Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody
by KitsuneDragon
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha upon bringing back Sasuke. However, he finds salvation in a little Blue Card. What will happen? Unlike other writers of a NarutoxDigimon Tamers xover I have completed it to the end and I hope you like this story. TakatoxJeri
1. Chapter 1:Salvation

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 1: Salvation

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and review)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

A young boy, around thirteen years of age and stood at height of five feet, four inches walked through the streets of Konoha with a backpack hung across his back. He had tanned skin, on his face were three markings on each cheek that would remind one of whiskers, like that of a cat or fox. On the boy's head, wild, spiky blonde hair that jutted out in all directions like a wild storm of gold. Saphire blue eyes that once shone like crystal dulled down to show a mix of emotion, hate, anger, grief...and sorrow. He wore a pair of orange pants with a dark blue shirt which was fully covered by a matching orange jacket. A pair of dark blue sandals donned his feet and a necklace made with a leather cord was wrapped around his neck, a green crystal that shone in the sunlight was what made said necklace, standout. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto stopped at the main gate of Konoha and looked to see the large crowd that had gathered to see him leave, most were smiling in joyous glee as they watched the blonde about to leave the village, while only a select few... the ones that he could call friends, were filled with distress and sadness towards his current predicament. Naruto sighed as he remembered the earlier events that transpired yesterday afternoon.

Flashback

A large crowd had gathered in front of the main gate of Konohagakure no Sato because they had heard from a shinobi scout earlier that the squad that was sent to retrieve the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, of course not many saw him as such, from going to the village of Otogakure to join Orochimaru. Everyone watched and gasped at what they saw. They saw two figures, one was walking while the other seemed to be supported on the other figure's shoulders as the walking towards the gates. One wore an orange jacket over a dark blue t-shirt and orange pants, a weapons pouch attached behind him on his waist with blue ninja sandals, a Konoha hitai-ate tied around his forehead and had wild blonde hair that spiked up in every direction. The second was a black haired boy, the hair looking like that of a chicken's ass, who wore a blue t-shirt with the back having a small red and white fan imprinted on the back of it and a weapons pouch on his left thigh. White pants and blue ninja sandals completed the boy's outfit. These were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The crowd immediately went into an uproar as they saw the scene, both boys were coated in red liquid...blood. 

A pink haired girl with emerald green eyes and a red dress, eyes wide with fear and shock at the scene stood at the front of the roaring crowd. Two other girls stood with her, a platinum blonde with sky blue eyes that wore a purple tanktop and skirt. The second being a pale eyes girl, the eyes of a Hyuuga, with bluish black hair and wore a tan jacket and short navy blue pants. Both girl wore ninja sandals that were blue and had weapons pouches on their right thighs. As Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha, the blonde boy gasped in exhaustion and fell to his knees before gently resting the barely alive Sasuke on the ground next to him. Sakura ran up to them and knelt on the ground by Sasuke's unconscious form. Naruto showed his foxy grin to Sakura's trembling form.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan he's only unconscious...I kept my promise" Naruto said with pride. However, that was ruined as Sakura turned and glared at Naruto before slapping him hard in the face that caused silence to form among the throng that watched the scene. The sound of the slap echoing for a while.

"I ASKED YOU TO BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK HEALTHY AND WELL, NOT BARELY ALIVE...YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, THE ONE TIME I TRUST YOU TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU MESS IT UP JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, I HATE YOU...YOU...YOU DEMON!" Sakura yelled before focusing back on Sasuke. Naruto recoiled from the words, especially when he heard the words demon. Ino and Hinata were shocked at Sakura's behaviour. The two walked up to the pink haired girl and looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura, sure Naruto beat up Sasuke-kun, but it was for the good of the mission, to help bring him back. I mean sure it's Naruto, but not even HE deserves what you just said" Ino said. Sakura turned and glared at Ino and Hinata.

"Ino, he hurt Sasuke-kun, he needs to be punished for hurting him" Sakura said. The crowd behind the girls heard this and yelled in agreement. Hinata's eyes widened before seeing the villagers grab various weapns that they had on hand like knives, shovels, kunai and other things. Ino and Hinata watched in shock at the villagers before looking at Naruto who looked like his soul had been ripped from his body and he was now a motionless puppet on the ground. Hinata stood in front of Naruto and got into the Jyuken fighting stance and her Byakugan blazed.

"I will not let you hurt Naruto-kun" she said in a firm voice.

"The demon has brainwashed the Hyuuga heiress, we'll have to punish him even more and have to kill the girl too" a villager yelled. Ino looked in shock at what was happening and she quickly ran to go tell Tsunade, but she didn't need to because the area was suddenly filled with killing intent, all coming from one angry Godaime Homage, Tsunade Senju.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" she yelled.

"Hokage-sama, the demon has brainwashed..." the man didn't get to finish before Tsunade punched him in the skull sending him into the crowd and knocking back the mob. Tsunade then turned and looked at Sakura before grabbing her by the throat.

"You dare insult my shinobi, if memory serves it's because of Naruto I was here as your Hokage...I could kill you right now" Tsunade said as she applied pressure causing Sakura to become blue in the face. 

"But I won't, but this may serve as a warning to ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade roared before throwing Sakura down and then causing the girl to bounce back up into the air from the recoil force before punching Sakura in the face and sending her nearly half way across the village. Tsunade then picked up Naruto and carried him to the hospital along with Sasuke.

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was angry about what happened during the earlier transgressions in the streets, but now she was down right pissed off because of what she and Jiraya, who had joined the meeting, heard.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" Tsunade and Jiraya yelled.

"We have decided, we the elders and the civilian council have decided that Naruto Uzumaki is to be banished for injuring a fellow Konoha shinobi" Koharu said.

"WHAT, that was the mission and I specifically said that extreme force could be used if necessary and from what I've heard from Shikamaru Nara, the team leader of the mission, Sasuke Uchiha used the Level 2 of the curse seal mark." Tsunade said.

"True, but Shikamaru also told us about the situation in which he had seen Naruto's using the Kyuubi's chakra during the battle and he is now proven dangerous from what we have seen of the Uchiha's body at the hospital" Homura said.

"What the fuck, the boy should be rewarded for bringing back your precious Uchiha and instead you banish him!" Jiraya yelled.

"It's the best course of action" Danzo, the one eyed war hawk said. Jiraya growled.

"That boy is not who you think he is, in fact he is not even a he...IT IS A DEMON!" the civilian council said.

"That 'demon' has save d this village more times than you count and he was the one that helped bring back Tsunade-sama as our Godaime Hokage" Shibi Aburame said. The arguemenjt between civilians and shinobi began and Tsunade looked at the arguement before finally having enough of it.

"ENOUGH!" she roared slamming her hands on the meeting table causing it crack straight down the middle and break in two. 

"We'll take a vote then" Danzo said, "Who votes that the Kyuubi jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki be banished?" Danzo asked. The three elders and the entire civilian council raised their hands.

"Those opposed?" he asked. Jiraya, Tsunade and the shinobi council all raised theirs, but they dropped their heads in disappointment, they were outnumbered.

"There, it's settled, Naruto Uzumaki is to be banished" Homura said. Jiraya looked at them and muttered one word.

"Namikaze" he said. Everyone turned to look at the Gama Sannin.

"Excuse me, Jiraya-sama?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

"Hid GODAMN NAME IS NAMIKAZE, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, SON OF KUSHINA UZUMAKI AND MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" Jiraya roared before leaving the room in a poof of smoke not able to take the foolishness of these people any longer.

"Is this true Tsunade-sama?" everyone asked the Hokage. Tsunade looked downcast before looking up with tears in her chocolate brown eyes and nodded.

"Naruto...is Minato's son" she said, "and you all just banished his legacy" Tsunade said. She then walked towards the door and opened it.

"Sasuke Uchiha is to stripped of his shinobi status and forced to live for the rest of his life in a jail cell with chakra restricting seals on his body, if anyone has a problem with that..."Tsunade let loose her rage at full blast, killing intent filling the entire Hokage Tower and then some, "TAKE IT UP WITH ME AND WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" Tsunade then left the room to go and tell Naruto the news.

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto was sleeping in his room, but although he was physically fine, he was busy having a chat with his tenant. 

Naruto stood in front of the cage of the demonic entity known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"I can't believe she said that to me, after all I've done for her this is how she repays me...by calling me a demon" Naruto said as he knelt before the cage.

**"Kit, don't worry yourself, she was bitch from the beginning and don't worry the best thing for you right now...is to leave this hell hole"** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked up at the nine tailed fox and stared into the fox's large crimson eyes.

"Kyuubi why? The villagers, Sakura, Sasuke...they've all betrayed, I have only a few people here that I can call friends, maybe...maybe you are right" Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded. Although Kyuubi was a bloodthirsty demon, he was a bloodthirsty demon with a heart and although he despised his container in the beginning, the unshakeable determination and strength Naruto had was enough to actually earn the demon's respect for his jinchuriki.

**"I know I'm right"  
><strong>

"And I should let down my mask...my mask of idiocy" Naruto said.

**"You should, but are your emotions a mask too?"  
><strong>

"No, my emotions were real as you and I...my feelings for my friends were real..." Naruto said. Kyuubi nodded his large vulpine head before raising his head. 

**"Well that's enough chit-chat, now come on wake up, that busty Hokage of yours is here to see you kit. We will talk later"** Kyuubi said and then there was a bright flash that burned Naruto's eyes before he found himself lying in a hospital bed underneath the bed sheets and covered in bandages. Naruto turned to face the door as he saw the knob turn and the door open to reveal the Godaime Hokgae herself.

"Oi Obaa-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as she walked over to him. Tsunade didn't say anything until she reached his bed and then dropped to her knees and hugged the younger blonde. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her do this and then wrapped his arms around her as she stained his hospital gown with tears.

"Obaa-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at Naruto with tears in her brown eyes.

"I-I, I really tried Naruto, I really did, but they outnumbered us" Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Tsunade oddly, tilting his head to the side. Tsunade's information was confusing him.

"What do you mena, who is they?" he asked.

"The council...they...they've banished you from Konoha" she said. Naruto froze, shock-still. Then he cast his head down low and began to cry. After the two cried their eyes out, Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other.

"Naruto I have something to tell you" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. 

"It's about your parents" Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes seemed to have brightened up at that information.

"Really, you know who they are?" Naruto asked. Tsunade smiled and gave a nod, 'affirmative'.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki from the country of Uzugakure and your father...he was the Yellow Flash and Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes widened at realizing who is father was.

"Really, is this true? Am I really related to the Yondaime?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and Naruto smiled before hugging the older blonde.

"Arigato, Obaa-chan" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course...you know I've always seen you as a little brother, Naruto" Tsunade said.

"And I have seen you as an elder sister, Tsunade" Naruto said. Tsunade backed up when he called her Tsunade.

"You just called me by my name" she stated.

"Yeah, well I can't call my sister figure by her name?" Naruto asked. Tsunade chuckled.

"Of course you can" Tsunade said. The two turned to hear the door opening and saw Jiraya walking into the room.

"Did you tell him yet?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah, she told me, Ero-Sennin" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Jiraya chuckled and walked over to Naruto before reaching into his pockets and pulling out two scrolls, one with the kanji for Namikaze, the other for Uzumaki.

"Well then...I'm sorry I couldn't teach more Naruto, but here are the jutsu scrolls of your father and your mother. There's also a letter addressed to you from them at the beginning of each scroll" Jiraya said.

"Arigato, Ero-Sennin" Naruto said taking the scrolls.

"I will miss you, you would have been the best student I ever had, better than your father" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Well, how long do I have to get ready to leave the village?" Naruto asked.

"The council has given you enough time to pack your things and leave, you must leave by tomorrow afternoon though" Tsunade informed him. Naruto nodded and then Tsunade and Jiraya took him out of the hospital to help him pack.

End Flashback

"Get of here demon!" a villager yelled.

"Yeah, we don't need your kind in Konoha!" another said. Naruto sighed and then glared before unleashing some of the killing intent he had.

"You are all bakas, to think I even cared about saving your insolent and pathetic lives time after time. I'm glad I'm leaving this hell hole" Naruto said before spitting on the ground in front of the them. "May you all burn in hell" Naruto growled before turning to his friends of Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai and looked at them as if to tell them, 'I still care for you though' The genin nodded and then watched as Naruto adjusted his backpack before channeling chakra into his feet and taking off at an insane speed so that in case anyone from the council was going to tail him, he would be far enough ahead to escape.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree before settling down in the forest as night began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in anther world and dimension<strong>

A large world comprised entirely of computerized data was formed from the entire world's computer networks combining as one to form a land known as the Digital World. Data took the physical embodiments of creatures known as digimon and like humans, had feelings. However, when they grew stronger from battling other digimon, they absorbed their data and grew stronger and undergoes evolution , also known as digivolution. The Digital World was ruled by four Digital Sovereigns, a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon that are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols. Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass —Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west. There is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others. However, deep within a prison, the Dark Prison, a jail cell that was used to hold one of the most evil forces of the Digital World. There lay a dark beast, which ironically came to exist in the digital world as an Angelic Digimon...a digimon with ferocious power that was sealed away by the Sovereigns themselves in order to prevent the Digital World's destruction. Lucemon.

"Hmmm, it seems there is someone who can help me escape this prison" Lucemon said as he sat in his dark prison. Lucemon was a young blonde humanoid looking digmon with blonde hair and seven angelic bird wings. Purple markings formed on the boy's chest and the digital hazard symbol was shown on his right hand. A large orb floated in front of Lucemon and in that orb was the image of a blonde boy resting in the forest. Lucemon smirked before channeling her energy and the energy took the form of a blue rectangular piece of data. A Blue Card. Lucemon then opened a rift in the space-time continuum by using the card as a medium.

"Since I cannot escape this prison, this card will help bring my salvation to me" Lucemon said before tossing the card through the portal and the dark abyss closed.

"We will see each other soon...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, until then...have fun in the Digital World young tamer" Lucemon said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto was resting against a tree as he was quite tired from using his chakra for so long during his run. He stared into the orange flames of his campfire before feeling bored.

'Hey Kyuubi, you there?' he thought to the giant fox in his gut.

**"Well it's not like I have any place to go, kit"** Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto chuckled.

'So, what should we do...I hear Wave Country is nice this time of year. I could see the old man Tazuna again and Inari and Tsunami' Naruto thought.

**"What about Suna, your friend Gaara with that baka Shukaku in him is there. Start over your life as a shinobi maybe"** the nine tailed fox suggested. Naruto sighed.

'I honestly have no idea what I'm going to...wait a minute, what's that?' Naruto thought before he saw a flash of blue fill his vision. Naruto covered his eyes from the bright blue light until the light died t down to nothing, but a faint glow. Naruto uncovered his eyes and looked to see a small blue card laying in the grass in front of him. Naruto got up and walked towards the strange blue card and saw the blue glow that emanated from it.

'Kyuubi have ever seen something like this?' Naruto asked his bijuu as he looked over the card.

**"No Naruto, it does not look like anything I have ever seen before in my life"** Kyuubi said also curious about this blue card. The card was electric blue in colour and on it was a capital 'D' made out of yellow squares and out of the space in the 'D' a blue dinosaur looking creature seemed to be coming out of it.

_"Hello, Naruto" _a mysterious voice said. Naruto jumped back slightly and whipped out a kunai and held it at the ready and looked around his campsite.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked, "Show yourself" Naruto demanded, his sapphire coloured eyes darting every which way looking for the enemy. However, he turned around when he heard the voice again.

_"That was me, young shinobi"_ the voice said. This time, Naruto heard where it came from...the strange blue card. Narut knelt down and looked at the card.

"Oh great, I'm going mad already, a talking blue card" Naruto said to himself rubbing his eyes.

_"I assure you young man, you are not insane. But I am not here to question your sanity, I am here to offer you a proposition young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"_ the voice said. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the card.

"How do you know my name?" he asked the card.

_"Oh I've been watching you for quite a while young Naruto, and I know everything about you, from your little tenant to your banishment"_ the voice said. Naruto gulped, this was really, REALLY starting to freak him out. A card that knew everything about him, and what about this stupid proposition? Naruto shrugged, things couldn't get any worse so he picked up the card and looked at it.

"Okay, what's your deal?" Naruto asked the card.

_"The deal is that, I can give you a second chance...a do-over if you will" _the voice said. Naruto looked at the card with a perplexed look on his face.

"And what do I have to do in exchange?" Naruto asked.

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Now if you want to do this, just pump your chakra into the card and you will be transported to a new world and dimension"_ the voice said. Naruto thought for a while before deciding to consult with his bijuu.

'Well Kyuubi, what do you think? I think it sounds pretty good' Naruto thought.

**"Well, there is no downside to dimensional travel, plus there is the fact that Konoha will mark you as an S-ranked shinobi in their bingo book, so if you go to this new world you won't have any worries about having multiple assassinations on your head 24/7...I say go for it kit"** Kyuubi decided. Naruto thought for a while more. Kyuubi did make an excellent point with the assassination thing. Naruto nodded before looking at the card.

"Okay I'll do it, but...where am I going?" he asked the blue card.

_"Now where's the fun in that...finding out is half the fun and besides if I told you...I'd have to kill you. Bye now"_ the voice said with a cherry tone before disappearing. Naruto sweatdropped.

'Oh well, let's do this. You ready Kyuubi?'

**"I've always been ready kit"** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded, he picked up his backpack off the floor and then channeled his chakra into the card and then a burst of blue energy was released from the card along with bolts of blue lightning that were launched forwards a few feet in front of Naruto before taking on a circular shape and then a blue portal formed. Naruto looked in awe at what just happened before taking a step towards the portal.

"Okay here goes nothing. GERONIMOOOOOO!" Naruto jumped into the portal and was suddenly being sucked in at supersonic speeds. Both Naruto and Kyuubi had to coat his body with their chakras to keep it from being ripped apart at the speeds they were going at. Naruto opened his eyes and saw began to experience tunnel vision. Numbers then began to cross Naruto's vision, ones and zeros randomly appeared in front of his eyes. They all glowed an eerie green colour before fading out and then a white light enveloped Naruto's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

A large blue portal opened in the sky in the digital world and then a small orange blob fell from the portal and made a loud boom as it connected with the ground.

"Itai, itai, itai" Naruto groaned as he stood to his feet. He looked over himself and saw that his jumpsuit was ruined. The jacket was torn beyond repair, his pants had numerous slashes on it from the speed he was travelling at through the portal and his sandals were broken. He then looked at his backpack to find miraculously in one piece. He opened it and saw that he still had the food he packed. Enough ramen to last him a good few weeks, the scrolls given to him by Jiraya that were originally obtained by his parents and a change of clothes given to him by Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he took off his jumpsuit.

"Finally, I can get rid of this stupid jumpsuit. I never had a reason to do it before, but now..." Naruto stripped down to his underwear and put on the new clothes and smiled to himself as he looked over his new look. A black t-shirt with orange flames on the bottom lining of the shirt with a picture of an orange scaled dragon on it. A pair of long dark blue cargo pants that ended just above his ankles and contained many pockets, and to complete it, a pair of black ninja sandals. Naruto no longer had his hitai-ate, so his bangs fell over his forehead now. Naruto jumped out of the crater he had made and then shouldered his backpack. He looked around to find himself in a large desert area with a few patches of grass here and there. He then looked up and gasped at what he saw, his widening in awe. Above him, where the sky was, there also floated a large ball of light and looked to be like a hologram of some kind that looked very much like the earth. Large beams of light fell from this globe of light and touched down on the desert area.

"Wow" Naruto said, because that pretty much what he could think to say right there. However, he was snapped out of his hypnotism when he heard a loud roar. He turned to the east and then channeled chakra into his feet before running off in the direction of the sound.

'I don't care if I might find a giant monster or something, I need some information about this world' Naruto thought. Naruto continued running and in a matter of minutes he arrived at the source of the roar. There, attacking a small village was a large red tyrannosaurus looking monster. It had a large red body, black stripe like markings that seemed to be all over it body, a white stomach, large sharp claws and teeth, dark blue coloured eyes and green spikes that traveled along the length of its body, from it skull, down its back and ended at the tip of its tail.

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he watched the dinosaur like monster destroy the village.

"Soon I will digivolve and I will become a strong enough digimon to go to the human world and find a tamer!" the dinsoaur roared.

'Digivolve, digimon, tamer?' Naruto thought. Naruto then ran into the village and saw many strange creatures just like the dinosaur. Some were small and round, others were a bit bigger around the size of a child. They all ran from the dinsoaur.

"FIRE BLAST!" the giant monster yelled. A large stream of fire flew from the creature's mouth and burnt a large portion of the village and killed some of the other creatures, turning them into what Naruto thought looked like light particles. The large tyrannosaur like creature roared before continuuing its path of destruction, however Naruto spotted one tiny creature that stared at the large dino.

"I won't let you hurt my village!" the small creature said. It looked like a small purple ball of hair with large orange eyes and two ears that were the same colour as its fur. The mouth area was a white colour. The ball of fur jumped forwards and then yelled something.

"Iron Beads!" then small iron beads shot out of the little puffball's mouth and struck the large dinosaur in its stomach. The large monster looked down at the puff ball and laughed.

"You little pipsqueak, you think that hurt...I'll show you hurt, DINO KICK!" the large dinosaur yelled. The small purple ball was struck hard by the monster's foot and was sent flying. Naruto watched as the ball of purple flew through the air and quickly channeled chakra into his feet and caught the thing before setting it down on the ground. It looked badly hurt before turning and facing Naruto.

"Thanks for saving me, mister...Holy Sovereign of the North, you're a human!" the purple ball of fur yelled with the voice of a young boy, this told Naruto that the ball of fluff was a male.

"Yeah so, are humans not native to this land?" Naruto asked. The ball shook its head.

"No, this is the digital world where digimon like us and that large monster live. I'm Dodomon by the way and that thing there is a Tyrannomon, a champion level digimon" Dodomon said.

'So digimon are the species that live in this new world, but they know what humans are. So that must mean that there must be a parallel Earth, except different from mine because the blue card had told me I would be in a different dimension' Naruto thought as he analyzed the information he had just received.

"Now if you know what's good for you you should leave before it kills you, human" Dodomon said. Naruto smirked before kneeling down and touching Dodomon's head.

"You really want to save your village, don't you Dodomon?" Naruto asked. Dodomon looked at Naruto with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Of course and I will do anything, even give my life if it means I can take that big asshole of a dinosaur digimon with me" Dodomon said and then Dodomon glowed in a purplish aura before Naruto.

**Dodomon DIGIVOLVE TO...DORIMON**

The purple aura disappeared and Naruto looked in awe as he saw Dodomon had changed. Dodomon had grown taller, about four inches taller due to the growth of four legs making him quadripedal. A short pointy tail, that was shaped like his ears grew from his backside and he seemed to be slightly slimmer. He was no longer Dodomon, he was Dorimon.

"Hey I did it...I digivolved" Dorimon said looking at his new form.

'So this is digivolution' Naruto thought.

"Okay, well then Dorimon, let me help you take down this creep" Naruto said. Dorimon looked at Naruto with a 'are you retarded look?'

"Are you crazy, you're a human, you don't stand a chance against that thing!" Dorimon said. Naruto smirked down at Dorimon and then channeled chakra into his legs.

"I'll show you what I , Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, can do" Naruto said and then took off at a speed Dorimon could not keep up with.

'What the hell, what kind of human is this guy...Naruto?' Dorimon thought. Naruto ran along the path to Tyrannomon before jumping up to Tyrannomon's eye level.

"OI, DINO-SHIT EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled before forming a cross-shaped handsign. _"Kagebunshin no Jutsu/Shadow Clone Jutsu" _Naruto yelled and then five clones appeared in puffs of smoke. The clones and the original Naruto all channeled chakra into their fists before slamming it against Tyrannomon. All of them hitting the giant dinosaur digimon in between its eyes. The large dinsoaur was thrown back and fell to the ground surprising Dorimon who saw this.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dorimon yelled before running on his newly developed legs to see Naruto. Naruto stood on the Tyrannomon's stomach and then looked behind him to see Dodomon running towards him.

"So what do you think of me now, Dorimon?" Naruto asked.

"I think...I think you're insane" Dorimon said, "but I like you human...I mean Naruto" Dorimon said. Naruto gave Dorimon a thumbs up before Tyrannomon began to get up. Naruto jumped off of the digimon's stomach and landed next to Dorimon.

"So Dorimon, now that you've digivolved or whatever you call your transformations, are you stronger now or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but I'm only an in-training level digimon, I'll explain the system to you later, but right now we have to take down Tyrannomon" Dorimon said. Naruto nodded and then looked down at Dorimon who smirked up at him.

"So what are we partners or something now?" Naruto asked.

"We'll see Naruto" Dorimon said, 'He might be the human I can pair up with to be my tamer and then I go to the human world' Dorimon thought. Dorimon was knocked out of his thoughts as Tyrannomon rose to his feet.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME HUMAN? WHY NOT JUST BECOME MY TAMER AND ALLOW ME TO BECOME STRONGER?" Tyrannomon roared.

"BECAUSE, YOU DINO-SHIT, I KNOW YOUR TYPE! YOU JUST WANT POWER AND YOU WILL KILL INNOCENT DIGIMON FOR THAT POWER, I CAN'T LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU DO THAT AND DORIMON AND I...WE WILL STOP YOU!" Naruto said pointing accusingly at Tyrannomon.

"Bring it, human" Tyrannomon growled before unleashing a Fire Blast attack. Naruto grabbed Dorimon and jumped out of the way.

"Okay, Dorimon I'm going to throw you and we'll see what you can do on three okay?" Naruto said. Dorimon nodded, not really paying attention to what Naruto just said.

"Huh, hey wait a minute, no wait" Dorimon said frantically trying to break free of Naruto's grip.

"One...two...THREE!" Naruto yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dorimon screamed in fear, tears coming from his from both the fear and the speed he was thrown at. Dorimon then got over his fear and a determined look crossed his face.

"METAL DROP!" the purple quadripedal digimon yelled before firing a large metal ball about the size of a basketball at Tyrannomon hitting the champion level digimon in its eye. Tyrannomon roared in pain as Dorimon followed up by crashing right into the metal ball thus forcing the metal sphere to damaged Tyrannomon's eye even more. Dorimon rubbed his head, nauseated from the headbutting and then gave a...paw/thumbs/appendage up, to Naruto. Naruto smirked before running and forming a kagebunshin. Naruto held out his hand and the kagebunshin began to move it hands over Naruto's outstretched one. A glowing blue ball of chakra and wind swirled into existence before he jumped and the kagebunshin dispelled itself. Naruto then jumped right onto Tyrannomon's nose and ran along the snout and slammed his attack right into the damaged left eye of Tyrannomon.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and thrust the chakra sphere forwards. He crashed through the metal sphere and the rasengan was plunged straight into Tyrannomon's eye before shredding it into data and the Tyrannomon was no more. Naruto and Dorimon fell to the ground.

"AHHHH, some body save me ahhhhhhhh!" Dorimon yelled. Naruto chuckled before grabbing Dorimon and was about to prepare for the impact with the ground, but the two suddenly began to glow a rainbow of colours and just before they hit the ground, they vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>The Centre of the Digital World<strong>

In the Digital Core of the Digital World, five powerful digital beings stood in a circle. The first was a large brown two headed turtle, with red eyes and black mask like helmets worn atop the two heads. A large tree was shown to make up most of this turtle-like digimon's shell and it stood on four large legs as large as the trunks of fully grown oak trees. The second was a large phoenix or a bird of somekind. Its feathers were coloured the colours of fire, red, orange and yellow. Glowing yellow eyes blazed beneath feathers that seemed to be shaped into a helmet. The only parts that weren't the colours of fire were the lower part of its beak, the feathers that made up its neck and its talons which were all a pitch black. The third was a dragon, a blue dragon with a mask at its head that was navy blue with yellow lightning patterns of it. A large, blur lightning shaped horn came from the dragon digimon's mask through which large red eyes peered through said mask. A large wavy mustache, the colour of freshly fallen snow streyched from the snout of the dragon. Along the length of its blue scaled body, many chains were wrapped around it and at the tip of its tail, a bolt of lightning sparked with tremendous power. The fourth was a large white tiger which was patterned with purple stripes. The tiger wore a purple and black coloured mask through which four orange coloured eyes looked at the other digimon present. Along the length of its back, three large spikes protruded from the tiger's back, two forearm guards which were purple and outlined in black with the kanji for 'steel' in white were worn on the tiger digimon's forelimbs. On its backlimbs were large black bracers which were studded and the final piece of steel on its body was the ring of black steel placed on its tail and had four large and sharp spikes on it. The final and fifth member of the five digimon present was a large golden dragon like digimon with many sharp, bronze coloured scales along the length of its body. Eight glowing orange eyes were present on the dragon's face as well as a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Six large bronze spikes rose up from this second dragon digimon's body, somewhere where the rib cage would be. All of these digimon were mega level digimon, with twelve glowing spheres, the digicores roating around their bodies, except for the golden-bronze coloured dragon which had eight. These were the five digimon Sovereigns, Ebonwumon the Turtle of the North, Zhuqiaomon the Phoenix of the South, Azulongmon the Dragon of the East, Baihumon the Tiger of the West and Fanglongmon the Dragon of the Center.

Then the five mega level digimon looked in the centre of the circle they had formed when a rainbow coloured glow formed. The glow died down to reveal the forms of Naruto and Dorimon. Dorimon and Naruto landed with an "oof" on the ground and then stood to their feet.

"Damn, what happened to us...whoa you guys are quite huge" Naruto said in awe as he saw the five giant digimon that easily dwarfed the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto, you shouldn't say such disrespectful things about these digimon. These guys are mega level and they are the four Sovereigns of the Digimon World although I don't know who the golden dragon is though unless he's..." Dorimon said, but his speech was left unfinished as Zhuqiaomon became annoyed.

**"SILENCE HUMAN YOU AS WELL YOUNG IN-TRAINING DIGIMON!" **Zhuqiaomon screeched. The two immediately shut up when the large phoenix spoke.

**"Now, now Zhuqiaomon, no need to be so rough with these young people" **the right head of Ebonwumon said. **"Now then seeing as how the human boy..." **the left was suddenly interrupted when Naruto spoke again.

"Naruto"

**"I'm sorry, my hearing isn't what it used to be young man"** Ebonwumon said and both heads stretched forward.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said. Ebonwumon nodded.

**"Well then Naruto" **the left head continued, **"We are the five digimon sovereigns, I am Ebonwumon, the impatient phoenix here is Zhuqiaomon..."**

**"HEY, I resent that remark" **the phoenix digimon said to the eldest of the five sovereigns. Ebonwumon ignored Zhuquiaomon before continuuing.

**"The tiger here is Baihumon, the blue dragon is Azulongmon and finally our leader the one and only Fanglongmon"** Ebonwumon said finishing the introduction. Naruto and Dorimon bowed to the Digimon Sovereigns.

"May I ask why we are here?" Dorimon asked Baihumon with the utmost respect. Baihumon looked down at the two.

**"We have all gathered here because of you two...you young Dorimon is because you contain an unnatural string of code in your digital makeup. It is called the X-antibody and since we found out about you we have been monitoring you until you suddenly digivolved and we are here to discuss your fate. As for you Naruto, we have seen you appear out of nowhere and fought the Tyrannomon with Dorimon...we are here also to discuss your fate as your powers that you displayed in the battle...peaked our curiosity"** Baihumon said.

"Excuse me, Baihumon-sama?" Naruto asked.

**"Speak"** Baihumon said.

"Well seeing as how I am new to this world due to this blue card I found in my world...I am foreign to this world and was wondering if you or any other one of the sovereigns here could give a little description of the Digital World?" Naruto asked. Baihumon nodded and then gestured to Ebonwumon. Ebonwumon nodded and then a long green vine stretched out from the foliage of the large tree on the turtle digimon's back. The vine then touched Naruto's forehead and then Naruto's brain was uploaded with the information on the Digital World. When the data transfer was complete, the vine retracted back to Ebonwumon's tree. Naruto blinked as he stared at the five.

**"Wait a minute child"** a deep voice said. Everyone turned to see Fanglongmon, the other four were surprised and judging from their surprise, Naruto and Dorimon guessed that Fanglongmon didn't talk much.

**"Fanglongmon...you...talked" **Azulongmong said in surprise. Fanglongmon nodded.

**"Yes, I am gifted with speech, why does that surprise everybody all the time?"**Fanglongmon said with an irritated tone.

**"No reason" **the other sovereigns said turning away from his gaze. Fanglongmon then bent his neck down to Naruto's level. Dorimon got scared of the large dragon and immediately hid behind Naruto's leg, but Naruto showed no fear on his face at all which surprised the other four mega leveled digimon, considering that any other digimon or human for that matter, would be scared shitless fro

**"Young Naruto...this blue card that you mentioned, show it to me, I need to...check something"** the great dragon digimon said. Naruto nodded and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue card with the capital 'D' on it with the picture of, what Naruto now knew, was a digimon coming out of it.

"This blue card is what granted me the dimensional travelling ability to come here in the Digital World" Naruto explained to the bronze dragon. Fanglongmon and the other sovereigns were intruiged.

**"Young Naruto, that card only appears to humans that have the ability to partner or tame digimon, thus earning them the title Digmon Tamer. You are one of those chosen apparently"** Azulongmon said in surprise.

"A digimon tamer?" Naruto asked, although Ebonwumon had given him the information of the Digital World, the two headed turtle did not give him this information. Dorimon decided to speak.

"Yeah Naruto, you see a digimon tamer is someone who makes a partnership with a digimon and helps them grow stronger with the help of their tamer. Like how when you and I were fighting and then I digivolved from Dodomon to Dorimon" Dorimon said. Naruto looked at the blue card and then back at Dorimon. Ebonwumon chuckled.

**"Well my fellow sovereigns, it seems we have a new tamer in our midst" **However, Zhuqiaomon wasn't as please as the others.

**"Nani, are you all insane, these two are obviously dangerous. This human has shown to be able to use powers that regular humans do not possess and this young digimon is an unknown digimon. They must be DELETED!" **Zhuqiaomon screeched as fire swirled around his being. Naruto and Dorimon backed away from the phoenix before Fanlongmon decided to intervene.

**"THAT IS ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT HARM THESE TWO!" **Fanglongmon roared.

**"LIKE YOU COULD STOP ME, I CAN SENSE THE DARKNESS IN THIS DIGIMON'S DATA, HE MUST BE DESTROYED!" **Zhuqiaomon said with even more anger. However, that 'Like you could stop me' remark seemed to have struck a cord in Fanglongmon and the ancient digimon faced his fellow ancient. The large bronze dragon roared and killing intent struck the phoenix digimon like a wave of water and snuffed his flames.

**"Care to say that again?"** Fanlongmon asked. The Sovereign of the South remained quiet and shook his head. Fanglongmon nodded and then held out one of his claws. A glowing golden light formed and a small device floated from the dragon's claw and into Naruto's hand. Naruto gripped the light and in his hand the light changed into a device with a small screen with two buttons that acted as 'left' and 'right' arrows and one small orange button beneath the screen. A strap that could be used to attach the device to Naruto's pants. The strap was coloured a reddish violet just like the colours around the screen.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

**"That, my young friend is what is known as a Digivice also called the D-Ark. In the Earth of this universe, Digimon is a card game and no one other than other tamers know that Digimon are real. Digimon is a card game in this Earth and thus they sell ability cards in shops that can be used to power up your digimon partner" **Fanglongmon then held out another glowing claw and a light then fashioned itself into five cards. Naruto took the cards from Fanglongmon and looked at them.

"Are these power-up cards?" Naruto asked. The Sovereigns nodded.

**"Yes" **Azulongmon said deciding to explain things, **"These cards each contain a bit of our power and as a result they are the most powerful digimon modification cards. You can and MUST only use them in dire situations and ONLY then, understood?"** Azulongmon said.

"Hai, I understand" Naruto said. "So who is my digimon partner if I'm a tamer now" Dorimon looked up at Naruto, after hearing that question Dorimon immediately thought that Naruto did not want him as his Digimon partner and turned to leave, but Naruto called Dorimon.

"Hey Dorimon, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you're still considering who your partner will be I'm guessing you don't want we as your partner" Dorimon said. Naruto smirked and walked over to Dorimon and knelt down to speak to the purple digimon better.

"Dorimon, you and I fought a digimon together as a team. You have an unbridled determination and you're really strong and you don't want to gain strength for yourself. You want it to protect others, I would pick you over anyone including the DigiSovereigns" Naruto said.

**"HEY, I RESENT THAT REMARK!" **Zhuqiaomon said earning a chuckle from everyone.

"So what do you say...partners?" Naruto said extending his hand. Dorimon looked at Naruto's hand and then smirked before extending his paw like apendage.

"Partners" Dorimon said and as the two touched, Dorimon's true strength was unlocked and the in-training digimon began to glow in a purple ball of energy.

**DORIMON DIGIVOLVE TO...DORUMON**

The purple glow died down and Dorimon looked over his new rookie form.

"I digivolved again!" the newly digivolved Dorumon said with excitement and looked over his new form. He looked like a small dinosaur or dragon with light purple fur. His eyes were now a golden orange colour, the mouth and snout areas of his head were still white. His ears grew longer and each had three black stripes on it. His tail was like that of a fox tail and was tipped with white and was purple like the rest of him. A pair of tiny black wings grew from his back, his belly was white and he was now bipedal with short forearms and longer backlimbs each with three black claws. The foreclaws being shorter than the claws on his feet. However, the thing that was most prominent was the grey outlined, crimson coloured triangle in the centre of Dorumon's head.

"So what's your name now?" Naruto asked.

"It's Dorumon" Dorumon replied. Naruto nodded and then the pair turned to face the Sovereigns and bowed to each one of them.

"So how do we get to the Human World?" Dorumon asked. Azulongmon turned and a bolt of lightning shot from his horn and a portal opened up revealing a city.

**"This is Shinjuku Town, a place in modern day Japan. This is where the other tamers are located, also before you go we need to tell you something" **Azulongmon said.

"Yes?" the new tamer pair of Naruto and Dorumon asked.

**"You see the light of Digivolution, the power that gives digimon the ability to digivolve, has been threatened as a result we transformed the light into a physical body, the body of a digimon called Calumon. If you see him please keep an eye on him for us, he tends to have a habit of disappearing when you're not looking" **Ebonwumon's left head said said. Fanglongmon then called Naruto back.

**"Naruto listen, I know that you will develop a close relationship with Dorumon, but Zhuqiaomon was right when he said he had felt an evil presence inside your partner so just as a precautionary measure..."** Fanglongmon drew one of his scales which immediately grew back, and handed the ripped scale to Naruto. The scale then changed into the shape of a kunai knife except was entirely made of the Dragon of the Center's scale.

**"This scale contains the power of light in it, if Dorumon should ever drift towards the darkness, this kunai made of my scale will purify him" **Fanglongmon said before ushering Naruto to the portal.

**"Well have fun youngsters"** the right head of the turtle sovereign said. Naruto nodded and the pair left through the portal.

* * *

><p>Shinjuku Town<p>

In Shinjuku there stood two tall towers that people had thought to be a simple electronics building, but that was just a cover. These two towers were actually the headquarters of the secret organization called Hypnos. Hypnos's original purpose was to monitor the electronic communications of half the Earth as a SIGNITsystem for the Japanese government. Because of the legal issues of violating privacy, Hypnos was kept secret from the public just as it's real life counterpart project ECHELON. However, Hypnos discovered Digimon (termed "Wild Ones") who entered the real world. As a result, the agency's new objective is to detect Digimon when they Bio-Emerge in the real world and to prevent it if possible. If a Digimon does manage to cross over, Hypnos would try to capture the Wild One and study it. Another function of the agency is to prevent media leaks about Digimon, as well as cover up incidents (such as creating cover stories) that involve Digimon. There inside the building, were many floors and labs, but the most important room was the top floor room.

In this room were a large amount of electronical equipment used to track, and if possible destroy any Digimon that tried to enter or 'bio-emerge' into the real world. In a large chair, a young brown haired woman was typing away rapidly on a colourful keyboard and surrounding her was a holographic projection of the town of Shinjuku. Also there was an electronic representation of the digital data stream. A large red dot formed on the data stream and travelled to Shinjuku Town. Observing this was a young blonde man in a business suit and wore black shades.

"Sir, there's a 'wild one' approaching, should I send a tracer?" the woman asked.

"Hai, kill the thing before it reaches here" the man said. However, as the tracer was sent the 'bio-emergence' began to occur.

"Sir, we're too late, the Wild One has begun to bio-emerge" the woman said. The man shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter, anyways the real priority is where the Wild One showed up" the man said. The woman typed away on her colourful keyboard.

'I have no idea what I'm doing' the woman thought as she randomly typed keys that surprisingly were the correct keys needed to find the digimon.

"It's in Shinjuku Park, sir" the woman informed the blonde man.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon appeared through the glowing portal that Azulongmon sent them through and landed with a loud cry of pain as they hit the hard concrete. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other before standing up to their full heights. Naruto had then just noticed that Dorumon was now around his ribcage in terms of height.

"Nice growth spurt" Naruto said.

"Thanks, I've been working on it" Dorumon said, however a group of kids surrounded Dorumon and began to talk to him asking him questions like, "What digimon are you?" or "Cool costume where'd you get it?" and so on until their parents came and apologized before shooing them away.

"No harm done" he told the parents. Dorumon looked up at Naruto who looked down at him. Orange stared at blue until...

"So...what should we do now?" Dorumon asked.

"Well, first we have to buy a place, an apartment maybe luckily I still have my backpack and I had enough money in there to at least may one month's rent depending on the type of apartmen we're buying" Naruto said. The two nodded and then began to walk around the town until they found a newspaper stand. Naruto took one and scanned through it until he found the section about homes for sale. There was an apartment which had one bedroom with a bunk bed, a couch, television, air conditioning and a kitchen/living room, that offered just the amount of money Naruto had in his bag. Naruto and Dorumon then walked to Karyuu Street where the apartment was located and apparently it was located close to Shinjuku High School. Naruto talked to the landlord and offered to buy the apartment, Naruto then broke into a sob story about how his parents died in a car crash when he was just a baby and only his Uncle Kyuubi, who was too busy to take care of him, could look after him, but failed to do anything the only reminder he had of his parents was this digimon toy (Dorumon) that they gave him when he was born. The landlord broke down right there and sold the apartment for half price. Naruto wiped his tears and then picked up Dorumon and walked up the stairs.

**"And the award for best actor goes to...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" **Kyuubi said.

'Thank you, thank you' Naruto thought back to Kyuubi. 'So Kyuubi what do you think of this world so far?' Naruto asked his tenant as he set down Dorumon when they were no longer in the land lord's field of vision before they turned to climb the stairs to apartment 5-S.

**"It seems nice, really nice, the pollution leaves a lot to be desired, but other than that it's nice. You should attend school though to keep up your cover. We don't want anyone to know you are a shinobi other than Dorumon and those other tamers if you find them because if you do you will have to tell them eventually" **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah, alright, damn you and your persuasive nature, damn it' Naruto thought before cutting off his connection with Kyuubi. Naruto and Dorumon then entered the apartment with the key that the landlord gave him and observed the apartment. It was small, larger than the apartment that he had in Konoha so it was pretty much okay to him. The kitchen had no food in the fridge so Naruto knew he had to go out shopping sometime later as well as for some clothes since the ones he was wearing now were the only set of clothes he had. There was a microwave and an electric stove too with a small kitchen table for two. The bedroom had a bunkbed, with Dorumon immediately calling the top bunk. There was a nightstand with a lamp which had three drawers to put things in. There was also a closet and a drawer set to put things like underwear and socks in.

'Pretty nice' Narut thought. Naruto looked outside and saw the sun was setting and decided to go and sign up at the Shinjuku High School tomorrow.

"Well time for bed, Dorumon" Naruto said, but his statement was replied to with a snore. Naruto chuckled to find the dragon-like digimon fast asleep. Naruto stripped his clothes and put on the pajamas he had packed in his bag. He then got under the covers and began to close his eyes.

'Goodnight...partner' he thought to Dorumon.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 1. I hope you guys like it and please review because if you do there will be more from where this came from. So in the Next Chapter, Naruto goes to school and meets the other tamers and their digimon. Pretty sweet right...NO because apparently the female tamer wants to beat Naruto and Dorumon. Well Find out Next in Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody, Chapter 2: Meeting the Tamers. Please review-Kitsunedragon)**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Tamers

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 2: Meeting the Tamers

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and review)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_'Pretty nice' Narut thought. Naruto looked outside and saw the sun was setting and decided to go and sign up at the Shinjuku High School tomorrow._

_"Well time for bed, Dorumon" Naruto said, but his statement was replied to with a snore. Naruto chuckled to find the dragon-like digimon fast asleep. Naruto stripped his clothes and put on the pajamas he had packed in his bag. He then got under the covers and began to close his eyes._

_'Goodnight...partner' he thought to Dorumon._

_NOW_

Naruto was walking in an area completely shrouded in darkness. In fact it was so dark he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. as he continued walking he realized he had no idea where he was going.

"I have no idea where I'm going" the blonde digimon tamer said to himself. As he walked, he saw a ones and zeros that glowed an emerald green colour before fading out of existence, then he saw a small orb of light.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he walked closer to the light. The light began to take shape, but as he got closer the light got brighter and he was forced to stop and shield his eyes else risk losing his eyesight from the intensity of the white light that shone in the darkness. That was when Naruto heard it. A voice from the orb of light.

_"Help me" _the voice said. Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"No way..you're...you're that voice...the voice from the blue card" Naruto said. "Who are you and why do you need help?" he asked. However, the voice paid no heed to Naruto's words and continued speaking.

_"Please help me...it's so dark in here, so cold please help me...** YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"** _the voice suddenly changed from innocent and pure to one that sounded evil and demonic, like Kyuubi's voice only much, much darker. A large claw of shadow raced its way towards Naruto and Naruto screamed as the claw was about to grab him.

Naruto shot awake screaming like there was no tomorrow and panted. He grasped his entire body to make sure he was still in one piece. He was drenched in a cold sweat and looked at the clock and it read six thirty in the morning. He then heard a cough and looked a bit more to his left and saw Dorumon standing there with worried look on his dragon like face.

"Naruto, are you okay? You were screaming really loudly and you were tossing and turning in your bed" the X-Antibody holder said. Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare is all it was" Naruto said, 'Then why did it feel so real, and what was that voice, it was just like the blue card's only it changed to a much darker one' Naruto thought before opening his nightstand drawer and took out his Digivice/D-Ark, digimon card holder with the blue card next to it and the five modification cards he was given to by the Digimon Sovereigns. He stared at the blue card before Dorumon snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Naruto...you awake there?" Dorumon asked. Naruto shook his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a shower now, maybe it'll help calm my nerves" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then waited, sitting on Naruto's bed as he waited on Naruto to finish showering. The purple dragon like digimon looked at the D-Ark and observed its reddish purple colouring before staring at the blue card.

'What is it about this card that put Naruto into such a trance?' Dorumon thought. He tried to see if there was soomething on the card, but other than the 'D' and the picture of the blue pixel looking digimon coming out of said 'D', it was pretty much a normal card. The door to the bathroom opened and Naruto stepped out wearing the clothes that he wore yesterday. The black t-shirt with orange flames and a orange scaled dragon on the front. The pair of blue cargo pants with many pockets and finally the pair of blue ninja sandals and the necklace that he won from Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto, where did you get that pretty necklace?" Dorumon asked. Naruto smiled softly as he looked at Dorumon before looking at the aquamarine coloured crystal on the necklace.

"I got this...from a person I once called a sister" Naruto said. Dorumon seemed to notice that Naruto was rather emotional during his response and did not press the matter any further.

"Oh right, Naruto, remember you have to go to school today" Dorumon reminded his tamer. The blonde digimon tamer nodded before reaching into his backpack and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. He walked into the kitchen, with Dorumon trailing behind him. He opened the cups by tearing off the paper sealing before adding the water and then putting the seasoning packets in the cups before popping the both into the microwave. Dorumon watched as Naruto made the ramen.

"So what are we having to eat?" Dorumon asked staring at the ramen cups rotating in the microwave.

"This my young digi-buddy, is called ramen. Ramen is the most delectable food that will ever meet your taste buds and is the food that only gods have made. Yes it's that good" Naruto said. Dorumon still looked perplexed as he stared at the ramen cups and then the timer went off. Naruto squealed with joy, his trademark fox grin on his face before reaching out and grabbed the cups, already cooling the ramen down with a low level wind jutsu. He then handed one to Dorumon and went into his room before grabbing some chopsticks and heading back into the kitchen. Dorumon watched as Naruto greedily ate the noodles of the ramen.

'Seems pretty good' Dorumon thought before taking a sniff, 'Smells good too...oh what the hell Dorumon just eat it' The purple dragon digimon tilted the cup to his lips and drank the broth while also eating some the noodles that entered his maw. Dorumon's eyes widened as he stared into space. Naruto stopped eating and looked at his partner and noticed the look on Dorumon's face.

"Dorumon...you okay?" Naruto asked. Dorumon looked at his tamer and smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD EVER!" Dorumon yelled before continuing to eat the ramen. Naruto smiled before continuing with his ramen and in a matter of seconds, the ramen was gone.

"I knew you'd like it" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then followed Naruto to the door.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the school now, there's extra ramen in my backpack so in case you get hungry, also if you get bored watch the television over there in the living room. I'll be back by 3:30 okay?" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and gave Naruto a mock salute. Naruto saluted back with a chuckle before leaving and closing the door. Dorumon looked around the apartment and then walked over to the television and sat on the couch. The fur covered dragon looked around at stared at the television's black screen and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Soooo, how do I work this thing?" It was going to be a long day for this digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku High School<strong>

Naruto had already arrived at the school in a matter of minutes since his apartment building was only ten minutes from the place. He stepped through the large gates to the school and looked around and saw many students entering the place so as to reach to their classes early.

'So where's the principal's office?' Naruto thought as he looked around the school complex. He then spied the entrance to a large building and guessed it was in there. Naruto walked towards the building and entered through the doors to see an entire corridor filled with doors. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Now this...could be a problem" Naruto said. His ears then picked up the sound of someone entering the building too. As he turned around he saw a young boy around the age of eleven and was a bit shorter than Naruto, with bluish black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked like a mix between chinese and japanese heritage and wore a black t-shirt underneath an orange vest with a pair of blue pants and grey and yellow coloured sneakers.

"Hey, who are you?" the boy asked. Naruto looked at the boy before answering.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first" Naruto said. The boy chuckled.

"That it is, I'm Henry...Henry Wong and you are?" Henry asked, extending his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto extended his own and shook Henry's hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I just moved to Shinjuku, any chance you know where the principal's office is?" Naruto asked. Henry chuckled and pointed to the door at the end of the corridor that was made entirely of glass.

"That glass door right there, well see you around Naruto" Henry said and turned to leave, however as Naruto turned to leave also his nose picked up a...peculiar scent on Henry. Naruto looked as Henry walked away and smirked.

"That scent...seems I've met the first tamer" Naruto said before going into the office. Naruto looked at the office and looked pretty much like the Hokage's office except without a large window to look out of. Naruto knocked on the door as he looked at the ma at the desk. The man was short with greying hair showing that his original hair colour was either a dark brown or black. He had squinty eye so you couldn't really see his irises and he wore a grey business suit with black dress shoes and a red tie.

"Oh Konichiwa young man, and you are?" the man asked.

"Konichiwa, I would like to apply to this school sir" Naruto said. The principal looked at Naruto once over and nodded before reaching into some drawers and took out a few sheets of paper.

'Well is you want to join this school just sign these papers and then after that I will give you an evaluation test before putting you in a class" the principal said. Naruto nodded and took the papers before signing his name and signature on them before handing them back to the principal.

"Good, now here is the evaluation test, you can use that spare desk over there" the principal told Naruto as he pointed to a wooden desk in the corner of a room. Naruto nodded and then walked over to the desk and took a seat in the green coloured chair behind the desk. Naruto looked over the test and smirked, these questions were quite easy, other than history and geography of course and a few of the math problems. After about an hour and a half, Naruto finished the test paper and handed it to the principal.

"Arigato, now if you would please wait outside while I mark this" the principal said. Naruto nodded and left the room and watched the principal mark his test paper. After about five minutes the principal waved Naruto back in, who saw it through the glass door. Naruto walked back in and stood at the principal's desk.

"Well sir, how did I do?" Naruto asked. The principal looked over the test paper and smirked.

"You did quite well, an eighty five out of one hundred. Welcome to Shinjuku High, Mr Namikaze you will be in classroom 5-B. Come back next week Monday morning seeing as how it's Friday, and you'll be fully instated as a student" the principal said. Naruto bowed.

"Arigato, sir" Naruto said and then turned and left for home. Naruto walked along the street to his apartment, but then his stomach growled. Naruto thought for a while.

"Maybe I should go to the grocery and buy some food, also I need some clothes and judging from what Fanglongmon said to be back in the Digital World, I should probably find a shop that sells modification cards so I can use them when Dorumon and I fight other digimon" Naruto suggested. Naruto nodded to himself and went to the Shinjuku Grocery store to buy some food.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Dorumon<strong>

Dorumon was still sitting down watching the blank television screen with a cup of freshly made ramen in his claws.

"Hmmm, now do I work this television thing?" Dorumon wondered as he sipped some more of his ramen. Then the digimon spied a small rectangular shaped device on top the tv. Dorumon reached for it and looked at it. It was a remote, but of course Dorumon had no idea what that was, and he saw many buttons on the remote and stared at the big red one.

"Hmm, what's this red button do?" Dorumon said, sounding much like a blonde, blue eyed girl from Dexter's Laboratory. Dorumon pressed it and the television screen glowed white before changing to show colourful images. Dorumon stared in awe as he looked between the remote and the tv before smiling and pressed the red button again, turning it off. Then he pressed the red button to turn the television on. Dorumon continued doing this for a while until he accidentally hit the channel changing button on the remote and he saw he picture on the television change.

"Oooooo" Dorumon said in awe before continuing to press buttons on the remote.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto was walking along the road to the grocery story when he smelt something really delicious. He turned his head and saw a bakery shop. The sign above it said 'Makoto's Bakery'.

"Hmmm, Dorumon might like some of those" Naruto said to himself before entering the bakery. Naruto took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent of bread, cake and other goodies.

"Hi there, welcome to Makoto's Bakery" a brown haired woman said. Naruto looked at the woman and saw a black haired man standing next to her. They were both wearing baking aprons and hats.

'Must be her husband' Naruto thought.

"Hi, I'm Naruto I was wondering if I could buy some bread, doughnuts and some cupcakes please?' Naruto asked.

"Sure thing, Naruto" the woman said in a friendly tone.

"So are you the owners of this bakery?" Naruto asked as he watched the man and woman get his order.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Takehiro Matsuki and this here is Mrs. Mie Matsuki, my wife and our son Takato is at school right now so you won't see him until 3:30" Mr. Matsuki said. Naruto nodded.

"Maybe I'll stop by when he comes home" Naruto said.

"Well here you are Naruto" Mrs. Makoto said handing him the bag. Naruto bowed and thanked her.

"Arigato Mrs. Matsuki" Naruto said and then walked out the door.

'What a nice boy' Mrs. Matsuki thought.

Naruto walked along the road and saw a clothing store and then decided to use his kagebunshins to do the clothes shopping for him because right now he felt like going to the shop and buying the modification cards so he looked around and saw many people walking on the streets.

'Kuso...I gotta find somewhere, oh that alley looks okay' Naruto thought and then sneaked into the alley. Naruto looked around the alley because he knew from experience that there were sometimes gangs living in alleys and as a child he had to avoid them or else risk getting stabbed or mugged. So when Naruto found there were no gangs living in the alley he rested his bag from the bakery on the ground and quickly formed his hands into a cross.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he whispered and then three clones formed in individual puffs of smoke. Naruto gave the bakery bag to one of his clones and then gave some money to his other two clones.

"Okay, you guys use the _Henge no Jutsu/Transformation Jutsu _and go back to the apartment, but first you two who I gave money to, go and buy me some clothes and make sure they are really cool okay and as for you, you go to the grocery and get some more food. Understood?" Naruto commanded his clones.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" his clones said and then used the henge and transformed. The first clone changed into a brown haired boy with dark green eyes, the second had black hair with a single blue highlight with reddish brown eyes and the final clone had fiery coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes. The clones then left the alley and the one with red hair taking the bakery bag of goods before leaving. Naruto then stepped out of the alley and made sure no one really noticed his act and then casually made his way to find a store with digimon cards. As Naruto was walking he saw a little boy standing by a shop window.

"Hey mom, look they have new digimon cards on sale, can I have some pleeeease!" the little boy begged. His mother chuckled, but then gave a harsh glare.

"No, not until you finally clean that pig sty you call a room" the boy's mother said.

"BUT MOOOOOM!" the boy whined. Naruto chuckled as he saw the boy being dragged away by his mother before he got a sad look on his face.

'He should be happy he has his parents to look after him' Naruto thought with a sad smile before entering the store. He looked around the store and saw many things based on the digimon franchise.

"Hmmm, Fanglongmon was right, they really believe Digimon is just a franchise in this Earth" Naruto mumbled to himself. He walked over to the counter and held out some money to the cashier, who was a young woman probably around twenty with brown hair and brown eyes and wore a digimon t-shirt with a picture of a large orange dinosaur like creature with a brown helment with two long horns and had sharp teeth and blew out a large fireball from its mouth, a Greymon, on it with ripped blue jeans.

"Hello, young man, how may I help you?" the cashier asked with a friendly smile.

"Hello..."Naruto looked at the woman's name tag, "Mira, I was wondering if you tell me how much digimon modification cards I can get for this amount of money Naruto said putting up his money at the desk. The woman counted the money and her eyes widened at the amount.

"Wow, you have enough money here to buy at least four complete decks" the clerk said with slight shock. Naruto smirked.

"Well, I'll take all the packs you can give me for that amount of money" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin. The cashier nodded and then put all the money in the cash register before reaching to the digimon card packs behind and gave Naruto at least thirty packs of cards, each pack holding around twelve cards. Naruto smiled and took the cards before asking the woman if he could get a bag for them. The female cashier nodded and handed Naruto a Digimon labelled bag in which she put all the cards in.

"Arigato Mira-chan" Naruto said waving goodbye.

"No problem" the woman said waving goodbye, 'That boy will get me a raise for sure' she thought and went to tell her boss who was in the back room.

Naruto smirked as held the bag of Digimon cards and walked back to his apartment. He looked at the sky and stared a bit at the sun and judging from its position he could tell it was around noon. Naruto then decided to break into a run so he could go back to his apartment and show Dorumon the cards he got. Naruto ran along the sidewalk and avoided the many people who were walking past him with the reflexive action only a shinobi could have before finally reaching his apartment in under fifteen minutes. Naruto walked up the stairs and saw his clones, still under their transformations with the bags of food and clothes.

"Right, now then we open the door" Naruto took the key for the apartment out of his pocket and put it in the key hole, turned the key and opened the door and was greeted with a big surprise. There stood Dorumon who was clicking away at the remote, and there was a wild look in the digimon's eyes.

"Dorumon?" Naruto asked, however Dorumon seemed glued to the television screen and didn't hear Naruto call him. Naruto walked in front of Dorumon and waved his hand in front of his face before lightly slapping Dorumon in his face. Naruto frowned and then looked at his clones who had rested the bags of things on the kitchen counter. The clones dispelled themselves and Naruto felt his chakra return from his clones. Naruto sighed before forming handsigns.

_"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Holy Wind Jutsu" _Naruto said and then a powerful wind blew from Naruto's mouth and struck Dorumon knocking the remote out of the digimon's hand and sent him into the far wall and thus knocking him out of his television trance.

"Woah, what happened, I remember turning on the tv and then...it's all a blur" Dorumon said shaking his head from side to side.

"You were caught in a major case of television hypnotism" Naruto said with a chuckle, "you didn't even remember me just hitting you with a wind jutsu"

"Wind jutsu?" Dorumon said tilting his head to the side. Naruto nodded and formed a kagebunshin.

"Jutsu are the techniques I use using an energy in my body called chakra, all living things have it although since you're made of data I'm not sure if you could do it" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then walked up to his tamer.

"So did you get any modification cards that we can use?" Dorumon asked. Naruto nodded and held up the large bag of Digimon cards.

"Oh yeah now let's open them so we can put them in my card holder" Naruto said. For the entire time, Naruto and Dorumon spent the time opening the packs of cards and looking through them before putting them in the card holder which was on Naruto's waist along with his D-Ark/Digivice. After that, the young rookie level digimon spoke to his tamer.

"So why are you home so early, you said you wouldn't be home until 3:30 and right now it's..." Dorumon turned to look at the clock, "12:45" the purple furred dragon finished.

"Yeah well, apparently the principal has to fully instate me into the school so he said that I'll have to go back on Monday since it's the weekend now and it makes no sense going during the middle of the school day" Naruto explained.

"Weekend?" Dorumon asked. Naruto sighed and throughout the next hour, Naruto explained the human lifestyle, which was similar to the ones that digimon have, except without the weekends and no dangerous digimon trying to download your data to get stronger to digivolve.

"Okay, okay I think I get it now" Dorumon said with a nod.

"Good, now then I need to tell about this guy I met at the school, apparently..." but the blonde tamer didn't get to finish as Dorumon interrupted him.

"Woah there, Naruto, I know you're a human, but when a guy like another guy...that's just not right" Dorumon said. Naruto glared at his digimon partner.

"I'm not gay, you digi-baka you didn't let me finish" Naruto yelled. Dorumon immediately shut up at seeing his tamer so angry. "Now then as I was saying, the guy I met at school, his name is Henry Wong and he's a tamer just like me" Naruto informed the digital monster. Dorumon's eyes widened.

"Really are you sure?" Dorumon asked. Naruto nodded.

"I smelled the scent of a digimon on him when he was walking past me"

"Awesome, so when do you think we can meet him?" Dorumon asked.

"Later, but right now...I have someone I want you to meet" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

"Who?" Dorumon asked with a perplexed tone, tilting his head to the side. Naruto channeled his chakra and flashed through handsigns.

_"Ninpou: Omoi Hairu no Jutsu/Ninja Art: Mind Entrance Jutsu" _Naruto exclaimed. The world around both digimon and tamer began to to swirl into a world of darkness before the two found themselves in a sewer complex with blue and red pipes running along the ceiling of the sewer, there were some purple coloured pipes too. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other before the dragon digimon spoke.

"Where are we?" he asked, flapping his tiny black wings in a nervous manner.

"This Dorumon, is my mind, now follow me, the person I want you to meet is down this hallway" Naruto said and turned to the left before walking. Dorumon looked around a while before running to catch up with Naruto splashing water with every step.

"You're mind's a dump dude" Dorumon said. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Shut up"

The two continued walking until Naruto stopped and turned to the left again and then the two found themselves in a large empty space of Naruto's mind and all that was visible were the bars of an extremely large cage which had a small piece of paper where a lock should be that was marked with the kanji for 'seal'. Dorumon stared in awe at the size of the cage before walking up to it. He peered through the bars, seeing nothing but darkness until a large bright crimson eyeball with a slitted vertical pupil opened up. Dorumon screamed in surprise and tumbled backwards falling on his ass. Naruto chuckled along with a dark voice from inside the cage.

"Dorumon, meet Kyuubi, Kyuubi...this is Dorumon my digimon partner" Naruto introduce the demon to digimon and vice versa. Dorumon could only stare in awe as he saw the eyeball rise in height and the he heard the sound of paws on ground and looked to see a giant red furred fox with long nine tails and black rings around the eyes and mouth. Sharp white teeth and claws that could rip flesh from bone was also shown as Kyuubi stepped out into the dim light.

**"Well hello there young digimon"** Kyuubi said with a vulpine grin. Dorumon shook his and after getting over the initial shock looked from Naruto to Kyuubi and back again.

"This...thing has been living inside your head?" Dorumon asked in surprise while pointing at Kyuubi.

**"I resent that comment of being referred to as a 'thing', Dorumon. I am merely a giant nine tailed kitsune with an incredible healing factor and powers that could crush any mortal, that's all"** Kyuubi said as if it were an everyday thing...which it was. Dorumon's mouth gaped before he shut it close.

"Well...nice to meet you...Kyuubi" Dorumon said uneasily.

**"Oh don't worry, I don't bite...much"** the giant kitsune said with a chuckle and snapped his jaws in a menacing manner. Kyuubi then stopped laughing and looked at Naruto.** "So kit, any reason why you have decided to come back into this place you call a mind?"** Kyuubi asked his jinchuriki.

"Hai, Dorumon and I need some training and I know that time passes faster in my mind than in the outside world..." Naruto paused before continuing, "Kyuubi what would be the current time exchange between one hour in the outside world to here?" Naruto asked. The nine tailed kitsune tapped its claw on the tiled sewer floor as it thought.

**"Hmmm, I would say one hour in the real world would be equivalent to at least a year in here, give or take a few months. Of course, when you're bored out of your mind in a place where time seems to stand still, it's hard to keep track, but I would still say my calculation is correct also since this is your mind and not your physical body, you will not age in here, but your mental self will"** Kyuubi replied. Naruto nodded before turning to Dorumon.

"Okay Dorumon, this is the the plan, we train for an equivalent of three hours in the real world which would be approximately three years of training in here" Naruto said.

"Wait, this is all so confusing, but let me get this straight...first of all you have a giant nine tailed kitsune living in your mind for...?"

"My entire thirteen year old life" Naruto answered.

"Right, and now you've brought me into your mind because since time passes faster in here at a rate of one hour outside in the real world is equal to one year in here, you want us to do some training as tamer and digimon, correct?" the purple furred dragon asked. Naruto nodded.

"Precisely" Naruto said confirming his digimon's analysis. Dorumon smirked and rubbed his claws together.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get to training" Dorumon exclaimed with an excited tone. Naruto smirked and then with a snap of his fingers, his sewer like mindscape changed into a desolate wasteland like back in the Digital World, only there was a giant Kyuubi there watching them as it was tied down by a large metal chain in which it was attached to a collar around the fox's neck with the kanji for 'seal' on a dog tag.

'Okay, let's do this' Naruto thought. Then for that entire time inside the mindscape, Naruto and Dorumon trained, practicing collaboration moves between Dorumon's abilities with the digimon modification cards and Naruto's jutsus. They also practiced with Dorumon's original fighting abilities having Naruto spar with the digimon and having Naruto and Kyuubi teach him how to fight without the use of modification cards in case the situation revealed itself. Finally they did mental simulations made by Naruto in which they battle varying types of digimon from in-training level to champion (Dorumon provided explanations of the digimon he wanted to fight with so Naruto could think them up). Finally their training had ended, with Dorumon improving by leap and bounds, of course he still couldn't digivolve since this was only done by the young rookie's mental self, however his skills and experience from the training would be passed back to is physical body. Naruto had been taught more jutsus by Kyuubi and he had his taijutsu style fixed up so he could fight better in hand-to-hand combat. In the end of the training, three years had passed, but it reality it had only been three hours.

**"Well kit, this is all I can teach you. The elemental jutsus that you are able to use at this age are at your disposal, just don't overdo it...same goes for you Dorumon" **Kyuubi said. Naruto and Dorumon nodded.

"Arigato, Kyuubi-sensei" they said with a bow. Kyuubi chuckled and then a flash of light appeared in Naruto's and Dorumon's field of vision and then they left Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto and Dorumon woke up from returning to the real world and looked at the clock which read, 3:50.

"Alright Dorumon, let's go meet the other tamers" Naruto said, however as they were about to leave their stomachs growled, what can I say, like tamer like digimon.

"But we should eat first" Dorumon suggested. Naruto then took out the goodies he got from the Makoto's bakery shop and ate them. Naruto then went into his room and walked over to his backpack and took out two scrolls.

"What are those, Naruto?" the digimon asked. The blonde shinobi-tamer, smile at his partner.

"These are letter from my deceased parents" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then left the room to wait on the couch. Naruto saw that the scrolls required blood to open so he opened his father's first.

_Dear Naruto, If you are reading this then you are probably old enough to know that I am your father, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Naruto, I am very sorry for placing this burden...the Kyuubi into you, but I cannot use another family's child to hold the beast knowing that that child will be shunned. I know you might hate me for it, but it's the only way and I know n one can do a better job of being a jinchuriki than my very own son. Remember Naruto, I love you and don't forget that. Love, your father._

Naruto noticed the dark spots on certain parts of the scroll and realized his father must have been crying writing the letter.

'I don't hate you _otou-san/father_, I understand your decision' Naruto thought with a smile before opening his mother's letter

_Hello there my little Naruto-kun. First of all... I am so sorry that I cannot watch you grow up to see you become a strong shinobi like your father and I. Let me first explain the Kyuubi attack. You see, I was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, after my predecessor who was also an Uzumaki. However, a female jinchuriki's seal is weakest during childbirth...when I gave birth to you, Naruto-kun, I was attacked by a man named Madara Uchiha who ripped the Kyuubi from my body, but due to my being an Uzumaki and our longetivity of life and resilience was what kept me alive. Your father and I loved you very much and that is why we will sacrifice everything, even our lives to make sure you survive this crisis Naruto-kun...I love you and don't forget that. Get a pretty girlfriend and have lots of grandchildren for me so that I can look over them from above, hahaha._

Naruto chuckled as he wiped away the tears from his face.

'That sounds like my Okaa-chan, to tell me about grandchildren already' Naruto thought. Naruto then cried a bit more before wrapping up the scrolls, 'I'll learn the jutsus later, anyways time to go and see the other tamers'

Naruto walked out of his room and then attached his digivice and card holder to his waist by a belt he had bought at the clothes shop which was black with a buckle in the shape of an 'X' in crimson to represent the X-Antibody, at least that's what Naruto felt it represented, a symbol of his digimon's unique data code. Naruto then decided that in order to blend in more, he would change his sandals for the sneakers his clone had bought. Naruto slipped on some socks and a pair of orange and blue sneakers.

"Alright Dorumon let's go"

"Roger that, oh buddy oh tamer of mine"

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon walked along the streets, with many of the children from schools looking at Dorumon as he passed still thinking he was a child in a costume and many people wanted to touch him, but Naruto drove them away.

"So where's this bakery that you got all that yummy food, Naruto?" Dorumon asked.

"The Makoto's bakery shop, why you want to go see them...or just the food?" Naruto asked with a smirked at his digimon. Dorumon blushed and mumble, "the food". Naruto chuckled and rubbed the head of his partner.

"Don't worry, we can go see them, but first let's take a stroll through the park first, okay I wanna get some fresh air" Naruto suggested. The purple dragon digimon nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing" Dorumon said. The two then headed for Shinjuku park. As the partners entered the park, they noticed nobody was there other than a few couples, but they were now leaving the park, and it was upon their arrival they saw a large white light appear from the middle of the park. The light shot up like a pillar from the ground and then a field of digital pixels formed. Naruto and Dorumon hid behind a tree as they sensed a presence coming from the digital field.

"What's happening?" the two said to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Headquarters<strong>

"Sire, Mr. Yamaki there's another bio-emergence" a young brown haired woman said to a blonde man in a business suit and dark shades, while typing away at a keyboard

"Okay then Riley, send a tracer and track it" the blonde man, identified as Mr. Yamaki, ordered to the woman identified as Riley.

"It's not use sir, the 'Wild One' was too fast and the tracer couldn't make it in time" Riley reported. Yamaki played with the cigarette lighter he always kept on his person.

"Eh, this is getting out of hand" Yamamki mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto and Dorumon<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon watched through the fog of the digital field as a small green digimon with a red mohawk wearing a brown vest and pants and sporting a large wooden club in its hands, stepped out of the field. Naruto's D-Ark then went off and Naruto took off his waist belt and then looked as a holographic image of the digimon before him showed up, along with a description and list of the digimon's attacks. Naruto read it over.

"Okay this has never happened to my D-Ark before, but apparently it says that the digimon is Goblinmon, Rookie level, he cheats a lot apparently and has a sly and hard personality along with having great pride in its mohawk. It knows attacks called Gobli Bomb and Gobli Strike" Naruto read. Dorumon looked at the digimon and then at Naruto.

"So should we fight?" Dorumon asked. Naruto smirked, however his nose caught wind of another scent, a female as well as... a digimon. Naruto and Dorumon watched as another person walked through the digital field. It was a girl, around eleven with fiery coloured hair, purple-grey coloured eyes and wore a white t-shirt with light blue sleeves and the image of a purple broken heart on the front, a pair of blue jeans which ended just below her knees and then had a red belt wrapped around her waist. The girl completed her outfit by wearing a pair of red, steel tipped shoes and had two wrist bands on its wrists. Next to the girl was a fox like digimon about as tall as a seventeen year old person, with icy blue eyes and with blonde fur, but the tip of the digimon's ears, her paws, stomach area and neck which was like collar of fur along with the tip of the digimon's tail were white. Purple arm bands that were stretched from the wrists to the elbows and were patterned with the yin-yang symbol on each one. Also two purple scar like markings appeared underneath the fox digimon's eyes along with two tomoe shaped markings on its both of its legs completed the look.

"Hmm, apparently this digimon is called Renamon which is a digimon who is fiercly loyal to her tamer, they are storng and fast, sounds like a shinobi. Her attacks are Power Paw, Diamond Storm and Kohenkyo" Naruto read from his digivice.

"Well Naruto it seems we're not going to be fighting today, so why don't we just watch the rookie take a shot at this guy" Dorumon suggested. Naruto took out a small scroll and unsealed it before revealing a bag of popcorn.

"This could be good" Naruto said as he took a few popcorn kernels and popped them into his mouth.

The girl looked at her digimon before turning to her digimon, Renamon.

"You ready, Renamon?" the girl asked. Renamon nodded.

"Always, Rika" Renamon said. Naruto looked at the girl, now known as Rika.

'Hmmm, Rika...nice name...she's kinda cute too' Naruto thought taking some more popcorn.

Goblinmon turned to face Renamon and issued a battle cry before running and tried to swing its club and hit Renamon. Renamon dodged the attack and then kicked the little green digimon away into a tree causing it to yelp in pain.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Renamon asked in mock caring. Goblinmon growled before holding out its hand and a small ball of fire formed.

**"GOBLI BOMB!" **the goblin digimon yelled and threw the orange ball of flame. The attack was avoided by Renamon but nearly struck Naruto and Dorumon who were still hiding in the bushes.

"Damn, that thing nearly hit us" Naruto said.

"Forget that, he burnt my popcorn" Dorumon said with anime tears coming down his face. Naruto sweatdropped.

'We nearly get burnt and he thinks about popcorn?' Naruto thought.

Renamon, after avoiding another Gobli Bomb attack, tripped out Goblinmon's feet from under him before kicking the digimon upwards and then jumped to meet it in the air.

**"POWER PAW!"** Renamon yelled before her paw was shrouded in a ghostly blue like flame and struck Goblinmon in the face.

"Finish it, Renamon" Rika said. Renamon nodded and while still in the air, the fox digimon crossed her arms in front of herself. A bright white circle of energy formed before taking on the shape of diamond like shards.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** the blonde furred fox yelled before sending out the sharp diamond attack and struck the Goblinmon causing it to yell out in pain. However, somewhere in a nearby tree a small little digimon with white fur and large white ears trimmed with purple and then had big green eyes with the digital symbol for the Zero Unit on its forehead stood and watched the fight.

"Awww, is the game over?" the young digimon asked, then the red triangle in the middle of the Zero Unit symbol began to glow and the downed Goblinmon was enveloped in white light before changing.

**GOBLINMON DIGIVOLVE TO...FUGAMON!**

a red oni looking creature with a tiger striped loin cloth to cover itself from the waist to just above its knees. The demon looking champion level digimon stood with a silver studded wrist band that was worn on the entire forearm of the and a large bone club was held it the digimon's hands.

"Yay, the game's back, Calumon is happy now HAHAHA!" the little white digimon, identified itself as Calumon, yelled in excitement.

"Hmmm seems he's digivolved into his Champion form, Fugamon with the attacks Evil Hurricane and Heavy Stick he's gonna be as tough as he is ugly" Naruto said reading about the digivolved form of Goblinmon.

"Well Dorumon, it seems we should step in now" Naruto said. Dorumon smirked and the crimson triangle on Dorumon's head seemed to glow as he prepared to fight.

"Bring...it...on" Dorumon said. The two stepped out of the bushes and then heard the sounds of running footsteps. The five, consisting of two tamers and three digimon turned to see a boy with a brown hair and reddish brown eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt and grey coloured pants that were a bit past the knee and had green sneaker with yellow wrist bands on his wrists and a pair of goggles on his forehead. Naruto noticed the physical characteristics of the boy and put two and two together and realized this was the Matsuki's son, Takato. Next to the eleven year old new comer was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. The digimon seemed to be muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his strangely large hands, the dino digimon had paws (something you wouldn't normally see on a Dinosaur or Reptile Digimon), and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of the digmon Naruto was looking at were the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit.

"Never seen a digimon like that before" Dorumon voiced Naruto thoughts as his D-Ark picked up no information on the dinosaur looking digimon.

Then Naruto saw Henry Wong and on his shoulder was what looked like a mix breed between a terrier dog and a rabbit. It had long ears and and short limbs with many green markings on its body.

"No time to day dream Naruto, Renamon needs help" Dorumon said pointing to Renamon. Renamon tried a Diamon Storm attack, but Fugamo spun his club like a windmill and blocked them all jumping up and bringing the club down on Renamon.

**"HEAVY SWING!" **the oni looking digimon yelled. Renamon jumped out of the way, but Fugamon followed up really quickly and punched Renamon in the snout before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground. However, as the three eleven year olds watched as Fugamon was about to hit Renamon again, they turned at the sound of a cry of **Metal Dash.**

Dorumon rocketed off at a very fas speed and Fugamon felt as if he had been hit with metal as he flew away from Renamon. Rika, Takato and Henry looked to see a thirteen year old boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt which had the picture of an orange scaled dragon on the front with orange flames along the bottom of the shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, blue and orange sneakers and a black belt with a crimson X as the buckle. The boy was holding a bag of popcorn and munching happily.

"Alright, let's finish this guy and go home, Dorumon" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you know this guy?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, he was applying to go to out school today" Henry said.

"Okay my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm a digimon tamer just like you guys. Now then Rika, I believe your name was..." Naruto said to the red head. Naruto smirked.

"Watch and learn, you too Henry and Takato" Naruto said. Dorumon watched as Fugamon rose up off the ground. The champion level digimon raced towards Dorumon and swung its club down.

**"HEAVY SWING!"** but Dorumon smirked with confidence before twisting on his heel and avoided the attack.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** Dorumon yelled before racing up along the the length of the bone club and then slamming his head against Fugamon's face.

**"DINO TOOTH!"** Dorumon then bit down on Fugamon's flesh, but Dorumon let go rather quickly and began to spit.

"Man, dude you reek, do you ever bathe?" Dorumon asked. Fugamon growled before spinning rapidly and then throwing his club. A black and red coloured tornado formed around the club.

**"EVIL HURRICANE!"** the red coloured version of an Ogremon yelled. Dorumon looked at Naruto who nodded to his digmon. Naruto, rested his popcorn bag on the ground and opened his card case. The whiskered blonde drew a card before holding his D-Ark and swiped the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled. Dorumon then took off at a god damn fast speed and avoided the attack before the club flew back into Fugamon's hands.

"Come one Naruto, stop showing off to the kiddies and let's finish this" Dorumon said with a smirk. Naruto chuckled and nodded, before drawing another card.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled as he swiped the card through the slit on his D-Ark. Dorumon then felt a rush of power before running towards Fugamon.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** the purple dragon like digimon yelled before running up to Fugamon and knocking the champion up into the air. Dorumon the opened his mouth and yelled his final attack.

**"METAL CANNON!"** Dorumon yelled and then multiple spheres of metal were launched from the rookie digimon's mouth and slammed against the body of the champion level and destroyed the digimon and reduced to it to data. The Digital Field left and the three eleven year olds looked at Naruto and Dorumon in amazement.

"What the...?" was all Takato could say. Naruto turned and smiled to the others and saw Renamon stand to her feet as she was on the ground watching the fight.

"Hey guys, Takato your parents told me that you were going to Shinjuku High, but never mentioned you were a tamer...so what's your digimon's name" Naruto said

"His name is Guilmon, I made him myself and he came to life when I swiped his picture through my Digivice" Takato said. Guilmon looked at Takato and then at Naruto and Dorumon who greeted then with a wave and a grin.

"Hello Narutomon...Dorumon" Guilmon said with a smile.

"He's young so he doesn't know the difference between Digimon and humans yet" Takato explained.

Rika just glared at the blonde tamer.

"Henry, who's yours, hold on..." Naruto check his D-Ark and checked the digimon that Henry had and found out it was Terriermon. Naruto then turned to Rika, but he was stopped before he could say even one word.

"Listen here blondie, I didn't need your help, Renamon could have handled herself" Rika said in a cold tone that remined Naruto a bit of his former best friend, Sasuke.

"Well, I don't care what you think, I saw a digimon in trouble and I wanted to help the DIGIMON not you" Naruto said.

"Couldn't you at least thank us for saving your partner?" Dorumon asked.

"What, Renamon's just a digimon meaning that she is just data nothing more" Rika said. Naruto glared at Rika with an icy cold stare.

"You really think that, well I think that digimon are living creatures and deserve our respect and shouldn't be treated as just data. My friendship with Dorumon is what makes him strong, isn't that right, Dorumon?"

"Of course, Naruto" Dorumon said folding is arms over his chest.

"Well then, why don't you back up your words and fight me now" Rika said. Naruto smirked and gave a 'come' motion with his hand as he picked up his popcorn bag from the ground. Renamon got up and then Rika and Naruto began to face off.

"Go Renamon!" Rika yelled. The fox like rookie digimon raced towards the dragon-like rookie and attacked with a Power Paw, but Dorumon just swiftly dodged all of them before firing a sphere of metal, signifying his use of Metal Shoot. Renamon was thrown back, but skidded along the ground as she righted herself.

"Come on Renamon, you have to better than that, you have to be the best" Rika ordered.

"Hai, Rika" Renamon said and glared at Dorumon before jumping into the air. Renamon crossed her arms in front of her face before a bright glow formed an light particles took on the shape of diamonds.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** the yellow furred fox yelled. However, Terriermon decided to jump in and stop the fight, and the attack hit him.

"No Terriermon you said you wouldn't do it, Terriermon!" Henry yelled. Then a light appeared from Henry's green D-Ark.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARGOMON!**

Terriermon was now much taller, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears and he body an muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

"Hmmm, that's Gargomon, Terriermon's champion form. He's skilled in the art of hunting and its attacks Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel sound like they hurt" Naruto said as he read from his D-Ark. Naruto was about to have Dorumon fight the bunny with guns for hands when Gargomon started firing his Gargo Laser attack in a random out of control manner.

"Hmmm, it seems that maybe we won't have to..." Naruto was interrupted a bullet flew and scattered Naruto's popcorn everywhere. Dorumon and Naruto looked on his horror as they saw the popcorn fly from Naruto's hands. Naruto glared at the bunny and unleashed killer intent.

"No one and I mean no one...TOUCHES MY POPCORN AND LIVES!" Naruto roared and then charged the trigger happy bunny.

"Naruto, are you crazy, you can't fight a digimon" Takato warned the blonde. Gargomon started firing at Naruto, but Naruto took out a kunai with an exploding note from the weapons puch he had behind his back and threw it. The kunai blew up in the large rabbit's face before Naruto jumped and punched Gargomon in his face. Naruto then channeled chakra into his arms and threw Gargomon into a tree before jumping and kicking Gargomon in the face. Naruto then repeatedly punched Gargomon in his face.

"Wow" was all the other tamers and their digimon could say.

"I guess I was wrong, you can fight a digimon" Takato said before turning to Naruto's partner. "So Dorumon...does he always do this for popcorn?" Takato asked. Dorumon sweat dropped.

"Actually this is the first time, I've seen him act like this" Dorumon said. When Naruto stopped, the energy from the digivolution had worn out and Gargomon turned back into Terriermon.

"Momentai Naruto, MOMENTAI!" Terriermon yelled. Naruto stopped punching and looked to see Terriermon and chuckled slightly before helping wipe away the blood from Terriermon's burst lips.

"Gomen nasai, Terriermon" Naruto said, "but you hit my popcorn"

"Momentai, Naruto" Terriermon said before walking like a drunken sailor to Henry and fell to the ground.

"You should take anger management classes Naruto" Henry said. Henry and Takato left to go and hide Guilmon in the shed they had found earlier in the park since Takato couldn't keep Guilmon at his home in the bakery and thus left only Rika, Renamon, Naruto and Dorumon were left staring at each other.

"You seem strong, can your partner digivolve yet?" Rika asked. Naruto looked down at his partner and smirked.

"Nope"

"What, so much power and he still can't digivolve into a champion level...pathetic" Rika said.

"Yeah well, says the one who didn't beat Fugamon" Naruto said.

"We could have handled it if you didn't butt in, you baka" Rika yelled. Naruto looked at Rika with a calculative gaze.

"Rika, about what you said...do you really believe that digimon are just data?" the blonde asked. The fiery haired tomboy nodded.

"Yeah, Renamon is here to help me be the best and I expect nothing but the best from her. If she fails, she's weak and the only way to make her stronger is to absorb the data of stromg digimon and have her digivolve" Rika explained. Naruto nodded.

"I see...but think about this Rika, if digimon are just data then why do they have feelings...why does Renamon having the feeling to always care for you and protect you?" Naruto asked. Rika's eyes widened at that question, but remained impassive.

"This is worthless psychobabble, I'm going home. Now go away whiskers" Rika said. "Let's go Renamon" Renamon nodded and walked away with Rika. Naruto and Dorumon smiled and waved to the two females.

"I love you too Rika-chan" Naruto joked, but since Rika's back was turned to him he didn't see the blush on her face. The two partners then stared at each other with a serious look on their faces before nodding.

"If Terriermon and Goblinmon digivolved...the question is where is he?" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded.

"The light of digivolution, taking on a physical form...Calumon was nearby" Dorumon said. Unbeknown to the two partners, the white rabbit looking digimon, Calumon was hiding underneath a bush staring at Naruto and Dorumon with his big green eyes.

'I wonder why these weird digimon are trying to find me. I've never seen digimon like them before...maybe they want to play a game?' Calumon guessed and then crawled out from under the bush. Naruto and Dorumon turned and saw the white digimon who bore the Digital Symbol for the Zero Unit on his head.

"Hi there little guy, what's your name?" Naruto asked Calumon.

"I'm Calumon, I heard that you guys want to play a game" Calumon said.

"No, Calumon listen you're in dang..." but Dorumon was interrupted as Calumon began laughing.

"HAHAHA, let's play tag" Calumon said and then tagged Dorumon before his ears expanded and Calumon flew away. Naruto channeled chakra into his legs and grabbed Dorumon.

"Come one, we gotta catch that digimon" Naruto yelled.

"NARUTOOOO, STOPPP RUNNNINNNGGG SOOOOO FASSSST!" Dorumon yelled. Naruto ignored his partner's cries and leapt upwards before throwing Dorumon. The purple dragon grabbed Calumon and the two digimon fell to the ground.

"Gotcha, tag you're it, game over" Dorumon said. Calumon frowned.

"Awww, the game's over already?" Calumon asked.

"Yes, but listen Calumon, I'm Dorumon and this is Naruto. Calumon you're in danger and Naruto and I are here to protect you" Dorumon explained. Calumon listened intently to Dorumon.

"Am I in trouble then Dorumon?" Calumon asked.

"Oh no, not at all it's the bad digimon that want to eat you, so we need you to stay with us for the time being okay?" Naruto answered. Calumon nodded and then Dorumon and Naruto rested Calumon on the ground (biggest mistake in the world) and told Calumon to follow them.

"Okay, follow us Calumon" but as Calumon was following them, Calumon saw a pretty monarch butterfly fluttering by and Calumon giggle and gave chase and disappeared into the brush.

"Don't worry if you get bored Calumon, there's a lot of games we can play back at home..." Dorumon turned when he heard none of Calumon's giggling and gasped as he saw no Calumon.

"NARUTO CALUMON'S GONE!"

"NANI, YOU LOST HIM ALREADY, BUT HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Naruto yelled at his partner.

"MY FAULT, WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY MY FAULT?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE HOLDING HIM AND THEN YOU LET HIM GO!" The tamer and his digimon sighed.

'Ebonwumon wasn't kidding, ten seconds and that digimon disappears from you' Naruto thought.

'I'm starting to hate Calumon right now' Dorumon thought.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 2. I know it's not much, but I promise that by chapter 3 is when all the fights begin it is by chapter 3 that digivolving begins. Rika and Renamon are having a strained relationship due to Renamon's incapability to digivolve to her champion level. Naruto then stops by after helping her during a bio emergence and gives her a hint as to how Renamon can digivolve. Will this hint from the wise blonde and his digimon really help Renamon digivolve? Will Naruto and Dorumon ever catch the little rascal named Calumon? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 3:Howling flames, Meet Kyuubimon. Please review this chapter, as much as I like faves and alerts, but PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because that's what will keep this story going-Kitsunedragon)**


	3. Chapter 3:Howling flames, Meet Kyuubimon

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 2: Howling flames, Meet Kyuubimon

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and review)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"NARUTO CALUMON'S GONE!"_

_"NANI, YOU LOST HIM ALREADY, BUT HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Naruto yelled at his partner._

_"MY FAULT, WHY IS THIS SUDDENLY MY FAULT?"_

_"BECAUSE YOU WERE HOLDING HIM AND THEN YOU LET HIM GO!" The tamer and his digimon sighed._

_'Ebonwumon wasn't kidding, ten seconds and that digimon disappears from you' Naruto thought._

_'I'm starting to hate Calumon right now' Dorumon thought._

_NOW_

Naruto and Dorumon were walking down the road to the Matsuki's Bakery where Takato lived as Naruto wanted to get to know his fellow tamers better. Naruto walked through the door and smiled at the Matsuki parents.

"Ohayo, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki, is Takato in?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well if it isn't that nice boy from yesterday" Mrs. Matsuki said, of course she didn't question Dorumon since she thought he was still just a kid in a digimon costume just like every other citizen of Shinjuku thought.

"My name is Naruto, Mrs. Matsuki, and yeah nice to you both again" Naruto informed her. Mrs. Matsuki smiled.

"Of course, well then Naruto, Takato's in the park. He said he needed to take his box which he had a stray dog in, 'for a walk'" Mrs. Matsuki said, which Naruto interpreted as, he's getting rod of the dog. Mr. Matsuki frowned.

"Yeah, well he wouldn't be getting rid of it if you had let him keep the dog" Mr. Matsuki mumbled. The female baker glared at her husband.

"Are we going to have this conversation again?" she asked, "I told you Takato's not old enough to have a pet" Naruto and Dorumon sweat dropped.

'So this is what Takato has to deal with...I wonder what they would think if they knew that Guilmon wasn't a dog?' Naruto thought.

'Humans...are crazy' Dorumon thought.

"Well I'll go see him, ja ne" Naruto said with a wave.

**Shinjuku Park**

Naruto and Dorumon entered the park and looked around the main area, but saw no sign of Takato and Guilmon.

"Where do you think they are?" Naruto asked his digimon partner. The purple dragon-like digimon sniffed the air and pointed to a secluded area of the park.

"He's over there, I also smell bread" Dorumon said with drool falling out of his mouth. Naruto sweat dropped.

'I knew he would like the bread, but not this much' Naruto thought. The two then walked along the path and found a small abandoned safe house of some kind. It was old and broken. but the gate to it seemed to be in good condition. There Naruto spotted the goggle wearing tamer. Also he saw Henry standing with Takato.

"Oi, Takato, Henry!" Naruto called out. Takato turned around and saw the blonde from yesterday.

"Hey, look Guilmon it's that kid from yesterday...Narufo...Nokuto?" Takato told his digimon.

"It's Naruto, Takato" Henry said with a chuckle. Guilmon and Terriermon looked at Naruto and Dorumon and grins broke out on their faces.

"Narutomon, Dorumon you are here" the virus type digimon said. "Hooray now we can play" Guilmon added with excitement. Then the dinosaur like digimon pulled out the bag of breag Takato gave him.

"Anyone want some bread?" Guilmon asked.

"I do" Dorumon said accepting the offer before he and Guilmon began chowing down.

"Oh good, you're both here" Naruto said with a smile. Takato and Henry looked at each other before going back to Naruto.

"You were looking for us?" they asked the older tamer. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you see, I want to get to know you guys since I'm not familiar with any of you" Naruto said, then a thought crossed his mind, "Come to think of it I'm not even familiar with this world either"

"Nani, what do you mean by that?" Henry asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud' Naruto thought. Naruto knew he was going to have to explain to them that he was a shinobi, so why not now? Naruto opened his mouth to explain when his enhanced hearing picked up on some sounds in the trees. Dorumon stopped eating and immediately ran to Naruto's side, his normally round pupil changing into a vertical slit meaning he was ready to fight.

**"POWER PAW!"** a voice yelled from the trees. The yellow fox like digimon, Renamon jumped out of hiding and aimed to hit Dorumon in the face, but Dorumon having trained his reflexes with Naruto in his tamer's mind, he easily side stepped the attack and Renamon ended up forming a small indentation in the ground from her miss. Renamon then unexpectedly twisted her body while she was on her knees and then lashed out with a kick and struck Dorumon in the snout sending the purple dragon into the trunk of a tree.

"I knew it, your victory yesterday was just a fluke" a female voice said.

"Oh, hey Rika-chan" Naruto said with a smile. Rika slightly blushed, but changed that as she forced it down and glared at Naruto.

"Don't call me that, so are we gonna fight or not Whiskers" Rika said.

"Awww, that was mean, Rika-chan" Naruto said with a playful pout. Rika didn't respond and remained impassive as always.

"Renamon, finish that sorry excuse for a digimon off" Rika ordered.

"Of course, Rika" the fox digimon said with a nod. Dorumon groaned and rubbed his head in pain.

"Kuso, girl you hit really hard" Dorumon said.

"Oh, poor baby" Renamon said in a mock sad tone. Dorumon glared at the fighting digimon and looked to his tamer.

"Naruto, can I hit her, just once please?" Dorumon asked.

"No, Dorumon we came here to talk not fight" Naruto said. Dorumon glared at his tamer, but nodded and stayed put.

"Oh come on Whiskers, your digimon was made to fight" Rika said.

"Not everything has to be about fighting Rika, digimon were made to fight yes, but they have more capable uses than just fighting" Naruto said.

"Oh really, such as?" Rika asked.

"Let's not get into that, but it's nice to see you all here because I need to talk to you all" Naruto said. Rika glared at Naruto before turning to leave, Renamon phasing next to her tamer and the two were about to walk away when they saw Naruto standing in front of them.

"Now, now, can't have you two leaving now can I?" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

"H-How d-d-did you move so fast?" the red head asked.

"Yeah dude, that was...really fast. I haven't even seen a digimon move that fast with out the use of the Speed card" Henry said. Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon remained silent, but stared in shock.

"That's what I want to talk to you guys about. You see as tamers we should get to know each other better and I want to know you guys better" Naruto answered. The three eleven/twelve year olds looked at the thriteen year old blonde and sat on the ground waiting to hear his story. Renamon leaned against a tree with Dorumon and Guilmon and Terriermon laid on the ground with the tamers.

"Okay, you guys ready for this because my story is not going to be pretty" Naruto said. The tamers nodded. Naruto smirked before starting.

"Okay, well as you all know my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namkaze and I...am not of this universe. I was born in a world where shinobi or ninja as you guys call them, thrived using the energy we call chakra to perform feats only people like you could only dream about." Naruto said.

"I've heard about chakra, they say it's the mixture of the body's spiritual and physical energies, but I thought it wasn't real?" Henry said. Naruto smirked and made a kagebunshin and then performed the rasengan before the clone disappeared. Everyone stared in awe at the swiling orb of chakra in Naruto's hands.

"Well I can assure you Henry, chakra is very real" Naruto said.

"Sugoi" all the tamers said. Naruto then continued his tale.

"I lived on a single continent call the Elemental Nations which was comprised of five main lands, Hi no Kuni with the village of Konohagakure, Mizu no Kuni with Mizugakure, Kaze no Kuni with Sunagakure, Tsuchi no Kuni with Tsuchigakure and the final one being Rai no Kuni with Kumogakure. These lands were the most powerful lands in the entire continent with me hailing from Konoha. Thirteen years before my birth, a giant demon fox called the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha and my father, the leader of the village sealed the beast inside me, since then I joined the Shinobi Academy and I became a genin level shinobi and joined a team with my teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. We became good friends with each other after going on many missions together. However, during the exams that we had to take to become chunin level, our team was attacked by an evil man by the name of Orochimaru, who I might add is a pedopphile." Naruto said. Rika, Takato and Henry along with thier digimon shuddered at the thought of such a man.

"He planted something called the Curse Seal on my teammate and he began to become consumed by darkness. Finally he reached the point where he betrayed my village and I was sent on a rescue team with a couple of my friends to go and bring him back. We fought hard and I had finally caught up to Sasuke at a place called the Valley of the End. We fought hard and we fought to the best of our abilities, in fact I was forced to use the Kyuubi's chakra and I defeated him by hitting with my rasengan, which is the ball of chakra I showed you all earlier. I brought him back, but Sakura hated me for bringing him back because I hurt him so badly" Naruto said dropping his head.

"Woah, Naruto were you okay after that?" Henry asked.

"Yeah Whiskers I mean that had to have been traumatic" Rika said, actually saying something. 'My pain must be like a prick on the finger compared to his' she thought. Naruto looke up with a sad smile.

"It was and because I hurt Sasuke to such a degree they saw me as a threat especially since they knew of my use of the Kyuubi's chakra. They hated the demon inside me and wanted to kill me, get me out of the village or make me into a weapon. However, I was banished and I left the village, luckily I told them all to burn in hell" Naruto said in a jokin tone with a chuckle causing the others to chuckle a bit too.

"Anyways, after that I wandered the forests wondering what I should do now, and then I found this..." Naruto pulled the blue card out of his pocket.

"You have one too?" Takato asked, his eyes widening.

"Well I am a tamer, all tamers are given this blue card. It was this card that allowed me to be transported to the Digital World where I met Dorumon. I became his partner and here we are" Naruto finished and took a bow. Takato, Henry, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon looked in shock at the life Naruto had lived.

"Dude, your life...that sound sso sad, but cool at the same time since you were a ninja" Takato said.

"Don't worry about it guys, besides...this is my future now, to be a digimon tamer" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Pfft, Whiskers you may be a ninja, but your digimon is weak so let's fight" Rika said pointing at Naruto. Naruto frowned.

"Rika...why do you fight so much?" Naruto asked. Rika looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"Why, because I want Renamon to become strongr and digivolve and the only way to do that is to defeat any and all strong digimon and make her fight abd absorb their data" Rika said. Naruto looked at Renamon.

"Do you feel this way too?" Naruto asked the fox digimon. Renamon's blue eyes looked at Naruto's own as she thought.

"Hai, Rika is my partner and she is strong and she will help me achieve my goal to digivolve" Renamon said. Naruto nodded and then looked as Dorumon walked up next to him.

"Rika once, you had asked me why Dorumon hasn't digivolved" Naruto said. "The reason is that although Dorumon is strong, very strong actually, is just that we haven't been in a situation where the bond between digimon and tamer are used to amplify the energy that will make Dorumon digivolve" Naruto said.

"What are you saying Whiskers? Please don't say this is another one of your psychobabble stuff" Rika said with an annoyed tone. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other before smiling at each other. Naruto was about to answer when he noticed the large flash of blue light on his left.

"Well, that's all the time I have" Naruto said as he looked to his left and saw a digital field form."Rika, you might want to get that" Rika looked to see the digital field form. The three tamers then ran off with their digimon in the direction of the field while Naruto and Dorumon watched them run. However, Dorumon noticed Naruto's gaze seem to focus mostly on the fiery headed tomboy.

"So then 'Whiskers' is it now?" Dorumon asked with a sly smirk. Naruto blushed lightly.

"It's nothing like that, we're not even friends yet. So far she seems to see me as ony annoying and she acts like Sasuke" Naruto said.

"Sureee it's not and if she's anything like Sasuke, you'll break through her steely exterior and befriend her" Dorumon said and then walked off with his hands behind his head.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Uh huh" Dorumon said.

"IT IS NOT, WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Naruto yelled and the two walked off in the direction of the digital field.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Field<strong>

Renamon and Rika had arrived at the digital field first since Renamon had picked up Rika and using her speed to arrive their first. Renamon rested Rika down on the ground and the two looked in front of them to see the the blue and black portal before a large digimon appeared. The digimon looked a lot like an allosaurus that was blue with red stripes and a feather hat like what the leader of indian tribes would wear and had yellow fur like rings around his wrists. Rika took out her D-Ark and looked at the digimon.

"Okay let's see what we got. Allomon, Champion level awesome, he is Tyrannomon's rival and runs really fast with his powerful leg muscles. His attacks are Dino Burst, Dino Flash and Dynamite Head" Rika read.

"Well, well if it isn't a little Renamon and her tamer, I'll destroy you both" Allomon said.

"Let's go big boy" Renamon said before jumping upwards. Allomon ran and met her in the air and charged forward with his head.

**"DYNAMITE HEAD!" **Allomon roared and rushed Renamon who was still in the air. Renamon smirked and then flipped to land on Allomon's back before the dinosaur digimon landed on the ground. Renamon then ran along Allomon's back before dropping in front of his face.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** the fox digimon yelled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Light particles in the shape of diamond shards and just as hard, rocketed from a ring of light and struck Allomon, but they seemed to have no effect due to Allomon just standing there and taking the attack like it was nothing.

"Hehe, that tickled..weakling" Allomon said as Renamon landed on the ground. Allomon then raised his head and a ball of red flame formed.

**"DINO BURST!" **the dino digimon yelled, however as he was about to fire the attack there were three yells.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" "TERRIER TORNADO!" "METAL SHOOT!"**

A red sphere of flame, a green tornado and multiple balls of metal flew at Allomon and struck the champion digimon in his jaw, hurting him as well as knocking his head to the side and his Dino Burst was redirected and blasted the ground forming a crater in the ground. Rika looked to the side to see, Naruto, Takato and Henry running through the field with their digimon.

"Stay out of this Renamon can handle this!" Rika yelled and then took out a card from her card case.

"DIGIMODIFY...SNOWAGUMON'S FREEZING WIND!" Rika yelled as she swiped the card. Renamon jumped in the air and a swirl of blue mist formed around her paw.

"You need to cool down dino-breath, **FREEZING WIND!"** Renamon yelled and a large burst of ice and wind flew from the mist around Renamon's hand. Allomon turned and opened his mouth and fired another Dino Burst. Flame and Ice met in the the air and the elements struggled for dominance. However, the flame began to overpower Renamon's ice and then struck the fox digimon. Renamon screamed in pain as the Dino Burst attack burnt her and sent her to the ground.

Naruto whipped out a card as Allomon was about to stomp on Renamon.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled and then swiped the card through his D-Ark. Dorumon ran forward at a god damn fast speed and grabbed Renamon and brought her out of the way as Allomon's foot crashed down onto where her body once was. Renamon glared at Dorumon as he rested her down.

"What no 'thank you' for saving your life...ungrateful rookie" Dorumon mumbled. Renamon ignored the dragon digimon and went back to fight.

"STOP INTERFERING!"Rika yelled as she whipped out another card. "DIGIMODIFY...DATA CHIP ACTIVATE!" Renamon then triggered her Freezing Wind attack again and the Data Chip Modification caused it to power up and the attack struck Allomon head on.

"Noooo, I've always hated the Ice Age" Allomon roared before becoming completely frozen in ice. Renamon then coated her hand with blue flame.

**"POWER PAW!" **she yelled and then fist crashed down on Allomon and destroyed him as he became data. Renamon quickly absorbed the data and floated in the air as she did so before floating to the ground. Renamon and Rika then walked out of the digital field and left to go home. However, before she left she turned back to face the trio of males and their digimon.

"Listen here you guys, if you dare try to help again, I'll make sure you won't be able to tame your digimon ever again" Rika said with a tone as cold as the Arctic. Takato and Henry looked scared, but Naruto glared back at her, blue eyes met purple.

"Now I definitely know, why Renamon won't digivolve" Naruto said. "It's because you are too cold and you push everyone away. You need to let Renamon in and show the caring that you digimon shows towards you" Rika narrowed her eyes at Naruto before leaving with Renamon.

"RIKA!" Naruto yelled at her in anger since she didn't listen to him. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other before looking back at Rika as she walked away.

"Damn, she needs a chill pill" Takato said.

"Any colder and she'll be a popscicle" Henry said.

"I think that classifies as rude" Terriermon said.

"I want bread!" Guilmon yelled. Everyone turned to Guilmon who just gave a toothy grin.

'Oh Guilmon, you clueless fool' Dorumon thought as he face palmed. Takato and Guilmon went back to the park so as to put the dinosaur virus type back in his new hiding place while Henry and Terriermon went back home. Naruto and Dorumon watched as the other left.

"So, you gonna go after her, lover boy?" Dorumon asked.

"Shut up please" Naruto said and the two walked back to the apartment complex where they lived.

"Aww, come on Narutoo, it was just a joke...you prince charming you" he added for kicks. A vein in Naruto's head bulged and Naruto looked at his digimon partner. The purple furred dragon sweat dropped and backed away from his tamer in a nervous manner.

"Now, now lover boy no need to get on like this" Dorumon said.

"Dorumon...I will kill you" Naruto growled, his eyes now a crimson colour due to his anger.

"Momentai" Dorumon uttered trying out Terriermon's excuse, but Naruto's expression did not change. Dorumon chuckled nervously before breaking into a run as Naruto chased the dragon all the way back to the apartment.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR DIGITAL ASS!" Naruto roared.

"I'D RATHER NOT!"Dorumon replied with a hint of panic in his voice.

"COME ON, STOP RUNNING AND TAKE IT LIKE A MON!"

"NEVER!"

The two had made back to the apartment and Dorumon stood there at the door and began trying to turn the knob, but that was when he remembered somthing. He heard the jingling of a key chain and gulped as he saw Naruto standing there with the key to the apartment.

"Oh Dorumooon...I have the key" Naruto said before chuckling evilly. Naruto then grabbed his digimon and slapped the X-Antibody holder silly. Finally, when Naruto stopped Dorumon's cheeks were glowing red from pain.

"Itai, itai, itai" Dorumon grumbled before Naruto opened the door. The two partners stepped inside and Naruto took off his shoes and rested them near the door before walking around the room. Naruto decided to look inside the bag of clothes his clone had gotten him. Naruto looked in it and sweat dropped before pulling out the same set of clothes he was wearing now. Six of them plus the one he owned now would make him be wearing the same outfit for the week. Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, I would have done it too, since I like this outfit" Naruto said to himself. Dorumon went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed to sleep on his top bunk. Naruto changed into his pajamas and went to bed also. Naruto was about to close his eyes when...

"Okay, Naruto remember...you have school tomorrow" Dorumon said. Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he remembered this piece of information.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

It was Monday and Naruto's first day of school at Shinjuku Junior High (A/N: I meant to say this, but I didn't want to change anything cuz I was lazy. This way people can stop telling me how that since Takato, Henry and Naruto are young and have to be in middle school). Naruto had his backpack on his back and walked through the gates before making his way to classroom 5-S just as the bell rung. He climbed up two floors and stood outside the door to wait.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining us today" Naruto heard the teacher say. The teacher walked towards the door and opened it and smiled as she saw the blonde boy.

"Ah there you are, you can come in now" the teacher said. Naruto's teacher was male, with brown hair that was reddish brown in colour and had brown eyes that were shown through squared lens glasses. The man wore a brown suit with a grey tie and brown shoes. On his shirt was a name tag that said, 'Mr. Kazuma'

"Arigato, Mr. Kazuma" Naruto said as he walked into the classroom. The class looked at the digimon tamer and observed him. Before Naruto spoke, he noticed the class whispering in on themselves and used his advanced hearing to listen to them.

"Hey he looks weird" one kid said.

"How does his hair do that, it is defying gravity"

"He looks cute, are those whisker marks on his cheeks real?"

Naruto chuckled inwardly.

'So Kyuubi, what should I do?' Naruto asked his tenant.

**"Well kit, we could try and take the normal approach since these are normal people...unlike you"**

'Hey, I am normal...in a non-ninja sort of way' Naruto shot back.

"Excuse me, Namikaze-san?" Mr. Kazuma said. Naruto shook his head as he had spaced out when talking to Kyuubi.

"Hai, Mr. Kazuma?"

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

"Oh right" Naruto said with a chuckle, earning a bit of laughs from the rest of the classroom. "Ohayo minna-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am thirteen years old and I like ramen, digimon and my friends. I dislike people who try to hurt or disrespect my friends as well as the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. I know some martial arts and I can use weapons pretty well too, like kunai and shuriken" the class immediately perked up at that part, "and I hope you guys can help me feel welcome in this time here at school" Naruto finished with a bow. Mr. Kazuma nodded before having Naruto sit in a seat by the window. Naruto took out his books as his teacher began teaching mathematics. Naruto looked out the window as he was learning about the use of integration in finding the area under a curve between two points as the curve is bound by the X-axis and Y-axis. The blonde sighed before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see a red haired girl with grey coloured eyes.

'Rika?' Naruto thought, but that thought was crushed as the girl's face looked nothing like hers.

"Hi, I'm Kitsumi, so is that really true?" she whispered to him. Naruto looked confused as other students began talking to him during the teacher's...teaching.

"That you can throw kunai and shuriken. My brother can do it, but he stopped after he nearly bled to death from cutting his wrist" a black haired boy said, "by the way I'm Kioshi"

"Well, yes it is true" Naruto said with a smirk, 'plus I could kill without dropping a hat, but who cares?' Naruto added in his thoughts.

**"Well in our original universe everybody would care and if people knew here...they would freak out and call you killer, murderer or you are awesome" **Kyuubi said.

'Urasai, baka-kitsune' Naruto thought as he continued smiling at his new found friends. The bell then rang and Naruto walked outside as it was break time. He quickly looked around for Henry and Takato and spotted them underneath the tree by the football field (A/N: I'm from the Caribbean so for the Americans out there football is what you guys call soccer). Naruto walked over to them and waved.

"Oh hey Naruto, how was your first day of school?" Henry asked.

"Other than the fact that you don't learn to kill people here...pretty good, but math is soooo boring" Naruto deadpanned. Takato and Henry laughed at this before the three stared at each other.

"Hmmm, something doesn't seem right" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked. "Is it the smell of the cafeteria food?" Takato asked.

"No, but thanks for telling me, I've been wondering what that smell was. Is it as bad as it smells?" Naruto asked. Takato and Henry looked at each other and then back at Naruto.

"Yes" they replied. Naruto sweat dropped.

'I'm gonna go home feeling like I'm dying...again considering I've nearly died on other occasions' the blonde digimon tamer thought.

"So what did you think was wrong?" Henry asked. Naruto blinked.

"Oh yeah, I smelt something, but it wasn't the cafeteria food. It smelt like a digimon was hanging outside my classroom window" Naruto said and then he sniffed the air again and his eyes narrowed.

"And I know who it is" he added with a growl. "Wait here" he told his two friends. As soon as the two heard that Naruto knew this digimon they could only think one thing.

'Poor Dorumon'

Naruto walked over to the bushes that were near the side of the building where he was looking through. He silently made his way over to the bushes and then pulled them apart.

"Ah ha!" Naruto yelled pulling the bushes apart, however the digimon he saw wasn't the one he was hoping to find.

'That's not Dorumon' Naruto said as he looked at the light of Digivolution. "Calumon, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the tiny rabbit looking digimon. Calumon looked at Naruto and smiled before jumping on his face.

"Hi there, human...you looked funny when we were playing tag. How did you jump so high? Can all humans jump that high or are you part rabbit or something? Can your hair defy gravity? What is the meaning of life?" Calumon asked rapidly. Naruto gasped for air as he pried the cute little digimon off of him.

"What, uh no, no I am not part rabbit, I don't if my hair defies gravity why does everyone ask that...you know I do not know the meaning of life" Naruto said. Calumon giggled at Naruto when he answered.

"Humans are silly, you are all so silly" Calumon said smiling at Naruto. The whiskered blonde looked at the tiny digimon and smirked.

"Come on Calumon, I'll introduce you to my friends" Naruto said as he place Calumon on his head.

"Yay, more human friends like Naruto" Calumon cheered.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Naruto's taking a while, he must really be scolding Dorumon" Takato said.<p>

"Yeah, or maybe he cut school" Henry said. The two shared a laugh before Naruto appeared in between them.

"Wha- how did you get here?" the two boys cried out in surprise.

"You know it's this magical thing called walking" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah he walked" Calumon said, "humans are so weird" Henry and Takato blinked as they looked at the white, rabbit looking digimon on Naruto's head.

"Uh, Naruto, who is your little friend here?' Henry asked.

"Yeah, he's kinda cute too" Takato added.

"You mean cool...oh what the hell, yeah he's a cute little digimon isn't he?" Henry said, throwing away his last sentence. Naruto and Calumon chuckled.

"Takato, Henry this is Calumon"

"That's me" Calumon said pointing his fingerless hand at himself and expanding his ears.

"Nice to meet you, which one of you Takato and Henry?" Calumon asked. Naruto then identified Takato as the blue sweater and goggle wearing knucklehead while Henry was the tanned Asian boy with an extreme need for mannerisms.

"No offense guys" Naruto said.

"None taken" they said, but secretly in their minds they hated the descriptions Naruto gave them.

"So who is Calumon's tamer?" Henry asked. Naruto's eyes froze in their sockets before glancing around the football field.

'Kuso, I forgot, but I shouldn't tell them about Calumon's true form and why he is here in the human world' Naruto thought as he tried to come up with an excuse and decided to just go with the flow.

"Nah, he has no tamer" Naruto said truthfully.

"Really, well maybe we could find one for him" Takato said, "and I have the perfect candidate in mind, follow me" Takato led the two humans and one digimon to the small stegosaurus looking hideout that was in the playground area. There stood a boy with brown spiky hair with a purple visor. He wore a black t-shirt and grey pants and was playing the digimon card game with another boy who wore a red t-shirt under a tan coloured jacket with black pants.

"The ones playing cards are my friends Kenta and Kazu, Kazu was the one I was talking about to be Calumon's partner" Takato said. Naruto looked as Kazu played the Power Modification card and won the game against Kenta. It was that particular move that caused Naruto's mind to not choose Kazu.

"I wouldn't recommend him, he constantly focuses on upgrading the power of his digimon and thus causes them to leave themselves wide open" Naruto said, "that is a fighting style I learned to discharge the hard way" Takato chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Takato said as he imagined Calumon and Guilmon having a boxing match. Kazu used the Power Modification card and then Calumon jumped to hit Guilmon, but Guilmon got under the little white digimon's guard and knocked out Calumon with a single punch.

"You don't guess I'm right, you KNOW I'm right, Takato" Naruto said with a smile. The bell then rang for the students to go back to class, Naruto looked at Calumon and Calumon looked down at him.

"Well Calumon, I have to go back to class now" Naruto said. Calumon, who was just happy and his ears expanded, became sad and his ears became small again by shrinking.

"Oh, does that mean you're not gonna play with me anymore, Naruto?" Calumon asked.

"No, not at all, it just means we're gonna take a...a" Naruto snapped his fingers as he thought up the right word, "A time-out, we're taking a time-out, because I'm tired and I need to go back to class so when class is over I'll come and get you. Okay?" Naruto explained. Calumon immediately brightened up at those words.

"Yay, yay, more playing with Naruto, Goggle-head and Manners boy, HOORAY!" Calumon yelled. Henry and Takato sweatdropped at their nicknames before turning to Naruto and glaring at him.

"This is your fault" they told him. Naruto sweat dropped himself before holding up his hands in a weak defense.

"Gomen nasai, Calumon, listen their names are Takato and Henry okay?" Naruto said. Calumon nodded.

"Henry and Takato...and NARUTO!" Calumon yelled saying Naruto's name happily. Naruto chuckled and rested Calumon on the tree branch after lightly jumping since the branch was actually quite low.

"I'll come pick you up late, so stay here" Naruto said. Calumon nodded and the three tamers went back to their classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Time-Skip (School's Over)<strong>

Naruto, Takato and Henry immediately ran out of their classrooms and headed for the tree and smiled when they saw Calumon sleeping on the tree branch. Naruto picked up the little digimon who immediately woke up, it was then that someone else chose to come out.

"NARUTOOOO!" the voice of a certain purple furred dragon digimon yelled. Everyone turned to see Dorumon running towards Naruto really fast and then slammed into Naruto's body and Naruto felt as if he was hit with a solid metal bar.

"Ooooh, kami-sama that hurt, Dorumon please tell me you didn't use Dash Metal while running to me" Naruto said in pain. Dorumon smiled as he got up.

"Okay, I'll tell you I used Hyper Dash Metal instead" Dorumon said with a smirk. Naruto growled before putting his partner in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Unknown to them a golden fox digimon was watching from a nearby tree.

'What is it about their relationship...Naruto and Dorumon, why is it that I feel like mine and Rika's relationship should be this way, why do I feel...jealous?' Renamon thought. Renamon then received a mental call from Rika. Renamon sighed before using her speed and seemed to phase out of existence as she headed towards her tamer.

"Who is this digimon?" Calumon asked looking at Dorumon and then looking at the red triangle on his head. "Oooo, shiny" Calumon said before jumping on Dorumon's head and staring at his reflection in the crimson gem that was embedded in Dorumon' skull.

"Hahaha, Calumon remember this is Dorumon. He was the digimon who caught you during our little game of tag yesterday" Naruto informed Calumon.

"Oh yeah, Dorumon, Dorumon YAY!" Calumon said and then expanded his ears to show his happiness. Terriermon then came out of Henry's backpack where he always hid.

"Hey who is this little guy?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon, you're one to say little, Calumon's almost as tall as you" Takato said.

"Key word, Takato, 'almost' so momentai if you please" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, telling people off is rude"

"Now Calumon, let's go to the park so you can meet my digimon partner Guilmon" Takato told the white little digimon. Calumon giggled in excitement before the group ran off towards the park. Naruto then grabbed Calumon and put him on his head.

"I'll meet you guys there, okay Calumon hang on tight" Naruto instructed. Calumon laughed and clutched Naruto's blonde locks as Naruto ran off full speed using his highly trained leg muscles from his ninja training.

"WHHHEEEEEEEEEE!" Calumon screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park-Guilmon's Place<strong>

'Look how happy they look' Naruto thought with a smile as he watched Dorumon and Guilmon lean against opposite walls and toss Calumon to each other using their tails.

"This is nice, look how much fun their having" Takato said.

"Yeah, it would really ruin the moment if a digimon appeared now" Henry said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

"Sir there is another Wild One approaching" Riley said to Yamaki. Yamaki watched the screen and the red dot that represented the digimon being followed by a tracer that he had already commanded Riley and her partner in the opposite chair to send. However, the tracer was destroyed before it reached its designated target.

"Sir, the tracer...it has been...destroyed" Riley informed him in shock. Yamaki growled as he heard Riley's next words.

"It's Bio-Emerging"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Gang<strong>

As they were all playing, the digimon suddenly stopped and then Guilmon's eyes dilated, Terriermon's nose started twitching and Dorumon's pupils changed from rounded into vertical slits.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Takato asked. Guilmon didn't respond, but simply growled in response.

"A digimon" Terriermon said. The tamer's eyes widened in shock and then took off, completely forgetting about Calumon.

"It's coming from the baseball field near my parent's apartment" Henry said as he observed the area of the digital field that formed.

Calumon giggled and flew after the group.

"Yay, another game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Baseball Field<strong>

Naruto and the others arrived at the digital field with their partners and walked through the digital field. Takato and Henry has put on their glasses and goggles as they walked through the fog of the digital field before taking them off.

"Why do you guys put on those things if you only take them off, like one second later?" Dorumon asked. Takato and Henry looked at each other and shrugged.

"Because it's cool" Takato replied. The group shrugged before turning to their front as they heard an evil laugh and then multiple shadows floated through the mist. A sharp object flew through the air, but Naruto quickly whipped out a kunai knife and threw at the projectile and both weapons clattered to the ground. Naruto walked up to the place where his knife landed and pocketed it in his weapons pouch.

"Come out, I know you're there" Naruto called out. A buzzing sound was heard as twelve bee looking digimon appeared. They looked like a cross breed between bee's, ant's and fly's, with the crimson colour of ants, the body structure of a fly and the stinger of a bee. It wore a silver helmet like armour on it head through which blue eyes looked through. The digicrest of Knowledge was shown on the helmet. Henry took out his D-Ark and looked as a holographic image of the insect digimon appeared.

"Flybeemon, an armour digivolution digimon and Champion Level. It tends to travel in swarms and attack with their Lightning Sting and Poison Stinger attacks" Henry read. Naruto and Dorumon stepped forwards.

"You ready you two?" Naruto asked as he got into a fighting stance. Takato and Henry nodded.

"We're ready" Takato said with determination. Naruto nodded.

"Then let's go wild" Naruto and the digimon charged forwards. The Flybeemon scattered and then got into an attack formation.

**"LIGHTNING STING!"** the insect digimon yelled and then a dozen yellow bolts of lightning flew from the Flybeemon's stingers. Guilmon and Terriermon were struck and sent to the ground, but Dorumon and Naruto jumped over the attacks.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon roared and then three spheres of steel shot out from the X-Antibody holder's open maw and struck down three of the digimon, but only immobilized them for a few seconds as they got back up. Naruto ran forwards and avoided the Lightning Sting attack from one before he grabbed the stinger and then formed a rasengan in his hand.

"I thought you couldn't do that unless you used a kagebunshin" Dorumon said.

"I lied" Naruto said as he slammed the rasengan into the stomach of the Flybeemon. The digimon turned into data before Naruto spun on his heel and then took out two kunai and threw them at two incoming Flybeemon and impaled them in their eyes and turned them into data as he recovered the kunai.

**"POISON STINGER!" **one Flybeemon yelled and then tried to impale the purple dragon digimon, but Naruto's digimon partner smirked before dodging the attack before grabbing it and throwing it towards Guilmon.

"Guilmon, NOW!" Dorumon commanded. Guilmon nodded and looked at Takato who nodded also.

"DIGIMONDIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" the goggle wearing pre-teen yelled as he swiped the modification card through his D-Ark. Guilmon's power was then increased.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon yelled and then fired out multiple crimson spheres from his mouth and struck several Flybeemon as well as the one Dorumon threw to him turning them into crimson data that all three digimon absorbed.

**"TERRIER TORNADO!"** Terriermon yelled and then spun rapidly forming a green twister. The twister then grew bigger as Terriermon spun faster and faster before stopping when all the Flybeemon were gathered into the tornado. The tornado dispersed and all the Flybeemon spun in the air, dizzy.

"Okay Dorumon, time to finished them" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then tamer and digimon jumped into the air. Dorumon opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon yelled and then at least seven spheres of metal flew towards the nauseated Flybeemon. Naruto then formed handsigns and took a deep breath.

_"KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"_ Naruto yelled and then a ball of orange and red flame flew from Naruto's mouth and set the metal spheres on fire.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: Goukakyudaibakufu no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Fireball Explosion Jutsu!" _Naruto yelled and then the metal balls that were set on fire exploded upon contact with the Flybeemon and caused a large explosion of fire and smoke. Naruto and Dorumon gave each other high fives while Henry and Takato along with their digimon and Calumon who had tagged along watched in awe.

"Naruto blew fire from his mouth" Calumon said as he giggled in glee.

"Dude, that was so FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Takato said.

"You can make a Pyro Sphere like me?" Guilmon asked.

"No Guilmon, it's similar to Pyro Sphere, but much bigger and powerful" Naruto said.

"So is my attack weak then?" Guilmon asked with his ears dropping in sadness at thinking his friend was calling him weak. Naruto frowned and tapped Guilmon on the head.

"Of course not..." Naruto was about to say more when another voice appeared through the fading digital field.

"Of course it is" a female voice said. Naruto looked up from Guilmon as everyone turned to see the fiery haired tomboy.

"Rika!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Why are you here?" Takato asked. Rika walked towards the area where the Flybeemon were and saw that they were not data yet and were still phasing in and out, meaning they were almost dead.

"Renamon, finish them off and upload their data" Rika said in a monotone. Naruto glared at Rika as she watched Renamon use her Diamon Storm attack and absorb the downed digimon's data.

"That was cruel Rika" Takato said, "attacking them while they were down. Digimon have feelings too you know"

"Listen and listen good goggle-head, especially you Whiskers. Digimon are just physical embodiments of data and therefore have no blood or emotions, they are just data, D-A-T-A, Data." Rika said to the three tamers and their digimon. Then Naruto clenched his fists in anger, he wanted nothing more than to walk over there and slap Rika in the face...hard, but it was against his principles to attack someone unless he was attacked first or if they were recognized as a threat and Rika was neither attacking him nor was she a threat to him or his digimon.

"Renamon let's go" Rika said. Renamon walked over to Rika and nodded before picking up her tamer into her arms and then using her superior speed, blurred away towards Rika's house. Takato and Henry looked between themselves and the digimon.

"She is like an Ice Queen or something" Henry said.

"She would classify as rude in my book" Terriermon said. The two tamers then left for home, of course Takato had to go to the park first to drop off Guilmon before going home. Naruto and Dorumon and Calumon were the only ones remaining after that.

"You're going to go and try and talk to her aren't you?" Dorumon asked. Naruto looked at his partner and then picked up Calumon before resting the light of digivolution on his head.

"Hai, and if I can't talk sense into her head that digimon are real and have emotions and a soul...we're going to have to get physical with them" Naruto said.

"Let's get Physical, Let's get Physical" Dorumon sang the song, 'Physical'. Naruto and Calumon chuckled before the three got ready to run.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled as he slashed the card along the slit in his D-Ark.

"Okay, let's go" Naruto said. Calumon was giddy and laughing as Naruto and Dorumon ran off at super fast speeds, causing Calumon to once again to have to cling to Naruto's blonde locks to remain on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Rika's House<strong>

Rika walked into her large, traditional Japanese styled house. Rika walked through the front door and took off her shoes before walking past the living room where her grandmother, Seiko Hata, was watching the television with Rika's mother, Makino Nanako. As they saw Rika walking past the two elder females watched her.

"Rika Nanako where have you been?" Makino asked. Rika sighed and faced the fashion model that was her mother.

"I went for a walk, Okaa-chan, that's all" Rika replied in a bored tone.

"A walk, well that was some walk, you've been gone for an hour" Makino said.

"Oh don't be so hard on the girl Makino, I remember when you, yourself went out late to do things" Rika's grandmother said. However as the three were about to converse more there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Makino said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the sliding door. Makin halted as she heard whispers outside before the rustling of bushes and something that sounded like, 'Stay in Kami forsaken bush until I come back'. The door opened to reveal a blonde spiky haired boy with saphire eyes and three whisker marks on both his cheeks. The boy wore a black t-shirt with orange flames on the sleeves and bottom of the t-shirt which bore an orange scaled dragon on the front of the t-shirt. Black cargo pants with many pockets, a pouch of some sort, a digital device and card holder like Rika's except in reddish violet and finally a pair of orange and blue sneakers completed the outfit.

"Oh, kobanwa, young man" Makino said with a polite smile. "Who are you now?" the young woman asked.

"I'm a friend of Rika's" Naruto lied, 'More like sworn enemy or something' he thought. Makino's eyes brightened at that piece of information.

"Well you're certainly a handsome young man please come in, Okaa-chan, please make some tea for this friend of Rika's" Makino said.

"RIKA HAS FRIENDS?" Seiko said in surprise. Rika looked at her grandmother.

'She didn't think I had friends, but who is this...at this hour too?' she thought and then gasped at who she saw.

"Whiskers, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Makino looked at her daughter and frowned.

"Now, now Rika. This boy said he was your friend, is he?" she asked.

"No"

"Then that means yes" Makino said with a smile. Naruto chuckled.

"May I come in, Mrs. Nonaka?" he asked.

"Of course ummm, what is your name?"

"My name Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto replied.

"Ooooo, such a nice name, it sounds like the name of a hero or something" Makino said and then led both children to the kitchen where they sat at the small table and drank some tea.

"Wonderful tea, Seiko-san" Naruto said as he sipped some more of the hot beverage. Seiko blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Oh please, no need to be so complimentary, Naruto" the elderly woman said. That was when Makino decided to ask the question she had been dying to ask.

"Are you Rika's boyfriend?" Naruto's eyes widened as well as Rika's and Naruto suddenly began choking on his tea and dropped the cup on his lap singing his balls.

"NANIIIII, AAHHHHH HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Naruto bellowed as he began jumping around in pain while also coughing from choking, meanwhile, Dorumon, Calumon and Renamon who were all sitting in a tree observing the scene were laughing, well Renamon was surprisingly releasing a chuckle, but the other were laughing like no tomorrow. Kyuubi on the other hand, well let's just say his spleen died like ten times before he stopped laughing as he rolled about in the cage. In the end, Naruto had an icebag on his balls and was still trying to clear the tea out of his epiglottis.

"Oh gomen nasai, I shouldn't have asked that" Makino said. "Are you alright?" she asked. Naruto grunted a bit in pain and readjusted the ice pack.

"Just..."Naruto paused to adjust the ice pack mumbling things about crazy mothers, "dandy" he finished his sentence.

"You're right, you should not have asked that question" Rika said and she couldn't leave because when she tried to her mother moved at speeds that even Rika herself didn't know she could move at and had her sit right back down next to Naruto.

"Okaa-chan when can the Whiskers kid leave?" she asked. Naruto straightened his back to show that he was taller than Rika by at least two inches and glanced downwards at her.

"Kid, Rika I'm thirteen and you're like what eleven?" Naruto said.

"I'm twelve just so you know" Rika said with a huff **(A/N: I thought she was eleven because some people have told me that she was 11, but I just looked up Rika's information recently to find out the name of her grandmother and found out that she was actually twelve therefore Takato and Henry are also twelve) **

**"Oh one more year big difference"** Kyuubi said sarcastically to Naruto from within the mindscape. Naruto mentally laughed at that.

"So really how long have you known Rika?" Seiko asked.

"About two days" he honestly answered.

"Really, are you new to Shinjuku or something then Naruto?" Makino asked. Naruto nodded and sipped his refilled teacup.

"Hai, I live with my Uncle in an apartment near Shinjuku Junior High" Naruto said. The two elder women nodded before turning to Rika. Makino then got up and gripped Rika's arm and pulled her out of the room and closed the door to the kitchen so that Naruto and Seiko wouldn't hear.

"Rika, tell me the truth are you dating this surprisingly handsome young blonde" Makino said to her daughter in complete seriousness. Rika glared at her mother and blushed lightly.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Nani, but he looks like such a catch to me for a girl your age. He seems to be physically fit, mentally stable and best of all he can take your emotionlessness and not get pissed off what's not to like?" Makino asked.

"The fact that he is a stupid Whiskers"

"Whiskers is his name now, aww that's cute you have a nickname for him"

"Grrrr" Rika's purple eyes glared at her mother.

However, withing the kitchen during the heated conversation between mother and daughter, Seiko and Naruto were talking.

"So, but really are you dating Rika?" Seiko asked.

"Honestly Seiko-san, no, but if I want to which I have no intention of doing" Naruto said, 'yet' he thought. "I would have to break through her shell of emotionlessness. I once had a friend whose personality was exactly like Rika's. The thing was that his parents were killed" Naruto said, Seiko gasped.

"How awful, the poor boy must have been traumatized" Seiko said. Naruto nodded.

"He was and he became so caught up in negative emotions he built a 'wall' a 'second skin' that I would call his emoness" Naruto joked causing Seiko and he to chuckle, "but the only thing he wanted was someone to understand the pain he was going through...he was looking for someone like me" Naruto added.

"Nani, but you said you lived with an uncle?" Seiko said.

"I lied to you because I knew you all would take pity on me and try to take me into your home. I have a great deal of psychological knowledge and I can tell you and your daughter/daughter-in-law are that way. I am an orphan, my parents died when I was just a baby and I was taken into an orphanage" Naruto said. Seiko nodded and realized that this was just what Rika was looking for, someone who has lived through an immense amount of pain and anger and still has the courage to smile and appreciate the things in life.

"Well, I support your attempt to befriend my granddaughter, she needs someone like you Naruto. Please promise me you will look after her like that kitsune that always watches over her" Seiko said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You know?" he hissed.

"Of course and I wouldn't doubt you know also of her guardian fox, I was once Rika's age and at that age I was very observant of my surrounding since I had taken up the martial arts during those days. I'm still observant and although my fighting skills have dulled...my eyesight has not" Seiko said.

"I will...I will do my best Seiko-san. I will do what I can to protect Rika" Naruto said, "I never go back on my word" a serious look in his eyes. Seiko saw the look his sapphire orbs gave off and it was one that you could just look at Naruto and know you can trust him to do what you want him to and the elderly woman nodded in thanks.

'Arigato, Naruto' she thanked mentally.

The door then opened and Makino and Rika walked back into the room. However, as Rika was about to sit down her D-Ark had gone off along with Naruto's. A digimon was present in the area...in the compound of Rika's home, but it was somewhere outside as identified by the signal compass on the D-Ark. Rika and Naruto quickly got up and left, but Naruto stopped and turned to bow.

"Arigato for the tea, Seiko-san, Makino-san. Rika, wait up" Naruto called as he put on his shoes and chased after Rika who was already out the door.

"Ah to be in love" Makino said. Seiko chuckled before looking up at the moon through the open door that led to the walkway that led all the way around the house.

'Please keep her safe' Seiko thought.

'I will keep my promise to keep Rika safe...that is my nindo, I never go back on my word' Naruto thought. He then saw movement in the trees as Rika raced around to the back of her house.

'Dorumon' Naruto mentally called out, during their time to train in Naruto's mind they had already developed the mental link to know when the other is in danger.

"I'm here Naruto" Dorumon called out from above before dropping down from the trees with Calumon still on his head.

"Come on we gotta follow Rika, she found a digimon in her backyard" Naruto said and then the three rounded the corner and saw a large amount of trees that made up Rika's backyard.

"Some backyard, this is a training ground" Dorumon said. The three entered the forest and came to a clearing that was surrounded by webs and then hid behind some trees and saw Rika and Renamon looking around the area. Naruto took out his D-Ark so he could get a piece of information of the digimon Rika was going to fight. Then they saw it, a large arachnid looking digimon, the spider had three long legs on each side, the first ones being wrapped in three belts, the second ones were wrapped in purple bandages and had three stripes of yellow while the third ones had were plain black and yellow **(A/N:Does the song 'Black and Yellow come to mind when you hear this) **and finally the fourth ones were gripping long locks of red hair that were attached to a mane of crimson hair which was behind a mask of gold with multiple green eyes. The large bulbous backside of the spider digimon was patterned with a large skull and crossbones with a large red stinger pointing out. The mouth of the digimon was filled with sharp teeth and red claws came from the tips of the spider's legs.

"Okay let's see what we got here" Rika said reading the information from her D-Ark, "Dokugumon, Champion level digimon, a digimon said to be born from a cumulation of viruses and attacks with her Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb attacks"

"Well Rika, let's squash this bug" Renamon said.

"Of course, and finally we're going to make you digivolve after you absorb its data" Rika said. Dokugumon walked along the threads of the webbing she had created and laughed evilly at the fox digimon and her tamer.

"Oh goodie, I've been craving some fox for dinner. Maybe I'll have the human for an appetizer" Dokugumon said with a creepy laugh. Naruto, Calumon and Dorumon watched as Renamon began to fight. Renamon jumped into the air and crossed her arms in front of her and then a white circle of light formed.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **Renamon cried out as she spread out her arms and then diamond shards of light formed before rocketing off and striking Dokugumon. The spider digimon cackled like witch on Halloween before glaring at Renamon.

"Let me show you a real attack" Dokugumon said, **"POISON COBWEB!"** a purple string of web flew from the virus spider's abdomen and tried to hit Renamon but missed.

**"POWER PAW!" **Renamon yelled and then her hand-like paws became surrounded by ghostly blue flames. Renamon punched the spider digimon in its face before planting a kick on the head to front flip onto the spider's abdomen and then bringing down both fists of flame onto the spider's back before landing in front of Rika again. Dokugumon groaned in pain.

"Ugh, too...strong" Dokugumon said in a weak voice. Rika and Renamon smirked.

"No Rika, don't let your guard down!" Naruto yelled. Rika and Renamon turned at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Huh, Whiskers?" Dokugumon smirked and then aimed a Poison Cobweb attack at Rika.

"I won't let you hurt Rika" Renamon said and then pushed Rika out of the way and became ensnared in the purple webbing. Dokugumon chuckled as she pulled the fox digimon back towards the web and prepared to feast, but Rika drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...SNEEMON'S TWIN SICKLE!" Rika yelled and swiped the card. Renamon's hands than changed from the wrist down, to twin sickles like that of a praying mantis except made of actual metal sickles. Naruto, Dorumon and Calumon ran towards Rika as Renamon sliced her way out of the webbing before jumping off of Dokugumon's head. Renamon's sickle hands glowed red before two energy crescents shot from the sickles and impacted with Dokugumon.

"Rika, are you alright?" Naruto asked. Rika turned and glared at the blonde.

"Go away, Naruto" Rika yelled, not even bothering with the nickname due to the situation she was in.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" she yelled and had the D-Ark scan the card to give its abilities to Renamon. Renamon then sped towards Dokugumon and planted a Power Paw attack to its face, but the spider felt nothing and knocked Renamon away into a tree. Renamon panted as she was struck with a Poison Thread attack sending her faster into the tree and leaving a Renamon shaped imprint.

"RENAMON, GET UP!" Rika yelled and saw the spider digimon about to attack her. Naruto and Dorumon were about to help when Renamon got up and faster than the speed of sound which caused Renamon to make a sonic boom from her movement, appeared in front of Rika and took the attack at close range. Renamon screamed in pain before looking at Rika with pained icy blue eyes.

"Renamon, why...why did you take the hit for me?" Rika asked. Renamon smirked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" We are partners and partners look out for each other" Renamon said before falling to the ground, her body phasing in and out of existence. Naruto growled as he saw Rika actually shed tears.

"That's it, Dorumon let's go" Naruto said. The two charged forward with a battle cry.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon roared. Multiple balls of metal formed in Dorumon's maw and struck the Champion level digimon in her face sending her skidding along the web, but doing any real damage. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet so he couldn't stick to the web and the ball of chakra and wind slammed into the digimon's face and actually sent pain through the virus type's body. Naruto then jumped back as she tried to hit him with a Poison Cobweb attack.

**"POISON THREAD!" **Dokugumon yelled and then a purple vapour raced towards Naruto who formed a cross-shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and then twenty kaegbunshins formed. Many took the hit from the Poison Thread attack leaving just enough for Naruto to do his combination attack with Dorumon. Four clones ran along the web and skidded underneath Dokugumon and then kicked the spider in its chin with chakra enhanced kicks sending Dokugumon skyward.

"NA-RU-TO..." the clones yelled as they kicked the spider digimon. A clone then gave Naruto and Dorumon a boost before the two charged downwards as Dokugumon went up.

_"UZUMAKI RASENKANE RENDAN/Naruto Uzumaki Spiraling Metal Barrage!" _ Naruto and Dorumon yelled as the digimon shot forth with a Heavy Metal Dash attack while spinning and Naruto flipped in the air to meet Dokugumon with Dorumon and then planted an axe kick while Dorumon's rotating form slammed into the spider at the same time. Dokugumon yelled in pain and fell back down to her web and it was because of that that the original force of the attack had no effect since the barrage only got power from when the opponent made contact with the ground or a solid surface. Spider webs, were not gonna cut it. Dokugumon chuckled as Naruto and Dorumon were knocked away by her legs and then slammed into a tree before slumping down groaning in pain. Meanwhile Rika was still looking at the downed digimon.

"Don't cry Rika, I did what I could to protect you" the golden fox digimon said.

"But, Renamon you can't go...I need you, you're my friend please don't go" Rika said with tears coming down her face. Renamon smiled as she had actually hit past the hard exterior of Rika Nonaka and reached her original soft spot.

"I'm glad that you got to me your emotions for once Rika" Renamon said and then closed her eyes.

"Renamon, no you can't leave me...RENAMON!"

"CALUMON NOW!" Naruto told the little white digimon. Calumon looked at Naruto with a confused look, but it seemed that he didn't need to understand Naruto's command for as Rika shouted Renamon's name, her D-Ark shone with a white light and the red, upside down triangle on Calumon's head began to glow brightly.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUUBIMON**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!" **Kyuubi said from within Naruto's mind.

'Kyuubimon' Naruto and Dorumon thought in shock.

'She...she...she looks..." Naruto tried to find words, but then Kyuubi decided to finish them for him.

**"SHE'S GORGEOUS" **the crimson coloured demon kitsune said, and if Naruto could his bijuu, he would we drooling and wolf howling or well...fox howling at the supposed 'hotness' of Kyuubimon.

**"KUSO, I wish I was out there with you right now kit. What do you think, Mr. and Mrs. Kyuubi/Kyuubimon. Nice isn't it?" Kyuubi asked. **Naruto sweat dropped at the demon.

'You're a sad strange little demon...you have my pity farewell' Naruto said.

**"PITY, I DON'T WANT YOU DAMN FUCKING PITY, I WANT TO GRAB KYUUBIMON AND..."** 'Too late' Naruto thought with a smile as any mental images Kyuubi would have brought from his comments were now gone because he severed the connection, which would then be reconnected after a while.

"What you digivolved, but how?" Rika asked. Kyuubimon growled at Dokugumon and then spread out her nine tails, small blue fireballs were lit at the end of each tail.

**"TAKE THIS, FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** Kyuubimon yelled and then the ghostly blue flames burnt the entire spider web and also Dokugumon's legs as they began burning her alive.

"Now to finish you off...**DRAGON WHEEL!"** Kyuubimon howled as she jumped into the air. The nine tailed fox digimon spun rapidly in the air and surrounded herself in blue flames before the flame took the form of a giant blue dragon of flame which then roared and burnt Dokugumon alive before turning her into data which Kyuubimon absorbed before floating down to the ground.

"How, how did you digivolve?" Rika asked.

"I believe Naruto can answer that" Kyuubimon said. Rika turned to the blonde who got up from the ground.

"Whiskers...I mean, Naruto, how did Kyuubimon digivolve?" Rika asked. Naruto smiled.

"Because during that time when Renamon was dying you let her in and you unlocked your bottles feelings and let Renamon know who you really are inside...behind the mask of an impassive emo girl was a soft, caring one who only wanted things to be good in her life." Naruto said, "Data is only half the puzzle to digivolution, when a digimon bonds with a tamer, the digimon will use the energy of the tamer to digivolve and the bond between a tamer and their digimon is what brings out the true strength in a tamed digimon and thus Digivolution can be achieved" Naruto said in a sage like tone. Rika nodded before walking up to Naruto and looking down at the ground.

"Well it's ummm late and all, and you must be kinda tired so maybe you should spend the night, I mean I'm not saying you should and I'm not saying I would like you to stay the night here, but..." Naruto chuckled and then put a finger to Rika's lips, telling her to bee quiet.

"Hehe, it's okay Rika, yeah sure I'll spend the night here because I am tired and it is late. Now then come on Rika-chan it's time for bed and we both have school tomorrow" Naruto said. Rika and Kyuubimon chuckled before looking at each other. It was during that small period of staring that occured between the females that Dorumon gave Naruto a high-five.

"Nice plan Naruto, spending the night at the girl's house...you gonna sneak into her room you old dog you" Dorumon said with a perverted grin. Naruto turned and glared at his digimon, Calumon having jumped on top of Naruto's head and fallen asleep didn't hear the swear words that came out of Naruto's mouth, and Rika's ears were covered by Kyuubimon's tails as Naruto yelled at his digimon partner. The group laughed before they each went to their respective rooms, Rika went in hers where Narut had finally gotten to see Rika with her hair down when they both went to get some water before going to bed.

"Your hair looks nice when it's not in a ponytail" he had said and this had caused Rika to blush at that compliment as she tried to come up with a reply to that since no boy had ever said anything to her in a way Naruto had said it.

'It's like he has some kind of boyish charm...and he doesn't even seem aware of it' Rika thought. Naruto chuckled and sported his foxy grin.

"Don't take it as how you're seeing it in your mind, just look at it as a friend complimenting a friend...well Goodnight Rika-chan" Naruto said before going into the guest room to sleep with Dorumon and Calumon. Renamon watched from on a nearby tree as Rika went to bed and at the same time Dorumon watched Naruto on the extra futon that he was sleeping on with Naruto as Calumon slept on Naruto's stomach.

'Things are getting interesting between those two' the two digimon thought with a smile before they went to sleep.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 3, I hope you guys liked it. However, I have exams going on right now, so until the end of this month or by june I won't be able to write much. Now then in Chapter 4, Rika's suddenly beginning to open up to others and the boys have started to take their digimon battles seriously by doing some training with Naruto. However, a dark digimon has come to Shinjuku and now that Terriermon and Renamon have digivolved it Guilmon's turn. Will Guilmon succeed in defeating this digimon? Will Rika and Naruto ever stop annoying each other out of the goodness of their hearts? Will Terriermon ever stop saying Momentai? Find out in Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody, Chapter 4: Flames of Courage, Roar GROWLMON! Please review this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4:Flames of Courage,Roar GROWLMO

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 2: Flames of Courage, Roar GROWLMON!

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"Nice plan Naruto, spending the night at the girl's house...you gonna sneak into her room you old dog you" Dorumon said with a perverted grin. Naruto turned and glared at his digimon, Calumon having jumped on top of Naruto's head and fallen asleep didn't hear the swear words that came out of Naruto's mouth, and Rika's ears were covered by Kyuubimon's tails as Naruto yelled at his digimon partner. The group laughed before they each went to their respective rooms, Rika went in hers where Narut had finally gotten to see Rika with her hair down when they both went to get some water before going to bed._

_"Your hair looks nice when it's not in a ponytail" he had said and this had caused Rika to blush at that compliment as she tried to come up with a reply to that since no boy had ever said anything to her in a way Naruto had said it._

_'It's like he has some kind of boyish charm...and he doesn't even seem aware of it' Rika thought. Naruto chuckled and sported his foxy grin._

_"Don't take it as how you're seeing it in your mind, just look at it as a friend complimenting a friend...well Goodnight Rika-chan" Naruto said before going into the guest room to sleep with Dorumon and Calumon. Renamon watched from on a nearby tree as Rika went to bed and at the same time Dorumon watched Naruto on the extra futon that he was sleeping on with Naruto as Calumon slept on Naruto's stomach._

_'Things are getting interesting between those two' the two digimon thought with a smile before they went to sleep._

_NOW_

Rika woke up with a loud yawn and looked at her clock which was hanging on the wall in her room. It was seven o' clock giving her a good hour to shower, get dressed and head out for school with some toast and butter. As she had her shower she thought about the events that occurred last night.

'Renamon finally managed to digivolve, but what is this feeling that I felt when I saw Renamon dying...but, she's just data...isn't she?' Rika thought. After having her shower she changed into her school uniform, a grey top which was worn underneath a white t-shirt with a grey tie and a grey skirt with black shoes and white socks. She tied her hair back into its normally seen spiky ponytail thing and then walked out to go and have breakfast. As she stepped into the kitchen she took a deep breath as she smelt her grandma's cooking.

"Konichiwa, Obaa-chan" Rika greeted her grandmother as she walked in. The elderly woman smiled at her granddaughter as she walked in.

"Konichiwa Rika, your friend Naruto left about a half hour ago, but he left you this note. He said to give it to you as soon as you woke up" Seiko Hana said to the young fiery haired girl. Rika took the letter and opened it, but froze when she did before looking at her grandmother.

"Did you read this, Obaa-chan?" Rika asked with a slight glare. Seiko chuckled before turning back to do the dishes.

"What an accusation, how could you accuse me of reading that letter, Rika?" Seiko asked.

"Yeah you're right Obaa-chan" Rika said as she bit into her slice of buttered toast. Then she looked at the letter and read it.

_Ohayo, Rika-chan. Well seeing as I'm leaving this morning since I too have school, just writing this to say goodbye just in case you and Renamon got mad at seeing Dorumon, Calumon and I leave. Anyways, congratulations on having Renamon digivolving into Kyuubimon and remember what I told you...data is only have the puzzle, the strength of the tamer is what allows digivolution to become possible for tamed digimon. _

_See ya, Naruto, Dorumon and Calumon._

_P.S: Calumon says you're always 'scowly' and you should stop hahaha_

Rika chuckled as she read the last line before realizing what Calumon just said.

'Hey, I am not scowly, I'm just...not in the mood to smile' Rika thought to herself. She then went to her room and got her school bag before finishing off her toast and taking off for school.

"I'm off to school Obaa-chan, Ja ne" Rika said with a wave.

"Have fun, Rika"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Junior High-Naruto's class<strong>

**9:30 a.m**

Naruto was looking out the window, not paying attention to the class as Mr. Kazuma, his teacher spoke during a lecture during History Class.

'Dear Kami-sama he's as boring as Iruka-sensei, of all the things to lecture about, it had to be on the history of bread, who cares about bread... you make it, you bake it, you eat it. That's all bread should be about' Naruto thought and then he scanned the playground and noticed Dorumon and Calumon waving to him as they hid in a nearby tree. Naruto smiled and waved back.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" Mr. Kazuma yelled. Naruto whipped his head to face his teacher and stood up at lightning speed.

"Hai, Mr. Kazuma, sir?" Naruto asked in surprise causing a few chuckles to erupt from the class. Naruto glared slightly at the laughing children, especially his classmate friends, Kioshi and Katsumi.

"Would you care to explain to the class why you were waving to something outside?" Mr. Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, Naruto?" Katsumi asked with a giggle.

"Going mad already, I knew you were crazy, but not that much. Casper the friendly ghost say hello" Kioshi said. The class laughed and Naruto glared at Kioshi.

"Say anything again and you'll find yourself dangling from the flagpole outside the school by your underwear Kioshi" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. Kioshi gulped and back away as he it wasn't the threat that scared him, but the fact that he knew that Naruto could actually back up that threat and carry it out.

"NARUTO, YOU HAVE NOT ANSWERED ME YET!" the teacher roared as Naruto thought he had used the Big Head no Jutsu that Iruka always used when he was talking...and it was never a good sign. Naruto gulped as he tried to come up with an excuse. Then a light bulb went off in his head as an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"Well you see Mr. Kazuma I was attempting an experiement of the sort. You see if you clap your together you generate an air current that is released from your hands, so I was seeing that if it was possible to create a wind current at the same power and speed with only one hand as the application of Newton's third law is applied as the movement of a body A, my hand, against a body B, the air, if my moving my hand will generate an opposite and equal moving force formed from the wind. Do you understand Mr. Kazuma?" Naruto asked. Mr. Kazuma blinked and could not reply.

"Mr. Kazuma just got served" one random student blurted out.

"Detention for you, mister" Mr. Kazuma said. The student who was currently laughing stopped and then his smile turned upside down into a frown as he slumped onto his desk causing the people in the class to laugh.

"Okay, Naruto you can sit" Mr. Kazuma said, "so was your experiment successful thought, Naruto?" the teacher asked. Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"No" he said.

"As I thought, now then back to my lecture, where was I, oh yes how the bread is made into fluffy shapes." Mr. Kazuma said. However, before Mr. Kazuma could continue the bell rang for break time. Naruto smirked and thanked kami for the man who invented the school bell. As Naruto went to the playground he spied Dorumon and Calumon waiting in their little hiding tree. Naruto looked around and saw that no one was looking at him, which was good, because as soon as he realized this he performed a jump which only shinobi like himself could perform and front flipped before landing on the tree branch, his knees bent to absorb the shock from when one would land on a surface.

"Yay, Naruto jumped like a rabbit again" Calumon said with excitement clapping his fingerless hands. Naruto chuckled and then Calumon jumped onto his head.

"So how was class, you seemed bored" Dorumon said. Naruto sighed.

"It was, Mr. Kazuma, my teacher told us about the history of bread...BREAD!" Naruto exclaimed, saying 'bread' again for emphasis.

"Ooooo, bread, I like bread" Dorumon said, "can we go to Takato's place and buy more?" the rookie level digimon asked. Naruto face palmed and sighed.

"Guilmon's not a good influence for you, Dorumon" Naruto said.

"Awww, but Guilmon's so much fun, he gives me bread too" the X-Antibody holder said with a smile. Naruto sighed again before spying Takato and Henry talking below them. Naruto smirked as a little classic prank played out in his mind.

"So Takato, how's Guilmon doing?" Henry asked.

"He's fine, but damn he eats so much bread. The entire room where my parents keep leftovers is nearly empty" Takato replied with a sigh.

"Maybe you should give him the cafeteria food" Henry suggested.

"He did, remember on his first day of being a digimon when I created him and he followed me to school the next day" Takato said.

"Oh yeah, he was looking at clouds on the roof again, right?" Henry asked. Takato nodded and then looked around for their blonde senior.

"Where is Naruto?" Henry asked, but it was then that Naruto sprung his plan into action. Naruto applied chakra to his feet and then stood up to his full height of five feet, four inches and then let himself fall, Calumon hanging on tight as Naruto did so.

"WHEEEE!" Calumon yelled.

"BOO!" Naruto screamed. Takato and Henry jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the shinobi tamer.

"Gah, Naruto why did you do that?" Henry asked, "it's rude to scare people"

"Momentai, Henry" Terriermon said as he popped out of the backpack Henry always kept on his person while he was at school so as to hide Terriermon.

"You take it Easy, you don't have a friend whose part shinobi and is popping out of places during coversations" Henry said to the rabbit-dog hybrid digimon. Terriermon chuckled and then his eyes widened.

"Hey, but I am Naruto's friend...aren't I?" Terriermon asked.

"Of course you are, as well as Calumon's and Dorumon's. Isn't that right guys?" Naruto asked. Calumon giggled and Dorumon poked his head down from the leaves and gave a thumbs up to his fellow rookie level.

"And I'm not part shinobi, I'm full shinobi" Naruto corrected the green digivice wielding tamer.

"The blood is rushing to my head" Calumon said chuckling in a hyperactive tone as he hung upside down like Naruto, clutching the blonde's hair. Naruto smirked humourously and then right himself by quickly dropping down and flipping in mid-air to land on his feet. Naruto stood up and bowed and then Calumon fell from his hair and onto the ground.

"Oh, now I'm dizzy and my head hurts" Calumon said as his large green eyes looked like they were swirling in their sockets.

"So, Naruto, I have a question for you?" Takato asked. Naruto looked at Takato, his sapphire eyes staring into Takato's reddish brown ones.

"Ask away" Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Yeah, ummm how long have you been a tamer?" Takato asked, "because judging from how you wiped the floor with that Fugamon when we first met you and your skills with fighting digimon..."

"Three years" Naruto replied. Takato and Henry looked at each other and then back at Naruto with their eyes widened in shock.

"Three years!" they exclaimed. Naruto nodded.

"Well not exactly, time passes faster in my mindscape" Naruto said.

"Mindscape?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you see due to me having the Kyuubi in me I can go into my very consciousness also called the mindscape and talk to Kyuubi and by using a special jutsu, I can allow others to enter my mind or I can go into theirs. Time also passes faster in ones mind at a rate at which one hour is equal to one year so if you put it into those terms, I have been Dorumon's partner for three years and three days, but in reality it's only been three days" Naruto explained.

"Oh" the younger tamers, Terriermon and Calumon said in awe. Of course Calumon had no idea what Naruto was talking about, but it sounded fun.

"Yeah I have another question" Takato said.

"Well actually, we both have the same question to ask you" Henry said.

"Is this why you two said you were looking for me?" the blonde asked. The two twelve year old tamers nodded.

"Hai, we were wondering if maybe..."Henry paused. "You tell him Takato"

"Nani, well ummm yeah okay...we were wondering if you could possibly teach us to fight better with our digimon?" the goggle wearing tamer said with his head bowed down as he expected Naruto to just plainly say "no", but Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Oi, Henry, why wasn't I informed of this particular subject?" Terriermon asked.

"Because I knew you would react like this" the dark eyed tamer replied.

"But I don't want to do this Henry!" Terriermon whined.

"Well then I guess I'll stop bringing you to school with me and have you stay with Suzy so you can Pwincess PwettyPants again" Henry said flopping Terriermon's ears like Suzy always would when they played Pwincess PwettyPants. Terriermon grabbed his ears and shuddered.

"Okay, I'll behave, I'll learn just don't make me go back...the dress, anything but the dress, well actually I'd prefer nothing, but you get my point" Terriermon said. Dorumon smirked at Terriermon and then the dog-rabbit digimon looked at the dragon and sweat dropped.

"So then , Pwincess PwettyPants is it now?" Dorumon asked. The green marking covered rookie sighed and face palmed himself.

'I should have known Dorumon would have used this as blackmail' Terriermon thought.

"Extreme blackmail for you, my little friend" Dorumon said, "I wonder if I should tell Guilmon?"

"Please, momentai Dorumon, momentai"

"So you guys want...me" Naruto pointed at himself, "to teach you?" he asked pointing at Takato and Henry. The two nodded. "On how to fight and fight good when you fight digimon that bio-emerge?" the two nodded again. Naruto smiled his foxy smile and nodded.

"Sure I'll teach you, but it's going to be tough understand?" Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei" the two said with a bow. Naruto smirked.

"Hmm Naruto-sensei, has a nice ring to it?" he said to himself. Naruto then bent down and picked up Calumon and handed him back to Dorumon as the bell rang for class to start back and the end of break time.

"Well I'll come back for you two later" Naruto said to Calumon and Dorumon who nodded. Naruto then smiled evilly and turned to Takato, Henry and Terriermon.

"As for you two, at the end of school meet back here and follow me to the park and we'll train there where Guilmon is, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" the two replied, but with gulps of fear for they had just realized the grave mistake they made with making a sadistic jinchuriki their teacher. Naruto nodded and then used shunshin, vanishing in a swirl of leaves as he appeared outside the classroom door without anybody noticing his sudden appearance.

"Okay class, today we'll be doing something different today" Mr. Kazuma said as he rushed into class knocking Naruto to the floor in the process. Naruto groaned and glared at his teacher.

'I'm going to kill that man one day, first a fucking lecture on bread and now he fucking pushes me down on the floor...What the Fuck?' Naruto thought as he stood up and then made his way over to his desk, but then he saw his digimon card case had been unclipped from his belt and his D-Ark/Digivice had fallen out of his pocket. He quickly picked them up and put them in his pocket while also reattaching the card case to his belt using the case's built in clip before anyone noticed.

"What do you think is this thing, Mr. Kazuma's talking about?" Katsumi asked her blonde friend.

"I think he might actually do something we like for a change...of course that's a big 'I think'" Kioshi said.

"Shhh, he's about to say what it is" Naruto said.

"Okay class, today we will be doing a fun exercise" Mr. Kazuma said with an excited expression and then looked over the class. It was quiet and they all had a bored expression on their faces, a cricket could be heard chirping too. "Yes, well today we shall be doing something never thought of to be done in the history of teaching... first of all how many of you are interested in computer technology or any technology for that matter?" Mr. Kazuma asked. The entire class raised their hands, Naruto had no idea what a computer was though since Konoha had no technology other than television and automatic kunai and shuriken launchers which were made in Yukiagakure and exported to them.

"Now how many of you like computer games?" he asked, again the entire class raised their hands. Mr. Kazuma smiled and nodded, "Now then...how many of you like digimon?" The entire class raised their hands, but this time with more vigour than the last two questions.

"Where are we going, just tell us already Mr. Kazuma" Katsumi whined.

"Yeah, Mr. Kazuma, as soon as you mentioned digimon I was interested, well actually I was interested at computers, but still..." Kioshi said. Everyone sweat dropped at Kioshi.

'Baka' they thought. Mr. Kazuma cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well class, today, I got permission from the principal to take the class along with myself to the DigiCom Inc., the Digimon Gaming Factory, the place where Digimon games and the cards are made" Mr. Kazuma said. The children's eyes brightened and they immediately began cheering, but it was short lived as Mr. Kazuma said, "However, the principal said we can't go today, but he said by next week Monday which is only a few days away since it's Wednesday today besides I need to make permission slip forms for your parents" Mr. Kazuma said. Naruto's face immediately lost its emotions and his face became a bit pale.

'Permission slips for my...parents...but I have none' Naruto thought with mental shock. Katsumi looked at Naruto and saw his look of melancholy.

"Naruto...are you okay?" the red head asked. The whisker marked blonde turned to his red headed friend and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just a bit sick today. It was chilly in my apartment today" Naruto said. Katsumi nodded and dropped the topic.

"Hey guys isn't this great?" Going to the Digimon Gaming Factory, how cool is that?" Kioshi asked.

"Pretty cool, Kioshi" Naruto said, 'of course they don't realize the danger they are in since digimon are actually real' he added in his thoughts.

_"Well of course they don't, they are humans, Naruto" _a voice said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

'Voice, the voice from the blue card...is that you?' Naruto thought his question. He then looked at his card case and saw the faint blue glow that came from it.

_"Of course it's me. Did you miss me, Naruto?"_ the voice said with a childish chuckle, _"So how are you liking my world so far?"_

'Well it's okay, but...what do you mean your world?' Naruto asked.

_"Well I gave you this blue card, you should realize what I am by now Naruto" _the voice said. Naruto's eyes widened as he continued to watch his friends and other classmates jump for joy and started talking about what they would do at the Digimon Factory. Luckily Katsuki and Kioshi were too busy talking to their friends to notice the spaced out look on Naruto's face.

'You...you're a...' Naruto couldn't finish the reply. The voice chuckled.

_"Yes, I am a digimon. I also notice you have a digimon partner, young Dorumon, the X-Antibody holder. Well although that X-Antibody in his digital make up may not be of use he seems to be quite strong, you chose well." _the voice said.

'Huh, how do you know about Dorumon?' Naruto asked.

_"Remember Naruto...I know everything about you. Well I guess it's time for me to go...being trapped in this prison takes up quite a bit of power to communicate with you" _the voice said.

'Matteo, voice, who are you...where are you going, where are you trapped?' Naruto asked rapidly. The voice chuckled.

_"In due time my young tamer...in due time"_ the voice then disappeared and the blue glow left Naruto's card case. Naruto blinked before opening his card case and looking through before spotting the blue card.

'Who are you?' Naruto thought with one last thought before putting it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Lucemon's Prison<strong>

Lucemon, the young blonde haired, male, humanoid looking digimon, panted slightly as he flapped his eight angelic wings. The purple markings on his body as well as the digital hazard sign on his right hand were glowing a faint blue before reverting back to purple. The two wings sprouting from his head flapped in a nervous manner before calming down and the two rings around each of his wrists and ankles that were previously glowing a golden colour stopped glowing.

"Dear Kami, being trapped in this prison is taking its toll on my strength and it took longer than I thought to re communicate with Naruto again. I need to get Naruto into the digital world again, those stupid Digital Sovereigns always butting into my business and sending him to the real world. Naruto is the only one who could release me from here..." Lucemon said and then took a deep breath as he watched through the orb that showed him everything that went on in the human world, but the image always showed what Naruto was doing.

"If it weren't for those Ten Legendary Warriors in the beginning I would be the ruler of my own Digital World in my universe" Lucemon growled as he remembered those ten legendary warriors. AncientGreymon of the fire element, AncientGarurumon of the light element, AncientBeetlemon of the thunder element, AncientKazemon of the wind element, AncientMegatheriummon of the ice element, AncientWisemon of the steel element, AncientVolcamon of the earth element, AncientTroiamon of the wood element, AncientMermaimon of the water element and AncientSphinxmon of the darkness ten digimon stood up to him and using their most powerful attacks, broke through his Shadowlord behemoth while he was inside the dark orb his beast puppet held. When this happened, the orb of darkness released Lucemon's true mega form, Lucemon Larva mode and then the resulting explosion was so large it nearly killed him had he not opened a wormhole and escaped to the very Digital World he was in now. However, before he left he looked around and saw that all the legendary warriors had died in the explosion...all of them save for the strongest two of the ten, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Those two were the very embodiment of what Lucemon hated, friendship and the courage to fight off anything that comes their way.

Then Lucemon, still in his Larva Form, escaped and then tried to conquer this Digital World. However, it was then that the Sovereigns were created, having achieved the Mega Level of digivolution. The five Sovereign saw Lucemon and saw as he reverted back into his rookie form. Lucemon remembered how those fools cared for and nutured him back to full strength...before he pulled the betrayl card on them. He attacked the five as he knew that in the early stages of this Digital world all digimon would follow him and he would be their leader, finally he would be a ruler...however Fanglongmon was found to still be standing, the other four unconscious and Lucemon was in his Chaos form. Having the powers over the six elements of water, fire, steel, light, darkness and lightning, the dragon of the center, created a dark prison that Lucemon would forever spend his digital life in and made it so that as time went on Lucemon's power would decrease and the prison also took away Lucemon's power to digivolve, special elemental locks were made so that only a powerful attack could break it or only if the Sovereigns themselves unlocked them.

"Naruto...you, well actually it is the beast inside you that can grant me my salvation...my freedom." Lucemon said as he watched the orb. The angelic rookie level digimon looked around his prison. A large sphere with many glowing symbols in golden light. The symbols each extended from a large symbol in silver light that reached to the top of the sphere which was a large silver symbol. Each silver symbol acted as a lock which could only be opened through the use of a powerful attack or by the digimon that put those locks there, the Sovereigns. One was the image of the kanji for turtle, the other for phoenix, another for tiger, one for dragon and the fifth lock was made up of two symbols, the kanji for light and the kanji for darkness. The only digimon ever represent the two most powerful elements ever created by Kami, Fanglongmon.

"That _baka-ryu/idiotic dragon _if it weren't for him and the other Sovereigns I would be ruler of the Digital World by now" Lucemon growled, "and because of these stupid locks I can't digivolve...smart ass Fanglongmon thought of everything when he knocked me unconscious when the Sovereigns defeated me"

Lucemon then walked towards the edge of the dark sphere that was his prison and reached out to touch it, but then white and black electrcity shot out and sent the rookie level digimon back and shocking him in the process.

"Kuso...I swear when I get out of here the first thing I'm going to do...I'm going to kill Fanglongmon and the Sovereigns and their data and then..." Lucemon chuckled evilly, "it's on to the real world so I can be the ruler of both this world and that one" Lucemon then released a demonic laugh.

**"Soon I will be free...soon"** the demonic personality of Lucemon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park- After school<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon were standing in front of Takato and Guilmon and Henry and Terriermon. Calumon giggled as he watched from a nearby tree.

"Okay are you all ready for some training?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" Takato, Guilmon and Henry said.

"No" Terriermon said. Everyone turned to Terriermon and sweat dropped.

"Okay, in your first lessons today, I shall teach you about how to build physical strength stamina. Now listen, although your digimon may be the one fighting the other digimon there will be a time when you will be separated from your digimon and you will be forced to fight on your own..." Naruto said and continued to explain his training.

"Geez, Naruto sounds like a drill sergeant" Takato mumbled to Guilmon.

"Takatomon, what's a drill sergeant?" the red dinosaur digimon asked. Takato sweat dropped.

'Wrong guy to speak to' Takato said.

"Therefore, when your digimon is not there I will teach you how to fight, and I will have you and your digimon go through physical training drills that I myself have been through" Naruto instructed. "Is that understood?" Naruto asked with a serious look. Nobody answered.

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, MAGGOTS?" Naruto roared.

"HAI, NARUTO-SENSEI!" the digimon and their tamers replied.

"Good, now start off by giving me five laps around this entire park, move it, move it, move it" Naruto barked. Calumon then dropped down onto Naruto's head and the group of tamers and digimon ran around the park. After the five laps the four consisting of Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon were exhausted from the 'little jog' Naruto has described their run as.

"Alright, next we do fifty push-ups, go, go, go!" Naruto roared and then he and Dorumon dropped onto the ground. Calumon tried to do the push-ups like his friends, but...

"Oh, why can't I do this?" Calumon asked. Naruto continued doing push-ups and frowned as he watched Calumon struggle to copy him.

"It's okay buddy, it's just you don't have any fingers and so you can't do it" Naruto explained, but then began showing off by doing one-handed push-ups in order to pet Calumon on his head.

"Don't worry, we still think you are cute" the blonde tamer told the Light of Digivolution. The holder of the matrix crystal smiled before jumping onto Naruto's back as the whisker marked tamer did push-ups. After the fifty push-ups the group was still tired, well except for Naruto, Dorumon and Calumon.

"Alright, guys that was a good warm-up" Naruto said clapping his hands together. Henry and Takato looked at Naruto is shock.

"WARM UP!" they exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I told you all that I would be teaching you to do the exercises like what I did back in my days as a ninja, and besides you guys asked for this" Naruto told them. The goggle wearing tamer and the politely acting tamer sighed, dropping their heads.

'He's right' they thought before they looked up at Naruto. "So what's next...Naruto-sensei?" Takato asked. Naruto smirked and then looked at the four.

"Dorumon" Naruto called his digimon partner. The purple dragon digimon walked up next to Naruto.

"Hai?"

"Take Terriermon and Guilmon and I'll take Takato and Henry...we're going to teach these guys how to fight" Naruto said. Then Naruto saw Henry raise his hand.

"Yes, Henry?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me, Naruto-sensei, but I have been taught how to fight in the martial arts so..."

"No you cannot skip this, think of this as a way of diversifying your fighting style and allowing you to grasp another method of fighting in case the martial arts fail" Naruto explained. Naruto then nodded to Dorumon and the digimon and tamers split up into their groups. For the next few hours, Naruto taught the two tamers how to fight, Takato having more difficulty in doing so due to him never having to use katas or any other physical fighting move other than in his video games. He also taught them some good combinations for them to use with their digimon using modification cards. Guilmon and Terriermon were taught by Dorumon to improve their reflexive actions and also to use their limbs and strike back when they were in a tight situation as well as combining melee moves with their digimon attacks that allowed them to use physical damage using their bodies. The sun was setting as the training was about to come to a close.

"Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon" Naruto said with a smile at his students, Dorumon and Calumon were smiling at the sweaty and exhausted tamers and their digimon. The digimon and their tamers panted, Guilmon lying down on the ground with Terriermon while Henry and Takato grasped their knees.

"H-H-Hai *gasp* N-N-Naruto-s-s-sensei *wheeze*" the four managed to gasp out. Naruto looked at his watch, a black and red coloured G-shock with orange coloured hands that could tell digital and analog time, tell the date, had a built in alarm, light when you pressed a button, timer as well as being water proof and pressure resistant since the watch was built for divers and hikers in order to withstand the pressure. It also had a digital compass and a barometer. He had bought it when he sent a kagebunshin to get some food and drinks for his friends and the clone saw the watch in the window and decided to buy it as it was quite useful and it cost quite a bit of money, apparently the scroll of his father and his mother contained a secret blood seal hidden behind the scrolls that were locked using a blood seal and inside those seals were the entire Uzumaki and Namikaze treasuries which in simple terms, was a hell of a lot of money...Naruto was a billionaire.

"You four have made me proud these past..."Naruto glanced at his watch, "Four Hours that I will end your training..." Naruto was interrupted when his students cheered at the mention of ending training, but their happiness was short-lived as Naruto continued his sentence.

"I will end your training with one more exercise..." he continued causing the four to slump in disappointment earning a chuckle from him, Dorumon and Calumon. "Your final exercise for the ay will be to fight me and Dorumon, both of you against us" Naruto said. Terriermon and Guilmon looked at their tamers for acceptance to fight, not they had much of a choice though.

"Well okay, but if things get too rough I'm stopping Terriermon from fighting" Henry said.

"It's in his blood Henry, Terriermon's going to have to fight sometimes" Naruto said.

"Well then bring it on Naruto" Takato said. Naruto nodded.

"That's the attitude I'm looking for Takato, now let's go" Naruto said. Dorumon against Guilmon and Terriermon. Calumon sat atop Naruto's head and smirked as they began to fight.

"Oh boy, a game, I love games" Calumon said, "can we play tag?" Calumon asked Naruto. Naruto glanced upwards at Calumon and sweat dropped.

"Calumon...how much sugar do you have in your system?" he asked. Calumon tilted his head innocently to the side and looked at Naruto with a perplexed look.

"What is sugar, Naruto?" the white little digimon asked. Naruto's sweat drop grew bigger at the question, which meant that Calumon was naturally hyperactive. Then he shifted his gaze from Calumon to the fight going on.

"No holding back guys, okay?" Dorumon said.

"Of course, Dorumon-sensei" Guilmon said. Terriermon and Guilmon then rushed Dorumon who jumped over them. The two watched the purple dragon flip in mid-air before landing and quicly twisting on his feet and opening his maw.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon roared and five metal spheres rocketed from the digimon's mouth. Terriermon and Guilmon avoided the spheres, but were too distracted as Dorumon followed up with a cry of **"DASH METAL!"** Dorumon rocketed towards his training opponents and crashed into their bodies with the force of a metal bar. Guilmon and Terriermon flew back and crashed down into the ground.

"Come on Guilmon, Terriermon. Get up" Dorumon said. The two young rookies climbed to their feet and glared at Dorumon who taunted them with a 'come' motion with his clawed hand/paw. Guilmon then rushed Dorumon and tried to slash Dorumon, but he leaned to left and avoided the attack before grabbing Guilmon's arms and swinging the larger rookie digimon into the ground, but he was suddenly blindsided as small green bullets of energy stung his body.

**"BUNNY BLAST!" **Terriermon cried as he fired more green energy bullets. As Dorumon fended off the bullets, Guilmon had gotten up and then charged Dorumon. Fire then surrounded the dinosaur virus type before it crashed against Dorumon's side.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **Guilmon cried. Dorumon grunted in pain, but managed to take the attack and skid along the ground kicking up dirt. Dorumon chuckled and smiled at his students.

"Good job you two, but play time is over time to take it up a notch" Dorumon said.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!" **the more experienced rookie cried before rushing Terriermon. Terriermon smirked before jumping into the air and spinning.

**"TERRIER TORNADO!" **Terriermon cried and then an emerald twister formed as wind whipped up around the small dog-rabbit digimon sucking in Dorumon due to his close proximity to the tornado. Dorumon swirled around in a dizzying circle before being shot out of the top of the tornado. Terriermon stopped spinning and turned to Guilmon.

"Now Guilmon!" he cried, the virus type dinosaur nodded and then opened his mouth and a ball of red flame formed in his mouth.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon yelled and then a small, but powerful sphere of fire rocketed towards Dorumon.

"Naruto, a little help here" Dorumon called to his tamer. Naruto nodded and then took out a card from his card case. He took one card he fund useful and swiped it through the slit in his D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST ACTIVATE!" Naruto cried. Dormon smirked as he opened his maw and a large and powerful ball of fire flew from his mouth and clashed with the Pyro Sphere. Naruto then took out another card and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...GARURUMON'S HOWLING BLASTER!" the card swiped through the D-Ark and then blue flames flew out of Dorumon's mouth. Henry and Takato quickly took out their own cards.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled as he used the card. Terriermon soon held a large yellow shield made entirely out of chrome digizoid, the most powerful metal in the digital world, emblazoned with the crest of courage in orange. Terriermon jumped in front of Guilmon and held up the Brave Shield blocking the attack. As the shield vanished, Takato swiped his card.

"Get ready Guilmon" Takato said.

"Right, Takatomon" Guilmon said and then jumped into the air.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled. Guilmon suddenly sprouted six silvery white wings from his back and flew through the air and with a yell of "PYRO SPHERE" began raining down fire balls on Dorumon. Dorumon avoided all of them before jumping into the air. Naruto then grabbed a card and swiped it through the D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" Naruto yelled. Dorumon's eyes widened as Naruto used one of their more powerful cards. The cannon in the shape of MetalGarurumon's head formed on Dorumon's left arm before it charged up energy and fired a blue blast of energy and nearly struck Guilmon had he not dodged. Dorumon and Guilmon touched down and Dorumon turned to Naruto.

"That's it, the match is over...Naruto what the hell?" Dorumon yelled.

"What, we were doing great and it seemed like Guilmon and Terriermon were doing great also" Naruto said. Dorumon glared at Naruto and then turned to tell Henry and Takato to go home. The two tamers and their digimon, well actually Guilmon went back to his shed in the park before Takato left. When the two younger tamers left, Dorumon's gaze returned to Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Dorumon roared in anger.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"You used the Omnimon's Supreme Cannon card, that is one of our most powerful cards and could have killed Guilmon" Dorumon explained, his tone seething with rage.

"Guilmon reacted fast enough and besides they will have to be facing strong opponents in the near future" Naruto roared back. Dorumon and Naruto glared at each other.

"And what if the attack had hit, what if Guilmon couldn't dodge in time...Takato would have lost his partner and would no longer have been a tamer" Dorumon said.

"No one cares about Guilmon, he can be remade!" Naruto cried, then Naruto froze and his his eyes widened at what he just said, and Dorumon stared in shock at Naruto.

"Naruto...do you not even care about Guilmon or Takato?" Dorumon asked.

"Dorumon I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just meant that..." Naruto sighed as he saw his partner walk away. "I just wanted them to face something stronger than they could handle and help them grow, I didn't mean to hit Guilmon and you know that I would NEVER say anything like that about a comrade" Dorumon stopped walking and looked back at Naruto over his shoulder.

"You know Naruto, I thought you of all people would know that true strength doesn't come from the individual strength of the tamer or the digimon...it's the combined strength and the powerful bond between tamer and digimon, after all you were the one who taught me that" Dorumon said. Naruto sighed and then walked after Dorumon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<br>**

Riley and her other brown haired female assistant typist were rapidly typing on their colourful keyboards as they sat atop the rotating chair that helped them see the entire map of the area of Shinjuku and the digital data stream. The two women's fingers flew across their keyboards until Riley discovered something.

"Yamaki, there's a disturbance going on in West Shinjuku" Riley said.

"Is it another Wild One attempting to bio-emerge?" Yamaki asked as he played with the cigarette lighter he always had on his person.

"No sir, it seems to be just a random digital flux that has caused a massive digital field to form, but it's steadily growing larger" Riley explained. Yamaki scowled.

"Well I have just the thing to get rid of it" the blonde sunglasses wearing man said as he used the controls to bring Riley and her companion to ground level. Yamaki then had her and the other girl walk over to the Hypnos computer programming uploader and then handed them a small floppy blue floppu disk with one word written on it. Yuggoth.

"What is Yuggoth?" Riley asked.

"Project Yuggoth is a program I have been working on for a while now, it is programmed to find any digital fluctuations and destroy them, including any Wild Ones that could attempt to break free from the digital world" Yamaki said.

"Yamaki, is this program even approved by the board, I mean we could get in some deep shit if..." Yamaki slammed his hand on the compter uploader and scowled at Riley.

"Listen here Riley, I don't give a damn rat's ass about what those assholes on the board think or say, without me Hypnos wouldn't even be functioning. Now run the damn program or else it will be you who will be in deep shit and out of a job" Yamaki ordered. Riley nodded and then typed away at the keyboard before entering Yuggoth into the floppy drive. a red bar then showed up with 3 percent of the program already loaded into Hypnos' system.

"Estimated time for uploading, thirty minutes" Riley said. Yamaki nodded and then turned away and sent the other typist, and Riley's best friend, home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Takato and Guilmon<strong>

As Guilmon and Takato were walking back to the hideout for Guilmon to stay, Guilmon had spotted a squirrel and began chasing it.

"SQUIRRELS! Guilmon exclaimed with childish glee and began to pursue the furry tree dwelling rodent.

"GUILMON NO!" Takato yelled and then chased after the dinosaur digimon...and the squirrel. The chase continued for a good five minute before the squirrel jumped over a small rock and through a hole in a wall that led to the Shinjuku Tunnel that was still under construction. It was mostly finished, but needed some slight modifications before it could be used.

"Guilmon, don't do that, next thing somebody finds you and I lose you" Takato said. Guilmon's pointed ears dropped in sadness.

"Gomen nasai, Takatomon, but it's so much fun to chase squirrels" Guilmon said.

"Okay, but promise me you won't leave me again" Takato said and then looked up at the moon, "you know Guilmon...it is so hard to picture my life without you now that I've gotten used to your antics"

"I promise Takatomon" Guilmon said with a toothy grin.

'And we'll always be friend no matter what"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be your friend" Guilmon said tilting his head to the side and slightly flapping his ears in confusion. Takato was about to respond when Guilmon spoke again.

"Takato, I feel funny..like I'm...fading" Guilmon said. Takato turned and saw Guilmon was fading from the neck down leaving only his head in a non-blurred image. Takato cried out in shock and pulled Guilmon away from where he was standing, but it was no use and Guilmon vanished.

"NO GUILMON...YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Takato cried with tears streaming down his face. Guilmon looked at Takato as his hands phased through his own body.

"Don't worry Takato, I'll be back and I won't forget you" Guilmon said before vanishing into red dust. Takato screamed to the night sky and slammed his fists on the ground.

"GUILMOOOOOONN!" Takato continued to take out his emotions on the poor defenseless pavement before he heard a beeping sound. He took out his D-Ark from his pocket since hat was where the beeping came from. The compass aspect that detected digital signals activated and a red arrow swirled around in a circular motion before pointing to Takato's right. Takato looked to his right and saw...the entrance to the Shinjuku Tunnel.

"I gotta get help" Takato said and then ran back home to use the phone so he could call the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Takato's House a.k.a Matsuki's Bakery<strong>

Takato ran through the door and upstairs to his room where he had a phone.

"Takato!" his mother called, "where have you been?"

"Nowhere, gotta call Henry and Naruto" Takato said hurriedly. Takato's parents looked at each other and shrugged before going back to their usual business, washing the dishes and reading the papers. Takato went up to his room and quickly dialed the number for Henry's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's Apartment<strong>

The phone began ringing and a little girl with light purple coloured hair, brown eyes and seemed to be around six years old played with a doll that strangely looked like Terriermon. The little girl wore a pink shirt and short pants and pink socks. This was Henry's youngest sibling, Suzy Wong.

"And then Pwincess PwettyPants flew off to her magical castle before..." the little girl stopped playing with the Terriermon doll and dropped it on the floor. She ran to the ringing telephone and answered it seeing a picture of Takato on the video part of the phone.

"Hello, I'm Suzy and you are?" Suzy asked.

"I'm Takato, now can you give Henry, your brother the phone!" Takato exclaimed. Suzy didn't like Takato's tone of voice, but complied with his request.

"HENWY!" Suzy yelled. Henry sighed from within the confines of his room and walked out to see Suzy holding the phone and Terriermon dressed in a pink dress, lying their motionless on the floor.

'Poor, poor Terriermon having to endure his life as Pwincess PwettyPants' Henry thought.

"Henwy there's some angwy kid on the phone for you" Suzy said. Henry sighed.

"I'm not angry" Takato said, "I'm just want to talk to Henwy, I mean Henry"

"Angry huh" Henry said with a sigh and took the phone from the young six year old. "This better be good Takato, it's late" Henry said.

"Henry thank goodness, I need your help, it's Guilmon he's vanished into thin air. Like he was being erased by a demonic digital pencil and I need your help to get him back. Meet me by the Shinjuku Tunnel" Takato said. Henry noticed the urgency in Takato's voice and knew the goggle wearing tamer was not lying or joking.

"Okay, I'm on my way" Henry said and then quickly looked at Suzy.

"Are you going somewhere, Henwy?" Suzy asked as Henry put on his sneakers.

"Hai, but Suzy I'm going to need Terriermon, you know cause he can protect me" Henry said. Suzy frowned, but then smiled.

"Okay, Tewwiermon, go help Henwy" Suzy said and threw the pink dress clad 'doll' at Henry. Henry quickly took off the dress and handed it to his younger sibling before racing out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrance of Shinjuku Tunnel<strong>

Takato waited anxiously before he looked up upon hearing the sound of rapid footsteps, like that of running. Takato smiled as he looked to see Henry with Terriermon on his head running towards him.

"Henry you made it" Takato said with happiness. Then they turned to see the blonde and the purple dragon digimon running towards the pair of tamers.

"It's you" Takato said with joy.

"It's him, it's me aren't you glad to see us?" Dorumon said with a smile. Naruto bopped Dorumon on the head.

'I have the strangest feeling that I should have said that line...odd' Terriermon thought.

"Okay so what happened to Guilmon?" Henry asked.

"Well if it isn't Goggle-Head and whiskers and...I haven't come up with a name for you yet" a female voice said. Everyone turned to see Rika and Renamon walking up to them.

"Rika?" Naruto asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for some digimon to absorb, but instead I find you three hanging out here" Rika explained.

"So Takato what were you saying?" Naruto asked.

"There's something up with the tunnel, just a few minutes ago I was talking with Guilmon after he chased a squirrel and then he vanished as if he were attacked by a malevolent pencil. My Digivice pointed out Guilmon's signal inside the tunnel, but I don't want to go by myself" Takato said. Naruto rested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Takato, we will help you get back Guilmon" Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Takato nodded and then the three boys jumped the fence. Dorumon and Terriermon were about to follow, but Naruto turned to see them running towards the fence.

"NO STOP YOU TWO!" he yelled. The two rookie level digimon stopped and looked at Naruto before looking at themselves and gasped in shock as they saw their bodies becoming blurred and fading away. They then returned to normal as they stepped away from the fence.

"Hmm it seems the anomaly is only affecting the digimon. Renamon it would be wise if you stayed out here with Terriermon and Dorumon in the meanwhile" Henry said. Renamon didn't say anything, but took a few steps away from the fence.

"Hey, don't order around my digimon. Renamon is to only listen to me" Rika said with a glare at the Asian tamer. The three males then looked at each other and then at Rika.

"So are you coming or not?" Takato asked.

"Pfft, acting like you care about that stupid piece of data. Ridiculous" Rika said.

"Rika, I thought you got over the fact that digimon aren't data and that they having hearts and souls" Naruto said. Rika turned and huffed in anger. Naruto sighed.

_"Ikuzo minna-san/Let's go everyone"_ Naruto said and the three boys raced into the darkness of the tunnel. Rika looked at the place where they entered the tunnel and sighed.

"You know you could have just gone with them" Renamon said.

"I never said I wanted to go...but I guess I will have to if I want to keep them from killing themselves" Rika said. The red haired tamer then jumped the fence and the golden fox sighed.

"Momentai Renamon, she'll be fine" Terriermon said. Renamon sighed again and looked at the two other rookie level digimon.

"So Rena-chan, how was your day?" Dorumon asked with a joking smirk. Renamon ignored the poor attempt at flirting and looked at the others.

"Gosh, do you have any deep dark secrets that happened during the day?" Terriermon asked.

"You're one to talk. I know one particular secret of yours and Suzy would just love for people to know about it" Dorumon said.

"No you swore you would never speak of it again" Terriermon cried.

"I never said such a thing, hey Renamon would you like to here the tales of Pwincess PwettyPants over here?" Dorumon asked with an evil smile. Renamon's eyes brightened in amusement as she looked at Terriermon.

"Oh...do tell" the fox digimon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hynos HQ<strong>

Riley and Yamaki were alone in the Hypnos top floor as Riley typed away on the computer and Yamaki played with his cigarette lighter he seemed to never use.

"Yamaki, there is a digital anomaly in the new Shinjuku Tunnel. It seems to be quite large" Riley said. Yamaki looked at the large red dot shown on the hologram of the town of Shinjuku.

"Is it another Wild One attempting to enter?" Yamaki asked.

"No, but it seems to be growing" Riley said as she ran a digital analysis of the anomaly. Yamaki walked over to Riley and held out a small disc with a sing word on it. YUGGOTH.

"What the hell is Yuggoth?" Riley asked.

'It's a program I've been writing up and I've finally completed it. I made specifically to destroy any Wild Ones and digital anomalies that should surface. Those digital scum won't know what them, so think of this as the program's test run" Yamaki said.

"Has this program been approved by the board, I mean if it's not we could be in some serious shit" the red haired computer expert said. Yamaki slammed his hands down on the metal table that Riley was using as she looked at the monitor causing her to jump.

"Listen here Riley, I don't give a rat's ass about what those assholes on the board think. Without me this entire operation would be crumbling so run the kami forsaken program or you'll find yourself out of a job" Yamaki growled. Riley didn't have look past his shades to know the blonde man was not happy and nodded before taking the disc and popping it into the Hypnis hard drive. A large red bar showed up on the screen with three percent of the program already loaded.

"Estimated time to complete Yuggoth Program upload...ten minutes" Riley said. The blonde man nodded and then smirked.

'This Project Yuggoth will change the very way we take down these Wild Ones' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Shinjuku Tunnel<strong>

Naruto, Takato and Henry were walking down the tunnel that was lit with red coloured light bulbs. As they walked through they stopped and looked behind them to see Rika running after them and then stopping as she caught up with them.

"YOU CAME!" Takato exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with the likes of us data-loving freaks?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Shut it whiskers before I shut your mouth myself" Rika said growling.

"Ooo, I like a girl with a little fire in her eyes" Naruto said and then playfully winked at her causing the girl to blush slightly.

"Urasai Whiskers, I just came because you guys would have killed yourselves if I wasn't around" Rika said.

"Awww, you hear that guys...she cares" Naruto said with mock surprise. The Digimon Queen growled as she glared at the three males who were laughing at her.

"Let's just go already" Rika said and then rushed past them. The boys smirked at her and gave a mock salute before following the Digimon Queen. The group walked for a few minutes before they came to a large digital field. Takato took out his beeping Digivice and the red arrow on it pointed directly at the digital field.

"Guilmon's in there" Takato said.

"Matteo, Takato you don't know what's in there" Henry said.

"Yes I do, Guilmon's in there and he's friend and I intend on bringing him back" Takato said and then jumped through the digital field. The others quickly followed and then found themselves floating in a large blue mass of pure data.

"Wow...so this how a cloud feels" Naruto mumbled to himself as he floated for a while, 'No wonder Shikamaru wanted to be one'

"Oh shut up Whiskers and let's find that stupid Guilmon so let's go" Rika said. Takato was busy looking for Guilmon and after a few seconds he saw a large amount of tentacles wrapped around a red coloured lizard.

"LOOK GUYS OVER THERE I SEE GUILMON!" Takato said. The three other tamers looked in Takato's direction and saw the tentacle wrapped Guilmon.

"Look Takato he's gift wrapped just for you" Naruto joked. Takato ignored him and then using the breast stroke movements the four tamers 'swam' through the digital mass towards Guilmon. However, as they were moving, Naruto looked up, and saw the digital field was beginning to disintegrate into red particles.

"Uh guys, we better step on it 'cause the digital field is kind of disappearing" Naruto pointed out.

"Well then hurry up and move" Takato said.

"Takato there is no way we'll make it in time" Henry said.

"Oh yes we will" Naruto said and then formed two kagebunshins. Each kagebunshin then grabbed Takato's arms and then with a might heave they threw him towards Guilmon at the speed of what Takato felt, was the speed of a bullet. Takato then grabbed the tentacles and began to tear them off. Guilmon woke up as the tentacles were being ripped off his person.

"Takatomon...what's wrong and why am I wrapped up? Am I somebody's present?" Guilmon asked.

"No, now help me cut them" Takato said. Guilmon nodded and then performed his Rock Breaker attack before slicing through the tenacles with his claws of flame.

"Good to have you back boy" Takato said.

'Where have I been' the dinosaur virus type digimon thought. Then Guilmon glowed red and a road of crimson led the way out.

"Cra, we'll never make it out, we don't even know which way to go" Henry complained.

"Look, Guilmon's energy is making a path, let's go" Rika said. The four humans and one digimon quickly ran along the road as the red particles of the now nearly destroyed Digital Field were gaining on them. The five then jumped through and made out alive.

"Phew, that was close" Takato said.

"You can say that again?" Henry said.

"Phew that was..."

"Not literally you baka" Henry yelled to the goggle wearing pre-teen. The group then went outside and then went back to their individual homes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

Riley stared at the screen and watched the red dot on the hologram of Shinjuku disappear.

"Sir, Project Yuggoth has terminated the digital field" Riley said. Yamaki smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent, the Wild Ones will never expect something like Yuggoth to hit them and then the real world will finally be rid of those digital scum" Yamaki said and then began laughing loudly to the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>The Weekend-Saturday<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon sat staring at the permission slip that Naruto had gotten from Mr. Kazuma for the field trip to the Digimon Factory.

"Naruto, just sign the damn thing with a forged signature. Kazuma doesn't even know your parents are dead and you live in an apartment with a digimon" Dorumon said. Naruto looked at his digimon partner.

"Dorumon, I can't just write a forged signature anymore. Mr. Kazuma has the memory of an elephant, he knows everybody's handwriting styles, which is why I needed you to sign it" Naruto said as he took a pen out from his pocket and handed it to the digimon. The dragon with fur stared at the pen and sighed.

"Alright fine, I'll be your 'Okaa-chan', but you owe me" Dorumon said as he scribbled a little signature with the name Kushina Uzumaki with a little smiley face after it.

"Why the smiley face?" Naruto asked.

"I like smiley faces" Dorumon replied. Naruto sighed and then folded up the permission slip in half and then putting it away in his side table drawer. Naruto then made sure his X-shaped buckled belt was on tight enough so his pants wouldn't fall down. He strapped on the velcro for his sneakers since he had no idea how to tie laces, after all when you were a ninja you don't have time to stop and tie your laces or else you'll get killed, and then strapped on his card case and pocketed his D-Ark.

"Okay time to go and train Takato and Henry again" Naruto said and then turned, but as he was turning he saw something outside the window. A floating digital field was shown in the sky and the digital field expanded a bit and then a large dragon like digimon emerged from it. Naruto looked at the dragon and smirked as he looked at his own little dragon digimon.

"Well Dorumon, we can give Takato a few more minutes, we got a digimon to fight" Naruto said. Dorumon smirked and cracked his neck.

"Let's go" The tamer and his partner rushed out the door and then took to the roofs after jumping up there. They saw the dragon digimon flying over the buildings and caught up to it, but kept their distance lest it turn its head on them and attack. The unknown digimon flew over the city, but Naruto decided that Dorumon was right...patience sucks.

"Okay Dorumon let's hit it" Naruto said.

"Nani, but what about all that stuff you said last night about patience and all that crap"

"I realized you were right...patience sucks, now let's kill this motherfucker" Naruto said and then drew a card from his case. Naruto swiped the card and then the dragon digimon turned as it sensed the energy from the D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST ACTIVATE!" Dorumon opened his mouth and a large ball of orange and yellow flame burst forth. The dragon flapped its wings and growled at the two before diving down to attack them.

**"SPINNING NEEDLE!"** the dragon yelled and then crimson coloured needles emerged from its mouth as the dragon tried to make Naruto and Dorumon living pin cushions. The two jumped out of the way and then Naruto's D-Ark went off as it scanned the digimon. An image of a blue dragon with fiery hair that came out of its white masked face and at the tip of its tail. Two shredded looking wings were on its back and blood red eyes and sharp teeth completed the picture.

"Let's see we have an Airdramon on our hands. He's a Champion level, is looked upon as Kami's soldiers due to its wisdom, but still has a quick temper. His attacks are Spinning Needle, Kami Tornado and Wing Cutter" Naruto read from the holographic image of Airdramon and the information below it. Airdramon roared before descending upon the two again and relased another wave of the Spinning Needle attack. Naruto quickly swiped a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...CYBERDRAMON'S DESOLATION CLAW ACTIVATE!" Naruto cried as he slashed the card through the slit on the side of his D-Ark. Dorumon's claws glowed for a brief moment and then Dorumon slashed the air forming an emerald green trail from the movements of his claws. Then the claw trail swirled into a blue sphere before rocketing after Airdramon. Airdramon's eyes widened and then he dodged the attack as it nullified his Spinning Needle.

**"KAMI TORNADO!"** Airdramon yelled and then flapped his wings kicking up a swirling wind that became a large tornado that raced towards the two. Below a crowd saw the tornado began panicking, but Naruto quickly acted and formed handsigns.

_"DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU/ EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _Naruto yelled and then a large dragon of earth and mud spewed out of his mouth and into the tornado. Airdramon stared in curiosity as to why his opponents had sent their attack into his own, but then his eyes widened as the tornado was dispersed and the earth dragon roared as it burst through. With glowing yellow eyes, the earth dragon roared before going into to strike Airdramon. Airdramon quickly flapped his wings and flew upwards before flipping in the air and bringing down his tail on the dragon, shattering it into rubble. Airdramon then flapped his wings again and two crescents of wind shot forth.

**"WING CUTTER!"** the champion level digimon cried. Naruto and Dorumon jumped and avoided the attacks before Naruto grabbed Dorumon and threw him at Airdramon.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon cried and then released multiple metal spheres that struck Airdramon and had the champion level groaning in pain. Then Dorumon reached Airdramon and cocked back his claws and slashed away. However, the opponent's skull armour seemed to be too tough so Dorumon did the next best thing. He grabbed Airdramon's snout and flipped onto the larger dragon's back before opening his jaws.

**"DINO TOOTH!" **Dorumon cried before biting down on the champion level digimon. Airdramon roared in pain as he tried to get the digimon off of him. Then Dorumon released his jaws on Airdramon before jumping above Airdramon and opening his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon's attack crashed down onto the dragon and sent it downwards. Naruto then swiped a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" he yelled and then Dorumon used his upgraded speed to appear next to Naruto on the ground as Airdramon steadied itself. Naruto swiped another card and Dorumon's left arm glowed a fiery red colour and a large ball of red flame formed in the rookie digimon's hand.

"DIGIMODIFY...GEOGREYMON'S MEGA FLAME!" Then Naruto formed handsigns and took a deep breath.

"On three" Naruto said.

"One...two...Three" Dorumon released the Mega Flame and then with a cry of _"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ Naruto breathed out a large fire dragon. The fire dragon roared as its blue eyes glared at the digital dragon. The fire dragon then merged with the fireball and grew larger and more powerful. Airdramon flapped his wings, and called upon his Kami Tornado, but wind fans the flames of death and then the fire dragon grew even more powerful.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: Saikyoh no Karyuendaan no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Omega Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu!" _Naruto and Dorumon cried. Airdramon screamed as the fire dragon engulfed him and then the digimon exploded into red data. Dorumon was about to go absorb when he looked to see Naruto give him, 'the look'. Dorumon sighed.

"Fine I won't absorb his data"

"And why?" Naruto asked. Dorumon sighed again.

"Because it's wrong and digimon with tamers are able to digivolve without the use of absorbed data" Dorumon replied with his head down. Naruto walked up and patted his partners head.

"Don't worry Dorumon, you'll digivolve just give it time. I mean you are too awesome to digivolve to fight the likes of Airdramon. The fact that you are a rookie level and beat him was proof that you are stronger than a champion level digimon. I'm sure you could have beaten him without us having to use the Saikyoh no Karyuendaan." Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm much too awesome to digivolve to fight the likes of those weaklings" Dorumon said. Naruto chuckled and then frowned as he saw a large crowd and cursed.

"I forgot to have Kyuubi put up a genjutsu to use for when we fight in public, because the digital field vanished when Airdramon got out" Naruto said cursing his stupidity.

**"Don't worry kit, I had already done it. The humans below thought that the winds were a freak storm cloud and your fire dragon was just some weird old man using fireworks in broad daylight"** Kyuubi said.

'Arigato Kyuubi. Where would I be without you?' Naruto said.

**"Rotting in hole somewhere"**

'It was a figure of speech!' Naruto exclaimed to his bijuu. Kyuubi smiled within his cage.

**"I know"**

'I hate you'

Naruto and Dorumon then left and went to meet Takato and Henry for training. The four students consisting of Terriermon, Guilmon, Takato and Henry, stood at attention and ready for Naruto's workout of death.

"Okay today I'm going to take it easy on you boys since it's Saturday" Naruto said. Calumon was watching from a tree as Naruto had the team do jumping jack, three hundred of them. Then had them run one lap around the park.

"That's it?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, like I said I'm taking it easy on you boys today since it's Saturday" Naruto said.

"YAY!" the four cheered and went back home, Guilmon going back into his cage with the bag of bread that Takato gave him to last the night and for breakfast. Takato and Naruto lived near each other perpendicular streets so Takato and Naruto and Dorumon walked home together. Then as they were walking the three began hearing rumours.

"Hey did you guys hear about that stalker in the park?"

"Yeah, they said it's a pyromaniac who likes spooking couples when they are on dates and stuff"

"That's horrible. Somebody should do something"

"Yeah people think it's just a kid pulling pranks so teachers from Shinjuku Junior High are going to be patrolling the school along with a few police officers"

Naruto, Takato and Dorumon looked at each other.

'Don't even think of it Takato, Guilmon would never even do such a thing. He's too loyal to you" Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto, you and I will go and check it out tonight and we'll see if it's really Guilmon okay?" Dorumon said. Takato nodded and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Night time- Shinjuku Park<strong>

Guilmon was sitting in his little shed and eating his bread.

"Yummy, yummy bread. I love bread" Guilmon said. That was when he heard a rustling in the trees. The virus digimon stopped eating and looked up to see a little purple digimon with a white face and green eyes. He wore red gloves and a scarf with a winking face with its tongue sticking out.

"Oi there pineapple head" the short digimon said.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked.

'Name's Impmon pineapple head. Look at you, obeyiong humans it makes me sick to my stomach and in order to cure that, gimme some of that bread you have over there" Impmon said leaning up against the gate to Guilmon's hideout. Impmon extended his hand.

"Uh, okay" Guilmon said and then handed the purple digimon a piece of bread. After eating it Impmon extended his hand and asked for more.

"More" he said as he finished another roll.

"More" Guilmon complied.

"Wow you must really like that bread that Takato gave me" Guilmon said. Impmon stopped chewing and spat out the mixture of flour, yeast and water.

"Nani, what the hell are you talking about you baka. I hate this bread and besides why are you locked up like a little puppy eh. Why don't you leave that disgusting human of yours and hand out with me and I'll show you how to have fun" Impmon said.

"No Takato said I need to stay here until he comes back for me in the morning" the red dinosaur looking digimon said. Impmon made a disgusted face.

"Oh come on, if Takato was your friend he would let you be free and you are happy when you're playing and you don't want to be unhappy do ya?" Impmon asked. Guilmon thought for a while and then saw Impmon leave and walk down the stairs. Guilmon then thought some more.

"Ah Screw it, oi Impmon wait for me" the red dinosaur called. Later on Impmon was with Guilmon hiding in the bushes.

"So is this what do you do for fun?" Guilmon asked, "Hiding in the bushes is not fun"

"Shhh pineapple head now watch me scare the pants of off these here humans" Impmon whispered and then a red fire ball flickered to life on the tip of the tiny digimon's finger. Guilmon watched as Impmon made the fireball circle the couple as if it were a haunted or something and the couple ran off in fear.

"Hahaha, watch'em run"

"I'm going home" Guilmon said.

"Huh hey where you going you lousy digimon you just suck. You baka, I don't need you" Impmon said and then huffed before going back into the trees to go scare more people.

* * *

><p><strong>Guilmon's Hideout<strong>

Takato, Naruto and Dorumon looked in the empty shed where Guilmon was supposed to be.

"Guilmon...no, he really did it?" Takato said.

"What did I do Takato?" Guilmon asked as he climbed the steps. Takato turned to see Guilmon standing there behind Naruto and Dorumon.

"Guilmon where the hell were you?"

"No where Takato, well first I was here but then I met Impmon who told me I should have some fun so then we went to scare some people and they ran, but then I got bored and came back here" the dinosaur digimon said. Takato froze when he heard that.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Takato said. Naruto and Dorumon looked between Takato and Guilmon and saw Takato with an angry face and Guilmon with a sad and confused look.

"Takato what's wrong?" Guilmon asked.

"THAT'S IT GUILMON, I'VE GIVEN YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT BEFORE, BUT NOW THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" Takato roared. Guilmon took a step back.

"Takato..."

"NO GUILMON, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU...I HATE YOU!" Takato then took off down the stairs and was about to run back home. Naruto and Dorumon and Guilmon were shocked that Takato would say such a thing.

"What did I do wrong?" Guilmon asked his ears dropped in sadness.

"Nothing Guilmon, but really did you scare those people?" Dorumon asked.

"Well no, Impmon was showing me how to do it for fun, but I didn't see scaring people as fun when I was in the bushes so I got bored and left" Guilmon explained. Dorumon and Naruto nodded.

"Come on Guilmon, you have to tell Takato this" Dorumon said. The red virus type nodded to his fellow digimon and the three raced down the stairs after Takato.

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato<strong>

Takato was running through the park with tears streaming from his eyes.

"God damn it Guilmon, why did you do it? Don't you understand that I don't want to lose you" Takato said to himself. Then he stopped when he heard a voice call him.

"Takato?" Takato turned around to see a brown haired woman wearing a blue jacket over a yellow shirt and a grey pair of jeans and black flat heel shoes.

"Ms. Usagi what are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Oh the school suggested that the teachers look through the park in order to check out to see who this maniac child is that's scaring people...you know Takato I could ask you what you are doing here?" Ms. Usagi asked. Takato gulped and sweat dropped.

"Uh you don't think I'm the guy do you?" he asked in disbelief "I was just taking a leisurely stroll through the park" Ms. Usagi chuckled and waved her hand in a negative motion.

"No Takato but you should get home your parents must be worried" Ms. Usagi said. Takato nodded but before he headed out his D-Ark began beeping and Ms. Usagi as well Takato felt a strong breeze. The two looked up and saw a digital field open up in the sky and then the shadow of a large dragon like creature formed. The dragon like creature's four demonic red eyes opened and then it flew down and swiftly over both Ms. Usagi's and Takato's heads. Both people ducked down.

"That was no pigeon" Ms. Usagi, "Takato are you..." As Ms. Usagi turned to ask Takato if he was fine she looked to see the goggle wearing boy had disappeared.

"TAKATO!"

Takato had taken off after the flying digimon and quickly ran off after it. However as he was running he looked to right and saw Dorumon, Naruto and Guilmon running next to him having appeared out of the bushes.

"Did you see it?" Takato asked.

"Of course kind of hard to miss a giant dragon digimon flying in the sky" Naruto said. The four then chased after the giant black dragon digimon before it settled down on top of the lightning rod atop the Hypnos building. Yamaki looked outside the window of the Hypnos building and growled.

"Stupid Wild Ones, why didn't Riley deploy Yuggoth to stop it...oh right, I sent Riley home" Yamaki realized.

"So...who is worthy to fight?" the digimon asked itself as it scanned the area below it with its four large red eyes. Then it spotted Takato and Guilmon.

"Ah there you are" the large digimon growled and bared its sharp teeth. Then it swooped down like an eagle diving down on its prey. Naruto and Dorumon jumped in front of their fellow tamer and digimon before Naruto charged a rasengan in his hand and Dorumon sped through the air as he performed Hyper Dash Metal.

"RASENGAN!"

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** The two crashed their attacks against the dragon's head, but the digimon grabbed Dorumon in its large hand and blocked Naruto's attack with the other before grabbing Naruto and throwing both down and causing a crater in the ground below. Naruto and Dorumon groaned in pain and struggled to sit up.

"Itai, itai, itai" the two moaned. Takato took out his D-Ark and saw the incoming digimon. Guilmon jumped onto the digimon's face and coated his claws with fire.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"** the virus type digimon cried and brought down his flaming claws and injured the digimon causing it to veer away from Takato's location. The red D-Ark in Takato's hand then beeped and the holographic image of the digimon appeared. The digimon was a large black dragon with four red eyes and sharp teeth. On its head were two spiked ears like Guilmon's except in black and there was a skull pattern on its left shoulder. It had four large black and torn looking wings, extremely long arms with one arm being wrapped in bandage around the wrist and the other had a red bat looking symbol. Both arms had red claws while its muscular legs, the right leg having its veins visible through the skin, had black claws like the rest of its body. The length of its tail seemed to be a darker black **(A/N: I don't know how you get a colour darker than black, but that's how it looks in the picture I'm looking at now)**

"Devidramon, Champion level. Guilmon better be careful when he fights him. He tears the enemy with his long arms, and flies in the darkness with his strong wings. When someone is caught staring into his four crimson eyes, they can no longer move, and are torn apart. He has a merciless and violent nature. His attacks are Crimson Claw and Red Eyes."

Devidramon grabbed Guilmon from his face and through the young rookie level down onto the ground. Guilmon grunted in pain as he formed a crater in the ground, but then his virus nature began to pull through as his pupils dilated in anger. Guilmon got up and rolled out of the way as Devidramon tried to ram into him. Guilmon then opened his mouth and a red energy sphere of flame and energy formed.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** multiple red fire balls were shot out of the jaws of the rookie digimon and at the champion level. Devidramon took the attacks like they were nothing by batting them away with his wings. Then using the darkness of the night sky to his advantage, Devidramon seemed to have disappeared from view. Guilmon growled and sniffed the air as he tried to pinpoint the enemy digimon's location. Then Guilmon rolled to his right as Devidramon swooped down from above and then Guilmon spun and slammed his hard tail against Devidramon's jaw in an attempt to hit the opponent.

"That tickled" Devidramon said as he paused when Guilmon's tail hit him. "Now let me show you a real attack" Devidramon growled before grabbing Guilmon and slamming the smaller virus type into the ground three times before throwing Guilmon upwards into the air and then punching him sending Guilmon into a wall. A hole formed as Guilmon crashed into it and Guilmon lay there. Meanwhile as this happened, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon arrived to see Naruto and Dorumon lying in a large crater with Takato watching as Guilmon was being thrown into a wall by a Devidramon.

"Well looks like goggle-head needs help" Rika said, but Renamon put out her arm to stop her tamer.

"No, don't interfere...this is Guilmon's fight" the fox digimon said.

"But Renamon..."

"No Rika, we must respect that this is Guilmon's battle" Renamon said a bit more forcefully. Rika huffed, but stayed put and watched as Devidramon flew down and crouched before wrapping his tail around Guilmon's body and began to squeeze. Guilmon roared in pain as Takato watched.

"TAKATO HELP HIM!" Naruto yelled as he and Dorumon managed to stand to their feet.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked.

"I tried to fight Devidramon while he was in the sky that's what and I fell" Naruto said.

"Same here" Dorumon said.

"You survived falling from the sky?" Terriermon asked.

"Shinobi and awesome digimon here, remember?' Dorumon said with a 'Duh' face. Takato then ran up to Guilmon and drew a card and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled. Guilmon's Pyro Sphere grew larger as the rookie digimon had already tried to fire an attack before it crashed against Devidramon's face. However, the champion level didn't budge.

"TAKATO!" Dorumon yelled.

"What?" Takato replied.

"IT WASN'T GUILMON WHO WAS THE CULPRIT IN THE PARK, IT WAS SOME PUPPY KICKER DIGIMON CALLED IMPMON NOW SAY GOMEN NASAI AND HELP YOUR PARTNER!" Naruto and Dorumon exclaimed.

"Really, then I got mad...for...no reason" Takato said and stared as Guilmon was getting the life squeezed out of him.

"Takato...help" Guilmon managed to say. Takato looked at Guilmon.

"Guilmon, gomen nasai, I...I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier. I don't hate you, you're the best friend a tamer could ever have...and I don't want to lose you so please fight back and stay with me!" Takato cried as a few tears streamed down his face. **(A/N: Takato cried a LOT in the tv series, I know seeing your friends being choked to death could do that, but all the other times earlier like when Guilmon had confessed to allegedly scaring people...that was just the work of a wimp)**

Everyone's eyes then widened as Takato's D-Ark then released a white light and then Naruto looked to the left and in the trees spotted a red triangle shaped light.

'Good timing Calumon' Naruto thought with a smile and then watched as Guilmon began to glow a bright crimson colour and blinded Devidramon causing the champion digimon to release his captive. A red egg of data then formed around Guilmon, just as how a green egg formed around Terriermon and a blue one around Renamon. Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"** Growlmon roared as he snorted flames through his nostrils. Growlmon was a large version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital HAzard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

"Alright, he digivolved into Growlmon!" Takato yelled in excitement, 'He's just how I pictured him'

"He's...HUGE!" Henry exclaimed as the tamers and their digimon gazed up at the large newly digivolved champion digimon. Growlmon and Devidramon stared each other down before Devidramon made the first move. His claws glowed crimson before he made slashing motions.

**"CRIMSON CLAW!"** the black dragon yelled and then slashed at Growlmon. Growlmon...growled...and avoided the attacks before grabbing one of Devidramon's arms before planting a knee into the digimon's stomach. Growlmon then spun and threw Devidramon away sending the other champion digimon into the nearby river. Devidramon growled as he stood to his feet, but was shocked as he saw Growlmon already standing above him.

'Fast' he thought before Growlmon grabbed Devidramon by his throat and threw the digimon upwards and then the blade protrusions on his arms glowed with blue energy. Growlmon then performed an uppercut motion.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** and then the two blue blades of electric blue slammed against Devidramon's chin sending the devil dragon digimon upwards. Devidramon quickly spread his wings and then dived down with speeds of a jet and slammed his body against Growlmon's. Growlmon was grabbed by his throat and dragged along the river, his body being scraped as digital flesh was sometimes being torn away by the rocks below. Devidramon then saw Growlmon's eyes glow red and his elbow blades glow blue.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"**

**"CRIMSON EYES!"** Devidramon countered and then his four eyes glowed red and Growlmon froze in place. Then Devidramon took Growlmon skyward and the two champions flew up into the night sky.

"Going up" and then Devidramon dropped Growlmon onto a bridge that was made over the river. Growlmon roared as he fell and crashed into the bridge breaking it and then falling into the still moving river. A large cloud of smoke and a large splash of water resulted from Growlmon's impact. Then Devidramon swooped down and with a yell of **"CRIMSON CLAW!"** Growlmon was knocked away. Growlmon's eyes glowed crimson and then he flipped in the air and then landed on his feet.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Rika asked.

"From us" Dorumon and Naruto said with satisfaction. Dorumon then got an idea.

"GROWLMON, USE ATTACK PLAN 5!" Dorumon cried out to his friend. Growlmon looked at Devidramon's tail and smiled before nodding. Growlmon then took off.

**"CRIMSON CLAW!"** Devidramon yelled and swiped at Growlmon, but Growlmon ducked under the attack and went to slam his emblow blades into Devidramon's chin, but the black dragon stopped the red dragon's attack by grabbing the elbow blade before trying to bit down on Growlmon's arm. However, Growlmon escaped the hold, but then Devidramon slammed his ebony tail against Growlmon's face sending the red dragon skidding backwards before Devidramon flew forward and planted a clawed foot into Growlmon's stomach sending Growlmon to the ground. Devidramon then picked up Growlmon and repeatedly punched him in the face before throwing Growlmon across the river and into a tree, knocking the defenseless peice of woodland greenery to the ground. Growlmon quickly rolled to the side as Devidramon's Crimson Claw attack tried to hit him. Growlmon then executed Attack plan 5. He quickly performed a cat spring, kicking Devidramon in his stomach and sending the black dragon to the ground while simultaneously pushing Growlmon to his feet, it was win-win for Growlmon. Then Growlmon took off and grabbed Devidramon and punched him in the jaw, knocking out a few teeth and caused a Devidramon shaped crater in the ground. The force of the blow caused Devidramon to bounce back up and then Growlmon's blades glowed electric blue.

**"DOUBLE DRAGON SLASH!"** Growlmon roared and then slashed Devidramon's back with enough force to send him skyward. Then Growlmon opened his mouth as Devidramon fell back down. A large ball of orange and red flame formed in his open maw as Growlmon used his most powerful attack.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **Growlmon roared and then a large fireball with a stream of flame following it, making the attack look like a burning comet, flew from Growlmon's maw. Devidramon screamed as the attack made contact and then Devidramon exploded and Growlmon absorbed the digimon's data. Growlmon smiled with a satisfied toothy smile and then turned to Takato. Takato looked at Growlmon in shock...and fear.

"Growlmon, don't hurt me please" Takato pleaded. Growlmon paused and looked confused at Takato.

"What do you mean Takato? Did I scare you?" Growlmon asked. Takato looked in shock as Growlmon stared at him with concern in his golden eyes.

"Ummm...no not at all. So how do you de-digivolve?" Takato asked, "I mean you can't fit back into the hideout" Takato said. Naruto smirked and walked over to Growlmon and drew a card from his card case.

"Leave that...to me" Narut said placing a hand on the twelve year old tamer's shoulder. "DORUMON!" Naruto barked.

"Hai" Dorumon said and then ran past Naruto before jumping into the air.

"DIGIMODIFY...DATA X-TRACTION ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled swiping the card.** (A/N: This card is my own and is spelt as it is shown so there is no 'E'. As well as the Greymon's Nova Blast, GeoGreymon's Mega Flame, the collaboration techniques as well as any other card that you have not seen in the Digimon Tamers anime)**

Dorumon's paw and claws glowed a ruby red colour before he touched the Digital Hazard symbol on Growlmon's shoulder. Growlmon and the others watched in awe as Dorumon's paw began extracting the data and the red gem on Dorumon's head glowed. Dorumon then stopped when Growlmon reverted back into Guilmon. The purple dragon rookie digimon then touched the ruby triangle on his head and a ball of red data was held in his paw.

"That is the data that was used to make Growlmon, but seeing as how Guilmon can now digivolve he will have no use for this data, he still has the data he absorbed from Devidramon though" Naruto explained.

"Where did you get that card?" Rika asked.

"I found it in a pack" Naruto stated. Naruto then nodded to Dorumon and then caused even more surprise when Naruto formed handsigns.

_"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU/ WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _ Naruto said and then the water from the river rose up in a pillar before taking on the shape of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes. The dragon roared before Dorumon threw the extracted data into the air and the water dragon enveloped the red ball of data and it was no more.

"_Sugoi/Amazing!"_ everyone besides Naruto and Dorumon exclaimed. Naruto and Dorumon then bowed before turning and left for home. Takato said goodbye to his friends and then everyone else from the group of twelve year olds and one thirteen year old tamer left the destroyed area. It was this though that stopped Naruto as he formed more handsigns.

_"Doton: Tsuchi Kaifuku no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Restoration Jutsu!" _he said, clapping his hands together before slamming his right hand on the ground. A burst of earth chakra pulsed through the ground and then the broken sidewalks, the streets and even the destroyed bridge were repaired as if time itself had gone backwards and repaired the damage done by the digimon battle. Naruto and Dorumon then nodded in satisfaction before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hypnos HQ<strong>

Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the whole thing. The battle between the digimon a.k.a Wild Ones and the power that they held.

"They are a threat that must be stopped" Yamaki growled, "The damage they've caused will be impossible to create a cover story for"

However, Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the blonde Wild One tamer with the purple dragon Wild One, perform weird handsigns and then a large water dragon engulfed a ball of what looked like red data. Then he watched the brown haired kid with the red dinosaur that had evolved somehow along with the Asian with a bunny-dog Wild One and the red haired girl with the golden and white furred fox Wild One leave. However, the surprises weren't about finished for just as the head of Hypnos was about to turn around he saw the blonde kid form more handsigns and then slammed his hand on the ground and Yamaki watched as time itself seemed to be reversed as the damage done by the battle being removed as if it were never there.

'Interesting, good thing my sunglasses have a built in camera and I recorded this entire event...that blonde kid has peaked my curiosity though...the power he has over the elements just what is he? He's not a Wild One that much I can tell' Yamaki thought. He then went into the office and plugged in the tiny microchip in his sunglasses where the video recording device was and then placed it into the Hypnos computer hard drive. Images of the scene replayed itself. Yamaki fast forwarded the video before stopping it on the image of Naruto looking at Dorumon and the two of them smiling at each other. Focusing on these two...Yamaki stared at them with unmatched curiosity.

'Just WHO is this boy?'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 4. Pretty long I know, but I needed to follow the storyline and try to fit in the Yuggoth program in there somehow and this was the only way I could think of to do it. I hope you all enjoyed my extension of the Growlmon vs. Devidramon battle because you better get used to it as I like to have longer battle scenes that what is shown in the tv show because honestly as cool as they are, they are too short and I think they could have put more battle scenes into the fights. Well then stay tuned for the next chapter as Yamaki attempts to find out who Naruto really is. Also a digimon appears and with Naruto being tailed by Yamaki, he can't do much since he wants to conceal his skills from the Hypnos executive. Now Henry and Terriermon are the only ones who are around to stop the invading digimon and it looks like Terriermon will have to digivolve again to Gargomon to stop it. Can Terriermon control his new and improved powers as Gargomon? Will the secret about out blonde enigma be revealed? Will he shoot at Naruto's popcorn again? Find out next time in Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody, Chapter 5: Warrior's Spirit, Return of Gargomon)**


	5. Chapter 5:Warrior's Spirit,Return of Gar

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 5: Warrior's Spirit, Return of Gargomon

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_**Meanwhile in Hypnos HQ**_

_Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the whole thing. The battle between the digimon a.k.a Wild Ones and the power that they held._

_"They are a threat that must be stopped" Yamaki growled, "The damage they've caused will be impossible to create a cover story for"_

_However, Yamaki's eyes widened as he saw the blonde Wild One tamer with the purple dragon Wild One, perform weird handsigns and then a large water dragon engulfed a ball of what looked like red data. Then he watched the brown haired kid with the red dinosaur that had evolved somehow along with the Asian with a bunny-dog Wild One and the red haired girl with the golden and white furred fox Wild One leave. However, the surprises weren't about finished for just as the head of Hypnos was about to turn around he saw the blonde kid form more handsigns and then slammed his hand on the ground and Yamaki watched as time itself seemed to be reversed as the damage done by the battle being removed as if it were never there._

_'Interesting, good thing my sunglasses have a built in camera and I recorded this entire event...that blonde kid has peaked my curiosity though...the power he has over the elements just what is he? He's not a Wild One that much I can tell' Yamaki thought. He then went into the office and plugged in the tiny microchip in his sunglasses where the video recording device was and then placed it into the Hypnos computer hard drive. Images of the scene replayed itself. Yamaki fast forwarded the video before stopping it on the image of Naruto looking at Dorumon and the two of them smiling at each other. Focusing on these two...Yamaki stared at them with unmatched curiosity._

_'Just WHO is this boy?'_

_NOW_

It was Sunday and the sun shone through Naruto's window in his and Dorumon's bedroom. The sun decided to shine its golden rays into the sleeping face of our blonde protagonist causing him to groan.

"Ugh, why sun...why do you hate me so?" Naruto groaned as he rose from his bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:00 in the morning.

'Well seeing as I'm up, might as well have breakfast and shower' Naruto thought. The blonde shinobi-tamer rose from his bed and went into the kitchen. As he walked in he saw Dorumon lying down on the couch with his mouth open showing the digimon's sharp teeth...and Naruto decided to not to wake him as his partner seemed to busy drowning in a puddle of his own drool. Naruto looked into the fridge and took out four eggs and four pieces of bread to toast. He also took out the butter and made breakfast for both he and Dorumon. The X-Antibody holder stirred in his sleep before the orange coloured eyes snapped open and his senses, especially his sense of smell, went on hyperdrive.

"BREAD!" the purple dragon digimon screamed before running into the kitchen that was also a part of the living room. Naruto chuckled as he finished making the scarmbled eggs and toast for both himself and his digimon.

"Here you go buddy" Naruto said as patted Dorumon on his head.

"Arigato Naruto, you know I'm glad you're my tamer" he said taking a bite of his toast.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as he used a fork and began to eat his eggs.

"Because you can cook" he said with a chuckle. Naruto chuckled also and watched as Dorumon finished his first peice of toast before going onto his second. although Dorumon was a digimon, Naruto saw the digital life form as a brother, a reptilian, metal shooting, destructive, implusive digital brother.

"And I'm glad you're my digimon" Naruto said, "because you're the only one who would eat my food" After eating breakfast, Naruto showered and changed into his usual attire, of the black t-shirt with an orange scaled dragon on the front and orange flames on the end of the sleeves and along the hem of the shirt, bluish black cargo pants with many pockets, the belt with the crimson X for a buckle and his pair of orange and blue sneakers. He then put on his G-shock watch, attached his card case onto his belt and pocketed his D-Ark. He was ready for anything.

"So what should we do today, old buddy of mine?" Dorumon asked.

"Well we could go to the park and see Guilmon and Calumon" Naruto suggested.

"Nah...how about we go and look for any digimon to fight, Growlmon got the last one after it slammed us into the ground" Dorumon said.

"You really think we should be fighting...again?" Naruto asked.

"Nani, Naruto you're a shinobi, you're supposed to fight"

"Yeah, but not all the time"

"We could go see Rika along the way" Dorumon persuaded, "you know she's always on the prowl for digimon with Renamon" Naruto glared at his partner.

"I don't like Rika that way" Naruto said his eyes flashing crimson. Dorumon smirked.

"Yet" Naruto sighed as Dorumon kept up the opinion that he liked Rika, well actually it was a fact it's just that Naruto chose not to make a move.

"Alright, we'll go patrolling the city" Naruto said throwing his arms up in the air as a form of surrendering.

"Great, let's go lover boy" Dorumon said.

"I will kill you one day" the blonde growled.

"You're my best friend too buddy"

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

Riley and Yamaki, along with a few technologically advanced people also known as nerds, were looking at the file they had created on the blonde teenager Yamaki was curious about. The picture Yamaki had of Naruto from his video recording yesterday was enlarged to show Naruto's full body.

"Riley have you found anything on our mystery Wild One tamer?" Yamaki asked as he played with the cigarette lighter in his hand. Riley continued to rapidly type on the colourful keyboard as she sat in the rotating chair with her assistant.

"Uh, not yet Yamaki, sir...oh wait I think I found something" Riley said.

"What, pull it up on the main screen" the blonde man ordered.

"Hai" Riley replied and then after typing a few more keys, the school profile of Naruto along with a full body picture was shown.

"His name his Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he lives on Karyuu Street in apartment 5-S near to Shinjuku Junior High. He is five feet and four inches tall meaning he is average height. Blood type O, blue eyes, spiky blonde hair and three whisker like scars on each cheek and also from his academic scores he is a bit above average intelligence. However, other than that...there's nothing" Riley said reading Naruto's school profile. Yamaki's eyes narrowed.

"Look for more and see if you can find any relatives or people who are related to anyone by the name of Uzumaki or Namikaze...odd names for this boy to have" Yamaki commented. Riley typed away and then she typed in the search bar, the names Uzumaki and Namikaze.

"Sir, I've done what you asked and apparently there are absolutely zero results on the names Uzumaki and Namikaze" the red haired computer expert said. Yamaki's eyes widened beneath his dark sunglasses.

"You're telling me that this Boy, if we can even call him that...DOES NOT EXIST!" Yamaki roared. Riley nodded.

"That's pretty much what the conclusion is or it could be that he is someone else and is under the disguise of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Perhaps we should have a team monitor his movements 24/7?" Riley suggested The blonde programmer of Yuggoth nodded.

"That sounds like a decent plan. Okay contact the scouts and send them out...and if that Wild One that's with him proves to be a threat like the others...put it down" Yamaki said. Riley nodded and began typing away on the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Dorumon<strong>

The reddish violet digivice wielding tamer walked through the streets with Dorumon. People kept glancing at Dorumon as they walked past the duo, because even though they thought that the dragon looking creature was a boy in a costume they couldn't help but think that this was a real dragon in their minds.

"So Naruto, where should we go?" Dorumon asked.

"Maybe we could go by Guilmon and say hi" Naruto said. The two liked the idea of seeing their friend again and headed for Shinjuku Park. As the two walked through the streets towards the park they were unaware of the many eyes that watched their every move. Many men and women dressed in black outfits with bullet proof vests over their chests, spied the duo from the roof tops. One of them took out a pair of binoculars and watched as Naruto and Dorumon walked through the crowd.

"This is Gold Leader" the man said into the microphone in his ear, "the targets are moving towards Shinjuku Park, remember to stay low and do not make contact with the targets unless necessary"

"Roger that Gold Leader" the voices of the other Hypnos scouts responded using their communication links. The scouts then silently jumped from rooftop to rooftop, having great experience in the area of what they called 'roof traveling'. As the scouts, like shadows, moved silently and swiftly after Naruto and Dorumon, Dorumon had been looking at the people who were staring at him.

"Naruto...people are starting to stare at me" Dorumon murmured. The purple furred dragon tried desperately to look ahead and avoid the looks, but his eyes ever so often wandered to the side and spied people looking at him oddly.

"It's okay Dorumon, as long as they think you're some kid in a Digimon costume they won't suspect a thing. After all, at least they are not running from you" Naruto said. 'And trust me those looks could be a lot worse' the blonde jinchuriki thought, shuddering slightly at the memory of the glares he received from the villagers in Konoha. Dorumon then detected a scent in the air as the wind shifted direction. Dorumon's senses suddenly heightened at this revelation and then the digimon, out of the corner of his eyes, looked up at the roofs and noticed shadows of humans moving in their direction.

"Naruto..." Dorumon said. Naruto smirked down at his partner.

"I know buddy...I know" Naruto said, he suddenly had a slight case of deja vu as he remembered Kakashi telling Team 7 something similar when they encountered the Demon Brothers on the mission to Wave Country. The duo arrived at the park and then the blonde glanced to his left and his right. He noticed the shadows of figures in the trees, their camouflage was good, but Naruto had the ability to scan his surroundings and along with heightened senses, let's just say the secret scouts were no longer secret.

'So you wanna play hide-and-seek...then let's play' Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Naruto, what are you thinking in that evil, yet genius mind of yours?" Dorumon asked.

"Thinking that we should play 'Hide-and-Seek', my young digimon" Naruto said with a smirk. Dorumon noticed the emphasis on hide-and-seek and got the hint.

"Sugoi...where should we hide?"

"A wise man once said, the best place to hide is to hide in plain sight" Naruto said and then grabbed Dorumon before channeling chakra into his feet and Naruto ran into the trees, far from the scouts.

One scout said. "Gold Leader, what should we do?"

"We find and pursue the target" Gold Leader said.

"Understood" the scout replied before they all took out their heat vision goggles and then looked through the foliage before spotting the heat signature of a spiky haired indiviual. Gold Leader chuckled.

"We got him, let's move out boys" there were a few coughs from the microphone in Gold Leader's ear causing the man to sigh, "and girls, move out!"

"Hai" the scouts then quickly gave chase, as they ran along the ground through the foliage of the park. Naruto looked back and heard the sound of boots on dirt.

"Hmmm, they're better than I thought, but let's see them handle this" Naruto said as he allowed Dorumon to ride piggy-back.

"Oh dear Kami-sama, Dorumon you need to stop eating all those breads and cakes from Takato's bakery" Naruto said as he formed a cross-shaped handsign.

"Well excuse me for gaining weight" Dorumon said.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said and then six clones formed. Three of them then changed into perfect copies of Dorumon.

"Okay, we're splitting up into four teams. Stealth training just like back home. Okay boys, move out" Naruto commanded his clones.

"Hai, Naruto-taichou" the clones replied and then four teams of Narutos and Dorumons split up. The scouts were too far away for them to see this act before they took off in all available directions away from the scouts.

"Okay boys and girls, we will search this whole park if we have to... find that boy" Gold Leader said. The other scouts nodded before splitting up and going in the direction that Gold Leader had said their respective duo of the blonde and the digimon went. However, the real Naruto was watching from high up in a tree as he watched the scouts look for his four groups of clones. Before he had jumped into the trees and temporarily lost the scouts, he had formed two clones and immediately went with the original Dorumon and hid in the tree that they were in right now. Naruto and Dorumon smirked at each other.

"Bakas" they said simultaneously.

"So how long should I wait before dispelling the kagebunshins?" Naruto asked.

"Don't, we don't want to get found out" Dorumon suggested, Naruto smiled down at his partner. However, as the duo were about to escape, there was the sound of an object moving through the air that met Naruto's ears. Naruto gritted his teeth as he quickly drew a kunai and threw it, the kunai sliced the paralyzing dart that was aimed for him, in half before lidging itself in the hole of the dart gun that the sniper was holding and made it useless as the kunai was laced with wind chakra and sliced the gun, mostly in half.

'Thank Kami for having Kyuubi teach me about my elemental affinity' the blonde thought.

"Come on Dorumon we have to get out of here." Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then jumped onto Naruto's back and then the blonde jumped out of his tree and ran along the dirt path to who knows where in the park.

"Plan A has failed, Gold Leader. The subjects are heading east bound towards another area of the park, I am in pursuit" the sniper scout said as he re holstered his dart gun.

"Roger that Sniper 1" Gold Leader replied through his microphone.

Naruto looked back as he and Dorumon ran along the dirt path. Naruto had set Dorumon down after a few minutes of running and then the pair stopped to rest.

"Dear Kami-sama, those scouts don't stop do they?" the blonde asked his digital partner. The young digimon nodded to his tamer.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to do much of anything now that we know we're being tailed. Probably going to be monitored 24 hours a day, seven days a week" Dorumon said. Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Well come on, we can't waste time now, those guys are experts in tracking down people as well as pursuit and it also seems some have extreme stealth and sniper skills" Naruto said. The dragon digimon nodded and then he and his tamer rose to their feet and took off down the path through the park. However as they were running they saw a large gate.

"Come on, we have to jump that gate" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded and then opened his mouth and then aimed downwards.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon yelled and then a metal sphere shot out of Dorumon's mouth and the recoil of the sphere being fired sent Dorumon upwards. Naruto jumped, pumping chakra into his feet and grabbed his digimon partner before flipping over the gate and over to the other side, not reading the large sign on the gate. The sign read as follows:

WARNING THIS AREA OF SHINJUKU HAS BEEN CLOSED DUE TO RECENT SIGHTINGS OF LARGE MONSTERS, CIVILIANS ARE REQUIRED TO REMAIN FAR FROM THIS DISTRICT!

The scouts ran up the path a few minutes later and stopped at the gate. Gold Leader looked at the sign on the gate and looked back to his scouts.

"Sir, what do we do? Our weapons aren't very effective against Wild Ones, should we go after them?" a female scout asked. Gold Leader held up his hand, signaling them to wait as he tapped the microphone in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos-HQ<strong>

Yamaki was playing with his cigarette lighter as he waited for progress on the scouts, 'search and observe' mission. Riley then noticed one of her keys beeping and then types the flashing indigo button on her keyboard.

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission from Gold Leader" Riley said. The blonde leader of Hypnos nodded.

"Patch them through" the shades wearing man said. A small box with a horizontal neon green line appeared on the main screen, a audio screen in which the line would rise and fall above its undisturbed position as someone spoke. **(A/N: Think of the CRY option on a pokedex in the pokemon games and how if you click A to here the CRY of the pokemon, a series of spikes would form)**

"Sir, this is Gold Leader" Gold Leader said.

"Hai, so how is the mission going? Were you able to get him with the paralysis darts?" Yamaki asked.

"No sir, the sniper said how that the boy appears to have hyperactive senses since no one would have been able to avoid the darts, he also had extreme physical capabilities and the ability to form copies of himself" Gold Leader reported.

"I see, well where is he now?" Yamaki asked.

"He's in the restricted area of Shinjuku Park where Wild Ones were said to be popping up" Gold Leader said.

"Well go after him" the blonde man growled.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you insane? Our weapons, which consist of only a small shot gun and a dart gun, have been shown to be ineffective against Wild Ones!" Gold Leader exclaimed. Yamaki gritted his teeth.

"I don't fucking care. I want the information on that boy and if you don't get it, I'll just find someone who is willing to" Yamaki said and then cut the transmission before Gold Leader could reply. Riley looked at her boss with a sad, but confused look.

"Sir, why are you having the scouts go into the Wild One zone. Those Wild Ones are extremely dangerous and..." Riley halted her sentence as there was a beeping on the screen. A large red dot was shown on the screen appearing in the middle of the streets of Shinjuku.

"Sir there is a Wild One that is about to bio-emerge" Riley said. Yamaki nodded.

"Deploy Yuggoth" he said. Riley nodded and then typed a few keys along with her assistant and then pressed a green button.

"Yuggoth is deployed" Riley said.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>

As people were driving through the streets of Shinjuku, Henry watched from the crossover that allowed pedestrians to cross the street without really having to cross the street per say. Henry then looked on and noticed a thick fog developing over the streets. If he had been in a car, he would have noticed the people's radios, cell phones and GPS units all starting to shut down or go haywire. The traffic lights froze as well as the pedestrian electronic street crossing sign.

"Henry, what are you staring at?" Terriermon asked as the digimon sat atop his tamer's head. Then Terriermon's ears perked up as the digital field formed.

"There's a digimon down there" the bunny-dog digimon said. Henry's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"As sure as I have long ears" Terriermon said.

"Then let's go" the blue haired tamer said and then he ran down the steps to the other side of the streets where the majority of the digital field formed. However, as the duo reached the end of the street, the digital field began to dissipate and everything turned back to normal.

"Huh...it seems that something stopped the digimon from appearing" Terriermon observed.

"Apparently" Henry said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos-HQ<strong>

"Sir, Yuggoth is successful, the Wild One has been terminated" Riley said. Yamaki nodded.

"Set up a link with Gold Team now" Yamaki ordered. RIley complied and then hit a glowing indigo key on her colourful keyboard. The voice box appeared on the main screen.

"So have you found the boy, yet?" Yamaki asked Gold Leader. Gold Leader coughed.

"Umm that's a negative sir, we were a bit sidetracked when we were chasing his clones and the clones dispelled somehow and he outran us to the gate. We're in the restricted area, but we lost him sir" Gold Leader explained. Yamaki sighed.

"Alright, come back to HQ...I'm going to have to talk to Naruto face to face" Yamaki said, "but that's for another time"

"Hai, Yamaki, sir" Gold Leader said and then cut off his communication. Yamaki growled.

'That boy...Naruto is a slippery little bugger. I need to get him unconscious so the lab techs can analyze him and see who he is. I can assure he's not a Wild One because if Wild Ones has powers over the elements, they would do it without the use of those strange handsigns that Naruto makes' Yamaki thought. Then there was a beeping on the holographic image of Shinjuku.

"Sir, there's another Wild One" Riley said.

"Deploy Yuggoth again" Yamaki commanded his red haired co-worker. Riley nodded and then typed a few keys before pressing 'Enter'. Three circles connected by lines in a triangular formation appeared on the screen to represent Yuggoth, however before Yuggoth could reach the red dot that represented the Wild One, Yuggoth looked like it was slashed at before exploding into digital residue and dissolving.

"Nani?" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, what happened?" the shades wearing man asked.

"Sir, I don't know how, but Yuggoth was destroyed before making contact with the Wild One...it's bio-emerging in T-minus 10 seconds" Riley explained. The blonde Hypnos director growled to himself.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he slammed his cigarette lighter on the ground out of frustration. 'The program was flawless, FUCK!'

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Dorumon<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon were stilling running through the restricted area of Shinjuku Park, of course due to not taking the time to read the sign that warned them, they had no idea that it was restricted. Naruto then stopped and let Dorumon off his back.

"Now I know why Calumon likes to ride on your head, that was fun" Dorumon said. Naruto panted and glared.

"Fuck you, I am not a pack mule you digital ass" the blonde tamer growled.

"Who are you calling a digital ass you fucking piece of shinobi shit!" the purple furred dragon retorted. Naruto and Dorumon then growled at each other before they heard a twig snap. The two turned around and saw...nothing. It was then that a dense fog appeared and then Naruto D-Ark began beeping.

"Piece of junk, the digivice is going crazy, it says there are digital signals all over the place" Naruto said. Dorumon sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"Uh, Naruto...you might want to look behind you" Naruto looked at his digimon partner with a confused expression before turning around, his eyes and mouth wide open in shock. Standing behind him was a large digimon. It looked like a large dog of some kind that was covered in black armour, but it neck and tail which were visible were blue with white on the underside. It had a long yellow horn in the shape of a lightning bolt and three black lightning shaped spikes coming from its back.

"Oh look, a human and his digimon" the unknown dog like digimon said with amusement. Naruto took out his D-Ark and looked as an image of the digimon came up.

"Raidramon, Armour level digimon. He is the digivolved form of Veemon when combined with the powers from the digi-egg of Friendship. His attacks are Thunder Blast, Lightning Blade and Electric Bite" Naruto said as he looked at the large black digimon.

"Hey guys, we got a live one" another digimon said, this voice came from other parts of the fog. Suddenly loud roars, growls, chirps and whatever sound you could make up were heard as a few, about five more digimon appeared although they were smaller than the other three.

"GET THEM!" the large digimon said. The smaller digimon released battle cries before charging Naruto and Dorumon. The duo quickly jumped and flipped over the five enemies and looked as Naruto took out his D-Ark and looked at their data. A holographic image of a digimon that looked like a much shorter version of an allosaurus except it was yellow with large green eyes and large forearms with four claws, the fourth acting as a thumb. It had sharp teeth and four long caws on its feet along with a stubby tail.

"Okay we have an Agumon, Rookie level vaccine digimon. His attacks are Pepper Breath, Claw Attack and Spit Fire" Naruto read and then another image came up. This one was a yellow reptile digimon with blue, purple striped fur over its body and had a long yellow horn with a blue stomach which had a pink symbol on it.

"Next is Gabumon, another Rookie level. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. Its attacks are Blue Blaster and Horn Attack" an image of a blue reptile digimon appeared with zigzag shaped ears and tail with crimson coloured eyes and a yellow 'V' on its forehead and beneath it eyes, "then there's Veemon another rookie type who is said to bring good luck to anyone who finds it, I find that ironic...his attacks are Vee headbutt and Vee punch" Naruto read as he scanned the other two.

"God why is there so many of them" Naruto groaned as the fourth of the five digimon appeared on the D-Ark's screen. "Next is Falcomon, a rookie digimon whose wings aren't fully developed due to living in the mountains, but has extremely strong legs. Its attacks are Scratch Smash and Falco Rush and finally..." Naruto watched as the last rookie appeared on the screen which looked like an oversized pink and white bunny with a large grey stripe along its back and a grey diamon and whisker marks on its pink coloured forehead, "Rabbitmon, an Armour leveled digimon who attacks his opponents swiftly using Carrot Bomber and Ear Flapping attacks"

"So, I'm guessing we have a lot of time on our hands then" Dorumon guessed. Naruto shrugged.

"Think of them as training dummies, think you can handle them on your own?" Naruto told his partner. The purple dragon nodded before smirking as he saw the enemies run towards them.

"Bring it on" the X-Antibody holder said with confidence and then the experienced rookie took off towards the five enemy digimon.

**"PEPPER BREATH!"** Agumon yelled and then a large ball of yellow and red flame flew from its mouth. Dorumon quickly jumped over the fireball and then landed in front of Agumon and then slashed the digimon across its chest and then spun on his heel and slammed his tail against the side of Agumon sending the yellow digimon to the ground. Then Dorumon grabbed Agumon and threw him into the incoming Gabumon before opening his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon roared before five metal spheres came from his open maw and slammed against Agumon. The purple dragon then raced towards his fellow rookie level before grabbing Agumon by his throat with his clawed forearm and threw the dinoaur upwards before jumping after his target. Dorumon performed a series of slashes which caused Agumon to howl in pain before Dorumon opened his jaws.

**"DINO TOOTH!" ** the X-Antibody holder roared before clamping his jaws down on the digimon's neck. Dorumon then released Agumon before grabbing the yellow digimon and then the two plummeted towards the ground. Dorumon glared at the green eyed rookie before making it so that as the two fell Agumon would be the first one to hit the ground as Dorumon positioned Agumon below him. Agumon hit the ground with a devastating boom which caused a small crater to form and also causing Agumon to disperse into red data. Gabumon then shook its head as it recovered from Agumon being tossed at it. Gabumon growled before opening his mouth and a blue stream of what looked like fire was launched at Dorumon.

**"BLUE BLASTER!"** Gabumon yelled. Dorumon ducked and rolled under the attack and then raced towards Gabumon and tackled the digimon down to the ground with a cry of **"DASH METAL!"** Gabumon fell to the ground before rolling out of the way as Dorumon used Metal Shoot.

**"VEE PUNCH!"** the blue reptile digimon yelled and then Veemon slammed a powerful punch against Dorumon's back, but the purple dragon rolled long the ground and got back onto his feet before performing a backflip over a Blue Blaster attack from Gabumon. A large amount of orange explosions suddenly clouded Dorumon's vision as Rabbitmon began using Carrot Bomber. Dorumon growled before jumping high up into the air and out of the range of the explosions before spying the armour digimon.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** Dorumon cried and then descended upon the pink rabbit digimon which jumped out of the way as Dorumon created a crater in the ground from where he landed. However, there was screech to his left and Dorumon was fast enough to catch the attempted attack on his face from Falcomon. Dorumon the planted his knee into Falcomon's stomach making the digimon gasp from the win being knocked out of its lungs. Dorumon then spun on his heel and his tail slapped Falcomon to the ground before Dorumon slashed at the downed digimon with his claws. Falcomon screeched in pain, but before the dragon could finished the job...

**"BLUE BLASTER!"** the pre-digivolved form of Garurumon fired its attack and struck Dorumon sending the digimon to one knee, but he backflipped over the following Blue Blaster and then decided to take down Gabumon.

**"VEE HEADBUTT!"** Veemon yelled and then the wild digimon raced towards Dorumon, but Dorumon quickly slid to the side and grabbed Veemon with his teeth before bringing the blue reptile digimon to the ground. Dorumon jumped into the air and opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** the multiple metal spheres impacted with Veemon's body making the digimon cry out in pain. Then Dorumon's eyes rounded pupils became slitted as Dorumon landed on Veemon with a yell of **"DASH METAL!"** Naruto winced.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt" the blonde said as he saw Dorumon walk out of the cloud of red data that used to be Veemon. Then he ran towards Gabumon and avoided a Horn Attack from the other rookie digimon before he looke out of the corner of his eyes and spied Rabbitmon aiming a Carrot Bomb at him. The pink coloured bunny threw the carrot shaped explosive.

**"CARROT BOMBER!" **Rabbitmon cried, but Dorumon smirked as he looked at it head towards him. Dorumon jumped and then spun in the air and his tail slammed against the bomb and sent it right back at its user. Rabbitmon's ears which were usually perked up, dropped down and a look of fear filled his eyes.

"Uh oh" was all Rabbitmon could say before the attack met his body and blew up in a cloud of orange smoke and red flakes of data. Dorumon the looked to see Falcomon and Gabumon were the only ones left. Dorumon made a 'come' motion with his claw and then the two remaining digimon raced towards Dorumon. Falcomon aimed a slash at Dourmon's face, but the dragon digimon dodged and then spun on his heel before dodging a Blue Blaster from Gabumon. The orange eyed rookie raced towards Gabumon and then opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon yelled and multiple metal orbs flew out of Dorumon's mouth. Gabumon dodged them all before racing towards Dorumon with his head bent low to expose his Horn Attack.

**"HORN ATTACK!"** Gabumon cried out, but Dorumon smirked before stepping to the side to avoid the horn as Gabumon neared him and then opened his mouth.

**"DINO TOOTH!"** the violet furred dragon opened his mouth and bit down on Gabumon's horn. A loud snap was heard as Dorumon's teeth bit off the horn, Dorumon then performed Dash Metal and slammed full force against Gabumon before firing a Metal Shoot attack at point blank and thus caused Gabumon to be reduced to red flakes of data.

"Looks like it's down to you and me, Falcomon" Dorumon said.

"So it seems" Falcomon said as it shifted into a fighting stance. Dorumon twisted his neck causing it to crack loudly before racing towards Falcomon. Falcomon let out a screech before going towards Dorumon. The two met in a flurry of blows. Dorumon's slashes met Falcomon's punches before the two separated.

**"FALCO RUSH!"** the bird looking digimon screeched before rushing Dorumon with the aura of a falcon surrounding him. Dorumon dodged and backflipped to gain some more distance between himself and his opponent.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon roared and then ten metal spheres rocketed out of Dorumon's open maw at unbelievable speeds. Falcomon managed to dodge the first eight, but the ninth struck the bird digimon in its face and the second in its stomach. Falcomon fell to the ground, but then Dorumon grabbed the downed digimon and swung it into a tree before racing towards Falcomon.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** the X-Antibody dragon roared before jumping into the air and putting a spin on his slightly aerial attack, making him look like a violet and white drill. Falcomon groaned as it stood to its feet before its eyes widened before Dorumon slammed head first against Falcomon sending the digimon through the tree he was just leaning against and then into a nearby boulder before turning into data. Dorumon panted in exhaustion before turning to Naruto and giving an attempt at a thumbs up. Naruto nodded in approval before the purple dragon ran back towards his tamer. Raidramon looked around at the destruction that the battle had caused. Many areas were singed, a few craters here and there and then the tree and boulder which Falcomon had went through when it died. The armour digimon turned to Naruto and Dorumon as they celebrated their victory. Raidramon was about to speak when the armour digimon began to shudder, his originally red eyes suddenly glowed and then like how Sasuke's curse seal spread in a fire like pattern, a sky blue colour spread across Raidramon's eyes before mixing with the red and forming a deep violet colour. A purple aura formed around Raidramon before it turned to look at the duo as the aura vanished.

"Digimon tamer and digimon partner?" Raidramon called out in a deep voice. The blonde tamer and his partner turned to see Raidramon stalking towards them.

"Hai, Raidramon?" the two replied to the great beast of lightning.

"You two have defeated my minions, but now it is time for the true test that my master has brought upon you specifically...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Raidramon said as the large digimon went into a crouching stance, meaning it was about to attack. Naruto's eyes had widened as the large armour digimon had mentioned him by name. The blue eyed shinobi quickly swiped a card through his D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...ANGEWOMAN'S HEAVENS CHARM!" the spiky haired blonde yelled. A rainbow aura surrounded Dorumon who was previously exhausted from fighting, but due to the Heaven's Charm, he was healed and ready to fight again. The shinobi then stood next to his digimon and the two slid into fighting stances. The sky suddenly became dark as cumulonimbus clouds formed, obscuring the sky's original blue colour. Wind blew roughly and then a large blue lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck Raidramon's golden horn. A flash of light formed and Dorumon and Naruto were forced to cover their eyes. When the light died down, Naruto and Dorumon looked to see Raidramon was coated with blue sparks of electricity and then there a slight violet aura around the armour digimon.

"NOW THEN PREPARE YOURSELF, NARUTO AND DORUMON! Raidramon jumped forth and the duo prepared for battle against this new foe.

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry and Terriermon<strong>

Henry and Terriermon were down by the electronic pedestrian crossing observing as the digital field, which ordinary people saw as a thick cloud of fog, formed for the second time. Henry and Terriermon looked at each other before turning upon hearing a voice.

"Oi, Henry!" Takato called out as he and Guilmon, who people thought was a guy in a digimon costume, walked up to the other tamer duo.

"Oh, hey Takato. Are you here because you saw the digital field?" Henry asked.

"Well not originally, my original plan was to go and see Calumon at school since Naruto wanted me to keep an eye on him for the day, but Calumon could wait" the red D-Ark wielding tamer said. A circle then formed in the center of the digital field before a large geyser like stream of data burst forth. A figure jumped out of the stream of data before it died down. The digimon was a humanoid looking digimon with purple skin and wore a black vest over its chest with a pair of torn up brown pants with a dark brown sash wrapped around its waist. Over its entire body, minus the right forearm and left shin, red samurai armour was worn and a similar coloured helmet with a golden coloured dragon on the helmet. Its left foot was a large three toed monster's with three red claws on the foot and its right was worn with a purple sock and a sandal. In its right hand was a large sword which it held at the ready. Takato took out his D-Ark and watched as the holgraphic image of the digimon formed.

"Musyamon, a Champion Level digimon. He was said to be born from a video game and has supposedly has shapeshifting powers. His opponents meet a fiery end with his Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade attacks" Takato said reading the information from the digivice before the image disappeared.

"Okay Guilmon, let's show this samurai how we do it" Takato said. Guilmon nodded and then rushed Musyamon. The samurai digimon looked at Guilmon before grabbing the dinosaur digimon's face and slamming Guilmon into the ground before kicking him backwards.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled in shock, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Guilmon said shaking his head.

"Henry come one, we gotta help Guilmon" Terriermon exclaimed.

"No way, Terriermon there must be another way" the blue haired tamer said. Guilmon coated his claws with fire and slashed at Musyamon.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"** Guilmon roared before slashing at Muysamon's waist, but the champion digimon raised his sword and blocked the attack before spinning the blade and redirecting the attack before slamming the blunt edge of the sword against Guilmon's head before kicking the dinosaur digimon away. The enemy digimon's sword was then surrounded by blue flames and then Musyamon aimed a slash at the virus dinosaur.

**"WHITE BIRD!"** Musyamon said and slashed with his burning blade, the sword's flames taking on the image of a bird's wing. However, Guilmon rolled out of the way before opening his mouth. A sphere of red formed in Guilmon's jaws.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon shouted and then the attack crashed into Musyamon and sent the digimon skidding backwards. Musyamon growled in anger before his sword was surrounded by large orange flames.

"Insolent digimon, prepare to be defeated...**"SHOGUN SWORD!"** Musyamon slashed his blade downwards and the flames rocketed from the tip of the samurai digimon's sharp blade before changing into the shape of a dragon. Takato quickly took out a modification card and held the D-Ark over his head.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" the goggle wearing pre-teen yelled while swiping the card. Guilmon then grew six silvery wings before taking to the skies and avoiding the attack.

**"PYRO SPHERE!"** Guilmon countered with his fire based attack, but Musyamon dodged them all before jumping and slashing at Guilmon knocking the rookie digimon to the ground. Guilmon groaned in pain as Musyamon landed a few feet away from the red dinosaur digimon.

"HENRY, Guilmon's getting throttled out there, you have to let me fight!" Terriermon said. Henry thought about the time when Terriermon became Gargomon and went out of control.

'What if that happens again, I'd be putting people's lives at risk' Henry said. Meanwhile outside the digital field a young girl was watching the digital field until her orange coloured balloon flew out of her hand and into the fog. The little girl ran after it, but froze in fear when she saw Musyamon standing in front of her. Musyamon glared at the small female before raising his sword.

"Hey, little girl get out of there" Takato yelled. Guilmon had gotten up and jumped up to catch the balloon and succeeded, but Guilmon was too far to stop Musyamon as the samurai digimon readied his attack. Terriermon growled in anger.

"HENRY I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I'M NOT LETTING THAT LITTLE GIRL GET HURT!" Terriermon said. Henry's eyes widened.

"NO TERRIERMON!" a bright light suddenly formed from Henry's green coloured D-Ark, Calumon was watching the entire thing from right near the edge of the digital field and the red traingle in the middle of his head glowed.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"** Gargomon then jumped and kicked the red armoured digimon away from the little girl. Musyamon growled before coating his blade with orange flames.

**"SHOGUN SWORD!"** Musyamon sent the large fire dragon at the now digivolved Champion digimon. Gargomon quickly backflipped and then the dragon followed after Gargomon before Gargomon held out his gattling guns.

**"GARGO LASER!"** then multiple green bullets rapidly flew from the guns and the rotators in the guns spun. The bullets stopped the dragon of flame before the large rabbit landed on the ground and raced towards Musyamon. Musyamon roared before slashing at Gargomon, but the enlarged trigger happy bunny, using his extreme reflexes and speed, dodged all the attacks before spinning on his heel and kicked Musyamon in the stomach. Then the gattling guns on Gargomon's hands began to rotate rapidly as the bullet holes began glowing.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **Gargomon planted a powerful punch to Musyamon's gut, follwed by rapid punched to the torso and solar plexus before tripping the samurai digimon's feet out from under him and then performed an uppercut sending the digimon upwards. Gargomon jumped after his opponent and performed a front flip and an axe kick found its way into Musyamon's face. As Musyamon hit the ground, Gargomon pointed his guns down at the enemy digimon and fired.

**"GARGO LASER!"** and then multiple energy bullet flew from the gattling guns and impacted with Musyamon causing a small explosion and turning Musyamon into flakes of red data. Gargomon landed on the ground and performed a bow. After the battle Calumon spread his ears and with a giggle flew away.

'That was fun' the light of digivolution thought, 'Now where are those cream puffs, I liked the cream puffs that some nice lady dropped for me'

"Don't doubt me again Henry" the trigger happy bunny said with a smile. Henry looked in awe at Gargomon.

"You controlled yourself" he whispered.

"Yeah, I did didn't I, anyways we gotta get this little girl back to her mommy" Gargomon said. Guilmon quickly ran over to the little girl as the digital field began to disappear. Guilmon handed the child her balloon before the group of four ran away.

"Mommy look at the digimon over there, aren't they nice?" the little girl asked. The little girl's mother looked down at her daughter before looking at the streets where people were busy crossing and saw no 'digimon'.

"Uh they are very beautiful sweetheart, now where was I..." the mother then returned to her cell phone conversation. The four then stopped as they reached back to the hideout where Guilmon stayed and realized Gargomon was still...well Gargomon.

"Kuso, Naruto has the Data X-traction card to help us de-digivolve Gargomon" Henry said.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm sure we can figure something out" Gargomon said and then stood on his head using his ears. Guilmon looked confused and then tried it to.

"Takatomon look, I'm standing on my hands" Guilmon said in excitement before falling over. "and now I'm not, oooh"

"It helps if you're cheating" Gargomon said as he stood on his ears and leaned up against a tree outside Guilmon's hideout.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

The fiery haired girl was leaning against a large concrete support beam for the overhead walkway, her head bobbing back and forth as she listened to some heavy metal music. However, there was a vibration in her pocket and then a large compass formed as her D-Ark detected the signal of a digimon.

"Renamon let's go" Rika said. Renamon who was standing unnoticed in a tree nodded and the two followed the direction of the digital signal.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon were still dodging attack from Raidramon, lightning bolts were striking the ground as Raidramon continuously attacked them.

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"** Raidramon yelled again as a blue lightning bolt flew from the jagged horn on the digimon's snout. Dorumon and Naruto quickly separated and then Naruto threw a kunai, but the weapon bounced off of Raidramon's thick armour. Dorumon opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon yelled and multiple spheres of steel launched themselves from Dorumon's mouth. Raidramon quickly jumped over the attacks and landed on the grass.

"You pathetic tamer, you're not worthy to be fighting" Raidramon said as the storm clouds above began to swirl in a circular motion. A large bolt of blue lightning struck Raidramon's horn before rocketing towards Dorumon.

**"THUNDER BLAST!"** Raidramon roared as the attack neared the dragon rookie digimon. Naruto quickly drew a card and swiped it through his D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...HOLY BARRIER ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled. A large golden barrier formed in front of Dorumon and took the attack before disappearing as the Thunder Blast stopped. Dorumon and Naruto then rushed Raidramon. Naruto aimed a chakra enhanced punch and struck the digimon in its face before turning and his chakra enhanced leg found its way to the digital monster's jaw and sent it skidding to the side. Dorumon then appeared beneath Raidramon and growled.

**"DASH METAL!"** the purple dragon collided his now steel hard head with Raidramon's chest sending the larger digimon a few feet off the ground. Naruto then formed a cross shaped handsign.

_"Kagebunshin no Jutsu/ Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ Naruto yelled and then four clones puffed into existence before they all crashed their fists against Raidramon's side. The armour digimon flew through the air, but steadied itself and managed to land on its feet. Raidramon growled before opening its jaws and yellow sparks of electrcity surrounded its sharp teeth. The digimon ran towards Naruto and the clones. but as the clones went to protect their creator, Raidramon called the name of its attack.

**"ELECTRIC BITE!"** the teeth of the beast of friendship and electricity clamped down on one clone and caused it to die. Another avoided the bit, but Raidramon jumped the attempted slide tackle from another kagebunshin before slamming its full body weight on top the clone and then twisting to avoid a punch from the clone that dodged before biting the clone's arm and sent thousands of volts of electricity through the kagebunshin's body before facing the last clone. The final clone chuckled nervously and backed away slightly.

"Nice doggy?" the clone tried an attempt of calming down the large dog digimon. Raidramon roared and then a blue bolt of lightning flew from its lightning bolt shaped horn.

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"** the attack struck the clone and dispelled it. However, since the large digimon was too busy with the clones it didn't noticed Naruto and Dorumon sneaking around to attack from its behind. Naruto then ran forwards and his hands made the handsign for _tora/tiger._

"Take this you overgrown puppy" Naruto roared. Raidramon was caught off guard as Naruto ran towards its ass before thrusting his finger forward. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto cried as he shoved his fingers up Raidramon's ass causing the digimon to yelp in pain and take to the skies.

"Now Dorumon" Naruto commanded.

'I can't believe that retarded attack worked' Dorumon thought before continuing with Naruto's plan. Dorumon jumped and then opened his mouth and fired several metal spheres.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** the attacks colliding head on with Raidramon before the dog digimon landed on the ground creating a small crater. Dorumon landed on the ground and held his claws to Riadramon's unarmoured throat.

"Yield" the purple dragon digimon stated. Raidramon chuckled as the violet aura returned and then sent a blast of purple lightning from his horn.

**"DARK LIGHTNING!"** Raidramon yelled and then the purple lightning bolt struck Dorumon sending the digimon back and would have collided with the ground had Naruto not caught him.

"Dark Lightning...but Raidramon is not supposed to know an attack like that" Naruto said as he looked at his D-Ark's information on Raidramon again before seeing Raidramon stand to its feet. Raidramon howled before running towards the duo. Naruto quickly prepared to fight off the beast until he heard a familiar voice.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **a flurry of diamond shaped light particles flew towards Raidramon and then struck the digimon and stopped it in order to see what the fuck was hitting him with such a pathetic attack that it didn't even pierce through its armour. Then it saw Rika and Renamon standing there ready to fight.

"This does not concern you, mortal" Raidramon said as the purple aura formed again.

**"DARK LIGHTNING!"** Raidramon roared and the violet bolt rocketed towards the female duo had Renamon not grabbed Rika in time and took her out of harm's way. The fox digimon landed near Naruto and rested Rika down.

"Are you okay, Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Hai, but what the hell was that?" Rika asked as she looked at the small crater where the attack had landed.

"RIKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto yelled.

"Told you we would run into Rika later on" Dorumon mumbled as he stood to his feet.

"Urasai, Dorumon" Naruto growled.

"I'M HERE TO TAKE DOWN THAT RAIDRAMON, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!" Rika asked.

"TO KILL RAIDRAMON!" Naruto replied.

"WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!" Dorumon screamed. Everyone turned to look at the purple dragon digimon and sweat dropped.

"Really...why?" he asked again.

"I don't know" However, Raidramon had had enough of the talking and fired a blast of lightning that flew from his horn as it previously came from the storm clouds above the digital field.

**"THUNDER BLAST!" **the black armoured beast yelled. The attack neared the group, but Naruto drew a card.

"Dorumon get in front of the others" the blonde ordered. Dorumon nodded and then went to the front.

"DIGIMODIFY...HOLY BARRIER ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled as he swiped the card. The large golden barrier was then erected once more before shattering as the attack crashed into the shield. The shockwave sent everyone skidding backwards, except for Rika who fell to the ground. Rika stood up and growled at Raidramon.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" Rika said swiping the card.

"Let's go for a run big boy" Renamon said with a sensual tone before racing towards Riadramon.

**"POWER PAW!"** the golden furred fox yelled and then the flame covered fists of Renamon crashed down on Raidramon, but the attack didn't phase the beast one bit before it roared and a shockwave of lightning pushed Renamon back. Renamon flew through the air, but back flipped and landed on her feet.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Renamon asked.

'I'm trying to figure that out myself' Naruto thought.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, I WILL DESTROY IN THE NAME OF MY MASTER!" Raidramon roared before a large twister of blue and purple lightning formed around Raidramon.

**"DARK STORM BLAST!"** Raidramon roared and then a large pulse of violet lightning shot from the body of the armour digimon. Dorumon and Renamon quickly jumped over the attack, but Rika didn't have the luxury to be able to jump that high so Naruto had to save her. He quickly pumped chakra into his legs and grabbed Rika, holding her bridal style and jumped upwards and flipped in the air before resting her down.

"You okay?" he asked. Rika's face turned red from the blush she had and nodded. Renamon and Dorumon ran towards Raidramon as the two battled the larger digimon.

"What does that digimon want with you Whiskers?" Rika asked, but Naruto didn't reply as he watched the fight that was occurring.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" "METAL SHOOT!"** Diamonds and steel crashed against Raidramon's body, but had no effect. After a many amount of tries to strike Riadramon, they stopped and were both panting. Naruto growled and took out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...RAIDRAMON'S THUNDER BLAST ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled, 'Please work' he thought. Dorumon fired a blast of lightning from his mouth and struck the digimon on its side earning a cry of pain from Raidramon. Naruto and the others watched as they hoped to see results, but as the smoke cleared from the attacked area of Raidramon's armour they saw no scratch.

"What kind of stupid idea was that?" Rika asked, "Riadramon is a lightning digimon and why did you its own attack against it?"

"Because, I thought that if out power wouldn't work against it, maybe its own power would be able to hurt it" Naruto explained.

"Well it was a stupid idea Whiskers" Rika said. Naruto growled.

"Well I don't see you having any brain storms, Miss Ice Queen" Naruto retorted, but that was when the thought struck him. Naruto quickly took out a card from his pack and gazed at hit. On the card was a picture of the great Digimon Sovereign of the East, the Dragon Azulongmon, embodiment of lightning. Naruto watched as Renamon and Dorumon continued to hold off Raidramon.

'DORUMON, WE HAVE TO USE THE CARDS!' Naruto exclaimed using the mental link to talk to Dorumon. Dorumon paused a bit and jumped over a Dark Lightning attack.

'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? Azulongmon said only to use them in serious situations' Dorumon responded.

'And this is serious' Naruto said. Naruto then turned to Rika.

"Rika call back Renamon" Naruto said as he put away the card as he needed to create an opening in Raidramon's defenses to attack with the card.

"NANI, Why!" she asked.

"Just do it" Naruto said.

"No, Renamon fights with Dorumon. This is a battle that we can't back down from" Rika said. Naruto glared at her with his sapphire eyes.

"Do it now!" Naruto roared. Rika's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto, in the few days that she had known him, she never expected him to be so...demanding, was the only word that came to her mind. Rika glared back at Naruto before sighing.

"Fine, RENAMON FALL BACK!" Rika yelled. Renamon's eyes widened.

"REALLY ARE YOU SURE?" Renamon asked as she avoided a Lightning Blade attack from the beast of friendship and lightning. Rika nodded and then watched as Renamon came back, Naruto ran forwards. Naruto quickly jumped and formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he yelled and three clones formed.

'So that's what a shinobi can do' Rika thought, "Naruto" she whispered as she saw him run out with his clones. One clone tried to kick Raidramon, but the large dog looking digimon dodged the attack before coating its teeth with yellow lightning.

**"ELECTRIC BITE!"** Raidramon opened his jaws and aimed to bit the clone.

"Oh no, not again" Naruto said and then he and another one of his three clones ran up and kicked the digimon in the jaw causing its mouth to close before Naruto and the clone used a chakra enhanced punch to send the lightning digimon skyward.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** Dorumon jumped, and with the speed of a bullet and the force of a metal bar, he slammed his head against Raidramon's chest earning a grunt from the larger digimon. Dorumon then grabbed Raidramon's neck and with surprising strength hurled Raidramon downwards. A clone then appeared beneath the falling digital monster before forming handsigns.

_"FUUTON: FUURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ Naruto yelled. The large wind dragon swirled to life before rising above its falling form and struck Raidramon and then before it met the ground the original Naruto formed a rasengan and waited beneath the falling digimon. Naruto, with expert timing, thrust his attack forwards and slammed the ball of spinning chakra against Raidramon's armour.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto roared and then the attack clashed against Raidramon's body sending the large digimon's body into a boulder. Naruto watched as the Raidramon was suddenly surrounded by a large violet aura of lightning.

'What the fuck, it keeps getting back up. No time to waste, it looks like it's going to be down to one last attack' Naruto thought. Dorumon jumped in front of Narutoas his clones dispersed. The digimon and tamer nodded to each other as Raidramon stood to his full height and then a large amount of blue lightning with faint shades of violet formed around its horn before the violet became visible to the naked eye.

**"DARK STORM BLAST!"** Raidramon yelled and a large blast of bluish violet lightning rocketed from Raidramon's horn. Naruto took out the card with Azulongmon on it and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...AZULONGMON'S AURORA FORCE!" Naruto yelled as sparks of electricity flew from the card as it was scanned. Dorumon was suddenly surrounded by a large aura of lightning that, for a second looked like Azulongmon. The Dark Storm Blast neared the young rookie digimon, but then Dorumon's lightning seemed to absorb the attack as it struck the him. Raidramon looked in shock as his most powerful attack was stopped, Dorumon growled before letting out a roar.

"AURORA FORCE!" Dorumon bellowed and then the lightning surrounding him shot up into the sky and most likely out of the digital field before coming back down in the form of a dragon and the divine force of Azulongmon struck Raidramon and caused a large explosion. Raidramon screamed in pain as his body was struck, a vapour of violet, like a virus of some kind was purged from his body. Raidramon fell to the grund and began to become data. Naruto then ran up to the fallen digimon and knelt down.

"What the hell was all that talk about this 'Master' you were fighting for?" Naruto asked. Raidramon looked at Naruto as his eyes began to change from violet back to red.

"I..." Raidramon suddenly began to forget as the evil power he was given left him, "the master...the name... it was in my head the entire time we were fighting young tamer...his name was...Luc..." but it was too late for Raidramon had dispersed into red flakes of data. Naruto looked in shock at what he just heard.

"What the hell?" he said, "who is this 'master'?" Naruto asked. Rika ran up to Naruto and looked him over.

"You did pretty good out there Whiskers. Where did you get that lightning card anyway...I didn't even hear the name from where I was standing" Rika asked. Naruto pocketed Azulongmon's card and looked at the red haired tamer.

"Rika, my past is something that I have shared with you, Takato and Henry and your partners, but this..." Naruto said making reference to the digimon cards, "this is something that you cannot know...it is something that concern only myself and Dorumon, and if you try to go digging around to see what this is, there will be consequences Rika" Naruto said with a dark tone and his eyes flashed red to signify his seriousness. Naruto then knelt down and Dorumon climbed on his back.

"Until next time, Rika-chan" Naruto said with a small smile before performing shunshin no jutsu and he and Dorumon vanished in a swirl of leaves. Rika stared at the spot where Naruto once stood. Renamon picked up the shocked looking Rika and as the digital field dispersed it revealed the star lit sky. Renamon took Rika to her home, but along the way Rika could only think one thing.

'Just what the hell is going on and why does it concern you and Dorumon...Naruto'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 5, I hope you all liked it. The Dark Lightning attribute attacks were my own design which I made up in the spur of the moment while I was writing. Now then the next chapter, Naruto is going to go on his field trip to the Digimon Factory, but Yamaki still wants answers about out blonde enigma and still pursues Naruto. However, Naruto and Dorumon will have to deal with a new digital monster as a very strange virus type digimon begins to erase the data from the Digimon Card Factory's Memory Drive and only these two can stop it. Can they do it? What is this unknown computer virus digimon? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, chapter 6: It's Viral. Please review this chapter when you are done reading as well as reviewing all other chapters before this one-KitsuneDragon)**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Viral

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 6: It's Viral

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"What the hell was all that talk about this 'Master' you were fighting for?" Naruto asked. Raidramon looked at Naruto as his eyes began to change from violet back to red._

_"I..." Raidramon suddenly began to forget as the evil power he was given left him, "the master...the name... it was in my head the entire time we were fighting young tamer...his name was...Luc..." but it was too late for Raidramon had dispersed into red flakes of data. Naruto looked in shock at what he just heard._

_"What the hell?" he said, "who is this 'master'?" Naruto asked. Rika ran up to Naruto and looked him over._

_"You did pretty good out there Whiskers. Where did you get that lightning card anyway...I didn't even hear the name from where I was standing" Rika asked. Naruto pocketed Azulongmon's card and looked at the red haired tamer._

_"Rika, my past is something that I have shared with you, Takato and Henry and your partners, but this..." Naruto said making reference to the digimon cards, "this is something that you cannot know...it is something that concern only myself and Dorumon, and if you try to go digging around to see what this is, there will be consequences Rika" Naruto said with a dark tone and his eyes flashed red to signify his seriousness. Naruto then knelt down and Dorumon climbed on his back._

_"Until next time, Rika-chan" Naruto said with a small smile before performing shunshin no jutsu and he and Dorumon vanished in a swirl of leaves. Rika stared at the spot where Naruto once stood. Renamon picked up the shocked looking Rika and as the digital field dispersed it revealed the star lit sky. Renamon took Rika to her home, but along the way Rika could only think one thing._

_'Just what the hell is going on and why does it concern you and Dorumon...Naruto'_

_NOW_

**Monday Morning-6:30 a.m**

Naruto's eyes opened and instead of seeing the light of the sun he found himself in a dark void of nothingness. However as he walked in suddenly saw a bright light, Naruto looked around to find himself surrounded by buildings, buildings that were all to familiar to him. The buildings of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto growled as he passed through, the people turned and glared at him before they started to follow him and curse at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here in our village demon"

"Get out"

"No one wants you, no one will ever like you" Naruto turned and his eyes flickered red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto roared. However as he said this many more people joined the crowd and then the crowd parted to form a path and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a mop of pink hair. The green eyes of his former crush glared at him.

"You bitch" Naruto growled. Naruto suddenly felt his face sting as Sakura slapped him.

"Shut up demon" Sakura said. Then all of a sudden Naruto was surrounded, in a circle by the members of Team 8 and 10 along with Team Gai.

"You are not one of us, just a blasphemy"

"I-I-I can't b-b-believe you actually thought you c-c-could have b-been our friend"

"I've always hated foxes, you'll never be part of the pack"

"Sasuke-kun will always be a hero, you won't even make it as Hokage let alone a shinobi"

"Agh, you've been nothing, but a troublesome monster"

"You can't deny your own destiny Kyuubi no Kitsune, this is your fate"

"You'll always be an outcast"

"OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL SNUFF YOUR FLAMES OF DECEIT AND HATRED FOUL BEAST YOSH!" Naruto gazed in shock as he saw the ones that he still cared for in Konoha, verbally assaulting him.

"No...no, I still cared for you. YOU BETRAYED ME!" Naruto cried out, but then Sakura smirked evilly before punching him in the face and then Naruto blacked out. Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself high above the ground. He looked to see the entire village of Konoha looking up at him with evil smiles of glee as he hung from the crucifix that they had fashioned for him. Sakura smiled as she looked up at him.

"Fucking bitch" he growled. Then he saw Tsunade and his eyes widened.

"Tsunade nee-chan?" Naruto gasped. Tsunade unrolled a scroll and read from it.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are charged with the crimes of the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha as well as endangering your teammates during the mission. For this your punishment is death" Tsunade read before rolling the scroll back up. Naruto then saw Sakura hold up a burning torch and throw it at his crucifix and it started to burn. Naruto stared in shock before he gritted his teeth in anger.

'Assholes' he thought as the flames licked his flesh and then the orange flames skyrocketed and burnt him, however as orange flames crossed his vision, Naruto found himself once again in the darkness with the orange flames still around him. The flames formed a large wall and then Naruto stared into the flames to see two black lines. The lines widened and formed a large red iris with a single pupil in it. Then three comma like markings formed around the dot before the flames fashioned themselves and took on the colour of Sasuke's face, the image of his curse seal level two form. His detached head floating in the flames.

"Sasuke" Naruto growled. Sasuke chuckled.

"Why don't you just embrace your destiny of what you are?" Sasuke asked,"You are a demon and you will always will be" Sasuke then began to chuckle, before his chuckling became louder.

"SHUT UP TEME!" the blonde yelled, but then Sasuke's chuckling turned into full blown laughter. His Sharingan eyes boring into Naruto's sapphire ones, his laughter suddenly becoming deeper in tone and much darker. The tomoe in Sasuke's Sharingan began to swirl, going around and around before they started to sink into the pupil of his eyes. The large pupil then stopped spinning and then lengthened to form a slitted pupil. The flames around the pair of red eyes changed into the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi then grabbed Naruto and chuckled darkly before a sky blue colour spread across Kyuubi's irises and then Kyuubi glowed, Naruto still clutched in its iron grip. The glowing stopped before Naruto found himself staring into a large humanoid form made entirely of light with eight wings flapping behind its back. The light suddenly stopped and Naruto found himself staring face to face with a large boy with eight wings and wore a white Greek themed tunic. Golden bands were wrapped around the boy's wrists and ankles and purple markings were on the boy's chest. The digital hazard symbol emblazoned on the back of his hand. Two tiny wings flapped on the figure's head as he held Naruto and the boy's sky blue eyes stared at Naruto's sapphire ones.

_"Release from the prison, please. I need you Naruto, help me"_ the boy said in a pleading tone. Naruto's eyes widened as the gigantic image of the angelic looking boy held him.

"Voice...is that you?"

_"Release me from the prison, please Naruto, you're my only hope" _the boy's voice emerged again in the form of the voice Naruto heard from his blue card. Then the boy chuckled and then a dark flame like pattern, like Sasuke's curse seal raced across the boy's body, before changing the boy into a large purple dragon like behemoth with a golden coloured mask-like face.

**"RELEASE ME NOW BOY!"** the dragon then opened its mouth and Naruto's vision went dark.

Naruto sprung up from his bed gasping. He shook his head and found Dorumon standing there next to him with a cup of ramen in his hand. Dorumon frowned and handed the cup to Naruto who took it.

"Arigato, Dorumon" Naruto said taking the ramen cup. he ate some of the noodles and drank the broth at the same time as he brough the cup to his lips.

"Naruto, you're starting to worry me, you've been having nightmares since last week Monday" Dorumon said. Naruto frowned.

"It's nothing...nothing but a nightmare Dorumon. Just let it go besides I'm going on the field trip to the Digimon Gaming Factory" Naruto said with a happy tone. Dorumon stared before smirking.

"Yeah, I guess that would cheer you up" the rookie leveled digimon said, "so what time do you have to be there?" Naruto glanced at the clock, it was 6:40 a.m.

"I have to get there for around 7:15, so I'll eat my ramen and then get ready" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded before going into the shower to have one himself. A few minutes later, Dorumon had showered and then Naruto walked in and had his. He stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist before shoving Dorumon out of the bedroom and closing the door to change.

"Hey, you don't have to shove" Dorumon grumbled, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. Naruto walked out fully dressed in his usual outfit before taking his digimon card case and D-Ark before going towards the door. Dorumon watched Naruto leave before he spied the piece of paper on the kitchen counter. The digimon watched the paper for a few seconds before walking up to it and looking it over and his eyes widened.

"Shit, this is Naruto's permission slip" Dorumon cried out in alarm before grabbing the paper and rushing towards the door, but paused for a bit before going back into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and then left the apartment.

"Can't forget the essentials, now can I?" he said to himself as he ate the slice of whole wheat.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto-7:10 a.m<strong>

Naruto was walking towards Shinjuku Junior High before seeing his class lines up at the bus that had come to take them. Kioshi and Katsumi saw their blonde friend and waved to him. Naruto looked at them and walked up to them to tell them hi, but as he reached them Naruto saw Kioshi's face being replaced with Sasuke's and Katsumi's with Sakura's. The two were glaring at him with unbridled hatred. Naruto's eyes widened before he rubbed them and the faces of his former comrades disappeared.

"Naruto, you okay?" Katsumi asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, dude...you don't look so good" Kioshi added. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit of exhaustion, couldn't sleep well last night" Naruto said, "no big deal" Katsumi and Kioshi nodded before taking out their permission slips. Naruto blinked and pointed at the strips of paper in his friend's hands.

"Uh...what are those?" the blonde tamer asked.

"These are the permission slips that Mr. Kazuma gave us to allow us to go on the field trip" Kioshi said, "You did remember your permission slip right?" Naruto gulped and then felt around in his pockets. He felt his D-Ark, but other than that, there was nothing in his pockets. Naruto gulped.

"I...I'll be right back" Naruto said and the ran back before turning the corner to run back to his apartment. "Baka, baka, baka" he said to himself slapping his own forehead. Naruto then continued to run before he crashed into something purple and short with a white tipped tail. Naruto tripped and fell over the figure and then figure fell to the ground. Naruto got up and turned to glare at the figure before he realized who it was.

"Oi, watch the fuck where you're going, teme" the fox tailed dragon digimon said.

"Dorumon?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto there you are. Good thing too, you left this on the kitchen counter" the short winged dragon said. Naruto took the piece of paper from Dorumon and saw it was his permission slip.

"Oh domo arigato, Dorumon" Naruto said and hugged his digimon partner.

"Alright, alright, you're welcome already. Now enough with the hugging or I'll think you're gay" Dorumon said. Naruto growled and then dropped the digimon onto the hard concrete sidewalk earning an "itai" from Dorumon.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?" Dorumon growled, his orange eyes glaring at Naruto's blue eyes.

"That was for calling me gay, you digi-baka" Naruto growled back. Anime lightning suddenly clashed between their eyes, but then they stopped when they heard the bus horn.

"Kuso, the bus" Naruto muttered before running after it. Dorumon watched as Naruto waved his slip in the air and ran up to Mr. Kazuma. Dorumon shook his head in disappointment.

"Humans...you can never understand them" he muttered. Then he sensed a presence on his left and turned to see the imp digimon, Impmon standing on the tree branch of a nearby tree. Dorumon's eyes narrowed.

"Oh it's just you" Dorumon said before turning to go back to the apartment.

"You know you make me sick to my stomach sucking up to that human and letting him treat you like some dog you just picked up from the street. Him ordering you around and call that shit" Impmon said. Dorumon sighed and faced the scarf wearing digimon.

"I'm not a pet, baka. Naruto and I are partners and we look after each other. We see each other as equals, we're the same as bread and butter. We go well together...of course I'm the bread. I wonder if Guilmon had any bread?" Dorumon thought. Impmon face palmed and then looked at Dorumon.

"Dear Kami-sama, you're just like pineapple head back at the park. Only thinking about bread and your pitiful, retarded excuses for human partners" Impmon said. However, it was there that Dorumon glared at Impmon before jumping and grabbing Impmon with his claws and slamming the smaller digimon to the ground. He then grabbed Impmon by the throat before pushing Impmon up against the trunk of the tree.

"Now listen here shorty, I may be able to take insults and a few that are directed towards Naruto, but you better watch what you say about my tamer or you'll find yourself disappearing as red flakes of data" Dorumon growled, his normally round pupils turning slitted and his claws dug into Impmon's skin. "You get my drift?" Impmon chuckled nervously and nodded and then Dorumon let the imp digimon go before the dragon digimon went back to the apartment. Impmon dusted himself off before glaring at the other rookie digimon as he walked away.

"Well I didn't need him to help me with my pranking and besides I don't need a tamer to be strong, I'm the strongest digimon there is" Impmon grumbles and then leaped over a wall to wherever the hell he wanted to go.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto quickly ran back to the bus and skidded to a halt in front of the bus doors and causing Mr. Kazuma who was looking around to see if anyone else was still outside, to throw a coughing fit.

"I'm here" Naruto said with a few gasps followed by his declaration. Mr. Kazuma stopped coughing and wiped his glasses clean with the cloth he kept in his pocket.

"Ah, Naruto...where did you come from?" Naruto thought as Mr. Kazuma asked that question before answering.

"Well Mr. Kazuma, you see my Okaa-chan and Otou-san loved each other very much so they decided to go in bed and..."

"Okay, don't need to go there Naruto" Mr. Kazuma said with a sweat drop. "However, Naruto do you have your permission slip?" the teacher asked. Naruto nodded and handed the white slip of paper to Mr. Kazuma. He looked it over and stared before sweat dropping.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. Mr. Kazuma adjusted his glasses and shook his head.

"No, not at all, but out of curiosity...why did your Okaa-chan put a smiley face after her signature?" Mr. Kazuma asked. Naruto then gave the response that Dorumon had given him.

"She likes smiley faces" he stated, Mr. Kazuma sighed at the answer. Mr. Kazuma had been sighing a lot lately since he started teaching...poor, poor Mr. Kazuma. The teacher then stepped aside and took his seat as the blonde jinchuriki did the same. The bus was quite spacious and Naruto saw his friends, Katsumi and Kioshi, sitting in the back of the bus. Naruto quickly went over to the empty space, which was by a window on Katsumi's left, they had saved for him and smiled his foxy grin.

"Hey guys" he greeted. The two nodded and looked at him with confused glances.

"So...did you get your permission slip?" Kioshi asked.

"Yeah dude, you bolted right as we asked you which obviously meant you forgot it" Katsumi said in a matter of fact tone. Naruto nodded.

"Well yeah otherwise I wouldn't be here with my two best friends" Naruto said draping his arm around Katsumi's shoulder. Katsumi chuckled and slid the arm off of her before the bus let loose a hissing sound as its hydraulics went into action and the bus drove off. Mr. Kazuma then stood up with a microphone in hand.

"Okay people listen up, the bus ride to the Digimon Gaming Factory is about two hours long so until then you are free to do anything you want that will not damaged the bus or the other students because I don't want a repeat of the Rock Incident from when we returned to from the Natural History Museum" Mr. Kazuma announced before sitting down. Naruto looked confused at that statement.

"What happened on the trip from the Natural History Museum?" the blonde jnchuriki asked. Kioshi and Katsumi stared at each other before shaking their heads.

"Nope, can't tell you, it's a secret that the entire class swore we would never speak of again" Kioshi said, Katsumi nodded in agreement to not tell their blonde friend.** (A/N: Like Calvin and Hobbes' Bill Watterson who created the Noodle Incident for Calvin, I have created this situation and am leaving it up to the reader's imagination to think of what happened during this trip from the Museum)**

"So guys are you psyched or what?" Kioshi asked.

"What's the 'or what?' option?" Naruto asked earning a giggle from the red haired girl next to him. Kioshi glared at the blonde before pouting.

"Fine then I guess we're not talking on this trip"

"Oh come on Kioshi, Naruto was only joking" Katsumi said. Kioshi chuckled too before continuing with his conversation.

"Really though, what do you guys think of going to the Digimon Gaming Factory, I mean what if they have new cards on sale or maybe free cards" Kioshi said with a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

'Dear Kami-sama, he sounds like the Kazu guy from Takato's class' Naruto thought. "You're obsessed dude, you need help" Kioshi glared at his blonde friend.

"Oh yeah, says the one with a giant card case of Digimon cards" Kioshi said pointing to the blue and black card case on Naruto's waist. Naruto looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not obsessed though, just collect the cards as a hobby" Naruto said in his defense.

"Wait you have cards?" Katsumi asked.

"Well yeah, don't you?" Naruto asked. The red haired girl nodded.

"Yup, but I never saw your cards" Katsumi said.

"I haven't seen your cards either" Naruto retorted.

"Wanna look then?" Katsumi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure, why not" the two were about to exchange decks when Kioshi reached over and grabbed Naruto's cards and opened the card case. Immediately Kioshi grabbed the deck and surfed through it like a guy who surfs the net at super fast speeds. Naruto quickly grabbed the deck and yanked it out of Kioshi's hands and just in time too for just after the card Kioshi was looking at were the Sovereign cards and the Blue card. Naruto glared at Kioshi.

"Dude, what the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"Gomen nasai, but I wanted to see them" Kioshi whined. Naruto glared before he removed the Sovereign cards and the blue card, placing the blue card in the back of the pile of six cards and placing them in his card case. Katsumi and Kioshi looked at their friend strangely.

"Why did you put those cards away?" she asked.

"Yeah man, I wanna see them" Naruto shook his head 'no'. Kioshi pouted, but brightened up as he saw Naruto hand Katsumi his deck and then leaned in to see Naruto's cards. The two then began discussing the cards in Naruto's decks until they reached one specific card. On the card was a picture of a white humanoid looking digimon with one arm looking similar to WarGreymon's Brave Shield and Head to form the left arm while the right arm was made to look like MetalGarurumon's with a cannon in its mouth. Behind the Digimon was a picture of the Omega Symbol. Beneath the picture of the white digimon was a phrase that said, 'All Delete'.

"Dude, no way!" Kioshi exclaimed.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, this card is really rare, only four of these have been made to exist. It's called Omni Force: All Delete, an attack that allows the users Omnimon monster card to vanquish any and all opponents from the field. Dude I'll give you anything for this card" Kioshi said. Katsumi and Naruto looked at each other and then back at Kioshi.

"You are obsessed" they said simultaneously. Kioshi sighed.

"Naruto please, let me play a card game with you. I want to use that card so badly with my Omnimon card" Kioshi said.

"Fine, I'll play against you and just for the fun of it, I will let you use Omni Force: All Delete" Naruto said with a sigh, but then Naruto looked around as the bus suddenly went silent and everyone stared at him and Kioshi.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" he whispered to Katsumi. The red haired girl sighed.

"Kioshi is the best Digimon card player in our class and to have him play you would be like receiving a mountain's worth of gold in their minds" she said. Naruto sighed before looking at Kioshi with a smirk.

"Well I can't turn down a challenge, bring it on" Naruto said. Kioshi nodded and then sat back down normally.

"We'll play at the factory, they have a card playing room for the Digimon gamers who want to play in between the tours" Kioshi said. Naruto nodded and the class cheered.

"Kioshi's finally going to battle someone"

"Awesome, Kioshi's gonna win for sure"

"Really, Naruto looks like he has some experience under his belt from the way he just accepted the challenge from the best gamer in our class" These discussions continued for a while until the bus reached the Digimon Gaming Factory. Mr. Kazuma stepped out first and then had the students line up single file. The students walked towards the door and the automatic sensors detected them and the doors opened. Naruto's eyes widened as he had never seen technology this advanced especially with what he saw inside. Conveyor belts and electronic arms. High speed scanner, multiple computer that could have equaled three super computers in terms of memory alone. Then a tall middle aged woman who was well endowed, walked up as she tapped her sensory pad which controlled what went on in some parts of the factory. She stopped as she reached the students and then tucked her pad underneath her arm and waved. The woman had grey eyes and blonde hair with streaks of silver showing she was getting old, and wore a purple blouse with a black skirt that reached just above her knees and black high heels. She had a lab coat on with the symbol for Digimon on her lab coat, which were large letters in gold and blue which spelled out Digimon. **(A/N: Think Season one title of Digimon's letters)**

"Ohayo minna-san, I am Kari Ishida the assistant manager of the Digimon Gaming Factory and are you the students from Shinjuku Junior High?" Kari said with a smile. The students nodded.

"Nice to meet you Kari-san" the students replied. Mr. Kazuma and Kari chuckled at their eager responses.

"Now then if you follow me, to begin with the tour we are going to see the area where the Digimon games are made" Kari said. The group walked past a large glass window which showed many computers with many people running back and forth as they calculated data and creating programs to make the Digimon Games a reality. As they stopped, everyone went in front of the glass window and peered through in awe.

"SUGOI!" they exclaimed.

"These workers are developing programs for the newest Digimon Game to come out this summer. We call them Digimon World: Dawn and Digimon World: Dusk. They feature different digimon, but through wireless connectivity you can trade and interact with friends and their digimon" Kari said.

"A new game, cool" one student said.

"Can I see a trial run of the game?" one student said. Kari chuckled.

"Maybe later, but come on we have much more to see" Kari said. The students nodded and followed the assistant manager, but as Naruto was walking past the window he looked at one of the computer screen where a series of ones and zeros were rapidly moving across the screen, but when he was looking at that he could have sword he saw three tiny figures moving across the screen. Then he saw two of the tiny figures stop and by pumping chakra into his eyes he used his enhanced vision, he noticed the tiny images on the screen looking at him before chasing after the other figure. Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"NARUTO COME ON!" Katsumi yelled to him. The blonde shook his head and looked at his friend and nodded.

"Coming!" and then ran to catch up with the group, but something didn't seem right, the figures that stared at him were familiar looking to him as the figures were obviously digimon...but which ones were they? The names were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember it, but that was when his eyes widened in realization at who those digimon were...

"WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" Naruto whispered. Naruto walked alongside Katsumi as he whispered the digimon's names and the red haired girl looked at the blonde who was slightly taller than her, since he had grown one inch over the week putting him at five feet, five inches.

"Huh, did you say something?" she asked. Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah... no Katsumi-chan, just wondering about what strategies I should use in my game with Kioshi" Naruto said. Katsumi nodded and smiled at the jinchuriki before focusing on the path the group followed. The group then reached the card making area.

"The cards are made using a mixture of plastic, paper and so as to give them that little bit of protection, a sheet of titanium which gives the cards their weight and durability just below the blue and green 'card game' covers" Kari explained, "the copies of cards that have recently come out are being made here, except for certain cards. I notice that many of you have Digimon card cases, do any of you have these cards?" she asked. Kioshi raised his hand. Everyone turned to look at the brown haired boy.

"You have one, young man? Which one?" Kari asked. Kioshi smiled.

"Well it's not mine, but Naruto" Kioshi pointed to his spiky haired friend, "he has the card, Omni Force: All Delete, the card to be used with the Omnimon card" Kari's eyes widened in shock.

"Really, well Naruto you are really lucky to have found that card. Only four of them exist, along with the Ulforce card that we made for Ulforce Veemon and we are making a new brand of cards called Digi-X and have come up with a card to act as the opposite to Omnimon" Kari said.

"What's it called?" one student asked.

"Well, we originally made Omnimon based on the phrase 'I am the Alpha and the Omega', with Omnimon being the Omega, so we just created the Alpha card" Kari said, "however, it's still in the computer's memory banks and is still in its developing stages, we have just finished coming up with a design for the digimon" Kari said. The blonde haired woman typed a few keys on her pad and then she turned the pad around and then tapped a button and a hologram of the image of the digimon they made for the Digi-X brand showed up. The digimon was coated in black armour, which gave it a bulky yet intimidating look with golden lining and golden patterns etched into the armour. It had red eyes and two fangs peeking through the helmet it wore, and a long blue cape which was silver on the underside and had many holes in it on the bottom of the cape, seemed to flow from its neck and twisted to make it look like it was blowing in the wind.

"This is our final decision on the digimon's outer characteristics, but we still need to make more adjustments to its stats though" Kari said as she hit the rotation button on her data pad and the digimon turned a full 360 degrees. Everyone stared in awe at the armoured digimon.

"So what is this digimon's name?" one student asked.

"Call it Armourmon"

"No way dude, that's a shit name call it KickAssmon"

"You boys are complete bakas, it should be called BlackKnightmon" The students continued to call random names to name the digimon. Kari and Mr. Kazuma chuckled and then the group continued with the tour, looking at all the computer work and the manufacturing and the packaging of the cards.

"Well that's all there is to this factory, now then any questions?" Kari asked. Kioshi and Naruto raised their hands. Kari nodded and gestured to them.

"Yes, Kari-san, I was wondering...I heard you had a card playing room for the people who tour the place?" Kioshi said, "is that true" Kari nodded.

"Of course, are you and the young blonde going to play?" she asked. Naruto and Kioshi nodded. Kari gained a shine in her eyes as she was told this. "Do you mind if I watch, I haven't seen a Digimon card game in long time" Naruto and Kioshi looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hai" they said, Naruto gave the 'Nice Guy' pose and his teeth sparkled. Everyone stared in shock at what Naruto just did.

"How did you make your teeth do that?" Katsumi asked.

"It's called Colgate Toothpaste" the blonde replied. The assistant manager of the digimon factory led the students and their teacher into a room that had a few tables used for playing the card game. The class and the two adults gathered around the table in a circle as Naruto and Kioshi took their seats and took out their decks. Kari looked at Naruto and Kioshi.

"I'm sure you both know how to play the game?" she asked. Kioshi nodded, but Naruto didn't.

"Actually I don't" he admitted. Kari nodded and then went into the lengthy explanation of how to play the card game. Each player draws five cards at the beginning of the game. The players then play a one round of rock, paper, scissors and the winner goes first. The player draws one card during the beginning of each of their turns and then the players are only allowed to play one monster card on the field, with the baby to rookie level digimon being the only cards that could be played without the need for digivolving. The digimon have varying power levels ranging from 5 points to over 100. If the player has the digivolved forms of their rookie monster card in their hand they can digivolve it to the champion, champion to ultimate and ultimate to mega. In order to win, the players must battle with their monster cards to fight and the first player to lose ten of their monster cards, loses. Modification card can be used to power up or defend your monsters, power ups used only before the battle phase, and defense cards are only used during the battle phase.

"I see, so it's basically first one to lose ten monsters loses, use modification cards when needed and the ability to digivolve is only available if the digivolved forms are in your hand. " Naruto summarized. Kari nodded.

"Precisely, you grasp things quite quickly, Naruto" Kari said. Naruto grinned.

"It's one of my most recognizable traits" the jinchuriki said. Naruto and Kioshi nodded to each other, but Naruto scanned through his deck and then withdrew one card and handed it to Kioshi. he had quickly placed his Sovereign cards and the Blue card back into his case without anyone noticing using his quick movements.

"Is that the card, the Omni Force: All Delete?" Kari asked. Naruto and Kioshi nodded as Kioshi placed the card in a random part of his deck and then shuffled his deck. The two players then drew their five cards. Naruto and Kioshi then performed the rock, paper, scissors with Naruto winning by using paper as Kioshi used rock.

'Typical of the stupid boys to use rock' all the girls thought. Naruto then drew his sixth card and looked at Kioshi. Naruto placed a card down.

"Okay, I play Armadillomon on the field" Naruto said and then he played another card, "then I use the digi-egg of knowledge and armour digivolve him into Digmon and modify him with Digmon's Drills" Naruto ended his turn with his Digmon rising from its original 80 points to 90. Kioshi nodded and then played one card as he drew.

"I play Tentomon and digivolve him to Kabuterimon" Kioshi said powering up the Champion level digimon from 70 to 90 points. Kioshi and Naruto had their monsters battle. Digmon and Kabuterimon 'killed' each other and both players now had nine tried left to defeat each other. It was then Naruto's turn. The blonde tamer drew a card and then played a card down.

"I summon Veemon, your turn" Naruto said ending his turn. Kioshi drew a card and smirked. He then played a card down.

"I play Betamon and then digivolve it to Seadramon. Then I play the modification card, Tidal Rage and increase Seadramon's power from 80 to 110" Kioshi said, "Now I destroy your Veemon" However, he saw Naruto draw a card from his hand and place it down.

"I use the Modifcation card Holy Barrier and protect Veemon" Naruto said and then placed the card into his case since after using it once meant he can't use it again. Kioshi gritted his teeth and then looked at Naruto with a glare. Naruto drew a card and then ended since he couldn't do anything. Kioshi smirked and destroyed Veemon leaving Naruto with only eight more tries. Naruto didn't respond, but the crowd was watching with a 'hunger' as they were completely absorbed in the match, especially Kari being around Digimon themed things her entire adult life. After many summoning, Naruto had lost three more monsters to Kioshi's powerful Seadramon card leaving him with only five tries. However, it was then that the tide began to turn. Naruto drew a card and smirked.

"I play the Modifcation card, Computer Reboot and this card allows me to revive a Digimon that has already been destroyed" Naruto said and then he took out Veemon and placed it on the field from his case. Then he played another card.

"I then digivolve Veemon to Ex-Veemon..." Naruto said as he played the card for Veemon's Champion form. Kioshi smirked.

"That thing has only 70 points, you can't beat my 110 point Seadramon" Kioshi said smugly, but Naruto's smirk never wavered as he played another card.

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" he yelled placing the card hard on the field, shaking the table. Everyone's eyes widened, earning a chorus of "oooo's" from the crowd.

'Excellent strategy, luring his opponent into thinking he was winning before striking back' Kari thought with a smile at the blonde, 'Nice'

"I DNA digivolve, my Ex-Veemon with the Stingmon card in my hand..." Naruto then placed the two Champion level cards from his hand and field along with the Veemon and DNA digivolution card on the field into his card case, which acted as a graveyard. Kioshi's eyes widened.

"NO WAY, YOU HAVE HIM!" Kioshi yelled and Naruto smiled, baring his sharper than normal canines and nodded.

"I play Paildramon" Naruto said playing the card, "then I equip it with the Modification card Paildramon's Desperado Blasters" the card with the picture of Paildramon's guns was laid down. Naruto smirked as the newly played ultimate card increased in power from 120 to 150 points. Naruto defeated Kioshis Seadramon and along with six other monsters that Kioshi attempted to use to defeat Paildramon, but to no avail and left Kioshi with only two attempts left to try and defeat Naruto. The match was seemingly intense as the match continued to drag on, but then Kioshi drew a card for his turn.

"Okay, I got you now Naruto" the brown haired boy said as he played down a card, "I play the Dual Battle Modification card that allows me to play two monsters on the field, and I choose Agumon and Gabumon from my hand" Kioshi said laying the two monsters down. Naruto looked in confusion as Kioshi played the much weaker monsters and then he realized something...

'Oh no' he thought, Kioshi then picked a card from his hand and laid it down on the field, "I play Warp Digivolution and Warp Digivlolve both Agumon and Gabumon to their Mega Forms, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon" Kioshi said.

"He's going to do it, I haven't seen this combo since I played him" Katsumi said with a smirk as she watched Naruto's shocked face. Kioshi then played the DNA Digivolution card.

"I DNA Digivolve, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to play Omnimon" Kioshi said taking away all the cards on the field before playing one of the two cards left in his hand.

"I SUMMON OMNIMON!" Kioshi yelled and then played the Omega Digimon on the field and attacked Naruto's Paildramon, but Naruto quickly played one of the five cards in his hand.

"Digimodify, WarGreymon's Brave Shield" Naruto said as he suddenly became serious, as if he were fighting an actual digimon with Dorumon. The brave Shield nullified Kioshi's attack and Kioshi ended his turn.

"You're lucky, Naruto" Kioshi said, Naruto nodded and then he drew a card before removing Paildramon from the field.

"I digivolve Paildramon into Imperiadramon" Naruto said playing the dragon looking digimon card. Both Imperialdramon and Omnimon had the same power levels so it was basically at a standoff and neither player was going to attack because they both knew that Kioshi held the Omni Force card in his hand.

"I then use the card, Virus Strike and take Omnimon over to my side of the field" Naruto said. Kioshi shook is head.

"You can't do that, remember Omnimon's card ability is to destroy all Virus Natured cards on the field" Kioshi informed his opponent. Naruto gritted his teeth and put away the card in his card case.

"Wow...who would think a card game would be this good" Mr. Kazuma mumbled.

"I know what you mean" Kari whispered to the teacher as the two adults and thirty other children watched the game. Kioshi ended his turn as he was saving the Omni Force card for when Naruto did something...and something is what Naruto did.

"I change Imperialdramon into Imperialdramon fighter mode and then modify it with the Positron Laser card powering it up from the original 200 to 270" Naruto said. Omnimon had 200 point also, but now he exceeded that limit and Kioshi smirked as he laid down the card.

"I play Omni Force: All Delete and destroy your Imperialdramon Fighter Mode" Kioshi said. Naruto smirked.

"Kioshi, you think I would have a card as strong as that without coming up with a counter attack?" Naruto asked. Kioshi's as well as everyone's eyes widened.

"You can beat the Omni Force card?" Kari asked. Naruto nodded, "Ever since Kioshi told me of this card, along the way to this place, I had looked through my deck to create strategies on how to counter this card...and this it..." Naruto said and then played the card down.

"DIGIMODIFY DATA X-TRACTION!" Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NANI!" they cried out, "WHAT CARD IS THAT!"

"Impossible, I stopped the making of that card because it gave players a great edge in the game if they both had cards like Omnimon and Imperialdramon of the field!" Kari exclaimed

"Well I guess, I was lucky enough to get it before your discontinuation stopped" Naruto said and then told people of the card's effect.

"The card allows me to X-tract data from a digimon and revert it back into its rookie form, so, since Omnimon has been a DNA digivolved monster, he reverts back into both Gabumon and Agumon" Naruto explained. Kioshi stared shocked as his withdrew Agumon and Gabumon from his card case and placed them on the field and removed Omnimon and the Omni Force card.

"Now I activate Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's special ability which allows me to strike twice if equipped with the Positron Laser" Naruto said and then with a deep breath he blew on the cards and they flew by Kioshi's face. Naruto stood up and packed up his cards before placing them back in his card case.

"Good game, Kioshi you nearly had me there with Omnimon" Naruto said. Kioshi packed up his cards and the handed Naruto his Omni Force card back. Kioshi nodded.

"Arigato Naruto, you did better though" Kioshi said as the two shook hands. Kari smirked.

"You two played extremely well, Naruto your plan to defeat Omnimon was clever..." however before the blonde haired assistant manager of the Digimon Company could continue she was interrupted as a short fat man wearing glasses and a lab coat over a grey suit entered.

"Excuse me, Ishida-sama, there's something wrong with the computers" the man said. Kari's face turned to anger and shock.

"NANI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" she yelled out, "pardon my language kids" she said with a sweet voice to them. The man continued.

"Hai, Ishida-sama, the computers are losing all their data and the data on the new Digi-X cards and the new Alpha card we were creating...all of the data is suddenly disappearing" the man yelled out. The class followed Kari to the computer room and saw a large screen flashing red as in the center of the screen, in violet was a symbol, a single black upside down triangle and connected to the vertexes of the triangle, a right side up triangle was attached and a circle surrounded the center triangle which had the other three connected to it. The symbol for the digital hazard.

"It is some kind of virus that found its way into the network, it's like a worm of some kind" the lab tech said as he typed away at the computer and tried to slow down the virus, but the keyboard was not responding, "great and now it's shut down all of our equipment, the only way to stop this thing is to shut down the entire system and reboot" the man said. Kari glared at the man.

"There is no way I am throwing away over forty years of work just because of a virus in the system" Kari said.

"But Ishida-sama, the virus is apparently absorbing...or deleting the data in our memory banks. This company has over three super computers with over 200 MB of memory, this 'virus' is deleting nearly a quarter of it within the hour" the man exclaimed. Kari remained silent.

"Try the wireless equipment, they have no serious connection to the tech due to the infra-red connection so that it wouldn't shut down" Kari instructed. The tech sighed and complied with the order.

Naruto then channeled chakra into his eyes and looked into the screen and his assumptions were correct when he saw the symbol. He saw the tiny figures of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon chasing after a brown coloured digimon with blue armour over its head, hands and torso, with extremely long arms which had red claws on its hands, three red spikes protruding from its back and a yellow mane with evil yellow eyes peering through its mask. Then Naruto saw the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon which were chasing the unknown digimon, stop and look straight at him. Naruto looked around the room to see if the digimon were looking at anyone else, before he pointed at himself and saw the two mega level digimon nod. Naruto's eyes widened before turning to Mr. Kazuma.

"Mr. Kazuma, I have to use the bathroom" he cried out. The teacher turned to the blonde and nodded.

"Sure, Kari-san please direct Naruto to the bathroom" Mr. Kazuma said. Kari stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, gomen nasai, I don't have time to leave this room, the bathroom is straight down the hall and first door on the left as you turn the corner. Naruto nodded and left the room before channeling chakra into his feet immediately after he left before speeding back to entrance of the Digimon Factory. His speed caused a trail of dust to be left behind him and many gasps were heard as a blonde coloured blur sped past them, Naruto doubted any of them got a good look at him at the speeds he was moving at. He quickly performed handsigns as he exited the Digimon Gaming Factory.

'Time to try out the new kekkai genkai techniques from Otou-san' the Namikaze heir thought before ending the handsigns on rabbit.

_"Jinton: Haipā Hayasa no Jutsu/ Speed Style: Hyper Speed Jutsu!"_ Naruto yelled and then his speed increased to far beyond what he was traveling at as he used the secret bloodline of the Namikaze clan, Jinton...Speed Style and raced back to his apartment to get his faithful digimon partner.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dorumon- Naruto's and Dorumon's Apartment<strong>

Dorumon was lying down on the couch looking at the blank screen of the television with a slice of bread in one hand and a cup of instant ramen in the other. Drool dripped from the dragon digimon's lips as he was bored out of his mind.

"I am bored out of my mind, I wish something exciting would happen right now" Dormon sighed. **(A/N:Well Dorumon, as your author I grant your wish) **Dorumon's eyes bugged out and he dropped the empty ramen cup and his slice of bread as he saw Naruto standing there after having broke down the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the digimon asked, his tail waving behind him, "You are supposed to be a your field trip"

"I know, but there's a problem" Naruto said. Dorumon's eyes brightened.

"Oh a Digimon...awesome where is it? Shinjuku Park, in the Digimon Gaming Factory, where?" the violet and white furred creature asked.

"It's...in the digital plane and to be specific the inside of the main hard drive of the Digimon Gaming Factory" Naruto said. Dorumon's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked but Naruto gave the look that said he wasn't joking.

"Now come on, we have to go...WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are waiting on us" he said. The X-Antibody holder looked at his tamer in confusion.

"Huh?' he intelligently remarked. Naruto then began to explain.

"You see when the virus attacked the computer system in the Digimon Gaming Factory, I used my chakra and enhanced my vision to see the pixelated images that I managed to glimpse at with my already superior vision. I then saw three figures, one was being chased by the other two, the one being chased was an unknown digimon and obviously the virus, but the other two I immediately recognized as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon" Naruto said, "now they need our help to stop the virus"

"Okay, I understand, but how are we getting to the digital world, it's not like a portal is gonna come out of the sky" Dorumon cried out, but as he said this a large yellow beam of light came down from he cieling and enveloped the two. The beam of light was originating from a dark swirl of matter that was edged with dark green digital flakes.

"Hey look, a portal that came from the sky" Naruto said looking at Dorumon.

"I should start saying thing like this more often" Dorumon said in monotone. The two were suddenly forced upwards.

_"Help us tamer, the virus is too strong. We will take you to our location"_ two voices said, both sounded deep, but one of them sounded a bit gruffer than the other one. Naruto and Dorumon were flung through the portal and suddenly found themselves in a shining blue tunnel that was quickly becoming just light as they developed tunnel vision from the speeds they were going at. Naruto quickly grabbed Dorumon and the digimon latched onto the blonde's back.

"Time to speed things up a bit" Naruto said flashing quickly through handsigns and ended on dragon. _"KATON: KADAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE EXPLOSION JUTSU!" _a large stream of fire exploded out of Naruto's hands and then sent the duo careening faster through the portal before they were enveloped in a white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital Plane- Computer Screen of Digimon Gaming Factory<strong>

A black portal formed in the digital plane and Naruto and Dorumon dropped out of it and floated there for a few seconds before something passed over their heads. A large digimon which was brown and covered with blue armour on its hands, head and torso. It had yellow coloured eyes as a small digital hazard symbol glowed in violet just above a green gem on its chest. Large red claws, three on each hand were shown on its extremely long arms and three red spikes protruded from its back. Then two more digimon passed over them, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Hey look there they are" Naruto pointed out. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew towards the blue armoured digimon as they fired their attacks. Many flaps on MetalGarurumon's body opened up to reveal many guns while WarGreymon held his hands together and an orange ball of fire began to form.

**"ICE WOLF CLAW!"**

**"TERRA FORCE!"**

Many missiles flew from MetalGarurumon's cannons while a gigantic ball of orange flame flew at the unknown digimon. Naruto took out his D-Ark and scanned the digimon.

"Okay well we know WarGreymon, a mega level whose attacks are Terra Force, Dragon Killer and Great Tornado while MetalGarurumon is another mega level digimon whose attacks are Giga Missile, Ice Wolf Claw and Metal Wolf Claw" Naruto read as the two images came up. Then the image of the unknown digimon came up and Naruto read it out loud.

"Diaboromon, a mega level, what the hell? He is a pure virus type digimon whose goal in life is to absorb every scrap of data in the world and his attacks are Cable Crusher and Web Wrecker" Naruto read. Then a large boom erupted and it was then that Naruto noticed that he and Dorumon were in a large dome made entirely of ones and zeros. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon looked at the large smoke cloud and saw Diaboromon was burnt from the top half of his body while the bottom half was encased in ice and he was trying to break free. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then turned and flew towards Naruto.

"Ah, chosen tamer and his partner you are here" WarGreymon said.

"Yes...yes I am" he replied.

"Well we better get you up to speed, my ice won't hold him for long" the wolf digimon said as the ice that encased Diaboromon began to crack a bit.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Well Diaboromon is trying to take absorb all the data in the world, but he managed to absorb too much data so we needed some help so we found you as we were chasing him into this network." WarGreymon explained.

"Now we need your help. Diaboromon's speed is great and although WarGreymon and I are mega level digimon and are two of the most powerful, we cannot land a killing low on him" MetalGarurumon added.

"Will you help us?" they both asked. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other and a determined look filled their eyes and they turned to the mega level digimon and nodded.

"Hai!"

"Good, because he just broke out" WarGreymon said, the group turned to see Diaboromon give a deafening roar and then with all his strength, broke the ice and then rocketed towards MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, but as they were getting ready, Naruto and Dorumon jumped in front and Dorumon opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** multiple iron balls flew from Dorumon's maw and struck the mega level digimon, but it didn't even flinch. WarGreymon quickly shielded the two with his Brave Shield and sparks flew from the chrome digizoid shield as Diaboromon's claws raked down the shield. WarGreymon quickly redirected Diaboromon's attack and then spun and kicked the virus ype in his face before spinning quickly, looking like an orange drill.

**"GREAT TORNADO!"** the mega form of Agumon yelled before drilling forwards, but Diaboromon avoided the attack before turning to Naruto, as he looked at Naruto the violet coloured digital hazard sign on its chest glowed, the originally yellow eyes of the mega level virus type began to be filled with a sky blue colour before mixing to form an aqua green colour.

"The master...says to destroy...the boy and his digimon, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND DORUMON PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Diaboromon roared before stretching its arms out.

**"CABLE CRUSHER!" **the long red claws reached for Naruto and Dorumon, but the two quickly dodged the attack before MetalGarurumon fired a missile from a compartment on his chest.

**"GIGA MISSILE!"** a large missile flew from the compartment sending MetalGarurumon skidding backwards from the recoil. The attack was dodged before the mega virus digimon performed cable crusher again, however WarGreymon quickly slashed down with his Dramon Killers.

**"DRAGON DESTROYER!"** and then his claws came down, but the arms quickly wrapped themselves around WarGreymon halting his movement before throwing him into MetalGarurumon. The arms continued to stretch their way towards Naruto and Dorumon. Naruto growled and his eyes turned crimson, his pupil slitted. Dorumon's eyes suddenly gained a more fiery colour as crimson mixed with orange and suddenly they both became stronger. Kyuubi's chakra flooded Naruto's chakra system and due to their bond, Dorumon also gained a power boost. The two dodged the attack and then began to run up Diaboromon's arm, using it as a pathway along to his body. Naruto quickly took out his D-Ark and a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...GEOGREYMON'S MEGA FLAME!" a large ball of red fire materialized in Dorumon's claws as Naruto flashed through handsigns.

_"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _a large fire dragon rocketed out of Naruto's mouth as Dorumon threw the Mega Flame. The two fires mixed to form a gigantic dragon of red fire.

"_Collaboration Jutsu: Saikyoh no Karyuendaan no Jutsu/ Omega Fire Dragon Blast Jutsu!"_ the two yelled as the attack impacted with their opponent's face. Diaboromon roared as the attack struck.

'That actually hurt, but I will not yield' Diaboromon thought, "I SHALL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF MY MASTER!" Naruto and Dorumon growled before Dorumon jumped into the air and opened his jaws.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** a much more powerful Metal Shoot attack formed as the metal spheres were red hot from the Kyuubi's chakra increasing his power and then it struck Diaboromon's face sending up an explosion and causing the mega digimon pain. Naruto then jumped and formed a small ball of light blue spinning chakra with a core of violet.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and slammed the attack forwards into its chest and the virus digimon was sent flying. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew past the tamer and digimon before attacking Diaboromon. MetalGarurumon quickly slammed his body into Diaboromon's sending the creature upwards before WarGreymon brought down his Dramon Killers.

**"DRAGON DESTROYER!"** the chrome digizoid clad digimon yelled before chopping the digimon in half. WarGreymon flew back to gain some distance and smirked beneath his helemt, but his happiness was short lived as Diaboromon's halves regenerated and formed two Diaboromon.

"You..." one Diaboromon said.

"Cannot defeat us..." the second one spoke.

"The master will not accept defeat" the spoke simutaneously for this. Naruto growled as he remembered Raidramon's words about this 'master'.

Flashback

"What the hell was all that talk about this 'Master' you were fighting for?" Naruto asked. Raidramon looked at Naruto as his eyes began to change from violet back to red.

"I..." Raidramon suddenly began to forget as the evil power he was given left him, "the master...the name... it was in my head the entire time we were fighting young tamer...his name was...Luc..." but it was too late for Raidramon had dispersed into red flakes of data. Naruto looked in shock at what he just heard.

End Flashback

Naruto glared at Diaboromon and then the Kyuubi's youkai formed a shroud of youkai around him in the shape of a tailles kitsune and looked like it was red fire surrounding him. Dorumon's eyes took on a more reddish orange colour and the white parts of his fur which were on his snout, hands, feet and tip of his tail gained red highlights. Their powers rising at an alarming rate.

"Well listen here, Dorumon and I...WE WILL NOT LOSE!" Naruto said, "AND TELL YOUR MASTER..." the two took off towards the Diaboromon, "THAT WE WILL DEFEAT HIM!" Naruto and Dorumon then slammed full force against the two virus digimon. Naruto then formed two rasengans in his hands and slammed them into the Diaboromon.

"DOUBLE RASENGAN!" he yelled and then sent the two flying away as the rasengans shredded the clones through their chests, but they regenerated once more becoming four. Four then became eight, eight became sixteen until they kept multiplying until the lining of the dome was surrounded with Diaboromon. All of them laughing.

"THE MASTER WANTS YOU BOTH DEAD NARUTO..DORUMON...AND WE SHALL FULFILL HIS COMMANDMENTS!" the digimon yelled and then they charged up the gems in their chests which bgena to glow a shining gold. Then the fired.

**"WEB WRECKER!" **the Diaboromon all yelled simultaneously before firing. A storm of gold fired from all angles, but WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Naruto and Dorumon began dodging them all with ease, well not really ease, but they were doing pretty well. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon saw that Naruto and Dorumon were getting tired after a few minutes of dodging an endless amount of the Web Wrecker attacks.

"We must protect the boy" MetalGarurumon said.

"He and his partner cannot die on our faults" WarGreymon said. The two mega level digimon quickly flew towards the tiring tamer and his partner. Dorumon dodged a few, but one was about to strike him, so Naruto dodged a few of his own before grabbing Dorumon and yanking him out of he way. Then Naruto spun creating a crimson twister that deflected the golden spheres of destruction and taking out many Diaboromon in the process. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finally reached the duo and then began to fire their attacks in order to protect them, but to no avail as the attacks kept coming from the virus digimon. So the two mega levels did the only thing they could do. They huddled around Naruto and Dorumon and took the attacks as they slammed into them. A large amount of explosions sounded and the firing stopped. The swarm of Diaboromon watched with glee as they saw the two mega level digimon floating lifelessly in the digital space. Naruto and Dorumon opened their eyes, having shut them during the explosions, luckily the Kyuubi's chakra was able to protect Naruto and Dorumon from the brunt of the explosion. The two then gasped as they saw WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They looked like broken toys, cracked, some parts of their bodies were missing and their eye sockets were empty, just endless black in them.

"WarGreymon?" Naruto asked shaking the dramon digimon.

"MetalGarurumon?" Dorumon said shaking the metallic wolf. They both got no response and then the two turned to face the Diaboromon swarm.

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" they yelled. Naruto drew a card and nodded to Dorumon who grabbed the two digimon in his claws.

"DIGIMODIFY...COMPUTER REBOOT ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled swiping the card. A white light surrounded Dorumon's arms and then he touched the two downed megas and they were both shrouded in the same light. When the light died down, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were revived, their eyes were filled with life as WarGreymon's green eyes and MetalGarurmon's red ones were opened. Their injuries were healed and they were filled with new strength.

"DIGIMODIFY...DNA DIGIVOLUTION AND ENERGY TRANSFER ACTIVATE!" Naruto swiped the two cards through his D-Ark and then Dorumon was filled with the light of digivolution, but the energy was then transferred to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The two mega level digimon seemed to smile.

"You have revived us and for that we thank you, Naruto and Dorumon. Now we must return the favour" they said. WarGreymon's body was the surrounded in an orange light while MetalGarurumon's was surrounded in a dark blue light.

**DNA DIGIVOLUTION**

**"METALGARURUMON..."**

**"WARGREYMON..."**

The two mega level digimon swirled around each other in a twister of blue and orange as they went through a ring of red data and their DNA fused into one being.

**"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

WarGreymon's body grew in size before it glowed orange and the body of WarGreymon was absorbed into his skull which took on an orange colour, a black arm extended from the base of the skull with the Brave Shield from WarGreymon's back being the shoulder of the arm. MetalGarurumon's body glowed blue and the body of MetalGarurumon was absorbed into his skull which remained the same, but in its mouth was a large cannon. A black arm extended from the base of the skull with a blue circle with yellow spikes that looked like the same material MetalGarurumon's body was made from, made the shoulder. The light from their fusion suddenly attached itself to the arms and became the body of he newly formed digimon. His body was adorned with white armour, three purple stripes were on each pectoral. On his waist were two golden spikes that curved upwards like devil horns and on his feet were three golden claws, each. His eyes were a bright blue and two fang like marking were on the mouth part of his face. On the digimon's chest was a fusion of the crests of 'Courage' and 'Friendship' in gold. Then the new digimon wore developed white cape with a red underside that flowed down from his shoulders in makeshift wind from his digivolution. The MetalGarurumon mouth on the right arm opened to reveal the hidden cannon while he flicked his left hand which looked like WarGreymon's head and a long sword blade flew out. Along the length of the blade, in golden digicode, the words 'All Delete'. The warrior spoke his name.

**"OMNIMON!"** Naruto and Dorumon flew over to the mega level Royal Knight digimon as Naruto took out his D-Ark which automatically scanned Omnimon.

"Omnimon, a Holy Knight and Warrior digimon who is built for any situation due to his fusion between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. On his right arm is the Supreme Cannon on his left is the legendary Grey Sword along with the Brave Shield. His attacks are Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Shot and Omni Force:All Delete" Naruto read in excitement. The two then sat themselves on Omnimon's shoudlers. The Diaboromon roared at Omnimon before the gems on their chests glowed.

**"WEB WRECKER!"** they yelled. The storm of golden sphere of energy sped towards Omni from all directions, but Omni seemed to chuckle before spinning forcing the blonde jinchuriki and the X-Antibody holder to have to grip on tightly to Omnimon.

**"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"**Omnimon roared and then large blue crescents of energy flew from the Grey Sword and stopped all the attacks before he stopped spinning. Naruto and Dorumon had swirls in their eyes meaning that they were dizzy.

"Slow down on the spinning will you Omnimon" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Gomen nasai, young tamer" the Royal Knight said before getting serious. His Garurumon Cannon aimed as it charged an icy blue beam.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **a blast of blue energy shot forth and destroyed a large portion of the swarm. Omnimon kept firing his Supremem Cannon before the sword retracted back into the WarGreymon head before opening to reveal a hidden cannon in their also.

**"DOUBLE SHOT!"** Omnimon fired a blast of ice and a blast of flame from the Garurumon and Greymon heads respectively causing large explosions. The white knight then decided to end things before firing rapidly with his double shot attack. Explosions filled the digital area and then Omnimon saw that there was still a lot of the Diaboromon clones so he released the Grey Sword and then the sword was surrounded by a dark aura which was laced in emerald green.

"Time to finish you off" Omnimon said and then slashed in a circle before stabbing his sword up into the air. **"OMNI FORCE: ALL DELETE!"** and then a large pulse of black and green energy raced from the tip of the Grey sword as it deleted all the Diaboromon. The original looked in shock as the attack reached for him, but using his speed he ran away from the attack, but it was like a heat seeking missile. After all his clones were destroyed, the attack formed a beam of black and green that raced after him. Diaboromon then jumped from the wall and headed straight for Omnimon with a smirk, aiming for the blonde shinobi on his shoulder. The digital hazard sign began to glow on his chest, however Omnimon stopped the virus digimon by impaling him through the stomach with his sword. Naruto then walked along the length of the Grey Sword, the All Delete closing in fast as Naruto stared into Diaboromon's aqua coloured eyes. A blue colour then receeded from his iris before Naruto's own blue eyes, similar to the way Sasuke's curse mark formed and receeded. Then he looked into the yellow eyes of Diaboromon.

"Who is the 'master'?" he asked Diaboromon chuckled as the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest began to fade.

"You will never find him, or maybe you will. He needs you to regain his former strength. The master will be reborn, The Fallen Angel Digimon is the Demon that will destroy all who opposes him and will rule the Digital World...revenge is coming" Diaboromon was then struck with the All Delete and then vainshed into nothing, not even red flakes of data. The attack completely wiped his data. Naruto and Dorumon the dropped down from Omnimon's body and floated in front of him.

"It has been an honour fighting along side the Royal Knight" Narut and Dorumon said with a bow of respect. Omnimon chuckled and then the digicode on the Grey Sword glowed.

"I could say the same, it has been an honour fighting alongside such a powerful tamer and his digimon" Omni spoke in the merged voices of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Omni held out the Grey sword and drew a circle in the digital air before a portal formed, a glowing yellow portal with flakes of red, white and yellow data squares surrounding it.

"This portal will take you home and arigato for saving my life...Naruto and Dorumon" Omnimon said with a bow and then the blonde tamer and his digimon left through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Gaming Factory- Control Room<strong>

Everyone watched in awe as the blinking digital hazard sign on the screen disappeared. The lab tech typed a few keys and smiled as he watched all the stolen data being restored.

"Ishida-sama, the data is returning to the memory banks" the lab tech said. Kari cheered along with the class. Naruto ran back into the room, he had been returned to his apartment and left Dorumon there as he used his Jinton jutsus to reach back to the Digimon Gaming Factory.

"So what did I miss?" the whisker marked blonde asked. Kioshi ad Katsumi turned to see Naruto standing there.

"Oh, Naruto the virus is gone, and the company got back its stolen memory. Also you should have seen it, the screen was filled with moving blue pixels, but then they began to start getting wiped out like a shooting game where somebody was just shooting a gun at the pixels and then a black and green circle came from the center of the screen from behind the symbol and then wiped out all the virus pixels. The lab tech said the pixels were the embodiments of the virus and the explosions and black and green thing we saw was actually some sort of antivirus program, but they couldn't trace it back to the server" Kioshi explained.

"Then I guess I missed a lot" Naruto said, 'They have no idea how right they were about the gun thing' he thought. Naruto then enhanced his vision with his chakra and looked as the digital hazard symbol vanished and then he saw Omnimon standing there making a very cool pose before looking at Naruto and winking. Naruto smirked.

'Your welcome, Omnimon' he thought.

"Okay class the tour is over, time to go home" Mr. Kazuma said. The class groaned before turning to leave, but Kari stopped them.

"Now hold on students..." the assistant manager of the Digimon Gaming Factory piped up, the class turned to face her with a look that said, 'You are our Salvation' in them. Kari chuckled, "Well you don't think you can leave without taking these free packs of Digimon Cards with you" the blonde/grey haired woman said with a smile as she withdrew a box with thrity two packs of Digimon cards, "there's one pack for each student so line up" the class sis as they were told and opened their card packs as soon as they got them. Everyone was excited a they opened them, some screamed in happiness at getting a card they didn't have while some groaned at the knowledge of already having cars they already had. Naruto, Kioshi and Katsumi opened their packs and looked at each other's.

"What did you guys get?" Katsumi asked. Naruto and Kioshi looked through their hands which had twelve cards.

"I got a Hyper Wing, two Power, a Holy Shield and a Speed Modification cards, while for monsters, I got Veemon, Agumon, Ankylomon, Angemon, Devimon, Lady Devimon and Marine Angemon" Kioshi said. Katsumi looked at hers.

"I got...awesome I got the Warp Digivolution card, two Agumon, a WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and a Black Tyrannomon, and for Modifications I got WarGreymon's Brave shield, Garurumon's Howling Blaster, and three Speed cards" the female member of the trio replied. They then looked at Naruto who was busy looking at his cards.

"What did you get, Naruto?" Katsumi asked.

"I got, a BlackWarGreymon, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Armadillomon, Flamedramon, oh I don't have that one, and Ogremon for monsters and for Modifications I got the Omni Sword for Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, WarGreymon's Terra Force, MetalGarurumon's Metal Wolf Claw, Celestial Arrow for the Angewoman which I already have, and the Digi-egg of Courage" Narut said. Kioshi and Katsumi had their jaws hanging in shock, however it was because of this that they didn't notice Naruto had called out only eleven cards and Naruto was too confused at their shell shocked looks to know that he only called out eleven.

"Dude you're really lucky. I mean those were some good cards. Especially the Flamedramon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, the Omni Sword and the Digi-egg of Courage" Kioshi commented.

"Wanna trade?" Katsumi asked. Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he placed the cards in his card case. Everybody threw out their card packs in the trash and when Naruto was about to, he noticed the shining in the pack. A holo-foil card. Naruto looked in and pulled out the card and he stared at it with curiosity. On it was a picture of an angelic looking digimon, which was placed on a shadowy background, the angel itself was what made it holo-foil. The card was called 'Fallen Angel' which was because the angel was in a sea of shadow so it was contradictory.

'This card...has the picture of that digimon...like the one in my dream' he thought. However, as he stared at it he blinked in surprise as he could have sworn he heard a giggle and the card winked at him.

"NARUTO COME ON!" Mr. Kazuma called out to his student. Naruto nodded and threw away the pack and placed the card in his pocket. He then ran outside and went on the bus and sat with his friends, but while everyone else was making noise Naruto was remembering the words of Diaboromon back in the digital world.

_"You will never find him, or maybe you will. He needs you to regain his former strength. The master will be reborn, The Fallen Angel Digimon is the Demon that will destroy all who opposes him and will rule the Digital World...revenge is coming"_ the words echoed in his mind and then he looked back at the 'Fallen Angel' card in his card case. Was there a connection? was what he thought as he stared out of the window of the bus. He then took out the card and stared at it again.

'The Master...' Naruto realized, the picture of a young blonde haired youth with eight wings on his back, two on his head. Sky blue eyes, golden bands on the wrists and ankles and dressed in a white robe, strange purple markings on the chest area... the only thing that was missing to complete the picture from his dream was the digital hazard sign on the angel's picture's right hand.

'The Master...could this be the Master?' the card shone in the sunlight...Naruto had no idea how right he was.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Well seems Naruto's getting some clues and hints as to who the 'Master' is. Now all he needs is a name. Will he find out in time? Probably. Tune in next time as Naruto and Dorumon take a little patrol around Shinjuku for training, but as they are doing their training they run into Rika and Renamon. How awkward can this situation be? Next time, Naruto:Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 7: The Unofficial First Date. Please review this chapter when you are done, Domo Arigato- K.D)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Unofficial First Date

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 7: The Unofficial First Date

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"You will never find him, or maybe you will. He needs you to regain his former strength. The master will be reborn, The Fallen Angel Digimon is the Demon that will destroy all who opposes him and will rule the Digital World...revenge is coming" the words echoed in his mind and then he looked back at the 'Fallen Angel' card in his card case. Was there a connection? was what he thought as he stared out of the window of the bus. He then took out the card and stared at it again._

_'The Master...' Naruto realized, the picture of a young blonde haired youth with eight wings on his back, two on his head. Sky blue eyes, golden bands on the wrists and ankles and dressed in a white robe, strange purple markings on the chest area... the only thing that was missing to complete the picture from his dream was the digital hazard sign on the angel's picture's right hand._

_'The Master...could this be the Master?' the card shone in the sunlight...Naruto had no idea how right he was._

_NOW_

A few weeks after the field trip to the Digimon Gaming Factory, life was pretty normal. Naruto was sitting at his desk on the beautiful friday afternoon. One month had passed since he had become Dorumon's partner and the two were doing pretty well. After school Naruto and Dorumon still helped Takato, Henry and their partners fight better as Henry realized that there are some battles that you cannot avoid from when he saw Gargomon beat that Musyamon. They had improved greatly with Guilmon being able to actually perform a rapid fire Pyro Sphere and use less energy when using a single one as well as being able to coat other parts of his body in fire like when he used Rock Breaker. Terriermon was able to perform the Terrier Tornado at a much faster rate and make it larger. He was also able to form it around individual parts of his body so as to add a little spin to his melee attacks.

'Things have really changed these past weeks' the blonde tamer thought. He then glanced out the window as he always did as Mr. Kazuma gave a lecture on the history of Japan. Mr. Kazuma paused in his lecture and turned to Naruto and saw the boy gazing out the window. The teacher glared before picking up his chalk board duster and looked at Naruto. The other students then thought the same thing...

'He wouldn't' their thoughts were crushed as Mr. Kazuma threw the piece of stationary. 'He did' Naruto continued to gaze out the window as the duster neared his head, but then he did something unexpected. His eyes were suddenly filled with a cold look, one that could cause you to freeze up from fear alone. Naruto turned his head, stood up and caught the duster. Then in one fluid motion and with accuracy that Robin Hood could be proud of, even thought said archer is fictional, Naruto threw the black duster and threw it at Mr. Kazuma. The duster collided with the teacher's skull and caused Mr. Kazuma to loose his footing and fall to the floor. Naruto stared with the cold look before it left and his eyes returned to their normal sapphire gaze of indifference and then confusion as he saw the entire student population of the classroom stare at him with shock. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked. The class sweat dropped at that.

"Naruto do you know what you just did?" Katsumi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I felt something coming at me, I caught it and threw it. I don't see the big deal" the blonde replied.

"Naruto, you caught a duster that Mr. Kazuma threw at you when you weren't even looking and then chucked it back at him and clocked him in the head" Kioshi explained. Naruto blinked before smirking.

"Cool, I was getting bored with that lecture" the blonde jinchuriki said. The class sweat dropped again and then looked as Mr. Kazuma as he climbed to his feet. The bell then rang as school ended.

"Class dismissed" the young teacher groaned before falling back to the ground from pain. The students cheered before rushing out the door. Naruto immediately took off, not even taking time to say goodbye to Katsumi or Kioshi. The blonde tamer rushed home and the door to his apartment. Dorumon was watching television...with Calumon? Naruto glanced at the digimon pair in confusion.

"Uh, Dorumon?" the blonde asked. The purple furred dragon looked up from the electronic device along with Calumon.

"Oh hey" Dorumon said. Calumon's ears expanded before jumping and gliding over to Naruto and hugging his face. The white little digimon rubbed his face against Naruto's nose.

"What are you doing?" he asked. The light of digivolution smiled.

"Eskimo kisses!" he exclaimed happily, "and now that Naruto's home we can go play" Naruto looked at his partner.

"Dorumon...why is Calumon here on the other hand how did he get here?" Naruto asked. Dorumon turned off the television and then went into the kitche before taking out some bread slices to eat.

"Oh, I was in the park, still putting up the 'digimon obsessed child' routine like you told me to and then I found the little guy just sitting there all by his lonesome and then..." Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Then?" Dorumon sighed.

"He asked me to come over, I said 'no' at first, then he asked again, I said 'no' again and then the little gaki kept asking me before he pulled out 'the look'" Dorumon said.

"The 'look'?" Naruto asked. Dorumon nodded.

"The look that could melt the hearts of even a Devimon...the Puppy Dog Eyes...I knew I shouldn't have taught him it" Dorumon said falling to his knees. "That look could defeat anything" Naruto chuckled.

"Please, I could withstand it" Naruto said. Dorumon looked in surprise before glaring.

"Yeah right, Calumon...do it" Dorumon said. Calumon looked at his friends in confusion.

"Do what, Dorumon?" he asked, his ears flapping in the wind that blew from the nearby window.

"Do the Puppy Dog Eyes on Naruto" the purple dragon said. Calumon smiled and nodded before jumping over to Naruto. Then Calumon looked up Naruto with his humongous green eyes that seemed to somehow get larger, his lower lip expanded and protruded from his mouth and began to quiver and then his ears shrank down. Naruto looked down with an impassive look on his face. A few minutes later, Calumon refused to give up and suddenly the cuteness intenisfied and Naruto's left eye began to twitch.

'He can't keep it up much longer' Dorumon thought, Naruto's eyes then began to twitch rapidly as he continued to stare down at Calumon. Then Calumon spoke with the most pure, innocent voice.

"Will you be my fwiend Naruto?" Calumon asked. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and then fell to his knees.

"NOOOOO, STOP IT PLEASE, I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND JUST DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled clutching his hair. Calumon smirked and then jumped on Naruto's head.

"Hooray, now let's go get some cream puffs, I love cream puffs" the little cream puff of a digimon said. Naruto sighed and then glared at Dorumon who was smiling broadly as he bit down a piece of bread.

"Not a word, Dorumon" Naruto growled. The dragon rookie digimon still kept up his smile and the three headed for Matsuki's Bakery.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon walked down the street to Takato's house/bakery as Calumon rode atop the blonde's head of golden locks.

"Cream puffs, cream puffs, I love cream puffs HOORAY!" Calumon yelled.

"Calumon could you pipe down, people are starting to stare" Naruto said to the little digimon on his head. Calumon's ears shrank down and nodded and the rest of the trip was quiet as they reached Matsuki's Bakery.

"Ohayo, Mrs. Matsuki" Naruto said as he waved to the young woman. Takato's mother smiled at the blonde.

"Why hello there Naruto. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I would like a few cream puffs please" he said. The brown haired woman nodded before packing the pastries into the brown paper bag and then ringing up the price.

"That would be twenty five yen" she declared. Naruto nodded and pulled out the money and took the bag.

"Arigato, Mrs. Matsuki" he said and then left the store with Dorumon who still munching on some slices of bread from the apartment. Calumon dove down from Naruto's head and plopped into the bag of cream puffs. Apparently Calumon's small stature came in handy during this predicament as the bag was spacious enough for him to sit in it as he stuffed an entire cream puff in his surprisingly large mouth. Calumon clutched his face and smiled.

"Mmmm yummy!" the white digimon said before diving in for more cream puffs. The trio walked for a while before Naruto turned the corner where he saw a familiar figure. Naruto tilted his head as he saw the same fiery red hair of Rika. The trio continued to follow the red haired indiviudal for a while with Naruto glancing down at the rather short grey skirt. He then began admiring the girl's ass and raised his eyebrow.

'Not bad' he thought, 'better than other girls her age,probably gets it from her mother' Naruto then looked down at his digimon and then pointed at who he thought was Rika.

"Is that...?' he asked. Dorumon looked at the grey school uniform that seemed to clash with the girl's fiery hair.

"I think it is..."

"Rika?" the two said. The red haired girl turned at the mentioning of her name, and then her eyes widened as she saw the whiskered blonde standing behind her as he held her bookbag.

"Whiskers?" she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto held up the bag of cream puffs for Calumon.

"Getting some cream puffs, that Calumon is currently eating...what are you doing?" the blonde tamer asked and then looked at Rika, "and in a skirt no less? he said with a chuckle. Rika blushed lightly at the remark, but forced it down.

"Oh shut up Whiskers. I'm just going home for your information" she said with that tone that all females have when they get the urge to argue** (A/N: All Males who read this, will know what I mean)** Naruto sighed and then he walked towards Rika and smirked.

"So mind if we join you for your walk" Naruto said. Rika sighed in annoyance.

'Damn you and your shining white teeth' she thought, "Fine, but no funny business" she warned him. The blonde gave a mock salute.

"As you wish your majesty" he said with a wink. The three then continued to walk, while Calumon stayed within the confines of his bag and munched on the third cream puff.

"So why do you walk with Dorumon? Aren't you afraid that somebody might try and take him?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"People just think he is a kid in a digimon costume so no one really bothers" he explained. Rika nodded as she glanced around, seeing the movement of Renamon among the buildings.

"So where's Renamon, observing you from afar?" Dorumon asked. Rika nodded and didn't say anything else. Calumon then popped out of the bag with the last cream puff in his mouth.

"Oh hi Rika" Calumon greeted with a smile as he waved his fingerless hand. Rika looked at the white little digimon and couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey...Calumon" she said. Naruto then decided to hang back so he could 'tie his shoelace', Rika continued walking as she knew he would catch up. Of course she never knew that his shoes had no shoelaces since they were velcro strapped. Naruto then followed while looking up and down Rika's figure. Judging from the diameter of her chest she was probably bordering between a B-cup and a C-cup before he settled on her ass. He nearly tripped a few times before steadying himself since he wasn't watching where he was going. However his show ended as they finally reached Rika's house.

"Well see you around then, Whiskers" Rika said as she entered her house. Naruto and Dorumon nodded before leaving the premises. Calumon jumped out of his cream puff bag since they were all gone and then settled himself back on Naruto's head.

"Naruto why is Rika leaving, doesn't she like us?" the little rabbit looking cream puff asked. Naruto smiled and glanced up at Calumon.

"Of course she does, she just has a...weird way of showing her feelings to other people, Calumon" Naruto explained. Calumon nodded and then the three headed back to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Naruto was looking through his modification cards before taking out the 'Fallen Angel' card.

"Who are you?" he asked the card's picture of the young blonde angel. The card of course gave no response and then Dorumon entered the room. Naruto looked up from the card and put it away.

"Where's Calumon?" he asked. The dragon digimon shrugged.

"You know the gaki, stealth in somewhat in his character, he gets up and leaves without anyone knowing. Probably went to look for some fun" Dorumon said. Naruto nodded before glancing back at the card case.

"Something seems to be bothering you" Dorumon said. Naruto remained silent and his partner sighed, "Naruto we're partners, you can trust me" Naruto still remained silent and the dragon digimon sighed. "Alright, but if you wanna talk..." Dorumon then turned and left the sentence hanging as he went back to watch the tv.

Naruto continued to stare at the cieling, he stared for about two hours as he thought about the 'master' and why he was involved in it. He hated not telling Dorumon about the 'master', he hated keeping his only best friend in the dark, but...Dorumonn was not a part of this, it involved him and him alone.

_"You are right, Naruto. This is about you"_ a voice spoke in his head. Naruto growled.

'So you...you're the master' Naruto growled. The voice chuckled.

_"Well I wouldn't call myself a master, but more of a supreme overlord. Haha, you will help me Naruto. Whether you like it or not and then when I am free I will end your friends...especially Dorumon who you care oh so much about"_ the voice said and if it had a face, Naruto knew the voice was smiling. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he growled at the air.

'Do that and if I ever find you...I will tear you apart!' Naruto roared. The voice chuckled again.

_"Well then little Naruto, you know what I am, you know my appearance, but you don't know my name. Unless you possess that information you won't know how to defeat me and...I promise you if you attempt to kill me hehe, let's just say you're going to have the fight of your life. Until then TA TA"_ the voice then left Naruto's mind. Naruto tossed and turned on his lower bunk.

'I don't want to risk Dorumon's life just because of this guy, if I ever find this digimon...this 'master'...I will not let Dorumon perish because of me' Naruto thought and then got off the bed and then grabbed his card case and his D-Ark. He walked out of the bedroom and then headed towards Dorumon.

'Which is why we will get stronger'

"Hey, Dorumon...wanna go for a little patrol around the town?" Naruto asked. Dorumon switched off the television and jumped off the couch. He then walked up to his tamer and smirked.

"Now that...is a stupid question because you already know I would say yes" Dorumon said. Naruto smirked and patted Dorumon on the head.

"Then let's go" Naruto said. Naruto went to the window of his apartment and Dorumon stood next to him. Naruto opened it and then stepped onto the window sill. Dorumon jumped onto his back and rode piggy back.

"Ikuzo" Naruto and Dorumon said simultaneously. Naruto then channeled chakra into his feet and then took to the roof of another building. He then set Dorumon down as they both started roof hopping. After jumping around the roofs for a few minutes they stopped as Naruto's D-Ark began to beep. The hologram of a compass formed and then pointed in the direction of a digital signal. Naruto and Dorumon then followed the direction of the compass before the two dropped down on the ground and went towards the area where the digimon was on foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon walked into Shinjuku Park and looked around, since it was night there was no one around to see them if any digimon were to appear.

"So where is the digimon?" Dorumon asked. Naruto looked at his D-Ark.

"Well the D-Ark says we are near it, but..." the D-Ark began to beep again, "there is another digimon present somewhere in the vicinity" The two glanced around the area, but the ground then began to rumble beneath them. The two quickly jumped out of the way in separate directions, Naruto to the left and Dorumon to the right. A large mole looking beast with purple fur covering its back, head and tail while the entire parts of its lower body were a tanned colour. Three drill like claws were on each of its four paws and in replace of a nose, a large steel drill was found spiraling as it rose out of the ground. Naruto took out his D-Ark and scanned the digimon and then a holographic image of the digimon appeared along with some information.

"Drimogemon, a champion level digimon. His ability to dig is enhanced by the drill like claws on his paws and the large one on his nose that acts as a horn. His attacks are Iron Drill Spin and Mole's Claw" Naruto read before pocketing his D-Ark.

"Well Dorumon, looks like we get to do some training as well" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" the dragon digimon said with excitement. However, as the two were about to attack they stopped upon seeing that the Drimogemon was not even looking at them. It was looking around the part, sniffing he air for something...or someone.

"What do you think he's looking for?" Dorumon asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't have a hell of a clue" Naruto replied. Naruto then walked up, cautiously to the Drimogemon, but still kept a distance.

"Uh excuse me?" Naruto called out. The large mole digimon glared down at Naruto upon seeing hearing him.

"What the fuck do you want gaki? Can't you see I'm busy looking for that little stupid piece of shit of a digimon" Drimogemon growled. Naruto stepped back a bit.

"Woah there. we just want to know what's going on" Naruto explained. The Drimogemon raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"We?" Dorumon the appeared next to Naruto as he ran up to his tamer.

"That would be me and him" the smaller digimon said.

"So I'm guessing you guys are tamer and partner" Drimogemon said. The duo nodded. "I see, well then maybe you guys can help me in some way..." however, Naruto noticed he pause in Drimogemon's sentence. Naruto saw the digimon standing as still as stone.

"Drimogemon?" then Naruto caught sight of Drimogemon's eyes. The original deep blue colour suddenly became overcome with the colour of sky blue before mixing and forming a light blue colour. Then on its chest, the Digital Hazard sign formed in violet. Naruto and Dorumon stood back.

"Yes, you can help me by freeing my master, the Fallen Angel" Drimogemon said. Dorumon's eyes widened, the same thing seemed to have happened to Raidramon and Diaboromon, but what was happening?

"What the hell is going on?" Dorumon yelled out.

"My master wishes for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to assist in his freedom. Trapped in the Dark Prison my master awaits his time for when he will be free, destroying he Sovereigns and taking control of the Digital World" Drimogemon said in a robotic tone as if he were brainwashed, which he was. "However, my master knows of the interference that will be made by the digimon partner...so you Dorumon...must be ELIMINATED!" Drimogemon charged forward and tried to slash at Dorumon and Naruto. However, the duo jumped over the attack. Naruto drew a kunai and Dorumon readied his claws. However, the large mole digimon avoided the slashes from the two and then crashed his larger body against the two. Naruto and Dorumon grunted in pain before righting themselves in midair and landing firmly on their feet. Naruto then took out an explosive note and wrapped it around the handle of his kunai. Then he leapt into the air and threw the weapon, the tag burning from a little application of chakra before the blonde threw it. Dorumon hen fired metal spheres from his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** Dorumon yelled. The metal spheres flew around the kunai and then they impacted with Drimogemon's body and then to add even more damage the kunai embedded itself into Drimogemon's body before exploding. The Drimogemon was sent skidding backwards into a tree. Drimogemon grew angry and then his drill claws began to spin before he thrust them forwards.

**"MOLE'S CLAW!"** the attack struck the ground where Naruto and Dorumon had stood as they avoided the attack. Tamer and partner landed on the ground. Naruto then charged chakra into his fist and performed an uppercut sending Drimogemon's chin upwards. Then Naruto spun in the air and performed a roundhouse kick that knocked the digimon's face to the left. Then he performed his favourite jutsu.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as the clone materialized. Then the clone grabbed Naruto as the original formed a rasengan. The clone threw his creator before puffing out of existence.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and then the attack struck home hitting the mole digimon just below the horn and sent it skidding backwards. Dorumon then followed up by charging into the champion digimon's chest.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** the purple furred dragon crashed against the larger digimon's chest causing the breath to be forced out of its body. Dorumon then jumped and performed Dash Metal and slammed his skull against Drimogemon's chin before spinning and slamming his tail against the face of the digimon and then fired multiple metal spheres from his open maw with a cry of Metal Shoot. The attacks impacted, but suddenly Drimogemon was surrounded by a violet aura.

"The master...will not rest until...Dorumon is destroyed" Drimogemon said. Then the horn on Drimogemon's nose began to spin.

**"IRON DRILL SPIN!" **the large horn spun and aimed to impale the small rookie digimon, but Dorumon leapt over it and opened his mouth.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** the metal spheres impacted with Drimogemon's body as Dorumon completed his flip and slid down Drimogemon's back. The attack did nothing to stop the rampaging champion digimon. Then Naruto appeared and formed five kagebunshins. One quickly punched the digimon in its face before another performed a backflip and kicked strongly against Drimogemon's chin. Then the remaining three including the original quickly flashed through handsigns.

_"KATON: KADAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE EXPLOSION JUTSU!"_ large waves of flame flew from the clone's and the original's hands and crashed and burned the digimon. The Drimogemon howled in pain, but then the dark aura grew larger and the flames disappeared. Naruto's eyes widened before the Drimogemon charged forth with surprising speed for someone of his bulk.

**"IRON DRILL SPIN!"** the large horn drill attack crashed into the ground as Naruto and Dorumon were barely able to avoid it, and were force to do it more as they continued to back up until their backs hit a tree.

"Kuso" the two growled as they watched the Drimogemon chuckle before charging forth with his horn, but stopped as he was bombarded with millions of diamond shards.

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** came the voice of the blonde fox digimon. Naruto and Dorumon, as well as Drimogemon turned to see Rika and Renamon standing a few feet away from them.

"Need a little help there Whiskers?" Rika asked with a playful smirk. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Renamon's fist glow with ghostly blue flames.

**"POWER PAW!"** the fists of flame crashed down on Drimogemon, but seemingly had no effect as Drimogemon just stood there before slamming his paw against the blonde fox and sending Renamon to the ground. Renamon quickly rolled out of the way as Drimogemon brought down his claws with a cry of **"MOLE'S CLAW!"**

"So Whiskers...how are you of all people getting beat u by this overgrown tunnel digger?" Rika asked.

"Because it got some kind of power boost and the power is dark...I can feel it" Naruto said as he watched the Drimogemon's eyes that were once a beautiful shade of deep blue now filled with the colour of ice. Naruto and Dorumon nodded to each other before racing towards the Drimogemon. Naruto quickly took out his D-Ark as Dorumon leapt into the sky and descended upon the large champion digimon.

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled swiping the new Flamedramon card he got. Dorumon was then coated with orange flames as he crashed down on Drimogemon as caused the champion digimon to cry out in pain. However, during the battle a pair of large blue eyes watched from a short distance away atop the branches of a tree

Renamon quickly jumped and crossed her arms in front of her.

**"DIAMOND..."** but the attack took too long to charge and Drimogemon quickly allowed the drill claws to spin.

**"MOLE'S CLAW!"** and then slashed as Renamon allowing her to meet her new best friend...the dirt. Renamon groaned as Dorumon was also hit with the attack. However before the large digimon could finish them off, Drimogemon heard movement in the foliage of the nearby oak tree and turned to see the pair of large blue eyes.

"No witnesses to what has occurred here...besides, I was looking for you..." Drimogemon quickly slashed down the tree with his claws and then a panicked meow was heard. Everyone looked to see a small white cat that looked like an Egyptian cat, with two large yellow paws on its forearms that seemed to be gloves with three large claws on each one. The ears of the cat digimon were tipped in purple fur as well as the tail. A golden ring was hung on the tail of the newly arrived digimon.

"Gatomon" Drimogemon growled as then brought down her claws. Dorumon's eyes widened as he saw the young Gatomon about to be deleted. Dorumon quickly rushed forth.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** the dragon digimon cried out and then dashed to the side of Drimogemon and crashed against the champion digimon's face. Rika took out her D-Ark and scanned the Gatomon.

"Gatomon, a champion level. Kind of puny for that level of digivolution. Its gloves are copied from data of SaberLeomon hence they are quite strong and near unbreakable. Its attacks are Lightning Paw, Neko Kick and Cat's Eye Hypnotism" Rika read as she looked at the cat digimon. The white feline then scampered out of the way as Drimogemon nearly fell on top of it. The Drimogemon growled as its dark aura suddenly grew stronger than before.

"THAT IS IT!" the mole digimon roared, "NO MORE GAMES, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" the digital hazard sign on the Drimogemon suddenly glowed deep violet before the dark aura surrounded Drimogemon and then surrounded its horn.

**"IRON TORNADO OF DARKNESS!"** a large black and purple twister formed as the drill on Drimogemon's snout began to roatate at rapid speeds.

'Oh how I wish Calumon were here right now to make Renamon digivolve' Naruto prayed and his prayers were granted.

"Hi guys...whatcha doin?" Calumon asked popping out of nowhere. Then he began to shiver in fear and clutched Naruto's pant leg as the twister grew in speed and power. However, Naruto looked down and was shocked to see the light of digivolution there.

"Calumon you're here?" he exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I went to look for more cream puffs, but then I went to look for you since there were none after I left" Calumon said. Renamon who was punching away with her Power Paw, but had no effect on Drimogemon, was suddenly sucked up into the tornado.

"RENAMON!" Rika cried out as her digimon was taken into the dark wind circulation system. Dorumon ran up to Gatomon and helped the feline try to get somewhere safe but then looked as Gatomon was clinging for dear life as the tornado was trying to suck her in.

"LET'S END THIS!" Drimogemon shouted and then thrust his head downwards and then the tornado blasted outwards in a large crescent of darkness heading straight for Gatomon and Dorumon. Dorumon growled and then looked at Naruto.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!" the blonde tamer yelled, however the defense hadn't formed fast enough and Dorumon was forced to take the hit for Gatomon. Gatomon looked in shock as the dragon digimon, no larger than herself held its own against the dark winds. The atack ended and Renamon was lying on the ground covered in slash marks. Dorumon seemed to be smoking and Gatomon was shocked.

"W-W-Why...why did you do it?" the feline digimon asked.

"I-I honestly don't know, but even if I don't know you...I can't let someone as young as you, someone who had just arrived in this world to be taken away from it" Dorumon said as then coughed as he dropped to one knee. Gatomon quickly stood up and rested the dragon on the soft grass.

"You will live...please, at least let me know the name of my rescuer" Gatomon said. Dorumon smirked.

"Dorumon...and don't forget it" Dorumon said with a chuckle and then passed out. Naruto looked in shock as his digimon was knocked out from the attack, then he spotted Calumon.** (A/N: I know most of you would be thinking, this is where Dorumon digivolves, well it's not. And I'm sorry for the spoilers right here, but it's in the next chapter that Dorumon will digivolve later. Sorry to disappoint, but it will be soon)**

"RIKA, DIGIVOLVE RENAMON!" he yelled. Rika nodded and then her D-Ark was glowing and then a light erupted from it along with a red glow from Calumon's inverted red triangle.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Renamon was suddenly encased in a swirling blue egg of data.

**"RENAMON DIGVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon's skin peeled away to reveal a larger form covered by a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to Renamon;s body to form her champion 's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck. The egg exploded as the champion digimon howled.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

The mystical nine tail fox digimon howled before charging at Drimogemon and then tackled the digimon to the ground before jumping into the air and spinning.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** a mystical blue dragon of flame formed and rocketed towards Drimogemon and impacted causing the mole digimon to cry out in pain.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried out and then slammed his spiraling chakra sphere into the side of the beast before unconsciously drawing on Kyuubi's chakra and punched the digimon sending it flying...literally. Rika, Renamon and Gatomon watched in shock at the feat Naruto performed.

"Kyuubimon, some fire" Naruto cried out as he formed eight shadow clones and each of them held a rasengan. Kyuubimon seemed to have caught on and then her tails fanned out as each was tipped with a ghostly blue fireball.

**"FOXTAIL INFERNO!"** Each fireball rocketed towards Drimogemon, but then the Narutos intercepted with their rasengans before the chakra balls became chakra ball of blue flame. The clone then rushed Drimogemon who was still getting up off the ground.

"THIS IS FOR DORUMON, YOU TEME!" Naruto yelled. "_Collaboration Jutsu: RASEN DAI KAJI/ Collaboration Jutsu: Spiraling Inferno!"_ and then the blue fire balls impacted and drilled tornadoes of flame deep into the body of Drimogemon and then a large explosion occurred sending Naruto flying backwards and rolling on the ground. Gatomon quickly aided in lifting Dorumon and taking him to his tamer, but struggled since Dorumon was quite heavy to lift due to her small body frame. However, a blonde fox tail landed next to her.

"Need some help?" Kyuubimon asked. Gatomon nodded and then the tail wrapped itself around the two smaller digimon and rested them on her back. Rika watched Naruto lying there still on the ground covered in dust.

"NARUTO!" she cried in alarm and then knelt down by his body. "Whiskers...Naruto are you okay?" she asked Naruto groaned and then turned to see Rika looking down on him.

"Huh, am I dead...I think I'm seeing angels" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. Rika blushed at the 'angel' comment and then helped Naruto sit up.

"That was amazing what you did back there...but also stupid" Rika said. Naruto and Rika chuckled at that remark.

"True, but...stupid decisions are often the right ones Rika-chan" Naruto said as he turned to Dorumon, "I attacked with everything I had...for Dorumon" Rika looked confused.

"I know he's your partner why do you fight so hard for him?" Rika asked. Naruto let a small smile grace his face as he slowly, with Rika's help stood to his feet.

"Because...he's like a brother to me and I don't want to lose him" Naruto said and sighed in relief when he saw Kyuubimon walk up to him and Rika with a slowly breathing Dorumon and a worried Gatomon that looked down at the dragon. Naruto smiled at the cat digimon.

"He will be alright, Gatomon" the blonde said. Gatomon looked up from the face of her saviour to look at the tamer. Gatomon's eyes widened and then she smiled a bit before nodding and then looking back at Dorumon.

"Why...why did you save me?" she still wondered. The feline digimon watched the unconscious dragon digimon with curiosity...and thanks.

"Kyuubimon why don't you take them to the lake to get washed up" Naruto suggested. Kyuubimon nodded and took the two younger digimon to the lake in the park. The two humans watched as the large nine tailed fox left the scene.

"Why didn't you go...you are filthy" Rika said looking at the dirt covered Naruto. Naruto smirked and then formed handsigns.

"Because...I can do this" he stated, _"Suiton: Yooyaku Shimasu no Jutsu/ Water Style: Condensation Jutsu!"_ and then the water vapour in the air suddenly became visible and then a torrent splashed down on him, wetting Rika a bit.

"Hey, watch it Whiskers" Rika yelled. Naruto chuckled and then formed more handsigns and then ended on the tora sign.

"Gomen nasai, let me get that..._Katon: Daissui Shimasu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Dehydration Jutsu!" _and then a large burst of hot air was expelled from Naruto's body drying his clothes and Rika's of whatever water was on it. Rika looked in awe.

"I might never get over the fact you're a ninja Whiskers" Rika said. Naruto chuckled.

"Say Rika-chan?" Naruto asked. The red head looked over at the blonde. "Wanna go get some ice cream, it's still only nine o' clock. They might still be open" Naruto suggested. Rika thought for a while, she was feeling kind of in the mood for something.

"Yeah, sure why not...this isn't a date is it?" she asked with a slight blush. Naruto blushed also at the mentioning of his proposal being a date.

"Uh...of course not" Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle, "Just offering a friend some ice cream" he added. Rika gulped and forced her blush down.

"Uh...okay. The ice cream shop is somewhere near here" she said and then as the two walked down the street, Rika realized something. "Since when have you seen me as a friend?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously confused by Rika's question.

"I mean...I've acted horrible to you in the beginning, I still remain closed off to everyone even though it has lessened a bit...but I don't know you that well and other than the fact you're from a whole other universe and that you're a shinobi" Rika said. Naruto then smirked.

"Rika, you're a tamer, and judging from your change in character, I'd say you've finally begun to open up to people...sort of. Also you're a nice girl, you care for people you trust and also you care for your digimon, Renamon now. Ever since then, I've looked to you as a friend, anyone like you would automatically be registered as a friend in my book" he said placing his hands behind his head. Rika blushed lightly at the compliments he gave her.

"Ummm, arigato Naruto" she said and then they arrived at the ice cream shop. The two walked up to the store owner and asked them what they wanted. Naruto got vanilla while Rika got strawberry and just in case...they got three more ice cream orders, in cups so it would be easier to carry. Chocolate for Dorumon and Renamon and just plain vanilla for the new recruit Gatomon. As the two tamers walked back to the park, licking their cones Naruto began to start up a small conversation.

"So, what are your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future?" he asked. Rika paused in her licking and looked confused at the blonde jinchurki.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"Well you wanted to get to know me better. So I say I will do the same. So what do you like, dislike and your dreams?" he asked. Rika thought for a while, she didn't really have a lot of stuff that she liked.

"Well honestly, I would say I like digimon, Renamon in particular, playing the card game, rock music and I guess my friends, but since you are probably one of the only true friends I have Whiskers...I would just say that I like you...of course not in that way as in I 'like-like' you..." Rika blushed as she tried to cover up her statement knowing it sounded wrong. Naruto blushed a bit and scratched hi whisker marked cheek and shook his hands.

"Ma, ma, calm now Rika-chan. It's an honest mistake" he said, 'Although I wish you did like me that way'

"Anyways, my dislikes are those stupid bimbos in my class who only think about boys and looking good and buying a whole lot of make up, those weird clothes my Okaa-chan gets me, she's away on a trip in Italy right now, but I really hope she doesn't bring me back anything" Rika said.

"I'm sure she only does what's best for you Rika-chan, besides be glad you have your Okaa-chan with you" Naruto said with a sad smile. Rika's eyes widened.

"Oh, right...your parents...they died" she remembered with a gasp. Naruto told it was nothing to worry about and then asked what her dreams for the future were.

"Well honestly, I haven't really thought about it. I mean I'm only twelve, you're thirteen and finding a career you want to do in the future is hard to decide in this place. I mean there are just so many possibilities" Rika said. Naruto nodded and then his eyes brightened up at the realization that Rika was actually opening up to him.

'She really has changed this past month' he thought.

"So tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams Whiskers" she told him. Naruto nodded and then began.

"Okay well I'll start off with my dreams, well right now, since I've come to this universe my old dream and besides since I was banished from Konoha...my dream to become leader of Konoha was crushed, but...I found a new dream." he said beaming.

"Which is?"

"To protect all those people who I hold precious to me" Naruto said. He then finished his ice cream as Rika also finished hers.

'That's so deep' she thought.

"Anyways, my dislikes are the amount of time it takes for instant ramen to cook, evil digimon, anyone who speaks ill of digimon like as if they were nothing but data...I hated you a bit for that, but I could noticed that you actually cared for Renamon after she nearly died" Naruto said.

"You hated me?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"The feeling was mutual since I kicked Renamon's butt when we first met" Naruto said. Rika chuckled and then lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey you caught us of guard with not knowing who exactly you were and besides, Dorumon doesn't show any data like Guilmon" Rika said. Naruto chuckled before Rika told him to continue.

"Well...my likes are my friends, my digimon cards, training with Dorumon so we can get stronger and also..." Naruto paused. Rika looked confused.

"Also what?" she asked. Naruto looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Well, when I was walking with you back to your house, I hung back actually so I get could get a good look at your ass...and I can honestly say it's in my top 5" Naruto said. Rika turned crimson.

"YOU WHAT?" Rika yelled. Naruto laughed and then took off for the park with an enraged Rika Nonaka chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE WHISKERS SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!" the red haired female roared with anime flames in her eyes. Naruto still laughed as he ran, which annoyed Rika to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Kyuubimon was sitting with a clean Dorumon and Gatomon who were both laying down against her body. Gatomon was still awake, but had Dorumon lying down in her lap. Kyuubimon smirked at the scene.

'Only a few minutes out in this world and Gatomon has already found someone to care for' the blonde fox thought. She looked around for Calumon, but shrugged mentally when she saw no sign of he little cream puff digimon as he always disappeared after a battle. Then her ears perked up along with Gatomon's as they both heard the sounds of...laughing and yelling? Then they saw Naruto running from an enraged Rika. The blonde tamer skidded to a halt, as a result Rika kept running and ran smack into him and she fell back on her, as Naruto had said a few minuted ago while they were running, 'sweet ass'.

"Now you stopped" Rika panted. Naruto smirked.

"It was a compliment and besides it is one of the things I like, so I'm being honest and you get a compliment. It's a win-win for you" the blonde jinchuriki said meanwhile Kyuubi no Kitsune was laughing his ass of in the cage.

**"Dear Kami-sama the kit is too much...I wonder if I could pull off a move like that and get away with it. Probably"** the red furred bijuu thought. Naruto then held out his little bag and then handed Renamon the cup of ice cream they got her.

"Here you go, Renamon." he said handing her it.

"What is it?" she asked sniffing the choclate ice cream.

"It's ice cream, it tastes good" he said. Kyuubimon sniffed it some more before taking the entire cup in her mouth, chewing it and then swallowed before spitting out the styrofoam cup.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I have nimble teeth" the champion level digimon thought. Naruto then handed Gatomon the vanilla ice cream and upon seeing Renamon eating her ice cream, the feline digimon thought it was safe and so followed suit. Then after that Dorumon had finally awoken.

"Huh what happened?" he asked sitting up. Then his memory came to life and he jumped up.

"Okay where's that Drimogemon I can take it. Let me destroy that thing...where's Gatmon?" he asked. Naruto pointed behind him and the dragon digimon sighed in relief at seeing the feline digimon was safe.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gatomon nodded.

"Hai...arigato for saving me back there" Gatomon replied in a shy tone that eerily reminded Naruto of the conversations he and a certain shy Hyuuga always had. Dorumon smirked.

"No problem Gatomon" Dorumon said and then placed a clawed paw on her shoulder **(A/N: Gatomon is female, yes in case anyone was wondering) **Gatomon looked shocked and then smiled back at the dragon digimon.

"Dorumon here I got you some ice cream for your hard work" Naruto said. Dorumon smiled and then ate the chocolate ice cream with extreme vigor. After that, the group rested fro a while. Naruto and Rika were lying down next to each other on the grass observing the glittering stars in the dark expanse tha was the night sky.

"So this has been one weird night for you, huh?" Rika asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I've had weirder" he replied and then looked at his watch. It said ten o' clock. The blonde then sat up and climbed to his feet. He then extended his hand for Rika to grab so as to help her up. She reluctantly allowed him to do so and then Naruto turned to the three digimon, Kyuubimon had been de-digivolved a while ago using Naruto's Data X-Traction card

"Hey guys let's go" Naruto said. The group nodded and then Naruto walked Rika home. They turned onto the streets where her house was. Naruto and Rika stopped with Renamon silently leaping over the gate to rest in her tree in Rika's yard. Rika turned and faced Naruto.

"Uh arigato, for the ice cream...and the talk" Rika said. Naruto nodded.

"Of course, anytime" he replied.

"So is it true that you really like my..." she paused as her face turned red from her blush.

"Of course I'd never lie about that. Like I said it's in my top 5, probably third coming after my friends in my original world, Hinata and Kurenai" Naruto replied. Rika nodded and blushed again.

"Well see ya" she said and then went through the door. Naruto watched her leave.

"That thing you got behind you is a amaaazin'" he sang followed by a chuckle, quoting the song 'Body Language' by Jesse McCartney. Rika blushed as he saw him make a circle with his index and thumb while his three fingers pointed up in the form of an 'okay' sign.

"Urasai, Whiskers" she said, but smiled all the while before entering her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Rika's House<strong>

"Well Rika, it's nice to see you hanging out with that nice boy" Seiko said. Rika blushed.

"It wasn't a date!" she exclaimed. Seiko raised her eyebrow.

"I never said it was, Rika...does that it was?" the elderly Nonaka said and then watched her granddaughter search for words to come back.

"So he says you have a nice 'behind'?" she asked changing the topic. This resulted in causing Rika to turn crimson due to a blush that could give even Hinata a run for her money.

"OBAA-CHAAAAN!" the fiery haired girl whined in embarrassment.

"Oh come on Rika, your ass is something a girll should be proud of. I guess you got something other than your natural good looks from your mother" Seiko said. Rika blushed again before walking off to her room not wanting to hear any more. Seiko sighed.

'This is just how Makino acted when she was crushing for a boy...I know Rika made the right decision in liking this particular Naruto, boy' she thought with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>On the way to Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon were walking down the road from Rika's house back to the apartment.

"So, finally made your move" Dorumon said with a sly grin. Naruto blushed slightly while Gatomon looked confused.

"I don't understand, Dorumon?" the feline digimon asked.

"Oh...Naruto, that's the name of this boy here, he's my tamer and he had a little crush on Rika, the red haired girl who is a tamer to the Renamon" Dorumon explained. Gatomon nodded and then looked at Naruto.

"So...you feel feelings of compassion towards your red haired friend?" Gatomon asked. Naruto was flabbergasted as Gatomon asked the question with pure innocence.

"Uh...yes?" he guessed his answer. Gatmon nodded.

"I see, so that means that would later want to copulate with her?"

"What the hell does copulate mean?" Naruto asked. Gatomon sighed, humans lacked vocabulary she thought.

"Undergo sexual intercourse" she explained. Naruto turned bright red as his face burned from the blood rushing to it and Dorumon laughed. Gatomon seemed to smirk a bit at Naruto's reaction.

"Nani, no...well yes, maybe in a later time, but...no okay. NO i do not want to have sex with Rika-chan" he said. Gatomon nodded.

"Okay" she replied. Naruto sighed, now that the conversation was over it was silent until Dorumon brought up an interesting topic.

"So Gatomon, where will you stay?" Dorumon asked. Gatomon looked confused.

"What do you mean?" the white cat asked the purple dragon.

"I mean, are you going to stay out here in the cold night...or..." Dorumon paused and then he saw Naruto glance down at him. Naruto smiled warmly before bending down to Dorumon's ears so he could whisper to him and Gatomon wouldn't hear.

"I see that I'm not the only one with a developing crush" he teased the dragon digimon. Dorumon, seemed to have blushed, but it was hard to tell, but you could tell he was embarrassed from Naruto's come back at the remarks between him and Rika. "Don't worry, she can stay" Dorumon's orange eyes brightened in glee.

"Yes, Dorumon?" Gatomon asked, goading Dorumon to continue his question.

"Well, maybe you could stay with...with me and Naruto" the dragon digimon said. Gatmon's eyes widened, her crystal blue irises staring into Dorumon's golden orange ones.

"Really...stay with you?" the cat digimon asked, with what appeared to be a slight blush. Dorumon nodded. **(A/N: I'm sorry if you think there is a lot of blushing occurring)**

"So...will you?" the rookie digimon asked the champion level feline. Said feline thought for a while, she was basically alone, but why?

"Why do you ask, though. I mean we just met like a few hours ago" Gatomon asked. Dorumon smirked.

"Because, in that time I was able to see you for who you were. You're a strong digimon, but...I can see the loneliness in your eyes you have been alone in the Digital World probably and you've no one to talk to, to be a friend or a family member to you as a result you find it a bit hard to trust others" Dorumon said. Gatomon's eyes widened as the young rookie had described her entire life in the Digital World in just a few words. Gatomon then knew she could trust the slightly taller dragon digimon as in his eyes...she saw he same feeling of loneliness she had...maybe the void in her heart could be filled by making friends with this new digimon.

"Arigato, I will stay with you and Naruto" Gatomon said. Dorumon smirked and then hugged the cat digimon.

"Yay!" he exclaimed before letting her go. Gatomon froze as she felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her.

'What is this feeling? Is this happiness, I've never felt happiness other than when I escaped from being deleted' Gatomon thought, but decided not to think about it and followed the duo back to the apartment.

As they entered the apartment, Naruto first had Dorumon show Gatomon around the apartment before having them go to sleep. Naruto was in his pajamas as he and Dorumon slept on their bunk beds, but Gatomon being polite said she would sleep on the couch.

"Are you sure?" they asked and she nodded. With that Gatomon slept, but during the night Gatomon tossed in her couch bed.

Gatomon's Dream

Gatomon was running through the Digital World, a large wave of what looked like shadow was racing after her. Gatomon ran as fast as she could, but the shadow was too fast, but the last thing she saw before the shadows engulfed her was the image of a humanoid digimon with the image of an angel. He eyes widened as she recognized this digimon from the hearing stories and seeing pictures from the older digimon she had managed to befriend. A scream echoed in her dream as the scream was released from her mouth, the name of the digimon was...

End Gatomon's Dream

"Lucemon" Gatomon gasped as she sat up on the couch. She looked around the room and breathed heavily. She then got up and walked towards Naruto and Dorumon's room. She saw the light for the bathroom was on, meaning Naruto was in it since Dorumon was still snoring. Gatomon then climbed to the top bunk where Dorumon lay asleep. She gently nudged the dragon digimon until he woke.

"Huh" he said wiping his eyes, "Gatomon...what's wrong?" the dragon digimon asked.

"I...I had a nightmare and...I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble...if I could lie down with you?" Gatomon asked. Dorumon seemed to have woken up a bit more from the question, but saw the look of need and fear in her crystal blue eyes. Dorumon's gaze softened and he nodded.

"Sure" and then Gatomon immediately latched onto him like a child would a blanket or a stuffed toy. Dorumon slowly developed a blush as blood rushed to his face, but then he sighed. He then positioned himself so Gatomon was lying on his chest. Then his tail wrapped around her small feline waist and the two fell asleep.

The toilet flushed and Naruto stepped out after using the lavatory, however before switching off the light he noticed the light shining on the sleeping digimon. Dorumon was lying down on his back, with Gatomon's head resting on his chest. Their tails were slight intertwined with Dorumon's being long enough to be able to do that and also be wrapped around the cat digimon's waist. Then he saw Dorumon's left arm wrapped around her shoulder's and Gatomon's left hand being held by Dorumon's right. It was a cute little picture in the mind of the blonde shinobi and he smiled warmly before turning off he light.

'Dorumon...you have just found someone else to protect and thus...you have become that much stronger' the blonde thought before he retired to the land of dreams just like the other two digimon.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 7. Hoped you enjoyed it, I introduced Gatomon because I just had this sudden urge to pair off Dorumon with another digimon and Gatomon seemed so cute and innocent and a perfect match for Dorumon for some reason. I don't know why. Anyways tune in next time as Rika is threatened to leave Renamon by an evil presence that will try to forever trap her in its icy embrace. Also the time you've all been waiting for will arrive this chapter. DORUMON DIGIVOLVES! So stay posted as next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 8: The Dragon's Roar, Dorumon Digivolve to...)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon's Roar

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 8: The Dragon's Roar

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Now then before I begin I will put up a few replies to one of the reviews I have received. One of you has suggested to me that Gatomon should become Naruto's digimon partner along with Dorumon. The original reason I had put in Gatomon was to satisfy my own need to provide a love interest in Dorumon's character life. However, this has struck me to also consider the reviewer's possibility to have Gatomon 'join the team' so to speak. So in return I shall put up a poll, in which you readers shall decide. Should Gatomon become Naruto's partner. Yes or No._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"I...I had a nightmare and...I was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble...if I could lie down with you?" Gatomon asked. Dorumon seemed to have woken up a bit more from the question, but saw the look of need and fear in her crystal blue eyes. Dorumon's gaze softened and he nodded._

_"Sure" and then Gatomon immediately latched onto him like a child would a blanket or a stuffed toy. Dorumon slowly developed a blush as blood rushed to his face, but then he sighed. He then positioned himself so Gatomon was lying on his chest. Then his tail wrapped around her small feline waist and the two fell asleep._

_The toilet flushed and Naruto stepped out after using the lavatory, however before switching off the light he noticed the light shining on the sleeping digimon. Dorumon was lying down on his back, with Gatomon's head resting on his chest. Their tails were slight intertwined with Dorumon's being long enough to be able to do that and also be wrapped around the cat digimon's waist. Then he saw Dorumon's left arm wrapped around her shoulder's and Gatomon's left hand being held by Dorumon's right. It was a cute little picture in the mind of the blonde shinobi and he smiled warmly before turning off he light._

_'Dorumon...you have just found someone else to protect and thus...you have become that much stronger' the blonde thought before he retired to the land of dreams just like the other two digimon._

_NOW_

About three weeks since Gatomon's arrival, Dorumon had taken the liberty to explain the workings of the Real World to the feline digimon. It took quite a while, but Gatomon was able to wrap her mind around the fact that things were different from that in the Digital World. Due to spending so much time around each other, Gatomon immediately became best friends with Dorumon. While Naruto was at school, Dorumon and Gatomon were lounging on the couch watching the television screen which was showing an episode of the actual Digimon television show.

"It amazes me just how anatomically correct these human have made us in this program" Gatomon said. Dorumon nodded, not really caring after all he was made of the Old Interface, the prototype digimon before all digimon were made. To put it in simple terms, Dorumon was actually one of the first few digimon, being made before the Sovereigns themselves.

"So Dorumon?" Gatomon asked. The fur covered dragon turned to his feline companion in acknowledgment.

"Hai?"

"So what else do you do in this world other than eat and watch this television?" she asked. Dorumon shrugged.

"Well I usually wait until Naruto gets home from school so then we can go out and look for any bio emerging digimon" he explained. Gatomon nodded.

"I see" she paused, "so do you and Naruto do any kind of training in this world in order to hone your combat skills?" Dorumon seemed a bit taken back by the question.

"Well Naruto and I usually fight each other when there are no digimon to fight. We go on the rooftop of the apartment complex and fight there since no one ever goes up there. Also it is relatively safe since Naruto, made a sound barrier seal and an invisibility seal on the roof so one will notice" Dorumon explained, before asking, "Why so curious all of a sudden?"

"Because...I want to fight you" she replied. Dorumon's eyes bugged out of his head momentarily.

"Really now?" he asked. The feline digimon curtly nodded.

"Hai, my battle skills have dulled a bit since I have arrived as you and Naruto allow me to no longer roam free since people will no that I am, as you put it, a child in a digimon costume due to certain characteristics. Only allowing me to roam at night" she replied. Dorumon's orange eyes stared into her crystal blue ones before he smirked.

"Okay let's do it" he said. Gatomon nodded and followed the dragon digimon out of the door before shutting the door closed. Dorumon led Gatomon up a few flights of stairs and since the apartment complex was only two stories high, there weren't many occupants in the building and none of them really took notice of the two digital monsters walking up a multitude of stairs to the roof. The two digimon arrived at a green door and Dorumon turned the handle that revealed the grey floored roof which was open to the blue sky. A large iron fence outlined the roof so that people would not fall off it.

Gatomon took a deep breath of fresh air before she followed Dorumon and stood in the center of the square roof platform **(A/N: The roof looks like the roof in Takato's school where he found Guilmon when he lost him,except picture it with an iron fence around the area.) **The two digimon stared at each other before stepping away from each other. They bowed to each other in a respectful way that warriors do before doing battle. They shifted into their respective battle stance. Dorumon spread out his legs, his left ahead of his right and he was hunched over to provide less air resistance when he was to begin movement, his forearms twitched as his claws were ready to attack his opponent at any moment's notice. Gatomon was crouched on all fours and her fangs bared, her pupil changing from rounded to slitted, her tail flicking back and forth. The wind lightly blew through the air between the two combatants before they growled at each other and charged towards each other.

Dorumon aimed a slash at her face, but the cat digimon blocked it with her large forepaws before aiming her own claws. Dorumon blocked it and the claws interlocked with each other causing sparks to form. The two digimon landed on the ground. Dorumon quickly detached his claws from Gatomon's before sweeping her legs out from under her sending Gatomon to the floor, but Gatomon rolled backwards to avoid the claws that were brought down on her head. The claws impacted with the ground and Gatomon aimed a headbutt to her opponent sending Dorumon skidding backwards slightly. Gatomon then punched the dragon digimon in his snout before spinning to build momentum and then kicking Dorumon's face before sending out a solid uppercut that sent Dorumon slightly off the ground. Dorumon used the slight lift off to perform a back flip which allowed him to land a solid kick to Gatomon's chin and landed firmly on his feet. Dorumon quickly spun to the side as Gatomon intended to slash at him with her claws, but Dorumon quickly dodged them before planting a knee in her stomach, Gatomon's eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Dorumon then spun on his heel and his tail slapped her face before he grabbed her by her throat and heaved her away. Gatomon landed on her feet and coughed a bit as she regained air in her lungs.

"Not bad" she commented teasing the young dragon.

"Not too bad yourself" Dorumon replied with a smirk. The dragon and cat digimon then rushed in each other and began a small melee battle before Dorumon was able to see an opening and took it. He slashed across her chest with his claws. Growling, Gatomon glared at the dragon digimon as she noticed the three slash marks on her fur.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** he yelled and then took to the skies before raining down a hail storm of metal spheres. Gatomon used her all of her agility, reflexes and speed to avoid the metal meteors before she jumped and landed on one of the spheroids and used it to aid her in reaching Dorumon's location in the sky before leaping high above him and then her paw glowed with a whitish hue.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"** the shining claws slammed down on Dorumon's skull with momentous force causing the dragon to yell out in pain before he descended to the ground. He managed to right himself and land on his feet before settling into a crouch so as to absorb the shock from landing so forcefully. The orange eyes dragon rubbed his cranium and looked as his feline training partner stared at him, the three claw marks on her body now healing due to the somewhat rapid healing rate that all digimon possess. **(A/N: I added this because I noticed even though the digimon are hit with moves that should normally injure them they end up coming out unscathed might as well explain it all) **

"That really hurt Gatomon" he whined.

"Well in a real fight, an enemy wouldn't hesitate to kill you" Gatomon said with a monotone, having lived most of her life in the digital world, Gatomon possessed the ability to change her personality from one of friendly and gentle to harsh and cold when on the battlefield.

"True, but you're not an enemy" the dragon digimon replied.

"I see your reasoning for holding back..." Gatomon stared into the orange coloured orbs of her best friend and smirked, "but I have no intention of doing the same" Dorumon gulped.

'Oh dear, this is going to be painful' he thought as Gatomon rushed him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

The blonde sighed as he watched Mr. Kazuma talk about William Shakespeare during their literature period.

'Who care about this guy, William Shakes A Spear. He won't help people get far in life' the whisker cheeked shinobi thought. He rolled his sapphire eyes withing their sockets as he was bored out of his mind.

'I hope Gatomon and Dorumon are doing okay' he added, 'that little dragon must be having so much fun'

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Dorumon<strong>

'This is not fun' he thought as the violet furred dragon dodged the sharp claws of his female digimon friend.

"Come Dorumon, stop dodging and fight back for once" said the feline digital creature. Dorumon sweat dropped.

"Well I wish I could, but you won't give me a chance" Dorumon replied, Gatomon then crouched down and swept Dorumon's legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the ground. He then rolled to the side as Gatomon jumped in the air.

**"NEKO KICK!"** she yelled and then her glowing foot created a small crater in the roof as Dorumon avoided the blow. He then opened his maw and fired seven metal projectiles.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Gatomon managed to avoid six of them, but the seventh quickly struck her in the stomach sending her flying back and crashing into the fence. Gatomon fell to her knees and panted. Dorumon then got a worried look and walked up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Gatomon panted and nodded.

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me is all" Gatomon said. Dorumon sighed and then he was suddenly socked in the snout before Gatomon kicked him away. The dragon digimon rolled on the ground and lay there before sitting up.

"That was not fair, I wasn't ready!" he yelled out. Gatomon chuckled and stood to her feet and played with her whiskers.

"Awww, come on big boy, you're not too tired are you or are you going to give and admit defeat at the hands of a girl?" she teased. She laughed, but Dorumon's eyes quickly went slitted at the blow to his male pride and then he took off.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** he took off and slammed full force against Gatomon sending both digimon tumbling down onto the ground before stopping with Gatomon lying down with Dorumon straddling her waist and his claws holding down her own as she lay there with shock at Dorumon's move. The violet furred dragon panted, his sharp teeth visible as he stared into Gatomon's eyes. After about a minute of remaining in that position they realized that they were in said position and with blushes on their faces, the two quickly separated and dusted themselves off.

"Good fight" Dorumon said and then turned away to walk back to the room. Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah, same to you" Gatomon said, however as she took a few steps forward her legs buckled and she fell to the floor. Dorumon turned back and gasped in shock at seeing Gatomon on the ground clutching her snow coloured head.

"Gatomon are you alright?" he asked, but his words fell on deaf ears as she felt a strange feeling in her skull. It felt as if her skull was going to split open and then her pupils dilated, and unknown to her, the markings on her tail ring seemed to glow a soft yellow. An image formed in her mind's eye.

_The image from her dream, the angel digimon Lucemon, she would recognize that digital signature anywhere now, even in her mind. The small angelic digimon was facing off against two figures, but they were clouded in shadow so Gatomon could not recognize them. One seemed human like while the other seemed to be a large reptile with large wings. The dark angel chuckled as he stared at the two figures._

_"You think that you two can stop me...no one can" Lucemon spoke in a soft, pure voice, but behind the pureness Gatomon could hear the evil and dark desires that were held within them._

_"Yes we will and we will not rest until we destroy you for good, Lucemon" two voices yelled. Gatomon watched from her mind's eye and those voices sounded familiar, but she couldn't place them because they sounded strangely distorted for some reason. _

_"Please, I know your every move, your every attack because I've had a spy watching you for quite a while my young friends" Lucemon said with a chuckle. The two figures seemed to growl in anger._

_"What spy, no one on our side even knows of you much less sided with you!" the human like figure yelled. The dark angel chuckled again, but this time a bit louder._

_"You naive fools, the spy has been here amongst you this entire time allowing me to watch through their own eyes while I observed you in silence" Lucemon paused, "the spy is none other than..."_

The image swirled and Gatomon gasped before seeing Dorumon's face looking down at her.

"Gatomon, you spaced out!" he exclaimed, "are you okay, may be our little spar took a bit more out of you than we thought" Gatomon shook her head and then stood to her feet, but she fell to her knees again and seemed to gasp slightly. It seems as if the mental images drained her of her strength. Dorumon frowned before picking Gatomon up and then flipped her so that her back rested comfortably in his arms as he carried her bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked with a mild glare. Dorumon eyed her warily.

"I'm carrying you obviosuly, you're too tired to walk apparently" the young dragon said. The cat digimon huffed, but then wrapped her hands around the dragon's neck so as to not fall off as he carried her, a slight pinkish hue finding its way to her cheeks.

"Fine" she mumbled. Dorumon chuckled and then opened the door with his tail before descending down from the roof to their apartment room. As they entered the apartment using the spare key that was hidden in a seal protected compartment of the wall that only Naruto and Dorumon could open, Dorumon set Gatomon on the couch allowing her to rest her head on the pillow that was on said couch. He then brought her a glass of water and handed her it.

"Arigato, Dorumon" Gatomon said with a small smile at him. Dorumon nodded, but smirked in return before turning away. Gatomon sighed as she watched the violet dragon's retreating form.

'What was that scene in my mind...and what does it mean?'

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip-End of School<strong>

Naruto sighed in relief as the bell rung for the end of school. He then passed Takato and Henry as he walked out of the school's main entrance before back pedaling to talk to them.

"Hey Naruto" the two younger tamers greeted the older blonde tamer. Naruto nodded in ackowledgement.

"Hey" he replied.

"So, what's up?" Henry asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Not much, Dorumon and I have been training and I have managed to keep my grades just above average, and speaking of training how are Guilmon and Terriermon doing?" the blonde questioned.

"They are both fine" the two said.

"Guilmon is taking a break from training and is expanding his shed and by expanding I mean he dug a really big hole in the back wall and a large hole in the floor" Takato said. Naruto and Henry sweat dropped at that.

"And as for Terriermon, he's been telling me "Momentai" every time I ask him to go and do something constructive with his time" Henry sighed.

"I see, so I'm guessing he's been Pwincess PwettyPants this entire time" Naruto guessed.

"That's pretty much what's happening right now" the chinese tamer said. Naruto nodded and then looked at his watch.

"Well I gotta get going, Dorumon's probably waiting on me with Gato..." Naruto paused before becoming silent and turning away. Takato and Henry looked at Naruto and then each other before shrugging, probably something he didn't want to mention.

'Phew, I nearly blew it there. I forgot that I had to keep Gatomon a secret from the other...well except Rika because she was there. Gatomon seems a bit off and I don't think exposure to other digimon would be good for her, besides Dorumon' the whisker marked tamer thought as he walked back to the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment- Outside the Door<strong>

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets as he searched for the key. He found the bronze coloured key and was about to stick it into the key hole when he began to hear strange noises from inside the apartment. He quickly paused and then leaned in closer, using his advanced hearing to listen in on Dorumon's and Gatomon's conversation.

"Oh come Dorumon please just let me suck on it" Gatomon said.

"Nani, no no one touches my private property"

"Please, I'll be very careful and won't bite it...much" Naruto's eye twitched as he heard the coversation. Then he heard Dorumon sigh in defeat, Gatomon must have used the Puppy Dog Eyes on him.

"Just one minute please" he heard the cat digimon beg. Dorumon sighed again.

"Alright, but only for one minute, after that I'm taking it back and..." Naruto heard enough and stuck the key into the key hole and quickly turned it before opening the door. The two digimon gasped in surprise at Naruto barging in.

"Okay what the fuck is going on. I heard strange noises and disturbing conversation!" Naruto bellowed as he took the key out of the hole and shut the door with a loud BAM! He then blinked and saw Dorumon holding a cherry flavoured lollipop in his claws and was handing it to Gatomon who snatched it with cat like speed before sucking on it with childish glee. Dorumon looked between Gatomon, his lollipop and Naruto, but decided to focus on his tamer.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" the dragon digimon asked. Naruto paused, his mouth hung open as he stared at the lollipop before Gatomon removed it from her jaw and put it in Dorumon's. Naruto closed his mouth and turned towards the bedroom.

'Nothing, say absolutely nothing' he thought. Dorumon thought for a bit as he watched Naruto place his bag on the floor in their bedroom. Then the cogs began to turn as he wondered what Naruto thought was so 'disturbing'. He relayed the conversation he and Gatomon had and thought about it from Naruto's perspective and after a few seconds, things clicked. His teeth gritting together so hard, the lollipop in his mouth shattered into pieces of artificially sweetened candy. He spat out the lollipop stick and growled.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT, HOW COULD YOU THINK OF GATOMON AND I DOING THAT?" he roared. Dorumon stalked his way towards his tamer and growled. The blue eyed shinobi turned and looked down at his partner and chuckled nervously.

"Hey it's not my fault, all of my senseis were perverts" he said in his defense.

"Strike 1" Dorumon growled. Naruto looked around as he thought of another excuse, he knew he could easily defeat the dragon digimon, but he didn't want to destroy his apartment, that and it would disturb the neighbors and also an angry Dorumon was very, very dangerous. Coming third to an enraged Tsunade and Rika.

"It's Ero Sennin's fault, he gave an Icha Icha Paradise book to read and I was bored and he made me do it" the blonde said. Dorumon paused, the excuse was plausible and having been told of Naruto's former sensei Jiraya, he was safe...for now.

"Fine, you're free, but never make that assumption again. Gatomon's my friend and I care about her too much to let her do something like that" the dragon growled. Naruto nodded slowly and backed away from the dragon as Dorumon's claws began twitching.

"Okay, I won't do it again" Naruto said. Gatomon watched the entire thing and paused as she also began to think of what had caused Dorumon to go into such a rage. The conversation she and Dorumon had was instantly being played through their mind and due to having lived in a world where 'certain things' had to be known to survive, Gatomon immediately blushed at having realized what Naruto thought, but then blushed even more when she heard what Dorumon had said earlier.

'He...cares about...me' a smile graced the feline's lips and then she edged away from the door frame before crossing her arms as Dorumon walked out mumbling things about perverted shinobi and how Gatomon was a friend or something like that. The dragon digimon turned to face Gatomon when he saw, his angry expression still there, but left as he saw the smile on her face.

"What?" he asked. Gatomon simply leaned forward and Dorumon leaned back as his eyes widened from the close proximity between his and Gatomon's faces.

"Uh, Gatomon what are you doing?" he asked. Gatomon smirked.

"It seems, 'somebody' has a soft spot for little ol' me" she said with a feline smile showing all of her teeth. Dorumon gulped and backed away..slowly.

"Ummm, okay" he said and then went into the kitchen that was adjoined to the living room and took out a slice of bread from the bread box. However, Gatomon didn't really see the conversation ending so she climbed up on the counter and crossed her legs and eyes Dorumon thus making him feel very, VERY uncomfortable eating his bread.

"Gatomon...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Admit it" Dorumon looked confused.

"Admit what?" Gatomon sighed and then mumbled something about the stupidity of males.

'Then again, digimon aren't designated into genders, but no one really cares anymore' Gatomon thought. Dorumon looked confused as Gatomon jumped off the kitchen counter and walked towards the couch where she began to watch television, thus confusing Dorumon even more.

'Admit what...did I do something wrong?' he thought and then shook his head before settling himself next to Gatomon and watched the tv with her and then noticed her glancing at him before pouting which he thought appeared to be cute, but still confusing.

'I will never understand girls' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Rika<strong>

Rika was walking home from school and was looking at the ground. Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her.

'Come on Rika, there are at least ten people walking behind you, why are you so jumpy?' she asked herself. However, the feeling of being watched began to bring a fear in her heart, the phantasmal image of two icy blue claws formed behind her and nobody noticed this. However, just as she turned around they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Rika gasped and cause some of the people who were walking behind her to stare at her oddly, but brushed it off and walked past the red head. Rika then rushed home and passed her grandmother's room.

"Ohayo Obaa-chan" she called out. Seiko nodded as she drank her tea, knowing Rika would never reply when she would ask how her day was. Rika then went into her room and changed into her regular garb before sitting at the table in her room.

'What was that?' she thought. She then walked outside and walked towards her grandmother. "Obaa-chan?" she asked. The elderly Nonaka woman looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hai, Rika-chan?" she asked. Rika gulped slightly and looked at her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, do you ever have the feeling that someone is watching you?" she asked. Seiko looked confused.

'Whatever do you mean, Rika-chan. You mean figuratively or literally?"

"Both actually" the fiery haired girl replied as she shifted nervously. Seiko seemed to notice her granddaughter's distress and quickly replied.

"Well if literally then it could be that someone is following you and if you ever do run like hell as if the devil itself were upon you" Seiko said, shocking Rika that her grandmother used a 'bad word' before she continued, "but in the figurative sense, there are those that believe spirits are real and they follow us everyday to warn us of impending danger or to cause the danger upon whomever they are following. Rika, these feelings are merely psychological attacks on the mind as the brain receives certain impulses due to the senses realizing there is danger nearby, like a sixth sense for danger. Therefore if you ever feel it just pray and make sure that the spirit that follows you is the one that aims to protect you" Rika nodded and then turned to leave. Seiko looked at the retreating back of her granddaughter as she turned around the corner.

'Protect her guardian kitsune and you as well, if you can...Naruto'

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening- Hypnos HQ<strong>

Riley and her assistant were typing furiously on the computer keyboards as they had destroyed numerous Wild Ones using Yamaki's Yuggoth Program, only certain Wild Ones being able to break free from the Digital Realm by having enough energy to destroy the Yuggoth Program. And such an incident was about to occur now. Riley had managed to spot another Wild One appearing in the West Shinjuku area.

"Yamaki, sir, we got another one" Riley informed her boss.

"Do what we did to the rest of them" Yamaki said playing with his cigarette lighter. Riley nodded, but her fingers were getting tired from endless typing.

'They don't pay me enough for this shit' the red haired computer tech thought as she pressed the glowing violet button and Yuggoth was deployed. The spiraling circles neared the red dot, but then they noticed what looked like...projectiles of data being fired at Yuggoth on the data representation screen and Yuggoth was destroyed.

"Sir, Yuggoth has failed. The Wild One is bio-emerging" Riley announced. Yamaki gritted his teeth together.

'Kuso'

Meanwhile somewhere on a random street, Rika was coming back from her walk around town when she felt that eerie chill she felt earlier today. She then performed a small prayer her grandmother had taught her.

'May I be forever safe in the darkest of nights, may the angel protect with the holy light and forever may I be in the warm embrace of my guardian angel until I reach death's gates' Rika ended the prayer, but she still felt the presence behind her, like the arctic wind was blowing through her body. Phantasmal claws, both an ice blue colour, formed out of thin air and reached to grab the red head, but at the last second she turned her head and the hands vanished. Rika felt the cold presence leave, but then with a panicked look on her face she took off for home. she reached her house and entered her room and shut the door. She was panting hard from running.

"Renamon!" she called her partner's name. The yellow fox blurred into existence.

"Yes, Rika?" Renamon asked. Rika turned with fright evident in her amethyst shaded eyes, something that surprised the digimon to no end.

'Is Rika...scared?' Renamon looked as her partner pointed to the door.

"Renamon is there someone out there?" she asked. Renamon shook her head.

"No"

"Well check again" Rika said with a more forceful tone. Renamon nodded and then slid open the door and looked up and down the hall before closing the door.

"Rika...there is no one there. Maybe you're seeing things, you've been running all the way home and the exhaustion is making you tired" Renamon suggested. Rika growled.

"What, Renamon I know what I felt. There's something out there!" Rika yelled.

"Rika, don't worry I'm here to protect you!" Renamon assured the fiery haired female. Rika's teeth gritted together as she glared at the blonde fox.

"I don't need protecting...I DON'T NEED YOU!" Rika yelled. Renamon's blue eyes widened, never in her entire life had she thought Rik could say something so cold to her, the look in her amethyst eyes added salt to the wound. Rika opened the door and stormed out saying one last thing.

"I don't need anyone" the door slammed shut and Renamon stood there still frozen from Rika's outburst before fading out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

Rika ran down the streets of Shinjuku before reaching the subway. She walked throughout the subway to blow off some steam, she probably shouldn't hae yelled at Renamon like that, but she didn't always need protecting. Rika continued to walk and avoiding the many people that walked her way and continued to walk, but then she felt that chilling feeling. The unknown phantasm of two arms appeared again behind her and reached for her body. She reached into her pocket and felt the cloth wrapped kunai he had given her a few weeks ago just a few days after they met Gatomon. It was a small knife, about the half the size of an original kunai, but just as sharp and was infused with many seals for certain protection measures including for her own protection.

Flashback- One week ago, Night time

Rika had just come back from shopping for groceries for her grandmother and was now heading back home. Upon doing so she turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone. Both Rika and the other person fell to the ground along with the groceries, but before they could fall the unknown person managed to get up and catch the bag before it did so.

"Gomen nasai...huh Rika-chan?" Rika's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She saw the mop of spiky blonde hair atop the head of the blue eyed shinobi-tamer.

"Whiskers?" Rika tilted her head in confusion. Naruto handed the bag of groceries back to the red haired girl who took them with a nod.

"Fancy meeting you here, how are things?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Rika kept up an impassive look and nodded.

"Fine" she replied, "How is Gatomon?" mildly concerned for the feline digimon. Naruto shrugged.

"She is okay, I guess. Dorumon has been spending time teaching her how to adjust to the Real World and also we've been helping in explaining the differences between what happens between two individuals when they meet" Naruto explained. Rika and Naruto began to walk towards Rika's house as Rika was heading there and Naruto was because he knew Rika would ask...

"How does Gatomon have trouble understanding that?" she asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well you see Rika-chan, Gatomon has grown up surrounded by beings that want to kill her and absorb her data, therefore she has built the instinct to kill anyone that meets her face to face other than myself, you, Renamon and Dorumon" Naruto said, "furthermore as a result she has this strange aura around her and therefore I have advised Dorumon that she must remain indoors at most times and only allowed to leave during the night when people won't notice a bipedal cat that looks nothing like a dress up costume walking through town and because I'm not sure I completely trust Gatomon because of that weird aura" Rika nodded.

"I see" she remained quiet for most of the time, but as they passed an alleyway Naruto and Rika were suddenly dragged into the alleyway when two pairs of arms reached out and grabbed them. Naruto and Rika looked out of the corners of their eyes and saw two thugs, Naruto observed their physical build and based on the tightness of their grip, he guessed the two thugs were about 18 years old. One was slightly taller than the other, but both seemed to be around average build, their clothes indicated they were doing it for the fun of it and were not from any broken homes as they didn't have any extremely ripped or dirty clothes which would indicate a life time of living on the streets.

Naruto rolled his eyes as one thug held him in a master lock. He's faced a giant snake, a sannin, another jinchuriki and that traitorous teme. He could surely handle a common street thief. Meanwhile the other thug took Rika's groceries and threw them away only for the two thugs to not hear the sound of the bag falling on the ground. The two fifteen year old thugs slightly turned their heads and saw...no one and the bag gone. The thugs shrugged before they pinned the two against the wall. Rika grunted slightly, but Naruto made no sound but glared at the two with his icy blue eyes.

"Well, well look what we have here" the taller of the two thugs said with a snicker as he held down Rika. "A cute girl and her blonde baka of a boyfriend"

"What do you think we should do Gingo, take the girl and have some fun?" the thug said with a snicker and gaining a perverted gleam in his eyes as he looked over Rika's figure. The thug identified as Gingo smirked.

"Why not, Ryu go and take care of the boyfriend and I'll...'prepare' our guest for the first class treatment she will receive" Gingo said as he caressed Rika's body. Rika struggled against the man's grip, but it was too strong as he held her by the throat with one hand and was rubbing her sides with the other. Tears of fear of being raped filled her mind. Ryu nodded and then dragged Naruto a few feet away and slammed the blonde against the dumpster there and held out a pocket knife.

"Seems you're gonna be injured for a while, while we have some fun with your girlfriend over there" Ryu said. Naruto stood up, but then Ryu punched Naruto in his stomach and kicked him in the face before slamming Naruto's back against the dumpster. Rika's muffled screams reached their ears as Gingo continued to feel her up, waiting for Ryu before they would begin. Ryu then held his knife and aimed for Naruto's chest, but before it could reach the eighteen year old man found his wrist wrapped in a grip as hard as steel. He tried to yank it free, but his hand refused to budge. Red chakra flowed out of Naruto as his crimson eyes stared into Ryu's green ones.

**"I wouldn't mind if you only came for me...but to rape a twelve year old girl...especially one who is my friend, that is unforgivable"** Naruto growled. Ryu's eyes held fear as Naruto's crimson eyes bore into his soul, the image forever burned into his mind.

"P-Please...d-d-don't hurt me...it was all Gingo's idea. Really" Ryu cried in fear. Naruto growled and then snapped Ryu's wrist like a twig before hoisting the man up and slamming him into the wall and then landed a fist in his stomach. Ryu gasped before he blacked out from the pain.

**"You may live to see another day, your friend on the other hand..."** red chakra created an aura of fire around Naruto as he neared Gingo whose grip on Rika was still holding. He was now about to take off the red haired girl's shirt when another hand came and grabbed it before yanking it away with enough force that Gingo was thrown into a wall. Rika fell and Naruto caught her.

**"Rika-chan...are you okay?"** he asked. Rika nodded, but the noticed Naruto's changed features, even in the darkness of the alley, mixed with the darkness of the night she could still see them. His whisker marks, darkened and jagged, his canines lengthened into fangs, his nail became claws and his once sapphire eyes were now a deep crimson and a vertical pupil completed the image.

"N-Naruto...you...you look.." Naruto held a finger to her lips.

**"Kyuubi may be a demon, but he's a demon with a heart, besides I'm in control so I will not kill these men"** Naruto had faced Rika, but neither noticed the silent movement of Gingo moving up a wall. Gingo carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out...a gun. Gingo smirked and aimed it at Naruto's revealed back. Gingo smirked and pulled the trigger. The spring in the gun forced the bullet to move from its casing and speed through the barrel at speeds of over 300 metres per second. The mixture of bronze and lead flew through the air and Naruto turned around in time to see the orange flash as the gun was fired. Rika's eyes widened as Naruto was shot in the back. Rika gasped as Naruto grunted in pain.

"Whiskers...Naruto, come on don't die on me!" Rika pleaded as Naruto bled from his back, the bullet had reached somewhere near his kidneys any nearer and he would have lost his right kidney. Naruto grunted in pain.

**"Don't worry, I will protect you...just let me and Kyuubi finish this guy"** Naruto said. Rika nodded with a tear slowly falling from her eye. Naruto nodded and smiled showing his sharp teeth. The bullet was suddenly forced out by Kyuubi's youkai and the wound healed from the near kidney muscle tissue to the skin on his back. Naruto then stood up and cracked his neck and turned to see Gingo standing there in disbelief and the crimson eyes of one angry Kyuubified Naruto was not something you would want to see in your dreams.

**"No one...hurts Rika-chan"** Naruto said as he flexed his claws. Gingo fired another bullet, but Naruto's eyes were somehow able to see it coming in slow motion, probably Kyuubi making his adrenalin rush into his brain in order to perceive danger better. Naruto then raised a clawed hand and sliced the bullet in half. The two sides flying off and impacting with the wall and not injuring Rika or him in anyway. Naruto continued to walk, Gingo fired shots, but Naruto continued to stop them until he reached Gingo and grabbed the man by his throat and then took the weapon and crushed it with his bare hands. Naruto smiled evilly, but then frowned.

**"I have protected Rika-chan...and you have a family to go to, I will not kill you, but now that I have your scent...pull a stunt like this again and you will find my eyes to be the last thing you see before I crush your throat. Understood?"** the blonde growled. His eyes seeming to pulse and Gingo felt a warmth near his crotch...he just pissed his pants. Naruto smirked before throwing Gingo against Ryu who was still unconscious by the dumpster. Naruto watched the unconscious duo as Kyuubi's youkai left his system. Naruto then turned and helped Rika up. Rika stared in shock and to Naruto's surprise she jumped at him and enveloped him in a hug and cried into his chest. Rika sobbed and Naruto, not used to bodily contact froze. He looked down at the red haired girl who was probably traumatized, sobbed into his chest soaking his shirt. Naruto then slowly returned the embrace and the two remained like that for a while before Rika finally calmed down. Rika sniffled a bit and her eyes were slowly changing back from pick to their healthy white. 

"Arigato...Naruto" she whispered. Naruto heard it and nodded and let the young girl go before he released a sharp whistle and a kagebunshin appeared out of nowhere and dropped down from above with Rika's groceries in hand. "Your welcome Rika-chan. Now come on I'll walk you home" he said. The two tamers walked for a while until they reached the door that led to Rika's mansion. "Well I'll see you around then Rika-chan" Naruto said, but Rika quickly shot out a hand and grabbed his arm causing the blonde to freeze before he turned and faced her. The clone had jumped over the wall and placed the groceries in Rika's room using extreme stealth before poofing out of existence

"Yes Rika-chan? If you're worried about your groceries don't worry, my kagebunshin just placed it in your room" he asked. Rika looked down and let go of Naruto's arm. 

"Really and truly...arigato Naruto, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there" she said. Naruto smirked and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai knife wrapped in a black cloth. On the kunai's blade were a few seals in deep ocean blue. 

"Here you go Rika-chan" placing the kunai in one of her other hands.

"What's this?" she asked. 

"This is a special kunai, it has special seals that have a bit of my chakra stored into it. I made it for you, I'm still not finished with Takato's and Henry's, anyways if you ever need me just throw it down on the ground and have the blade, which is made of reinforced iron by the way, will pierce the surface and release a pulse of chakra that will act as a homing beacon as well as a distress call and I will come get you. " Naruto said, "I made a promise...that I would protect with everything I had Rika-chan and I don't go back on my word" Rika held the kunai and without even thinking she wrapped Naruto in another unexpected hug, which Naruto returned a bit more quickly, but followed by an even more unexpected kiss on the cheek. Rika backed off and smiled slightly as she saw his reaction, totally and utterly priceless. 

"You're a good friend, Naruto" and with that Rika left and Naruto turned and left with his hand holding his cheek and a small smirk playing on his face.

End Flashback

Rika looked at the kunai and was about to throw it away when she became annoyed with the chilling feeling. She turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"WHAT?" she yelled. Two men who were doing nothing, but going to walk around her froze and blinked in surprise before looking at her confusedly. She sighed and Rika turned to the stairs so she could go home, but it was at the the stairs she saw the ghostly image of a digimon. Rika gasped and followed the phantasm before going up the stairs and looked around. She saw nobody.

"Come out, I know you're here!" she demanded. Rika sighed, but then two arms appeared from behind her with two large clawed hands. Its right hand wrapped around her waist, the other around her mouth. However, before Rika could be puled through the wall she managed to grab her special kunai from Naruto and then threw down with enough force that it stuck itself into the floor. A blue glow came from the blade as Rika was pulled into the wall. The glow grew brighter before a large pulse of blue chakra exploded from the kunai and spread throughout Shinjuku.

* * *

><p><strong>With Renamon<strong>

Renamon was sitting on the branch of a large tree staring at the silvery white moon with a far off look in her eyes. Then as she stared she felt a tingle flow across her very being and an itch in the back of her mind that told her one thing... Rika was in trouble.

'Rika' she thought and got, but froze as she remembered Rika's words.

Flashback

"I don't need protecting...I DON'T NEED YOU!" Rika yelled. Renamon's blue eyes widened, never in her entire life had she thought Rik could say something so cold to her, the look in her amethyst eyes added salt to the wound. Rika opened the door and stormed out saying one last thing.

"I don't need anyone" the door slammed shut and Renamon stood there still frozen from Rika's outburst before fading out of the room.

End Flashback

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was sitting on the couch in his usual attire and got up to go and get Dorumon and Gatomon for a little patrolling, but he then froze as he felt a pulse of chakra enter his system and that meant one thing.

'Rika-chan' he then saw Gatomon and Dorumon sitting on the floor playing a game of Go Fish.

"Guys get up, we have to go!" he said with urgency. Dorumon and Gatomon looked confused and laid down their cards and got up.

"Why, are we going patrolling again?" Dorumon asked with a hint of joy in his eyes.

"Not now Dorumon, Rika-chan needs help now hurry up!" Naruto said. Dorumon and Gatomon ran with Naruto to the roof of the apartment before taking long jumps as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Naruto do you know where we're going?" Dorumon yelled as the wind blew past their ears as they roof hopped.

"No , but I have a feeling I know where Rika-chan is" he said.

"So we're going in a direction based on a hunch?" Gatomon asked.

"No, you see I gave Rika a kunai that was stored with special seals to allow my chakra to be temporarily stored in the blade an when it makes hard enough contact with a surface it will cause the seals to release my chakra. This was to allow me to know when the other tamers were need of help and the kunai would act as a homing beacon" Naruto explained, but then he caught sight of what they were looking for. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon stood atop a roof and saw a large ice wall surrounding most of the upper portion and some of the roof area of a building which came up from underneath the ground.

'Probably from the subway' the blonde thought. The shinobi-tamer then dropped down on the ground, pumping chakra into his legs as Dorumon and Gatomon landed lightly on his shoulders. People who saw the Naruto land couldn't get a good look at him because of the smoke produce from his landing an also the fact that he took off leaving behind a flash of gold as he raced towards the building.

"WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Gatomon yelled. Naruto smirked before petting Gatomon's head.

"Have faith in me" he stated before planting one foot on the side of the building and then another before he began to running up the wall fascinating even more of the people who saw him going perfectly up the side of the building. Luckily his speed ad the height he was at caused people to now know who he was or what he looked like. Naruto then reached the area of the building that was iced over before forming a rasengan and began to shred through the extremely thick spiky ice wall.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

Rika found herself in some kind of blue void that seamed to be made out of ice causing her to shiver with her arms wrapped around herself "It's so cold." A figure then slowly emerged out of the ground behind her that turned out to be a digimon. The digimon was ice blue and had glowing crimson eyes, with arm that nearly touched the ground due to their length. Torn and weathered looking wings of a similar ice were attached to his back. A skull like pattern was on his right knee cap and his arms along with most of his lower body was wrapped in a combination of belts and bandages. A large magenta coloured bat symbol was displayed on his chest and left boot. The digimon then quickly wrapped his battered looking wings around Ruki causing her to let out a gasp.

The digimon lifted her off her feet before looking down at her "Welcome to my humble abode."

Rika just asked without looking at the ice devil "Are you a Digimon?"

"Yes."

Rika then asked "So this is a digital field?"

Releasing a chuckle, the digimon just looked around before looking back down at Rika "Exactly, Beautiful isn't it? It suits you perfectly."

Rika just looks down at the ground "It suits me?"

A small grin appears on the demon of ice's face as he looks down at Rika "The way treat people, how you think your cold as ice. You have no time for warm weak relationship. You always expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it." Rika just absent-mindedly nodded her head before IceDevimon continued "I'm the only one who understands you, Rika. That is why we are destined to become partners."

Rika still looking at the ground just says "Partners, us?"

"Yes."

"No I can't. I... I... I already have a partner. Renamon." Rika finishes by looking over to the side.

Ruki moved her hand over her digivice just before the ice devil placed his hand over hers "I want to show you something."

Ruki just said half-heartedly "What is it?"

The unknown digimon just looked back down at Rika "To prove I'm worthy of being your partner I've set-up a little show and tell, so you can see my power for yourself." IceDevimon then spread his wings out as ice pillars formed all around the area. Each pillar of ice had a Digimon frozen in it "For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends to some, maybe even partners." Rika's eyes widened hearing this before he continued "But as you once said, they are mearly stepping stones."

Ruki just looked around at the Digimon trapped within the pillars of ice "I never said that."

A smirk soon revealed itself to be on the digimon's face "Ah but you did. I fight to digivolve, you make your Digimon do the exact same thing."

Rika just seamed to frieze before saying "No, I couldn't see it before but there's more to Digimon then just fighting. I would eat dirt before I ever let Renamon become what you are. A monster."

The digimon's smirk just seamed to widen at this "Better a powerful monster then a weak nobody..." however, before he could say more the wall was suddenly blown apart and a large smoke cloud formed along with the scattering of ice particles.

"Let Rika go you demonic ice bastard" a voice growled from the smoke cloud. The two stared at the smoke cloud before it cleared and Rika's eyes widened as she saw who her saviour was.

'Whiskers...Naruto' she thought with shock. Beside him stood Gatomon and Dorumon both growling in rage.

"Ah, another tamer, but you seem different...stronger than Rika here. Mind taking up my offer to be my tamer" the digimon said. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he growled.

"Not on your life" Naruto said as he took out his D-Ark and scanned the digimon of ice. "IceDevimon, Champion Level. He is a sadistic mass murderer, delighting in the pain he deals on others and relentlessly killing without mercy. His attacks are Frozen Claw, Avalanche Claw and Tundra Freeze" Naruto read. IceDevimon chuckled.

"Fine then...your life it is then"

"Well remember this and remember it well teme...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, never goes down without a fight" the shinobi-tamer then took out a kunai and threw it at IceDevimon whose eyes glowed sapphire.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!"** a beam of blue rocketed from IceDevimon's eyes and froze the kunai solid in midair, including the flame which was burning a concealed explosive note.

"Gatomon, we don't want you to get involved in this...this is mine and Dorumon's fight now" Naruto growled. Gatomon was about to come back with a retort, but saw the looks in their eyes and then looked at the red haired girl and just realized something.

'With the addition of Rika into this...this fight became personal for Naruto' the feline digimon thought and then backed away. Naruto and Dorumon raced towards the ice digimon, but IceDevimon threw Rika to the side and the girl crashed against the hard wall eliciting a scream of pain from the twelve year old female tamer. Naruto growled again and then flashed through handsigns.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" he yelled and a large fireball flew from his mouth. IceDevimon quickly avoided it, but his eyes widened as he saw Dorumon in his face.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** and multiple spheres of steel rocketed towards IceDevimon. IceDevimon flew up and avoided the barrage of steel and then his left hand glowed a dark blue.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** Dorumon quickly dodged the attacks and then he saw one attack coming directly at him, but Naruto appeared above the arm and laced a kunai with wind chakra before letting it loose. The kunai impaled IceDevimon's hand and caused him to scream out in pain.

"You..you human filth...I'll destroy you" the ice devil roared as he removed the kunai from his hand and crushed it as it froze over from his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Building<strong>

Takato and Henry along with Terriermon and Guilmon were watching up at the large building with ice covering its upper structure.

"So Henry, any words of advice?" Takato asked.

"Yeah" Henry replied putting on his shades as Takato brought down his goggles, "Don't get tired going up these stairs" as they entered the building and began to climb the multitude of literal stepping stones.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Dorumon dodged the many flying ice projectiles from IceDevimon's Avalanche Claw. Naruto then grabbed Dorumon and spun before throwing him. The dragon digimon opened his maw and fired multiple metal balls at the ice devil. However, the enemy digimon avoided them before grabbing Dorumon in mid flight and then throwing him downwards. Dorumon impacted with the hard iced floor and then IceDevimon slammed down on Dorumon's smaller body.<p>

"You teme" both tamer and digimon said. IceDevimon chuckled as he flew off of Dorumon who was getting up. Naruto then channeled chakra into his feet and took off for IceDevimon, but the champion digimon was able to track Naruto's speed and grabbed Naruto around the throat as he reached him. IceDevimon smirked before slamming Naruto into the walls, then the ceiling and then the floor. Then his claws glowed blue.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** the ice devil slashed at Naruto and Dorumon sending them both to the ground. Naruto was slashed on his right arm, but he tried to dodged the second strike, but IceDevimon struck out with the same hand used to injure Naruto and slashed through Naruto's shirt and caused his side to release the red liquid of life. He formed a rasengan and rushed IceDevimon, but the demon of ice quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed Naruto onto the ground before holding him up and slashing him multiple times on the stomach and arms and legs. Dorumon tried to save his partner, but received the same treatment as IceDevimon. Dorumon was hit with a powerful uppercut before the power of the attack sent him skyward and then IceDevimon attacked with his Frozen Claws causing Dorumon to become injured and fall to the ground beside his tamer. Naruto was bleeding from his chest and arms from the numerous cuts that Kyuubi was now working to heal. He then held both Naruto and Dorumon and his eyes glowed as he prepared to freeze them solid.

"Say goodbye boys" the champion digimon said. Naruto's eyes then flashed red and he grabbed IceDevimon causing IceDevimon to burn somewhat from the Kyuubi's youkai. The youkai left and then Naruto and Dorumon freed themselves before rushing IceDevimon. IceDevimon growled before avoiding a hedbutt from Dorumon and then punching Dorumon in the snout. The dragon digimon was then grabbed by his throat and thrown into a wall. Naruto the aimed a punch at IceDevimon, but the champion digimon dodged it and aimed a kick to Naruto's head, but Naruto ducked and then landed an uppercut to the chin. Naruto then grabbed IceDevimon's throat and punched him repeatedly in the face before kicking off his chest before running in a beeline and a roundhouse kick found its way into IceDevimon's stomach. The digimon was sent flying back, but by spreading out his wings he stopped his movement before going back towards Naruto and then shoulder tackled the blonde sending him crashing into the wall near his partner.

It was at this time that Takato and Henry entered the room.

"What the...Naruto!" the four cried out. They then turned to IceDevimon.

"You monster" Takato growled. IceDevimon chuckled.

"Why thank you" taking the insult as a compliment.

"Take him down" Takato cried out as he drew a card, both Guilmon and Terriermon rushed forward to do battle with the ice digimon, but then two blue beams shot forth from his eyes.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!"** IceDevimon yelled and the attack froze the two rookie digimon solid.

"No, Guilmon/Terriermon!" the two tamers cried as they tried to free their digimon.

"DIGIMODIFY...HEAT ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled, but the modification did nothing. Rika looked at the damaged Naruto and Dorumon and saw Gatomon looking in horror at the ice demon.

"Rika, where is Renamon?" Henry asked as he tried to break the ice with a nearby rock. Rika's eyes dropped.

"She's not coming, she wouldn't even if I told her to" Rika said with a somber tone. However, the ceiling blew open and there stood the blonde and white furred fox herself.

"Speak of the devil, RENAMON!" the two young male tamers yelled. Renamon said nothing and then charged forward at IceDevimon.

**"POWER PAW!"** she yelled as he paws were surrounded by ghostly blue flames. The fists and feet flew from all angles, but IceDevimon dodged them all.

**"FROZEN CLAW!"** the ice demon digimon yelled and then struck out with his attack, striking Renamon in the stomach and then the solar plexus, followed up with two strikes to the neck and then one to the face. Renamon gasped as she fell to her knees at the might of IceDevimon. Rika stared with shock and sorrow towards Renamon. IceDevimon looked over his shoulder.

"Why do you look at this failure of a digimon with that look?" IceDevimon asked.

"Because she's my friend" she whispered, "RENAMON'S MY FRIEND!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon was encirlced in a blue egg of data and her skin peeled away to show her larger, stronger form beneath a wire frame pattern. Skin then reattached itself to give form to the champion level of Renamon. The egg then exploded as Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

"Ah so you can digivolve, maybe now I can have a challenge" IceDevimon commented and made a 'come' motion with his hand. Kyuubimon growled and spread out her tails, each one alight with blue fire balls.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** the nine tailed fox digimon yelled and then nine fire balls flew towards IceDevimon, but he dodged by flying up.

"Where are you going frosty?" she asked, Kyuubimon then jumped and spun in the air surrounding herself with fire. The blue flames then took the form of a roaring serpentine dragon.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** the fire dragon roared as it flew towards its target, but IceDevimon's eyes glowed blue.

**"TUNDRA FREEZE!" **he yelled and the fire dragon froze before it was shattered by IceDevimon's fist. IceDevimon flew down and crashed into Kyuubimon by planting a foot in her face before punching the fox in her throat stifling her scream. He then threw her upwards and flapped his broken looking wings.

**"AVALANCHE CLAW!"** icicle spike flew from his wings and impacted with the fox digimon and sent her to the ground. Kyuubimon fell and struggled to get back up and failed. Henry got an idea and swiped a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...EXPANSION ACTIVATE!" he yelled and Terriermon's body bloated up and cracks formed as pressure built up in the ice and cuased it to crack into small pieces.

"Should we go attack?" Takato asked. Henry shook his head and pointed to the standing Naruto and Dorumon.

"This is their fight, Takato"

IceDevimon chuckled as he watched the nine tailed digimon, however, he was caught off guard by a cry of...

**"METAL SHOOT!" **metal spheres impacted with IceDevimon's body sending the digimon stumbling forwards.

"Katon: Kadaibakufu no Jutsu!" a large explosion of fire struck IceDevimon in his back. Then Dorumon ran forward with a burst of speed.

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto swiped the card and Dorumon erupted into flames and then crashed down onto IceDevimon. The ice champion digimon turned and saw the duo still standing. Naruto then rushed forwards and ducked underneath a counter swipe from IceDevimon's Frozen Claw before charging wind chakra into his fist forming a miniature tornado around his fist and slammed it into IceDevimon's stomach causing the digimon to be cut. Then Naruto grabbed IceDevimon by his throat and brought the digimon's face hard upon his knee before forming a cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. Naruto and Dorumon then got a boost from the clones and went high up to the ceiling.

"NA-RU-TO..." the clone kicked IceDevimon in the face with enough force to sending him upwards. Naruto then formed a rasengan and Dorumon flew back down headfirst using Hyper Dash Metal.

"_Uzumaki RasenKane Rendan/ Naruto Uzumaki Spiraling Metal Barrage!"_ the attack struck home and IceDevimon was hit. However as the ice digimon hit the floor a large purple light enveloped IceDevimon. Naruto and Dorumon landed on the ground and saw the ice devil obtain the violet digital hazard sign in the middle of his chest over the bat sign. Naruto then spied Guilmon and looked at the Digital Hazard symbol.

'Their the same, but Guilmon is good I can tell. The Digital Hazard, what other digimon possess the Digital Hazard sign...find that and I find the 'master'" Naruto thought. IceDevimon suddenly rose back up and his eyes became a darker shade of magenta mixed with purple.

"The master will destroy you...your power is growing too great and if the master breaks free you will manage to stop him. NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE AND DORUMON...PREPARE TO BE ERADICATED!" IceDevimon roared and then his eyes glowed blue and purple.

**"BLACK ICE!" **he yelled. A dark blue beam, so dark that it appeared an ebony colour flew from IceDevimon's eyes and although Naruto was able to dodge it, Dorumon was too tired to do the same and he was suddenly encased in opaque black ice. Naruto's eyes, along with everyone elses looked in shock as their most powerful rookie digimon became encased in black ice.

"Heheh, the Dorumon is defeated...now for you Uzumaki" IceDevimon growled. Gatomon suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and Dorumon.

"I won't let you hurt them" the feline hissed. IceDevimon growled and Gatomon rushed forward with her paws glowing white.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" "FROZEN CLAW!" **Frozen Claw and Lightning Paw engaged in a duel to become the victor. Each blow matching the other as they clashed against one another causing small booms to be heard from their impact. However, Gatomon got tired from the twenty minutes of constant punching and was left wide open before IceDevimon swng and his claws tore at her sending Gatomon flying and slamming against the black ice. Gatomon slid down the ice and Dorumon's frozen form, although they couldn't see it, his form shook slightly.

"Stupid feline" he growled and flexed his claws. IceDevimon walked towards the downed kitten.

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!" Naruto growled his eyes flashing red. The blonde stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"YOU'VE TAKEN DORUMON FROM ME, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THE ONE DIGIMON FRIEND HE ACTUALLY SEES AS A TRUE FRIEND...AND I WILL NOT LET YOU DAMAGE DORUMON ANYMOREEE, DORUMOOOOOON!" Naruto roared. The black ice prison rocked back and forth before cracks formed from white light formed and light from Naruto's D-Ark formed too. Gatomon and everyone else looked in surprise at the light's intensity. Dorumon stood there, free from the ice prison and surrounded by an aura of shining light.

"Naruto...arigato" Dorumon said.

"We're partners, no..." Naruto paused, "we're brothers and we stick out for each other" Naruto said as he withdrew a card from his card pack in his card case. Dorumon nodded.

"Then let's show this ice freak, what us brothers...CAN DO!" Naruto and Dorumon yelled simultaneously. Naruto's card...the Digivolution Card glowed before he slashed it through the D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

Everyone stared in awe at the large dragon digimon.

"Dorugamon..." Naruto smiled, "Finally digivolution has been achieved" Dorugamon growled at the IceDevimon. IceDevimon growled back.

"You think digivolution can help you, well think again **BLACK ICE!"** The black ice encased Dorugamon, but a deafening beastial roar sounded from the black ice prison before it cracked and Dorugamon freed himself.

"Your attack have no effect on me again, teme" Dorugamon said and his tail swished through the air. Dorugamon then floated above the floor as he flapped his massive wings and then took off and slammed into IceDevimon. IceDevimon was sent into a wall before Dorugamon grabbed the ice digimon and slammed him into the ground. Dorugamon roared and bit down on the smaller champion's wings. Dorugamon's pupils turned slitted.

"This is for hurting my students and friends" he removed one wing with a bit of pulling using his strong neck and jaw muscles.

"This is for hurting my brother" Dorugamon then removed the other broken like wing and it shattered like ice as he crushed it and ate the data that made the wing.

"AND THIS IS FOR HURTING GATOMON!" he then grabbed IceDevimon and threw him threw the wall where Rika was. Rika ducked and watched as IceDevimon slammed into the wall and made an IceDevimon imprint. Dorugamon then opened his jaws and a large ball of steel and energy formed. The steel sphere crackle with red, blue and violet energy bolts before he fired it.

**"POWER METAL!"** the metallic projectile struck IceDevimon and caused a large explosion as IceDevimon was deleted for good, but the explosion resulted in a large hole forming in the wall and since Rika was near and the wind blowing so fiercly she fell. Naruto an Dorugamon's eyes widened. Naruto quickly pumped chakra into his feet and ran to the edge and jumped towards Rika's falling form. Naruto quickly formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and then a perfect copy of himself formed in a puff of smoke. People from below, who had chosen to look up saw Rika falling and a blonde boy falling after her. Naruto had the clone throw him and he built up velocity and shot forth like a pinball after being launched He then grabbed Rika who was still full of fear.

"Naruto, are you insane?" she cried.

"Hey, remember what I told you...I'll always be there to protect you Rika-chan" Naruto said with a foxy grin. Rika blushed at that, but then she noticed Naruto's eyes go from kind and sincere to serious as he righted himself as he held her bridal style as they were falling.

"DORUGAMON!" he called out and then the ebony dragon flew underneath them and they landed safely on his back and the people below couldn't believe their eyes and knowing they could not tell anyone about what they just saw because everyone would think they were crazy.

'I really need to stop taking Vicodin' an old man said as he walked away with his cane by his side.

Dorugamon flew back up to the roof and saw Takato, Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon who was holding an unconscious Gatomon meaning she didn't hear what Dorugamon had said when he dealt the final blow to IceDevimon. Kyuubimon was waiting there as well, but far off from the other. Rika looked at what just occured, her digimon nearly died at the hands at another and Naruto and Dorumon would have also died by the hands of that frozen bastard. She suddenly felt a bubbling rage, the rage soon exploded and it became a hate towards not only IceDevimon, but...

"I hate them..." she whispered.

"Well don't worry Rika, he's gone now" Takato said.

"I hate digimon. I HATE THEM ALL!" Rika yelled. Kyuubimon stared at Rika and Rika stared back at Kyuubimon. Dorugamon had been holding Gatomon before he nearly dropped the feline, hearing Rika's statement.

"Oh come guys don't be like that" Takato said trying to calm the situation, but the two females turned away from each other. Kyuubimon took to the roofs while Rika walked downstairs and headed home. The males all looked at each other and said one thing.

"I will never understand women" the guys then nodded goodbye to each other. Terriermon and Henry, along with Takato and Guilmon took the stairs down to go home. Naruto climbed on Dorugamon's back, holding Gatomon in his arms as Dorugamon flapped his wings and took off. As Dorugamon flew through the air with Naruto and Gatomon he let out one loud monstrous roar of triumph to signify his victory over IceDevimon.

**(A/N: Well that's it, I hoped you all like this chapter because I finally had Dorumon digivolve. I changed up the Power Metal attack to my own liking as the energy bolts were my own idea. Well please review this chapter and continue to follow this story to the end. Now then next time, Rika and Renamon have split up what do you think is going to happen. Will they get back together? They better because there's something fierce and evil peering over the horizon and it ain't pretty. Also Hypnos has finally created something to destroy all the digimon...will it work? Will Gatomon find out who those figures are in her mental image? Will Naruto ever find out the 'master's true identity? Find out the answers to these and more in Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, chapter 8: The Sins of the World)**


	9. Chapter 9:The Sins of the World

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 9: The Sins of the World

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Now then before I begin I will announce that Gatomon will become Naruto's digimon has the poll has shown 11 votes Yes and 0 votes No. Gatomon will appear as Naruto's second partner in this chapter. Now then for another poll, I've been considering which mega form Dorumon should become when he and Naruto bio-emerge. Dorugoramon or Alphamon when fighting the D-Reaper and Beelzemon. Take your pick and this poll will be taken down when I reach the part where Guilmon becomes Megidramon when they fight Beelzemon._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"I hate digimon. I HATE THEM ALL!" Rika yelled. Kyuubimon stared at Rika and Rika stared back at Kyuubimon. Dorugamon had been holding Gatomon before he nearly dropped the feline, hearing Rika's statement._

_"Oh come guys don't be like that" Takato said trying to calm the situation, but the two females turned away from each other. Kyuubimon took to the roofs while Rika walked downstairs and headed home. The males all looked at each other and said one thing._

_"I will never understand women" the guys then nodded goodbye to each other. Terriermon and Henry, along with Takato and Guilmon took the stairs down to go home. Naruto climbed on Dorugamon's back, holding Gatomon in his arms as Dorugamon flapped his wings and took off. As Dorugamon flew through the air with Naruto and Gatomon he let out one loud monstrous roar of triumph to signify his victory over IceDevimon._

_NOW_

Rika was walking through town with her hands in her pockets as she thought about some things.

'What the hell is up with digivolving, it's like anybody could do it these days?' she thought.

Flashback

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"**

'Then Goggle-Head was able to digivolve that little dinosaur of his'

Flashback

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"** Growlmon roared as he snorted flames through his nostrils. Growlmon was a large version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital HAzard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

End Flashback

'Renamon was able to do it also...'

Flashback

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUUBIMON**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

End Flashback

'And finally Whiskers...but he was able to use his digivolution card' was her final thought on the matter.

Flashback

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

End Flashback

Rika continued to walk before snorting in annoyance.

'Who cares, digimon are nothing but data. I don't need Renamon to protect me' the red haired pre-teen continued to walk along the road until she nearly tripped over something. She looked down and saw a white little rabbit looking creature with large ears that were trimmed in purple and looked up at her with its big green eyes.

"Calumon?" Rika raised her eyebrow in confusion. The little cream puff digimon smiled.

"Hiya" and then latched onto Rika's face which she thoroughly yanked him off of. The two stared at each other for a while. That is until Rika and Calumon heard a small commotion going on in front of them. There were a few people who were standing in front of a building and mumbling quite loudly t themselves as they looked at a young brown haired woman. It was Rika's mother, Makino Nonaka. The older woman spied her daughter and smiled before walking over to her.

"Rika!" Makino yelled out as she stopped in front of her.

"Okaa-chan, why are you here?" Rika asked, "I thought you had a photo shoot in Milan" Makino smiled.

"Nah, I finished that earlier today so I came back home to visit you and Okaa-chan" Makino said. "Oh by the way how is that blonde you've been seeing, Naruto I think his name was?" Rika scowled.

"I'm not together with him" Rika growled, unknown to the fact that people were looking back and forth between her mother and the large posters of the woman on the side of the building they were in front of. "And besides I could care less about how he is"

Makino frowned, "That's not very nice Rika...anyways I have some new clothes for you, they are just the cutest do you want to see them?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Rika held Calumon and looked at her mother's eyes that held that pleading look they always did when she wanted her to wear those goofy clothes.

"No" she said flatly and then turned away. Makino frowned.

"Matteo Rika!" Rika paused and turned around.

"I like your stuffed toy, it looks very cute" Makino said. Rika sighed and turned away before walking. She raised Calumon up to eye level and stared into his overly large green eyes.

"You just had to be cute didn't you?" she asked.

"It's all part of the job, Rika" Calumon said with a giggle. Rika held back a growl before heading for home.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Dorumon<strong>

"COME ON GUYS MY OBAA-CHAN WAS ABLE TO RUN FASTER THAN YOU!" the blonde jinchuriki called out as he watched Takato and Henry run around the park as their end of training exercise...after doing 100 push ups, sit ups and jumping jacks followed by three hours of sparring.

"GUILMON, TERRIERMON, YOU'RE LAGGING BEHIND COME ON YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE IN RUNNING TO SOME HUMANS ARE YOU?" Dorumon yelled giving his torture victims...I mean friends some pep talk. The digimon nodded and began to put on a burst of speed leaving behind a trail of dust as they passed their tamers. Naruto and Dorumon were running along side Takato and Henry who were beginning to tire out.

"Alright we'll call it a day guys" Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. The two tamers stopped along with their digimon before they went over to a nice shady tree to rest. Naruto and Dorumon sat down on the grassy area that was shaded by the tree's foliage.

"So Naruto?" Takato asked after taking a gulp of the water he had brought. Naruto looked at the goggle wearing tamer in response.

"Yeah?"

"Where is that other digimon that was with you?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it I saw another digimon with you too...it looked like a cat" Henry added. Terriermon and Guilmon were also wondering about the mystery digimon. Dorumon and Naruto looked at each other.

'Kuso' they thought.

"Ummm, what other digimon...maybe it was one of those digimon imprisoned in ice by IceDevimon that you saw" Naruto said coming up with the excuse. Takato and Henry looked at each other.

"No, this one was not in ice, and I remember you had it in your arms when you were leaving"

"It was late you're probably seeing things" Dorumon piped in. Henry scowled.

"Are you guys hiding something from us because you sound like you are?" Henry said.

"Yeah Narutomon, Dorumon...I wanna know" Guilmon whined.

"Maybe it's a digimon that Naruto was going to use to replace Dorumon" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" Henry exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened as a pulse of killing intent filled their little area. The blue eyed tamer stood to his full height of five feet, five inches which towered over the little two foot tall Terriermon who was shaking in fear as Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Momentai" Terriermon managed to gasp out, but the killing intent seemed to intensify.

"Never...joke about that" the blonde growled, "Dorumon is my partner and a brother to me and I wouldn't give him up for any other digimon in the Digital World...make that joke again and I'll make sure Dorumon increases your training to near unfathomable" Terriermon gulped and nodded before the killing intent left.

"So as I was about to say, you guys are probably seeing things, it was late and you had just come out of a fight. There was no other digimon there" Naruto said. Dorumon stood up and the duo left. Takato and Henry looked at their digimon and then got up to leave.

'I know I saw something...there was another digimon there' Henry thought as he went back to his apartment.

'Why is Naruto being so nervous around the topic about this other digimon...maybe we shouldn't press on about it' Takato thought. But the two young tamers thought the same thing although they were apart.

'I will find out what's going on with Naruto'

* * *

><p>Naruto and Dorumon were walking through the streets of Shinjuku, Naruto had his hands shoved in his pockets, his sapphire orbs glazing over as he was in deep thought. The dragon digimon looked concerned for his tamer and poked Naruto with a claw.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dorumon asked. Naruto sighed as he shifted his gaze skyward and looked at the white clouds that floated aimlessly in the endless blue void.

"Just thinking about some things" Naruto said.

"Is it about Gatomon?" Dorumon asked. Naruto shook his head and that left Dorumon with only one option left. Rika.

"So what is it about Ms. Nonaka that's troubling you?" Dorumon asked. Naruto smirked before frowning.

"It's what she said last night after our fight with IceDevimon. She said she hates all digimon" the teenage tamer said.

"I see...and you want to find out how to get her and Renamon back together?" the purple furred lizard added. Naruto looked down at his 'brother'.

"It's like you read my mind" the blonde said. Dorumon shrugged.

"Hey, I'm your partner I'm supposed to" he said.

"Well I'm going to pay her a visit, go and see if you can find Renamon and if you can't go back to the apartment and watch over Gatomon" Naruto instructed. Dorumon nodded and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Rika's House<strong>

Rika was sitting on her floor staring at the blue D-Ark in her hand along with the deck of Digimon cards.

'Digimon pfft, such a waste of my time' Rika thought and then she walked over to the trash bin in her room and dumped the D-Ark in it before going outside. She walked along the walkway around her house. Seiko watched her granddaughter, Rika was beginning to open up before, but now...she was going back to becoming as distant as she was before.

"Rika-chan?" Seiko asked. The fiery haired girl looked up from the ground and looked at her grandmother.

"Hai, Obaa-chan"

"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet and I was wondering if anything if there was anything wrong?" the elderly woman asked. Rika shook her head.

"No, it's nothing"

"Are you sure, something at school maybe? Or maybe it's that digimon thing you've been doing all the time?" Seiko asked. Rika's eyes widened minutely, but she made sure it wasn't noticeable to her grandmother's ever watchful eyes. The violet eyed tamer shook her head.

"I said I'm fine Obaa-chan. I just..." Rika sighed, "I just need some space okay?" Rika then took off and went to the little pond in the yard. She stood on the bridge and watched as the koi fish swam in an ever lasting dance. The two koi swirling in a circle in the mildly deep waters, Rika's eyes then perceived the image to be similar to that of the markings on Renamon's legs. The two violet tomoe, but Rika shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she glanced back at the koi fish. The image was gone.

"Now we both know that's a lie Rika-chan" a voice said. Rika turned in surprise and saw the blonde tamer leaning up against a tree.

"What are you doing here Whiskers?" she asked rolling her eyes. Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out the kunai he and given her.

"You left in such a hurry that you forgot this" he said handing her the weapon. Rika looked at the kunai knife and shoved Naruto's hand aside.

"I don't need that useless weapon. I don't need protection" Rika growled. Naruto glared in Rika's own violet eyes, he had much more experience in the art that was glaring and stared her down until she folded. The red haired tamer sat down on the small bridge that was above the large koi pond.

"I'm confused" she stated. Naruto sighed and sat down next to her.

"Aren't we all?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've always had Renamon with me to help me with tough decision, but now...she's gone and I can't bring her back." shr turned to the older boy sitting next to her. "What should I do?"

Naruto looked up at the sky and shrugged. "Rika-chan, there are times when people will not always be there to help you make tough decisions." Rika looked confused at his reply, but didn't say anything as he continued.

"Take me for instance. I've been alone my entire life, I am used to having to make these decisions, but you...you, Rika-chan have been around people who help you with these decisions." Naruto took out the kunai and took her hand. Rika blushed slightly at the contact, but it faded as he placed the ebony weapon his her grasp. "Now is the time when you must make your own decisions Rika-chan. You're a strong, smart and quick thinking girl...one of the people that I've come to trust in this world." Naruto paused before standing to his feet and stepped off the bridge, amazing Rika as he stood there on the water's surface.

"Weapons like that kunai can be used to protect or destroy, Rika-chan. Rika-chan you will make a decision, protect or destroy and when the time comes..." Naruto smirked and then he heard footsteps approching and made the handsign for ram. The wind began to swirl around him and leaves appeared out of nowhere in the miniature gust of air.

"What do I have to do when the times comes, Whiskers?" she asked. Naruto showed his famous foxy grin to the red haired tamer.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do" and then with a wink he left in a swirl of wind and leaves. It was then that Makino stepped through the door and looked to see her daughter standing near the pond staring at the koi fish, not aware that the blonde shinobi was present just a few seconds ago. The brown haired woman sighed and shook her head.

'I am never going to understand my daughter' and then she turned back to go inside. Rika looked at the kunai knife in her hand, as if examining it with great detail.

'What do I do?'

* * *

><p><strong>With Dorumon<strong>

Dorumon was running around looking for the blonde fox, he had caught on to the digimon's scent.

'Dear Sovereigns, why does she have to be so far away' he glanced at the sky and saw the blue shade disappearing as shades of red, yellow and pink bled into a mixture of colour in the sky. 'And it's already sunset'

Dorumon sighed in relief as he saw the fox digimon standing atop the banister of a nearby billboard, but it was what was a few feet in front of Renamon that intrigued him.

"Oh for the love of all that is mischievous and handsome as me, quit following me fox face" the ever annoying voice of Impmon proclaimed. Renamon stopped walking along the banister as she followed the little digimon.

"I've noticed that you always seem to be alone and you never have a tamer...yet you've survived for this long" Renamon inquired. Impmon growled.

"Hey, I got through my life here in this pathetic world by my smarts..." Dorumon snickered from below, "and the strength that I have"

"Well I have a question for you" the fox digimon said. Impmon's non existent eyebrow rose in confusion.

"You fricking followed me around for a few hours just to ask me a question?" Renamon nodded in confirmation.

"Hai, and being without a tamer I have come to you for advice"

"So, I see you finally got that mumbo jumbo about 'tamers' and 'partners' all out of your little noggin eh toots. So what is this question that you've been wantin' to ask me?" the scarf wearing digimon said.

"How do I become stronger without a tamer, I've always had Rika by my side throughout my entire life here and now I don't know what to do" Renamon said. Impmon shrugged.

"Well what the hell do I care, but if it means that much to you, all I can say is that you don't need that snot nosed gaki of a tamer. She's been the one dragging you down all this time. She has never fought in her entire life, always thinking you'll be there to take the fall whenever she's in trouble. Now that blonde tamer, fox boy now that's a tamer. He fights alongside his digimon, not that I have a particular liking to the gaki, but at least he can fight" Impmon said. Dorumon and Renamon seemed to be surprised by the sudden inclusion of Naruto in the conversation.

'I see Naruto has developed a follower' the dragon digimon thought with a smirk.

"So you're telling me that Rika...is a hindrance to me?" the blonde fox asked. Impmon nodded.

"Hai"

"But...I need her in order to digivolve, how do I get the power to that without Rika?"

"I don't give a Ratmon's ass" Impmon said and then turned to leave.

"Matteo, Impmon answer me!" Renamon pleaded, Impmon growled in frustration.

"I don't know fox face, maybe you've had the power inside all along and you just need to draw on it somehow, I don't give fuck now leave me alone" the imp digimon leaped away leaving the fox digimon alone...or so she thought.

"So...going to the little puppy kicker for advice?" Renamon turned in surprise as she saw Dorumon standing behind her.

'I didn't even sense his presence!' she thought as her glacial blue eyes stared at the Old Interface digimon.

"If you're wondering how you weren't able to sense me, it's because of the stealth training I've been given from Naruto" the orange eyed digimon stated. "And no I cannot read your mind, your facial expression gives away what you are thinking" Renamon nodded, but she couldn't help but doubt the shorter digimon's words of not being able to read minds.

"Yes, Impmon has been without a tamer from what I've seen. He was the only one I can think of for a lack of a worse term, 'guidance'" Renamon said with a sigh. Dorumon nodded.

"I see, well are you going to leave Rika for good?" Renamon shrugged as her digital brain was blank, an answer not arising from the depths of her digital cerebrum.

"I...I believe I should, but I have this feeling of doubt within me..." Renamon said. The orange eyed dragon observed his fellow digital monster's expressions.

"Well...there are times when one must make difficult decisions in their lives as Naruto once told me...no one can really help you in making such decisions as only you, yourself can answer them. I won't tell you what to do, but considering your current predicament, I say you should return to Rika. However...whether you choose to or not...is your decision Renamon" Dorumon said in a sage like tone.

"I never thought you could be so insightful"

"It's something I picked up from Naruto. For a dunce he can be a genius when it comes to one's personal matters, well I gotta go or Gatomon will be worried" Dorumon rushed past the blonde fox in a burst of speed before leaping along the rooftops. The blue eyed fox swished her tail as she watched the second purple digimon leave her presence.

_"However...whether you choose to or not...is your decision Renamon"_ these words forever haunted the kitsune digimon's mind before she faded away from her location.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night- Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Naruto and Dorumon were sitting on the couch as Gatomon stood atop the small coffee table in the middle of the joint living room/kitchen.

"I can't believe you guys left me alone here without any consideration to tell me where you went and another thing, Dorumon why were you with Renamon?" the two males rolled their eyes as the blue eyed feline continued her rant of doom.

'Is she ever going to STOP?' the tamer and digimon thought in their minds. Thankfully their prayers were answered as someone began knocking on the door of Naruto's apartment. Naruto glanced at Dorumon and Gatomon.

"Okay guys, you know the drill" the blonde announced. The two digimon nodded, Gatomon and Dorumon quickly took on an immovable phase as they appeared to look like stuffed animals. Naruto quickly channeled his chakra.

"Henge no Jutsu" he mumbled and with a puff of smoke Naruto had changed into the likeliness of his father, Minato Namikaze, wearing a larger version of the outfit he was currently wearing and sporting the whisker like marks on his cheeks (In other words, Minato with whisker marks). Naruto, disguised by his henge, walked over to the door and peeked through the peep hole in the door and saw a delivery man. Opening the door, Naruto looked at the man.

"You knocked?" Naruto said. The delivery man had a large box next to him with a smaller box atop it.

"Uh, hai...are you a Mr..." the man glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes...yes I am" the delivery man nodded and then picked up the boxes, but Naruto noticed he was straining in carrying them, probably from carrying them up three flights of stairs, while trying to balance the larger box in his hands.

"Don't worry I got it" Naruto said and took the boxes from the delivery man and rested it in the apartment room.

"Okay, well then Mr. Namikaze, you ordered one hp LCD desktop computer with a ready installed copy of Windows 7 software, a twenty gigabyte external memory card and wireless keyboard and mouse as well as one Motorola cellphone with 4G software as well Android software installed into said phone?" the delivery man asked. Naruto nodded, he had done some flipping through catalogs as well as going to a library and looking at the 'Computers for Dummies', 'Cell Phones for Dummies' and the 'Many other electronic appliances for one who is new to technology for Dummies' books and was now able to operate practically any piece of technology due to his use of kagebunshin to memorize the information from the books. Naruto was now a tech nerd.

"Hai, arigato" Naruto thanked the man and signed the clipboard to certify his payment of the electronic devices and the delivery man left with a tip of his hat. Naruto closed the door and released his henge reverting back to his original form of a thirteen year old boy. Dorumon and Gatomon immediately got up as soon as Naruto released his henge and turned to the boxes with a smile.

"Oh boy, my order from the Amazon catalog reached" Naruto tore into the poor defenseless cubes of cardboard, first taking out his newly bought cellphone and observed it. He found the power switch to be placed on top the outlining of the phone and was greeted with a 'Hello Moto'

"Sugoi" the three occupants of the apartment said.

"What are these things?" Gatomon asked. Naruto opened out the box for the computer next.

"These, Gatomon, are what are known as computers and cellphones. A cellphone, which is the small device in my hand, is used for telecommunication in which radio waves are transferred wireless-ly from a phone to another cellphone, for example say I wanted to talk to Rika-chan, I could use it and if she answers her cellphone, I could communicate with her. Sound is heard from the small speaker on the top of the phone here, while you speak into the other speaker down on the bottom of the phone." Naruto explained. Gatomon and Dorumon tilted their heads in confusion.

"Huh?" they stated intelligently.

"So it's like a communicator?" Gatomon asked. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"YES, YOU GET IT!" he exclaimed. Dorumon still looked confused as ever. Naruto then proceeded to set up the computer.

"So what's this now?" Dorumon asked.

"This is a computer. It is used for a multitude of uses, it can be used for communication through a software known as E-mail, you can find information on almost anything using this incredible search engine called the Internet. Also it is what makes the Digital World. The Digital World, I've realized is made up from the joining up of all the servers and computer softwares all over the world, hence why there is a 'Real World' floating in the sky of the Digital World. Also since it appears that both worlds are parallel to each other and are sort of one and the same, whatever happens here, happens in the Digital World, but I'm getting off topic." Naruto paused.

"Anyway the computer is what I wanted to have in order to help with my research on Digimon. Apparently since digimon are man-made, the data constructs that make up the information on the digimon produce a real life, physical representation of the digimon." Naruto looked back at his coveted brown box that held his computer.

"So why do you need a computer to learn about digimon, I mean you have us" Dorumon said. Gatomon nodded.

"I agree with Dorumon, why do you need a piece of machinery when you have living, breathing digimon right in front of you" the feline digimon added.

"Because not even you two have information on every single digimon in the Digital World" Naruto replied.

As he took out the box filled with computer equipment his eyes widened and he sweat dropped as he gazed at the large amount of wires he saw wrapped up into three individual coils. Then he took out the hard drive, the computer, the desktop monitor and other computer gadgets before he took out...the instruction manual. Naruto struggled to hold up the large book before dropping it on the floor and the two digimon and one human stared down at the large yellow book that red 'MANUAL' as it made a noticeable indentation in the carpet covered floor.

"This might take a while longer than I thought" Naruto mused. Dorumon and Gatomon sweat dropped at the tamer's statement.

"Ya think?"

**Five Hours Later**

"Finally, I'm done!" Naruto stared proudly at his newly constructed computer.

"That's great...now where are you gonna put it?" the two digimon asked.

"On the desk table by the window that I had ordered last week"

"I wondered why you bought that hunk of wood" Dorumon mused. Naruto moved his computer to the desk and stood back to admire it proudly before fishing out the wireless mouse and keyboard along with the Wireless LAN in order for him to connect to the Internet. After synchronizing the devices, Naruto was ready for his journey into the unknown world of cyberspace. He pushed the power button and the three could have sworn they heard a chorus of angels as the white light of the now active monitor glowed. Naruto seemed to tear up as he was brought to the home screen and saw the Google Chrome icon. He clicked it and nearly teared up at the sight of the search bar.

"It's...It's...It's Beautiful" he whispered.

"It looks like a piece of shit, this is what we were wasting five hours of our lives to do" Dorumon said. Naruto's happy expression immediately faded from his face and he turned to glare at the dragon as he sat on the swiveling leather chair he bought with the wooden computer desk.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?" the blonde asked. Dorumon smirked.

"Now what kind of question is that? You already know the answer" in response both he and Gatomon bopped him on the head earning a grunt of pain front the dragon digimon.

"Itai!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto had finally built up enough trust in Gatomon to finally let her out during the day and damn she was shocked when she saw the large amounts of humans, vehicles and towering buildings that seemed to reach the heavens. The golden glow of the sun as it began to set, seemed to enhance the appearance of the towering infrastructure.

"This is nothing like it is during the night" she murmured as she sat atop Naruto's blonde head. School had finished quite a while ago so the trio were just enjoying the scenery. Then their minds were taken to the loud beeping sound from Naruto's pocket.

"We got a digimon that's bio-emerging" Naruto stated. The two digimon nodded and Naruto knelt down so Dorumon could climb on his back.

"You two ready?" he asked. The dragon and cat digimon nodded atop his head and back respectively. Naruto then took off leaving behind a trail of dust at the speed he was moving. Many people gasped as they saw a black, purple, white and yellow blur race past them. Thus they didn't get a good look at the trio. Naruto fished out his D-Ark and the hologram of the compass appeared. The red arrow pointed in a north east direction which Naruto followed.

"This thing is so far away" Naruto sighed, he had been running for a while and it was slightly dark, a shade of navy blue bleeding into the fire coloured sky. Naruto then skidded to a halt as the D-Ark found the destination.

"The digimon...is in a Parking Lot?" the blonde questioned more to himself than others.

"Apparently so" Gatomon inquired. Naruto then looked around and saw no one around so after that he quickly channeled chakra into his feet and ran up the concrete walls of the parking lot until he reached the fourth level of the lot, which was where the digimon was situated. Gatomon and Dorumon hopped off of Naruto's person, the enhanced sense of smell came to life as Naruto took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes seemingly flashed red before he spotted a shadow moving in the back area of the parking lot.

"Found you" with a smirk, the blonde and the two digimon stared into the shadowy background of the parking lot. Then a large black lizard jumped out. The digital monster's body seemed to be completely made of dark violet and black flames, a burnt orange made the colour of its irises and upon its head was a steel helmet. Three sharp claws on each hand of the dramon digimon glinted in the light of the street lamps across the street. Naruto drew his D-Ark and scanned the digimon as a holographic image of the digimon in front of him was shown.

"DarkLizardmon, a Champion Level digimon who is made from a Flarerizmon that is infected with a virus. Its attacks are Dark Flare, Snipe Fang and Darkness Wave" Naruto read.

"So Gatomon how about I let you take this one, you haven't fought anyone except Dorumon since you've come here" the blonde tamer suggested. Gatomon smiled like...well like a cat and showed her sharp fangs.

"Puuurfect idea, Naruto" the feline digimon purred, her tail flicking back and forth in the air.

"Bring it on kitty cat" the digimon said with a feminine tone, indicating that DarkLizardmon was female.

The feline raced towards the dramon digimon as Naruto and Dorumon sat atop a car and ate some popcorn that Naruto had stored in his sealing scroll that he always kept with him. Gatomon quickly jumped into the air and aimed a slash at the fire dragon, but the lizard dodged the strike before aiming to use her own flaming slash on the neko digimon. However, Gatomon avoided the attack, but DarkLizardmon followed up with more slashes. Gatomon smirked as she used her superior speed and reflexes to avoid the attacks. The adrenalin coursing through her, Gatomon jumped and flipped over DarkLizardmon's head before her claws glowed with a holy ivory colour.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"** the glowing paws slammed into the flaming lizard's back sending her flying. Gatomon followed after and then channeled the energy from her Neko Kick and increased her speed to appear in front of DarkLizardmon before slamming another Lightning Paw into the enemy digimon's face. Then she fired more claw attacks to the chest that knocked the wind out of DarkLizardmon before Gatomon performed a powerful uppercut with enough force to knock out teeth, if the lizard had teeth that is, before following up with a glowing foot to the chin.

**"NEKO KICK!"** the foot crashed into the fiery lower jaw of the masked dragon sending her skyward. Gatomon jumped after her and then performed an axe kick to send her back to earth, but DarkLizardmon's eyes seemed to glow their burnt orange colour before blocking the kick by crossing her forearms before grabbing the feline digimon's ankle and making her meet the earth and forming an indentation in the concrete. DarkLizardmon then dropped down next to the fallen Gatomon and opened her jaws. A swirl of dark shadows and purple flames formed before being launched at Gatomon.

**"DARKNESS WAVE!"** she yelled and the attack raced towards the feline digimon, however Gatomon was able to climb to her feet and with a rush of adrenalin cartwheeled out of the way before speeding towards her opponent. Claws alight with white energy. DarkLizardmon roared and her flaming claws seemed to grow in length and took on the shape of jaws.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"**

**"SNIPE FANG!"**

The two attacks clashed in a flurry of blows sending shockwaves of light and dark after each impact. Then Gatomon and DarkLizardmon interlocked their attacks, energy flaring out from their contact before Gatomon used the interlocking to keep her forepaws stationary and leaped up to perform a front flip. Both her feet glowed as she powered through with a Neko Kick to the face with enough force to knock out teeth. Fortunatelu for the dragon of flame, she had no teeth as DarkLizardmon's interlocking grip loosed and was sent skidding backwards kicking up a slight amount of dust. DarkLizardmon then ducked under a Lightning Paw before crashing her claws into Gatomon's face and then spinning and her long flaming whip which could only be indentified as her tail slammed into the cat digimon. Gatomon let out a cry of pain before she crashed into a support column. The white furred cat glared at the fiery lizard and her feet glowed from charging up a Neko Kick and used the energy to increase her feet's movement and blurred out of DarkLizardmon's field of vision. The dragon digimon looked around, her head whipping in every available direction in a 360 degree angle.

"She seems to be quite adept at fighting" Naruto said as he ate his popcorn. Dorumon reached over and took some for himself.

"Yeah, and I have personal experience to back it up" the dragon digimon added before swallowing, "but she still has a long way to go before she can beat others above Champion level. If she had a tamer, Gatomon might be able to handle herself better and be able to beat even Ultimate level digimon" Dorumon said. Naruto nodded in agreement, but even what Dorumon said was right both tamer and digimon could only frown at the thought of Gatomon leaving the apartment to live with another person.

"Maybe" was all he uttered.

DarkLizardmon roared in pain as Gatomon dropped down from the ceiling, raking her claws down as they dug deeply into the fiery flesh that was DarkLizardmon. Gatomon then spun and a roundhouse kick to the back of the entity of dark flames. DarkLizardmon grunted in pain before smirking to herself as she caught a claw aimed for her face and then grabbed the other one. Gatomon growled and her pupils became vertical slits as she attempted to free herself from the iron grip of DarkLizardmon. If it weren't for her forepaws being made of the data from the mega digimon, SaberLeomon, the burning sensation in her arms would be much, much worse. DarkLizardmon chuckled before throwing Gatomon away and into a car, breaking the headlights and causing the alarm to go off, loudly. However, the sound was soon replaced with a loud explosion as the Darkness Wave attack crashed into Gatomon and caused the car to blow up also from the extra power. Gatomon gritted her teeth as she leapt out from the burning wreckage of the vehicle. Her fur was slightly singed since she was able to escape quickly. Her eyes widened as she was face to face with a large tongue of violet-black flames, that was just only a few seconds away from reaching her position.

**"DARK FLARE!" **was the cry from the reptilian digimon as the attack sped towards the chosen target. However it was ended as the blast was diverted. Gatomon's eyes widened as she saw Naruto holding a kunai that was surrounded by wind chakra.

"Fire may be fueled by wind, but wind can divert the flames" Naruto stated, "are you alright Gatomon?" Dorumon asked as he knelt down to the downed Champion digimon. Gatomon nodded and then she stared up at the much taller blonde shinobi and with that gaze in his eyes, the fierce sapphire orbs brimming with determination to protect those precious, she knew...she could trust Naruto with her very life. The golden ring on Gatomon's tail began to glow a shining topaz colour. Naruto looked back and his eyes widened as the light stretch from the tail ring and followed a path and snaked its way into his hand. The light took on the shape of a D-Ark, similar to Dorumon's except the ring around its screen was a bronze-gold colour, like Fanglongmon's scales. Naruto smirked and then clutched the D-Ark in his hand.

"Lucky me, two digimon partners" the shinobi stated. Gatomon chuckled as she rose to her feet with Dorumon's assistance.

"I knew I could trust you...Naruto" the feline gave off a smirk to her newly proclaimed tamer. Naruto smirked and then cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Then what do you say, partner. You up for a fight?"

"Of course"

"Oi, don't leave me out!" Dorumon exclaimed. Naruto smirked and formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" and with a puff of smoke, a perfect copy of himself formed. He then handed Gatomon's D-Ark to the clone while he held Dorumon's. Naruto then drew a card and handed it to the kagebunshin who smirked at seeing the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...SABERLEOMON ACTIVATE!" the clone said. Gatomon smirked as her claw gloweda brilliant yellow.

**"HOWLING CRUSHER!"** Gatomon yelled and brought down the two claws that made contact with DarkLizardmon. The reptile of flame was sent to the ground before a roar was heard.

"DIGIMODIFY...CALLISMON'S DEEP FOREST!"

Dorumon raised his claws and brought them down and a crack formed in the earth as it reached DarkLizardmon and a large pillar of earth formed that sent DarkLizardmon upwards. Naruto and clone nodded to each other before running towards the digimon and then wind chakra into their feet, their speed increased as a miniature tornado swirled around both blondes. Naruto and the kagebunshin flashed through handsigns and then wind chakra flowed from their feet to their hands and formed two large claws on each blonde. DarkLizardmon then reached their level as they reached out and made contact with the digimon with the claws of slashing wind.

_"Fuuton: Tatsumaki Assaiki no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Tornado Crusher Jutsu!"_ DarkLizardmon let out a scream of pain and crashed in to the back wall of the parking lot and sent her falling to the floor after. The clone dispelled itself after handing Naruto the D-Ark for Gatomon to the original who pocketed it with Dorumon's. The trio then walked over to the downed digimon, whose form was beginning to flicker.

"No...no please don't make me go. I want to be stronger, help me DIGIVOLVE!" DarkLizardmon surprised everyone by standing to her feet and reached out towards Naruto, but paused as Naruto was a small object flying through the air and nail the digimon in the neck. Naruto watched as DarkLizardmon's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell to the ground unconscious...a tranquilizer dart stuck in her neck. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon then turned as they saw a white light and the sound of the rotating of the blades from a...Naruto tried to remember what machine made that sound. Then it hit him.

"A helicopter?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion. Then he heard footsteps and saw a man with dirty blonde hair in a black business suit and wearing dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. A cigarette lighter was being fiddled with in the newcomer's hands.

"We'll take it from here little boy" the man said as many armed men came down from helicopter and took DarkLizardmon.

"What are you going to do with her?" the younger blonde asked. Yamaki chuckled.

"Well we just came here to tell you little boy, that this is not to be treated as a game" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah sure let's play catch with the giant fireballs" Naruto said sarcastically. Yamaki glared from beneath his shades.

"Listen here boy, we know about you and your little monsters. These creatures are dangerous to be around and I can tell you know this too" Yamaki said gesturing to DarkLizardmon. "You maybe I should take your own monsters too" Yamaki gestured to his soldiers to make a move, but they all froze as Naruto released killing intent.

"Sir...I-I-I can't...move" one soldier said. Naruto's eyes were a deep crimson as he stared at Yamaki.

"You make one move towards these two...and I'll make sure that you never see the light of day" the jinchuriki growled. Yamaki gritted his teeth and Naruto ended his killing intent wave.

"Well then, you seem interesting, more interesting than these monsters here" he smirked. "Take him down boys" the soldiers raced bent down on their knees and readied their tranquilizer guns, but when dealing with Naruto who can move faster than the wind...was not a smart idea to use a gun which takes so long, relatively speaking of course, to use since you have to get into a position to shoot with the most efficiency and also the reloading of the darts. Naruto growled and before the soldiers could even move, Naruto vanished from sight and then Yamaki watched in shock as he saw Naruto reappear as if he never left the spot and saw all his soldiers lying on the floor, their guns knocked away and crushed therefore making both weapons and man unusable.

"We'll meet again, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Yamaki said.

"How do you know my name?" the whiskered blonde asked with a glare. Yamaki pocketed his lighter and smirked.

"We have been keeping an eye on you for quite a while, and with this little presentation you just showed me..." Yamaki chuckled, "your little secret might go public" Naruto's eyes widened and then watched as the soldiers who were groaning on the floor, slowly get up and walk away with Yamaki back to the helicopter. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon stared in shock and watched the helicopter fly off. Naruto watched it and saw it go towards a pair of twin towers.

"Tomorrow night, we go into those towers, and we destroy all evidence of me" Naruto said, he knew that they would probably take the rest of the night to only contain DarkLizardmon. The next day they would do their research and then update their files on Naruto's information.

"We can't risk the world knowing about you" Dorumon said, "why don't we go now?" the dragon asked.

"Because we can't go with Gatomon exhausted" he said gesturing to the panting cat digimon.

"No...I-I-I'm o-o-okay...really" she said between gasps before she fell unconscious. Dorumon quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Dorumon glared at the twin towers as he carried Gatomon. He and Naruto then walked back to the apartment and got Gatomon to sleep on the bed that Dorumon and Gatomon now shared...apparently she was only having nightmares just like Naruto, except hers seemed to be much worse. One word came from the mouths of both dragon and human. They stared out the window in the direction of the Hypnos Towers.

"Tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto smirked as he looked at Gatomon.

"It looks good on you" he said. He had attached a small cord of leather through the strap on Gatomon's D-Ark and wrapped it around her neck to make a makeshift necklace.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, you look nice" Dorumon said with a toothy grin. A blush reached Gatomon's face at the compliment from Dorumon.

"Arigato" then the D-Arks went of, a beeping sound coming from both of them.

"Well looks like we got a bio-emergence" Naruto said and then nearly fell over as a sudden force reached his back and head. Dorumon climbed onto his tamer's back while Gatomon jumped onto her tamer's head. Naruto sighed.

"Suddenly, I'm beginning to feel I'm being abused for my uses of high speed movement"

"Awww, gomen nasai Naruto" Gatomon said.

"It's okay, Gatomon. I'm happy to carry you two and I'll do it when I can" he said with a foxy grin.

"NOW MUSH!" Dorumon said and looked to see Naruto glaring back at him.

"Don't push it" he said and then formed handsigns and the trio vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Baseball Field<strong>

The wind picked up around an area of the grass in the baseball field. A miniature tornado formed and a leaves swirled around before the winds dispersed to reveal Naruto with Gatomon and Dorumon. The two digimon dropped down and shook their heads.

"How do you not get dizzy from moving like that?" the feline asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm just that awesome" the blonde said with a smirk.

"Oh you are so vain, my blonde tamer" Dorumon sighed. Then the compass appeared on the D-Ark around Gatomon's neck showing that they were...directly on top of the area where the digimon were to appear. The hazy mist of a digital field then formed as a large fountain of data sprung forth from the earth. Fie FlyBeemon and seven Flymon appeared from the data portal. The swarm of insect digimon buzzed as they spotted the trio. The holographic image of a Flymon, the likeliness of a mutate bumblebee, a pointy black beak in the likeliness of pincers made its jaws, large wings made of a pink membrane and inscribed with an odd yellow symbol. The large black claw tipped each of its six legs and a large pointed black stinger completed the image.

"Flymon" Naruto read, "a Champion level digimon whose hide is quite thick and contains a very potent poison in its body. Guess we will have to watch out for its Brown Stinger and Poison Power attacks" The trio then faced the swarm and charged. The swarm also split up, the FlyBeemon taking Naruto and the Flymon heading for the two digimon partners.

Naruto leaped into the air charged chakra into his clenched fist before crashing it into the head of a FlyBeemon sending both he and it to the ground.

**"LIGHTNING STINGER!"** one of the armour digimon yelled. Naruto rolled out of the way as a red lightning bolt struck the downed insect digimon and caused it to disappear into red flakes of data. Naruto then smirked as he saw two of them descend to attack him. He quickly spun on his heel and performed a spin kick that directed at the one of the two digimon's sides. He then grabbed the one he had struck as he ducked beneath a Poison Sting from the second one. The third FlyBeemon tried to help his two fellow digimon, but Naruto threw the FlyBeemon he had grabbed. He then jumped after it and used the digimon as spring board to reach the other two in the air, which was quite high up. The FlyBeemon twisted their bodies to avoid the lariats that Naruto planned to use. Naruto flew past his targets and then formed a cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled. The copy of the blonde formed in a puff of smoke and then threw his creator at the digimon. Naruto held out his arms and performed the lariat again, this time succeeding and bringing both FlyBeemon to ground level. The two FlyBeemon buzzed their wings in pain before Naruto back flipped in order to avoid the bolts of red lightning from the other two digimon. The four FlyBeemon then rose up into the air, a bit lower though because they were injured. Naruto dodged an attack as one FlyBeemon tried to run him through with its stinger, he jumped backwards, but the FlyBeemon continued to follow him. Naruto quickly formed a kagebunshin. The clone took the attack through its chest before vanishing in a plume of smoke and Naruto charged through the cloud of white with a rasengan in hand. The sphere of chakra plunged into the chest of the FlyBeemon and sent it spiralling away. Naruto quickly formed handsigns and ended on Hebi/Snake.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu" he roared and then dragon of mud and rock formed before swallowing the FlyBeemon and then diverting its attention to the remaining two.

**"LIGHTNING STINGER!"** the insect digimon cried in a desperate attempt to stop the earth dragon, but it was no use and the beast of earth swallowed them as well before the exploding tags Naruto had placed on the dragon burned out and a large explosion formed as the dragon self destructed, killing the digimon as well.

Gatomon and Dorumon were busy with the seven Flymon. Due to their quickly regenerating stinger and their numbers, Dorumon and Gatmon were force to dodge for most of the battle. Gatomon and Dorumon quickly jumped into the air as the Brown Stinger attacks nearly impaled them. Dorumon then grabbed Gatomon and threw her at one Flymon.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"** she yelled and then impaled the insect through its head before jumping and flipping in the air in order to avoid a rain of stingers before impaling another with her claws. Dorumon then landed and fired a multitude of metal spheres.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** he yelled and the spheres flew through the air and impacted with two of th Flymon. The remaining three buzzed, their wings flapping with powerfully before a purple mist coated their vibrantly coloured wings.

**"POISON POWDER!"** they yelled. Dorumon and Gatomon's eyes widened, they were surrounded by the three and couldn't escape unless they planned to get skewered for their troubles by a stinger. Naruto's eyes flashed red and he rocketed towards his digimon before kicking straight through the skull of a Flymon and then he formed two kagebunshins without handsigns, he then flashed through handsigns.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" he and his kagebunshins yelled and the great gusts of wind formed a tornado that used its suction action to suck in the purple mist. Naruto then flashed through handsigns again.

"Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu!" he cried out and then tornado fashioned itself into a wind dragon that was edged with purple from the poison powder. The dragon sliced and poisoned the two remaining Flymon and ended their lives as they became red flakes of data. Naruto landed on the ground and walked towards his partners.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. Dorumon and Gatomon nodded.

"Hai, arigato" the two replied. Naruto then took off the makeshift necklace he used with Gatomon's D-Ark.

"I'm going to have to hold on to this" Naruto said and then handed it to one clone. "It might get damaged in a fight"

"You're right, that things is too 'dangly', it was nearly hit by the stingers from those Flymon before" Gatomon said. The kagebunshin then left to hide nearby tree within the baseball field. However, the trio noticed something.

"The Digital Field is still here" Gatomon realized.

"That means...there's more of them" Dorumon growled, his rounded pupils becoming vertical slits. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw the fountain of data arise from the earth again and this more than a dozen of each of the insect digimon appeared. FlyBeemon and Flymon alike rising out of the abyss in a swarm of red and yellow. The insects buzzed their wings ready to strike.

"Kuso" Naruto drew two kunai and coated them with wind chakra, forming a chakra blade extension. The blades humming from the wind natured energy. However before any one of the combatants made a move there was a blonde blur that appeared in front of the trio.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **A circle of shining white energy formed in front of the golden furred fox as the energy morphed into the shape of diamon crystals, just as pretty and just as deadly when as sharp as they are. The barrage of diamonds flew towards the swarm causing them to scatter as some were knocked down by the attack. Renamon then ran towards the downed ones and her paws were alight with blue flames.

**"POWER PAW!"** she crashed her fists and feet against the bodies of the downed insect digimon causing them to explode and scatter into red flakes of data.

"Is this just your fight or can anyone join in?" Renamon asked with a smirk.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Naruto roared as he smiled at Renamon. Renamon's glacial blue looked into Naruto's sapphire before giving the shinobi a wink before the two charged into the fray.

Dorumon dodged the red bolts of lightning from numerous FlyBeemon before countering with metal orbs. He then reached one FlyBeemon and leaped into he air, his jaws wide open.

**"DINO TOOTH!"** and the dragon digimon's sharp teeth dug deeply into the neck of the armour digimon, breaking through the red armour exoskeleton and causing it to burst into red flakes of data. He then back flipped before landing on the back of a Flymon and as a result of his landing, he pushed off so hard it grounded the insect before it dispersed into red flakes as Dorumon used metal shoot on it. He then slammed his tail against the face of another FlyBeemon before slashing its throat out. He kicked the bottom of the head of a Flymon that attempted to bite into him before twisting it and using the downed digimon as a shield to take the hit as red bolts of lightning and flying stingers from FlyBeemon and Flymon respectively embedded themselves into the body of the now dead Flymon. Dorumon landed on the ground and rolled to absorb the shock of falling from such a high height which also aided in his evasive action as three Flymon tried to impale him with their stingers.

**"BROWN STINGER!"** the Flymon yelled simultaneously. Dorumon dodged and countered by opening his jaws.

**"METAL SHOOT!"** and then steel orbs met the organic weapons before Dorumon's pupils became vertical slits as they were previously rounded. He spunon his heel and grabbed a stinger that was aimed for him and used it to block the other stingers from the other two and then threw and it was impaled through the body of the Flymon that had orignally launched said stinger. Dorumon then fired two more orbs of tempered steel and destroyed those two Flymon with a toothy smile on his face.

Gatomon back flipped as she avoided a barrage of stingers and lightning bolts before her claws glowed with white light.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" **the feline roared and slashed through the hardened shells of the Flymon and bringing one down before jumping onto another and another, each time she impaled them with her claws. She then front flipped over the attempted Poison Sting attack from a FlyBeemon and was quick enough to land on its back before it flew off.

"Yoo hoo" Gatomon said in a sing song voice. FlyBeemon looked up and seeme to gulp before a flash of silver and black crossed his vision before Gatomon stabbed her claws into the digimon's face. Then she jumped off the FlyBeemon as it turned into data flakes before flipping in the air towards a few Flymon that were surrounding Dorumon in the air.

**"NEKO KICK!"** Gatomon spun in a three hundred and sixty degree angle and planted her glowing white feet/paws into the faces which carried the force to knock the teeth out of a Tyrannomon. The heads of each Flymon snapped upwards with a crack being heard as their necks snapped and they fell to the ground as crimson square flakes of data. Gatomon then smirked at Dorumon.

"Arigato, Gatomon" Dorumon said before biting into the neck of a FlyBeemon.

"No problem" she replied before front flipping over a charging Flymon and impaling it with her claws.

Naruto smirked as he slashed through each and every insect digimon with his wind chakra enhanced kunai knives. Slicing through the tough armour of the insect digimon like a knife through butter. Naruto smirked as he twisted his kunai into a reverse grip and threw one of his kunai. A small whirlwind formed as the kunai broke the sound barrier from Naruto channeling chakra into his arm muscles to increase his throw's power as well as the kunai's. Newton's Second Law was then applied as the rate of change of momentum of the kunai was directly proportional to the force which acted upon it and moved in the direction of that force, being Naruto's throwing the kunai. In other words, his kunai went through and through about five digimon before going through a tree and a boulder before landing on the ground in a crater. He then flipped in the air and threw his other kunai and flashed through handsigns as he saw a large amount of FlyBeemon race towards him.

"Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" one kunai became one hundred before they impaled all the digimon and sent them packing as red data flakes. The group of four then regrouped in a tight circle in order for all the insect digimon to gather in one area. Naruto then released a high pitched whistle and his kagebunshin that was hiding with Gatomon's D-Ark appeared.

"Arigato" the blonde thanked his copy before it gave a salute and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Okay Dorumon, Gatomon, attack plan 17" he yelled out. The two digimon nodded. Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns and his finger sparked with yellow and blue sparks of electricty.

"DORUMON!" Naruto ordered. The dragon rookie nodded before aiming upwards.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon fired a series of metallic spheres in a circle formation before Naruto immediately formed his attack later on.

"_Raiton: Doutsuu/ Lightning Style: Conduction!"_ random bolts of blue and yellow electricity flew from Naruto's fingers before becoming attracted to the metallic orbs floating above and then allowed them to glow from the charge in them.

"GATOMON!"

"I'm on it!" the feline yelled. Renamon's eyes widened in awe at the teamwork these three were using.

'Such strength...when with companions' she thought as Gatomon floated in the electromagnetic field generated from the floating orbs of steel which in turn allowed the orbs themselves to levitate. Naruto then took out Gatomon's D-Ark and drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE'S OMNI SWORD!" the card was slashed through the D-Ark. The bronze D-Ark scanned the card before transferring the card's abilities to Gatomon and in the feline digimon's hands, she held the great weapon of Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Gatomon held the glowing white and gold blade before spinning and creating a twister of white and gold. The metallic orbs spun also and drew the attention of the entire swarm that remained. Naruto quickly took out two scrolls. He opened both, the first was blank while the other had seals on them. He pumped chakra into the second scroll and a bottle of his father's sealing ink and his special seal drawing brush appeared. Naruto dipped the brush in the ink and with the precision of a sealing master he drew a multitude of kanji and other seals before sealing away the ink and brush away when he was done.

He then flashed through handsigns and slammed his palm on the scroll and pumped chakra into the seals.

_"Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Yon Hogosha/ Sealing Jutsu: Four Guardians Seal!"_ then four golden shields appeared before the tornado of gold and white could harm them as they harmed the swarm. The shields taking on the shape of a box. One had the image of a turtle, one was a phoenix, the other a tiger and the fourth was a dragon.

_"Collaboration Jutsu..."_ Gatomon cried out the name of the attack, _"Tenrai Denjishaku Arashi no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Divine Electromagnetic Storm Jutsu!" _ the metal spheres began to glow brighter before the tornado expanded, not harming Renamon, Naruto or Dorumon as they were in the shield. The tornado sucked in the FlyBeemon and the Flymon into the tornado due to the suction and the pull of the electromagnetic field. The insect digimon were then caught in a large lightning storm and with a flash of light, the storm died down revealing a slowly rotating Gatomon who fell to earth from using so much energy with the Omni Sword. The blade vanished into data as she fell. Dorumon quickly, and to her surprise, used Renamon as a spring board to reach the feline digimon.

"So tired...did I do the jutsu good, Dorumon?" she asked. Dorumon chuckled before landing on the ground.

"Yeah...you did great" Gatomon nodded and nuzzled Dorumon's face as she fell unconscious. Dorumon forced down the blush that threatened to appear. Then the four heard a gasp. They all turned to see...

"Rika-chan/Rika!" Renamon and Naruto exclaimed. The red haired girl looked downcast.

'Renamon was strong, she doesn't need me' the girl thought as Calumon was standing next to her. Takato and Henry, along with Guilmon and Terriermon had arrived on the scene a few seconds before Rika and were able to see when the electromagnetic storm appeared and were staring in awe at the wide crater they were in, it wasn't deep, but it was wide.

Renamon was about to leave as the place began to get tense from the aura between her and Rika before another digital field sprung up. A large digimon in the image of a harpy appeared. Rika took out her D-Ark and scanned the digimon.

"Harpymon, an Armour level digimon whose Wind Seeker attack is deadly and she is quite accurate with the thing" Rika read. She watched as Renamon ran towards the harpy digimon and leapt into the air. Harpymon dodged the punch to her face before catching the fox digimon with her talons and threw her down to the ground. Renamon growled as she remembered what Impmon told her.

'The strength is within me' she thought as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate on bringing out that power as she fell. Her glacial blue eyes then snapped open.

Renamon rolled with the fall to avoid a Wind Seeker attack. The wind blast crashed into the ground before Renamon jumped and her paws caught alight with the ghostly blue flames.

**"POWER PAW!"** Renamon yelled before slamming a flurry of punches against the face and stomach of the half-bird, half-human digimon hybrid. Then Renamon spun and slammed a powerful roundhouse kick to the face. Harpymon let out a shriek from the pain as Renamon landed on the ground.

'It worked...Impmon was right, I wished for strength and it came to me' Renamon said. Renamon then ran and performed a Diamond Storm injuring the digimon further before performing an axe kick sending the digimon to the ground. Renamon was about to finish Harpymon off, but froze as a thought came to her.

'I may get stronger from absorbing data, but...once it's all over...what am I to do? I will be able to digivolve and fight for myself, but...what is my purpose once I have achieved this?'

However the blonde kitsune was too distracted by this development that she didn't notice Harpymon taking to the skies again.

"Think we should tell her she's about to get hit?" Dorumon asked.

"Maybe, or we could let Renamon and Rika-chan see that they actually need each other to become strong" Naruto suggested. Dorumon thought and smirked.

"I like your way better"

"Well of course, it's MY way" Naruto said. Dorumon chuckled and heard the battle cry, more like a screech to other ears though, as Harpymon flapped her wings with a powerful forward thrust.

**"WIND SEEKER!"** the wind crescent materialized and the concentrated wind blast connected with Renamon. The kitsune let out a cry of pain before skidding along the ground as she held her own against the attack, but it still hurt like hell. Harpymon then rushed downwards and crashed into Renamon sending her to the ground. Harpymon then thrust back her talon covered feet and thrusted forwards. Renamon rolled to the side to avoid it before having to roll to the other side to avoid the other talons on her other foot. This kept up for a while as Rika watched in horror.

'No, Renamon..." Rika's violet-grey eyes stared before she shook her head and steeled her nerves.

_"When the times comes, you will know what to do"_

Rika withdrew the kunai Naruto gave her from her pocket and gripped it tightly.

"I know what to do" the fiery tempered girl rushed towards the digimon and Henry and Takato stared in shock.

"RIKA MATTEO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Takato yelled. Their words fell on deaf ears as Rika continued to run and then she raised the kunai and with a yell she stabbed the kunai into Harpymon, right between the wings. Harpymon let out a cry of pain as Rika took out the kunai and stabbed her again before the digimon threw her off. Rika rolled on the ground and stared up as Harpymon screeched.

"Foolish Human!" the harpy digimon descended with a shriek. The crimson triangle on Calumon's forehead began to shine and its crimson light bathed the grass to make it look like it was covered in blood. Rika's D-Ark glowed in her pocket and the screen released a white light.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon was encirlced in a blue egg of data and her skin peeled away to show her larger, stronger form beneath a wire frame pattern. Skin then reattached itself to give form to the champion level of Renamon. The egg then exploded as Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

The large nine tailed kitsune howled as she charged Harpymon and tackled Harpymon to the ground. Harpymon managed to wiggle out of the kitsune's grasp, but Kyuubimon couldn't catch her again as the armour level digimon took to the skies and flapped her wings with powerful movements, building up wind currents into a single crescent shape.

**"WIND SEEKER!"** the wind blast descended upon Kyuubimon, but Kyuubimon spread out her tails, each one alight with ghostly blue balls of flame.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** the attack broke through the wind blast as the Fox Tail Inferno used the wind in order to increase its already blazing hot temperatures. The attack crashed into Harpymon and reverted her into red flakes of data. However, Kyuubimon didn't absorb the data as she walked up to Rika.

"You...You didn't absorb her data?" Rika questioned. The giant kitsune shook her head.

"No Rika, I've realized that I do not need data in order to become stronger. As long as you and I are together, Rika...it is then I am truly strong" Kyuubimon smirked. Rika chuckled.

"Well yeah, with me as your tamer, there's no one that can beat us" the red haired pre-teen said. The two chuckled while Takato, Henry and their partners watched in confusion.

"What happened to our Ice Queen?" Terriermon asked. Henry sighed.

"Terriermon" the Asian boy whined.

"Momentai Henry, you know you want to know what changed her evil ways" Terriermon told his tamer. Rika and Kyuubimon smiled at each other before turning to the backs of Naruto and Dorumon as they were leaving. Naruto and Dorumon turned back and nodded in approval to the two females and then headed back for their apartment...on did they?

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time- Hypnos HQ<strong>

After Gatomon had rested to her full health, our protagonist and his two digimon partners appeared at the Hypnos building and looked around for anywhere in besides the front door. However, when they were about to give up and use the damn door, they heard the sound of wind blowing...coming fro inside the building as it left the infrastructure.

'Ventilation shafts' the three thought. Naruto then grabbed the two and after channeling chakra into his feet he scaled the vertical surface of the building as he reached the vent on what appeared to be the second level of the extremely tall building. Naruto looked at Gatomon who nodded with a smirk. Her foot glowing white.

**"NEKO KICK!" **the kick broke through the vent and allowed them access into the building. The trio entered the vents and crawled through them. Naruto sniffed the air in the vents before catching on to Yamaki's scent.

"I got his scent" he whispered to the two digimon. The three followed the maze of aluminum and steel before coming to a drop.

"Matteo, stop" he said, but the two didn't hear him as they pushed him over the edge and also caused themselves to fall also as they had tried to grab the heavier human as he fell. Dorumon and Gatomon screamed, but Naruto quickly grabbed them over their mouth and channeled chakra into his feet and planted his feet along the walls of the downward vent. Naruto winced as he was forced into a split, which really...REALLY HURT.

"Are you guy insane? Alert the entire building we're here why don't ya" he growled. Dorumon and Gatomon chuckled in nervousness, their tamer sure was scary when he was mad. Naruto quickly dropped down before bending his knees as he landed in order to help stop his landing from making too much noise. His ears then twitched as he heard voices on his left. Naruto motioned for his partners to follow him, the two complied with their tamer and found themselves looking through a vent in a laboratory. In the laboratory was a large generator which had a large amount of electrical equipment and scientists running about, talking about the 'Wild One' they had found in a parking lot.

'DarkLizardmon' Naruto thought. He then saw most of the room which was in front of the generator was full of a bluish green liquid that was obviously not water.

'Probably some sort of liquid that is non-conductive since the liquid would be covered with electrical charge if it were aqueous' the blonde thought. Then he growled as he saw the man he was looking for...Yamaki.

"Yamaki-san!" one of the lab assistant cried out.

"What?" the blonde owner of Hypnos asked in annoyance.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean we could study the creature and learn about it" the lab tech said.

"Urasai, you baka. I make the orders here, and I say we destroy every particle of that thing so as to obtain the information which we so desperately require in which we could be able to destroy those beasts that those 'tamers' are calling digimon" Yamaki growled. "It's not even worthy to be called an organism"

"But Yamaki-san, it is. It has a body and is therefore labelled as such"

"Don't argue with me now, now get the data analyzer ready" the lab tech sighed and complied with his boss before turning to the control board. He flipped a few switches, turned knobs and pressed 'The Big Red Button'. The data analyzer suddenly whirred to life and DarkLizardmon was awake in the data analyzer.

"No please, don't make me go back...AHHHHHH!" the flaming lizard digimon screamed in pain as its data was analyzed and then its body destroyed.

"Sir, analyzing the data from the digimon is complete. However, we only destroyed its body, not its data entirely" the lab tech said. Yamaki nodded.

"Destroy what's left, leave nothing behind, I have to oversee the information on our file about File Alien" Yamaki said.

"Kuso...does he know?" Naruto asked himself.

"Know what?" Gatomon asked, her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Oh, well remember Gatomon, Naruto is from another universe and therefore there are no records or information about him. He's hoping that this 'Hypnos' or whatever this place is called, doesn't have much on him" Dorumon explained. The feline nodded. Naruto then turned around and followed Yamaki's scent through the ventilation system and realized the man was heading upwards. The blonde and his two digimon waited a few seconds as the room cleared out. Naruto then burst through the vents and jumped onto the floor, and signaled for his digimon partners to do the same. However, as they did a lab tech had come back.

"Forgot my files" the lab tech grumbled and then he spotted an orange and black colour in his peripheral vision. Naruto blinked as the man spotted them. Naruto growled before vanishing in a blue of speed as the man was about to squeal and with a quick chop to the neck, the man was unconscious. Naruto then positioned him so it looked like he fell asleep on his desk. Naruto then sneaked through the door with Dorumon and Gatomon and then found the elevator. Naruto watched as the elevator went to the top floor.

"It's always the top floor" Naruto groaned before looking around the hallways. There was nobody there and the lights were off so Naruto quickly channeled his earth natured chakra and punched the steel door, bursting it open. He then grabbed Dorumon and Gatomon before channeling Kyuubi's chakra into his feet as his normal chakra would only make him go slower, well slower in terms between his and Kyuubi's chakra. The shinobi clung to the wall and began to climb up it using all fours as the two digimon hung on to his head and back respectively. The orange and black blue raced up the elevator shaft until he came to the base of the elevator and punched a hole in it. He then spread it out and allowed he, and his digimon partner to climb out. He then pried the door of the elevator open and walked out.

The three walked along the hallway as Naruto followed Yamaki's scent.

'So this Yamaki guy has been plotting to destroy Digimon and...he's been keeping tabs on me' the blonde thought. Naruto cracked his knuckles and walked towards the door that automatically slid open as it was an automatic door and he and his digimon stared at all the electronic equipment in the room. There were computer generated graphs, a large screen that featured something call 'JUGGERNAUT', but Naruto didn't care about these things. His mission was a simple 'hit-and-run'. Destroy the equipment that held information on him and leave. He sneaked through the room without Yamaki and Riley noticing, both of which who were busy analyzing the data on him on a screen. Naruto looked as they updated the information on him. Dorumon and Gatomon were by his side watching along with him. The three were using all their stealth as they observed the screen.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: Approximately 13 years old

School: Shinjuku Junior High

Physical Appearance: Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, seems to be average height, three whisker like scars on each cheek (cause of these marks is unknown) usually wears a black t-shirt with an orange dragon and orange flames on it, a pair of black/navy blue pants, a belt with a crimson X as a buckle and a pair of orange and blue sneakers.

Blood Type: O

Skills: High levels of stealth, hand-to-hand combat, weapons experts usually with shuriken and throwing knives, can manipulate the elements of fire, water, wind, earth and lightning, can erect force fields of some kind. Possesses enhanced senses, strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, and endurance.

Wild Ones Associates:First Wild One appears to be a purple and white furred dragon with a red gem embedded it its forehead. Has enhanced senses and can fire metal spheres from its mouth. Is very adept at hand to hand combat and can fight on even terms with other Wild Ones larger than itself. Extremely Dangerous.

Second Wild One resembles an Eyptian cat with two extremely large forepaws and ring worn on its tail. Has enhanced senses, and is adept in hand to hand combat, able to take down Wild Ones bigger than itself. Extremely Dangerous

Known Family Members: Unknown

Danger Level: Extremely Dangerous

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon's eyes widened.

"Naruto, they know all of this...how come you haven't done anything" Dorumon whispered.

"Because, I thought after we ditched them in the park where we met Raidramon, they would leave us alone...and also they appear to be taking this information only when we fight the digimon that bio-emerge" Naruto replied.

"Well that's partly your fault for them to receive this much information, but Naruto they might have back ups so take down the girl, destroy the information and the computer and then take the man down, threaten him to tell you where the back ups are and then destroy those." Gatomon smirked at her plan as she saw the two males stare in awe.

"Good plan, Gatomon" Dorumon uttered.

"Arigato, Dorumon, you're always so good to me" Gatomon said as she hugged the dragon digimon.

"Okay, you two can flirt later, now come on" Naruto said. Dorumon blushed while Gatomon released Dorumon from the hug and winked at him. Dorumon would have fainted from the rushing of the blood to his head and face, but managed to not faint. Naruto looked at digimon and then held up one finger. Then he raised a second and then with a third he made the motion to attack. Naruto and his digimon blurred out of sight.

Riley and Yamaki were watching the screen until they saw multiple weapons slam into the screen and keyboard and frying the circuits. Naruto formed handsigns before firing water bullets at the computer. The computer fried from being soaked and destroyed. Riley and Yamaki were completely off guard, even more so when Dorumon appeared and chopped Riley in the back of her neck and knocked the red haired woman out. Yamaki was about to turn, but froze as he felt the coldness of Gatomon's claws at his throat.

"Heh, just like you beasts to threaten us defenseless humans" Yamaki chuckled.

"We are not beasts, human" Dorumon growled. Naruto dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the cold, stone floor.

"Now then Yamaki..."

"How do you know my name?"

"The same way you learned mine, by spying on the other" Naruto replied with a foxy grin, his eyes flashed red before reverting back to blue and back to red. The irises remained crimson, because Naruto really needed to get that information out of the blonde man.

"Now listen here, Yamaki. I know you have made back up information of this information you have on me...where is it?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" the shades wearing man said. Naruto chuckled before revealing his claws and held them up to his throat with Gatomon's own.

"Because if you don't...I will have Gatomon, and not to mention myself, slice open your throat" Naruto growled, the crimson aura of Kyuubi's youkai surrounding him. Naruto suddenly froze as he heard the sound of a click, it was faint, but he heard it and looked to where it came from...Yamaki's glasses. Naruto ripped off the glasses and crushed them and the circuitry for his camera broke apart.

"Remember Yamaki, you wrote down I have enhanced senses, that little click just gave you away. Now tell me what I want to know" Yamaki sighed and chuckled.

"No" Naruto palmed his face before grabbing Yamaki by his collar, Gatomon jumping down from his shoulders and watched Naruto punched the man in his face.

"Listen here, you don't want to make me angrier than I already am...and you won't like me when I'm angry" the jinchuriki said. Yamaki gulped as he nearly pissed his pants feeling the killing intent coming of Naruto in waves and then he saw Naruto's eyes glance to Riley and his eyes widened.

"If you don't answer, I know some very sexually deprived people who would LOVE to see this little piece of ass" Naruto said grazing Riley's face, apparently Kyuubi's influence was affecting his vocabulary and his dark nature was coming through. Yamaki shook his head.

"Alright...alright I'll tell you. It's in the secondary hard drive and there are two flash drives in the bottom drawer of the desk Riley's sitting at" Naruto smirked before reaching into Yamaki's pockets and pulling out the other floppy disks and flash drives from the man's pockets.

"I'm not stupid, Yamaki" Naruto said and then crushed the data on him. Naruto then saw Dorumon and Gatomon destroy the secondary hard drive and found the two flash drive and stomped them into pieces. Naruto's eyes flickered from crimson to blue before they settled on their original sapphire colour.

"Well, we'll be seeing you around" Naruto said. He then dropped Yamaki on his ass on the floor before he took Dorumon and Gatomon and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

However, although Naruto was able to destroy the programs on himself, he failed to remember about the digimon destroying program. Yamaki reached into his shoe and pulled out a floppy disk and a CD each labelled with one word...Juggernaut. Yamaki chuckled, once he finished downloading this large amount of data into the main hard drive...

"All Digimon will be eradicated and the world will be free of those digital scum" Yamaki walked over to the main hard drive and inserted both CD and floppy into the main hard drive, he watched the program load itself and then went to reach for his cigarette lighter when he knocked over a stack of floppies that Riley had organized to very nicely...and in alphabetical order too. Yamaki sighed and picked up the floppies until he came to a silver coloured floppy. His dark colured eyes stared at the name on the floppy.

"X-Program?" he questioned. He looked at the floppy and found a note stuck to its back.

_To whomever reads this letter, this is the floppy containing a prototype data destroying program. This X-Program requires the encryption key 774657473#8*9. It destroys all unwanted data and unless stopped using the encryption key I have written here, this program cannot be stopped. The encryption key to stop the program is 9998465367263. Use only when necessary, this program was banned because it caught a virus and nearly destroyed the entirety of cyber space, but before we banned it, I managed to add an antivirus program into the X-Program and destroyed the virus making it safe to use again. _

_May you use it well, whomever you are, Dr. **Y**u**GG**ito Takano**DRASIL**_

Yamaki smirked, if he could incorporate this program into the Juggernaut, he could make an even more potent data removing program, JUGGERNAUT-X he would call it...Yamaki's not good with names. But he wondered why the certain letters were in bold. He shrugged.

'Now to upload this into Juggernaut' Yamaki did so and by tomorrow evening... all the necessary components of Juggernaut-X would be completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day- Evening<strong>

It was Saturday and the four tamers were relaxing and enjoying each other's company...even Rika. It was around 5 o' clock, so the sun was still shining high in the sky.

"This is nice, the four of us and our digimon all together" Takato said as he adjusted his goggles.

"So Naruto, how did you meet Gatomon and became her tamer? I mean Takato and I asked about the 'mystery digimon' when Dorumon digivolved, but you avoided the topic like the plague" Henry said.

"Yeah and how does Rika know about Gatomon?" Takato added. Naruto and Rika looked at each other as if telepathically communicating with each other. Rika shrugged and Naruto sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But before I begin, Takato why did you reveal the existence of Guilmon to your friend Jeri?" the blonde asked.

"You showed Jeri, Guilmon!" Rika exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, because she's someone I can trust and although she calls him 'cute', but she can still be dependable she hasn't told a single soul" Takato said.

"Understandable...also given the fact that you obviously have a crush on this girl" Rika said. Takato blushed while the other two males chuckled.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" the goggle wearing pre-teen exclaimed.

"Girl's intuition"

"Girl's intuition by ass, you saw him blushing when he mentioned her" Naruto said causing Rika to slap Naruto upside the head.

"Itai, Rika-chaaan, that hurt"

"Naruto!" Henry and Takato yelled out.

"Nani?"

"Gatomon" they said.

"Oh right, well I was fighting a Drimogemon with Dorumon when Rika came along saying how that she came to stop it, and was a bit late considering she lives like fifteen minutes from Shinjuku Park" Naruto said earning him a playful punch from Rika, "after that Drimogemon hit down a tree saying how that he was originally looking for and I quote, 'stupid rat of a digimon' before trying to kill her. Dorumon and I managed to save Gatomon while Renamon digivolved into Kyuubimon and defeated Drimogemon. After that, I took care of Gatomon and Dorumon helped in her adaptation to the Real World"

"Well that's the jist of it, unless you want to go into the battle details" Takato and Henry shook their heads 'no'. Suddenly they felt a large energy wave hit them. They turned and saw their digimon staring at the Hypnos Towers. Above it was a large portal made of blue, green and red data as the sky began to appear forming a swirl of colour. The once blue sky filled to with dark cumulonimbus clouds.

"Damn it Yamaki" Naruto growled.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Henry asked.

"The leader of Hypnos, Hypnos is the twin towers over there, Yamaki is their leader and I managed to sneak into their building and I found out about it. Something called Juggernaut. It's supposed to remove all digimon from our world...and now we have to stop it" Naruto said.

"Dorumon, Gatomon, let's go!" Naruto yelled and took off towards the Hypnos towers, his two digimon following him at his sides.

"Naruto matteo!" Takato called out.

"Meet me there" the blonde called back and then grabbed Gatomon and Dorumon before he channeled chakra into his feet and left them all in the dust...literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ- Hypnos Twin Towers<strong>

Naruto stood in front of the building as he looked up at the portal. Large amounts of digimon began flying up from random locations towards the swirling mass of data in the sky as they were sent back into the Digital World. Then he watched as Gatomon was suddenly being pulled towards the portal by its energy. Dorumon quickly grabbed the feline digimon and then all of a sudden his Old Interface gem began to glow on his forehead. A glowing red aura surrounded Dorumon and then a large sky blue coloured ball of data floated out of the Old Interface and then stretched out to form a transparent blue shield, on it read a single word in Digicode.

"X-Antibody?" Gatomon read. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other with wide eyes.

"The X-Antibody!" they exclaimed. However they heard a chuckle as they saw Yamaki walking up to them with a sensor pad in his hand.

"I see you are witnessing my greatest creation, Juggernaut-X, a mixture of the ancient data destroying program, the X-Program and my own JUGGERNAUT Program" Yamaki said. However, as he watched the remaining digimon go into the portal a large tear in the sky, as if it were sliced with a knife, leavin a large gash that showed a large amount of data.

"What the...what's happening?" Yamaki yelled into the headpiece he had in his ear.

"Sir, there appears to be some kind of data interference on the other side...it's a Wild One and it appears to much stronger than any of the other Wild Ones that have appeared...it's breaking through the Juggernaut-X and using it as a way to enter our world" the lab tech on the other end said.

"NO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Yamaki roared, "I DESIGNED THIS PROGRAM MYSELF IT'S FLAWLESS, AAAGHH I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET CHILDREN HANG OUT WITH DIGIMON!"

"Oh suuure, blame us for your failures" Naruto said rolling his eyes, but then he began to think.

'Yamaki mentioned something called the X-Program which means that Dorumon's X-Antibody...is a way to fight back the destructive products of the X-Program and Dorumon was said to be around before even the Sovereigns. From the information Ebonwumon had given me on the Digital World and its makeup there is an old interface which made a few digimon. Dorumon being one of them.' Naruto thought.

"Dorumon, your X-Antibody, it's preventing Gatomon and you from going into that portal"

"Nani?" the two digimon asked.

"Hai, Yamaki mentioned an X-Program being interfaced with his Juggernaut so therefore, your X-Antibody must have been made to adapt to the destructive products of the X-Program since Yamaki said it was a data destroying program, the X-Antibody is helping to fight it off" Naruto explained.

"I see" however, the conversation was ended as large voice filled the sky.

"I MUST THANK YOU HUMAN BAKAS FOR ALLOWING US PASSAGE INTO THIS WORLD! HUMANS MAY HAVE CREATED US, BUT NOW YOU BOW DOWN TO US, THE DIGIMON!" the voice yelled.

"I'D NEVER SERVE YOU DIGITAL SCUM, LEAVE OUR WORLD IMMEDIATELY!" Yamaki cried out and then talked to the lab tech.

"Use the encryption key, stop Juggernaut-X" Yamaki ordered. The lab tech complied and within the lab he tried to, but it wouldn't respond.

"Sir, it won't respond, apparently, until that Wild One reaches to our world, the portal will remain open" the lab tech explained. Yamaki growled and then looked at Naruto's digimon.

"This is all their fault, if yo hadn't arrived in our world, this never would have happened" Yamaki growled and stalked towards Gatomon and Dorumon. Naruto quickly came to their aid and growled at Yamaki.

"Leave" he growled. Yamaki gritted his teeth and turned tail and ran.

"THE SOVEREIGN ONES SHALL FOREVER REIGN OVER THIS WORLD AS SUPREME RULERS OF BOTH DIGITAL AND REAL WORLDS!" the voice said and then a large blue light formed from the portal made by Juggernaut-X and onto the roof of Hypnos.

"The Sovereigns?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto...it's coming" Gatomon and Dorumon said. Naruto glared, at the light, this was one battle...that needed to be won, but Naruto could only think one thing as he felt the power coming from the bio-emerging digimon.

'Will we survive this?'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 9, I hope you all liked it. Remember to review and also visit the poll I put up about Dorumon's mega form. Also I would like to inform you this chapter is over 15000 words long. Thank you, thank you hold your applause. Now then next is chapter 10...the battle between the tamers and the digimon has finally begun. Will the tamers succeed? Is this unknown digimon really that powerful to scare that of Naruto? And finally will they be able to fight this and survive to tell the tale? The other tamers will fight, but soon it will all be down to our little Guilmon, can he win? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 10: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Please review)**


	10. Chapter 10:Crouching Tiger,Hidden Dragon

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 10: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_I've been considering which mega form Dorumon should become when he and Naruto bio-emerge. Dorugoramon or Alphamon when fighting the D-Reaper and Beelzemon. Take your pick and this poll will be taken down when I reach the part where Guilmon becomes Megidramon when they fight Beelzemon. Poll is up if people want to vote. Also thanks for the good reviews so far. Also anyone notice I spelled YGGDRASIL with the bold letters Yamaki found on the letter. If you did, you get a digital cookie. On with the chapter._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"THE SOVEREIGN ONES SHALL FOREVER REIGN OVER THIS WORLD AS SUPREME RULERS OF BOTH DIGITAL AND REAL WORLDS!" the voice said and then a large blue light formed from the portal made by Juggernaut-X and onto the roof of Hypnos._

_"The Sovereigns?" Naruto questioned._

_"Naruto...it's coming" Gatomon and Dorumon said. Naruto glared, at the light, this was one battle...that needed to be won, but Naruto could only think one thing as he felt the power coming from the bio-emerging digimon._

_'Will we survive this?'_

_NOW_

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon looked at the pillar of sky blue light as it descended from the swirling void of colour that made the portal that was Juggernaut-X Program. The beam of light disappeared along with the swirling mass that made up Juggernaut-X. The sky lost its blood red colour and revealed the glittering night sky, lamp lights illuminating the surrounding area.

"Gatomon..." Naruto said as he continued to stare at the building.

"Hai?"

"I need you to stay here, Dorumon has more experience and besides I can't operate both of your D-Arks while fighting this digimon. The energy coming off that thing is immense" Naruto said. Gatomon nodded as she looked through the now fading transparent shield that made up the X-Antibody's defense.

"I...I understand Naruto" Gatomon said with her head bowed. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other and then turned to leave. Naruto was unaware of the fact that as Dorumon was about to leave Gatomon had grabbed his hand. The dragon digimon turned back and looked with a confused at his feline digimon companion.

"Gatomon?" he asked, his orange eyes staring into her blue ones. He noticed Gatomon was fidgeting as she stood there, holding his hand.

"Gatomon, are you alri-" but he was cut off as Gatomon suddenly went a bit closer to him, raising her head to look up at the slightly taller digimon and her lips met his in a kiss. Dorumon's eyes widened in shock, but suddenly felt himself melt into the kiss and return it. For a few seconds this continued, but to them it was an eternity. When the two parted, Gatomon looked down with a blush and Dorumon could only stare into space before he shook his head.

"Be careful" he heard Gatomon say. The X-Antibody digimon smirked and nodded.

"Of course...I'll come back for you, Gatomon" he said and then took off after his tamer who was now aware of Dorumon not being by his side. Naruto looked around and then just as always, Calumon appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah there you are...and there YOU are" he said turning to Dorumon. "What kept you back?"

"Gatomon wanted to...tell me to be careful" he partially lied. Naruto nodded.

"Calumon...you know what to do" Naruto said. Calumon nodded, he had been aware of his part in digivolving as he noticed Naruto always used to look at him in an odd way before anyone began to digivolve.

"Gotcha, Naruto" and then the red traingle on his head glowed and shone its light over the tamer and digimon. Naruto drew the digivolution card which now glowed red along with Dorumon's X-Antibody crystal.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

The large dragon digimon roared before bending down low before Naruto jumped onto his back. The ebony furred reptile flapped his massive wings and with a few powerful flaps, took to the skies. Naruto held on with chakra as the dragon flew up quickly before landing softly on the roof, the only sounds being their low breathing and the clicking that Dorugamon's crimson claws made as they made contact with the surface of the helipad roof of the Hypnos building.

Takato and Guilmon, along with Rika and Renamon and Henry and Terriermon were at the base of the building waiting for Naruto to do something as they knew he had flown up their with Dorugamon, having seen the two.

"Gatomon, why aren't you with them?" Takato asked.

"Naruto...does what is best. He said he wouldn't be able to manage with two digimon against this digimon, the energy coming off of it is too immense in order for him to protect us as well as fight the threat" the cat digimon explained. The three other tamers and digimon nodded in undertanding, Naruto was a battle strategist and spent most of his life fighting. His decisions were usually acknowledged in the highest regard...except by Rika.

'Be careful up there Whiskers'

Naruto and Dorugamon scanned the area as they looked around for the enemy digimon.

"Where is he?" the blonde tamer asked.

"I can't smell him, however..." Dorugamon quickly jumped and twisted in the air as a large object came crashing down on where they stood.

"It doesn't mean I can't here you" the dragon digimon growled. His orange eyes going slitted. "Show yourself, coward and fight like mon" A dark chuckle flew through the air as sound waves that were reached the winged beast's ears. Dorugamon turned and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the opponent along with Naruto.

There stood a large yellow furred tiger, with a mess of purple stripes across the golden fur. A large red scarf was worn around its neck and above each limb on the thigh area were violet shields, each with a spike protruding from the center. Two large golden, purple striped wings, each with pure white feathers attached to the muscular wing area. Gleaming white teeth and claws made a stark contrast to the night area as it glared at Dourgamon, its long tail swishing behind it.

"Good reflexes young digimon" the tiger said. Naruto drew out his D-Ark and scanned the digimon, however...

"What the fuck, there's no information of this digimon" Naruto said. Dorugamon and Naruto, who had jumped off his partner's back, stared at the tiger digimon as it smiled evilly at them.

"Kuso, guess we'll just have to go in and take him down" Dorugamon said. Naruto nodded and then drew two kunai and laced them with wind chakra.

"Ikuzo!" he roared and the two charged the digimon. The tiger leapt to the side as Dorugamon tried to slash at him with his claws, but then Naruto appeared in the digimon's face and charged chakra into his kick and slammed his foot into the tiger's nose. The tiger digimon growled in anger, but not before switching to pain as Naruto's kunai struck through its tough hide and dug into the synthesized proteins that made up its flesh. Naruto then raced forwards and held out his hand. Wind and chakra swirled into a compact orb as Naruto jumped into the air and slammed the ball of chakra against te tiger's face.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and then the attack sent the tiger skidding backwards slightly before Dorugamon appeared and slammed full force into the side of the unknown digimon. The dragon jumped and flipped before slamming his tail onto the back of the tiger and then picking it up, with a bit of difficulty, before throwing it into the air and opening his mouth.

**"POWER METAL!"** a large steel sphere, surrounded by sparks of blue, red and violet electricity shot forth and went towards the descending tiger digimon. However, the tiger flapped its wings and then spun in the air. Its tail suddenly changed into an octagonal, tri-sectioned staff.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** the tail, now a Bao Bang, struck forth and slammed against the metal orb and sent it back towards its user. Naruto cursed before flashing through handsigns.

"Doton: Doryudaan no Jutsu!" he yelled and the earth dragon materialized from the concrete of the helipad before swallowing the Power Metal and exploded as the metal orb detonated from the large amount of charge piled into the orb. The earth dragon dying along with the explosion. The tiger's smile grew wider for some reason as it wiped what looked like blood from its lips with its paw.

"You opponents are much more interesting than my others in the Digital World. The Sovereign One would be most pleased if I bring you to him" the tiger digimon said. Naruto gritted his teeth as his D-Ark gave off a beeping sounds. Naruto drew it from his pocket and watched as a holographic image of the digimon appeared.

"Mihiramon...Ultimate Level!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock, "a mythical beast digimon. Attacks are Samurai Tiger Tail and Armoured Tiger Tail" Naruto read what little information he was given on the opponent. Naruto and Dorugamon were in shock at the news that this digimon, Mihiramon was an ultimate level.

"However, you will only hinder the plans of the Sovereign One"

"Who is the Sovereign One...is he one of the Digimon Sovereigns?" Dorugamon asked. Mihiramon growled, his red eyes glowed in the moon light.

"How do you know of the four great digimon?"

"We met them...they brought us here in the Real World" Naruto replied.

"Ah, yes. The Sovereign One told me of a child and a digimon, who contains an evil power within its digicore were sent here by the great other Sovereign One, Azulongmon" Mihiramon mused.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THE SOVEREIGN ONE!" Naruto bellowed. The tiger digimon growled again.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me human, I am a Deva, I outclass you and this digimon who has chosen to side with the enemy." Mihiramon said.

"You may outclass us, but..." Naruto and Dorugamon got into fighting stances. "That doesn't mean you will assure victory over all of us"

Mihiramon's eyes widened as the blonde human disappeared from view. Naruto reappeared behind the tiger digimon. His body was cloaked in a red aura in the likeliness of a tailless kitsune. His eyes crimson, fangs and claws bared, and whisker marks darker and more wildly patterned. A harsh kick to the ass sent the tiger skidding forwards before Dorugamon's tail clashed against his face, but Mihiramon recovered quickly and then his tail changed into the Bao Bang staff and collided with the claws Dorugamon intended to slash at the deva with. The tiger then backflipped as he redirected Dorugamon's attack as Naruto slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Naruto then formed handsigns and Dorugamon opened his jaws.

**"POWER METAL!" **five electrically charged orbs of steel launched forth from the maw of the X-Antibody digimon.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" he yelled and a ball of Kyuubi chakra powered flame flew from Naruto's lips as the heated oxygen sphere went towards the metallic spheres. Lightning and fire mixing to create a deadly combination of burning and shocking sensations if contact was to be made, which Mihiramon did not want.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Goukadaibakufu no Jutsu" and the fireball barrage rained down like meteors from the heavens, but Mihiramon spread his majestic wings before bringing them upwards and then downwards in a flapping motion to take himself upwards and avoided the rain of fire. The tiger digimon then front flipped and his tail slammed into the ground.

**"ARMOURED TIGER TAIL!"** the impact shook the whole roof and caused Naruto and Dorugamon to lose their balance as the shockwave reached them and sent them skidding backwards. Dorugamon quickly took the hit for his tamer as Mihiramon attempted to attack the blonde with his Bao Bang tail/staff. Dorugamon's fiery eyes glowed before he grabbed Mihiramon by his throat and slammed him into the ground. The tiger roared, but was silenced as Dorugamon fired a Power Metal into the tiger's face, earning a large explosion for his troubles. The smoke cloud that was generated, cleared away to reveal Mihiramon standing up, but his face was twitching on account of the electrical charge messing up his facial nervous system. Dourgamon was sent skidding back as Mihiramon struck out with his powerful tail.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** he yelled and the attack struck Dorugamon in the stomach. Then Mihiramon followed up by crashing his head into the dragon's stomach and then slashing with his claws along the chest area of Dorugamon. Dorugamon roared in pain and Naruto grew more angry before the red chakra around him grew more concentrated. His eyes and mouth grew a black outline of some kind and his fangs an claws lengthened. The chakra cloak began to take on a solid, bubbling form, two large ears of chakra twitched as if they really picked up sound and a tail swung behind him. Naruto raced forward and crashed into Mihiramon.

**"You don't hurt, Dorugamon"** the jinchuriki growled. Both pairs of crimson eyes stared into the other. Dorugamon's eyes became more fiery looking and then he took on a metallic look. Metal coated his fur, mainly around his head in the form of a helmet. His tail became covered in steel and then the tip split off to look like three live wires. Yellow teeth and red claws glinted in the moonlight.

**"DARK SLIDE DIGIVOLUTION...DEXDORUGAMON!"** the metallic dragon digimon yelled as the dark chakra influenced his dark digivolution. Mihiramon watched as the two vanished from sight and two powerful forces knocked the air out of his lungs as both of Naruto's large chakra claws slammed into his solar plexus sending the tiger upwards. DexDorugamon roared and then slammed his live wire tails against the face of the tiger deva. Mihiramon roared in pain as the wires electrocuted his body. DexDorugamon then slashed with his claws earning many a hit upon the figure that was the tiger deva before knocking Mihiramon away with a punch to the face. Mihiramon flew back, but spread his wings to stop his movement, and growled before the two began an aerial battle. DexDorugamon slashed with his claws, but the tiger dodged swiftly and countered with his own claws. However, the metal coating the zombified Dorugamon didn't allow damage to be caused. The danced a battle of destruction as claws and tails lashed out against each other. The sound barrier breaking several times from the collisions their attacks made. DexDorugamon quickly kicked Mihiramon in his chin before slamming multiple punches over the facial area, a resounding crack was heard when a fist crashed into Mihiramon's nose. The tiger gasped before one of DexDorugamon's arms took on a glow of silver mixed with bloody crimson.

**"METAL CAST!"** the arm would have taken off Mihiramon's head had the deva not ducked in time. Mihiramon's tail quickly changed into the Bao Bang. The tiger deva lashed out and struck the dragon several times in his head before slamming shoulder first into the chest of the metal plated digimon. Then a front flip allowed the tail to slam into the head of DexDorugamon.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** the attack sent DexDorugamon downwards into the ground next to Naruto. The shockwave of the landing caused Naruto to barely skid back had the Kyuubi's cloak not allowed him to stick to the surface just as his natural chakra did. Naruto stretched out his arms and the claws extended towards Mihiramon. The tiger deva managed to avoid them as he descended towards Naruto, but the kitsune jinchuriki smirked and then his claws reatracted back to him before he leapt up to meet the tiger digimon. His right hand cocked back and a rasengan swirled to life. Its violet coloured glory spun rapidly before it impacted with Mihiramon's Samurai Tiger Tail.

**"KYUUBI RASENGAN!"**

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"**

A shockwave resulted in the air, a resounding boom flew from the epicenter where the two attacks Bao Bang received a spider web of cracks in the effort to remain intact. However, Naruto began to feel pain all over his body, as he heard DexDorugamon clutching his body in pain. The pain was enough to give Mihiramon a chance to somehow increase the power of his attack as well as overpower the Kyuubi Rasengan, but managed to do both with difficulty. Naruto watched in shock, his Kyuubi Rasengan was dispersed from the power of the tiger tail and slammed into his body sending him rocketing back to earth. The tamer landed atop his similarly demonic digimon. Mihiramon then front flipped, gaining momentum before crashing his tail into the ground with tremendous force.

**"ARMOURED TIGER TAIL!" **the tiger deva yelled out and the shockwave released was enough to send the damaged tamer and digimon off the edge of the building.

* * *

><p>Gatomon was clutching her body as she felt a burning sensation in her stomach. Her widened eyes began to flicker between shining crystal blue, violet and bloody crimson. Her fangs retracted and lengthened in various times. The others watched in horror at the changed happening to Gatomon before her eyes settled on crimson, her claws remaining lengthened and her pupil slitted. Her fur gained a light red hue to it and then her normal growl, which was a bit high pitched, was deep and demonic. However, before anything could happen, the feline digimon, not being accustomed to the Kyuubi's power flowing into her had been knocked unconscious by a wary Renamon who chopped her in the back of the neck. The cat digimon fell unconscious.<p>

"RENAMON!" Rika exclaimed.

"Rika, something is not right with Gatomon. Maybe the Kyuubi demon Naruto told us about that is in him, is indirectly causing his digimon partners to become dangerous." the golden fox digimon said.

"That is a possibility, however we can't know for sure" Henry said.

"Henry, what's that falling from the sky?" Takato asked.

"Well Takatomon, I think its a star look how bright and red it looks" Guilmon said with happiness, but his eyes widened along with everyone elses as they saw it was...

"Naruto?" they asked themselves, but then saw the large metallic dragon next to him.

"Is that...supposed to be Dorugamon?" Takato asked in fear. Even unconscious, both seemed to be quite intimidating as they finally crashed into the ground creating a sizable crater. The group grabbed Gatomon and watched the duo. Naruto's one tailed form receeded and became his normal self and a soft white and red glow formed around DexDorugamon as he changed back into Dorugamon and then into Dorumon.

"Is he..." Henry paused. Rika checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"Whiskers is okay, but...what is up there that had managed to beat Dorugamon or this evil form he has?" the red headed tamer asked.

"What happened to the Ice Queen?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry groaned.

"Momentai, I'm just curious"

"You're gonna get yourself beaten up if you don't learn when to not say certain things, Terriermon" Henry said. The three younger tamers looked at their superior and Naruto groaned as he was able to rest himself into a sitting position. His now sapphire blue eyes gazed downwards before turning to Dorumon.

'What did I do to you, that I changed you into..._that?'_ Naruto held his reptilian partner.

"Naruto did you learn anything from fighting that digimon?" Henry asked.

"Mihiramon...Mythical Beast Digimon...very strong, can't remain conscious for long" Naruto whispered before he coughed up a glob of blood onto the concrete street.

"Come one Whiskers, stay with me..." Rika paused as she saw Naruto look up at her with a foxy grin, his teeth stained red from the blood he hacked up.

"Don't worry Rika-chan, Kyuubi's good for more than just simple conversation. Give me an hour and I'll be fine." Naruto said, but she didn't believe a word he said as Naruto grunted in pain and reflexively turned to the side and felt blood and bile, pile up his throat before he released it all out in what would become his 'little pile of thrown up shit from his body'. Naruto coughed a bit before turning back to Rika.

"Just kick that tiger's ass for me, Rika-chan" the elder tamer said. Rika nodded as Naruto fell asleep , his head resting next to the heads of his unconscious digimon partners. Gatomon, from the Kyuubi's chakra indirectly affecting her and Dorumon, from the fight and impact they made with the ground.

Rika growled and then drew a card from her card case and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" she yelled. Calumon's upside down triangle glowed on his forehead.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

The nine tailed kitsune digimon jumped and began to run up the side of the Hypnos building and then it crossed paths with Kyuubimon upon her reaching the roof. Mihiramon smirked as Kyuubimon's icy blue eyes gazed into his fiery red ones.

'Don't worry Whiskers, we'll take down this stupid tiger' the red haired tamer said as she watched Kyuubimon disappear over the edge of the roof as the fox digimon climbed onto the flat surface of the roof.

The tiger vanished into the darkness as Kyuubimon attempted to track him. However, Mihiramon jumped out from what seemed like nowhere and bared his sharp fangs before clamping them down on one of Kyuubimon's tails. The fox digimon howled in pain before slapping Mihiramon in his face with the other eight, causing his jaws to slacken slight. Kyuubimon then freed herself and charged forward, but the deva smirked and then held up his clawed paw and smacked across the face of Kyuubimon. The blonde, miniature Kyuubi no Kitsune skidded along the broken ground made from Naruto and Dorumon's battle. Kyuubimon fanned out her tails and each one lit up with a ghostly blue fireball on each tip.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** she yelled. The fireballs raced towards Mihiramon, but the tiger deva smirked before forming his Bao Bang staff, the cracks still visible, but Kyuubimon was not able to noticed that as the tail slammed into her fox fire attack and snuffed the flames. Kyuubimon then jumped and spun in the air as blue flames surrounded her being.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** the bright blue fires of the fox digimon spun and launched forwards towards Mihiramon as a large fire blast which took the form of a dragon. The fiery entity roared and struck Mihiramon, but the tiger took no damage to the surprise of Kyuubimon before the tiger vanished again. The tiger circle around his victim and smirked, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. Then a roar was heard as the predator struck out and spun with his tail/staff at the ready.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** he yelled. The tail crashed into the side of Kyuubimon before it was hit in the area where the knee joints were sending her to the ground as all four of her knees buckled. Mihiramon then raced forwards and crashed into Kyuubimon's downed form and sent her off the roof, but as she flew off the edge of the roof, Kyuubimon seemed to float in the air before gravity could take its effect on her body. The tiger spread his wings, racing through the air, appearing above the fox digimon in a blue of speed, and his Bao Bang slammed into Kyuubimon's damaged form.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** and the tail sent her downwards at a breakneck speed. Rika watched in horror as her partner fell to the ground, hitting a lamppost, which luckily stopped Kyuubimon from having a serious fall that would have killed her as she slid off the post and onto the ground. The large fox reverted back into Renamon.

"Renamon...are you okay?" she saw the fox's eyes closed, "Speak to me, Renamon" Renamon stirred and weakly opened her eyes, her form flickering as her data configuration was damaged.

"Rika" she gasped, "so strong, took me down.. too quickly for me... to make a good attack." Renamon said.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine" Rika said with a small smile, "Don't force yourself to talk"

"Ultimate...possibly Mega level" Renamon slipped away into the dark embrace of unconsciousness as she said those last four words. Rika quickly laid Renamon's head in her lap and wiped off some of the dust on her fur. Terriermon looked at his downed friends and glared upwards where Mihiramon waited.

"Henry...I'm going" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, you can't. That digimon easily defeated Kyuubimon as well Dorugamon. What makes you think you can?" the Asian tamer exclaimed in worry for his partner.

"Henry...this digi-baka hurt my friends...your friends we can't let them get away with that. NOW GET ME UP THERE!" the bunny-dog digimon demanded. Henry's eyes widened, he never saw Terriermon act so...angry before.

"Naruto taught us, those who follow rules are trash, but those who don't respect or care for their friends are worse than that" Henry whispered and then a determined look filled his grey eyes. Henry drew a card from his card case and gripped it tightly.

"Let's do this, Terriermon"

"DIGIMODIFY..."DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the card was scanned through the green D-Ark before Calumon's powers activate. The smallest of the tamed digimon was bathed in a red light and then began to digivolve.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"**

Gargomon then positioned his guns downward and fired.

**"GARGO LASER!"**

The downward force of the bullets caused Gargomon to apply Newton's third law, the downward force by the bullets as they left the barrel of the gattling guns caused Gargomon to exert an equal and opposite force that allowed the large rabbit digimon to take himself skyward. Gargomon landed soundly on the roof and then noticed the shadow of the beast digimon passing next to him before it receeded into the darkness of the night, not even the stars and light of the moon shed its light on the area as Gargomon frantically looked around. Suddenly Gargomon's ears twitched before the large champion digimon ducked beneath the ultimate level before the tiger deva skidded and growled before circling again. Gargomon looked around again and then his gattling guns began to whir rapidly.

"Come on out little kitty...here kitty kitty" Gargomon taunted. When nothing happened Gargomon decided to go on the offensive.

"If you won't come out, I'll blast you...**GARGO LASER!"** the rabbit digimon yelled. The emerald laser bullets flew through the air around the entire roof area, Mihiramon, although invisible to Gargomon, was swiftly avoiding the attacks, some of the bullets ricocheting off the shields on his limbs. Then Mihiramon jumped and tackled Gargomon to the ground. Gargomon landed with an "oomph", but quickly rooled with the fall and turned, his gattling guns glowing green where the bullet chambers were before he swung wildly.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **Gargomon felt his guns hit something solid and smirked when he heard a grunt of pain. 'Gotcha' the rabbit thought before spinning and kicking Mihiramon in the chin. Mihiramon growled and swiped his claws and the attack was too quick for Gargomon to dodge as it hit the young champion digimon in the rib area. Gargomon fell to the ground before he was kicked in the stomach. Gargomon nearly fell off, but used his ears to hold on before pushing himself upwards and flipping. Using the bird's eye view his jump got him he saw the shadow of Mihiramon as the tiger spread its white wings and roared. The tiger deva launched itself at Gargomon before taking the rabbit down onto the already damaged roof. Gargomon made a crater a Mihiramon landed, his entire body weight resting atop the back of Gargomon. Gargomon groaned and stood to his feet, slowly, as Mihiramon got off and went back into his shadowy surroundings to strike again. Gargomon then realized something.

'This kitty cat is always circling me before he attacks...then I can get him' Gargomon's eyes narrowed, shifiting left and right, his ears twitching and every muscle in his body tensed as it prepared to dodge and counter strike. Mihiramon smirked in the shadows before launching himself forwards after he stopped circling Gargomon. Gargomon smirked before turning and lashed out with a kick and nailed Mihiramon in the jaw, but it did no affect as Mihiramon continued to charge forward and then crashed into Gargomon with enough force to knock him off the building.

"AAHHHHHH!" the rabbit digimon yelled as he fell from the roof. Henry could only watch as Gargomon fell, but then reverted back into Terriermon, allowing him to catch the rookie digimon in his arms before he made contact with the unforgiving earth.

"Terriermon...are you okay?" worry was evident in the Asian tamer's voice as tears formed at the edge of his eyes. The tears threatened to spill over, but he held them back as Terriermon, even in his damaged state managed to lean his head up and whispered something into Henry's ears. The green D-Ark wielding tamer's eyes widened before he turned to the only fighting tamer.

"Takato!" the goggle wearing tamer turned to his friends as he was gazing at the downed Renamon, Terriermon and Dorumon.

"Huh, yeah Henry?" Takato asked. Guilmon watched in interest as to what Henry had to say.

"Mihiramon, the tiger circles like a shark before he attacks you. So be careful and make sure Guilmon keeps his ears peeled" Henry advised.

"Gotcha" Takato responded with a determined nod. Takato then took out a card from his case as the upside down triangle on Calumon's forehead shone over Guilmon.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the card was scanned as Takato swiped it through the red D-Ark.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Guilmon was surrounded by a swirling red egg of data.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon. The egg of data exploded to reveal a larger version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

**"GROWLMON!"**

Takato then took out another card and swiped it.

"DIGIMDIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" six silvery white wings materialized from nowhere onto Guilmon's back. Three on each side. The wings flapped, kicking up an average amount of dust before flying up to the roof. Growlmon's golden eyes stared up at the roof as he neared the top, his rounded pupils dilating in anger as his viral nature began to surface as it always did in the field of battle.

Growlmon landed and then raced forwards and felt the presence of another digimon on his right as the wings dispersed into data pixels. Growlmon's right elbow blade, sparked as blue energy glowed with power. Growlmon then made a slashing motion as he intended to slice the flesh away from his opponent's body.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** the attack nearly made contact, but Mihiramon smirked and managed to bend his body out of the way and skidded away into the shadows to circle around and strike. Growlmon...well he growled in anger and frustration as he searched for his opponent. He could smell the stench of blood on the tiger's claws, he could hear the heavy slightly laboured breathing of the ultimate level digimon as it circled him, but then everything went silent and the scent of Mihiramon disappeared from Growlmon's sense of smell. Given the fact that it was dark, Growlmon was suddenly finding himself fighting deaf, blind, and unable to smell.

The dragon digimon snarled as his eyes attempted to find the tiger digimon in the darkness, but was suddenly struck in his side. Then a headbutt caught him in the stomach. Growlmon stumbled, but managed to regain his footing before Mihiramon released a roar that resonated throughout Growlmon's ears and caused Growlmon to clutch his ears in pain, but he held through and stopped before opening his mouth and orange and red flames morphed into a ball.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"** Growlmon yelled and then fired the Pyro Blaster attack rapidly. Multiple fireballs landed in the dark abyss that made the roof, the collisions that the flaming projectiles made with the roof caused pillars of flame to erupt from the point of contact. The fires illuminated the area and Growlmon smirked as he saw the tiger digimon leaping away from one of the larger spheres of heated oxygen. Growlmon then rushed forward with speed he didn't know he possessed and then stretched out his arms. The blade protrusions on his elbows glowed with electric blue energy.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** the attack impacted and Mihiramon roared in pain as Growlmon slashed the side of his body. Growlmon then turned and his tail crashed into the same exact spot where the Dragon Slash landed. The dinosaur-dragon digimon followed up with multiple slashes with his long ivory claws before kicking Mihiramon in the side. Mihiramon skidded backwards and recovered, but as he turned to look at his crimson scaled opponent, he was only able to see the glow of the fires as a comet like ball of flame shot out of Growlmon's maw.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"** the attack sped towards Mihiramon, but the tiger quickly positioned one of his shields, the one on his foremost right, to take the attack. An explosion resulted from the contact between the Pyro Blaster and Mihiramon's shield, but the tiger, as the dust and smoke cleared, was revealed to be unharmed. But if you looked closely, a small crack could be seen on the right frontal shield. Mihiramon then ran forward and knocked Growlmon to the ground before jumping off of the dragon and his tail changed into the Bao Bang, the spider web of cracks still visible from its battle against the Kyuubi Rasengan from Naruto.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** and then Bao Bang created a shockwave of dust as it impacted with Growlmon's stomach.

* * *

><p>Takato yelled out in pain and clutched his arm and stomach in pain.<p>

"Takato...what's wrong?" Henry asked in concern for his friend. Naruto groaned as he finally regained consciousness in time to see the goggle wearing pre-teen fall to his knees.

"Oi, I wake up from a fight and then first thing I see is Takato falling to his knees..." Naruto mumbled, "I'm guessing Mihiramon's putting up a fight?"

"Yeah, Rika look Naruto's awake, help him to his feet" Henry advised the red haired tamer. Rika nodded and gently rested Renamon's head from her lap to the cold concrete before aiding with Naruto's standing as Henry turned back to Takato. "Come on...Takato, please tell us what's wrong" the Asian tamer pleaded with his friend to tell him the cause of his pain.

"I...I feel...every hit" Takato said and then the joint pain than transferred from Growlmon to himself caused him to black out.

"TAKATO!"

Takato groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself floating in a strange area of space. Everything was red, black and white, all swirling into a mix of strange shapes and other things.

"Tamer" a voice called to him. Takato turned, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Huh, who said that?"

"Tamer, over here" the voice said again. Takato turned to see Growlmon, half of his face and torso covered in darkness.

"Growlmon...you're okay!" Takato said with happiness, but then noticed that Growlmon had called him 'Tamer' and not by 'Takatomon'

"You don't recognize me...do you, Growlmon?" Takato asked. Growlmon chuckled.

"Of course I do Takatomon, it just seemed like much too serious a moment to be calling you Takatomon" Growlmon said. Takato nodded.

"However, Tamer I need you to help me in this fight"

"Nani, sure Naruto taught me to fight somewhat, but I can't fight a digimon!" Takato exclaimed.

"Tamer, I cannot do this alone...our joint strength is what makes me stronger. You MUST help me Tamer" Growlmon pleaded.

"Growlmon..." Takato's reddish brown eyes stared into the single golden eye of Growlmon since the other was shielded by the shadows of this seemingly weird void of Takato's dream. Then he felt his head nod.

"Growlmon, you're my partner..." Takato then floated towards Growlmon, hand outstreched and touched Growlmon's claws. "We'll fight together, until the bitter end, although I prefer it not come to that...NO MATTER WHAT!" Takato screamed as he made contact with Growlmon and then a flash of light enveloped him and he found himself awake, screaming and clutching Calumon's fingerless hand.

"Uh, Takato...why are you screaming?" Calumon asked tilting his head, "and why are you holding my hand?" Naruto chuckled.

"Having a nightmare there Takato?" Naruto asked and then grabbed Takato and hoisted him to his feet without any trouble.

"Goggle-head fainted, hahaha, what a wuss" Rika said. However, all joking was cast aside as Takato glared upwards.

"Growlmon, you're not alone in this fight..." he then reached into his card case and clutched a card. The card glowed as Takato touched it and changed into a sapphire colour, the golden yellow capital 'D' with a pixelated dinosaur coming out of the space in the 'D' formed. The almighty Blue Card. The card of the Digimon Tamers.

"I will not let you leave me, or anyone of us, we will fight using all our power...using the power that granted us the blessing to become tamers in the first place...WE WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO DEFEAT!" Takato roared and then grabbed his D-Ark and slashed the Blue Card through the red D-Ark. The triangle on Calumon's head glowed even more brightly as Takato slashed the card. The card was scanned and then a bright red light in the shape of the Zero Unit flew up from the D-Ark's screen and into the downed Growlmon's snout where his Zero Unit symbol lay.

Growlmon opened his eyes which were filled with red from pupil to sclera. Growlmon stood to his feet and roared at Mihiramon, much to the deva's surprise.

"CRYSTAL MATRIX ACTIVATE!" Calumon yelled.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOVE TO..."**

A carbon copy of the Matrix Crystal flew around Growlmon before settling itself into the nose where the inverted Zero Unit lay on Growlmon's snout. The Zero Unit glowed as Growlmon underwent his transformation. Growlmon grew in size and his torso was suddenly surrounded by an armour casing made of chrome digizoid. Two vernier were attached to his shoulders, and an 'Assault Balancer' extended like a cable from the back section of the torso armour. His arms were encased in black metal and along the edges of the black metal casing were long, curved, chrome digizoid blades. A metal, muzzle like armour was formed around its jaws, but it didn't act like a muzzle as he could still open and close his jaws. The harness for the blades were adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads which translated to 'Digital Monster'. The digivolved form of Growlmon roared before slashing its blades in a menacing way, yelling his name.

**"WARGROWLMON!"**

Takato's D-Ark suddenly beeped and showed the holographic image of the newly digivolved ultimate level digimon.

"Alright, Growlmon digivolve into WarGrowlmon. A Cyborg, Ultimate Level digimon. His armour and blades are made of Chrome Digizoid and he uses the vernier on his shoulders to be able to fly. He uses the metal muzzle like armour on his jaws to act as a restraint to keep from going beserk. His attack are Radiation Blade and Atomic Blaster" Takato read. He smirked as he looked up on the roof.

'Show that stupid tiger what you got, boy' Takato thought. WarGrowlmon roared and charged towards Mihiramon and lashed out with his blades aiming to cleave the tiger deva in two, but Mihiramon dodged all the attack before countering with swift powerful swipes of his claws before turning around and kicking out with his back legs, slamming them into WarGrowlmon's chest sending the Ultimate digimon skidding backwards.

Takato also skidded backwards.

"This bond thing, might end up killing me" Takato gasped as he felt the pain in his chest, "but we won't give up" Naruto nodded.

"I have taught you well" Naruto said with a smirk.

"That you have, Naruto" Takato said.

WarGrowlmon roared and managed to graze Mihiramon with his Digizoid blades, but the tiger deva dodged the attack. Mihiramon jumped into the air and tackled WarGrowlmon to the ground before backflipping into the air and just before touching the ground, he transformed his tail into the Bao Bang and slammed it into the ground. The roof shook, but due to its thickness it was able to withstand the one of the many shockwaves produced by this attack.

**"ARMOURED TIGER TAIL!"**

A shockwave was released from the tail as it crashed into the roof and slammed into the mechanized digimon. WarGrowlmon roared in pain before managing to roll with the shockwave and climb to his feet. The two Ultimate level digimon charged each other in a great display of power. Shockwaves filled the air as the sound barrier broke many times from their collisions. WarGrowlmon slashed with his claws, but Mihiramon ducked, but was unable to dodge the attack from WarGrowlmon's tail as the mechanized dragon crashed into his face. WarGrowlmon then tackled Mihiramon sending the tiger skidding backwards before a clawed paw found its way to WarGrowlmon's jaw knocking back the dragon digimon's head. Mihiramon then backflipped, using the momentum of the flip to perform a powerful kick to the jaws sending WarGrowlmon up off the ground, however the vernier suddenly activated and two blasts of blue flame came forth from the vernier to allow WarGrowlmon's flight capabilities to come into effect. Mihiramon growled and spread his wings and the two battled in the air. Mihiramon moved to the side to avoid a bite from WarGrowlmon before headbutting the dragon digimon's chest that caused WarGrowlmon to fly back from the force, but also caused one nasty bump to form on the head of the tiger deva.

"The Sovereign One will never be defeated...NEVER!" Mihiramon roared before going up a bit higher and then descending upon the recovering dragon. Mihiramon performed a series of front flips to build momentum before his tail transformed into the powerful tri-sectioned staff that made the Bao Bang.

**"SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!"** the Bao Bang tail struck out with devastating force, but WarGrowl on looked up in time to see it coming. His arms moved amazingly fast with the added bulk of the Chrome Digizoid armour and then the blades on his arms glowed blue and crackled with power as they cut through the air.

**"RADIATION BLADE!"** the two electric blue blades collided with the the tail and the two attacks seemed to be evenly matched...and it was just that...it 'seemed' to be. The cracks on the tail began to race across the entire surface and the sound reached the ears of both digital combatants which brought about two different reactions. One of surprise from Mihiramon as he never in his life had seen anything happen to his tail, at least nothing such as it breaking apart. WarGrowlmon was chuckling and a grin spread across his face beneath the power restrainers that lined his jaws. WarGrowlmon roared in exertion as he put more force into his attack.

"YOU'VE BEEN..." the blades pushed more and the cracks began to show more and pieces of the steel hard tail began to fly off, "A VERY BAD KITTY!" the Radiation Blades broke through and slashed into Mihiramon causing two large gashes to form on the tiger's stomach. WarGrowlmon then slammed a shoudler tackle into the damaged area of Mihiramon before using the vernier to take himself a bit higher to do a front flip and slam his heavy, muscular tail into the head of Mihiramon sending him downwards and creating yet another crater in the once nice helipad roof of the Hypnos HQ building. WarGrowlmon descended onto the surface of the helipad and watched as Mihiramon struggled to stand and managed to do so with difficulty. The gunports on the torso armour began to glow with red energy, poised to blast Mihiramon.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT THIS WORLD AGAIN!" WarGrowlmon yelled. Mihiramon's eyes widened as he stared into the barrel of the laser.

"IMPOSSIBLE, YOU COULD HAVE AIDED US IN THE CONQUEST OF THIS WORLD!" Mihiramon roared, "YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN KIND FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WORLD!"

"NO, MIHIRAMON...I BETRAY MY KIND FOR THE SAKE OF THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS, NOW PREPARE TO BE ERADICATED!" WarGrowlmon's cannons gave off a loud whirring sound as two large spheres of energy gathered in front of the gunports.

**"ATOMIC..." **WarGrowlmon's attack became fully charged.

**"BLASTER!"** Takato finished as the attack was launched. The dual beams of crimson were launched from WarGrowlmon's cannons and struck Mihiramon with destructive force. The tiger deva roared in pain before his entire digital existence was literally disintegrated into nothing. Nothing was left as his body exploded into red data flakes and even those were destroyed by the Atomic Blaster. WarGrowlmon gave a roar to the heavens in victory.

The vernier allowed WarGrowlmon to descend to ground level where his friends and tamer we're. Takato ran over to the large digimon and hugged his claw.

"You did really well out there boy" Takato complimented his digimon.

"I could not have done it without you, my tamer" WarGrowlmon's eyes changed into upside down Us indicating he was smiling beneath the metal muzzle.

"WAY TO GO WARGROWLMON!" Naruto cheered. Rika and Henry gave nods of satisfaction. The other digimon were already awake and healed to the point they could at least stand and walk.

"I am proud to have been your teacher" Dorumon said to WarGrowlmon. The mechanized dragon nodded to his former sensei.

"And I was proud to have been your student...Dorumon-sensei" WarGrowlmon replied.

"Dude that was awesome, Takato was telling the truth his digimon is real" Kenta said.

"Chumley, you did good out there" Kazu congratulated his friend. Takato looked surprised to see his two best friends on the scene.

"Takato, I don't like Guilmon like this...change him back" the socket puppet using girl, a.k.a Jeri said looking at the gargantuan dragon digimon. WarGrowlmon suddenly became enveloped in a silvery glow before he reverted back into Growlmon and then back into Guilmon.

"Is that better, Jeri?" Guilmon asked. Jeri squealed at Guilmon.

"_KAWAIII/CUTEEE_!" Everyone sweatdropped. Rika and Naruto were the only ones to say anything. The two tamers looked at each other and then at Jeri.

"You did NOT...just call Guilmon kawai?" they exclaimed.

"Cool, would be a better term to use" Kazu said. The entire group agreed causing Jeri to cry anime tears and the rest of the then laughed at her reaction. Calumon quickly jumped onto Naruto's sun kissed mop of hair and smiled.

'Like I said once before, humans are so silly...but it's never dull around here no, no, no' the light of digivolution thought. The tamers, their digimon, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri all left, but up in the sky in a helicopter a good few metres from the battle sight, Yamaki was amazed at what just transpired.

'Those kids, actually beat that thing...this will require further research' Yamaki then told his pilot to take him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Calumon had decided to hang out at the apartment as he found Naruto and Dorumon to be as he had said, "more fun than the others". Naruto was more than happy to welcome the little cream puff into his humble abode. After a few hours to stay up and eat a dinner of rice, chicken and a side of ramen with some cream puffs for Calumon, the four went to bed...or at least two of them did.

Gatomon had opened the window and was overlooking the shining, colourful lights of the buildings of Shinjuku, her eyes focused on them, but her mind was focused on something else.

'Why...why did I kiss him, he was in shock when I did it. I don't even know why he kissed back. Does he like me, or doesn't he...is he going to reject me?' all these thoughts raced through her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"You're still awake?" Gatomon's eyes widened and her claws poised to strike as she rapidly turned, but relaxed when she saw it was just Dorumon.

"Uh...hai, Dorumon. Any reason why you're still awake?"

The purple furred dragon sat next to his feline companion on the windowsill enjoying the cool night breeze.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because there has been a question in my mind" Dorumon said looking over Shinjuku.

'Please don't let it be about that kiss, Please Kami-sama please!' Gatomon prayed to whatever deity would help her.** (A/N: Gomen Gatomon, but I am your deity and I cannot help you)**

"Why?" he asked. Gatomon decided to play slightly dumb because she wasn't sure, but was partly sure, of what he was asking 'why' what.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Before I went to fight Mihiramon...why...why did you kiss me?" he asked. Gatomon looked at Dorumon with wide eyes and mentally cursed.

"Ummm...what kiss?" she asked nervously with a slight blush playing across her face. Dorumon glared at the feline.

"Gatomon, please I'm not in the mood for your playing dumb. Now answer the question." Dorumon paused. "Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?" he asked again. Gatomon looked down as she attempted to avoid Dorumon's eyes, but the dragon would not grant her such luxury and he put his claw underneath her chin before pushing her face upwards so her blue eyes met his orange ones.

"Gatomon...please I need to know" Dorumon said. Gatomon gulped as she tried to think of an alternative answer, but her mind betrayed her and didn't come up with any.

"I will answer you, but I need to know one thing" she said.

"Hai?"

"If I told you the truth...would you still...see me as how Naruto had put it...'precious' to you?" she asked. Dorumon looked like he had been slapped in the face as the question was one he was not expecting.

"Uh..." he shook his head rapidly before answering, "Of course I would. Gatomon you're my friend, I'll always deem you precious to me. I'd kill for you if it would help make you happy" Dorumon said with a smile. Gatomon nodded, but her mind only focused on the one word he had said.

'A friend...that's all he'll see me as, but there's no turning back' she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves for whatever was coming.

"So...now you can answer" Dorumon encouraged her to do so. Gatomon sighed and looked into Dorumon's eyes and gulped loudly.

"I...I...I kissed you b-b-b-because...I-I-I...Dorumon" she stuttered, but paused as the words wouldn't leave her throat.

"Come on Gatomon, spit it out!" he said, his voice slightly raising in volume. A few seconds passed, but Dorumon was beginning to become impatient and saw Gatomon turn her head.

"Gatomon, just tell me for Kami's sake!" he yelled, he grabbed her head and forcefully turned it to face him, his gaze hard, bu quickly softened as he saw the sign of tears in her eyes.

"Alright, you wanna know why I kissed you back then. Alright I'll tell you. It's because I love you okay, I Love You. Are you happy now?" she growled with her crystal blue eyes filled with what looked like...sadness and rejection. Dorumon's claws slipped away as he stared at Gatomon in shock.

"Y-Y-You...You love...m-m-me" he stuttered. Gatomon nodded.

"But I realize now, that you'll never me as nothing more than a friend" Gatomon whispered loudly enough for Dorumon to hear. She twisted her body and jumped off the windowsill to land on the carpeted floor of the apartment building. She knew neither Naruto nor Calumon would have woken from their sudden outbursts and then she walked over to the couch, but paused as she felt something grip her arm. She turned around to see Dorumon's clawed hand/paw clutching her arm. She struggled to free herself from his grip as he dropped down from the windowsill and faced her. She stopped when she saw his smile, showing his sharp teeth.

"Now Gatomon...why would I turn down the only digimon I came to love more than a friend?" he asked and then rested his forehead against her own, their eyes staring into each other's.

"B-B-But...but you said..."

"I said that because, I wasn't sure how you felt about me. However, now that I do...what would you do if I were to say I love you too, my dear sweet Gatomon" he said. Gatomon blushed heavily and a smirk tugged at her mouth.

"Well if you were to say that...I imagined that I would scream with glee and..." her voice was cut off by the sudden feel of Dorumon's lips on hers and her eyelids fluttered as she felt a rush of emotions ranging from 'butterflies in her stomach'** (A/N: I don't know how to define that feeling into a single word)** to pure happiness. She kissed back and the two remained like that before falling asleep together on the couch wrapped in an embrace. However, a young blonde shinobi had watched the entire scene, from when Dorumon had left the room. He smirked, his sapphire orbs staring at the new couple before taking the blanket he had provided for Gatomon and draping it over the two digimon. He chuckled to himself as he saw the smirks that played upon their faces as he closed the window and turned on the living room AC so it wouldn't get too hot for the two fur covered digimon.

Naruto watched the couple one more time and went back to the bedroom, looking back once more before closing the door to his bedroom and retiring to sleep with only one thought in mind.

'Dorumon and Gatomon huh? Who would have thought?'

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes. The slight romance I included right there with Gatomon and Dorumon, I know it's not great after all I discovered this a while ago that I was made to create scenes made for the battle field not on the aspect of love and romance. But still tell me how you guys think I did on that aspect of the chapter. So WarGrowlmon was made and now that love is in the air, it's time for out little tamer pairing to blossom into the flower it was meant to be. In the next chapter, Naruto decides to tell the others about his time in the Digital World, from meeting Dorumon to meeting the Sovereigns, also information on the devas as Ebonwumon had given him information of those twelve, now eleven digital temes. Poor Takato, for under the ever so 'digimon-quiet and trustworthy' friends of Kazu, Kenta and Jeri have revealed the secret of Guilmon's existence. What the hell is Takato to do when his friends and classmates wish to see the digital dinosaur? Also Naruto, after seeing love occur in the life of his two digimon partners decides maybe it's time he find happiness and love for himself and goes to ask out our favourite female tamer, Rika Nonaka. Will Rika say 'yes' or 'no'? And if she does, what is Naruto to do having never been on a date himself? Also what is going on in the subway, why is there a Fucking Giant Cobra there...in the Subway of all places? It's never a dull day in this town. So tune in next time for the exciting story that is Naruto: Tamer of the Xantibody, Chapter 11:Truths, Snakes and Dates)**


	11. Chapter 11:Truths, Snakes and Dates

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 11: Truths, Snakes and Dates

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_I've been considering which mega form Dorumon should become when he and Naruto bio-emerge. Dorugoramon or Alphamon when fighting the D-Reaper and Beelzemon. Take your pick and this poll will be taken down when I reach the part where Guilmon becomes Megidramon when they fight Beelzemon. Poll is up if people want to vote. Also thanks for the good reviews so far. Also anyone notice I spelled YGGDRASIL with the bold letters Yamaki found on the letter. If you did, you get a digital cookie. On with the chapter._**

**_Dorugoramon-6_**

**_Alphamon-7_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"I said that because, I wasn't sure how you felt about me. However, now that I do...what would you do if I were to say I love you too, my dear sweet Gatomon" he said. Gatomon blushed heavily and a smirk tugged at her mouth._

_"Well if you were to say that...I imagined that I would scream with glee and..." her voice was cut off by the sudden feel of Dorumon's lips on hers and her eyelids fluttered as she felt a rush of emotions ranging from 'butterflies in her stomach'** (A/N: I don't know how to define that feeling into a single word)** to pure happiness. She kissed back and the two remained like that before falling asleep together on the couch wrapped in an embrace. However, a young blonde shinobi had watched the entire scene, from when Dorumon had left the room. He smirked, his sapphire orbs staring at the new couple before taking the blanket he had provided for Gatomon and draping it over the two digimon. He chuckled to himself as he saw the smirks that played upon their faces as he closed the window and turned on the living room AC so it wouldn't get too hot for the two fur covered digimon._

_Naruto watched the couple one more time and went back to the bedroom, looking back once more before closing the door to his bedroom and retiring to sleep with only one thought in mind._

_'Dorumon and Gatomon huh? Who would have thought?'_

_NOW_

The day after the encounter with Mihiramon, the tiger deva and follower of Azulongmon, was actually quite uneventful, our blonde protagonist was bored out of his mind and decided to take the three digimon occupants of his apartment for a little run along the roofs. Naruto, Calumon and the new couple of Gatomon and Dorumon were roof hopping throughout Shinjuku as they went to the park as Naruto had decided to send a call to Takato and the others telling then to meet him and Dorumon in Dorumon's shed.

"Wheee!" Calumon giggled with glee as he clutched Naruto's hair to prevent himself from falling off the head of the blonde shinobi-tamer.

"So, you two love birds have had this thing for each other for how long?" Naruto asked. Gatomon and Dorumon looked at each other before shrugging.

"I don't know, probably since we first met I guess" Dorumon said.

"Yes...yes it is" the feline digimon said. Naruto nodded, he was happy for the two to have found love with one another and smiled back at them.

"So, Naruto?" Gatomon asked. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"When are you going to ask out Rika?" Dorumon finished. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he nearly lost his footing as he landed on another roof.

"Nani?" he exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Naruto. You're our tamer we know these things, now come on tell us" the two partners whined. Calumon was too busy having fun as Naruto leaped from roof to roof to pay attention to the current conversation which was a real mood breaker considering this one was embarrassing while Calumon's was happy.

"Well...to be honest, I was thinking of asking her our today" he said sheepishly.

"REALLY?" the two digimon yelled out in surprise. Naruto was known to be straight forward and quick acting, but with matters concerning Rika, well he wasn't. However, this...this was completely unexpected.

"Hai...I mean it's been months since I've been crushing on her, it slowly developed into something more than a crush over that time and well...I think it's time I make my move before I regret not taking the chance when I had it" he explained. Dorumon and Gatomon looked at each other before back at their tamer.

"Well, it's about damn time then" Gatomon said with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up" and the three decided to pick up the pace to reach the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park- Guilmon's Shed<strong>

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon walked up the steps to the shed as Calumon glided behind them as he rode the wind using his massive ears. Upon heir arrival they were greeted with the sight of Takato and Guilmon, and Terriermon and Henry sitting in a small circle with serious looks on their faces. The tension was high as the four glared at one another.

"What do you think's going on?" Gatomon whispered to her reptilian boyfriend. The dragon shrugged in response to his girlfriend's question.

"I don't know...but it looks like their mad about something, let's watch" Dorumon said and then reached into Naruto's pocket and opened it to reveal a small bucket of popcorn. The two digimon munched on the snack as Dorumon placed the scroll back into one of Naruto's many pants pockets.

"IKUZO!" Takato yelled, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS...SHOOT!" The circle of four quickly thrust out their hands with everyone having scissors while Guilmon, unable to bend his claws, was only able to form paper. The red dinosaur slumped his shoulders, while the other three laughed and the four outside, yes Calumon sweatdropped, at the ridiculous display.

"Guess this just isn't your game huh boy?" Takato told his digimon with a chuckle.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Naruto questioned, "Really?" and the four entered the shed.

"Hey, you called for the dynamic trio...well quadrupio if you count Calumon" Dorumon said. Gatomon flicked her boyfriend's snout.

"That's mean to disregard Calumon like that"

"Gomen, Gato-chan" the purple furred dragon apologized, earning a small smirk from the feline.

"It's okay Doru-kun, no harm done" Gatomon said giving Dorumon a kiss on the cheek. The four in front of them stared with wide eyes.

"Uhhh, did I miss something?" Terriermon asked.

"You kissed Dorumon, why?" Takato asked.

"Because we're together, as in now have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship status, obviously" Gatomon said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Naruto were you aware of this?" the blonde nodded earning a period of silence in response. "Oh...okay" the four said. Then the group turned around as they heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps. They turned to see the fiery haired female tamer and her kitsune digimon partner walking into the shed.

"So, what's the big emergency Whiskers?" Rika asked as she leaned up against the wall, Renamon doing the same. "Can you hurry it up too, I have to go to theater with Obaa-chan soon"

"Okay...now the reason I have called you guys here is because...I haven't told you my entire story" he said.

"Story?" they all questioned him, other than Gatomon and Dorumon who knew the truth of Naruto's past and his escapades in the Digital World, none of them knew in detail about Naruto's meeting with the four most powerful digimon ever.

"Your entire story meaning that you didn't tell us something from when we first met you?"Henry asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, if you remember correctly, I never really gave you the details of how I met Dorumon" he said.

"What does your meeting with Dorumon have to do with this?" Takato asked. Naruto waved his head.

"I'll get to that, but first my story. You see after I found the Blue Card like you all, I was sent to the Digital World from my parallel Earth. There I ran into a village that was being attacked by a Tyrannomon, there I met Dodomon, Dorumon's baby form. Then during the fight he digivolve into Dorimon, his rookie form and with my help we were able to defeat the Tyrannomon. We had defeated Tyrannomon by attacking its face, or more precisely its eye in which I shredded it with a rasengan. Then as were falling we were transported to an unknown area of the Digital World."

"Do you know what the place is?" Takato asked.

"He just said it was unknown baka" Terriermon pointed out.

"Terriermon, don't insult people it's rude" the Asian tamer scolded his partner. The long eared bunny-dog slumped and they continued to listen.

"When we were transported there, Dorimon and I were face to face with the four most powerful digimon in existence, The Sovereigns"

Terriermon and Renamon's eyes widened.

"Impossible!" they exclaimed.

"Renamon, you know these Sovereign guys?" Rika asked.

"Hai, but...they are said to be just myth"

"Ah, but my dear Renamon, I as well as Dorumon can assure you that these four are quite real. For you three and Guilmon, the Four Sovereign digimon are what you would call the 'gods' of the Digital World. Seeking to keep the peace and protect the Digital World. Digimon, I have noticed, are somtimes linked to real life myths and legends. Such as the Sovereigns who appear to be based off of the Four Guardians of the Earth."

"You mean like Genbu the Turtle and..." Naruto nodded.

"Hai, exactly like that. Each one rules one of the four cardinal points, or the points of the compass. In the North is Ebonwumon the Turtle, in the East is Azulongmon the Dragon, to the West is Baihumon the Tiger and to the South is Zhuquiaomon the Phoenix. Also there is a fifth Sovereign, the one who governs over the Sovereigns, being more powerful that all four combined...Fanglongmon"

"NANI, BUT HE IS EVEN MORE OF A LEGEND THAN THE SOVEREIGNS!" Terriermon yelled.

"Well, he's not anymore. Now then as I was saying, after our little run in with the Sovereings, Ebonwumon granted me the knowledge about the Digital World, how it is made, the information on how things are run, digivolution processes and also those who protect them...the devas" Naruto said.

"The Devas?" the three tamers and their digimon questioned their superior. Naruto nodded.

"Mihiramon is one of them" he added.

"NANI!"

"You can't be serious Whiskers" Rika proclaimed, waving her hands for emphasis. Naruto looked at her with a serious look in his sapphire orbs.

"I assure Rika, I am completely and utterly serious concerning this mattter" he said. "The devas are the protectors of the Digital World in areas where the Sovereigns are not needed. Each Sovereign has three devas to serve them. All the devas are Ultimate level digimon, only the combined forces of a few Champion level digimon or another Ultimate or higher level digimon can defeat them. Mihiramon, was a follower of one of the Sovereigns and therefore is or was...a deva, which one he is subordinated under, I do not possess that information." the blonde said.

"I see, Mihiramon was talking about a 'Sovereing One' when I was fighting him" Dorumon said.

"Hai, Dorumon...Gatomon do you know anything about the devas, after all you have lived in the Digital World longer than any of these four" Naruto said. Gatomon shook her head.

"The devas, Sovereigns...they were all myths in our eyes" the feline replied. The group sighed.

"Well Naruto, your information was much needed. At least we have an idea of what we will be facing" Henry said.

"Hai, arigato" Takato said and then got up and left for home, "Oh by the way seeing as how we're all tamers and stuff, anybody want to go for a little patrolling mission with me"

"Nah, I have to watch Suzy while Okaa-chan and Otou-san are out. My other siblings are at their friend's houses and they won't be back until later this afternoon" Henry said.

"As I said earlier, I have to go to theater with my Obaa-chan" Rika replied. Takato looked hopefully at the blonde shinobi-tamer. But slumped as he received a shaking head from the blonde.

"Gomen nasai, Takato, but I'm going to be busy for today" Naruto said as he patted the shorter boy on his head. Takato nodded and then said goodbye to Guilmon and the others before heading home. The others were leaving too, but as Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon were leaving, Dorumon remembered something.

"Oi Naruto!" the purple furred dragon exclaimed. Naruto looked down at the shorter individual.

"Uh, hai?"

"Don't you have to ask a certain red headed female something?" Dorumon asked. The blonde Kyuubi jinchuriki thought for a while, red headed female meant Rika-chan, the thing to ask her...Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kuso" he cursed and went back to find Rika. He ran after her and saw Renamon wasn't around.

"OI, RIKA-CHAN!" the usually monotone tamer turned to see the boisterous blonde running up to her.

"Yeah, Whiskers what do you want?"

"Well ummm there's something I've been meaning to ask you" he said scratching behind his head as he always did when he was either embarrassed or nervous.

"Ok, what do you want to ask?" Naruto paused and swallowed some saliva as he suddenly felt his throat go dry. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Naruto sighed and face palmed himself.

"Hurry up Whiskers I have to go meet Obaa-chan in a few minutes" Rika growled. Naruto nodded and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Okay, here goes" he whispered to himself. "Okay, Rika-chan...I was wondering if maybe you're not busy this evening, would you consider..." he froze.

"Consider..." she encouraged him to go on.

"" he rushed down the sentence so fast Rika's brain couldn't processes the words that just flew from his mouth.

"Nani?" she asked tilting her head. Naruto sighed again.

'Troublesome' he thought, 'Great now I'm getting like Shikamaru'

"Okay, Rika-chan are you busy later this evening?" he asked. Rika thought for a while and she shrugged in response.

"No, not really. I'm free this evening why?" she asked, however she was feeling this sudden need to become nervous, which she slightly managed to surpress.

"Okay, that's good because I was wondering if maybe you would like to...go on a date...with me...later...this evening" he said. Rika's violet-grey eyes widened in shock, her mouth hung open and she couldn't utter a word, only a few short breaths were heard as she was trying to calm her mind. She shook her head side to side.

"Um, you want to go on date?" she asked, Naruto blushed lightly, but nodded affirmative. "With me?" she asked, a blush surfacing on her face as well.

"So, Rika-chan, what do you say?" he asked, his blue orbs holding a slight hopefulness in them, but he knew not to set his expectations too high in case he got shot down. When she didn't reply, Naruto turned to leave.

"I'll give you some time to answer..." he was turning away, but was caught off guard when Rika suddenly grabbed his arm and barked out a "YES!" Naruto turned back around to face his female friend.

"Uh...care to repeat that?" he asked, "I don't think I heard right, did you say yes?" he asked. Rika blushed heavily and a smirk tugged on her facial muscles and she nodded.

"Hai, I will go on a date with you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" she said. The blonde tamer's brain suddenly fried as he stared at the girl before him. His foxy grin formed on his face before he grabbed Rika in a hug.

"You said yes, you said yes!" he grabbed her was jumping up and down. Rika blushed at the close proximity between their bodies, but couldn't help but laugh at the actions of the blonde. Naruto twirled her around before kissing her on the cheek. He then set her down.

"So six o' clock, I'll pick you up at your place?" he asked. Rika was shell shocked, but managed a nod.

Naruto smiled cheekily before back flipping away and then took off to go and tell Dorumon and Gatomon. Rika touched her cheek as her violet-grey eyes stared at the area where Naruto disappeared.

'I'm going on a date...with Whiskers...with Naruto' she smiled and then went off to meet her grandmother at the theater and to absolutely NOT tell her mother about the interesting little 'going out' session with her Naruto.

'My Naruto...where did that come from?'

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato<strong>

Takato had arrived home an hour ago and was currently reading a manga book. As he flipped through the pages he sighed before closing the book and tossing it on the ground. His thoughts wandered to the little tidbit of information Naruto had given them.

'It's really weird. Even Digimon have gods in their world, then again we have no proof that our deities even exist, only science is trying to prove that they are not that it's all a chance of fate that something has come to be what it is' Takato thought, 'Wow, I never realized how smart I think I sound when I think to myself...great I'm talking to myself in my head...I wonder if we have doughnuts I'm starving'

The goggle wearing tamer sat up and went down stairs to the bakery area. As he reached downstairs he took a doughnut and began to munch on it when he heard his mother.

"Takato!" the young woman called. Takato turned, his face stuffed with doughnut particles.

"Yesh, Ogha-gan,waf tu you wangth" which really meant 'Yes Okaa-chan, what do you want?'

"Takato, don't talk with your mouth full" his mother glared at him. The young twelve year old swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"Gomen, so what do you want?" he asked again.

"Oh, some of your friends are here to see you" she said, "It's a big crowd, I didn't know you were so popular" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okaa-chaaaan" he whined wiping the saliva from the kiss off his face. He then walked to the door and his reddish brown eyes widened in shock as he saw Kenta, Kazu and Jeri all standing with a group of children from his class.

"Uh, what are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Takato, come on let them see him" Kenta said.

"See who?"

"Guilmon, we want to see Guilmon" the children chorused. Takato's eyes widened as he then turned to glare at Kenta, Kazu and Jeri unleashing a small amount of killing intent, which he had learned to use from Naruto.

"Jeri, Kenta, Kazu inside...Now" he growled. He allowed the three inside, he then turned and smiled at his other friends, "I'll be right out" he then slammed the door and turned to glare at the three.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered angrily.

"What do you mean, we just want to see Guilmon?" Kazu said.

"Okay, which one of you three told all those people about Guilmon?" Takato asked, his eyes scanning them like a printer would a sheet of paper. Kenta and Jeri stepped back leaving Kazu standing there by his lonesome and to feel the wrath of Takato Matsuki.

"Kazuuu" Takato growled.

"Oi, don't be like that chumley. Come on we're friends right?"

"True, we are and friends are supposed to trust each other...I trusted you with the secret of Guilmon and you went and blabbed it out towards the whole class, I have every right to end our friendship right now and kick you out" Takato growled. Kazu shivered, he had never seen Takato so angry, but eased up once he saw the glare leave Takato's face.

"However, I'm not that kind of person so I will take them to see Guilmon, but know one thing. If anything happens to Guilmon due to this...I will call Naruto for you" Kazu nodded.

"Oh, your little blonde friend, haha. He think he can fight?" Kazu asked. The door opened to reveal said blonde.

"Huh, what's all this talk about me?" Naruto asked. He had left Dorumon and Gatomon back at the apartment since they were only bothering him about his date with Rika later.

"Oh hey Naruto, want some bread?" Mrs. Matsuki asked. Naruto nodded and then placed the money on the table and caught the bag of bread that had been readily prepared for him since he came to buy three loaves of bread on a daily basis. "Where do you put it all?" she asked him one time, Naruto smirked and didn't reply.

"Takato, what's all this talk about me?" Naruto asked.

"Kazu, tell him" Takato said.

"I talked about Guilmon and told the class about him and now we all want to see him to prove that digimon are real" Kazu replied. Naruto's eyes widened and then looked at the three consisting of Jeri, Kenta and Kazu.

"I see...well then Kazu, I believe your name is?" Kazu nodded, but was shrinking due to the fear in him as Naruto began to growl in anger. "Listen and listen good, Takato is my friend and I am one of the few he has trusted with the information about Guilmon, now I hear you and your big mouth blabbed about the secret and now that group of people want to see the overgrown dinosaur." Naruto's glare intensified.

"Now I'm going to let you off with a warning, do anything...that will cause Guilmon's existence to become known to the public... and you will find yourself in a lot of pain" Naruto grabbed Kazu by the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him a good few feet off the ground...with two fingers. Naruto's eyes flashed quickly from blue to crimson, but Kazu didn't notice as he was being hoisted off the ground.

"Understood?" Naruto said. Kazu nodded and was dropped onto the ground with a 'thump'. "Good" he turned around and began to walk out. "Ja ne, Mrs. Matsuki, Takato!" he said cherrily as if nothing ever happened. The two Matsukis waved goodbye to the blonde. Takato took Jeri, Kenta and Kazu back outside where the other classmates were waitng.

"Okay guys follow me, I'll show you where he lives" Takato said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Takato walked ahead of the others as he explained about Guilmon's characteristics.

"His name is Guilmon, a digimon I created myself. He's virus type because of it, and he's really strong. His signature attack is Pyro Sphere"

"That sounds so cool" one girl said.

"I wish I had a digimon, being a tamer would be so cool" a boy said. The group stopped in front of the shed where Guilmon was and Takato walked in.

"Guilmon...you here boy?" the brown haired pre-teen asked. A low growl was heard, two glowing yellow eyes pierced the darkness of the inside of the shed which caused some of the children to nearly piss themselves. Then the growling stopped as Guilmon walked out with a confused look.

"Takatomon, did you call me? Do you have any bread?" Guilmon asked.

"COOL!" the class exclaimed.

"See I told you guys he was real" Kazu said. Takato introduced his class to the large lizard.

"Guilmon these are my friends, friends this is Guilmon" Takato said gesturing between the two. Guilmon raised a clawed appendage and waved.

"Ohayo Takatomon's friends" Guilmon greeted the people.

"Alright, guys Guilmon's our little secret so if anyone blabs to anyone about him you're going to answer to me and our meeting will not be so pretty" Kazu announced, 'Also my ass will get handed to me by Naruto...he's scary' he added as an afterthought.

"Now that we've been introduced let's play with him!" Kazu exclaimed. The class cheered before taking Guilmon by the claws and leading to the open grassy area of the park. Takato sighed.

'At least no one comes to the park on a Sunday again' Takato thought in relief. He then went to go and play with Guilmon and the others.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

Rika was currently sitting in an aisle seat at the theatre, next to her grandmother, as she watched the play with a scowl on her face.

"I seem to have lost my puppy." Called out one of the actors, as he walked across the stage.

Rika sighed and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the play, 'Did a chimpanzee right this play?'

"He saved my life, I must find him!" The actor finished calling out. However, as the play began to run its course, the 'puppy' which was a man dressed in poorly made dog costume came on set.

"Oh look it's my puppy he came back to me, HOORAY!" the actor yelled in fake happiness.

"I, the puppy, have returned" the 'puppy' declared. **(A/N: Puppies can't talk, tch, stupid writers lol)**

The 'puppy' ran towards his master and in doing so tripped on his overly large paws thus causing him to meet with his new friend, the ground. The actor got up and ran towards the other and hugged.

"Arf, arf!" the man acting as the puppy barked and then panted. The play ended and then two actors bowed. Rika clapped as she began to think.

'She came back.' Rika thought to herself as the battle between Renamon and IceDevimon flashed through her mind.

'Renamon came back for me. She risked her life to save mine even after everything I said to her. All she cared about was protecting me from that frozen freak…' The memory was then replaced by the memory of the battle between Renamon and Harpymon

'And I still didn't get it until Harpymon almost stomped her out of existence.' The image of herself charging towards Harpymon, kunai in hand then appeared in her mind 'I don't think I've ever felt that strongly about anything in my life. I even surprised myself. It was amazing working together, for the first time, as a team.' The image was soon replaced with the end of Kyubimon's battle with Mihiramon, as she de-digivolved back to Renamon 'When Mihiramon attacked, I thought that she'd left me for good. But she didn't, she came back. How could I have ever thought that she was just data?'

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry<strong>

Henry sat down watching his little sister Suzy playing with Terriermon who she still thought was a doll.

"Okay Pwincess PwettyPants time to go to sleep" Suzy said and then tipped Terriermon over onto his side as Terriermon was covered with a pink, fluffy, frilly blanket...with little red hearts on it.

'Oh the humiliation' Terriermon thought, 'If the others saw me like this, I would die...Henry help' he mentally pleaded. He turned to his tamer and gave the Puppy Dog Eyes, however Terriermon was no Calumon and was therefore not as cute looking. Henry shook his head, holding in the need to laugh at his digimon's predicament. The sound of a lock being unlocked was heard and the two occupants, well three if you count Suzy...bad choice at humour right there. Anyways, the door opened to reveal Mr. Wong, Mrs. Wong and the other sibilings of Henry and Suzy.

"Otou-san, Okaa-chan!" Suzy yelled in excitement as she ran away from the humiliated Terriermon and hugged her parents.

"Hey there Suzy-chan!" Mr. Wong said as he rested his briefcase on the ground.

"Okay Honey, come on we have to go and get dinner started" Mrs. Wong said. The other children bypassed their parents and went into their respective rooms. Just then Henry heard his D-Ark go off. He took out the beeping green digivice and looked at the compass. He quickly pocketed it before anyone noticed what he was looking at and quickly grabbed Terriermon.

"Uh, Otou-san, Okaa-chan I have something to do...some errands to run. I'll be back in time for dinner" he ran out the door with the bunny-dog digital monster.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon were walking through the streets as they were quite bored. They had already done their training, training which to them is defined by doing 500 push ups and sit ups, five hour sparring session including the use of digimon attacks and jutsus and finally a ten lap run around the entire Shinjuku Park...and they were barely sweating.

"So, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, there's nothing to do in this town" Dorumon whined as he held hands/paws with Gatomon. The feline digimon nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Hai, Doru-kun is right." Gatomon added.

"Yeah I know, every day while was a shinboi I went on missions on a daily basis. I was constantly on alert, adrenalin rushing through me throughout the entirety of by battles, but now...this is just plain shit" the blonde jinchuriki sighed. Then as the three were slumping their shoulders in boredom, Naruto's D-Arks began to go off. He took out Gatomon's bronze coloured one and the compass application activated showing the holographic compass. The red arrow swirled and pointed in the direction which was straight in front of him.

"Looks, like we got something to ease our boredom" Naruto said. He followed the compass and found himself in a crowd of people who were going into the subway. Gatomon and Dorumon quickly took their places on Naruto, Gatomon on his head and Dorumon riding on his back. He danced through the crowd, skillfully using his reflexes to avoid the members of the crowd as he wandered through it and then down the stairs that led into the subway. He stopped and saw the police officers guarding the ticket booths. He quickly used shunshin and disappeared from view which people miraculously did not notice due to the speed he was moving at. The blonde tamer and his digimon duo moved at high speeds, rushing through the crowd before taking to the cieling and then reappearing on the area where people waited for the train. Naruto let his digimon slide off and watched the compass swirl on the holographic representation. Then it spun to his left. The three turned and sweat dropped as they saw the little cream puff that is and always will be Calumon.

"Oh, it's just Calumon" Dorumon inquired, but then he looked back as Naruto's compass pointed to the right.

"Naruto...the compass" Gatomon gestured to her physical bond with Naruto. Naruto looked at the bronze digivice and saw the compass's crimson arrow pointing to the right. A large mist, a digital field sprung forth from the tunnel where the train would arrive from. Naruto glared as he saw a pair of crimson red eyes. Then he saw the amount of people that were around him. He quickly grabbed Calumon and took out a flash bomb.

"OH MY GOD, LOOK OVER THERE IT'S THE PAPARAZZI WITH ROBERT DOWNEY JR. FROM IRON MAN!" Naruto cried out as he sneakily through the flash bomb. The little ball landed on the ground and released a bright white light. The crowd began to scream and panic, thinking the flash bomb which released a shower of bright lights were the cameras of the paparazzi and immediately rushed to the exits as they thought the receeding lights were the cmaeras leaving the subway. In order to add his cover, he formed a kagebunshin and had it henge into the likeliness of the famous movie star and had 'Robert' leave the subway followed by a stream of raging fans.

'Hopefully this won't make the public news' the blonde thought as the crowd including the police officers, left the subway after the kagebunshin. After the people left, Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon looked back at the tunnel which was releasing a haze of digital particles.

"Robert Downey Jr...really?" Gatomon asked.

"Oi, he was a brilliant actor in Iron Man and Iron Man 2" Naruto defended, he then paused as he heard a hiss. Naruto's hairs raised on the back of neck as he heard the sound he never wanted to hear again.

"Oh come on..." he groaned and then he saw the pair of glowing red eyes that were in Digital Field grow larger as a large white scaled cobra with the hood being patterned with violet scales and had a gold rim lining the hood making it look like a turtle's shell. Naruto took out his D-Ark for Dorumon, and then Calumon's upside down triangle began to glow.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" he yelled swiping the card.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

"Snakes...I hate snakes" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

"What's wrong with snakes?" Dorugamon asked, "other than the fact that this one right here is gigantic and destructive"

"Let's not dwell on the past, but let's just say that snakes have not always been resourceful to me" he said as a certain Hebi Sannin crossed his mind.

Dorugamon quickly jumped onto the tracks, Gatomon jumping onto her fellow Champion level's back.

"Gato-chan and I will chase after this Deva" Naruto nodded.

"I'll meet you guys in the other train stop" the blonde told his digimon. Dorugamon nodded and then took off running down the tracks after the giant cobra. Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his feet and raced up the stairs to the surface and towards the other subway station. Naruto ran through the streets avoiding the one or two people that crossed his path, said people only seeing a flash of black and yellow as Naruto's hair and the black and orange t-shirt he always wore crossed their vision. He jumped onto a STOP sign and used it to propel himself in a powerful jump to send his soaring over the heads of some people as he flipped and continued to run before descending down the steps of the other subway station.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Takato and Guilmon<strong>

"SNOT BLASTER ATTACK!" Guilmon yelled as he fired two tiny ball of manufactured wood at Kenta. Kenta pretended to choke and fell to the ground.

"Ackk, you got me" causing the other children to laugh. Takato was even joining in on the fun.

"Guilmon wins!" Jeri cried as she brought out her sock puppet, "BARK!" Guilmon growled and barked back causing the other kids to laugh at the dinosaur digimon's antics.

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry<strong>

"Great, the one time we actually need Takato and he goes missing" Henry said, "didn't he want to go patrolling this morning"

"Momentai, Takato will show up soon enough, now come on we have to catch a train...or the digimon that's on that train" Terriermon said pointing to the subway entrance. Henry nodded and then went down the steps.

* * *

><p>Rika and Seiko were standing waiting for the train to arrive as the play had finished a while ago.<p>

"What's taking this damn train so long" Rika mumbled. Seiko chuckled.

"Now, now Rika-chan, good things come to those who wait" the elder Nonaka woman said. Rika sighed, but then heard a few cries of "HEY!" and "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' BLONDIE!"

The red haired girl turned and saw Naruto rushing down the steps, Calumon resting atop his head. He was holding Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark in his hand and quickly stopped at the edge of the train waiting area. His feet rapidly moving up and down as he ran in place.

"Whiskers?" Rika asked herself tilting her head to the side. Seiko looked at her granddaughter and saw her watching something with an odd look on her face, Seiko followed Rika's gaze and saw who she was looking at.

"Oh well if it isn't that nice little boy. Naruto, yoo hoo!" she called out. Naruto gritted his teeth and turned to Seiko, his gaze softened and he waved back before looking back at his D-Ark. Rika walked up to the blonde and watched his D-Ark.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

Hurry up, Dorugamon" Naruto grumbled not taking Rika's words on. He then continued to watch the darkness of the train tunnel and then noticed the two presences next to him.

"Huh, oh hey Rika-chan, Seiko-san" he greeted as he continued to watch down the tunnel.

"So Naruto how have you been?" Rika's grandmother asked.

"Fine" he replied quickly.

"So, Naruto have you asked out my granddaughter yet?" Seiko teased. Naruto and Rika weren't really hearing or paying attention to Seiko's words, but responded.

"Hai, I asked her out this morning. She said yes, I'll be picking up this evening at six" Naruto replied. Rika and Naruto then froze and then looked at each other and then back at Seiko whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"REALLY?"

'Kuso' they thought, but then they heard a rumbling down the tunnel and Naruto looked at Rika.

"There's a deva here in the subway, get the police to evacuate all people immediately" Naruto ordered with a serious look in his eyes. The runmbling grew louder and increased in magnitude.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone shouted and the people, with the police officers evacuated the premises. Seiko was pushed towards the exit by the flow of the moving crowd.

"Matteo, my granddaughter" she called out.

"Hurry up and get out ma'am it's dangerous" a blue clad officer said and forced the elderly woman outside. Rika and Naruto watched as the large cobra digimon raced passed them kicking up a powerful wind. Naruto then saw Dorugamon appear a few seconds later.

"What took you so long?"

"Hey that damn snake is really fucking fast okay" Dorugamon said and then took off after the large cobra.

"OI DORUGAMON MATTEO!"

"I'M NOT A PACK MULE FOR ANYONE BUT GATO-CHAN!" he yelled back. Gatomon shrugged and turned back to face the back of their serpentine foe. Naruto growled before jumping down on the tracks and channeling chakra into his feet and took off leaving a trail of dust.

"DAMN YOU, YOU RETARDED DIGI-TEME!" the blonde cried out. Rika sweat dropped as she saw Calumon hang on for his dear little life.

"Renamon" she said becoming serious. The blonde fox appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto the railway tracks as Rika took out a card from her card case along with her blue D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" she cried swiping the card through the digivice. It's abilities scanned and transferred to Renamon.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" she yelled. Calumon's upside down triangle glowed on his forehead.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

Rika jumped onto her kitsune digimon's back and the digimon took off with a burst of speed after the others. Kyuubimon ran up to see a faltering Naruto who was becoming quite tired from running for a while.

"Kuso, and you call yourself a partner" Naruto grumbled. He then saw yellow and white out of his peripheral vision and turned to see Rika riding atop Kyuubimon.

"Oi, Whiskers...need a lift?" she asked extending her hand. Naruto sighed before taking her hand and jumped onto Kyuubimon's back. He snaked his arms around her waist and looked ahead as he watched his two partners race after the snake deva. Rika smirked.

"What's wrong Whiskers, afraid you're gonna fall off?" she asked with a chuckle. Naruto's eye twitched.

"No..." he paused, "I'm just making sure you don't fall off" he replied as he kept his arms in their position around her waist. Rika smirked.

'Gotcha' she thought before leaning back against his chest, which to her was surprisingly muscular. Naruto looked at the red haired girl in surprise.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Well aren't you going to make sure I don't fall off" she stated with a smirk and a playful look in her eyes. Naruto looked away and scowled as he heard Kyuubi laughing in his mind. Both jinchuriki and tamer thought one thing, not the same but similar.

**"Kit you just got played"**

'Did...D-Did she just...play me?' he thought, his left eye twitching extremely.

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry and Terriermon<strong>

Henry was running along the path that made up the area where people waited for the subway trains. He then saw the digital field form as the giant cobra raced through the subway tunnels. Henry gasped as he saw a mother and her child about to be hit by the rampaging serpent's tail.

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!" he yelled. Terriermon quickly appeared in front of the mother and child and held up his arms as Henry swiped another card.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!" he yelled. The large yellow shield with the orange symbol of Courage emblazoned on the front appeared in the tiny digimon's hands. The tail was slapped away by the chrome digizoid defense and then vanished in a cloud of blue data flakes. The two then watched as the snake continued to slither through the tunnels. Then he saw Dorugamon with Gatomon riding atop the dragon digimon, followed closely behind by Kyuubimon **(A/N: It's going to be a close race folks...sorry I couldn't resist) **and atop her was Rika and...

'Naruto?' the two thought. Rika reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Henry quickly caught it and looked at the two.

"CALL GOGGLE-HEAD AND TELL HIM TO GET HIS STUPID ASS DOWN HERE!" Rika roared as she turned back to look at the snake deva digimon.

"Were they just...?" Terriermon asked.

"I think so" Henry replied and then dialed Takato's house.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Matsuki was just looking through a fashion magazine when her phone started to ring.<p>

"Ohayo, this is Matsuki Bakery how are you?"

"Ah yes, is Takato there?"

"Uh who are you?"

"It's Henry"

"Oh hi Henry, Takato's not here. He's at the park with his friends"

"Okay arigato ja ne" he said and the hung up.

"Ja ne" and hung the phone back on the receiver.

"Kids, always in such a rush these days" she said shaking her head before diving back into the fashion magazine. "Oooo, a sale on jeans..50% off original prices!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Subway<strong>

Terriermon had digivolved into Gargomon and was currently racing behind Kyuubimon and the others.

**"POWER METAL!"** Dorugamon cried and fired several metal spheres charged with red, blue and violet sparks of electricity.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** Kyuubimon howled as the ghostly balls of flame surrounded the spiraling metal spheres creating a large orb of steel, lightning and flame. The attack crashed into the digimon and made a large explosion, but when the smoke that had resulted from said explosion cleared, there wasn't a scratch on it. Rika growled as she took out her D-Ark and tried to scan the digimon, but no information came up.

"Kuso, is there no information on these devas" Rika said glaring at her blue piece of machinery.

"Not really, just their names and attacks" Naruto replied.

"It was a rhetorical question"

"I know" Naruto replied with a his foxy grin. Rika glared at the blonde before she saw Gargomon running along the walkway with Henry on his head.

"Oi, what's up my digi-peeps" Gargomon said trying to sound like gangster.

"Please...don't do that Gargomon" Henry said with a sweat drop. Gargomon chuckled nervously and scratched his head with his cannons nearly knocking Henry off. The three continued to run.

"Did you get Goggle-head?" Rika asked.

"No, his Okaa-chan told me he was at the park"

"Figures, the one time he wanted to be serious and he blows it by going to play with the other kiddies" Rika sighed as she face palmed.

"I'm sure he'll some soon enough, but right now we have to stop that thing" Naruto said and then swiped Rika's D-Ark from her and then tried scanning it one more time this time information came up.

"Sugoi, we got a name" Naruto cried out.

"Well what digimon is it...and did you have to take MY D-Ark?" she asked. Naruto looked at the holographic image of the large cobra.

"Sandiramon, Ultimate level digimon. Oh look now it has the name of his Sovereign...Zhuquiaomon is his main leader and follows the Phoenix of the South only. His attacks are Venom Axe and Bao Kui" Naruto read and handed back Rika her D-Ark, "and yes I had to take yours because it was right there"

"I guess it takes a few minutes or more, to scan these digimon because since they are Ultimate they require more data to be scanned" Henry said.

"That is a possibility I mean we've been chasing Sandiramon for at least five" Naruto said. Naruto then stood up and let go of Rika, much to her dismay. He then jumped and landed on Dorugamon.

"Miss me" he told his digimon.

"I was wondering when you would get the common sense to do that" Dorugamon said. Sandiramon then reached a fork in the tracks and turned around hissing at his opponents.

"Fools, to think you can take on a deva such as myself" Sandiramon said.

'Dear Kami-sama, Sandiramon sounds like Orochimaru-teme'

**"VENOM AXE!" **a large purple axe flew from the serpent's mouth, but the three digimon dodged and the axe impacted with only dust and metal.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!"** Henry had jumped off of his partner's head as Gargomon's gattling guns glowed emerald green before impacting with Sandiramon's face, but the snake simply wrapped his tail around the bunny and slammed him into the ground before throwing him into the wall. Kyuubimon then rested Rika on the side with Henry before jumping and spinning in the air.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"**

**"VENOM AXE!"**

The blue dragon and violet axe collided in a small explosion. Sandiramon used the smoke as a cover and leapt out, fangs poisted to strike, but Dorugamon twisted and his muscular tail slammed into Sandiramon's face sending the serpent back. Naruto and Gatomon the jumped down and landed on the ground.

"RASENGAN!"

**"NEKO KICK!"**

Tamer and partner let loose their attacks and struck true to their mark hitting Sandiramon in the chin, however the deva refused to be bested and wrapped his tail around the two and threw them away before opening his jaws.

**"VENOM AXE!"** and the large purple weapon flew at the two enemies of the deva, as it was near impossible to dodge in mid-air. Naruto and Gatomon were struck in the air and everyone gasped as they saw the attack cleave flesh from bone, but were even more surprised as the two bodies changed into two cleanly cut blocks of stone. They all turned as they heard the sound of coughing, Naruto was panting as he held Gatomon, standing next to the wall where he took the rocks that were knocked out from there by Sandiramon's tail.

"That was close" he said.

"No kidding" the feline digimon added and then stood to her feet.

"Naruto, Gatomon you're okay"

"Hai, now come on we got ourselves a snake to catch" the other tamers and their digimon attacked full force. Kyuubimon jumped and slammed her tails against the head of the deva sending it reeling back before Gargomon ran up and performed a back flip to initiate a double kick to the chin before landing on the ground and then performing an uppercut using his Bunny Pummel. Sandiramon hissed as he was struck in the nose from a Neko Kick from Gatomon. Then Dorugamon and Naruto nodded before Naruto slashes a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...GEOGREYMON'S MEGA FLAME!" he cried and a ball of red flame formed in Dorugamon's clawed hands. Naruto then formed handsigns and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" he cried and the large dragon of orange fire was blasted out of Naruto's mouth.

**"MEGA FLAME!"** Dorugamon yelled and threw the large red fireball as it merged with the fire dragon.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Saikyoh no Karyuendaan no Jutsu" and the omega fire dragon roared before slamming into Sandiramon kicking up a large amount of dust as a large explosion rocked the entire underground complex.

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato<strong>

"Oh dear Kami-sama, you humans sicken me" Impmon said. The group of children and Guilmon turned to see the pint sized digimon standing in a tree watching them.

"Umm Takato, do you know this guy?"

"Nice Halloween costume" Kenta said.

"Yeah, sadly. That's Impmon, just ignore him though" Takato advised.

Impmon growled before a small firebal flickered to life on the tip of his finger and he threw it at the glasses wearing boy, burning his sleeve.

"Agh, you could have burnt be dude" Kenta yelled.

"That was the point you human baka" Impmon retorted. Then he looked at Takato and Guilmon.

"Especially you, you take your lesiurely time playing tag and snot balls with these even more idiotic humans while your friends are busy fighting a digimon downstairs" Impmon said, "you have no shame do you?"

Takato and Guilmon's eyes widened.

"Nani?" they exclaimed. The scarf wearing digital monster nodded.

"You're buddies are fighting a deva and you're busy playing silly games. What are you going to do human?" Impmon asked with a smirk. Takato quickly told everybody to stand back as Guilmon began to sniff the air.

"He's right, there is a digimon somewhere...it's below us" Guilmon said, his pupils dilating.

"That means they are in the subway" Takato said, suddenly a large force shook the ground. "That must be the others" Takato said as he drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGMON'S DRILLS ACTIVATE!" Takato said swiping the card through the red D-Ark's scanner. Guilomon's hands quickly became two drills and began to tunnel beneath the earth towards the subway complex below.

"Oh, cool a tamer battle. I don't know about you guys, but I gotta see this" Kazu said.

"Takato let us see too" Jeri said. Takato turned back and glared at his friends.

"NO, absolutely not. You guys could get hurt, so stay back and let us handle this" the goggle wearing tamer said. When Guilmon finished drilling, he latched on with his claws and climbed back up.

"Takatomon, we're ready, I've reached the others, they are directly below us"

"Matteo, Takato here take this Power Modify card" Kazu said. Takato nodded as he took the card. He and Guilmon then descended down into the tunnel to the subway.

"You better bring back my card chumley!" Kazu cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Subway<strong>

The explosion's smoke began to disperse and the others were in shock as they saw Sandiramon's body was nowhere to be found.

"Did we destroy him?" Henry asked. Naruto and the other digimon sniffed the air.

"No, he's still here, then Naruto noticed the kicked up dirt where Sandiramon was.

'Kuso' he thought and then the ground began to rumble beneath them. "He's underneath us!" and Naruto's declaration proved correct as the large cobra jumped out of the ground from a tunnel he had made and aimed to bite Dorugamon. Dorugamon quickly grabbed Sandiramon by his neck stopping him from advancing.

**"VENOM..."**

"Oh like hell you will, **POWER METAL!"** the electrically charged metal spheres blasted into Sandiramon's open jaws and electrocuted the inside of his mouth, but since snakes were made to digest anything, well almost anything, Sandiramon survived the electrocution as he swallowed the things whole and his stomach acids digested them. Sandiramon bent out of the way as the large black dragon aimed to slice off his head before snaking his way around Dorugamon's arm and then biting down on the crook of Dorugamon's neck. He then leapt off, but left the tail area on Dorugamon before wrapping it around his neck and bringing the large dragon down onto the ground.

**"VENOM AXE!"** Sandiramon yelled, but the large purple axe was deflected as a small red body slammed on the head of Sandiramon with enough force to aim the axe downwards and have it crash into the ground. Guilmon and Takato jumped off the Ultimate level digimon and in front of the others.

"About time you reached here" Naruto scolded. Takato smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen minna" he replied, but then quickly took out his card and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Calumon's zero unit glowed as Takato's card was scanned through his red D-Ark.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Guilmon was surrounded by a swirling red egg of data.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon. The egg of data exploded to reveal a larger version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

**"GROWLMON!"**

The five Champion level digimon stared down the single Ultimate level digimon. Dorugamon couldn't move due to the paralyzing poison coursing through his system.

'K-Kuso' he thought as he struggled to rise, but his efforts were in vain as he fell back down. Gatomon looked at her digivolved boyfriend and frowned.

"Don't worry Doru-kun, we'll win this, you've fought hard. Rest now" she advised. Dorugamon nodded, but reluctantly thought.

"Hai...Gato-chan" he said with a frown and frustration in his burnt orange eyes. The four standing Champions attacked. Kyuubimon released a dragon of sapphire flames at Sandiramon.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** she cried out as the fire dragon roared, but the snake coiled its body and released itself like a spring, moving quickly uinderneath the flames and then then going upwards slamming headfirst into Kyuubimon's body before biting down on her and then throwing her into a wall. A Venom Axe crashed into Kyuubimon as she struggled to get up. Luckily, a weak counter attack from a barely formed Fox Tail Inferno managed to reduce the damage to a minimum. Kyuubimon quickly got up and leaped at her opponent, but Gargomon had chosen that time to act also. Sandiramon smirked.

'I've always wanted to do thissss' he thought and then ducked causing the two to crash their faces into each other.

"Itai" Gargomon and Kyuubimon groaned before Sandiramon slammed his tail downwards sending both to the ground. Growlmon jumped and attacked with glowing blue energy blades.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"**

Sandiramon smirked as he looked out from the corner of his eye. Growlmon was about to hit him, but a CLANG was heard as the Dragon Slash impacted with something else.

**"BAO KUI!"** Sandiramon declared as the battle axe that had materialzed out of light appeared, clutched in its tails. Sandiramon twirled the axe expertly before slamming against Growlmon and then nearly took off the red scaled dinsoaur's head if he hadn't ducked in time. Kyuubimon quickly leaped and bit down on Sandiramon's neck causing the cobra deva to hiss in pain. He wriggled, but couldn't get free so he tried to next best thing. He threw his Bao Kui upwards before slamming his entire body weight down and damaged Kyuubimon as she took the brunt of the impact. Kyuubimon let go due to the pain as Sandiramon grabbed his axe and then slammed it into the ground. A trail of light formed and struck the fox digimon before Sandiramon ducked beneath a Bunny Pummel from Gargomon.

**"GARGO LASER!"** the green and tan coloured bunny yelled. A barrage of green laser bullets flew at Sandiramon, but he used the Bao Kui and spun it rapidly, deflecting the mass of projectiles before swiping with his axe. Time seemed to slow as Gargomon ducked and a few hairs were sliced off his ears as he ducked beneath the attack. Gargomon was then hit with the flat side of the axe causing him to form an imprint in the wall.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **Growlmon roared as he fired a large ball of fire at Sandiramon. The follower of Zhuquaiomon ducked and smirked.

"How Mihiramon losssst to you whelpssss is beyond me" Sandiramon hissed as he used the Bao Kui to slice through another fire ball. Gatomon watched as her friends continued to fight even as they fell. She knew her attacks would not be useful due to her small stature, hell even Gargomon was bigger than her. Gatomon clutched the earth with her claws.

'Why...Why am I so...useless?' she thought. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw the other fight.

"Gatomon...we cannot give up" he shouted. Gatomon looked at her tamer as he held her D-Ark in his hands, clutched tightly.

"Gatomon, your friends are being beaten...we must not give up. Remember what I told you.." Naruto said. Gatomon looked at her tamer, "True Strength..." Naruto paused. Gatomon's eyes widened.

"True Strength comes from protecting what is precious to oneself" the feline and jinchuriki said simultaneously. Naruto nodded and then looked at Dorugamon.

"Dorugamon" he said. The paralyzed dragon managed to move his head as the poison began to wear off.

"Hai?"

"Watch your girlfriend kick some ass" the whiskered blonde said and then he reached into his card case and took a shining blue card with the image of yellow 'D' and a pixelated dinosaur coming out of the space on the 'D'. Calumon's zero unit glowed even more brightly and the fighting paused as the digimon all felt a large energy surge coming from...Gatomon?

"GATOMON?" Naruto smirked as he slashed the blue card.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" he cried.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gatomon glowed a bronze-gold colour as her body lengthened and became more humanoid. Her tail retracted into her body and eight angelic wings grew on her back. Her ears became a small pair of angelic wings that were connected to a steel helmet that covered her eyes and nose. Long, flowing blonde hair cascaded down her back from her head like a waterfall of gold. A white outfit covered her previously naked body, leaving only a bit of her stomach, and her upper thighs visible. Two wing shaped cups covered her breasts in a makeshift bra of some sort and a long pink ribbon with digicode printed along it was wrapped around her arms. A pair of golves that stretched to her forearms appeared and finally a pair of boots, the one on her left looked like a regular high heel boot that was apparently a part of the leotard like body suit she was wearing while the one on her right was relatively normal if you didn't count the fact it was completely covered with pure white feathers. Her ring from her tail became wrapped around her left ankle. Her eight angelic wings flapped magestically.

**"ANGEWOMAN!"**

"Sugoi" everyone, except Sandiramon whispered in awe as Angewoman was surrounded by a holy white light.

"Naruto...Doru-kun, look I did it...I digivolved" Angewoman said in an excited tone.

"Too bad you'll never enjoy that feeling ever again, **VENOM AXE!"** Angewoman turned to see a rapid flurry of violet axes soar towards her. Angewoman flapped her wings and dodged to avoid the attack, although they nearly hit her since she got an increase in height and there wasn't much room to fly in a cramped up tunnel. Angewoman then formed a staff out of light particles and blocked the Bao Kui that Sandiramon aimed at her. Sandiramon the aimed to cleave her in half, but Angewoman held up the golden staff of light and spun it deflecting the attack and sending it off course. Her staff vanished as she watched the axe swing towards her.

**"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"** she cried and a cross made of light appeared and blocked the attack

**"BAO KUI!"** he yelled as he swung the axe again. Sandiramon repeatedly tried this method of attack, but proved unsuccessful as the Henaven's Charge always blocked it. He then stopped and the Heaven's Charge Vanished. Sandiramon then used the opening to attack, but Angewoman dodged by twisting her body and then swooped down on to the ground in front of the much taller cobra and kicked upwards, using extreme flexibility to slam a perfect upwards kick to Sandiramon's chin. She then jumped and unlike any angel digimon, used her hands and feet to attack.

"Naruto taught me a few things, you teme" Angewoman said and then jumped up and punched Sandiramon in the face before twisting and the back of her hand swung into the side of Sandiramon's face before she floated to rearrange her position and performed an axe kick sending the deva to the ground. She then formed a halo like shape around her head.

**"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" **she yelled as the inside of the halo began to glow. Sandiramon was suddenly struck by a green bolt, paralyzing him.

"Everyone, shoot your attack into the halo!" Angewoman yelled. Everyone nodded, Dorugamon managed to stand as the poison had worn off nearly completely.

**"GARGO LASER!" "FOX TAIL INFERNO!" "PYRO BLASTER!" "POWER METAL!" **

Naruto formed handsigns and then formed a tornado that swirled all the attacks into it.

"Fuuton: Fuuryuendaan no Jutsu!" he yelled and the wind dragon, mixed with all the attacks flew into the halo that was Heaven's Charm. The two wings on Angewoman's right arm then stretched out and became vertical to form a bow and then the halo swirled before shrinking into a small sphere. The sphere then lengthened to form an arrow of glowing white light.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"** she yelled. Angewoman readied the arrow and the projectile sailed through the air as it was let loose. Flying straight and true, the attack pierced through Sandiramon's chest area, I don't really know a snake's anatomy, but he would die from the attack. Sandiramon hissed loudly as he switched to screaming in pain before falling at the feet of Angewoman.

"Hehehe, you are strong. No wonder they call you the Goddess of the Digital World" Sandiramon said chuckling before he began to disappear as red data flakes.

"There are more of us, the twelve devas may be reduced to ten, but with each arrival, the stronger they are. You will fall tamers, the Sovereign One will become victorious"

"Which Sovereign?" Naruto asked. Sandiramon chuckled.

"You know, the old bird was quite fixated on seeing you and your partners fall especially young Naruto. However, I guess the Sovereign One of Fire cannot be granted everything, even the death of another" Sandiramon hissed before disappearing as red data flakes. Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Zhuquiaomon...this is all your doing" Naruto growled. He then sighed to calm himsefl before turning to Angewoman.

"You did well, Angewoman, pardon me for saying this, but damn for a digimon you are sexy" the blonde said. Angewoman shrugged before twirling in the air before settling down.

"I can't help it, I'm just naturally so" the angel digimon said before she was bathed in a golden light and became Gatomon again.

"So how do we get out?" Henry asked.

"We could take the elevator?" Takato said pointing up. The others looked and saw the extremely large tunnel Guilmon had dug. Naruto and Rika rolled their eyes.

'Takato will be Takato' they thought before climbing out.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Surface<strong>

"SUGOI REAL DIGIMON!" Kazu yelled after Takato handed him back his card...he never used it after all.

"KYUUBIMON AND GARGOMON!" one girl yelled out.

"Hey look it's Gatomon" one girl said, "she's so pretty, who does your fur Gatomon?"

"I'm naturally like this" the feline replied.

"Cool, look that dragon digimon...I've never seen or heard of this digimon" Kenta said.

"Well Kenta this is obviously uh...who is this?" Kazu asked causing everyone to fall down anime style.

"Um okay, since the entirety of you guys know about the existence of digimon, this will probably be able to not be avoided" Naruto sighed, "Okay this is Dorugamon, the DORU- part of his name, after much research, I have realized means Digital OR Unknown digimon, since his rookie form's name is Dorumon" Naruto explained, "He contains what is known as the Old Interface an old amount of data that was a prototype program of the digimon program"

"COOOL!" the kids exclaimed. "An Ancient Digimon!"

"Well we gotta go" Naruto said and then jumped onto Dorugamon's head along with Gatomon. He then paused before turning to Rika.

"Oi, Rika-chan?" he asked. The red head turned to the blonde.

"Hai?"

"We're still on for six right?" he asked. Rika blushed lightly as the attention was shifted from the digimon to her.

"Uh...hai" she replied. Naruto nodded and then tapped Dorugamon's head and the dragon digimon flew off to the apartment where they lived. Rika then turned to see the others staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on between you and Naruto?" Henry asked.

"He...He asked me out and I agreed, so what?" Everyone's eyes widened at that, even Kyuubimon's.

"NANI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rika's House<strong>

After the little incident with the girl's asking her how lucky she was to have a tamer as a boyfriend and what she was going to wear and all that crap while the boys...they just asked even more crap. When Rika got home it was nearly six o' clock, and her grandmother had told her mother and Makino was so proud and happy. Makino then decided that since this was Rika's first date and that she wouldn't want to look, in Makino's words, too beautiful, she bought clothes that would fit Rika's style yet was still girly enough in Makino's eyes.

Rika was dressed in a solid coloured dark blue blouse with her signature broken heart in violet on the front, which was tucked into a black skirt that reached a bit past her knees, the hem was lined with small light blue flames that when blown in the wind looked like that were actually burning. She wore a pair of black heels that her mother forced on her, the heel being only one inch tall though. She wore a violet bracelet on her right wrist and for the finishing touch...both Makino and Seiko had Rika wear her hair down. The ponytail gone and in its place was a downward flowing sea of red mixed with orange, a river of fire if you would except it was hair. No make up was worn, Rika managed to stop them from doing that at least.

"You look absolutely stunning Rika-chan" Seiko said.

"Truthfully, I think you should wear make up, but this is your date honey. Anyways you look beautiful, you get your good looks from me" Makino said, her vanity was always at the surface. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Makino walked towards the door and winked at Rika who blushed. The door of the old styled Japanese house slid open to reveal... one hell of a sexy teenager. Rika's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she looked at the blonde boy.

He kept his hair in its wild and untamed state seeing as how it would never go down. The sapphire blue of his eyes was brought out by the black shirt he was wearing. His shirt had the Konoha insignia on the right chest pocket etched in gold while he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black and blue New Balance brand sneakers, that would be considered passable for the outfit. He wore his G-Shock watch on his right wrist. The blonde yawned explosing his sharp canines to the world as he scratched the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Holy mother of..." Naruto froze as he stared at what he could only describe as a goddess before him. Naruto coughed and blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I mean ummm you look very nice Rika-chan"

"I could say the same for you...Naruto" Rika said. Naruto looked up as she had called him by name not by the proclaimed nickname he had been given.

"Your Okaa-chan and Obaa-chan are standing behind this part of the door aren't they?" he asked as he poked the unopened part of the sliding door. Rika blushed and nodded. Naruto chuckled and held out his arm.

"May we take our leave Ms. Nonaka?" he asked with tip of his imaginary hat. Rika giggled and took his arm.

"Lead the way Mr. Namikaze" she told him. Naruto nodded and then the two walked out as Makino and Seiko watched the two walk out of the main gate of the house.

"It's about damn time that Rika got a date, I was beginning to think she didn't like guys...at all" Makino said. Seiko sweat dropped and sighed.

'You just had to ruin the moment didn't you Makino' she thought.

* * *

><p>The red haired pre-teen and the blonde teen walked through the busy night streets as the crisp, cool Sunday evening air. Some guys gave wolf whistles to Rika while the girls got hearts in their eyes as they saw Naruto walk past them. Rika glared at both the guys and the girls as she held onto Naruto's arm. She looked at the blonde and noticed he wasn't really taking the 'sluts' as she would define them as, on and not even sparing them a glance.<p>

"Not to worry Rika-chan. I don't like girls who act like that" he said reassuring her. Rika blushed lightly and nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Well I arranged for reservations for two at The Silver Dragon" he said. Rika's eyes widened.

"But that...that's like the place where rich people eat"

"And you deserve to be treated like a queen my dear" Naruto said with a wink** (A/N: I suck at romance don't I, even these lines. Please tell what you think of this date because honestly I don't think I'm doing a good job)**

The two continued to walk before they reached the restaurant. The restaurant was crowed with people wearing fancy suits, expensive dresses and all of them had that air about them that said 'I'm rich, I have more money so therefore I can afford to spit on the ground you walk on because you're a peasant in my eyes'. Naruto walked up to the front desk and knocked it a few times. A man suddenly appeared from behind it.

"Hai, welcome to The Silver Dragon, home of the great Silver Dragon Noodle Soup, do you have a reservation?" the man asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, I made a reservation under the name Namikaze" Naruto said. The clerk checked the rather larger registration book and nodded.

"Ah yes here it is, your table is right this way" and the clerk led Naruto and Rika to a table by a window, the older men and women glanced at them.

'Probably wondering how two children got into this place' the two tamers thought. The two seated, Naruto being the gentleman he was, aided in pulling out Rika's chair for her to sit in. Naruto then took his seat and one of the waiters immediately came to them.

"Ohayo, ah what a cute couple you two make...let me guess, first date?" the two blushed, but nodded earning a chuckle from the waiter.

"Hai, well we have our long time special, The Silver Dragon Noodle Soup which I highly recommend you order" the waiter said. Naruto and Rika looked and each other, the red haired girl shrugged as if saying, 'Go for it'.

"Okay then, we'll have two orders of the noodle soup and, Rika-chan what do you want to drink?" the blonde asked.

"I'll have a coke"

"Same here" Naruto told the waiter, who nodded and then bent down to Naruto's ear.

"You're a very lucky man to be dating a girl such as herself. Treat her right and you'll go far"

"I know...I know I am, and I don't plan to mess this up" Naruto whispered back. The waiter nodded and patted Naruto on the shoulder before leaving to get their order. The two made small talk, discussing what they do outside of battling other digimon and certain strategies to use during battles. Their food arrived and Naruto's eyes turned into hearts.

'It...It tastes like the ramen, Ichiraku-jiji makes' Naruto smirked, but then frowned, a sad look overtaking the joy in his eyes as he remembered Ayame and Teuchi.

'Those two were the first to see as who I was instead of what I was burdened with by Otou-san' Rika looked up from her meal and noticed Naruto's chop sticks slowly sinking into his soup.

"Naruto...are you okay? You've been rather quiet" the red haired said, concern evident in her tone. Naruto smiled sadly.

"Hai, I'm fine...just, just remembering" he stated and continued to eat. All conversation had left them at that point and they continued to eat. After eating, Naruto and Rika left, Rika was going to take out some money to pay for her half, but Naruto rested his hand on hers.

"Please, allow me Rika-chan. I asked you out, it's my responsibility to pay for it" he said with a smile, Rika blushed again.

'Why am I blushing so much, I normally never do around other guys...but Naruto...Naruto is special' she thought. Naruto paid the clerk up front with his credit card, but the moment was ruined as one guy stood up.

"Now I know you, you're Rika Nonaka, daughter of the famous supermodel Makino Nonaka" the guy said. Naruto and Rika's eyes widened as a commotion suddenly began to develop and then all of a suddenly paparazzi that were staked out around the restaurant to get the latest gossip on the lives of the rich, suddenly turned their undivided attention on to the young couple.

"Teme" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. He quickly grabbed Rika, holding her bridal style and took off in a run. The cameras flashing as the camera men chased them, white flashes following their every move. Naruto then ducked into an alley and continued to run until he met a dead end. Naruto cursed and his channeled chakra into his feet and placed one foot on the wall and then another before running up the solid vertically positioned wall just as the press managed to squeeze their way into the slightly tightly spaced alley to come to the dead end with no sign of Naruto or Rika.

"Kuso, that would have made a great scoop" one camera guy said. One camera guy looked at his images and all he got was a blurry black blob.

"All I got is a blob, what did you guys get" judging from the groans and sighs of disappontment, he was guessing that the others received similar pictures of a black and yellow blob. When the paprazzi left, Naruto chuckled as he watched from below. Rika's arms were still wrapped around his neck as Naruto still held her bridal style.

"Oh those damn paparazzi...always following me" Rika grumbled.

"I'm guessing this has happened before"

"I was practically born in front of the camera" Rika said, however her words stuck in her throat as she and Naruto spotted a flash. They turned to see a camera man standing there looking at the image of the blonde and the red head looking down at him, Rika in his arms. "I just wanted a normal date" she groaned. Naruto growled and then he rested Rika on the ground and vanished in a blur of speed. Rika suddenly found her date on the ground level with the reporter, took his camera and punched him in the face. The camera man was so busy looking at his picture he didn't notice the blonde teenager next to him. She smirked with glee as she saw Naruto kick the man in his balls before whispering something in his ear, probably like severing his manhood because the man clutched his balls with even more vigour from when he was hit there. Naruto then held the camera and slammed in on the ground and crushed it beneath his shoes. He then kicked the man in the face, knocking him out as the blonde used shunshin and reappeared next to Rika.

"Well he ought to be out for a while" the jinchuriki said proudly. Naruto then picked her up again and looked at her face which he saw was sporting a blush.

"You look like a goddess you know that Rika-chan?" he asked with a smirk.

"Flattery will get you places, Naruto" Rika said as her blush seemed to intensify.

"Well come on then, Rika-chan. I have something I want to show you" Naruto said and then leaped from rooftop to rooftop towards Shinjuku Park.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Rika, moved her hair out of her face when Naruto touched down on the ground after wall jumping to the ground. He rested the red haired beauty on her feet before wiping off the wrinkles on his shirt and jeans.

The two walk into the park and Rika followed behind the blonde as they entered an open area of the park, the stars shining down them, and the moon acting as a spotlight, as Naruto turned around to face Rika. His eyes widened as he marveled at her beauty, the moonlight bringing out the grey shade in her violet eyes.

"Beautiful" was all he said and caused Rika to blush heavily.

"Arigato, Naruto" she said. Naruto smirked and then told her to wait and he formed a few kagebushins. He then took out a small scroll from his pocket and unrolled it.

"You had a scroll in your pocket the entire time?" she asked.

"Well yeah, can't play music without instruments can you?" he replied.

"What do you..." her voice stuck in her throat as a bass and electric guitar, a keyboard and a drum set appeared out of the scroll. The three kagebunshin took their places at the drums, bass and keyboard while Naruto himself took the electric.

"Well, I wanted to give you something at the end of the date, but I couldn't think of what to give, so I decided on this song I found on the Internet" he said. Rika's eyes widened.

'He...learned a song and is going to sing it...for me!' Rika stood as she watched Naruto begin to play.

_If You Only Knew-Shinedown_

_If you only knew  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>The web I spin for you  
>If you only knew<br>I'd sacrifice my beating  
>Heart before I'd lose you<br>I still hold onto the letters  
>You returned<br>I swear I've lived and learned_

_[Chorus]_  
>It's 4:03 and I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me I  
>Toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me  
>Back to life<br>Breathe your breath in me  
>The only thing that I still believe<br>In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
>How many times I counted<br>All the words that went wrong  
>If you only knew<br>How I refuse to let you go,  
>Even when you're gone<br>I don't regret any days I  
>Spent, nights we shared,<br>Or letters that I sent

_[Chorus]_  
>It's 4:03 and I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me I  
>Toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me  
>Back to life<br>Breathe your breath in me  
>The only thing that I still believe<br>In is you, if you only knew  
>If you only knew<p>

If you only knew  
>I still hold onto the letters<br>You returned  
>You help me live and learn<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>It's 4:03 and I can't sleep<br>Without you next to me I  
>Toss and turn like the sea<br>If I drown tonight, bring me  
>Back to life<br>Breathe your breath in me  
>The only thing that I still believe<br>In is you, believe in is you  
>I still believe in you<br>Oh, if you only knew

The literal one man band stopped playing and Naruto sealed away the instruments and his clones were dispelled. He pocketed the scroll before walking up to Rika and showed his famous foxy grin.

"So, what did you think?" his answer was a hug that tackled him to the ground. He landed on the ground with an 'oof' and looked up to see Rika's eyes meeting his own.

"I loved it...arigato Naruto-kun" she then bent down and her eyelids began to droop. Naruto leaned up and after a few seconds their lips finally met in a kiss. Neither having experience in the matter, thus it wasn't excellent, but nor was it bad. The two remained in that position for a while before they pulled apart.

"My shinobi senses tell me that you liked the song" he said with a chuckle. Rika got off of him as he climbed to his feet.

"Well then you are an excellent shinobi if you could deduce that" Rika said. Naruto then grabbed Rika bridal style and channeled chakra into his feet and took off for her house.

"Where are we going?" she yelled over the rushing winds that blew through her hair and past her ears.

"Your house obviously, it's nearly ten o' clock, I promised your mother I'd have you home by then before we left" he said.

"When did she tell you that?"

"I heard her through the door, you must have been thinking something" The blonde shinobi carried his red haired goddess to her door and rested her down.

"Well thanks for the date" Rika said as she fixed her hair.

"My pleasure, Rika-chan. Well then I'll see you around, Kobanwa" Naruto said, but before he could even move Rika flung himself at him and her lips captured his own...again. The two kissed by the light of the moon before she pulled away. She smirked.

"Even better than the first time" she said, a slight blush and a giggle were formed from her person, as she saw Naruto's face light up red like a tomato.

"Uh...glad you liked it" he said before walking away, his dazed state had him walking like a drunken man through the gate, his foxy grin plastered on his face as he spun around and gave Rika a wink causing her to blush this time. Rika then turned around and walked through the door and saw her mother and grandmother waiting there.

"So how was it?" they asked. Rika smirked.

"It was...It was perfect" she said with a smile and then shed her shoes before retiring to her room. Makino and Seiko looked surprised, watching the young girl walk away before smirking.

"I want all the details" Makino yelled after he daughter. Rika groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Ruining the moment again, Makino' Seiko thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Naruto put the key into the lock and opened it to see Dorumon and Gatomon...in a serious make-out session. But due to enhanced senses and quick reflexes the two pulled away quite quickly.

"Don't worry you two, just as long as I'm not here" the blonde said with a chuckle as he walked in. Shutting the door he found his digimon partners watching him with sly grins on their faces.

"Soooo, how did it go?" Dorumon asked.

"It was quite good actually. Other than the part where I had to knock a paprazzi man unconscious because he got a picture of us, it was...well it was good" Naruto said.

"Good?" Gatomon asked, "You go on a date with a girl as pretty as Rika and you can only say it was 'good'?"

"What would you say it would be on a scale of 1 to 10?" Dorumon asked. Gatomon looked between her boyfriend and tamer before focusing on her tamer as he thought for a while. The foxy grin plastered itself upon his face.

"Twenty" and then he turned and left to go to bed. The two digimon looked at each other and smirked.

"Well it's about damn time they got together" Gatomon said.

"Good things come to those who wait, Gato-chan" Dorumon said and then pecked her on the lips. The two then got up and went to bed, however unknown to the two tamers and their digimon was that during the date, a small little camera was shown be acting as a 'fly on the wall'.

The camera's wireless link led to the large screen of a computer in the Hypnos Towers. Yamaki sat before the screen and replayed the date between Rika and Naruto, as well showing other scenes involving the entire group of tamers. He froze the frame when he saw Naruto kissing Rika in front of her house and smirked.

'Interesting...Naruto, you are one wild card my boy' Yamaki thought as he stared at the image.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 11. I hope you all like it, and please even if you do review with your poll choice, please include your thoughts on the chapter as well instead of just writing, I choose Alphamon because blah blah blah or I choose Dorugoramon because blah blah blah. Just say your poll choice, and then write your review for the CHAPTER. Please. Read and review much please. Now then, it seems that Yamaki has not given up on his research about Naruto, and now that Rika and Naruto are together, the fiery haired tamer is suddenly the added variable in the equation. Also, with much persuasion towards Makino and Seiko, Rika has been able to join Naruto, Takato and Henry in the field trip to go camping, but what the hell is a giant metal rooster doing here...in the woods of all places? Is it a digimon? Is the giant metal poultry a deva? Why the hell does Yamaki keep showing interest in Naruto's life? Find out the answers in the next exciting issue of Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 12: Why is there a Chicken in the Woods?)**


	12. Chapter 12:Why is there a Chicken in the

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 12: Why is there a Chicken in the Woods?

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Okay change of plans, a lot of people have been reviewing and I'm glad for that, but I will be taking my poll down (which I have just heard is not working so people are now voting through reviews, good to know too). The winner is Alphamon with 14 votes and Dorugoramon has lost with only 7 votes. Dorugoramon will make one or two appearances before Alphamon will take over as the main mega form. Thanks for reading and now for the chapter 12-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"Well it's about damn time they got together" Gatomon said._

_"Good things come to those who wait, Gato-chan" Dorumon said and then pecked her on the lips. The two then got up and went to bed, however unknown to the two tamers and their digimon was that during the date, a small little camera was shown be acting as a 'fly on the wall'._

_The camera's wireless link led to the large screen of a computer in the Hypnos Towers. Yamaki sat before the screen and replayed the date between Rika and Naruto, as well showing other scenes involving the entire group of tamers. He froze the frame when he saw Naruto kissing Rika in front of her house and smirked._

_'Interesting...Naruto, you are one wild card my boy' Yamaki thought as he stared at the image._

_NOW_

Takato and his friends were chatting with each other, talking about digimon and other unimportant things. Ms. Nami Asagi, the teacher of Takato and his friends had just walked into class with that uncaring look on her face that said, 'Why am I here, you children are all going to be failures in life'. She closed the sliding door and turned to the class slamming her one of five heavy textbooks on the desk. The ear shattering 'THUMP!' that echoed throughout the class was more than enough to silence any and all conversations in the class. Ms. Asagi nodded before secretly taking out a relaxant drug that she always kept on hand.

"Now that you all have settled down, I have an announcement to make.." she was interrupted as Kazu shot up and spoke.

"School has been closed for the rest of my life?" he asked hopefully, a large grin plastered on his face. The young teacher sighed.

'Dealing with children like Kazu is sooo worth more than minimum wage' she thought before speaking, "Kazu...no matter how many times you ask that question I will answer it with the same thing, school will not and never be closed unless there will be some sort of apocalyptic crisis" Ms. Usagi said.

**(A/N: And yet school still continued when the D-Reaper attacked Shinjuku which I found to be confusing)**

"Awww shucks" Kazu whined as he slumped back into his chair.

"Now then as I was saying, the announcement is that the principal has allowed my class and I along with Mr. Toshiaki Mori's class and his class to go on a camping field trip for the next two days, starting tomorrow. I have the papers that tell you what you will need to bring for the two days and also your parents will have to sign the permission slip attached to the sheet at the bottom of the itinerary" Ms. Asagi said. The class immediately became excited, but just as quickly became silent as Ms. Usagi slammed her giant text books on the desk...again.

"Ms. Asagi?"

"Hai, Takato?"

"I was just wondering, what will be doing on the trip?" Takato asked. After training with Naruto, it had become almost second nature to the goggle wearing tamer to know just what he was dealing with, after all in battle you must study the opponent and know what he/she is and how they fight. Apparently camping trips applied to this particular application of study in Takato's mind.

"Takato, the activities are located on your itinerary sheets. Anymore questions?" she asked. The class was silent as they cast glances around the room, which caused Ms. Asagi to smile.

"Good, now then if you turn to page 67 of your History books..." she was interrupted as the door of her classroom was knocked on. The class and teacher turned to look at the door.

"Come in" Ms. Asagi called out. The door lid open to reveal a familiar face to Asagi. "Mr. Kazuma, what are you doing here?" she asked. The glasses wearing teacher waved to the class before walking up to her.

"Ah, yes Ms. Asagi listen, one of my students had seen the paper advertising the camping trip tomorrow morning and one of my students wanted to know if would be able to join" the brown haired educator said. Ms. Asagi nodded, but frowned.

"It would be able to be done, but won't you have to teach YOUR class, Mr. Kazuma?" she asked, adjusting her bangs simultaneously.

"Actually ummm, I can't...my Obaa-chan is in the hospital, she fell down the last few stairs and dislocated her shoulder and also had a heart attack. Lucily my cousin was staying with her, so the family and I are going to see her"

"Oh my, that's terrrible, is she alright?"

"Ma ma, she's okay. Obaa-chan is a tough old bird. Anyways, due to this predicament I will not be able to teach I have informed the principal and he said tha my class does not have to come to school tomorrow, anyways, is my student allowed to join the camping trip?" Mr. Kazuma asked adjusting his rectangular framed glasses. Ms. Asagi nodded.

"Of course, I'll just need his name and.."

"No need, he can tell you himself...you can come in now" Mr. Kazuma called out into the hallway. Everyone turned and waited a few seconds, but no one came in. Mr. Kazuma frowned and looked out into the hallway to see his student texting on his cellphone.

"Oi, you can come in now" the student pressed 'Send' on his touch screen phone before pocketing it. The boy followed his teacher and the others gasped or looked confused as they saw who it was.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Takato asked. Naruto smirked and he waved to the young reddish brown eyed boy.

"Well, as Mr. Kazuma was explaining to Ms. Asagi just now, I am interested in joining the camping trip tomorrow" Naruto said with his foxy grin spread across his face.

"Well Naruto, you have my permission as well as Mr. Kazuma's by the looks of things so I guess you won't need a permission slip" Ms. Asagi said before taking out the intinerary sheet. "Here's the list of things you should bring with you for the two day trip as well as the activities we will be doing"

The blonde nodded and took the sheet.

"Arigato, Ms. Asagi" before he turned and left the class with Mr. Kazuma pausing as he turned to Takato and spoke a silent message to him. The brown haired pre-teen understood the look in Naruto's eyes.

'If you bring Guilmon, watch him carefully' **(A/N: If I could communicate through eye contact, migrane's would be a thing of the past)**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

Rika was as bored as hell as she stared at her teacher. The man was explaining the laws of Sir Issac Newton in which Rika was slightly paying attention to as she was still thinking about the date she and Naruto had three days ago. Naruto had been busy after that night, school, keeping up his cover that he was not an extraterrestrial visitor from another universe since some people had accused him of being the boy who ran up the side of a building or ran by them at speeds humans should not be capable of, having told her of these things when they managed the few seconds of conversation they had before he had to run to make sure Dorumon didn't eat all the ramen. He managed to weasel his way out by using his quick thinking and excuses, also he was being hounded by the paparazzi since they recognized him from his date with the daughter of the famous fashion model.

'Poor Naruto' she thought. Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her uniform's skirt. She looked down at her pocket and then up at her teacher who was writing an equation on the board. She quickly took out her cell phone and pressed the center button. The screen became filled with light and colour before she clicked the 'Messages' icon.

'From Naruto?' she thought as she opened it and began reading.

_Gomen for avoiding you these past few days. With the accusations and the paparazzi hounding me, you'd think they would have something better to do Lol. Anyways, I am allowed to go on a two day camping trip with Takato's and Henry's classes for tomorrow and the day after that. I was wondering if you would be able to tag along, ask your Obaa-chan, Seiko-san if you are able to come. Your Okaa-chan will probably want to know also since you told she's been with you since our little 'get together' ;). Reply when u can :)._

_Love u Rika-chan ;)- Naruto_

Rika blushed lightly at the 'Love' part. She knew he was teasing her, but couldn't help but think that he meant it. She began to reply when a loud voice filled the room.

"RIKA NONAKA!" Rika's head shot up from resting it on the desk, so as to make it appear she was sleeping.

"Huh, hai Mr. Tashinoka?" she asked.

"What are you doing sleeping in my class? If you do it again, I will have to send you to the principal's office, if you weren't one of my best students, Rika I would make you feel mental stress like you wouldn't believe" he said.

'You're causing the stress right now asshole' she thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Hai, Mr. Tashinoka" she replied before taking her pencil case and resting it against her hands so as to conceal her phone as she replied to Naruto.

_Hai, I understand your pain Naruto, lol. Sure I'll ask Obaa-chan if I can go. C u when I can._

_Love u 2 Whiskers ;) -Rika_

She sent the message before pocketing the phone and returning to the lesson that she was currently trying to understand.

'What the hell is a Pascal?' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip-After School<strong>

"So guys, are you excited about the field trip?" Henry asked as he walked alongside Naruto and Takato. Terriermon was with Suzy so the commentating digimon left room for pauses in between the conversation...for once.

"Yeah, I mean I've never been in the forest before. It must be so cool, seeing all sorts of animals and stuff. I wonder if any digimon are in the forest?" Takato said. The eldest of the three tamers chuckled.

"Well Takato, the woods can sometimes be a bit disappointing and not meet your expectations" Naruto said, "Also, I was wondering that myself, digimon tend to be in the populated areas, but I wondered if there were any outside of Shinjuku?" Naruto wondered. The trio was silent, until Henry decided to break the ice.

"So Naruto, is your beloved Rika-chan coming with us on the field trip too?" Henry asked, earning snickers from himself and Takato. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, she replied to my text and told me she had to ask Seiko-san first?" he replied.

"Who's Seiko-san?"

"Her Obaa-chan" the two pre-teens nodded in understanding before they split up.

"Remember Naruto, seven o' clock tomorrow!" Henry reminded the blonde. Naruto nodded to the Asian tamer before heading back around the corner to reach Karyuu Street where is apartment resided.

When Naruto reached the apartment complex he climbed the stairs to the floor where his apartment was. As he walked he wasn't watching where he was going as he was looking for the key in his pocket, as a result he collided with another and both went tumbling to the ground.

"Oi, watch where you're going you little..." the voice stopped as Naruto looked up at the person. Naruto's blue eyes stared into violet-grey as he stood to his full height.

"Rika-chan, what are you doing here?" he asked. Rika had already finished school and had changed into her regular street clothes. She smirked at him.

"Well I was going to tell you I could go to the field trip thing with you, but you weren't home so I was about to leave. Anyways seeing as you're here, I got permission from Obaa-chan to go on the field trip, she said she would lie to my teacher for me telling him I have a bad case of the flu. Okaa-chan just became annoying again about how I'm so hopelessly in love with you and all that stuff" Rika said rolling her eyes at the part about Makino. Naruto chuckled.

"Well aren't you, Rika-chan?" he asked. Rika's face became filled with shock before Naruto simply smirked and walked past her, but not before capturing her lips with his own. He then spun her out of his arms and winked at her before going up to the door of his apartment.

"What was that for?" she asked. Naruto opened the door and turned to her, a foxy grin plastered upon his face.

"Well, isn't natural for a boy to kiss the girl he dates? We are together now aren't we?" he asked. Rika nodded and smirked.

"I believe so"

"Good, well see you tomorrow then Rika-chan" and then he entered the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Rika walked away, a confused look on her face before it changed to happiness. She released a fangirl squeal and jumped up and down from sheer happiness before going down the stairs to leave the apartment complex.

'I'm his girlfriend, Naruto-kun's girlriend' she thought.

Inside the apartment, Naruto had just rested his bag on the ground before looking around for his partners. He found Gatomon and Dorumon lying down on the couch watching an episode of Digimon Adventure 02.

"Hey guys" he greeted the two. The two digimon turned away and smiled at their tamer, turning off the television and running up to the blonde.

"Naruto, what's up?" the X-Antibody holder asked.

"I hear you're quite the popular guy now, you've been shown a bit on the telly" the feline digimon spoke.

"Oh shut up, Gatomon. Oh by the way, you guys will be posing as mine and Rika-chan's stuffed toys tomorrow. We've been allowed to go on a camping trip for two days with Takato and Henry" Naruto announced.

"No problem" Gatomon said, "although I still hate the idea of degrading myself to the point of being a mindless stuffed toy"

"Come on Gato-chan, it's for the good of the field trip" Dorumon said to his feline girlfriend.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'll like it"

"Well maybe you two could be sealed in these two empty scrolls I have. I could then apply the use of Kuchiyose no Jutsu and summon you guys to the campsite" Naruto suggested. After much talking about the positives and negatives of the ideas, they agreed on the use of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"However..." Dorumon began to speak, "are we really doing this for the fun of the trip or are we going to secretly keep an eye on Guilmon and the others while simultaneously looking for any devas that would appear in the unpopulated areas?"

"A bit of all three" Naruto replied.

"Sweet" the two digimon replied. Naruto smirked and shook his head before going to pack for the trip.

'I swear, those two are perfect for each other'

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Two large buses, like the ones from when Naruto went on his field trip to the Digimon Gaming Factory, were lined up outside the school. Henry stood with Terriermon was resting on his head, keeping the 'stuffed toy' act up until they reached the campsite. Henry looked around and spotted Naruto and Rika walking up to him.

"Naruto, Rika!" he exclaimed. The blonde and red head walked over to the blue haired boy. "So, where's Dorumon, Gatomon and Renamon?"

"Renamon's going to be following us along the rooftops" Rika replied. Naruto patted two of the many pockets on his dark blue pants.

"Dorumon and Gatomon are sealed into scrolls. I'm going to use Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon them to the campsite when we arrive there" the blonde tamer answered.

"Oh yeah, you told me about those kind of things during training. That's where you summon something from another dimension right?" Henry asked. Naruto nodded.

"Looks like somebody has been paying attention during my training sessions" Naruto smirked and patted Henry on the shoulder.

"Now where's Takato?" Rika asked looking around the front of the school. as the trio turned to the left, they spotted the goggle wearing tamer talking to Ms. Asagi.

"Now what is he up to?" Henry sighed.

"Maybe he's trying to sweet talk the teacher into allowing Guilmon to come along. The guy's huge you know?" Terriermon piped in. Naruto looked and then spied a group of student's from Takato's class all forming a circle like barrier around one individual. Naruto caught sight of a flash of red within the circle and well as the tail that flicked in and out of the barrier a few times.

"Well there's your reason" Naruto said pointing at them. Rika, Henry and Terriermon looked to see Guilmon in the middle of the circle while Takato distracted Ms. Asagi by asking her how the camera he had worked. After Guilmon got on, Takato began to laugh.

"Don't worry Ms. Asagi, it didn't have any film in it anyway. I forgot" he admitted, he really did forget to put film...simply because it was a digital camera.

"I'm guessing Ms. Asagi doesn't know that's a digital camera which is why she bought it?" Rika asked.

"Most likely" the two male tamers answered before climbing onto the buses. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Takato and one of Jeri's friends sat on top of Guilmon so that Ms. Asagi wouldn't see him until she sat down.

"Look guys, Calumon saved us some seats" Naruto pointed out. The cute little cream puff digimon chuckled and waved to Naruto.

"Over here, Naruto!" Naruto and Rika took those seats, sitting next to each other, while Henry took the one behind their chair. Ms. Asagi stood up and looked around.

"Okay, everyone this trip will be a few hours long, so until then please no rough housing on the bus. Please don't do anything that will hurt yourselves either." Ms. Asagi then turned around and sat down and took out two earplugs, one for each ear. She sighed as the sound of loud students was immediately blocked out and replaced with silence before she drifted off to sleep.

'Ah silence, sweet bliss and music to my aching ears' she thought and began to snore lightly. Meanwhile around her, students were chatting up a storm. Guilmon was finally able to breathe since the combined weight of five growing twelve year old children nearly crushed his spine and lungs.

"Takato, why are we here in the back?" Guilmon asked.

"So no one will see you, especially Ms. Asagi she might go insane if she saw you and might actually have to go to the psychiatric ward if she did" Takato said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh...Takato what's a psychiatric ward?" Takato sighed, this was going to be a loooong bus ride. Kenta suddenly grabbed a microphone that Ms. Asagi had used to speak to the students and yelled out to the class.

"HEY GUYS LET'S SING A SONG!" Kenta yelled and began singing.

"I...wanna rock n' roll all niiiight" he began to sing...and quite horribly. Naruto and Rika, who were busy talking to each other froze as their ears nearly began to bleed.

"Will somebody please kill the cat that's dying already!" he yelled. The bus became silent before bursting into laughter as Kenta slumped his shoulders.

"Do I really sound that bad?" the glasses wearing boy asked. Naruto got up, leaving Rika for a few seconds. He swiped the microphone from him and held it, gripped in his hands before running and opening the window where he and Rika were nearest to. He opened the glass/plastic shield before throwing the microphone out of the bus and watched as it clattered on the road before it was crushed by the other bus and then by three more cars followed by a splotch of bird shit landing on it from the heavens. Poor microphone...I knew thee well.

"I was going to continue singing though" Kenta whined. The older boy placed his hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"Kenta, is your name right?" Naruto asked, the glasses wearing boy nodded. "Listen Kenta, everyone has a talent and everyone has their faults and singing is one of your BIGGEST, MOST EPIC FAULTS EVER! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN SO AS TO SPARE US ALL A REASON TO TAKE SOMETHING AND JAM IT INTO OUR EARS SO AS TO BLOCK OUT THE HIDEOUS SOUND OF YOUR VOICE!" Naruto yelled.

"Gomen Kenta, but it was time you knew" Naruto turned ad left a frowning Kenta with the laughing of the rest of the class reaching his ears.

"So, Naruto-kun are we really together now as in...boyfriend/girlfriend kind of thing?" she asked. Naruto held his hand in hers and smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" he asked.

"No reason, just making sure" she replied quickly with a slight blush.

"You know, you're cute when you blush" he whispered, causing her to blush a bit more.

"Shut up" she said punching her newly proclaimed boyfriend in the shoulder.

"Itai, Rika-chan, that hurt!" he frowned, mock sadness in his eyes. He then performed the Kawaii no Jutsu/ Puppy dog Eyes. Calumon chuckled from the luggage area above and saw what Naruto was doing.

"Oh boy, funny face" Calumon said and then flopped down on Naruto's head and joined in the 'fun' of making Rika buckle under the pressure of TWO Kawaii no Jutsus. Rika remained stoic, but crumbled. Her iron will was melted into liquid state before she finally hugged the blonde.

"Gomen nasai" she mumbled.

"I knew I'd win. I always win with that" he said earning himself another punch to the shoulder. The rest o ride was then quiet as the class fell asleep. Rika had her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder and the blonde's head was resting on her head. His arm enveloping her in a one armed hug. Finally, the few hours had ended and the bus screeched to a halt, the hiss of the hydraulics filling the ears of the tired students, having just woken up. One of the ther students went and removed the ear plugs from Ms. Asagi's ears and woke her up. She quickly stood up before sitting back down from the head rush.

"Okay people, listen up, you will all split up into different sections. The girls are with me, the boys are with Mr. Mori. Also be sure to peg down your tents well, the winds tend to blow a bit stronger out here in the wild. Rika took her stuff and left with Ms. Asagi, but not before pecking Naruto on the cheek.

"I'll see you after I finish setting up the tents" she said.

"Same here" the blonde replied. He sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air. Having lived in a metropolitan area filled with barely any nature, Naruto was in relief to be back out in the wild, trees and vegetation filled the surroundings with a healthy green colour. Naruto took out his scrolls and opened them before pumping chakra into both.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled. Dorumon and Gatomon appeared from the inside of the pocket dimension they were in.

"It's about time, we were starting to freeze in there" Dorumon shivered. With no source of heat, the pocket dimension was a cold, dark void so the two digimon, having arrived in the same dimension had to huddle together for warmth, not that either of them complained about the snuggling, but the cold left a bit to be desired.

"Well here we are, natural wild life" Naruto said. He then told the two to go hide in the bushes until Mr. Mori left. They complied and the two digimon partners quickly fled, peeking through the leaves though in order to monitor the area.

"So...where's Guilmon?" a voice asked. The two recognized the voice as Renamon's, and therefore did not react in any way that would have frightened the blonde kitsune.

"No idea, he was on the bus, but he disappeared..."Dorumon smelt the air before turning to the left. A large tree was blocking him so the purple furred dragon looked around the tree and found the large red dinosaur digimon hiding poorly behind a bush that was obviously a bit too small to hide behind.

"Guilmon!" Gatomon whispered. Guilmon's bat like ears twitched before he turned and spotted his fellow digimon.

"Oi, Dorumon, Gatomon and Renamon!" Guilmon chuckled as he walked over to them, "You came, I thought it would have just been me, Terriermon and Calumon. Hooray more fun!"

"Yeah, well we're going to have to lay low until we do something that will allow us to leave the company of those chaperone teachers or if it's night" Dorumon said.

Naruto sighed as he watched Mr. Mori attempt to put up another tent in order to impress Ms. Asagi with his 'wilderness survival skills' and those skills downright sucked.

"Mr. Mori are you sure you don't need help?" Takato, Henry and Naruto asked. The older man nodded, but the tent looked nothing like it did on the box, the tent poles were jutting out at wrong angles, parts of it were on the verge of being torn while Mr. Mori lay tangled in the wire used to aid in tying down the tent pegs. Naruto sighed before grabbing Mr. Mori by his hand and yanking him out.

"You know, Mr. Mori...the other guys got their tents up just fine" he said gesturing to the student's tents that were already up, "I'm sure we can do ours, you don't need to impress Ms. Asagi and besides even if you did...putting up a tent...not a good way to pick up a girl"

"Naruto, please, I know what I'm doing" Mr. Mori said, but tripped on a wire and fell to the ground. Naruto sighed before finally taking over. He put up the cloth, used the poles to provide stability before pegging the corners down into the ground and using the wire by tying each peg to one another to form a square borderline around the tent.

"There all done" Naruto said. Rika and Ms. Asagi had walked up during the time Mr. Mori had been decomissioned by Naruto as the blonde had taken over the tent preparation. When the jinchuriki-tamer finished he turned to see the two females watching him with impressed looks.

"I've camped out a lot. I could even forage off the land and get us some food. Anyone interested in deer and fish?" he asked.

"No" the camp chorused.

'How did everyone hear that?' he asked himself.

**"Oi kit"**

'Kyuubi, it's been a while? What's with the period of silence?' Naruto thought to his bijuu.

**"It has hasn't it. I haven't really been needed during your times to fight, I only help in certain parts of your battles such as when we fought Mihiramon and I gave you one tail of my power. Also, you haven't spoken to me, your mate over there has kept you quite occupied along with the other digimon that bio-emerge"**

'Oh...hey wait a minute, Rika-chan is not my mate!' Naruto yelled.

**"So you say. It's kind of sad though that these humans can't even survive off the land like we did back in our universe. They have become too reliant on technology. The only thing's worth building were the computers, cell phones and the automatic fur scratcher/belly rubber/flea cleaner device. I could use one of those"**

'Yeah...why do you need a flea cleaner, you're made of chakra. Chakra can't get fleas'

**"Whose the giant kitsune with fur. Is your name Kyuubi no Kitsune, most powerful of the nine bijuu. No I think not, besides you're related to a bunch of monkeys with only a two percent difference in DNA. Monkeys eat the damn fleas. Also I am the one with fur, I think I would know if I had fleas"** Naruto paused, the fox did have a point.

'True, but humans are nothing like monkeys. That two percent difference is what makes us dominant, besides I have opposable thumbs HA take that Kyuubi'

**"If you haven't noticed, I have a fifth claw too that acts as an opposable thumb you retarded, hairless monkey"**

'Kuso, I thought I would have gotten you with the opposable thumbs bit' Naruto thought.

"Naruto...Naruto" Ms. Asagi called out to the blonde who had been staring for a while and his gaze was a bit below her neck meaning he was looking at her...

"Naruto god damn answer me" Naruto's head shot up and his eyes became focused.

"Huh, who, what, where?" he frantically searched around, grabbing Rika bridal style and hiding behind a tree for cover as a part of reflex. The two teacher's and the three younger tamers looked at the teenage jinchuriki with confused looks.

"Gomen, reflex action. While I was camping, I've nearly been mauled by racoons and other furry creatures...had to keep my guard up and improve my reflexes" he explained. Mr. Mori and Ms. Asagi bought it and nodded before making an announcement.

"Okay people listen up!" Ms. Asagi pulled a megaphone out from her backpack. "Are you all finished putting up your tents?" she asked.

"HAI MS. ASAGI!" the children chorused.

"Good, because now we are going to go for a little swim in the nearby river if anyone's interested" the class immediately agreed for the sun was blazing down on them like it wanted to turn them into cooked eggs on the sidewalk. After changing into their swim suits, the boys and girls quickly set off with their teacher-supervisors, who had also changed and headed for the river.

As the class went towards the river, Naruto tilted his head as he viewed Rika's ass from another angle of his perspective. The red haired girl turned and noticed this out of the corner of her eye. She smirked and winked at the blonde who grinned cheekily and made an 'okay' sign. Upon reaching the river, the boys shed their t-shirts before they joined the girls in just their swim suits as they plunged into the refreshingly cold waters of the still, calm river.

A game of 'chicken' was then ensued, with Naruto and Rika against any opposing challenger. The duo was assuring victory over Kenta and Kazu before Takato and Jeri decided to try their luck. Naruto smirked at Takato who were carrying their teammates on their shoulders.

"Give up Takato, you cannot defeat us"

"If you strike me down, I will come more powerful than before" Takato said.

"You need to stop watching Star Wars" Rika inquired as she recognized the line was from Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episode IV, A New Hope.

"Hey, it's a good show" Naruto and Takato retorted in defense. The game ensued with Rika an Naruto obviously becoming the victors. The four tamers were then drying themselves off as they watched Mr. Mori attempt to rub sun screen on Ms. Asagi's back...and failing as he was grabbed by his arm and with a surprising feat of skill and strength, the female educator threw her fellow educator over her shoulder and into the freezing waters of the river.

"Wow" was all that everyone who had seen the wrath of Ms. Asagi, could say. Henry and Takato were sitting by the edge of the river while Naruto and Rika rested next to each other under the shade of a tree. They were a good few metres away from the rest of the group so as to keep the digimon who were currently playing a game of tag in the river, out of their range of sight. Gatomon being the only one out of water since cats naturally hate water. However, just in case Naruto casted a low level genjutsu to surround the digimon in order to hide them from the sight of the other students and the two teachers as well to make the splashing seem like Takato and Henry were the cause of it.

"Such a bunch of losers you guys are" Impmon said as the scarf wearing digimon appeared on a branch. The tamers and their digimon stopped playing as they glanced up at the rookie level digimon.

"Oh, hey Impmon" the group said with distaste. Guilmon looked at the fellow rookie and noticed something in the annoyed, angry look of Impmon's eyes... loneliness.

"Oi, Impmon wanna play with us?" Guilmon asked.

"What why would I play with you freaks?" Impmon asked with a flabbergasted look on his pale white face.

"Because it's fun, I bet you wouldn't be so grouchy if you had someone to play with" Guilmon said. Everyone looked at the red scaled dinosaur.

'What the hell?' Impmon thought.

'Since when did Guilmon seem so...insightful?' the others thought.

"No way I'm gonna play with losers like you Badaboom!" Impmon commented before turning his back.

"Sore loser" Dorumon said. Impmon froze before turning back to face them.

"You think I can't win a game of tag with you digi-bakas, well I'll show you BADABOOM!" Impmon jumped headfirst into the waters and chased after the others. Naruto watched Impmon, studying the digimon's face and noticed the smirk that formed.

"Seems Guilmon was right" he mumbled.

"What was Guilmon right about?" Rika asked her boyfriend.

"Impmon really is alone...unlike the other digimon, Impmon seems to have been alone in the Real World his entire life, but the loathing of humans shows that he actually had a human partner...but they probably didn't treat him right" Naruto sighed.

"Well at least someone understands because I sure don't" Rika said. Naruto chuckled before he bent down and kissed Rika earning a few whistles from some of the digimon aware students that were watching. Naruto smirked during the kiss before looking up at the whistling and cheering students before sticking his tongue out playfully. After a few minutes the digimon climbed out, Impmon turned to leave, but was stopped as he heard his name.

"Impmon...where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm done playing games with you bakas. I'm going for a walk to clear my head, I have to...think...about some things" the midget digimon said. Naruto nodded and let the digimon go.

"Oi minna wanna go for a walk?" Naruto asked his friends. The others nodded, Renamon appeared from her tree as she didn't go swimming and nestled down on the grass.

"Sure" the gang chorused. Naruto nodded and then looked to Ms. Asagi before running up to her.

"Ms. Asagi, Rika-chan, Takato, Henry and I are going for a little walk in the woods" he said.

"Nani, are you crazy, you could get lost?" the teacher said with a surprised look.

"Don't worry, I camped here a few times with my uncle when I was younger. I know this place like the back of my hand" he lied, showing the foxy grin for good measure for her to buy his lie. Ms. Asagi frowned, but complied in the end.

"Alright fine, but be back by..." Ms. Asagi grabbed Naruto's arm and looked at his watch. "Be back by sunset, I don't want to lose you four"

"Understood Ms. Asagi" Naruto gave a mock salute earning a chuckle from the older woman before the blonde turned and left.

"Strange boy...I like him"

* * *

><p>As the group wandered through the woods, their digimon in tow they came out of the edge of the forest and found themselves by a cliff where a rope bridge hung over a deep gorge. Guilmon smirked as he spotted a tree stump and did a handstand.<p>

"Oi minna, look I'm doing it. I'm standing on my hands" Guilmon cheered. The others chuckled as the other digimon began to join the tower of digimon. Atop Guilmon's feet, Dorumon also did a handstand, balancing on Guilmon's feet. Gatomon landed feet first with...catlike grace atop Dorumon's own feet before holding out her arms. Renamon stood on the feline digimon's hands and then Terriermon balanced on the fox digimon's head using his extremely long ear while Calumon stood on Terriermon's foot. The weight of several digimon nearly caused Guilmon to loose his balance but he managed.

"Well this is nice isn't it?" Henry asked.

"Well think we should go back now?" Rika asked. Takato frowned.

"Are you crazy, and ruin this perfectly good totem pole" he said gesturing to the tower of digimon that suddenly began to wobble. Naruto took out his cellphone and took a picture of the digimon totem pole. He smirked as he looked at the picture.

"Nice shot if I do say so myself" the other tamers looked at the picture and agreed.

"Picture Time!" Takato yelled and swiped the phone. Naruto growled at Takato as the goggle wearing tamer took a picture of Naruto glaring at him. However, his glare was suddenly replaced with 'Deer in the Headlights' eyes as Rika kissed him on the lips. Takato snapped the shot and again when Naruto returned the kiss. Henry took the camera this time and turned to take a picture as the totem pole of digimon collapsed. In the shot it showed the tangling of many limbs as the digimon fell onto the ground.

Many other pictures were taken with Naruto's phone, one of him standing with his 'badass mode' as he folded his arms and looked over the gorge from atop a tree and a serious look on his face. Another was with Guilmon having a staring contest with Calumon and then one where Calumon shifted and began to have a contest with a rock. There was another with Calumon by himself and a big smile on his face, ears expanded. Another was with Naruto and Henry having a sparring match with each other, followed by a picture of Terriermon and Renamon smirking and giving a thumbs up as they watched Dorumon and Gatomon make out. Another picture was with an enraged Gatomon about to swipe at Terriermon's frightened face while Dorumon tried to hold his girlfriend back, although the reluctance could be seen in his face after all the dog-bunny was spying on them.

The last one being taken by a kagebunshin Naruto made to take a picture of the entire group. Guilmon was lying down flat, a toothy smile present on the reptile virus digimon's face as Calumon rested atop his head. Renamon was kneeling next to Rika who was sitting next to Naruto, leaning her head on his shoulder. Both with smiles on their faces just as the rest of the group did. Dorumon and Gatomon were in the same position as Naruto and Rika except were sitting in front of the two tamers. Henry was sitting cross legged next to Terriermon who was resting on his shoulder on the far right while Takato took his place next to Guilmon.

"Okay guys, say DIGIMON!"

"DIGIMON!" the phone's camera let loose a flash of white light as the timer for the picture to be taken went off and the kagebunshin looked at the picture before handing it back to his creator and then dispelled himself. Naruto pocketed his phone and looked at the sky. The sky was still blue, but the faint wisps of red and yellow and pink began to bleed into it as the sun was about to sink below the horizon which was visible from the cliff they were watching.

"Okay guys, time to head back" Naruto ordered, "I promised Ms. Asagi we'd be back by sunset" The group nodded, but frowned.

"I was having fun" Calumon and Guilmon complained.

"You weren't the only one" everyone responded to their whining as they were also reluctant to leave. As the group began to walk through the woods, following the slashes on the side of trees Naruto had made with his kunai on the way, their D-Arks began to beep. Everyone took out their D-Arks, Naruto taking out Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark. The holographic compass appeared, the red arrow swirled around the blue field of data it rested upon before facing to the north where they had just come from.

"Another digimon...think it's a deva?" Henry asked.

"We'll have to see, come on" Rika said and the group followed the lone female of the tamers until they reached a tree that the compass was pointing at. The tamer looked around the tree before looking up at the branches of the tree. A small digital field formed as the digimon formed. They all sweatdropped at what came from the digital portal.

"You can't be serious?" Rika said.

The digimon was in form of a small metallic rooster made of golden metal. The chest area was blue with two golden circles on the pectoral area along with a few black symbols on the blue armour. Its wings were tucked in and a scarf was worn around its neck. The rooster's crest was made of red feather and its tail was a rainbow of colours as it flowed behind the newly arrived digimon.

"Why is there a chicken in the woods?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking the same thing" Dorumon and Gatomon said.

"I'm not getting anything on my D-Ark" Henry added.

"Same here" Rika and Takato failing to receive any information on the digimon.

"Well it's pretty small, so we should leave it alone. Let's go back to camp" Naruto said. The group nodded and turned to head back when suddenly the rooster's eyes glowed crimson and a nearby owl whose large black eyes became filled with the same crimson colour. The owl twisted its head and looked at the tamer and digimon as they walked away.

"I assure you I am no chicken" the owl said in voice that was similar to that of a wannabe ghost. The tamers and their digimon were too far away however as the owl had spoken. The rooster digimon seemed to frown at his owl medium.

'Why does everyone always leave when I'm about to speak?' the rooster thought, voicing it through the owl.

However, during the night the digimon got up and growled, alerting their tamers.

"What's up Dorumon, Gatomon?" Naruto asked as his waking up also caused Rika to rise.

"Renamon?"

"There's something wrong" Terriermon said and the digimon quickly took off towards the forest. Their tamers, in their pajamas and their sneakers without socks on their feet, began to follow the digimon into the depths of the foliage. They continued to follow Guilmon, Dorumon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Renamon and Calumon until they reached the rope bridge. The digimon paused, taking a sniff of the air as the wind shifted before crossing the bridge. The tamers followed their hyperactive digimon across the bridge before reaching the edge where a metal fence was put up so people could watch from a cliff side, the tall buildings of Shinjuku. The lights acted as flashing colours to brighten up the darkened sky until the digimon and their tamers paused in their run to see the chicken digimon from earlier.

"Oi what the hell is wrong with you guys, it's just the chicken from earlier" Naruto said.

"Yeah, calm down" Henry said, "Momentai"

The digimon stared at the metallic piece of poultry and everyone stared in awe as the two metal discs on its chest suddenly glowed with yellow light. The light stretched out over the body of water that separated Shinjuku from the forested area where the group was currently residing. The lights of Shinjuku suddenly began to shift between coloured and pitch black before remaining in darkness. A black out. The electricity travelled through the air and struck the giant rooster. It then shifted its head and turned to face the tamers. The owl it had possessed earlier appeared, glowing red eyes staring into their own. Then they looked to see the small little rooster begin to grow in size as electricity poured into its body through the two metal discs on its chest. The rooster let out a cry of triumph after absorbing the electricity before 'cock-a-doodle-doodling' at the children and their digimon.

"The deva shall destroy you all" the owl screeched in its wannabe ghost voice.

"You...you possessed a poor defensless owl, what the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked the giant chicken causing everyone in the vicinity to sweat drop.

"Well I can only communicate through this owl or basically any other type of bird here since I am made of metal and cannot really speak that well" the newly pronounced deva said. Naruto sighed.

"It's late did you really have to suck out the electricity in Shinjuku?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm yes" the rooster deva replied.

"Well I want to do it tomorrow, we'll fight then okay?"

"NO I WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN!" the rooster crowed, "I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LOOKED DOWN AS ONE OF THE WEAKEST OF THE DEVA, BUT NOW I SHALL ...AAAAHHHHHHH!" the rooster's speech was ruined as Dorumon and Gatomon charged forward and grabbed the rooster deva and flung it into a tree before attacking with Hyper Dash Metal and Neko Kick. The deva flew through several trees and crashed into a boulder as it fell unconscious.

"I'm going to back to bed, I'm not suited for this kind of shit" Naruto and his partners mumbled before they headed back to the campsite. The others stared at the destruction caused by the feline and furred reptile digimon before folliowing Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon back to the campsite.

'He's right though, we're not suited for the shit that just happened' they all thought. As they arrived back in the campsite, they had all immediately fallen back to sleep. Calumon lay down with Naruto and Rika who were laying down next to Gatomon and Dorumon. However, one thought coursed through Calumon's mind before he fell asleep.

'What is shit?' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

"Yamaki, there's been a sudden black out, luckily our emergency power generator was able to respond quickly enough so that we didn't lose our data" Riley said. Yamaki played with his cigarette lighter and nodded.

"Good, make sure to find the source of that black out though, apparently we might be one of the few buildings in Shinjuku with power right now" Yamaki said. Riley nodded and quickly began to type away on her colourful keyboard.

'I really should get a raise' the red haired woman thought with a yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The group had awoken and Nami and Mori were busy waking up the rest of the students. Kazu and Kenta were standing outside the tent that Guilmon was sharing with them and Takato.

"Boys is Takato awake?" Nami Asagi asked. The two digimon fanatics nodded.

"Hai, Ms. Asagi. He's just changing is all" Kazu said. The brown haired female teacher nodded before moving on. Naruto and Rika walked out of their tents, having taken turns to change with one standing outside the tent they shared as the other changed into their clothes.

"Okay, well it seems that this we'll be heading back later this evening" Naruto told his girlfriend. Rika nodded.

"Yeah it has actually been a bit fun, what do you think happened to that giant chicken from yesterday though?" she asked. The blonde shrugged his shoulders and yawned. Calumon, who was resting atop Naruto's head, yawned also.

"Don't know, don't care" he replied before walking up to the group of Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri.

"Konichiwa minna-san" the two greeted their friends.

"Konichiwa, Naruto, Rika" the others, except Kazu, having developed a disliking for both Naruto and Rika, replied. The group began to converse with each other before Mr. Mori and Ms. Asagi got the entire group of children's attention.

"Alright people listen up!" Mr. Mori shouted, which was a surprise since he never took charge before. "Okay we'll be leaving to go home by six o' clock this evening. The buses will have arrived by then so until then please continue to enjoy yourselves and please don't wander off so that none of you are left behind"

"Wouldn't that be a miracle for my life" Ms. Asagi mumbled, "A less amount of students to teach" her eyes became full of bliss as she imagined a life without teaching, but apparently she couldn't get a good job in her current reality and had to suffer the art of educating, not that it had its interesting and fun moments, but you get her point. The teachers and the other children nodded to each other before leaving to go and integrate with one another.

"Okay, I'm going to go and see if that chicken deva is still around" Naruto said.

"Actually it's a rooster"

"Rooster, Chicken it doesn't matter it's a stupid piece of poultry, anyways wanna come?" he asked the others who readily agreed. Jeri, Kenta and Kazu decided to tag along to see how digimon fought.

The group trekked through the forest, Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon holding the lead as the others followed.

"Remind me again, why we are following HIM?" Kazu asked Takato.

"Because, in a way Naruto is our leader. He made the tough decisions that aided in our battles and helped us train, besides he's stronger than the rest of us."

"So you're saying, Naruto is your leader?" Kenta asked. Takato nodded.

"Pretty messed up leader if you asked me" Kazu mumbled only to have his head in extreme pain as Rika slammed her fist into his skull.

"Urasai, you don't say anything about Naruto-kun, understood?" Kazu whimpered on the ground and managed to say "Hai" before steadily climbing to his feet. The group continued to walk until they heard a loud crowing sound.

"That must be the chicken, I mean rooster deva" Rika said.

"Well let's go then" Takato said. The tamers, their digimon and the three regular people ran towards the sound of crowing and trees being sent to the ground before arriving in a clearing where the sky was visible to all and they saw the deva flying in the air as it watched another tree fall to the ground.

"OI CHICKEN!" Dorumon called out. The rooster turned and glared at the tamers below.

"YOU!" the rooster crowed, his owl medium appearing again to speak for him. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR MESSING WITH THE DEVA OF BAIHUMON, PREPARE TO DIE HUMANS AND DIGIMON FILTH WHO CHOOSE TO FOLLOW THEM!"

"Dear Kami-sama he sounds like he wants to commit human genocide" Henry said.

"Maybe that's the point of them being here, to wipe us all out" Kenta said, his knees wiggling like jelly.

"Ah don't worry Kenta, we have Naruto right here, he'll protect us" he said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" causing the visor wearing pre-teen to retract his appendage. The tamers then had Jeri, Kenta and Kazu stand back before taking out their D-Arks. Having taken out his first, Henry was able to scan the digimon. An image of the digimon appeared in holographic form as well as a small amount of information.

"Alright guys, I got some info on him. This is Sinduramon, an Ultimate level digimon and a deva like the others. He follows the Digimon Sovereign, Baihumon. His attacks are Positron Pulse and Bao Chu" Henry read.

"Interesting, Baihumon sure is crazy if he picked this guy as a follower" Gatomon said as she looked at the overgrown rooster.

"I AM NOT A CHICKEN, I AM A ROOSTER...A ROOOSTERRRR!" Sinduramon screeched as his body was suddenly filled with electrical energy.

"He must not like the Chicken who crossed the Road joke" Terriermon said.

**"POSITRON PULSE!"** a large blast of lightning shot out from the body of Sinduramon and rocketed towards the tamers. Gatomon quickly jumped in front of the group and her claws glowed white.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"** her training with Naruto seemed to pay off as the white energy surrounding her paws began to intensify and formed an aura in the shape of large claws before slashing the lightning and diverting its path causing burn mark to form on the ground below.

"Okay guys let's do this!" Naruto yelled taking out Dorumon's D-Ark as he pocketed Gatomon's which he had earlier. The other tamers nodded and they all took out the same card.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" they yelled. The card was swiped through the slit on the side of their D-Arks. The card's ability was scanned and transferred to the respective digimon.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON DIGIVOVE TO..."**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Each of the digimon began to glow with red light as they changed into their Champion forms, Calumon's crimson triangle glowed. The spiraling eggs of data that surrounded each digimon exploded as they revealed their digivolved forms.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

**"GROWLMON!"**

**"GARGOMON!"**

The five Champion level digimon stood to face off against Sinduramon who seemed to sweat sparks of electricity.

"No one shall defeat me, **POSITRON PULSE!"** the attack flew towards them and contacted with the ground as they all avoided them. Kyuubimon quickly spun in the air and the large dragon of blue flame flew towards the rooster deva. Sinduramon dodged the attack before swooping down and grabbing Kyuubimon by her forelimbs and throwing her into a tree. A large amount of green bullets mixed with three large fireballs were fired from Gargomon and Growlmon, respectively and nearly struck him, but the deva twisted in mid air and then released a blast of lightning that struck the two before performing a back flip in the air and the Bao Chu that rested on his back suddenly floated as it was held up by 'arms' of lightning and struck Dorugamon who had tried a sneak attack from behind and sent the dragon careening through the sky. The rooster then turned and screeched causing Gatomon who tried to slam a Neko kick to the chin, failed as the screech disoirented her and then the rooster slammed the Bao Chu down on the feline digimon sending Gatomon to the ground.

"That hurt dude" Gargomon whined.

"Well I wasn't sent here by the Sovereign One to be nice" Sinduramon then screeched before striking out with the Bao Chu and was completely on the offensive. Sinduramon quickly flung the Bao Chu and threw it like boomerang as it twisted in the air and curved so as to try and hit all of them. However, althought everyone managed to duck, Dorugamon was unsuccesful and was hit across the head. Dorugamon growled and opened his mouth.

**"POWER METAL!"** he cried and the steel sphere rocketed through the air, but was halted as Sinduramon was coated in an aura of electricity, freezing it due to the magnetic field produce by the lightning.

"Too bad, BAKAWK!" Sinduramon flung the Power Metal attack back to his owner and struck the dragon sending him through a tree causing it to fall. The rooster deva screeched in pain suddenly as Naruto rammed a rasengan into his back.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto cried.

The cyborg chicken was sent downwards, but managed to spread his wings and catch himself before he hit the ground, however this gave everyone the opening they had. Kyuubimon quickly spread out her nine tails and each one became alight with a ball of ghostly blue flames.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" ** and the nine fireball crashed into the body of the follower of Baihumon. Then Growlmon appeared behind the flying digimon and his elbow blades glowed electric blue.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** Growlmon yelled and struck the rooster deva before spinning and slamming his muscular tail into the rooster's body. Growlmon followed up by punching Sinduramon in the beak and then opened his maw.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"**

**"POSITRON PULSE!"** the lightning tore through the fire ball and struck Growlmon, sending over one thousand volts through the large dinosaur's body. Sinduramon suddenly began to make a comeback as Kyuubimon tried to strike at him with a Dragon Wheel. The rooster summoned the Bao Chu and it struck through the dragon and nailed Kyuubimon in the muzzle as it flew back into the arms of lightning he made to hold it and then ducked beneath a Bunny Pummel from Gargomon.

"Foolish bunny,** BAO CHU!"** the large weapon glowed with electricity before it struck the trigger happy rabbit and sent Gargomon into the fallen form of Growlmon. Sinduramon chuckled before forming a large ball of electricity in front of him.

**"POSITRON PULSE!"** the large electric attack soared through the sky, but was suddenly countered when a large metal sphere clashed with it causing a small explosion.

"GATOMON NOW!" Dorugamon roared. Gatomon was in the air and behind Sinduramon, a smirk on her face.

"DIGIMODIFY...SABERLEOMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled swiping a card through Gatomon's D-Ark.

**"HOWLING CRUSHER!"** she yelled and her claws became enveloped in a glowing orange light that struck the deva she then dove down after the deva like a missile.

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto cried out as Gatomon became encased in orange flames.

**"FIRE ROCKET!"** Gatomon cried out and shot off towards the falling deva, however she was halted as the Bao Chu obscured her vision sending her flying back. She flipped in the air and righted herself to land on her feet. Dorugamon then appeared and slashed at Sinduramon causing three large and long claw marking to appear on the metallic chest of the poultry like deva.

"You cannot defeat me, I am invincible" Sinduramon roared through his owl before diving down and striking Dorugamon in the chest, but then Gargomon and Growlmon who had recovered tried to provide assistance.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"**

**"GARGO LASER!"**

The two attacks collided with Sinduramon sending him skidding along the air before he screeched.

**"POSITRON PULSE!"**

"Oh no you don't...**FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** Kyuubimon yelled and her fireballs collided with the lightning blast before it could hurt her friends, then Gatomon kicked Sinduramon in the back before dropping down and rolling underneath his floating body and then performed Lightning Paw in the form of an uppercut. Gatomon the jumped up and kicked Sinduramon in the side of his face and using the momentum from her kick, she managed to rotate and slam her heel against the back of Sinduramon's head.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled. Gargomon jumped and grabbed Sinduramon between his gattling guns and slammed the deva into the ground causing a decent sized crater before throwing him up. Naruto smirked and decided just this once to pull a rip off on this move. Naruto appeared beneath the floating rooster deva and smirked poking Sinduramon on his back.

"Let's see you get out of this" Naruto spoke to the follower of the Tiger of the West. Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his limbs to enhance their power and endurance as he spun and a kick slammed into the side of the dropping duo of human and digimon. Naruto then used momentum from the kick to rotate and crash his other leg into the stomach of Sinduramon earning a painful "SQUAWK!" from the digimon. Naruto then punched Sinduramon in the face before twisting again and slammed his foot into the stomach of Sinduramon just as they were a few feet off the ground causing Sinduramon to slam into the ground with what would be back breaking force.

"SHISHI RENDAN/LION'S BARRAGE!" Naruto roared as he planted the final blow and then jumped away. Sinduramon squawked with anger as he managed to stand.

"This...is not...over yet" Sinduramon screeched and then flapped, but due to the indent of Naruto's foot and the dents in his body he was rather beat up looking and his feather were all ruffled up. However the deva was given no chance as the digimon tamers struck out full force.

"DIGIMODIFY..." they all yelled and swiped the same card, "POWER ACTIVATE!" Power coursed through the veins of the digital monsters and charged the Ultimate level digimon. Kyuubimon ran up and spun on her back limbs as he fire coated tails from a not yet launched Fox Tail Inferno crashed into Sinduramon.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **the nine tailed kitsune digimon cried out before she let loose the fireballs sending the rooster carrening through the air to meet a Bunny Pummel from Gargomon.

**"GARGO LASER!"** and the multiple green bullets blasted into the damaged metallic poultry with explosive force.

The Gargo Laser attack sent Sinduramon towards Growlmon whose elbow protrusion were glowing brightly with energy.

**"DOUBLE DRAGON SLASH!"** and the blades of energy were slammed into Sinduramon's back sending the rooster upwards as a fireball trailed behind him.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"** and the comet like fireball sent Sinduramon further upwards to Gatomon who was atop Dorugamon. Gatomon jumped and flipped in the air several times. She then felt her speed increase as Naruto used the Speed Modify card. Gatomon smirked, with power and speed she did an attack that only Rock Lee was capable of, except on a lower scale. She batted the chicken through the air using Neko Kick and Lightning Paw before using Lightning Paw to send Sinduramon downwards.

"DIGIMODIFY...ELECTRIC ROPE ACTIVATE!" Gatomon suddenly held a rope of pure electric charge in her hand which was wrapped around Sinduramon and pulled him back up, the electricity was absorbed into his body as he reached the feline, but the electricity build up wouldn't do any good as Gatomon slammed both her right claw and leg into Sinduramon's stomach.

" NINPOU _HIJUTSU: URA RENGE/ NINJA ART SECRET TECHNIQUE: HIDDEN LOTUS_!" she yelled and sent the deva downwards and a shockwave resulted as Gatomon's attack broke the sound barrier before it even made contact with the digimon. A black blur then flew past the falling deva, Dorugamon rested Gatomon on the ground before looking at Naruto.

**"DIGIMODIFY...BAIHUMON KONGOU!" **Naruto swiped the card containing the power of the Sovereign of Steel. Silver energy surrounded Dorugamon as the dragon flexed his claws. The image of a large tiger was visible to all before Dorugamon roared and then took off with a powerful flap of his wings and slashed Sinduramon who then met the ground. Dorugamon and the other watched as the tiger shaped aura vanished from his figure and then Sinduramon suddenly began to change colour. His metallic chest, in fact his whole body became a steel silver before it began to turn reddish brown, his body oxidizing...rusting.

The power of Baihumon's Kongou attack, an attack which causes the digimon's body to turn into metal before rusting and being destroyed after fully rusting over. Sinduramon then became fully rusted after a minute before exploding into red flakes of data.

"Woah, Naruto where did you get that card?" the other three tamers asked.

"I got it from the Sovereigns, I was given five cards, each containing the power of one of the Sovereigns. The one you just saw, was the power of Baihumon and Rika had seen the one with Azulongmon. Remember that lightning attack I used on Raidramon a long time ago?"

Rika nodded, the image was beautifully destructive, blue lightning in the form of a dragon falling from the heavens. Truly a power worth fearing, and if that was just a fraction of their power, the real deal must be even more destructive.

"Well, that's that" Takato said as the digimon de-digivolved, except for Gatomon, back into their rookie forms.

"THAT...WAS...AWESOME!" Jeri, Kenta and KAzu cried out and began to chat up a storm. The tamers and their digimon chuckled. The day had gone by quickly after that, Naruto had sealed Gatomon and Dorumon back into their scrolls for travel, and Guilmon was put into a blank sealing scroll for Takato when Guilmon was put into such situations, while Renamon snuck ontop of the vehicle and used her claws to remain stationary as the bus began to move. Terriermon and Calumon kept up their disguises as stuffed toys. When the students arrived back at school, their parents had arrived waiting for them and took them home.

"Well Takato, Henry I'll see you guys later then" Naruto said with a wave. The other two male tamers nodded and then left. Takato had managed to have Naruto seal Guilmon into a blank scroll he always carried with him and was going back to the park to let him out. Naruto had given Takato had then pumped chakra into the scroll before Takato left so that all Takato had to do was open the scroll when he reached the park.

Rika was about to walk over to Seiko, Makino having left to go on a fashion shoot in France, but the young red head paused as she saw Naruto raising his eyebrow playfully.

"Now I knew I forgot something" Rika said with a giggle as she walked up to Naruto. Naruto chuckled and bent down as the two kissed each other goodbye. Rika then decided to spice things up and added a bit of tongue to the kiss, which Naruto gladly complied to. The two remained kissing for a good half a minute before parting. Naruto's eyes were a bit hazy.

"I'm in love with Rika-chan" Naruto whispered as he waved goodbye to his Rika-chan as she walked away with Seiko. Rika waved back and winked at her boyfriend before turning back. Naruto then disappeared using shunshin.

"You really love that boy don't you, Rika-chan?" Seiko asked as they walked towards the house. Rika thought for a while, she was young and didn't really understand the concept of love yet, but she knew she had strong feelings for Naruto. But the things Naruto could make her do... laugh, blush, smile and get that fuzzy feeling in her body. Rika knew it and Seiko knew it too...Rika Nonaka loved Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Digital World (AN: It's been a while since I shifted scenes to this place)**

**Dark Prison of Lucemon**

Lucemon watched as Naruto used shunshin to go back to his apartment before causing the orb he used to spy on the blonde jinchuriki to go dark, not wishing to see anymore. Lucemon cursed.

"Kuso...this is taking too long, Naruto needs to get back into the Digital World, but how...How?" Lucemon thought. The Angel digimon thought for a while before an evil smile broke out on his face. The Digital Hazard symbol seemed to pulse on his right hand as his plan came into action.

"The devas are being sent out which means one thing...Zhuquiaomon wants The Catalyst...and if The Catalyst is returned to the Digital World, with the bond it has made with Naruto and the others...they will no doubt come to rescue him. I better influence Zhuquiaomon to send out these two deva" Lucemon's marking glowed violet and the golden cuffs around his ankles and wrists glowed with a golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>South Section of the Digital World-Lair of Zhuquiaomon<strong>

The large Phoenix cursed as he felt the presence of another deva being vanquished.

"The Chaos is returning, I need that Catalyst, but those tamers...those human scum and their digimon filth, they are getting in the way" Zhuquiaomon grumbled, fire surrounded him to emphasize his feelings of anger and frustration. Then a voice was heard in his head.

_"Ah, having a little trouble are we Zhuquiaomon-sama?" _the voice, unknown to the Sovereign it is Lucemon, asked.

"Ah, it's you...that voice that told me about the Chaos rising and to retrieve The Catalyst, what do you want?" the Phoenix of the South asked.

_"Listen, the reason you have failed is because the tamers and their digimon are too powerful as a team therefore you will need a large amount of offensive power to combat them, while also you need someone with speed and stealth to retrieve the Catalyst"_ Lucemon said.

"Do you have any two devas in mind?" Zhuquiaomon asked.

_"Oh yes, Zhuquiaomon-sama, however the timing must be right if you are to succeed. Do what you wish until that time, but I suggest you send out Vikaralamon for the offensive power due to his sheer size and his strength and Makuramon for the stealth and speed to retrieve the Catalyst you disguised as a digimon" _Lucemon said.

"I see, this plan is very good. However, when is the time to send those two out?" Zhuquiaomon asked.

_"In at least the time frame of one month passes in the Real World, until then send out whatever devas you wish"_ Lucemon advised. Zhuquiaomon nodded his large fiery coloured head, his feathers rustling so that it looked like they were actual burning flames.

"I will do this, as you have not shown any reason to have failed me, it is the devas they are too weak. So I will need to send out some stronger ones. Before you leave my advisor...who are you?" Lucemon chuckled as Zhuquiaomon's question.

_"I am someone who will aid in your quest to destroy the Chaos"_ Lucemon said as he severed his connection with Zhuquiaomon.

_'And in doing so, I shall rule over the Digital World and destroy all who oppose me, including you my young Phoenix. Naruto will come to the Digital World, I will be freed and I WILL RULE ALL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

**(A/N: Well guys that's it, chapter 12 is over and done with. I thank all my beloved readers, all of you all for reading and reviewing and keeping me motivated to continued this story. Although I think I overdid it with the evil laugh from Lucemon just now hehe :). Anyways, in the next chapter it seems more devas are proving to trouble the tamers. Our lovable purple pony, Indramon decides to come to the Real World, but it seems that although Hypnos seemed to have gotten rid of him in his first arrival, he returns, bigger and stronger. Now, with Growlmon, Gatomon, Gargomon and Kyuubimon out of commission, and the army hopeless to stop the rampaging deva... Dorugamon is the only one left to fight the gigantic Horse deva. Dorugamon it's time to digivolve. Tune in next time to see the exciting new chapter of this tale. Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody, Chapter 13: A Dragon's Heart. DORUGAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO... Please review)**


	13. Chapter 13:A Dragon's Heart

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 13: A Dragon's Heart

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_I would like to thank all you readers for reviewing and liking my story. 28,701 hits, added to 9 C2s, 180 faves and 148 alerts. Now for some review replies:_**

**_Resurrection of the Forgotten- Glad you like the story, Rika has changed for the better of the story though so even if you find it weird she will remain as open as she is now as well as keeping her original personality somewhat. True, since I have posted this chapter I have taken it beyond the length of the story line than any other NarutoxDigimon story maker and thus have reached my goal to bypass the area with Sandiramon._**

**_CyberDragonEX- Sounds like an interesting idea, but I wouldn't because if then I would have to make up an idea for them to reprogram the D-Arks in order to upload card abilities into the D-Arks and I don't want to do that. Sorry hehe._**

**_Siber D. Wolf- I'm glad you like it. My best, really? That's...that's a real nice thing to say._**

**_End Review Replies on with the chapter_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"Oh yes, Zhuquiaomon-sama, however the timing must be right if you are to succeed. Do what you wish until that time, but I suggest you send out Vikaralamon for the offensive power due to his sheer size and his strength and Makuramon for the stealth and speed to retrieve the Catalyst you disguised as a digimon" Lucemon said._

_"I see, this plan is very good. However, when is the time to send those two out?" Zhuquiaomon asked._

_"In at least the time frame of one month passes in the Real World, until then send out whatever devas you wish" Lucemon advised. Zhuquiaomon nodded his large fiery coloured head, his feathers rustling so that it looked like they were actual burning flames._

_"I will do this, as you have not shown any reason to have failed me, it is the devas they are too weak. So I will need to send out some stronger ones. Before you leave my advisor...who are you?" Lucemon chuckled as Zhuquiaomon's question._

_"I am someone who will aid in your quest to destroy the Chaos" Lucemon said as he severed his connection with Zhuquiaomon._

_'And in doing so, I shall rule over the Digital World and destroy all who oppose me, including you my young Phoenix. Naruto will come to the Digital World, I will be freed and I WILL RULE ALL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

_NOW_

It had been at least one week since the episode with Sinduramon on the camping trip and the tamers were getting used to a normal lifestyle without fighting the few digimon that came through the barrier between the Real World and the Digital World. Juggernaut-X was actually doing a pretty good job so far, so Yamaki was also taking a slight break...while Riley and Tally slaved over the Juggernaut-X Program.

Naruto and Rika were walking down the road hand in hand, their digimon were taking the day off...slightly since they were following the two along the rooftops.

"Hey look it's Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen!" some random guy yelled out. Immediately her fan boys came rushing over to her, but were stopped to a halt as Naruto stepped in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sapphire eyes filled with malice, his extra long and sharp canines bared.

"Mind telling me, what you guys are trying to do with my girlfriend?" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red for a second. The boys backed away, a few being brave enough to stand up to the blonde.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about? Rika wouldn't date a loser like you" a guy yelled. A tick mark appeared on Rika's forehead before she walked up and yanked the boy down by the collar to meet her eyes.

"Listen here punk, you insult Naruto-kun again and I'll have what makes you a man severed when you're asleep" the girl released a bit of killing intent, after all having a shinobi for a boyfriend had its perks. Killing intent use being one of the many advantages. The boy backed away and ran away screaming with tears in eyes. Naruto smirked and kissed the red head on her cheek earning gasps and glares from her fan boys.

"Arigato Rika-chan"

"No problem, Whiskers" she said using the affectionate nickname she used when she needed to get rid of the stalkers in front of her. Naruto then released full blast of killing intent causing many to faint and wet their pants leaving stains on the groin area of their pants. Others ran away terrified and Naruto and Rika walked along the road, stepping on the fan boys in the process, whistling a happy tune.

"They should be a force to be reckoned with" Dorumon said as he walked with Gatomon and Renamon along the rooftops.

"That's for sure, I mean did you see those guys' faces. They probably shit their pants" Gatomon added.

"As much as I like Rika now being open with me, this happy-go-lucky attitude she has...it feels so alien to me" Renamon said.

"Don't worry Renamon" the two partners of the blonde tamer spoke as they leaped across another roof, "Rika is still the same egotistical maniac we all know and love, just with a major attitude adjustment" Renamon chuckled at the two shorter digimon and nodded.

'It's for the best. I wonder how things would have turned out if we hadn't met Naruto' Renamon thought. **(A/N: That would be canon then Renamon)**

As the couple and the their trailing digimon continued to travel a small rookie digimon was thinking over some things as he sat in a tree branch.

'Ah those stupid tamers and their stupid partners, making me feel...something good' Impmon thought as he snapped his fingers staring at the red flames that appeared and disappeared with each snap.

'Humans...they are nothing, but trouble...just like my...tamers were'

Flashback

Two small children were glaring at each other as a teddy bear stood between them along with a young scarf wearing digimon with purple skin and a pale white face. Green eyes flashed between both humans as the digimon looked back and forth between his tamers. The first was a girl, due to her height she was obviously older than the boy. She wore a white shirt underneath a pink dress, her brown hair tied into two pig tails and two brown eyes filled with annoyance towards the boy were present as well. The boy was shorter and therefore younger than his older sister. He wore a white shirt underneath blue overalls, annoyance present in his brown eyes as well towards the girl.

"Hey why did you take my toy?" the girl cried out to the boy. 

"Because you always take mine, besides Okaa-chan said I could!"

"Well I say you can't!" both children glared at each other before turning towards the digimon in between them.

"Well you're just a big fat head. Impmon tell her!" the boy cried.

"Nani, you're just a stupid gaki. Impmon get him!" the girl yelled pointing at her brother. Impmon, his eyes filled with confusion and fear as he faced a dilemma on what side to choose clouded his young mind. The two then grabbed Impmon's arms, the boy on his left and the girl on his right. They began to pull, hard. Impmon's eyes lined with tears as his arms felt as if they were going to be ripped out of their sockets.

"IMPMON!" the boy pulled harder.

"IMPMON!" the girl pulled to try and bring Impmon over to her side. Impmon grunted in pain before screaming.

End Flashback

Impmon shivered in his tree branch, his arms wrapped around his body as he curled his body into a small little ball. The feeling of his arms being pulled at felt as if his sensory nerves were on fire. His arms shifting ever so slightly so as to remind himself they were still there.

"Those two gakis...ruined my life. I can never trust humans, only using digimon for their own selfish gains, but...' Impmon's mind showed him a picture of the tamers and their digimon laughing as he swam with them in the river. The smirk of...happiness...that formed on his face.

"Those tamers...they don't seem to act like they want to hurt their digimon. Especially that blonde one, he fights alongside his partners and they respect each other...those smiles they seem so genuine" Impmon shook his head, "NO, I cannot trust them, I forged my own path...I can't go back to them, not ever" Impmon growled before standing up and leaving his tree in a show of speed that he had never shown. A few leaves fluttering to the ground being the only evidence that something was up in the branches.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

The group of tamers were standing there glaring at each other in silence as they pondered their next move. Outside, Kenta, Kazu and Jeri were watching them.

"Look at them, talking about some serious deva stuff while we stay on the sidelines" Kazu muttered.

"Kazu, it's not nice to talk about them like that. Takato-kun and the others are doing what ever they can to protect people that could get hurt if wild digimon appear...I just wish I had my own digimon too though?" Jeri said with a downcast look.

"Same here" Kenta and Kazu sighed as they agreed with Jeri, on the not having a partner part. It was then that they heard footsteps and looked to see Naruto walking outside the shed and looking up at the sky before he spoke.

"The devas haven't been sighted lately, but remember to keep your guard up." Naruto said.

"Hai, but..." Takato stopped.

"What is it Takato?" Henry asked.

"Yeah buddy, spit it out" Terriermon said.

"What if the next deva is too strong for us to handle, what if..." he froze as Naruto walked up to him. The older tamer placed his hand on Takato's shoulder and gave him a foxy grin.

"Takato, I understand your fears. I once felt them myself..." Naruto paused as his fellow tamers stared at him. The fearless blonde shinobi...had once felt fear. "But in order to become fearless one must know their fears, conquer them and then you will be able to take them on. However, some fears cannot just simply be overcome such as fear of loss or death" Takato looked confused at his mentor.

"I still don't understand"

"What I'm trying to say is, it's alright to be afraid. It's part of what makes us who we are and if the next deva is stronger for us to handle...then I, along with your digimon and mine, we will lay down our lives if it means protecting yours, Henry's and Rika-chan's" Naruto spoke, seriousness and determination evident in those sapphire orbs.

"Naruto-kun..." Rika looked as Naruto glanced at her.

"Rika-chan, I will do what I must if it means I can assure your safety. If anything happened to you...or any of the others I wouldn't be able to have a peace of mind." Naruto walked over to the red haired tamer and smiled down at her, "I protect my friends and those I hold precious to me, that is my nindo...my ninja way and I don't go back on my word"

Everyone's eyes widened, even the digimon's at Naruto's words. Naruto then glanced at Dorumon and Gatomon.

"Let's go you two, we have a job to do" Naruto said, walking straight past them as he left the shed. Gatomon climbed atop the blonde's head and Dorumon jumping onto his shoulder, using Gatomon as a balancing support. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri then watched as Naruto walked away from the shed, the other tamers and their digimon watching the blonde's retreating back before the three vanished in blur of speed, a swirl of leaves being the only thing left behind.

"Do you think he really meant that?" Henry asked.

"Rika, does he?" Takato turned to the blonde's girlfriend. Rika sighed and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Knowing that stubborn Whiskers...he means every word" Rika said. Renamon picked up Rika and vanished as a blur as Takato left Guilmon in the shed and Henry and Terriermon taking off after the goggle wearing tamer.

"Woah, things must be really bad if they acted like that" Kenta spoke adjusting his glasses.

"I think we better leave" the timid girl said before getting up to go home. Her puppet hand 'barking' along the way. Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and shrugged before following the puppet wearing girl.

* * *

><p><strong> Digital World-Southerm Quadrant- Zhuquiaomon's Lair <strong>

The large phoenix of a digimon sat in front of his throne of flames. His four golden eyes, burned like the fires within his body as he stared down the digimon in front of him.

"Now, do you understand your mission, my loyal servant?" Zhuquiaomon asked.

"Of course, Oh Sovereign One" the digimon bowed before the Sovereign, said. The fiery coloured bird nodded before stretching out his wing as if pointing at something, namely outside his lair.

"Excellent, now remember as one of my devas, I do not accept failure as failure results in your deletion." the deva before the Sovereign nodded as Zhuquiaomon continued, "Retrieve the Catalyst, but first take out those pesky human rats and their digimon if they decide to interfere" Zhuquiaomon said. The deva nodded.

"I live to serve thee, oh great Sovereign of Flames" the deva bowed. Then the deva disappeared through a blue portal of data before it closed. Zhuquiaomon looked at what the humans would call a calendar. Having reconstructed one out of the images he had received from the Real World. It was now the month of June, the end of the month named May was when Sinduramon had entered the realm of humans and the beginning of June was when the rooster deva fell at the hands of the very same humans he had been trying to destroy. Also, that was when he had received his advice from the 'voice' who seemed to have a power over him, something that felt familiar and dark, yet comforting and warm that he was able to be swayed by the voice's advisory abilities.

"The Chaos is rising, I must save my kind. The digimon depend on the Catalyst and...the humans will fall as they have brought this threat upon us" Zhuquiaomon then went towards his throne of flames and flapped his wings before nestling in it.

_"Zhuquiaomon-sama, I have some changes in the plan for you to make" _Lucemon said, once again for those that might get confused, Zhuquiaomon doesn't know this is Lucemon talking to him.

'What is it now?' Zhuquiaomon said rolling his eyes. He was getting annoyed with having to respond using his thoughts whenever his 'advisor' spoke to hime. Zhuquiaomon was one who liked to hear the sound of his own voice.

_"The timing, the month must be changed for which you will send Vikaralamon and Makuramon to the Real World. Apparently, during the summer, the digimon Apocalymon in Azulongmon's quadrant, the one who was defeated by the Digidestined that is seen as a television show in this Real World will attempt to break free into the Real World. This is will put a damper on our own plans because he will interfere with the tamers as they will have to go and try and stop him and they will take the Catalyst with them. Wait until the winter times, during the month of September is when we will send out the two devas."_

'But why so late to send out the devas?' Zhuquiaomon asked, his throne of fire crackling wildly to reflect his uneasiness, he wanted to retrieve Calumon as soon as possible. His throne was a mental link to his emotions, such as flaring up when in anger or gentle when calm.

_"Because Zhuquiaomon-sama, due to the devas you will not send during the summer, the tamers will lulled into a fasle sense of security, after all you will send out your other devas during this month alone correct?"_

Zhuquiaomon nodded, "That is correct, if Indramon fails, I will be sending out as many of the devas we can when possible, in order to get back Calumon...but I see where you are going with this. By not sending out any of the devas in such a long time they will think we have given up and then..."

_"We will have the element of surprise on our side. Choose carefully as to who your devas will be when Indramon fails...Naruto will not be taken down so easily"_

"How do you know that boy...the shinobi, is the one to defeat MY deva?"

_"Naruto's potential and strength know no bounds, he is constantly growing and adapting as he increases in levels of strength. Indramon will fall because of his arrogant nature as he underestimate the boy as well as his friends and their digimon...remember what I said...choose carefully when sending out your next devas. Until next time Zhuquiaomon-sama" _Lucemon smirked as he severed the connection. Since Zhuquiaomon was located in the Digital World it was easier to get in contact with the phoenix rather than to get in contact with Naruto in the Real World. Also Zhuquiaomon was very easy to manipulate once it aided in the Phoenix of the South's plans to get back Calumon.

"Naive little fool" the fallen angel said to himself before going into rest, "During the winter time, the seal will be at its weakest...however it will still be strong enough to hold me, yet weak enough for it to be broken by an outside force. The time draws near...my freedom draws near, and Naruto my boy...you will help me in doing so" Lucemon spoke with an evil grin, his sky blue eyes glowed along with the seemingly pulsing Digital Hazard symbol on his right hand.

"Calumon...you will be taken here, your rightful place in the Digital World will be restored" the phoenix said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku- Underneath the Freeway<strong>

It was evening, the sky was now filled with a blood red colour, clouds seeming to be an ebony shade as they floated in the crimson sea. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon stood beneath the freeway, it acted as a bridge as people normally passed beneath it while cars took the freeway in order to bypass the human traffic congestion. Now that it was evening, the people were in their homes and there were no cars on the freeway.

"So Naruto...what are we doing here?" Dorumon asked his tamer, Gatomon resting her head on his shoulder as he was in a sitting position against one of the support columns that made up the freeway.

"We...are waiting" Naruto said.

"For what exactly?" Gatomon asked, a purr added at the end of her question, a sign that she was bored. Naruto did not respond, but suddenly his D-Arks began to go off. Both reddish-violet and bronze coloured D-Arks released high pitch beeps that alerted them to the arrival of a digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

"Sir, there's been a digimon spotted. It's attempting to bio-emerge" Tally said, although she held more respect in her tone since she did not have the confidence of her co-worker Riley to stand up against the blonde man.

"I see, well take it down. That digital monster must not be able to make it's way here. Activate Yuggoth and send a tracer to stop it" Yamaki commanded as he sat down, observing the fingers that flew across the keyboards of his two workers from their rotating chairs above.

"Yuggoth deployed...and Yuggoth destroyed?" Riley said with a confused look on her face, Yuggoth's data representation was removed from the screen, but the tracer still managed to lock on as the digimon continued to make its way through the barrier between the two worlds.

"Sir...it's bio-emerging, the digimon made it through. The location is..." Riley typed a few keys, "the West Shinjuku freeway"

"Understood, prepare to utilize the Juggernaut-X Program" Yamaki commanded, "I want it ready within the hour"

"Hai" the two computer geniuses typed away as their boss bit his nails in frustration.

'Why do these freaks only make it through, Juggernaut-X had been a success so far, maybe this one is like that giant tiger those kids fought. It was the only one that able to get through...let's see if it can handle this level of data removal' the blonde sunglasses wearing man though, his cigarette lighter cap opening and closing as he played with it.

* * *

><p><strong>West Shinjuku Freeway<strong>

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon stared at the large digital field that formed before the field dissipated and a large fountain of data emerged from the earth. The data began to swirl as it began to condense and form into a solid shape. Proteins began to synthesize as the data mixed with the proteins and made solid form. The result was a digimon.

It looked like a giant horse, with purple fur that covered most of its body. A silvery mane stretched down from its head and made its way down the digimon's neck and ended at the mid back, some of it sweeping over its shoulders and in front of its neck while also covering its eyes. A single red horn poked through the mane hair surrounding its forehead. Its two front limbs were larger than its back limbs making it hunch over slightly. The two front limbs were covered in red bandages from the thigh area to just above the hoof area, with golden chrome digizoid that made horse shoes for the mammalian looking digimon. Golden horse shoes and hooves also made the digimon's back feet. Golden bracers were wrapped around its ankles. Golden armour was worn over its chest area that covered the upper abdominal of the rather muscular horse. A belt was worn around its waist along with a giant conch shell was attached to its back by two green cloth straps that were worn over its shoulders.

"I am the server of the Sovereign One, who may you be? Where is the Catalyst?" the large horse bellowed as he spied Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon walking out from beneath the freeway.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and judging from your big ego, I'm guessing you're a deva who follows the old bird?" Naruto said with a glare at the horse.

"I will not allow you to speak about Zhuquiaomon-sama that way!" the horse whinnied before raising his large frontal hooves and bringing them down. The three rolled to the right before they glared at the horse.

"Why are you here for Calumon?" Naruto asked.

"Zhuquiaomon-sama had ordered me to do so, the Light of Digivolution must be brought back to the Digital World is what he said and destroy the those who oppose me. I will follow the Sovereign One without question, now be gone!" the purple horse raised his large frontal hooves again and tried to crush the three beneath them, but Naruto quickly grabbed his two partners and jumped back. He rested them on the ground and took out his D-Ark. After twenty seconds, which was the time it took for the large deva to reach them, the D-Ark beeped and a holographic image of the purple horse appeared on screen along with its data. Dorumon and Gatomon quickly jumped to attack the deva landing on the digimon's arms as it tried to knock them down before running up its arms to reach its head.

"Indramon, Ultimate level and follower of Zhuquiaomon, just as I thought. His strength is just as large as himself and he is able to hold that giant shell on his back with telekinesis. His attacks are Horn of Desolation and Bao Bei." Naruto pocketed Gatomon's D-Ark before taking out Dorumon's and the Digivolution card, but paused and put them away when he saw a small shadow jump out from behind him.

Dorumon and Gatomon were running up along Indramon's arms before jumping off. Gatomon's foot glowed with a bright white aura while Dorumon's body suddenly shone as if it were polished steel.

**"NEKO KICK!"**

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"**

The two attacjs collided head on with Indramon's nose sending the deva's head back a bit from the impact of the two rather strong attacks.

"Hmmm, you two are quite strong for a rookie and a champion level" Indramon said before smirking, "however, you're going to need more than that to beat me" Indramon struck them down with his large left hoof sending the two partners downwards. They managed to flip in mid air and right themselves before skidding along the ground. They growled at the deva, but stopped when they saw a small purple digimon in front of them.

"Oi, horse breath. What the hell do you you're doin'?" Impmon yelled.

"Hmph, another weakling. These two are my opponents, leave me be" Indramon said looking over to Dorumon and Gatomon.

"I will not be ignored. I'm just as strong as those two" Impmon yelled as a small red fireball flickered to life on the edge of his finger.

**"BADABOOM!"** the red fireball collided with Indramon's nose, but did no damage.

"Is that all?" Indramon chuckled before lashing out and crashing his right golden hoof against Impmon sending the rookie digimon to the ground before striking him again and slamming him into a nearby column. Impmon fell to the ground panting, but remained defiant.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Impmon ran and jumped as he avoided an attack before leaping up to Indramon's nose.

"YOU THINK YOU AND YOUR STINKIN' SOVEREIGN ARE GONNA DEFEAT ME! I'M TOP DOG AROUND HERE AND I WILL OBLITERATE YOU!" Impmon lashed out with a ferocious right hook followed by a kick before rotating his body and slamming his heel against the horse deva's muzzle and then used the momentum to reverse his twist and then performed a front flip to plant an axe kick which crashed into the horse deva's nose. Impmon then lashed out with a doubled punch followed by a double kick and then fired multiple fireball at Indramon. Impmon suddenly heard Indramon chuckled and saw his attacks had done no damage whatsoever before he was struck in the side with a hoof. Impmon fell before Indramon raised his hoof, it travelled after Impmon and landed atop the fallen digimon. Impmon was shown to be badly injured as the hoof was raised. His form flickering in and out of its stability. Impmon struggled to stand, his form still flickering.

Meanwhile beneath the freeway, Takato, Henry and Rika had arrived and were watching the poor guy struggle as he fought with all his heart to fight the larger digimon.

"Renamon we have to help him!" Rika cried out to her partner. The blonde kitsune digimon shook her head before her icy blue eyes gazed at the fellow rookie digimon.

"No, not unless we have to. This is Impmon's fight, we cannot intervene...this is a matter of pride, not strength" Renamon spoke.

**"INFERNAL FUNNEL!" **everyone looked to see Impmon standing on his two feet, arms outstretched before a red ring of fire formed, with a pink ring of flame forming within the red ring. The two mixed to form a larger fireball about the size of two basketballs combined. The pinkish red fireball flew at Indramon and impacted with his mane, setting the hair ablaze. Indramon gasped and quickly put out the flames, but some of the silvery hairs fell to the ground, burnt to ashes.

"YOU...YOU BURNT MY LUXURIOUS MANE! I WORK HOURS TO MAKE IT HAVE THAT SHINE, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE DIGI-GAKI, I'LL END YOU!" Indramon raised his arms and the shell on his back appeared in front of him.

**"BAO BEI!"** the shell then came down upon Impmon, but before it could make contact, Renamon quickly sped into the fray and grabbed the little digimon and bringing him back to the freeway.

"I...I was supposed to be the strongest there was, apparently I'm just a nobody...a weakling" Impmon said as he sniffled. He feel to his hands and knees, a pathetic act for one such as Impmon as he pounded the ground with his fist, Renamon watched before turning and running off into battle.

'Gomen Impmon...but we can't let you die, not now...you have a purpose...you just need to find out what it is' Renamon thought as the tamers swiped their cards and the four rookies digivolved into their champion forms.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...DORUGAMON!"**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUUBIMON!"  
><strong>

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GROWLMON!"**

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GARGOMON!"**

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Naruto cried and the five Champion level digimon sprung into action. Dorugamon and Gatomon upon the dragon digimon's head, flew up to eye level before Dorugamon opened his mouth.

**"POWER METAL!"** the dragon roared before the electrically charged orb of steel and iron struck the horse sending it stumbling back a bit. Growlmon then jumped and his elbow protrusions glowed blue with energy.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** the two blades of energy clashed with Indramon's red banadages, not even ripping them, but the impact of the attack was felt as Indramon grunted, but still didn't budge. Kyuubimon ran forward and then spun in the air.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"**

**"PYRO BLASTER!"**

Growlmon's and Kyuubimon's attacks mixed to form a violet fire dragon that crashed into Indramon's stomach that nearly caused Indramon to fall, but he was humilated as the deva did fall.

**"GARGO LASER!" **Gargomon yelled as his bullets hit the sensitive under parts of the golden hooves of the horse deva causing him to whinny in pain a bit before stumbling onto one knee.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"**

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled swiping the card through Gatomon's D-Ark. Gatomon's claws were then surrounded by a brighter white energy before slamming into Indramon's face with enough force to send the digimon's head snapping back.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** Growlmon yelled as Dorugamon swooped down and threw the red scaled dinosaur up to Indramon's facial level and then the Digital Hazard digimon spun in the air and using the momentum, the Dragon Slash struck forth and sent the large horse tumbling to the ground. Growlmon was then joined in the air as the other appeared next to him. Growlmon opened his maw and the largest ball of flame ever made by him was formed. Red, blue and violet sparks of electricity formed in Dorugamon's reptilian jaws as a metal sphere materialized in it coated with the sparks. Kyuubimon spread out her tails and the nine small blue falls of flame formed, the ghostly blue fireballs then began to burn even more intensely as Kyuubimon channeled more power into her attack. Gargomon's gattling guns, spun rapidly, glowing an emerald colour while Gatomon's foot glowed with a powerful white aura.

**"PYRO BLASTER!"**

**"POWER METAL!"**

**"GARGO LASER!"**

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!**

**"NEKO KICK!"**

All five attacks were launched forth. Naruto then smirked as he drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...ENERGY TRANSFER ACTIVATE!" the blonde shinobi tamer swiped the card through the slit in the side of the bronze-gold coloured D-Ark. Gatomon then spun in the air forming a small twister of white as the energy from all the other attacks surrounding her fused with the energy from her Neko Kick, transferring into her being. Gatomon's foot then glowed a rainbow of colours as they formed a large rainbow coloured flame around what used to be a Neko Kick attack. Gatomon bared her sharp feline fangs in a broad smile as the powers of fire, light, steel and electricity coursed through her veins. The electricity and flames flying off as residue from the attack as it neared Indramon's downed form.

**"COLLABORATION ATTACK: ELEMENTAL CRUSHER!" **Gatomon cried out, however as the attack was about to make contact, Indramon's form was suddenly absorbed into a swirling red, green and blue vortex in the sky. Luckily, Gatomon's attack was able to nail the deva hard enough in the stomach for Indramon to cry out in pain before he vanished as data into the vortex of Juggernaut-X.

"Hey, my attack didn't get all the way through!" Gatomon yelled as she stood in the crater that was made as her attack had met the ground. Everyone then looked up to see the swirling colourful vortex, red, green and blue flakes of data made up the portal that led back to the Digital World. Suddenly the vortex began to suck up Growlmon, Gatomon, Gargomon and Kyuubimon into the vortex. Dorugamon growled as he was also being sucked into the vortex, but then without his knowing, the X-Antibody on his forehead shone with a crimson light.

**"X-Antibody Activate!" **Dorugamon yelled as if he was possessed by some other being. His burnt orange eyes holding a dull glow to them. The X-Antibody then released a large beam that shot into the vortex that caused the Juggernaut-X Program to crumble from within before it vanished in a flash of white light. Dorugamon sighed, the glow leaving his eyes. He then quickly dive down, straight as an arrow and caught Gatomon on his back and Growlmon and Kyuubimon in his hands which he tirelessly began to try and rest on the ground gently as he flapped his wings heavily. Gargomon fell past them and slammed onto the ground forming a small crater. Gargomon whined as he rubbed his head.

"Did somebody get the Digi-code of the Monochromon that ran me over?" Gargomon asked before lying back down and de-digivolving back into Terriermon. Everyone sweat dropped, but still managed to show concern through it as their friend was injured. Dorugamon managed to let Growlmon and Kyuubimon down as gently as he could causing them both to drop from about ten feet onto their asses.

"Itai" the two Champion level digimon grunted before they de-digivolve. Dorugamon the de-digivolve in mid air, managing to catch Gatomon also while landing on his feet.

"You okay, Gato-chan?" the purple furred dragon asked the feline digimon. "That attack seemed to take a lot out of you"

"Where did you learn that attack?" Renamon asked.

"She didn't...it came with the spur of the moment. All of our attack were going to collide with Indramon, the horse deva digimon we were fighting just now, so I decided to transfer all of their power into Gatomon's attack since she actually required physical contact for her attack. The name...Elemental Crusher, as cool as it sounds, it was made up wasn't it?" the blonde asked his partner. Gatomon stuck out her tongue playfully which meant 'yes I made it up'.

"What was that portal in the sky?" Henry asked. Naruto sighed.

"Hypnos, as I told you which is located in the twin towers over there" Naruto said pointing to the clearly seen Hypnos HQ towers, "is an organization that is trying to stop digimon from bio-emerging into the Real World so as to protect it. However, Yamaki, the seemingly head honcho of Hypnos had developed a program called Juggernaut-X, a destructive program that seems to remove digimon from this world and send them back to the Digital World. Although, I could see that as some of the digimon from before we met Mihiramon on the day the Juggernaut-X Program was launched, some digimon had disintegrated. And...as much as I dislike the devas though, I hope Indramon managed to survive" Naruto explained.

"I see, so the how is Dorugamon able to stop it?" Takato asked, "He seemed to fire a laser from his forehead and stop it"

"That is the work of the X-Antibody within Dorumon's programming. You see in the beginning when digimon were first being made, the prototype program called the Old Interface was made in the act of trying to create artificial life, I have my sources by snooping through Hypnos' secret files when I sneaked in before, anyways the project was shut down due to lack of funding and the digimon project cut off. However, the digimon managed to live on and thus it formed Dorumon...or Dodomon since he was still a baby digimon" Naruto said.

"The Juggernaut-X program contains a specific data destroying program that destroys and trashes any useless data that is seen as such by the user of it, it is called the X-Program. The X-Antibody from what I can tell was integrated into Dorumon's software as he was made and therefore he built up an immunity to the ancient program and thus is able to survive the Juggernaut-X Program as well as use it's powers to stop it by shooting a beam as we have just seen or during the first time, a large shield of data was generated from the X-Antibody to protect him during the time with Mihiramon"

"I see...so this Juggernaut-X Program is a digimon genocide maker?" Henry summarized.

"Pretty much and we have to be careful when Yamaki uses it...or else one of our own could be lost to it" Naruto said. The tamers nodded, but then they paused as Naruto and Dorumon turned back to face Gatomon who was still looking at the crater from the Elemental Crusher.

"Gatomon/Gato-chan?" the tamer and partner asked, trying to get her attention. Gatomon remained focused on what she was looking at before looking up at where the Juggernaut-X portal formed and then she spotted something, floating in the air were tiny blue and violet data particles that stayed there for a while before shooting off across the sky as it turned dark.

"Indramon...is not gone" Gatomon said as she faced the others.

"NANI, are you sure!" Guilmon asked.

"Hai, I spotted...data residue, but it wasn't...apparently the devas are able to disintegrate their own data and then probabaly re-integrate themselves back into their forms as they are probably able to re-integrate themselves back into their original forms...Indramon is probably injured from the attack we hit him with, even if I only managed to produce minimal damage, the attack was able to injure that smelly horse enough for him to retreat. The Juggernaut-X was probably there only to take Indramon, but since Indramon had disintegrated himself..."

"The Juggernaut-X Program looked for the next best thing...us" Rika inquired. Gatomon nodded.

"Well the, guess tomorrow we'll have to prepare for a surprise attack. Remember don't let your guard down at all tomorrow morning guys. Gatomon, Dorumon?" Naruto then knelt down as Dorumon climbed onto his back and Gatomon on his blonde hair covered head. The shinobi gave a small wave and winked at Rika before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. The others nodded to each other, serious expressions played upon their faces before they turned away and left for home.

'Be prepared...no holding back' the other tamers and their digimon thought simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Shinjuku Sewer Complex**

Impmon trudged through the murky waters of the sewer as he sighed. His green eyes downcast.

'I'm such a failure, having that Renamon save my ass' Impmon growled as he fell from exhaustion. Indramon's attacks had left more than just pain of the body, it pained his mind and spirit from the battle. His weakness being shown to him first hand while the others fought valiantly and managed to pull off a win.

"I'm never...I'm never going to digivolve, I'm just a loser, a digi-baka, I don't even deserve to be what I am, I'm not even considered to be a digimon... I can't do anything" Impmon began to shudder and shake, tears began to fall from his eyes. The bottled up emotions of sadness, regret and frustration all being released as the dam burst and the emotions flooded out. He sat there for one whole hour until a blue light covered him.

"Huh, so this world can't even stand my weakness and is gettin' rid of me too eh?" Impmon said as he looked at the blue light. His emerald eyes suddenly widened as he stared at the light.

"What...what the hell?"

_"Do you wish to become strong?" _a voice asked him. Impmon gulped and walked towards the light that suddenly became a portal.

_"Do you wish to become strong?" _the unknown voice asked again. Impmon blinked, the voice was full of warmth and kindness, but behind that he could hear the darkness within those words, but in his pitiful state he couldn't really interpret anything, however the young digimon didn't know how right he was as he nodded.

"Hai...I want to be strong...I want to digivolve" Impmon declared. The voice chuckled and then the Digital Hazard symbol blazed to life on Impmon's chest and then he was sucked into the portal.

_"Come to me, come back to your home in the Digital World... and I shall grant you your wish, young Impmon"_ the voice said. Impmon's green eyes suddenly widened and the image of a young humanoid digimon with eight angelic wings and blonde hair with sky blue eyes formed in his mind's eye.

"I...will go home. I will serve you...Lucemon-sama" and with that Impmon disappeared from the Real World.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>

The four tamers and their digimon were walking through the streets, well actually, Guilmon, Dorumon and Terriermon were kept in the open while Gatomon and Renamon had to take to the rooftops since Renamon was too big and no one would have bought the kid in a cat suit alibi since the flicking of Gatomon's tail would have blown her cover. Calumon had appeared out of nowhere again and was currently atop Dorumon's head making funny faces into the reflection of himself as he gazed into the shining Old Interface of the X-Antibody embedded in Dorumon's forehead.

'I don't know how people are gullible enough to buy that Guilmon and Dorumon are people in costumes while when I brought out Gatomon they thought she was a mutant cat...that makes no fucking sense' Naruto thought as he watched Dorumon mope without his girlfriend beside him. Naruto held on to Rika's hand as they walked through the streets until they heard a cry.

"OI, TAKATO/CHUMLEY/TAKATO-KUN!" came the respective cries of Kenta, Kazu and Jeri. The three non-tamers ran up to them and smirked.

"Oi, chumley, check this out, I made my own Blue Card. Now I'm a tamer just like you guys" Kazy said proudly flashing the badly drawn card. It was made of several pieces of contrsuction paper stuck together to the same thickness as a digimon card and was coloured blue with the badly drawn 'D' and pixelated, if you could call it that, dinosaur. The drawing was crudely coloured as well as if by...

'Is that crayon?' they all thought with a sweat drop.

"Kazu, listen it's not that easy. Making your own Blue Card doesn't make you a tamer, you have to have a partner and a D-Ark that represents the bond between you and your digimon like we do" Takaton explained. "Now come on, we're gonna kick a giant horse's ass to the curb" Takato said as their D-Arks began to beep.

* * *

><p><strong>Exit Highway from West Shinjuku leading to Central Shinjuku<strong>

The cars were stopped as the traffic lights suddenly began to stop working and a large digital field popped up out of nowhere. The digital field expanded, growing larger and larger before it was removed and there stood Indramon. The giant purple pony whinnied before bringing his hooves down, crushing a few cars and causing a shockwave that caused the highway, which was balanced on strong titanium infused columns to crack slightly and creak and also cause many cars to turn over and crash into each other causing major traffic congestion. People, having seen the giant horse quickly began gettin out of their cars and racing back towards the city. After several hours, many people had made it to saftey, although Indramon may not have been so merciful and killed few hundred with his Bao Bei, the giant shell. Then when the majority of people left, the four digimon tamers arrived on the scene.

"Look it's him...it's Indramon!" Henry cried out as the four tamers and three non-tamers arrived on scene.

"Let's do this" Naruto cried out as they all took out their D-Arks and cards. (Cue Digimon Theme Song)

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Calumon's crimson traingle on his forehead began to glow, bathing the four rookies in a red light as their tamers slashed the Digivolution cards through the slits on the side of their D-Arks.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data. Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Renamon's form was encased in a swirling blue egg of data, her skin and fure peeling off to reveal a larger form beneath it all and bound together by a wire frame pattern. She changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guilmon was surrounded by a swirling red egg of data. Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon. The egg of data exploded to reveal a larger version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

**"GROWLMON!"**

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"**

The five Champion digimon appeared again to face off against the dreaded purple pony only his time, the giant deva seemed to be a bit bigger than last last time.

"Is it just me or does the purple pony over there seem bigger?" Gargomon asked. Everyone looked at Gargomon and then at Indramon before their eyes widened.

"You know...I think Gargomon has a point" Rika said, the large horse deva did seem to be a few metres taller from when they previously met him.

"Ah yes, my little playmates, so nice to see you again. Now Zhuquiaomon-sama can finally get the Catalyst back seeing as how he is with you, right there" Indramon whinnied pointing at Calumon.

"Now way you're going to get your grubby little hooves on Calumon!" the digimon roared. Indramon snorted and stomped his hooves.

"These hooves are encased in chrome digizoid so who do you think you're calling grubby" Indramon said. Indramon, as powerful as he is, had a soft spot for his looks and was why he lashed out with such fury when Impmon burnt his mane. The digimon then charged forwards and attacked.

**"DRAGON SLASH!"** Growlmon yelled before jumping into the air and aimed his elbow blades at the large horse, but the deva smirked before bringing up his hoof and slamming it down on Growlmon. The red dinosaur grunted in pain as he met the harsh concrete right between two cars. Kyuubimon then ran past the downed dino before spinning in the air, ghostly blue flames surrounding her form and then taking off in the form of a dragon.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!"** the sapphire dragonn roared before racing towards Indramon, but the horse simply took a deep breath and large hurricane of winds from his large horse nostrils. The winds, although fanning flames, also managed to divert and blow the dragon off course and it dispersed in mid air. Gargomon had used the attack as a distraction in order to leap atop a large gasoline truck.

"Henry, a little strength here" Henry nodded and swiped the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Gargomon looked and Dorugamon and Gatomon and the three nodded. Gargomon jumped high into the air using powerful leg muscles as he leaped of of the gasoline truck. Dorugamon then swooped down and grabbed it before throwing it upwards, Gatomon followed it before spinning in the air and used to build up momentum.

**"NEKO KICK!"** her glowing white paw/foot slammed into the now dented gas truck as it sailed past Gargomon and at Indramon.

**"GARGO LASER!"** the two gattling gun hands of Gargomon fired the barrage of green laser bullets that struck the gasoline truck as it was near Indramon's face and caused it to explode causing a loud boom to race through the air and reach the ears of those present. The digimon smirked in triumph, however their happiness was short lived as they saw the digimon standing their without any damage done to him.

"Is that all you got?" Indramon asked with a chuckle before the giant Bao Bei on his back floated from his cloth bindings and appeared in front of him.

"Take him down, combine attack!" Dorugamon yelled. Naruto slashed a card through Gatomon's D-Ark and the feline's left arm grew into the shape of MetalGarurumon's head, the head's jaws opened out and a cannon was shown to be held within.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMINMON'S SUPREME CANNON!"

**"POWER METAL!"**

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"**

**"PYRO BLASTER!"**

**"GARGO LASER!"**

**"SUPREME CANNON!"**

The five attack swirled into one before racing towards the gargantuan steed, but Indramon chuckled as the inside of the Bao Bei began to glow with a rainbow coloured light and the attack was absorbed into it.

"HAHAHA, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Indramon bellowed as he took a deep breath.

"He..." Growlmon's eyes widened.

"Just abosorbed..." Gatomon spoke.

"All our attacks" Kyuubimon finished the sentence. A surprising statement since those were their most powerful attacks as well as one of Naruto's most powerful modification cards. Indramon then took a deeper breath of air before releasing the air into the large conch shell with an exhale from his great lung capacity.

**"HORN OF DESOLATION!"** a large beam, with at least double the attack power of their combined attack shot back at the five. Naruto and the others cursed as the blonde drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...IMPERDIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE'S OMNI SWORD!" he yelled, Gatomon's claws were suddenly clutching the famed Omni Sword before she spun the blade expertly in her hands before spinning it in a circle. The Horn of Desolation was being held back, but Gatomon was only one digimon and although the attack was significantly weakened, it still posed to cause great damage. And great damage it cause for Gatomon's Omni Sword broke before her very eyes and the attack continued straight and true before impacting with her and the rest of the digimon. The other watched as the blast had their digimon scattered. Then they heard the sound of helicopters from above.

"Look, maybe this should be a job for the military, they could handle it!" Takato yelled. The helicopters raced through the clear blue skies over their heads.

"Is...is that a giant horse?" one pilot asked.

"I don't care, just kill it!" the lead pilot ordered. Missiles blazed to life as their speed and destructive detonating prowess were sure to defeat the digimon, which it didn't for Indramon simply raised his front hooved and blocked it before swiping with them. Hitting three of the four helicopters than came to help from the Japanese Defense. The helipcopters spun out of control and the pilots ejected themselves as their rides were blown to smithereens as it impacted with the road below.

"I'm gonna miss that heli" said one pilot. The fourth helicopter then acted as a rescue copter and saved the parachuting ex-pilots before abandoning the mission.

"Mission abort, mission abort. Enemy is too strong, cannot engage, I repeat we cannot engage. We're returning to base" the pilot of the fourth helicopter said.

"Great, even the country's defenses don't work" Rika said rolling her eyes. The digimon then stood to their feet and Naruto gritted his teeth as he withdrew a blue card.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!" Naruto yelled.

"Matrix Crystal Activate!' Calumon yelled as the blue light expelled from the bronze D-Ark mixed with the light of digivolution as it was launched at Gatomon. Gatomon smirked.

"I'll take you down now!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gatomon glowed a bronze-gold colour as her body lengthened and became more humanoid. Her tail retracted into her body and eight angelic wings grew on her back. Her ears became a small pair of angelic wings that were connected to a steel helmet that covered her eyes and nose. Long, flowing blonde hair cascaded down her back from her head like a waterfall of gold. A white outfit covered her previously naked body, leaving only a bit of her stomach, and her upper thighs visible. Two wing shaped cups covered her breasts in a makeshift bra of some sort and a long pink ribbon with digicode printed along it was wrapped around her arms. A pair of golves that stretched to her forearms appeared and finally a pair of boots, the one on her left looked like a regular high heel boot that was apparently a part of the leotard like body suit she was wearing while the one on her right was relatively normal if you didn't count the fact it was completely covered with pure white feathers. Her ring from her tail became wrapped around her left ankle. Her eight angelic wings flapped magestically.

**"ANGEWOMAN!"**

The angel digimon glared beneath her steel helmet and held out her feathery bow and an arrow of light formed.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"** she yelled and the light arrow sped towards the deva, but Indramon batted it away only to come face to face with an angry Goddess of the Digital World. With surprising strength that surprised even Indramon, Angewoman lashed out and punched Indramon in the face sending the horse deva stumbling backwards and falling to the ground. Then she grabbed the deva by his back left hoof and dragged him along the ground scraping his body against the cars, only stopping when she reached where her friends lay which only fueled her need to stop this monster. She threw Indramon up into the air and then flew after him at speeds that caused her to break the sound barrier. A barrage of punches landed before she let loose a palm strike, that formed a palm of light, to the stomach before flying towards his chest area and punched it repeatedly as cracks began to form on the armour. She then kicked him in the stomach before twisting and a back hand struck Indramon sending him flying through the air. Angewoman then blurred out of existence before appearing behing Indramon and fired a roundhouse to his back and then appearing in front of him and spun to crash her elbow against his snout. Indramon whinnied in pain as a left hook struck his jaw followed by a right hook then an elbow to the chin. Angewoman then spun ninety degrees and crashed her right elbow into his face before twisting at her hips and hitting Indramon with her left elbow.

"That was for endangering my tamer!" she roared. This wrath of the angel digimon gave new meaning to hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She then got down low by flying underneath the now falling Indramon before going upwards and planted both her feet against the horse deva's chin. Indramon flew upwards as Angewoman appeared above the horse deva and then clasped her hands together and brought them down on Indramon.

"That's for hurting my friends!" and then as the purple pony fell her giant light arrow formed and then she aimed and let it fly, straight and true.

**"AND THIS IS FOR HURTING THE MAN I LOVE, OODAMA CELESTIAL ARROW!" **the eight winged angel digimon yelled out her final proclamation which caused Dorugamon to smile.

"She's a knockout" he whispered as the celestial arrow struck the horse deva. A large explosion of light formed and a large smoke cloud resulted. Angewoman puffed as he fixed her hair and descended slowly to ground level. Her eight wings flapped tiredly and her feather boy retracted back to lay against her arm. Angewoman smiled at the others and gave a thumbs up.

"We won!" Kazu yelled. Naruto nodded, but then stopped as his eyes widened.

"No...NO IT CAN'T BE!" he yelled. He turned to his Ultimate levelled partner.

"ANGEWOMAN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" the angel digimon looked confused as she looked down and saw a bright light and as she was struck the last things she heard before going into unconsciousness and reverting back to Gatomon was her name being yelled out by her boyfriend and the name of the attack that struck her.

**"HORN OF DESOLATION!"** a pillar of light greeted the eyes of the six pre-teens and single teenager. Angewoman screamed loudly from the pain as the Bao Bei returned the power of her Oodama Celestial Arrow struck her with twice the force and twice the power sending her falling to the ground smoking from her wings. Everyone's eyes widened and then Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his feet and ran before catching the fallen angel.

"ANGEWOMAN!" Dorugamon cried out in fear, the emotion evident in his burnt orange eyes.

"Angewoman" then she glowed with golden-bronze light and shrunk down, becoming cat like as she returned back to being Gatomon. Naruto shook with anger and sadness as he looked at his barely moving partner. He quickly formed handsigns and used one of the only healing jutsus he knew. Green chakra spread out over her body, healing her wounds, the dust on her fur still there though. He then got up and saw Kyuubimon right next to him. The nine tailed kitsune looked at Gatomon and nodded before taking her from Naruto.

"That's it...you hurt this city, you hurt innocent people and now you hurt my partner...THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE INDRAMON!" Naruto roared, killing intent flew from him and struck the ultimate level digimon like a tsunami. Indramon didn't seem fazed by it, but on the inside he was sweating a bit.

"He's a human, he can't do much" the horse deva whispered to himself. He was proven quite wrong as Naruto, cloaked in a wild red aura of youkai struck out with a powerful punch that sent Indramon skating backwards for several seconds before tripping over a car and then rolling on the ground. Naruto dropped down and then Dorugamon flew up into the air and then dropped down in front of Naruto.

"We will make you pay, for hurting our comrade...the one I love" Dorugamon said, with a few tears falling from his burnt orange eyes. His rounded pupils were slitted now, just like Naruto and contained a slight tint of crimson. Calumon's red triangle in the zero unit emblazoned on his forehead glowed intensely before shooting off towards Dorugamon who was a few feet in front of the cream puff digimon. Dorugamon growled as the power of the Light of Digivolution filled him.

'What another one can digivolve?' Indramon thought as he rose to his feet, the armour that Naruto punched, a large chunk of the chrome digizoid fell off and then Indramon looked as Naruto held a glowing sapphire card in his hand. Indramon could only gasp and say one thing.

"Oh fuck"

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!" Naruto yelled and the red light surrounding Dorugamon intensified before mixing with the deep blue of the Blue Card. Dorugamon growled before releasing a beastial roar to the heavens. Power flowing through him.

**"DORUGAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Dorugamon's entire body was encased in what looked like liquid metal, solidifying over his body. Dorugamon's body was then changed within the metal cocoon which could be seen from the external look of the metal covering. The metal then broke and revealed the Ultimate level digimon. The two front limbs grew longer and then the dragon digimon dropped onto all fours. The tail lengthened and began to twist along the length and at the tip was a large golden spike of some sort. The dragon's face had elongated, looking for reptilian looking, a large blade made the horn that grew from his snout. Two pairs of steel coloured wings, the lining surrounding the wings was a darker shade of grey than the membrane. Five golden rings lined the skin that surrounded the lining of the membrane, each having one sharp golden spike on the rings. The back pair of wings were slightly smaller than the frontal pair. The dragon was covered with red fur with black zigzag markings. The nose area, feet and underside of the dragon was snow white just like the mane which ran down its back. The mane ending at the end of the long neck the dragon had. Four grey, steel spikes jutted out of the neck of the Ultimate level dragon digimon, two on each side, the ears were more pointed. Three long, sharp black claws poised to kill grew out of each foot and its teeth were lined with many pearly white teeth. His crimson red eyes glowed with power along with the Old Interface that remained on his forehead before releasing a roar to heavens.

**"DORUGREYMON!"**

Everyone stared in awe at the large dragon. The digimon was as large as Indramon, possibly a bit bigger.

"You...you..." Indramon paused.

"Yes, I digivolved, now..." Dorugreymon's eyes glowed as he glared at Indramon, "You misguided horse deva, for hurting someone dear to me, prepare to face the consequences" Dorugreymon growled. Indramon held the Bao Bei in front of him for defense and charged the equal if not slightly larger, dragon digimon. He swung the large conch shell with a battle cry.

**"BAO BEI!" **the purple horse cried and swung the shell. Dorugreymon looked bored before ducking beneath the swing and charged forward and headbutted Indramon before rearing up on his hind legs and slashing with the forelimbs, leaving large gashes on the horse's body. He then impaled Indramon's arm from a headbutt using the horn blade on his nose. As he removed the blade, Dorugreymon twisted and grabbed Indramon's back left hoof and pulled, tripping the horse deva and then standing atop of him and growled like the beast digimon he was.

"I hold the alias as 'The Final Enemy' Indramon, did you know that. I am your final enemy that you will see. Dorugreymon held up his golden spike pointed tail and held it high.

"Any last words?" the crimson furred dragon asked. Indramon chuckled before nodding.

"Hai, two...**BAO BEI!"**

"Huh?" Dorugreymon was suddenly struck in the head sending him skidding over a few cars, before the dragon decided to use his wings and took flight.

**"HORN OF DESOLATION!"** the violet coloured deva said before taking many deep breaths and launching multiple energy blasts from the Bao Bei. Dorugreymon then twisted in the air to avoid one and then performing a barrel roll to avoid another. He then ducked and became streamlined as he managed to squeeze himself tightly to avoid two that nearly sandwiched him before performing a loop-the-loop as he avoided another and then dive down, spinning like a drill looking like a tornado of red, black and grey. He plowed through the final Horn of Desolation attack and smirked as he crashed into Indramon and then bit down with his sharp teeth at the area where his bicep was and then using amazing feats of strength lifted the horse deva up and slammed him down on the ground before picking him up again and slamming him down on another field of machinery, repeating this process a few more times before throwing the purple horse a good height, a few hundred feet into the air before flapping his powerful wings and meeting the large horse in the sky for all to see below at what he was about to do, before his tail was raised and poised to strike.

**"BLOODY TOWER!" **his tail shot off faster than anyone had ever seen. As the deva fell from the sky, it looked like nothing happened, but then large holes of data fell from Indramon as all four of his limbs were impaled. Dorugreymon the roared and fired a small ball made of steel from his maw. The ball then began to expand and grow larger until it was at least the ten times the size of Dorugreymon himself.

"My final attack...**METAL METEOR!"** the large metal sphere flew down from the sky, burning from the friciton with the air as it fell making it literally red hot as it actually looked like a meteor. The attack then met Indramon's body and the deva whinnied and screamed in pain as the body of Indramon was crushed and burnt before dispersing into red flakes of data that dissipated from view. Dorugreymon walked up to Naruto, holding a three quarters of fully awake, Gatomon and bent down.

"Is Gato-chan alright?" the ultimate level digimon asked.

"Hai, Dorugreymon...you were amazing out there. Good thing you digivolved in the nick of time" Naruto said, anger gone along with Kyuubi's youkai cloak of a tailless kitsune.

"Arigato, Naruto. Good to see Gato-chan is okay too" Dorugreymon responded with a smile before walking over to the others, towering over them.

"Oi, what did you guys think? I'm really strong now, right?" Dorugreymon asked.

"Yeah and you're about as big as WarGrowlmon" Takato managed to say, after seeing a large red furred dragon with a lot of pointy objects attached to each limb was kind of scary.

"SUGOI!" everyone else cried out, including Renamon and Rika.

"Naruto-kun" she said walking over to him as he came over. She then glared at him before slapping him in the face. This surprised for as he was about to ask why, she suddenly captured his lips with her own. Naruto melted into the kiss and could feel what emotions she felt, happiness at the victory, but sadness and a bit of betrayl.

"Rika-chan...I..." he couldn't continue as Rika stopped him.

"I know you said, you would risk your life for us...but I, I just got you Naruto and I don't want to lose you. Not now...not ever" she whispered the last part. Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't know Rika cared that much for him, he smirked before bending down slightly to reached her eye level.

"Gomen Rika-chan, but until we defeat Zhuquiaomon or whoever is behind this...I'm not going anywhere and I won't die, never. Not until my time comes" Naruto said with a fox grin on his face before pecking her on the lips and then watched as Dorugreymon de-digivolved back into Dorugamon and then into Dorumon. Dorumon sighed as he fell to one knee.

"You okay there buddy?" Naruto asked the dragon digimon. The X-Antibody holder smirked, panting slightly.

"Hai...I'm okay Naruto. Just get Gato-chan" he said, he was suddenly tackled in a hug as Gatomon had woken up. In fact she was awake just after he digivolved, Naruto was just too surprised to notice.

"You were amazing you know that" she spoke into his ears. His pointed ears twitched as her warm breath tickled the sensitive parts. His eyes widened.

"You...you saw?" he asked. She nodded.

"I was awake just after I saw the light disappear just as you finished digivolving" the feline digimon explained.

"Well, I did it all for you, just like you fought as Angewoman for me" Dorumon said smiling at his feline girlfriend. Gatomon smirked before kissing him on the cheek.

"And it's why I love you, Doru-kun. Never afraid to risk your life for your comrades...looks like a trait from our tamer has rubbed off onto you" Gatomon said with a giggle. Dorumon nodded and chuckled, a small grin on his face.

"So it appears" the group then rose to their feet, the digimon having all returned to rookie level, and then headed back for their homes.

"Rika-chan, I thought we had a date this evening?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, well then after why don't we go now?" she asked. The blonde nodded and smirked.

"I'll show you how to make ramen, my Okaa-chan had a secret recipe so you can help me make it for lunch" the whisker marked jinchuriki spoke. The two chuckled as they continued to walk with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

"Yamaki, there have been reports of a...giant horse on the news...what are doing to explain this so as not to cause anymore panic after all many were at the scene of where the digimon appeared" a man with a business suit, black sunglasses and black hair, on a screen said. Another screen flashed on along with one other.

"Yeah Yamaki, you gotta do something. People are already thinking that something's up" another man said, he was in between fat and skinny, but was still a bit big and wore a grey business suit and was nearly completely bald.

"I say let's go eat lunch to get out mind off of things before making a decision" a man who looked like he was playing golf said as he swung the nine iron club.

"Nice swing Tokushima" the man in the black business suit said as he watched the ball sail through the air.

"Arigato Kenshin, I've been working on it"

"So Yamaki, what are you going to do?" they all asked the blonde leader of Hypnos.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it..." Yamaki said as he paused, "Just give me some time, it was you guys who created Hypnos in the first place, I'm the one who has to do all the hard work and create all the cover stories"

"Okay, but make sure you'll be able to submit it soon, no less than three days. Anymore and the public will think that the city will be under attack by real digimon" the balding man said. "Well, the wife's calling, gotta go. Riza out" the screen with the balding man went black.

"Kenshin/Tokushima out. Good luck Yamaki!" they said and their screens went black also, leaving Yamaki alone with Riley, Tally and the computers.

"Set up an excuse, make sure this occurs throughout the entriety of West Shinjuku. No screw ups okay Rileu, Tally? People will begin to suspect digimon are real things, so we cannot allow this to happen as wide spread chaos on a world wide scale could occur. Keep Juggernaut-X at the ready"

"HAI!"

'Now then...' Yamaki turned away, playing with his lighter and picked up a book labelled, 'Digimon the Encyclopedia', 'Time to learn more about you digital monsters'

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>

"Oh confound it, Indramon has been defeated...at least they killed him. If he had come back to me empty handed, his death would not have been so swift" Zhuquiaomon grumbled to himself. The fires of his throne burning more intensely due to his anger, bordering on orange to blue as they got hotter. Zhuquiaomon then looked at the copy of the Real World's calendar.

"I guess I'll send out Vajramon and Pajiramon next...and then after that, Khumbhiramon. Majiramon is much too rebellious and would only follow Azulongmon, even denying to do the actions of the other Sovereigns, but..." Zhuquiaomon paused as he looked out of the corner of his eye and into the dark corner of his lair if he could have, Zhuquiaomon would have smirked. Of course this is difficult as a bird. A small figure walk out of the dark corner and nodded. On the red scarf the small digimon wore, was a violet symbol...the Digital Hazard emblazoned on the red neckerchief. His leathery purple skin, pale face and shining green eyes graced the presence of the Sovereign of the South, or would it have been the other way.

"In just three months, the plan will come into action and all shall bow to the Digimon Sovereigns and the Chaos will finally be able to be kept at bay once more...isn't that right...Impmon?" Zhuquiaomon asked with a hint of mirth in his burning golden eyes.

"Hai...Zhuquiaomon-sama" Impmon replied, the Digital Hazard symbol seeming to pulse on the fabric and the once deep green eyes became shrouded in sky blue, mixing to make an aquamarine colour.

'Think what you wish, Zhuquiaomon-sama' Lucemon thought with a smirk. 'But this little puppet is one of the many pawns that I shall use to take my place as King of the Digital World...and yet you don't even know that you are one yourself foolish Sovereign'

**(A/N: That's chapter 13, I finally reached my goal and completed after the fight with Sandiramon and Sinduramon, hooray. Congratulations to me :D. Anyways, please be sure to review, I hope you liked the fights and also I hope you guys tell me what you think of this slight romance thing I've got going on between Naruto and Rika and Gatomon and Dorumon. Anyways next chapter Vajramon and Pajiramon are here to play. Ox and Ram are about to take extra large meats to a whole new level. Now that three of our favourite five have matrix digivolved, it's Gargomon and Kyuubimon's turn. LET'S DO THIS GUYS! Next time of Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 14: Ultimate Level x2. Please review and also summer vacation will be starting in the month of July which is why I wanted to change up the plans that Zhuquiaomon and Lucemon had for sending out . This is so that I don't mix up things and that I can do the Adventurer's Battle Movie that many readers have been asking me to do. Well see you next time-K.D)**


	14. Chapter 14:Ultimate Level X2

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 14: Ultimate Level x2

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Review Replies:_**

**_KitsuneHanyou245-You do know if Naruto goes all nine tails, if he fights Lucemon, the chakra output would fry his body and kill him before Lucemon would?_**

**_Animeguy1101-Thanks for the support, you've a been loyal follower of this story since the beginning. You know I never thought of that idea, it never even crossed my mind. I might consider it._**

**_RoyalTwinFangs-The movie is on Youtube. Just type it in and you'll find it. Tamer, Adventurer's Battle are the key words._**

**_KamenRiderEbon-Yes, Ryo and Cyberdramon will be there. However, more or less for the humour in which Ryo will flirt with Rika and Naruto has him back off._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"In just three months, the plan will come into action and all shall bow to the Digimon Sovereigns and the Chaos will finally be able to be kept at bay once more...isn't that right...Impmon?" Zhuquiaomon asked with a hint of mirth in his burning golden eyes._

_"Hai...Zhuquiaomon-sama" Impmon replied, the Digital Hazard symbol seeming to pulse on the fabric and the once deep green eyes became shrouded in sky blue, mixing to make an aquamarine colour._

_'Think what you wish, Zhuquiaomon-sama' Lucemon thought with a smirk. 'But this little puppet is one of the many pawns that I shall use to take my place as King of the Digital World...and yet you don't even know that you are one yourself foolish Sovereign'_

_NOW_

The shopping district of the western area of Shinjuku was a very active area of the city, since it was the shopping district it was shown to be bustling with activity. Many people were rushing through the streets looking for something to buy for either friends, family or maybe both. However, in a small gumball vending machine, a boy was aiming to get some Digimon cards from the Digimon card vending machine. He put in his three quarters before turning the knob and he got out his card pack. As he opened the pack his once bright eyes dulled and his shoulders, slumped.

"Aww man, that's a serious rip off" the boy mumbled. As he was turning a man wearing a dark blue hat and a yellow jacket walked past him and bumped into him. The boy's cards spilled from his hands, but as he was picking them up, he noticed there was another card amongst the pile. He turned around while picking up the card and noticed the retreating back of the yellow jacket wearing man.

"Oi, jacket-san!" the boy yelled out waving the card like it was a flag, but dropped his arm down as he noticed the man was not looking back. The boy looked at the card and noticed how it did absolutely nothing worthwhile that could help him in any card game he would play.

"Well this is even more of a rip off than I imagined" the boy growled as he stared at the card, however as he shoved it into his pocket, he never noticed the card flashing to a blue colour before returning to its disguised form.

* * *

><p>The four tamers were walking down the streets talking to one another.<p>

"So when do you think another deva will appear, it's been three days" Takato asked.

"I don't know, maybe there are certain time intervals when the devas can be sent out" Henry suggested. Naruto shook his head.

"Unlikely, otherwise there would be a pattern in the arrivals of each of the deva and judging by how the variations, I would say that Zhuquiaomon is being picky about which devas he chooses to send. He may be an old phoenix, but the bird knows the art of battle and strategy. He's planning on sending out a deva sometime later, just planning on which one to send out" the blonde tamer inquired.

"How do you know that, from what you told us. You've only met Zhuquiaomon for only a few hours in the Digital World" the other three tamers asked. Naruto looked at them and frowned as he thought of the Sovereign of the South.

"As a shinobi it is required that one be able to tell how an enemy is ale to act upon a first glance if not a second one. Given the few hours I had, I had more than enough time to observe Zhuquiaomon...that look in his eyes when he defied Fanglongmon to destroy myself and Dorumon, also gave me the impression that he hates humans and anything he cannot understand and wished to eradicate it" Naruto said before sighing, there was a period of silence throughout the group before it was ruined by Takato's stomach growling.

"I guess I could use a little food" Takato said scratching behind his head in embarrassment. Rika rolled her eyes.

"Goggle-head" she insulted him, "those goggles around your head is keeping nutrients from reaching your brain"

"HEY!" The four then went towards the nearest food parlor they could find, but Naruto paused and looked around sniffing the air, his eyes flashing red and slightly bared his fangs.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Rika asked her boyfriend. Naruto nodded and told Rika to stay with Takato and Henry.

"I'll be right back, don't worry. I just need to...check something" he then stepped away from the red head, giving her a kiss for reassurance. The feisty Nonaka was about to retaliate and demand answers when Naruto formed half the handsign for ram and then vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves before anyone could take notice.

"Oi, where's Naruto?" Takato asked holding two ice cream cones, one for himself and Naruto. Henry came out with two of his own, one for Rika and himself.

"He went somewhere, it's probably a digimon, but he disappeared before I could follow him" Rika explained, "stupid Shunshin no Jutsu" she mumbled.

"Hey don't worry, this is Naruto we're talking about. He can handle himself, even without Dorumon and Gatomon" Takato said, but then noticed Naruto's ice cream was melting.

"You know I should keep Naruto's ice cream from melting and the only way to that is to keep it safeguarded in my stomach" Takato then began to eat away at Naruto's ice cream while the other two pre-teenaged tamers sweatdropped.

'Baka' they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto appeared atop a building a few blocks away from where he had left Rika and the others. He closed his eyes and focused on his sense of hearing, after a while his eyes snapped open and he turned around just as a digital field opened up, surrounding himself and the roof of the building.

'Kyuubi quick, put up a genjutsu' Naruto declared. The great bijuu nodded within Naruto's mindscape.

**"I'm on it kit" **Naruto eyes became red as Kyuubi temporarily took control, **_'You would think he would say thank you for all this shot I've been doing to keep him from being noticed' _**Kyuubi thought. Naruto/Kyuubi flashed through handsigns and a genjutsu was cast over the entire roof and a bit beyond to make whatever was there invisible, namely Naruto, the Digital Field and whatever digimon was up there.

"Hehehe, so you're my opponent?" the digimon asked as it appeared, "A lowly human?" Naruto took out his D-Ark and a holographic image of the digimon appeared. It looked like a cream coloured ball with arms and legs if you put it bluntlty. It wore a mask made of red cloth with two eye holes through which orange eyes looked through. A small sword was strapped to its back while in its hand was a four starred shuriken. It wore fishnet arm bands and spiked shell like material on its shoulder areas.

"Let's see what we got here" Naruto whipped out Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark, "Ninjamon, what the hell, he looks like a wannabe ninja to me, he is a supposed master at espionage and speedy yet powerful blows are used. His attacks are Ninja Knife Throwing, odd since he has a shuriken...and Fire Enbuken" Naruto read before pocketing the D-Ark.

"It seems the master does not see my abilities at a high enough level if he put me up against a lowly human. Well then..." the Digital Hazard symbol was suddenly formed on the center of the shinobi digimon's mask and his eyes became a mixture of sky blue and orange as the sky blue colour bled into the originally orange irises.

"Oh great, another one of you 'master' freaks" the blonde said rolling his eyes before shifting into a fighting stance, "Well listen here, your 'master' and you are going down" Naruto drew two kunai knives from his hidden weapons pouch on his right shin, the kunai then glowed a light blue colour as wind chakra was applied making their blades sharper and more refined as well as lengthening the blade's reach. Ninjamon jumped into the air and took aim, pulling back his arm.

**"NINJA KNIFE THROWING!" **the red mask wearing digimon yelled and then hurled the star shaped weapon. The shuriken spun as it sliced through the air, but Naruto smirked before raising one of his kunai, spinning around to build momentum before slashing downwards, the shuriken breaking apart in half before disappearing as red flakes of data. Naruto then threw his kunai, but the digimon rolled beneath the flying wind propelled/wind enhanced projectiles, embedding themselves three quarters through the concrete roof. The ninja digimon growled before charging Naruto and aimed to punch him, but Naruto ducked underneath the blow before sidestepping a frontal kick to the face. He caught a fist aimed for his stomach before catching the other fist. Ninjamon growled and tried to kick Naruto in the groin who had to let go in order to jump back and avoid being crippled.

"Hey, no fair. That's a cheap shot and besides...you have nothing for me to kick you in" Naruto said. Ninjamon smirked and reached for his sword.

"Awww, too bad." Ninjamon then gripped the hilt as he saw Naruto's eyes flash to a crimson colour and in the blink of an eye before he could even draw his blade, Naruto was in his face. The blonde jinchuriki's fist poised to strike. The whisker cheeked blonde punched Ninjamon in the face/body before using the momentum from his punch to crouch down low and sweep his opponent's feet out from under him before striking the digimon with an uppercut to the lack of a chin that sent the wannabe shinobi digimon skyward. Naruto then leaped upwards and grabbed the digimon's ankles before performing many front flips along with the help of gravity to slam Ninjamon into the concrete roof forming a spiderweb of cracks from the impact. Naruto jumped away and snorted at the downed digimon.

"You're no shinobi...you can't even stand up to me, I am the true shinobi." Naruto said. Ninjamon stood to his feet and turned to Naruto, his sword drawn.

"Don't...insult my title as a ninja" Ninjamon roared before his blade erupted into flames.

**"FIRE ENBUKEN!" **Yellow, orange and red mixed to form a blaze that would burn through most things. Flesh and bone being one of them. Naruto quickly ducked benath a horizontal slice, aimed to take off his head. The searing heat made him slightly sweat from the proximity to the flames.

He quickly sidestepped a downward vertical slash. Ninjamon's eye twitched before continuing with an onslaught of attacks. First he slashed downwards in a diagonal slash before going into a horizontal slash to try and cleave Naruto in half before going into an upward vertical slash and then reversing to go downwards before going into an upward diagonal slash. Naruto avoided them all and jumped back as Ninjamon jumped into the air, his flaming blade behind him as he flipped in the air, scattering embers through to the wind before slamming his blade down into the concrete of the roof causing a small blast of fire to erupt from the area of contact. Ninjamon growled in anger, his Digital Hazard sign seemed to glow as his negative emotion of anger and hatred flowed through him. This was increased as Naruto appeared in front of him with a burst of speed and formed handsigns.

_"Jinton: Kurassha no Jinryu/ Speed Style: Speed Dragon Crusher!"_ Naruto performed the combo used with his father's kekkai genkai as his speed dramatically increased as Naruto balanced on his right hand and right foot before kicking upwards with his left to hit Ninjamon in his hand causing the burning blade to fly out of his hands and the loss of contact with its wielder caused the sword's blade to become regular steel as the flames vanished. Naruto then recovered to stand up on his two feet and performed a right hook, nailing Ninjamon in the cheek before landing a left hook to the opposite cheek. Naruto then twisted on his heel and slammed a back hand to the face before twisting again and crashing his heel into the digimon's back sending him to one knee and then twisting again to grab Ninjamon by the mask and heaving him over his shoulder and into the ground. The force of the throw caused Ninjamon to bounce back up into the air to allow Naruto to land another punch with his right followed by a second punch with his left. While Ninjamon was relatively stationary from the impacts, Naruto knelt down and formed his famed cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he cried out as a plume of smoke appeared above his and a carbon copy of himself, appeared out of the smoke with a poof sound, swinging back its leg and crashing it into the face of Ninjamon in a sweeping upward curve that, as a result sent the digimon upwards. Naruto jumped up and lashed out with a double sweeping upwards kick just like his clone as it puffed out of existence before clasping his hands together and slamming it down on the head of the digimon. Ninjamon let out a cry of pain before slamming into the ground and then Naruto's descending fist, powered by the force of gravity impacted with what would be considered, Ninjamon's stomach.

Naruto stood up to his full height and glared at the ninja digimon.

"You will never amount to the caliber of being a true shinobi, Ninjamon" Naruto growled, "Don't flaunt around that title like it's a flag that could be swept away by the winds...'ninja'" Naruto turned and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Pathetic"

Ninjamon gritted his teeth and then the Digital Hazard mark on his mask glowed brightly and pulsed before a dark aura of shadow outlined the digimon. Orange and blue irises stared at Naruto's retreating back before the digimon stood to his feet and held an arm, the sword that was previously embedded in the concrete roof was yanked out by some invisible force before it was 'thrown' through the air and Ninjamon soon held his blade in his grip once more. Naruto turned around once he heard the sound of a blade slicing the air and his sapphire eyes widened and it was only years of training and experience, along with dumb luck and reflexes that allowed Naruto to quickly grab a kunai from his weapons pouch, coat it with wind chakra and block the sword that nearly cleaved in half...all in the span of two seconds.

"Cheater, you attacked me while my back was turned" Naruto whined before redirecting the sword and then spinning to fire a roundhouse kick that sent Ninjamon skidding backwards, but held his ground.

"The 'master'...has granted me more of his power...I will prevail and you will fall by our combined might" the shinobi digimon said. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"I've beaten every single one of you guys that's come here into the Real World, you won't prevail over my dead body" Naruto roared. Ninjamon then flicked his wrist and then the sword twitched in his grip and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw that instead of bright orange, yellow and red mixing into the plume of flame from earlier, the flames were now a mixture of purple and black.

**"SHADOW FIRE ENBUKEN!" **Ninjamon said in a dark tone of voice before slashing the air and a crescent of fire flew through the air. Distortions in the air formed around Naruto's kunai as he channeled pure wind chakra around his blades and slashed, the winds diverted the flames while also, the stray embers allowed Naruto's kunai to be surrounded by an aura of fire. The flaming, ebony blade was thrown at Ninjamon who held up his shadow fire consumed sword and blocked it sending the knife clattering to the ground before slashing downwards and impacting it with the ground. A burst of shadow fire rocketed across the roof of the building they were fighting on scorching an outline of its path as it rocketed towards the blonde shinobi.

Naruto jumped over the attack and charged chakra into his leg as he brought down his leg in an axe kick, but the digimon held up his sword and blocked the attack, if it weren't for the chakra coating though Naruto would have burnt his leg off.

"Okay, so you wanna play rough...let's play rough" Naruto growled. Ninjamon chuckled before stabbing his blade into the ground.

**"KAGEKARYUENDAAN!" **a blast of fire erupted like a pillar from the sword before taking the form of a purple-black coloured dragon with glowing green eyes. It gnashed its teeth of dark fire together before releasing a roar and charged. Naruto flashed through handsigns and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" he yelled as a reddish-orange fire dragon was released from his mouth. Naruto's fire dragon glared with glowing yellow eyes at its adversary of dark fire ad charged. Naruto then flashed through more handsigns.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" a great gust of wind flew from his outstreched hands as it infused with the flames of the Karyendaan making it stronger as it clashed with the Kageryuendaan. The two dragons roared as they fought before they dispersed each other in an explosion of purple and orange flames. A smoke loud resulted and Naruto, using the smoke as a cover plowed through it and slammed his shoulder into Ninjamon's face/body sending them both to the ground. Naruto then held down Ninjamon who cracked open his closed eyes and saw Naruto, his right arm cocked back with a fully formed rasengan ready to shred him to data flakes.

"Now tell me...who is the master before I shred you to data" Naruto growled. Ninjamon chuckled as the Digital Hazard symbol on his mask glowed brightly and then sky blue completely filled his irises. His eyes closed and then snapped open.

_"Well, well, well...very good Naruto-kun. Another one of my minions you have taken down." _the voice of the Blue Card spoke. Naruto growled.

"You...that voice from the Blue Card...who are you?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing red.

_"Now, now Naruto-kun no need to get violent after all, I have the answer to the question you ask" _the voice said through Ninjamon's mouth. The possessed digimon chuckled.

"Tell...me...now" Naruto then pressed the rasengan a bit closer, "or I'll shred your face"

_"Naruto-kun, you do know I am possessing this poor soul, if you kill him there's no harm done to me other than me just leaving this place until I am able to find another host body."_

"Answer me damn it!" Naruto yelled and then in a fit of anger shredded Ninjamon's arm off. Ninjamon screamed, but then released a creepy grin as the voice of the Blue Card filled its vocal cords.

_"You want answers, fine...my name has always been in your sight my dear blonde tamer. It has always been with you, after I am 'The Fallen Angel' well time to go" _the voice left the body of Ninjamon and then the Digital Hazard sign began to pulse and Naruto quickly picked up Ninjamon's body and slammed the rasengan into it sending the digimon flying away before it was consumed by a dark void that swallowed it up before red flakes of data flew out from the void and then dispersing into nothing.

"He is the 'Fallen Angel' that makes no..." Naruto's eyes widened as he took out his Digimon card deck and looked through it until he pulled out one card. The holofoil Digimon card he got from the Digimon Gaming Factory during the field trip. 'The Fallen Angel' Digimon card. A picture of a young humanoid looking digmon with pale skin, sky blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Eight angel wings made of dove feathers were attached to the digimon's back with two smaller ones poking through the blonde locks of the digimon's hair. A white tunic covered most of its body except for the left side which is where an odd arrangement of purple coloured tattoos stretched from the left pectoral all the way down to the end of its rib cage and along the left arm which lead to form a Digital Hazard sign on the back of his left hand.

'Strange, that symbol wasn't on its hand before when I looked at the card before...wait a minute let me read the description' Naruto looked down at the little box which held the card's effect and read through it. His eyes widened.

_The card 'Fallen Angel' is used by any Fallen Angel digimon and is most powerful when used with digimon such as Devimon. It allows these types of digimon to double their power. The power of this card can also be used to triple the attack power of a chosen digimon is you have the card..._

"Lucemon...'The Fallen Angel' Digimon" Naruto read those last five words. The name seemed to strike a chord in him and he looked at the picture of the seemingly innocent little boy that was a digimon. The picture seemed to wink at him.

_"You got it" _Lucemon's voice whispered in his ear. Naruto turned around but saw no one there. He quickly put away his deck and went to go back to the others.

"I need to talk to Dorumon and Gatomon with this after" he used shunshin and vanished in a swirl of leaves and wind.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

Henry, Takato and Rika were walking around town after eating their ice cream and Naruto was still not around.

"Naruto's taking a really long time to come back" Takato said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Henry wondered. Rika remained silent, but then as they were walking a boy ran into Henry and sent both of them to the ground.

"Oh, gomen nasai" the boy said standing up. Henry shook his head before rising to his feet, grabbing a card that he saw on the ground.

"No problem, it was an accident, is this yours?" Henry asked handing the card to the boy. The boy stepped away from the card like it was the plague or something.

"Nah, you can have it. I got this card from one of my friends, if you want to find him he's in the park right now, and besides it's useless" the boy said and then left. Henry looked at the card and noticed it had no description just the Digimon Card game covers on both the back and front.

"Huh...I wonder what's wrong with this card?" Rika asked swiping it from the Asian tamer. She looked at it, holding it up to the light of the sun to see if it was fake. The card was genuine, but...

"Maybe we should check out that kid's friend, where did he say he was?" Takato asked.

"Shinjuku Park, come on!" Henry said and the three headed towards the park. There they found the boy's friends who pointed out he traded the card with another guy who always plays Digimon with his friends underneath the bridge near the river. At the river, the same boy told them he found the boy, named Toshiro who was actually the guy's friend and therefore had his address, who traded him the card first was playing a game in the shopping district. By the time this all transpired, the day already over and sundown was on its last leg. They then used the information they used from the last guy to find Toshiro in a house near the shopping district.

"Toshiro, so where did you get this card?"

"Well actually, I never really got it, some guy bumped into me and dropped it. When I tried to call him out to give him back he was gone, but I remember he was wearing a yellow jacket" Toshiro told them. The three nodded and headed back to their homes.

"So...a man wearing a yellow jacket?" Henry thought as he looked at the card, however as he was looking at it the card let off a soft blue glow before changing into a Blue Card. Yellow 'D' and pixelated digimon and all. Henry's eyes widened as he looked at it, turning it over as he looked it over.

"This...this is that card that Naruto and Takato used to digivolve their digimon to Ultimate" Henry realized, "but don't I have..." Henry looked through his deck and found his Blue Card was no where to be found.

"But...I thought I had one when I got Terriermon...where is it?" Henry looked through his deck all the way home and found no trace of it. "Maybe...I should have Otou-san look at this" Henry said and then entered his apartment.

"Otou-san" Henry walked up to his father, Janyu Wong, who was on the couch watching television.

"Hai, Henry?" Janyu said.

"Ummm, I was wondering if maybe you could look at something for me?" Henry asked. Janyu blinked and nodded his head.

"Sure thing, let's go to your room" he said and then he and his son walked into the room before sitting down in front of Henry's computer. "Okay let's see this thing"

Henry took out the Blue Card and handed it to his father who placed it into the computer's hard drive scanner. A three dimensional wave motion made of green data formed on the screen along with randomly appearing one and zeros in rapid succession until it looked like the screen was covered with the the two numbers that made up computer language.

Janyu's eyes widened, "Nani, impossible!"

"What...what's impossible, Otou-san" Henry asked. Janyu shook his head and looked over the screen again.

"Oh, it's nothing Henry. Just an ordinary card, nothing fancy. Now go on" Janyu told his son. The blue haired boy nodded, but looked oddly at his father befoe leaving. Janyu sighed as he stared at the code written on the screen. Suddenly the letters 'S-H-I-B-U-M-I' appeared on screen before vanishing as if they were never there.

"Shibumi...what is your code doing in that card?" Janyu asked himself as if he were talking to his old friend, "I thought you were done with the Digimon Project?"

Then the Asian computer programmer remembered what happened earlier today.

Flashback

Janyu was walking down the street, he had just finished working and was going home when a man wearing a black business suit, dark sunglasses that masked his eyes and dirty coloured blonde hair walked up to him.

"Are you Janyu Wong, a.k.a Tao of the Monster Makers in 1984?" the man asked. Janyu glared at the man.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Mitsuo Yamaki, I am here to tell you that one of your old teammates on the Digimon Project refused to quit after you all 'pulled the plug' on the project" Yamaki said.

"Nani?" Janyu looked confused as he ran his hand through his hair, "What do you mean?"

"I've told you enough for you to know just what's going on" Yamaki said as he pocketed the cigarette lighter in his hand, "Good day to you, Janyu-san" and Yamaki turned, a few people walked in front of where he was walking and when the people cleared out, the blonde head of Hypnos was gone without a trace.

Janyu took off his glasses, cleaned and put them back on to check to see if he was dreaming or not and then pinched himself, in which he felt pain. Not good, this wasn't a dream. 

End Flashback

'Why Shibumi?' Janyu thought before standing up as his wife called the family for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Naruto's mind was racing, he was barely aware of when he fumbled for the key in his pocket, opened the door and stumbled into the apartment room. Dorumon and Gatomon were sitting down on the floor playing a game of Go-Fish when their blonde tamer walked in.

"Oi, Naruto you're...Naruto?" the two digimon noticed the serious and calculating look on the shinobi's face and he got like that when he was thinking really hard about something or when he is fighting and since they weren't in a battle it was obviously the former.

"I need to ask you two something" Naruto said. The three were suddenly in front of the computer desk, Naruto sitting in the chair , the chair swiveling as Naruto looked down at his two partners.

"Okay, what did you want to ask us?" Gatomon asked, scratching her ears.

"What do you two know about a digimon...by the name of Lucemon?" he asked. Gatomon's and Dorumon's eyes widened at the name before looking at each other. They were having a mental conversation that ended in a few seconds before they turned back to their tamer.

"Don't know, never heard of him" the two said shaking their heads. Naruto growled at them, his eyes flashing crimson.

"You two, this is know time to be keeping secrets from me. Who...is...Lucemon?" he gritted his teeth together as he looked at the two. Dorumon and Gatomon returned the gaze with equal fierceness.

"We told you...we never heard of him" Dorumon said.

"LIES!" he roared. The blonde stood to his feet causing the two digimon to take a step back in surprise, "Dorumon, Gatomon, I know Lucemon is real. He is the so called, 'master' who used that weird purple symbol to manipulate Raidramon, IceDevimon, Drimodgemon and the other digimon we face before who bore that strange symbol. Now tell me...before I make you" Naruto flexed his fingers as chakra and killing intent flared, but was directed towards them in order for the neighbours to be unaffected by the sudden feeling. Dorumon and Gatomon began to slightly sweat, and an invisible force that seemed to multiply the force of gravity Naruto was extremely serious about this and used killing intent against them only when they ate his ramen or when he needed something that they wouldn't give to him.

"Alright, fine...we'll tell you" Gatomon said.

"Yeah, just turn off the Killing intent and the chakra works will ya?" Dorumon said. The dragon and cat digimon sighed in relief as the invisible pressure force was released from their bodies allowing a normal amount of the force of gravity to affect them. The two digimon then followed their tamer's movements as he sat back down on the leather chair, his blue eyes intense as he stared at them, and his arms folded in front of his chest.

"So...what do you want to know?" Gatomon asked.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto met up with the other tamers as he heard the news about the strange Blue Card that Henry received from some random kid.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked. The digimon were with them in the shed where Guilmon was in Shinjuku Park.

"Well...actually we don't know." Takato said.

"I say, we don't do anything and go relax for a while, we haven't taken a break in so long. I mean for the past few days we've had our guard up. Maybe we can let it down for a few hours or for the day" Henry suggested. Naruto looked at Rika who nodded.

"Well then, let's go" the blonde shinboi-tamer said with a foxy grin.

"Really?" the jinchuriki nodded as Takato and Henry broke out into grins. Rika just smirked before latching her arm onto Naruto's and dragged him, with Takato and Henry in tow towards the shopping district. Guilmon, Terriermon and the others following right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>West Shinjuku Shopping District<strong>

The four tamers, Dorumon, Gatomon and Guilmon were walking through the Shinjuku Shopping district, people were really gullible into thinking Guilmon was just some guy in a digimon costume due to the popularity of the digimon franchise, or at least that's what the people thought. They also bought the excuse that Dorumon who was being held by Naruto and Gatomon by Rika along with Terriermon into being just large stuffed toys, well they thought that about Gatomon and Dorumon...Terriermon was extremely believable in being a stuffed Digimon toy. As the group walked through the mob of people, Renamon observed the scene from the rooftops.

"Something's...not right" she said to herself, her glacial blue eyes scanning the area, but she found nothing.

"Must be overreacting" she sighed rubbing her temples.

"Oi minna, look over here!" Takato exclaimed as he put his face up against a glass window.

"What, Takato?" the other tamers and their digimon, minus Renamon, asked.

"Look, a new Digimon is going to be brought out soon, Digimon World:Dawn and Digimon World: Dusk" Takato exclaimed, stars in his eyes. Naruto thought for a while, he had heard this name before...then it hit him.

"Oh right" he said snapping his finger in a realization, "those are the new games, Kari-san is making"

"Huh?" everyone looked at Naruto oddly, "Who is Kari-san?"

"Oh right you guys are in a different class, right...anyways, Kari Ishida who I call Kari-san, is the assistant manager at the Digimon Gaming Factory, my class went there on a field trip a few months ago. She showed us how the games were being programmed, how long it took to actually get one string of code for the game, etc. and she mentioned the name of the games which were those names over there Dawn and Dusk" Naruto explained.

"YOU GOT TO GO TO THE DIGIMON GAMING FACTORY!" they exclaimed.

"Yeah, this was before Gatomon was here, Dorumon and I went into the Digital World, well the main hard drive of the computer when a Diaboromon tried to absorb all the data in the factory" Naruto said.

"Woah woah woah, back up...start from the beginning" Rika said. Naruto sighed. He then began to explain from the beginning about how he was on the bus, was challenged to play a game of Digimon with his friend and classmate Kioshi with the use of the Omni Force: All Delete card, how that they toured the factory, the duel between himself and Kioshi which he was proud to say he won, then the computer's starting to go haywire and flashing a symbol on the screen in a weird purple colour.

"What did the symbol look like?" Rika asked.

"It looked...like that" Naruto said pointing at Guilmon's chest where the Digital Hazard symbol was. Guilmon looked down at his chest and pointed at the irregular bio-hazard symbol. Then out of nowhere, just like every other time, Calumon flew down from the buildings out of nowhere and landed on Naruto's head.

"NARUTO, FUN TIME!"

"Calumon, where did you come from?"

"The sky" the digimon responded cutely with a big smile as his ears retracted and expanded periodically.

'I see, but...' the others thought with a sweatdrop, 'Where does he go?' They all stared at Calumon for a while before going back to Naruto.

"So Naruto, what happened after that?" Henry asked. Naruto then explained about how he used chakra to see the computer's screen and managed to see minute images of Diaboromon being chased by MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, the big battle that ensued which finally led to the DNA digivolution of the two mega levels to Omnimon and they won.

"Sugoi" was all that could be said.

"Doru-kun, did you really see the Royal Knight?" Gatomon asked. Dorumon smirked.

"Of course, Gato-chan" the dragon digimon said with a smirk. The day was pretty much a bit normal after that, a few stores in which they did some window shopping, eating food and other things. However, the good times ended when everyone's D-Arks started beeping loudly.

"Kuso, why is there a digimon now?" Naruto groaned.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun we can beat them easily" Rika assured her shinobi boyfriend. A Digital Field then sprung up and out of a vortex in the sky two pixelated forms dropped down before synthesizing proteins to become solid.

The first one looked like a huge black ox, except more or less like a centaur. Its lower half was that of an ox, orange tattoo like marking emblazoned on each of its four powerful leg muscles, while its upper half was that of a human, but its head was that of a an ox. It wore red and gold armour on its chest and arms. Red and gold metallic bands were worn around each of its ankles and attached to the waist area of its human half were two scabbards where two large swords were sheathed. Two long golden coloured horns sprouted from its head and a ring was pierced in its nose.

The second was like its accomplice, a centaur like digimon except in the form of a ram. Fluffy white fur covered the most of its body except for its hooves and face which were a chocolate brown colour. Purple and gold armour was worn around its chest and arms. A red scarf was worn around its neck and a belt around its waist area of the human like half of the digimon's body. Strapped onto its back was a crossbow. Two long, curved purple lavender horns came from its head. It was obvious that both of these digimon were deva.

"The Sovereign told us to be careful of some pathetic humans with digimon" the ox deva said. The ram bleated in what seemed to be exasperation.

"Oh please, Zhuquiaomon-sama is just overreacting, the others who lost to those humans were just weak" the ram deva said. The two then began to run around the city and began to eat every single electronic device they could find.

"Why are they eating all the electronic equipment?" Rika asked. Naruto looked at them and then noticed their forms flickering before going back to being solid as they ate.

"I see, Rika-chan...it's because it's difficult for them to remain in a physical form here so the need something to stabilize them. By eating all this equipment they will be kept stable" Naruto explained. Then he drew out Gatomon's D-Ark and scanned the two digimon. Their images appearing on the screen.

The first image was of the ox deva.

"Okay let's see, guys we have Vajramon who is the ox. He is a follower of Ebonwumon and is an Ultimate level digimon. His attacks are Terra Blade and Bao Jian" then the image of the ram deva appaeared.

"Next we have Pajiramon, another Ultimate level. She is a follower of Zhuquiaomon and attacks are Bao Gong, Thunder Stomp and Lullaby Bleat" Naruto pocketed Gatomon's D-Ark before taking out the reddish purple coloured D-Ark that was for Dorumon. Renamon then phased into existence next to Rika, a few feet away from Vajramon who, like Pajiramon had just eaten his fill. He scanned the kitsune digimon's body and smirked.

"Ah, a Renamon...you truly are a beautiful little digimon aren't you?" the ox deva said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"Renamon, why don't you join our cause, leave that pathetic excuse for a human...follow the Sovereign One. I shall tell you of our plans" Vajramon persuaded, but Renamon stayed firm, her icy blue eyes holding a fire that would burn the deva to ashes had it been materialized.

"No way in hell, deva...I know of that Sovereign's plans, Zhuquiaomon wants the Light of Digivolution, the Catalyst...he wants Calumon" Renamon said. Vajramon growled.

"How did you...?" Vajramon paused as he looked through the tamer's ranks and then spotted him. The blonde tamer and the purple furred dragon that held the X-Anitbody.

"YOU...YOU TOLD THEM OF OUR PLANS!" Vajramon bellowed out at Naruto. Pajiramon bleated before trotting up next to her accomplice.

"Oh just up Vajramon, let's just kill these humans...and their digimon, they have betrayed us by killing the many deva that have come here and for siding with those humans" she spat the word 'humans' like it was acid on her tongue, as if it burned her very Digicore. Pajiramon reared up onto her hind legs and brought down her front hooves with a mighty crash.

**"THUNDER STOMP!" **a large shockwave flew out from her hooves and caused the ground to crack as the force caused the digimon and their tamers to loose balance. Vajramon drew one of his Bao Jian from its sheath, weilding the Treasure Sword like a master, but then Renamon appeared in front of him ,arms crossed in front of her chest as a white circle of energy formed in front of her. Diamon shaped particles of energy and light materialized as Renamon threw out her arms.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **Vajramon watched as the diamonds fell like hail and snorted before simply holding up the drawn Bao Jian and deflected every single one of the diamond shards before slashing at the kitsune. Renamon quickly dropped down and let gravity allow her to avoid the horizontal strike from the Treasure Blade before rolling backwards and bouncing to her feet.

"Poetry in motion" Vajramon complimented her. Renamon rolled her eyes, this guy just wouldn't give up in this crush he immediately had on her.

"RIKA DIGIVOLVING TIME!"

"Hai!" Rika responded. The other tamers followed suit as they took out their D-Arks to digivolve the rookie digimon to Champion level.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the tamers swiped the card through their D-Arks as the card was scanned and the abilities transferred to the digimon.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
><strong>

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
><strong>

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Each of the four rookie digimon was shrouded in an egg of swirling data, their fur/skin peeling off before reattaching to form their Champion level forms. The eggs then exploded as their Champion leveled forms were made.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

**"GROWLMON!'**

**"GARGOMON!"**

The four newly formed and one already formed, Champion level digimon stood front and center ready to fight.

"CHARGE!" Gatomon cried. Growlmon and Gargomon took Pajiramon while Dorugamon, Kyuubimon and Gatomon took Vajramon.

Growlmon ran to headbutt the ram deva, but Pajiramon quickly stepped back before turning around and kicking with her back hooves sending Growlmon to the ground before raising her hooves and slamming them down.

**"THUNDER STOMP!"** the resulting shockwave caused pain to rack through Growlmon's body as the force caused him to go into the air. Pajiramon then readied her crossbow and fired arrows that materialized out of thin air.

**"BAO GONG!" **she bleated. Three arrows flew towards the reptile digimon, but Gargomon quickly took to the skies and jumped before firing his gattling guns.

**"GARGO LASER!" **Gargomon yelled as multiple laser pellets flew from the gun barrels and clashed with the arrows sending them off course and impaling the ground. Gargomon then dropped down on the ground with Growlmon who both landed on their feet before charging forwards. Gargomon then jumped into the air and spun to build momentum and brought down one of the emerald green glowing gattling gun arms.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **the gun struck home nailing the ram deva in the face before Growlmon appeared beneath the deva and his elbow blades glowed blue and sparked with energy before slicing upwards.

**"DRAGON SLASH!" **he cried. The reptilian digimon struck with one blade to the chin before following up with the other one and sent Pajiramon skyward. Growlmon then jumped and flipped in the air and brought down his thick heavy tail onto Pajiramon's face sending her into the ground.

**"GARGO LASER!" **Gargomon yelled before firing a barrage of bullets at the ram deva causing a large smoke cloud to erupt where the fallen deva lay.

"Do you think we got her?' Growlmon asked.

"I think so buddy" Gargomon said happily, but that happiness was shortlived as Pajiramon stood there with barely any form of the attacks being effective. The only evidence being a few dust spots on her white coat and a bruise on her face from where Growlmon's Dragon Slash and tail slam had damaged her.

"That kind of hurt" the ram deva bleated before charging. Gargomon fired bullets while Growlmon used Pyro Blaster to fire a few large fireballs. The attacks were avoided as Pajiramon dodged to the side and jumped over most of the attacks before firing her crossbow. Two arrows nailed Growlmon in the chest that caused the digimon to roar in pain and thus his virus nature was brought out. His pupils dilated before he jumped over Gargomon and clashed with Pajiramon. The two digimon wrestled, but then Growlmon chuckled much to the surprise of Pajiramon as he opened his jaws and a ball of flame formed.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the large fireball fired at point blank in Pajiramon's face sending the Ultimate level digimon skidding backwards, but then she recovered quickly and bleated loudly.

**"LULLABY BLEAT!" **the deva cried out. Growlmon suddenly felt drowsy and before he fell asleep he fired one last Pyro Blaster that crashed into her chest armour, not harming her, but managed to scorch her armour. She then turned to Gargomon and charged. Gargomon ran away before coming up to the wall of a building and managed to somehow run up the wall before backflipping and while in the air above a charging Pajiramon, fired a barrage of green laser bullets that scored home, but did no damaged since the armour deflected most of them. Gargomon then slammed a glowing green gattling gun against the back of Pajiramon's head before jumping back. Pajiramon clutched her head with her humanoid hands and glared at the trigger happy bunny digimon.

"You'll pay for that" she growled. She held her bow and fired a few arrows, Gargomon dodged them all, but then while he was dodging Pajiramon used that time to rush him slamming her shoulder into the rabbit digimon's stomach before he crashed into a wall. She then ran up to him and picked him up before slamming him into the ground multiple times and then threw him away before rearing up and slamming down her front hooves.

**"THUNDER STOMP!" **she bleated and the shockwave slammed into Gargomon who was sent into a car. The window shattered upon impact and the car was extremely dented leaving an imprint of the digimon's back. Gargomon struggled to get up, but then froze as Pajiramon stood above him, Treasure Bow at the ready. Henry gasped before drawing a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...HOLY BARRIER!" a golden shield formed in front of the bunny digimon and protected him as five arrows flew at him from point blank, but were deflected from the barrier. Then for more protection, Henry drew another card and slashed it through his D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...ROCK SHIELD PETRIFICATION!" Gargomon was suddenly turned to stone, trapped in a petrified state. The holy barrier was beginning to crack and Henry stared in shock as his partner was about to be trampled to rubble.

* * *

><p>Dorugamon and Kyuubimon ran towards Vajramon who smirked, making a 'come' motion with his humanoid hands. He swung his blades, but the three digimon dodged it before Gatomon jumped off of Dorugamon's head and her pawfoot glowed white.

**"NEKO KICK!" **she cried slamming it into the ox deva's snout. Vajramon snorted in disgust and annoyance before batting away the feline digimon like a fly. Gatomon flipped in the air before skidding along the ground and looked up in time to see Dorugamon slam his body full force against the deva. Vajramon grunted as he skidded across the ground before Kyuubimon spun in the air, coating her body in sapphire flames.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!" **the nine tailed fox digimon cried out. The flames flew before morphing into the shape of a dragon. Vajramon growled before drawing his other Bao Jian and slashed the dragon in two before spinning both blades in his hands and stabbing them into the ground. A large amount of earth and rubble flew out as a large gap in the earth formed.

**"TERRA BLADE!" **the ox deva yelled before slashing the flying rubble in the air. The rocks flew through the air and impacted with the two large Champion level digimon, however Vajramon was to preoccupied with them to see Gatomon's attack.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" **the glowing white paw slammed into Vajramon's cheek causing his head to turn. Gatomon the swiftly rotated her body and her foot/paw slammed into Vajramon's face as a powerful blow that sent his head snapping backwards in the form of a Neko Kick. She then grabbed onto his leathery skin, her claws digging into it before releasing a rapid flurry of Neko Kicks before backflipping off of him.

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto yelled as he powered up Gatomon.

"DIGIMODIFY...SABERLEOMON ACTIVATE!" he added the other card. Gatomon was suddenly encased in flames as she rocketed towards Vajramon using Flamedramon's signature attack, Fire Rocket while her claws glowed orange as SaberLeomon's attack, Howling Crusher took effect.

The flaming feline crashed into Vajramon's side, causing a large crack to form on his chest armour and the impact sent him skidding backwards and toppling to the ground as he tripped over a car. Dorugamon then grabbed Kyuubimon who was sent upwards. Kyuubimon spread out her tails as nine ghostly blue fireball ignited the tips of her nine tails.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"** she yelled.

"DIGIMODIFY...GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST!" Rika yelled as Kyuubimon released a large orange ball of flame that mixed with the Fox Tail Inferno. The fire attack swirled into one large fireball as Dorugamon threw Kyuubimon who then used Dragon wheel and a large blue fire dragon formed that mixed with the other flames to form a white fire blast in the form of a dragon. Vajramon's eyes widened before he grabbed his twin swords and spun them like windmill blades as the swords impacted with the fire blast and began to divert its literally, white hot flame. After the the flames dissipated, Vajramon stopped, but that was a mistake for as his vision was greeted with the sight of Dorugamon's maw.

**"POWER METAL!" **the electrically charged sphere was launched and impacted with the ox deva's stomach and sent him skidding backwards as his stomach was fried by the electricity and was probably broken in a few places from the metal orb's impact with him. Vajramon snorted and his vision went red as his anger peaked. He then thundered across the streets, waving his blades at speeds that only a master swordsman could be able to achieve. The tamer digimon avoided the attacks, but Vajramon remained on the offensive, Gatomon tried to break through, but the flat side of a Bao Jian slapped her into a wall, leaving her stuck a good four feet into the brick wall. Gatomon's eyes remained half open as she tried to remain conscious. Then Dorugamon was tackled into a truck before a blade nearly chopped his head off had he not weaved out of the way. He then sprung up and bit down on the ox deva's neck, and held on before flapping his wings and taking to the skies. Vajramon punched the dragon in many places that were surely painful to be hit in, but his jaws refused to slacken. Any tighter and his jaws might snap off. Dorugamon smirked before dropping the large black ox and watched as he plummeted towards a waiting Kyuubimon.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **the golden fox howled as the nine ghostly fire balls spiralled in the air and struck with terrific force that resulted in an explosion, Vajramon fell a bit to the left of her. The groaning of pain indicating that they had won. Vajramon chuckled.

"You are truly strong my dear, beautiful yet deadly...too bad I will have to kill you" Vajramon wheezes as he quickly, to everyone's surprise, stood to his feet. He then kicked Kyuubimon in the face before grabbing her by her throat and slammed her into the ground multiple times and then swinging her into a car. After that he threw Kyuubimon into the air before aiming to cleave her into three as his blades poised to slash her body apart. Rika, Naruto, Dorugamon and Gatomon watched in horror, they were too far away to do anything and Naruto, even though he had the speed to save the fox, he wasn't sure if he would be able to dodge the blow himself after saving her.

Calumon watched as Gargomon's Holy Barrier was broken and then Pajiramon stomped on the petrified bunny. The stone shield began to crack revealing digital flesh. Gargomon was going to be crushed at this rate. Calumon's wide green eyes watched as Kyuubimon was also about to be sliced and gutted like a fish. Something then snapped inside of him and a large crimson light shot out into the sky. Henry and Rika then noticed a soft blue glow coming from their card decks.

"The Blue Card!" they exclaimed. The two gulped, one out of fear, the other out of the expectations of what might occur should the Blue Card be used. They then slashed the cards through the slits of their D-Arks.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" a blue light shot out of the screens of their D-Arks and into the sky where Calumon's Digivolution light had been fired before mixing and then splitting into two separate beams of light. The two beams hit Gargomon and Kyuubimon respectively. Pajiramon was forced to step back from the light's intensity and Vajramon had to stop his slashing motion due to the same reasons as Pajiramon.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..." **

Gargomon fired a few glowing bullets as he was suddenly surrounded by a glowing field of data. His body then disintegrated into data before reforming. Gargomon grew taller, skinnier and his leg muscles more lean and muscular. Then the bullets he fired before encircled him before forming armour. Two green and silver armour-like boots were worn on its feet. A green orb like armour covered its lower abdominal muscles, groin and a part of the upper thigh area, the red triangle from Gargomon's forehead was placed in the center of the orb shaped armour. Black arm stockings covered his arms as two large missile launchers covered his hands and lower arms. Three crimson points came out of the rim of the launchers in a triangle formation making it look like claws. Two large shoulder pads, made of green and silver armour were formed. His ears were extended and covered in green armour that was tipped red. Its chest and head, except for the face area was covered with green and silver armour also. A long, sharp horn formed from the forehead area of the armour plating. Finally a large missile launcher looking weapon was attached to its back. The digimon's large blue eyes glowed before a mouth covering formed from the head armour.** (A/N: Like Optimus Prime when he goes into fights, he puts up that jaw shield looking thing)**

**"RAPIDMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"KYUUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Kyuubimon was encircled by blue flames and a shining white light. Her form suddenly lengthened and became more human looking. Violet pants formed on her legs as a white, long sleeved robe like shirt formed on her upper body that covered her large hand like paws. A black hat was worn on the fox digimon's head, with violet strems of cloth coming down from it. A yin yang symbol lay in the center of the shirt and a belt was worn around the waist that attached a large paint brush to her back. On a long piece of cloth that extended from the shirt from the stomach area to the knees a golden Sanskrit word was written, meaning 'Truth'. The large blonde, white tipped tail waved behind her. She spun on large feet like paws before allowing her hands to be seen and making the japanese handsign for 'ram'.

**"TAOMON!"**

The two Ultimate level digimon were then visible to all. Henry and Rika scanned their digimon as they looked at them.

"Rapidmon, Ultimate level digimon. His speed is nearly unmatched, moving at speeds near the speed of light. His attacks are Tri-Beam, Rapid Fire and Homing Blast" Henry read.

"Taomon, Ultimate level Digimon. She is skilled in the mystic arts and uses a variety of spells and spell tags to take down her enemies. Her attacks are Talisman of Light, Thousand Spells, Talisman Star and Talisman Spell" Rika read the information about her digimon.

Rapidmon smirked as he stood to his feet and then took one step forward and suddenly he blurred from the speed he moved at before crashing into Pajiramon.

"So Henry what do you think? Pretty fast right?" Rapidmon asked. Henry smirked, but could only nod dumbly as his eyes told everyone he was surprised as hell. Pajiramon growled as she stood up to her full height again and then taking out her cross bow.

**"BAO GONG!" **she yelled firing an endless storm of arrow from her Treasure Bow. Rapidmon smirked in the air as he flew in the air, speeds nearing the speed of light were used as he avoided the onslaught before flying through it and slammed one of his missile launchers against Pajiramon's face. He then kicked her upwards in the chin sending her skywards before racing up to meet her there and then readied his missile launchers.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you now" Rapidmon said with a chuckle.

**"RAPID FIRE!" **Two large missiles flew from close range at Pajiramon and blasted into her as she was sent dowanwards and skidding across the street and into a building. Rapidmon then blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of the ram deva before kicking her in the face repeatedly.

"Now...you know...how I...felt when you...kicked me" Rapidmon said between each flurry of kicks he made. He then 'punched' Pajiramon upwards and then appeared above her and performed a roundhouse sending her careening across the sky. He then appeared behind her and fired a missile at her from his launcher and sent her flying in another direction. Kicks and missiles were then continuously used before Rapidmon appeared below the ram deva and kicked her skywards before appearing above her.

"Say Goodnight" Rapidmon said with a humourous look in his eyes. Pajiramon's eyes widened as Rapidmon's missile launcher on his back began to rotate.

**"HOMING BLAST!" **a barrage of missiles shot out and impacted with Pajiramon sending her downwards, her form flickering, but there was nothing left for as she flickered on the ground, Rapidmon formed a 'Y' shape with his body. A green light surrounded his body and then rocketed towards Pajiramon.

**"TRI-BEAM!" **the green laser blast destroyed the deva as she was disintegrated into red flakes of data.

"I win, did you that Henry?" Rapidmon asked as he landed on the ground by his tamer, "I'm really strong now aren't I?"

* * *

><p>Taomon looked at Vajramon who was looking her over with a snort.<p>

"How dare you...you look more like a human" Vajramon snorted and stamped his hooves.

"I don't care what you think...pig" she insulted him.

"I AM AN OX, NOT SOME STUPID PIG!" Vajramon said, that insult obviously struck a nerve. He then spun his Bao Jian and stabbed them into the ground kicking up earth before slashing them and the impact sent the earth towards Taomon. Taomon smirked before taking the large brush that she had on her back and drew a symbol in the air. The symbol was the Devanagari letter for 'Ra'. The symbol spun in the air before racing through the air, slicing the earth to dust and then headed for Vajramon. Vajramon quickly built up momentum by spinning his swords and slashed downwards. The symbol was light was cleaved in half. However Taomon suddenly was in front of him and she spun and crashed her left heel into the ox's face. Vajramon skidded back from the force of the kick, then Taomon made a handsign before one thousand spell tags flowed out of her rather large sleeves. The spell tags flew through the air and attached themselves to Vajramon and then Taomon smirked. The hanyou looking digimon formed another handsign and the spell tags detonated.

**"THOUSAND SPELLS!" **she yelled as the large ox was surrounded by flames and smoke. Taomon then took her brush and drew a large symbol in the air as she saw Vajramon had barely managed to survive the attack, his form flickering in and out of existence as his data became unstable. The Sanskrit Buddhist symbol glowed a golden colour before rocketing towards the downed ox deva before forming like a tattoo on Vajramon's chest since his armour was reduced to splinters that became red flakes of data. The tattoo then turned black before alternating between red and black, the Sanskrit symbol continued to alternate between the two colours, the alternation speeding up as if it were...

"It's counting down...EVERYONE MOVE!" Naruto yelled. Dorugamon grabbed Gatomon from the wall where she was unconscious before grabbing Naruto and Rika and flying over to Henry and Takato and their digimon. Growlmon had woken up and de-digivolved when Pajiramon was destroyed and saw Vajramon on the ground with Taomon standing over him a good distance away too.

"What's going on?"

"The ox is going to go up in smoke...literally" Takato explained.

**"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" **Taomon howled before the symbol glowed gold and then Vajramon let out a 'mooo' of anger as he glared at Taomon one last time before the light became smoke and flames. The ox deva was destroyed, turning into flakes of red data before those disappeared also.

**"TALISMAN SPELL!" **Taomon had formed the spell when Vajramon had exploded in order to protect herself. Taomon smirked before floating down onto the ground and then de-digivolved into Kyuubimon then back into Renamon. Rapidmon de-digivolved back into Gargomon and then into Terriermon while Dorugamon and Growlmon simply went back to their rookie forms of Dorumon and Guilmon.

"Well...I guess we won another fight" Takato said.

"Good job you two" Naruto congratulated Terriermon and Renamon.

"Arigato, Naruto" Renamon said with a smirk.

"No problem, I can't believe I was such a badass"

"You're you full of yourself, you asshole" Naruto told the digimon. Terriermon stuck out his tongue while Guilmon and Calumon looked confused at the use of language.

Calumon then walked up to the others and jumped onto Naruto's head.

"Takatomon...what's a badass?"

"Oh...that's just another way of saying ummm..." Takato fumbled for words.

"It's another way for saying you're cool" Terriermon said.

"Oh, does that mean I am a badass, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes/No" came the various answers from the group. Calumon then looked at the others and voiced his question.

"Then what's an asshole?" Calumon asked. Naruto and the others looked at Calumon atop Naruto's head and sweat dropped.

"Huh?"

"What's an asshole, you called Terriermon that" Calumon asked again.

"Yeah Takatomon, what's that?" Takato and Naruto looked at each other as they tried to explain the vulgar word.

"Uh, Rika-chan a little help please" Naruto pleaded. Rika chuckled before going up to Renamon who picked her up. The two females smirked.

"Have fun" they said before Renamon blurred out of existence.

"Henry?" but when they looked they found him already a few miles away, running as fast as he could. The two tamers sighed.

"Fuck" they mumbled.

"What does that word mean?" Calumon and Guilmon asked. Takato and Naruto looked at each other while Dorumon and Gatomon were snickering at the sight.

'Why us?' the two tamers thought.

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 14. I hope you liked it. Please review and the next chapter will try to meet your expectations in terms of fights because the fight with Kumbhiramon is not really much to talk about since he is the weakest of the devas, his fight will be short lived. Just giving everybody that heads up. Now then next chapter, the rat deva is sent out to destroy the tamers, but along with that a new tamer joins the gang...Jeri. Well she attempts to become a tamer as a Leomon that had bio-emerged is only running from her 'fated encounter with her partner'. Will Jeri become a tamer? Will Kumbhiramon actually put up a fight? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 15: The Lion and the Rat. PLEASE REVIEW-K.D)**


	15. Chapter 15:The Lion and the Rat

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 15: The Lion and the Rat

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Poll: Should the other tamers learn how to use chakra and ninjutsu. _**

**_Yes=_**

**_ No=_**

**_Answer in your review and in the poll I put up on my profile. I will also be starting my NarutoxPokemon Crossover. Naruto: Johto Journeys. It will follow the game's concept so that way it will sound more realistic unlike Ash's world where you try to learn move without TMs and HMs as well a mixture of the manga Pokemon Special will be added as well. Also I'm sorry for the late publishing of this chapter, due to its simplicity I haven't really felt motivate to write it. Well here it is, on to the chapter._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"What's an asshole, you called Terriermon that" Calumon asked again._

_"Yeah Takatomon, what's that?" Takato and Naruto looked at each other as they tried to explain the vulgar word._

_"Uh, Rika-chan a little help please" Naruto pleaded. Rika chuckled before going up to Renamon who picked her up. The two females smirked._

_"Have fun" they said before Renamon blurred out of existence._

_"Henry?" but when they looked they found him already a few miles away, running as fast as he could. The two tamers sighed._

_"Fuck" they mumbled._

_"What does that word mean?" Calumon and Guilmon asked. Takato and Naruto looked at each other while Dorumon and Gatomon were snickering at the sight._

_'Why us?' the two tamers thought._

_NOW_

Naruto, Rika, Takato and Henry were all playing a game of Go-Fish as the day went by. It had been at least three days since Vajramon and Pajiramon had been defeated at the hands of Rapidmon and Taomon. Kazu and Kenta were sitting there with the tamers and their digimon joining the game of cards.

"Rika-chan, do you have any fives?" Naruto asked.

"Nope Go-Fish" the red head told her boyfriend with a smirk on her face. Naruto face faulted as he was denied his card.

"Aww man, that's like what...the fifth time I couldn't get a card" the blonde frowned. The expression on his face made the group laugh at his expense before they heard the sound of running. Naruto looked up from his face faulting and looked at the stairs, along with everyone else, as they saw someone running up the stone steps towards the shed.

"It's just Jeri-san, no need to be alarmed" Dorumon said after sniffing the air.

"Jeri-chan?" Takato exclaimed. The girl he had a crush on was coming HERE. Takato suddenly began to panic before just sitting down before his brain had a meltdown. The brown eyed girl was wearing her usual outfit of a cream coloured shirt beneath a green dress, white socks and sneakers, her brown hair tied into two small tails by two pink bows or whatever you call those things she puts in her hair.

"Oi minna-san!" she called out to the group. She immediately bypassed everyone before heading over to Takato.

"Takato-kun, can I be a tamer now?" she asked. Takato blushed slightly at the suffix, but looked confused.

"Nani?" he noticed her gripping something in her hands. A large stack of Digimon cards.

"I got cards just like everyone else, I was wondering if maybe you could teach me so that then I could become a tamer just like you guys" Jeri pleaded, her eyes doing that wobbly thing that all anime characters are able to do when they enlarge their eyeballs through some unknown thing. Takato stared.

"Uhhhh..." was all that he was able to say before Rika and Naruto walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Rika-chan and I could teach you, but just because you will know how to play does not automatically make you a tamer" Naruto said. Jeri nodded.

"Arigato, Naruto, Rika" she said with a smile.

"Okay now then, in order to be a good digimon card player you need to have a good balanced deck, with the use of Power for strong attacks, but also those for defense and abilities that aid in allowing your digimon to do some damage as well" Rika began to explain. Kazu and Kenta in the meanwhile were looking at the deck that Jeri had handed to them for the boys to hold while she listened.

"Woah, she has some really good cards" Kazu said.

"Yeah, I don't have this one...I would give her five of mine for that one" Kenta said as he adjusted his glasses. Kazu looked at the group who were busy explaining to Jeri on how to play the game, Kazu smirked before reaching to take a card for his own from Jeri's deck, but then a snow white blue grabbed the card and the deck from his hand. Kazu looked up to see the seven foot tall kitsune of a digimon staring down at him with a hard gaze. Her glacial blue eyes acting as if they were about to stare into his soul, freeze it and crush it into itty bitty pieces.

"Uh...hey there Renamon...I wasn't going to steal a card" he said nervously.

"Sure you weren't" the blonde kitsune rolled her eyes before walking towards the others. After a few minutes, Jeri had understood the concept of the game and how to play it and what cards to use in certain situations.

"Wow, I had no idea that Digimon was such a hard thing to learn" Jeri said scratching her head in embarrassment.

"Not a problem, you just took a bit longer to understand the game is all, Jeri-chan" Takato said. After that Jeri gave a smile to the goggle wearing tamer.

"Arigato Takato-kun" Jeri said before turning to leave, taking her cards from Renamon and then heading down the stairs.

"That's one weird girl" Naruto said as he watched the pre-teen leave the area.

"For sure" Rika and Henry said before everyone turned to face Takato.

"What do you see in her?" everyone, including the digimon asked.

"Guilmon, you're siding with them, you're supposed to be my friend" Takato whined. Guilmon frowned.

"You are my friend Takatomon, but Narutomon told me that in embarrassing situations I don't always have to take your side" Guilmon said with a smile. Takato turned towards Naruto and looked at him with a sweat drop.

"You...you're corrupting my digimon" the goggle-wearing tamer said. Naruto chuckled and gave a hi five to his digimon partners and Guilmon.

"Plan 'Turn Guilmon over to the Dark Side' complete" the jinchuriki said with a toothy grin.

"Hell yeah!" Gatomon and Dorumon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Jeri<strong>

Jeri was walking down the path, the sunlight touching the red brick path through the spaces between the tree leaves.

"I wonder when I'll get my digimon partner, maybe then I could become a tamer" Jeri said to herself, then she heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked down to see the white, bunny looking digimon.

"Calumon?" Jeri asked. Calumon looked up after falling out of the bushes and dusted himself off. His ears expanded in happiness before jumping into Jeri's arms.

"Jeri!" Calumon said with a large smile.

"Calumon you're a digimon right?" Jeri asked as an idea came to her mind. Calumon tilted his head to the side slightly and blinked.

"Uh, yeah...that is what I was last time I checked...why am I not a digimon?" the Light of Digivolution asked. Jeri smiled.

"Great, so this is it. This means that you are my partner and I will be your tamer" Jeri said with a fire burning in her eyes. Calumon looked oddly at the sock puppet wearing girl.

"Tamer?" Calumon looked confused, but shrugged. The little cream puff had no idea what was going on, but it sounded fun. "Okay, sure"

"Reallu, oh arigato Calumon!" Jeri said as she began to sqeeze Calumon, his head somehow expanding as it was being crushed in the girl's arms.

"AGGH, Jeri...*gasp*...choking, not *gasp* *wheeze* breathing" Calumon managed to gasp out as his short life began to flash before his eyes and he saw a white light. Calumon's normally white persona began to turn blue, his eyes starting to roll upwards before Jeri let him go, allowing him to leave the presence of the white light he had seen before as he was dying.

"Gomen nasai, Calumon" Jeri said with a chuckle. Calumon sighed.

"No problem, but next time...try NOT to choke the life out of me" the small little rookie digimon said. Jeri nodded and the alleged partner and tamer began to continue walking through the park. Unknown to them, just a few feet ahead, in the underground sewer, a Digital Field sprung up before a digimon appeared. The digimon looked around the disgusting area before seeing a ladder leading to the surface.

"Hehehe" the digimon chuckled, "now I can go to the surface and the wreak havoc upon the humans" the digimon climbed the ladder with what looked like sticks for limbs. As it climbed, it poked it head upwards in order to raise the man hole cover that blocked its way. Red eyes scanned the area before the digimon released another evil laugh.

"Hahaha, without anyone to stop me, the Sovereigns will finally raise me up from the rank of weakest deva" the unknown, now classified as a deva, digimon said. However it was during the time that when the deva chose to raise the man hole cover that Jeri decided to walk over it. So after that little monologue made by the deva digimon, Jeri's foot was 'strategically' place atop the man hole cover and it slammed down on the digimon's head earning a yelp of pain as the digimon lost its balance and fell back into the polluted waters of the sewer.

"Itai, itai" the digimon groaned. The digimon growled before jumping and blasting through the man hole and arriving into the light of the sun as he surfaced. Jeri and Calumon turned around to see the unknown digimon standing there. The alleged partner and tamer stared at the weird looking digimon. It had an odd orb shaped body, kind of like Sinduramon's except had the kanji for 'rat' in black in the center. Four skinny white limbs poked through four holes in the orb and the feet and lower leg area was covered by bronze coloured 'boots' if you could them that. Two bronze coloured wings sprouted out of its back and a metallic grey tail swung behind it. On its back, made of the green metal was a Bao Chu. The oddest thing of all, though, was that its head was that of a white rat. Three horns place in a triangle formation on its forhead and red tattoos on its cheeks.

"What the...AAAAHHH a digimon, quick Calumon..." Jeri thrust Calumon forward, "Protect me!" she cried out. Calumon freaked out and hid behind Jeri's leg.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a crowed pleaser" the cream puff digimon retorted. Jeri then stared at the mouse/chicken/metal thing.

"Some digimon partner you are" she grumbled, "Are you my digimon partner?" Jeri asked pointing at the digimon. The digimon snorted and laughed.

"Me, I wouldn't be your partner for all the Digi-cake in the world. I am a deva, the rat deva, Kumbhiramon and I have come to destroy all human kind...starting with you" the now notified, Kumbhiramon, said with an evil glint in his eyes. Jeri and Calumon screamed as they ran away. Kumbhiramon chased after them using surprising speed for such a small body. The two tried to lose the rat deva, but everywhere they went, he followed. Then they arrived at fountain area where Jeri and Calumon had finally lost sight of the little rat deva.

"Phew, he's gone" Calumon sighed.

"Yeah...he's not gonna find us for quite a while" the brown haired girl added with a smirk. However, their short bit of happiness was ruined when Kumbhiramon jumped down from a nearby tree and landed on one of the nozzles of the fountain whose stream of water had just fallen back into the nozzle.

"Hehehe, no escape for you now little girl, I will now kill you!" Kumbhiramon said, his teeth snapping together making that sound like when a mouse eats cheese. Jeri and Calumon too a step back as the rat deva took a step forwards before a gurgling sound was heard. The one human and two digimon looked down to see the water suddenly burst out of the nozzle Kumbhiramon was standing on before being rocketed into the sky and then crashing down on the ground in a heap of limbs. Then as the rat deva stood to his oddly shaped feet, another flash of data appeared and a digital field opened up to reveal a large lion looking digimon with a yellow coloured mane and deep electric blue eyes. It was bipedal since it was standing on two legs, it's muscles tightened as the lion digimon spotted Kumbhiramon. It took out a short sword, made of black steel from the scabbard on its belt before shifting into a fighting stance, gripping the blade in a reverse grip. It wore a pair of long black cargo pants and wore steel knuckles on its left hand and wore many belt like bands around its arms.

"Hey it's Leomon!" Calumon shouted in excitement.

"He...he came to save me..." Jeri stared at the yellow maned lion digimon, "He must be my partner digimon"

Stars appeared in Jeri's eyes as Leomon jumped into the air. Leomon then stabbed his sword downwards, but the rat deva simply sidestepped the attack before shooting a kick to Leomon's side who simply caught the oddly shaped leg and then standing up which caused the shorter, ultimate level digimon to be picked up off the ground and then with a mighty swing Kumbhiramon was thrown over Leomon's shoulder and into the pavement, skidding along it before crashing into a tree. The rat deva growled.

"I'll be back for you Leomon...and you too human" Kumbhiramon quickly sped away into the forest of the park. Leomon pulled his sword from the slit it made in the pavement before sheathing the blade and began to walk away. The Champion level digimon paused however when he felt something grab his arm.

"Arigato Leomon" Jeri blushed slightly as he saw a weird...lustful looking look in her brown eyes. Leomon blinked twice.

He only managed an "Uhhh?" before Jeri spoke again.

"So does that mean you're my digimon partner?" Jeri asked, the lion digimon blinked, but before he could answer..."This is so great, I'm finally a tamer just like Takato-kun. We're gonna be the best..."

"Listen here gaki..."Leomon interrupted the girl. Jeri stared up at the bipedal lion in pants, "I work alone, I only know the art of battle and if I'm a partner to a human you'll only slow me down" Leomon then took off.

"Matteo, Leomon!" Jeri chased after the lion digimon. The beast king looked back and sweat dropped as he saw Calumon and the girl following him wherever he went. He quickly hid behind a tree as he rounded a corner and sighed in relief. Of course when he looked out to see if she was gone, she was...but Calumon wasn't.

"OI JERI...SHE'S OVER HERE!" Calumon shouted out. Leomon growled in annoyance and took off, speeding past Jeri as she was running towards him. The young girl and small cream puff digimon followed the lion digimon wherever he went, he even thought he had found solitude when he found Guilmon's shed and hid there, but as Jeri ran past Calumon spotted him.

"OI JERI HE'S..."

"Oh no you don't you little cream puff" Leomon reached and his large hands covered Calumon's mouth and thus muffled his cries. The beast king sweat dropped, his left eye twitching in annoyance as Jeri had somehow heard Calumon and found him.

"Come on Leomon, you're supposed to be my digimon partner" Jeri said. Leomon ran his fingers through his mane as he sighed.

"Listen here gaki, you're a, well you're a kid and I fight alone, A-L-O-N-E, alooone. I work with no one but myself and this sword" Leomon snarled and then turned. Jeri's eyes widened as she stared at the sharp canines of the beast king. His rounded pupils turning into vertical slits. Leomon then turned and walked away leaving Jeri staring after him, she wanted to yell for him, but...her words froze forming an invisible lump in her throat. Jeri sighed and began to walk away. She walked down the stairs leaving the shed once more before reaching the red brick path that led out of the park.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

"...and so I took my rasengan and slammed it into his chidori before it broke through and hit the teme in his stomach sending him spiraling through the air and into the hole he made in the statue he had slammed into before" Naruto said as he finished his story about how he fought Sasuke. They were all sitting in Naruto's apartment previously watching television until Takato had asked about Naruto's fights as a shinobi. And of course Naruto had to retell most of them with excruciating detail.

"Sugoi" the other three tamers, Terriermon, Dorumon, Gatomon and Guilmon said. Renamon's eyes widened as she listened from her place on the kitchen counter, tapping her claws on the counter top.

'The remarkable thing is that he's not lying...such power these shinobi possess' the kitsune digimon thought. Then beeps originated from the pockets of the four digimon tamers as their D-Arks detected a bio-emergence.

"Strange...the D-Ark says how that this digimon appeared earlier...why didn't it pick it up before?" Naruto asked himself. (A/N: The D-Arks have the ability to show the time of when a digimon had first bio-emerged)

"Could have been a signal interference, but at least we got it" Henry said.

"Ikuzo!" Takato announced and they left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Jeri was walking along the red brick path, Calumon resting atop her head.

"Awww, Jeri's so sad. I wish I could help her" he said to himself for he knew that when Jeri was in a depression of any kind, any words she should be able to hear fell on deaf ears. His ears retracted as he too became depressed and Calumon and Jeri remained silent. The girl stopped however, when a familiar face reappeared.

"AAHHHHH, IT'S THAT CROSS BREED RAT THING!" Jeri and Calumon cried out. Kumbhiramon growled.

"I am no cross breed thing human" the rat deva cried out before flapping his wings slightly. He then took off towards the girl and small digimon, however a cry of "Pyro Sphere" echoed throughout the area and a small ball of red flame soared through the air at god damn fast speeds and impacting with the deva sending it skidding through the air slightly. Kumbhiamon narrowed his eyes as he looked at the forest and saw the four tamers along with the five digimon appear from their depths.

"Hmph, more of you gakis and those digi-bakas who dare to side with that not of the Sovereign One" Kumbhiamon said, his crimson eyes staring at them. Rika's D-Ark scanned the digimon and a hologram with data on the digimon came up.

"Kumbhiramon, Ultimate level digimon. He's a follower of Ebonwumon and it says he's a pervert" her eyes widened at that before reading more, "he plays the part of the challenger, wanting to predict the mindset of the opponent during the fight. Attacks are Deva Clone and Bao Chu" the red head read from her D-Ark.

Kumbhiramon then observed the digimon before focusing on Gatomon. His eyes then widened and then a sly smirk played itself on his face as the deva settled on the ground and winked at the feline digimon. Gatomon's eyes widened before growling, a look of disgust found on her face.

"Now you there, Gatomon...why not join our cause, I can tell you have that fire in you that the Sovereign One would dearly appreciate unlike these humans would. And as an added bonus, you could have the honour of hanging out with yours truly, a great deva..." Gatomon's eyes, along with Dorumon's turned slitted as they glared at Kumbhiramon and Naruto's flashed crimson.

"Do you guys mind if we take this fight?" Naruto growled, his hands flexing, wanting to crush the rat deva for making a move on his digimon partner.

"Oh...uh yeah sure" Henry and Rika said.

"Can I at least get one hit in, please?" Takato asked, Guilmon repeated the question. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, but make it quick...we want to utterly crush this rat" Gatomon hissed. Takato pumped his fist into the air.

"Okay, Guilmon try out that combo we've been working on" Takato said. Guilmon nodded and his pupils dilated as he let his viral nature surface. The red reptile charged forward with an attempt at growling, but failed miserably. Kumbhiramon stopped 'flirting', failing in doing so, with Gatomon and looked to see the Digital Hazard digimon rush him. Kumbhiramon smirked before side stepping the dinosaur and then kicked out with one of his feet, but Guilmon ducked underneath it and smirked.

"DO IT GUILMON!" Takato yelled out to his partner. Guilmon nodded before leaping into the air and front flipping.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **he yelled, but instead of just his claws, Guilmon's entire being was coated in flames. Guilmon stopped flipping and dived forwards and then opened his mouth as a Pyro Sphere formed. However instead of firing it, he grabbed it from his mouth and held it in his hand. He then formed another one and smirked as he transferred all the flames surrounding his body and into the already burning hot flame orbs.

"Takato...you rip off artist" Naruto growled.

"Oi, no need to be hating on it" Takato said holding up his hands in a feeble defense.

**"RASENKADAIBAKUFU/ SPIRALING FIRE EXPLOSION!" **the virus type digimon yelled, Kumbhiramon's eyes widened before jumping back to avoid the attack, one of the sphere's caused a large crater along with an explosion of fire. Kumbhiramon stared in shock along with everyone else, except Takato at the damage done. Guilmon then rushed through the flames and dust, the other orb held in his palm before thrusting it forward. Kumbhiramon quickly used the art of telekinesis and levitated the Bao Chu on his back to hold it front of him and then swung at Guilmon. Guilmon growled and unlike every other time, he managed to roar, not a whiny nasally one, but a real, bestial roar. The sound reached the ears of all present before they watched the fire orb break through the Bao Chu in a stream of fire that continued its path before slamming into the rat deva sending it into...the waiting Fist of the Beast King attack from Leomon?

Everyone turned to see Leomon standing there, his fist holding the last few embers of the fiery lion shaped attack. Kumbhiramon stood, he had taken a bit of damage from the attacks, but nothing serious.

"Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"I did not come here to help you kid, I heard fighting so I came to fight" Leomon stated to Jeri.

"Jeri-chan...you know Leomon?" Takato asked.

"Is he your..." Jeri shook her head.

"No...he says I would only hold him back in battle" Jeri said, explaining Leomon's reason to not be her tamer.

"Well...a digimon must choose its partner and Leomon does not want you Jeri" Naruto said, Jeri's head lowered as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "You will have to respect his decision"

"I know, Naruto" the brown haired girl replied with a sigh. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon then walked up to the battlefront as Guilmon walked away, having taken his one shot.

"Nice attack, Takato...but still a rip off of my rasengan" Naruto said. Takato chuckled nervously. Kumbhiramon stood to his feet as he looked between Leomon and the blonde tamer and the two digimon partners.

"I'm outta here" the rat deva said before jumping, flapping his wings. Leomon and Naruto growled."Oh no you don't!" the two jumped into the air and flipped before crashing their heels in a brutal double axe kick to the deva's wings. A satisfying snap was heard as the two attacks crashed into the bones of the wings. Kumbhiramon cried out in pain before plummeting to the ground. Naruto and Leomon looked as Kumbhiramon fell, creating a small cloud of dust upon impact. Naruto and Leomon landed on the ground before looking at each other. Electric blue staring into Sapphire blue. The two nodded to each other, respecting each other for their fighting skills.

"You are quite strong for a human" Leomon commented.

"Arigato, not bad technique for an amateur fighter" Naruto said.

"AMETEUR?" Leomon said shocked. Naruto nodded as he looked as Kumbhiramon stood nursing his broken wings.

"Hai, your technique has many flaws, while in the middle of that axe kick you lost a bit of your momentum so it was weaker than it should have been, also your leg locks in place too tightly when you execute it. I could have easily blocked it and while it was locked, broken your leg" Naruto explained. Leomon's eyes widened.

'Such observational skills, for such a young looking human, but it's his eyes...he's been in more serious battles...life threatening' Leomon noticed.

'He's strong...but I hope what I told him will allow Leomon to gain strength should he be an ally' Naruto thought. Kumbhiramon stood to his feet and growled.

"THAT'S IT...NO MORE MR. NICE DEVA!" the rat deva roared before channeling a multicoloured energy around him. His form suddenly then split into five clones of himself.

**"DEVA CLONE!"** the deva said with a smirk. The clones and the original surrounded Leomon and smirked at the lion.

"Matteo" Naruto said holding back his two partners, "Let's see how Leomon does in this...besides, I want no distractions when I show Kumbhiramon how many clones I can make" Naruto said with a smirk. The six Kumbhiramon suddenly began to circle Leomon before spinning so fast they looked like a wheel of colours that slowly began to constrict, nearing Leomon. Leomon looked around as he tried to find a way out and then jumped to escape however one of the deva clones jumped and body slammed into the beast king sending him back to the ground, however it was just before he touched the ground that the clones and the original made their moves. All six flew forward and crashed simultaneously into Leomon. However, when all the Kumbhiramon had impacted with the beast king, he smirked before twisting his body around allowing him to free himself, land on the ground to position himself in a hand stand before spinning, performing a windmill that caused many kicks to lash out and strike the five clones an the original sending them skidding backwards. Leomon then jumped into the air and rapidly punched the air and then punching it a seventh time.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"** the beast king yelled before six lion shaped blasts of fire like energy were launched from his fist, swerving in one specific direction attack each Kumbhiramon. Kumbhiramon growled before dodging them, but two of his clones were hit causing them to fade away as data. The rat deva and his three remaining clones leaped at Leomon. One tried to headbutt him, but he ducked under it before lashing out with a spin kick before back flipping over another that tried to hit him frm behind and then dropped down low after a clone sailed over his head and then jumped to his feet and performed a Fist of the Beast King at close range killing a clone that tried to attack him, leaving only three Kunbhiramon left. However Leomon, who after much dodging and counter attacking was finally becoming exhausted as the three remaining Kumbhiramon began to beat down on the lion digimon before the three attacked simultaneously and Leomon was sent flying through the air, the wind knocked out of his lungs before crashing into the trunk of a thick tree. The deva smirked before turning to Gatomon.

"You see my dear Gatomon, with me you can have power beyond your wildest dreams, you even be my mate" Kumbhiramon smirked pervertedly, "What do you say to that?"

Gatomon glared before her claws twitched, "I say fuck off you perverted excuse for a digimon" Naruto, Dorumon and the others smirked at that response, while Kumbhiramon fumed.

"Nani, you would rather hang out with this...this...tamed digimon and that human than be free with your own kind. That dragon looking freak, the Sovereign said he was an evil digimon who could destroy the Digital World and that human is not even human!" Kumbhiramon shouted, "You're a isgrace to our race, Gatomon. Those two, the male human and that digimon, you and them both...what are you some kind of digimon slut just wanting to URK!" Kumbhiramon was silenced as the words were literally trapped in his throat. Dorumon and Naruto had used unforeseen speed to arrive in front of the three remaining Kumbhiramon and Naruto grabbed the one that was talking by his throat.

"You...dare...to **insult...my digimon"** Naruto growled as his voice became darker. 'Kyuubi...we take him down...no mercy'

**"Hahahaha excellent, well here you go...make me proud kit. Slaughter that mouse"** Kyuubi laughed within the confines of Naruto's mind.

'Will do, Kyuubi...and I'll do even much more than slaughter, I'm gonna fucking annihilate him' the blonde thought before gripping the Kumbhiramon in his hand and crushing it. An audible snap was heard throughout the area as everyone stared in shock as the clone disappeared as data. The original Kumbhiramon then watched as Dorumon and Gatomon appeared in front of his last remaining clone and impaled it through the skull with their claws. Kumbhiramon quickly jumped backwards and then growled.

"You cannot defeat me fools, that attack caught me off guard, but not this time" the rat deva announced as he formed another batch of clones.

**"DEVA CLONE!"** then six clones formed, making there be seven Kumbhiramon's standing before the trio.

**"Dorumon, Gatomon..." **Naruto said to his partners as he looked at the seven rat devas in front of him.

"Hai...you can have him, but remember...NO FUCKING MERCY!" the two digimon said as they backed off. Naruto smirked, his eyes now fully crimson, his whisker marks broader and darker, fangs and claws from his nails and teeth elongating and his hair becoming wilder as the Kyuubi's youkai formed a red aura around him , like the silhouette of a tailless kitsune. Naruto smirked as he took one step towards Kumbhiramon, killing intent spreading throughout the area.

**"No...mercy"** Naruto reminded himself before forming his all favourite jutsu, the cross shaped handsign coming to life. **"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

In a burst of youkai, Naruto formed over one hundred clones, he could have formed more, but that would be overkill and obviously attract unwanted attention towards the secluded area of the park.

**"You can make clones...let's see how fare against mine"**

"N-N-Nani?" the seven forms of the rat deva stuttered in surprise. "Y-Y-You're a f-f-freak" Kumbhiramon said. Naruto chuckled as he looked at his clones.

**"I've been called worse rat deva, and you should be one to talk, you're like a fucking combination of shit, a rat tail and head, rooster wings and a ball for a body" **Naruto said and then he and his few hundred clones took a step forward. Kumbhiramon nearly shit himself, and would have if was able to produce egested material from the lack of intestines he possessed.

**"Prepare to die!"**Naruto roared before he and his clones charged forwards. The seven forms of Kumbhiramon could only scream in pain as they were ruthlessly pummeled by the clones. For several minutes, nearly one hour of attacks. Naruto had held back slightly in order for the rat deva to still be alive after all of it. Except for the clones, those were hit especially hard as they vanished within the first half hour. The clones then puffed out of existence leaving only the original Naruto and the original Kumbhiramon. Naruto smirked before performing a last combo to kill the deva. He grabbed it by its head and then punched Kumbhiramon in the face before using shunshin to appear behind him to perform a roundhouse kick that sent the deva soaring through the air once more. Naruto raced alongside the flying deva that was screaming in fear and pain before grabbing the deva in mid flight and slamming him into the ground and repeatedly punched him until the ball that made the rat deva's torso and body began to crack and creak from the strain. Naruto then threw Kumbhiramon into the air and then jumped to meet him there. He then rapidly punched the deva before flipping to bring down an axe kick on the deva sending him into the ground before dropping down like a pin and planted his feet into the deva's head and then lifted the deva by his ears with a sadistic smirk on his face.

**"If you are ever reborn in the Digital World after this...remember my face, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune"**Naruto growled as he formed a violet coloured rasengan. Then out of the fun of it, he added wind chakra to increase its slicing power. A screech was heard and Naruto looked as the rasengan was suddenly encased in a shuriken made out of pure wind chakra. Naruto watched in awe before smirking.

**"Fuuton: Rasengan!"** he yelled and thrust the attack forward and then sent it into the body of Kumbhiramon so that he would go skyward. Kumbhiramon was sent spiralling upwards as the Fuuton: Rasengan took off and went into the body of Kumbhiramon before beginning to spin rapidly, the screeching sound getting louder before a large tornado of wind chakra formed in the air and utterly destroyed the deva, red flakes of data mixing with the whirlwind before dying down and nothing was left.

The red aura left Naruto as the jinchuriki recalled the Kyuubi's chakra and sighed.

"I wonder how I did that?" he whispered to himself. He looked at his right hand where he had held the wind style version of the rasengan.

**"Well kit, you did read your father's scroll didn't you?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded mentally.

'Hai, I read Otou-san's scroll. What about it?'

**"Agh, even after all of this, you still suck at theory work" **Kyuubi face palmed or...face pawed. Naruto sweat dropped, **"Anyways, your father had written the aspects of the Rasengan in the scroll. Remember he said it was an incomplete jutsu, to combine shape and nature manipulation"**

'Oh yeah, didn't you teach me nature manipulation before though?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded.

**"Hai, I did, but you never applied to the rasengan before. The rasengan is a mastery of shape manipulation which is why it has a spherical shape. By adding your chakra nature, your main one being wind while your sub elemental chakra natures are water and earth due to your relations with the Shodaime Hokage. You have also have the other two elements of lightning and fire from myself. But your father had a wind chakra nature, so the rasengan was meant to be a fuuton jutsu" **the behemoth of a fox explained. Naruto nodded.

'I see...so I just need to add my chakra nature to the rasengan and it will be complete...but didn't I do that just now?'

**"Partially, it is still incomplete...while you were using the Fuuton: Rasengan, the wind chakra input was still a bit unstable. The Fuuton: Rasengan is what would be a weaker version of what I assume would be an even more powerful, complete version of it" **Kyuubi said.

'Okay...also, due to my relations to the first Hokage, my original affinity for wind and you...I have an affinity for all five elements of chakra?' Naruto asked.

**"Hai, but your water, earth and wind natures are most prominent, the fire affinity is easier to use since it is my main element, however my lightnin nature will be hard for you to control...after all lightning is unpredictable, lashing out whenever it wants to...lightning, you could say has its own consciousness, I also had trouble mastering it while I was split off from the Juubi" **Kyuubi explained.

'The Juubi?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi shook his head.

**"Another story for another time, right now we should go home and you should move right about now, you're on your knees staring at a tree right now and your friends think you're dead. I'll explain everything when we get home. Come into your mindscape when you do though, these explanations are done better through sight that sound"**

Naruto nodded before cutting off his connection with Kyuubi and then looking up, his sapphire blue eyes staring into the violet grey ones of Rika Nonaka.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay, you spaced out for a while?" Rika asked. Naruto shook his head and stood to his feet.

"I'm fine, Rika-chan...just a bit tired from the fight is all" he lied, he wasn't even winded during that fight, that was obviously the weakest of the deva, Naruto realized.

"Well now that that's over with, let's go home" Takato said.

"I want bread" Guilmon whined. Leomon stood to his feet and groaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Naruto asked the lion digimon after noticing him moving. Leomon nodded.

"Hai...just a bit dizzy, that deva was weak...but he managed to exhaust me after having me dodge and counter attack his clones so much" Leomon said.

"Excuses, excuses, you're just plain weak" Naruto joked, a chuckle following behind it. The bipeal lion nodded before turning and walking away.

"Matteo, Leomon..." Jeri called out. Leomon turned to Jeri and shook his head.

"Listen here gaki, you may be small, but I can see that you have a lion's heart. You care for others and wouldn't be afraid if it means that your friends are at risk and you are able to do something to help...I would be your partner if I could, but...not now" Leomon then walked off down the path into the sunset. Everyone watched the beast king walk away.

"Anyone notice he was walking off into the sunset, I mean really it's like somebody is controlling this very existence, I mean the sun was shining just a moment ago" Naruto said.

"True, but you were fighting for quite a while" Henry said.

"That is true, Henry, but...I can't help but feel like as if all these escapades and fights in this life is suddenly some kind of story and people are reading it and are now either laughing or sighing at the fact that I'm noticing this" Naruto said. The others shrugged and then left for home. Naruto sent a kagebunshin to aid Renamon in walking Rika home while he walked away with Dorumon and Gatomon. **(A/N: You nearly broke the Fourth wall, Naruto...the fourth wall, don't break it or I will kill you) **

Naruto shuddered and sneezed as he walked.

"You okay Naruto, getting a bit sneezy there?" Gatomon asked.

"No...it's just that I have this feeling that someone wants to kill me for that thing I said earlier" Naruto said to his partners.

"Well ignore it, it's probably nothing"

"Yeah" Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon then walked for a few hours until they reached the apartment before falling asleep, Naruto on his bottom bunk and Dorumon and Gatomon on their shared top bunk.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well that's chapter 15, sorry it's so short and I took so long to publish it, but really it's hard to come up with something long enough when you have to use the weakest deva to fight them and I was not really motivated to write this chapter because of those aspects. Anyways please review and I hope you continue to follow this story. In the next chapter, Summer Vacation is starting and everyone is ready to do some vacationing. Takato's going to visit his cousin Ken, Henry's going to go on a deep sea expedition for tourists while Rika and Naruto will remain in Shinjuku to do some things that couples will normally do during the summer, date, make out, go shopping, make out...more shopping with Naruto having to hold the bags...more making out, etc. However, it seems Lucemon's prediction has come true, Apocalymon a digimon thought to be defeated by the digiestined of old from Odaiba has risen once more and is now out to find a way into the Real World. He manages to do so and suddenly there's this weird computer thing called a V-Pet. What is going on? Find out next time in Naruto: Tamer of XAnitbody, Chapter 16: Adventurer's Battle)**


	16. Chapter 16:Adventurer's Battle

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 16: Adventurer's Battle

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Poll: Should the other tamers learn how to use chakra and ninjutsu. _**

**_Yes=21_**

**_ No=22_**

**_Well it seems that Rika, Takato and Henry and any other tamers will not be learning how to be a ninja, however, in order to satisfy those that said yes, I will be having them learn how to use weapons such as kunai and shuriken. I will also be starting my NarutoxPokemon Crossover. Naruto: Johto Journeys. It will follow the game's concept so that way it will sound more realistic unlike Ash's world where you try to learn move without TMs and HMs as well a mixture of the manga Pokemon Special will be added as well. Also I'm sorry for the late publishing of this chapter, due to its simplicity I haven't really felt motivate to write it. Well here it is, on to the chapter._**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"That is true, Henry, but...I can't help but feel like as if all these escapades and fights in this life is suddenly some kind of story and people are reading it and are now either laughing or sighing at the fact that I'm noticing this" Naruto said. The others shrugged and then left for home. Naruto sent a kagebunshin to aid Renamon in walking Rika home while he walked away with Dorumon and Gatomon. **(A/N: You nearly broke the Fourth wall, Naruto...the fourth wall, don't break it or I will kill you) **_

_Naruto shuddered and sneezed as he walked._

_"You okay Naruto, getting a bit sneezy there?" Gatomon asked._

_"No...it's just that I have this feeling that someone wants to kill me for that thing I said earlier" Naruto said to his partners._

_"Well ignore it, it's probably nothing"_

_"Yeah" Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon then walked for a few hours until they reached the apartment before falling asleep, Naruto on his bottom bunk and Dorumon and Gatomon on their shared top bunk._

_NOW_

**With Takato**

It was now summer vacation. The time for fun and no school, two months of pure, unadulterated freedom from the education system of the world for the young minds of the city of Shinjuku.

Takato was at home packing for a trip to a nearby island where his cousin Kai lived. He was busy packing, jumping up and down on the bag to try and force everything down.

"This...oughta...do it" he said with a final jump. The small suitacase was forced closed and he managed to zip it closed.

"Takatomon, how will I go on the boat? Other people might see me" Guilmon asked. Takato had managed to sneak Guilmon home and get him upstairs and as Guilmon asked the question Takato gave his partner a smirk. Takato then reached into his closet and pulled out a rather large suitcase.

"This is where you will be hiding" Takato told the red dinosaur digimon.

"Oh" Guilmon's yellow eyes blinked before he suddenly found himself being pulled into the woven case and stuffed there as Takato closed the bag shut. The goggle wearing tamer then grabbed both of his suitcases and took them downstairs. The first one he packed was small enough for him to strap onto his back with the straps it had, while he had to struggle to carry Guilmon's.

"Takatomon...it's dark and hard to breathe in here" Guilmon said as he poked a claw through the material to allow him to see as well as breathe. Of course this was when Takato had finally made it downstairs where his mother was.

"Takato, did you say something?" the brown haired woman asked as she gave a bag of bread to another customer. Takato began to sweat slightly.

"Uh no Okaa-chan, just talking to myself about how it might get dark and hard to breathe where Kai lives" Takato explained.

"Oh, well don't worry Kai lives on an island so breathing won't be a problem, but it can get pretty dark so be careful" Mrs. Matsuki said as she walked up to her son and gave him a hug.

"Do you have your bus money?" she asked.

"Hai"

"Your clean clothes and toothbrush?"

"Hai"

"Clean underwear"

"Hai, Okaa-chan" Takato said rolling his eyes. Mrs. Matsuki smiled at the goggle wearing pre-teen before hugging him.

"I'll see you in two months okay honey"

"Hai, tell Otou-san I left" Takato said and then rolled out the suitcase which had Guilmon in it as well as his backpack-like suitcase. Takato then went to the bus stop and paid the bus driver before setting off with the disguised Guilmon towards the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry<strong>

"Wet suit, check...Water proof camera, check...a few sets of clean clothes, check...cell phone, check" Henry threw away the check list he had set for himself as he picked up D-Ark off the computer desk oh his room. He then closed the small suitcase he had and then walked out of the room. He picked up Terriermon who was still posing as a lifeless stuffed toy.

"Henry, are you ready to go?" Janyu asked his son. The green digivice wielding tamer nodded.

"Hold on Otou-san, just a minute!" the blue haired boy called out before turning to Suzy who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Well Suzy, you're going to have to not see Terriermon for quite a while" Henry said to the shortest and youngest of his siblings. This caused the brown haired girl to frown.

"But Henwy, why I can't I keep Tewwiermon with me?" she asked. Suzy looked at her favourite big brother with Puppy Dog Eyes, but Henry willed himself to not crumble.

"Because, Terriermon will help protect me, you don't want me to get hurt do you?" he said truthfully. Terriermon would protect him, but Suzy didn't need to know that...yet. Suzy thought for a while, tilting her head cutely before nodding and smiling up at her older brother.

"Okay, Tewwiermon can stay with Henwy" Suzy agreed before running to go on the computer in Henry's room.

"HENRY COME ON, YOUR PLANE IS GOING TO LEAVE IN A FEW HOURS!" Henry's father called out to him. Henry ran over to the computer genius that was his father, his bag in tow and Terriermon atop his head.

"Yeah, yeah...hold your horses" Henry called out.

"I think that attitude would qualify as rude, don't you think so Henry?" the small dog-bunny digimon told his tamer with a smirk.

"Oh shut up" Henry said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika and Naruto<strong>

"Well Takato is going to visit his cousin, Kai on an island" Naruto said as he and Dorumon walked through the streets with Rika. Renamon and Gatomon following from the rooftops.

"Henry's going on a deep sea expedition tour" Rika said.

"And that leaves the three of us all alone" Dorumon finished. Rika and Naruto looked at each other with raised eyebrows before looking down at the purple and white furred dragon digimon. Dorumon looked up, feeling their stares before sighing.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going...I hope you two swallow each other" he mumbled before walking away and then ducked into an alleyway where he scaled the wall to reach Gatomon and Renamon on the roofs using his sharp claws.

"Soooo, whatcha wanna do?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Rika looked at her boyfriend with a sly look and then neared his face.

"We...are going..." she paused for dramatic effect as she went closer and closer to Naruto's face, their breath felt on each other's skin.

"Yeah...Yeah" Naruto said excitedly.

"Shopping for some new clothes for me" she finished as she pulled away causing the blonde shinobi to collapse anime style on the ground, a sweat drop developed on the back of his head.

"Uhhh" he got up and looked around, "I think I hear Dorumon calling me" the blonde said as he tried the excuse to escape the act of having to carry Rika's bags if she bought anything. If it was anything he learned from his universe and this one, it was that women, no matter where always seemed to be a dominant species that controlled everything with just a puff of their chest, batting of the eyelashes or the simple wink of the eye.

**(A/N: As a guy I do not like this way of life and to all my fellow male readers, we must find a way to bring them down -_-! I need your help to do it)**

Rika then went up to the slightly taller blonde and her lips met his in a kiss that caused his eyes to bug out of his head, his eyes seemingly rolling back into his skull before Rika pulled away...much to his dismay.

"So, as I was saying...you're going shopping with me"

"But I thought you hated to do that?" Naruto said tilting his head questionably.

"True, but Okaa-chan's genes tend to get through once in a while. Naruto frowned.

"I hate you" he mumbled which caused the violet eyed girl to smile evilly.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun"

**Meanwhile on the rooftops**

"Females...such a persuasive species...I hate it" Dorumon frowned as he crossed his arms, feeling Naruto's pain.

"Aww, come on Doru-kun" Gatomon said to her draconian boyfriend, "My being a female can't be all that bad" she purred. Dorumon's burnt orange eyes rolled in their sockets as he looked at Gatomon's blue orbs.

"True as that may be, females still attempt to crush us and bend us to their will...like you're right now" Dorumon realized as he stood up. Renamon chuckled as she sat down on the ground, cross legged.

"And I thought men were stupid"

"Oh they are, they just have their moments" Gatomon said with a wink at the purple furred dragon.

"I'm breaking up with you" he said with a playful glare causing Gatomon to frown.

"Don't be like that, Doru-kun"

"No, I'm serious, I'm not listening to this, I can't take the abuse" he said before jumping away, Gatomon in tow with Renamon following just for the fun of watching the lover's spat.

"Come back"

"LALALALA I'm not listening" Dorumon put his claws in his ears.

'It's never dull around here' the blonde fox thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Digital World- Eastern Quadrant <strong>

During the time before the four Digidestined you see now were created, there was a group of eight children who made the group known as the Digidestined. Unlike the ones of Shinjuku, these children were from Odaiba and grew up in the area where the people of Shinjuku saw the city of Odaiba as a fictional world. These eight children grew up in this fictional, yet at the same time, real, city. The eight were composed of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takeru "T.K" Takaishi and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

These eight children were the eight chosen ones who saved the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World with the help of their digimon partners. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon. They all managed to digivolve their digimon to the levels of Champion, even managing to reach Ultimate level with only Tai and Matt being able to achieve the Mega level. Thus thwarting the efforts of foes such as Devimon, Etemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters, Piedmon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. However, even after accomplishing all this, there was still the great Dark Leader of all these evil Digimon. Apocalymon.

Apocalymon was a dangerous digimon who lived in a secluded area of the Digital World's Eastern Quadrant, all alone where he developed his strength and watched from his lonely prison as the Digidestined attained friends and love from all around the Eastern Quadrant. However, all that watching made emotions of anger, hatred, jealousy...all these bubbled to the surface until he felt the need to destroy the chosen eight. When these eight managed to find Apocalymon, they fought with all they had using the attributes of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light, respectively, hidden within each and every one of them and thus when they were on the brink of defeat they countered and struck back and as a result, destroyed Apocalymon for good...or so they thought.

Apparently a shred of Apocalymon's data had remained from his destruction and it was from that shred of data that Apocalymon was able to bide his time, regain his physical form and once again return to full strength.

Deep in the dark part of the Eastern Quadrant, two figures were fighting. One was a well known Digimon, a Royal Knight. A black arm extended from the base of a skull helmet which looked like the head of a WarGreymon, with the Brave Shield from WarGreymon's back being the shoulder of the arm. A black arm extended from the base of another skull which looked like that of MetalGarurumon's with a blue circle with yellow spikes that looked like the same material MetalGarurumon's body was made from, made the shoulder. Attached to the arms, the digimon's body was adorned with white armour, three purple stripes were on each pectoral. On his waist were two golden spikes that curved upwards like devil horns and on his feet were three golden claws, each. His eyes were a bright blue and two fang like marking were on the mouth part of his face. On the digimon's chest was a fusion of the crests of 'Courage' and 'Friendship' in gold. Then the new digimon wore developed white cape with a red underside that flowed down from his shoulders in makeshift wind. The MetalGarurumon mouth on the right arm opened to reveal the hidden cannon while he flicked his left hand which looked like WarGreymon's head and a long sword blade flew out. Along the length of the blade, in golden digicode, the words 'All Delete'. This was Omnimon.

The second fighter was a black, three dimensional shape that had many claws, connected by chains, sprouting from many hexagonal shaped holes in the Digimon's body. A small body, surrounded by a dark coloured cape looking cloth covered most of its body showing two dark red eyes. This was Apocalymon.

"The Digidestined, have defeated you once...and as the former partners of Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida we will stop you" Omnimon said in the fused voices of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Apocalymon gritted his teeth together as he heard those two names.

"You dare speak the names of those children...I was once all powerful and undefeated before they came along!" the alleged Dark Master roared.

"Well now you will be brought down once more"

"NEVER!" the two clashed, causing many rifts to form in the Digital Space which in the Real World would be what pop-up windows are formed from. Omnimon quickly dodged rapid slashes of Apocalymon's claws, however one managed to wrap itself around the Royal Knight's waist. Then another converted into the likeliness of a Devimon.

**"TOUCH OF EVIL!" **Apocalymon slashed Omnimon across his chest, the strong armour plating on the Royal Knight protected it from most of the damage. Omnimon then roared and used the Brave Sword to slash through the chain that bound him like a knife through butter before flying straight towards Apocalymon. He then spun and slashed, taking down one claw, then another before leaping above one, and used it to spring himself into the air. He then flicked his right wrist, causing the head of MetalGarurumon to open and shot that and few more chain claws down.

**"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!" **Omnimon yelled and then stabbed Apocalymon with the blade. Apocalymon gritted his teeth and moved back as Omnimon painfully wrenched his blade free from his body. Apocalymon was able to still fight, but not for long in his Mega form so in order to remain alive, Apocalymon was force to de-digivolve to his Ultimate form.

His form glowed a soft grey and white before changing to look like that of a large bipedal ram. Its head and neck were a light shade of grey with a mane of red hair going down its neck to just below it, a pair of curved brown horns came from its head and a pair of glowing orange-red eyes stared at the Royal Knight. The torso was black and its lower limbs were covered with thick brown fur. Two leathery, bat like wings sprouted from its back and flapped, the sound echoing throughout the shadowy battleground. Its shoulders looked like pads of blue with three red lines on each pad, black and orange stripes made up its arms which connected to forearms that were covered in brown coloured fur just like its lower body. A black tail swished behind it. This was Mephistomon, an Ultimate level Digimon who was made up from the data of the Apocalymon.

"Apocalymon...I will find my way into the Real World and destroy it" Mephistomon said and then opened his mouth, **"DARK CLOUD!" **

A black mist flew from Mephistomon's mouth and began to disintegrate any data that surrounded its vicinity. Omnimon quickly opened both cannons on his hands and fired.

**"DOUBLE SHOT!"** a blast of ice from the Garuru Cannon froze the mist in blue ice, but it was slowly breaking free, but it was stopped as the frozen data destroying cloud was blown apart by a fire ball from the WarGreymon cannon. Omnimon then rushed through the smoke cloud generated and raised the Transcendent Sword which was surrounded by an aura of green and black energy.

**"OMNI FORCE: ALL DELETE!" **

"Oh like hell you will!" Mephistomon quickly leaned back to avoid the horizontal thrust that intended to impale him through his stomach and kill him and performed a matrix move before grabbing onto the WarGreymon skull that made Omnimon's left arm before swinging upwards and kicked Omnimon hard in the face before jumping back and punching the knight twice in the stomach. The ram looking digimon quickly began spinning and managed to crash a hard left fist to the white knight's face and then performed a roundhouse that sent Omnimon backwards.

"Oh and will you look at that..." Mephistomon and Omnimon both looked to see a rip in the space of Digital World forming a portal which viewed an image of Shinjuku, "You opened a portal to the Real World for me" Apparently when Omnimon used his Omni Force: All Delete, he had put a bit too much power into the attack and it ripped a hole in the Digital and Real World boundaries.

"NOOO MEPHISTOMOOON!" Omnimon raced forward with all the speed he could muster, firing haphazardly with his MetalGarurumon Cannon by using his Supreme Cannon Attack. Mephistomon smirked, deleting the attack with his Dark Cloud attack and then waved to Omnimon.

"Ta Taaaa" he said in a sing song voice and the Ultimate level digimon disappeared through the portal and then it too disappeared. Omnimon glared at the previous portal, he was one of those digimon that would not be able to reach the Real World and survive its environment and as such could not leave the Digital World.

'Kuso...if only I knew someone who could stop that menace...' Omnimon's mond raced through one hundred nanocycles of thought per minute before smirking. He did have someone who could stop Mephistomon.

'That and the boy and partner have friends' the Royal Knight thought with a smirk. Time to call an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World- With Takato<strong>

Takato was in the airport looking at the large crowd of people as he had just landed in the airport from Shinjuku to Okinawa where his cousin Kai lived. Right now, the goggle wearing tamer was looking around the area for his cousin.

"Gosh, I wonder if Kai's changed. I haven't seen the guy in nearly five years" Takato commented.

"Why haven't you seen Kai in so long Takato?" Guilmon quietly asked, so that only Takato could hear.

"Because, Kai lives here in Okinawa with his grandfather and I live in Shinjuku so we rarely get to see each other since we live so far away from each other" Takato explained as he patted Guilmon's bag.

"Oh" was all Guilmon could say.

"Huh, Takato?" a voice asked. Takato and Guilmon's eyes which was looking through the hole he made with his claw, turned to see Henry and Terriermon walking towards them...well Guilmon saw their lower halves.

"Henry, Terriermon!" the red digivice wielding tamer exclaimed upon seeing his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I'm here to go on a tourist dive in the reef to look at the underwater ruins off the shores of Okinawa...Terriermon wants to try the food" Henry said with a sweatdrop.

"Is there bread?" Guilmon asked. This caused Henry and Terriermon to smirk.

"I see you're still hiding Guilmon" the Asian tamer added. Takato rubbed his head in embarrassment and chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah"

"Well, I gotta catch my bus to the hotel I'm staying at. See ya later"

"Yeah, we'll hang out later when you're done with your expedition thing" Takato answered.

"Sure thing"

"Don't hurt yourself" Terriermon yelled back. As the pair of digimon and tamer left the presence of the other Takato frowned as he realized there was still no sign of Kai.

"Where is that boy?" Takato thought before sighing, "Great, I'm sounding just like Okaa-chan"

_"And now, here in Okinawa is the creator of the new computer program on the block, V-Pet creator, Tamashiro" _a news reporter said on the television. The news reporter put the microphone by Tamashiro's mouth. Tamashiro looked like a man in his late twenties, early thirties and had dirty blonde hair that as most likey filled with gel. He wore a pair of black shades that covered his black eyes and wore a tan coloured shirt with matching coloured pants, brown leather shoes and an orange jacket over the shirt. Hints of a regrowing beard could also be seen.

_"So Mr. Tamashiro, would you tell us what this V-Pet is?"_

_"Well V-Pet, obviously means Virtual Pet. It takes on the likeliness of a dog and can practically do anything from helping you organize your e-mail, remove spam and viruses from your computer as well as keep you company while acting as a real pet. So you have to feed and clean the thing" _Tamashiro explained getting a few chuckles from the last part.

_"Well that is quite..."_

_"TAKATOO!"_

Everyone on the television screen including those who were watching the country wide interview looked in shock as they saw a tanned skin boy with long black hair that was tied into a short ponytail. The boy had deep brown eyes and wore an open yellow-brown shirt that exposed a flat, yet slightly muscular body. A pair of blue short pants were also worn with a pair of brown sandals.

"NANI...KAI!" Takato explained as he grabbed his suitcase and rolled his suitcase all the way over to the crowd where the reporters and other people had come to see the genius computer inventor. After going through the crowd he saw Kai standing there in a small scuffle with Tamshiro.

"I'm only looking for my cousin Takato, he's here in the airport...LET ME GOO!" Kai screamed. However, the security guards held him back. Takato quickly made his way over and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Kai, what do you think you're doing?" Takato asked.

"Huh, Takato?" the black haired boy blinked before smiling at his cousin, "TAKATO, YOU'RE HERE!" he yelled as he broke through the security guards' grip and hugged the boy.

"Nice to see you too" Takato said as he was released from the hug. Suddenly the two felt a hand on each other their shoulders. They looked up to see Tamashiro smiling a the camera.

"You see these two boys, they are potential V-Pet customers and could be the newest generation of V-Pet creators" Tamashiro said with a smile. The camera immediately began to to zoom in on Takato and Kai's images.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku<em>-<em> Takato's House**

Mrs. Matsuki was watching television as there were no customers entering the bakery at the moment. She was watching the interview with Tamashiro about the V-Pet and then her eyes widened.

"Oh dear Kami-sama!" the middle aged woman yelled. "Honey quick, Takato's on the t.v"

"Nani, really?" Takato's father immediately ran down the stairs and skidded next to his wife as he reached the screen and frowned as he watched the screen switch to a commercial.

"Where is Takato?" he asked.

"He was there in the Okinawa airport, so that means he got there safely. He and Kai were on the interview with some guy called Tamashiro for this thing called a V-Pet" Mrs. Matsuki explained. Mr. Matsuki sighed.

"Oh well, at least we know he made it to Okinawa...didn't even get to see my onw son on t.v" he frowned as he shuffled back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Takato<strong>

Takato and Kai along with Guilmon's suitcase and another magically appearing Calumon who popped out of Guilmon's suitcase, sat atop the small boat the two cousins were on as they careened across the blue sea towards the island that Kai lived on.

"Sugoi, this place is amazing" Takato said as looked at the clear waters, through which he saw many schools of fish, large amounts of coral and then the island in the distance.

"Hai, it is the perfect vacation paradise for the summer" Kai said with a smirk. The tanned boy then walked over to the edge of the boat, hopped up onto the railing and quickly dove off into the blue waters.

"KAI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?" the boat captain yelled to the boy as he surfaced.

"Uh counting now...7" Kai replied. This caused Takato and the captain to sweatdrop.

"I guess he does this a lot huh?" Takato asked. The captain sighed.

"He caused me to go bald" the captain told the tamer as he raised his hat to show the lack of hair on his head. Calumon then jumped off the boat and rode the winds, flying after Kai towards the isalnd as Kai swam.

After a few minutes, the boat docked off and Takato thanked the captain before the boat left. Takato then rolled the suitcase with Guilmon along the lone path that Kai said was the only path on the island. It led straight towards Kai's Oji-san's house which was the only house on the island. Takato sighed and began rolling the suitcase with Guilmon along the path to Kai's house. However, after a long while Takato began to get tired and Guilmon was getting hot in his suitcase due to the hot tropical sun so Takato let the dinosaur digimon out of the suitcase so that Takato slept atop the suitcase while Guilmon pushed.

After a while, Kai, who was waiting for Takato and his overly large suitcase was met with a large surprise as he saw Takato...sleeping atop a self rolling suitcase? Kai blinked and rubbed his eyes before he spotted Guilmon poking his head from behind the suitcase.

"Ohayo Kaimon" Guilmon greeted Kai with a wave.

'What the...?' was all he could think.

**Later that Day**

Takato groaned as he woke up. He found the sky was a dark shade of pink mixed with purple, meaning that it was near or probably was dusk. The goggle wearing tamer looked around and saw an old man wearing a white vest and a short pair of green/brown pants. The man was watching Takato.

"Oh, Takato you're up"

"You're Kai's Oji-san right?" Takato asked. The old man nodded, the two then heard a loud, yet familiar voice.

"OI OJI-SAN, WE'RE BACK!" the voice of Kai was heard as Takato rose to his feet. His eyes widened, his mouth agape as he saw the crimson reptilian digimon walking behind Kai with a big smile on his face.

"Look, Takatomon, I caught a fishy...it's a pink fishy" Guilmon said as he held the pink scaled minnow between two of his claws. The fish wiggled and squirmed before falling still as it lacked water. Kai on the other hand held a large amount of trout. Calumon was flying behind the two large individuals.

"Oi, Takato you're up. Nice Digimon you got here" Kai said pointing at Guilmon. Takato blinked.

"Y-Y-You know about Digimon?" he asked. Kai smiled.

"Well duh, everyone knows about Digimon, well I knew about the card game, but I never knew real Digimon existed. Guilmon is really cool"

"That's a really big dog, you should have him sleep outside" Kai's grandfather said. Kai and Takato sweat dropped.

"Oji-san that's not a dog, that's a Digimon, a Digital Monster" Kai explained to the elderly man. Said elderly man simply shook his head.

"Noooo...that's a dog" Kai's grandfather and Kai then looked as Calumon flew between them and waved before landing on Guilmon's head.

"See, did you see that? What would you call that, a flying dog?" Kai said with a smirk of victory. Kai's grandfather frowned before turning away.

"I have to prepare dinner, come inside and get the dogs"

"Is your Oji-san always like this?" Takato asked with a sweat drop.

"Pretty much"

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika and Naruto<strong>

"So, Rika-chan, what do we do now?" Naruto asked, "We've shopped more most of the day, the date is finished and I'm sure Renamon, Dorumon and Gatomon are bored out of their minds from watching us for the entire day"

"Well there have been no sightings of any of the devas, maybe they finally gave up and decided that we are too strong for them" Rika said.

"Maybe, but still I'm actually wishing something would happen, it's summer vacation and I'm bored out of my fucking mind"

"Hmmm, well it is summer vacation sooooo" Rika just grabbed Naruto and began to make out with him...again, which Naruto was more than happy to comply to. However, during that kiss, there was a large explosion that originated from the Shinjuku Gasoil Factory. Naruto and Rika rolled their eyes.

"It's never dull around here" they said simultaneously before Naruto picked up Rika and ran towards the explosion site, their digimon partners not far behind along the rooftops.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Gasoil Factory<strong>

The Shinjuku Gasoil Factory was a large area of pipes, towers and oil and gas reserves that were used to store the natural resources to be used for things such as electricity, but however some of all those large pieces of fused metal and plastic were now columns of bright orange flames as they were destroyed in a fiery explosion.

"Nani?" Naruto and Rika looked around the area for the cause and took out their D-Arks as they spotted their little troublemaker. Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark glowed blue on the screen as the hologram of the Digimon that appeared in front of them was scanned.

"Okay looks like we got a Pteramon on our hands. An Armour Level Digimon who flies at the speeds that jets can achieve. His attacks are Missile Storm and Sharp Beak" Naruto read before he grabbed Rika and jumped out of the way as a barrage of flying projectiles flew towards them. A large explosion sent Naruto and Rika careening through the sky, but Naruto managed to flip and land on his feet. He rested Rika down and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, RENAMON!" she called and the blonde fox appeared with Gatomon and Dorumon atop her shoulders.

"So what do we got?" Dorumon asked as he and Gatomon dropped down.

"Pteramon, Armour Level"

"We'll walk all over it" Gatomon said with a purr as she licked her claws. Naruto nodded and then grabbed Gatomon and Dorumon before throwing them into the air while Renamon just jumped. The Pteramon spotted them and let out a screech.

**"MISSILE STORM!"** and the many missiles underneath the Digimon's wings flew towards the three tamed digimon.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **Renamon yelled as she unleashed a barrage of diamond shards at the missiles destroying them all as they came in contact with them. Dorumon and Gatomon were then thrown by Renamon towards the Digimon and grabbed onto his wings before flipping onto its back.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **the dragon like Digimon roared before multiple metal spheres fired from his maw and impacted with Pteramon's body causing a loss of balance and the three began to go into a dive. Gatomon and Dorumon then jumped off and readied their claws.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"**

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"**

The two soared downwards and as Pteramon met the harsh ground, Gatomon's glowing white claws impaled it and Dorumon's metal hard body created a rather large dent in the Armour Digimon. The smoke cloud cleared and the two Rookies and one Champion looked at their opponent. The look in that Pteramon's eyes...the golden eyes of the Armour Digimon looked empty and the pupil seemed to be lost to the naked eye. That soulless look in the Digimon's eyes gave an odd chill that ran up the spine of the two Rookies and one Champion level Digimon.

"This Pteramon..." Gatomon began.

"How could this be?" Renamon finished before the digimon vanished as red flakes of data. Dorumon frowned as he watched the eyes of the dead Pteramon before it vanished.

'I know that look' Dorumon thought, the look he saw in all the Digimon that he, Gatomon and Naruto now knew, Lucemon had possessed.

"Good job guys...what's wrong?" Rika asked.

"This Digimon...was being controlled" Dorumon said. Silence filled the air upon this sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later- Okinawa with Takato<strong>

Takato yawned as he rose from his bed, he quickly bathed, ate breakfast and changed into his singnature blue sweater/t-shirt, blue tinted lens goggles, yellow wrist bands, tan pants and sneakers.

"Konichiwa minna-san!" Takato told everyone as he saw them outside. Guilmon and Calumon were playing a friendly game of tag while Kai was busy readying some fishing rods made of bamboo and a very waxy looking piece of string with a hook on the end.

"Oh, Takato you're up" Kai said excitedly, "Good, come on we're gonna go catch some fish"

Takato's eyes nearly bugged out of his head in surprise as Kai just tossed him the fishing rod.

"Uh, okay" Takato then went with Kai, Guilmon and Calumon towards the shore where they piled into the boat that Kai's grandfather owned and then set out to sea. After a few minutes of just drifting, the two threw out their rods and landed their baited hooks in the water.

"Well this is nice" Takato commented as he watched Guilmon dunk his head beneath the small waves that clashed against the boat's wooden surface.

"Yeah, I do this all the time...I wish you could visit more...it gets lonely here with just me and Oji-san" Kai commented. Takato sighed, images of Digimon battles and the devas flashed through his mind's eyes revealing the truth to the young tamer.

"Yeah, so do I" however the waves suddenly crashed harder against the boat as the three heard a scream. Calumon, who was sleeping, woke up to the very same sound.

"Huh, what's going on?" the large eared Digimon asked. Taking to the skies, Calumon, along with everyone else in the boat watched with wide eyes as they saw a young brown haired girl, wearing a pink dress on a small motor boat. A frightened, yet wild look in her maroon coloured eyes were shown before her chaser was revealed. A giant blue and white coloured shark looking creature.

"I don't think that's a normal mantaray" Kai stuttered.

"YOU THINK!" Takato yelled as he drew his D-Ark from his pocket which was immediately splashed with water making Takato blink as he relaized it was still working besides being soaked to the last microchip, "Huh...I have now realized this thing is waterproof"

The D-Ark beeped before a holographic image of the digimon appeared on the screen. It was a large blue and white shark looking creature. The head of it was a darker blue while its lower, serpentine like body was an ice blue colour. Sharp white teeth filled its jaws and the eyes of the Digimon were a deep ocean blue. Two blade like protrusions came out of the prehistoric looking Digimon's back. Four flippers allowed movement in the aquatic layout of the ocean.

"So that thing is a Digimon. Tylomon, a prehistoric Digimon who looks like the ancient sea dwelling creature, Mosasaurus. Armour Level Digimon who moves quickly and hunts its prey using its sharp teeth to rip apart prey and easily catch them using its flippers for maneuverability. Tylomon's attacks are Torpedo Attack, Shark Fin Blade and Hydro Wave" Takato read the information off his D-Ark before putting it away.

"I'm on it Takato!" Guilmon roared before Takato could say anything. Guilmon's pupils dilated within his golden irises, his virus nature coming to the surface before jumping off the boat with amazing jumping power and tackled Tylomon just as the shark looking digimon caused the unknown girl on the motorboat to fly through the air and near the two boys. Kai and Takato helped bring the girl aboard just as Guilmon and Tylomon delved beneath the big blue.

"Is she okay?" Takato asked. Kai quickly pressed his middle and index fingers against the pink dress wearing girl's neck and sighed in relief.

"Her pulse is still there, she's alive. Come on, we gotta get her to shore" Kai said as he activated the motor on his speedboat.

"No, we have to wait on Guilmon!" Takato retorted. Kai frowned, but nodded, but not before moving the boat a good enough distance from the battle field.

Beneath the waves, Guilmon was still wrestling with Tylomon. Tylomon growled before wriggling out of Guilmon's grip since the reptilian Digimon's sharp claws had managed to dig through Tylomon's hard scales.

**"TORPEDO ATTACK!" **Tylomon roared as it opened its jaws to reveal five torpedos that were shaped exactly like itself before firing off towards Guilmon.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **Guilmon fired five balls of heated energy at the torpedos, but the cold waters reduced their strength considerably. The attacks clashed, but the Pyro Spheres managed to hold their equilibirum long enough in order to result in an explosion. Guilmon and Tylomon were both blown back from the resulting waves. Guilmon quickly surfaced, gasping for breath. When his breath quickly steadied, he dived back beneath the waves and found Tylomon coming towards him.

**"SHARK FIN BLADE!" **the blades on Tylomon's back shone with a light blue light before Tylomon roared and sped towards Guilmon. Guilmon growled and his body ignited with flames that managed to burn even beneath the cold waters of the sea.

**"ROCK BREAKER: FULL BODY FORM!" ** Guilmon used the move that he had invented as a result of his training with Naruto and Dorumon before punching Tylomon in the face and then lashed out with a powerful kick to the fish Digimon's chin sending it towards the surface. Guilmon then pumped his legs and tail furiously as he sped after the surfacing Tylomon. The two Digimon surfaced and Guilmon's claws ignited with flames once more.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **and the pairs of claws came down on Tylomon leaving six burning slash marks upon the sides of Tylomon's body. Tylomon roared.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" Tylomon's eyes held a soullless look in them, but the rage was evident before it lashed out and its tail slapped Guilmon's face before Tylomon landed back in the water and then allowed his head to remain above sea level and then roared. Waves became more violent as the seas released their power in the form of Tylomon's attack.

**"HYDRO WAVE!" **a large tsunami rose up and crashed against Guilmon with devastating force sending Guilmon beneath the water. Tylomon then dove down and sped towards Guilmon and tackled his side earning a cry of pain from the crimson reptile. Tylomon smirked at the damage he began to deal before turning and slashing Guilmons back with his Shark Fin Blade attack.

**"TORPEDO ATTACK!" **Tylomon bared his teeth before opening his large mouth to fire a multitude of Tylomon looking torpedos at Guilmon.

The barrage of torpedos attacked both Guilmon's arms and then his chest and stomach and back mostly. Guilmon's scales and his reflexes to dodge most of the attacks did all they could to protect him from the attack, but the continuous slashes from Tylomon's Shark Fin Blade attack mixed with the Torpedo attack made their mark and Guilmon was now covered with data leaking scars. Guilmon roared as his virus nature was released full force.

He grabbed Tylomon's fins just before they hit him and then planted a clawed foot against the Digimon's face before punching Tylomon repeatedly and then swung Tylomon around forming a miniature whirlpool and then ignited his body with flames.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **Guilmon roared before throwing Tylomon upwards and then rocketing after him to perform a powerful headbutt to Tylomon's body that sent both combatants out of the water. Guilmon then slashed downwards with his flaming claws and opened his jaws.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **A powerful and large crimson sphere of flame and energy flew out of Guilmon's maw and crashed into Tylomon sending the evil shark into the unforgiving waves of the ocean. Guilmon then decided to finish it and concentrated all the flames around his body into his right clawed hand. The flames spun into the spiraling variation of the rasengan of fire.

**"RASENKADAIBAKUFU/ SPIRALING FIRE EXPLOSION!" **he cried as his variation of the Rock Breaker mixed with Rasengan broke through Tylomon's hard scales and impaled the Armour Level Digimon like a sword through the stomach, burning the enemy Digimon's insides to red flakes of data before bursting into said red flakes of data. A giant tornado of flames surrounded him and Tylomon before the waters snuffed them out and revealed only Guilmon amongst the roared in victory before his pupils grew back to normal size and his battle instincts and the adrenalin wore off. Guilmon sighed before swimming back towards where he spotted the boat.

"Good job boy" Takato congratulated his partner, helping him onto the vessel.

"Arigato Takatomon" Guilmon said with a small smile.

"Dude, that was wicked awesome. I wish I was a tamer like you cousin" Kai said with a grin that reminded Takato of Naruto.

"Yeah, let's head back to shore and help this girl" Takato said. Kai nodded and the group went back to shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's House<strong>

The boys went to Kai's grandfather who quickly told them to get a small futon to rest the girl on. Upon resting the girl down, they noticed that she had a bag on her person that was covered entirely in plastic to keep it from getting wet.

"Smart girl" Kai commented before heading inside as Takato volunteered to watch over her. Guilmon, thanks to the fast healing ability that all Digimon have was able to make a fast recovery, and Calumon played a game of tag as Takato watched the sleeping girl. After about two hours of shifting between watching the girl and playing Guilmon and Calumon, he took a fresh towel soaked with hot water and wrung it to release any extra liquid. He placed the towel on her forehead after removing the previous one they had placed on her earlier.

"Hmmm, maybe I should check what's in that bag...my curiosity is getting to me now" Takato mumbled to himself before ripping the plastic off the bag and taking out a laptop.

'Maybe this laptop will give me a name or where this girl comes from' the tamer thought as he opened the laptop and pressed the power button. As the screen flashed white and then filled with colour, Takato's eyes widened as he recognized the screen's image. On it was a three dimensional, pixelated organism in the likeliness of a dog.

"T-T-This is a...V-Pet?" Takato wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Henry<strong>

Henry sighed with a smile as he climbed back onto the boat. He took off his scuba gear and smiled at the underwater camera he held in his hands.

"I think I maxed out the memory card on this thing with the amount of pictures I took" Henry said. Terriermon jumped on top Henry's head and chuckled.

"Well how about we pay old Gogglehead a visit then since you're done with these boring ruins"

"Hey those ruins were very interesting, you should have seen it...anyways you're right, we could visit Takato the next day" Henry agreed with the dog eared bunny. With that the pair headed back to their hotel where they were staying.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Rika<strong>

Naruto and Rika had finished a recent date and were now walking back towards Rika's house. Now that it was dark, no one was out on the streets seeing as it was summer, most people had 'fled' the country to go abroad to places such as America or the Caribbean or other tourist areas. So Renamon was out in the open with Dorumon and Gatomon. However, as a precaution Naruto still cast a mild genjutsu that made Renamon seem like a young blonde woman who looked old enough to be Rika's older sister yet young enough to not be her mother.

"So what do we do now?" Rika asked as she turned away for a few seconds. Renamon was constantly looking behind them in case there was anybody following them so they didn't expect was would happen these next few seconds.

"I don't know maybe we could..." then Naruto paused mid sentence as he looked up along with Dorumon and Gatomon. Above them was a swirling blue and black portal lined with flakes of red, green and blue data. Then a yellow beam descended down and entrapped Dorumon and Naruto, Gatomon who was holding Dorumon's claws was also sucked into the yellow beam. Rika and Renamon's eyes widened as they saw the blonde and his two partners quickly being pulled into the portal above. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened with shock as he looked down at Rika.

"NARUTOOO!" Rika cried out, but the portal closed and the yellow light vanished along with the blonde tamer and his two Digimon partners.

"Kuso" the red haired girl cursed as she looked up at where her boyfriend had left, "What did you get yourself into now Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Eastern Quadrant- Former Prison of Apocalymon<strong>

A dark portal opened up in the former prison of the escaped Dark Lord of the Digimon and in it stood the Royal Knight. The DNA Digivolved fusion of MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, Omnimon. Omnimon smirked as he watched the swirling mass of black and blue data before three figures shot out of the portal.

"Ah, you've come my old...well young, friend" Omnimon said as he looked down at the three newcomer. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon shook their heads wildly side to side as they got over the rush of moving at super speeds through the rip in space. The tamer and his Digimon then looked around the dark prison of the former Apocalymon before the image of white armour filled their vision. Naruto and Dorumon's eyebrows rose in confusion.

'This armour...it looks...' the three looked up and their eyes widened as they saw the deep blue eyes hidden behind the white armoured mask of the Royal Knight Digimon, Omnimon.

"OMNIMON!" Naruto and Dorumon yelled in surprise before leaping at the white knight and hugged the Digimon. Gatomon looked in shock as she saw her tamer and her boyfriend just jump, in what seemed to be sheer joy and HUGGED the Royal Knight, the legendary Omnimon as if they were old friends.

"Hahahaha, it's good to see you two" Omnimon said as he let the two down from his body.

"It's good to see you too, Omnimon. How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been...holding up, but I need your help with is why I have called you two here" Omnimon said.

"Three" the two said. Omnimon looked perplexed as they said that word.

"Three?" Naruto and Dorumon parted to give Omnimon's eyes the view of the feline digimon.

"A Gatomon?" he asked.

"Hai, she is my second partner and Dorumon's girlfriend" the blonde shinobi explained. Omnimon nodded as he walked towards the shocked feline.

"Ohayo, Gatomon" Omnimon said with a wave of his MetalGarurumon hand. Gatomon blinked before dropping down onto one knee, her head bowed.

"It is an honour to meet such a revered Digimon such as yourself, Omnimon the great White Royal Knight" Gatomon greeted. Omnimon looked in shock at the...unexpected respect from Gatomon.

"Rise Gatomon, there is no need for such formalities" Omnimon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Gato-chan, he's a friend" Dorumon said.

"Doru-kun..."

"Well we have no more time for friendly conversations, I have a request for help from both of you...I mean the three of you" Omnimon corrected himself. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon looked between each other and nodded before looking at Omnimon with a serious and determined look, the one that Omnimon had seen in their fight with Diaboromon back in the days. It was that look that had earned Naruto and Dorumon, and now Gatomon, his full respect.

"What do you need?" they asked simultaneously.

"Well in the beginning, I was once an Agumon and a Gabumon who were...partners and friends to two children from the first set of Digidestined, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida" Omnimon began.

"You Tai and Matt from the television show, that entire thing happened here?" Naruto asked. Omnimon nodded.

"The Digidestined of what you know as the television show, had their battles here in the Eastern Qudrant of the Digital World, ruled by the Sovereign Azulongmon" Omnimon answered, "Did you see the battle that we had against Apocalymon?"

"Yeah, you all completely destroyed him...didn't you?" Dorumon asked, having seen the episode.

"Well that was back when I was just WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. This was before the fight with the first Diaboromon when I first became Omnimon" Omnimon said, "However, it seems that Apocalymon survived the battle and when he was fully recovered he tried to strike back, find a way into the Real, yet fictional, World of Odaiba. However, I was able to come here after sensing his presence and fought him and managed to weaken him, turning him back into Mephistomon, his Ultimate level form. I was about to defeat him too, however the energy released from my All Delete attack during the battle had caused a rift to form between the Real World and the Digital World and sent him, not to Odaiba, but to your Real World in Shinjuku and since I cannot leave the Digital World, I need you three to defeat Mephistomon for me along with the other Digidestined" Omnimon explained as he finished his tale.

"I see...so do you have an idea of where Mephistomon is though?" Dorumon asked. Omnimon shook his head.

"No, he has eluded me and I cannot feel his presence. He must be blending in as a human somewhere" the Royal Knight hypothesized. Silence filled the dark void of where the four individuals stood, well actually they were floating, but you get the picture.

"Well, Mephistomon must be someone who is within the crowd, an average looking person that no one would pay any attention to" Naruto said.

"Well then he would be difficult to find, we don't even know where to start looking" Gatomon interjected.

"Well then what if he is somebody well known, most would think that villains tend to be someone inconspicuous and want to blend in with the crowd when the reality is that they are the the well known people because they would know that humans tend to focus on the background rather than the main thing when a villain escapes" Dorumon said. Omnimon nodded.

"Both ideas are sound, but you will have to split up then if you wish to undergo the search" Omnimon said.

"Understood" the three said with a mock salute causing Omnimon to chuckle. The Royal Knight then opened the portal back to Shinjuku and the tamer and two Digimon partners left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okinawa- With the unknown girl<strong>

The brown haired girl that had been attacked by the Tylomon was stirring in her sleep as she was dreaming...having a nightmare. In her dream she was swimming in the stormy seas as a white and brown furred puppy was being taken out to sea by the large and rough waves.

"MEI!" the girl called out as she furiously kicked her legs to try and reach her dog, but to no avail as the waves pushed the girl away from the dog, now identified as Mei. Mei was then dunked beneath the deep blue waters, now a fierce navu blue colour due to the storm. The girl sobbed as she cried out for the pup as a rescue boat found her and helped her out of the water and took her back to shore.

With that the girl woke up. She looked around, surveying the area to find she was in some kind of tropical island of some kind. She looked at her clothes to find they were not her own.

"Your clothes were soaked, I called a friend from the mainland to send some clothes for you" Kai's grandfather said as he walked out onto the porch where the girl was resting. The unknown girl looked around before standing to her feet.

"Arigato for your hospitality" the girl said with a small bow. Kai's grandfather nodded.

"It's no trouble, now come and eat. You must be starved...but before that would you mind telling us your name"

"Us?" the girl asked. Kai, Takato, Guilmon and Calumon suddenly ran up the path, having just done a day of fishing. Guilmon had caught another little pink minnow while Kai and Takato had caught a few trout.

"Oh, you're up" Takato mused as the four reached the girl and Kai's grandfather.

"Hai, arigato...do you have my laptop?" she asked. The brown haired boy nodded.

"Hai, do you want it?" Kai asked.

"Very much please" the girl said, but then she looked away before doing a double take and began to stare at Guilmon and Calumon, now noticing the two Digimon.

"You can have your fancy gadget once you eat, but you still haven't given us your name" the elderly man said. The girl shook her head.

"Ah, i-it's Minami...by the way are those..." she pointed at Guilmon and Calumon.

"Hai, those are Digimon" Takato and Kai said simultaneously, "This is Guilmon and that's Calumon" Kai said pointing at the crimson reptile and the flying cream puff. Minami was then seated on the floor with everyone else, since it was a short table. The food was set up, white rice with baked trout with a few choice vegetables. After a few minutes of eating, Takato asked a question to Minami.

"So Minami, why was that Digimon chasing you?" Takato asked.

"I...I don't really know" the brown haired girl replied. Then after everyone was finished eating, they realized Minami had barely eaten.

"Uh...Minami are you okay?" Takato asked with concern evident in his tone. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Minami suddenly broke down into tears and latched herself onto Takato's body and cried, staining his white t-shirt that he wore during the summer with tears. Takato...having no idea how to deal with girls just sat there with a surprised look.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Shinjuku Park<strong>

Rika sighed as she walked down the street.

"Where are you, Naruto-kun?" she asked the wind. Renamon phased next to her red haired tamer as she sat on the bench.

"Feeling a bit down, Rika?" Renamon asked. Rika sighed.

"Well considering my boyfriend was just taken from me into a portal that leads to Kami knows where and has been gone for a whole day, no I guess I don't feel down" she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Renamon chuckled.

"You know, I heard your Okaa-chan is coming back soon" Renamon said. Rika rolled her eyes at that.

"Hmmm, mothers...you want them when their never here and when they are their not wanted" Rika sighed.

"Well...it's not like either of them are going to fall out of the sky" Renamon said. With that a large black and blue swirling mass appeared in the sky above, lined with red, green and blue squares of data. Then three figures dropped out of the portal from the sky landing in front of the female tamer and Digimon.

"Why do portals always drop you from the sky?" the blonde shinobi-tamer asked as he dusted his pants after landing. However, he was suddenly knocked down to the ground as one Rika Nonaka tackled him to the ground and showered his face with kisses as she hugged the air out of his lungs.

"Agh, Rika *gasp* chan...*wheeze* *rasp* choking not...*gasp* breathing" Naruto managed to get out. Rika giggled as she let her boyfriend go.

"Gomen nasai, you were gone for a whole day, where did you go?" she asked. Naruto looked at Dorumon and Gatomon with a raised eyebrow.

"A day...but we were gone for like...half an hour" Naruto said.

"I guess time passes slower in the Digital World, well in the Eastern Quadrant at least" Gatomon said with a shrug.

"Well what did you three do there?" Renamon asked, her tail swishing back and forth. Naruto then went into the explanation about what happened with Omnimon and Apocalymon and then Apocalymon turning into Mephistomon and then hid among the humans.

"Oh" was all that the females could say.

"So starting tomorrow, we'll go looking for Mephistomon and whatever bio-emerging Digimon" Naruto suggested as he looked at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Sounds like a plan" the others replied.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day- Okinawa<strong>

**With Henry**

Henry was waking up and had just finished showering. As he put on his regular clothes which consisted of the blue t-shirt underneath an orange vest, green pants and sneakers, the phone began to ring. Henry looked at the bathroom door and watched the steam flow from beneath the space between the bathroom door and the floor.

"Terriermon...always using up the hot water, good thing I went first" the tamer mused before picking up the phone.

"Ohayo, Henry Wong speaking" Henry said.

"Henry" the voice on the phone said. The blue haired boy's eyes widened.

"Otou-san?"

"Henry, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine" Janyu said, 'Suzy is really missing you and Terriermon" Henry chuckled and he heard Suzy yell at their father.

"Anyways your sister was using the new V-Pet application we got her and apparently something is wrong with it. She says how that it's answering questions like 2+2=8 and 6x4=546 and so on" Janyu told his son.

"And?"

"And now it seems to be eating the live feed of the computer virus rampage that's causing the electronic equipment all over Shinjuku to go haywire"

"Otou-san then that means..."

"I thought so too, the V-Pet program itself is a virus...although I wonder why the water company and airports would need a V-Pet" the computer genius thought.

"Well I'll talk to you later, right now I have to go and visit Takato at the island his cousin Kai lives at"

"Sure thing, I'll talk to you later, Suzy say goodbye to Henry"

"Ja ne Henwy" the six year old said with a sad voice, 'When are you and Pwincess Pwettypants coming back?"

"Soon little sis, soon" Henry said with a chuckle before hanging up and at that time, Terriermon came out with a towel around his shoulder.

"You ready?" the boy asked.

"Of course, let's go see Gogglehead" Terriermon said with a smirk causing his tamer to sigh at his rudeness.

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato, Kai and Minami<strong>

Takato and Kai were skippping rocks across the ocean water as Minami sat there with her laptop clutched to her chest. The brown haired tamer then walked over to the somber girl and bent down and sat next to her while eyeing the laptop.

"Is it okay if I use your laptop? That V-Pet thing looks fun" he asked. Minami nodded and handed him the electronic device.

"The V-Pet was made to help me stop grieving when I lost my original dog, Mei. She was just a puppy when I lost her...she had drowned after I had won a boogey boarding competition, but as I was swimming back some waves from the incoming storm washed her away and I never her again" Minami said as tears rolled down her face, the painful memory burned into her mind's eyes forever.

"So why was that Digimon chasing you?" Kai asked as he ran up to the two.

"I...I don't really know, this laptop..." she ppinted at the laptop that was now currently in Takato's hands, "Has the original proto-type V-Pet and I was told by my Otou-san to run away with it because somebody wanted to grasp the rights to the V-Pet...since then, I've been running and these strange creatures...the Digimon, have been hounding me for quite a while ever since he told me to" Minami explained.

"Well that's kind of a downer on things now" Kai mused to himself.

"However, I don't know why my Otou-san made me that thing. The V-Pet is just a bunch of code and data, it cannot replace the real feeling of a flesh and blood companion"

"You're wrong" Takato interjected causing the brown haired girl to look at him with a confused look. "Look at Guilmon, he's a Digimon and when I thought Digimon were just data, they only existed as that and in my imagination, but apparently Digimon are real. Guilmon came from my imagination through my D-Ark and into the Real World. Data is not just data...it's a living thing" the reddish brown eyed boy said.

"Since when were you so insightful?" Kai asked causing the tamer to grin.

"My friend and sensei taught me to hone my mind and become more in depth with my thoughts" Takato said as he looked at the sky, blue as it could ever be. However before Kai could further expand on this new piece of information, Guilmon who was watching the depths of the forest behind the group, his pupils dilated and he growled before running over to Takato.

"TAKATO WATCH OUT!" the dinosaur like Digimon yelled.

"HUH NANI?" the group turned as a large boom echoed throughout the foliage and two large Digimon jumped out. One was similar to a large scorpion while the other looked like some kind of blue humanoid fish with an oxygen tank of some sorts on its back and a trident or spear held in its hands. Takato took out his D-Ark.

The image of the scorpion Digimon appeared first.

"Scorpiomon, Ultimate level. Scorpiomon is said to be created when a computer virus infected data in the databanks of a laboratory studying animals from ancient times. He has an enormous appetite. When fighting, he skillfully captures the enemy using his tentacles and then cuts them with the blade on his tail. Attacks are Tail Blade, Twin Sword and Scorpion Storm" Takato read before the image of the humanoid fish along with its info came up immediately after.

"Divermon another Ultimate level. He wraps himself in a wet suit and swims in the Net Ocean. He moves at high speeds underwater with the motor on his back. His underwater combat efficiency allows him to capture his prey with his favorite "Torrent" harpoon, although he is cheerful in nature. Attacks are Striking Fish and Hell Dive" Takato read before reaching into his pants where he kept his Digimon card case in order to keep it from getting wet. He strapped it onto his waist band and got ready to draw his cards as Guilmon growled and opened his mouth.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **Guilmon unleashed a barrage of red hot energy spheres at the arachnid and fish Digimon causing a large explosion, however when the cloud of smoke and sand cleared the two stood there with minimal damage.

**"STRIKING FISH!" **Divermon cried out before throwing his harpoon at the reptile. Guilmon jumped back and smirked before clamping his jaws down on the trident's staff and snapped the weapon in two causing Divermon to become angry. However, Scorpiomon appeared behind Guilmon and struck out with his blade like claws.

**"TWIN SWORD!" **Guilmon cried out in pain as he was slashed across his back and knocked across the sands skidding along the sand before stopping. After righting himself Divermon appeared in front of Guilmon and lashed out with a ferocious right hook and then spun to deliver a left kick. Guilmon then growled as he ducked underneath the following left punch from Divermon before planting his skull into Divermon's stomach sending the aquatic Digimon back.

"DIGIMODIFY...GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST!" Takato yelled swiping the card. Guilmon released a huge ball of fire at Divermon and scored a hit sending the aquatic Digimon into his companion. Scorpiomon then moved forward and kicked up a sandstorm as its tail began to spin like a helicopter blade and create the storm.

**"SCORPION STORM!" **the arachnid like Digimon yelled. Guilmon rubbed his eyes as the tiny particles of silt and sand reached his eyes. Guilmon was forced to close his eyes and fight handicapped. However, Guilmon's hearing wasn't to be taken lightly.

"GUILMON BEHIND YOU AND TO YOUR RIGHT!" he heard Takato yell. Guilmon nodded, his opponents were outside the storm and attempting to attack from their and strike him on the inside of the storm. Following his tamer's calls he jumped into the air and then his claws were engulfed in flames as he heard the sound of both his enemies crashing into each other.

**"ROCK BREAKER!" **the flaming claws crashed down onto both opponents by sheer hearing alone and both opponents were sent skidding out of the subsiding storm. Guilmon rubbed his eyes and opened them to reveal his dilated pupil filled golden eyes.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled swiping the card. Guilmon then sprouted six silvery wings, three on each side. Guilmon looked as he took flight and performed a backflip to avoid an incoming Divermon before flying towards Scorpiomon. Scorpiomon lashed out with its scythes and managed to swat away Guilmon a couple of times damaging the Rookie, but Guilmon plowed through during his final attempt and kicked Scorpiomon in the eyes sending the scorpion Digimon back before flying with fire trailing from his claws and fiery energy in his maw.

**"RASENKADAIBAKUFU!" ** Guilmon grabbed the Pyro Sphere out of his mouth and mixed it with the flames on his claws to form the spiraling fire explosion that completely destroyed in Scorpiomon granting the enemy Digimon a fiery end. However, Divermon was still around and the amphibious Digimon took advantage of Guilmon's tiredness and shoulder tackled the Digimon to the ground and then grabbed Guilmon by his neck and flung the Rookie into a tree.

"GUILMON!"

"NOW FOR YOU, GET OUT OF THE WAY, WE ONLY WANT THE GIRL!" Divermon yelled. Takato growled, it was time he use Naruto's martial arts training.

"TAKATO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kai yelled to his cousin as he jumped a few feet in front of Minami. Divermon leered at his human opponent.

"Baka, taking on a Digimon" Divermon smirked before going to punch the tamer, but Takato managed to slip past Divermon's guard and plant a palm strike to its stomach and then Takato ran up and performed an uppercut sending Divermon slightly upwards. The brown haired tamer then performed a backhand spring which resulted in a kick to Divermon's chin sending him higher up.

"KAI GIVE ME A BOOST!" Takato yelled. Kai nodded before cupping his hands and Takato ran towards his cousin before jumping onto his tanned cousin's hands and Kai pushed upwards as Takato juped boosting Takato's jump earning him a higher altitude than his Digimon opponent. Takato then performed a front flip and slammed his heel onto Divermon's head in a brutal axe kick. Divermon grunted in pain, but managed to right himself as he was falling, but landed on one knee. Takato landed on his feet and smirked, but coughed and panted.

'Kuso...I really need to work on my stamina, I may know the moves and had the strength to pull them off, but it was taxing on my body. Gotta get Naruto to help me' the reddish brown eyed tamer thought. Divermon growled as he watched the human tamer.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MANAGING TO HURT ME HUMAN!" Divermon rushed Takato who closed his eyes waiting for the pain. However, the screen on the laptop, which was dropped by Minami when she had taken it back from Takato just before the attack, shone brightly as a white and golden furred creature leaped forth from the screen to challenge the Divermon that had intended to capture Minami. The Digimon looked like a golden lion-dog hybrid with purple claws, a golden horn, mane, bushy tail, and paws. Takato took out his D-Ark and scanned the newly arrived Digimon.

"Seasarmon, Champion level Digimon. He is an ally of those with pure hearts and he utilizes wild power on his evil opponents. His personality is quiet and he needs to recharge his power by sun-bathing. Attacks are Tee Dia and Sekkantou" Takato read before pocketing the blue rimmed D-Ark. Seasarmon and Divermon rushed each other, tackling one another with such force that kicked up multiple duist clouds from impact. Divermon, however being bipedal had the upperhand before lowering his body and planting an uppercut to Sesarmon's body. Then it jumped and back flipped to crash a brutal and ferocious double kick to Seasarmon's chin and then jumped and headbutted the lion-dog hybrid getting the holy Digimon higher into the air. Divermon jumped and readied a right hook, but Seasarmon recovered and since Divermon was a bit injured in the fight with Guilmon, Divermon had no time to react as Seasarmon's paws glowed with a holy, golden light.

**"SEKKANTOU!" **the holy Digimon's paws lashed out and nailed Divermon in the face sending both combatants to the ground with Sesarmon landing on all fours while Divermon landed on his back. Then Sesarmon ran forward and crashed his head into Divermon's stomach as it attempted to stand back up before spinning and slamming his tail into Divermon's face. Sesarmon then performed a donkey kick with his back legs and Divermon was sent flying through the air as Seasarmon's mane began to glow with holy light.

"That's Seasarmon...he looks like the guardian of the island" Kai said.

"So the guardian of this island is a Digimon?" Takato asked. Kai shrugged.

"Apparently"

**"TEE DAI!" **Seasarmon yelled before multiple solar beam arrows were fired from Seasarmon's mane and impacted with the aquatic Digimon and caused a bright flash of light before Divermon vanished as red flakes of data.

"Sugoi" was all that the three humans could say as Seasarmon seemed to smirk before walking over to them. After having vanquished the Digimon, Seasarmon turns to Minami and sniffed at her feet.

"Miiiinaamiiii" the holy Digimon drawled out the girl's name. Minami was surprised as Seasarmon mentions her name.

"Y-Y-You know m-m-my name?" she asked, earning a nod from Seasarmon. However the quiet is ended swiftly as a large blue and white mantaray looking Digimon, a Mantaraymon then **(A/N: These Digimon creators are so creative aren't they *says with sarcasm*)** leaps from the sea and captured Minami, wrapping the antennae from its head around Minami's waist. Guilmon, who had recovered somewhat from his fight looked to see another intruder and opened his mouth and fired a Pyro Sphere. The red orb of fire and energy impacted with one of Mantaraymon's fin/wings. Mantaraymon glided along the air and slapped Seasarmon and Guilmon with its other wing, injuring Seasarmon and Guilmon in the process. Seasarmon then got up quickly, after the screaming Minami as she disappears from view, and Seasarmon is held back by the lapping waters as he looked on in anguish.

"Quick we have to go after her!" Kai yelled.

"No I will go, Kai it's too dangerous for you. You don't even have a Digimon to help protect you" Takato said fearing for his cousin's life. Kai gave Takato a glare.

"Takato, I've been dragged too deep into this thing to back out now. Besides I know these waters like the back of my hand, you need me" Takato frowned, Kai did have a point.

"Alright, but once we start with fighting, you hide okay?" Takato said. Kai nodded.

"Then let's go" he said as he grabbed Guilmon and the two jumped in a boat with Guilmon and Seasarmon, who would lead the way by smelling for Minami's scent, and set off.

* * *

><p><strong>On the boat from the Ryukyus of Okinawa to the island where Takato is<strong>

On the boat, Henry and Terriermon smiled as they felt the cool ocean spray gently splash their faces.

"So what should we do, be forward and just barge in and say "Hello" or surprise Takato?" the dog eared bunny Digimon asked. Henry smirked.

"How about the latter"

"Aww you're no fun Henry" Terriermon said with a pout. However, the fun was ruined when the boat was suddenly stopped when a large claw appeared out of the water and gripped the boat's hull causing the captain yo have to stop the boat.

'What the hell?' all three individuals on the boat thought. The captain ran downstairs and gaped in shock as he saw a giant lobster like creature rise from the ocean. The shock caused the elder man to faint as his eyes rolled back into his head and drool fell from his open mouth.

"Kuso, Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"I'm on it!" Terriermon jumped into the air and spun rapidly.

**"TERRIER TORNADO!"**

The emerald tornado spun and crashed against the giant lobster Digimon. Henry took out his D-Ark and scanned the creature's data.

"Ebidramon, Champion Level. It has a hard shell and dangerous, powerful claws that could cut through steel. It lives in deep parts of the Net Ocean in the Digital World. Attacks are Twin Scissors and Lobster Step" Henry read before reaching into his trusty Digimon Card pouch.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled as he swiped the card.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"**

Gargomon jumped into the air, the barrels on both his gattling guns glowed with an emerald green light.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **the newly arrived Champion level cried out before slamming one gun to Ebidramon's chest before using the momentum to backflip and then land on the boat's railing and jump again before planting the second gun to the giant sea shrimp's face knocking it back into the water. Gargomon then jumped down and opened fire.

**"GARGO LASER!"**

**"TWIN SCISSORS!" **Ebidramon's large claws lashed out and deflected all the laser bullets while also hitting Gargomon in the process. The trigger happy bunny Digimon flipped and landed next to Henry.

"We gotta beat that thing, but how?" Henry mused, but then an idea struck him as he drew a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Gargomon shrugged, he could use a power boost and then fired powered up laser bullets.

"DIGIMODIFY... ELECMON'S SUPER THUNDERSTRIKE!" Henry swiped the card and Gargomon smirked.

"Steamed lobster anyone" Gargomon said as electric charge built up in his gun barrels and then after that charge built up, Gargomon let it all loose.

**"SUPER THUNDERSTRIKE!" **Gargomon unleashed a bright yellow bolt of electrical discharge and it hit the wet Ebidramon frying it as the water conducted the electricity and then the Digimon vanished into red flakes of data. Henry and Gargomon smirked before a yellow beam of light descended upon them and pulled them into a black and blue portal above.

_"Digidestined, I need your assistance" _an unknown voice said. Henry and Gargomon were then sucked into the spacial rift.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Shinjuku<strong>

"Kuso...why did it have to happen now?" Naruto and Rika groaned as they watched their Digimon fight off the hoard of Pteramon that had suddenly just appeared. Dorumon and Renamon were shooting most of them down with Metal Shoot and Diamon Storm respectively, while Gatomon was using her superb jumping and martial art skills to knock them out of the sky.

"Okay that's it, I've had enough of this" Naruto growled, his eyes flashed crimson.

"DORUMON!" he called out. Dorumon nodded as Naruto drew Dorumon's D-Ark and a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...GEOGREYMON'S MEGA FLAME ACTIVATE!" Dorumon suddenly held a large red ball of fire in his hands as Naruto began to flash through handsigns.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" he yelled and the orange fire dragon burst forth from his lungs and out of his mouth, roaring as it flew up into the sky, bending to its master's will.

**"MEGA FLAME!" **Dorumon flung the red ball of flaming oxygen as it mixed with the already large fire dragon making it larger.

"Collaboration Move: Saikyo no Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" they yelled simultaneously. Gatomon and Renamon watched in awe as the large, reddish orange reptilian behemoth of flame cut down the many Pteramon reducing them to nothing, but red data flakes.

"Omega Fire Dragon?" Rika asked.

"It's a cool name" Naruto retorted with a smirk as the Pteramon were finally taken down. Naruto then turned as he heard a rumble from the water pipes underneath the streets and from the active washing machines in the 'strategically placed' laundromat shop.

Water suddenly began to pour out of all the washing machines before the water evaporated from a sudden burst of heat and then blue flames burst forth from the machines to form a seven foot tall, blue humanoid Digimon.

"BlueMeramon, Champion level Digimon. His body is hotter than that of a regular Meramon's since his body is made of blue flames. Attacks are Ice Phantom and Fire Bomb" Rika read. Naruto flashed through handsigns.

"Well guess I should fight fire with water" he said as he ended on the tori sign. "Suiton:Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A large rumbling was heard from the sewer beneath and a large water dragon rose from the pipes. The dragon roared before it raced towards BlueMeramon.

**"ICE PHANTOM!" **the blue being said before it phased through the water dragon and the dragon froze still. BlueMeramon then punched the dragon and turned only to see Gatomon's claws.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" **the feline Digimon cried out. The paw glowed white before BlueMeramon was hit in the face. Gatomon then ducked down and performed an uppercut before jumping and performing a backflip.

**"NEKO KICK!" **and both of Gatomon's glowing white feet crashed into BlueMeramon's chin sending the enemy Digimon skyward.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto released a large ball of flame from his mouth and then formed more handsigns.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" and a large burst of wind flew from Naruto's hands making the flames hotter as the metal orbs from Dorumon's attack caught a flame.

"Collaboration Move: Goukakyudaibakufu no Jutsu!" the two partners yelled simultaneously as the Grand Fireball Explosion impacted with Meramon's body and blew him sky high before Renamon blurred above Meramon and looked at Rika.

"RIKA DIGIVOLVE ME!"

"ON IT!" the red head told her partner as she took out the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Rika cried out, swiping the card. Naruto watched as Renamon went under the Digivolution process.

"Wanna go Champion?" he asked Dorumon.

"Why not, everyone's doing it?"

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Naruto said as he quickly drew the card and swiped it through Dorumon's D-Ark.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Renamon was engulfed by a swirling blue egg of data.

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

"IKUZO!" Kyuubimon and Dorugamon yelled.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **Kyuubi let loose the ghostly blue fireballs from the tips of all nine of her tails and slammed BlueMeramon down, but before it could impact with the ground, the ebony dragon appeared beneath Meramon and spun and slammed his tail against Meramon's back before releasing a large metal orb surrounded by sparks of red, blue and violet electricity.

**"POWER METAL!"** and the metal sphere impacted with BlueMeramon and reduced him to nothing, but red flakes of data.

"Alright, we did it!" Naruto and Rika said with happiness. Dorugamon, Gatomon and Kyuubimon then ran back to their respective tamers and smiled at them before a large yellow light descended upon them.

_"Digidestined, I need your assistance" _a familiar voice spoke. The two tamers and three Digimon were then sucked into the blue and black portal above.

"Does Omnimon always have to do this?" Rika asked as she began to float above ground and then she heard one word from her boyfriend before they were sucked into the portal.

"Yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- With Naruto, Rika and Henry<strong>

Naruto and Rika and their Digimon appeared in the black prison that used to hold Apocalymon.

"Hello, Naruto and the rest of the Digidestined" Omnimon greeted.

"No way...you're Omnimon!" Gargomon yelled out. The two newly arrived tamers and their partners looked to see Henry and Gargomon behind the white knight.

"HENRY...GARGOMON?"

"RIKA AND NARUTO?" Henry and Gargomon yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the group yelled simultaneously, "WHAT AM I DOING HERE, I WAS SUCKED UP BY THIS GUY?"

Omnimon sweatdropped as they spoke simultaneously and pointed at him.

"Uh...yes. Anyways, come with me I shall update you on the current situation" Omnimon said and then briefed Henry and Rika on the situation about Mephistomon.

"I see, so you need our help to stop him?" Henry asked as they flew at super speeds through the black abyss that was the portal.

"Hai" Omnimon replied, however all was silent...well relatively silent because there was the air resistance from their speed causing wind to rush past their ears along with the sounds of roars, screeches, yells and other sounds.

"What are those?" Kyuubimon asked as her vision spotted many small incoming objects.

"Those...are Digimon that are attempting to bio-emerge into your world" Omnimon replied before taking out his Grey Sword.

"Get behind me!" Omnimon said, the other followed the large Mega Digimon's orders and went behind him. Omnimon saw a many Tyrannomon, MetalBlackTyrannomon, Pteramon, Meramon and other Digimon before he began slicing away at them with the speed of a sword master before seeing a large amount try to attack him and took out the Supreme Cannon and fired a blast of blue energy that destroyed them before continuing the process for quite a while** (A/N: If you saw the movie, then think that and amplify its awesomeness x100).**

"Sugoi" was all the tamers and their partners could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Takato<strong>

Seasarmon was leading the way as he sniffed Minami's scent and gave the directions as to where she went after the Mantaraymon took her. A fog had billowed in, but the four individuals present on the boat paid it no heed as they spotted the island where, according to Seasarmon's growl, Minami was taken.

However, before any of them could proceed to go any further a large blue and white mantaray and an amphibious, blue humanoid looking Digimon appeared.

"Mantaraymon and Depthmon" Takato read from his D-Ark, only taking the time to know their names since he had no time to read any other information, but given their names it was obvious they were aquatic Digimon.

"GUILMON GET THEM!" Kai yelled. Guilmon nodded to his tamer's relative before jumping to Mantaraymon and biting it and after seeing the burn mark on one of its fins, it was deduced to be the same one Guilmon had hit with the Pyro Sphere earlier. The bite sent both Mantaraymon and Guilmon beneath the waves before Seasarmon took on Depthmon.

**"SEKKANTOU!" **the lion-dog hybrid yelled as his paws glowed with a holy light and struck Depthmon, hitting it in the face and sent it skidding back along the waves. Seasarmon's mane then glowed before firing ten solar beam arrows.

**"TEE DAI!" **the attack flew across the water and impaled Depthmon through many parts of its body before glowing and Depthmon exploded into red flakes of data.

"Where's Guilmon?" Takato asked, his question was immediately answered as Guilmon flew out of the water from an attack by Mantaraymon. Guilmon then flipped in the air and as he fell, Mantaraymon burst forth from the seas and went to tackle its enemy once more.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **Guilmon let loose a ball of heated oxygen and energy that resulted in a fireball that rocketed through the air and impacted with Mantaraymon and sent it crashing back down into the waters. However, Mantaraymon recovered quickly and sped along the ocean surface, a large ball of yellow electricity built up between its jaws and then its whole body was suddenly coated with it.

**"TORPEDO RAY!"** the electrically charged mantaray struck Guilmon just as he was about to land and electrocuted the dinosaur Digimon and had him flying upwards into the sky.

"Don't worry Guilmon, I'll save you!" Takato said as he reached into his card case and pulled out a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled as he swiped the card through his blue D-Ark.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Guilmon was surrounded by a swirling red egg of data.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon. The egg of data exploded to reveal a larger version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

**"GROWLMON!"**

Growlmon released a beastial roar before grabbing onto Mantaraymon and both large Digimon plummeted down beneath the blue waves of the ocean. Beneath the waters, the battle ensued as Growlmon slashed Mantaraymon across its back with his sharp claws before flipping and using his muscular tail to slam the aquatic Digimon down, deeper into the waters. Growlmon then used his tail to propel him quickly through the cold waters before appearing beneath Mantaraymon who recovered and tried to swim away, but Growlmon grabbed the giant mantaray and pulled. Mantaraymon came towards Growlmon who then bit down and ripped a large chunk of flesh out of the Digimon before his elbow blades glowed blue with energy as he let go.

**"DOUBLE DRAGON SLASH!" **the dinosaur/dragon gurgled before unleashing the attack that sent Mantaraymon soaring through the water, upwards before breaking the water's surface, to the surprise of Kai and Takato.

"Sugoi" Kai muttered as he saw Growlmon jump out and then opened his jaws. A large ball of flame materialized in the maw of the crimson scaled Digimon before firing.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the fireball impacted with Mantaraymon sending the already damaged Digimon through the air before disappearing as red flakes of data.

"Miiinamiii" Seasarmon drawled out as he watched the island. Growlmon swam alongside the boat before climbing onto the shore as Kai stopped the boat. Seasarmon climbed out and Calumon suddenly appeared out nowhere like he always did.

"Let's play!" Calumon said resting on Growlmon's head. Takato got off the boat with Seasarmon, but then his eyes widened as he saw Kai about to climb out too.

"No, Kai you have to stay here" Takato said. Kai looked shocked.

"But, Takato...I..."

"No Kai, you promised that once the fighting started you would stay out of it...I don't want you getting hurt" Takato said. Kai looked at his cousin with shock before it turned to respect.

"I understand, besides I promised and I'm a man of my word" Kai said, "Now go kick some Digimon ass for me"

"You got it" Takato said beaming, the foxy grin of his sensei adorned on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Abandoned Okinawa Factory<strong>

Growlmon roared as he used his iron hard head to bash down the steel door that blocked their way. Takato watched the steel door slide across the floor, sparks flying due to the friction before it stopped.

"You do know there was handle to slide it open?" Takato asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, but bashing the door down is more fun" Growlmon said with a chuckle. As the four entered the area, they surveyed it. The room looked like a large bowl shaped dome of some kind as they entered, the walls curving up in an arc to make the bowl shape. However upon entering, many large panels in the walls opened up and many large hoses began to fill the floor with a large volume of water. As the water reached Growlmon's stomach in height, a figure jumped out of the water before diving back beneath it. Growlmon scanned the area with his golden eyes before stopping and then lashing out with a slash that knocked the enemy out of the water. Takato quickly scanned it with his D-Ark.

An image of the Digimon appeared. It looked like a sea turtle with pale yellow skin and its back had a deep green shell with three spikes jutting out the shell like spines. Its two front fins were like saw blades, serrated and very sharp. Its beak was pink and it had pink hair like that of a mowhawk.

"Archelomon an Armour Level Digimon.

He defends himself with his hard shell and the knives on his hands. He is good at both attack and defense. His signature attack are his Fin Blades" Takato read before pocketing the Digivice. Growlmon dodged to the side as Archelomon tried to slice his leg before the turtle spun back around and tried again. Growlmon's elbow blades crackled with energy before he sliced downwards.

**"DRAGON SLASH!" **his blue blades sliced the water and sent the water as well as Archelomon flying through the air. Growlmon then ran forward and grabbed the Armour Digimon and slammed it into the wall before throwing the turtle into the air and then a fireball formed in his jaws.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the fireball flew through the air and the ball of heated oxygen impacted with the turtle and it dissipated into red flakes of data. The area was suddenly drained of the water as it all flowed into the center of the room where a large whole lay. After all the water was sucked out, the hole was covered by a circular steel cover.

"Now that's the world's largest toilet bowl" Takato said. Seasarmon then sniffed the air before turning to a large window and the movement of figures could be seen. Seasarmon sniffed the air again before growling.

"Miiinamiii" the holy Digimon said. Takato, Growlmon and Calumon looked at the lion-dog hybrid.

"Really, where?" Takato asked. Seasarmon raised a paw and pointed at the window.

"How are we gonna get way up there?" the tamer asked more to himself than anyone else. The group was silent before...Growlmon got an idea.

"I have an idea" the red scaled Digimon said with a toothy grin as he bent down low. "Climb on"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the other side of the window<strong>

Inside the room that was shielded by the window, it was shown to be a high tech lab. Inside there were a variety of machines and equipment that could make any scientist's mouth water. Also it was surprisingly spacious, with a ceiling high enough to have a Tyrannomon stand up at its fully height and long enough for half of Sandiramon's body to fit in. It was a scientific dream come true, however what was going on in the lab was not a dream, but a nightmare.

Takehito, Minami's father, was being held against the wall by Tameshiro, the executive manufacturer of the V-Pet program. Next to him were four Digimon.

The first was the size of an adult man and wore a pair of brown gloves and brown boots. It wore a large cloak that was green, with the edge of the sleeves and the bottom lining were in gold. On its face was a large mask of blue, red and gold material. The image of the mask's face was that of a beast with red eyes and long golden, gnarly teeth while the face was blue. This was Baronmon.

The second looked like a hula skirt wearing monkey. Its face was covered by a long mask of red, blue, gold and green material. The face looked like an angry man. In the Digimon's hand was a large red boomerang that looked to be quite hefty. This was Sepikmon.

The third was a bat of somekind and was covered in blue and white fur. Its glowing red eyes scanned the man before it. In place of the hands at the edge of the wings and feet (This Digimon had 6 feet by the way) were scythe blades that looked like they could cut through bone. This was Pipismon.

The last and fourth Digimon was similar to a cactus and wore an orange poncho over its half a 'body'. It wore a sombrero and wore two red and black gloves on its hands. This was Ponchomon.

"Now...give us the vaccine for the V-Pet" Tameshiro said. Minami, bound and gagged to a chair, watched as her father was held by his collar by the executive of the V-Pet company. Takehito spat in Tameshiro's face.

"Never, now go burn in hell where you belong" Takehito said. Minami's eyes widened as Tameshiro threw her father across the room and he slammed into the wall next to her. She turned and saw her father trying to stand.

"MMMFMMMMFFF!" this was translated to be 'OTOU-SAN!' had she not been gagged.

"M-M-Minami...don't worry...I-I-I won't let them hurt you" Takehito said as he stood to his feet, but when he did Baronmon grabbed the man by his throat and forcefully slammed him against the wall.

"Tell us where the vaccine is and if it's on your person...hand it over...or your daughter..." Baronmon gestured to Sepikmon who had appeared to Minami's right, patted his boomerang before slamming it against the steel wall and left a rather large dent in it.

"Your daughter's head will end up like that wall...except bleeding" Baronmon threatened. Takehito and Minami watched in fear before Takehito gulped.

"A-A-Alright..." Takehito said, however before he could continue talking a loud sound was heard outside the lab. Everyone thought the same thing, but Tameshiro voiced their thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Tameshiro asked. His question was immediately answered as a large red blur rocketed through the glass window and destroyed it, smashing the thing into little itty bitty pieces.

"Now then, where's Minami?" Takato yelled.

"MMM MMMM!" Minami yelled, which translated to "TAKATO!"

Seasarmon jumped off and tackled Ponchomon to the ground before biting down on his face and shook his head side to side like an angry dog before throwing the cactus like Digimon upwards.

**"SEKKANTOU!" **his paws glowed with golden light before Seasarmon jumped into the air and the Holy Digimon slashed Ponchomon in half with the holy energy powered claws and then Ponchomon disappeared as red flakes of data.

Baronmon, Pipismon and Sepikmon charged Growlmon, but Growlmon was much larger and with just a roar, he stopped them in their tracks and blew them away...literally, before he grabbed all three and threw them out of the window before firing a large fireball from his jaws.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the fireball impacted and blew all three to smithereens as they left the Real World as red flakes of data. As this happened, Tameshiro watched in shock at how quickly his minions had been defeated.

"Hmmm...interesting" he mused. Seasarmon quickly went towards Minami and unbound her as she removed the gag herself.

"Arigato, Seasarmon" the brown haired girl said as she petted the lion-dog hybrid Digimon. Seasarmon nodded.

"Arigato for saving us" Takehito said to Takato.

"No problem, besides it wasn't be, it was the Digimon" however, further conversation was futile as a large suction sound was heard. Everybody looked up to their surprise as they saw a large black and blue swirling mass. Then a yellow beam of light descended from the mass and the light vanished to reveal seven figures. Takato's eyes widened as he saw Naruto, Rika, Henry, Gargomon, Kyuubimon, Dorugamon and Gatomon all standing there.

"Yo" Naruto said with a wave, copying his former sensei.

"Yo" Takato waved back in disbelief.

"How did you guys get here and why is there a giant portal in the ceiling?" the blue D-Ark wielding tamer asked.

"A friend" the blonde replied before looking up and winking at Omnimon who nodded.

_"The fight is yours now, be careful Digidestined" _Omnimon said for all to hear. Tameshiro chuckled as he remembered the voice all too well.

"Ah so you're Omnimon's little helpers are you...the new Digidestined?" Tamehsiro asked as his form suddenly began to flicker between that of a human and that of a bat winged ram. Blue electricity sparked as his appearance began to flicker to that of the ram.

"Hai, and you must be Mephsitomon?" Naruto asked.

"Ah you know my name, so introductions are not needed kukukuku" Mephistomon chuckled. Naruto shuddered, the laugh was like that of Orochimaru's.

"RRRRAAAAA!" Seasarmon roared as he raced towards the Dark Digimon. However, Mephistomon simply chuckled before holding up a hand and then catching Seasarmon by his throat.

"Weak" Mephistomon said before choke slamming Seasarmon.

"SEASARMON!" Minami screamed as she watched her alleged partner get hurt. Mephistomon then picked up Seasarmon before throwing him up and then performed a round house kick that sent Seasarmon flying towards the tamers. Everyone quickly got out of the way as the lion-dog hybrid flew through the air, but was quickly stopped as Mephistomon appeared on the other side of the room and face planted the Champion level Digimon and then tossed him away next to Minami.

"Seasarmon!"

"Takato update us, what's going on who are these two?" Naruto ordered.

"Minami is the girl and that is her father there. They were captured my Tamehsiro, the executive manufacturer of the V-Pet program and apparently, I have now realized he's a Digimon..." Takato paused briefly before continuing, "Minami was held hostage in order for her father to have them hand over what I assume would be the vaccine to the virus in the V-Pet program" Takato informed his teammates.

"I see, well...Mephistomon" Naruto turned to the devil ram, "You will fall"

"Kukuku, we'll see about that" Mephistomon spread his wings and took off, "Let's take this outside" Naruto quickly grabbed Gatomon and jumped onto Dorugamon's back as the other tamers jumped onto their partner's backs and took off after the evil Digimon.

Minami and Takehito watched as Seasarmon glowed before reverting into a small dog with brown fur on top its head. Seasarmon had reverted back into Labramon.

"Seasarmon?" Minami asked. Labramon chuckled.

"Actually it's Labramon" Labramon said as he felt his life fading away.

"Please don't go...p-p-please, I've already lost one friend" her mind flashed to an image of Mei drowning, "I can't lose you now"

"Gomen nasai...Minami"

"No...No" Minami had tears in her eyes now and were now flowing like twin rivers from her tear ducts, "MEI!"

Labramon smiled, "I'm glad you called me that...that's the key to activate the vaccine...and now I can go with a clear conscience...Takehito"

"H-H-Hai" Takehito was freaking out, Digimon, the V-Pet program falling apart even though he expected that, his daughter being used as leverage...

"Keep Minami safe...and I'm sorry for not doing so these past few days" Labramon said before he vanished as gold dust...the vaccine spreading out throughout the atmosphere to stop the virus of the V-Pet.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

The four tamers and the five Digimon chased after Mephistomon before they stopped at an area on the opposite side of the island near the coast.

"Good, you followed...now come into my world" Mephistomon suddenly held up his hands and a dark pulse of energy rocketed from his body. A large tsunami formed and enveloped the entire island.

"AAHHHHH!" the tamers screamed, but stopped when the wave crashed down and they felt nothing. They looked around, everything was floating, large battleships, rocks, rubble, buildings that hung from the sky and other odd things that didn't appear as if they were from the island and the thing was that nearly everything was a mixture of purple and red.

"Where are we?" Rika asked.

"You're in MY Digital World" the devil ram answered with an evil smile, "Now...prepare to die"

Mephistomon rushed the group as they jumped off their Digimon, the Digimon rushed forwards as well. Mephistomon quickly ducked under a gun/punch from Gargomon before planting an uppercut to the trigger happy bunny and then jumping and flipping and stopped mid flip to grab Gargomon's head. Using amazing strength, the Ultimate level Digimon picked up and threw the Champion level at Kyuubimon sending the nine tailed fox back before jumping back as Growlmon tried to hit him with his Dragon slash. However, Gatomon appeared out of the smoke from the attack and stretched out her claws.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!"** the claws of the feline Digimon glowed white before refining itself into sharp blades of white. The attack struck home and Mephistomon grunted in pain as he was sent back.

**"NEKO KICK!" **her glowing white foot then planted itself into the evil Digimon's stomach. She then threw him towards her reptilian boyfriend who caught him and then Dorugamon planted Mephistomon into the ground before removing him from it and then throwing him into the air.

**"POWER METAL!" **a sphere of steel surrounded by red, blue and violet sparks of electrical charge. Mephistomon chuckled as he descended towards the ascending metallic sphere before opening his jaws and a dark cloud of mist escaped his lungs.

**"DARK CLOUD!" **the cloud enveloped the sphere before disintegrating it into nothing and managed to move to the side as Growlmon fired a Pyro Blaster. Mephistomon then landed in a crouch on the ground.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!" **as he looked up he saw a large blue fire dragon attacking him. The attack sent him careening through the air before Gargomon came down upon him with glowing green gattling guns.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **the attack struck Mephistomon in the head he made a crater in the ground as Gargomon dropped down on him with his full weight. Gargomon then backflipped as Growlmon jumped into the air.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the large fireball impacted with Mephistomon's body earning a scream of pain as Dorugamon fired his Power Metal Attack. Gargomon then grabbed the downed devil ram and threw him into the air and met him up there.

Gargomon then punched Mephistomon in the face with a deadly strike to the left of his face and then the right before spinning and performing a roundhouse kick to the chest. Mephistomon flew though the air before Kyuubimon appeared in the air. She flipped and her tails ignited with blue fire. All nine tails slammed down on Mephistomon before she descended after him, and spread out her nine extra appendages. Each one alit with ghostly blue fireballs on the tip.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **Kyuubimon released all nine fireballs that impacted with the devil ram's body before Growlmon appeared right next to Mephistomon as he neared ground level. Growlmon's elbow protrusions glowed blue and crackled with energy.

**"DRAGON SLASH!" **the elbow blades slashed Mephistomon and sent him flying through the air.

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the large fireball was launched from Growlmon's jaws and blasted Mephistomon into the air. A black blur flew after Mephistomon and the blur was revealed to be Dorugamon. Dorugamon then grabbed Mephistomon, stopping him as his claws wrapped around his throat. Dorugamon then flew into the sky and threw the Digimon downwards.

'Naruto...use one of those cards' Dorugamon thought to Naruto using the partner/tamer telepathic.

'I gotcha' the blonde replied as he took out one of the five Sovereign card with a picture of the legendary Phoenix of the South, Zhuquiaomon.

"DIGIMODIFY...ZHUQUIAOMON'S BLAZING HELIX!" Naruto slashed the card through Dorugamon's reddish violet D-Ark. Suddenly a red aura surrounded Dorugamon before Dorugamon spread out his wings to its full extent and roared as his power skyrocketed. The aura took the shape of a large phoenix and then Dorugamon opened his jaws and a large blast of fire flew from Dorugamon's mouth.

**"BLAZING HELIX!" **Dorugamon roared. Naruto then took out Gatomon's D-Ark and another card.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" Naruto swiped the card through the slit in the golden-bronze D-Ark. Gatomon held out her right arm as it converted into the shape of MetalGarurumon's head.

"Say Goodnight...**SUPREME CANNON!" **Gatomon fired the attack and the ice blue beam rocketed towards Mephistomon's downed body and hit with a large explosion resulting. Ice and fire mixed to form a large explosion of red and blue. The Digimon panted as they watched the large explosion.

"D-D-Did we...win?" Growlmon asked.

"I...I think so" Dorugamon replied with a smirk, however the Digimon and their tamers...their happiness was extremely short lived as there was a giant black column of energy rising from the smoke cloud, dispersing it and showing the large column of darkness began to morph and take shape.

**"MEPHISTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

The darkness suddenly formed into a large grey and purple behemoth. It had a purple humanoid like body, except it was more demonized. Yellow markings tattooed its arms as two large, brown horns sprouted out of the side of its head in a ninety degree angle. Its entire lower body was like that of a horse making the beast look like a centaur. The horse part of the body was covered in shaggy purple fur except from the thigh area, down. Yellow tattoos similar to that of those on the arms were on the legs and its underside was yellow fur. A long, shaggy, purple tail swished behind the beast and two large brown, feathery wings stretched out from its humanoid back.

**"GULFMON!"**

Gulfmon roared before stamping its hooves down on the ground causing a large shockwave that caused all the Champion level Digimon to lose their balance.

"He digivolved into his Mega form...Gulfmon!" Takato said as he scanned the Mega level with his blue D-Ark.

"Give us the info, Takato!" Rika said.

". The mouth of his lower torso is said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area, and if inhaled, an opponent's DigiCore is smashed to pieces. Attacks are Black Requiem and Dead Scream" Takato read.

"Everyone, stay back from him...He's a one-hit kill Digimon, we gotta hit him with everything we got, NO HOLDING BACK!"

"BUT HOW WE'RE ONLY AT CHAMPION LEVEL!" Dorugamon yelled to his tamer. Naruto growled before he looked around and smirked.

"There he is" Naruto used shunshin and flickered over to Calumon and grabbed him before using the body flicker jutsu to go back to his teammates.

"Calumon...use the Crystyal Matrix" Naruto said as he remembered the words that Calumon said when all the Digimon had made their Ultimate Digivolutions.

"YAY FUN TIME!" the red upside down triangle on Calumon's forehead began to shine as the tamers all drew their D-Arks, Naruto used a kagebunshin to hold both Dorugamon's and Gatomon's D-Arks next to each other. The Blue Card was held in their hands before they slashed it through the D-Arks. Naruto had held the D-Arks vertically in line with each other so that he slashed the Blue Card in one fell swipe.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the tamers all yelled.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOVE TO..."**

A carbon copy of the Matrix Crystal flew around Growlmon before settling itself into the nose where the inverted Zero Unit lay on Growlmon's snout. The Zero Unit glowed as Growlmon underwent his transformation. Growlmon grew in size and his torso was suddenly surrounded by an armour casing made of chrome digizoid. Two vernier were attached to his shoulders, and an 'Assault Balancer' extended like a cable from the back section of the torso armour. His arms were encased in black metal and along the edges of the black metal casing were long, curved, chrome digizoid blades. A metal, muzzle like armour was formed around its jaws, but it didn't act like a muzzle as he could still open and close his jaws. The harness for the blades were adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads which translated to 'Digital Monster'. The digivolved form of Growlmon roared before slashing its blades in a menacing way, yelling his name.

**"WARGROWLMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gatomon glowed a bronze-gold colour as her body lengthened and became more humanoid. Her tail retracted into her body and eight angelic wings grew on her back. Her ears became a small pair of angelic wings that were connected to a steel helmet that covered her eyes and nose. Long, flowing blonde hair cascaded down her back from her head like a waterfall of gold. A white outfit covered her previously naked body, leaving only a bit of her stomach, and her upper thighs visible. Two wing shaped cups covered her breasts in a makeshift bra of some sort and a long pink ribbon with digicode printed along it was wrapped around her arms. A pair of golves that stretched to her forearms appeared and finally a pair of boots, the one on her left looked like a regular high heel boot that was apparently a part of the leotard like body suit she was wearing while the one on her right was relatively normal if you didn't count the fact it was completely covered with pure white feathers. Her ring from her tail became wrapped around her left ankle. Her eight angelic wings flapped magestically.

**"ANGEWOMAN!"**

**"DORUGAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Dorugamon's entire body was encased in what looked like liquid metal, solidifying over his body. Dorugamon's body was then changed within the metal cocoon which could be seen from the external look of the metal covering. The metal then broke and revealed the Ultimate level digimon. The two front limbs grew longer and then the dragon digimon dropped onto all fours. The tail lengthened and began to twist along the length and at the tip was a large golden spike of some sort. The dragon's face had elongated, looking for reptilian looking, a large blade made the horn that grew from his snout. Two pairs of steel coloured wings, the lining surrounding the wings was a darker shade of grey than the membrane. Five golden rings lined the skin that surrounded the lining of the membrane, each having one sharp golden spike on the rings. The back pair of wings were slightly smaller than the frontal pair. The dragon was covered with red fur with black zigzag markings. The nose area, feet and underside of the dragon was snow white just like the mane which ran down its back. The mane ending at the end of the long neck the dragon had. Four grey, steel spikes jutted out of the neck of the Ultimate level dragon digimon, two on each side, the ears were more pointed. Three long, sharp black claws poised to kill grew out of each foot and its teeth were lined with many pearly white teeth. His crimson red eyes glowed with power along with the Old Interface that remained on his forehead before releasing a roar to heavens.

**"DORUGREYMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gargomon fired a few glowing bullets as he was suddenly surrounded by a glowing field of data. His body then disintegrated into data before reforming. Gargomon grew taller, skinnier and his leg muscles more lean and muscular. Then the bullets he fired before encircled him before forming armour. Two green and silver armour-like boots were worn on its feet. A green orb like armour covered its lower abdominal muscles, groin and a part of the upper thigh area, the red triangle from Gargomon's forehead was placed in the center of the orb shaped armour. Black arm stockings covered his arms as two large missile launchers covered his hands and lower arms. Three crimson points came out of the rim of the launchers in a triangle formation making it look like claws. Two large shoulder pads, made of green and silver armour were formed. His ears were extended and covered in green armour that was tipped red. Its chest and head, except for the face area was covered with green and silver armour also. A long, sharp horn formed from the forehead area of the armour plating. Finally a large missile launcher looking weapon was attached to its back. The digimon's large blue eyes glowed before a mouth covering formed from the head armour.** (A/N: Like Optimus Prime when he goes into fights, he puts up that jaw shield looking thing)**

**"RAPIDMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"KYUUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Kyuubimon was encircled by blue flames and a shining white light. Her form suddenly lengthened and became more human looking. Violet pants formed on her legs as a white, long sleeved robe like shirt formed on her upper body that covered her large hand like paws. A black hat was worn on the fox digimon's head, with violet strems of cloth coming down from it. A yin yang symbol lay in the center of the shirt and a belt was worn around the waist that attached a large paint brush to her back. On a long piece of cloth that extended from the shirt from the stomach area to the knees a golden Sanskrit word was written, meaning 'Truth'. The large blonde, white tipped tail waved behind her. She spun on large feet like paws before allowing her hands to be seen and making the japanese handsign for 'ram'.

**"TAOMON!"**

The five ultimate level Digimon stared at the one gargantuan Mega level.

"Okay everyone, ALL OUT ATTACK!" DoruGryemon said.

**"ATOMIC BLASTER!" **two powerful red laser beams flew from the two gun ports on WarGrowlmon's chest armour and mixed into one powerful beam of crimson.

**"TRI-BEAM!" **Rapidmon's body was made into a 'Y' formation before a green beam of energy flew from the armoured rabbit's body in the shape of an inversed traingle.**  
><strong>

**"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" **Taomon drew the Sanskrit symbol for 'Light' in the air with her magical, giant paintbrush . The symbol became black before floating in the air and then imprinting itself on the chest of Gulfmon.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!" **Angewoman formed her holy bow and pulled the string of light to form her powerful arrow of celestial energy and then fired it at Gulfmon.**  
><strong>

**"METAL METEOR!" **DoruGreymon flew into the air before releasing a small ball of steel from his jaws. The steel sphere grew until it was at least ten times the size of the gargantuan dragon. The metal orb flew towards Gulfmon, burning up as it made friction with the air and descended towards the Mega level Digimon.

The five powerful attacks flew towards Gulfmon.

**"BLACK REQUIEM!" **Gulfmon roared and then opened its second mouth and launched a large black blast of energy was launched and impacted all five of the attacks and then the attacks battled for dominance.

"Kuso...one attack is holding back all five of ours" Takato grumbled.

"TAKATOMON...WE SHOULD USE THAT ATTACK WITH TAOMON AND RAPIDMON!" WarGrowlmon cried out to his tamer as he continued to hold his own with the Atomic Blaster.

"Rika, Henry...should we?" the brown haired tamer asked. The red head and the blue haired tamers looked at each other and nodded. Naruto looked at his fellow tamers with a confused look.

"Uh...am I missing something? What is this secret move?"

"You're not the only one who has been training, Naruto-kun" Rika said with a wink. The tamers then turned as a large explosion formed after.

"Okay Taomon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"WarGrowlmon!

"DO IT!" the three pre-teens commanded their Digimon partners. The three nodded and DoruGreymon and Angewoman looked confused as they, along with their tamer watched as WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon changed into crystallized energy masses. WarGrowlmon was red, Taomon was gold and Rapidmon was green.

"Okay, one hit K.O Shot!" Takato, Rika and Henry yelled. WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon suddenly fused together and then they changed to form a multicoloured phoenix that equalled the size of Gulfmon.

Naruto, DoruGreymon and Angewoman watched in shock as the large phoenix of pure energy screeched.

"Wow" they said dumbly.

"Now...IKUZO!" Takato yelled.

**"TRINITY BURST!" **the phoenix screeched in the combined voices of WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Rapidmon, as it flew towards Gulfmon.

**"DARK REQUIEM!" **Gulfmon released a more powerful blast of dark energy to combat the phoenix and the two clashed.

"Keep going" the phoenix said to itself, but began to be pushed back.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!" **Angewoman fired her arrow of light and it mixed with the Trinity Burst and made it more powerful.

"It's not enough" Angewoman noticed. DoruGreymon smirked before taking to the skies and diving down towards Gulfmon and then readied his tail.

**"BLOODY TOWER!"** his sharp tail impaled Gulfmon through the eye did not only take out, DoruGreymon dragged the tail along the length of Gulfmon's face causing the large beast to roar in pain and while it was still imapled so that a large, bloody wound formed from the attack.

"DO IT NOW!" Naruto yelled to the phoenix.

"IKUZOOOO!" the phoenix screeched louder as Gulfmon lost its focus from the Bloody Tower attack and then pushed through the Dark Requiem, dispersing it and crashed into Gulfmon's body. Gulfmon roared in pain and anguish before the phoenix went straight through Gulfmon's body and the Mega level Digimon roared before exploding into red flakes of data. The phoenix let out one last screech before splitting back into the three Ultimate level Digimon.

"WE WON!" the tamers said with glee. The tamers hugged and in Naruto and Rika's case, kissed, each other. The Digimon reverted back to their Rookie forms and fell to their knees, but still smirked at their victory.

"Good job you five" Naruto said to the Digimon as the four tamers walked up to them.

"Hey, we're your Digimon, we wouldn't fail you" Dorumon said as he swished his fox like tail in confidence.

"Hai" Gatomon said with a wink.

"I VOTE FOR VICTORY BREAD!" Guilmon yelled.

"CREAM PUFFS!" Calumon yelled as he floated down from the sky as the fake Digital World created by Gulfmon vanished and changed back into the island.

"Now come on, my cousin Kai is waiting back on the boat" Takato said.

"You have a cousin?" Naruto asked causing the group to sweatdrop at Naruto's absentmindedness.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Digital World- Dark Prison<strong>

Lucemon smirked within his prison as he saw the destruction of Gulfmon through the orb that he used to watch over the blonde haired tamer.

"Excellent" the Fallen Angel Digimon said with a dark chuckle.

"Now that Apocalymon...I mean Gulfmon...is gone, the plan can be initiated...time to contact the 'Sovereign One'" Lucemmon's purple tattoos shone with a deep purple glow along with the two wristbands and his ankle rings in a golden colour.

"Zhuquiaomon" the dark angel spoke into his crystal ball.

_"Ah my young advisor...what do you want?" _Zhuquiaomon replied using his thoughts.

"Ready Vikaralamon and Makuramon my Lord Zhuquiaomon-sama" Lucemon told his 'Master'.

_"You mean...is it time already?" _Zhuquiaomon asked. Lucemon smirked and nodded, even though Zhuquiaomon couldn't see him, he knew the phoenix knew his movements.

"Hai...it is time...for in one month...we retrieve the Light of Digivolution"

**(A/N: Well there it is FINALLY I'M FINISHED YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I know you are all happy so now it is time. Time for invasion to begin. Calumon is taken away and now the entire population of Shinjuku knows about Digimon so it's time for the secret to be let out. The Digimon tamers and their partners are now known in Shinjuku. What will they do with this sudden popularity and the papparzzi? Now they must go to the Digital World to save Calumon from the Sovereigns...will they succeed or will they fail? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 17: Digimon are the Champions. Please review- K.D)**


	17. Chapter 17:Digimon are the Champions

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 17: Digimon are the Champions

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Poll: Should the other tamers learn how to use chakra and ninjutsu. _**

**_Yes=21_**

**_ No=22_**

**_Well it seems that Rika, Takato and Henry and any other tamers will not be learning how to be a ninja, however, in order to satisfy those that said yes, I will be having them learn how to use weapons such as kunai and shuriken. I will also have them learn the Academy Three and some basic jutsu like Goukakyu no Jutsu and Futton: Daitoppa, etc. Well this is the moment you have all been waiting for, Vikaralamon and Makuramon enter and Calumon is stolen and the group will finally go the the DIGITAL WORLD WOOHOOO! I feel so proud of myself for reaching this far and I also want to thank the readers ad reviewers who stuck through this story and waited so patiently for this.-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"Zhuquiaomon" the dark angel spoke into his crystal ball._

_"Ah my young advisor...what do you want?" Zhuquiaomon replied using his thoughts._

_"Ready Vikaralamon and Makuramon my Lord Zhuquiaomon-sama" Lucemon told his 'Master'._

_"You mean...is it time already?" Zhuquiaomon asked. Lucemon smirked and nodded, even though Zhuquiaomon couldn't see him, he knew the phoenix knew his movements._

_"Hai...it is time...for in one month...we retrieve the Light of Digivolution"_

_NOW_

It was a now nearly the end of summer vacation, with only about two weeks left in the entire summer before September began and so would school. Naruto, Takato, Rika and Henry, after having dealt with the issue of Gulfmon and finishing spending time away from each other decided to spend the rest of the summer vacation together.

**Shinjuku Park- Guilmon's Shed**

"Ah, well this sure beats fighting Digimon all the time" Takato said with a sigh as he lay back on the wall next to Guilmon.

"I agree with you for once, Gogglehead" the red haired tamer said to the blue shirt wearing boy as she leaned her head onto her blonde boyfriend's shoulder. Henry nodded as he watched the Digimon play in the area outside the shed as leaves of many shades of green, with a few beginning to change colour, began to drift along the wind's path.

"Naruto-kun, you're awfully quiet" Rika said. Naruto's eyes looked like they were empty, but when Rika spoke he shook his head and looked at his violet-grey eyed girlfriend.

"Hehe, sorry just talking with Kyuubi about something...something concerning you three" he said pointing at the three pre-teens.

"Us?" they asked, receiving a nod from the shinobi-tamer.

"What would you and Kyuubi talk about that concerns us?" Henry asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Your training" the blonde stated simply.

"Training...but we already did that with you" Takato whined. Naruto looked at the blue D-Ark wielding tamer.

"True, but Rika-chan hasn't and besides I think it is time you go beyond learning martial arts" Naruto said.

"Beyond martial arts?" Henry asked, "What else could we do, but use hand to hand combat?" Naruto smirked as that was the question he had hoped Henry would ask.

"Oh, nothing special just..." Naruto formed a rasenagn, "how to use chakra"

"NANI?" the three exclaimed. The Digimon stopped whatever they were doing and ran over to their human tamers and looked at them oddly, silently asking what the hell was going on.

"Are you serious?" Rika asked.

"Hai, you three are all strong in your own right, but I think it is time I upgrade that strength and I can't always be there to protect you Rika-chan" Naruto said turning to Rika.

"So what will we learn, water walking, walking up a wall with no hands...oh oh or maybe breathing a fireball like you do?" Takato said excitedly earning a chuckle and a sweatdrop from the other three tamers.

"What's going on?" Gatomon finally asked.

"Oh, Gatomon...how long were you all standing there?" Henry asked.

"A minute or two, anyways, I'll ask again...What the hell is going on?"

"I'm telling them about how I will be teaching them on how to use chakra" Naruto replied. The Digimon nodded.

"Oh...okay" they said as if it were an everyday occurence, but then the information was finally relayed through their brains once more before their eyes bugged out of their heads and they looked at the blonde with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" the blonde asked.

"Well, Naruto" Dorumon began, "I mean...well..." Dorumon sweatdropped as he couldn't find any words to answer that question.

"So what will you be doing with Rika?" Renamon asked, concerned for her tamer's well being.

"Well, first off, I will have kagebunshins tutoring them one on one, but I will have to work Rika-chan quite hard because she hasn't learned how to fight yet, also I will be teaching them on how to use basic weapons like the shuriken and kunai and after that I will be teaching them on how to access chakra, how to use it and finally put that into play by teaching them a few basic jutsu like the Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge along with Katon:Goukakyu no Jutsu and Fuuton: Daitoppa for example" Naruto explained.

"I see, but what will the times of the training be, because I mean they are only twelve, they have curfews most likely" Renamon said with a tilt of her vulpine head.

"Well that depends on the times they have to return home" Naruto said.

"I have an eleven o' clock p.m curfew" Takato said.

"Same here" Rika and Henry answered simultaneously.

"Well then, the training will begin at 8 o' clock sharp, no tardiness from any of you and I'm not going to go easy on you Rika-cha, you may be my girlfriend, but you still have to catch up to Takato and Henry. I have already taught them mixed martial arts and have trained their Digimon as well, so Dorumon and Gatomon will also be training Renamon" Naruto explained to both female tamer and Digimon.

"Hai" the two females replied with a nod.

"Alright, well then now that that's over with..." Naruto paused as he saw Takato raise his hand like a student would do when he wanted to ask a teacher a question.

"Uh yes Takato?"

"Why are kagebunshins being appointed to us instead of you just training us yourself?" the goggle wearing tamer asked.

"Because...I have some training to do myself" Naruto answered with a foxy grin, "There's a jutsu I have been working on with Kyuubi, but it's not fully completed and I need a secluded area for it be done so I will be gone from Shinjuku for the two weeks of vacation we have remaining and from what I've noticed, all three of you are quick to think and are able to adapt and pick up things quickly, just like me so I'm sure you all will be able to complete my training by then" Naruto explained.

"Dorumon, Gatomon" Naruto called to his Digimon.

"Hai. Naruto?" the two Digimon asked.

"You two are in charge while I'm gone, that means that you are to watch over the others and also Dorumon you're in charge of the apartment, but please...don't eat my entire ramen supply" Naruto pleaded. This caused everyone in the vicinity to sweatdrop.

"Don't worry I won't eat it all" the purple furred dragon said with a wave of his claws, "I'll just eat most" he mumbled beneath his breath softly.

"Alright, anymore questions?" the blonde asked before seeing Guilmon raise his claws.

"Will we getting training from Dorumon-sensei too, Narutomon?" Guilmon asked.

"That is up to Dorumon" Naruto said before forming his favourite cross shaped handsign, "Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

Three clones of the blonde shinobi appeared all with serious looks on their faces.

"Alright, you three are to train Rika-chan, Takato and Henry and I have given enough chakra to each of you to survive for the two weeks so you'll be able to withstand the normal punches and kicks along with flicks and being impaled with pencils"

"Hai Naruto-taichou" the clones said with salutes. Naruto nodded with a playful smirk. He then kissed Rika on the cheek and waved goodbye to the others.

"I'll see you guys in two weeks, I have to go the apartment and get my stuff and then I'll be on my way" and the whisker marked blonde vanished in a whirl of wind and leaves.

"Well these last two weeks are going to be interesting" Terriermon commented.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day- Training Day <strong>

The group had arrived in front of the shed where Guilmon lived and were ready to start the training at 8 o' clock sharp. The Naruto kagebunshins, the original Naruto had left behind when he left, Dorumon and Gatomon were there waiting for them.

"Ah, so you came" one kagebunshin said.

"But...we're missing somebody" the second blonde clone stated.

"True, where is Wong and Terriermon?" the third asked his fellow clones.

"What are you three talking about?" Rika asked as she approached her boyfriend's carbon copies with Renamon, Takato and Guilmon.

"Henry and Terriermon aren't here" Gatomon and Dorumon informed her.

"Oh"

"Well where is he?" the goggle wearing tamer asked.

"Maybe he went to buy us bread" Guilmon guessed. Everyone looked at the crimson scaled lizard with a sweat drop.

"Guilmon...really?" Dorumon asked. This caused Guilmon to chuckle nervously before everyone heard the sound of running footsteps. They turned to see the approaching form of Henry Wong and his Digimon partner, Terriermon atop his head of blue hair. The boy was holding a rolled up piece of paper in his hand and was panting heavily as he stopped in front of the group, clutching his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Woah there Henry, what's the rush?" the first clone asked.

"Yeah dude, you look like you were running from a Digimon or something" Takato added patting the boy on the back. The Asian tamer panted before catching his breath and then stood to his full height as he looked Takato, who was exactly his height, in the eyes. The blue haired Asian tamer then held up the piece of rolled up paper to the brown haired tamer.

"The devas...I know what kind of devas might come next" he panted. This caught everyone's attention as the second Naruto kagebunshin swiped the paper from Henry and unfurled it to view its contents.

"What is this...Henry this is a calender with pictures of the animals from the Chinese Zodiac" the clone informed the group.

"What happened, couldn't find the ones with the bikini girls on them" the thrid clone joked earning himself a glare from his creator's girlfriend, after all his thoughts were his boss's thoughts, "I'll shut up now, Rika-chan"

"Good" the sole female human of the group said with a smirk.

"So, what does the calender have to do with the deva Digimon?" Guilmon asked.

"Well I've noticed that the devas are all modeled after the animals in the Chinese Zodiac, so if we cross out the ones we've beaten then we can have an idea of which ones we would have to face in the future" Henry explained.

"I see, an excellent hypothesis" Dorumon said before Gatomon spoke.

"So let's see this then" the white furred cat Digimon said before swiping the calender from the clone that was holding it.

"Oi, what was that for?" the clone exclaimed before it got a glare from the blue eyed feline which he returned ten fold. Rika-chan, he was afraid of, Gatomon...not so much.

"Anyone have a pen?" Dorumon asked. Takato fished one out of his pocket and handed it to the purple furred dragon.

"Why do you need a pen?" the goggle wearing tamer asked.

"To cross out the ones we've beaten" he answered with knowing look in his eyes. Afterwards, everyone's eyes were trained on the calender.

"Anyways, let's see..." she lay out the piece of paper and held it down using a few 'strategically placed' rocks that were found nearby, "the devas that have appeared and we have defeated so far are the tiger, Mihiramon"

Dorumon put a big black X through the month that had a picture of a tiger on it.

"Sandiramon is the snake and the rooster would be Sinduramon" Renamon added. Two more large Xs filled the boxes of the months that contained pictures of the snake and a rooster.

"We've also beaten Indramon who would be the horse" Dorumon said as he drew the large letter through the month of the horse.

"Oh Vajramon would be the ox" Rika piped in earning another X on the calender.

"Pajiramon would be the ram/sheep of the zodiac" Terriermon and Henry said simultaneously. Dorumon nodded as he drew the X through the month of the ram/sheep.

"And the rat would be Khumbiramon" Gatomon said with disgust as she hated rats, especially that perverted little pest. Good thing he was dead now. Dorumon drew the final X which showed the remaining types of devas that would approach Shinjuku to get Calumon.

"Well the remaining animals left are...the rabbit, the dog, the dragon, the monkey and the boar/pig" Henry stated as he looked at the calender.

"Hai, but we won't know which ones will attack" the first Naruto clone said.

"True, but that's why the boss told us to train them, so help prepare them as their skills must have dulled after not fighting after the situation with Gulfmon" the second clone said. The third clone nodded.

"Alright, let's go, Rika-chan you're with me, Clone 1 you take Takato and clone 2, you take Henry" the third clone instructed.

"OI WHY DO YOU GET TO TEACH RIKA-CHAN!" the other two roared.

"Because I'm better than both of you"

"WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!" the first clone reminded the third.

"Well listen, I'm training Rika-chan and that is that now shoo" the clone told the other two making a shooing motion with its hands before taking the red headed girl's hands and dragging her away to train her in hand to hand combat.

"Kuso" the other clones cursed before telling Takato and Henry to come with them. The Digimon were all that remained of the group after that.

"So Dorumon, will you be teaching us again?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, you and Terriermon have learned basically everything I taught you about fighting and the rest of your training would only be completed by experience as for Renamon, she doesn't really need much help in fighting either" the X-Antibody holder replied.

"Well then let's just take a break then and sleep" Terriermon suggested.

"I have taught you well, Terriermon"

"Hai, Dorumon-sensei" the dog eared bunny chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>With the tamers and the clones<strong>

Since it was the first day, the clones decided that it would be best if all the three pre-teens worked together instead of separately.

"Okay, first of all we will be teaching you more of the taijutsu, also known as hand to hand combat since we need to get Rika-chan up to speed" the first clone stated.

"Right, so Rika-chan, clones one and three will be helping you while I will be dealing with Takato and Henry, understood?" the second clone said.

"Hai!" was the reply from the three pre-teens.

"Alright, Rika-chan..." the clone one said, "We will be teaching you the katas, or stances for the fighting style we will be teaching you so pay attention and be sure to pick up quickly so that we won't be lagging. Remember later on we will also be teaching you and the other two boys how to use kunai and shuriken"

"Hai" Rika responded and followed every instruction her boyfriend's clones gave her.

'I won't be left behind again, I will help protect Naruto-kun and Renamon'

So for most of the day, Rika was taught in the various katas while also being trained in other physical traits such as stamina, strength and speed.

"Excellent work you three" the clones said as they looked at the panting pre-teens. Then clone number three took out some kunai and twirled them expertly between his fingers.

"We will now be teaching you how to use weapons. Now the knives I am holding are known as kunai and are used for basically any range of combat. By range, I mean close combat, mid-range combat and long range" clone number three explained. Clone number two then interrupted his carbon copy.

"As for these" he said pulling out a shuriken, "these are known as shuriken and are used only for mid to long range weapons combat. They are mainly used for incapacitating an enemy or for a quick kill by aiming for the jugular" the clone pointed to the vein that carried blood away from the brain back to the heart by raising his head and pointing at the slightly visible bluish green coloured internal tubing.

"So, what do we just throw them"

"That and also you have to improve on your accuracy because I doubt any of you have even held these weapons once"

"I held a kunai once" Henry piped in.

"Did you know how to use it?" clone number one asked.

"Uh...no" the Asian tamer replied with a sweatdrop.

"Well then, let's get to it then, we'll provide you some targets for you to throw at and we'll keep practicing with those weapons until the end of the training session. This schedule will be continuous, starting off wit your taijutsu training, followed by your physical training and then followed by your weapons training. You will continue to use your weapons until you can throw your weapons perfectly in the center of your targets" clone number two instructed.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" the three young tamers responded before starting the weapons training. The three clones then turned to each other and nodded before flashing through handsigns. They then planted their hands on the ground.

_"Doton: Tsuchibunshin no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu!" _the three clones yelled as they formed a multitude of earth clones of varying heights.

"Alright, now for the finishing touches" clone number two said before flashing through handsigns.

_"Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu/ Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu!" _the second clone held out his index and middle fingers as if he were pointing at something with them. Blue sparks of electricity formed at the tips of the two fingers as he curled the rest of his fingers in as if he were forming a make shift fist before rapidly firing low powered thunderbolts at specific areas on the earth dummies that formed small holes that cut halfway through the thick earth as the areas where Takato, Rika and Henry were supposed to aim their weapons.

"Right, so where I have made holes in the dummies, that is where you will throw your kunai and shuriken. The points I have made are places in the human body that are guaranteed to be able to kill someone if struck there. The brain, heart, throat, both lungs, liver, the eyes and if you put enough force into the throw, you can penetrate through the person's stomach and go straight through to their spine" clone number two explained before he and his fellow kagebunshins moved away from them.

"Now begin" clone number one told them.

"They'll pick it up in a matter of days" clone number one said to his fellow kagebunshins.

"Yeah, these kids look like they will learn things really fast" clone number two stated.

"Reminds me of...us...well the boss really, but still, you get my point" clone number three added.

For the next few days, which was around at least five to six days of training in taijutsu, Rika was finally able to match Henry and Takato in fighting prowess and they were also trained in their throwing weapons. After those few days passed, they had finally been able to get a grasp of throwing their weapons, but they were far from being able to have mastered the art of using the kunai and shuriken and Rika was still a bit behind on her taijutsu, but she was still able to beat Takato in sparring sessions of their training.

"Alright you three, you have finally gotten a pretty good grasp of use of taijutsu and you have also gotten pretty decent at using your weapons. So here's what, at the end of this training session we will be giving you your own sets of weapons that we managed to find at an old man's shop in Eastern Shinjuku. We have them in this scroll here" clone number one said, holding up the storage scroll.

"Right" clone number two said, "So when we give you these, you are to take extra care of them, sharpen them using a rock if you have to so that they never dull. Just rub the rock against the edge of the blade of the kunai and the points of the shuriken in a diagonal direction"

"However, enough of weapons because now it is time for you three to focus on doing what we wanted to teach you" clone number three said.

"You mean...?" Takato paused.

"Hai, time to learn how to tap into your chakra" clone number three said with his creator's foxy grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a secluded area far from civilization<strong>

Outside of Shinjuku was still quite populated, but the farther you travelled the less the land was polluted by man's buildings and machines. So far outside of the city and in a secluded, forested area of Japan, a young boy, no less that thirteen sat meditating in front of a waterfall upon a large boulder.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" the boy wondered.

**"I'm sure they are fine, Naruto now enough meditating...time to get back to training on your Rasengan" **a deep voice from within the bowels of the boy's mind spoke. The boy, now identified a our protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, nodded.

"Yeah, alright Kyuubi" he told the great nine tailed kitsune within him. Naruto jumped off his rock and landed atop the surface of the small pool of water the waterfall made from years of erosion. He walked towards the shore before readying himself to make the complete rasengan. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he calmed his mind. Then his eyes snapped open and then held out his right arm in front of him and concentrated. Streams of blue chakra swirled into his palm and were then seemingly bound as the chakra formed a tight sphere of shining blue. Although the ball was quite small, about the size of a baseball, it held a lot of power in it, enough to shred through steel if it had to.

"Alright, there's the rasengan" Naruto said.

**"Now add the wind chakra"**

"Yup" Naruto nodded and then focused his wind element chakra into the sphere. The rasengan gave off a soft screeching sound as wind chakra was applied to it, then more of the elemental nature was added as the screeching began to get louder and higher in pitch, scaring off a few birds from their nests. The rasengan became remained in its original form, bit around it was a shining white shuriken of pure wind chakra.

"Alright, there's the Fuuton: Rasengan... now just..." Naruto grunted as he tried to hold the rasengan's stability, "a little more"

He pumped more wind chakra into the attack before the shuriken started to grow larger, but then the rasengan started to pulse as it began to loose stability and the chakra began to backlash, nearly hitting him. To add insult to injury, he lost his focus as a bird surprised him when it jumped out of its nest thus causing a huge backlash of wind and chakra. Naruto grunted in pain as he was thrown back and landed on his back on the harsh ground the slicing wind chakra took off thin lines of skin causing many slash marks on his arms to form, each one releasing a thin line of blood.

**"Well, you nearly got it that, kit" **Kyuubi said. Naruto stood to his feet and dusted the leaves and dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah, but Kami-sama, damn it all...I nearly got it and nearly is not going to cut it. I have to complete this rasengan" Naruto growled.

**"Take it easy kit, maybe you should rest a bit" **Kyuubi said, **"I mean ever since you found this place two days ago, you've been non-stop"**

"Well I need to get this done...school is about to start and the others are training, I can't take a rest everytime I get frustrated at not completing the rasengan" the blonde shinobi responded. He pounded his fist against the grass covered ground, causing a dent to form in the ground from the force.

"Kuso...it's like trying to look left and right at the same time...I can't do it" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

**"Well, you can actually. You can make a kagebunshin and look both ways" **the most powerful of the bijuu interjected. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Look left and right at the same time...kagebunshin..." Naruto whispered.

**"Kit?"**

"I got it...I know how to do it. Arigato Kyuubi, I love you. If you were in a physical body I could kiss you"

**"Uh...you're welcome and blech...please don't kiss me, even if I did have a physical body don't" **Kyuubi said. Naruto giggled with glee before jumping up and down in happiness before forming his favourite cross shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" he formed one carbon copy of himself.

"Alright, form the rasengan" he said to himself, he formed the spiraling chakra sphere in his right hand, "Now add my wind chakra"

The shuriken of pale white, pure wind chakra formed around the rasengan as the Fuuton: Rasengan was formed.

"Now you..." he looked at his kagebunshin.

"Add your wind chakra and put your hands there like when we used to form the rasengan in the beginning to stabilize it" the blonde told his clone. The clone's eyes, along with the blonde's inner bijuu's eyes widened in realization at what Naruto had planned. The clone smirked and did as he was told and the shuriken began to grow in size and began to spin rapidly as the wind began to pick up. Small rocks rose from the earth and before they even reached eye level, they were shredded into nothing, as if they were disintegrated.

**"Hehehehe, kit... sometimes, you are such a genius" **Kyuubi chuckled at the idea that his container had.

* * *

><p><strong>With the other Tamers<strong>

"Oh dear Kami-sama, we've meditating for hours, Naruto...I mean clone, kagebunshin..." Takato tried to correct himself as clone number one chuckled.

"Takato will you quit your whining, we've only been meditating for four hours" Rika said before turning to the clone with a glare.

"So really, what does meditating have to do with chakra?" Henry asked as he too, along with his fellow students, was getting bored of just sitting and breathing.

"Well my students" clone number two piped up, "as I have told you before, chakra is the energy that is created from the unity between the physical energy from the body's cells and can be increased by doing exercise and mixed with the spiritual energy which is drawn from the soul and this type of energy is increased through meditation. You all have already been trained in physical aspects of chakra, this is to aid in your spiritual aspects"

"Also meditation helps you become more acute in drawing out your chakra since your mind will be focused on nothing, and by focusing on nothing your mind will be able to focus on the hidden something, which is your chakra" clone number three said in a wise tone.

"That somehow...makes sense" the other two clones wondered, "now back to meditating!" they barked. The three to-be-chakra users nodded and went back to just taking in the darkness as they closed their eyes and breathed while meditating.

After many hours of simply sitting and breathing in the process of meditating, the three clones were busy observing their students.

"They are getting closer into tapping into their chakra pools" clone number one whispered to his fellow kagebunshins.

"Hai, but it will take while for them to control it when we teach them jutsus" clone number two said.

"That's why we will teach them tree climbing before that and if we have enough time after we teach them jutsus, we can probably move on to water walking" clone number three said.

"I don't know how you're smarter than us" clone number one said to clone three earning him a shrug from his fellow clone.

"ALRIGHT, YOU THREE CAN GET UP AND GO HOME NOW!" clone number one yelled.

"The moon is out already, you need to go home and sleep" clone number two said.

"Hai, we'll see you tomorrow" the three pre-teens said. Takato then took Guilmon to the shed while Rika and Henry went straight home. The clones then watched as Dorumon and Gatomon walked up to them. The physical representations of data looked at the chakra constructs.

"So how long has it been since you guys have started this training?" Dorumon asked.

"We lost count of the days" the feline explained. The clones looked at each other.

"Well I think it has been about five days, there's two more days in the week and that would leave us with only nine more days before the school term begins again and also means nine days before the boss comes back" clone number one said.

"Well it's going by quick, the days I mean" the purple furred dragon stated, "You have to get those three to at least make some progress in getting their chakra to surface"

"Oh, it's there in fact they will be ready after this week is over" clone number two said.

"Two more days of meditation and then they will be able to tap into their chakra pools" clone number three added with a smirk. Dorumon and Gatomon looked at the clones of their tamer with their lack-of eyebrows raised.

"Really, that fast?" Gatomon asked, her tail flicking the air behind her.

"Hai, they learn really fast"

"You know, I find your traits are starting to get contagious" the X-Antibody holder said with a smirk causing three foxy grins to meet the eyes of the dragon and cat Dgimon.

"We're Naruto Uzumaki, what do you expect?" they said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>In the past two days after the mind numbing meditation sessions the clones put Takato, Rika and Henry through the three had finally been able to unconsciously tap into their chakra reserves thus it was time they learnt to access and control that power.<p>

It was now Monday and at sunrise, the three pre-teens were already there, standing before the clones as their Digimon partners watched from afar with Dorumon and Gatomon, eating from one of Naruto's scrolls that held a large amount of Naruto's popcorn supply. And it was a good thing the original nor the clones noticed because the only thing Naruto loved more than Rika-chan or ramen was his popcorn.

"Alright you three, after these grueling exercises this past week, we, yours senseis have detected your chakra signatures meaning that you have finally tapped into and unlocked your chakra reserves" clone number one said. This earned smiles of accomplishment from the three pre-teens, but...

"However the time for celebration is not yet over for that means that you must work even harder now. We will now teach you three basic jutsus that all beginner shinobi learn upon accessing their chakra. These three jutsus are the _Bunshin no Jutsu/Clone Jutsu_, _Henge no Jutsu/Transformation Jutsu_ and the _Kawarimi no Jutsu/Substitution Jutsu"_ clone number one explained.

"Now then as to how these techniques are performed, we will do so through demonstration. Seeing as how the boss gave us enough chakra to sustain ourselves for the two weeks he will be gone along with enough to actually perform these three basic jutsus, we shall each show you one of the techniques" clone number two said.

"Matteo you two, we still haven't taught them the handsigns for jutsu. Before teaching them anything we need to teach them those" clone number three interjected.

"What do you mean by handsigns?" Rika asked.

"Yeah" Henry and Takato said simultaneously, agreeing with their female friend as to what handsigns were.

"True" clone number two said, having ignored the words of his pupils and more to that of his fellow clone, "Alright well seeing as how you three are incapable of performing and even knowing the signs used for ninjutsu, I will teach them"

"Alright well there are twelve handsigns, and just like the zodiac each handsign is named after an animal. Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird/Rooster, Boar/Pig, Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Ox, Snake and Monkey" the second clone explained while also performing the handsigns as he called out each one.

"These handsigns are used to help perform and help channel chakra in order to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu" the first clone explained.

"Exactly" the first clone said, "So until you three can get these handsigns down flawlessly and not risk killing yourselves you will be practicing these for the rest of the day until you get it right"

"Kami, I now realized just boring your boyfriend can be" Takato mumbled to Rika.

"I now realized that too" she replied.

"OI, RIKA-CHAN, TAKATO NO TALKING AND MORE HANDSIGN-ING!" the three clones barked earning nervous looks on the red haired girl and the brown haired boy as they did as they were instructed. At the end of the day after continuously doing the handsigns and getting many a hand cramp, they finally got the handsigns down pat.

The next day they were NOW ready to perform the three basic Academy three jutsu.

"Alright now then, to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, you must first form the ram sign before channeling your chakra. The technique comes naturally when you yell out the name of the jutsu which helps one in focusing on that specific jutsu, like so" clone number one said before performing just as he had told his students. In a swirl of black and orange and a puff of smoke, a perfect copy illusionary copy of the copy appeared.

"Now Bunshins, unlike us, Kagebunshins, are illusions while we are solid meaning that you can feel us, but Bunshins have no physical form" the kagebunshin put his hand straight through the head of the Bunshin it had formed before dispelling the bunshin.

"Now you try" the three kagebunshins told them.

"Reach deep into yourselves and look for that hidden power within you that you have barely touched and then concentrate on it, build it up and then unleash it" clone number three told them.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" the three pre-teens yelled after they had done so. A large plume of smoke emerged as all three Bunshin no Jutsus went off simultaneously. As the white smoke cleared it revealed to the young tamers and Naruto that they had in fact pulled of the jutsu...only their clones looked like they had diarrhea and were dying from malnutrition and lack of vitamin D.

"Well it was a first try, you three can practice more once we get you to learn how to use the Kawarimi and Henge" clone number two encouraged them. "Now dispel the bunshins by just, willing them to dispel. Clones are dispelled with just a thought"

Three pops were heard as the dead looking bunshins of Takato, Rika and Henry disappeared with a small plume of smoke.

"Right, now then for Henge just use your chakra and coat it around your body then imagine the person you want to transform into and picture them in your mind's eye. Detail in key to looking like the person you want to look like, especially on infiltration missions, but you might never have to do such mission since you're not in the world of shinobi" clone number one said and then demonstrated by changing into Dorumon, even going so far as to get the small little brown speck within Dorumon's sclera that is invisible to the naked eye.

"And then just think of yourselves and you'll change back into your original form" the kagebunshin spoke before changing from that of a Digimon to human form.

"Sugoi" the three young tamers gaped in awe before trying it themselves. Takato tried to change into Guilmon and managed to get most of him right, except he looked like Guilmon with a messed up looking tail, it was all squiggly and not reptilian looking at all.

"Nice job, Takato...but work on that tail a bit more" the clones said.

"Does my tail really look like that?" Guilmon asked since he never really looked at his behind appendage.

"Nah, Takato just messed up" Terriermon replied.

"Oh...okay, good" the crimson reptile replied before the Digimon looked back to see Rika use Henge.

"Henge no Jutsu!" she cried out and in a plume of smoke she changed into a carbon copy of her Obaa-chan.

"Nice job Rika-chan, very good." the clones gave a small round of applause as Rika returned to normal shown to be doing a bow.

"Henge no Jutsu!" it was Henry's turn and in a plume of smoke...another Calumon appeared from the smoke.

"Oi what am I doing there...if I'm here?" the original Calumon asked as he floated over from the trees from where he observed his friends practicing. He stood in front of Henry and the Asian tamer gave a small wave to the original Light of Digivolution.

"Hey there Calumon" Henry spoke in Calumon's voice.

"Nice job, he even got the voice down" clone number two said.

"Okay, Henry you can change back now" clone number one instructed the Asian tamer before the cream puff's clone was changed back into the blue haired tamer.

"Alright, now then time for Kawarimi no Jutsu" clone number three said, "This jutsu is used to avoid being hit by attacks and is a high speed move used in which an invisible string of chakra is connected to an inanimate object such as a log or rock. The person then takes that object, switches it with him/herself while simultaneously performing a Henge on the object by channeling chakra into the object and performing the principle of Henge no Jutsu on the object. The user then usually hides and escapes or uses that moment when the Kawarimi is over, to counter attack"

Clone number three then took out a kunai and threw it to Rika who caught it expertly in her hand before twirling it so she held it in a reverse grip.

"Now throw it at me" the clone instructed.

"NANI?" the three pre-teens stared at the kagebunshin with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Hai, now do it so I can demonstrate the Kawarimi no Jutsu" clone number said. Rika bit her lip as she thought it through before nodding. She looked at the clone and then threw it. The kunai was released with a flick of the wrist, wind whistling as the weapon sliced through the air.

"Her aim is truly magnificent" clone number two said as he watched the kunai earning a nod from clone number one. The kunai then impacted with clone number three sending his head reeling back as it impacted with his skull. Then just as quickly as the kunai had been embedded in the skull of the clone had there been a puff of smoke as the clone disappeared to reveal a small log that fell to the ground.

"Nice hit" clone number three said appearing out of a tree.

"That was so cool" Takato said as he squealed like a little child earning a cringe from the clones as the squeal sounded like those of fangirls.

"Now you guys try" clone number two said as he picked up a few rocks from the ground.

"Now you should practice with these rocks instead of kunai since...well you know...you could die if you don't get the Kawarimi down and get impaled by the kunai and die of excessive bleeding" clone number added.

"And you think it will help if we pelt each other with rocks?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but at least you won't die...depending on how hard you throw the rock though, but don't worry we know some medical jutsu so we'll heal you if you get too bruised up" clone number three informed the three tamers who still looked unsure as the clones tossed the rocks up and down in their hands.

"Ready?" they asked as the pre-teens nodded in reply, but with nervous looks on their faces.

"Now remember, make a string of chakra and attach it to the object you want to replace with and then perform a transference Henge no Jutsu on the object and you'll get away scott-free" the clones advised.

"Takato, you'll go first" clone number two stated. Takato nodded before taking a horse stance, spreading his legs out wide so that if he failed, he'll be able to at least the survive a rock being thrown at his chest. The clones nodded and then threw their small sized rocks that could still hurt like hell. Takato then formed a chakra string and tried to attach it to something, but his string managed to attach to the trunk of a tree and since he couldn't replace himself with a tree...well...

"ITAI ITAI ITAAAIIII!' Takato screamed as the rocks impacted with his chest, stomach, legs and one nailed him in the groin sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Oooooo" everyone hissed as they saw the goggle wearing tamer fall to meet his new friend, the dirt.

"That's not pretty" Dorumon, Terriermon and Guilmon said.

"Poor poor Takato" Renamon and Gatomon shook their heads in pity at the twelve year old.

"Takato, are you okay?" clone number two asked.

"Kinda" Takato said in a high pitched voice as his balls were still hurting. The three clone's then put their hands near Takato's groin and their hands glowed with green healing chakra.

"Good, he'll be fine, there's nothing out of place and he's not infertile" the clones announced making everyone sweatdrop.

"Okay...you just...stay there and don't walk"

"No problem" Takato gave a thumbs up, clutching his still paining balls, but they were healed, healed but hurting.

"Rika-chan, your turn" clone number one called out. The red head groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- One Week later <strong>

**Last day of Summer Vacation**

"Well you three have done surprisingly well these past two weeks" clone number one said.

"You have mastered the ability to access your chakra as well as mastering the Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi" clone number two added.

"Also, you have been able to do you a satisfactory amount of work on the tree climbing exercise we taught you using just your chakra" clone number three said as he stepped aside to show three large trees in the park that the three in-training shinobi used. The trunk was littered with slash marks from the kunais they used to mark their progress.

"Is there anything else left to teach us?" Henry asked.

"No not really, you have mastered the basics,now all that's left is to use elemental jutsu...soooo" the three clones each took out a piece of paper and handed it to each of the young tamers.

"Pump your chakra into the piece of paper I have just handed you and we will determine your elemental affinity, meaning which type of elemental jutsu you are most suited to" clone number one said.

"Hai!" the three complied and did as they were told and a blue glow surrounded the paper as they pumped chakra into the paper. Takato's paper became soggy, Rika's became ash as it erupted into flames and Henry's turned to dust.

"Okay, so Takato you have a water affinity, Rika-chan you have a fire affinity and Henry you have an affinity for earth" clone number three said.

"Cool" the three pre-teens said in excitement.

"So in order to master your elemental affinity, I will give each of you some exercises. Takato to master water...take a coin and place it in the water and then use your chakra alone to have the water push the coin to the surface of the water and make it remain there for a period of at least five minutes. Rika-chan, to master fire you must use chakra to set a leaf on fire and Henry you must be able to convert a rock into mud by using chakra to change its molecular makeup" clone number one said.

"A rock into mud...that's impossible" Henry said. The three clones smirked before walking over to a few decent sized rock, about the size of Henry's head. The clones each picked up a rock and then channeled chakra into the rock. Everyone watched in awe as they saw the rocks start to sway and seem to liquify. The grey and brown rocks began to turn a dark chocolate brown as they became mud. The clones let the mud slide to the ground and then used a minor water jutsu to wash it off.

"Care to say that again, Henry?"

"No" the Asian tamer shook his head as the three foxy grins from the three kagebunshins formed.

"Also I have few jutsu, each of you will have to learn when you finish mastering your elemental affinity" clone number one began before reaching into his rather large weapons pouch and took out three scrolls.

"Takato, your jutsus are basic, yet can be quite effective if used right. The jutsus in here are_ Kirigakure no Jutsu/ Hidden Mist Jutsu, Suiton: Suijonheki/ Water Style: Water Wall, Suiton: Mizubunshin no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu _and_ Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"_ the kagebunshin tossed the scroll to Takato who caught with his eyes shining as he stared at the rolled up piece of paper.

"Rika-chan, yours are also basic fire jutsu that are actually quite powerful if enough chakra is put into the jutsu, but start off with the minimum amount before you blow up something...or yourself. Yours are _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu, Katon: Housenka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Katon: Kabunshin no Jutsu/Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu _and_ Katon: La Endaan/ Fire Style: Fire Blast"_ Rika nodded and smirked as she caught her scroll.

"And finally Henry, Doton jutsus are quite powerful, but are also useful for defense so I've given you a bit more jutsus to work with. Two more to be exact. So you will have five jutsus to spend your time learning" Henry nodded as clone number one told him his jutsus.

"_Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu, Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu, Doton: Domu/ Earth Style: Dome, Doton: Doryu Taiga/ Earth Style: Mud River, Doton: Tsuchibunshin no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Clone Jutsu _and_ Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Antlion Jutsu"_

Henry nodded as he caught his tossed scroll and put it in his pocket.

"I have taught all I have to teach, now all that is left is for you to master jutsus that I might teach you later on in the journey" the clones said to the three.

"We were honoured to be your students, Naruto-sensei" Takato, Rika and Henry bowed low to the blonde shinobi-tamer's kagebunshins who smirked.

"Rise for it is not s you should be bowing to, but to..." the kagebunshin suddenly vanished in plumes of smoke causing the three pre-teens to blink in surprise.

"You should be bowing to me...the _original_ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" the original Naruto said. The group of Digimon who were standing by immediately stood up and ran towards the pre-teenaged tamers and gaped as they saw the blonde shinobi. Dressed in his usual garb, a black t-shirt with an image of an orange scaled dragon with orange flames along the hem and the edge of the sleeves, dark blue jeans and orange and blue sneakers. However his clothes were slightly covered with dirt due to his journey.

**(A/N: What you didn't think he would think to at least bring a few changes of clothes did you?)**

"Yo, what's up?" Naruto gave a small wave and a wink in order to imitate his former silver haired sensei.

"Naruto?" the others asked.

"In the flesh" suddenly the foxy grinning blonde was tackled to the ground by his friends and girlfriend.

"Itai" he grunted as he felt the full weight of a few Digimon and three pre-teens nearly crushing his lungs and ribs.

"Gomen, nice to see you...Naruto-sensei" the three pre-teens said with a wink showing hey were just teasing their teenage friend.

"Haha, arigato. Nice to see you all too" Naruto said dusting most of his clothes off. Dorumon then latched himself onto his tamer's back as if he were riding piggy-back and Gatomon jumped and rested comfortably on the blonde's spiky head of hair, taking their usual resting places on their tamer, as if he never left

"I'm guessing you missed me"

"No, of course not" Dorumon said with a smirk and his voice dripping with sarcasm earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"I missed you guys too" the blonde shinobi-tamer replied and petted the purple furred dragon and the white furred cat Digimon. The two Digimon smiled before jumping off and kicking Naruto lightly sending him forward stopping just in front of the red haired female.

"Naruto-kun" Rika spoke.

"Rika-chan" Naruto stated, his blue eyes looking into her violet-grey ones. The two seemed to be staring each other down before the shorter red head enbraced her boyfriend with a few tears running down her face.

"It's good to see you again"

"What do you mean, you had my kagebunshins didn't you?" he joked.

"No kagebunshin could replace the real you and you know that" Rika said as she continued to hug him.

"Well I-" the jinchuriki was cut off from any further speech as Rika kissed him full on the lips, making his eyes early roll back into his head as he nearly fainted when she started to use her tongue in the kiss, he quickly regained his bearings and kissed her back before the two separated after a fifteen seconds of kissing.

"So how was training you three, did I push you all too hard"

"Nope you were fair, with just the right amount of disicplinary attitude" Henry replied.

"What he said" Takato stated pointing at Henry.

"Cool...so Takato, make any progress with Jeri-chan?" Naruto teased, wiggling his eyebrows slyly. Takato blushed before turning away and mumbling about "nosey, embarrassing blonde shinobi".

"Well then seeing as how your training is nearly complete only having to master your elemental affinities, I say we go and have a nice dinner by Takato's bakery" Naruto suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"You do know, you all can't come?" Henry told the Digimon. "I mean it would be weird having a large amount of Digital Monsters in your bakery. This caused everyone to sigh.

"By the way, how did you know about our elemental affinities?" Rika asked.

"Remember kagebunshns relay whatever they do and know back to me" the original blonde jinchuriki replied.

"Well okay, we'll see you back at the apartment" Dorumon and Gatomon said with a wave before walking off. Terriermon walked away with Renamon since Henry's and Rika's places were in the same general direction, while Guilmon, now able to walk in the park by himself, left the group to go back to his shed.

"I'll bring some bread for you tomorrow Guilmon, after school" Takato said.

"Oh right, we have school tomorrow" Naruto grumbled.

"Damn the educational system" Rika said through gritted teeth.

"Well...beggers can't be choosers, looks like we'll have to cancel on that dinner, Naruto" Henry said. Naruto nodded and kissed Rika goodbye before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"He needs to teach us that when we're done with these jutsus and exercises his kagebunshins gave us" Takato stated.

"Ain't that the truth" the two other tamers said before they all headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- One month after the start of the new semester<strong>

Time flew by like an eagle descending on its prey, quickly. The first day of school after the end of summer vacation was rather uneventful with the welcoming back to the school, the new syllabus the students would be following and people greeting their old friends after having not seen them for a long time.

The three tamers had enjoyed their time, and while focusing on their school work, in their free time they had been practicing constantly with their new abilities. In the beginning they had been practicing in using the Academt three basic jutsus and building up their chakra control and increasing their reserves by using the tree climbing exercise that Naruto's kagebunshins had taught them as well as with their weapons training having been given their own set of kunai and shuriken to use. Then two weeks into the school term they had finally begun to train in mastering their elemental affinties, it had taken the rest of the month, but after constant effort, they had finally mastered their exercises to master their elemental affinity and were now well on their way to begin practicing their jutsus.

However...

* * *

><p><strong>In the Digital World-Southern sector- Zhuquiaomon's lair<strong>

"Well I have waited long enough, I think it is time we send Vikaralamon and Makuramon to the Real World" the Sovereign of the South spoke.

_"I believe so, as well...we have waited long enough, however send in Makuramon before sending in Vikaralamon so as to actually LOCATE the Light of Digivolution" _the advisor of Zhuquiaomon said. The advisor as you all know, is secretly Lucemon, the Fallen Angel Digimon.

"I see...excellent plan, I will do as you advise...MAKURAMON!" Zhuquiaomon shrieked as he at upon his throne of fire. In a matter of seconds, there was a portal in front of the throne of the Phoenix Digimon, a swirling mass of blue surrounded by green, red and blue flakes of data. Out of the portal, a humanoid monkey walked out. The monkey was covered in dark brown fur, with peach coloured skin without fur was shown in the facial area and white fur tipped the deva's tails. It wore a pair of off white coloured Kung Fu style pants and lavender/grey coloured armour to cover its torso. The armour was patterned with golden coloured swirls and lines. A pair of gloves in the same style as the armour covered the Monkey deva's hands and to finish the outfit, a pair of purple and gold shoes were worn on its feet, along with a purple and gold hat, which had the kanji for 'Monkey' on it in ebony was placed on its head.

"You called for me, oh Sovereign One" Makuramon bowed low to the great Phoenix.

"Hai, Makuramon I need you to disguise yourself as a human and search the city of Shinjuku. The Light of Digivolution, which I disguised as a Digimon by the name of Calumon, is hiding out there. I need you to find him, when you do, you are to immediately contact me so I can send in Vikaralamon to do the dirty work while you retrieve the Catalyst"

"Of course, Sovereign One...but I thought your original plan was to disguise the Catalyst in order to preotect it from the Chaos?"

"It was, but I now realize that we NEED the Catalyst in order to combat the Chaos, for I sense it is rising, although slowly, it still is upon us and we must prepare all the Digimon we have in the Digital World in order to fight it" the Sovereign Digimon explained.

Makuramon nodded and smirked before standing, his form suddenly began to warp. His primate looking anatomy chanign into that of a human's. He changed to a tanned young boy, around twelve years of age, wearing a yellow shirt that was covered by purple overalls. Red shoes were worn on the human Makuramon's feet and a large red hat was worn on his head. His mouth was that of a straight line and his eyes looked emotionless, but then the emotionless eyes held mischief in them as the stoic look changed to that of a michievous or sadistic look.

"Your wish is my command"

Makuramon then turned and exited the throne room via data portal to Shinjuku. Makuramon suddenly found himself zooming at hyper speeds through the portal, light articles began to elongate as his eyes began to develop tunnel vision until there was a white light. Makuramon squinted as he went into the epicenter of the white light. The portal opened in the sky as he bio-emerged atop a roof in Shinjuku. The disguised Digimon looked around and watched all the people walking through the streets of West Shinjuku.

"Now then...where are you Calumon?" Makuramon wondered before leaping from roof to roof.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto was in his apartment, as school had just finished. He was sitting in front of the computer playing a game of Command and Conquer:Tiberium Wars while Dorumon and Gatomon were watching over Calumon, who chose to stay with them for the day.

"This is fun, fun day, fun day with Naruto and friends" Calumon giggled as he jumped up and down on the couch.

"We should decrease his cream puff intake" Dorumon said turning to his girlfriend. The feline Digimon nodded as she tapped her foot on the ground, her sky blue eyes following every movement of the Light of Digivolution.

"Are you sure he's the Light of Digivolution?" she asked.

"Trust me, we've asked ourselves that question so many times, but he's proven himself" Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the computer, his fingers flying over the keys as he typed.

"Naruto what are you typing, you haven't moved from the computer since you came home" Gatomon stated as she jumped atop her tamer's head. Naruto smirked as he continued to type.

"Well I have a report for school, I'm doing it on the Principle of Least Astonishment or POLA for short"

"And I have no idea what that is and we don't care" the X-Antibody holder said.

"Well I just have to write a five page report on it and it's due in a few days" the blonde said as he continued to type.

"You know something, ever since you got back to school you got boring" Dorumon said with a smirk. The reason for the smirk was because as he said that, Naruto immediately stopped typing and turned to face his first Digimon partner.

"Did you just call me boring?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing red. Dorumon's pupils turned slitted and a toothy grin spread across the reptile digimon's face.

"Yes, yes I did"

"Well then come on we're going to the park and we are going to have FUN!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Gatomon said jumping off Naruto's head and landing next to the purple furred dragon.

"Nice job, Doru-kun" she whispered giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Argiato, Gato-chan" the dragon smirked as he pecked her back. And with that Naruto, Dorumon, Gatomon and Calumon all left the apartment to go play in the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Kuso..how hard is it to find one simple little Digimon?" Makuramon growled. Even in his human disguise, his teeth still remained sharp as ever and since he was baring those pearly whites, he earned himself quite a few stares.

"Excuse me...do you know where you might find a Digimon?" Makuramon asked a random woman.

"Oh...well do you want a toy or something young man?"

"No, I mean a real, living breathing Digital Monster" the disguised Monkey deva replied, which caused the woman to scoot away from him before running away.

"You belong in a mental hospital!" she shouted causing Makuramon to sweat drop.

"Humans" he sighed before noticing a young brown haired boy wearing a blue hooded sweater/shirt, greyish pants and green and white sneakers. A pair of goggles with blue tint on the lenses was worn around the boy's forehead and two yellow wristbands were worn as well. Next to the boy, Makuramon noticed a red scaled reptilian looking creature. However as he looked at them, he noticed the marks on the creature's chest were similar to that of a certain piece of digicode, but couldn't remember what it meant.

"However, I don't care...it means that this boy is a tamer and that is a Digimon standing with him it proves that he is a tamer. Maybe if I follow them, I'll be able to find th Catalyst" Makuramon whispered to himself and then followed behind the boy and Digimon.

Takato and Guilmon were unaware of them being followed and were walking towards the park.

"So Guilmon, don't you find it amazing that one month of the school term has already flown by?" the brown haired tamer asked his Digital partner.

"No not really, Takato, time moves as quickly as one interprets it to move" Guilmon replied causing Takato to blink.

"When did you get such a high vocabulary and how are you so deep?"

"Since Narutomon, taught me to read, mostly poetry books and philosophical ones too...it's fun to read" the crimson reptile replied with a grin.

"Never thought I'd hear a digimon saying it was fun to read"

"Well I never thought humans would be gullible enough to fall for the excuse that I am a person in a Digimon costume" Guilmon retorted, proving his point when some kids ran up to him asking where he got his 'costume' before being shooed away by their parents.

"Touche...well we're here now, now where are Kazu, Kenta and Jeri...they were supposed to be here to meet with us" Takato said as the duo arrived in the park.

"Maybe they are at the shed" the fire using Digimon suspected. The two then walked towards the shed, climbing up the abandoned stone staircase and in fact did find their friends waiting for them there.

"Oi, Jeri-chan, Kenta, Kazu" Takato and Guilmon greeted the trio with a wave.

"Ohayo, Takato-kun" Jeri said with a smile, her puppet hand barking its own words.

"What took you two so long?" Rika grumbled as she walked out of the shed with Henry, Terriermon and Renamon.

"Well...I got lost on the road of life?" Takato tried the blonde's excuse causing Henry and Rika to sweat drop at the lame excuse for...an excuse.

"Oi, it's a good excuse" a voice from the trees said. Everyone turned to see the blonde drop down from a branch with Dorumon and Gatomon by his sides.

"Naruto-kun?" Rika asked, "I thought you said you'd be busy all day with a report you had due for school in a few days"

"Yeah well, I decided to take a bit of a break and continue tomorrow" the blonde replied.

"That and I called him boring" Dorumon said with a smirk causing the tamers, their Digimon and the regular people to sigh.

Meanwhile, Makuramon was crouching on a tree branch, hidden amongst the leaves as he observed the group.

'Hmm...well the tamer and their Digimon are there...some regular humans as well, but where is the Catalyst?' the monkey deva thought. His fangs nearly poking through the flesh of his disguised human form.

Time passed by and the sky was alight with the colours of fire, reds, oranges and yellows of differents hues replaced the blue and the white clouds began to turn a bit dark coloured. Makuramon was bored as hell as he had continued to observe the tamers, waiting for the Catalyst to appear.

'OH TO THE GREAT FANGLONGMON, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT STUPID CALUMON?' the monkey deva began to beat his head against the trunk of the tree he was resting on repeatedly before he heard a playful shriek of laughter. Turning around, the monkey deva's eyes lit up as he saw a white cream puff of a Digimon with purple edged ears, hands and feet appear. The Digimon had large green eyes and the Zero Unit emblazoned on its forehead.

"Calumon, why were you hiding, I thought you were with us the whole time?" Naruto asked. Makuramon's ears twitched when he heard the name of the cream puff Digimon.

'It is...it is Calumon' Makuramon let out a soft giggle of excitement before jumping away.

"Did you guys hear something?" Naruto asked, his ears twitching as he looked around the foliage of the park.

"No...not really. The trees rustled a bit, but it was probably just a bird" the Digimon replied. Naruto bit his lip as he began to get a bad feeling in his gut.

**"And you usually follow that feeling" **Kyuubi spoke.

'I know...and I always do and I always will'

**"So are you gonna use your newest jutsu when you fight in today's battle?" **the great Lord of Kitsune asked.

'Depends, but I might' Naruto said, 'Only in needed situations though, you know the consequences of that jutsu'

**"I do, I spent about two days healing the damage to your hand and forearm. That and it was doozy to reheal the chakra cells in those areas" **

'Well then...guess we have a fight on our hands'

* * *

><p><strong>With Zhuquiaomon<strong>

The great Phoenix of the South was nesting in his throne of flames before a circle of data formed in front of him. The cirlce suddenly showed the image of the disguised Makuramon.

"Well?"

"My lord...I have found him. I have found the Light of Digivolution, Calumon"

"Very well done, follower of Baihumon...I shall send Vikaralamon right away" the large bird replied. The monkey deva nodded before his image vanished in a flash of red data flakes. Zhuqiaomon turned and smirked to a large shadow within his quarters.

"Are you ready, boar deva?" the large shadow nodded as it stepped into the light showing its gruesome face. The individual resembled a giant wild boar with clam grey skin. A large amount of golden brown fur covered most of its body, except for the snout, tusks and hooves. There were red bands wrapped around the ankles of each of the boar deva's four limbs. Three spikes came down in a straight row along the boar's back and three smaller, red spikes jutted out of the deva's forehead in a triangular formation. Silver patterns lined its fur surrounding its red eyes as well.

"As always, Lord Zhuquiaomon" Vikaralamon answered. The boar deva then turned to see a large portal awaiting him.

"No failures" the Sovereign of the South stated.

"Of course, my Lord" the boar deva made one last boar before turning back to the portal and vanished as white flakes of data upon entering the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

The sun was still in its setting stage as the night had yet to come. Kazu and Kenta yawned as they watched their friends play with the Digimon.

"I'm tired guys, maybe we should play tomorrow" Kazu said. The group looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, why not? It's nearly night time, we should head home" Takato said.

"See you tomorrow Takatomo..." Guilmon's eyes suddenly began to widen and then his pupils dilated as his viral nature began to surface.

"Guilmon, what's up, why did you pause so suddenly?" the crimson reptile's tamer asked. Suddenly all the Digimon in vicinity began to feel tense. Their pupils changing into vertical slits, claws twitching, noses shifting as their senses suddenly became hyperactive.

"Kazu...Kenta...Jeri...get out of here now" Naruto ordered.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" the blonde said more forcefully.

"Alright" the three suddenly began to run towards their homes, but they like the rest of the population of Shinjuku stared in shock at what they were seeing. A large rip in the sky formed, showing a large wire frame pattern. A large shadow fell from that rip and landed dead center in the park.

"What...what is that thing?" Kenta asked.

"It looks like a giant pig?" Kazu answered.

The tamers and their partners, with Calumon began to follow the oversized pig towards the city, which was where it was headed.

Rika quickly took out her D-Ark and even from that distance, the gargantuan piece of pork was scanned and the information came up in a matter of minutes.

"That is Vikaralamon, a Holy Beast Digimon and an Ultimate level. Most likely the Boar deva, his massive size grants him large amounts of strength and endurance. His attacks are Fusion Ball and Boar Bog" the red haired tamer read.

"You guys, it's time to Digivolve" the blonde shinobi said. The four tamers took out their D-Arks and their Digivolution cards before swiping them through the slits on the side of them.

"DIGIMODIFY...DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Calumon jumped atop Naruto's head as the Crystal Matrix began to glow crimson.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Renamon was engulfed by a swirling blue egg of data.

**"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Renamon's form changed to resemble a large golden and white furred kitsune with the edges of the white fur that glowed with mystical blue flames on the paws. Instead of one tail, eight more had sprouted out, now nine blonde coloured tails each tipped with white fur that seemed to also glow with mystical blue flames just like her paw fur. The bottom of Kyuubimon's mouth was white and two purple slash marks were shown underneath her still glacial blue eyes and a large white mane extended along the entire length of her neck. The yin-yang symbol was shown above each of her four legs and one lay on the centre of her forehead. A white and red rope tied in a bow with two golden bells attached to it was wrapped around her neck.

**"KYUUBIMON!"**

Dorumon's old interface symbol glowed red before he was surrounded by swirls of reddish violet data that then formed a swirling egg of reddish violet data.

**"DORUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...**

Dorumon's skin and fur peeled away to reveal a much large form, bound together by reddish violet squares of data. The skin then reattached itself along with fur. The reddish violet egg of data exploded to reveal Dorumon's champion form.

A large dragon, only a little bit shorter than Growlmon emerged. Black fur with purple zigzag patterns coated the digimon. Two large wings, on the back were black with purple zigzag patterns, but on the underside they were pure white just like the snout area, hands, feet, wrists and ankles along with the tip of the new digimon's tail. A collar of white fur formed at the base of the dragon's neck and the ears were more pointed than before. Sharp teeth lined its jaws and three crimson claws on each of the dragon's forelimbs and back limbs seemed to shine. Orange eyes seemed to glow in their sockets. Finally, the red triangle, outlined in grey, the Old Interface lay in the center of its forehead.

**"DORUGAMON!"**

Terriermon was surrounded by an egg of swirling green data.

**"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Terriermon's skin peeled away to reveal a large green rabbit covered in wire frame pattern, or blue squares for a simpler term. The skin then reattached itself as Terriermon's body grew into that of a larger rabbit, his face and ears were entirely green, the edge of the ears, the body and muzzle of Gargomon being a tan colour, a red diamond lay in the centre of the champion level's forehead. Two red slash like marking were on Gargomon's cheeks, his hands were replaced with gattling guns, a string of ammunition was strapped across the trigger happy bunny's chest and he wore a pair of navy blue jeans.

**"GARGOMON!"**

Guilmon was surrounded by a swirling red egg of data.

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guilmon's skin then peeled away to reveal a darker red form that was patterned in a wire frame pattern. The skin then reattached itself to form a larger, more powerful form of Guilmon. The egg of data exploded to reveal a larger version of Guilmon except the ears were now like spikes and two blade like protrusion came from his elbows and Guilmon seemed to look a lot more reptilian looking with a mane of silver white hair growing from the back of his head. Black band like patterns with digicode on them were shown on his legs, forearms and around the thick part of his tail. The zero unit was emblazoned on his feet and hands while the Digital Hazard symbol was located on his left shoulder.

**"GROWLMON!"**

Gatomon and Naruto jumped atop Dorugamon and took flight as the rest of the Champion level Digimon rode theirs and took the old low road. The group moved quickly and made to the city just as they saw a News Helicopter flying above the giant boar deva.

"Kuso...oh well, it was inevitable" Naruto said.

"Yeah...Digimon will now be known to exist across the country, or maybe the entire planet" Gatomon said.

"Well secrecy was good while it lasted" Rika told Kyuubimon.

"True, but at least I don't have to hide in trees anymore" earning a chuckle from her tamer.

"No more hiding in the shed, Growlmon...the people of Shinjuku are now about to learn that Digimon exist" Takato told his giant dinosaur Digimon.

"Does that mean I can now get more bread?" Growlmon asked. Henry and Gargomon sweatdropped at Growlmon when they heard that.

"Digimon are about to go public and you guys want to get bread?" Henry and Gargomon asked simultaneously to Growlmon who smiled.

"Hai" thus their sweatdrops grew bigger.

The group had finally arrived at the area of the city. They looked as Vikaralamon began to destroy everything, lauching large red balls of destruction.

"So guys...you can fight a large boar right?" Naruto asked his fellow tamers.

"We're not that good at using our abilities" Takato said.

"Well think of it as practical training...on second though, this is the real deal so suck it up and get ready to fight" Naruto quickly took out two kunai and suddenly they released slow humming sound as he encased the blades in wind chakra.

"O-O-Okay" Takato stuttered and drew one of his kunai. Rika and Henry followed suit like Takato, shivering at the thought of actually having to fight for once.

"DON'T BE SCARED!" they heard Naruto yell as they watched the giant boar come towards them. Suddenly they heard the sounds of jet engines as the military jets flew over the destroyed area of West Shinjuku. People were already evacuated and were being led away from the area by police and other members of authority.

"This just in, a large boar of somekind has just entered the West Shinjuku Area. The military has just sent in its best pilots to try and stop the beast" the reporter in the New Helicopter spoke through the microphone in her hand. The jets flew towards Vikaralamon performed a barrel roll as the boar opened its mouth.

**"FUSION BALL!" **a large red ball flew from Vikaralamon's mouth and nearly hit the jets. Dorugamon saw the large sphere of crimson heading towards them.

**"POWER METAL!" **a rapid shot of metal spheres coated with electrcity flew from the dragon Digimon's mouth and impacted with the Fusion ball causing a stale mate as the two attacks resulted in a small explosion.

"Quick men, use your giant pig maneuvers" a jet pilot radioed to his men.

"We have giant pig maneuvers?" another pilot asked before following the others and fired every single homing missle, heat seeking missile and regular missiles as well as using the built in gattling gun. Large explosion formed as the military weapons impacted with Vikaralamon.

"The military has just launched an all out attack in hopes of killing the massive creature, let's see if they did" the news reporter said. The smoke cleared and to the surprise of the military and the new reporters, Vikaralamon was unharmed.

"That thing doesn't even have scratch on it" a jet pilot cried out in alarm.

"Let's get out of here...it's like that fight with that giant horse" the captain of the jet pilots said and then the jets left the area.

"Alright, now that the military has left..." Naruto turned to see his fellow Digimon tamers still shaking in fear as they saw the giant boar destroy their fair city.

"Are you sure you want to fight, or just let me and the Digimon handle it?" Naruto asked,

"We could use you out there, Rika" Kyuubimon said.

"At least use the jutsu, you learned, no close combat" Naruto said and thus earned a nod from them.

"ALRIGHT...IKUZO!" the blonde charged forwards with the five Digimon.

**"FUSION BALL!" **a large red ball flew from the boar's mouth, and Vikaralamon watched as it soared through the sky, but his eyes widened in surprise as he watched the red sphere halt in the air before being dispersed. A small blue sphere tearing through it as it became nothing.

"Nani?" the boar deva cried out in surprise.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto roared and slammed the basketball sized spiralling chakra ball against the snout of Vikaralamon. The giant boar snorted in pain as a large explosion formed and pushed him back and caused a decent amount of damage.

Takato quickly held one hand to his chest and one hand in the air as he formed half a ram sign with each.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he cried out, a large amount of mist formed in the sky above the large boar.

"NARUTO!" the brown haired tamer cried out. The blonde nodded.

"HENRY, SET ME UP!" the blonde cried out. Henry nodded and formed handsigns before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!" a large amount of earth began to rise from underneath Vikaralamon with so much force that the boar was actually launched up into the air.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Naruto said and added a large amount of mist that melded with the one that Takato made, when enough mist was made, Naruto flashed through a large amount of handsigns at speeds no one could keep up with, unless you had the Sharingan.

"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" a large water dragon formed from the mist that Vikralamon was just below. The entire mist condensed and the water dragon roared to the heavens before spotting its master's target. The dragon descended and slammed into the large boar with tremendous force sending it down onto the ground, creating a crater as well as soaking the boar.

"RIKA-CHAN!" the blonde commanded. Rika nodded and performed some handsigns.

"KATON:ENDAAN!" a large stream of fire flew from the fiery headed girl. Now normally, since Rika was average in the use of this attack the result wouldn't have had the effect it would normally have with a master such as Naruto, of course, the blonde decided to help his girlfriend out a bit.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu" a large gust of wind flew from Naruto hands and just as the Katon: Endaan reached Vikaralamon, the winds connected and thus a large storm of fire formed, burning the pig.

"WE'RE HAVING PORK CHOPS TONIGHT!" Dorugamon cried out, thus it was the Digimon's cue to attack.

**"POWER METAL!" **Dorugamon fired a large amount of metal spheres and each electrically charged one hit dead on as the boar howled in pain.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" ** the ghostly blue fire balls were launched from Kyuubimon's tails and swirled in a circle towards the large pig.**  
><strong>

**"PYRO BLASTER!" **the large red and yellow fireball flew into the middle of the circle made by Kyuubimon's Fox Tail Inferno before merging with it to form a large blue ball of fire.

**"GARGO LASER!" **the emerald laser bullets merged with the ball of fire as it changed to a light bluish green colour.

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!" Naruto swiped the card through Gatomon's bronze coloured D-Ark.

**"FIRE ROCKET!" **Gatomon cried out as her being became surrounded by the flames of the embodiment of Courage. Gatomon hissed as she flew towards the giant fireball made by the merged attacks and her Fire Rocket suddenly turned pale white.

All three Champion level attacks and the Armour level attack became one as Gatomon flew towards Vikaralamon.

**"METEOR MASH!" **Gatomon yelled the name of the attack and then impacted with the boar deva. Vikaralamon cried out in pain as part of his back where he was struck was surrounded by a column of white flames.

"AGGGGHHHH!" the boar screamed as Gatomon jumped off, performing a backflip and landing deftly on her feet atop Dorugamon's head.

"Nice shot, Gato-chan" her boyfriend said with a smirk.

"Arigato, Doru-kun" she replied as she watched the boar shake its large body to try and quell the flames.

**"FUSION BALL!" **the large boar cried out, this time a green sphere was launched.

"Oi, why is it green?" Rika asked. The green sphere descended upon the flaming boar and suddenly, Vikaralamon was covered in a green aura. The flames that covered his body were gone in a flash and suddenly the intense burns were healed as well making Vikaralamon good as new.

"Kuso...the green ones heal...and the red ones destroy. It's a perfect combination for him, he must have a lot of stamina and could destroy the entire city. We have to stop him NOW!" Dorugamon roared.

"Yeah" was all the others could say.

"Let me handle this for a while, it has been a while since I've fought on my own" Naruto said.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" the others yelledin protest, but he held up his hand.., "Don't worry, if worse comes to worse I will retreat and we'll go Ultimate understood?"

The group was silent, but nodded.

"Baka tamer" Dorugamon and Gatomon growled.

"I'll be okay you two" the blonde chuckled at his partners before forming a kagebunshin. The Kagebunshin quickly added chakra to Naruto's hand as he formed a rasengan.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto crashed his large orb of chakra against Vikaralamon again. Vikaralamon skidded backwards as Naruto continued to attack.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu" a large earth dragon, about twice the size of a hummer limousine, rose from the bowels of the earth and struck the large deva. Vikarlamon growled before forming a red sphere.

"TAKE THIS HUMAN...**FUSION BALL!"** the large red sphere flew towards the blonde shinobi, but Naruto quickly drew on Kyuubi's chakra and formed handsigns.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba" a large wind blade formed in Naruto's hands and the attack sliced that of the deva's in half. Naruto then ran and threw his wind blade, stabbing the deva in the back, literally. Then Naruto ran towards Vikaralamon and drew on his large chakra pools.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads as they saw well over one thousand, at least four thousand clones of the blonde shinobi jump into the air and descend upon the boar, each with a rasengan in hand.

"_NARUTO NINPOU: NARUTO YONSEN RASENGAN RENDAN/ NARUTO'S NINJA ART: NARUTO FOUR THOUSAND RASENGAN BARRAGE!" _the four thousand clones yelled before thrusting the spiralling chakra spheres from all sides. Vikaralamon threw out and stabbed a few hundred clones before they could hit him, but the numbers proved to great and at least three thousand and something clones impacted their rasengans into the boar deva's flesh, tearing through it. A large explosion of chakra resulted from the impact of so many rasengans.

After the clones puffed away, and the smoke of the explosion cleared, Vikaralamon was shown to still be there, after all a beast of his size would have been able to survive, even if it was just barely.

**"FUSION BALL"** the boar deva managed to shoot a green sphere upon his body and heal most of his wounds and was able to stand once more, causing the blonde to curse quite loudly.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out as he formed four clones, using his favourite cross shaped handsign. All five Narutos went through handsigns before readying their attacks.

_"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!_" a large fire dragon blasted from one clone's mouth.

_"DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU/ EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ a large earth dragon rose from the broken, cracked streets as the second clone slammed its hands on the ground.

_"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU/ WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ the water in the air condensed as the third clone formed a similarly sized water reptile that roared like its brethren, speeding towards the giant boar.

_"RAITON: RAIRYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ the fourth clone clapped its hands together after forming its handsigns before swirling its arms, like a turbine. Yellow and blue lightning bolts sparked from the tips of its right hand before letting the hand point outwards like a knife. Then large amounts of electricity flew from the clone's fingertips and morphed into a large lightning dragon.

_"FUUTON: FUURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ the original Naruto took a deep breath. Wind swirling into his mouth before exhaling and releasing the winds, morphing them into the likeliness of a dragon. The five elements flew towards Vikaralamon and then merged, becoming a large fusion of the elements.

"NOW STAY DOWN, _GODAIRYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ ELEMENTAL DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_ the blonde yelled the name of his all powerful attack.

But Vikaralamon was able to at least fire an attack and counter the large elemental reptile.

**"BOAR BOG!" **Vikaralamon cried out and opened his jaws and launched large glob of blank gunk. The gunk was made of very stick and elastic material, similar to that of tar. The dragon roared, its violet eyes shining before impacting with the large glob of black. The Boar Bog exploded as the dragon crashed into the elemental dragon and thus both attacks cancelled each other out, the tar like attack was able to hold its own and was annhilated as it took the entire force of one of Naruto's most powerful attacks. Naruto's blue eyes widened in shock.

"No...No way" the blonde fell to his knees as he watched the boar.

"Impossible...that was one hell of an attack...and it blocked it" Gatomon said in surprise. Naruto stood and then turned to face the others. He formed a kagebunshin and took out both of his D-Arks.

"All right, you five ready...Because we're going Ultimate and Don't... Fucking... Hold... Back" Naruto said as he held the Blue Card. It shone in the evening light, the pixelated 'D' and the Digimon on its front engulfed in the glow. Calumon smiled as the upside Zero Unit on his forehead glowed brighter than ever before.

The other tamers took out their Blue Cards and their D-Arks and readied them.

"IKUZO!"

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" the tamers all yelled.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GROWLMON MATRIX DIGIVOVE TO..."**

A carbon copy of the Matrix Crystal flew around Growlmon before settling itself into the nose where the inverted Zero Unit lay on Growlmon's snout. The Zero Unit glowed as Growlmon underwent his transformation. Growlmon grew in size and his torso was suddenly surrounded by an armour casing made of chrome digizoid. Two vernier were attached to his shoulders, and an 'Assault Balancer' extended like a cable from the back section of the torso armour. His arms were encased in black metal and along the edges of the black metal casing were long, curved, chrome digizoid blades. A metal, muzzle like armour was formed around its jaws, but it didn't act like a muzzle as he could still open and close his jaws. The harness for the blades were adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads which translated to 'Digital Monster'. The digivolved form of Growlmon roared before slashing its blades in a menacing way, yelling his name.

**"WARGROWLMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gatomon glowed a bronze-gold colour as her body lengthened and became more humanoid. Her tail retracted into her body and eight angelic wings grew on her back. Her ears became a small pair of angelic wings that were connected to a steel helmet that covered her eyes and nose. Long, flowing blonde hair cascaded down her back from her head like a waterfall of gold. A white outfit covered her previously naked body, leaving only a bit of her stomach, and her upper thighs visible. Two wing shaped cups covered her breasts in a makeshift bra of some sort and a long pink ribbon with digicode printed along it was wrapped around her arms. A pair of golves that stretched to her forearms appeared and finally a pair of boots, the one on her left looked like a regular high heel boot that was apparently a part of the leotard like body suit she was wearing while the one on her right was relatively normal if you didn't count the fact it was completely covered with pure white feathers. Her ring from her tail became wrapped around her left ankle. Her eight angelic wings flapped magestically.

**"ANGEWOMAN!"**

**"DORUGAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Dorugamon's entire body was encased in what looked like liquid metal, solidifying over his body. Dorugamon's body was then changed within the metal cocoon which could be seen from the external look of the metal covering. The metal then broke and revealed the Ultimate level digimon. The two front limbs grew longer and then the dragon digimon dropped onto all fours. The tail lengthened and began to twist along the length and at the tip was a large golden spike of some sort. The dragon's face had elongated, looking for reptilian looking, a large blade made the horn that grew from his snout. Two pairs of steel coloured wings, the lining surrounding the wings was a darker shade of grey than the membrane. Five golden rings lined the skin that surrounded the lining of the membrane, each having one sharp golden spike on the rings. The back pair of wings were slightly smaller than the frontal pair. The dragon was covered with red fur with black zigzag markings. The nose area, feet and underside of the dragon was snow white just like the mane which ran down its back. The mane ending at the end of the long neck the dragon had. Four grey, steel spikes jutted out of the neck of the Ultimate level dragon digimon, two on each side, the ears were more pointed. Three long, sharp black claws poised to kill grew out of each foot and its teeth were lined with many pearly white teeth. His crimson red eyes glowed with power along with the Old Interface that remained on his forehead before releasing a roar to heavens.

**"DORUGREYMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Gargomon fired a few glowing bullets as he was suddenly surrounded by a glowing field of data. His body then disintegrated into data before reforming. Gargomon grew taller, skinnier and his leg muscles more lean and muscular. Then the bullets he fired before encircled him before forming armour. Two green and silver armour-like boots were worn on its feet. A green orb like armour covered its lower abdominal muscles, groin and a part of the upper thigh area, the red triangle from Gargomon's forehead was placed in the center of the orb shaped armour. Black arm stockings covered his arms as two large missile launchers covered his hands and lower arms. Three crimson points came out of the rim of the launchers in a triangle formation making it look like claws. Two large shoulder pads, made of green and silver armour were formed. His ears were extended and covered in green armour that was tipped red. Its chest and head, except for the face area was covered with green and silver armour also. A long, sharp horn formed from the forehead area of the armour plating. Finally a large missile launcher looking weapon was attached to its back. The digimon's large blue eyes glowed before a mouth covering formed from the head armour.** (A/N: Like Optimus Prime when he goes into fights, he puts up that jaw shield looking thing)**

**"RAPIDMON!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"KYUUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Kyuubimon was encircled by blue flames and a shining white light. Her form suddenly lengthened and became more human looking. Violet pants formed on her legs as a white, long sleeved robe like shirt formed on her upper body that covered her large hand like paws. A black hat was worn on the fox digimon's head, with violet strems of cloth coming down from it. A yin yang symbol lay in the center of the shirt and a belt was worn around the waist that attached a large paint brush to her back. On a long piece of cloth that extended from the shirt from the stomach area to the knees a golden Sanskrit word was written, meaning 'Truth'. The large blonde, white tipped tail waved behind her. She spun on large feet like paws before allowing her hands to be seen and making the japanese handsign for 'ram'.

**"TAOMON!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos HQ<strong>

"Sir there are news reports coming from every single news station on television...it's no use sir, they know about Digimon now and we can't do anything" Riley told Yamaki as he smashed a cigarette he was holding on the ground.

"SHIT...well fire up the Juggernaut-X...we need to stop it before it can destroy any more of the city"

"Sir?" Tally Onodera, the other computer genius that worked along with Riley, spoke.

"WHAT?" the shades wearing blonde bellowed, obviously pissed.

"Uh, sir...you might want to see this" Tally quickly typed a few keys and then on a large screen they showed a news camera showing a large amount of people, nearly four thousand, thrusting spheres of what looked like energy at the beast Digimon that came forth from the Digital World. Then when the people vanished in puffs of smoke, a five dragons, made out of the elements were seen flying at Vikaralamon.

"It's that gaki, Naruto...and he seems to be beating the monster" Yamaki said in surprise. The blonde shinobi didn't have a close up since the news camera didn't have that much zooming capabilities. However after a large black blob had seemed to have stopped the elemental dragons they saw a large bright red light.

The bright red light vanished and suddenly there were five large Digimon.

_"Good evening, this is Sora Toshihiro from Channel 6 News on the latest scoop that is quickly being called Armageddon. Earlier this evening, what seems to be a giant boar like creature began a rampage and destroyed many buildings in the West Shinjuku area, many deaths with a minor amount being able to survive with fatal injuries. These people were not able to be found however since the giant boar had blocked the road that led to that area. Right now the West Shinjuku is being declared a hazardous area and the entire population of the West Shinjuku area are being migrated to other parts of the city by the authorities. Furthermore it seems that more of these creatures, that sources tell us to be known as Digimon, have arrived however they seem to fighting against the giant boar. Also it seems that their seems to be another creature that holds characterisitics similar to that of a human's.." _a blurred image, due to the flying debris damaging the News Helicopter's camera, of Naruto was frozen and put onto the screen surrounded by his army of four thousand clones for he world to see.

_"This individual possess super human powers and has managed to push back the giant Digimon, our hopes now lie in the hands of those other monsters that are fighting the boar and the humanoid creature" _Sora stopped talking as she quieted down to view the fight, the news camera being fixed on the battle from the aerial view. The red flash filled the camera's lens and suddenly the images of the Ultimate level Digimon of the tamer, appeared on the screen.

"No way...I recognize those Digimon" Yamaki said.

"You do...is it the kids' Digimon?" Riley asked.

"No doubt about it" the blonde head of Hypnos replied to his head computer programmer.

"Do you still want me to use the Juggernaut-X?" Riley asked. Yamaki gritted his teeth as he weight his options...let the town be destroyed during the ensuing chaos, although knowing full well that the Digimon of the children could defeat the large boar...or...use the Juggernaut-X and stop any chaos from even starting and also getting rid of any other Digimon. He decided to go with the latter.

"Use the Juggernaut-X...destroy those monsters"

"Hai, Yamaki" Tally and Riley complied with the order and furiously began to type on the keys of their keyboards.

* * *

><p><strong>"RAPID FIRE!" <strong>Rapidmon shouted as he fired both missiles from the cannons on his arms. Both missiles flew towards Vikaralamon intent on destroying the boar deva. Their normally impassive faces changed into happy smiles as if the missiles were happy about what they were about to blow up.

"Pitiful attack" the boar deva cried out before lashing out with his tusks. Both ivory tusks struck the two missiles and sent them veering off course and crashing into two separate buildings. The missiles detonated and caused both buildings to collapse and crumble into rubble.

Taomon rushed forth and struck with a powerful kick to the snout of Vikaralamon, but the boar used its endurance to not even budge from the force of the kick and made an upwards movement sending Taomon skyward, but since the mystical kitsune Digimon could fly, it proved to be no effect as gravity did not have its hold on her.

Tao then drew the Sanskrit symbol for 'Light' in the air with her brush, tattooing the air. The symbol became dark and then flashed gold before imprinting itself onto Vikaralamon's body and then flashed between red and black.

**"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!" **the humanoid kitsune howled as she formed the ninjutsu handsign for 'ram'. The tattooed Sanskrit symbol glowed red before detonating in a flash of light and fire. Vikaralamon sqealed in pain as the explosion rocked the streets that were far from being usable. WarGrowlmon charged and his arm blades glowed with blue energy before raising both arms and slamming them down onto the ground.

**"RADIATION BLADE!" **WarGrowlmon roared as two large arcs of blue energy were released from the Chrome Digizoid blades. The energy arks raced across the ground towards Vikaralamon.

**"FUSION BALL!" **a red sphere of energy was launched from the boar deva's mouth. The large sphere impacted with the two blue energy arcs and caused a large shockwave and a dust cloud to form.

Using it as a cover, Angewoman flew through it and then punched the boar full in the forehead sending its large head reeling back from the blow before flying upwards and then forming her angelic bow.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!" **the eight winged angelic Digimon yelled as she fired an arrow of light from her bow that materialized out of nowhere. The arrow flew straight and true and tore through thick fur, blubber and flesh causing a deep wound in the deva Digimon. Angewoman then fired three more arrows. The four arrows then released pulses of light energy that were in the form of what seemed to be white lightning.

Vikaralamon then squealed again as DoruGreymon flew down and attacked.

**"BLOODY TOWER!" **the crimson dragon of steel roared before striking out with the golden spike tipped tail. The spike impaled itself through the boar deva's forehead before being dragged across in a sideways motion leaving a large gaping slash in the boar deva's head.

Vikaralamon roared before lashing out with very single body part that was movable, his tusks slammed into DoruGreymon sending the dragon into the rubble of what used to be an apartment building. He then widly fired Fusion Balls, all of them crimson, meaning they were destructive in nature. Due to their numbers, some managed to hit the tamed Digimon and send them into the ground or into buildings/rubble.

DoruGreymon roared as he burst through his earthen prison, debris flying in every which way. The four winged dragon looked around to see that his friends and girlfriend had been knocked away by energy spheres. The boar then turned to the dragon, wounds visible to all before smirking.

**"FUSION BALL!" **the boar deva cried out before firing a red sphere while firing a green sphere the second after from his large mouth. The red one was launched at DoruGreymon while the green one landed only a a few centimetres from the boar deva.

DoruGreymon quickly flapped his wings in one powerful motion that sent him skywards and then dove down like a missile. While DoruGreymon neared Vikaralamon, the green sphere was inhaled by Vikaralamon and the boar deva was surrounded by a green glow before his wounds began healing, although scars remained due to the intensity of the attacks that hit.

DoruGreymon roared as he swooped down on he still healing boar and left five claw marks as he tore away synthesized flesh from the Digital Monster.

"You little insect, siding with the humans and daring to attack me, a deva why I ought to send you straight to the Sovereign One and-AGGGHHHH!" Vikaralamon howled in rage and pain as DoruGreymon cleaved yet another wound in the deva.

"Kuso" Naruto cursed as he formed handsigns. He looked as DoruGreymon attacked from the sky and as the rest of the Digimon got up and began to fight back again.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu" Naruto cried as he slammed his palms on the ground. The large wall of earth rose from the bowels of the broken streets to protect them.

"Kuso...we need to find a way to attack" the blonde shinobi-tamer growled.

"But they are all crowding around that piece of pork, we can't get a clear shot" Henry stated.

"What do we do?" Takato mumbled, at that question the three pre-teens looked at the pissed off blonde. Naruto looked with a confused look as he saw them staring at him.

"What?"

"Well..." Rika urged. Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Well what?" they all sighed and muttered a silent 'baka' in their minds.

"Well you are the idea man, what should we do?" Takato said. Naruto immediately jumped to his feet and backed up against the earth wall.

"Nani?" he exclaimed, "I'm not a leader, I can't tell you all what to do"

"Naruto, you were the one who trained us. You made us stronger, you..." Rika was cut off as her boyfriend spoke.

"Rika-chan...Henry...Takato. I'm not what you think I am..." Naruto took a deep breath and suddenly he raised his voice causing everyone to flinch, "I'm a failure. I was banished from my village, was not able to even find a way to find salvation in my own universe. I came here by sheer coincidence, this universe does not need someone like me. I can't even fight right now to help my partners" Naruto pointed his finger at the earth wall, gesturing to the other side.

SLAP!

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Rika suddenly lash out and slap Naruto right across his face leaving a red hand print from the impact.

"Listen to me, Naruto-kun...you are not a failure, you helped everyone you made friends with here in our universe. You helped our Digimon become stronger, you helped us become stronger and right now you are helping the people of this city to survive by fighting with us...so don't EVER call yourself a failure" Rika smirked before kissing him on the lips for a few seconds, "We need you, now more than ever Naruto...now come up with a plan to get us out of this mess"

Naruto blinked before shaking his head and nodding. Determination filled his sapphire blue eyes and a smirk of confidence stretched across his face.

"You're right...now then let's get this boar deva" Naruto said before snapping his fingers thus disrupting the chakra flow that kept the earth wall up and it crumbled. The four then looked and gaped at what they saw. The fighting had stopped, but it was not by choice for up in the sky a large vortex spun. The vortex was a mass of spiraling blue and black matter, the edges covered with flakes of red, green and blue data.

"Grrr...YAMAKI!" Naruto roared as he looked at the vortex that represented the Juggernaut-X Program. The Digimon present suddenly stretched vertically before returning to normal as the vortex tried to pull them all in.

"No...I'm not letting you take us" DoruGreymon growled, his eyes glowed along with the Old Interface on his forehead. the Ultimate level Digimon opened his jaws and released a blue beam of data that looked like a laser. The beam entered the Juggernaut-X Program and began ti mix with it before there was a large flash of white and blue. the Juggernaut-X Program vortex suddenly began to swirl rapidly and grew in size.

"What the hell...that was supposed to stop it!" DoruGreymon exclaimed in surprise, but then watched in relief along with the other Digimon and their tamers as the vortex stopped spinning before exploding into white flakes of data. The fighting them quickly resumed.

Takato, Henry and Rika then took a few steps forward and flashed through handsigns to get ready to strike.

"Matteo" Naruto stopped them before they could do anything. The three pre-teens turned and then saw Naruto in front of all of them with his hands glowing blue with the chakra he had surrounding them.

"Here, just a little helping hand" Naruto said before going through handsigns. He then touched each of their foreheads and suddenly the three young tamers felt a rush of power as a large amount of chakra was shoved into their systems thus increasing their chakra reserves and they also felt a slight headache as they suddenly learned the handsigns and how to use three of Naruto's most powerful techniques.

"The chakra i gave you is only temporary and the jutsu I used allowed me to give you that large amount of chakra and not harm you from the excess chakra. You all now have jounin level chakra and the jutsus I gave you are at the same level. Now then the jutsus I gave you all from implanting the information I just gave you into your brains will not leave you, but as I said before, when you use these jutsus, your chakra capacity will return will return to normal and you will feel slight exhaustion as a side effect" Naruto explained to them. The blonde then turned away and began to run.

"Matteo, Naruto-kun, where are you going?"

"A little run" he said as he flashed through handsigns to perform one of the Namikaze kekkai genkai jutsu.

"_Jinton: Onsoku no Jutsu/ Speed Style: Speed of Sound Jutsu!" _then before the eyes of the younger tamers, in one second Naruto was standing right in front of them and then in the other second, there was a resounding boom as Naruto broke the sound barrier moving at three hundred and thirty metres per second.

**(A/N: That is the speed of sound in case anyone was wondering)**

The three tamers then turned back and saw their Digimon attacking the large boar deva.

**"BOAR BOG!" **Vikralamon launched a large black tar like substance from his maw and struck Rapidmon and Taomon sending them to the ground and immobilizing the duo.

**"RADIATION BLADE!" **WarGrowlmon roared before bringing down both his glowing blue blades on the boar deva thus causing two large gashes to form on the boar deva's body. WarGrowlmon then spun and slammed his thick heavy tail against the snout of Vikaralamon sending him back.

Angewoman fired three arrows with a cry of **"CELESTIAL ARROW!" **

The arrows of light embedded themselves into the flesh of Vikaralamon before DoruGreymon took to the skies and then released a small sphere of metal that grew to be ten times the size of the crimson dragon.

"SET HIM UP FOR ME!" DoruGreymon shouted to the others below him.

**"FUSION BALL!" **Vikaralamon charged a large crimson sphere in his jaws before firing it at DoruGreymon.

**"ATOMIC BLASTER!" **WarGrowlmon cried out as the gunports on his chest glowed criomson before releasing powerful twin beams of energy that impacted with the Fusion Ball causing a large explosion to form in the air.

"NOW!" DoruGreymon yelled seeing the opening for his friends to make. Taomon and Rapidmon managed to break out of the Boar Bog attack and then charged forth with the others. WarGrowlmon charged and shoulder tackled the boar deva sending it back before taomon formed a handsign and then drew her brush and wrote the Sankrit symbol for 'Ra'. The symbol suddenly began to spin and became that of a star.

**"TALISMAN STAR!" **the blonde kitsune roared before hurling the star of golden light. The star flew and sliced through both thick ivory tusks thus causing both pain and ridding the boar of its troublesome weapons.

**"RAPID FIRE!"** Rapidmon cried out and fired two missiles from his cannons on his arms again and both finally hit their mark and caused a large explosion, burning the boar's flesh and sending it off the ground. Angewoman then took the offensive and struck with a powerful fist covered with light energy. The boar deva was sent flying through the air.

Calumon **(A/N:I know I haven't mentioned him throughout most of the chapter)** giggled as he watched his friends fighting.

'Yeah beat him up guys" he shouted making punching motions with his fingerless hands.

"Alright, minna-san IKUZO!" Takato yelled. Henry and Rika nodded as the three flashed through long strings of handsigns. Takato finished first before clapping his hands together. The water began to condense in the air before shooting off towards Vikaralamon at unbelievable speeds.

_"SUITON: KIBA NO HIDORA/ WATER STYLE: HYDRA'S FANGS!"_ The water morphed into a multiheaded serpent that looked like a mixture of a dragon, komodo dragon, snake and salamander. (Odd combination I know) the hydra of water then opeend it mouth and bit down on Vikaralamon thus halting the flying boar deva's movements while also damaging it.

Henry was the second to finish. He then clapped his hands before slamming them on the ground.

_"DOTON: SEIRYOKU KYOJIN/ EARTH STYLE: TITAN'S MIGHT!"_ the earth beneath the hydra covered boar suddenly rumbled as a pair of large earthen fists rose and crashed into Vikaralamon's back sending him upwards.

**"METAL METEOR!" **DoruGreymon roared as he finally saw his chance and launched the large sphere of steel at the rising Vikaralamon. Rika smirked as she finally finished her handsigns, having the most to form before taking a deep breath and aimed for the metal meteor attack.

_"KATON: GEKIDO NO FENIKKUSU/ FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX'S RAGE!" _Rika took a deep inhale of air before exhaling powerfully to release an extremely powerful blast of blue flame. The blue fire blast rocketed through the air, briefly taking the image of a phoenix. The phoenix screeched as it crashed into the metal meteor and since metal is a good conductor of heat, the metal meteor was coated in blue fire and then the attack impacted with Vikaralamon.

An explosion formed in the air. Vikaralamon let out one last squeal before vanishing as red flakes of data as he died. The fire blast burnt out and suddenly all the Digimon fell to the ground. DoruGreymon managing to use what little strength he had left to land softly on the ground.

"We did...we won" WarGrowlmon said with a smirk beneath his power regulating muzzle. The others chuckled before smiling.

"WE DID IT!" they all screamed simultanoeusly. Sure, they were exhausted, the Digimon injured, the entire area that made the battle field was now reduced to rubble, burning materials and cracked earthen streets...but they won.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Naruto ran across the roads, bypassing anyone that was in the streets with ease before taking to the rooves of the houses and buildings and then jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he stopped. He skidded to a halt as he reached the entrance of the, to his surprise, smoking Hypnos Towers.

"It was attacked, maybe their was a slight malfunction that cuased the Juggernaut-X to go out of control back there before it disappeared" Naruto mused. His ears twitched as he listened for anyone in the building, no footsteps. Naruto concluded that they must have all evacuated. However, to Naruto's surprise he looked up and before him he saw a floating boy. The boy was wearing a yellow shirt with purple overalls, red shoes and a large red hat.

"HAHAHAHA!" the boy laughed, which actually sounded more like a monkey's to Naruto's ears as a ball of white energy formed in the boy's hands. The boy suddenly warped his form and changed into a seven foot tall monkey wearing a purple and gold armour like shirt, grey kung fu pants, gold and purple shoes and a gold and purple hat with the kanji for _Saru/Monkey _on the front of it.

Naruto took out his D-Ark as he saw Makuramon pelt the ball of energy and it caused the area that was hit to burst into another columnof smoke and flame.

"Makuramon, Ultimate level" Naruto read, "follower of Baihumon. He is said to be very mischievous and can move with catlike agility. He is more suited to stealth related missions. His attacks are Treasure Ball and Primal Orb"

"OI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Naruto yelled jumping to the roof of a nearby building. The monkey turned and smirked.

"Oh well if it isn't the annoying human with superpowers that the Sovereign One told me about" Makuramon said.

"So the old bird told you about me...then" Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand, "You should know you should stop whatever it is you're doing or be eradicated"

"Oh please...these humans in this building were interferring with out plan and..." the conversation halted as a loud explosion echoed throughout the air. A ball of blue flame filled the space where the battle between the tamers and the deva was taking place.

"Ha...Vikaralamon was probably killed just now because I know the attacks that that _baka ino/idiot boar _wouldn't be able to do something like that" Naruto said with a smirk. Makuramon growled before smirking.

"And the plan is going following just as the Sovereign One planned it" Makuramon said before turning and givng a large toothy grin towards Naruto, "You know our main goal..and this was just a distraction"

Makuramon suddenly took off at a speed Naruto couldn't believe.

"His main goal..."Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what the monkey deva meant, "CALUMON!"

The blonde shinobi pumped chakra into his leg muscles and took off after the monkey deva. In a matter of seconds, the blonde caught up to Makuramon.

"MAKURAMON DO NOT DO THIS!" the blonde yelled.

"HAHAHA!" the monkey cackled and before they knew it, the chased and chaser had made it to the fighting area. Makuramon quickly spotted Calumon and in one fluid motion, went towards the white cream puff of a Digimon and scooped him up.

"I got him..I GOT HIM!" Makuramon cheered. Naruto dropped down in front of the monkey deva and looked to see his friends tired and down.

"Naruto-kun" Rika panted, "What's going on?"

"That monkey is a deva, he's taking Calumon and now I'm going to stop him" Naruto quickly drew a kunai and threw it at the money deva who quickly tucked Claumon beneath his arm and grabbed the kunai out of the air and chucked it back at the shinobi. Naruto growled as he ducked and then ran towards Makuramon.

Naruto then released a swift right punch and struck home. Calumon flew out of the deva's hands from the impact and rolled on the ground as he watched Naruto beat up the money deva.

"YAY GO NARUTO!" Calumon cheered.

Naruto roared in rage as he followed up with a left hook to the face. He went down low and performed a sweep kick tripping Makuramon before using a powerful uppercut. The uppercut hit dead on on the monkey deva's chin sending him upwards. Naruto jumped and did a backflip, landing another kick to the monkey's chin sending him up higher. the blonde shinobi jumped and grabbed the monkey deva's ankles and spun in the air, using the several front flips to build momentum and slam Makuramon on the ground. An imprint of the deva was formed on the street from the force of the slam. Naruto then swung Makuramon into the ground before throwing him up and then formed handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_Doton: Ichisen Ken/ Earth Style: One Thousand Fists!" _Naruto cried out and then the earth rumbled beneath him. A thousand fists of stone, concrete and other earthen materials rose from the ground and pummeled Makuramon. Naruto then jumped into the air and performed a roundhouse kick sending Makuramon into the side of a building.

Makuramon panted as he fell to the ground, but his punishment for an attempted kidnapping of one of Naruto's friends was not over. Naruto grabbed the monkey deva by the throat and then threw him across the street. The blonde then used chakra to increase his speed and performed the speed style combo that he learned from his father's scroll. A resounding boom formed as Naruto took off.

Naruto appeared beneath the falling Makuramon and then performed an upward kick, balancing on his left arm and leg. The kick slammed into the chest of the money Digimon sending him skywards, a boom following shortly afterwards as Naruto's blows began to move faster than the speed of sound. Naruto then jumped up and punched Makuramon rapidly in the face and stomach before performing a roundhouse that sent Makuramon through the air. He then landed on the ground and ran across the broken streets and jumped and performed a bicycle kick that struck Makuramon in the face and landed again before jumoping up once more and performing multiple front flips to slam Makuramon on the ground, but Naruto never lost his momentum as he spun around quickly and threw Makuramon upwards. Naruto then channeled chakra into his legs and jumped high enough to be above the rising Makuramon. Naruto then flipped and performed an axe kick to the solar plexus, knocking out the wind from Makuramon's synthesized lungs. As Makuramon fell, Naruto straightened his body and flashed through handsigns.

"_Jinton: Jin Bureka Rendan/ Speed Style: Sound Breaker Barrage!" _Naruto roared as he held his fist back. His fist descended upon the damaged monkey deva, the fist moved so fast it broke the sound barrier..twice. However, just as Naruto was about strike the final blow, above the clouds, the sky ripped apart. Suddenly a large shadow of a bird formed in the rip. A large wire frame patterned the inside of the rift that ripped the sky.

A stream of fire suddenly rocketed at speeds that exceeded even that at which Naruto was moving at and struck the blonde shinobi. However, since Naruto never noticed the attack he was struck in the chest by the fiery missile and sent him flying back and skidding along the streets. His clothes were burnt away and his skin on his chest and some of his stomach was burnt too. Kyuubi immediately began to try and heal the damage.

"NARUTO!" the others cried out in alarm at seeing their friend/tamer struck by the blazing attack. DoruGreymon and Angewoman growled, but they were too tired to move. They then directed their eyes to the sky, and as they looked up, just like everyone's eyes, who had looked to the skies to see where the attack came from, widened as they saw the large rift in the sky. A large fiery stream descended from the rift as the large shadow of the bird moved its wings. The flame moved and took on the likeliness of a hand and scooped up Makuramon who had fallen unconscious from the pain and then also took Calumon who had tried to run away from the scary fire arm.

Naruto grunted as he looked up in time to see his little cream puff friend being taken right before his eyes towards the rift.

"NO CALUMON!" Naruto struggled to reach towards in a feeble attempt to try and reclaim his friend, he then looked up and noticed the shadow of a bird...or rather...a phoenix. Naruto growled in rage, his rage caused him to pull on Kyuubi's chakra, but only enough to have his eyes flash crimson.

"ZHUQUIAOMOOOOONNNNNNN!" the blonde roared to the heavens as the rift closed. Naruto grunted in pain as he shifted into a sitting position. He beat his fist into the ground and a tear fell from his eye.

"Kuso"

* * *

><p><strong>A few days after the attack<strong>

Naruto was walking towards school since the school hadn't been anywhere near the attack. Actually none of the tamer's homes were near the battleground, but still many died on that day. The day Vikaralamon attacked and the day Calumon was taken. However, Naruto paused when a black Honda car pulled up next to him. The windows were tinted so Naruto couldn't see who was inside, but his question was answered as the window was lowered and Naruto saw the face of the blonde owner of Hypnos.

"You" he growled, "Yamaki what do you want?"

"I want to talk...only that and besides it's only 7:20 you have a good forty minutes before school starts" Yamaki said. He opened the door to the passenger side of the car. Naruto looked a bit suspicious, but he complied. The blonde shinobi looked around before entering the car.

"So what do you want?"

"Well, ever since the attack on that area of West Shinjuku, the paparazzi and other forms of media have been covering up the entire topic that Digimon are in fact real. There is nothing we can do to stop the punblic now that the entire population of Shinjuku, heck I bet even the entire country of Japan or even the world knows of their existence" Yamaki said. Naruto frowned.

"Yeah...secrecy was a key element in this little thing we had going on" Naruto said.

"Now then, what I need you for is...that well I need your entire group of friends" Yamaki said.

"What do you need us for?" Naruto was puzzled, yamaki would have NEVER asked for their help, but these were dire times and certain things, such as pride needed to be pushed aside.

'Reminds me of Sasuke-teme' Naruto thought as he looked at Yamaki sigh.

"Well you see, using what was left of our equipment, we discovered that the rift that everyone saw a few days ago, was actually from the Digital World leading to the Real World"

"Yeah I kinda figured that when I saw the giant Digimon that kidnapped one my friends, another Digimon...Calumon" Naruto muttered the name of his kidnapped cream puff.

"Well...I think we can both help each other out. Well the rift managed to cause a large amount of data to be released into the Real World from the Digital World. The data that was released was then spread across the city and accumulated into one spot and thus it formed an anomaly of some sort" Yamaki explained.

"Continue" Naruto stated, his interest perked.

"Well...we believe the data accumulation anomaly to be a portal into the Digital World" Yamaki said. Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately latched onto Yamaki.

"Tell me, where is this portal" Naruto demanded. Yamaki pushed Naruto off of his and dusted his suit as if Naruto infected it or something.

"Well, here's the thing. If we tell you where this portal is, you are to follow the instructions I give to do while you are in there" Naruto groaned.

"What are they?"

"I only have one, get in, save your friend and when you do... find away to close that portal so that no more Digimon can enter the Real World ever again" Yamaki said. Naruto was silent as he thought it over before nodding.

"Where is the portal?" Naruto asked.

"Its somewhere in Shinjuku Park, meet me.."

"You will meet us by the shed by the abandoned part of the park. Tomorrow. Noon" Naruto told the Hypnos executive. Yamaki bit his lip from yelling for being interrupted, but complied with a nod.

"But isn't that during school?"

"Hai" Naruto replied with a smirk. Yamaki looked shocked before smirking.

"I like the way you think, Namikaze" Yamaki opened the door and allowed Naruto to leave. The blonde shinobi nodded to his fellow blonde before using the telepathic mind link that tamers had with their Digimon.

'Dorumon...Gatomon' Naruto spoke through his mental link.

'Hai, Naruto?' they replied.

'Come into school at noon tomorrow, no hiding. Oh and make a nice entrance will you' Naruto added with a smirk. Naruto could imagine the surprise on his Digimon's faces.

'Uh...sure, but why tomorrow?' they asked.

'To pack, get ready and have the others reveal their Digimon to their families because starting then...we're going to the Digital World to rescue Calumon'

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- End of school<strong>

Naruto, Henry and Takato were walking home together and Naruto relayed the information he learned from Yamaki.

"So there is a way to rescue Calumon?" Henry asked

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"So when do we leave?" Takato asked.

"Tomorrow...tell your parents about your Digimon today because...well they already know about their existence" Naruto said witha shrug.

"I assume you've already told Rika?" Henry asked. Naruto nodded.

"Texted her during break" he replied. Naruto turned away and began to walk towards his own house.

"I'll see you all tomorrow...don't forget, Shinjuku Park, Guilmon's shed at noon. Don't be late" he said with seriousness in his tone. The two pre-teens nodded and left Henry left for home, while Takato actually headed for the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day- 8:00 p.m<strong>

**Henry's Apartment**

Henry and Terriermon were in Henry's room looking at each other.

"So...you ready for this?" Henry asked.

Terriermon nodded, "Of course, but the question remains...are you?" the dog eared bunny Digimon asked. Henry sighed.

"I guess so...we need to rescue Calumon and I can't leave them knowing that I've kept secrets from them for so long" the Asian tamer replied. Terriermon jumped atop Henry's head.

"Then let's go" Henry nodded and opened the door where he saw his entire family. Janyu; his mother, Mayumi; his older brother, Rinchei, his older sister; Jaarin and Suzy all sitting there on the couch waiting to see why he had called them all together. Henry walked up to them with Terriermon atop his head.

"So son, what did you want to tell us?" Janyu asked. The ex-Digimon maker looked as his son took a deep breath, as if he were about to leave and see them for the last time.

"Otou-san, Okaa-chan, Suzy. Rinchei, Jaarin...there's something I need to tell you" the blue haired boy said.

"You mean that your dream of having Digimon becoming real actually happened?" Richei asked. The eldest child was suddenly elbowed in the ribs by Jaarin who motioned for her younger brother to continue.

"Well...you see, I have actually always had a Digimon with me and I..am a Digimon Tamer" he admitted.

"He's right" Terriermon said jumping off Henry's head and onto the coffee table. The rest of the Wong family stared in disbelief as they say Henry's 'toy' come to life.

"Tewwiermon...you're weal?" Suzy asked earning a nod from the dog eared bunny.

"Also, guys I'm going to have be going away for a while...you see one of our friends, Calumon was taken and.."

"Woah hold it...'our' friend as in...there is more of you 'Tamers'?" Janyu asked. Henry nodded.

"Anyways, Calumon was taken to the Digital World and we have found a way to get in and so I'm telling you all this because wel..I love you guys and I don't want there to be any secrets between us" Henry said. Mayumi looked at her son and glared at him.

"There is absolutely no way I am letting you go to this Digital World. It sound highly dangerous and..." she froze as Janyu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mayumi" he spoke softly and this caused Mayumi to tear up, "let him go...I'll help you pack for your trip, one backpack should be enough, after all you would be converted to data in the Digital World and so your regular clothes should last the entire time you're there"

"Arigato Otou-san" Henry said with tears lining his eyes. Mayumi couldn't take it and suddenly hugged the bue haired boy. the green D-Ark wielding tamer returned the hug and suddenly everyone was surrounding Henry and telling him their goodbyes.

"Tewwiermon...you'll pwotect Henwy, wight?" she asked. Terriermon smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem, I'll do whatever it takes to keep your aniki safe"

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato<strong>

Takato had went to the park during the night and managed to sneak Guilmon in since the bakery was closed. Takato then walked by and saw that his parents were in the kitchen.

"Uh...Otou-san, Okaa-chan?" he called in a nervous tone. Takehiro, his father and Yoshie, his mother, looked at him. His father putting the newspaper down and his mother had just finished washing the dishes.

"Hai, Takato-kun?" Yoshie asked.

"Uh, you guys know that Digimon exist now right?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, apparently it wasn't just imagination on your part" Takehiro said with a chuckle. Takato nodded and then walked in.

"There's something I need o show you two...don't freak out"

"Takato why on earth would we...Oh my Kami, what the hell is that thing?" Yoshie and Takehiro cried out in alarm as Takato walked in, with Guilmon following behind him. The crimson lizard looked at Takato's parents and smiled sheepishly while waving.

"Uh...Kobanwa, Takatomon's parents"

"Uhhhh...Kobanwa, large lizard monster" Takehiro greeted with a nervous sweat drop.

"Look guys, I've been keeping this guy a secret from you two. His name is Guilmon and he's a Digimon. Those Digimon you so fighting on the televison, the large cyborg looking one was mine"

"So he grew bigger, but he looks so much smaller than on the tv?" Yoshie said.

"Well after he digivolves, he can return to normal after the fight is over. Now then well you see, on our friends Calumon was taken by a Digimon when that rift in the sky opened as you probably saw on the news...and we found a way in to the Digital World, which is where Digimon live and we are going there in hopes of rescuing Calumon and bringing him back here to the Real World where it is safe"

"But Takato...does that mean you'll been doing all these dangerous things like fighting these Digimon?" Yoshie asked. Takato nodded. Yoshie glared at her son and looked at her husband.

"Honey, tell Takato he is grounded for the rest of his life"

"NANI?" both males shouted.

"Hai...Takato is just a boy, he's twelve he can't go out fighting all the time in this Digital World, I'm worried he'll get hurt there or worse..." Yoshie began to to tear up at the mere thought of her son dying while in a Digitally made up world.

"Listen honey...I think Takato should go" Takehiro said.

"NANI!" Takato and Yoshie cried out.

"Hai, he is old enough to make his own choices. He's twelve years old, we can't always be babying him and keeping him cooped up in this small house" Takehiro said and then turned to Guilmon, "You will be there to protect him?"

"Oh yeah, me, Terriermon, Henry, Renamon, Rika, Dorumon, Gatomon and Narutomon" Guilnon said with a smile.

"You mean...there are more of you tamers. He just called human names, Henry and Rika...and who are those other Digimon?" Yoshie asked rapidly.

"Hai, there are more tamers. Rika Nonaka and Henry Wong, my friends that I've told you about are tamers along with Naruto. Dorumon and Gatomon are Naruto's partners, Renamon is Rika's and Terriermon is Henry's" Takato explained.

"You mean, the nice blonde boy that we've been selling bread to...owns a Digimon?"

"Two actually" Takato replied to his parents. Takehiro nodded before getting up and going over to the back where the stove and bread making supplies were.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Yoshie asked.

"Takato, when do you leave?"

"We're going to meet up in the park at noon tomorrow"

"So you're skipping school?"

"Okaa-chan, my friend is more important, besides it'll be in the middle of math period. I'm not gonna learn anything important" he responded with a smile.

"Well dear, we better get cracking and make some bread for the boy's journey"

"Oh boy, bread" Guilmon said in excitement. Takato teared up and then hugged his parents.

"You guys are the best"

"We'll miss you too Takato"

* * *

><p><strong>With Rika<strong>

The moon shone over the rather large front yard of the Nonaka household. Rika, Makino and Seiko were all sitting on the small little bridge that stood over the five foot deep pond that surrounded the wooden structure.

"So Rika-chan...what did you want to tell us?" Makino asked. Rika took a deep breath and sighed as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to tell her grandmother and mother.

"Obaa-chan, Okaa-chan...you know how on the news they said how that there was a Digimon battling with other Digimon?"

"Of course, who wouldn't. I bet the entire country, if not the world knows about what happened in Shinjuku" Makino said, "Why?"

"Well because...I was there and...my Digimon was fighting in that battle" Rika said. Makino's eyes widened while Seiko remained impassive.

"What do you mean YOUR Digimon?" Rika's mother asked. Rika then raised her head.

"Renamon" she called out. In a blur of motion, Renamon appeared in front of the pond, kneeling before the three females.

"I am Renamon, a Digimon and your daughter/granddaughter's protector. It has been honour battling with her" the blonde kitsune said. Makino's eyes widened as she watched Renamon rise to her full height of seven feet.

"Uh, Rika-chan..." Makino paused as Seiko began to talk.

"So Renamon, I trust you have been keeping my granddaughter out of trouble?" Seiko asked. Renamon's eyes widened before nodding quickly.

"Uh, Hai"

"Well then" Seiko stood to her feet, "Rika-chan seeing as you have just told us this...is there anything else?"

Rika nodded as she stood up to look her grandmother in the eyes.

"Hai, Obaa-chan...during our fight with the giant boar Digimon, Vikaralamon...there was a giant rift in the sky and then something grabbed one of our friends, another Digimon called Calumon. We have a friend who managed to find us a way into the Digital World to rescue Calumon and bring him back here to the Real World...as such...I might be gone for a few days...maybe weeks" Rika said.

"NANI?" Makino cried out, "No, Rika-chan, I know that my job keeps us apart, but I still love you and you are my daughter and I am not having you go on some dangerous journey by yourself with just...Renamon"

"There are more of us Digimon tamers. Takato, Henry...even Naruto is one" Rika stated. Makino remained silent at that piece of information.

"So...when will you be leaving?" Makino asked. Rika's eyes widened.

"Ummm...we're leaving at..." she was interrupted as Seiko spoke.

"So you, Renamon, Naruto, Takato and Henry are all going to this Digital World by yourselves with your Digimon partners?" Seiko asked.

"Hai"

"Then I'll put my faith in you, Renamon...to protect her no matter the cost" Seiko said turning to Renamon.

"I will give my life" the kitsune Digimon replied with a small bow.

"I trust you will do the same, Naruto?" Seiko asked, her head turning to a tree. Rika and Makino looked confused, but then that changed to surprise as they saw Rika's boyfriend drop out of the tree with Dorumon and Gatomon on their usual places, on his back and head respectively.

"You are such a hassle, Seiko-san" Naruto joked. Seiko chuckled at that before looking into Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"You are a fighter...a shinobi perhaps?" Seiko asked. Her answer was given due to Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"How did you know, how long?" he asked.

"I have known ever since I met you...because...you have the eyes of one who has seen the battlefield and that of death...such eyes should not be present on one of your age, Naruto-kun" Seiko replied. Naruto sighed.

"A shinobi's life begins at the age of twelve, for one year I have been a shinobi exiled from my homeland for injuring a traitor" Naruto said, more to himself than to the Nonaka family.

"So...you're a shinobi?" Makino asked. Naruto looked up and nodded with a shrug.

"Hai"

"Then you can do extraordinary things and protect my daughter?" Naruto nodded and smirked.

"Of course" he said, deciding to give them an example, he walked forward and stepped onto the surface of the water, standing there as if it were solid ground, surprising Seiko and Makino at that feat.

"I have taught Rika-chan, Takato and Henry as well on how to use the energy that shinobi use, chakra"

"YOU WHAT?" Makino roared, but Naruto did not yield.

"I taught her on how to use her chakra. All humans have chakra which allows shinobi and those learning the shinobi arts to use ninjutsu. I have also taught them on using shuriken and kunai as well as teaching them a but of taijutsu or hand-to-hand combat as you would call it" Naruto explained.

"Well then...I guess I can keep a clear conscience knowing my granddaughter is with people who are able to protect as well as having things to be able to protect herself on her own" Seiko said.

"Okaa-chan...you're going along with this?" Makino asked.

"The boy is not a liar, I can tell that much"

"Arigato for your trust and hospitality towards me, Seiko-san, Makino-san" Naruto bowed to them before looking at Rika.

"Rika-chan, we leave tomorrow at noon. I stopped by to tell you that...until then" Naruto gave a small wave.

"Bye guys" Dorumon and Gatomon said with a small wave of their own before Naruto put his hand into half the handsign for 'ram' and then the three vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"He has to teach me that" Rika mumbled.

"So Rika-cha...I guess we have to help you pack for your trip" Seiko said. Rika teared up as she watched her grandmother walk into the house to go and pack her backpack. Makino then walked up to her daughter and for the first time ever since Makino left to do her modelling...Rika broke down in front of her and hugged her.

Renamon noticed the emotional scene and then left, not wanting to disturb them.

"Rika-chan...I'll miss you" Makino whispered as she stroke her daughter's back. Rika cried into her mother's chest, the moon and Renamon being the only spectators to the scene between mother and daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Shinjuku Junior High- Noon**

Naruto looked at the clock as it was the middle of math period. Mr. Kazuma was writing an equation on the bored and then Naruto noticed the time. He sighed.

'Guess its time already...I'll miss you guys, Kioshi, Kasumi' Naruto thought as he looked at his only two friends from his class. Naruto stood up, taking his backpack which did not contain his school supplies, but his rations and other survival equipment stored in multiple sealing scrolls, and walked towards the window.

"Getting some fresh air, Mr. Namikaze?" Mr. Kazuma asked, the young teacher looked as the blonde walked over to the window and opened it.

"Well guys...guess I'm gone" he stated. This confused everybody as they saw Naruto smile. Naruto looked at Kioshi and Kasumi.

"You two...keep my seat warm for me" Naruto told them before whistling. Everyone was silent as the whistle pierced the air with its sharp sound. Everyone looked as Naruto walked over to the window sill and gave a small mock salute before dropping down.

"NARUTO!" everyone ran over to the window and looked in surprise, stepping back as they saw a large black and white furred dragon. The dragon flapped its wings, bringing Naruto up to that level. Next to Naruto was Gatomon was gave a small smile. The girl's eyes shined at seeing the such a "cute kitty", but quickly backed off as Gatomon didn't appreciate being called a 'kitty' and flexed her claws, the sharp as razors, claws nearing their faces as she lashed out, being held back by Naruto.

"Is that a...?" Kioshi paused.

"Yup, this is my Digimon Dorugamon and Gatomon...say hi"

"Hey, what's up?" the red eyed reptile spoke with a toothy grin.

"Don't ever call me a kitty again" Gatomon said with vemon in her tone.

"Well I'll be going now, Mr. Kazuma" Naruto said and then gave a smirk before Dorugamon flew over to the window where Ms. Asagi's class was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Asagi's classroom<strong>

As Ms. Asagi was writing on the chalkboard, Takato who always sat in the back where he usually sat before turning to look out the window and spotted Naruto standing atop Dorugamon with Gatomon.

Takato turned to Henry, who had Terriermon hidden in his backpack, and gave the blue haired boy a nod. Henry nodded back. He and Takato then rose to their feet. Kenta, Kazu and Jeri also stood up taking their backpacks and walked over to the window.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ms. Asagi asked. Takato turned and smiled.

"We're going to save a friend" he stated before opening the window and then dropping down with the others. The class immediately ran over, Ms. Asagi taking the front and saw them standing atop a large dragon like monster.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mr. Asagi yelled, "YOU'RE JUST CHILDREN!"

"But we have a mission and we're not coming back until we've saved our kidnapped friend" Henry said. Dorugamon then gave a bestial roar before taking off towards Shinjuku Park leaving a stunned class of pre-teens and one teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park-Guilmon's shed<strong>

Dorugamon landed before kneeling down for everyone to get off. After that he de-digivolved into Dorumon and stood next to Naruto and Gatomon. Rika and Renamon were already there waiting with Yamaki. Guilmon ran out of the shed to go and stand next to Takato, while Henry released Terriermon from the confines of his bag.

"I don't know why you didn't just let me wait here instead of hiding me all day in school in your hot backpack" Terriermon panted. Yamaki then looked over the group and walked up to talk.

However, before Yamaki could speak...

"So explain..why are you three here?" Naruto said glaring at Kenta, Kazu and Jeri.

"Well we want to help in whatever way we can" Kenta said with a smile.

"That and we want to go and see if we can find any Digimon that might become our partners so we can become tamers like you guys" Kazu added. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Bakas" he muttered, "Fine it's not responsibility if you get killed by wild Digimon...why are you here though?" he turned to Jeri. Jeri smirked and reached into her backpack's outer pocket, unzipped it and then yanked out a yellow D-Ark.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads.

"You're a tamer...who is your partner?" Takato asked.

"Oh he's right here" Jeri said, suddenly out of the bushes there stood a large bipedal, pants wearing, blade wielding lion Digimon.

"Leomon?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, the other tamers...what a surprise" Leomon said as he stood next to Jeri.

"So you're Jeri-chan's partner?" Takato asked.

"Hai, she helped heal me... A few days ago, I was fighting some bio-emerging Digimon that appeared when a large rift appeared and seemed to cut the sky in half. I managed to defeat them, but I was heavily injured. Luckily or just by sheer coincidence, Jeri here found me and helped heal me by bringing me food and bandaging my wounds. After that, she got her D-Ark and I became her partner and she became my tamer" Leomon summarized the story of how he and Jeri became partners.

"I see, well we could always use whatever allies we have" Naruto said.

"Well that's enough talking, let's get down to business" Yamaki said as he stepped forward. "Now you kids, the portal to the Digital world is inside the shed...all the way in the back where that..." he pointed to Guilmon, "dug a hole in the wall. Now then, before you go I have something for you guys" Yamaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black device that looked similar to an ipad 2 except without the apple insignia.

"This is a communications device that Janyu Wong, Henry's father, and I developed together. This will allow to keep contact with the outside world"

"Wait...how long ago was this made, I don't remember Otou-san coming home late at all" Henry said.

"Maybe that's because you're never home when he reaches back, he stayed late after work to help me make this. I, of course gave him the schematics and the resources to help build it" Yamaki explained, "Now, the power switch is located on the back of the communications device, then use the electronic, touch key board to type out your message and then hit send. It's kind of like e-mail in a way except across worlds" Yamaki dumbed down the explanation a bit.

"Okay" Naruto took the device and handed it to Takato who put it in his backpack.

"So are you all ready?" Yamaki asked.

"Of course" the group replied.

"Now then, I have only a few orders for you all" he looked specifically at Naruto for this, " rescue your kidnapped friend, watch out for each other and come back safely to your families. Live to see another day in this world. AM I CLEAR?" he barked.

"HAI!" was the simultaneous response. Yamaki nodded before walking past the group, but paused briefly when he reached Naruto and mumbled to the teenager's ears.

"Listen, don't do anything reckless in there, you don't know what might happen so keep your guard up at all times...and be careful" Yamaki said. Naruto smirked.

"Aww, you sound like you actually care" this caused Yamaki to smirk as well.

"Yeah yeah, good luck out there gaki" and then tapped Naruto on the shoulder before leaving. The group then walked towards the shed, entering the darkness, only it wasn't as dark for the golden light of the Digital portal lit the tunnel that Guilmon had made in the back of the shed.

The portal was golden yellow and swirled like a vortex, edged with red, white and silver flakes of data.

"Well...are you all ready?" Naruto asked. A nod was received from each member of the group. The blonde shinobi then looked at his partners.

"Well guys...you're going home" and with that they were all pulled into the portal, moving at supersonic speeds through it.

Naruto looked around, everyone wad flailing their limbs about, except for he and Dorumon since they were used to this kind of travel. Tunnel vision began to develop as they moved faster through the portal and then there was a bright flash of blue light and the group exited the Digital portal and found themselves floating in a large blue area of space. Large amounts of zeros and ones floated past them.

"Where...where are we?" Jeri asked. Leomon looked around, holding onto Jeri tightly.

"This is the void that separates the Digital World from the Real World" Renamon said as she pointed what seemed to be up from her perspective. Everyone looked where Renamon pointed and saw the golden portal they exited from.

"So the Digimon that bio-emerge come through here to reach our world?" Henry asked. Renamon nodded.

"Correct, however here...the laws of physics do not apply as such there is no force of gravity, there is no up, down, left or right, this area is powered by thought and so if you think one direction is down then..."

"I think down is there" Guilmon pointed. Suddenly it was as if gravity came into effect and they all started falling through the blue void.

"So if you think one way is down, then that way becomes down?" Naruto yelled out to Renamon as they were falling.

"Exactly"

"Could you guys quit with the small talk and...FIND US A WAY TO NOT GET KILLED BY FALLING TO OUR DEATHS!" Kazu yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Naruto said. Suddenly white clouds of data zoomed past the group as they fell and suddenly they saw a large data chip, about the size of a rather large cloud.

"Hmmm, those weren't there when I came" Naruto mused before he, and everyone else, slammed straight through the giant data chip. Another one appeared and they smashed through that one as well. More data chips appeared from nowhere and they all kept going through them as if they were made of brittle material before falling from what seemed to be five stories in terms of height and landed in a tangle of limbs.

Leomon, Renamon, Naruto, Takato, Dorumon and Guilmon on the bottom of said pile and took the brunt of the impact thus ensuring the other people's survival, but they were still in pain.

"Agh...pain..." Naruto moaned.

"So much...pain" Takato groaned as Leomon helped them both up.

"Are you two okay?" Jeri asked.

"Hai, just a bit" Naruto stretched his back and caused it to crack, "stiff in the joints"as he continued to crack every available joint he had. After everyone was shown to be alright and their belongings secure, Kazu decided to take pictures of everyone.

After a minute of taking pictures of being the first humans...minus Naruto, to come to the Digital World, Kazu put away his digital camera and then looked around.

"The Digital World is more...desert like than I imagined" he said.

"Well that's how it was the first time I came here" Naruto said before looking at Dorumon, "Do you remember which way to the village?"

"Of course, I was born and raised there for years, just that I hadn't digivolved until I met you" the purple furred dragon replied. Everyone looked at the blonde tamer and his partner upin hearing that there was a village, of course they had only paid attention to that specific piece of dialogue.

"Uh...Doru-kun, what village?" Gatomon asked.

"Come on I'll show you" Dorumon said. He and Naruto then began to lead the way through the desert region, the makeshift wind blowing balls of raw data that looked like tumbleweeds across the uninhabited area.

"So, what's so special about this village?" Rika asked.

"Oh, it was village where I was born and raised..."Dorumon stated before Naruto cut in.

"And it was the place where me and Dorumon first met"

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Area-Lucemon's Prison<strong>

Lucemon looked around his prison made of the elements that was constructed by Fanglongmon to imprison him for his attempted assault on the Digital World to rule it. Lucemon then looked at the main lock, the lock made of the elements of Fanglongmon, Light and Darkness.

"Soon, I will be free" Lucemon then looked at his little crystal ball that showed where Naruto was and smirked. The Fallen Angel Digimon's eyes brightened with glee as he saw where the blonde tamer was.

"Ah, so you have returned to the Digital World for your little friend eh? Well then welcome back to the Digital World, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko..." Lucemon cackled loudly within his confines before looking at the image of Naruto and Dorumon. His sky blue eyes holding a glow that held malice and glee, his violet tattoos and golden bands around his ankles and wrists holding the same glowing characteristic.

"Welcome back...my salvation"

**(A/N: Yes I am finally done. Well I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard consider all the difficulties I had coming up with ideas on what to do for this chapter, mostly the chakra training for Takato and the others. 28,000 words in total :D Now then in the next chapter, when the group reaches the old village where Dorumon grew up, they meet a friend of Dorumon's, but why does he bear the Old Interface on his forehead. Could Dorumon's friend also hold the X-Antibody? Also it seems that data beams that fall randomly from the sky, have split up the group, will they ever find each other again? But most importantly...will they be able to find and rescue Calumon from the clutches of the Sovereign Phoenix of the South? The Light of Digivoluton's fate rests in this quest... Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 18: Rescuing the Light Pt. 1)**


	18. Chapter 18:Rescuing the Light Pt 1

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 18: Rescuing the Light Pt. 1

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_I thank all of those who have taken the time to read and review this story. It means a lot to me that you like this story and have followed it through to this point even though I took a long intermission for chapter 17. So here it is, the journey in the Digital World begins and the quest to rescue Calumon. Please enjoy and review when you're done. Please and Thank you and...thanks again for the support you guys have given me to have me continue writing this story-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"So, what's so special about this village?" Rika asked._

_"Oh, it was village where I was born and raised..."Dorumon stated before Naruto cut in._

_"And it was the place where me and Dorumon first met"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dark Area-Lucemon's Prison<strong>_

_Lucemon looked around his prison made of the elements that was constructed by Fanglongmon to imprison him for his attempted assault on the Digital World to rule it. Lucemon then looked at the main lock, the lock made of the elements of Fanglongmon, Light and Darkness._

_"Soon, I will be free" Lucemon then looked at his little crystal ball that showed where Naruto was and smirked. The Fallen Angel Digimon's eyes brightened with glee as he saw where the blonde tamer was._

_"Ah, so you have returned to the Digital World for your little friend eh? Well then welcome back to the Digital World, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko..." Lucemon cackled loudly within his confines before looking at the image of Naruto and Dorumon. His sky blue eyes holding a glow that held malice and glee, his violet tattoos and golden bands around his ankles and wrists holding the same glowing characteristic._

_"Welcome back...my salvation"_

_NOW_

The group walked through the desert as they followed Naruto and Dorumon. After what seemed like hours of walking, the group finally began to complain.

"Agghhh, are we there yet?" Kazu groaned.

"No" Naruto replied as soon as Kazu asked his question.

"Dude, we've been walking for hours" Kenta whined, "I'm starting to trudge...I do not do trudging, I've never trudged before in my life"

"Well get used to it because we're not there yet, we told you two to stay back, but nooooo you wanted to come and get your own Digimon partners" Dorumon yelled back at them. That caused the two non-tamers to shut their mouths thus earning a moment of bliss for the group.

After a few more hours of walking, Naruto and Dorumon squinted as they looked up ahead, spotting a distant shadow.

"Hey guys, I think I see something" Naruto said.

"Is it the village?" Gatomon groaned, even she was starting to get tired of the endless walking, she was now trudging like the rest of the group.

"Actually...yes...I think it is, Gato-chan" Dorumon said as he managed to make out the shapes of huts and other mediocre infrastructure.

"REALLY?" the others yelled in surprise sending Naruto and Dorumong flying back anime style due to the combined volume of the group.

"Uh...yeah" Naruto and Dorumon replied, dusting themselves off as they got up. Gatomon and Rika then tackled their respective boyfriend's to the ground and kissed them.

"Did I ever tell you I loved Whiskers?" Rika asked with a smirk.

"Uh...No actually, now that I think about it" the blonde replied. Rika chuckled.

"Well then...I love you" the red head rose off Naruto, Gatomon doing the same action with Dorumon before the two guides got up and began to lead the group towards the village where the blonde and purple furred dragon first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Nearby Village that Naruto and Dorumon spotted<strong>

While the group was walking towards the village and were quite happy about it, it was a different story as for what was going on inside the village. Ever since the incident concerning the Tyrannomon when Naruto arrived, the village had been on high alert when rebuilding had been completed.

The village was made up of many small mud huts with doors of wood and stone that were found after much scavenging around the Digital World. The huts were about the size of a small car in terms of space, and as high as a refrigerator.

In the village, a decent of number of Digimon thrived even in the harsh desert climate they had managed to adapt and live peacefully, unless attacked. Digimon ranging from Baby level to Mega lived here. Many Baby Digimon were present with just as many In-Training and Rookie level Digimon, but there only a choice few that made it to the Champion level and there were no Ultimate or Mega Level Digimon present in the village at all.

The village was surrounded by eight towers the size of a street lampost. Two towers were placed up at each cardinal point surrounding the village. Two to the north, two to the east, two placed at the west and two more placed at the south. These towers were used by the Digimon inhabitants to survey the area and check for any intruders. Of course, handling large Digimon that intruded would still be a bit of a problem, but since some of the Digimon in the village had managed to digivolve into their Rookie and a select few into their Champion forms, they were able to handle the situations.

Each of the two towers were occupied by Digimon known as Aquilamon, the digivolved form of Hawkmon and a Champion level Digimon.

The Aquilamon were large bird like Digimon that were large enough to carry two grown men on their backs. They looked through piercing blue eyes that could spot things from great distances and hence were the best type of Digimon to use for the job of being a scout or lookout. The necks of the bird Digimon had a ring of brown feathers around its base while the rest of it was covered with white feathers. The Aquilamon's beaks were a golden yellow and sharp enough to seem that they could poke through steel. The feathers located at the tips of the wings were white and tipped red while the rest of the wings along with the rest of their body was covered with brick red coloured feathers. Its feet was coloured a dark shade of blue and each foot had two large, black claws that could rip flesh from bone and a third back claw was located on the back of the Champion Digimon's foot.

Along with the Aquilamon, Digimon known as Gotsumon which is a Rookie level Digimon whose body was comprised entirely of grey rock and had yellow eyes that seemed to glow gold in colour. The Gotsumon served as the ones to tell the leader of the village when there was trouble approaching.

Right now we will focus on the west perch which is the side from which out heroes are approaching from. The Aquilamon which was looking around, not really expecting anything to happen this day was yawning as it put a wing in front of its mouth.

"So Aquilamon, spot anything?" the Gotsumon partner for this Aquilamon asked. The one of four Aquilamon looked ahead and scanned the area, using great eyesight and spotted an unknown group of individuals approaching the village. The Aquilamon's eyes widened at this before turning to its Gotsumon partner.

"Quick, alert the leader there is a group of..." the Champion Digimon turned back and counted, "one...two...four...seven...thirteen. Thirteen individuals are approaching the village, although seven of them do not appear to be Digimon"

"Got it" Gotsumon nodded, replying in a female tone of voice, quickly turned and jumped down from his tower before running through the village. It then reached the largest hut in the small village and opened the stone door and entered the village leader's quarters. The rock like Digimon quickly ran up to the seat where his leader sat and dropped to his knees.

"Leader-sama, there are a group of outsiders approaching the village. Thirteen of them were counted by my Aquilamon partner" Gotsumon reported.

The village leader took a deep breath through the mouth before exhaling before inhaling through its nostrils. Gotsumon noticed this was what his leader did in order to smell what type of Digimon the intruders would be and could also determine their level by just smell alone.

"Hmmm...let's see we have seven of them that do not appear to be Digimon, strange" the leader spoke in a male voice indicating that the leader was male, and then took another deep breath through his nose.

"There are two Champion, and five Rookie level Digimon in the group. A Leomon, a Renamon, a Terriermon, a Gatomon and two unknowns..." the leader said with mild surprise.

'Interesting, but one of those Rookies...one of the unknown...it smells like...' the leader took another sniff of air before his previosuly closed eyes snapped open revealing them to be a piercing emerald green colour. A smirk formed on the leader's face before turning to face the Gotsumon. There was also some sort of crimson gem located in the center of the leader's forehead as he turned around to face his subordinate.

"What are your orders, Leader-sama?" the Gotsumon asked.

"Come Gostumon..." the leader rose and walked out of the darkness, the gem in the leader's forehead shone brilliantly casting a soft red glow in some parts of the hut's interior, "let's welcome them"

Gotsumon looked confused. "Welcome?" he voiced his thoughts as he followed his leader out of the hut.

"Hai...I have an old friend to see" the leader replied. The leader, followed by Gotsumon walked through the village towards the west towers. The inhabitants looked surprised at seeing their leader standing out in the light, having usually remained within the confines of his large hut where it was safe.

The Digimon all gave respectful bows to their leader while the Baby and In-Training Digimon merely smiled at him.

The leader simply smiled and waved at them before apporaching the western tower.

"Aquilamon!" the leader called to the western Aquilamon. The great bird Digimon looked down and spread its large wings before landing softly on the sandy ground.

"Leader-sama" the Aquilamon bowed to its master, "as you must have heard, there are outsiders approaching, do you want us to drive them back or..."

"No...no violence is necessary, I have smelt the air and one of them, I have determined...is an old friend of mine" the leader said as his previous smirk became a simple smile showing a few sharp teeth that poked through the upper lip. The leader, Gostumon and Aquilamon then stood there as they watched the approaching shadows.

The shadows grew closer and closer before their figures began to take shape. They neared the towers and were obviously visible to them as they stopped to point in out before they all broke into a run. After a few minutes of running the approaching group stopped and panted as they regained their breath.

The leader looked over them, observing their physical characteristics. The seven unknowns were unlike any creatures he had seen before. They all had varying colours of skin, one appeared to be the sole female of the species given the creature's difference in anatomical structure, but was still similar to that of her other male counterparts.

The female had red hair and greyish-violet eyes and her skin was pale. She wore a blue and white long sleeved t-shirt with the image of a broken heart on the front and a pair of dark blue jeans. A red belt was worn around the female creature's waist and two bands of red were worn around her right thigh area. A pair of red and steel grey shoes completed the look.

The others were all male, one had bluish black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked like a mix between two different lineages since his scent carried two different smells, and wore a black t-shirt underneath an orange vest with a pair of blue pants and grey and yellow coloured sneakers.

The second male creature wore a blue hooded shirt that doubled as a sweater with a pair of grey pants and green and yellow sneakers were worn on the male's feet. A pair of yellow, blue lens tinted goggles were worn around the boy's forehead.

The final one was a male, obviously older, probably by one year, and more experienced due to the look in his sapphire eyes. There were three whisker like scars or birthmarks on each cheek of the strange male creature and spiky blonde hair was atop his head. The boy wore a black t-shirt with the image of an orange scaled dragon with orange flames lining the bottom of the t-shirt along with the edge of the sleeves. A pair of dark blue jeans with many pockets was worn with a pair of orange and blue sneakers.

** (A/N: Some Digimon wear clothes when they digivolve which is why I would think they would have the terminology to actually know what types of clothes are which)**

The two unknown Digimon were a large red scaled lizard with a white underbelly, the chest area bearing the symbol of the Digital Hazard. The Digimon was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries the black Digital Hazard symbol on his chest. The digimon seemed to be muscular, yet a little slender with big legs, perfect for fast running. On each of his strangely large hands, the dino digimon had paws (something you wouldn't normally see on a Dinosaur or Reptile Digimon), and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. One very indistinct feature of the digmon Naruto was looking at were the stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On its snout is a black, inverted version of the Zero Unit.

The second was...'I knew it, I knew the unknown smelt familiar' the leader thought with a smile as he looked at Dorumon from behind Aquilamon.

"Who and what are you?" Aquilamon asked stepping forth in front of his leader. Gostumon standing next to the giant bird that was at least the same size as Leomon in terms of height.

"We are humans and Digimon tamers. We are here from the Real world to help a friend who was taken here by...a misunderstanding Digimon" the blonde one said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and these are my friends, The leader observed and like his two guardians, Aquilamon and Gotsumon, his eyes widened in surprise at hearing they were humans, but quickly looked back to Dorumon and smirked.

"YOU!" the group was taken entirely by surprise as a small figure jumped out from behind Aquilamon and tackled Dorumon to the ground. The leader and Dorumon rolled across the dirt.

"LEADER-SAMA!"

"DORUMON!"

The group watched as Dorumon kicked the leader off of him and growled before tackling the leader himself.

The group observed the Digimon that attacked their companion. It was similar to that of a dragon, but covered in what seemed to be orange fur. The skin was a grey colour where its underbelly was. Two strong forearms held Dorumon by the head and threw the purple furred dragon into the dirt. There was a type of armour like coating, aking to samurai armour worn on the leader's body, it was black with purple spikes jutting out of it, but they didn't seem sharp enough to impale anyone since they were only half a centimetre high. Green eyes stared into Dorumon's orange ones, a small pony tail of red hair came out from the back of the samurai like hemlet the Digimon wore and in the center of its forehead, lined by a golden armoured area of the helmet, was a crimson gem, like Dorumon's own Old Interface gem.

"What is your leader doing attacking out friend?" Takato yelled and was about to send Guilmon in to fight, but was stopped when Naruto and Aquilamon held their hand/wing out.

"No" they said.

"Nani?" the group exclaimed, "Naruto he's your partner and you're letting him fight an unknown Digimon..."

"Look at their eyes" Aquilamon said. Everyone paused in whatever they were about to say and looked at the two Digimon rolling in the dirt like two fighting children, in the orange eyes of Dorumon and the green eyes of the leader Digimon...there was happiness in them.

Finally after a few more seconds of rolling in the desert sand the two Digimon stood up and panted.

"It's good to see you again, Dodomon" the leader said.

"You too, Kyokyomon" Dorumon replied and then the two hugged each other as if they were old friends. The pair then walked up to the group and smiled.

"Minna-san, I want you all to meet my friend, Kyokyomon" Dorumon said.

"Dodomon, shut up, I digivolved now...my name is Ryudamon now" Ryudamon said with a smirk before playfully punching Dorumon in the shoulder.

"Well I digivolved too, my name is Dorumon now" the purple furred dragon said to his samurai armour wearing friend.

"Good to know, come into my hut...we have much to discuss old friend" Ryudamon said and then led the group through the village towards the large hut that only the village leader occupied.

"A lot has changed since you left, Dorumon" Ryudamon said as the group entered the hut.

"I can tell...the Aquilamon and Gotsumon scouts called you Leader-sama which probably means..." Ryudamon nodded.

"Hai...I am leader of our village now Dorumon" the orange furred Digimon said, closing his emerald coloured eyes.

"Uh, guys it's good to see that you all are reunited and all, but shouldn't we be looking for Calumon?" Kazu asked.

"Matteo..."Dorumon said as he saw everyone looking about to get up and leave, "I've gone for so long, I need to know what has happened in my home"

The group looked at Dorumon before Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on the dragon Digimon's head and petted it.

"Take all the time you need, we will be waiting outside for you" Naruto said.

"Arigato, Naruto...see you later Gato-chan" Dorumon gave a wave to his feline girlfriend before the group left the hut to go and take a look around the village. Dorumon sighed before turning back to Ryudamon.

"That tamer of yours...he cares for you like a little brother, I can see it in his eyes" the orange furred dragon Digimon said.

"Hai...so tell me...what happened while I was gone, How and when did you Digivolve, What happened since the Tyrannomon attack, when were you made leader?" Dorumon asked before getting a sad look in his orange eyes, "What happened to Jiji Saggitarimon?"

Ryudamon sighed, a similar sad look appearing in his emerald green eyes. The other X-Antibody Digimon looked up at the earthen ceiling of the hut.

"I'll answer one question at a time, but I will start from when I had left to go and get some food for the new Baby Digimon...I was still Kyokyomon back then..."

Flashback

In the small Digimon village, the village leader Saggitarimon sat in his hut. Saggitarimon was a large armour level Digimon, the result of the Digi-Egg of Hope bonding with his previous form, Veemon. Saggitarimon was a large black skinned centaur. His hands were covered by the hand armour of Flamedramon and had the horn of Raidramon. On his back was a large bow and quiver.

The door to the leader's hut opened and Saggitarimon looked to see his one of the younger Digimon, Kyokyomon enter the hut. Kyokyomon looked very much like a snake, serpentine in terms of body chracteristics with six spike like protrusions, like that of hair stretching from the back of Kyokyomon's head. The the longest of the six were tipped with a violet colour and looked like horns, the remaining four were shorter and were located somewhere on the upper neck area and were tipped with red. Kyokyomon's underbelly was a greyish colour and had four small flippers which acted like legs and arms while he floated in the air. Green eyes stared at the village leader.

"Y-You called for me, Saggitarimon-sama?" Kyokyo asked, being nervous around the old yet powerful leader of the village. Saggitarimon chuckled and scratched at the greying areas of hair, showing how old the Digimon was, after all even data had its lifespan.

"Please young one, you can me Jiji Saggitarimon, Saggitarimon-Jiji or just Jiji would suffice" the centaur like Digimon said with a smirk.

"But that would be disrespectful to you, Saggitarimon-sama" Kyokyomon said.

"I don't care for formalities unless required and it is not required here my child" Saggitarimon said in a sage like voice that calmed the jittery In-Training Digimon.

"So... Saggitarimon-Jiji, what did you call me for?" Kyokyomon asked.

"Well my child, I noticed how over the past few years that even though you have not even reached the Rookie level, you still work harder than any other Digimon here in the village, even working to take care of our little ones" Saggitarimon said with a smile before standing onto his horse like legs. He rested his hand on the young serpentine Digimon's head.

"Now then, I need you to go to the forest located to the west and get some Digi-Berries from there. The forest, which is about a few hours from the village, is relatively safe just be sure to be careful though because some Digimon are violent in the forest" the armour level Digimon advised. Kyokyomon nodded.

"Hai, Saggitarimon-sama..I mean Jiji" Kyokyomon corrected himself. Saggitarimon nodded with a smile on his face.

"You may go now, have a safe journey" the elder Digimon said before sitting back down on the grass covered area where he always sat. Saggitarimon watched as Kyokyomon left the room and let then let out a series of harsh coughs, covering his mouth with his armour covered hands.

"Oh, curse this old body of mine" the armour level Digimon said.

Kyokyomon looked from the opening in the door as he had forgotten to close it completely shut and when he had went to, he saw the old Digimon coughing loudly. Kyokyomon turned and then left for the forest, floating above the sands of the desert area.

After reaching the forest, Kyokyomon began to pick up the few small Digi-Berries in his mouth, and placed them on a large leaf he had found earlier to place the collected berries on. 

"Only a few of these berries, after all the Baby Digimon wouldn't eat that much" Kyokyomon said to himself before the image of a purple and white furry fluffball with orange eyes appeared in his mind's eye.

"Except for Dodomon...probably should bring some extras for him" Kyokyomon said with a chuckle. The little purple puffball was the closest to a little brother Kyokyomon would ever have. Kyokyomon then picked up a few extra berries and then folded the leaf so as to keep the berries protected from the desert's heat and also it would be easier to carry. The serpent like Digimon went and to the edge of the forest and began to walk across the desert.

"Oh boy, Saggitarimon-sama...I mean Jiji and the babies will be so proud and happy with me when they see how much food I brought back for them" Kyokyomon said to himself as he floated across the sands. His body wriggled like a snake's as he floated, his eyes forming upside down Us showing he was smiling as he held the leaf full of berries in his mouth.

After the hours of crossing the desert, Kyokyomon stopped at where he knew the village and then opened his eyes, his green eyes that were normally full of happiness and joy became full of fear and sadness as he saw the once peaceful, beautiful little village, destroyed and burning. Many of the buildings were broken, reduced to rubble while only a few were left untouched, but still surrounded by the red flames.

""Oh no" Kyokyomon dropped the berries and flew as quickly as he could towards the village and ran to where Saggitarimon's hut was. The serpent like Digimon's eyes widened in shock, tears lining his eyes as he saw the broken form of what used to be the elder armour Digimon's hut.

Kyokyomon floated over to the broken mud hut and let out a few sobs before he stopped when he heard a groaning.

"Urgghhh" Saggitarimon groaned as he tried to push a large piece of his former home off his broken body, but to avail.

"Saggitarimon-sama!" Kyokyomon cried out and went over to the aged centaur Digimon. "What happened are you okay?"

"Ugh...Tyrannomon...it attack for no reason... saying it wanted to absorb... our data" Saggitarimon groaned.

"How are the babies, did they get away, what about Dodomon...did he get away in time?" Kyokyomon asked. Saggitarimon shook his head.

"I managed to help most into the underground safehouse beneath my house, they are all there..." Saggitarimon took a deep intake of breath, "Some...I couldn't save, burning in the flames that that evil behemoth caused, but...gomen nasai, forgive this old Digimon...I could not find Dodomon" 

Saggitarimon began to release tears of his own as Kyokyomon watched as his grandfather figure was gasping, trying to hold on to what little life he had left.

"Kyokyomon...you are the only one who can bring this village back...I cannot, I am too old and too damaged" Saggitarimon groaned as he felt a another wave of pain wash over his centaurian body.

"Save your strength Saggitarimon-sama, we need to get you out from under here" Kyokyomon said as he floated around and pushed with all the strength he had, but to no avail.

"Hehehe" the old armour level Digimon chuckled, "Don't...Kyokyomon, we both know I will not be able to make it..." Saggitarimon then held out the only good arm he had, the other crushed by a large piece of his own home. The armour Digimon then raised his hand and then touched Kyokyomon's forehead.

"I will give you my data, you will be able to Digivolve and protect what remains of the young ones" Saggitarimon said before closing his eyes.

"No...no, don't you're gonna be okay Saggitarimon-sama, please don't" the golden scaled serpent said, his green eyes releasing his tears.

"Don't cry my child...and remember...it's Jiji" the black coloured centaur Digimon said with a smile before a blue glow surrounded him.

"Protect the young ones...I know you can for starting today...you are the leader of this village" Saggitarimon's body then began to disintegrate into blue and red flakes of data which went into Kyokyomon's body.

"Promise me you will protect them and be the great leader that I know you will be...Kyokyomon" Saggitarimon smirked before disappearing completely becoming pure data that was absorbed into Kyokyomon who was still sobbing.

'I promise Jiji...I will protect them and reform this village and make sure nothing like this happens again' Kyokyomon glowed with a golden light before a golden egg of data surrounded him.

**"KYOKYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

His body grew in size and his limbs grew into powerful forearm that were shorter than his equally strong legs. His hands and feet each sported three sharp claws, the claws on the feet obviously being longer than that on the hands. Sharp teeth, with a few poking through the Rookie Digimon's mouth like fangs, filled his mouth. His body changing into the likeliness of a dragon, but covered in what seemed to be orange fur. A row of small spikes went down the newly formed Rookie Digmon's back. The skin remained its original grey colour where his underbelly was. A black coloured like coating with purple like spikes covering it, suddenly formed from the fur covering the Digimon's back and tail. Two armour covered bands were worn on the Digimon's wrists to complete the armoured look. The armour like coating was akin to samurai armour. Green eyes snapped open and looked over the new body that Kyokyomon just gained. Finally a helmet formed on the Digimon's head similar to a samurai's own, a golden band made of what seemed to be similar to a bronze coloured Chrome Digizoid decorated the front of the helmet and in the center of the Digimon's forehead where the helmet didn't cover, was a ruby red crystal embedded into the skin.

**"RYUDAMON!" **

Ryudamon dropped down and looked at his new form after emerging from the golden Digivolution egg of data.

"I will keep your promise, Saggitarimon-Jiji...I swear it" Ryudamon said and then removed Saggitarimon's body from out of the rubble using his newfound strength causing some of the rubble to fall from the support it gained from the armour Digimon's body. Ryudamon then walked into the center of the burning village and dug a hole in the ground before burying Saggitarimon's body there and placed a broken piece of the leader's hut as a tombstone before carving a few words into the stone in Digicode. Ryudamon then walked away to go and help the hidden Baby Digimon.

'Here lies Saggitarimon...Leader, Friend and Grandfather. May his DigiCore be at peace' was what the tombstone read.

End Flashback

"I see...well you see it was Naruto, my tamer, and I who defeated the Tyrannomon, but we were summoned by the Sovereigns by the time you returned I imagine" Dorumon said.

"You...and that human...defeated a Champion Digimon like Tyrannomon?" the purple furred dragon nodded. Ryudamon smirked.

"Naruto is a strong human, he and his friends possess abilities that other humans could only dream of having" Dorumon said defending his tamer and friend.

"You said you were summoned by the Sovereigns... why?"

"They thought I was a suspicious Digimon, saying how I possessed a unique form of data in my body called the X-Antibody" Dorumon pointed at the gem that represented his Old Interface on his forehead.

"But I have one too...why wasn't I taken as well?" Ryudamon asked pointing at his own Old Interface gem. THe purple furred dragon shrugged.

"I guess, my own was more noticeable and so they called me, I mean you said you didn't arrive until an hour after the battle..I guess the X-Antibody is unlocked when in a fight also...Zhuquiaomon said how I possessed a dark nature within my DigiCore and how he could sense it" Dorumon shuddered as he remembered the Phoenix's rage so clearly in his mind.

"So...you took down a Tyrannomon with the help of a human, a strong human at that...and it seems you got a girlfriend too. That Gatomon...pretty little thing isn't she?" Ryudamon chuckled at his little brother figure as he saw the small blush that appeared through the dragon's fur.

The orange furred, armour wearing dragon stood and walked over to Dorumon and patted him on the head, staring him the eye, after all they were the same height.

"I guess you've grown up, Dorumon...you seem stronger and wiser beyond your years" the armour wearing Digimon said. The dragon Digimon snickered.

"I could say the same for you, you've become the village leader, and you have done well in protecting the village. I mean those scouting towers were never there before and you made a wise choice is having Aquilamon be the lookouts and the Gostumon being the ones to alert the village if a threat was apporaching"

"I guess we both have" Ryudamon said with a chuckle. Dorumon laughed along with his old friend and brother of a Digimon before they quieted down and then Ryudamon asked a question that shook Dorumon to his very DigiCore.

"Dorumon...are you going to stay home, remain here in the village with me and the others?" Ryudamon asked, shocking his fellow X-Antibody Digimon, "Or will you remain with that human, Naruto?"

"R-Ryudamon..." Dorumon sighed, "I came here to help find a friend...he was kidnapped by Zhuquiaomon and I'm not going to stop until I rescue him...but the decision to choose between my home and you... and my friends...it's a tough choice to make" the two X-Antibody Digimon looked at each other before exiting the hut.

The group was watching the statue of Saggitarimon that the Gotsumon had built and carved using the stones that made up parts of their bodies, in memory of the old village leader.

"So how was this statue made?" Henry asked, "It's very detailed, what Digimon is this?"

"That my child" the group turned to see Ryudamon standing there with a sad smirk and Dorumon with a sad look in his eyes, "That is the previous leader of this village, Saggitarimon, but we affectionately called him Jiji. He was a wise and once powerful Digimon...the statue is made from the pieces of the many Gotsumon that now inhabit our village. The Gotsumon are gifted with regenerating limbs, therefore they made no fuss on giving up their arms and legs to help build the statue which was carved by a Dinohyumon who chose not to wield his blades to destroy, but to create masterpieces such as this." Ryudamon explained.

"In fact, it was here where Ryudamon had buried Saggitarimon" Dorumon said as he remembered the story that his old friend had told him. The statue was placed within the center of the village where Saggitarimon's grave was and the statue was placed atop the gravesite and had the same DigiCode inscription, that Ryudamon had wrote on Saggitarimon's gravestone was now on the statue's large stone pedestal.

"Ah, Dorumon..."Naruto called out as he walked over to his partner, "You're done?"

Dorumon nodded and put up a fake smile, that Naruto could immediately see through, after all he wore a mask of stupidity for thirteen years.

'We'll talk about what happened with Ryudamon when you want' Naruto said through the telepathic link between tamer and partner.

'Maybe later, but not now' Dorumon replied.

"So, are you all leaving now?" Ryudamon asked. The group nodded.

"Hai, we're on a tight schedule...we have to go and get Calumon as soon as possible" Rika told the orange coloured dragon Digimon. Ryudamon looked over the group with his green eyes and smirked.

"Then you will need a guide who knows these parts of the Digital World..."Ryudamon smirked, "I shall join you in your quest to find and help your friend Calumon"

"NANI?" Dorumon looked at his old friend, "No you can't, you're leader of this village, they need you"

"But you need me more, the village can handle themselves in my absence...HALSEMON!" Ryudamon turned and barked out the name of the giant bird Digimon.

A loud screech filled the air as a large Digimon flew over to the group and landed, kneeling before the armour wearing dragon. This Digimon was the form of a Hawkmon, bonded with the powers of the Digi-Egg of Love. It walked on all fours and looked more like a mixture between a lion and a hawk...a chimera of some sort if you will. The Halsemon was larger than the Aquilamon and had red feathers covering the entirety of its body other than its feet, which were like that of a carnivorous animal's with three sharp claws on them while the back feet resembled that of an Aquilamon's. On its head, covering the majority of it, only the underside being exposed, there was a silver helmet like object covering its slender and large head. The crest of Love was inscribed into the helmet in purple.

Halsemon looked down upon her leader after rising with piercing blue eyes.

"You called for me, Leader-sama?" Halsemon asked.

"Hai, I will leaving to go on a journey with my friend, Dorumon..." Ryudamon gestured to the purple furred dragon, "and I will need to you to care of things here in my absence, make sure the Digimon are all fed at their proper times and while you are running things, have a Hawkmon fill your position it would be good eye training for when the Hawkmon becomes a lookout one day"

"Of course my liege...but one question" Halsemon stated.

"Hai?"

"When will you be back?"

"I will return in good health, do not worry Halsemon. Remember the last time WE fought in a spar" Ryudamon said, smirking as he watched the Armour Digimon shudder from the memory.

"Of course, Leader-sama. I will expect your return to be quick" the female Halsemon nodded before walking towards the large Leader's hut.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Desert Region<strong>

**Middle of Nowhere**

"So...where are we headed?" Naruto asked the armour wearing X-Antibody Digimon.

"Well, you are looking for Zhuquiaomon, correct?" the orange furred dragon asked and looked back, receiving a nod from the blonde shinobi.

"Hai"

"Well then, since Zhuquiaomon is the Sovereign of the Southern Quadrant it is common knowledge to know his lair resides far south" Ryudamon answered.

"But how do you know which way is south?" Rika asked.

"Well we left the village from the southern lookout post did we not?" Ryudamon replied. This caused everyone to sweat drop.

'Baka' they called themselves in their thoughts.

"So Ryudamon?" Leomon asked.

"Hai, my feline friend?"

"How far is the distance from your village to the lair of Zhuquiaomon?" the large bipedal lion asked while adjusting his hold on Jeri who was riding on his shoulder.

"Oh, well given our current pace, we should reach in about four days time" Ryudamon answered, "That is the time reference you all use in the Real World correct?"

"Hai...but how does time pass here in the Digital World?" Jeri asked.

"Well actually Takato...there is no day time and night time here in the Digital World. The dark comes out randomly and becomes what you would define as night time" Renamon explained.

"Oh" was all the goggle wearing pre-teen could say, "you mean like that?"

Everyone looked to see where Takato was pointing and saw a large dark wave run across the land and the sky and suddenly it was similar to that of night time and the only source of light was the large replica of the Real World and its data streams.

"I guess we should find some shelter and turn in for the...night?" Henry questioned as he was unsure of what to call the dark time seeing as how Renamon said that there was no day or night just simply the time of light and the time of darkness. The group continued to wander through the darkened desert before coming upon an area filled with rocky mountains, hills and just a few random boulders.

"Look, up there...that should be a good place to rest" Naruto said pointing to a cave located within the face of a cliff that over looked the entire area.

"But the problem is, Naruto...how are we getting up there?" Henry asked. Leomon and Renamon quickly grabbed their tamers and began to leap up the side of the cliff and made it safely to the cave. Naruto then looked at the remaining members of the group before forming a cross-shaped handsign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" he said and to the surprise of Ryudamon, he watched as in several puffs of smoke, copies of the blonde shinobi appeared as if from nowhere. Dorumon smirked at his long time friend.

"Told you Naruto wasn't weak" Dorumon said.

"I believe you completely as of this moment" the samurai armour wearing Digimon said before one of the clones grabbed him and began to run up the side of the cliff...without his hands.

"What the hell?" the orange furred X-Antibody Digimon watched in awe as the clone, just like the other clones and their passengers and the original Naruto carrying Gatomon and Dorumon, ran up the side of the cliff as if they were running on the ground.

"It's handy, having a shinobi as your partner" Gatomon told the orange furred dragon.

"Shinobi...Ninja?" Ryudamon asked earning a nod from the clone that carried him.

"Hai...now stop gaping and get some rest... we've reached the cave" the clone said as it flipped upwards to cover the last few feet between itself and the cave.

"Sugoi...you truly are strange creatures, you humans" Ryudamon said to the clone before it vanished in a plume of smoke. The rest of the clones arrived with Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu and Kenta and the original with Gatomon and Dorumon before resting them all on the ground before the clones disappeared as plumes of white smoke leaving only the original blonde shinobi-tamer.

"Yes...yes we are" the jinchuriki replied with a foxy grin.

"Well come on...we have a long day ahead of us. Let's get some rest" Naruto said.

"Alright...Kobanwa minna-san" Takato said and was earned with a 'Kobanwa' from the others before falling asleep against Guilmon's stomach that was actually quite warm due to having fire burning in the Digimon's stomach. Naruto sat against the wall near the mouth of the cave and looked as Dorumon and Gatomon snuggled against each other and smiled. He looked over the others as they slept before seeing Ryudamon walking up to him.

"You're a born leader, you know that?" the armour wearing dragon said. Naruto chuckled.

"I've been hearing that a lot from those guys about how I'm a leader" the blonde said pointing to the four other Digimon tamers.

"Well you do hold the characteristics of one. Trustworthy, strong, intelligent and...you are a good friend to them all" Ryudamon said with a smile. Naruto sighed before looking at the digital replica of the Real World in the sky.

"What exactly are those beams coming from that thing in the sky?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well those are beams of data that transport anyone and anything from one place of the Digital World to another" Ryudamon answered. The blonde jinchuriki looked astonished.

"So it's a teleporter?"

"Well yes, in a sense, but the thing is that those data beams transport you to practically anywhere in the Digital World. So you can go into it and transport yourself to another area of the Digital World, these data will most likely just transport you to some other area of the Southern Quadrant, but...you see those larger data beams?"

"Hai"

"Well those ones are capable of sending one from one Quadrant to another...a Gomamon and a Biyomon from the Eastern Quadrant where Azulongmon reigns were both transported to my village at one time. Those two...such a nice pair of Digimon" the armoured Digimon said with a smirk at the humourous memory.

"So...we should avoid those at all costs then"

"That would be the best choice of action, so yes we should stay clear of the data streams"

"Alright, well I guess we should get some sleep, Ryudamon" Naruto said.

"Hai, we should...well as you humans said...Kobanwa?" Ryudamon then curled up in a ball like an armadillo and fell fast asleep. Naruto looked around the cave once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- One Day later in the Real World<strong>

Naruto yawned as he rose from his nice bed which consisted of his backpack as a pillow and the floor of the cave as his mattress.

"Hmmm...that was a nice nap" he said before rising to his feet and performing a few stretches and looked around to see everyone was still sleeping. The blonde shinobi scratched what sleepiness he had left out of his eyes before looking out of the cave to see that the light had returned.

'So it is similar to day and night...only night comes unexpectedly' Naruto mused before turning back to face the sleeping group.

"Okay minna-san, time to get up...we got a long walk to Zhuquiaomon's place...IKUZO!" Naruto yelled. The others groaned in annoyance.

"Five more minutes" Takato moaned as he dug his face into Guilmon's stomach. Naruto sighed at his friends' reactions before forming a kagebunshin and then took out a kunai with an exploding tag wrapped around the handle and then pumped small bit of chakra into the exploding tag and threw the kunai at a boulder near the foot of the cliff.

"Katsu" he said and then as the kunai touched the boulder, the exploding tag went off and a large explosion rocked the earth and caused everyone to snap awake and run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Everyone stopped running around when they looked to see Naruto and his kagebunshin on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Oh dear Kami...that was too good. You guys should have seen yourselves" Naruto howled before clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing. The Digimon and their tamers along with Kazu, Kenta and Ryudamon all gathered around the blonde who recovered from his laughter. The kagebunshin realized this and then poofed out of existence in order to spare itself a painful death.

Naruto looked around to see them all staring at him with glares that were so cold they seemed like they could freeze lava.

"Uh...gomen nasai?" he said nervously.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" they roared before the tamers, Kazu and Kenta went back to get their stuff. After that, the group had descended down the cliff with the help of some of Naruto's clones before trekking back on the path towards Zhuquiaomon's lair.

"Hey guys...look over there is that what I think it is?" Kazu asked pointing in the general direction of north east. Everyone followed his finger's location and looked to see a small dust cloud. Out of the dust cloud came a small red and silver machine that began to grow larger as it sped towards them.

"Is that a..." Takato started.

"A motorcycle?" Rika asked. The motorcycle revved its engine as it was nearing the group.

"Holy shit, it's that motorcycle that nearly trashed the village a few days ago...it has earned the name The Behemoth because of the destruction it caused. It has no rider and is said be a Machine Digimon that wanders the Digital World looking for a rider worthy to ride. When it attacked there was a Meramon riding it and we managed to free the Meramon, but at the cost of losing one of our own...a MetalKoromon" Ryudamon said, telling them about the haunted motorcycle.

"Quick we gotta get out of the way now" Ryudamon shouted out to the group. Heeding his warning the group took off in the direction away from The Behemoth.

Naruto stopped though before skidding to a halt and forming a few handsigns and then slamemd them on the ground.

"Doton: DoKen" he said and then the earth moved from his hands and the chakra moved beneath the ground towards the evil motorbike and then a large earthen fist rose from the earth and crashed into the motorbike that surprisingly stayed intact as it was sent careening through the sky from the blow.

"That should buy us more than enough time" Naruto said to himself before running to catch up with the group.

"Naruto-kun...what were you doing?" Rika asked.

"I just went to stop the motorcycle from chasing us" he responded before continuing to walk, "Well...Ryudamon lead the way"

"Uh...hai" the green eyed Digimon replied before leading the way once more. The group continued to walk through the desert region, throughout the rocky canyon.

"Oi, guys let's take a break, my feet are killing me" Kenta whined, adjusting his glasses. Kazu agreed with his best friend.

"Alright, fine...bunch of babies you two are" Rika mumbled beneath her breath. The group watched as Kenta and Kazu sat on the dusty ground, releasing a sigh of relief as their feet felt the much needed rest. The group then began to feel hungry as Guilmons stomach began to growl.

"Takato, I'm hungry. Did you bring any bread?" Guilmon asked. Takato nodded and opened his backpack to show the many loaves of bread his parents made.

"I want some" the others cried out from hunger and delved into the backpack, each person taking a piece of bread from the few of many loaves that the goggle wearing tamer brought.

"Sugoi...this is the best thing I've ever tasted" Ryudamon said as he munched on the bread before continuing to eat. After eating their fill the group sighed in sweet relief from the lack of hunger they now felt.

"That was some good bread" Naruto commented.

"I gotta hand to your parents Goggle-head, they make some pretty damn good bread" Rika said agreeing with her boyfriend.

"Arigato, I learned to make some bread too, of course it's not as good as theirs" Takato replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. Jeri then crawled up next to Takato and looked at him.

"Did you make any of the bread in your bag?" the brown haired girl asked. Takato looked at his crush and nodded.

"Uh, yeah I made a few rolls, here " he took out a roll he had made and handed it to Jeri. The puppet wearing girl smiled at Takato.

"Arigato" she said before saying, "Itadakimasu"

She ripped a piece of the roll to try and then popped it into her mouth. Everyone stared at Jeri as she began toi chew the piece of bread before she froze.

"Uh...Jeri-chan...you okay, is the bread alright? Did I make it too soft?" the goggle wearing tamer asked. All was silent, only the makeshift wind howled before Jeri began to respond after a few seconds. Her eyes widened and began to sparkle.

"This is the best roll I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed before allowing everyone else to take a try. Everyone took their small pieces of Takato's roll and ate before they replied with results similar to Jeri's.

"Takato...you gotta tell me how you made this" the whisker cheeked blonde said as he swallowed.

"Yeah chumley, you've been holding out on me and Kenta. We could've gotten some free bread made by you instead of me having to pay for it from your parents" Kazu said. Takato sneered at Kazu.

"Kazu..you do know the bread I make is sometimes sold in the bakey...right?" Takato asked. This caused Kazu to freeze before slumping his shoulders in disappointment. Everyone laughed at the expense of Kazu's lack of being able to have free bread should they make it back to the Real World.

After a few more minutes of rest, Ryudamon stood up.

"Alright minna-san, we have a lot of ground to cover so let's a get a move on" the green eyed Digimon said. The others nodded before standing to their feet as well.

"Alright, so just keep heading south and we'll reach Zhuquiaomon's palace within four more days" Ryudamon stated.

"Nani, but I thought you said it would take four days for the trip to be made, we already traveled for one" Henry said.

"Yeah, but we stopped for too long, it's going to take more time to reach the palace of the Sovereign than just three days. However as Ryudamon was explaining this, everyone looked up in surprise to see a alrge pink beam of data moving towards them.

"Uh, Ryudamon?" Takato asked.

"Hai, Takato?"

"Should we run from that?" he asked. Ryudamon turned around saw the very far away data beam.

"Oh that, the pink teleportation beam of data why yes, we should avoid that, now then as I was saying..." Ryudamon froze before realizing what he just said before turning back to see the pink of data approaching them.

"Everyone move!" Ryudamon and Naruto yelled before running out of the way by running a few feet to side out of the data beam's radius length. But...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" everyone looked to see Kazu and Kenta running away from the data beam within the beam's path.

"Agh, bakas, I knew we should have left them behind" Naruto grumbled.

"Well I guess we will have to get them" Dorumon said.

"Alright, does anyone else wanna come and save Kenta and Kazu?" Naruto asked. Everyone, but Rika, Renamon and Ryudamon stepped back.

"Alright, you three you're coming with us" Naruto said. "Be sure to keep up Rika-chan" he teased as he, Gatomon and Dorumon took off after the two idiotic boys.

"You want me to keep up, I'll show you keeping up" Rika channeled chakra into her feet and took off with Renamon, who was carrying Ryudamon, by her side at speeds that wouldn't be humanly possible for someone without chakra.

"Maybe you should be keeping up" the fiery haired girl said as she passed Naruto, Gatomon and Dorumon before slowing down and grabbing the two tamers grabbed the two moronic boys.

"Are you two insane, running WITHIN the path of the data beam!" the six chasers yelled. Kazu and Kenta chuckled nervously before looking to see the pink beam quite near to them.

"Uh, guys" Kazu and Kenta said with worried expressions.

"WHAT?" they yelled. It was then that they chose to sweat drop. "The data beam is nearing us isn't it?" Renamon asked.

"Uh yeah pretty much" Kazu said before the eight of them of turned to face the giant, rapidly moving pink beam.

"Kuso" Naruto cursed before looking back at the others, "Go on without us, just keep going south, we'll catch up with you guys!"

The others, except for Leomon, were confused as to what would happen as the rapidly moving, pink beam of data engulfed them. The second after the pink beam swallowed them, they disappeared. Naruto, Dorumon, Gatomon, Rika, Renamon, Ryudamon, Kazu and Kenta...all disappeared in a flash of pink data.

"Leomon...you're a native Digimon...what will those things do?" Takato said gripping onto Leomon's chest hair and pulling making the large lion Digimon grit his teeth in pain at having his hairs being pulled at.

"Okay first off, please let go, you're pulling my chest hairs and that hurts like a bitch" Leomon said as he felt relief when Takato let go, "Alright secondly those data beams are somewhat like teleporters that if you are touched by them, they will send you to any other part of the Quadrant, the larger ones, bigger than the one we just so are able to transport you from one of the four Quadrants to another" Leomon explained.

"But do you know where they could end up, like a Recycle Bin like on the computer, where they throw trashed data?" Henry asked.

"No, those data beams send anything anywhere. It's a completely random teleporter, so they could be anywhere within the Quadrant...let's just keep going South like Naruto said" the large feline then turned and picked up Jeri from off the ground and rested her on his shoulders and began walking.

"Alright, if we make it to the lair of Zhuquiaomon, we will have to wait on them in case they don't arrive by the time we do" Takato said.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan" Terriermon piped is before the remainder of the un-transported group continued to head South.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in some random area of the Southern Quadrant<strong>

When Makuramon had managed to kidnap Calumon..well Zhuquiamon did, but Makuramon had to deliver him to the Phoenix of the South. Makuramon had locked the Digimon in a cage, but had crashed to the ground since his wounds from Naruto made him weak and he had to rest.

Unfortunately, while the monkey deva was resting, Calumon had managed to escape with the help of some 'flying, shiny fishes' that were actually the very first data constructs, known as DigiGnomes. The ancient ancestors of the Digimon that had the power to grant the wishes of the individuals they deemed worthy to have their wishes become reality. They helped Calumon escape by having him break out of the cage, quietly, and then give him the temporary power of true flight, not just gliding along the winds with his ears.

When Makuramon woke up his eyes bugged out his head as he realized that the cream puff Digimon was missing and thus, the search for the Light of Digivolution began.

Makuramon was riding a large dragon Digimon with large antler like horns. The dragon was covered with green scales, had large red eyes and was big enough to rival Zhuquiaomon in size. Long, sharp claws were on its hands and feet and similarly sharp teeth lined its jaws. This was Majiramon, the Dragon deva Digimon and an Ultimate level just like all the other devas.

"Urrghhh, that damn cream puff...Zhuquiamon-sama is going to have my head if I can't find the Light of Digivolution" Makuramon said with a worried expression on his face.

"Please Makuramon...Zhuquiaomon would burn you to a crisp, your entire body, not only your head" Majiramon said with a deep chuckle. Makuramon sweat dropped.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Majiramon" Makuramon said as the dragon deva continued to fly through the air as they searched for Calumon, unknown to them, they had flown right past the cream puff Digimon who was merrily walking behind a large sand dune.

You see, after Calumon had escaped earlier, he began to run to Goldramon knows where. He was then suddenly attacked by a few Bearmon that wanted to eat him before escaping before having to survive as a Doggymon, who was being watched by a couple of Motimon and Tentomon.

"Poor kid" they said to themselves. Calumon was finally able to survive, his running skills finally paid off in the end as he outran the Doggymon.

Calumon was laughing as he hopped, skipped and jumped along the desert sands, going who knows where, unknown to him he was heading straight for the lair of Zhuquiamon, which was quite far away, but he was still heading in that general direction.

The pink, tumbleweed like balls of data rolling alongside him as he ran through the desert sands. His foot prints were making marks in the sand as he ran. Calumon then began to sing a song to himself.

"I was having a yucky day, but now WOOHOO, I get to play! Other Digimon were so mean, they're nasty if you ever seen. I don't need them, not at all, my brand new friends are big pink balls! Running here and running there, like a hyper teddy bear RAAAARR! Happy doodle oh what fun! I wish I had a chocolate bun, or a cookie or a cake, or a minty chocolate shake. Who need snacks, I have a time my friends need lollipop for joy! I'm so happy, I don't care, I'm still not wearing underwear!" Calumon sang in glee.

Unknown to the laughing Light of Digivolution, his footprints had carved out a weird design in the sand with the haphazard movements he was making and suddenly the DigiGnomes appeared, flying next to him and then Calumon's upside crimson triangle, the Zero Unit, glowed brightly on his forehead.

The footprints he made in the sand suddenly began to glow and a group of Woodmon who were watching the little tyke noticed the glow in the sand.

"Woah...what's going on? I feel funny" the Woodmon said before they glowed with a red light and then Digivolved into large tree looking Digimon called Cherrymon.

"Huh, hey look we digivolved" one of the newly digivolved Cherrymon exclaimed. However, Makuramon had decided to circle back and caught sight of the glowing golden light in the sands.

"Hmmm is that..it is...the Light of Digivolution!" Makuramon exclaimed, "Quick Majiramon, go towards the Light"

'You know, this is actually the one time I actually WANT to go towards the light' the dragon deva thought, snickering to himself at the mental joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Southern Quadrant<strong>

**Unknown Location**

Naruto, Rika, Renamon, Dorumon, Gatomon, Kazu, Kenta and Ryudamon all screamed in fright as they found themselves falling onto what seemed like hard ground from above. However, upon landing, there was no sound of cracking earth or the breaking of bones.

"Hey...we're alive" Dorumon said.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Ryudamon cried out and hugged his old draconic friend along with Gatomon and Renamon. Meanwhile Rika and Naruto kissed each other, just to remind themselves they were alive...and to get something out of the feeling.

"Soooo..." Kazu looked around and noticed they were in an area that looked to be made entirely of clouds. There were large gears, similar to that of gears in a clock, resting atop poles. However, none of the gears appeared to be rotating.

"Where are we?" the glasses wearing boy that is Kenta, asked more to himself than the group.

"I don't know" Ryudamon said, "it appears we are in some place made entirely of solidified clouds though"

The armour wearing dragon jumped up and down to find that it was surprisingly springy for something so soft.

"Maybe there are some Digimon over here" Renamon said as her icy blue eyes scanned the area. "Oh...look there's someone over there"

Everyone followed the golden furred kitsune's gaze and then noticed she was right. The group ran towards the figure, that they now realized to be two figures standing by what seemed to be an old and broken cuckoo clock. They could tell it was broken because the second hand was constantly sticking at the ten second mark.

The group stopped a few feet away from the two and watched them as they talked. Naruto and Rika took out their D-Arks and scanned the two Digimon.

One of the figures, that looked like a phantom of some kind with only half a human body wearing a red and grey coloured sweater kind of clothing, while from the waist down it was a giant alarm clock that had an extra pair of hands, real hands and also a pair of legs. In the human part of the Digimon, there was a small silver hammer in its hands. Green eyes looked at the cuckoo clock's broken second hand.

The second look like a large gear made of up greyish metal and was coated with a golden metal of some kind around the edges while two smaller gears floated in front of it, acting as hands of some sort.

"Hmmm its broken and I nwant to fix it so bad, but if I do then the timestream of the Digital World will be disrupted and the Digital World could collapse...oh no wait that's just with my clock" the Digimon looked at its lower clock like body, "but that stupid ticking noise is driving me crazy, but we'll get in real trouble anyway from the boss if we do." the first figure said.

Judging from his tone, they could tell that this Digimon was hyperactive or just happened to talk really fast for no apparent reason.

"Then why don't you just leave it alone" the second figure that looked like a gear said.

"Okay, the first one is Clockmon, a Champion level Digimon. He is said to govern over all of space-time within the Digital World and can even fast forward or reverse time itself. His attacks are Chrono Breaker and Time Burster" Naruto read from Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark.

"The second one is Hagurumon, a Rookie level Digimon. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. His attack is called Cog Crusher" Rika read from her blue D-Ark.

"Oi, minna-san!" Kazu called out. Everybody looked at the visor wearing pre-teen as the other face palmed, even Kenta.

"Oh dear Kami-sama, Kazu you retard" Rika groaned.

"Doesn't he know the meaning of the word stealthy?" Gatomon hissed.

"I guess not" Renamon said as they saw Kazu walk up to the Clockmon and Hagurumon.

"Hey guys...I hear you got a clock problem?" Kazu said as he walked up to them.

"Ah, a human...what are you doing here?" Clockmon asked in surprise.

"Nothing, but me and my friends..." Kazu gestured to the rest of the group who sweat dropped at Kazu's retard-ism and inability to think, but walked up alongside him anyways. "We were wondering where we were?"

"Oh you're in the sky relam where the time of the Digital World flows, we were wondering what this Cuckoo clock does because it always remained broken, but we never knew whether to just leave it or fix it because our boss is not so friendly when he wakes from his mid-morning nap" Clockmon said frantically.

"Well that's an easy answer, you fix it"

"NO KAZU DON'T!" but it was too late as Kazu had already moved the second hand and caused it to move and suddenly the alarm went off on the cuckoo clock. Suddenly the large non-spinning gears that balanced atop the poles began to rotate and make a loud noise as they gnashed together.

"Oh great, now you've done it" Hagurumon whimpered. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what the gear like Digimon said before turning to Kazu.

"KAZU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" they yelled.

"Uh...whoops" his voice, however was drowned out by the sound of a thunderous roar. Suddenly out of the clouds, a large serpentine like Digimon emerged. It was very large and was covered in orange scales and a yellow underbelly. It had no legs and its large powerful arms were sporting to large laser cannons that could open and close to replace its hands. A pair of ripped and tattered, violet coloured wings granted the creature flight as its steel mask covered head loomed over them. The group looked as large, yellow eyes with slitted pupils stared down at them.

"Alright...who woke me up?" the dragon like Digimon growled. Naruto quickly took out Gatomon's bronze D-Ark and scanned the Digimon.

"Megadramon, Ultimate level. He is a Dragon-Cyborg Digimon who boasts about being the strongest of his type of Digimon which I stated before as being a Dragon-Cyborg. His attacks are Dark Side Attack and Ultimate Slicer" Naruto read before pocketing the D-Ark.

"Oh, what's this...humans and Digimon, then that must mean you Digimon have been to the Real World...hehe, if I absorb your data I can easily reach into the Real World" Megadramon roared before swooping down on the group.

"Everyone, out of the way!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Rika and rolled along the clouds.

"Soft landing, nice" Rika commented. The Digimon quickly rose to their feet and were ready to fight.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **Renamon yelled. A white circle of energy formed in front of her before diamond shaped and similarly hard crystals formed in front of the energy circle. The shards of diamond flew towards Megadramon and barely even fazed him as Renamon was struck down by one of Megadramon's large arm cannons.

"DIGIMODIFY...GEOGREYMON'S MEGA FLAME ACTIVATE!" Naruto swiped the card through Dorumon's D-Ark. Dorumon held out his claws and suddenly a ball of red flame materialzed in his hand.

"Hmm...maybe I should get a tamer" Ryudamon said.

"Yeah, it helps a lot" Dorumon said before both he and Naruto jumped into the air.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" Naruto took a deep breath and a large dragon of fire burst forth from his lungs and out of his mouth.

**"MEGA FLAME!" **Dorumon yelled as he threw the large ball of fire. The two fire attacks mixed to form a larger fire dragon made of reddish orange flames.

"Rika, add some of your fire" Naruto said. Rika nodded as she pulled on her chakra and formed handsigns.

Hebi... Tora... Saru... Inu ...Uma...Tora

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Rika let out a medium sized fireball from her mouth and that mixed along with Naruto and Dorumon's signature collaboration move.

"Collaboration Jutsu: Katon: Saikyo no Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" the three yelled as the Omega Fire Dragon attack flew towards Megadramon.

**"ULTIMATE SLICER!" **the large Ultimate level Digimon opened his arm cannons to reveal the three steel like claws that formed when they opened. The dragon Digimon slashed straight through the flames and completely nullified the attack.

**"KATANA ATTACK!" **Ryudamon shouted and fired several blades of iron from his jaws that struck Megadramon in the stomach and impaled him thus causing some mild damage to the large Digimon, but this proved to just anger the much larger Digimon.

"Kuso...we got to Digivolve" Rika said.

"Right" Naruto and Rika were about to draw their Digivolution cards when they heard a yell from above. The group looked up to see a very muscular dragon like Digimon with four crimson, bat like wings and wore a mask that obscured the upper area of its face as it was pitch black. Its skin was dark grey and had shining claws on its hands and feet.

"Go Cyberdramon" a voice atop the smaller dragon Digimon said. Everyone looked to see the Digimon, now identified as Cyberdramon, land on the clouds in front of them. A human, a boy to be specific jumped off the Cyberdramon's back. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, wore a black t-shirt with a red neckerchief worn around his neck and wore what looked like a gauntlet of some kind on his right arm. A pair of tan coloured gloves were worn on each hand. The boy completed the outfit with a pair of khaki coloured pants that appeared to be worn underneath a pair of black short pants and a pair of red and white sneakers.

'No way' Rika, Kazu and Kenta thought in surprise, immediately recognizing the boy who was Cyberdramon's tamer.

"Cyberdramon attack!" the boy commanded. The Ultimate level Digimon released a roar before flying up and grabbing Megadramon and to the surprise of everybody, the much smaller Digimon heaved Megadramon over its shoulder and slammed it down on the clouds, hard even though it landed on clouds, Megadramon still got hurt.

**"DESOLATION CLAW!" **Cyberdramon exclaimed before its claws glowed green. The green energy suddenly flew from its claws as Cyberdramon slashed the air and then ten slash like markings of emerald green energy flew through the air and impacted with Megadramon. Megadramon howled in pain as the data-erasing energy hit home before it burst into red flakes of data. Cyberdramon then absorbed the data before releasing a bestial roar and then landed on the clouds next to the boy.

"Hey Clockmon, Hagurumon...I fixed the clock, well broke it... again so it's all safe now" the boy said. Clockmon and Hagurumon smiled with joy before Kazu and Kenta ran up to the boy and looked at with stars in their eyes.

"They said you had disappeared, but you didn't you just cam here to the Digital World"

"I can't believe it, we thought you were dead or something"

The two boys were suddenly knocked away as Cyberdramon nearly took off their heads when he knocked them back.

"CYBERDRAMON STOP IT!" the boy took out a black D-Ark before unleashing a whip of dark blue data and wrapped it around Cyberdramon's neck. Cyberdramon roared in annoyance and rage as it tried to get rid of the whip constricting it, but after a few seconds it calmed down.

The boy sighed in relief before turning to the group of tamers and Digimon. Then the boy's eyes settled on the fiery haired beauty.

"Ah, Rika Nonaka. Long time no see" the boy said, "You're as beautiful as ever" the boy said as he began to flirt with the red head. Rika's eyes widened before she turned away from him, a slight blush on her face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, well actually, he more or less growled the question out. Five seconds after even meeting the guy, he already starts flirting with his girlfriend, but it seemed as if the boy knew Rika beforehand.

"I am..."

"This is Ryo Akiyama, the legendary Digimon King and the best in the Digimon card game. He was the King and Rika always lost to him, but ever since he had disappeared from the last tournament he won, Rika here began to develop an ego when she became the Digimon Queen" Kazu and Kenta answered.

"Uh Naruto-kun is it okay if we just leave" Rika said.

"What and not get the chance to talk to this charming fella, preposterous?" Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his words like venom from a cobra's fangs. Not even taking his glaring eyes off of Ryo.

"So let me hear your introduction from you..who are you exactly?" Naruto asked again.

"I am Ryo Akiyama and I am Rika's boyfriend" Naruto, Dorumon, Gatomon, Renamon and Ryudamon's, hell even Kyuubi from within his cage heard this and their eyes all widened in shock.

**(Ryudamon was introduced to everyone and got to know everyone when they took the break to eat some bread)**

"HER WHAT?" they all exclaimed. Rika's eyes widened before she glared at Ryo along with Naruto.

**"Oooo kit's not too happy about this" **the Lord of Kitsune commented as he could feel the lack of repressed killing intent towards this newcomer.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Ryo is my ex-boyfriend...okay EX" she emphasized. Naruto nodded and then smirked at Ryo who seemed to turn his head away from the Rika and himself, which in Naruto's mind was a psychological defense to block the hurt Ryo felt because the claim to being an ex-boyfriend must have been true.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and **_I_** am Rika-chan's current boyfriend" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing crimson. Ryo and Naruto glared at each other, anime lightnign formed between their eyes to represent the tension.

All the Digimon: Renamon, Dorumon, Gatomon, Clockmon, Hagurumon, Ryudamon and even Cyberdramon along with Kazu, Kenta and the Kyuubi all watched the scene from different vantage points, but they all had one single thought in their minds.

"Well...this is awkward"

**(A/N: Well here is the first part to the Rescuing the Light being finished. Chapter 18 is done. I know there is barely any fighting in this, but I learnt from an author that action is not necessary in ever single chapter so therefore I still hope you guys like this chapter. Oooooo look what's going on, Naruto and Ryo have met and already their off to a rocky start with Naruto ready to rip Ryo in two. How will this affect Naruto and Rika's relationship now that the red head's ex-boyfriend, the Digimon King, is back? Also it seems that the group is miraculously reunited. However it seems that they must take a little detour because apparently Kazu wants to help an Andromon, that de-digivolved into a Guardramon, regain its honour by fighting the bully Orochimon who had taken over a colony of Gekomon that serve it sake. Will Naruto kill Ryo and tear him limb from limb? Will the chivalrous Guardramon be able to defeat the evil Orochimon? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 19: Rescuing the Light Pt. 2. Please review -K.D)**


	19. Chapter 19:Rescuing the Light Pt 2

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 19: Rescuing the Light Pt. 2

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Before I begin, a note to all of you as many questions have been asked concerning the previous chapter. First off, NO Ryudamon will not become Naruto's partner or anyone's partner for that matter as Ryudamon has his own role to play and will not be revealed until further updating. _**

**_Second NO there will be no other characters from the Narutoverse being added into this story because I am already too far into the plot of the story to just randomly drop in a Naruto character._**

**_ Third, YES Naruto and Dorumon will gave more than one bio-merge mega digivolution form, Dorugoramon and Alphamon. Now then on with the chapter and please review when finished reading-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"I am Ryo Akiyama and I am Rika's boyfriend" Naruto, Dorumon, Gatomon, Renamon and Ryudamon's, hell even Kyuubi from within his cage heard this and their eyes all widened in shock._

_"HER WHAT?" they all exclaimed. Rika's eyes widened before she glared at Ryo along with Naruto._

_**"Oooo kit's not too happy about this" **the Lord of Kitsune commented as he could feel the lack of repressed killing intent towards this newcomer._

_"Who are you?" Ryo asked Naruto._

_"Naruto-kun, Ryo is my ex-boyfriend...okay EX" she emphasized. Naruto nodded and then smirked at Ryo who seemed to turn his head away from the Rika and himself, which in Naruto's mind was a psychological defense to block the hurt Ryo felt because the claim to being an ex-boyfriend must have been true._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and **I** am Rika-chan's current boyfriend" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing crimson. Ryo and Naruto glared at each other, anime lightnign formed between their eyes to represent the tension._

_All the Digimon: Renamon, Dorumon, Gatomon, Clockmon, Hagurumon, Ryudamon and even Cyberdramon along with Kazu, Kenta and the Kyuubi all watched the scene from different vantage points, but they all had one single thought in their minds._

_"Well...this is awkward"_

_NOW_

"So...you're Rika's boyfriend?" Ryo asked glaring into Naruto's sapphire eyes with his own brown ones.

"That's right and I'm no doubt a better tamer than you, you barely control your own Digimon" Naruto growled as he pointed at the large humanoid dragon Digimon.

"Leave Cyberdramon out of this, blondie. You wanna go right now?" Ryo said backing off and putting up his fists, ready to fight. The others, minus Clockmon, Hagurumon and Cyberdramon were in shock at Ryo's challenge.

"Naruto would slaughter the guy" Dorumon said.

"No doubt" Gatomon added, "I can't wait to see how he wipes the floor with Rika's ex" Rika looked in shock at what Ryo did and what her boyfriend was about to do.

Naruto smirked and back away with his arms folded.

"I bet I could take you without my hands" Naruto said confidently.

"Naruto-kun, please don't you might hurt him" Rika said, knowing full well how powerful her boyfriend was, even without using chakra he could break a grown man's ribs with a single strike having seen the act done firsthand.

**(A/N: Refer to chapter 8)**

"Rika, you really think this guy could beat me?" Ryo looked at his former girlfriend before receiving a glare from the fiery haired girl.

"Just shut up, Ryo...you've cause enough trouble for today" Rika growled before taking Naruto's hand. "Come on guys, we have to meet up with the others as soon as we can"

The Digimon, minus Cyberdramon, Clockmon and Hagurumon, along with Kazu and Kenta shrugged before turning around going to walk in some random direction in hopes of finding a way back to the group. Ryo gritted his teeth, his fist clenched as his brown eyes attempted to burn a hole into the back of the blonde shinobi's head.

'I'm not going to let some blonde baka steal my girl and get away with it' the so-called legendary tamer thought before lunging at the blonde. His fist cocked back, aimed for Naruto's head. However due to Naruto's sixth sense for danger and his shinobi skills he sensed movement behind him.

Naruto ripped his hand free from Rika's grip before turning around, his blue eyes changing crimson as he put up a hand and blocked Ryo's fist. Naruto then redirected the fist before moving his left foot forward thus positioning his body in such a way that the blonde grabbed Ryo by the throat and slammed him down on the ground. Ryo gasped in pain as he felt the impact.

Cyberdramon raced to help his tamer, that even though Cyberdramon was not really that tamed, Ryo granted him power that he could never have achieved and therefore needed to get rid of the threat that is Naruto. However, as Cyberdramon leaped to the attack, he was halted as Dorumon, Gatomon and surprisingly Ryudamon all jumped to perform a powerful triple kick, one to head, one to the chest and one to the lower abdominals.

Cyberdramon flew through the air before being restrained as Dorumon wrapped his arm around Cyberdramon's head, performing a choke hold while Gatomon and Ryudamon held down his arms using surprising strength.

"Stay down" the three Digimon told the large Ultimate level who still fought to free himself.

Naruto neared Ryo's face as he the brown haired boy tried desperately to free himself. Naruto's grip was far too rigid to break free of and Ryo eventually was left to just gripping Naruto's wrist in a feeble attempt to prevent further strangulation.

"Now listen here you little punk, you better learn to not attack your superiors. I am far more powerful than any human and stronger than most Digimon, I can probbaly take down your little pet provided that I go all out or close to that" Naruto said as his eyes remained crimson.

"Now back off from Rika-chan...or I will personally... make you see hell" the jinchuriki growled as Ryo stared into those pools of death as he was suddenly filled with visions of people dying, giant claws slicing them to shreds, the red and black fur of a giant creature with nine tails and the last sound he heard before fainted...was the sound of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's beastial roar.

Naruto smirked as he saw Ryo's eyes roll into the back of head, his head lolling back as the brown haired boy fainted.

"Alright, you three can let go of Cyberdramon now" Naruto said. Dorumon, Gatomon and Ryudamon nodded before releasing the Ultimate level Digimon. The two Rookie and one Champion Digimon jumped back to their friends' sides before the group walked off.

Clockmon and Hagurumon watched the blonde shinobi's retreating back before looking at the 'legendary' tamer and the large dragon Digimon who seemed to be growling out of rage, but was really out its weakness.

'Two Rookies and a Champion bested me' the dragon thought before walking over to his tamer, 'Must find more powerful opponents to fight in order to become stronger'

"Naruto don't you think you went a little too far making Ryo faint?" Rika asked. Naruto frowned.

"No...so why didn't you ever tell me you had an ex-boyfriend?" Rika bit her lip as she could practically feel the intensity of his glare that he sent her way.

"Ummm...well it never really mattered" she started. Naruto looked at her with an odd, but still pissed off look.

"Didn't matter?" he practically spat out, "Rika-chan, you could have at least told about this. Your little secret boyfriend that you would have never told me about" Rika turned to the blonde and stopped walking, grabbing him by the arm to stop him. The Digimon, who were up front stopped and turned around to watch the lover's spat that was about to unfold.

"Alright Naruto listen up and listen well, I BROKE UP WITH HIM! Ryo was a perverted teme when we together, besides he was too much of a bother. He threw around his status as the Digimon King like as if it were toy a dog would play with. He thought he deserved respect from it, I didn't respect, but I only went out with him because, I'll admit, he was nice looking and because of his status as Digimon King. After I got to know him, I realized he was a baka and he was only harrassing me, asking me where I was, who I was with...he was too clingy" Rika yelled at him, showing reasons as to why she chose to forget Ryo.

"But the main reason..."her voice went soft at that part, "the main reason I broke up with him...was because I saw him with another girl...and making out with her." Rika clenched her fist at the emotionally scarring memory before looking at Naruto who was looking at her with wide eyes. His sapphire eyes now filled with regret for getting mad at her, but there was a hidden feeling of intense rage towards Ryo and gave even more reason as to why Naruto should beat him up.

"Wow..."was all Naruto could say, "I...I don't know what to say I mean...wow" Naruto looked down in shame after what he just heard. He looked into Rika's eyes as she walked up to him and held his face in her hands.

"Look, Naruto-kun...it was a long time ago, we broke up and I've put it all behind me because it was all in the past. Besides, I love you now and no one is going to stop me from doing so. Ryo was just a memory in the back of my mind and that is all he will be to me" Rika replied with a small smile. The blonde looked at his girlfriend before smirking and wrapping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her next to him.

"Arigato...Rika-chan" he whispered.

"No problem" she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. There was silence as the Digimon, Kazu and Kenta turned away as the pair looked at them, whistling innocently and acting as if they hadn't witnessed one of the couple's first fights.

"You all can stop whistling now" the blonde and red head said with a laugh causing them all to scratch their heads in embarrassment.

"Alright then..."Ryudamon looked around the landscape of clouds, "we better get a move on and find another one of those teleportation data beams and get off this cloud city"

"Hai" was the response from everyone before they headed off in a direction that to Goldramon knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>With Takato and the others<strong>

Hot.

Hot and thirsty.

That was how Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Leomon and Jeri felt at the moment. They were previously doing what they were supposed to be doing, heading south, at a walking pace, but now due to the intense feeling of heat that somehow emerged after hours of walking they were now reduced to trudging and/or dragging their feet across the red sands of the seemingly endless desert landscape.

"Uuuuugh, how long have we been walking?" Takato asked. Henry sighed and licked his lips. He, along with everyone else had been feeling thirsty for quite sometime now. Henry had packed some water for the trip in large canteens, but sharing three canteens between six VERY thirsty Digimon and people proved to be an unwise decision as they downed all the water they had within the few hours they had been walking...and now they had none as they had underestimated the time it would take to cross a frickin' desert.

"Probably a few hours...just keep heading south" Henry said. Terriermon spread out his ears to provide Henry with much needed shade.

"Here you go buddy, I'll keep you cool" the dog eared bunny said to his tamer as he rested atop his head. The Asian tamer smiled up at his partner.

"Arigato, Terriermon...I'll be able to keep walking for a while longer now" Terriermon chuckled.

"Momentai" he replied.

"Leomon...you have good eyesight...see if you can find anything across the horizion or whatever you call it" Jeri panted.

"It's too hot to care what it's called" Guilmon said as he dragged his feet and claws, leaving trails in the dirt.

"Man...I wish we could find someplace with shade and water" Leomon said to himself as he scanned the area. Unknown to them all, glowing golden figures floated above them, giggling to themselves before their glows became shines.

The DigiGnomes stopped glowing before giggling once more and then flew off with a wave, but they were still unnoticed by the tamers and their partners.

Leomon continued to look across the red sands before he spotted something in the distance.

"Oi, minna-san" Leomon alerted everyone, "I see something and it looks like...NOT DESERT!"

"REALLY?" Takato yelled in excitement and grabbing Leomon. Leomon looked at Takato with a sweat drop forming on the back of the lion Digimon's head.

"Uh yeah" he replied before getting Takato off of him. "Right over there, in that direction" the bue eyed lion pointed towards the south east. At least they were heading south still.

Takato laughed with excitement and insanity...but mostly insanity before he grabbed Guilmon and climbed atop his back. Guilmon gave an 'oof' as he felt Takato's weight on him.

"IKUZO GUILMON...MUSH!" Takato yelled.

"Aye Aye, Takatomon!" Guilmon cried out before taking off towards the unknown non-desert area at high speeds. Speeds that no one knew Guilmon possessed.

"Sugoi...they must be really thirsty" Jeri said.

"Come on we gotta keep up" Leomon said before grabbing Henry and Jeri and placing them both on his large and broad shoulders.

"Yay, Leomon's giving us a ride" Terriermon said with glee atop Henry's head.

"MUSH!" Henry exclaimed, Leomon looked back at him with a 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"Don't push it gaki" the lion told the blue haired boy before taking off after the goggle wearing tamer and the rapidly moving crimson lizard.

After a few minutes of anime enhanced running, which resulted in large trails of dust and sand being kicked up, the group finally reached the non-desert location and it was a forested area.

"AAHHHHHH!" the group screamed in glee before running into the nice shade that the large trees and other types of foliage provided. They continued running before they suddenly felt the ground beneath them disappear. They seemed to pause in mid air before rolling down the hill that were suddenly on and stopping as they reached the bottom.

"Uuuuuuuugh" they groaned in pain. Guilmon was the first to recover before sniffing the air.

"Oi...guys, I think I smell" Guilmon sniffed again, "I smell water"

"WATER?" Guilmon was thrown back from the sound waves generated from their shout due to the sheer volume of it.

"I think it's right in front of us" Guilmon pointed his claws directly in front of them. The people and Digimon turned from Guilmon to see only a thick mist in front of them. However, as they continued to look, as if by some unseen force, the mist began to disperse and decrease in thickness.**(A/N: Unseen force=me)**

All of a sudden they were gifted with the sight of a crystal blue lake filled with water that shone in the sunlight. And then suddenly as the lake was shown, the sound of an angel's chorus graced their ears.

"Sugoi" Jeri said with wide eyes.

"I can hear angels singing" Takato said.

"Or it could be that group of Gekomon over there" Henry and Terriermon said pointing out the group of frog looking Digimon. Henry took out his D-Ark and scanned the Gekomon to learn the information he could learn from his green D-Ark.

The group turned to see that there was in fact a group of Gekomon. Gekomon were frog looking Digimon, with emerald green skin and a white underbelly.

"Gekomon, Champion level. Their tongues contained holes on the tip and around their neck was a golden horn/trumpet. Through these four holes, music came through which can be melded with their singing to create amazing tones and music that is able to influence the feelings of others. Their signature attack is Symphony Crusher" the Asian tamer read.

The frog like Digimon, with their red coloured eyes never blinking as they sang in a harmony that in complete contradictory to their looks which was quite beautiful as they looked just plain butt ugly.

"The Gekomon are famous for their singing" Leomon explained, "Although their appearances are not the best, their voices and the music they make through the holes in their tongues and the trumpet on their necks, more than make up for it"

"Okay guys" a large red digimon said in front of the Gekomon, "let's now try out the song we've been working on"

"What Digimon is that?" Takato took out his red D-Ark and scanned the largest of the Digimon that was a part of the Gekomon's choir.

This Digimon resembled a toad or a bullfrog in more ways than one and was the digivolved, Ultimate level form of the Gekomon and their leader. The holographic image of the large red Digimon appeared on the D-Ark.

The large red behemoth of a Digimon was larger than even Leomon and had the crazed look that the Gekomon all had in his eyes. There were two horns on his shoulders and topknot on his head. There are two tape strips across his belly, where it indicates the Digimon has an outie navel (belly button). He also has two claw-like whiskers.

"ShogunGekomon, Ultimate level. His singing voice can be manipulated scale-wise by his two horns, which also act as brass instruments. His voice is far lower than a Gekomon's, making him the samurai lord of all Gekomon. His attacks are Musical Fist and Horn Howling" Takato read before pocketing his D-Ark.

"A one, a two...a one, two, three, four" the horns then blared on all of the Gekomon as well as on ShogunGekomon in one large chorus of brass instruments.

"That's loud" Jeri yelled to Takato.

"Yeah, I know" the goggle wearing tamer yelled back.

"Now let's start singing" their trumpets the front and middle rows of the five rows of Gekomon began playing what they would assume to be the melody. Meanwhile the ones in back played an accompaniment piece.

_(Full Metal Alchemist Opening 4-Period)_

_Owarinaki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki_  
><em>Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa<em>

_Tsukamikakete wa mata hanarete itta_  
><em>Demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai<em>

_Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa_  
><em>Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa<em>  
><em>Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita<em>  
><em>Kono basho de Period ni<em>

_Ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru_  
><em>Nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga…<em>

_Kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo_  
><em>Afureru (yume o) negai (daite) subete uta ni nosete<em>

_Genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni_  
><em>Tachimukau yuuki o<em>  
><em>Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete<em>  
><em>Unmei wa sugu soba ni<em>

_Mukau saki wa hora_  
><em>Kirameku sekai<em>

_Boku o furuwasu kono kansei o_  
><em>Uragiru koto wa shinai sa<em>  
><em>Tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni<em>  
><em>Kono basho de Period ni<em>

_Shinjitsu wa yubisaki ni_

Takato and the others could only stare in amazement at the song the amphibious Digimon just sang as they took a bow. Then Jeri began to clap, which caused a chain reaction thus causing the others to clap. Henry even performed the whistle where you stick two fingers in your mouth.

"Encore Encore" Guilmon cried out.

"More, more" Terriermon said.

"Excellent music by all of you" Leomon said. The Gekomon looked surprised along with their leader, ShogunGekomon at the appearance of humans.

"Are you guys humans?" ShogunGekomon asked, and to the confusion of everyone,he sounded exactly like Morgan Freeman for some reason.

"Hai, we came here to the Digital World to help a friend, but we need to rest for a while...by the way nice job" Henry explained. The large red bullfrog Digimon nodded with a smile.

"I see, well welcome to the mildly swampy area that is my and my choir's home. Gekomon, say hello to our guests" ShogunGekomon said.

"Ohayo humans" the green Digimon said with smiles.

"Ohayo, I'm Matsuki Takato, this is my partner Guilmon" the red D-Ark wielding tamer introduced himself and his partner.

"That's Wong Henry and his partner Terriermon" the Asian tamer nodded while Terriermon gave an enthusiastic wave and smile.

"And finally over there is Katou Jeri and her partner Leomon"

"Nice to meet you guys" the female tamer greeted while Leomon gave a nod of respect to the Gekomon and their leader. ShogunGekomon smiled and waved at the tamers and their partners before a serious look crossed his face.

"So, I see that you like our music and our singing judging by your reactions" the leader of the Gekomon said in voice that was still eerily familiar to Morgan Freeman's.

"Yeah, amazingly talented you guys are" Jeri said with a small clap causing the large Digimon to chuckle.

"You humans have good taste in music then, would you like to hear some more?" ShogunGekomon asked.

"Of course!" the group replied with happy expressions.

"Very well" the large crimson bullfrog said with a wilder than average look in his already wild looking eyes. Turning to his group, ShogunGekomon smirked before counting the timing for the next song.

"One, two, three, four...okay guys... HIT IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and his group<strong>

The group of four Digimon and four humans continued to traverse the snow white area, but it never seemed to end and they hadn't even come across any other Digimon, which was both good and bad becaase they wouldn't have to fight, but that means that there were also no signs of a digital transportation beam coming back up to this place.

"Naruto-kun, we've been walking for hours" Rika whined, "Can we rest now?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired myself" Naruto said before dropping down on his knees. Rika, Kazu, Kenta and the Digimon also fell to the soft, fluffy surface of the cloud city. The only sounds being the echoing, monotonous sound of the broken cuckoo clock they had left behind, that surprisingly carried the sound of its ticking throughout the entire area...that and their breathing were the only sounds heard.

"It's amazing how that cuckoo clock ticking could be so annoying" Kazu commented.

"Yeah" Kenta agreed.

"So, Ryudamon...have you ever been to this part of the Digital World, this cloud place?" Dorumon asked.

"Hmmmm...no" he stated earning sighs of disappointment from the group causing him to sweat drop.

"Kuso" Renamon cursed.

"Gomen, but the only chance of getting off this place is with a transportation data beam" the samurai armour wearing dragon told the group. The group then proceeded to rest, unknown to them that the DigiGnomes were watching from above.

The little ancestors of the Digimon all giggled before waving their hands. Their soft glowing bodies, became similar to shining beacons in the sky before releasing a pink aura of power that shot off a few miles away from where the group was now currently resting. The pink aura then transformed into a beam of data...the transportation beam. The DigiGnomes giggled once more before flying away leaving no trace of ever being there.

The pink beam of data then neared the group, casting a soft glow over their bodies. The group quickly sat up, their eyes widened in surprise before their vision was engulfed with pink.

"NANI?" was the only word that escaped their lips in exclamation before they vanished from where they were sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>Gekomon Swamp-Dark Time<strong>

"One more, please?" Takato asked. The Gekomon were a bit tired from singing, but they could manage one more song.

"Don't worry, we may be tuckered out, but we'll be able to sing one more song" ShogunGekomon said as he wiped his brow which was covered with what seemed to be sweat.

"If you guys are tired, you don't have to" Henry said feeling sorry for the tired amphibious Digimon. The darkness had come in the middle of one of their songs that they made up on the fly called 'Digimon are the Champions', which sounded oddly familiar, but they didn't question it.

**(A/N: Yes it is the main opening theme of Digimon seasons 1-3)**

ShogunGekomon and the others waved their hands.

"No, no" said one of the Gekomon choir members, "this is the first time we've sang to an audience" the creature spoke with an obvious lisp, but continued, "we are honoured to have humans, much less Digimon tamers enjoy our singing"

"We will sing one more song" the rest of the Gekomon chorused. ShogunGekomon looked at his choir with anime tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes.** (A/N:Think Gai and Lee when they cry)**

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ALL!" he bellowed before smiling and waving his hands in the air to provide the timing for the song.

"All right and to close this off we have this final song, it may sound sad, but it is the best ending song we got" ShogunGekomon said with a smirk and wink to the group of tamers and their partners. However, just as they were about to start there was bright flash of pink light as a data stream passed through the lake, parting the water. The Digimon and tamers watched in awe as they saw eight figures falling from the beam and into the water before the beam vanished.

The lake water flowed back into the space that was no longer filled when the data beam parted it. The group of Gekomon, ShogunGekomon, Takato, Henry, Jeri and their partners all blinked when they saw the water begin to bubble.

Suddenly out of the water burst Naruto, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Dorumon, Gatomon, Renamon and Ryudamon all gasping for breath as they hadn't prepared to fall into freezing lake water. The four humans and four Digimon swam to the shore and climbed onto the sweet, dry land.

"Dear Kami...why did that thing drop us off in the middle of a fucking lake!" Naruto cursed as he stood to his feet. He then turned around and helped the Digimon and Rika climb out while Kazu and Kenta had to climb out on thier own.

"Geez, thanks for helping us out of the water" Kazu said sarcastically. Naruto smirked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You're welcome" thus earning a glare from both of them.

"And you are?" ShogunGekomon asked the newcoming tamers, humans and the Digimon.

"Oh, I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a Digimon Tamer. These are my partners, Dorumon" he gestured to the purple furred dragon who nodded, "and Gatomon" the feline gave a wave and a smile causing most of the Gekomon to blush.

"This is Dorumon's friend, Ryudamon" the second X-Antibody Digimon nodded with short bow, "and this my girlfriend or..."Naruto blushed, "mate as you guys might define it" the terminology used caused Rika to also blush while everyone else snickered earning glares from the couple.

"Her partner, Renamon" the blonde kitsune nodded. "And those two bakas are Kazu and Kenta"

"OI I RESENT THAT REMARK!" Kazu and Kenta yelled. ShogunGekomon nodded with a serious look.

"So, Takato-san..." the goggle wearing tamer looked up at the giant toad Digimon.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Are you friends with these tamers and their Digimon and those two...bakas?" he asked pointing at them. Kazu and Kenta fumed, but kept silent not wanting to anger a Digimon that could easily step on them and turn them into literal pancakes.

"Hai, they are my friends" the response earned a smile from the large Digimon who then turned to his choir. Before they began though, Naruto had used the Evaporation jutsu to dry everyone's clothes. THEN the final song began.

"Okay guys, it's dark and these humans and their Digimon are probably tired so let's give them a song to make them sleepy" ShogunGekomon said. A chorus of "Hai" was heard. The trumpets then began to play a sad sounding tune, but it still sounded nice. The tamers yawned out of tiredness as they laid against the trunks of the nearby trees or against their backpacks to use as pillows.

_(Full Metal Alchemist Opening Five-Rain)_

_Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa  
>tsukihi ga jama wo suru<br>mukau saki wa tsugi ja nakute  
>Sugi bakari oikaketa<em>

_Nariyamanai yousha nai omoidetachi wa_  
><em>Yurushite kuresou ni mo nai<em>  
><em>sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho wo<em>  
><em>Kattou ga kobore ochiru<em>

_Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka_  
><em>zuibun nagai aida tsumetai<em>  
><em>Ame wa doushite boku wo erabu no<em>  
><em>tsutsumarete ii ka na<em>  
><em>Ame wa yamu koto wo shirazu ni<em>  
><em>Kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo<em>  
><em>Sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de<em>  
><em>Nukumori ni yorisoi nagara<em>

The song ended and by that time, the song had already put all of the humans and digimon to sleep.

"Well guys that's all for today let's go home and rest our voices with some nice milk and honey" the leader of the Gekomon said.

"HOORAY MILK AND HONEY!" and with that, the Gekomon and ShogunGekomon left the so-called swamp and headed back to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Gekomon Swamp<strong>

**Light Time**

The group yawned as they awoke from their sleep.

"Ah, that was a nice rest" Kazu yawned as stood to his feet to stretch. The others followed suit and stretched their tight muscles due to lack of movement while they were sleeping.

"Yeah it was, but" Naruto twisted his body and head causing everyone to hear the cracks that his neck and back made and making them wince, "those trees are not comfortable, if I wasn't completely asleep I would have moved"

"Those Gekomon do make nice music though" Henry said.

"That they do" Terriermon responded to Henry's comment to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"So...what should we do?" Kenta asked adjusting his glasses, "By the way, how long have we been in the Digital World for?"

Naruto looked at his watch.

"Well time passes slower in the Digital World, but in terms of the Real World...we have been here for..." Naruto's eyes widened, "We've been here for nearly an entire week"

"NANI?" everyone gasped.

"But it seemed to be less than that, and besides it's only been two days here" Jeri stated.

"Well that's the way things work in the Digital World" Leomon told his tamer before looking around, his eyes narrowing and his ears flicking back and forth.

"Matteo...I think I heard something" the group was previously talking, but was now completely silent. The bushes to the left of them rustled and suddenly there were sounds of fighting as twigs snapped, leaves flew out of the nearby forest and suddenly there was a grunt of pain as a silver and black blue flew out of the trees, knocking a few of them down on the way out of the depths of the trees.

"What the hell was that?" Dorumon exclaimed looking at where the silver and black blur had flown past them. The group looked to see a humanoid looking Digimon encased in what seemed to be a metal armour of some sort, but his organic parts such as its lower face, one of its arms and part of its thigh and lower leg.

"Whose that Digimon?" Jeri asked.

"It's Andromon" Kazu said in awe, "He's one of my favourite Digimon of all time and his signature attack is..."

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!" **Andromon roared in a deep voice indicating he was male, stood to his feet. His right hand rotated at high speeds turning into a makeshift drill. The hand hummed with power as electric blue coloured energy formed around it. Andromon swung his arm and an arc of blue flew into the trees and an explosion erupted from the forest as the attack made contact with the forest foliage and whatever Andromon was aiming at because there was a scream of pain.

**(A/N: I know a lot of Digimon are appearing to be male, but it's not my fault blame the Digimon creators they made most of them like that, I'm not sexist)**

There was silence as everyone stared at the forest, readying themselves to fight...except for Kazu, Kenta and Jeri who hid behind Leomon.

There was a loud hiss that made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand on edge, his eyes flashed crimson as he and Kyuubi knew the sound well.

**"Hebi/Snake"** Kyuubi said to his jinchuriki.

"No shit sherlock" Naruto growled to his bijuu. A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared in the darkness of the forest before seven more pairs of eyes appeared, there golden glows illuminating the darkness before the beast lashed out heading for Andromon alone.

"Don't attack!" Leomon ordered, "It's only after Andromon"

"But we can't just abandon the guy" Kazu said.

"This is not our fight and we can't take any unnecessary actions" the Beast King growled to the visor wearing pre-teen. Kazu gritted his teeth as he saw what seemed to be a giant eight headed snake attack the android Digimon.

"Let's see what that thing is" Naruto said taking out the bronze coloured D-Ark that was Gatomon's. The holographic image of a large serpent with one organic head and seven robotic ones appeared on the screen of the bronze coloured D-Ark.

"Orochimon, Ultimate level. It is gigantic and possesses eight heads, though seven of them are dummies, and the black one in the middle is the only real one. Attacks are Inferno Blast and Ame no Murakumo" Naruto read.

**"INFERNO BLAST!" **the giant snake hissed before its real head unleashed a large blast of white flames. Andromon held up his arms in defense before taking the attack head on. Andromon was shown to be struggling to hold off the giant snake.

"How dare such a foul beast attack a brave knight such as myself. As the Iron Knight, I, Andromon shall make haste to rid the Digital World of a piece of vermin such as you Orochimon" everyone sweat dropped as Andromon spoke in a language that only people in the Middle Ages spoke, the olden King's english.

"What a moron"

"That is so cool" Kazu said as he saw Andromon jump into the air after leaping through the alchoholic flames of Orochimon and then slamming a powerful kick to one of its dummy heads, however the other five dummies lashed out and bit on Andromon's limbs before one took him and threw him away, slamming into a tree. Then Orochimon's tail came crashing down upon Andromon's downed form and putting the digimon into even more pain.

Andromon groaned before glowing with a yellow light and reverted into his Champion form, which looked far more robotic. The robot's armour was rust red and he also possessed jet packs on his back.

"He probably took a lot of damage before he arrived here, he de-digivolved into Guardromon" Kazu said running up to the unconscious android Digimon. It was then, however that the Gekomon and ShogunGekomon had chosen to come and practice their singing.

"La La La...La...what the fuck?" the amphibious Digimon cried out in alarm at seeing the large eight headed serpent.

"Kuso" the tamers cursed, "The Gekomon are here, quick we gotta protect them" Naruto ordered having seen Orochimon's head turn. The snake hissed before opening his original mouth and showing the alcohol streams that filled his mouth before the alcohol began to burn and turn into pale white flames.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **Leomon let loose a powerful fiery fist that took the shape of a lion's head. The attack struck Orochimon's original head in the chin, stopping the attack.

"Are you okay?" Kazu asked.

"I am fine child, but..." Guardromon grunted in pain as he tried to stand, but Kazu stopped him.

"No, you're not. You need to stay down or you'll hurt yourself even more" Kazu said with concern for the Digimon. Guardromon seemed to chuckle at Kazu's emotions.

"I see...well then, I guess I cannot obey your command, human" te robotic Digimon stood before pushing Kazu behind him and then holdingup his iron hard arms to block an incoming swinging tail from Orochimon.

"However, I will not let Orochimon harm such an innocent bystander, much less a child" Kazu looked in awe as Guardromon pushed the tail aside.

"GUARDROMON, NO DON'T FIGHT!" the visor wearing pre-teen shouted, but his words fell on deaf...audio responders because Guardromon jumped away and into the heat of the battle.

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" **Guardomon opened fire as two literally whistling missiles flew through the air and impacted with one of Orochimon's dummy heads, but barely did any damage.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!" **

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" **

Dorumon and Gatomon struck home as they impaled one of the dummy heads and killed it thus leaving Orochimon with only six dummy heads and his original. Leomon drew his blade and jumped to the side as another dummy head tried to crash down on him, but instead got a mouthful of dirt. Leomon then gave a roar before slicing through the metallic serpent head this beheading it and leaving only five dummy heads remaining.

**"INFERNO BLAST!" **the original head of Orochimon let loose the white alchoholic flames causing everyone to get slightly wqoozy from the scent seeing as how the scent of alcohol emanating from the white fire was so strong. However, Guardomon being a machine, had not been affected and crashed a powerfdul right hook to one of Orochimon's dummy heads, leaving a noticeable dent before spinning and performing a roundhouse kick utterly destroying the entire right side of the dummy head.

"You will pay, insolent little worm" Orochimon hissed before wrapping his tail around Guardromon and then slamming him repeatedly into the ground before throwing dragging him along the ground. Guardromon grunted in pain, trying to stop his movement by digging his fingers into the dirt, but to no avail.

Orochimon then threw Guardromon into the air.

"Batter up" the large seprent said before swinging his tail like a baseball bat and slamming it into Guardromon's side sending the robotic Digimon spiraling through the air and into the dirt.

"Dude, I told you...stop" Kazu said running up to the android Champion level. Guardromon sighed in defeat.

"You don't understand, it is against my nature, I am supposed to guard the Digital World from fiends such as Orochimon. I am the Iron Knight...I"

"Don't have to do this alone. I'll help you" Kazu said with a smirk. Guardromon looked in shock at Kazu's willingness to help him, even without supernatural abilities.

"Well then, partner, I guess... I will listen to you" Guardromon said. Then a light appeared and Kazu saw a small little bubble appear out of Guardromon's body. He grabbed the bubble and in his hands was a purple D-Ark. Kazu looked in shock before looking with the surprised looked that was seen in Guardromon's eyes.

"I'm your tamer?" Kazu said as he slid a Blue Card out from behind the purple D-Ark.

"It appears so...what is your name?"

"Kazu...Shioda Kazu"

"Well then Kazu, help me fight" Guardromon said standing to his feet. The two watched as the other tamers fought back with all they had, but Orochimon managed to hold them off due to his many heads and the drowsiness that was caused by the alcohol laden flames of the serpent Digimon's Inferno Blast.

**"INFERNO BLAST!" **the large snake breathed the white flames which were headed towards a downed Henry and Terriermon, who were to drunk to be able to avoid the attack.

"Kuso" the two cursed.

"HENRY!" the others yelled, but fell to their knees as in their attempt to help Henry, the effects of the white flames began to take their toll on them as well. Their eyes widened however as they heard a familiar voice shout out something they never would have expected.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!" Kazu swiped the card through his new D-Ark. Guardromon quickly flew through the air using the jet like thrusters on his back to propel him in front of Henry and Terriermon before a large yellow shield with the crest of Courage emblazoned on the front in orange, formed in Guardromon's hands and deflected the fiery attack.

"What the...Kazu?" the others exclaimed. Kenta watched from the bushes in surprise as his friend was shown to be using a D-Ark.

Unknown to everyone, the cause of the tamers fighting, the Gekomon choir and ShogunGekomon had long since left the battlefield and went to go and practice their songs somewhere else.

Kenta looked with wide eyes at the purple D-Ark in his best friend's hand.

'So even Kazu is a tamer...but what about me?' the glasses wearing boy thought with a frown.

"You guys okay?" the visor wearing tamer asked.

"Kazu...you're a..." Naruto blinked as he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I know it came as a surprise to me too, I mean...I'M A TAMER NOW WOOHOOO!" Kazu yelled in excitment before taking out the 'Emergency' Digimon Cards that he always kept in his pocket, but stopped when Naruto called out to him.

"KAZU...HERE FINISH IT IN ONE SHOT!" Naruto yelled. Even though he was disoriented from the Inferno Blast attack, he managed to throw the card he wanted to give Kazu directly at the new tamer. Kazu looked in surprise as he caught it before flipping it over.

Kazu's eyes widened before smirking.

"ARIGATO, NARUTO!" Naruto nodded before Kazu held his D-Ark in his hands and swiped the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" Kazu yelled. Guardromon held out his left arm and suddenly in flash of blue light, the arm transformed into the shape of MetalGarurumon's head. The mouth of the MetalGarurumon head opened to reveal a large cannon within its jaws.

"NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU WIN MACHINE!" Orochimon hissed before striking out with his heads. Guardromon smirked before readying the cannon.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **the android Digimon yelled before a large ice blue beam of energy flew forth from the cannon and took down each one of the metallic dummy heads until only Orochimon's original head remained.

"Insolent machine...**INFERNO BLAST!" **the large torrent of white flames ejected from the Ultimate level Digimon's mouth with such speed and power, Guardromon was barely given enough time to fire the cannon.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **Guardromon fired the cannon and the icy blue beam collided with the blast of white hot flames. The two attacks pushed against each other, fighting for domninance. The two Digimon putting more power into their attacks. Kazu then drew a card and swiped it.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Guardromon glowed with a red aura before the aura flowed into the Supreme Cannon and the beam suddenly expanded in size and began to push back the Inferno Blast.

"Noooo...it's...not..."Orochimon tried to push more power into his attack, but he was already at his maximum, "POSSIBLE!"

Guardromon gave a yell of exertion before the blast cut straight through the flames and Orochimon's golden eyes widened in shock as his attack was nullfied and the last thing he saw was a flash of blue light. The Supreme Cannon 's laser shot straight through the serpent's mouth before expanding in size and blowing off the Digimon's entire head. The body of the Ultimate level Digimon stood still before toppling to the ground and vanishing as flakes of red data.

Guardromon's body gave off a loud groan before the android Digimon fell to his knees.

"Guardromon...you okay?" Kazu asked. Guardromon nodded his metallic head.

"Uh, yeah just a bit..." another groan escaped Guardromon's body before the Digimon's eyes vanished as he fell unconscious.

"Ah, GUARDROMON!" Kazu yelled whacking his Digimon's head like someone would a computer when it freezes.

"Don't worry, Kazu" Rika said getting up with help from Renamon, "He's probably just exhausted and powered down from using so much energy"

Kazu was still looking worried, but then realized he was still holding Naruto's card.

"Oh...Naruto, arigato...here's your card back" the visor wearing pre-teen said handing the card back to Naruto, but the blonde shook his head.

"Nah, you keep it...I have two more, that one is the second one I found" Naruto proved his point by pulling out two of the Supreme Cannon cards from his card case.

"Sugoi" Kenta said looking at Kazu, "Dude, you're a tamer now"

"Hai" Kazu said with a large grin plastered on his face, "Oi what's wrong?"

Kenta sighed as he glanced around the surrounding group.

"Well...you guys all have Digimon partners...and now I think I'm just gonna be dead weight now" Naruto placed a hand on the younger boy.

"Kenta...you were deadweight before you began thinking this" the blonde said, earning stifled chuckles from the others, but in order to save the boy any further humiliation, Rika elbowed the jinchuriki in his ribs.

"Itai...Rika-chan, that hurt" Naruto said with a whining tone, Rika gave her boyfriend a glare and pointed to Kenta. The group looked at the glasses wearing boy who was looking downcast.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll get your chance" Takato said.

"Maybe...maybe not" Henry said, but then noticed the looks he was getting, "Oh right...gomen not helping much with that comment"

"Anyways, come on we gotta continue heading south" Leomon said.

"Ryudamon...how far from this area is the Southern palace?" Gatomon asked. Ryudamon sniffed the air, his green eyes seemed to scan the area in front of them.

"Hmmm, well it seems that we are only a few days away, but there are too many breaks in between. At this rate it will take us maybe a week or more to reach Zhuqiaomon's palace" the orange furred dragon said.

"Really, that long?" Dorumon asked his fellow X-Antibody Digimon earning a nod from his friend.

"Well then...we better get a move on" Naruto said as Dorumon climbed onto his back and Gatomon jumping atop his head. The group then set out, heading south for the Sovereign of the South...and in hopes of finding their friend.

'Don't worry Calumon...we'll find you...and bring you home' the shinobi-tamer thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Dark Prison<strong>

Lucemon watched as the group continued to trek through the Digital World's many areas in search of the Sovereign's dwelling.

"Excellent...it is almost time for my plan to unfold" the Fallen Angel Digimon said to himself, staring hungrily into the image of the group of tamers, their partners...and Kenta. Lucemon then made a few movements with his hands and suddenly the image of the group split into the five different images.

"The chosen five that will result in my freedom" Lucemon smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the first" he said staring at the blonde's image before shifting his gaze to the second one.

"Dorumon, the second" the third image showed the image of the samurai armour wearing dragon and the second existing X-Antibody Digimon.

"Ryudamon, the third" then the fourth image of the bipedal lion Digimon appeared in the eyes of the Fallen Angel.

"Leomon, the fourth" and finally the fifth image shown in the orb was our favourite bread loving, crimson scaled, dinosaur like Digimon.

"And finally, Guilmon the fifth...you five shall grant me the power to escape my retched prison and once again give me the chance to take over the Digital World...and with that, I shall destroy the Sovereigns and Fanglongmon and then...I shall take over the Real World as my trophy" Lucemon let out an evil laugh before passing his hands over the images of his chosen five before the image of the Phoenix Sovereign's lair appeared.

"And now...for the catalyst that will trigger the reaction and release me"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Southern Quadrant <strong>

**Zhuquiaomon's Lair**

Upon his throne of flames, the Phoenix Digimon sat. His four eyes closed as he contemplated his next move.

_"My lord, Zhuquiamon-sama"_ Lucemon spoke to the fiery Digimon. The four golden eyes, that seemed to burn like the flames on his throne, snapped open upon hearing the voice of his most "trusted" advisor.

"Ah, young advisor...what brings you to contact me once more...although, Makuramon is lacking in returning the Catalyst...wait hold that thought" the large bird of flames turned to see Makuramon, riding atop Majiramon and entering his abode. As Makuramon touched the floor, the dragon deva nodded to his superior lord, who nodded back, before turning and taking to the skies.

"My Lord...I've finally got the little cream puff" the monkey deva said with a smirk and then knelt to the Soverereign. Calumon was unconscious, but alive, and this please the Sovereign.

"Excellent work, my servant. Now hand me the Catalyst" Zhuquiaomon extended on of his black feet. Makuramon's eyes widened at seeing the long, sharp talons that nearly threatened to rip his face. The monkey deva handed Calumon to Zhuquiaomon before bowing once more.

"You may leave"

"Hai, Zhuquiaomon-sama" Makuramon nodded before running out of the room. The Sovereign of flames then let out a loud screech that tore open a rip in the Digital space-time continuum and also awoke Calumon.

Zhuquiaomon then flew through the portal that led to a dark cavern that held nothing but a small pedestal which looked like a crystal of some sort should be placed.

"What the...aahhhhh giant bird!" Calumon exclaimed and struggled to get free.

"Now, now my friend. You are the Catalyst and a necessary element in our survival" Zhuquiaomon said.

"I'm no Cata-what-ist, I'm Calumon and I'm a Digimon like all you. Now let me go!" the cream puff Digimon yelled in surprising anger. The upside down triangle on his forehead glowed, but it was too late for anything to happen as the Sovereign of the South placed the Catalyst onto the pedestal. Suddenly, the pedestal grew walls of crimson energy and the dark cavern was filled with a bright crimson light before turning to a soft, crystal blue.

"You shall once again help us become stronger, Calumon. Farewell" the large bird flew back through his portal before releasing another ear-splitting shriek and the portal closed.

Calumon's ears shrunk as he looked around the glowing blue cavern.

"Great...now I'm lonely"

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Zhuquiamon's lair<strong>

'Yes...you were saying' Zhuquiaomon spoke through his thoughts as he resumed the previously interrupted conversation with Lucemon.

_"Ah yes...anymore interruptions?"_ Lucemon asked.

'None'

_"Good, because I need you to help a little friend of mine"_

'Who?' the Phoenix Digimon asked.

_"You know him quite well...the little imp Digimon...Impmon"_

_'_Oh yes, the little purple Rookie Digimon. Yes I remember him...what do you need me to do?' Zhuquiaomon asked.

_"Well...I need you to Warp Digivolve him. You see, the little Rookie craves power. Power to be the strongest of them all, so I think you should give him that power. With it, he could rid the Digital World of the humans that have invaded the Digital World"_

'Nani...the tamers...and their partners, they found a way through to the Digital World?' Zhuquiamon asked.

_"Oh yes...so give the little imp his power and they'll be out of hair...feathers...for good" _Lucemon responded. Zhuquiaomon tapped his claw on the ground below his fiery throne.

"Hmmm...well with the Catalyst, the process of forcing Digivolution should be an easier task...very well" Zhuquiaomon said, proving the use of thinking his words to be too annoying for his tastes.

_"Very well"_ Lucemon said, _"I shall leave it up to you"_

The connection between the two became severed before the Sovereign flapped his large, fire coloured wings and then a tornado of flame emerged from the ground. The fires dispersed to reveal the seemingly hypnotized Impmon.

"You called for me...Zhuquiamon-sama" Impmon said bowing to the great Digimon, unknown to both that the Digital Hazard sign became visible in a deep purple colour. Impmon's green eyes became a lighter shade, but this went unnoticed by the Sovereign Digimon.

"Come to me, young Impmon" the Rookie level walked forward before Zhuquiamon's wing stretched out and the tip of his feathers touched Impmon's forehead.

"I give to you...the power of DIGIVOLUTION!" the bird screeched. In the cavern, Calumon screamed in pain as he felt his forehead feel as if it were being burned. A red light, mixed with light shades of black and violet flew from Calumon's forehead as the inverted Zero Unit glowed.

Impmon growled in pain before falling to his knees, his form glowed crimson as the Light of Digivolution began to affect his being. Zhuquiaomon looked in awe as Impmon's form pulsed rapidly before a dark feel washed over the Sovereign.

"What is this...dark power?" Zhuquiaomon said to himself. Impmon's head then snapped upwards, eyes glowing emerald in colour as the power of Digivolution filled him.

_"Yes...YES...YEEESSSSS!" _Lucemon cried out in excitement as he watched the scene from his prison.

**"IMPMON DARK WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Impmon's form grew taller as the red energy became dotted with flecks of dark violet and black until the energy created a large shockwave and revealing his new form. Impmon grew from a short three feet to a whopping ten feet tall. His face became more humanoid and a bird like mask of a violet material covered the top half of his face. Platinum blonde coloured hair, spiked out in the back. He wore clothes similar to a biker's outfit. He wore a tight muscle shirt, entirely black that showed his newly formed muscle and its definition. He wore a long sleeved leather jacket over the t-shirt and had a red bandanna similar to the one around his neck, except without the smiley face, wrapped around his left bicep. A pair of leather pants were were also worn, the knees had some kind of knee pad. A pair of leather, steel toed boots were worn on his feet. Three spikes jutted out of the steel toed area. The boots reached up below the knees of Impmon's new form. Attached to his left boot, was a pair of shot guns made of chrome digizoid. Finally to complete the look, a scaly tail made entirely of steel stretched out from his tail bone and formed a hole in his new leather jeans. The tail lashed out and created a crack in the ground from where it landed due to the weight and force it held. His eyes changed from emerald green to blood red, but the mo9st drastic change was when his began to grunt in exertion before his shoulder blades began to bulge before forming a pair of large wings coated with ebony feathers.

**"BEELZEMON!"**

'Dear Goldramon...what have I done?' the Phoenix Digimon thought as Beelzemon left the palace and took to the skies.

**(A/N: I hope you all like it. That's chapter 19 and please review the chapter when you are finished reading. Now then next time, the group has a run in with a group of bullying Digimon picking on a MarineAngemon...maybe it's Kenta's turn to get a partner...maybe not XD. After that, the group runs into Ryo and the feud between the legendary tamer and the shinobi-tamer, but then form a necesaary truce as Majiramon and also...Beelzemon appear to take them down. Will they survive? And then something even more unexpected happens...the creator of the Digimon and old Monster creator, Shibumi somehow arrives as a ghost between the Digital and Real Worlds in order to give information of a rising enemy that will threaten to destroy both world. What is this enemy and finally...WHAT IS SUZY WONG DOING IN THE DIGITAL WORLD? Find out next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 20: Rescuing the Light Pt. 3. PLEASE REVIEW-K.D)**


	20. Chapter 20:Rescuing the Light Pt 3

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 20: Rescuing the Light Pt. 3

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_Before I begin, a note to all of you as many questions have been asked concerning the previous chapter. First off, NO Ryudamon will not become Naruto's partner or anyone's partner for that matter as Ryudamon has his own role to play and will not be revealed until further updating. _**

**_Second NO there will be no other characters from the Narutoverse being added into this story because I am already too far into the plot of the story to just randomly drop in a Naruto character._**

**_ Third, YES Naruto and Dorumon will gave more than one bio-merge mega digivolution form, Dorugoramon and Alphamon. Now then on with the chapter and please review when finished reading-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_"What is this...dark power?" Zhuquiaomon said to himself. Impmon's head then snapped upwards, eyes glowing emerald in colour as the power of Digivolution filled him._

_"Yes...YES...YEEESSSSS!" Lucemon cried out in excitement as he watched the scene from his prison._

_**"IMPMON DARK WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."**_

_Impmon's form grew taller as the red energy became dotted with flecks of dark violet and black until the energy created a large shockwave and revealing his new form. Impmon grew from a short three feet to a whopping ten feet tall. His face became more humanoid and a bird like mask of a violet material covered the top half of his face. Platinum blonde coloured hair, spiked out in the back. He wore clothes similar to a biker's outfit. He wore a tight muscle shirt, entirely black that showed his newly formed muscle and its definition. He wore a long sleeved leather jacket over the t-shirt and had a red bandanna similar to the one around his neck, except without the smiley face, wrapped around his left bicep. A pair of leather pants were were also worn, the knees had some kind of knee pad. A pair of leather, steel toed boots were worn on his feet. Three spikes jutted out of the steel toed area. The boots reached up below the knees of Impmon's new form. Attached to his left boot, was a pair of shot guns made of chrome digizoid. Finally to complete the look, a scaly tail made entirely of steel stretched out from his tail bone and formed a hole in his new leather jeans. The tail lashed out and created a crack in the ground from where it landed due to the weight and force it held. His eyes changed from emerald green to blood red, but the mo9st drastic change was when his began to grunt in exertion before his shoulder blades began to bulge before forming a pair of large wings coated with ebony feathers._

_**"BEELZEMON!"**_

_'Dear Goldramon...what have I done?' the Phoenix Digimon thought as Beelzemon left the palace and took to the skies._

_NOW_

The group walked through the forest of the Digital World and found themselves in an area that contained a large lake.

"Let's take a break, I'm getting thirsty" Kazu said, "Come on Guardromon"

The metallic android looked perplexed at his tamer's lack of knowledge.

"Kazu...although you are my tamer and I must do as you say, do you not know that water reacts hazardously with my iron like exterior and can cause me to rust?" Kazu paused in his drinking, having already reached the lake's edge and turned to his Digimon and sweat dropped.

"Uh...no, no I did not think of that?" causing the other tamers...and Kenta to laugh at their friend before they themselves decided to get a drink as well. After pausing for a drink, Naruto's ears twitched.

"Do you guys hear that?" the blonde asked. Everyone became silent as they tried to hone in on whatever it was Naruto had heard.

"No, not really?" Kazu and Kenta said before they were interrupted by a flying pink object landing near the side edge of the lake. Then two more creatures, obviously of the same Digimon species seeing as how they looked alike in terms of structure, but oddly not in colour. Kazu decided to be the first to use his new purple coloured D-Ark.

"At last, my first Digimon scan" the visor wearing tamer said with glee. The image of the pink coloured Digimon appeared first. It appeared similar to that of a pixie only without legs and had a more serpentine appearance. It had two pink, feathered wings growing out of its back, two short antennae and two flipper like arms. On its chest area was a red mark that looked akin to a heart and around its neck was a golden ring with DigiCode written around its circumference that translated to 'Digital Monster'. Large green eyes appeared on the holographic image of the Digimon.

"MarineAngemon, puny for a Mega Level Digimon. Although they are called 'Angemon', they bear no resemblance or digital code similarities to the Patamon Digivolution line and tend to be related to the Gomamon. Attacks are Kahuna Wave and...Smile attack?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the last attack.

"Smile attack?"

"That's what it says?" Kazu replied.

"Never mind that, what are those other Digimon?" Henry asked.

"Okay..." the holographic image of the two dragon looking digimon appeared at the same time on the Kazu's D-Ark screen. The dragon Digimon were rather muscular and from looking at them, they looked only about two feet shorter than Leomon. A pair of crimson horns grew out of their head and nose areas, as similarly coloured spines went down their backs. A pair of torn looking wings were mostly able to give the dragon digimon the gift of flight. In their mouths were sharp teeth and sharp claws were on their hands and feet as well. A pair of red coloured eyes seemed to glow within their sockets. The only difference between their appearances was that one dragon was blue and the other was green.

"Coredramon Blue and Coredramon Green. They are both Champion level Digimon. The Blue Coredramon assimilate a large amount of Blue Diamante, a rare precious gem located deep within the mountainous regions of the Digital World, as a form of food, but also go out to hunt other Digimon in order to ad variety to their diet. Now the Green Coredramon are similar to their blue brethren except they assimilate Green Malachite, a rare gem found deep within the bowels of forested areas. Their flying abilities are adequate, but not nearly as good as the Blue Coredramon, but their legs are much more powerful and hence have a higher level of speed. Coredramon Blue's attack is Blue Flare Breath and Coredramon Green's attack is Green Flare Breath" Kazu read before pocketing his D-Ark.

"Coredramon...are you sure?" Renamon asked Kazu.

"Uh, yeah that's what my D-Ark said" Kazu said with a perplexed look on his face, "Why?"

"Because, Coredramon are said to be legendary in terms of strength. Hell there have been tales where even an Ultimate level Digimon had trouble taking on only one Coredramon" the blonde kitsune. Kenta looked around and noticed that Coredramon Blue was looking at them, while Coredramon Green was stalking towards the tiny MarineAngemon.

'Don't worry little guy, I'll help you' Kenta thought. MarineAngemon, being a Digimon of love and peace, was able to read the aura of people and tell their intentions. MarineAngemon looked to see Kenta running towards her.

'This...creature has a pure heart. But I am an unknown Digimon to him. Why help me?' MarineAngemon thought. Coredramon Green growled and began to use his powerful leg muscles to reach the small Mega Level Digimon.

"KENTA...WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled, before channeling chakra into his legs and taking off at speeds that left a large cloud of dust in his place. Naruto then leaped and performed a flying kick and struck the Green Coredramon in its face and sending the emerald scaled dragon into a tree as Kenta, after getting over his initial surprise at seeing Naruto kick a Digimon that nearly would have killed him, quickly grabbed MarineAngemon and joined the rest of the group.

"Hey little guy, you okay?" Kenta asked. The green eyed Mega level Digimon nodded, surprise etched all over her face.

"Hai...arigato...?"

"Oh, gomen, I'm Kitagawa Kenta. I'm a human from the Real World" Kenta said adjusting his glasses. MarineAngemon was about to respond when she heard the sound of bestial roars. The green Coredramon had recovered from that swift kick to the head from Naruto and Coredramon Blue had joined his green brother in the fight. Both dragons stared at the blonde shinobi that dared to attack them.

"You dare to attack a Coredramon...foolish creature. You do not look like any Digimon we have seen before" Coredramon Blue said in a feminine tone, indicating that this Digimon was female.

"Ignore what they are or what they aren't. They interrupted our hunt and they must perish" Coredramon Green said in a gruff male voice. The two dragon Digimon nodded to one another before charging Naruto. However, what confused them was how that as they rushed him, Naruto made no move whatsoever to counter or dodge.

Naruto's eyes were closed as if he were meditating, not paying attention to the world around him. However just as the green and blue dragons neared him, his eyes snapped open, crimson in colour with slitted pupils.

'Arigato Kyuubi'

**"No problem kit, I got your back" **

Naruto then used his heightened reflexes and strength to direct a slash from Coredramon Blue sending the sapphire scaled reptile to the dirt while managing to twist his body to avoid a bite from Coredramon Green and then slamming his youkai enhanced fist into his cheek. The emerald scaled dragon skidding along the ground before managing to right himself and then ran towards Naruto at speeds that only Naruto could keep up with. Naruto then met Coredramon Green in a fierce taijutsu battle.

The green dragon released a swift kick with his left leg which Naruto blocked using his forearm, but although he recovered quickly, even with the regenerative abilities of his youkai filled system and enhanced endurance, the force of the kick was still felt. Naruto managed to contain his surprise at how powerful the kicking strength of this Digimon was.

'Reminds me of Bushy Brows' the blonde thought as the image of the Green Beast of Konoha filled his vision before he returned to the fight and ducked under a sweeping kick aimed for his head. Naruto then sprang up, gaining momentum from his knees and using it to propel himself upwards and slam a powerful uppercut to the dragon's chin sending his head reeling back. Coredramon Green recovered and blocked a punch from Naruto and then swung the blonde away, but Naruto flipped in the air and landed deftly on his feet.

**"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" **the emerald scaled Digimon roared before unleashing a powerful blast of green flames from his jaws. Naruto quickly looked at the lake next to him and flashed through handsigns.

"Suiton: Uzu no Tate!" he yelled. Water from the nearby lake swirled to life before turning into a whirlpool and then the whirlpool made its way in front of Naruto and blocked the attack from Coredramon Green, steam formed as flame and water connected. Naruto used the steam as a cover and jumped through before hitting Coredramon Green in the face with an unexpected spinning kick. However Naruto was barely aware of an approaching figure from behind and managed to kick off of Coredramon Green's chest and backflip over the speeding sapphire bullet that was Coredramon Blue. Naruto landed on the ground as he saw both dragons crash into the ground since Coredramon Blue couldn't stop due to his momentum.

Coredramon Blue recovered first and rocketed towards Naruto once taking flight. The larger of the two dragons sped towards Naruto who charged a rasengan in his hand.

Sensing the power in that attack, Coredramon Blue opened her jaws and released a blast of blue flames.

**"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" **the jet of blue flames raced across the land, burning the grass and leaving a trail of scorched black earth and blue embers.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the blue ball of chakra and clashed with the fire blast and Naruto struggled to overcome the powerful attack.

'Strong little buggers, these guys are' the blonde thought through gritted teeth before channeling more chakra into his attack and managed a stalemate causing him to skid backwards. However Coredramon Green had recovered and managed to appear behind Naruto using his incredible speed and slammed a powerful kick to Naruto's back that would have broken the spine of a normal man, but Naruto was no normal man. The green reptile then kicked Naruto while he was down sending the blonde skyward.

"Get him, Blue" Coredramon Green yelled to his blue sister.

"I gotcha" Coredramon Blue said with a chuckle before taking to the skies, spreading her wings. The others watched in horror as Naruto was accompanied by Coredramon Blue in the sky before the sapphire scaled Digimon performed a front flip and slammed her tail onto Naruto's chest sending him careening towards the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth and managed to right himself in the air, but forgot that once he hit the ground there was a other Digimon waiting for him as Coredramon Green ran towards him and using his powerful legs struck out with a vicious kick that caused Naruto's ribs to release a cracking sound before he was sent into a tree. Coredramon Blue then appeared next to Naruto and grabbed the blonde before throwing him across the field and had the blonde eating dirt before the dragon unleashed blue flames from his jaws once more.

**"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" **

**"METAL SHOOT!" **

Dorumon quickly appeared in front of his tamer and fired multiple spheres of steel that burst through the flames and impacted with Coredramon Bue sending the female dragon into the ground from the multiple impacts before Gatomon surged forth with a devastating Neko Kick to Coredramon green's side sending him into a tree, creating a noticeable crack in the thick trunk.

"NARUTO!" the other yelled before turning to the Coredramon duo.

"Let's get him" Takato said, but everyone was halted as Naruto got up with a determined look in his eyes.

"NO!" the whisker cheeked blonde roared, "THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

"But Naruto-kun, you're getting your ass handed to you" Rika cried out, "No offense"

"None taken" he replied shaking his head, "but I haven't had an interesting fight with just me fighting a Digimon one-on-one..or two-on-one" Naruto cracked his neck and back as he felt his ribs being repaired by Kyuubi's youkai. Naruto then decided to be on the offensive now.

"Prepare...for your defeat"

"Bring it...whatever you are" the Coredramon duo replied. Naruto then formed a cross shaped handsign and a kagebunshin appeared next to him. The two dragons' eyes widened in surprise at seeing a carbon copy of the creature they were fighting appear next to him. Naruto and his clone rushed the two Coredramon who quickly got over their surprise and rushed Naruto and his clone. As the four combatants neared each other, Naruto and his kagebunshin nodded to each other before dropping to the ground and skidded between the legs of their opponents and jumped up as they got behind them.

"What the..." the dragons were halted in their exclamation as a fist slammed into each of their faces sending them back. Naruto then threw his kagebunshin at Coredramon Blue before leaping at Coredramon Green himself. A devastating kick connected with the stomachs of both Digimon and knocked the wind out of their lungs as an added bonus. Naruto and his clone then began to work in unison performing attacks in simultaneous movement.

They quickly jumped and spun, performing a spinning kick to the side of the Coredramon's faces before dropping and using a roundhouse kick that connected with the sides of their bodies. The Coredramon released roars of pain as Naruto and his clone performed handsigs and then slammed their hands on the ground.

"Doton: DoKen no Jutsu!" they yelled and suddenly two fists of earth rose from the ground and connected with the Coredramon's stomachs. Naruto and his clone then ran towards the dragon Digimon and channeled chakra into every single one of their muscles to increase their strength and speed to insane levels since Kyuubi's youkai was already flowing through their beings. The two blondes performed a powerful uppercut to their respective Coredramon sending both skyward before performing a back flip in mid-air that allowed a kick to connect with their chins sending Coredramon Green and Coredramon Blue higher into the air. The two Narutos landed on the ground before leaping high into the air to meet their opponents and then performed a front flip and slammed twin axe kicks that impacted with Coredramon Blue and Coredramon Green's skulls.

The two dragons landed in the lake with a large splash that caused a large amount of water to rise into the air before both Naruto and his clone landed atop the water's surface and gave each other smirks.

"Nice job" Naruto told his clone who nodded before disappearing in a plume of white smoke. The two dragons gasped for breath as they resurfaced and then swam to shore. As they climbed out, Naruto had used shunshin to appear in front of them with two kunai, one held to each of their throats.

"Woah, woah...dude what's the big deal?" Coredramon Blue asked.

"Yeah, we were just trying to get some dinner" Coredramon Green said. Dorumon and Gatomon walked up next to their tamer.

"Dinner?" the group asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. Sure we eat the Blue Diamante and Green Malachite, but we need to eat something else too you know" Coredramon Green said.

"By the way, what kind of creatures are you?" Coredramon Blue asked.

"I prefer the term, human...rather than 'creature'" Naruto said, smirking at their surprise.

"Humans?" they exclaimed. The group then walked up to Naruto who had already become fully healed as Kyuubi had already set to work once they had won.

"So you mean...you guys are tamers and Digimon partners?" Coredramon Green asked. This earned a nod from the entire group.

"Well all of us except for..."

"HEY GUYS I'M A TAMER NOW!" everyone turned to see Kenta running towards them with MarineAngemon and a Rose coloured D-Ark.

"What the...how?" Henry gaped like the rest of the group.

"Well, MarineAngemon said thank you for saving him and in return she made me her tamer now, isn't that cool? And she's a mega level Digimon" Kenta stuck his tongue out at the others.

"Huh...well isn't that a coincidence?" Takato aske Guilmon.

"I'll say" the red scaled dinosaur replied.

"Anyways, I'm Coredramon Green"

"And I'm Coredramon Blue"

"But you can just call us Green and Blue" the two dragon Digimon said simultaneously. "So anyways, back to the question...you all are really tamers?"

The group nodded in confirmation at the duo's question. Green and Blue looked at each other before a serious look crossed their faces.

"Well actually, I don't have a tamer, I'm just a guide to help them reach...a place where they want to go" Ryudamon said, hiding the information about wanting to go and see Zhuquiamon's palace.

"I see, well then...we were sent to look for creatures similar to the one we met because he said he wanted to talk with you?"

"Really, another human?" Jeri exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Hai, follow us and we shall lead you to him" both Coredramon then took flight and flew off as the rest of the group followed on foot.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ryo<strong>

**"DESOLATION CLAW!" **Cyberdramon roared before unleashing the green data erasing energy from his claws. The humanoid dragon cleaved the Ikkakumon he was just fighting, in half before absorbing its data.

"That's number one hundred and twenty one" Ryo said, having kept count of how many Digimon they had been fighting.

"We must go and find the blonde tamer now...I wish to fight him and show my increased strength. Ryo smirked.

"I say we go" Ryo climbed atop Cyberdramon's back and noded. Ryo then took out his D-Ark and the compass application appeared and showed the entire quadrant of the Southern area on the D-Ark's holographic projector. There were many red blips that represented Digimon, but in a certain area, there were a few green blips that represented the D-Ark electronic signatures.

"Alright they are quite far away, in the north eastern direction, but with your speed we could reach them in no time"

"Excellent" the large Ultimate level Digimon took to the skies and headed off in the direction that led towards their rival.

"I'm coming for you...Naruto and soon...Rika will be mine"

* * *

><p><strong>With Beelzemon<strong>

The Mega level Digimon walked through the desert, panting in hunger.

"Data...I need data" the winged Digimon gasped before spotting a large swarm of Keramon, the virus Digimon. Beelzemon grinned, saliva released from his mouth before he ran towards his meal.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **Beelzemon drew his two shot guns and fired. Two bullets fired from each gun and and a few Keramon were shot down from those four bullets. Seeing some their own die in a single attack, the Keramon turned only to see one of the Seven Deadly Sin Digimon apporaching them.

"IT'S A BEELZEMON RUN!" the Keramon scrambled trying to escape, but Beelzemon used his newfound power to slaughter the entire swarm. Shooting them all down in a few shots of his shot guns. After the killing, there was a large cloud of red data flakes.

"I love the smell of raw data in the morning" and the Dark Digivolved Digimon absorbed their data.

"Delicious" he commented before a faint mechanical sound was heard in the distance. Beelzemon turned to see a small dust cloud in the distance. Then the light reflected to show the object to be a red and chrome motorcycle. The motorcycle neared Beelzemon and intended to run him over, but Beelzemon simply held out his hands and prepared to tackle the Behemoth head on. The possessed motorcycle raced towards Beelzemon before the Behemoth crashed into Beelzemon. Beelzemon held on as he felt the Behemoth push him back from the force they collided with, but the raven winged Digimon smirked before twisting the Behemoth and slamming it on the ground.

"You know..you're a nice ride" Beelzemon said to the crimson/chrome machine earning a large 'vroom' from the vehicle. Beelzemon then saw a small metal ball sitting in the rider's seat. Beelzemon held down the Behemoth with one hand before yanking the metal ball off, revealing it to be a MetalKoromon.

"Huh? What happened?" MetalKoromon asked before he met the gaze of the red eyed Digimon. MetalKoromon quickly jumped away from Beelzemon and hopped away, Beelzemon blinked before looking at the Behemoth and the sat in the driver's seat. The Behemoth released a loud roar from its engine and began to ride, its consciousness trying to overpower Beelzemon's. However, Beelzemon simply smirked before taking a good grip on the handle bars of the motocycle and then performed a wheelie.

"You think that you can overpower the great Beelzemon, well think again you piece of junk" Beelzemon laughed as he took control of the Behemoth and then rode off into the distance.

"You're mine now" the motorcycle didn't respond with anything, but merely a roar of its engine as it respected its newest rider. The chosen rider for the Behemoth was Beelzemon. Beelzemon sniffed the air as he sensed the data of a group of Digimon a good distance away, a few hours at most.

"Well well...seems I have a new meal" the Mega level Digimon performed a wheelie using his newest mode of transportation and rode off...in the direction of where the tamers were.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

The tamers, Ryudamon and the Coredramon walked through the forested area and reunited themselves with the desert landscape.

"Oh great, more desert" the tamers and their partners groaned. Ryudamon, Blue and Green turned to look at them with confused looks.

"What's wrong with the desert?" they asked.

"Well for one it's hot, it's dry and it goes on for fucking ever" Dorumon retorted. The three non-tamer Digimon looked at each other.

"Well quit your whining and come one, he is waiting for you" Blue said before she and her green brother began to fly faster and causing the others to break into a fast paced run. After running for a while, the group came to a great rocky area with large mountains of rock. The Coredramon twins quickly flew upwards and went into a cave near the top of a nearby cliff.

"Well come on" Green shouted down to them before he and his sister entered the cave. Rika, Henry, Naruto and Takato all channeled chakra into their feet. Naruto then picked up Dorumon and Gatomon while Rika handled Ryudamon. Leomon drew his blade and wedged it into the cliff wall and began to climb with Jeri and Kenta on his shoulders. Guardromon, being equipped with rocket thrusters flew up with MarineAngemon to the top and waited as the others climbed the wall of rock.

Upon reaching the top, Kazu was busy looking around the cave and saw it filled with sparkling metals. They seemed similar to the precios gems and metals found on Earth, yet they seemed different.

"Oi, you slowpokes up yet?" Green yelled.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses" Rika yelled back to the two dragon Digimon. The group then began to walk through the cave, the shining of the gems on the walls of the cave provided sufficient illumination in the darkness.

"So Blue?" Rika asked.

"Yes?"

"What are these sparkling things on the rock walls of this cave?" the red haired tamer asked. Green and Blue smirked at each other before looking back at the tamers and Ryudamon.

"Those...are raw pieces of pure Chrome Digizoid Metal. The hardest metal in the Digital World" Blue replied. The Digimon looked in shock, but continued walking.

"Chrome Digizoid...as in, like WarGreymon's Brave Shield, Chrome Digizoid?" Takato asked.

"The very same, although there are many different form of Digizoid metal in the Digital World. There's regular Chrome, there's gold, blue, red and there is even black Digizoid. However, there is said to be a legendary ore that outclasses every single type of Chrome Digizoid" Green said as they made a turn to the left.

"And what is that?" Gatomon asked.

"It's only a myth, but it is said to be called Huanglong ore. The only Digimon to ever possess such a metal is Fanglongmon, a god of the Digital World and ruler over all four of the Digimn Sovereigns" Green said. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other upon the mentioning of the Dragon of the Center.

"Yeah...a myth" the two mumbled with a smirk as they along with the three original tamers and their partners knew the truth. Fanglongmon was as real as any other Digimon in the Digital World. The rest of the journey through the cave of Chrome Digizoid ores was a silent one before they reached a dead end. However, upon reaching the dead end both Coredramon told the group to stand back.

**"BLUE FLARE BREATH!"**

**"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" **

Tongues of blue and green flame expelled themselves from the mouths of Coredramon Blue and Coredramon Green. The combined flames caused the dead end to glow with the colours of the attacks. The Coredramon twins stopped as the rock began to continue to glow with the colours of the flames.

"This dead end can only be opened by us Coredramon and was a safety made by the human who resides in this cave"

"It was by chance, my brother and I came here to look for some Blue Diamante for me to eat" Blue said as the rock moved aside by some unknown force and then revealed its depths to the newcomers. Upon entering everyone could only gape in awe at what was on the other side.

A large library, books with the spines labelled in DigiCode so they didn't know what the titles of the books were. The room was similar to the inside of a lecture room in a university. A black board was up in front along with a desk. On that desk was a phantasmal image of a person.

"Is that a...person?" Takato asked squinting to make sure he was looking at it right.

"It seems to be"

"YO SHIBUMI!" Green yelled. The phantasm stirred before raising its head to reveal the face of a man. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and long black pants. His skin was slightly pale and he had golden brown hair that reached just above his shoulders. His eyes were a dark brown and he had a beard stretching from a mustache and covered his entire jaw area except for his lips.

"Ah, Blue...Green. Did you find them?" the ghostly image, identified as Shibumi asked.

"Yup, the tamers are right here" Blue said gesturing to the group of children and their Digimon partners. Ryudamon was busy looking around the area before he spotted the ghostly human like figure.

"Hmmm...you're a human aren't you?" Ryudamon asked walking up to the desk. The orange furred dragon hopped atop the desk's surface. The group followed and looked from behind Ryudamon.

"Anyone else thinking that this guy looks like Jesus?" Kazu asked.

"You know...now that you mention it, he does kind of look like Him" Henry said.

"So Shibumi, what did you need these gakis for anyway?" Green asked.

"I need to tell them some important information. You two can leave now if you want" Shibumi said.

"All right, but remember to call us if you need anything. We're still your buddies remember?" Blue said. Shibumi chuckled.

"I know, I will take you up on that offer soon" the ghost said. The two dragons left through the rocky entrance and allowed to the rock to seal the entrance behind them. The group then turned back to look at the ghost of a man.

"So are you really a ghost?" Naruto asked looking at the faint green glow that surrounded the image of the man, as well as the fact that he was transparent.

"In a way yes. First off, let me introduce myself...I am Mizun Gorou, but my friends call me Shibumi. I was one of the original creators of the Monster Program." Shibumi said.

"The Monster Program?" Henry asked.

"Henry, do you know what this Monster Program is?" Takato asked.

"Well sort of...Otou-san used tell me of it back when I was younger. He said how back in his college days he and a group of friends had been experimenting with artificial lifeforms, but they were shut down at the peak of their creation due to lack of funds" Henry said. Shibumi nodded.

"That was exactly what happened...Your father is Wong Janyu isn't he?" Shibumi asked.

"Uh...hai"

"I knew him, he was my roommate back in college" one of the original Monster makers said with a smirk at the old memory.

"So Shibumi...how did you get into the Digital World?"

"Well actually, I was doing a project at home in which by creating a distortion in the computer's Digital World using the Blue Card Program I would be able to make a portal between the Digital World and the Real World...unfortunately it failed and I ended up in coma. Although I am aware of what is going on in the Real World, I'm actually unconscious and still alive in a hospital in the Central Area of Shinjuku...however my mind and spirit are here in the Digital World"

"Matteo...you mentioned a Blue Card...do you mean these?" Naruto said taking out the rectangular shaped card. The pixelated Digimon along with the capital 'D' on the front made Shibumi realize that it was in fact, his card.

"How did you get those?" Shibumi asked.

"Well they are there when we become tamers" Naruto explained as he also took out his two D-Arks. The bronze one for Gatomon and the reddish violet one for Dorumon.

"Sugoi...so the Digivice project was successful in a way" Shibumi said.

"Digivice Project?" the tamers and Digimon asked tilting their heads to the side in confusion.

"Hai, after Digimon became such a large worldwide franchise, we began to develop more types of media such as the television series, the games and now we were focusing on creating a handheld game that we would call the Digivice, which is short for Digital Device. It was supposed to be similar to the Tamagatchi game except with Digimon in which you can choose one of many Digimon to be your chosen Digimon and train them using the handheld device. Kind of like the Gameboy from Nintendo infused with the Tamagatchi" Shibumi explained.

**(A/N:I do not own any of these things and by things I mean Nintendo, Pokemon, Tamegachi, etc.)**

"I see...but these are different" Takato said, "they bring the ability cards from the Digimon Card Game to life. So if we slash a card through the side area here, the abilties the card has are transferred to our Digimon"

"I see...so you can really say it is a dream come true for you all" Shibumi said sighing. The tamers nodded. "Well then I must explain to you the principle of the Digital World. You see the Digital World is comprised entirely of data, but that is only the half of it. You see during the creation of the Monster Program, you could say that it was our dreams that fueled its creation and its being was comprised of data. In a sense, the Digital World and all Digimon are in fact the result of data and the dreams of humans becoming one" Shibumi said putting his hands to together to make a visual representation of the fusion.

"Well Guilmon was originally a drawing and then I scanned his picture through my D-Ark and suddenly his Digi-Egg was there" Takato said explaining the result of Guilmon's being.

"See now there is a prime example. You see my boy, your Digimon was originaly a drawing, but your dreams allowed to be real...that and these guys here" Shibumi said pointing above. Everyone looked up to see nothing, but then a small glow of golden light illuminated the area and suddenly there were small fairy looking things.

"Are these Digimon?" Leomon asked, "I haven't seen Digimon like these in my life"

"That is because they are not Digimon...these are the predecessors of the Digimon, the DigiGnomes. They were apparently the original Monsters that we made. However it seems that they are capable of bringing dreams to life. As shown with Guilmon. The act of bringing your dream Digimon into reality is an example of the holy powers these little guys contain" Shibumi watched as the DigiGnome flew around his head.

"So they can bring anyone's dreams to life?" Kazu asked as he leaned up against Guardromon.

"Oh yes, but they have a conscience and are capable of choosing the people whose dreams are worthy of being real" Shibumi told the visor wearing tamer.

"Well now that we have established that...what is this important information you wanted to tell us about earlier?" Naruto asked. Shibumi nodded.

"Okay well you see, during the time of the DigiGnomes, this was back when computers were in high demand, everyone had a computer all over the world and was when the Internet had reared its head. During that time, the first CVPP was made."

"CVPP?" Dorumon asked.

"Computer Virus Protection Program" the bearded man answered before continuing, "The CVPP was set up and was a big success and was also upgraded over the years. It was known as the Reaper because it ate any data that exceeded its original limit. Unfortunately it saw the DigiGnomes as such and destroyed nearly all of them"

The DigiGnomes above suddenly had frowns upon their faces as they remembered the dark wave of red and black that swept over the Digital World.

"The Digimon were then created and as such began to evolve on their own. However, I began to think of a way in which the Digimon should be able to bypass that boundary so that the Reaper wouldn't be able to harm them. In a sense, I created the first Mega level Digimon using an algorithm that you all now hold in your hands...the Blue Card" Shibumi said. "As you may have noticed, the Digimon are based off of nearly all things that reside in the Real World. The Sovereigns are based off of the myth of the Four Guardians of the Earth, the devas are based off of the original devas from ancient Chinese religion and so on and so forth. So after doing so, I failed to realize that the Reaper was able to evolve itself as well and began to try and destroy the Digimon, however like I said, the Digimon were able to bypass the boundary so the Reaper couldn't harm them and were able to fight back the vaccine program and thus it was put into a dormant state and probably hidden deep within the Digital World's crust"

"So this Reaper...nearly destroyed all the Digimon?" Henry asked.

"Precisely, but upon further research, I have found out that the Reaper is about to rear its ugly head once more. I don't know when and judging from the information you cannot stop the Reaper in its advanced state because even in its dormancy it was still able to evolve and I think the original Digimon, even the Digimon gods can stop it" Shibumi said with a frown.

"So you need us to stop it?"

"Well you guys are tamers. Tamers, and in you realized, children in general...they are somehow able to bond with Digimon as you have done and unlock their true potential. Digimon love children"

"You make us sound like pedophiles, going after children" Terriermon said with an angry look.

"Terriermon, that's rude" Henry said.

"But he does, who agrees with me?" the Digimon in the room did find themselves sounding like pedophiles the way Shibumi described it and then turned to glare at the ghost like man. Shibumi sweat dropped.

"I did not mean it like that when I said Digimon love children...you know what I mean" the bearded Monster Maker said. The Digimon nodded, knowing his meaning, but still disliked the terms he used.

"Anyways, like I was saying, if you guys can find the location of the Reaper and hold it back you might be able to save the Digital World" Shibumi said. The group looked at each other and seemed to contemplate their place in this Reaper situation.

"So if we find the D-Reaper..." Takato started. Everyone looked at him.

"D-Reaper...it was just called the Reaper" Kenta informed the goggle wearing tamer.

"Well, it's a Digital Reaper, so D-Reaper for short and besides...you gotta admit, D-Reaper is a lot more catchy that just Reaper" Takato said with a shrug. The others looked at each other with a sweat drop, but they did admit, D-Reaper was more catchy.

"Well okay, so as I was saying, we find the D-Reaper, destroy it and we all go home happy?" Takato continued his question. Shibumi shrugged and nodded.

"That's pretty much the gist of it" Shibumi said, however he looked perplexed as a DigiGnome appeared in front of him floating above the wooden desk. The tamers, their partners and Ryudamon all watched in awe as the DigiGnome became a cloud of mist in front of Shibumi's face. The group then went into Shibumi's side of the desk, crowding around the ghostly form of the Monster Creator as they saw three images flash on the made up screen that was the DigiGnome.

One showed the image of a large green dragon with antlers on its head flying through the air. Then the second showed the image of a brown haired boy riding atop a black four winged humanoid dragon. The final image was of a humanoid looking digimon wearing a purple bird mask riding a red and chrome coloured motorcycle. The image then showed the three, well technically four, figures coming from three different directions and were about to converge near the area where they were currently in since the image looked like it was being taken from the sky.

"Kuso...It's Majiramon!" Leomon growled, "He is one of the remaining devas" the lion Digimon informed the others.

"And there's Ryo riding Cyberdramon!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed pointing at the tiny black dot.

"And...we have no idea who that guy is...but he seems to be riding...no way he's riding the Behemoth" Ryudamon said, his green eyes widening along with everyone else's.

"Let me see that" Naruto shoved Ryudamon out of the way, causing the little orange furred to dragon to be met with the hard wooden floor of the hidden library of Digital Knowledge that belonged to Shibumi's ghost.

"Ughhhh, the pain...so much pain" Ryudamon whispered to himself as Dorumon helped his best friend off the ground. Naruto then looked as the DigiGnome made the image appear large by magically zooming in with it's godly powers.

"Hmm that is certainly an odd looking Digimon" Henry said watching the motocycle riding Digital Monster heading their way.

"Let me take a scan of it" Naruto said taking out Dorumon's reddish-violet D-Ark and scanned the image of Beelzemon. The holographic image of Beelzemon appeared on Naruto's D-Ark screen.

"Okay, here we go. Beelzemon, Mega level. It is one of the Seven Demon Lords of the Digital World and represents the sin of Greed. It can destroy just about anything with its shot guns that fire bullets at high speeds. Its signature attack is Double Impact" Naruto read pocketing the D-Ark.

"Beelzemon?" Takato asked.

"Hai, and from the D-Ark's description...he is really powerful and we should get out of here" Dorumon said before turning to the phantasmal image of the Monster Creator.

"Do you have a back way, a secret exit or something of that sort?" the purple furred dragon asked. Shibumi nodded before turning to a DigiGnome. The golden being nodded before floating over to a red book and pulling it out.

'It's always the RED book' the tamers thought.

The bookcase on the far right suddenly ejected itself out and slid to the side to reveal a dark pathway. But luckily the pathway was illuminated with torches.

"Go through that way and you should be able to avoid them and any unnecessary confrontation" Shibumi said. The others nodded.

"Arigato for the information on the D-Reaper as well for helping us" the blonde shinobi-tamer said. Shibumi nodded. The Monster Creator gave a small wave as he saw the bookshelf realign itself with the others and thus concealing the secret exit once more.

However, Shibumi suddenly felt a pull on his form.

"Kuso...I'm being pulled back, no...not yet" Shibumi grunted in effort as he tried to keep his spirit and mind within the confines of the Digital World, however he failed and his glowing phantasmal form vanished into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World- Central Shinjuku Hospital<strong>

**Room 334**

Shibumi's eyes snapped wide open as he felt the rush of his soul being returned to his body.

"No...Kuso" the bearded man let a few curses fly out of his mouth. He removed the apparatus that allowed him to breathe properly and got off the bed. Shibumi looked around and looked at the black leather chair in the corner. He looked to see an envelope along with a pair of brown pants, socks, brown leather shoes, a white shirt and a brown overcoat.

Shibumi walked over to the chair and picked up the envelope. He opened it and revealed the folded white piece of paper inside.

_Dear Monster Maker Shibumi,_

_I am someone who knows of your true identity and the role you played in making the Digimon. Come to West Shinjuku and meet in front of the twin towers, the Hypnos Towers, there. We shall explain everything that is going on there. Come with the Black Card that is inside the envelope as your identification. Your old friends will be waiting for you there._

_ Also there are some fresh clothes for you. We hope for your arrival._

_-Anonymus_

Shibumi looked inside the envelope once more and spotted the black card and yanked it out. He looked it over, it looked like a regular card about the size of a credit card and had the name 'Hypnos' printed out in bright yellow on it. Shibumi then looked at himself and found he was in a hospital gown.

"I guess these clothes should come in handy now" Shibumi undressed, placing the envelope, letter and card down on the bed before changing into the new clothes that were presented to him.

"Not too shabby" the Jesus look alike stated to himself as he looked himself over before taking up the envelope and its former contents and stuffing them in his jacket pocket.

'Guess I'm going to West Shinjuku' the man thought before leaving the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku Park<strong>

Yamaki and Janyu were sitting on a park bench watching little Suzy Wong play on the jungle gym.

"Be careful sweetie" the glasses wearing man said before turning to Yamaki.

"It seems so...quiet without those kids here" Yamaki said, "fighting off Digimon"

"Well I wouldn't know, my son told me his secret about a week ago" Janyu said looking up at the sky. Yamaki sighed.

"So anyways...I managed to find your old friend" Yamaki said, "I gave him a letter and told him to meet up at the Hypnos Towers"

"Really?" Janyu exclaimed, "You found Shibumi...even after all these years, you managed to find the guy"

"He was difficult to find, don't think it was just type his name in Google and you'd find him" Yamaki said earning a few laughs from both men. However, unknown to them...Suzy had stopped playing and was standing at the top of the slide looking at the sky as she saw a DigiGnome appear.

"Oooo pwetty little faiwy...Otou-san look a Faiwy!" she called out. Janyu and Yamaki stopped talking and looked to see a golden light suddenly appear in the sky, unknown to them it was the DigiGnome, before it became a beam that engulfed Suzy.

"SUZY!" both men ran towards her, but Yamaki had been running to stop Janyu.

"Janyu don't be stupid, we don't know what could happen if WE go into that light!"

"LET GO, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME...SUZYYYY!" Janyu cried out to his youngest child as she floated up towards the gaping mouth of the Digital Portal. Its data lined rim looked welcoming to the eye, but to those that knew better...well let's just say they didn't see it as so inviting.

"Otou-san?" Suzy watched from above as she floated into the swirling Digital portal that had formed. Suzy disappeared and Janyu fell to his knees.

"There must be a reason why she was chosen, after all...life has a funny way of creating your destiny" Yamaki said trying to console the computer hacker. Janyu beat his fist on the hard dirt and tears fell like rain drops from his eyes.

"Be careful Suzy...please come back safe" he managed to speak through his grief.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Souther Quadrant<strong>

**Zhuquiamon's Palace Grounds**

The swirling portal opened and little Suzy Wong fell onto a hard rock.

"Itai" she said rubbing her paining backside. She got up and looked around. The earth was a dark black mixed with shades of dark purple and grey. Stray patches of dry grass were scattered throughout the land. The sky was filled with black clouds, similar to ash clouds from a volcano. The sky was shown to be entirely red in the area she was in as the black clouds floated through the vast red expanse of sky.

Suzy heard a noise to her right and looked to see a bird looking creature. It had brown feathers covering its entire body, as well as its long legs and feet. Three sharp claws formed on each foot and it had to hands, just a pair of small wings that were disproportionate to its body thus it wouldn't be able to fly. Its head was like that of a skull and was coloured grey. Its long beak protruded like Pinnochio's nose when he lied...at least that the simile Suzy was thinking of when she saw the bird's head. It had sharp, green eyes that were filled with hunger as it looked at Suzy. A mane of green hair stuck out of the back of its mask like head.

This was a Kiwimon, Champion level Digimon and was a omnivorous bird Digimon that feasted on both plants...and meat.

"Hewwo birdy" Suzy said with an innocent smile, "Wanna pway?" The Kiwimon simply stared at Suzy before walking towards her before releasing a menacing screech. Suzy stepped back in fear as the bird neared her, but then Kiwimon and Suzy both stopped whatever they were doing as they heard loud stomping sounds.

Both human and Digimon turned to see what looked like a giant...bunny rabbit?

"Ooooo, bunny wabbit!" Suzy exclaimed and the six year old clapped her hands in joy. Kiwimon's eyes widened before he sped away using his strong legs. The rabbit continued to walk, its foot steeping over Suzy's small form.

"HEWWO!" Suzy called out. The giant rabbit stopped and turned around allowing Suzy to get a good look at it.

The rabbit was extremely tall, about 30 feet tall, approximately. It wore a type of armour that was pearly white and lined with gold, around its neck that covered its chest area. A purple scarf was also worn around the rabbit Digimon's neck. It wore a red shirt that was skin tight and showed a very muscular abdomical area. A pair of purple pants and similarly coloured shoes were worn as well. Its arms were quite long, long enough that its fingertips ended just past the knees. A pair of white shoulder pads lined with gold were worn...on its shoulders. There were white patterns on its arms and its forehead and most of its face was white as well. Three small horns jutted out its head in a triangular position. Its ears were tipped with a pink colour and large orange eyes looked down upon the little human.

"Uh...hello?" the giant rabbit said.

"Do you wanna play?" Suzy asked. The large rabbit looked confused.

"Play?" the gargantuan bunny bent down to...well it couldn't bend down to Suzy's level but it crouched down, "Listen little...thing" the rabbit poked Suzy causing her to giggle, "I can't play, I'm busy"

"NANI?" Suzy exclaimed, "WHY?"

"Because I have to, now run along you little...whatever you are and go home" the large rabbit said.

"But...I don't even know how I got here" Suzy told the rabbit Digimon. The large rabbit looked with silence at the sad looking girl...she looked down right pitiful. Then the large bunny's eyes widened when Suzy looked at her, her irises suddenly grew to large sizes, well large for a creature of her size, but...

"What the...?"

"Pweease...can I at weast come with you Mr. Bunny Wabbit?"

"That's Miss. Bunny Wabbit to you and besides I can't drag a gaki like you around this place now run along" Suzy's 'Puppy-Dog-Eyes' intensified and the large rabbit Digimon began to sweat drop as she suddenly felt her will beginning to crumble.

"What's...going on?" she whispered to herself, "Losing will...can't contain feeling to say 'No'...oh dear Goldramon what is happening to me?"

"Pweeeeeeeeeease?" the rabbit Digimon's will finally crumbled.

"Alright fine" she spoke with a sigh, "just...just don't do that eye thingy again...it's creepy and...very dangerous"

"You mean this?" she performed the Puppy Dog Eyes again causing the rabbit to back off a bit.

"Hai...THAT...don't EVER do that again" the large rabbit told Suzy. The six year old girl nodded before the rabbit picked Suzy up and placed her on her head.

"Alright gaki...let's go" and the large bunny waabit...I mean rabbit...walked off with Henry's little sister to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Southern Quadrant<strong>

**With the Tamers and Ryudamon**

The group ran through the lighted pathway as fast as they could. About three minutes had passed as they raced along the rocky grey pathway, it had begun to steepen in terms of its gradient and as such they began to speed up due to gravity.

"Oi, I see a light up ahead" Kazu yelled as he was in the front of the group.

"Great!" the others exclaimed. After a few more seconds of running through the dimply lit secret exit they finally made it through and gasped in exhaustion after running for so long. Naruto reached into his bacpack and took out a few energy bars for the others.

"Here you guys, we had been running non-stop in there, you should eat these" Naruto handed the energy bars out and watched as they nodded their thanks and then quickly scarfed down the five inch long bar of carbohydrates and glucose.

The group then looked around before nodding to each other.

"The coast looks clear" Gatomon stated before she looked to Ryudamon. "Which way should we go?"

"Well we've obviously been taken off track due to this mishap and are probably farther away or by some sheer luck, closer to Zhuquiaomon's hideout" Ryudamon weighed the options. He then face palmed.

"Shit I just remembered I could smell" Ryudamon cursed before sniffing the air. After a few seconds of sniffing, the thick scent of smoke and fire hit his nostrils causing his green eyes to widen. The X-Anitbody Digimon pointed to the left.

"That way" and then took off, running on all fours. The group followed after the orange furred dragon Digimon. About nearly a half an hour had passed after running and the group finally decided to take a break.

"I've, *gasp* never run so much *wheeze* in my life" Jeri gasped as Leomon patted her back to help her catch her breath.

"Same *cough* here" Kazu and Kenta said before the three looked to see Naruto, Takato, Henry and Rika looked only slightly out of breath.

"We're more fit that you" Rika said answering the unasked question. The three nodded before turning back and coughing their last bit of dust out of their lungs and inhaled a fresh batch of air into their lungs.

"Alright, Ikuzo...we have to hurry. We're nearly to Zhuquiaomon's palace" Ryudamon said before turning back in the direction they were heading in, however before the group even took one step, a black blue landed from the sky in front of them kicking up a small cloud of dust and sand from the sandy ground. The cloud cleared and everyone looked to see a familiar face.

"Akiyama...Ryo" Naruto growled, his eyes turning crimson. Rika looked at her ex-boyfriend with the same intensity as her current boyfriend. The brown haired boy jumped off of Cyberdramon and looked at the group.

"So I see there are more of you?" Ryo asked. Takato got stars in his eyes while Henry looked surprised as they spotted the legendary tamer.

"Sugoi" Takato was a bigger fan and ran up to Ryo and reached into his backpack, moving aside the bread to pull out his small little notepad that he used for drawing and a pen.

"Here, can I have your autograph Mr. Digimon King" Takato said holding out the pad and pen. Ryo smirked and quickly signed Takato's pad causing the boy to run off squealing like a little girl who had just gotten a pony for her birthday.

"Now then...why are you all glaring at Ryo?" Takato asked as he looked at Naruto, Rika, Kazu and Kenta as well their partners. Of course MarineAngemon and Guardromon had no idea who this was, but if their tamers didn't like this Ryo guy, then they didn't either.

"What do you want, Akiyama?" Naruto growled. Ryo glared at Naruto's now crimson eyes.

"I want to fight you, Rika-chan is my girl and should be with me?"

"You cheated on me while we were dating you teme!" Rika roared, the betrayl now evident in her greyish-violet eyes as she looked at the so-called legendary tamer.

"You left me for some little gothic, blonde bitch!" the image of the girl Ryo cheated on her with, though it was only her back, formed in Rika's mind's eye and increased her anger ten fold. Takato and the others who hadn't been present at the first encounter with Ryo in the cloud area all looked shocked at what they just heard before looking at Ryo with looks that ranged from anger to pity.

"I...I can explain..." Ryo said as he back pedaled trying to think of an explanation.

"No there is no need to explain..." the blonde shinboi took a step forward, the other including Ryo took steps back from the shinobi as Kyuubi, in an effort to get Naruto to slaughter the boy who emotionally scarred his jinchuriki's mate, allowed Naruto use of his youkai and an aura of red youkai surrounded the sapphire eyes boy.

"You dared to do something like this to Rika-chan...to one of my _nakama/comrades _and now...**you will pay with your life" **

Cyberdramon quickly took a step towards Naruto as his tamer went back.

"I will defeat you...human!" Cyberdramon roared before his claws glowed green with data erasing energy. And since they were in the Digital World, that meant that they were all data as well so if Naruto was hit with that he could be gone forever. Of course, we can't have that? Can we?

The green energy formed extensions of Cyberdramon's claws before he slashed the air.

**"DESOLATION CLAW!" **the green arcs of data erasing energy shot forth towards Naruto. Naruto growled before taking a deep breath.

**"ROOOOOAARRR!" **Naruto released a bestial roar that mixed with his own voice and released a pulse of youkai that completely wiped out Cyberdramon's attack. Naruto then sped off and crashed his elbow into Cyberdramon's solar plexus sending the air out of the Digimon's lungs. Naruto then removed his elbow and spun crashing a hard right heel against Cyberdramon's ribs earning a satisfying crunch. Cyberdramon skidded sideways, but Naruto was relentless as he appeared beneath Cyberdramon and crashed a powerful uppercut against the dragon Digimon's chin. Naruto then jumped back and formed his favourite handsign.

**"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" **the blonde jinchuriki said in a mixture of his and Kyuubi's voices. Five clones puffed into existence. The Narutos then ran around Cyberdramon and took their various positions and Ryo watched in complete and utter amazment, fear and shock as his partner was taken down.

**_"U..." _**one clone ran forth and punched Cyberdramon with enough force to send the four winged dragon flying back. The original Naruto and one of his clones then jumped and used the clone that punched Cyberdramon as a springboard sending him skyward.

**_"ZU...MA...KI..." _**three clones that were ready behind the dragon Digimon got down on one hand and leg and released a devastating, simultaneous triple kick to Cyberdramon's head. Cyberdramon went up and Naruto and his clone flipped downwards to meet the dragon before two powerful axe kicks came crashing down on Cyberdramon.

**_"NARUTO RENDAN/ NARUTO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" _**Naruto and his clone roared before landing on the ground after Cyberdramon. The Ultimate level Digimon had fallen unconscious from the attacks. Naruto then looked at Ryo who was beyond scared, and way past the point of scared to death and that was an understatement.

However, before Naruto could take down his 'hated enemy' a loud roar echoed from the sky. Everyone turned their heads to the Digital World's clouds and saw an emerald scaled serpent descend from the heavens.

"Majiramon, Ultimate level. One of the devas and a follower of Azulongmon. He does not do anything unless he benefits from it in some manner. His attack is the Treasure Arrow which fires one thousand simultaneous arrow of light from his mouth." Takato read from his red coloured D-Ark before pocketing it. Naruto growled as Majiramon slammed on the ground creating a large earthquake from his impact.

"You are the human that Zhuquiaomon fears?" Majiramon asked looking at Naruto.

**"Don't bother with me now, deva" **the red cloaked blonde hissed, baring his fangs. Majiramon chuckled.

"Zhuquiamon promised me power if I destroy you" the dragon deva said as he remembered the reason why he needed to destroy such a weak specimen of life.

"NOW DIE...**TREASURE ARROW!" **Majiramon opened his jaws and his beard and claws, began to glow with a holy golden light. The light was then released up into the heavens before there was a bright flash. All of a sudden, one thousand arrows of light came raining down, all of them aimed right for Naruto. Their paths straight and true. Dorumon's eyes widened as he felt the power of the Kyuubi increase his powers, but the dark feeling that came with it also seeped into his DigiCore. Gatomon however, unable to use the Kyuubi's powers began to feel excruciating pain and fell to the ground.

"AAHHHHHH!" the feline screamed in pain. She looked to Dorumon and gasped, her eyes widening as she saw the the once soft burnt orange eyes now mixed with an evil red colour. His fur taking on highlights of red as well.

**"NOOOO!" **Dorumon ran towards his tamer as both tamer and partner's anger increased. Naruto's anger was from seeing Ryo and Cyberdramon as well as having Majiramon ruin the final blow while Dorumon's was anger towards the dragon deva for attacking his tamer.

**"DORUMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Dorumon grew in size, to the same size as his regular Champion form, Dorugamon...except a dark red and black aura surrounded the Rookie's growing form. Dorumon's eyes became more fiery looking and then he took on a metallic look. The black fur of Dorugamon became a solid navy blue colour and then suddenly became coated with metal. mainly around his head in the form of a helmet. His tail became covered in steel and then the tip split off to look like three live wires. Sparks of electricity flew from the tips of the wires. Yellow teeth and red claws held the want to rip apart any enemy. The demonic red eyes of the dark digivolvution glowed within their sockets, similar to that of a monster's. The dragon let out a roar as it spoke its name.

**"DEXDORUGAMON!" **

DexDorugamon had never been seen since the fight with Mihiramon, but even then and now...his appearance still sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Dorumon...what happened to you?" Ryudamon looked at his childhood friend, now a draconic beast of darkness. The Dark Digivolution of Dorumon roared before unleashing several balls of steel.

**"CANNONBALL!" **the black spheres collided with a few of the arrows of light and destroyed them, but the numbers of the light arrow outnumbered that of the spheres created from the dark dragon Digimon's attack. Naruto growled as he swished his newly formed chakra tail. Naruto then formed handsigns he did not even know he knew and then clapped his hands together.

**"YOUKAITON: TATE NO KYUUBI/ DEMON STYLE: SHIELD OF THE NINE TAILS!" **Naruto roared before his single tail dug into the ground and then split off at the tip into nine separate constructs. The nine tails lashed out, lengthening and retracting at speeds that were too fast for the eye to keep up with before finally they coverged into the single tail once more and released a pulse of red demonic chakra that stopped the entire assault of light arrows.

Naruto and DexDorugamon growled at Majiramon who watched in shock as his attack was stopped.

"N-N-Nani?" Majiramon was too amazed to noticed DexDorugamon take the chance to attack and flew up to Majiramon's skull. His right arm then became covered with a steely silver glow. The glow intensified until it rivalled that of the light arrows and finally caught Majiramon's attention, but he was too slow to react for DexDorugamon had flown high up and reached Majiramon's joint between his neck and head.

**"METAL CAST!" **the Dark Dragon Digimon roared before unleashing the arm and a silver light trailed behind DexDorugamon emphasizing the fact that he was flying near mach speeds, and then there was the sound of a blade slicing through flesh. The silver covered arm tore through the digital flesh of the dragon deva and it was so fast no had even known what happened until IT happened.

DexDorugamon flapped his large wings before releasing a roar and as if on cue...the giant head of Majiramon suddenly grew a large slash mark, bleeding red flakes of data before falling from its perch and then vanishing into red flakes of data along with the rest of the dragon deva's body.

DexDorugamon then landed next to the still Kyuubified Naruto who growled before turning to Ryo. Ryo looked in shock, although Naruto was not one to kill, you must remember that anyone who had done anything harmful, emotionally, mentally or physically to ANY of his precious people...and they would pay with their lives.

"NARUTO!" Naruto and DexDorugamon turned to see Gatomon writhing on the ground in pain. Her fur was no longer snow white, but dark red. Her eyes were wide open for all to see the pain in them, no longer crystal blue, but dark violet with a tinge of crimson.

"AAHHHHHH!" the feline Digimon screamed again. Naruto and DexDorugamon looked in shock as they watched their partner and lover, respectively, filled with so much pain. Naruto and DexDorugamon blinked and their eyes returned to their regular colour. Naruto's from crimson to sapphire and DexDorugamon from red to burnt orange. The red cloak in the form of a one tailed kitsune disappeared from Naruto's body and back into the seal while DexDorugamon glowed with a white light and shrunk back down into Dorumon.

"GATOMON!" the two yelled in shock before watching as their friend stopped writhing in pain, the crimson fur became snow white and her eyes returned to being a clear blue once more.

"Gato-chan...Gato-chan?" Dorumon held Gatomon in his arms.

"Doru-kun, Naruto...are you yourselves again?" she asked with a chuckle. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other with a single tear falling from their eyes before turning back to Gatomon.

"Hai..we kinda went out of control when we saw Ryo and Majiramon" Naruto explained. Gatomon groaned as she rose to her feet.

"Well...I'm glad to see you both are alright" Gatomon said before Rika had wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Don't ever lose yourself like that again...you might have done something you would have regret" Rika said. Naruto frowned and returned the embrace.

"Yeah...I know" the blonde looked out of the corner of his eye as Ryo bent down to check on Cyberdramon who was badly injured. Naruto sighed before releasing Rika. However, the fun was not over for after this little emotional episode, the group all listened as they tuned in to the sound of...an engine?

"Does that sound like anything mechanical to you guys?"Kazu asked.

"Maybe it's just the ice cream man" Kenta said, earning glares from the others for his poor timing in choosing now to make a joke.

"No...it's..."Leomon squinted before his eyes widened as the image of the nearing vehicle. A glint of red and chrome crossed the lion Digimon's vision.

"IT'S BEELZEMON, EVERYONE RUN!" the bipedal lion roared, but it was too late because the motorcycle began to speed up as Beelzemon did a wheelie and was only about a good thirty feet away from them. Then a shadow jumped off from the Behemoth and Beelzemon spread his raven feathered wings and flew towards the group at speeds that left a trail of dust behind him.

The motorcycle had turned and parked itself to await its master's return. Beelzemon watched the fleeing group of tamer through red irises and smirked, licking his lips. Taking on a burst of new found sped he headed off the group causing them all to skid to a stop and watch with fear and a few brave souls decided to use a glare.

The Mega level Digimon touched down in front of the fear filled group. After all how would you feel if a powerful Digimon with a menacing appearance and two guns in its hands, appeared in front of you?

"Hehehe, you gakis are gonna be my next meal" Beelzemon licked his lips, "Badaboom"

Everyones, besides Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Ryudamon, their eyes widened in shock as they recognized the tone of voice from the Digimon and recognized who it was immediately.

"IMPMON!" they gasped.

"Impmon?" the four Digimon looked at the others.

"Hai, he was a Digimon in the Real World who left his tamer...however, he became a prankster and an annoying little gaki in the end, but he had some good in him" Naruto said. He watched as Beelzemon grinned.

"I'm am no longer the little prankster known as Impmon, I am the Demon Lord...BEELZEMON!" the Mega level Digimon flapped his ebony wings in a menacing way.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"**

**"METAL SHOT!"**

**"DIAMOND STORM"**

**"PYRO SPHERE!"**

**"TERRIER TORNADO!"**

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"**

**(A/N: Gatomon has no long range attacks and MarineAngemon is just plain weak, even for a Mega so they wouldn't be able to attack)**

The six attacks rocketed towards the Demon Lord of Greed. The crimson eyed Digimon smirked before raising his fists and then rapidly punched every single one of the attacks. They were all destroyed and everyone stared in shock at the show of power that Beelzemon had just performed.

Beelzemon did a mocking bow as he whipped the ground with his tail causing it to crack. Beelzemon then reached to his left boot and pulled out one of his shot guns.

"Now listen here you little gakis and you Digi-bakas, you guys are now data...and as data it means that I can now eat you and gain more power" Beelzemon smirked as he pointed his shot gun at the group.

"Now then which one of you should go?" the bird masked Digimon asked himself. Naruto looked around and noticed the fear in everyone's eyes, he looked at his hands and found them to be uncontrollably shaking.

"Beelzemon?" Naruto called out catching the attention of the Demon Lord Digimon.

"What gaki?"

"I have more power than any of these people and the Digimon. Take me...and spare them all" the blonde said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NANI?" everyone yelled.

"You really think your pitiful human self can equal all of theirs?" the winged Digimon asked until he felt a spike in power that equalled that of his own. Beelzemon's crimson eyes looked in shock as he felt the power was coming from Naruto himself causing Beelzemon to smirk.

"Very well...I shall spare your little friends...in exchange for your life" Beelzemon pointed the gun at Naruto, "Say your goodbyes"

"Naruto you can't?" Takato yelled.

"No Naruto-kun, I won't let you...I will not let you die like this" Rika said with tears lining her eyes. Naruto chuckled and then turned to the group.

"I have had fun fighting Digimon with you guys" he said looking over the group.

"Kazu...Kenta...take care of Dorumon and Gatomon for me will you?" the two newest tamers could not make any sort of response as he said his goodbyes.

"You Digimon...in the short time we've known each other...I've come to see you all as friends and some as family. Arigato" Naruto then turned to the original three tamers and plastered his foxy grin to hide his emotions.

"Takato..stay strong, Henry keep that logical attitude up. You guys are going to need that to surivive" Naruto then softened his gaze as he looked at Rika. Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns.

"Rika-chan...I love you" and with that Naruto charged chakra into his hands after finished the handsigns. He then punched the ground.

"_Doton: Doryukurassha no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Dragon Crusher Jutsu!"_and the earth began to split separating Naruto from the rest of the group as a large gorge formed between them. They were in too much shock at what Naruto was doing to even consider doing anything, their minds felt as if they had shut down. Their leader was leaving them...like this?

Naruto smiled sadly at them before giving a small wave.

Naruto turned to face Beelzemon and nodded. Naruto faced Beelzemon with a gaze as hard as Chrome Digizoid.

'This is a sad ending for you all' Naruto thought his final words to the others, even though he knew they couldn't here them. 'But I promised myself...' Naruto looked as Beelzemon aimed the gun and pulled the piston back, the clicking sound being heard as he pointed the shotgun at Naruto's head.

'I promised myself that I would protect my precious people...all of you guys...even if it cost me my life, and it looks like I'll get to keep that promise' Naruto faced the barrel of the gun. The yells of his comrades to not do this fell on deaf ears before the blonde took a deep breath to await his death.

'And I know I will not be there to help you all through this, but I guess you'll have to get Calumon without me...' Beelzemon laughed before pulling the trigger. Naruto's sapphire eyes looked back once more before he turned to face the shotgun.

'Gomen nasai'

BANG!

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 20. You guys must hate me right now, don't you? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I had some requests on deviantart to fulfill so I had to do those first. Anyways, in the next chapter. You all know the outcome of Naruto so I won't bother telling you, anyways... Beelzemon is being taken over, very forcefully and painfully by a dark force as the Digital Hazard symbol begins to burn itself into Beelzemon's body. Using the small window of opportunity, the group escapes and are finally able to make it to Zhuquiaomon's palace. However...Beelzemon arrives to ruin the party once more and thus tragedy strikes. Find out what the tragedy is and much more in the next exciting episode of Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 21: Rescuing the Light Pt. 4)**


	21. Chapter 21:Rescuing the Light Pt 4

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 21: Rescuing the Light Pt. 4

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

**_'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts_**

**_PLEASE READ THIS_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School started back so I have been really busy :P Sorry. Also for those who have read my story, Naruto:Johto Journeys...I will not be updating it until the end of this story. Thank you for your understanding._**

**_Before I begin, a note to all of you. _****_HERE IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION! This is the second to last part of the Rescuing the Light arc and prepare for battle. This chapter will be my last chapter for a while because school is on and I'm going to be busy as hell so please appreciate this chapter and please don't be impatient, don't blame me, but blame the educational system. Now then on with the chapter and please review when finished reading-K.D_**

_Previously on Naruto:Tamer of the X-Antibody_

_Naruto turned to face Beelzemon and nodded. Naruto faced Beelzemon with a gaze as hard as Chrome Digizoid._

_'This is a sad ending for you all' Naruto thought his final words to the others, even though he knew they couldn't here them. 'But I promised myself...' Naruto looked as Beelzemon aimed the gun and pulled the piston back, the clicking sound being heard as he pointed the shotgun at Naruto's head._

_'I promised myself that I would protect my precious people...all of you guys...even if it cost me my life, and it looks like I'll get to keep that promise' Naruto faced the barrel of the gun. The yells of his comrades to not do this fell on deaf ears before the blonde took a deep breath to await his death._

_'And I know I will not be there to help you all through this, but I guess you'll have to get Calumon without me...' Beelzemon laughed before pulling the trigger. Naruto's sapphire eyes looked back once more before he turned to face the shotgun._

_'Gomen nasai'_

_BANG!_

_"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_NOW_

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the air as others had to turn away so as not to witness the horrendous act that Beelzemon had just done. Dorumon, Gatomon and Rika were the only ones in tears while the others were just looking down in shame, anger and regret about not doing anything to help their leader.

Naruto's head snapped back from the force as the bullet impacted with his skull and sent him flying through the air for a few metres and then landing on the ground with a thud. His eyes closed and his body still, void of any movement.

The others looked up with shock as they saw red flowing from the blonde's head. Most of them turned away, Rika, Dorumon and Gatomon being the only ones to stare in pure disgust, anger, sadness and any other negative emotion as Beelzemon holstered his gun. The Demon Lord of Gluttony grinned widely before he took off his leather jacket and peeled off his shirt to reveal his rather muscular, purple skinned body.

**(A/N: I made a mistake, Beelzemon is the sin of Gluttony not Greed. My bad, thank you to Delfim the Black Kitsune for pointing that out to me.)**

"You're a special one, so I will eat you in a special way" the mega level Digimon chuckled before a dark circle formed where his belly button was located. The circle grew larger and larger until it became the size of two basketballs and thus was larger than his stomach in terms of width and length.

"Now be eaten!" Beelzemon roared before a red and purple vortex of data swirled to life and began to suck in everything near Beelzemon vanishing into the void of data. The Demon Lord Digimon laughed loudly as rocks, air and other materials were sucked into the vortex in his stomach.

Naruto's still body began to move towards the twister of red and violet data, but was stopped as Dorumon and Gatomon jumped over the shinobi made chasm and grabbed onto Naruto's arms before digging their claws into the ground to prevent any further movement. Beelzemon growled as he watched the two tamed Digimon hold onto their tamer and thus depriving him of his awaited meal.

"I WILL EAT HIM!" the raven winged Digimon howled as the vortex's suction power began to increase and thus Dorumon and Gatomon, along with Naruto were being dragged towards the vortex. Since the others would not have any way to prevent themselves from being sucked into the mass of swirling data, they were barely able to keep themselves stationary.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **Guilmon fired three spheres of fier red energy from his jaws, speeding towards the Mega level Digimon.

**"BUNNY BLAST!" **Terriermon managed to launch the multiple green energy bullets as he hung into Henry's hair for dear life.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"** while holding himself and Jeri stationary by stabbing his blade into the ground, the lion Digimon managed to launch the orange coloured lion head from his hand.

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" **Guardromon yelled as he fired a missile from his free arm cannon. The missile whistled through the air towards Beelzemon.

The four attacks went through the air, all aimed for Beelzemon's unprotected face, but the attacks suddenly swirled into one before being taken into the violet and red data portal from Beelzemon's stomach.

"NANI?" Jeri, Takato and Henry exclaimed.

"That vortex stopped all of our attacks like they were nothing" Kazu yelled in shock.

"QUICK SWIPE A MODIFICATION CARD AND TRY TO SAVE THEM!" Henry ordered. The others quickly responded and turned around in an attempt to keep their cards from being inhaled by Beelzemon's powers.

"I GOT IT!" Jeri yelled. Jeri quickly took out her yellow D-Ark and swiped the card, gripping it tightly to prevent it from being taken.

"DIGIMODIFY... LIMB EXTENSION ACTIVATE!" the brown haired girl yelled. Leomon roared as he thrust his arms forward and they began to extend beyond their limits becoming rubbery, yet strong enough to be able to grab onto the two struggling Digimon who were gripping their tamer in the same manner of strength.

"Come on Leomon, I know you can do it!" Jeri encouraged her partner.

"I'm doing my best" Leomon grunted as he began to pull Gatomon, Dorumon and the still body of Naruto. Gatomon and Dorumon aided themselves and Leomon by gripping the lion Digimon as tightly as they could while holding on with only one hand/claw. However...

"No...my grip it's slipping" Gatomon screeched as she saw her yellow paw begin to lose its hold on the black t-shirt of Naruto.

"Grrr...mine...too" Dorumon strained to retain his hold on their tamer. They tried their best, but to no avail as Naruto was set free on account of the Digimon losing their grips and thus the blonde jinchuriki and sent hurtling into the dark void of data. Beelzemon laughed loudly as he felt the energy fill him upon Naruto's ingestion. The vortex calmed and the Demon Lord of Gluttony gave a loud burp and patted his stomach.

"Delicious" he commented and then put back on his shirt and jacket. Leomon had gripped Dorumon and Gatomon who were now in tears, close to his chest trying to console the two young Digimon. The red eyed Demon Lord licked his lips after a while and then turned to the group.

"Now then who is next?"

"NANI?" the others cried in shock. Leomon quickly turned his body in a feeble attempt to protect the two smaller Digimon.

"But...but you promised Naruto to leave us alone if he..." Kazu paused as he saw Rika slump to her knees and began to bawl. Her fingernails digging into the dirt before looking up at Beelzemon with anger and sadness.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Rika ran towards the winged Digimon, but Renamon held her back. Rika struggled against her partner before her anger caused her to elbowe her Digimon in the stomach, loosening her grip on Rika. The red haired tamer roared as she flashed through handsigns while leaping over the chasm Naruto had made.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" she yelled and then she took a deep breath before releasing blazing orange and yellow flames from her mouth. The fire rocketed through the air as it morphed into the shape of a dragon. The dragon of flame roared as it struck Beelzemon. The Demon Lord of Gluttony raised his arms and took the attack head on and was quite surprised when he saw his feet shift back slightly from the force of the attack.

"KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!" Rika took a deep breath, her hands fixed on the tora sign as her chakra flared to its highest levels. The chakra became fire in her belly rising through her body before she parted her lips and roared releasing the largest fireball she had ever made which was about the size of a small car. The attack burned the air around it, feeding off the oxgen in the Digital made air to fuel its flames. The attack struck home and caused a large explosion and Beelzemon flying through the air. Beelzemon flipped and spread his raven feathered wings and made himself stationary in the air.

Beelzemon growled, his crimson eyes focused on the violet-grey eyed tamer below him.

"Such a pest" he swooped down to cleave the girl in half with his sharp claws, but was surprised as hell when Rika ducked. Channeling any remaining amounts of chakra into her leg muscles and feet, Rika spun and readied her taijutsu move.

"_Konoha Daisenpuu/ Great Leaf Hurricane!"_ Renamon's tamer yelled as her heel crashed into Beelzemon's side and sent him crashing to the ground, skidding along it before he stopped. Renamon then appeared by her tamer in a fighting position. The blue eyed kitsune watched as her tamer panted from exerting so much chakra.

"Don't push yourself, most of your chakra went into those katon jutsus and the last bit of whatever you had just went into that kick. Rest Rika" Renamon told the red haired girl. Rika panted heavily and shook her head. Dorumon and Gatomon then appeared as they had jumped the chasm and ran towards Rika and Renamon.

"No...not until I...avenger Naruto-kun!" she hissed, her shoulder heaving. Rika fell to the ground however as she lost her legs gave out. Renamon quickly caught her and looked up in time to jump away as Beelzemon pulled out his shotguns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **the Demon Lord yelled his attack as he fired both guns. Dorumon and Gatomon rose to their feet after ducking beneath the bullets.

"You will pay for taking our tamer and friend away from us" Dorumon growled.

"And we will not rest until...you...are...DESTROYED!" and with that statement from Gatomon, the two Digimon raced towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon chuckled to himself before readying his guns, but couldn't aim as the dragon and cat were only jumping about as the neared his position.

"Kuso...can't get a good shot" the Demon Lord of Gluttony quickly spread his wings and was about to take to the skies, only rising a few feet when he felt a force acting on his body.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!" **the purple furred dragon moved with speeds that he had no idea he possessed and crashed his metal hard body against his tamer's killer. Beelzemon recovered and landed on his feet in a crouch only to receive an unexpected kick to the face from Gatomon.

**"NEKO KICK!" **her white energy covered foot was planted in his face and the winged Digimon was sent skidding backwards before Dorumon came from the left.

**"DASH METAL!" **Dorumon shoulder tackled the enemy Digimon before running after the sliding Digimon. Dorumon swiped with his claws, but Beelzemon managed to block and/or avoid them all. However, Gatomon appeared from behind and kicked him, knocking him off balance as the shorter Digimon landed on the ground as she used his head to backflip away. Dorumon then used the distraction and jumped in order to head butt Beelzemon in the chin knocking his head upwards and his being a few feet off the ground. Dorumon then jumped again after landing and back flipped, crashing his foot against the raven winged Digimon's chin this time and sent him further skyward. Gatomon then jumped and used Dorumon as a springboard to meet the Demon Lord.

**"LIGHTNING PAW!" **white energy coated her paws as she performed an uppercut that sent Beelzemon even higher. Grabbing onto him Gatomon gave one glimpse at her dragon of a boyfriend to find him landing deftly on his feet as he touched the ground. Gatomon then turned her fierce blue eyes back to the Demon Lord and his pain stricken face. Gatomon then held on to the leg of the leather wearing Digimon who had gotten over the pain and spread his wings trying to get Gatomon to let go, but to no avail.

As a reward for his efforts, Gatomon's claws dug themselves into the Demon Lord's leg thus allowing her a solid anchor as the winged Digimon screamed in pain.

"AHHH YOU BITCH!" Beelzemon flew down and prepared to drag Gatomon along the ground only for Dorumon to appear. He jumped and twisted in the air slamming his tail against the side of Beelzemon's face. Gatomon then removed her claws from Beelzemon's damaged leg and jumped off of him. Beelzemon landed on leg, his other one obviously damaged as red data bled from the wound that was slowly, but still quickly, healing itself as his body absorbed the data in the air to heal himself.

Dorumon and Gatomon panted and were a bit tired, but continued to fight. Dorumon raced towards the healing Beelzemon and aimed a slash, but Beelzemon ducked before raising his arm to block a kick from Gatomon. Using the momentum from the kick, Gatomon spun and tried to get a shot with her heel. The Demon Lord leaned his head back and avoided the move before grabbing her leg and then slamming Gatomon into the ground with devastating force before he saw Dorumon running to save his girlfriend.

"You want her...HERE!" Beelzemon threw the feline at Dorumon sending both Rookie and Champion Digimon to the ground. Dorumon recovered quickly and then rested Gatomon down before firing multiple steel spheres from his jaws.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **the metal orbs soared through the air, but Beelzemon quickly raised is fists and punched them all down with amazing power and accuracy. Beelzemon then smirked as Dorumon continued to fire orb after orb of hardened steel and destroyed ever single one of them in one punch. The Sin of Gluttony then roared as he slammed his raised hand on the ground. The ground cracked as Beelzemon dug his claws into the earth and removed it along with a large chunk of earth the size of a large boulder.

Beelzemon then threw the boulder into the air and leaped before spinning and landing a roundhouse kick on the defenseless rock that sent it rocketing towards Dorumon and Gatomon at high speeds. Henry quickly leapt over the chasm to reach their side of the earth before forming handsigns and slammed them on the ground.

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!" the Asian tamer cried out as a wall of stone erected itself in front of Dorumon and the downed Gatomon. The wall received a great crack as the boulder impacted with the earth wall and thus caused it to crumble as a result after a few seconds. Beelzemon growled.

"Too many interferences, I'LL KILL YOU GUYS THERE FIRST BEFORE I HANDLE THESE TWO!" the red eyed Mega spread his wings and prepared to go towards the remainder of the group.

**"KAHUNA WAVE!" **MarineAngemon released a bubble of red energy in the shape of a heart. Thinking it was just a weak attack, Beelzemon plowed through the bubble only to find himself trapped as the bubble suddenly grew in size and entrapped him in a heart shaped prison of red.

"What the...?" Beelzemon punched the bubble only to have his fist bounce off of its surprisingly rigid form. Beelzemon continued to try and free himself. Seeing the window of opportunity Leomon looked at the group.

"Quick we have to get out of here!" Leomon roared. Rika, who had slightly recovered stood to her feet as she was rested on the ground before by Renamon.

"No...I need to avenge...Naruto-kun" Renamon held her weakened tamer back.

"NO RIKA...he's gone Rika" Rika refused to listen as she furiously tried to fight off her much stronger Digimon partner.

"No, Naruto always finds a way to come back...he can't die...I love him too much, HE CAN'T DIIEEEEEE!" Rika stopped struggling before having Renamon embrace her as she cried into the fur of her partner. Renamon's ice blue eyes seemed to become even colder in appearance. Leomon quickly leaped across and recovered the now unconscious Dorumon and slightly conscious Gatomon.

"Naruto...gomen nasai" the white cat Digimon whispered as she had failed to avenge her tamer.

"We will make you pay" the kitsune Digimon growled.

"You think you can beat me...I wiped out your leader and thus left you all psychologically destroyed and also I am a Mega level while you guys are just Rookies and Champions. You have no chance" the Demon Lord of Gluttony countered Renamon's threat and all was silent as they knew...he was right even if he was trapped in a bubble prison.

"Now then...I shall AGGGHHHHHHH!" Beelzemon screamed in pain alerting the others to his pain as they saw him gripping his chest and his hands trembling. The sound of burning flesh reaching their ears. To all that looked they saw Beelzemon looking at his hands and chest and they saw the image of the Digital Hazard, violently burning itself into Beelzemon's hands and chest. Smoke rising due to its intensity.

The red bubble of the Kahuna Wave prison began to expand and rise from the heat produced but it expanded to such a degree that the Kahuna Wave stretched beyond its limits and popped sending Beelzemon crashing to the ground in pain leaving an imprint of the Demon Lord.

"AAGHHHHH...WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEE!" Beelzemon spread his wings and flapped them furiously in an attempt to cool the burns but to no avail.

_"That boy will live. He is my only hope...my salvation...AND YOU DARE TO DESTROY HIM!"_

"W-W-WHO ARE YOU?" Beelzemon roared as he clutched his head, the burning getting worse as he felt as if his hand was about to be smoldered from the effects of the glowing insignia that was the Digital Hazard.

_"I...have been waiting nearly countless years for this moment. I will not let some Digital Demon Lord whelp such as yourself to ruin it for me...you're lucky that your stomach does not digest the data it swallows or else I would have completely destroyed you if it meant for Naruto's revival"_

"SHUT UP...SHUT UUUUPPPP!" Beelzemon bashed his head against the ground in a feeble attempt to rid himself of Lucemon's evil voice.

_"You dare not lay a hand on the boy...he is the key to my freedom_" Lucemon spoke into Beelzemon's mind.

"N-N-Nani?" the Demon Lord Digimon looked at his hand as he continued to feel the burning sensation.

_"I gave you this power...and I can just as easily take it from you. I GAVE YOU THIS POWER AND YOU USE IT TO DESTROY MY ONLY HOPE OF REGAINING SUBSTANCE IN THIS PITIFUL VERSION OF A DIGITAL WORLD!" _Lucemon roared. The group looked in shock as Beelzemon continued to scream in pain, in fact the burning was so intense that his hand was beginning to let off smoke in large streams.

"Quick while we have the chance, RUN!' Leomon and Ryudamon roared. The group froze for a second as the looked at the writhing Beelzemon before nodding and taking off for Zhuquiamon's palace...without Naruto.

"What...what the hell you? WHO are you?" Beelzemon asked looking around the empty air. Lucemon chuckled evilly before using his long range telekinesis to force Beelzemon to the ground once more as the Demon Lord attempted to rise to his feet.

_"I...am your new lord and master" _

"No way you bodiless freak, Beelzemon don't answer to nobody and that includes voices that think they can..." Beelzemon was silenced as he felt the force of gravity increase ten fold creating an imprint of his body from the downward action.

_"Urasai...you pitiful little whelp. Now I will release you, but...in exchange you must do what I ask. And what I ask is for you...to kill that Leomon with the tamers. However, only commit this act AFTER they have reached Zhuquioamon's palace. __He is part of the much grander plan I have in mind, meanwhile I will be trying to find a way return my piece de resistance to the world" _the Fallen Angel Digimon said. Beelzemon scoffed.

"And what if I don't? Huh? Whatcha gonna do then?" Beelzemon cackled as he began to resist, rising to his knees from sheer willpower alone. But the force suddenly multiplied in strength and he was back, face first in the ground.

_"If you don't...then your body will be crushed and your data scattered to the wind" _the blonde angelic Digimon replied. Beelzemon suddenly felt a different force. The force of killing, the want for death, the need for destruction...killing intent. It was from this killing intent that Beelzemon knew Lucemon wasn't joking and nodded.

"Alright" he submitted to the Fallen Angel, though with a scowl, "I...I...I'll do your little dirty work. The Leomon right?" Beelzemon asked. Lucemon nodded and gave his newest subordinate a mental "Hai".

"After they have reached Zhuquiaomon's palace?" Lucemon gave the mental confirmation once more.

_"Hai...and now go, but here is a little companion for you to take along"_

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Prison<strong>

Lucemon meditated, floating a few inches off the ground, his arm bands and tattoos glowing. Focusing within his Dark Prison, the Fallen Angel called upon his energies of Light and Darkness before pulling out the dark energy. As Lucemon had suspected, the prison he was being held in was weakening over time. His dark energy construct then broke through the prison before it healed itself leaving Lucemon once again with no escape.

"The prison is weak...but not weak enough" Lucemon's sky blue eyes stared at the center and main lock of the prison.

"Anyways...Beelzemon I have just sent the companion for you to take along. Have fun with her, she's a feisty little devil"

* * *

><p><strong>With Beelzemon<strong>

Beelzemon waited for a few seconds before a dark pillar of purple and black data sprouted out of the ground. The tower of darkness was about as tall as a Tyrannomon before it shrank down to being as tall as Beelzemon himself.

The darkness began to swirl before taking shape. The shape of a humanoid Digimon.

The humanoid Digimon was female in appearance as well as gender. She had black hair that was most likely very long since it was tied up by the many pins as well as the golden crown upon her head. She had a very eye appealing body, with an hourglass figure a LadyDevimon would kill to have. She wore a black body suit with gold markings on it and covered her arms and lower body, leaving only her cleavage visible, with a large purple and gold cloak of somekind. A small pair of bat wings grew out from her between her shoulder blades, in the middle of her back there was a large pair of torn looking bat wings. Below the torn wings were two long belt shaped wings that made a pointed edge in a golden colour and below that were two more golden 'wings' that seemed similar to spikes. The body suit was able to reach down to her feet and formed a sort of footwear.

This was Lilithmon. A Mega level Digimon and a Demon Lord Digimon. She represents the sin of Lust. She was thought to be a fallen Ophanimon who was banished to the Dark Prison. Of course Lucemon was on an evil streak and absorbed her data after killing her, along with the other Demon Lords in a surprise attack to take out each one...except for Ogudomon, Belphemon and Beelzemon, in an effort to take over the Digital World.

** (A/N:I needed a reason as to how Lucemon was powerful enough to handle the four Sovereigns and Fanglongmon so if he killed and absorbed three of the six remaining Demon Lords, that would provide sufficient power to do so and also a reason as to how he could reform Lilithmon. The reason for the being of Lust was because well Lust and Gluttony got along well together in the show Full Metal Alchemist so you see where I'm going with this.)**

Lilithmon opened her eyes were shown to be completely black where the sclera was and the irises were a dark violet. Her pupils dilating and expanding to adjust to the light. She stretched wings and limb for a few seconds before relaxing them.

"Ahh much better" the female Digimon sighed in relief. She scanned the area before her eyes fell on Beelzemon.

"Hey there big boy, wanna go for a ride?" Lilithmon said with a sly wink. Beelzemon blinked before smirking.

"Listen here toots, I am Beelzemon Demon Lord of Gluttony, I ain't gonna be taken down by some mangy woman" the raven winged Digimon replied as he walked over to his fallen shotgun and then put it back it is slot on his boot.

"Now where do you get off calling me mangy?" Lilithmon growled, a dark aura surrounding her body. Beelzemon chuckled and released his own dark aura, both clashing in a battle of wills and stares. The dark auras grew in size before they died down, the two Sins gave each other nods of respect.

"You're strong" they told each other simultaneously.

"Care for a ride toots or can you fly like the bat you are?" Beelzemon asked. The bird masked Digimon turned around and put two fingers, his index and middle fingers, in his mouth as he whistled. The high pitched sound traveled through the air and within a few seconds the Behemoth rode up from behind a near, yet still slightly far away boulder and skidded to a halt in front of the two Demon Lords.

"Nice motorcycle, and the Behemoth none the less...keep showing off and you might get something in return, sugar" Lilithmon replied with a chuckle. Beelzemon snorted in amusement.

"Yeah yeah, whatever toots, just climb on" he said as he sat down, scooting up so Lilithmon had some space to ride. The sexy female Digimon took her seat, her arms wrapped around Beelzemon's waist.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be big boy... and the name is Lilithmon, not toots"

"Frankly toots, I don't give a damn" and Beelzemon revved the Behemoth before performing a wheelie and driving off in the direction of the tamers.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Red.

Red and Black were the only colours visible to the blonde shinobi tamer as he stood to his feet.

"What the...what happened to me?" Naruto asked as he looked around the sea of red data that was accompanied by a pitch black 'sky' if you could call it that. The sappphire eyes of the Kyuubi jinchuriki looked up at the darkness above.

"Oh right, I died and I think Beelzemon ate me"

**"No you baka!" **a deep voice resounded through Naruto's head causing the blonde shinobi-tamer to clutch his head.

"Urghh...Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

**"Hai, you retard. How dare you go suicidal, that is so unlike you. You would have fought to the last man, but you went without a fight!" **Kyuubi roared.

"G-G-Gomen nasai" Naruto replied to his bijuu, "Besides, I can only handle so much of your chakra and even if I fought Beelzemon there was still no guarantee that we would have won and the others would have surivived"

**"That's no excuse to not fight. What is with you, back in our universe you would have gone down like a shinobi, now you're just a pussy"**

Naruto looked down in shame, the great demon kitsune had hit a nerve with that last comment. True, Naruto would have not have gone down without a fight...so why now?

"Why...why did I not fight?" Naruto asked more to himself than the bijuu, "Maybe it's because I actually have someone, I have someone I truly loved"

**"You loved your friends back in Konoha"**

"I have people here who respect me"

**"Your friends respected you as well back in Konoha" **the great nine tailed demon retorted.

"I have two partners that would give their lives in order to protect me and those we cherished. I have people here who are true to their word when they say they are my friends. They didn't hate in the beginning when they found out I had you in my stomach. The people in this universe don't glare at me with those hateful eyes...yet I threw it all away because..." Naruto paused because he couldn't think of a reason.

**(A/N: Actually the truth is I can't think up a reason as to why I just had Naruto take a bullet for the team. I thought it would bring suspense to the story, which it did, yet...for people who asked why have Naruto do this...I can't answer because I just can't)**

Kyuubi remained silent, because he couldn't comeback on that one. Sakura had denied him the satisfactory of feeling proud when he brought back a teammate that betrayed them all. Villagers glared at him, cursed the blonde and those who treated him as if he didn't have a bijuu sealed in his gut.

**"True, you have...well had, actually everything you could ever wish for in this universe. But you avoided the question...why throw it all away with that one bullet?"**

Naruto frowned, "I don't know"

"So...am I really dead or is this limbo?" he asked the fox.

**"Neither, you see as the bullet was moving towards you. I rapidly took over your mind and body and managed to get as much of my youkai as I could, out and block most of the impact to your forehead where your frontal lobe was. However, the force of the bullet was able to to break through and hit your skull with a slightly less amount of force and thus you didn't die when you were eaten by Beelzemon. Your body was then eaten by him and I'm guessing...we're in some other dimension within the Digital World or we're just plain lost"**

"NANI?" Naruto exclaimed.

**"Exactly. Apparently there is nothing here but empty space and blood"**

Naruto bent down and looked at the sea of blood he was in, only when he dipped his hands in the blood did he and Kyuubi realize it wasn't blood for the blood began to shine similar to that of...

"Data flakes" the blonde gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

**"Data flakes?"**

"Hai...apparently there is so much here that it looks like a sea of blood" Naruto said as he let the data flakes slip through his fingers, smooth as water yet thick like blood.

**"Well guess we have nothing to do..."**

"But walk" Naruto finished before he began to walk through the sea of red data. After about an hour of walking Naruto was starting to feel tired.

"What's...What's going on? I feel...weak" the blonde's eyelids began to droop as he felt as if he were being deprived of his energy.

**"Kit, quick find some way out of this data. It's draining you of your chakra...as well as your life force" **Kyuubi roared. Naruto's eyes widened at this as he suddenly caught his unknown second wind. He was going to perform an earth jutsu when he realized there was no solid ground, only data flakes.

"Kuso/**Kuso"** both jinchuriki and bijuu cursed. Naruto began to suddenly panic as he continued to feel woozy, his eyes dropping once more. However as he was about to fall, Naruto felt himself hit something solid.

"Kuso...come on there little guy. I gotcha" a voice said. Naruto looked up just as he was about to faint and he caught sight of blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Stay with me gaki...co...o...gak...st...wi...me" Naruto's eyes shut as he felt the remainder of his energy that was used to keep himself conscious was lost. Darkness filled his vision and the figure that caught Naruto looked around the darkness. The only light was the shining of the data flakes.

"Good thing I'm immune to the data absorption...but this gaki isn't. Might as well do it" the figure used surprising strength to throw Naruto, who was quite heavy for a thirteen year old boy, into the air before it clapped its hands together before slamming them down on the sea of data flakes. Blue lightning appeared out of nowhere upon the figure's contact with the data flakes.

The data flakes suddenly turned steel silver as they became a hardened metal. The figure nodded in satisfaction before holding his arms and jumped, catching Naruto in mid air as the blonde fell back down to 'earth'.

Resting Naruto on the cool steel pathway, the figure clapped his hands once more and then placed them on the data flakes once more. Blue lightning formed and the red data flakes transformed into an iron staff. After that, the figure picked up Naruto and rested him on its shoulder while using the staff for support to carrying the extra weight.

"Well then, let's get you back to my place" the figure stated to the unconscious form of the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

The group had just finished running and stopped to rest. The darkness had swept across the area and the group formed a campfire by using Terriermon's Bunny Blast to heat a pile of flammable Chrome Digizoid that Kazu and Kenta had taken out of Shibumi's cave when they had entered with the Coredramon twins.

They were silent, all staring into the campfire. The golden and blue coloured flames burned, crackling as they used the oxygen in the air to stay alive. Leomon ripped small chunks of his immortal and regrowing mane into the fires to keep it burning every time he saw the flames begin to die.

"So...what do we do?" Kenta asked as MarineAngemon slept on his head.

"I guess we should just go back home" Jeri said, "I mean Naruto was our leader, what's a rescue group without it's commanding officer"

"No!" Takato said standing to his feet. His reddish brown eyes enhanced his furious look.

"Takato...I don't mean anything bad, but we've lost. Naruto's gone and without him we can't fight off the strongest Digimon. Dorumon and Gatomon..." the Asian tamer looked to the two melancholy Digimon. They had been lying next to each other, silent.

Rika was pretty much the same way as she rested on Renamon's lap.

"No...Naruto told us to go south and we are going south. Naruto would want us to continue the journey and rescue Calumon" Takato said. The goggle wearing tamer looked at the others who were a bit down after hearing Takato bring up Naruto. Ryudamon stood and nodded.

"Aye, though I have known Naruto for this limited amount of time I know he is a person who would not leave something unfinished. Stubborn, but determined. WE LEAVE AT FIRST LIGHT!" Ryudamon barked. The other tamers nodded with a small smile, and a small glimmer of the light that once filled Rika's, Dorumon's and Gatomon's eyes returned upon hearing those words.

"HAI!"

Beelzemon and Lilithmon watched the group from afar.

"Such a nice group of children, that Leomon sure looks nice" Lilithmon said in a sensual tone. Beelzemon licked his lips.

"If only I would be able to eat them" the raven winged, motorcycle riding Demon Lord whined.

"Too bad, Lucemon-sama said not to eat them or harm them in anyway until we arrive at the palace of the Sovereign of the South" the female Digimon said as she watched Beelzemon sucked his index finger as a certain homunculus would.

He bit into the rock they were hiding behind and chewed it.

"Not bad" he commented before continuing to eat the stone.

"You're a pig" the being of Lust sighed.

"And you're a whore" he countered.

"Teme"

"Bitch"

And the arguments continued for a while before they quieted down so as not be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto-Unknown Dimension<strong>

Naruto groaned as he woke. His senses kicked in and he jumped from the sudden feeling of cold. He looked around to find himself floating on a small circular shaped island made entirely of metal. He heard the sounds of a crackling fire.

"What the...fire?"

"Ah so you're up" a voice said. Naruto turned around and reached for a kunai, however he found his weapons pouch to gone.

"If you're looking for that pouch with sharp pointy objects, here" the figure tossed Naruto his weapons and caught them before reattaching the pouch.

"Who are you?"

"It's common mannerisms for one to give their name before earning the name of the other" the figure replied with a devilish smirk. Naruto sweat dropped as he remembered that line from when Sasuke spoke to Neji at the Chunin Exams on the second floor.

'Those were the days' he sighed at the memory before returning to the question, "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ah, so you're a human from the Real World" the figure said.

"Are you a Digimon?" Naruto asked as he looked over the figure. Now that there was a form of light other than shining data flakes, he got a good look at the creature's face.

It was humanoid and judging from its structure, obviously male. It looked downright human-like, nothing like a humanoid creature, like Dinohumon, but full blown human looking anatomy and looks. The figure was standing at its full height showing Naruto the figure stood at a height of at least six feet. It had long golden blonde hair, that was tied into a braided ponytail. Bronze yellow eyes looked at Naruto's sapphire blue. He wore a black t-shirt and long black pants with black boots. A pair of white glove was worn over hi hands. The unknown figure completed the look by wearing a blood red trench coat that, if you looked at the back had the image of a serpent coiling itself around a cross.

"Hai" the Digimon replied. Naruto took out his D-Ark for Dorumon which miraculously remained in his pocket along with his Digimon cards and case and Gatomon's D-Ark.

"Ah so you're a tamer" Naruto replied with a simple nod as the image of the humanoid Digimon appeared.

"Alchemon, Mega level. Said to be a master in the art of alchemy and knows how to fight expertly in hand to hand combat. It's said to usually travel with an armoured guardian that Alchemon affectionately calls Alphonse. Alchemon is the enemy of the Seven Demon Lord Digimon and was said to have disappeared in a battle with Beelzemon. Attacks are Transmutation, Automail Crusher and Alchemic Burst" Naruto read before putting away the D-Ark.

"Nice little dohickey you got there" Alchemon said.

"It's a D-Ark. It is said to have information on nearly any Digimon, adding information to new Digimon that have been scanned" Naruto explained before he looked around the metal island.

"So...where's this armour guardian guy?" the blonde asked. Alchemon frowned at that.

"Well like your D-Ark said...I had disappeared with a fight with the Sin of Gluttony, Beelzemon. However, Ale died and was absorbed/eaten by Beelzemon. I fought with rage and thus it became my downfall and he ate me using the data portal"

"So where does the data portal take us, how long have you been here?" Naruto asked his questions in rapid succession. Alchemon chuckled.

"Well we are in Beelzemon's bottomless pit of a stomach. The reason you were feeling drained is because those red data flakes are actually Beelzemons past meals that after being digested of all usable nutrients, they acted as assimilators, absorbing the life force of anything that is eaten via data portal."

Narutos eyes widened as he looked around, not beliving that this HUGE place was actually the Demon Lord's stomach.

"As for how long I've been here..."Alchemon answered the second qestion, "I've been here for so many life-cycles I've lost count, but I have been developing a way to get out, although I haven't tested it yet and am afraid of the results if it doesn't go as planned"

"So is there an end to this place, I mean there has to be a way out right?"

The blonde haired Digimon shook his head.

"There is no end going up, left or right and his stomach is indeed bottomless having opened up a well in the past using my alchemy to drop a transmuted rock down it and waited five minutes and there was still no sound of it hitting the bottom" golden eyes filled with seriousness looked into Naruto's surprise filled sapphire orbs.

There was a period of silence.

**"Kit, Alchemon said he can use the ancient art of alchemy and developed a way to get out. Be the test subject"**

'NANI?' Naruto mentally yelled to his bijuu, 'Are you insane, he said he never tested it and the results could be really really bad if it goes wrong'

**"Well it's probably our only chance at getting out of here"**

'Fine, but I want to talk to him first...get to know him and earn a glimmer in not most of his trust'

**"Sounds like a plan"** and Kyuubi stopped talking.

"Alchemon?" the red cloak wearing Digimon looked at Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto?"

"I was wondering...what is alchemy exactly?" Alchemon's eyes shone with happiness.

"Oh its been so long since someone has asked me that question. I'll be happy to explain. Well before we begin into Alchemy, you must know the Law of Equivalent Exhange. This is a law that all Alchemists follow, both human and Digimon since it is necessary for one to know this before attempting alchemy at all."

"What Law is that?"

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange states that,_ "No form of living organism cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth"_ ..." and with that Alchemon explained the art of Alchemy and how the use of transmutation circles allowed one to change the appearance of something, transform things from its original form into another form (Although it must be of equal mass), as well as the taboo of Digimon-Revival Transmutation.

"What is Digimon-Revival Transmutation?" the blonde shinobi asked the alchemic master.

"Digimon-Revival Transmutation is something based off of the alchemy in the Real World, known as Human Transmutation. It is a taboo among any kind of alchemist, human or Digimon. I had a friend, she had been destroyed when a Virus Digimon called DarkTyrannomon attacked the area we were staying in. I was still a Rookie level back then and it killed her and my other friend that I had seen as a brother. I performed the taboo and as such I lost two of my limbs...my left leg and my right arm" Alchemon rolled up his pants leg and the sleeve of his trench coat to reveal them to be shining metal.

"Sugoi, but how were you able to do this?" Naruto asked, "Attaching the limbs and making them able to move to such a high degree they move just like regular fingers, I mean"

Alchemon smirked.

"Another friend of mine, a Babamon who specialized in making limbs for Digimon who lost their original ones, made out of a hyrbid metal from combing Gold and Silver and regular Chrome Digizoid. She called it Automail. After that she reattached them to my nerves and what not and here I am"

"Sugoi, guess I know who to go to in case I lose a limb or two" he joked earning a laugh from the Alchemy Digimon.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in this place anymore. You've earned my friendship...and my trust young tamer" Alchemon said. Naruto smirked and held out his fist for Alchemon to bump. Alchemon looked in surprise before smiling broadly and then rolling down his pant leg and sleeve before bumping fists with Naruto.

"No problem...but I will need to leave. My friends up on the surface of the Digital World need my assistance. We are trying to save a friend from Zhuquiaomon"

"The old bird Sovereign of the South?" earning a nod from the blonde shinobi. The blonde alchemist listened as the tamer told his tale and then paused as the information soaked into Alchemon's brain.

"Okay...then I will help you escape" Alchemon said standing to his feet. Naruto stood up as well.

"You will?" he asked, obviously surprised. Alchemon nodded to his fellow blonde.

"Hai, but first I need to set up the doorway. I had always considered the possibility of what would happen if I opened the Digital Gate of Alchemy and used it on a living being."

"Guess we'll find out today" Naruto said and with that the two blondes set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- One Day (Digital World Time) Half a Week in the Real World**

They contacted Yamaki via the data pad that Takato had completely forgotten he had in his bag. After sending their messages that were to be relayed to their parents, they had gotten a reply from the Head of Hypnos saying the old group of Monster Makers had gotten together again and were now making a surprise way for the group to return home.

The group then continued onwards. Ryudamon then paused, a smile stretching across his face as he turned to the group.

"Ryudamon, why are you smiling?" Dorumon asked his childhood/Baby-level-hood friend.

"Because...we've arrived" the orange furred pointed ahead as he switched from all fours to standing in his back legs. The others looked ahead to see the blue sky had suddenly become dark and smelled of sulfur a few metres away from where the were currently standing.

"YATTA!" the group screamed in accomplishment.

'We did it Naruto...we're gonna rescue Calumon' Rika thought.

After a few minutes of running, the group finally reached the cracked purplish earth and walked across it. Streams of black and white smoke, the colours varying, spouted from geysers. The sulfurous fumes in the air began to cause every cough, but it wasn't so bad that they could get poisoned. After a few minutes of walking, the group stopped at the entrance to the palace...which was separated from them by a large menacing steel, spike railed bridge and a large...bunny rabbit standing in front of the only way to cross the bridge.

"Ohayo, we're here to see Zhuquiaomon" Kazu said walking up with Guardromon. The large rabbit looked down at the tamers, their partners and Ryudamon.

"I am a servant of the Sovereign and it is my duty to have no other Digimon other than the other Sovereigns cross this path to the palace of Zhuquiaomon-sama" the rabbit replied.

Henry took out his green D-Ark and scanned the large twenty foot rabbit.

"Anytlamon, Ultimate level Digimon and is the rabbit deva. She is strong and agile, a perfect combination for hand to hand combat. That mixed with her attack, Bunny Blades which changes her hands into twin bladed swords make a deadly combination"

"Henwy?" everyone looked up, their eyes widening to twice their original size, Henry's was times three as he saw his little sister, Suzy climb out from behind the rabbit deva's ears.

"Suzy...SUZY?" Henry exclaimed. The rabbit looked between Henry and his little sister.

"You know this thing?" Antylamon asked pointing at Suzy.

"Yeah I know her, she's my sister now put her down!" Henry said, fury crossing his facial features.

"Okay, sure" Henry lost all anger which had quickly become confusin as Antylamon reached atop her head and rested Suzy on the ground in front of her aniki.

"Henwy!" Suzy ran up to Henry and gave him a hug, well hugged his legs anyways. Henry rested his hand atop her head.

"Suzy, what are you doing here?" Henry asked as he looked down on Suzy.

"I...I don't know?" Suzy answered truthfully, "One second, I was in the park with Otou-san and then I saw this pwetty light and then I ended up hewe with Antylamon" she replied with a smile as she ran back to the deva and patted its leg.

"Uhhhh" Henry looked confused at what just happened.

"Dude, your little sister just befriended a deva...you just got served by a six year old" Kazy whispered to the Asian tamer.

"Oh urasai Kazu...Antylamon we need to speak to Zhuquiaomon" Henry said.

"Hai, it's urgent, we're looking for our friend Calumon" Takato added.

"Look, I am ordered to guard this bridge for all time and I will carry out that task. Even if you are friends of Suzy here..." the rabbit deva looked down at the purple haired girl, "I cannot allow you passage"

"HAHAHAHA!" a familiar voice sounded, echoing throughout land of Zhuquiamon. That accompanied by the roar of the mechanical beast. The tamers and their partners turned slowly in fear and shock as they looked to see the familiar face that came with the familiar voice.

"No...Beelzemon!"

"Miss me gakis?" Beelzemon asked as he screeched to a halt in front of the tamers, their partners, Suzy, Antylamon and Ryudamon. Beelzemon stepped off with Lilithmon and the two Demon Lords stood in front of the group.

Kenta then used his D-Ark to scan the female Sin of Lust. A holographic image of the demon-ness came up on the rose coloured D-Ark's screen.

"Lilithmon, Mega level! Kuso we can't take on both of them. Her power is supposed to be equal to that of the other Demon Lords like Beelzemon which is an insane amount. Her attacks are Nazar Nail and Phantom Pain" the glasses wearing tamer read. He then pocketed his D-Ark and the group stared at the two Sins of the Digital World.

"Hehe, now then, since the little blondie is gone it's time I killed you all" Beelzemon gave off an evil grin. However as he took a step forward the Sin of Gluttony suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, sending the raven winged Digimon to the ground.

"What's wrong, I told you not to eat those stupid Patamon on the way here. They give you indigestion" the Sin of Lust commented. Her words fell on deaf ears as Lilithmon watched her fellow Demon Lord clutch his stomach in pain as he began to wretch, saliva and what seemed to be red flakes of data spewing from his mouth.

"Urgh...w-w-hat's happening?" he grunted as he continued to wretch.

* * *

><p><strong>Beelzemon's stomach<strong>

"Alright, the transmutation circle is set up" Alchemon said as he finished drawing the circle with the kunai that Naruto gave him.

"Alright, so I stand in the center right?" Naruto asked. The Mega level Alchemy Digimon nodded.

"Hai, do that and I will do the rest" Alchemon said. Naruto nodded and did as he was told, standing in the center of the large transmutation circle.

"You will use this to get yourself out won't you?" Naruto asked. Alchemon smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't as I will be unsure of whether or not the transmutation will be successful" the red cloak wearing Digimon said.

"But, I mean...you can come too. You can come with me, stand here and we'll get out together" Naruto said. Alchemon shook his head.

"Equivalent Exchange remember. When you pass through the Gate to get out of Beelzemon's stomach the Gate will want something in exchange for your exit..."

"Don't you have one of those Data Stones, the one that allows you to bypass the Law?" Naruto asked, remembering the conversation on it from his talk about alchemy with Alchemon earlier. Alchemon's eyes widened as he slapped himself.

"KUSO, How could I forget" he cursed and Alchemon reached into his cloak's pocket before pulling out a small crimson stone the size of a pebble.

"Well then...if you can find a way to let me know if this works..." Alchemon paused as Naruto gave him the Nice Guy Pose along with his trademark foxy grin.

"I will" the blonde shinobi nodded to the blonde alchemist.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Alchemon exclaimed. He rested the Data Stone on the edges of the circle before clapping his hands together. The sound echoing throughout the area. Alchemon slammed his hands down on the ground on top the edges of the transmutation circle, each hand on either side of the crimson pebble.

**"TRANSMUTATION!" **Alchemon yelled as Naruto began to feel a pull on his body. A large storm of blue and red lightning sprouted out of the ground near Alchemon as the alchemic reaction between regular alchemy and the Data Stone enhanced alchemy was performed.

"I'll see you...on the other side!" Naruto yelled earning a wink from the golden eyed alchemist.

"May I live to see that day, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" and with that there was a large bolt of blue and red lightning that obscured both human and Digimon's vision. Naruto then vanished in a blur of orange and black into a yellow data portal above.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Southern Quadrant<strong>

**Zhuquiamon's Palace Grounds**

Beelzemon continued to hack and wretch before he screamed to the sky and then the red and violet data vortex that led to his stomach opened up from his mouth. It twisted like a tornado before there was a yellowish glow coming from its epicenter. The yellow glow moved upwards before it was launched into the sky. The ball of yellow energy then descended to the point between the tamers and the Demon Lords.

A large dust cloud erupted from the energy ball's contact with the earth and debris was scattered everywhere. The group of Digimon and humans all looked with wide eyes, even Lucemon who was watching through the orb in his prison watched in awe as the cloud of dust began to settle.

"Im-Impossible!" Beelzemon roared. The dust cloud parted by a gust of wind and a flare of blue chakra as there, in front of the group stood the one and only blonde shinobi-tamer, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Rika stuttered. The sapphire eyed boy turned to his friends and gave a wave.

"Yo, gomen nasai for being late. I was lost on the road of life" He was then tackled, nearly losing his balance as his girlfriend glomped him.

"I...I thought you had died" she sobbed into his chest. Naruto smiled sadly as he stroked the red headed girl's back.

"Gomen nasai, Rika-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry...and I promise...it won't ever happen again" he whispered to her. Rika sniffled before smiling up at the taller teenager before she kissed him. Naruto returned the kiss and they held it for a few seconds.

As Rika let him go he was taken by surprise as she ducked suddenly as Gatomon and Dorumon jumped on his face and chest, respectively.

"NARUTO!" they yelled, hugging him. Naruto laughed as he pried the Digimon off of him.

"It's good to have you back man...just don't do that again" the purple furred dragon said.

"Yeah...we thought we lost you. We nearly lost our will to live when you left us...tamer" the white furred feline added with a downcast look. Naruto bent down to their level and hugged them.

"Don't worry, I'm not EVER going to leave you guys or the others...ever again" Naruto then let his partners go before standing to his full height and turning around.

'Alchemon...arigato, I wish I could help you, but I guess repayment is the next best thing' Naruto thought, his eyes closed as his newest Digimon friend formed in his mind's eye. His sapphire eyes snapped open as he saw Beelzemon recover from hacking up the shinobi.

"Y-Y-You...how did you get out of my stomach?" he roared, spreading his wings menacingly.

"A friend" was all Naruto replied before turning to the others.

"Now then...whose ready to kick some ass?" Naruto roared. This earned him a cheer in acknowledgement from his friends and their Digimon.

"YATTA, RYUDAMON, YOU'RE WITH ME, DORUMON AND GATOMON WE'LL FIGHT THE BAT WINGED LADY, THE REST OF YOU TAKE DOWN BEELZEMON!"

"HAI!"

"CHARRRGE!" Naruto commanded and the tamers rushed towards the two Demon Lords. They split up into their assigned groups and the battle begun.

Lilithmon licked her lips.

"Such a nice looking boy, too bad I'll have to kill you" Lilithmon said with a smirk before she extended her nails by thought alone as they became claws.

Naruto's eyes flashed crimson before changing back to blue. He cocked back his fist and let it fly as it was aimed for Lilithmon's face, but the Sin of Lust ducked and aimed a slash with her newly developed claws. The attack was deflected as Ryudamon jumped and appeared between the blonde and the raven haired beauty, his armour more than enough to take the hit.

Dorumon then opened his jaws.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **a multitude of metallic spheres were launched at Lilithmon who ducked beneath them before she twirled like a ballerina in order to avoid an attacking Gatomon.

**"NEKO KICK!" **the white energy covered foot barely scraped Lilithmon's body and the Demon Lord struck out with a vicious kick that crashed into the feline's face sending her back. Gatomon flipped in the air and landed on her feet before laying low as Dorumon fired more metal spheres at Lilithmon.

Using amazing strength, Lilithmon punched the ground and hoisted up a large slab of rock and used it to deflect the attack before throwing it at Dorumon.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. An earth dragon made of the purplish-black ground rose up and roared, slamming straight through the thrown piece of rock. Lilithmon's eyes widened as she jumped, backflipping in the air as the dragon crashed down on her previous spot.

Landing Lilithmon was force into doing a series of acrobatic movements as Ryudamon opened his jaws and attack.

**"KATANA BLADE!" **a numerous amount of steel blades flew forth nearly impaling the Sin of Lust. After dodging them all, Lilithmon saw both Gatomon and Dorumon both in the air ready to the attack.

Naruto formed a kagebunshin and tossed it Gatomon's D-Ark and a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" the two Narutos yelled as they swiped the cards. Dorumon's and Gatomon's left arms suddenly morphed into the shape of MetalGarurumon's heads. The jaws of the head opened to reveal the cannon, already charging ice blue energy.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **the twin beams of blue energy stretched towards Lilithmon at speeds one could only hope to achieve. The raven haired Digimon's eyes widened as the two attack struck her. A large explosion resulted as the attack impacted with her.

Naruto's kagebunshin then handed Gatomon's D-Ark back to him before dispelling itself. The smoke cloud cleared as Dorumon and Gatomon landed on the ground and ran back to their tamer.

"Did we get her?" Dorumon asked with a growl. Gatomon's pupils became slitted.

"Far from it, Doru-kun" she flicked her tail in anger as it revealed Lilithmon covered by her large purple cloak that was now nothing, but a mere tattered mess. Lilithmon frowned as she rose from her crouched position and looked at the cloak.

"Phooey, you bakas ruined my favourite cloak" she pouted as she tossed the article of cloth away revealing her rather alluring body. However, this did nothing to change the attitude and emotions that the three males felt towards their opponent.

Lilithmon ran towards the four and then jumped in the air, the Nazar Nail poised to strike.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **she yelled. The four jumped out of the way as the Demon Lord crashed down on the area where they stood. The ground where Lilithmon, to the surprise of the three Digimon and one tamer, began to disinitegrate as the data that made up its structure began to detetiorate at an alarming rate forming a neat little hole in the ground.

"Oh, I missed" Lilithmon said with a small chuckle, "Guess I'll try again"

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **Lilithmon cried as she swiped with the golden spike on her hands. The Digimon and Naruto all jumped, flipped, twisted and performed many acrobatic skills that tested the limits of their flexibility and agility as Lilithmon struck mercilessly and swiftly.

"This is fun" the Sin of Lust commented with a chuckle before she swiped in a downward slash aimed for Dorumon. Dorumon back flipped and avoided the strike before he saw an opening, and he took it. Dorumon jumped.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!" **Dorumon's body suddenly became as hard as steel. The purple furred dragon streaked through the air before impacting with Lilithmon's face sending her flying back and skidding along the ground before she came to a stop.

"I...*pant* I got her" Dorumon gave a thumbs up to the others.

"Nice job Dorumon!" Ryudamon said to his childhood friend. The Sin of Lust growled as she wiped the dust off of her face.

"You have hit me once..." she stood to his feet, "and this the only amount of times you will hit me!"

Lilithmon opened out her bat like wings and sped towards the group.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" Naruto roared. His hands in the tora sign, Naruto took a deep breath before exhaling the fiery ninjutsuin form of the dreaded reptilian beast.

The fire dragon roared before it impacted with the Demon Lord, but it was shown that she had raised the Nazar Nail to block the attack and delete the data converted chakra into nothing before she flipped and then brought down the golden blade.

Naruto rolled to the side before Ryudamon struck with a headbutt. Lilithmon moved to the side and then lashed out with a kick, catching Ryudamon in the side and sent him flying. Gatomon then tried a slide tackle to trip her up, but instead she jumped over Gatomon before spinning and slamming a powerful backhand against Dorumon's approaching mouth and nearly broke his teeth.

Naruto sped through handsigns at an alarming rate before slamming them down on the ground.

_"DOTON: SEIRYOKU KYOJIN/ EARTH STYLE: TITAN'S MIGHT!" _the ground rumbled beneath Lilithmon causing her to slightly to lose her balance, but her reflexes and agility were as sharp as her Nazca Nail as she performed a backhand spring to avoid the pair of giant earthen fists that jutted out of the ground.

Naruto formed more handsigns.

"_Doton: TsumeNi no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Double Dragon Fang!" _the two fists suddenly morphed into a twin pair of jaws with spikes of hard rock for teeth. The pairs of jaws snapped at Lilithmon who dodged before she crashed both her fists into one mouth ending the jutsus life as she destroyed the other by disintegrating it with her Nazar Nail.

Dorumon and Ryudamon jumped in the air and opened their jaws.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **

**"KATANA ATTACK!"**

A hailstorm of steel blades and spheres rained down on the Demon Lord. Lilithmon sighed before taking a deep breath through her nose before exhaling through her mouth.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!" **her screech sounded like that of a bat's as she released a cloud of black smoke from her lungs. The black misty substance then disintegrated the data that made up the attack turning it into nothingness.

"What the...?"

"Well she is a Megal level boys" Gatomon reminded them, "NARUTO CARD!"

"DIGIMODIFY...FLAMEDRAMON ACTIVATE!

"DIGIMODIFY...SPEED ACTIVATE!"

Gatomon's speed tripled as she raced towards Lilithmon, her body surrounded by fire making her look like a blazing comet.

**"FIRE ROCKET BARRAGE!" **Gatomon yelled as she slashed with her fire covered claws earning a wound on the Demon Lord of Lust across her arm. Two more slashed formed on the same arm while also accompanied by burns and the screams of pain from Lilithmon.

The Sin of Lust was battered about as she was slashed from all sides, her back, stomach, chest, arms and legs were covered with burns and slash marks as Gatomon finished her attack.

Gatomon appeared behind Lilithmon and used her remaining power and speed from the modification cards to perform an actual Fire Rocket and crash into Lilithmon's back sending the being of Lust forwards.

**"METAL SHOOT!" **Dorumon ran forth and opened his jaws, bombarding the feminine Digimon with metallic orbs.

Ryudamon spun as Lilithmon headed towards his location. His tail impacted, hard, with the embodiment of Lust and sent her skidding along the ground and stopping a few feet away from Naruto.

"Had enough?" the blonde asked. Lilithmon cursed in a language Naruto had no idea what it was before she performed a windmill to act as a defense and offense as she twisted, using her arms for balance and then using them to spring back onto her feet.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **she thrust the golden blade forth for Naruto's chest, but the blonde quickly bent back at the waist, performing matrix, his upper body parallel to the ground before he continued with his momentum and went into a handstand and grabbed the Nazar Nail with his feet and flung it and Lilithmon over his head.

The bat winged woman twisted and landed on her feet before stabbing with the Nazar Nail again which Naruto avoided by ducking. Naruto launched a powerful right hook which was avoided as the demon-ness wisted to the side and then countered with another slash.

This dance of death continued for a while before Ryudamon's green eyes widened as he formulated a simple, yet effective and classic plan.

**"KATANA ATTACK!" **a sword blade, the blade of a katana fired from his mouth towards Lilithmon. The purple eyed female quickly noticed the attack, but also Naruto's incoming kick to her side was approaching so she chose option number 3 and blocked Naruto's kick with her thigh while grabbing the katan out of the air with her left hand.

She then slashed with the katan, nearly taking off Naruto's leg had he not retracted fast enough. Naruto then jumped back as the katana made a cloud of dust from its impact with the earth. Lilithmon then broke through the dust cloud and Naruto twisted to the side before spinning with the momentum and smirked as Lilithmon's eyes widened.

Time slowed as Naruto went into a roundhouse kick that crashed into Lilithmon's head. Naruto followed up with a swift punch with his right followed by a left hook. He then went low, bending his knees so that his elbow was able to crash into Lilithmon's stomach, knocking the wind out of he then punched with his right fist and slammed it in to her stomach before it was accompanied by a left fist to the stomach. He then bent down and formed a kagebunshin behind him that jumped and performed a powerful sweeping kick that arced upwards and thus crashed into Lilithmon's chin and sent her upwards. Naruto then jumped and performed a similar kick like his clone as it vanished before using another sweeping upward kick. Both combatants went higher into the air as Naruto clasped both his hands together and then slammed them down in a chakra enhanced hammer blow to Lilithmon's unprotected face earning a grunt of pain from the Lust Digimon.

Naruto then went after the descending Lilithmon and held out his right hands. Chakra and wind swirled into a miniature, compact sphere of spinning chakra.

"RASENGAN!" the spiraling chakra sphere crashed into Lilithmon's body sending her spiraling downwards into the ground and creating a medium sized crater just as Naruto fell atop her stomach as he fell straight as a pin. Her stomach made a weird noise as Naruto's feet planted themselves forcefully and firmly against it.

Naruto then got off of her and jumped away, out of the crater and sighed to catch his breath, Ryudamon, Dorumon and Gatomon were running up to him.

"Naruto...you okay?" Gatomon asked her tamer.

"Hai, Gatomon. I think we got her" he added. However, their victorywas shortlived as Lilithmon, covered in scratches, scars and ripped clothing with a hint of insanity and anger in her lustful eyes, jumped out of the crater and slammed onto the ground.

"DIE!" she howled before she scraped the ground with her Nazar Nail, leaving a trail of darkness behind her as the golden blade disintegrated the data that made the ground where the Nail passed. They all shifted into their fighting stances as she approached them, but it seemed as if her lust for death increased her fighting skills as she ducked beneath a Lightning Paw from Gatomon and then slammed an elbow into the feline's body before grabbing her by the head and slamming her forcefully into the ground. Naruto's feline partner was down and out before Naruto himself as he was about to dodge a straight kick to his sternum, but was caught off guard as the embodiment of Lust twisted her body and slammed her fist into his stomach and then crashing her leg against his side which would have broken ribs had Kyuubi not healed them the second they were hit. Naruto was sent skidding along the ground before Dorumon and Ryudamon attack and slammed both their tails against Lilithmon's back sending her stumbling forward.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!" **Dorumon sped towards the bat winged woman and then crashed into her with his steel hard body. Lilithmon growled, baring her now sharper than usual fangs before slashing at him with the Nazar Nail.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **she roared as she swiped at him multiple times, only to have sheer adrenalin and agility, along with luck, save his life. However, Dorumon tripped over a rock. Ryudamon was a few feet away as Lilithmon took a deep breath. Ryudamon ran for his dear life in an effort to reach the purple furred dragon.

"No...I won't lose him. Not again"

**"PHANTOM PAIN!"** Lilithmon screeched and with that Ryudamon leaped.

* * *

><p><strong>With the other tamers<strong>

Beelzemon raised his arms to deflect the incoming Pyro Spheres from Guilmon and then took out his shot guns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **he pulled the triggers and two speeding bullets raced towards the crimson reptile.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD!" Henry yelled. The newly digivolved Gargomon quickly held a golden shield of Chrome Digizoid with the crest of Courage emblazoned on the front. The attack was blocked and the shield disappeared.

Renamon then digivolved into Kyuubimon and flipped in the air. Her spinning form surrounded by blue flames.

**"DRAGON WHEEL!" **the blue flames flew from Kyuubimon, morphing into the shape of a dragon. The dragon roared as it sped towards Beelzemon and the Sin of Gluttony quickly flew into the air to avoid it as he couldn't punch it down while holding his shot guns.

He fired his Double Impact once more, this time at Jeri. However, Leomon grabbed his tamer and ran out of the way and rested the girl down.

"Are you okay, Jeri?"he asked.

"Hai" Jeri confirmed.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **an orange coloured lion head of energy flew forth from Leomon's fist and struck Beelzemon in the back as he focused on Guilmon and Gargomon. The attack had the Mega level staggering as one of his wings was hit by the brunt of the attack.

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **Kyuubimon spread out her nine tails, each one tipped with a ghostly blue fireball. The nine fireballs flew and exploded as they impacted with Beelzemon, sending him to the ground. Guilmon then rushed forth, his entire body covered in flames.

**"ROCK BREAKER: FULL BODY MODE!" **Guilmon then swiped at Beelzemon with flame covered claws and slashed the leather of his jacket. Guilmon then spun and crashed his thick fiery tail against Beelzemon's chest and sent him skidding backwards.

**"BUNNY PUMMEL!" **Gargomon slammed a glowing green gattling gun fist against Beelzemon's head before following up with his left gun like hand. Leomon then appeared beneath Beelzemon and performed an uppercut.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **the lion head of energy, combined with the uppercut made for a deadly combination as Beelzemon was sent skywards.

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" **Guardromon fired two missiles, one from each of the arm cannons he had present and the two missiles whistled through the air. Beelzemon reacted quickly as he recovered faster than expected and lashed out with his tail and sent the missiles off course. Beelzemon flew through the air and slammed a fist against Guardromon and then spun and crashed a boot covered foot against the side of the android Digimon's head before picking up the rather heavy Champion level with just raw strength and threw him into a rock.

The rock then became rubble as it fell atop the robotic Digital Monster.

"GUARDROMON!" Kazu yelled, "My digital Chumley, you okay?"

Kazu ran up to Guardromon, "Anyone get the number of the Monochromon that ran me over" and Guardromon fainted. Kenta, who had ran with Kazu quickly got MarineAngemon.

"Quick you have to heal him" the pink angel creature quickly blew a kiss which released a red energy in the shape of a heart and coated Guardromon in a red aura as he was being healed, slowly.

**"RASENKADAIBAKAUFU!" **Guilmon yelled as he thrust the fire rasengan at the Sin of Gluttony, but the Demon Lord dodged at the last second before he pointed his gun at Guilmon's head.

"Say Goodnight"

"GOODNIGHT!" Gargomon yelled before kicking Beelzemon. The Mega level Digimon skidded backwards before turning and pointing his guns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **the two bullets headed for the trigger happy bunny who ducked before firing back with a Gargo Laser. Beelzemon spread his wings and took to the skies and then swooped down, but was tackled by a blonde kitsune Digimon.

"Give up, you're out numbered" Kyuubimon demanded as she stood atop the Mega level Digimon earning a smirk from Beelzemon.

"NEVER!" and he lashed out by slamming of his feet into Kyuubimon's stomach sending her skywards before jumping and meeting the fox in the air and punching her in the face and body before flipping and crashing an axe kick to Kyuubimon's forehead and sent her crashing to the ground in pain and incapacitated.

Guilmon, Gargomon and Leomon stood facing off against the raven winged Digimon.

**"PYRO SPHERE!" **three spheres of red energy rocketed towards the bird masked Digimon who spun and kicked them all into embers before firing his shot guns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **Beelzemon yelled. Leomon appeared in front of his friends.

"DIGIMODIFY...LADYDEVIMON ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled as she swiped the card through her yellow D-Ark. Leomon roared and released a purple wave of energy that knocked the bullets off course and destroyed much of the ground that was already damaged.

'Grrr...this is taking too long. I need more power' Beelzemon growled in his mind before turning to see Antylamon and Suzy.

'Perfect' he thought and sped towards the little six year old girl.

"AAHHHH!"

"SUZY NO!" Henry yelled in fright at seeing his sister in danger, but was caught by surprise, in fact the watching tamers all got surprised looks as Antylamon lashed out with a vicious kick and slammed Beelzemon into a boulder.

"You may not pass this point...and you may not harm Suzy" the large rabbit deva snarled, her red eyes staring down the rising Demon Lord.

"FOOL YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MIGHTY BEELZEMON!" he yelled and then raced towards Antylamon.

**"BUNNY BLADES!" **her hands suddenly transformed into a pair of swords and wielded them expertly if her deflection of Beelzemon's bullets didn't say much.

Antylamon then spun and aimed her large heel at Beelzemon who put away his guns and grabbed the foot and then swung Antylamon over his shoulder and began to spin around, swinging the rabbit deva around.

"WOOAHH!" the long eared Digimon screamed as she was thrown away and smashed into the ground. She groaned in pain and looked to see Beelzemon walking towards her.

"Uuughh" Antylamon groaned, trying to to raise herself, "Gosh I haven't fought in so long I can't believe I got this weak"

"ANTYLAMON!" everybody looked to see Suzy running towards Antylamon...and Beelzemon.

"SUZY!" the group yelled in alarm before running to stop her from going towards the evil Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Oooo, an appetizer" Beelzemon licked his lips before cracking his fingers, but as he was getting ready to eat the purple haired six year old, Antylamon managed to kick him and send him flying over her head and was met with Gargomon's gattling gun.

"You...don't...touch...SUZY!" Gargomon roared as he punched Beelzemon using Bunny Pummel, a punch for each word that was said. Beelzemon growled and kicked Gargomon off of him before punching the rabbit in the face and then followed with up with a another punch to the face. The winged Digimon then twisted his body and a n elbow found its way to Gargomon before being sent away and skidding along the ground and stopping at Henry's side. Weak and Battered, Gargomon was defeated.

Suzy then walked over to Antylamon.

"Antylamon...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine kiddo...just a little banged up"

"I hope you get better" Suzy said with slight tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Suzy, you little gaki. I'll be fine in a few minutes" Suzy smiled at that and suddenly there was a light from Antylamon as she glowed red and reverted into her Rookie form, Lopmon and there floating above Suzy's head was a pink light.

The light lowered itself to Suzy's level who caught the light in her hands which died down to reveal...a pink D-Ark. Suzy Wong was a Digimon Tamer.

Guilmon and Leomon then roared as they unleashed a storm of Fist of the Beast Kings and Pyro Spheres. The red and orange fiery attacks were all avoided by Beelzemon as he made his way towards the two. Guilmon quickly performed Rock Breaker and looked at Takato who nodded.

"DIGIMODIFY...FIREWALL ACTIVATE!" Guilmon roared before slamming his two fire covered hands on the ground and sent out twin streams of fire that stretched out and formed a wall around Beelzemon trapping him in a circle of orange and red flames.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **Leomon thrust his fists forwards and two lion heads roared as they impacted with Beelzemon's body, being powered up by the flames of the Firewall ability card since it was a fire based attack and also burning the Demon Lord as he was sent flying through the firewall as it dissipated.

Beelzemon rolled on the ground, but managed to get back on his feet. Guilmon slashed with his claws, but Beelzemon twisted to the side but found his counter punch to be blocked by Leomon's blade. The bird masked Digimon then got a headbutt from Guilmon that crashed into his side and sent him skidding along the ground. Leomon then kicked him while he was down. Beelzemon then performed a windmill kicking Leomon in the face in the process and then looked to see Jeri standing a few feet away.

"Look it's your little tamer, maybe I'll eat HER!" Leomon's blue eyes widened and then he released a beastial roar.

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!" Leomon slashed with his blade, but Beelzemon grabbed it and snapped it like a twig before punching Leomon in the face and then kicking him in the stomach.

"And for the finishing blow!" Beelzemon's hand became straight as a board and a dark, foul energy covered it and became a blade of darkness before it impaled Leomon through the stomach. Leomon let out a roar of pain and Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Rika and Jeri all watched in horror as Leomon was killed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the simultaneous cries of anguish from Jeri and...Dorumon?

Yes apparently Ryudamon had leaped and taken the strike for Dorumon. Ryudamon's lower body was missing as it was disintegrated by the black mist cloud that made Lilithmon's attack. Naruto, Gatomon and Dorumon watched as Ryudamon's half a body fell to the ground.

Ryudamon coughed as he looked to see the rest of his body about to melt away as data flakes.

"Dorumon...are you okay?" he asked his childhood friend. The purple furred dragon looked at his fellow X-Antibody Digimon.

"No...Ryudamon...why...why did you take the hit for me?" he asked with tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Because...*cough* that's what friends do for each other *wheeze* they help each other" the armour wearing dragon replied.

"Dorumon...I have one last request because obviously...my body is disintegrating and I don't have much time"

"No...No...Naruto quick find a card, any card to bring him back. What about the Computer Reboot?" Naruto shook his head as he registered what Dorumon told him and nodded, and quickly took out the card and swiped it. Dorumon's hands glowed white and he touched Ryudamon's disappearing body.

"It's... NOT WORKING!" Dorumon roared to the red sky. Ryudamon raised a hand and put it on Dorumon's face.

"Listen...my old friend...take my Digi-Core and use it in your quest to defeat the great evil Shibumi told us about and to defeat Lilithmon"

"No..NO!" Dorumon said, "You're going to be alright"

"How nostalgic, I said those very words to Saggitarimon-Jiji...listen Dorumon I will give you my Digi-Core and remember...I will always be with you that way...in your Digi-Core" Ryudamon's body then vanished and burst into orange coloured flakes of data. Dorumon watched as the orange data flakes swirled into a ball of orange data. Dorumon held the ball in his hands and felt the familiar feeling of his friend as it was absorbed into his chest. Dorumon glowed with an orange aura before it vanished.

Dorumon sighed before he stood to his feet and he and Naruto looked at Lilithmon with a new level of hate and anger in their systems.

"You...dare...to kill...my oldest friend" Dorumon growled.

**"For killing Ryudamon, you will pay with your life. You have hurt my partner, Lilithmon, Demon Lord of Lust. Prepare to be OBLIDERATED!" **Naruto roared as the Kyuubi's chakra seeped into his system and thus the reaction from Dorumon was that much greater. Gatomon didn't know how to describe it, but she suddenly felt the extreme pain she felt before as the Kyuubi's chakra flooded her being. Her fur turning crimson and her eyes becoming a deep violet.

Naruto growled as Dorumon's and his hate for Lilithmon grew.

**"We will kill you" **Naruto growled as he grew one tail. Dorumon unconsciously dark digivolved into DexDorugamon. A second tail then sprouted from Naruto's demon fox cloak. DexDorugamon then began to grow larger and more powerful.

**"DEXDORUGAMON DARK MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

DexDorugamon became encased in metal and became the size of DoruGreymon and looked exactly like it in terms of body structure. Its body was completely black and where the fur was supposed to be white, it was a blood red. A metal helmet of some sort covered it head, except for the lower jaw. A zig-zag shaped saw blade made up the horn and a combination of many tails swirled around a steel apparatus which was tipped with a large steel, spiral shaped tip blade made the wings were lined with black, just like its skin and its wing membrane was blood red. White claws and teeth looked ready to slice Lilithmon to shreds.

**"DEXDORUGREYMON!"**

However, it refused to end there for the death of Ryudamon had hit Dorumon much harder than it seemed and it seems as if the anger of Dorumon was affecting the anger of Naruto as well as he grew a third tail of youkai. Gatomon howled in even more pain as she felt three tails worth of the Kyuubi's youkai fill her body.

**"DEXDORUGREYMON DARK MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

DexDoruGreymon grew to a size that dwarfed his other pre-digivolutions. His body became more humanoid like, while also looking a bit more draconic. His body was covered in jet black scales that seemed similar to armour. Purple armour that had a large red spike on each armour plate covered its thighs. White a solid purple coloured armour was worn on its lower legs, lower arm and shoulder areas. Two yellow, lightning shaped protrustions grew from its head that seemed to be covered by a helmet of some sort. Its tail was large and thick and tipped with a heavy iron ball, that made its tail look like a wrecking ball. Finally eighteen wings, nine on each side, alternating between black and leathery bat-like wings and red feathered dove-like wings with one of the nine each being similar to a serrated blade were flapping behind its back. Red eyes glowed, filled with the need for vengeance and bloodlust.

**"DEXDORUGORAMON!"**

Lilithmon stepped back in horror as she stared at the two demons. A giant dragon and a human sized kitsune like one with the power that rivaled her own, but still lower. DexDorugoramon and Naruto roared before charging, unaware of the pain wracked Gatomon.

Meanwhile Takato was filled with his own feelings of anger and bloodlust along with Guilmon.

"You...you dared to kill our friend. You killed JERI'S PARTNER!" Takato roared. Guilmon released a bestial roar as he digivolved into Growlmon.

Leomon's body was still in its disappearing stages. Jeri cried as she slumped to her knees, her eyes filled with tears. Henry quickly searched for cards that could somehow help, but couldn't find any...that is until one dropped from his deck.

"I got it...Gargomon, can you stand?"

"Yeah" the trigger happy bunny stood to his feet. Henry swiped the card.

"Digimodify...Data Absorption Activate!" Leomon's data was suddenly being directed towards Gargomon and then into Henry's D-Ark.

"Jeri, don't worry I will see you again. Be brave. You make weak on the outside, but on the inside... don't forget...you have a lion's heart" and with that Leomon left as data flakes and went into Gargomon and then into Henry's D-Ark. Gargomon being the link between the data and the D-Ark.

"OI TAKATO I...Takato?" Henry looked in shock as he saw his friend's eyes. They were filled with hatred and bloodlust, something he never thought he would see in his best friend.

"I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN...I WILL KILL YOU...I WILL DESTROY AND WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

**"GROWLMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGROWLMON!"**

"GET HIM WARGROWLMON!"

WarGrowlmon roared before slashing at Beelzemon with his blades, but Beelzemon dodged them, but was taken aback by the sudden increase in speed and power as WarGrowlmon slammed his claws down on Beelzemon and created a crater in the ground.

WarGrowlmon raised his hand to see Beelzmeon lying there before roaring to the heavens. Beelzemon's red eyes snapped open and he charged forward.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **two data destroying bullets fired from the two shotguns and WarGrowlmon raised his arms in defense and WarGrowlmon looked in shock as his arm guards, made of Chrome Digizoid were reduced to mere flakes of data. Beelzemon then punched WarGrowlmon in the face and sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. WarGrowlmon fell to the ground.

"GET UP WARGROWLMON...DEFEAT IS NOT AN OPTION!" WarGrowlmon nodded and his bloodlust, fueled by his tamer's increased and then there was a dark red aura surrounding WarGrowlmon and the Digital Hazard Symbol on his chest began to glow, flashing between crimson and black.

**"WARGROWLMON DARK MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

WarGrowlmon shed his armour, his legs merged together and joined with his tail and grew to the same size as DexDorugoramon. His arms grew more muscular as the armour was shed and then his head and face became more dragon like and more menacing looking. A pair of torn, lava coloured wings grew from the Mega Digimon's back. His body was suddenly coated in Chrome Digizoid Armour once more except much stronger. It was cream coloured while it was primarily blood red. In the center of its chest where a cream coloured chest plate lay, the Digital Hazard symbol glowed crimson there. The armour was cream on the chest, below the upper body where the tail started, the shoulder areas and the underside of the tail. In black, the Digital Hazard symbol was emblazoned on the left shoulder. Two curved, deadly looking blades grew from the arm armour. Sharp claws and teeth were ready to slice Beelzemon to bits.

**"MEGIDRAMON!"**

Beelzemon grabbed Megidramon as the large Digimon tried to attack him and fended him off. Beelzemon suddenly was pushed back before Megidramon grabbed him in his claws and roared.

"KILL HIM!" Takato ordered. Megidramon threw Beelzemon away, near the battlefield where Naruto was and the Sin of Gluttony rolled along the ground before coming to a stop.

There was a loud scream and Beelzemon turned to see an incoming object. Lilithmon flew through the air and crashed into Beelzemon sending him back to the ground as he was about to get up.

"What the...bitch get off of me"

"Urasai, there's this giant dragon Digimon about to kill me with his demonic kitsune partner"

"Yeah well I got my own giant dragon problem toots" Beelzemon said as they both stood to their feet. DexDoruGoramon roared as it flew towards Lilithmon and Beelzemon with Naruto and Megidramon. The two giant dragons and one jinchuriki surrounded the group from three sides.

The three growled before releasing deafening roars of anger. Megidramon slashed at the two Demon Lords, but they dodged. Lilithmon was suddenly grabbed by her neck and slammed to the earth as DexDorugoramon attacked. Naruto ran up to Lilithmon and released a roar that doubled as a chakra pulse and an arc of red charka flew towards Lilithmon's downed form and sent her flying out of the crater she was currently in.

Megidramon lashed out with his tail and slapped Beelzemon with it before picking up a chunk of earth and throwing it. The rock slammed into Beelzemon before it also landed on Lilithmon and both Sins of Lust and Gluttony.

"Grrr...we need more power to beat these guys" Beelzemon said.

"I know, but where are we going to get?" Lilithmon asked.

**"DRAGON HOWLING!" **Megidramon released a roar that generated a shockwave that made the earth shatter and quake as Beelzemon and Lilithmon were knocked off balance.

**"METAL IMPULSE!" **DexDorugoramon roared before slamming his wrecking ball like tail down on the ground. The ball melted into a liquid and seeped into the cracked ground. Beelzemon and Lilithmon then looked around before there was a large rumbling beneath them and suddenly began to jump about as a multitude of metal spikes flew out of the ground in attempts to impale them.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

**"PHANTOM PAIN!"**

Both Demon Lords released their attacks, but Naruto flashed through handsigns.

_"Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu/ Wind Style: Holy Wind Jutsu!" _Naruto blew a powerful gust of wind that sent the bullets off course and the Phantom Pain mist back at the original user. Beelzemon and Lilithmon quickly took to the skies. However Naruto formed more handsigns.

_"Fuuton: Tatsumaki/ Wind Style: Tornado!" _a vortex of wind formed as the wind began to swirl violently.

_"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" _Naruto released a ball of flame towards the tornado of wind before it burst into flames.

_"KATON: KA ARASHI NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE STORM JUTSU!" _Naruto yelled as he watched the red tornado of flame. Beelzemon and Lilithmon used whatever wing strength they had to get away and suceeded in avoiding dying a fiery death. They sighed in relief and smirked as they could fly, they had the "Advantage"...but forgot one little detail in their advantage...DexDorugoramon and Megidramon could fly too.

Both dragon slashed and sent the Demon Lords to the ground before trying to repeatedly punching them into oblivion while also slamming them with their tails.

"Where's Gatomon?" Rika asked and looked to see a faint figure in the distance. She quickly helped Kyuubimon climb to her feet and race past her fighting boyfriend. She got off Kyuubimon and looked to see Gatomon writhing in pain just as when Dorumon had become DexDorugamon.

Her fur was red, eyes a deep, evil looking violet.

"H-H-Help me" she whimpered and Rika couldn't help but feel pity for the hard headed feline. Rika nodded before picking up Gatomon and resting her atop Kyuubimon.

She then ran back over and grabbed Jeri to over to where Takato was as he was watching Megidramon, DexDorugoramon and Naruto beat the shit out of the two Demon Lords.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rika yelled.

"TAKATO-KUN!" Jeri yelled. They couldn't hear them as the sounds of fighting filled the air. Kyuubimon then ran up to Takato and rested Jeri there before running towards Naruto.

Jeri walked up towards Takato, whose eyes were filled with the anger and bloodlust of a killer.

"Takato-kun...TAKATO-KUN PLEASE STOP THIS!" Jeri shouted. Takato looked at Jeri.

"Jeri-chan...what are you talking about? He killed Leomon, he made you cry. Beelzemon deserves this" Takato yelled back.

"Nani?" Jeri looked in shock as she heard Takato's words.

SLAP!

Takato touched his reddening face from where Jeri slapped him, "Takato-kun, Guilmon was a nice sweet little Digimon, but you...you made him into a demon...a monster. LOOK AT HIM!" Jeri pointed to the draconic beast and Takato's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Takato shook his head as if he had just woken up from a trance and then his eyes widened as he saw the giant Megidramon, "G-G-G-Guilmon...is that...Guilmon?"

"Hai...Takato-kun...please change him back to normal...please and don't be so angry anymore" Jeri sobbed as she walked up to him and then wrapped Takato in a hug, surprising the goggle wearing tamer.

"Please" she whispered. Takato nodded after a while.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Rika and Kyuubimon stopped, the weakened Gatomon held in Rika's arms.<p>

"How do we get Naruto's attention?" Rika asked. Naruto roared to the heaven as he slammed his paws down on the ground, burying them beneath the earth before they began to extend and then he wrapped each one of the two Demon Lords in a tight grip before slamming them repeatedly into the ground, however the two Mega level Digimon managed to break free.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"**

Naruto roared and sent a chakra pulse that caused an explosion as Beelzemon channeled most of his power into those attacks. The explosion sent Naruto flying back from the shockwave and skidding in front of Rika and Kyuubimon.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rika gasped in surprise. Her eyes widening as she saw her boyfriend, coated in the kitsune demon cloak, darkened whisker marks, crimson eyes with slitted pupils, wilder looking hair...he truly looked like a...a...

"A demon" she whispered to herself to complete the though. Naruto stood to his feet, but paused when he heard Rika call him. Naruto turned, with a scowl.

**"R-R-RIka-ch-ch-chan!" **Naruto was losing his will to tell friend from foe as shown by his stuttering.

"Naruto, please turn back to normal. You're hurting Gatomon. Every time you go into the Kyuubified state, you always end up hurting her" Rika pleaded. Naruto growled.

**"Me...don't hurt Gatomon,...protect, keep her safe"** he growled as he dropped from his legs to all fours.

"NARUTO LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE...please turn back to normal. If not for me...at least for Gatomon and if not for Gatomon...at least change Dorumon back...please" she pleaded. Naruto flinched as he looked at the writhing Gatomon and then turned around to see...the large gigantic armoured dragon that was DexDorugoramon.

The bubbles of the Kyuubi's chakra began to recede back into the seal and disappear without a trace. Naruto fell to his knees from using so much of the Kyuubi's chakra, but also from the shock at seeing what he made his partner become. Gatomon's fur became normal again and her eyes became deep blue once more.

She gasped as if she had been holding her breath for the longest while and then looked at Naruto.

"Naruto...?" she asked. Naruto looked at his feline teammate.

"I don't know what to do, Gatomon. Dorumon looks like a draconic demon...and urrrgh I can't do anything to change him BACK!" he roared, slamming his fist on the ground. Naruto looked at his bloody knuckles and then looked at his second partner.

He never really noticed before, but Gatomon was actually wearing a pretty golden ring around her tail.

'Matteo...wait a minute...' Naruto reached into his weapons pouch.

"Please, let it still be there, please, please!" Naruto said to himself. Rika, Kyuubimon and Gatomon looked at each other and back at Naruto as he rummaged through the pouch before he smirked and pulled out a kunai. It looked like any other kunai, except the blade was longer and it was made entirely of Huanglong Ore, the metal of Fanglongmon's scales.

"The scale of Light...Gatomon!"

"On it" Naruto drew his Blue Card and swiped it through his D-Ark.

**"GATOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEWOMON!"**

The angelic Digimon quickly readied her bow.

"I hope this works" Naruto said. Angewomon nodded, "I hope so too"

Angewomon pulled the invisible bow string back and an arrow of light formed, the arrow then grew at least five times larger as the power of light from Fanglongmon's single scale enhanced its strength.

"Sugoi...this...this is the power of Fanglongmon?" Angewomon couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her attack's power increase.

"Okay, Angewomon, you got one shot at this"

"No pressure" the angelic Digimon said sarcastically before aiming the arrow. "Don't worry Naruto...I...won't...MISS!" she fired the arrow. It sailed straight and true through the air before stabbing through DexDorugoramon's hide. The dragon of steel and darkness roared in pain as the light of Fanglongmon began to glow and spread throughout its being. The glow spread and began to get brighter releasing light radiation and indirectly affecting Megidramon who was also roaring in pain now, due to the light.

DexDorugoramon and Megidramon both roared to the crimson skies before they began to de-digivolve into their previous forms before becoming their Rookie stages...Dorumon and Guilmon.

"DORUMON!"

"GUILMON!"

Takato and Naruto ran towards their partners who were both unconscious from the purging of their evil, dark mega level selves.

"Urgh...what hit me?" Dorumon asked. Naruto sniffled as he hugged the purple furred dragon, same as Takato to Guilmon.

"So Takato?" Naruto turned to the goggle wearing tamer. Takato looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to kick some...ass?" Naruto reach into his pocket to pull out Dorumon's reddish violet D-Ark, but instead, got a crushed piece of metal and plastic.

"Oh shit" Takato looked at his red D-Ark to find it in a similar condition.

"Look now's our chance to attack!" Lilithmon said, standing up with Beelzemon. Though they had just received a royal beatdown from the two large dragon megas, they still were able to fight. Beelzemon and Lilithmon both picked up large boulders using their amazing strength and hurled them at the tamers and their partners.

Naruto flashed through handsigns.

"Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba" two water blades formed in Naruto's hands as the water in the air condensed.

"Takato!' Takato turned and caught the liquid blade and he and Naruto threw them and slashed the boulder in half and thus escaped unharmed from the projectiles.

"Oh man...I wish we could get out D-Arks back. If we don't it means I'll never be Guilmon's tamer again"

"Same thing for me and Dorumon"

The two reptilian looking Digimon looked at their tamers and frowned.

"Don't worry you two, I'm sure things will perk up. I mean we lasted this long together, there's no doubt that wouldn't not be tamer and partner" Guilmon said. It was as Guilmon said that, that a DigiGnome was floating above them and then glowed with a golden light.

The DigiGnome suddenly split off into two separate orbs of light. On was golden and one was bluish silver.

The gold one landed in Takato's field of vision and the bluish silver one in Naruto's. Both boys looked in shock before grabbing the two balls of light and to their surprise...it was two new D-Arks for their partners.

It looked like their normal D-Arks except these were slightly larger. Naruto's was bluish silver and Takato's was gold. Around the rim, the word 'Digimon Tamer' was written in DigiCode.

"SUGOI!" Naruto and Takato gave each other and their partners high fives.

"YATTA!" Takato smiled before looking at Guilmon.

Naruto looked at Dorumon before the four looked at Beelzemon and Lilithmon.

"Now then..." Naruto spoke.

"Are you two..." Takato followed after his blonde leader.

"Prepared to lose" Takato and Naruto said simultaneously. Beelzemon and Lilithmon looked at each oter before laughing.

"Oh please, even if we are heavily damaged...there's still no way you can beat us" the Sin of Lust said.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Naruto and Takato yelled. "OUR DIGIMON WORK TOGETHER WITH US IN HARMONY, WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH TO BE STOPPED NOW. THE HEARTS OF THE DIGIMON ARE ONE WITH THE HEARTS OF US HUMANS...HE IS HUMAN, I AM DIGIMON!"

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Takato and Guilmon were surrounded by a golden light and suddenly Takato and Guilmon fused into one another within the light. Guilmon's body became human like and was coated in armour. 99.9% Chrome Digizoid armour to be exact. The armour was pure white and the shoulders, knees and ankles all had an armoured covering in red and gold. Golden coloured eyes watched through the helemt whose top looked much like the top of Guilmon's head. Guilmon's hands became human like hands and then there was a flash of light. In the right hand of the bio-merged Digimon, there was a long silver coloured lance, the lower part being red and gold to match his armour, the holy lance, Gram. In his left hand was a large shield that would be able to cover at least two thirds of the Digimon's body. The rim of the shield was gold with golden triangles creating a circular pattern around another circle, making it similar to a sun, the holy shield, Aegis. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its forehead and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on Aegis translates to 'Digital Monster'.

The knight looking Digimon twirled its spear expertly and hoisted its shield, looking as noble as any knight should while shouting his name...

**"GALLANTMON!"**

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Naruto and Dorumon were surrounded by a bluish silver light and suddenly Naruto and Dorumon fused into one another within the light. Dorumon grew to a larger height, about seventeen feet tall. Its body was similar to that of a humanoid dragon. It was covered with armour like scales coloured a deep royal blue on the stomach, knee and shoulder areas while the rest was shining silver. There were also some traces of golden armour scales. Two large wings grew out from its back and fanned out and looked to be made of steel. The wing 'membrane' was a deep cerulean blue, the wing itself was silver while its wing tips were golden. On its hands, three fingers tipped with razor sharp claws formed. The claws scratched against each other and created sparks as the dragon's hands ignited with orange and yellow flames. Sharp teeth lined the humanoid dragon Digimon's jaws. The tail was long, strong and covered in the same type of silvery armour scales, the tip was similar to that of a spear head of a unique design with golden patterns on it. Golden eyes glowed in their sockets and the ruby gem of the Old Interface shone in the center of the bio-merged Digimon's forhead.

The humanoid dragon released a thunderous roar, releasing bursts of flame and projectiles of steel before shouting out its name...

**"DORUGORAMON!"**

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 21, and like I said above I will not be continuing this story UNTIL SCHOOL FINISHES. So until Christmas vacation starts I will be putting this story on hold. I am very sorry, but education comes first. Now then I hope you all like how I described the Digimon's evil mega forms and their bio-merge forms. The DexDoru and Dorugoramon were hard because I couldn't tell if their skin was covered in scales or some weird type of armour. I also hope you liked my introduction to Alchemon in Beelzemon's stomach. I also hope you liked the fight scenes and hope you continue to read this story until the end. Now then, in the next chapter, Gallantmon and Dorugoramon, the first two bio-merged Digimon are born and will fight to the death with their opponents. Proven victorious, the group forges ahead to fight Zhuquiaomon in which Rika and Henry will gain their bio-merge forms. What are they? Also what is this weird red/yellow jello looking stuff that the Sovereigns are calling 'The Chaos'? How will the group get home now that they have found Calumon? Find out all this and more in Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 22: Rescuing the Light Pt. 5. The final chapter to the Rescuing the Light saga. See you at Christmas guys :D)**


	22. Chapter 22:Rescuing the Light Pt 5

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 22: Rescuing the Light Pt. 5

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N: Well guys as promised, I'm back and I thank you all for your patience. But now your time to wait has run its course and you shall now be rewarded with the newest chapter of Naruto:Tamer of the XAntibody. This chapter will be long, but not so much that it would reach 20,000 words...I hope... because I know some of you don't like EXTREMELY long chapters. Now here it is, the final chapter to the Rescuing the Light saga. Anways enjoy and Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah, etc.! NOW ON WITH THE STORY**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

_**"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**_

_Takato and Guilmon were surrounded by a golden light and suddenly Takato and Guilmon fused into one another within the light. Guilmon's body became human like and was coated in armour. 99.9% Chrome Digizoid armour to be exact. The armour was pure white and the shoulders, knees and ankles all had an armoured covering in red and gold. Golden coloured eyes watched through the helemt whose top looked much like the top of Guilmon's head. Guilmon's hands became human like hands and then there was a flash of light. In the right hand of the bio-merged Digimon, there was a long silver coloured lance, the lower part being red and gold to match his armour, the holy lance, Gram. In his left hand was a large shield that would be able to cover at least two thirds of the Digimon's body. The rim of the shield was gold with golden triangles creating a circular pattern around another circle, making it similar to a sun, the holy shield, Aegis. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its forehead and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on Aegis translates to 'Digital Monster'._

_The knight looking Digimon twirled its spear expertly and hoisted its shield, looking as noble as any knight should while shouting his name..._

_**"GALLANTMON!"**_

_**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**_

_**"DORUMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**_

_Naruto and Dorumon were surrounded by a bluish silver light and suddenly Naruto and Dorumon fused into one another within the light. Dorumon grew to a larger height, about seventeen feet tall. Its body was similar to that of a humanoid dragon. It was covered with armour like scales coloured a deep royal blue on the stomach, knee and shoulder areas while the rest was shining silver. There were also some traces of golden armour scales. Two large wings grew out from its back and fanned out and looked to be made of steel. The wing 'membrane' was a deep cerulean blue, the wing itself was silver while its wing tips were golden. On its hands, three fingers tipped with razor sharp claws formed. The claws scratched against each other and created sparks as the dragon's hands ignited with orange and yellow flames. Sharp teeth lined the humanoid dragon Digimon's jaws. The tail was long, strong and covered in the same type of silvery armour scales, the tip was similar to that of a spear head of a unique design with golden patterns on it. Golden eyes glowed in their sockets and the ruby gem of the Old Interface shone in the center of the bio-merged Digimon's forhead._

_The humanoid dragon released a thunderous roar, releasing bursts of flame and projectiles of steel before shouting out its name..._

_**"DORUGORAMON!"**_

_NOW_

The light that had come with the bio-merge digivolutions died down and both the tamers and the Demon Lords looked in shock as they saw the newly formed mega digimon.

"B-B-But how, this shouldn't be possible!" Lilithmon stuttered as she took a step back. The power coming off the Royal Knight and the Dragon was unreal.

"They...are mega level?" she exclaimed.

"Pfft, you think a little light show and a little power boost is gonna be able to help you. No one is stronger than the mighty Beelzemon. YOU HEAR ME, NO ONE!" Beelzemon spread his raven feathered wings and took off. Lilithmon looked at her partner in shock.

"No you baka, don't attack they're much stronger than they were before" Lilithmon sighed as she saw the sin of Gluttony not even paying attention to her words. "He's gonna get himself deleted" the sin of Lust groaned, facepalming.

The gun wielding Digimon flew towards Dorugoramon who stood there without even making a move, his eyes closed off to the world around him. Beelzemon smirked as he saw Dourgoramon wasn't really paying that much attention to his surroundings...or so he thought. Beelzemon was a few inches away from the steel dragon's form and lashed out with a fierce right hook, but it was then that Dorugoramon's golden coloured eyes snapped open and the Final Enemy and suddenly Beelzemon was thrown back by a powerful force sending the Demon Lord to the ground and stopping at the feet of Lilithmon.

"I told you not to attack" she said. Beelzemon spat out the dirt from his mouth and dusted his jacket.

"Shut it bitch" he growled before turning to Dorugoramon whose eyes still held that powerful glow within them. Beelzemon wiped his lip of the blood that had come from it being being burst and felt the swollen part of his face starting to go down due to his healing factor. A chuckle came from the silver scaled dragon.

_"Not bad for three punches"_ Dorugoramon said, his voice sounding like the combined vocal tones of both Naruto and Dorumon

"Three...punches?" Lilithmon asked herself, there was no way a Digimon could strike that fast.

A chuckle emerged from the Royal Knight at that comment causing the sin of Lust to look at his armoured looked at Gallantmon who stood there with that same look, a look of power and confidence...she hated it. She hissed before taking a deep breath.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!" **she cried out, exhaling a cloud of black mist from her maw that rocketed towards Gallantmon. The Royal Knight turned and just stared at the black cloud of data deleting smoke before raising his lance. The lance then released a glow of golden light that met head on with the Phantom Pain attack and nullified it causing the attacks to cancel each other out.

_"Not bad" _Gallantmon said, his voice a mixture of Takato's and Guilmon's.

"Woah" the other tamers and their partners said in shock, except for Jeri who was still in a state of depression at seeing her partner vanish before her eyes.

Henry and Rika took out their D-Arks and scanned the two mega level Digimon.

"Okay" Henry said, "Gallantmon, a Mega level Digimon. He is a Royal Knight and has armour composed of 99.9% Chrome Digizoid and is therefore nearly indestructible. His attacks can be done through the use of his holy shield, Aegis and the holy lance, Gram. Gallantmon's attacks are Lightning Jouse, Shield of the Just and Saber Shot" Henry read.

Rika scanned the fusion of her boyfriend and his draconic partner and was surprised when not much data came up.

"Woah...there's not much data on this guy, but it says his name is Dorugoramon, his alias, The Final Enemy and possesses the ancient Digicore of the Dragon...whatever that is. He is a Mega level Digimon and possesses powers that Digimon can only dream of having. His attacks are Dragon Fist, Brave Metal and DORU Djinn" the red haired girl read.

Dorugoramon and Gallantmon looked over their new forms before looking at each other.

_"Not a bad look Takatomon"_ Guilmon's voice was heard through Gallantmon.

_"Woah, I'm confused...it seems as if we merged together or something, cause I feel like me, but I can also hear Guilmon"_ Takato's voice was heard this time. Inside of Gallantmon's armour, Takato was floating in a sea of gold data, but through his eyes he didn't see that, but rather what Gallantmon saw.

_"Apparently"_ Dorugoramon replied with Dorumon's voice. Gallantmon turned to Dorugoramon.

_"Naruto...Dorumon..is that you?"_ Guilmon's voice asked.

_"It seems this is the final form between the bond of a tamer and a Digimon...we have biologically merged together to become the mega forms of our Digimon" _Naruto said through his new reptilian form, flexing his new claws. His body floating in a sea of silvery blue data within Dorugoramon's body, but like Takato, he couldn't see his body, but rather only saw the body that he was currently using...the body of Dorumon's mega form.

_"It appears so"_ Dorumon spoke through his mega form, _"It seems that in order for tamed Digimon to achieve Mega Digivolution, one must have a strong enough bond with their Digimon and then they merge biologically...a bio-merge digivolution"_

There was silence for a while as the two newly formed megas continued to test their new body's movements.

_"It's too confusing to explain, we're no longer Naruto or Dorumon" _Dorumon said, _"We're Dorugoramon"_

_"Exactly and we're no longer Takato or Guilmon, we're Gallantmon now" _Guilmon said.

"Stop with the talking you morons, it's time to fight!" Beelzemon roared. Lilithmon nodded as she got into a fighting stance with her partner. Dorugoramon readied his claws and spread his wings while Gallantmon held his shield and lance at the ready.

_"You wanna fight?"_ Dorugoramon growled before scratching his claws against each other causing a few sparks to fly before they burst into flame. The orange flames licked the air as they shrouded the dragon of steel's entire hands. Gallantmon's lance was surrounded by a golden aura and ready to pierce through his opponents with it.

_"LET'S GO!"_ and with that the four mega Digimon charged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku- Hypnos Towers<strong>

Yamaki was in his office holding the messaging pad and had all the parents of the tamers gathered before him.

"Are our children alright, I'm worried" Takato's mother said.

"Now now" Seiko spoke with a small smile, "I'm sure the children are fine"

The parents still had a frown on their faces as they thought of their children's fates. They had already believed in the explanation that Yamaki gave them about their children going into the "Digital World" as he called it and were in there to save a friend. Suddenly a loud "beep" was heard and the adults all looked at the messaging pad Yamaki was holding.

"Alright, we finally got a message from the kids" the blonde owner of Hypnos stated. The parents/grandparents quickly crowded around the suit wearing computer genius as they looked at the messages from their children. Scanning through the messages as Yamaki scrolled down they sighed in relief as they said how that they were all okay and were just taking a break...of course this message was sent a good few hours ago, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well at least we know they're all alive and safe" Kenta's father said.

"I'm gonna slap that boy upside the head when he gets back for going into that Digital World without my permission" Kazu's mother snorted, lightening the mood for all of them as they laughed at the brown haired woman's comment.

"Yamaki?" Janyu, Henry's father walked up to the dirty blonde haired man.

"Hmmm?"

"Were you able to find them all?" he asked. Yamaki smirked as he quickly walked over the single desk in the room and pressed the button on the intercom box.

"Riley, please send up the guests"

_"Yes Sir"_ the red haired woman replied from the other end. Janyu smirked and cracked his fingers.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun today" the 'Monsters' creator commented as the other parents gave him weird looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Dark Prison<strong>

Lucemon chuckled darkly as he watched the bio-merging Digimon fighting his fellow Demon Lords.

"Oh you poor fools...you have no idea as to what power, MY power, that you released into this world" the Fallen Angel smiled as he stood up from his sitting position. The golden bands around his wrists and ankles glowed with a golden light and his tattoos shone were surrounded by a purple haze as the Digital Hazard symbol on the back of his left hand pulsed with power.

"With the Dark Digivolutions of DexDorugoramon and Megidramon, their virus natures seeped into the earth of the Digital World as their mere existence could cause the Digital World's very destruction. It is said that those two dragons...with just their mere task of exisiting can cause meltdowns and destruction of data from the inside out...and it has done so. Those two viruses were about to destroy the Digital World starting at the core...within my Dark Prison. Luckily I am able to harness that power..." Lucemon's Digital Hazard began to make a large beating sound, like a heartbeat, as a swirl of red and black data surrounded the hand.

"The raw, destructive, viral power of Megidramon..." he stared at the red areas of data, "and the strength of the Dark Dragon DigiCore from DexDorugoramon...is now mine"

The powers of the two virus dragons began to swirl at a faster pace around his hand before the Digital Hazard seemed to absorb the power into Lucemon's left hand. The Fallen Angel smirked before his person was surrounded by a mixture of golden light from his bands and the evil violet from his Digital Hazard. Lucemon looked up and floated to the top of his prison where the main lock of his prison lay...Fanglongmon's elements of Light and Darkness that held the Dark Prison together. The eight winged angel channeled all of the power from Megidramon and DexDorugoramon as well some of his own into his left hand. The heart beat sound got louder and faster as Lucemon looked at the elemental seal. Clenching his hand into a fist, the blonde haired angel smiled broadly before punching through the seal like it was made of glass and a large surge of power pulsed from the prison before it shattered into millions of flakes of data which Lucemon watched as they disintegrated.

The Fallen Angel chuckled before the chuckling became louder and louder until it became full blown out, maniacal laughter. He looked up at the long way up from the core, it would at least approximately a week days time in the Real World's time before he would reach the crust, but he didn't mind. And with these three words...Lucemon's reign of terror was about to rear its ugly head.

"FREEDOM... IS... MINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the Digital World<strong>

Fanglongmon's eyes shining orange eyes snapped open, staring around the white void that represented the realm of the god of the Digital World. A pulse of power washed over him, just as he felt it for the entire Digital World. the presence was familiar...The Dragon of the Centre's eyes widened.

"No...No...it can't be. We stopped him for good" Fanglongmon roared loudly in rage and distress for his world before he opened a Digital Portal where the Dark Prison was located only to find no Dark Prison...and no prisoner. The bronze scaled dragon trembled with anger, the DigiCores surrounding his body pulsing with his ever increasing rage.

"LUCEMOOOOOOON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Tamers<strong>

Dorugoramon went for Lilithmon while Gallantmon paired off with Beelzemon.

The sin of Lust was quickly tackled to the ground by the much larger steel Dramon Digimon causing the two to roll on the ground. The dragon then went with the roll and when Lilithmon was on the bottom, he planted his flaming claws against her face as a surface and pushed off of her before jumping off. Lilithmon screeched as she clutched her burnt face. Gritting her teeth, she stood, her face healing due to the healing factor that most Digimon possessed.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **she roared lashing out with the golden claws on her hands. The Final Enemy smirked, avoiding the moves as if they were in slow motion before he grabbed one of Lilithmon's arms, burning her once more, to stop a strike from her left Nazar Nail before spinning and crashing his long tail into her side sending her skidding backwards before rushing forth and curled his hands into fists. The orange flames increased in size before he struck out with both fists. The flames morphed into the shapes of a dragon's head before they impacted.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **Dorugoramon yelled out as he crashed his two fiery fists into Lilithmon's stomach sending her tumbling through the air before crashing into a nearby rock and shattering said rock. Snuffing out the flames on his hands, the dragon of silver watched as his opponent dusted the rubble off of her person. Lilithmon quickly recovered before running towards her opponent and stabbed forth with her golden blades in an attempt to strike down the dragon with her Nazar Nail. Dorugoramon dodged the attacks easily and fluidly, thus frustrating the sin of Lust even more. She then performed an X shaped slash with both her nails causing Dorugoramon to raised his arms and grab the female Digimon's wrists to prevent himself from being struck. The two were at a sudden stalemate before Lilithmon stopped forcing and smirked. Due to the lack of opposing force, Dorugoramon lost his footing and Lilithmon released herself from the reptilian Digimon's hold. She quickly slammed a powerful fist to the side of the silver scaled dragon's snout, much to Dorugoramon's surprise, before he suddenly felt a force slam into his stomach. That force turning out to be Lilithmon's boot and sent the dragon skidding backwards before the Demon Lord saw her opening and struck forth slashed with her golden Nazar Nails, but was caught by surprise as her Nazar Nails, which would usually disintegrate a Digimon through just a single touch alone, created sparks as they came into contact with the other mega level Digimon's scales and caused sparks to fly from the fricition.

"Nani?" she uttered before she was greeted with a flaming claw slash from Dorugoramon sending her backwards from the attack. Dorugoramon chuckled as he watched the spot where the Nazar Nail had struck his chest.

_"Interesting thing, it seems as if our combined bodies allowed our body to become impenetrable to your blades, Lilithmon" _Dorugoramon spoke in combined voices of Naruto and Dorumon. Lilithmon growled before slashing with Nazar Nails and Dorugoramon countered with his fiery claws. It was if they were copying each other's stances and attacks as they clashed against one another, spark and embers flying from the contact between the indestructible blades. Lilithmon then saw and opening and stabbed her golden claw forward.

**"NAZAR NAIL!" **knowing it would have no effect, the Demon Lord instead used it as a way to knock her opponent back before she ran forth and jumped. Throwing her legs out in front of her, she became straight as a board as she slammed both her feet into the bio-merged Digimon's chest. The dragon flew through the air and skidded along the ground before perforing a back hand spring to land back on his feet only to be greeted with the sight of Lilithmon taking a deep breath.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!"** the black cloud of death raced towards him, but he was able to dodge it...mostly as the cloud of data destroying mist glanced his shoulder and Dorugoramon roared in agony as he felt that piece of shoulder, small as it may be, being painfully eaten away. Dorugoramon quickly coated his claws in flame and evaporated the mist and looked to see the piece of his shoulder missing.

Growling Dorugoramon turned towards the Demon Lord who smiled at the prospect of having her opponent being eaten alive by her data destroying mist. Dorugoramon growled even more before red energy formed around that area of his shoulder surprising both fighters as the red energy became data and suddenly flesh and scale became reborn in a mere matter of seconds.

**_"Remember kit, I'm still here. Whether you're bio-merged or not...I'm still a part of you and I'm not going to have you lose to a bitch like her"_**

_"Kyuubi?"_ the voices of Naruto and Dorumon asked in unison. The great nine tailed bijuu nodded within his prison.

_**"Now just go kick her ass, I'll heal you when you get hit, but don't let up. Strike her down!"**_

_"Arigato, Kyuubi" _Naruto's voice answered. Dorugoramon stood to his feet and then jumped into the air before coating his hands with flames. The flames morphing into dragon's heads.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **the bipedal reptile slammed his fists into the earth and suddenly the ground quaked and split creating a path towards Lilithmon before a river of fire rose from the space in the crack and out shot a large fire dragon. The dragon roared as it sped towards Lilithmon who quickly spread her wings and took to the skies only for Dorugoramon to appear in front of her, but she reacted quickly and breathed out a column of black mist at the Digimon's arm. Dorugoramon roared in pain as the Phantom Pain attack ripped away his flesh and was kicked away by Lilithmon.

The onslaught of physical attacks continued as Lilithmon grabbed Dorugoramon and flew downwards and slammed her opponent into the ground. Using her great strength she lifted him up out of the crater she just made and let him drop before stopping him midfall as her fist planted itself in his scale hard gut. Dorugoramon grunted as it seemed that her hits were getting a lot stronger. It was then that Dorugoramon's golden eyes widened as he spotted the source of her new found strength. Located in the center of her chest, just above her visible cleavage...the pure violet symbol of the former prisoner of the Dark Prison, the Digital Hazard, burned with power.

_'Kuso'_ the mega cursed as he was hit in the chin with an uppercut sending him upwards. Lilithmon however jumped after and performed the technique of his human half. Grabbing onto the dragon's ankles, the Demon Lord performed several front flips to build momentum and slammed Dorugoramon harshly into the ground causing an imprint of the mega to form. She watched as Dorugoramon stood to his feet only for him to be sent back down as she crashed an unforgiving elbow into his face. The bio-merged Digimon roared in pain before Lilithmon dragged Dorugoramon along the ground by his tail. Luckily, his scales were more than enough to prevent any pain, but being pulled by his tail and smashing through a few boulders could really hurt sometimes. Lilithmon then swung Dorugoramon around her head by his tail and pelted the dragon through the air sending him crashing through a multitude of boulders before he was stopped...but Lilithmon's heel slamming into his skull and sending him to the ground.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!"** Dorugoramon roared in anguish as his other arm was being eaten away.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!" "PHANTOM PAIN!"** two more exhalations of the deadly black mist caused Dorugoramon even more pain as his tail and stomach were struck. His skin was like it was being melted away revealing the bright, silvery blue flesh that was his data. Lilithmon chuckled before she took a deep breath.

"Say goodnight" she chuckled as she looked at the closed eyes of the pain wracked dragon.

_"I refuse to lose here..."_ Naruto's body floated lifelessly in the sea of data as he stared through Dorugoramon's eyes as Lilithmon was going to build up all of her remaining strength into that final Phantom Pain attack.

_"I...no...WE__ came to rescue Calumon and save him from being used by Zhuquiaomon...WE WILL NOT LOSE HERE, WE'VE COME TO FAR TO DIE HERE!" _Naruto's eyes flashed a mixture of cerulean blue and blood red as his emotions caused a bit of Kyuubi's youkai to leak through, as new found power coursed through his and Dorugoramon's body. The sea of silvery blue data Naruto's body was floating in suddenly pulsed before the power of the DigiCore of the Dragon erupted like an active volcano.

Lilithmon was suddnenly caught off guard as Dorugoramon's body was surrounded by a silvery blue aura, like a burst of energy that gave the mega level the appearance that it was on fire, and his golden eyes snapped open, glowing with the power it had originally held during the formation of this bio-merged Digimon. Red energy flowed in great bursts and continued to flow and mix with the silvery blue making it take on a light shade of violet. Data reconfigured and reconstructed as it synthesized to make proteins and reform Dorugoramon's lost limbs and stomach area.

Lilithmon screeched like the bat she was, covering her eyes from the brightness of the mega Digimon's aura and then covered her ears as Dorugoramon roared. Twisting his body, the seventeen foot tall dragon performed a windmill tripping her feet out from under her. As she was on the ground, Dorugoramon stamped his foot down on her to hold her down.

_"There's a reason I'm called the Final Enemy...because I will be YOU Final Enemy, Lilithmon"_ and for one of the first times since she was going to be killed by Lucemon...Lilithmon felt pure fear as the fearsome image of this draconic Digimon burned itself into her mind. Dorugoramon raised his foot before grabbing Lilithmon by her throat and then...he ignited that hand burning the Demon Lord's throat and neck, but her healing factor kept its rapid pace so she survived, but that was more of a curse than a blessing as Dorugoramon let her go, dropping to her knees only to find a literally, steel hard foot smash into her face knocking her onto her back. Dorugoramon threw Lilithmon into the air and waited for her to fall.

The sin of Lust cursed in her mind as she fell, she was in too much pain to spread her wings and stop her descent only for her curses to be replaced by white hot pain as the embodiement of the DigiCore of the Dragon performed a powerful slash with his fire coated claws and sent Lilithmon into the ground. Standing to her feet, Lilithmon prepared to attack only for the dragon to have appeared in front of her with a burst of speed and slash, burning away parts of the Demon Lord's dress before spinning and wrapping his tail around her waist like a robe around the neck of a wild stallion before raising her into the air and slamming her down into the ground with enough force to cause the earth to crack before throwing her away like a rag doll.

Lilithmon bounced along the ground before righting herself skidding along the ground, using her sharp nails to stop her movement by digging them into the black earth. She looked up as Dorugoramon snuffed out the flames coating his claws as he took to the skies, his steel like wings flapping only once to get to a suitable altitude. Lilithmon growled before she spread her wings as well and followed the dragon into the air.

"You want an aerial battle, fine by me" Lilithmon smirked before taking a deep breath.

**"PHANTOM PAIN!" **and with a screech she released a black cloud of data destroying mist. Dorugoramon roared and released a shockwave that parted the cloud and granted him access to her form. With a powerful motion of his wings, the Final Enemy rocketed towards Lilithmon and lashed out with a ferocious slash with his right hand, but Lilithmon ducked only to have a knee meet her face sending her upwards slightly, but she recovered quickly enough to twist her body as she prevented herself from being impaled the blade on the tip of the dragon Digimon's tail.

Growling, Lilithmon struck forth with a punch and smirked as she made contact sending the dragon skidding along the air before she followed up with a left hook to the face causing the bio-merged Digimon to grunt in pain. She then spun and crashed the heel of her boot against the dragon's chin before following up with an elbow strike to the muzzle. Dorugoramon clutched his nose, but was relieved from doing so as Lilithmon released a rapid five punch combo to the stomach and then bending her knees to build momentum as she shot back up and successfully slammed a powerful palm strike to the chin. She smirked as she heard the wonderful sound of teeth clacking together from the force of her strike before finishing her attack off with a flip and a powerful axe kick to the head sending Dorugoramon spiraling down to the ground with an ear shattering boom. Dust and dirt flew, forming a cloud that obscured her vision, but the sin of Lust felt rather proud.

'Only a few minutes as a mega and that dragon has already been defeated...pfft pathetic' she thought, however her thoughts of victory were quickly destroyed as the cloud parted and Dorugoramon flew out of it. The dragon released a bestial roar towards Lilithmon that caused a shockwave to strike at her from the force.

_"Is that all you got, it felt like you were tapping me...well then..."_ the bio-merged digimon chuckled darkly, _"let me show you..how MY attacks feel!"_

Dorugoramon flew towards Lilithmon who raised her arms to block the rather powerful downward strike from Dorugoramon's slash causing her flesh to tear from her bone and revealing it as it was being healed. The force of the strike, however, was more than enough to break through the Demon Lord's guard and thus leave her wide open. Dorugoramon clenched his hands into fists and then caused friction between his claws to smother them in orange-yellow flames once more. He crashed a powerful fiery attack to the stomach before following up with a left punch causing the Demon lord to double over in pain as she felt the wind knocked out of her and the burning sensation from the strikes only made it that much worse.

Dorugoramon followed up with an elbow strike to the shoulder, a delightful crack reaching the dragon's ears before he pivoted to he behind her and followed up with a slash that raked down her back leaving five slash marks along that part of her body. The dragon continued to pummel his opponent as he released a punch to the face and then a powerful kick to the ribs sending her skidding along the air before she was stopped when she felt something thick and rather hard hit her in the stomach, later finding out as she was careening through the air, that it was the mega level's tail that had struck her.

'How...he's too strong...how is he so strong?' she mentally shouted to herself. She righted herself only to find her vision filled with the image of a dragon's maw.

**"DRAGON FIST!"** Dorugoramon roared as he crashed the attack into her face in the form of an uppercut sending her higher up into the sky. He followed up after her before his speed increased to near unbelievable levels, his skull positioned to strike.

**"DORU DJINN!" **the steel scaled dragon yelled as his skull seemed to become as hard as a diamond, impacting with Lilithmon's stomach. Lilithmon screamed in pain and bile, saliva and blood all came flowing from her mouth from that one strike. Dorugoramon then grabbed Lilithmon by her throat and repeatedly punched her in the face before he let her go and slashed across her chest, tearing through the fabric and leaving sections of her ample bosom visible, but Dorugoramon was too busy fighting to let the perversions of his human half (Naruto) get in the way before he lashed out with a powerful upward kick to the chin and then performed a palm strike, only with his claws pointing outwards so it was more of a claw strike rather than a palm strike. The five claws impaled themselves into the Demon Lord's skin and tore through her flesh before the claws were painfully and forcefully ripped out as he performed an uppercut to send her higher upwards. He followed after with a few powerful flaps of his wings and then flipped and crashed his heavy tail down onto her head, hitting her with the flat side of the blade on its tip sending her falling at speeds that caused the wind from the air resistance, to drown out her hearing until the sound of wind was replaced with an ear shattering crash as her body met the harsh earth.

Dorugoramon grolwed as he crossed his arms in front of him, calling upon the energy of the Digicore of the Dragon within him. The aura of steel silver and saphire blue that surrounded his body increased in size taking on the image of a large reptilian beast and then the dragon uncrossed his arms forcefully as the energy around him exploded outwards for all to see before he dived down like a comet of blue and silver.

**(A/N: Imagine Lee when he opened the five gates and he was coated in a green aura, except imagine it with Dorugoramon and a blue-silver aura with a mixture of Natsu when he went Dragon Force mode after absorbing Etherion)**

The bio-merged Digimon roared as loud as the wind that met his ears. Time slowed down for Lilithmon as her purple eyes met the golden eyes of the Digimon that would end her life. Only one thought crossed her mind before the attack met her.

'Curse you...Lucemon, for having me die a second time'

**"BRAVE METAL!"** Dorugoramon roared, putting all his body and soul into the attack, before making impact with the ground and Lucemon causing a large explosion. Lilithmon screamed loudly as her body was being disintegrated by the DigiCore of the Dragon. Her body was ripped of its synthesized proteins as it became red data flakes making her become a mere wire frame pattern before that too disintegrated into red flakes of data. A bright light of blue and silver formed from the attack before it died down and the only thing standing was Dorugoramon who released a powerful roar of victory.

Dorugoramon panted before turning away from the spot where Lilithmon had once lay and flew out of the crater he had made.

_"That...was for Ryudamon"_ the mega level Digimon stated.

* * *

><p>Gallantmon and Beelzemon clashed, both trying to overpower the other as they pushed against each other, but due to the force Gallantmon was pushing with, the Royal Knight was victorious as his holy shield, Aegis crashed into Beelzemon's masked face. Beelzemon stumbled backwards and shook his head to remove the dizziness he felt only to have it return with a vengeance as Gallantmon swung his lance and Gram smashed into the side of the Demon Lord of Gluttony's head sending the raven winged mega to the ground. Rolling with the fall, Beelzemon climbed back to his feet and then quickly sidestepped a forward thrust from Gram before jumping and flipping in the air in order to crash his boots into Gallantmon's face.<p>

The Royal Knight stumbled backwards before Beelzemon took out his two pistols from where he always stored them and fired twice.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"** the bullets flew through the air, but Gallantmon raised Aegis and deflected them with a resounding 'Kapwing!' . Beelzemon continued to fire his bullets rapidly before putting them away after realizing they were having no effect. However, Aegis shone and reverted into a hand before punching the sin of Gluttony hard in the face sending him skidding back. Gallantmon then thrust Gram out in from him as the lance was suddenly surrounded by a bright golden light.

**"SABER SHOT!"** the red and white knight shouted as a beam of the same golden light shot forth. Beelzemon quickly ducked beneath the attack only to hear a resounding boom from the resulting explosion and gritted his teeth.

'How dare those bakas grow stronger...they can't be stronger than me...they CAN'T!' Beelzemon roared as blood pounded in his ears. Beelzemon rushed forth and crashed his fist against Gallantmon's shield face, having raised Aegis to protect himself, Gallantmon countered by pushing the Demon Lord back and then his lance coated itself with blue sparks of lightning. Beelzemon, feeling the power coming from Gram, kicked Gallantmon in the chin before following up with a harsh elbow to the chest before spinning and slamming a roundhouse kick to the side of the head and resulted in Gallantmon falling to the ground. Gallantmon's pupils dilated as the slight viral nature from Guilmon broke through and then the Royal Knight kicked Beelzemon in the shin. Gallantmon then performed a cat spring to bring himself to his feet while also simultaneously crashing his heels into Beelzemon's stomach.

_"You should never try to kick a -Mon while he's down"_ Gallantmon said before he raised his electrically charged lance once more and then stabbed it forth as Beelzemon stood up.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"** an arc of lightning shot forth from the tip of the lance and Beelzemon barely had time to blink before white hot pain exploded on his stomach area sending him flying through the air. Beelzemon roared in pain before spreading his wings, but he spasmed slightly due to his data being messed up from the shock. The sin of Gluttony growled before flying through the air and dropped down a few feet from Gallantmon and in doing so, slammed his fist into the earth and stood back up with a boulder the size of a small car in his hand and threw it at the Royal Knight who was knocked back by the blow. Beelzemon then rushed forth and slammed a right hook to the rib area of Gallantmon causing a slight dent to form in the armour.

Gallantmon grunted in pain as he tried to raise his shield, but Beelzemon raised his leg high into the air and crashed it down on the shoulder of the the arm that held Aegis sending it back down. Gallantmon swung Gram wildly to drive Beelzemon back, but on the first swing Beelzemon ducked before catching the second one and pulled Gallantmon towards him before a dark aura surrounded his form. The Digital Hazard formed on his gloved hand and Beelzemon smirked at the rise in power before punching the armoured warrior in the face sending him flying through the air and crashing through a boulder.

The Demon Lord pulled out his guns once more and fired.

**"DOUBLE SHOT!" **the Chrome Digizoid bullets flew through the air, breaking the sound barrier before impacting with Gallantmon's rising form sending the red and white Digimon back and leaving two dents in his armour. Gallantmon's golden eyes filled themselves with fury and seemed to glow before he called upong Aegis into his hands and threw the shield. The defensive piece of Chrome Digizoid suddenly turned on the offensive as it smacked Beelzemon in the face and then flew through the air. Gallantmon jumped and flew towards it, catching it in mid air and bonded it with his arm once more before dropping down and stabbing his lance into the ground.

**"SABER SHOT!"** the golden light erupted from the lance once more before leaving a large gap in the ground as it moved from Gallantmon to Beelzemon and slammed into the Demon Lord. The raven winged Digimon flipped in the air before rolling and dodging another Saber Shot.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **the red and white knight stabbed forth with his lance and Gram released a powerful burst of lightning from its tip. Beelzemon, knowing he couldn't dodge and rather wouldn't risk getting hit with one of those again. He channeled the energy of the Digital Hazard into his arms and held them out in front of him and stopped the attack. Gallantmon looked in shock as his attack was redirected. Beelzemon then took to the skies in order to perform an aerial strike, but Gallantmon could also fly as well and flew after the Demon lord. The two duked it out for a while in the sky, Beelzemon tried to pummel the knight only for his armour and Aegis to stop most of them, but Gallantmon got in his few blows with Gram having managed to stab Beelzemon through the left shoulder and render the arm useless.

The two combatants separated and were tired as hell, but as they refused to back down. Beelzemon channeled the power of the Digital Hazard's into his shot guns, not noticing as they transformed themselves to look more menacing than they already were. Their chrome and black colours changing to a deep violet with a black imprint of the Digital Hazard held in the beak of a raven. He pointed them at Gallantmon before firing.

**"BLACKWING IMPACT!"** yelling the name of his new attack, two violet and black coloured bullets flew out of the guns with trails of energy following behind them before they morphed into two black wings that were attached to the avatar of a raven. Gallantmon could feel the power from the attack and he was quite far away from the attack.

Gallantmon took a deep breath before raising Aegis and then the golden arrow shaped symbols on the shield glowed bright, lighting up in a clockwise manner before they all began to shine. The red symbol in the middle of the shield began to shine as well before the light focused into the center of the shield.

**"SHIELD...OF THE JUST!" **Gallantmon released a beam of light that rocketed through the air and created a devastating shockwave as the two attack collided. The raven avatar of the BlackWing Impact let out a screech as it tried to push through and Gallantmon grunted in effort as he tried to hold his own.

_"Don't back down Takatmon...we can win this!" _Gallantmon spoke. Takato was looking tired as he floated in his sea of golden yellow data.

_"He hurt Jeri and killed Leomon...we can't lose to someone like Beelzemon...WE CAN'T!" _Takato roared. Gallantmon let out a yell as he put whatever remaining energy into his attack and the blast of white light broke through, shredding the raven and then crashed into Beelzemon. The Demon Lord howled in pain before the light released a devastating amount of energy nearly blinding the tamers who were watching from below.

Jeri looked up as the light as it began to die down and saw the raven winged Digimon smoking from the attack before he plummeted to the ground causing the ground to crack from his impact with it. Gallantmon panted as he floated down to the ground. Jeri stood up as she saw the look in Royal Knight's eyes as he walked towards the sin of Gluttony. Gallantmon leaned on his lance as he used Gram to hobble towards Beelzemon. Upon reaching the bird masked mega, the knight raised Gram and aimed it at Beelzemon's head.

_"You've hurt many Digimon Beelzemon...and you also killed my friend's partner and with him, her spirit. As a Royal Knight, I cast judgement upon thee and thy judgement shall be death!" _Gallantmon thrust Gram forth until...

"STOP!" Caught off guard by the sudden outburst, Gallantmon missed Beelzemon's head by a few inches. Looking up, both knight and Demon Lord spotted the brown haired partner of Leomon with tears in her eyes.

"Please...no more fighting. Gallantmon...Takato...please stop" she fell to her knees and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Gallantmon's eyes widened.

_"Jeri..."_ the sound of a large explosion filled the air before everyone saw a large dragon of energy plummet to the earth and cause said explosion. A dome of silvery blue energy formed before it died down after a few seconds. A few more moments passed before a lone figure flew out of the blast site. It was Dorugoramon and he sped towards the rest of the tamers before touching down.

_"What's happening here?"_ the Final Enemy asked before his golden eyes looked at Jeri, Gallantmon and Beelzemon. _"Oh, not this scenario again"_ Naruto's voice came through as the blonde shinobi's mind was filled with the image of when he and Sasuke fought on the hospital roof...and Sakura was about to run in between his Rasengan and the Uchiha's Chidori nearly killing herself had Kakashi not shown up.

"Please...I don't want to see another friend I care about bloody their hands for me. Please Takato...don't"

The scene was rather awkward as the other tamers and their partners wondered what Takato's choice would be. Gallantmon closed his eyes and sighed before removing his lance from the ground and then the weapons glowed and Aegis and Gram were replaced with Gallantmon's regular hands.

_"Very well, but Jeri...know that this was your choice"_ Gallantmon jumped over to the others.

_"Don't worry Gallantmon...Takato__... besides I wouldn't want you to kill Beelzemon either, yet"_ Dorugoramon said with a toothy grin. The others looked in shock.

"Naruto...I mean Dorugoramon, why wouldn't you want Beelzemon dead?" Henry asked.

"Yeah dude, I mean he killed Lemon" Kazu added. Dorugoramon smirked before walking towards the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Where's Lilithmon...where's Lust?" the raven winged mega asked.

_"She's dead, but I need you to do something for me so that you wouldn't have to suffer the same fate...open the void to your stomach" _Beelzemon and the others couldn't believe what they just heard.

"N-Nani?" they all exclaimed. Dorugoramon looked at Beelzemon's eyes.

_"Do it...or risk a fiery death"_ backing up his threat as he held his flaming claws up to Beelzemon's face. The sin of Gluttony scrambled to his feet before nodding and then turning away from the dragon, he opened the void to his stomach. The portal formed and Dorugoramon slammed his claws down into the earth to anchor himself before picking up a rock that was about to get away. Dorugoramon held up a claw and scratched at it and nodded in satisfaction before blowing away the excess dust and then throwing the rock into Beelzemon's stomach. With a nod of his head, Beelzemon took Dorugoramon's cue and then shut off the portal.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked. Dorugoramon grinned.

_"We..."_ the embodiement of the DigiCore of the Dragon suddenly glowed with a silvery blue light before the light separated and turned into the purple furred dragon and the blonde shinobi.

"We were just telling a friend that he can come home" the two de-bio-merged individuals replied. Gallantmon was surrounded by a golden yellow light before separating into Takato and Guilmon.

"Awesome, we're us again" Takato said with satisfaction. Beelzemon then turned to the group before groaning as he took a step towards the group of tamers, Jeri and the Digimon. The group prepared to continue the fight, but deadpanned when Beelzemon's eyes rolled up into his skull and then he fell to his knees. He began to hack and cough. This continued for a few minutes before there was a bright flash of blue and red and suddenly the portal to Beelzemon's stomach forcefully opened up once more and then a flash of golden light shot into the sky. The golden light crashed down near the group.

Naruto and Dorumon smirked.

"So did you get out message?" Naruto asked. A familiar chuckle greeted the ears of the shinobi and the X-Antibody Digimon.

"Of course...though did you have to throw a rock...that really hurt" a blonde man walked out from the smoke cloud that resulted from his impact. The others looked in shock as they saw what appeared to be another human, but the glint of silver beneath the beings gloves told them otherwise since obviously doesn't shine like that.

"Naruto-kun...who is that?" Rika asked.

"Yeah Doru-kun, he seems to be quite familiar with you and Naruto" Gatomon asked her reptilian boyfriend. Naruto and Dorumon stood next to the six foot tall Digimon.

"Guys...meet Alchemon"

* * *

><p><strong>Pedestal of the Catalyst<strong>

Calumon sighed in relief as he finally climbed out of the hole that Zhuquiamon had dropped him in, but groaned as he found that the top of the hole was still a long ways up.

"Phew that was close and those red bubbles didn't help either since they kept making rocks disappear" the creampuff Digimon commented before turning around and spotted a red bubble. The bubble continued to float up until it reached a rock and disintegrated that part of the rock. Soon another bubble followed and another, and another. Calumon gulped and then spotted a nearby ledge that spiraled up and led to the top of the hole.

"It might take a while...but, I guess I gotta walk. Up, up and away!" Calumon made a whoosh sound with his mouth as he began to run along the ledge that was miraculously wide enough for his small body to fit upon.

Unknown to the Light of Digivolution a powerful force was stirring and was the source of those red 'bubbles'. A low gurgling growl like sound was heard as more bubbles began to surface.

Chaos was rising.

* * *

><p><strong>At Zhuquiaomon's Palace<strong>

"So you're like a master of magic?" Kazu asked. Alchemon shook his head as he led the group of tamers, Digimon and Jeri to the entrance of Zhuquiaomon's palace.

"No..." he paused in his stride and turned around to the others, but more to Kazu. "Alchemy is much more complex than magic, that and magic is not as powerful as alchemy unless used by a master. For you see, magic requires using only the energy within you to cast the spells whilst alchemy uses the energy within the earth along with your internal energy thus making my alchemy attacks stronger."

Kazu nodded in understanding before he noticed Alchemon was looking over him.

"Alchemon, something wrong?" Henry asked as he held Suzy's hand.

"What's wrong with that girl?" he asked pointing his gloved hand at Jeri who was latching onto Takato as they walked.

"Her partner was killed by Beelzemon...a Leomon" Rika answered. Everyone looked downcast, until Henry and Terriermon looked at each other in surprise.

"Kuso" he cursed.

"Henwy, what does that word mean?" the little six year old girl asked. Henry cursed again, in his mind though.

"You'll learn when you're older, anyways, guys I completely forgot with all the fighting going on...but Terriermon and I were able to save some of Leomon's data before it was disintegrated" Henry exclaimed as he held up his green D-Ark. Everyone's eyes widened and Jeri looked up as her head was buried in Takato's side.

"Leomon...he can never come back...he's gone forever" Jeri's depression seemed to worsen.

"Everyone gathered around Henry and looked at his screen.

"Are you sure this is Leomon?" Kazu asked, "It looks more like a tornado of a whole mess of crap"

Alchemon walked up to Henry and looked at the D-Ark's screen. On it there was a tornado of swirling blue data, wild and untamed as it had no physical form, not even bonding to form a Digi-Egg.

"Strange...usually when a Digimon dies, there is a chance that whatever leftover data than didn't dissolve could be reformed into a Digi-Egg and yet...this volume of data hasn't" the blonde haired alchemist spoke.

"I can release the data, but I don't know what would happen if I do" Henry pointed out. This was indeed a dilemma, but Alchemon merely smirked. The alchemy using mega looked at the tamers and their Digimon.

"Release him...I can perform a quick enough transmutation to change Leomon's remaining data into a Digi-Egg...although, there will be a chance that Leomon's baby form will not remember Jeri or any of you, but then again there is also the chance that whatever memories that are stored within Leomon's data, they will return to him should he digivolve from his Baby form into his Champion form" Alchemon hypothesized.

"Jeri-chan...look you got a chance to get Leomon back" the goggle wearing tamer smiled. Jeri's brown eyes looked at Henry's D-Ark screen before she reached into her pocket and looked at her own pale yellow one. Her sign as a tamer. Without Leomon, she was nothing but a burden...but if there was a chance to get Leomon back then...

"But...but what if Leomon doesn't come back the same way. What if he doesn't remember me and he wouldn't even become my partner anymore?" Jeri's eyes lined with tears once more, but she felt a hand on her should and she looked up to see Takato looking at her with a toothy grin.

"When this Digi-Egg becomes Leomon, I KNOW...that he will remember you and still be your partner. Don't worry" the yellow D-Ark wielding tamer looked up in awe at her friend and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed.

"Arigato...Takato" and with that she looked up with a slightly determined face and nodded. "Do it"

Henry looked at Alchemon and they nodded to each other. Henry pressed a button and an option box appeared on the screen.

YOU HAVE STORED DIGITAL DATA IN YOUR D-ARK, WOULD YOU LIKE TO RELEASE THIS DATA?

YES

NO

The tamer of Terriermon clicked yes and suddenly the green D-Ark shook wildly in his hands as the data flooded out of the screen.

"Seems you stored a bit more of Leomon's data than you thought" Naruto whistled. Alchemon then watched until all the data came out of the D-Ark and when that happened he quickly channeled his energy and clapped his hands. The red cloak wearing Digimon's hands glowed with a faint blue before touching the cloud of similarly coloured data.

**"TRANSMUTATION!"** the blonde mega yelled and then there was a bright flash of blue and then everyone watched as the data began to swirl and condense. It took on the appearance of Naruto's Rasengan only it was about the size of an Oodama Rasengan and more oval shaped. The condensed data was then covered in an egg shell that was covered with mostly orange, but had a single black striped surrounding the circumference of the egg. The egg was then caught by the alchemic Digimon who handed it to Jeri.

"Your Leomon is fine, but make sure you have him digivolve along the right path because it is a known fact that Baby Digimon have many different Rookie forms to digivolve into" Jeri nodded as she held the egg and a piece of the hole that formed in her heart began to become whole.

"Arigato Alchemon, I can't think of anyway to repay you"

Alchemon raised his hand saying, "Repayment is not needed, you and your friends helped in defeating Beelzemon and getting me out of his stomach. I think it should be the other way around"

The tamers and the Digimon then walked across the bridge and stopped at the entrance to Zhuquiamon's palace.

"Well here we are, the old bird's house" Naruto sighed. The tamers walked up to the door. Suzy looked up at the large black and red gates.

"Henwy...this place looks scawy" she trembled, hugging her brother's leg.

"It's okay Suzy, Lopmon, Terriermon and I will keep you safe" the blue haired Asian boy said kneeling down to his sister's height. Suzy smiled slightly and nodded before firmly grabbing her tamed Digimon like she was a teddy bear.

"Suzy...you're choking me" Lopmon gasped as she tried to undo the iron grip of Suzy's arm around her neck. However, as they walked towards the door, two figures dropped down. One was the ever playful, yet stupid monkey...Makuramon, the monkey deva, and the other...was a blue dog like creature, its blue skin looking like armour. Around its neck was a string of purple beads along with a dark violet neckerchief. On the upper parts of its limbs where one would locate the shoulders and upper thighs, the Digimon had golden platings with the kanji for 'dog' in black imprinted on said platings. Its tail look on the appearance of swirling wind to due to appearance of the lengthy hair that made it. Its teeth and claws were a shining white and its pure red eyes stared into the ones of the tamers.

Kenta had already taken out his rose coloured D-Ark and scanned the the dog looking creature. After a minute, the hologrpahic image along with the information on the Digimon came up.

"Caturamon, Ultimate level. He is the dog deva and serves the Sovereign Baihumon. His sense of justice is strong, and it is unsatisfied when it can't make something clear in black-and-white. When all of its comrades are quarreling, it will sometimes serve as a moderator or presiding judge, changing into the "Bǎo Chuí" which is itself as a gigantic hammer, and passing judgment over guilt and innocence. His attacks are Bao Chui and Howl of the Heavens" Kenta read.

"So the two remaining devas show themselves" Rika said with an arrogant look. "Renamon, let's go"

"Rika-chan, why do you get to have the fun"

"You got to fight Lilithmon, now Renamon and I will fight the monkey deva"

"Terriermon and I will handle the dog"

"Hey why can't we help?" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed. The fiery haired and Asian tamers looked at the two novices and shrugged.

"Kazu you're with me" Rika said, "I'm an offensive person and Guardromon has better power moves"

"Kenta, MarineAngemon's attacks have shown to vary, sometimes being defensive and sometimes being able to immobilize and heal. I need you to use your attacks where the situation calls for it, understood?" Kenta nodded to Henry and he and MarineAngemon gave a salute.

"Aye sir" the glasses wearing tamer said.

"Alright, this shouldn't take too long" Rika commented as she took her place next to Renamon. "My chakra has been replenished and now we can fight together, Kazu when you see an opening have Guardromon attack Makuramon"

"Gotcha" the visor wearing tamer replied as he held his purple D-Ark.

Renamon and Rika rushed towards Makuramon who smirked. The Ultimate level watched as Renamon jumped into the air and crossed her arms in front of herself.

**"DIAMOND STORM!" **a white circle of energy formed before the energy crystallized into diamond like shards before rocketing towards the monkey deva. Makuramon dodged the shards using his amazing flexibility and reflexes only feel a searing heat. He turned around to be greeted with the sight of Rika breathing out a fireball.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" and the Grand Fireball rocketed forth. Makuramon quickly jumped and backflipped over the attack only to hear a whistling sound.

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!" **Guardromon yelled as he fired the two missiles from his arm cannons. Makuramon's eyes widened before he was struck and his body sent skidding backwards...right into Rika's waiting foot.

"_Konoha Senpuu/ Leaf Hurricane!"_ and she spun crashing her heel against the back of the monkey deva. Renamon then appeared next to the flying money and ran alongside his flying form before twisting and her leg hit the monkey deva in the ribs. Makuramon flipped in the air allowing himself to land on his feet before raising his arms to block a kick to the face from Renamon. Pushing her back, Makuramon knocked the blonde kitsune off balance before punching her in the gut and then spun to whip his tail at Renamon's snout causing her to yelp in pain before she was brutally kicked in the stomach sending her back.

Makuramon held out his hand and a glowing white orb formed.

**"PRIMAL ORB!"** and with that he threw the glowing white spheroid at Renamon and a small explosion resulted. Makuramon smirked, but his look of joy was immediately replaced with a scowl as he saw Guardromon standing in front of the downed kitsune, the bright yellow shield of WarGreymon in front of the steel warrior.

"Are you alright, Renamon?" the Champion level asked. Renmon nodded.

"Hai, argiato" Renamon stood to her feet before looking at Makuramon before blurring out his field of vision.

"DIGIMODIFY...POWER ACTIVATE!" Kazu yelled swiping the card.

**"WARNING LASER!" **the iron clad Digimon's eyes glowed crimson before he released a powerful beam of energy from them. The concentrated beam of light cut through the ground like a knife through butter before reaching Makuramon. The monkey deva acted quickly and cartwheeled to dodge and then noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and ducked underneath punch to the head from Rika only to have the fiery haired girl go with the momentum of her punch to flip over Makuramon and land on his other side and then attacking with another punch that crashed into the monkey deva's face sending him.

Rika flashed through handsign.

_"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_ she released multiple miniature fireballs from her mouth and Makuramon raised his arms, but still howled in pain as his arms took the brunt of the damage and burnt off a good portion of his arm fur. He screeched like the primate he was only to be silenced as Renamon appeared beneath him and then slamming a strong uppercut to his chin.

**"POWER PAW!"** the ghostly blue flames surrounding her paw added more pain to the monkey deva as he was followed after into the air as another uppercut struck him in the chin. Renamon dropped back down only for Guardromon to catch her. The two nodded silently to each other before Guardromon stretched his arm back before hurling Renamon at Makuramon. Igniting all four of her paws with ghostly blue flame, Renamon unleshed a deadly two punch combo to the face before spinning and slamming a double axe kick to the primate's head and sent him careening down towards the earth.

"DIGIMODIFY...METALGREYMON'S GIGA BLASTER!" Kazu swiped the card just as Rika finished flashing through handsigns and ended on the tora sign.

"KATON:RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" she roared as she released blazing trail of fire that morphed into a dragon's head.

**"GIGA BLASTER!" **Guardromon yelled as his arm cannons grew larger before firing twin missiles that had shark like faces painted on them. The missiles flew over the fire dragon and then the two attack met the downed Makuramon before causing a large explosion. Makuramon's body was seen flying into the chasm of lava beneath the bridge, but luckily he was deleted before he could die a fiery death.

"Nice job there newbie" Rika said to Kazu. Kazu smirked.

"Not too bad yourself" however their victory was cut short as they heard a scream.

* * *

><p>Henry quickly flashed through handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground.<p>

"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!" the Asian tamer caused an earth to become erected, but Caturamon changed himself into the Treasure Hammer and broke through the wall like it was paper. After breaking through, Caturamon reverted to his normal form only to have Terriermon appear in his face, a tornado of emerald winds surrounding his fist.

"My own techniques, Tornado Punch!" Terriermon yelled slamming the wind empowered fist into Caturamon's face. Caturamon barked in pain before recovering from Terriermon's enhancements of the Terrier Tornado before lashing out with his tail, smacking the smaller Digimon into the ground. Terriermon flipped and used his long ears to stop his fall and regain his footing before Henry jumped into the air with a chakra enhanced jump and since the chakra was already in his legs, he spun and lashed out with a kick.

Caturamon yelped as he didn't expect the human to join in the fight and was sent to the ground as Henry dropped down.

"Annoying human" the dog deva growled before taking a deep breath.

**"HOWL OF THE HEAVENS!" **a loud howl escaped the armoured canine's mouth and caused the earth crack as the sound waves shot forth. The waves flew through the air only to be stopped as a heart shaped barrier formed in front of Henry and Terriermon.

**"PRETTY HEART!" **MarineAngemon said before the barrier evaporated from existence as the dog's howl ended. Caturamon growled and then charged like a raging bull. Jumping into thew air, the dog deva flipped and changed into the Bao Chui.

**"BAO CHUI!" **and the Treasure Hammer struck down with amazing force creating a shockwave that sent the two tamers and their Digimon skidding backwards. Henry then formed handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground.

"_Doton: Dosokonawareta no Jutsu/ Earth Style: Earth Shatter Jutsu!" _a large crack opened up in the earth nearly causing Caturamon to fall into the lava below had he not jumped from wall to wall of the trench and made it to safety.

**"TERRIER TORNADO!"** the Rookie Digimon spun and released the large tornado of green wind and struck the Ultimate level in the face, but it barely did any damage.

**"BUNNY...BLAST!"** Terriermon didn't fire multiple energy bullets, but rather charged up the energy in his mouth and fired one large blast, the size of a basketball. Caturamon was hurt this time as a bruise formed on the side of his face where the attack struck and exploded sending the dog deva backwards. The canine Digimon flipped in the air to land on his feet before releasing an ear shattering howl.

**"HOWL OF THE HEAVENS!"** the attack released the sound waves and this time they hit their mark. Terriemon and Henry were sent flying, but were quickly caught on a rubbery like heart that MarineAngemon formed to break their fall. The heart them smothered the two and healed their wounds formed from the sound waves.

"Arigato Kenta, MarineAngemon"

"No problemon Henry... now let me try an attack" Kenta held his rose coloured D-Ark and swiped a card that he pulled from his pocket.

"DIGIMODIFY...GARURUMON'S HOWLING BLASTER!" Kenta yelled. MarineAngemon felt a cold and burning feeling in her gut before taking a deep breath.

**"HOWLING BLASTER!" **the ice blue flames rocketed towards the dog deva, freezing the ground as it made it way towards Caturamon. The dog deva's red eyes widened before he reacted and ducked, avoiding the attack and then took the chance to go for a counter strike. He ran and then jumped into the air.

**"BAO CHUI!" **

**"HURRICANE PUNCH!" **the wind around Terriermon's body increased as he initially formed a Terrier Tornado before directing the winds around his paw and went forth to punch the canin's lights out. The two attacks clashed, but even though Terriermon's attack was strong for a Rookie Digimon, it was no match for the Ultimate level deva and Terriermon let out a loud scream of pain as he was crushed into the ground creating a small crater from his impact from the Bao Chui.

"TERRIERMON!" Henry cried out in distress and ran towards his partner. His blood boiled as he looked at the dog deva as he reformed into his animal form. Flashing through handsigns, Henry performed the strongest doton jutsu that Naruto managed to teach him.

"DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU!" Henry slammed his feet on the ground and then the earth cracked before a large dragon of rock and earth formed. The dragon's yellow eyes glowed before it released a roar and sped towards the dog deva.

**"HOWL OF THE HEAVENS!" **the dog deva cried out, but Henry quickly formed an earth wall to take the hit for his dragon and then the reptile of earth smashed through the battered wall and Caturamon's eyes widened in fear as the last thing he saw was the pair of golden yellow eyes of the earth dragon. The dragon roared before making contact with Caturamon and sent the canine down into the ground and created a nicely sized crater. Caturamon then whined like a puppy before exploding into red flakes of data and then being burned as a lava spout erupted from the river of the molten rock below the bridge that led to the palace.

Henry quickly ran towards his downed partner just as Rika, Kazu and their partners ran over to them.

"Henry, what happened, we heard a scream and then..." Rika's eyes widened as she saw the bruised form of Terriermon. The others ran up to Henry's side and then looked at his angry and sad face.

"Kuso...if only I was fast enough" Henry gritted his teeth.

"It's not your fault Henry" everyone looked to see Terriermon's eyes opening and then he coughed out the dust from his mouth, "Momentai"

"Yeah...momentai" Henry smirked before looking at Naruto. "Do you have a card that could heal him"

Naruto thought for a while and then reached into his deck case and looked through his cards. His eyes rapidly looked through his cards before he came upon one.

"Here we go, Gatomon..." the white furred feline nodded and then walked towards Terriermon, but was stopped by Suzy. The six year old girl looked up at Naruto holding her D-Ark.

"Nawuto...can I twy a cawd pwease?" she asked. Naruto smirked and patted the girl on the head before handing her the card.

"Sure and keep that card, I'm sure you'll find it very useful" the blonde shinboi said with a foxy grin. Suzy smiled and her eyes shone before she looked at Lopmon. the brown, tri-horned version of Terriermon nodded as Suzy swiped the card.

"Ummm, now what?" she asked. The tamers present sweatdropped.

"Maybe you need a demonstration first" Naruto said taking the card from her and then he swiped the card.

"DIGIMODIFY...ANGEWOMON'S HEAVEN'S CHARM!" he yelled as the card scanned through the bronze coloured D-Ark for Gatomon. Gatomon looked at Lopmon and Suzy.

"You guys understand what to do now?" she asked. Suzy nodded and jumped as high as she could and managed to snatch the card out of Naruto's hand and repeated his action.

"DIGIMODIFY...ANGEWOMON'S HEAVEN'S CHARM!" the six year old yelled. Lopmon's paws glowed gold just as Gatomon's did before the two Digimon held the holy energy over Terriermon. Naruto then took out Fanglongmon's scale and held it over the downed rookie.

"This should speed up the process" he stated and true to his word, the light energy of Fanglongmon allowed the light based technique to increase its rate of healing and Terriermon was healed in a matter of seconds.

"Wow...that's some good stuff" Terriermon said as he pushed the sharp scale away from his face. Naruto put the scale back in his weapons pouch and then the group, led by Alchemon pushed opened the doors to the Phoenix of the South's lair. The doors creaked as they opened and the Digimon and tamers were shocked at what was before them. The room was huge, albeit it being the only room in the whole palace. Its walls and floor were a deep crimson mixed with hues of burnt orange. Then in the center of the room there was a large throne made entirely of flame...and in those flames sat Zhuquiaomon. His orange eyes staring through the mask like feathers that covered them.

**"Ah, young shinobi...you have returned. How delightful"** the phoenix said with pure sarcasm. Naruto's and Dorumon's eyes narrowed as they took the lead.

"The feeling is mutual" the tamer and Digimon replied.

**"Now what do you want?"**

"It's not a what we what, it's a who...we want Calumon back now!" the blonde shinboi demanded. Zhuquiamon screeched and the throne of flames increased in size and turned from orange-yellow to light blue mixed with white.

**"Do not dare to demand anything from me, boy. You know not of the power I hold"**

"I've had a glimpse of it, rather ferocious" the blonde replied as held up the Blazing Helix card he received from the Sovereigns during his first time in the Digital World. Zhuquiaomon's eyes narrowed.

**"Ah yes I forgot...Fanglongmon gave you pieces of our power to you"** the bird spoke before rising to his feet. Alchemon the stepped forth.

"Old bird, long time no see" the blonde said with a wave. Zhuquiamon's eyes widened as the DigiCores around him spun.

_**'That voice'**_the Phoenix of the South turned to glare at the blonde alchemist. **"Alchemon"** the bird drawled out the name like he never even wanted to utter it.

"Nice to see you too" the red cloak wearing Digimon replied. "Now then...give these gakis their friend back or we'll have to take it by force"

**"You...think you can take me on. Pfft foolish Digimon, you may be stronger than most mega levels than I have seen, but you are nowhere near the level of myself and the other Sovereigns"**

"I'll test that theory, but not today. Though I would like to see how these gakis would kick your feathery ass" Alchemon said.

"I'll fight too" Terriermon stated. Henry's eyes widened before he stood next to Terriermon.

"NO, you were wounded badly in that battle with Caturamon. I mean look, even though we healed you, you're favouring one leg" Henry was right, Terriermon had been walking and leaning more to his left meaning he damaged his right leg.

"Henry...they say that in order to become stronger, a tamer and Digimon need to fight together. So choose Henry...fight with me or don't fight at all because either way I will fight" Terriermon's eyes shone with a fire that Henry never saw in them before and gulped. A sigh escape Henry's mouth.

"You guys don't mind if we take a shot do you?" the blue haired tamer asked. The other tamers stepped back..waaaay back. This caused Henry to sweatdrop as he saw them wave.

"Have fun" Kazu smiled. Henry's sweatdrop grew larger before he turned back to glare at the Phoenix of the South.

**"Hahaha, one human and his measly Rookie partner. Don't make me laugh, you can never handle me"** Zhuquiaomon said, his voice full of overconfidence.

"We'll see about that, so Henry...you with me or not?" Terriermon asked with a smile, already knowing the answer. Henry gripped his D-Ark and then the D-Ark gave off a large flash of green light.

"You bet" the Asian tamer replied.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO...**

Henry and Terriermon were enveloped in a shroud of green data as their bodies fused. Terriermon's body expanded and grew to the size of a three story building. Terriermon's skin peeled away as his body became coated in armour. His face formed into the face of an adult rabbit of somekind, long arm and legs formed, all covered with pale white skin before being coated by green armour. Around the wrists, two large machine guns rotated before two black hands grew from the center of the guns. Two missile launchers merged with his shoulders and in each launcher were missile with a rabbit like face on them. Large armoured feet formed, green like the rest of his armour with three black claws growing out of them. Around each ankle, a black, studded brace formed. An armoured kilt/skirt formed around the large mega Digimon's waist, being held up by a large black belt, with a white symbol in the center of the kilt. In the center of the chest armour was a small smiley face was imprinted. The newly formed mega Digimon stamped down on the ground creating cracks in them.

**"MEGAGARGOMON!"**

Everyone looked up in shock at the gargantuan, armoured rabbit.

"Woah" was all that the tamers and Digimon could say. MegaGargomon looked over himself and then clenched his fists. Kazu scanned the large mega and the information, along with its holographic image appear.

"MegaGargomon, a mega level Digimon. His armour is nearly unbreakable and equals to that of Chrome Digizoid in terms of hardness. His armour contains multiple compartments which all contain weapons. His attacks are Gargo Missile and Mega Barrage"

_"Now this is the kind of firepower I'm talkin' about"_ MegaGargomon said with a giddy voice, the voice of Terriermon. Henry floated in his sea of green data and was in awe as he looked through the eyes of the mega level Digimon.

_"This is amazing, maybe this is the same thing Takato and Naruto did, Terriermon. They merged and became the mega forms of their Digimon" _

_"Well, Henry let's have ourselves from fried chicken" _MegaGargomon said. Henry smirked as he and MegaGargomon aimed an arm cannon at Zhuquiamon.

_"Let's"_ and with that MegaGargomon's arm cannon fired off a multitude of green laser bullets that flew towards the Sovereign, but the phoenix merely screeched and the flames of his thrown rose up and stopped the bullets before they even touched him.

**"Very well, prepare to die...tamer"** Zhuquiaomon spread his magnificent wings and took flight before releasing a wave of fire from his body, signaled only by a mere flap of his wings. The wave of flame flew towards MegaGargomon who simply performed an axe kick and cut the fire in two leaving a pair of scorch marks on either side of the floor next to him.

_"HEY NARUTO!"_ the bio-merged mega yelled. The blonde nodded.

"YEAH HENRY!"

_"Do you think that we could still perform jutsus in this form?"_ Naruto's eyes widened at the prospect but hadn't really given it a thought.

"I don't know, try it and see if it works!" MegaGargomon nodded before looking at Zhuquiaomon and then the missiles on his shoulders fired.

**"GARGO MISSILE!" **the missile flew through the air, their faces turning into smiles as they were about to impact with Zhuquiaomon. However, the phoenix simply crossed his wings in front of him before un-crossing them, releasing an arc of fire and knocked the missile off course and exploding into the walls of the palace. Unknown to him, MegaGargomon was forming a series of handsigns.

_"Please let this work...DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU!" _MegaGargomon roared before slamming his large armoured foot on the ground. The earth quaked, literally, before a large earth dragon rose from the depths of the palace and roared. Its glowing yellow eyes staring at Zhuquiaomon before racing towards the Sovereign of the South.

Zhuquiaomon was caught off guard by the sudden use of a move unknown to the Digimon before him that he was struck in the chest and sent plummeting to the ground before causing a large cloud of dust.

_"IT WORKED, YATTA!"_ MegaGargomon jumped for joy, but caused the others to fall down from the shock that carried with the armoured rabbit's fall. Suddenly there was a sudden increase in the temperature as Zhuquiaomon rose up from the dust cloud, shaking the rubble off of him. The aura of red that usually surrounded him, grew in size.

**"INSOLENT ABOMINATION...HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" **Zhuquiamon rose into the air as his power seemingly increased exponentially.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Alchemon roared before turning tail and leaving the palace. The other followed, with MegaGargomon running after them and scooping them up into his hands as the palace of the Sovereign began to come down on top of them. Fire fell from above like rain, luckily MegaGargomon's armour was able to prevent any damage to himself or the others. Once making it outside, MegaGargomon jumped and then unknowingly activated the rocket thrusters on the bottom of his feet and flew a good distance away from the palace. They turned and watched as it came crashing down.

"You think Zhuquiaomon was crushed in there?" Takato asked.

_"We wouldn't think so, for an old bird he knocked away my attacks like they were nothing" _ the bio-merged Digimon replied before his assumptions became true as the rubble of the palace exploded outwards and then a large red avatar in the shape of a phoenix rose from it. The avatar died down leaving only a small red dot before the dot began to travel towards them. MegaGargomon rested his friends down before taking to the skies by his rockets.

**"PREPARE TO DIE...ABOMINATION!" **Zhuquiaomon screeched before increasing his speed to such a level, MegaGargomon only saw a red flash before he was struck in the chest sending him back, but he had managed to grab onto Zhuquiaomon and keep a hold on him.

_"We're not gonna die, not until we save Calumon" _MegaGargomon punched the holy Digimon in the beak and then crashing a roundhouse kick to the side of the bird's head. Zhuquiaomon steadied himself just in time to see a multitude of compartments open up all over MegaGargomon's body.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" **and with that, bullets, missiles, and all different kinds of ammunition fired from all those compartments. The attack sped towards Zhuquiaomon who could only widen his orange eyes before he was struck down. With a loud screech, the Sovereign of Fire was sent through the air by the blasts. Luckily, the DigiCores that surrounded his body allowed him to come out healed and seemingly unharmed, but if you looked closely you could see the phoenix was panting from having to take such an amount of energy from one of the DigiCores.

**"THAT'S IT PLAY TIME IS OVER!" **

Zhuquiaomon let out a screech before speeding towards MegaGargomon who fired the missiles on his shoulders that never seemed to run out.

**"GARGO MISSILE!"** the two smiling projectiles flew towards the Sovereign who released a column of flame from his beak and caused the missile to explode in mid-flight before rushing through the resulting smoke cloud and crashing head first into the armoured bunny. The phoenix then grabbed the green armoured rabbit and threw him down into the ground and then released a fire blast that sent the mega level Digimon soaring through the air before once against meeting the harsh, black earth of Zhuquiaomon's homeland.

**"SONIC ZEPHYR!" **the talons of the phoenix's feet suddenly became encased in orange flames before the bird dive bombed the bio-merged Digimon and struck MegaGargomon in the chest.

"That's it, I can't stand by anymore...let's if I still got it" Alchemon clapped his hands together and then slammed them on the ground. The earth rumbled before a multitude of cannons formed and fired bursts of yellow alchemic energy and knocked Zhuquiamon off of MegaGargomon who was covered in burns and slash marks. Zhuquiaomon turned to see who had struck him from behind only to be greeted by a large fist of earth that crashed into his cranium sending him back down.

Alchemon quickly rushed forth and clapped his hands before running his left arm along his right automail arm. The hybrid Chrome Digizoid metal transformed into a blade along the forearm area before he jumped and everyone was surprised as the six foot tall Digimon slashed at the rising phoenix and with a single slash, sent the bird back down. Alchemon then backflipped and clapped him hands before slamming them on the ground once more and a large titan of earth rose up.

**"TRANSMUTATION!" **Alchemon roared, his red cloak billowing in the wind as the titan walked towards Zhuquiamon. The Phoenix roared with rage before unleashing an aura of fiery power that knocked the alchemy made titan back and destroyed it. Zhuquiamon then took to the skies and concentrated all his rage and fire into his mouth.

**"BLAZING HELIX!" **a blast of fire launched from Zhuquiaomon's maw, the twin streams of fire twisted around each other forming the double helix that gave the attack its name.

Alchemon clapped his hands together and place both hands by his waist and a bright ball of blue lightning like energy formed.

**"ALCHEMIC BURST!" **Alchemon let loose the energy blast which came out in the form of a lightning bolt and raced to impact with the Blazing Helix. Suddenly a group of black cumulonimbus clouds formed near the battle and everyone who was looking at the nearing attacks gaped as they saw lightning launch out of the clouds.

**"AURORA FORCE!" **the lightning bolt shot out, morphing into the image of a dragon and then stopped right between the two attacks between the Alchemy Digimon and the Sovereign of the South, all three canceling each other out. The cumulonimbus clouds diminished only to be replaced by a large white and blue dragon, wrapped in chains. Lightning bolts sparking from every part of the mustachioed dragon.

The Sovereign Dragon of the East, Azulongmon.

"AZULONGMON/**AZULONGMON!" **the two mega level Digimon gasped. Naruto and Dorumon looked in awe at the still garganutan dragon. The Aurora Force that he used made their card look like a candle while his looked like a freaking forest fire in comparison.

**"What brings you here?"** the Phoenix said with annoyance.

**"I heard the commotion all the way from Eastern Quadrant, you really are quite loud, Zhuquiamon"** the Dragon of Lightning commented before looking down and seeing the down MegaGargomon surround himself with green data before reverting back to a dazed Henry and Terriermon.

"Well that was fun" Terriermon commented.

**"Are you children and your partners alright?" **the great dragon asked. The tamers nodded before Azulongmon turned to look at Alchemon.

**"Alchemon...is that really you?"**

"Yeah, it has been a while since Zhuquiaomon ate me" the blonde Digimon replied with a toothy grin.

**"Well it's good to see you again old friend, but I have business to discuss with these tamers"**

"Of course, besides I have some business...to take care of" Azulongmon nodded, when Alchemon mention 'business' it meant he had to go talk with the Dragon of the Centre, Fanglongmon. Alchemon was the only mega Digimon to ever be able to meet all five Digimon gods and strike a friendship with Fanglongmon which was why he was well known among the five gods.

"Well guys, I gotta get going. I hope you guys succeed in whatever quest you're doing" Alchemon said before clapping his hands and slamming them on the ground. Blue lightning sparked from the earth before a large dragon formed that then carried the alchemy user away from the two Sovereigns and the tamers.

"So, Azulongmon?" Naruto asked. The Dragon of the East nodded to the shinobi.

**"Yes Naruto, I trust you are those cards we gave you in times of stress I assume"**

"Of course" the blonde replied with his trademark foxy grin.

**"Now then, the business I wish to discuss with you is concerning the Catalyst"**

**"I don't see why you don't just leave it here, its more use to us here than in the Real World"** the stubborn Phoenix spoke.

**"Yes, but the Chaos is rising quicker than we expected and until the Catalyst can be used to its full potential it is as vulnerable as the Digi-Egg that child is carrying" **Azulongmon pointed his beard tip at Jeri who was carrying Leomon's egg. The two Sovereigns glared at each other, their auras of lightning and fire clashing against one another before they stopped and then turned back to the tamers.

**"Climb up on my back, I have to take you to the place where the Chaos is and hope that maybe through the combined efforts of the Digimon and you humans, we might be able to stop it, if not slow its resurfacing"** the dragon nestles down on the ground and the other climbed atop the gargantuan dragon.

"I've always wanted to be a dragon rider" Takato said with glee. The other rolled their eyes.

"Gogglehead" Rika said as she leaned back against Naruto who was sitting behind her. The Dragon of the East took to the skies before pausing and turning to the Phoenix of the South.

**"Come Zhuquiaomon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon are waiting for us" **the Phoenix's harsh orange eyes softened a bit as he sighed.

**"Very well, Azulongmon...but that doesn't mean I'm warming up to humans" **earning a few laughs from the others.

* * *

><p><strong>With Calumon<strong>

Calumon sighed as sat down on the large rock that jutted out of the edge of the hole he was climbing out of. As he was walking along the ledge, the red bubbles had disintegrated the rocks that were in jumping distance, and now the little cream puff was stranded in the dark hole with the only light coming from the exit above and the glows of the red data eating bubbles.

"I wish I could float up out of here like those pretty bubbles, then I could get out and go see Naruto and Dorumon and the others" the Light of Digivolution sighed. His ears shrank as he became slightly depressed. However, his depression was soon replaced with shock as the ground began to shake from above, shockwaves travelling down the tube shaped cavern that led to his freedom.

"What's going on up there?" Calumon looked up to see two large shadows. "Strange, that one looks like a tiger and that one...looks like a two headed thingy-ma-doodle. I wonder if they can help me get out of here?"

"HEY, HEEEEELLLLLLP!" the cream puff shouted up at the two large shadows. The two figures looked down and Calumon immediately stopped screaming as the two figures seemed to glare down at him. The tiger shaped one had four glowing yellow eyes and had a white aura surrounding it. The two headed one had two glowing red eyes on each head and was surrounded by a green aura. Both figures looked angered as they released growls from their throats.

"Then again...this place doesn't seem so bad" Calumon seemed to think twice.

* * *

><p>Azulongmon and Zhuquiaomon flew through the air as Kazu and Kenta asked the two Sovereigns about the Digital World.<p>

"So Azulongmon, are the original eight digidestined from the tv show real?" Kazu asked.

**"Which digidestined do you speak of child?" **the large dragon replied with his own question.

"You know, Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K, Izzy, Kari, Joe and Mimi" Kazu replied. Azulongmon's eyes widened.

**"Oh yes, those children. Oh such a nice group they were, although I was too busy protecting the Data Stones from being destroyed by BlackWarGreymon...though they did help to free us when we were imprisoned by the Dark Masters"**

"So like, how come their Digital World is different from this one in the Southern Quadrant?" Kenta asked.

**"Each quadrant of the Digital World is ruled by us Sovereign"** Zhuquiaomon answered, **"Although the four quadrants create the Digital World, there are many different earth due to the creation of parallel dimensions. As such, we Sovereigns used our powers to have such that only a certain parallel earth could access only one quadrant of the Digital World. Well unless you were caught in the data streams of course"**

**"You seem well versed on the topic, Zhuquiaomon" **Azulongmon chuckled causing his passengers to nearly lose their balance on his broad back. The Phoenix of the South grumbled saying stuff about annoying dragons and how he should go back to rebuild his palace.

**"Ah, we're here" **the two Sovereigns spoke simultaneously. The large dragon and phoenix touched down in front of a large hole in the earth. Surrounding the hole on the left and right (can't really tell with a circular hole, so I'm just giving it sides) were the great Tiger of the West and the Turtle of the North.

**"Ah there ya are lads, you've nearly missed the show"** Ebonwumon's left head spoke.

**"Zhuquiamon, you mangy bird, what were ya thinkin' tryin' to kill these youngin's eh?" **the right head commented. Zhuquiamon screeched at the turtle.

**"Now, now, can't we all just calm down"** Baihumon said, **"Besides we got bigger problems"**

The children and their Digimon all climbed off the back of the Dragon of the East, but Takato had to help Jeri down so that she wouldn't damage Leomon's Digi-Egg. Gatomon, Renamon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon and Terriermon all looked in shock as they saw the four gargantuan Digimon standing before them. The Sovereigns gathered in front of the tamers and the Digimon, but out of respect for the four, the Digimon named dropped to one knee and crossed one arm in front of their chests.

"It is an honour to be present before the four Sovereigns" they all spoke. Guilmon was confused, but then he knelt as well.

The Sovereigns chuckled, except for Zhuquiaomon.

**"I don't see why you couldn't have done that when you met me, boy"** Zhuquiaomon looked at Naruto and Dorumon.

"I did" Dorumon said.

"I now arrived in your world, besides you were pissed and besides...ever heard the phrase "Respect is earned, not gained" Zhuquiaomon" the blonde shinobi shot back. The other three held in their laughter at the flabbergasted look that was found on the phoenix's face.

**"Well that's enough chit-chat, anyways we found the Catalyst...Zhuquaiomon, how could you place the poor little guy in that dark hole"** Baihumon asked, being the youngest of the four Sovereigns he had more understanding of the younger Digimon.

**"Because I need to keep the Catalyst in a secluded area, it's not like I'm gonna put him out in the center of Primary Village and put up a neon sign saying "HEY I'M THE CATALYST DRAIN ME OF MY POWER TO USE FOR YOUR OWN GAIN"" **the fiery feathered bird said.

**"Zhuquiamon has a point, but...my friend, the Chaos has become attracted to Calumon's power and has been able to locate him. Look..."** everyone turned in the direction Azulongmon's masked face turned and looked to see nothing before a few red bubbles of data floated out of the hole.

"What are those things?" Takato asked.

**"Those, my young tamer, are pieces of the Chaos"**

"Guys, I think...I think that's the D-Reaper thing Shibumi told us about" Takato said turning to the others.

"How can you be so sure, Takato-kun?" Jeri asked.

"Think about it, this thing nearly killed off the Digimon and right now their scaring the Sovereigns, the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital World, gods of the Digital World. If this Chaos is the D-Reaper..."

"Then we need to stop it" Naruto finished.

"But how, Naruto-kun, we're only human...albeit we have powers that you trained us to use, but still..." Rika looked at her boyfriend. Naruto's sapphire eyes gazed into her violet ones before he turned away from her and looked at Azulongmon.

"Calumon is in that hole isn't he?"

**"What would make you think that lad?"** Ebonwumon asked.

"You wouldn't brought us all the way out here and besides...Baihumon just said it a few moments ago, how Zhuquiaomon put Calumon in this secluded place so no one could find him"

**"Hai, it is true that the Catalyst is down there"** the Dragon of Lightning spoke, **"But this hole is much too small for us to reach and Baihumon and Ebonwumon said how they heard Calumon yelling for help. His voice was close so that meant he was near the mouth of this hole"**

**"Due to your small stature you humans would be more than enough to get in there and grab the Catalyst and hopefully you could also come up with a plan to stop the Chaos energy from breaking through or at least hold it back"**

"We will do what we can?" Naruto said.

**"Oh yes, by the way, I found another tamer near here and I thought it would be helpful to you all if he came to help"**the Turtle of the North added. The tamers all turned towards the giant reptile.

"Oh no" they gasped quietly as Ebonwumon rustled the large tree on his back and then two figures tumbled out of the foliage.

"Agh, Ebonwumon, why did you do that for"

"Don't disrespect a Sovereign you insolent whelp by speaking like you know them" a deeper voice spoke and then the figure with the deep voice slammed his fist on top of the smaller figure.

"Oh great...it's you" the other tamers and their Digimon deadpanned. The new tamer turned, revealing himself to be none other than the forever annoying...Ryo Akiyama.

"YOU GUYS?" he yelled pointing at them.

"It's them, it's us, aren't you glad to see us?" Terriermon sad with a sarcastic voice.

"There's no way I'm helping them...especially HIM" the black D-Ark wielding tamer spat the word like vemon on his tongue as he jabbed his index finger at Naruto.

"Didn't your Okaa-chan ever tell you it's impolite to point" the blonde narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. Ryo clenched his hand into a fist before looking at the large turtle.

**"Help them...now"** the turtle spoke in a menacing tone unfitting of the way he had spoken before. Ryo stared at the two pairs of eyes as both heads looked at him with a glare.

"I'll help them, fine...but only this time" Ryo walked with Cyberdramon over to the other tamers and then looked at Rika and gave a small smirk. The fiery haired tamer remained stoic before looking at the Sovereigns.

"So how are we gonna get down there?" Kenta asked.

**"Well Azulongmon's moustache can grown in length just by though, so all you have to do is grab some hair and then he will gently let you guys down, oh and be sure to tie it around your waist so that you won't fall so easily" **the Tiger of Steel explained.

"Alright, let's go" Henry said, but then he looked at Suzy and frowned.

"Actually, never mind, I'll stay up here with Suzy. I'm afraid she'll be to afraid to go down in to the hole" the others nodded. Jeri stayed behind for obvious reasons.

"We'll stay here too" Kazu and Kenta said.

"Fear of heights" the visor wearing tamer said as he and Guardromon sat down on the ground.

"Necrophobia" was Kenta's reason as MarineAngemon rested herself atop Kenta's head before her tamer lay down on the ground as well.

"Well okay, anyone else want to back out?" the blonde shinobi asked. No replied were made and the whiskered teenager nodded to Azulongmon. Azulongmon's moustache suddenly seemed to come alive before it lashed out, creating long ropes of hair and then wrapped themselves around the waists of all the Digimon and their tamers.

**"Now I'll be letting you off when you find ground for you to stand on, although I can increase my hair's length there's a limit to how long it could go...that and it really pulls on the hair roots" **the tamers sweatdropped at the large dragon before they were lifted up and gently let down into the hole. The place was dark, but due to the light from the Sovereigns' auras and the light of the 'day time' from the Digital World entering the hole. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light before their feet touched down on a thin ledge. It was big enough for them to gain suitable footing, but small enough that one misstep and they could fall to their deaths.

"ALRIGHT, AZLULONGMON!" Naruto and Dorumon yelled to the dragon. The cue reached the lightning dragon's ears and his moustache ropes let them go before retracting back upwards. Carefully, the tamers and the Digimon, except for Cyberdramon who could fly, carefully edged themselves along the ledge. A few minutes of moving down the spiral shaped ledge, Renamon and Gatomon spotted something out of their peripheral vision.

The two Digimon looked to see a small white object.

"Naruto, channel chakra into your eyes, we can see something over there. To your left, dead ahead" the blonde shinobi did so and then his night vision as well as his overall vision increased and he looked at the object. It was small and white. Two large ear like appendages were attached to its head and seemed to grow and shrink.

'There's only one thing I can think of who has ears like that' the blonde smirked, "CALUMON!" the tamers looked at Naruto in surprise at the sudden outburst, but their Digimon helped them keep their balance. They all looked in the direction that Naruto was looking and remembering he had a backpack full of necessities, Takato reached in and carefully pulled out his flashlight and shined it in the direction of the white object.

The object turned and bright green eyes shined at the sight of his friends.

"NARUTO, DORUMON, RIKA, TAKATO, GUILMON HAHA!" the cream puff Digimon smiled before jumping and spreading his ears as he attempted to glide towards them and nearly didn't make it had Cyberdramon not caught him in time. Calumon wriggled out of the 'scary lizard's' grip and jumped into Rika's arms.

"You guys came for me" he laughed.

"Well of course we did...you're our friend Calumon" Rika said with a smirk. Calumon giggled before there was a large earth shaking movement. Rika gripped Calumon tightly and the tamers, except for Ryo who jumped onto Cyberdramon's back, used chakra to keep their balance while their Digimon used their claws to anchor themselves to the rocky wall.

The shaking continued until it suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" they all looked down, a few seconds passed and then small red bubbles flew out of the depths of the hole.

"Kuso...it's the D-Reaper's energy" they watched as the bubbles floated upwards and gazed in fright and shock as a bubble touched an area of the wall and popped causing that area of the wall to be disintegrated.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Naruto yelled. The others nodded. Takato channeled chakra into his feet and arms before aiding in carrying Guilmon up out of the hole by running up the walls. Dorumon and Gatomon were busy attaching their claws to the walls and quickly climbing up out of the hole, following Takato as Ryo and Cyberdramon flew up and out of the hole, avoiding the bubbles of the D-Reaper's data deleting energy. Naruto turned to start scaling the wall, his chakra already pumped into his feet, but he looked to see Rika looking down at the Chaos, its hideous gelatinous form finally revealing itself as it began to climb up the hole.

"RIKA-CHAN!" the fiery haired girl turned and gave Calumon to Naruto.

"Keep him safe, RENAMON!" the blonde kitsune appeared next to her tamer.

"No..NO RIKA-CHAN I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TRY TO STOP THIS THING!" the blonde growled. Rika turned and then walked up to her boyfriend before looking into his eyes.

"The Sovereigns said for us to try and find a way to get out of this and try to at least hold back the D-Reaper...well Renamon and I will handle it. You've done too much for me, Naruto-kun...so let me do this, let me help to save YOU and the others this time"

Rika kissed Naruto on the lips and they held it for a good ten seconds before she let him go.

"Now go...I promise I'll be back...DATTEBAYO!" she yelled in confidence earning a chuckle from the both of them. They looked down to see the Chaos slowly climbing up, slowly, but still rising.

"Okay...oh and Rika-chan"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you" and with that the blonde tamer clutched Calumon before scaling the walls. Rika smiled at her boyfriend and then got a serious look as she turned to Renamon.

"You'll be there to catch me right?" she asked. Renamon's ice blue eyes burned with determination and promise.

"Of course"

"Then let's go...together" and Rika grabbed Renamon's paw and the two jumped. Rika's D-Ark let out a bright blue light of energy and coated the tamer and Digimon as they fell.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Rika's body fused into Renamon's as the fox Digimon's skin peeled off to show the blue wire frame pattern. A sea of blue data surrounded Rika before Renamon's form reconstructed itself and bonding Rika's DNA to the data. Slightly tanned skin formed before the form was clothed in a black, full body suit. Energy sprouted of the bio-merged Digimon's form and then four kitsune like spirits, one blue which bore the kanji for'water' on its forehead, one green and had the kanji for 'wind', one yellow for 'thunder' and one red and had the kanji for 'fire' on its forhead. The fox spirits all spun around her waist before changing into four pipes that attached themselves to her waist. Then armour formed around her upper body. On both shoulders were the images of the Yin-Yang symbol and in the center of the armour, just below her chest area were grey symbols that looked like a flower in the shape of a cross. A flowing mane of silver hair, fashioned into the look of a fox's tail grew from her head before a helmet in the shape of a fox's head covered the upper half of her face. Purple and gold gloves that formed from her wrists to her elbow along with similarly coloured leg protectors that reached from her upper thigh to her ankles, each bearing the Yin-Yang symbol formed. Then a golden light shone in her hands before a golden staff was found to be floating above her palms. The staff was about nine feet in length and at its tip was a large ring. Connected to that ring were eight others, six on the bottom and two on the top. The two on the top placed themselves next to a golden spike that grew from the top of the ring. The bio-merged Digimon grapsed the staff and twirled it before yelling her name...

**"SAKUYAMON!" **the bio-merged Digimon spoke in the fused voices of Renamon and Rika.

(A/N: When the tamers aren't around, I, the author, Kitsunedragon will perform the D-Ark analysis of the Digimon for you)

Sakuyamon, a mega level Digimon. She is a miko, a master of the arts of manipulating spirits and bending certain elements to her will. Her armour is composed of magical components mixed with gold Chrome Digizoid. The pipes around her waist each contain an elemental spirit, one for water, earth, fire and wind, respectively. Her staff is able to control all these elements and allow her to perform her abilities at their maximum. Her attacks are Spirit Strike, Crystal Sphere, Amethyst Wind, Amethyst Mandala, Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth and Fox Drive.

The newly formed mega floated in the air before swirling her staff and released a column of light that struck at the bubbles of the chaos energy, completely destroying them. The D-Reaper seemed to roar in anger before a pair of arms made of the gelatinous monster reached out to grab her.

**"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" **a crystal blue sphere formed around the miko Digimon and repelled the D-Reaper's assault and nullified its arms. Sakuyamon then clapped her hands together and the sphere exploded outwards in the form of an energy arc and sliced the arms off. She then scanned the area around her and noticed the very unstable rock walls. She flew upwards, but not too close to the mouth of the hole before she saw large red jaws nearing her.

_"Oh no you don't"_ she held her staff up high above her head and then a sphere of blue flames formed at the tip of the sphere.

**"FOX DRIVE!" **the large sapphire ball of flame flew towards the jaws that aimed to eat her alive and absorb her data exploded upon contact and burned through to the bottom of the hole and caused a large plume of fire to burn the majority of the D-Reaper causing the data destroying behemoth to release what seemed to be a cry of pain. The rocks began to fall from the walls and onto the D-Reaper.

_"Now to try and make sure you don't get up"_ Sakuyamon spoke before raising her staff into the air. The pipes around her waist glowed with he colour of their element and then whips of blue, yellow, red and green energy formed and snaked their way around the length of the staff before becoming four fox-like avatars of their colour. She pointed her staff at the D-Reaper and the rock walls.

**"SPIRIT STRIKE!"** the spirit foxes howled before they shot forth leaving behind a trail of their element behind them. The foxes then morphed into a giant white kitsune that let out a roar that would have made Kyuubi proud before expanding in size and then destroying the area below Sakuyamon and then a large explosion of the elements occurred Sakuyamon turned and flew up and out of the hole.

The miko Digimon panted slightly before being coated in a blue shroud of data and then turning into Rika and Renamon.

"That...was...amazing" the fiery haired tamer gasped.

"I never knew...we possessed such strength as Sakuyamon" Renamon added.

"So you two bio-merged?" Naruto asked. The two nodded and then the blonde turned to Zhuquiaomon.

"You thought humans and Digimon couldn't work together, that if we ever met that it would result in destruction for the Digital World...well look. We all bio-merged with out partners to change into their mega forms, Zhuquiaomon. We stopped Beelzemon and Lilithmon, we held our own against you, a Sovereign and Rika here just helped hold back what you Digimon would call, the ultimate threat" Naruto paused to gauge the phoenix's reaction, but saw nothing...nothing but a look of hurt pride in the four orange orbs that were the Sovereign of the South's eyes.

**"You have proven me wrong many times Uzumaki...and it seems that you are correct. Together with your Digimon you have stopped the many threats, even managing to destroy the devas, but now we need the Catalyst's power to aid in destroying the Chaos" **the phoenix turned to the small Calumon.

**"Calumon"** Baihumon spoke. The large eyed Light of Digivolution nodded as he floated up to the eye level of the giant tiger.

**"You are part of the fight to end the destruction of our kind by this Chaos...by the D-Reaper. Look inside yourself and search for the sleeping power within you and unleash it. Give your kind the power to help us stop the Chaos and save your species"**

Calumon gulped and then looked at Azulongmon and Ebonwumon.

**"Please, Calumon"** and to everyone's surprise, the Sovereigns bowed to Calumon, **"Help us"**

The cream puff Digimon suddenly felt the weight of the situation and nodded.

"Will anything happen to me?" he asked.

**"No, if you do this though, you would have unleashed all the power from the Light of Digivolution and spread it across the Southern quadrant giving your brethren instant warp digivolution to the mega level. Upon doing so, you will become a regular Digimon...should you wish it"**

"Become a...normal...Digimon?" Calumon's eyes widened and then nodded.

**"Very well"** the Sovereigns smirked at the small cream puff as he floated high into the air and then put his tiny fingerless hands together as if he were praying.

'Search inside myself...look for that sleeping power within me' the Zero Unit on Calumon's forehead suddenly began to glow and then shone with a light that made the lights from Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack look like it was a tiny lightbulb in terms of the light's brightness. The light then glowed and then a small multicoloured beam of energy flew up into the sky, gaining in strength and size the higher up it went before it condensed into a sphere and exploded. Light beams flew through the air and through the Digital World, digimon everywhere from Rookie, to Champion, to Ultimate, they all gained their light of Digivoluton and changed into their mega forms before using their new ability of flight or super speed to reach the area where the Sovereigns were in a matter of minutes.

Naruto watched in awe before he saw a stray beam of light fly towards him and then go into his pocket. He put his hand into that pocket and pulled out Gatomon's D-Ark. The bronze coloured D-Ark beeped before scanning Gatomon with a multicoloured light before beeping once more after doing the scan.

_"Gatomon, recognised. Full Digivolution possible, use of Blue Card now enables Mega Digivolution without bio-merge digivolution"_ the bronze D-Ark spoke before falling silent. The tamers saw all this occurred and looked at Gatomon.

'I...I can digivolve to mega...without bio-merge' she thought it disbelief. However everyone was knocked out of her thoughts as everyone heard roars, screeches, honks, squawks and various other sounds. They all looked around them and their eyes widened.

Everyone gaped in shock at the amount of mega Digimon stood/floated before them. Diaboromon, MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, Vikemon, Plesiomon, Hououmon and many other mega level Digimon surrounded them.

Calumon moaned as he felt a strong headache hit him hard. He began to fall only for a Halsemon to swoop down and catch him before resting him down on the ground. The Halsemon nodded and bowed to Sovereigns before taking its place back among the ranks of Digimon.

**"MY BRETHREN, THE LIGHT OF DIGIVOLUTION HAS GIVEN YOU ALL AMAZING STRENGTH AND YOU ARE ALL NOW IN YOUR MEGA FORMS. WITH THIS POWER WE WILL CRUSH THE RISING CHAOS AND PREVENT IT FROM DAMAGING OUR WORLD FOR GOOD!" **the Sovereigns roared. The Digimon gave a chorus of roars in response.

'But this is only the beginning' Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon looked at each other, 'there is another...a greater evil than the D-Reaper...Lucemon'

* * *

><p><strong>Thousands of miles beneath the crust of the Digital World<strong>

Lucemon's wings flapped furiously as he aimed to reach the surface.

'Soon, the Digital World will be mine and no one will be able to stop me...not a second time' the Fallen Angel grinned in such an insane manner he could give the Joker a run for his money. However just as he passed the halfway mark between the depth of the Digital World and the surface a loud rumbling was heard from his left. Lucemon's eyes widened before he continued to fly, his eight wings giving him the necessary thrust before a loud crash was heard beneath him.

A roar echoed throughout the soil as Lucemon flew higher and higher, burning away the deep layers of earth that would hinder his movement with the aura of light and darkness surrounding him. However the roar suddenly seemed to paralyze him before the sky blue eyes Digimon looked to see a flash of bronze and gold along with a shining orange colour. Lucemon's eyes widened and then waited for the loud crashing sounds from beneath him to reach his location as he was paralyzed by some unknown force produced by the roar.

Lucemon waited...and waited...a few seconds passed Lucemon sighed in relief. Only for a crash to appear on his left and he was suddenly pushed through the earth, slammed through after layer of dirt, muck, grime, soil, raw deposits of Chrome Digizoid and what not until he was suddenly forced downwards back to the bottom only for a bright flash to flood his vision.

Lucemon looked around the area to find himself back on the surface, but in excrutiating pain and in an area of the Digital World he did not recognise.

"Wha...where am I?" the Fallen Angel got up to his feet. A low growl was heard behind him and the child-like Digimon turned to come face to face with his most masted enemy...the Dragon of the Center...the ruler and true god of the Digital World...Fanglongmon, but it was who was resting atop the dragon that had Lucemon's eyes widen in shock.

"Lucemon...long time so see, still trying to take over the Digital World I see" Alchemon sat atop the Dragon of the Center's head and glared, rage filling his golden coloured eyes. Alchemon clapped his hands together and then trailed his left hand along the right automail arm. A blade forming along the length of the forearm as the metal was transmuted.

"Alchemon...what the...where am I?" Lucemon asked looking around the area.

**"Alchemon...due to Lucemon's escape there has been an unforseen instability in the Digital World's core. I will be leaving Lucemon up to you as I go try to heal the core. Also..."** Fanglongmon tapped Alchemn's forehead, **"I just established a mental link between us, so if you need my assistance..."**

"Don't worry old friend, I won't need it though the help is appreciated" Alchemon stated. Fanglongmon nodded before he vanished in a flash of gold light.

"Alchemon...where am I? How did you get out of Beelzemon's stomach?" the Fallen Angel growled.

"You are in the domain of Fanglongmon that he only allows those he wishes to enter...and you cannot exit without his permission either. You are trapped here..." Alchemon raised his automail blade, "I AM YOUR OPPONENT LUCEMON, I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN...THIS WILL BE WHERE THE FINAL FIGHT WILL BE HELD...THIS WILL BE OUR BATTLEGROUND...THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL FINALLY FALL!"

**(A/N: Well guys, I did it. I thank you once more for your patience. I am very proud of how I made this chapter, although I kinda rushed it so that all the main tamers would bio-merge. Also, I guess I failed in trying to get less than 20,000 words for this chapter whoops. Review like your life depended on it as I really would like to see reviews for my return chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. Now in the next chapter, the tamers have now returned to the Real World, but even with Sakuyamon's help, the D-Reaper managed to break through the rocky prison and the Sovereigns are unable to stop the D-Reaper from somehow forming a gate into the Real World. Can the tamers stop it...and as a fight begins between the Fallen Angel and the Alchemy Master, Lucemon's power has seemed to have grown after absorbing the data of Megidramon and DexDorugoramon. Can Alchemon succeed? Will Lucemon be put down at the hand of his greatest enemy? Find out next time on Naruto:Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 23: An Enemy Rises, a Hero Falls. Please review and once more thanks for the patience and for following my story straight through to the end-K.D)**


	23. Chapter 23:An Enemy Rises, A Hero Falls

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 23: Rise of an Enemy, Fall of a Hero

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N: This is it. Its been fun writing this story and having so many people enjoy it, but it seems that I am only a few chapters away from ending this story. I will do my best to ensure that your experience in reading will be a great one. So here we are, An Enemy Rises...A Hero Falls. Enjoy and review.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_**"Alchemon...due to Lucemon's escape there has been an unforseen instability in the Digital World's core. I will be leaving Lucemon up to you as I go try to heal the core. Also..."** Fanglongmon tapped Alchemn's forehead, **"I just established a mental link between us, so if you need my assistance..."**_

_"Don't worry old friend, I won't need it though the help is appreciated" Alchemon stated. Fanglongmon nodded before he vanished in a flash of gold light._

_"Alchemon...where am I? How did you get out of Beelzemon's stomach?" the Fallen Angel growled._

_"You are in the domain of Fanglongmon that he only allows those he wishes to enter...and you cannot exit without his permission either. You are trapped here..." Alchemon raised his automail blade, "I AM YOUR OPPONENT LUCEMON, I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN...THIS WILL BE WHERE THE FINAL FIGHT WILL BE HELD...THIS WILL BE OUR BATTLEGROUND...THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL FINALLY FALL!"_

_NOW_

The tamers looked at the many mega level Digimon surrounding them and could only gape in awe. Calumon hopped over to Dorumon before landing on his head and resting there.

"Hey guys...did I do good?" Calumon asked. Naruto smirked and bent down to pat the little cream puff on his head.

"You did great, Calumon" the blonde shinobi replied.

**"Well Naruto, Dorumon...fellow tamers and Digimon..." **Azulongmon spoke and bowed to the humans and their partners, **"I wish you a safe journey home"**

"Arigato, Azulongmon" came the chorus of replies. The earth shook as the Digimon felt the D-Reaper trying to force it way back up towards the surface.

"Though Azulongmon, can't you just open another portal for us to leave in like you did with Naruto and I?" the X-Antibody holder asked.

**"My apologies, but I cannot...I will need all my strength to combat the Chaos and it takes a great deal of energy from my DigiCores to allow interdimensional travel and the DigiCores take quite a while to replenish themselves"** the Dragon of the East replied.

"Aww man, so are we gonna get home now?" Kazu whined. Baihumon's ears twitched before looking to the sky where the Earth floated in all its glowing glory.

**"I believe your transport back home is appearing right now"** the great white tiger spoke in his deep booming voice. The tamers and their partners looked to the sky and widened as they saw a large pink and purple vortex swirling before lengthening into a funnel.

"Something's coming out of there" Henry noted as he saw a shadow through semi-transparent portal.

"What the hell is that thing?" the group chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku-Hypnos Towers- Tech Lab<strong>

In a single room, computers, hard drives, monitors, printers, cabinets filled to the brim with computer programs since the making of the first computers and many other types of electronic equipment and apparatus were located.

The sound of keyboards being used filled the room as the reunited 'Monster Makers' had once again gathered to create a way to bring the children and their Digimon back from the Digital World.

"Okay guys, are you all almost finished with the Central Processing Program for Project ARK, yet?" Janyu asked a man. The man's name was Rob McCoy, who went by the nickname Dolphin. He had orange hair and black eyes which looked through a pair of convex lens glasses. He wore a plaid shirt underneath a sweater vest and long grey pants and black shoes. The man typed furiously away on the keyboard as he entered strings of computer code.

"Alllmooost" he hit the Enter key with a satisfied click, "DID IT!" he cried out in victory.

"Me too, I got the Digital Quantum Matrix all typed out and ready to be launched as soon as you guys are ready to synthesize the data and make the ARK so we can it to the Digital World and get those kids" an Indian woman who wore a purple and gold sari and had deep brown eyes and a pair of purple flats, named Rai Aishuwarya.

An African American man by the name of Babel, who wore a simple dark blue shirt, black pants and brown leather shoes swiveled his chair as he just finished typing out the computer code and clicked Enter. The man's dark shades glinted in the light of the room as he lay back in his chair.

"Alright dogs, I got the supporting data waves merged with Curly's Digital Quantum Matrix, now we can be sure the portal will be stable"

A blonde woman with deep blue eyes wearing a women's business suit got up from her chair to stretch her legs. This was Daisy, another member of the famed 'Monster Makers' squad.

"Alright I got software and the primary data needed to create Project ARK and threw in a few bits and pieces to create a little probe to watch what happens in the Digital World and relay images back to us...we're all ready Tao" she called out to Janyu using his old college nickname. The Asian man nodded before walking over to a large computer screen and typed away on the keyboard connected to it. The screen lit up as he typed in the various amounts of code and then pressed Enter before continuing to type. The screen turned black before a green wire frame pattern in the shape of what seemed to be a Jedi Fighter in terms of design. The ARK gained colour, turning a pale grey before pink and purple flooded the screen and the ARK zoomed through the portal. Janyu typed a few more keys and due to Daisy's prowess in software they were able to get a first hand view of what the ARK was 'seeing'.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Southern Quadrant<strong>

The Digimon in the air parted as the ARK flew through the portal and and landed softly on the ground in front of the tamers and their Digimon. The ARK released a whining sound as the hatch opened revealing the cockpit, large enough for the tamers and their Digimon to fit in, lined with flashing lights and a single electric eye which allowed the people in the Real World to view the inside of the ARK.

"Sugoi" the tamers gasped before walking towards it.

"It looks like something out of a Star Wars movie" Takato commented as he looked at the Ark's design. Takato suddenly heard a beep coming from his bag and opened it to retrieve the beeping item, the communication pad that Yamaki had given him.

A message suddenly appeared on the screen.

'There is a craft waiting for you when you are all ready to leave. It's called the ARK, I had some people create it for you all to get out of the Digital World. Takato, reply when you get this message to let me know you got this-Yamaki'

Takato immediately replied and Yamaki responded with a confirmation message.

"Hey guys!" Takato turned to the others. "This is our way out of the Digital World. Yamaki said its able to travel between the Real World and the Digital World so we'll be able to go home now"

"Excellent" Naruto spoke before telling them to get into the ARK. When he saw everyone climb in he turned to see Ryo and Cyberdramon standing there with a look of internal conflict within the black D-Ark wielding tamer's eyes.

'Should I go...but they all obviously hate me, especially Naruto and Rika. And besides Cyberdramon is too big to fit into that tiny ship' Ryo's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Naruto and Dorumon walk up to him.

The blonde sighed, "Look Ryo, we have our differences and I do hate you...but you're a human and you've probably been here for a while. So you coming or not?" Ryo's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the shinobi-tamer.

"YOU want ME...to come with you guys"

"This would be a temporary arrangement of course" Dorumon spoke this time, his tail swishing back and forth, "Once we arrive in the Real World you and Cyberdramon will be free to do what you wish, whether you choose to stay or leave the rest of the tamers would be your choice"

Cyberdramon growled in thought before turning to his tamer and nodded. The brown haired tamer nodded back to his Digimon.

"We accept, though how is Cyberdramon going to fit?"

Naruto took out a card and slashed it through the reddish violet D-Ark for Dorumon.

"DIGIMODIFY...DATA X-TRACTION ACTIVATE!" Dorumon's claws glowed red before he stabbed them through the Ultimate level Digimon's skull.

"OI YOU JUST IMPALED MY PARTNER YOU TEME!" Ryo roared in rage and surprise, but it was quickly reduced to just surprise as he saw Cyberdramon's form glow with a pale white light before the tall humanoid dragon shrunk down to approximately the size of Dorumon.

Dorumon dropped down and held the blood red sphere of data before crushing it.

"That was the data that made up Cyberdramon, you can still create Cyberdramon through your Blue Card and Matrix Digivolve your Rookie partner" the bipedal furry reptile informed Ryo who could only nod as he watched the light die down and reveal his partner's Rookie stage.

A small, violet scale covered draconic creature stood with a dazed look in its golden eyes. It had two slightly longer than average arms that had wings membranes that were connected to the arm. At the end of each arm, where the wing membrane joined at, it bulged to form a hand like appendage with three drill shaped claws. It legs were very muscular meaning that in could probably run quite fast for a long period of time before getting tired, its feet had three drill shaped claws, similar to that of its hands. On its pectorals extending to its rib area were two long streaks of crimson. It shoulders were coated in what seemed to be golden armour like scales. Its head was shaped like a dinosaur, bird and dragon all fused into one, a crest of some kind extended out of the back of its head which had golden armour like scales at the tip and near the middle. In the center of its forehead lay a gem made of the same material as the golden armour like scales.

"Monodramon, Rookie level. Although it is a Vaccine Digimon it tends to have a rather brutal personality and thus it gets into fights rather quickly. It is said its horn or crest on the back of its head is its weak point, but this hasn't been proven. Attacks are Cracking Bite and Beat Knuckle" Naruto read as he scanned the Digimon.

"Woah...what happened?" Monodramon groaned as the dragon rubbed his aching cranium.

"Come on Monodramon, we gotta get into the ship" Ryo helped his partner to his feet and helped the dragon walk to the craft. Naruto and Dorumon looked as the two climbed into the ship.

"Naruto-kun, come on!" Rika yelled out to the duo. Naruto and Dorumon were about to comply when there was a shift in the wind. Naruto and Dorumon looked at each other.

"He's still alive?" Dorumon questioned.

"Apparently...think we should go get him?" Naruto replied with his own question. The X-Antibody holder thought for a minute.

"He tried to eat you and kill you, then he tried to kill the rest of us, normally I would say leave him to die...but he was under the influence of Lucemon, so I can make an exception" the dragon turned to his tamer and nodded.

"Alright...RIKA-CHAN, DORUMON AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO, MAKE SURE THE SHIP IS STILL HERE WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"NANI, ARE YOU INSANE?" the red head turned to Takato as he just got another message from Yamaki.

'ARK cannot remain stable for so long in the Digital World. Hurry up and get out of there, it has only 30 minutes before instability begins to occur'

"Kuso" Takato muttered beneath his breath so that Suzy wouldn't hear, "Rika, I heard Naruto...tell him he has at least twenty minutes, the ARK has only 30 minutes before it begins to lose its Digital stability and remain in the Digital World"

Rika relayed the message to her boyfriend who gave a salute.

"I'll be back by then...Baihumon, what's the fastest Digimon here, we have to go and retrieve someone" Naruto turned to the large feline Digimon. Baihumon smirked as he bent down to Naruto's level.

**"That...my young shinobi would be me. Though a Hououmon is fast enough to keep pace, I am able to put on bursts of speed so that I am far superior. Climb on my back, I'll take you where you need to go, just give me directions"**

"Arigato, Baihumon-sama" Naruto and Dorumon gave a bow of respect to the Tiger of Steel before they jumped atop the tiger's back. The tiger gave a roar before taking off shocking all, but the other three Sovereigns, present as Baihumon took off, not even leaving a blur of movement. The tiger just seemed to vanish from the spot...only a trail of desert sand that was kicked up was any indication of the Sovereign's movement.

* * *

><p>"WOAH, BAIHUMON-SAMA I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD MOVE THIS FAST!" Dorumon yelled to the Sovereign over the rushing winds that flew past their ears.<p>

**"Arigato, I pride myself on my speed"** the feline responded with a toothy grin. The dual partnered tamer channeled his bijuu's chakra into his nose so as to increase his sense of smell. He then isolated the many smells that assaulted his nasal caverns before finding the one he was looking for.

"TURN LEFT AND CONTINUE FOR ANOTHER TEN MILES!"

**"We'll be there in five minutes given my speed"** Baihumon replied before turning and rocketing off in the direction Naruto instructed him to move. The large tiger ran for five minutes, just as he had predicted and halted his movement causing Naruto and Dorumon to fly off from the sudden transference of momentum. Baihumon quickly raised his right paw and caught them before resting them on the sands.

**"Are you sure, what you are looking for is here. I see nothing, but sand" **

"It's not what you see, it's what you smell" the blonde tamer told the Sovereign of the West before he took a few steps forward and then sniffed the air once more, his ears twitching simultaneously as he listened to any sound that would have accompanied the wind's whistling.

A groan hit all three individual's ears.

**"What is that?"** Baihumon looked around the sands for the location of the groan.

"It's coming from over..." Naruto sniffed again before pointing at a thirty five degree angle from his left, "THERE!"

Naruto and Dorumon quickly motioned for Baihumon to come and the Sovereign followed before walking over the spot where Naruto pointed. With one massive breath, the Sovereign blew away a large amount of sand to reveal...

"Impmon...there you are" Naruto picked up the small scarf wearing Digimon. The imp Digimon groaned.

"Blondie...that you. What happened, I remember I was talking with that blasted bird, Zhuquiaomon and told me he would make me digivolve. Then...I remember turning into...something, and then it all went black" Impmon groaned, clutching his head as a headache hit him full force.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" Dorumon said, "Come on, we're taking you back to the Real World with us"

Impmon's eyes widened before he looked shot up and his eyes widened even further as he saw Baihumon standing before them.

"The R-R-Real World...and is that, B-B-Baihumon?"

**"Do not fret little one, now come on it's been about ten minutes since we left. Naruto you have ten minutes to return to your friends before your time here become truly limited"** Naruto nodded at the white tiger and then grabbed Dorumon before leaping with both Rookies and onto Baihumon's back.

**"HOLD ON!"** Baihumon roared before taking off at even faster pace leaving a cloud of dust followed by a sonic boom as the sound barrier broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the Tamers<strong>

"How much time do we have left?" Henry asked Takato. The goggle wearing tamer glanced at his watch.

"It's been only fifteen minutes since Naruto left, we have fifteen more minutes before the ARK becomes unstable, but Naruto has five more minutes. We need to leave as soon as possible so that we don't have as a little gap in time in case we run into any unexpected troubles when the ARK begins to leave" Takato said.

"Don't worry Takatomon" the crimson Digital Hazard lizard said optimistically, "Narutomon and Dorumon will be back in no time"

"Yeah dude, Naruto and Dorumon aren't ones to not make it back in time" Kazu smirked.

"I concur" Ryo said, the others looked at Ryo, "that Naruto does not seem like the person who would let people down, especially since you guys are his friends. Besides he's riding Baihumon, the fastest Digimon in the Digital World, not even a Speed Digimodify Card equipped to one of the fastest Digimon would be able to beat Baihumon"

That gave the others a calm conscience.

"Rika, you've been awfully quiet" the black D-Ark wielding tamer spoke. The others winced as Rika's violet-grey eyes turned to look at Ryo's brown ones. A storm of emotions shown in them, but the anger and betrayl she felt towards Ryo was the most the prominent.

"Urasai, teme" the fiery haired girl spoke before leaning against Renamon. The fox Digimon curled her tail around her tamer's waist before looking at Ryo. Her ice blue eyes closed as she shook her head 'no' as Ryo attempted to speak again. Ryo became silent, but that moment of silence was quickly broken by an ear shattering boom as the sound barrier was broken.

The tamers and their Digimon looked up out of the ARK as they saw Baihumon standing there with Naruto and Dorumon atop his head. In Naruto's arms though, there was a small figure, though they couldn't make it out.

Renamon could however, as her glacial blue eyes honed in on the figure in Naruto's arms.

"Look Henwy, Nawuto's on the big kitty cat" Suzy giggled. Everyone sweat dropped as the little six year old managed to ruin the mood of the whole situation. Renamon's eyes widened as she returned to looking at the figure as Naruto and Dorumon dropped down. They turned and bowed to the great cat who nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto and Dorumon then walked towards the ARK.

"That's IMPMON!" Renamon exclaimed.

"NANI?" the others exclaimed, except for Ryo, Monodramon and Suzy who had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong with the Impmon?" the three clueless individuals asked as Naruto and Dorumon neared their location.

"Well you see, Impmon had mega digivolved into his dark mega form, Beelzemon on of the seven sins, the Demon Lords. He nearly killed Naruto in that form had he not been rescued by a friend of Naruto and Dorumon who had also been eaten by the Demon Lord named Alchemon. Impmon while as Beelzemon, after "eating" Naruto, turned to kill us instead, but Takato and Guilmon performed what is known as bio-merge Digivolution and turned into Gallantmon and beat him" Lopmon, Suzy's former deva partner explained.

Ryo and Monodramon were in shock, but Suzy was clueless as ever her six year old mind still not grasping the magnitude of what was just said by her chocolate coloured partner.

"So guys, you ready to go? Takato how much time do we have?"

Takato glanced at his watch as he held the communication tablet from Yamaki in his other hand.

"You came two minutes early, ok I'll message Yamaki and then it's back to the Real World" earning a cheer from the rest of the group. The tamers and their Digimon then stood to face the Sovereigns and the other mega Digimon surrounding the gods of the Digital World.

There was an eerie silence as the Digimon faced the tamers. The two sides then bowed to each other, the Digimon just followed the Sovereign's examples though, before raising their heads.

**"Have a safe journey home lads"** Ebonwumon's left head spoke, **"and don't forget to visit us when ya get the chance or I'll thrash you're heads"** the right one said earning a chuckle from the tamers.

"We thank you for your help, Sovereigns" Naruto spoke on behalf of his group.

**"The pleasure was all ours, tamers"** Azulongmon said with what would seem to be smirk, but you can't see it behind his large flowing moustache.

**"Improve those manners eh gakis"** Zhuquiaomon screeched, **"and don't go blowing up my palace"**

The tamers and their partners sweatdropped while Monodramon and Ryo just gaped at their new allies.

'They blew up a Sovereign's palace...and their still ALIVE?' the two thought.

"Our bad" Takato chuckled.

"Gomen nasai, Zhuquiaomon-sama" Renamon chuckled. The ARK suddenly released a large humming combined with whirring as the hatch began to close.

"Ja ne!" the tamers and their Digimon called out to the horde of megas who nodded in response. The ARK floated up into the air before a large string of pink coloured data attached to its front flew through the air leading back to the floating image of Earth in the sky. The ARK then began to follow the data cord back to the Real World.

The ARK then began to gain speed as it followed the cord before the cord began to expand in diameted before forming the vortex that it had originally emerged from. The passengers of the ARK suddenly lurched backwards, slamming against each other as the ARK's speed reached maximum levels.

"Way to go ARK!" Guilmon and Takato patted the Digital machine. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as a cord suddenly extended itself from the ARK's board and then went over to Takato and Guilmon. It reach by Takato before the cord attached itself to the tablet that the goggle wearing tamer held.

The ARK's 'eye' glowed before computer language flowed from the ARK through the cord where it was translated upon reaching the tablet into japanse.

'You are welcome-ARK' Takato and Guilmon looked in awe as they realised the ARK just spoke to them, indirectly, but still spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku-Hypnos Towers<strong>

"JANYU LOOK IT'S WORKING, THE ARK IS COMING BACK!" Curly cried out in joy. Those present in the room clapped as their experimental Noah's Ark, worked and was returningthe children home.

'I'm glad to see you're safe, Henry...Suzy' Janyu wiped the tears from his eyes as he viewed his children who were busy holding on for dear life as the ARK sped through cyberspace towards the Real World.

"Ready the Digital Matter Transporter" Yamaki ordered. The Monster Makers nodded, however they were stopped when the elevator that led to the computer room they were currently in, dinged, and the doors opened.

"I supposed you wouldn't mind if I aided in seeing through that the tamers get back home safely, would you?" a male voice asked before the figure stepped out of the elevator. The Monster Makers smirked.

"No not all..." Daisy said with a smile, "Shibumi"

The Jesus look-alike tipped his hat, "Excellent"

* * *

><p><strong>The Void<strong>

Lucemon and Alchemon stared at each other as the void suddenly took on a physical form. A rocky landscape with scattered trees made the ground. The ground shook as cliffs and boulders burst out of the earth taking on many shapes in varying sizes. The white nothingness above them changed to a dark storm grey as cumulonimbus clouds formed, lightning flashed, thunder boomed and wind howled, however rain did not fall per the will of Fanglongmon.

"A fitting area for such a battle wouldn't you say, Alchemon?" the Fallen Angel asked with a smirk. The blonde alchemist made no reply, but simply held up his automail arm, the blade he transmuted gleamed in the light of the lightning bolts that stretched across the sky.

"Hmm, silent I see, well shorty..."Lucemon smirked as he floated above the red cloak wearing Digimon as Alchemon developed a tick mark on his forehead.

"You do know I AM taller than you right?" Alchemon replied with a twitch of annoyance forming with his left eye.

"Ah, but still you're too much of a midget to reach me" Alchemon's eyes changed into anime angry eyes, pure white and void of pupils, he pointed at Lucemon.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO NOT BE ABLE TO BE SEEN UNDERNEATH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, TEMEEEEE!" Alchemon roared clapping his hands and slamming them on the ground.

**"TRANSMUTATION!" **cannons formed as the earth reshaped itself due to the alchemy before they fired yellow blasts of alchemic energy from their mouths. Lucemon simply held out his hand and swatted away each blast like it were an annoying fly. His eyes closed in confidence. However, when the sky blue orbs reopened he was shocked to find Alchemon already in his face.

'He's gotten faster' Lucemon marveled as Alchemon raised his bladed arm.

**"AUTOMAIL CRUSHER!" **the bladed arm came crashing down with explosive force sending Lucemon to the ground. Lucemon grunted as he wiped his face where the bruise had formed before it was healed thanks to the Digimon healing factor. Looking up he found the pointed edge of Alchemon's blade only a few centimeters from his face.

"You've improved your speed and you blows have gotten stronger since our last fight" Alchemon smirked at Lucemon's praise.

"Well I haven't been doing nothing in Beelzemon's stomach all those years" the blonde mega replied, "brings back memories though. Three Demon Lords were killed by your hand, though you probably did something to revive Lilithmon seeing as you absorbed her data once you killed her. Though she was ended by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his partner, Dorumon. I had killed two Demon Lords...now all that remains...is you"

Lucemon chuckled, "Someone's been keeping score, but the time for talk is over" The Fallen Angel took to the skies as he kicked Alchemon away. Flapping his wings Lucemon spread out his arms horizontally and put his legs together so that they pointed straight down, shaping himself into the likeliness of a cross.

**"GRAND CROSS!" **Ten spheres of super heated energy formed in front of Lucemon, they too taking the shape of a cross. The spheres shot forth and Alchemon countered by clapping his hands together before slamming them on the ground. A wall of earth rose and took the hit, but the shockwave from the explosion was so powerful that Alchemon was sent flying through the air a good twenty feet away and his cloak was on fire, the orange flames licking at his sleeves and the left shoulder area.

Alchemon gritted his teeth before flipping in the air, skidding along the ground and digging his automail blade into the ground as he slowed his movement before coming to a stop. Alchemon shed his cloak to reveal the black sleeveless tunic underneath. His automail right arm shining in all its glory as his muscular right arm flexed in anticipation of movement.

The golden eyes of the alchemist Digimon widened as he saw the large crater where the Grand Cross struck and the long slash in the ground that led to his position by using his trnasmuted blade to slow his movement. It was nearly ten feet in length.

'Has Lucemon always been this powerful?' the blonde alchemist thought. Alchemon clapped his hands and then slammed them on the ground. Blue lightning burst forth from his palms and the ground rumbled as the smoke cloud generated from Lucemon's attack split apart. The eight winged angel raced towards his enemy before he saw the earth behind Alchemon break apart.

**"TRANSMUTATION!" **an earth titan rose from the bowels of the Void before releasing a loud groan as it took its first step towards his creator's enemy. The titan lashed out with a massive fist, but Lucemon rotated in the air to perform a dive and then avoided the punch only for another earth fist, a significantly smaller one meaning that Alchemon had made it, raced towards him. Lucemon punched the fist with his own and broke shattered it before the earth titan aimed a powerful kick. Lucemon flew up and sky rocketed towards the titan's face before heading straight for the titan's forehead. The holy rings on his ankles shone gold before he curled into a ball. The white and gold sphere of spinning data stopped rotating and shifting his form so that his left leg shot out.

**"DIVINE FEET!" ** the foot imbued with holy energy crashed into the titan's forehead. A large crack formed before Lucemon lashed out with another kick, this time with his right foot and continued the flurry of kicks before the titan's head was littered with feet shaped craters and a spiderweb of cracks formed before Lucemon stopped and righted himself. He smirked before merely flicking the titan's head and the titans shattered before the rubble of its form came crashing down.

Alchemon jumped up, using the falling rubble of his titan as steps as he leaped to his opponent. Lucemon raised his arm in defense and blocked a swift kick aimed for his ribs from the taller Digimon. Alchemon used the momentum of his kick to reverse his body's movement and aimed a backhand for Lucemon's face. Lucemon grabbed the mega's fist and twisted only for nothing to greet his ears as he had forgotten that this was his opponent's automail arm. Alchemon smirked before he touched his palms together and touched his automail arm. The arm changed into a blade that cut into Lucemon's hand and forced the Demon Lord to let go. Alchemon then dropped down to the ground below and rolled so that he wouldn't get earth upon contact. He quickly clapped his hands and changed his arm back into its regular form before clapping once more to form a thousand earthen fists.

Lucemon flew through the multitude of fists only for one to catch him off guard as it redirected its shot and struck him in the stomach. Another fist used Lucemon's temporary paralysis from having the air force out of his lungs to its advantage and struck forth landing a blow to Lucemon's ribs. A crunch sounded as probably one or two ribs cracked from the force. Three more fists came through and struck Lucemon in the fist, stomach and elbow joint, respectively. Lucemon was then met with white hot pain exploding throughout his body. Alchemon ran forth and his automail armed seemed to shine as he leaped into the air.

**"AUTOMAIL CRUSHER!" **his fist aimed for Lucemon's already damaged body.

Lucemon grunted in pain as the Digital Hazard on his hand pulsed and the holy bands on his wrists and ankles glowed gold, and then dark energy was released from his body along with a pulse of light energy. The two mixed with each other to create an explosion as the opposing elements clashed. Alchemon was thrown back and landed on the ground with a painful thud.

Alchemon grunted in pain as he force himself to his feet and saw Lucemon standing there with an angry look in his sky blue eyes. Lucemon put his form into the shape of a cross and the ten super heated spheres of energy formed in front of him.

**"GRAND CROSS!" **the cross shaped attack shot forth and Alchemon quickly clapped his hands and erected a wall of earth from his transmutation, but the attack seemed stronger and broke through the wall and released an explosion sending Alchemon soaring through the air. Luckily he had raised his automail limbs to take the blow so he was relatively fine if not for the few cuts along his flesh limbs and the dust covering his clothes and body.

'Too bad I lost my cloak early on, it would have protected me for that one...I really should get that thing remade' he quickly back flipped and created an earth pillar beneath his feet to project him further away as ten more super heated spheres crashed into his previous location.

**"DIVINE FEET!" **Lucemon's bands glowed with holy power as his foot crashed into Lucemon's automail arm. Alchemon smirked.

"Finally, close combat...this is where I excel" Lucemon's eyes widened as the mistake he made and he couldn't get out of it. He would have to fight with his hands and feet, Lucemon usually used his ability to fly along with his great strength and speed to take down his opponents, but he also used the grand Cross as a way to defeat his opponents easily and as such he was weak in physical combat.

"Kuso" was Lucemon's only comment before he raised his arm to block a fist from his opponent only for Alchemon to fire another fist, which Lucemon caught in his hand. The blonde alchmist then jumped up to floating Fallen Angel and crashed his heels into the child-like Digimon's torso sending him backwards and was met with a powerful palm strike to his chin. Lucemon opened his eyes and back flipped with the momentum of the palm strike to avoid the follow up uppercut. Lucemon then flew down and his bands glowed once more as he lashed out with a kick only for Alchemon's own kick to clash with it.

Both fighter copied each other's movements, they performed matching two punch combos before twisting in the air for their legs to meet at one point. Alchemon then went to perform an uppercut, but Lucemon leaned back and grabbed Alchemon's outstretched hand and swung the blonde alchemist over his shoulder sending the mega to the ground. Alchemon then shook his hand free of Lucemon's grip and performed a windmill and slammed his heel against Lucemon's cheek. The Fallen Angel twisted with the attack and countered with a punch which Alchemon received to the side of his face. Alchemon recovered just Lucemon lashed out with a kick.

**"DIVINE FEET!" **a flurry of feet came crashing down on Alchemon who raised his arms and blocked the attack before grabbing one of Lucemon's feet and held it in place using the automail arm before swinging Lucemon into the ground. Lucemon bounced back up from the force before Alchemon twisted his body and crashed a powerful kick and sent the Demon Lord flying through the air. Lucemon recovered and steadied himself before flying high into the air out of Alchemon's reach.

Lucemon floated in the air only to see the maw of an earth dragon descend upon him and return him to Alchemon's level. Lucemon coughed as dust filled his lungs only for his face to be filled with pain as Alchemon's foot, the one made of automail, smashed into it.

If it was one thing that Lucemon really hated, it was getting hit in the face with the Chrome Digizoid alloy that made Alchemon's right arm and left leg.

Lucemon rolled along the ground as Alchemon clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Blue lightning shot forth and traveled to Lucemon's location before the earth rose up in the form of a pillar and sent Lucemon into the sky. Alchemon then formed a cannon with alchemy and shot himself up into the sky and his trajectory placed him straight above Lucemon's rising form. Alchemon then dive down and positioned his body so that his right arm and left leg were positioned downwards.

Lucemon opened his sky blue eyes and looked as Alchemon descended upon him.

**"AUTOMAIL CRUSHER!" **Alchemon's cry met the Fallen Angel's ears before he flapped his eight white wings and released a gust of wind to slow Alchemon's descent and give him time to move, but Alchemon's weight and momentume...and gravity, good ol' gravity, kept him going and Lucemon raised his arms in an X-shape before the two automail limbs crashed into his arms. the Demon Lord grunted in pain as the attack nearly broke his arms had it not been for his powers and his healing factor. the force of the blonde mega Digimon's attack broke through his defense as a result and Alchemon positioned his body so that he met Lucemon in the air and grabbed him and slammed his hard skull against Lucemon's.

A two fist combo followed afterward. The blonde twisted and slammed his heel into the stomach of the Fallen Angel before reversing the direction as the blonde alchemist repeated the movement to crash his other heel into Lucemon's stomach. Lucemon gritted his teeth as Alchemon crashed his right fist, his automail one, against Lucemon's face and Alchemon smirked as he heard the satisfying crack as Lucemon's nose broke.

The pair of Digimon continued to fall through the air with only a few feet between themselves and the ground. Alchemon noticed this and began to rapidly punch and kick Lucemon earning grunts of pain from the Holy Digimon.

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Alchemon roared and grabbed Lucemon by his ankles and flipped through the air as fast he could to build up momentum and upon reaching the ground Alchemon positioned his body so that Lucemon touched the ground first, by being slammed down on his back with bone shattering force. Lucemon's back arched and his eyes widened from the pain.

Alchemon rose from his feet and then jumped back and then clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. Blue lightning sparked along the surface of the brown earth before the ground in front of the blonde mega tore open as the largest earth fist Alchemon could manage to make formed before diving down towards Lucemon.

Lucemon groaned as looked up. He then saw a small object descending upon him. Said object grew larger as it descended and Lucemon could only narrow his eyes as he saw the large earthen fist.

"Oh how I hate that Alchemon" the platinum blonde Digimon scowled before the fist crashed down upon him leaving a large crater and created a large cloud of dust and dirt accompanied by a loud boom upon contact with Alchemon's opponent.

Alchemon panted before standing up to his feet and dusting himself off. Alchemon then calmed his breathing and his heart rate before looking back at the dust cloud where he struck Lucemon.

"He's been staying down too long...what is that devious Demon Lord doing?" Alchemon muttered to himself. Suddenly he felt a large pulse of energy before a beam of golden-white energy shot out of the dust cloud and then a purple-black energy beam accompanied it. The two beams twirled around each other to form a double helix before they joined together and expanded into a sphere.

**"LUCEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Lucemon grew significantly taller, around the same height as Alchemon. His long platinum blonde hair took on a slightly darker shade and reached his mid back in terms of length. His sky blue eyes became sharper and more menacing as they achieved a calculating and darker look in them and they already had in his previous form. His tunic was replaced with a set of clothing. The chest area, to just below the waist was white with a golden crest in the center of the chest area that looked similar to that of the sun. His arms were covered with long sleeves that were pitch black with a red insignia along its length and the sleeves were also red from the wrist to the middle of the forearm, and the edge of the sleeves were lined with gold.. White gloves-each with a golden tattoo of some sort on the back- covered Lucemon's hands, each hand had black claw like nails. Two white and gold belts crossed over each other to form an X around Lucemon's waist. His pants were pure black that had a golden pattern that extended from the hips to the knee area. His pants were tucked into golden and white knee-high boots. There were a pair of golden bands around the ankle area of his boots and had a pair of golden wings attached to each band. A pair of wings-one was a white dove wing and the other a leathery bat wing- extended from his skull through his blonde hair. The final characteristic of Lucemon's new form was that there were five pairs of wings extending from his back, one a white, angelic dove wing and the other a dark, leathery bat wing.

**"LUCEMON-CHAOS MODE!"**

The sphere of light and dark energy expanded before bursting and Alchemon had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the resulting explosion. When the light died down, Alchemon felt an unbelievable power coming from where the sphere was.

'Nani?' Alchemon's golden eyes widened as he saw the figure floating in the air. Lucemon's new form flew down and touched down a few feet in front of Alchemon.

"Hehe hello, Alchemon. It's been so long since I used this form, the last time I used this was when I fought Fanglongmon" Lucemon cracked his joints.

"W-What...your power...it's unreal" Alchemon said more to himself than to Lucemon Chaos Mode.

"Why thank you, Alchemon...though I should warn you, you might die today instead of the other way like you proclaimed earlier" the blonde demonic angel smiled. Alchemon took a step back just as Lucemon took a step forward.

"I am the Fallen Angel, I am the Final Demon Lord, the Sin of Pride...I AM LUCEMON CHAOS MODE!" Lucemon roared before Lucemon rushed forth.

'Fanglongmon...I may need some help now, but I don't think you'll make it time' Alchemon spoke through the mental link Fanglongmon established with him. Alchemon clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground and a thousand fists of earth flew forth, but when they all clashed with Lucemon they all shattered as Lucemon released a burst of energy from within his body.

Alchemon stood up before clapping his hands as he saw Lucemon jump into the air and charge up ten super heated spheres of heated energy in the shape of a cross.

Alchemon put his hands together and split them apart as a blue sphere of alchemic energy formed. Alchemon put all his power into what he knew would be his last attack as he watched Lucemon ready his attack.

**"ALCHEMIC BURST!"**

**"GRAND CROSS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>With Fanglongmon in the Digital World's Core<strong>

The bronze scaled dragon was healing the core and was nearly finished, his DigiCores using whatever power they could muster to aid in its healing. However, he suddenly felt a pull on his mind as he heard Alchemon talking through their mental link.

_"Fanglonmon...I may need some help now, but I don't think you'll make it in time"_

Fanglongmon's eyes widened before looking at the core, still damaged but still required healing. He couldn't abandon the core, but he couldn't abandon his friend either. Fanglongmon roared in anguish before slamming his claws into the earth.

"Kuso" the Dragon of the Centre cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku-Hypnos Towers<strong>

In a large room containing a mass of technology the Monster Makers were typing on colorful keyboards. In the center of the room was a large mechanised structure that looked something like an arch or gateway.

"Entering Digital cooardinates" Daisy said.

"Activating the Digital Matrix Portal" Curly typed away before pressing a flashing green button. The inside of the arch suddenly glowed as a swirling mass of purple and pink formed.

"Okay the ARK is synthesizing into Real World matter in 3...2...1" Janyu pressed a red button and then the ARK burst through the portal in the ARK before the ARK landed on the ground with a dying hum before releasing a hiss. The cockpit opened up and the tamers and their Digimon climbed out with Calumon.

"HENRY, SUZY!"

"OTOU-SAN!" Suzy and Henry were suddenly enveloped in a hug from their father. Then Yamaki walked up...with the other parents of the tamers appeared trailed behind him. The parents immediately rushed to their children's sides and hugged the shit out of them...while some parents (*cough* Kazu and Kenta *cough*) scolded them, but were still happy to know they were safe.

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon stood off to the side with Ryo and Monodramon.

"Having parents must be nice" Naruto commented.

"You're an orphan aren't you?" Ryo asked, Naruto looked down with a frown, but nodded. The brown haired boy remained silent before looking at the blonde shinobi. "Well, my Okaa-chan died when I was young so all I had was my Otou-san to look after me, so I kind of get what you're going through"

"Just shut up" Naruto said, he really didn't like the topic of this conversation. However, his conversation with Ryo was ended when all the parents and Yamaki stood in front of him. The parents looked down at him before bowing their heads.

"Arigato for watching our children, Naruto" Janyu spoke on their behalf. Naruto smirked and waved his hand.

"No thanks are needed, they are my friends I protect those precious to me. It's a promise I made to myself and will continue to make" the Kyuubi jinchuriki replied. In celebration of their safe return, Hypnos had sponsored a party made just for them.

The tamers and the Digimon dug in, famished and parched, and hadn't realized it until they watched how much they were eating and drinking.

"Take as much you like, you guys deserve it" the blonde head of Hypnos said. Naruto smirked as he watched Calumon try to delve into Dorumon's heap of grilled cheese sandwiches. Naruto raised his ceramic cup filled with hot chocolate, after all it was the winter months so it was rather cold. However, he paused when he heard a cracking sound. Looking at the cup Naruto spied a long crack starting at the mouth of the cup and stretching a few centimeters down the cup. The thing about the crack that intrigued Naruto was that it shaped itself into a curved snake like shape...somewhat like the symbol on Alchemon's cloak.

Naruto frowned, 'I'm not very superstitious, but...'

Naruto could only wonder just what was going on in the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-The Void<strong>

Lucemon Chaos Mode chuckled to himself as he felt the power coursing through his body and looked in front of him. Alchemon was panting and covered with cuts and scrapes, his clothes cut in some place and there was a long bleeding slash along his arm, but luckily his healing factor was healing it, albeit it was slower due to his weakened state.

"Time to die...Alchemon" Lucemon chuckled as the sin of Pride rushed forth.

**"PARADISE LOST PUCH!"** Alchemon stood to his feet and raised his arms to deflect most of the flurry of punches that aimed to damage his body, but then Lucemon twisted in a one hundred and eighty degree angle so that he face backwards and kicked Alchemon, breaking through his guard and sending him skyward and the flat of his boot crashed into the alchemist's chin.

Alchemon flew into the air, flipping all the way, before he was stopped as Lucemon appeared beneath his upside down form. Alchemon gripped Achemon's legs with his arms and held his hands in place so that Alchemon couldn't clap. With his limbs locked in place, Alchemon and Lucemon dropped down from the force of gravity, Alchemon falling head first. Alchemon couldn't move and he couldn't counter. He was too weak to be able to survive this blow, closing his eyes, Alchemon accepted his fate.

The blonde thought about his armoured guardian that was killed by Beelzemon and smiled, 'Alphonse...guess I'll be joining you soon enough'

And the two mega level Digimon crashed into the ground.

**(A/N: And thus ends the life of the great Alchemon. Also about the crack on Naruto's cup, in Japanese superstition it is known that when a cup cracks it is an omen of bad news to the owner of the cup or someone close to the cup's owner. I hope you all liked this chapter and yes I updated rather quick. I hope this chapter was able to meet your expectations my readers. Please REVIEW! Now then in the next chapter, now that Alchemon is dead Lucemon Chaos Mode struggles to find a way out of the Void that is Fanglongmon's abode, but unknown to him...the god of the Digital World has broke into a vicious rage upon realizing his friend has perished by the Sin of Pride's hand and the Dragon of the Centre prepares for a fight.**

** The mega Digimon begin to fight off he D-Reaper, but apparently the D-Reaper manages to adapt itself and break through the boundary that separates the Real World and the Digital World and into Shinjuku. With the D-Reaper in the Real World, the tamers are in for the fights of their lives. Will they succeed?**

**Also it seems Jeri's Digi-Egg has hatched, what is her Digimon? Will it return to Leomon upon digivolving.**

**Also, I will be making a poll to decide what mega form Gatomon should become, Magnadramon or Ophanimon. Please choose by telling me in your reviews as well as answering the poll on my profile just in case. **

**Anyways find out the answers to whatever questions you have, next time on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 24: Battle of the Gods, Please review)**


	24. Chapter 24:Battle of the Gods

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 24: Battle of the Gods

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N: This is it. Its been fun writing this story and having so many people enjoy it, but it seems that I am only a few chapters away from ending this story. I will do my best to ensure that your experience in reading will be a great one.**_

_** Also it appears that Ophanimon wins the poll and will be Gatomon's mega form as only one person voted for Magnadramon while the rest of you readers voted for the Ophanimon. So here we are, A Battle of the Gods. Enjoy and review.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_**"PARADISE LOST PUNCH!"** Alchemon stood to his feet and raised his arms to deflect most of the flurry of punches that aimed to damage his body, but then Lucemon twisted in a one hundred and eighty degree angle so that he face backwards and kicked Alchemon, breaking through his guard and sending him skyward and the flat of his boot crashed into the alchemist's chin._

_Alchemon flew into the air, flipping all the way, before he was stopped as Lucemon appeared beneath his upside down form. Alchemon gripped Achemon's legs with his arms and held his hands in place so that Alchemon couldn't clap. With his limbs locked in place, Alchemon and Lucemon dropped down from the force of gravity, Alchemon falling head first. Alchemon couldn't move and he couldn't counter. He was too weak to be able to survive this blow, closing his eyes, Alchemon accepted his fate._

_The blonde thought about his armoured guardian that was killed by Beelzemon and smiled, 'Alphonse...guess I'll be joining you soon enough'_

_And the two mega level Digimon crashed into the ground._

_NOW_

The clock ticked and tocked on the nearby wall as the tamers and their partners, along with Impmon and Calumon watched Yamaki in his face as he prepared to interrogate...I mean, question, the children about their time in the Digital World.

"So, what information of the Digital World do you have for me?" the blonde head of Hypnos asked. Naruto tilted his head.

"I don't believe we had made any arrangement to tell you about the Digital World before our absence from the Real World" the shinobi inquired.

"True, but you guys owe me. I helped get you guys out of there"

"He does have a good point blondie" Impmon stated earning a glare from the blonde.

"You're not helping"

"Never said I would" the scarf wearing Digimon replied with a shrug.

"And Ryo..you were on missing person's for quite some time until we had finally given up after a few weeks of searching for you. I should call your Otou-san for you" Yamaki told Ryo.

"I'd prefer you not do that...yet" Ryo stated before looking at Monodramon.

"Your Otou-san is very strict, probably knew about Monodramon and planned to take him away from you huh?" Rika asked her ex-boyfriend. Ryo remained silent, but answered Rika's statement with a nod.

"I see..well I will postpone that phone call" Yamaki said as he played with his cigarette lighter.

"Mister, can me and Lopmon go to the pawk with Otou-san?" Suzy asked. The group present sweatdropped at Suzy's inability to notice how serious Yamaki was. The blonde man turned to Janyu who was sporting an amused grin on his face.

"Janyu, you handle this" the blonde man said. Suzy jumped to her feet, Lopmon being held by her throat as her tamer dragged her away to go the park with her father, who had approved of the venture. When the two Wong's left, Yamaki sighed.

"And that is why I will never have kids" Yamaki said, "So that I don't have to deal with those kinds of situations"

"That's not your call mister" everyone turned to see the red haired Riley glaring at her boss, boyfriend when outside of work. Yamaki sweatdropped.

"Do we really have to have this conversation again, Riley?" he asked. Riiley's eyes narrowed as she walked up to the taller man.

"And do you know who always wins said argument?"

"You" the Head of Hypnos replied with a downcast look. The red haired computer genius patted her boyfriend on the head.

"That's right" and with that she went back to the computer to shop online. The shades wearing man turned back to the tamers, Impmon and Calumon who were all sporting devilish grins aimed towards him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Their smiles grew wider.

"You're whipped" they chorused. Yamaki sighed louder at the fact before returning to the topic he was discussing.

"Yeah, so returning to the topic of discussion. Digital World, tell me what it's like" he demanded.

"Well the Digital World is composed of four Quadrants. The North, East, West and South. Each Quadrant is ruled by one of the four Sovereign Digimon or gods of the Digital World. The North is ruled by Ebonwumon the Turtle, the east by Azulongmon the Dragon, the west by Baihumon the Tiger and the south by Zhuquiaomon the Phoenix. We landed in the Southern Quadrant which just happened to be where Zhuquiaomon ruled and where he had taken Calumon" Henry explained as he pointed to the cream puff Digimon.

"Sounds like the legend of the Four Guardians of the Earth" Yamaki mused.

"That's what I thought too" Naruto stated.

"Continue" Yamaki gestured to the tamers. Rika decided to take her try at explaining.

"Okay, so like Henry said, the Digital World is made up four quadrants and ruled by one of the four Sovereigns. However, there exists a fifth, the Dragon of the Centre, known as Fanglongmon and is the true god of the Digital World. He governs over every single Digimon and is also the most powerful Sovereign Digimon" Rika explained. Yamaki's eyes widened at the prospect of a large dragon god.

"Have you all met these Sovereigns?" the head of Hypnos asked. The tamers nodded.

"Hai, though Naruto and Dorumon are the only ones to have met Fanglongmon" Rika added. Naruto and Dorumon nodded in confirmation to Rika's statement.

"Interesting"

"Now before the time of the Sovereigns there was a time where in the early stages of the Digital World there lived the early digital lifeforms known as DigiGnomes and could perform miraculous works inside or outside the Digital World, Guilmon's creation from Takato's drawing would be an example of such" Naruto started.

"Then the first Digimon were made where there was an ancient program known as the X-Program which what you used in the Juggernaut-X. There were a few Digimon that built up an immunity to the X-Program which was to kill off any uneccessary data, which during that time were the first Digimon. This immunity was known as the X-Antibody. Dorumon and his late friend, Ryudamon, were holders of the X-Antibody" Naruto pointed at the ruby red crystal in the center of Dorumon's forehead.

"Hmmm, I see. Very interesting, so the X-Program was made before the Reaper" Yamaki mused quietly to himself so that the children and Digimon couldn't hear his murmurings.

"Kazu didn't you take pictures while we were there?" Kenta asked the visor wearing tamer. Kazu's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that" everyone watched as Kazu opened the backpack he had brought with him to the Digital World and rummaged through it before yanking out a red digital camera. Kazu then pressed the "ON" button and watched as the device activated itself. The purple D-Ark wielding tamer then went to the camera's media area and clicked on the icon to view pictures...only for no pictures to show up.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY PICTURES!" Kazu exclaimed. Everyone looked as Kazu scrolled through the picture area and saw only sheets of black that indicated an empty file.

"That's a digital camera right?" Yamaki asked. Everyone looked up and nodded.

"Yeah so?" Kazu responded rudely, obviously annoyed with how his great photos were lost to him.

"Well when we activated the portal to get you children home, in order for it to work we needed to use some electromagnetic waves to keep the portal stable. Maybe the waves caused your camera's memory to wipe itself out" Yamaki hypothesized.

The tamers blinked, "The who-with-the-what now?

Yamaki sweatdropped, "Do you gakis even pay attention in school?"

A nervous chuckle spread throughout the room as the tamers scratched their heads in embarrassment. The Digimon all looked at the children with confused looks.

'Isn't that the point of getting an education?' the Digital Monsters thought.

"Oh also we think we should let you know this, Yamaki" Naruto spoke causing the group and Yamaki to pause as they watched the blonde.

"While we were there, we were wondering...since you are a computer genius and are part of an organization that has been around since the early computer inventions" Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he stared into Yamaki's dark sunglasses, "Do you know anything about something called the D-Reaper?"

Yamaki's brown eyes widened beneath his shades and he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and gripped them tightly, "Where did you hear about that...who told you about the D-Reaper, that is classified information"

"Shibumi told us" Takato answered in Naruto's stead. The two blondes looked at Takato before back at each other. Yamaki let go of Naruto and stepped back.

"Alright well, I'll try to explain this as easily as I can...it began 30 years ago" Yamaki started before continuing,

"The _Reaper_ program was created in the late 1970s, allegedly by the United States Department of Defense, before Digimon and even the DigiGnomes as Naruto had pointed out, which appeared in the early 1980s. It was designed so that whenever the number of digital lifeforms surpassed a set amount, it would delete them to return the Digital World back to a state of nothingness, in order to prevent the Digital World from being overloaded. However, when it was written, the Digital World had a very small RAM size, and while the network has grown exponentially, the D-Reaper's threshold is still based on that early, tiny figure. With nothing to do at the time, the D-Reaper program went dormant and remained deep within the recesses of the Net" Yamaki adjusted his sunglasses before he fished out his cigarette lighter and began to play with it as he usually did.

"At about this time, the "Creeper" virus infected ARPANET, the network belonging to the Department of Defense. It was deleted by the "Reaper" program, which was allegedly created for only this purpose" Yamaki looked to see if the children were still paying attention, seeing that they were, he continued.

"In 1980, the Artificial Life research project "Tierra" began operations. However, the Reaper program causes mass genocide of Tierra's virtual lifeforms whenever they multiplied beyond a certain amount of memory. Throughout the 1980s, the SIGINT system known as "ECHELON" began operations under the leadership of the United States Department of National Security, which built communications bases in various nations across the globe. It is thought that the self-defense program used by ECHELON was a forerunner of the D-Reaper, or the program itself"

"Hmmm, well it seems the Reaper program gained a mind of its own from Shibumi's explanation. He told us that the Reaper began to destroy the DigiGnome when it picked up their data signatures. Upon nearly driving them to extinction, Shibumi told us that it was during that time that the Monster Makers, well actually just Shibumi, had managed to finally create the Digimon. Upon doing so, Shibumi created an algorithm which was in the form of a Blue Card" Naruto fished out the Blue Card from his deck of Digimon Cards and showed it to Yamaki.

"The Blue Card was used to allow the Digimon to go beyond their regular boundaries and as a result, he created the first mega level Digimon...the Sovereigns and apparently Fanglongmon as well who well exceeded his original boundaries. As a result, the Digimon were able to put the Reaper into a dormant state. Knowing that the Reaper might return, the Sovereigns, well Zhuquiaomon and Azulongmon in particular, changed what they called "the Catalyst", the Light of Digivolution, the light that causes Digimon to digivolve, into a single entity. Calumon"

The cream puff Digimon looked up upon hearing his name and blinked his large green eyes.

"Interesting, the Digimon are much smarter than they appear since the ones that bio-emerge are usually rampaging beasts" Yamaki stated as he continued to play with his cigarette lighter.

"Hai and that's pretty much what I was told in combination of the knowledge I got from the Sovereigns and Shibumi, but you see the D-Reaper has re-awaken and is now trying to delete every single Digimon within the Digital World. Luckily we were able to hold it back a bit longer so we bought the Digimon some time, but we need a way to kill the D-Reaper before it destroys the Digital World and everything in it"

Yamaki pondered as he reflected on the information Naruto just told him.

"Well the truth is that the D-Reaper cannot be killed..."he frowned when he saw the surprised and downcast looks that followed on the tamers and the Digimon's faces.

"But..."their heads shot up at that wonderful word, "we might be able to reduce its size. If what you said is true, then the D-Reaper after years of being dormant would have grown in size and power. As a result it would be near unstoppable, but what we need is to be able to reduce its size and change back to its original programming size"

"How would we do that?" the tamers asked. Yamaki yanked a cigarette out his pocket and then lit it. Taking a drag, the dirty blonde haired man gave a confident smirk to the tamers.

"Leave that...to the grown ups" Yamaki turned and then left the room, "You gakis and your Digimon can go home now, go spend some time off. You deserve it"

The tamers smiled widely and nodded before taking off with their Digimon. Impmon stayed behind as he watched the group of friends run off without a care in the world. The scarf wearing Digimon sighed.

"Hey Impmon" the purple imp looked up to see Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon watching him, "You coming or not?"

The Rookie's green eyes widened before he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your data in a twist"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Southern Quadrant<strong>

Deep in the mouth of the tunnel, there lay a mountain of rock that was formed by Sakuyamon's attack. The rocks rumbled and tumbled as they began to shift from the movement of the D-Reaper's attempts to escape.

**"Get ready everyone, the Chaos will be free in a matter of time" **Azulongmon warned.

**"Aye lads, when the mangy cur of a digital organism rises, don't hold back. Give it everything ya got and don't attack like a bunch o' pansies!" ** Ebonwumon's left head said. The mega Digimon in the sky and on the land all tensed as they felt the earth rumble beneath their feet.

**"Three"** Baihumon counted down.

**"Two" **Zhuquiaomon's wings coated themselves in flames before he took to the skies beside Azulongmon.

**"One"** the four Sovereigns voiced and then there was a large earthquake before the hole in the ground exploded and a large fountain of red-orange gelatinous substance spewed from the mouth of the hole. The substance then curved away from the Digimon and landed with a resounding squelch as it began to form into a large behemoth of red-orange substance.

The D-Reaper morphed into the shape of a large mound equal to the size of many of the Digimon combined and its power equaled that of a Sovereign. The D-Reaper growled before releasing what sounded like gurgled roar before racing forth. Arms stretched from its body as it aimed to delete the Digimon, after all its primary function was to reduce the size of data that had exceeded their original boundaries...and the Digimon well broke their boundaries.

A large shield of flame formed and deflected the arms as Zhuquiamon flapped his wings. The flames dispersed and the Digimon charged. A group of WarGreymon clumped together before raising their arms to the heavens. Fire and earth swirled together as the forces of the earth condensed into one large sphere in each of their hands.

**"TERRA FORCE!"** the mega level form of Agumon roared and with a swing of their arms, the multiple spheres of flames blasted into the D-Reaper. The Chaos incarnate roared as it was struck as a large hole formed where it was struck, but then it healed itself.

**"AURORA FORCE!"** Azulongmon released a large lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon and shocked the D-Reaper and sent it flying through the air, but the D-Reaper formed a pair of arms and stabbed them into the ground and halted its movement before sending out large globs of its form that morphed into the shapes of birds. The D-Birds flew through the air and the Digimon made whatever effort they could muster to avoid them.

However, a couple of Ravemon and Rosemon were struck and their data absorbed. The D-Birds were then struck by a missile.

**"GIGA MISSILE!" **some MetalGarurumon shouted and blasted the birds to nothing.

**"BLAZING HELIX!"** the Sovereign of the South released twin streams of fire that twisted around each other to form the double helix, however the D-Reaper rejoined its two separate pieces into its single body and swirled into a circular shaped shield and took the attack head on and took no damage. A large pair of jaws suddenly formed on the orange-red digital behemoth.

The jaws opened wide as they raced towards the group of Digimon.

**"WEB WRECKER!" **Diaboromon charged their cannons in their chests and fired off multiple roundsand blasted the jaws of gelatin only for no damage to be done as the speed the jaws moved merely deflected the attacks and caused some of the Digimon to get hit and deleted by the attack.

A large paw smashed down on the ground and Baihumon's white aura shone brightly before he took off. His claws shone as he brought them down and sliced the jaws through and through, cleaving them from the main body only for the jaws to take a life on their own and morph into a draconic creature.

The D-Dragon roared before flying through the air and crashed its body into that of a HercuelesKabuterimon. The insectoid Digimon flew through the air from the attack before flapping its wings.

**"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!" **a swarm of the mega level of Tentomon banded together and released a large sphere of red electrcity. The D-Dragon roared before opened its jaws and released an energy blast that met the attack head on and created an explosion. The main body of the D-Reaper suddenly formed arms and used the smoke cloud from the explosion to its advantage to send the arms and the D-Dragon through the cloud and attacked the Digimon. The HerculesKabuterimon swarm was attacked and only four out of the ten survived the attack.

The D-Dragon roared as it took to the skies and released energy blasts. A WarGreymon tried to use it Brave Shield to defend itself, but the attack cut through the Chrome Digizoid like it was paper and blew a hole through WarGreymon's stomach. The other WarGreymon growled as they saw one of their own fall. Spinning dreadfully fast, two of the WarGreymon launched themselves at the D-Dragon.

**"GREAT TORNADO!" **the yellow tornadoes flew forth and impaled the dragon in the head and chest and out the other end. The other nine WarGreymon then each came down and sliced the dragon's limbs off.

**"DRAMON KILLER!"** and their claws cleaved the D-Dragon to pieces.

**"CRIMSON FLAME!" **a Hououmon released a stream of red fire from its maw and burned away what remained of the D-Dragon and nodded to the Dramon Digimon. The Hououmon's eyes widened suddenly along with those of the WarGreymon as an arm of gelatinous material impaled through the Bird Digimon's wing. Hououmon's released a screech before a HerculesKabuterimon sliced through the arm and freed the Bird Digimon and supported it.

The HerculesKabuterimon then grabbed Hououmon and spun. Using amazing strength the insectoid Digimon through the mega level bird Digimon through the fray towards the main body. An aura of flame of golden light surrounded Hououmon before the light exploded outwards as the Hououmon made contact.

**"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!" **the attack struck, but Hououmon's suicide attack made no effect as the D-Reaper had smothered the Hououmon and crushed the bird in its body as well as absorbing the attack. The D-Reaper then stretched upwards as the Digimon all fired their attacks at it before it stretch lengthwise and formed a wall like structure. Spikes then formed along the surface of the D-Reaper's wall like form before being rocketed through the air as one fired.

A Diaboromon was impaled through the head and then smothered in the D-Reapers gelatin, crushed and absorbed. The Diaboromon had been deleted. Suddenly the sound of objects whistling through the air met the Digimon's ears and they all began to dodge for their lives, literally, as spikes sped through the air and aimed to impale and delete the Digimon.

Many Digimon were struck down. A Vikemon took a deep breath and released a loud roar as it jumped into the air. Its hammer, Mjolnir, met the ground with a thunderous sound and the earth crack and split as a large chasm opened up beneath the D-Reaper. The large data eating monster nearly fell through, but recovered only for it to be struck by a numerous amount of Terra Force attacks. The monster roared in what seemed to be pain before a large amount of missiles, made from MetalGarurumon's Ice Wolf Claw, struck and froze a good portion of its body.

A few Vikemon moved across the land with terrifying speed for such bulky creatures and slammed their hammers against the frozen portions and reduced the size of the D-Reaper. A portion of the remaining Hououmon flew through the air and released streams of red fire upon the D-Reaper.

**"MEGA ELECTROCHCKER!" **red electric spheres broke the sound barrier as they were blasted from the mouths of the HerculesKabuterimon. A few D-Birds formed and took the hit for the main body as they were destroyed upon impact.

**"CRIMSON FLAME!"** they screeched and the flames impaled the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper fought back though and spikes impaled a multitude of Digimon. What were once thousands of Digimon were reduced to the hundreds in a matter of hours of endless fighting. The Digimon refused to backdown though.

The Sovereigns glared before they each formed their attacks.

**"BLAZING HELIX!"** Zhuquiamon took a deep breath and twin streams of fire twisted to forma double helix crashed into the D-Reaper's form sending it back.

**"AURORA FORCE!" **Azulongmon roared, cumulonimbus clouds gathered over the D-Reaper's form and then a large lightning bolt in the shape of a dragon crashed down with an earth shattering BOOM and electrocuted the Digimon. Baihumon leapt into the air and dove down, his aura of white shining brightly.

**"KONGOU!" **the white tiger roared before going straight through the D-Reaper and suddenly its form became metal and the gelatinous behemoth became a large mountain of solid steel that quickly began to rust. Ebonwumon, the oldest of the Soveregns next to Fanglongmon, drew in a deep breath and both heads opened their jaws. Columns of deep violet flame rocketed from their jaws and swirled to form one gigantic blast of heated oxygen.

**_"SOURYUHA/DOUBLE DRAGON WAVE!"_** the heads of the Turtle of the North chorused as the attack struck the D-Reaper and a large explosion formed as a result. The mushroom cloud that resulted was so large it made the other Sovereigns widen their eyes in awe.

**"Ebonwumon, when did you get so strong?"** Zhuquiaomon asked.

**"I've always been stronger than you three, I just never had a chance to show ya"** the right head smirked. The smoke cloud died down and revealed the metallic pieces of the rusted coating that covered the D-Reaper. The gelantin behemoth was splattered everywhere as puddles or droplets of its larger self.

**"Nice"** Baihumon commented with a toothy grin only for the grin to quickly disappear as the D-Reaper's residue quickly began to join back together and regenerate into the large behemoth it was just before. Ebwumon quickly took a few steps forward and looked to the skies. The sky suddenly turned black and dark clouds gathered.

**_"KOKUHYO/BLACK HAIL!"_ **true to its name, pellets of ice, black as pitch fell from the heavens and fell onto the Chaos. The Black Hail began to burn through the D-Reaper's gelatinous form and caused it to spasm and roar in pain as it tried to escape.

**"TERRA FORCE!" **a WarGreymon group roared before throwing their large orbs of burning oxygen and energy. The attacks impacted and burned away sections of the D-Reaper's form.

**"ICE WOLF CLAW!"** every single compartment on the bodies of the MetalGarurumon opened up and missiles flew through the air and impacted with the D-Reaper, freezing multiple portions of its body. The ice rattled before shattering.

However, as soon as that happened the atmospheric temperature began to drop rapidly as the herd of Vikemon howled to the heavens. The storm of black hail still affected the D-Reaper as it began to freeze over.

**"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!" **they howled and ice formed on the D-Reaper and froze is it place. The Vikemon rushed forth and raised their hammers, their morning stars, each named like the hammer of Thor, Mjolnir, and slammed and threw them towards the D-Reaper with explosive force as they impacted with the frozen behemoth. The hammers flew back towards their owners' hands as the ice shattered along with the D-Reaper and the frozen areas of the D-Reaper began to be pummeled by the Black Hail.

Once they saw the ice shatter from the hail, Ebonwumon growled and the skies halted their hail storm and the black clouds parted.

**"Did we do it?"** Baihumon asked.

**"I think so"** Azulongmon replied. Keeping their guard up the Digimon scanned the area. Baihumon's superior vision caught sight of a blob of the Chaos incarnate about the size of a Biyomon.

**"LOOK OVER THERE, THERE IS STILL A PIECE OF IT REMAINING!"** the tiger of the West roared, the piece of the Chaos began to grow larger as Baihumon neared it. Accelerated mitosis of its data made cells began to occur and it quickly grew to the size of the tiger Sovereign. Baihumon raised his claws and slashed the D-Reaper to shreds only for it to regenerate and grow larger before it returned to its original gargantuan size which was about the size of Azulongmon and Ebonwumon combined.

**"SOURYUHA!" **Ebonwumon roared and released the twin streams of purple flame from his jaws. The flames morphed into the reptilian beast and crashed into the D-Reaper, and a large explosion resulted.

Knowing the D-Reaper would have most likely the survived, a large amount of Halsemon that had gathered quickly joined together and spun.

**"TEMPEST WING!"** a large tornado formed and cut through the earth as it made its way towards the D-Reaper. The smoke cloud cleared to reveal the D-Reaper had spun into a funnel shape to spread out the force of the impact of Ebonwumon's Souryuha and not explode into millions of pieces.

The twister of data eating substance reared its ugly bulbous form and released a gurgling roar before diving into the ground and burrowed its way underneath the wind vortex and exploded up into the heart of the tornado and ate the Halsemon. The Armour Digimon released loud screeches as they were crushed and their data absorbed and the tornado was dispersed.

Diaboromon and MegaSeadramon flew through the air released beams of energy and ice, but they were easily avoided before they were also taken down by a large wave of D-Dragons. The Sovereigns could only watch in shock as the Digimon were absorbed and killed before their eyes.

**"SONIC ZEPHYR!"** the Sovereign of the South screeched.

Zhuquiaomon quickly saved a large group of Digimon from the D-Dragonsby slashing at them with his flames covered claws. D-Birds suddenly formed but Azulongmon struck them all down with great accuracy as lightning bolts from his aura destroyed them.

WarGreymons' Terra Force did nothing even when they burned their ways through the D-Reaper's form only for the beast to regenerate and grab them with its long arms and pull them into its body where they were quickly destroyed and reduced to data flakes.

The D-Reaper then turned to the Sovereigns and the few hundred Digimon that still remained. The Digimon were exhausted from their attacks and constantly dodging and counterstriking only for their attacks to have barely done anything. The D-Reaper then turned and looked up at the Earth floating in the sky, using the ability to scan data, which the Earth in the sky was composed of, it found organisms that had exceeded their boundaries and prepared itself to take care of those organisms as well.

The D-Reaper quickly morphed its shape and became long and tall before launching itself upwards, stretching and twisting. The Digimon quickly tried to stop it as they realized the D-Reaper's path.

**"STOP THE CHAOS...IT'S HEADING FOR THE REAL WORLD!"** Baihumon roared before he used his extreme speed and then turned the D-Reaper to metal. The metal coating rusted the D-Reaper in place and then Azulongmon lashed out with his tail and Ebonwumon along with the Vikemon horde rushed forth and crashed their bodies into the bottom half.

The top half that was hit by Azulongmon's powerful tail, flew a good distance away while the bottom half was sent skidding across the desert lands of the Southern Quadrant. The metal of the D-Reaper suddenly began to melt away as the D-Reaper increased its temperature.

**"No...impossible...IT'S ADAPTING TO SITUATIONS THAT'S HOW IT'S SURVIVING FOR SO LONG!" **Ebonwumon cursed as he took note of the sudden increase in the Chaos' temperature, the sudden shift between states of liquid and solid in order to take on heavy attacks when solid and to bend and twist to avoid when in liquid as well as to do a bit of both when it wanted to remain in its regular gelatinous form.

The D-Reaper roared before it began to twist and spin forming a vortex of red-orange. The sound barrier broke with a powerful boom as the two halves continued to stretch, mingling with one another as they rejoined. It continued to rise before there was a giant pulse of data at the tip of the spiraling twister of Chaos.

Being made to destroy things that exceeded their original size, the D-Reaper sensed there were organisms that exceeded their original boundaries inside that sphere that was released beams of pink data. The D-Reaper's now adaptable data released another pulse of data as it continued to rise, its twister like form increasing in diameter.

**"AURORA FORCE!"**

**"BLAZING HELIX!"**

**"SONIC ROAR!"**

**"SOURYUHA!"**

**"TERRA FORCE!"**

**"ICE WOLF CLAW!"**

**"MJOLNIR!"**

**"MEGA ELECTROSHOCKER!'**

**"CRIMSON FLAME!"**

**"WEB WRECKER!"**

**"MEGA ICE BLAST!"**

All these attacks and more mixed together to form one giant blast that attacked the D-Reaper, but the D-Reaper suddenly accelerated its growth. With that a D-Dragon head grew from the side where the attacks were about to hit and the D-Dragon was huge, nearly equaling Azulongmon in size and opened it maw. It jaws stretching beyond regular mouth stretching capabilities and then...it swallowed the entire attack. The Digimon were in shock and felt the energy from the D-Reaper increase before it used the energy is assimilated and released it as a high energy matrix that bent the very fabric of time-space.

The beam cut through the air and neared the floating sphere that represented the Earth. Upon making contact, a large pink and purple portal opened up. The swirling vortex that cut between the Real World and the Digital World opened up and with that the "head" of the D-Reaper made its way to the realm of humans.

* * *

><p><strong>The Void<strong>

Lucemon Chaos Mode walked out of the smoke cloud that resulted from the finisher from his Paradise Lost Punch attack. Lucemon chuckled quietly to himself as he clutched his prize in his hand. The metallic right arm of Alchemon, the destroyer of Demon Lords, one of the greatest mega level Digimon to have ever walked the Digital World.

'And he is no more...though I do owe to him to be able to get me to scar' Lucemon thought as he lloked at the large slash along the length of his chest. It is said that skin will always heal when left undistrubed, but Alchemon had aimed for that particular area and slashed with his automail blade so many times that the healing factor did nothing to heal it completely and could only heal it enough that it would still leave behind a scar.

"A worthy opponent, that Alchemon" Lucemon commented before turning and raising Alchemon's body from the ground and watched as it began to dissolve into data flakes. Lucemon Chaos Mode held out his gloved hand and absorbed the data, but had it so that he could keep the arm.

"A trophy to the victor" and Lucemon then walked off, picking up Alchemon's red cloak and draped it around himself. Raising the hood, Lucemon smiled.

'If that telepathic link did any good, I should be greeted with that mangy dragon soon enough. And then...I shall finally have my revenge against Fanglongmon...but if I do, I will still be trapped here, so that leaves one question...'

"How do I get out of here?" Lucemon asked himself. The Fallen Angel continued to traverse the vast, endless area where Fanglongmon lived, the endless void for a few more minutes.

"No wonder he's so boring, he lives in an endless area" Lucemon insulted the mighty bronze dragon before he felt a pulse of energy that was felt across the void.

"Seems he's done with the healing the Core. Good, can't rule the Digital World without having a Digital World to rule over" Lucemon said to himself with a large grin that threatened to split his face.

Behind him, a large swirling mass of gold and white opened up. Lucemon smirked as he turned in order to face the portal. Out of the portal came on large, bronze scaled limb, followed by a second limb. Then the head of the reptilian god as well as the rest of his body. The great dragon growled as he stepped out of the portal. His deep orange eyes glowed within their sockets and the DigiCores surrounding his form pulsed with power. His bronze-gold scales shone even though the skies were dark with the clouds Fanglongmon created. Flashes of blue and gold lightning streaked across the sky as the angry Dragon of the Center stared into Lucemon's sky blue eyes.

Fanglongmon's tail crashed onto the ground in rage creating a large crater in its shape. Fanglongmon looked around to see a figure wearing Alchemon's cloak.

**"Alchemon, you're alright. Thank goodness you're all right, you used the link and it sounded like you were about to die. Good job old friend... does that mean you defeated Lucemon?"** the bronze scaled dragon asked. The dragon took a step back in confusion as he saw 'Alchemon' laughing beneath the hood of the cloak. However his orange eyes widened as the figure threw back the hood and revealed the face of the Sin of Pride.

"Fanglongmon, good to see you" Lucemon smiled to annoy Fanglongmon...and it worked. The true god of the Digital World slammed his front limbs into the ground and a flash of gold raked the earth as it sped towards Lucemon. The Sin of Pride cartwheeled out of the way and the streak continued to stretch on until it stopped creating a large explosion, the resulting shockwave reaching all the way to Lucemon's location.

"I see you haven't lost your 'magic touch'" Lucemon mused. Fanglongmon bared his sharp teeth and roared.

**"You...Killed...Alchemon" **Fanglongmon growled.

"Alchemon?" Lucemon question before smirking, "Oh yes, Alchemon...the blonde alchemist, he put me through the ringer and nearly would have defeated me had I not digivolved into my Chaos Mode" Lucemon gestured to his current form before reaching into the cloak and yanking out Alchemon's detached automail arm.

"An excellent opponent" Lucemon smirked before throwing the arm towards Fanglongmon. The dragon held out his clawed hand ready to catch it only for it to disappear as a flash of light and dark energies collided with it in midair.

Fanglongmon caught air as he watched the data flakes of the automail arm floated to the ground and dissolved into nothing. Fanglongmon shook with anger, his head bent low.

"Awww is wittle Fanglongmon gonna cwy" Lucemon teased. However, his body was suddenly struck with killing intent that had enough force to paralyze the inhabitants of an entire quadrant of the Digital World.

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE LUCEMON!" **Fanglongmon roared before slamming his claws into the ground. Two streaks of golden light rushed towards Lucemon who held out his hands and released two beams of dark violet energy. The powers of Light and Darkness collided with one another.

Both Digimon, gods among Digimon and both wielders of the elements of Darkness and Light. Truly a Battle of the Gods.

Fanglongmon roared and released a shockwave from it. Lucemon held his ground and merely skidded a few feet back before running towards the dragon. Fanglongmon swiped at the much smaller Digimon leaving five gouges within the earth as Lucemon jumped.

"I may not be able to do the full combo, but I'll make he most of it...**PARADISE LOST PUNCH!"** the Fallen Angel announced the name of his attack before releasing a barrage of punches against Fanglongmon's snout. The dragon of the Center scoffed and swiped at Lucemon as if he were a fly and sent him to the ground.

The Sin of Pride left an imprint in the ground as he crashed into it. Pulling himself out, Lucemon was able to take to the skies and avoid Fanglongmon's large tail that would have surely hurt if it made contact. However, he failed to remember that the tail could change direction on the dime and he was suddenly hit with the full force of Huanglong Ore hard scales.

The Demon Lord halted his movement in the air and then took the shape of a cross in midair. Ten spheres of super heated energy formed in the same shape before being launched.

**"GRAND CROSS!"** the attack raced through the air and made contact with Fanglongmon's chest. The Dragon of the Center was hit with enough force to send him skidding backwards a good few feet before he hit with a punch infused with the power of Darkness. The dragon roared in pain as his snout was forced downwards from the attack. Although Huanglong Ore boasts of absolute hardness, if an attack is strong enough, Fanglongmon will be hurt...and the two only Digimon able to do so were Lucemon and the deceased Alchemon.

The dragon growled and lashed out with his claws, but Lucemon quickly barrel rolled to avoid the attack and then formed an orb of light around himself as Fanglongmon released a column of dark energy from his jaws.

The light and dark energies collided and resulted in an explosion and sent Lucemon flying out of the resulting smoke cloud.

"I see you're using your dark energy attacks, I thought you refused to no longer use that element?"

**"You are an enemy that is much too powerful for me to have to hold back, Lucemon"** Fanglongmon growled. The great dragon raised his claws and brought them down. Streaks of light flew forth.

**"DRAGON SMASH!"** the golden dragon roared. Lucemon watched the light streaks tear up the earth before joining up beneath his position and created a beam that shot skyward to his location. Lucemon quickly flew out of the way as the attack formed a hole in the clouds.

**"GRAND CROSS!" **the ten super heated energy spheres raced towards Fanglongmon, but the dragon quickly manipulated the element of the Earth, and a large wall formed and protected him. After all, alchemy and ninjutsu cannot match that of a Digital god. Fanglongmon then punched the wall and the slab of rock and mud flew through the air. Lucemon punched it and it was broken up into the several fragments.

Fanglongmon ran swiftly towards his foe and leaped into the air, flipping and bringing down his gigantic tail. Lucemon raised his arms in an X formation and took the tail slam head on. He was brought down to the ground, but he was able to remain standing as Fanglongmon continued to apply pressure on his standing form.

Lucemon then pushed some light energy into his arms and moved the heavy tail to his side before holding up his hands and an orb of light and an orb of dark energy formed in each hand. Fanglongmon's eyes widened before they narrowed. holding up both of his front legs, in the palm of his claws he also held a sphere of light and a sphere of darkness.

Both angel and god faced each other before releasing their attacks.

**"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" **Lucemon roared.

**"TAIKYOKU!" **Fanglongmon exclaimed.

The two attacks of light and darkness met head on and destroyed everything in a fifty mile radius, reducing the earth to the pure whiteness of the void. Fanglongmon rushed forth and reformed the earth where the void with just a thought before grabbing Lucemon in his claws and slamming him into the ground...painfully.

Releasing the Fallen Angel, the Dragon of the Center opened his jaws and released a sphere of yellow light the size of one his DigiCores, which was quite large.

**"OUKAI!" **the Dragon of Earth, Light and Darkness yelled. The sphere of yellow light then began to rotate and gathered up earth that magically became mud as it touched the sphere. Wind and earth swirled around the sphere before taking off towards the Sin of Pride.

Lucemon Chaos Mode could only gaze in amazement at the sheer size and the unimaginable ferocity of the typhoon that the god of Digimon created.

"Never cease to amaze, Fanglongmon" Lucemon quickly spread his eight ten wings and took off, fighting against the suction of the twisting vortex of earth and wind. Lucemon quickly formed Grand Cross, but the large amount of mud and earth swirling around it, took the brunt of the attack and the typhoon was still standing.

Fanglongmon released a roar before the typhoon seemed to spin faster and Lucemon could no longer resist the wind and he was drawn into the cyclone of earth. Bombarded with multiple projectiles in the vortex of earth, Lucemon's clothes were tattered along the sleeves with a few cuts and scrapes along his face. Lucemon quickly formed a shield of light energy around him and protected himself.

The Oukai attack died down and Fanglongmon had long since noticed the glowing orb of Lucemon's light shield and channeled darkness into his claws and brough the down.

**"DRAGON SMASH!"** the attack crashed through the light shield and the Sin of Pride was sent downwards. The Fallen Angel quickly pulled up and avoided the following claws of darkness.

The Fallen Angel flew up and channeled dark and light energies into his fists and began to go into an all out physical assault. Avoiding the gnashing teeth of the Dragon of the Center, Lucemon flew under the reptile's chin and performed a powerful uppercut to the dragon's chin. Fanglongmon's head snapped straight up from the powerful attack before Lucemon raced to the dragon's chest and became straight as a needle, his feet poised to strike and strike they did as Fanglongmon was sent back from the powerful double kick. Lucemon then grabbed Fanglongmon by his snout. With great exertion and much channeling of energy, Lucemon hoisted Fanglongmon, much to the dragon's surprise, off his feet and over his head and slammed him down on the ground.

Fanglongmon roared in pain as his back met the harsh earth and looked up to see a cross made up of super heated energy spheres.

**"GRAND CROSS!"** the Sin of Pride yelled and the attack struck home. Fanglongmon was sent down into the earth from the impact and created a nice imprint of him. Lucemon then charged a sphere of light in his left hand and a sphere of darkness in his right. He threw down the light sphere and then the darkness followed right after it.

"Now let's see if chance is on your side oh great god of the Digital plane...**ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!"** a large cue made of light and dark energies formed and then there was a giant explosion of energy as the cube exploded.

"Hmm seems the attack chose to annihilate you" Lucemon smirked as he watched the smoke cloud clear and there was no trace of the Dragon of the Center. The earth that was completely dissolved showed the whiteness of the Void underneath. However, his eyes widened when he heard a deep voice chuckling behind him.

"Impossible, how?"

**"You forget...I have the power of dimensional travel, Lucemon"** Fanglongmon stated as the golden portal behind him closed off.

**"AND THIS... IS MY REALM!"** Fanglongmon opened his jaws, _**"KOUTEI NO KIBA/FANG OF THE EMPEROR!"**_

The great jaws of the Dragon of the Center closed down on Lucemon Chaos Mode. However, Fanglongmon began to feel resistance as his jaws were being held back. To his surprise, the great dragon found that Lucemon was holding his mouth open with his bare hands, but some of his teeth had impaled the Fallen Angel through the left shoulder and right foot.

"I don't give a fuck if this is your realm, YOUR REALM...ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE DIGITAL WORLD..." Fanglongmon felt his jaws rising as Lucemon continued to push up and force his lower jaw down.

"...WILL BE MINE!" Lucemon roared before forcing the jaws of the mighty golden dragon apart with enough room for him to fly out and escape. Lucemon quickly shook his arms and legs as he felt the healing factor that all Digimon possessed, kick in. However, the blood stains remained on his clothes and on Fanglongmon's teeth.

Lucemon then charged up a sphere of dark energy and let it fly. Fanglongmon quickly ducked and took a deep breath and released a column of golden flames that was actually pure light, but given the appearance of fire. Lucemon swooped down and punched the ground and a streak of light energy tore up the ground and struck Fanglongmon with a large amount of force causing the dragon to stumble backwards.

**"GRAND CROSS!"** the attack shot forth and crashed into Fanglongmon's face. Fanglongmon growled as his face healed only to be greeted with the feeling of pain as a column of dark matter energy crashing into his body. Two more dark energy blasts followed soon after and Lucemon used an extreme amount of speed to reach Fanglongmon's position before flipping and crashing his heel against his opponent's snout. The blonde demonic angel quickly followed up with a powerful right hook to the side of Fanglongmon's snout. Using the momentum of his powerful punch, Lucemon twisted his body and crashed his heel into one of Fanglongmon's orange eyes.

The great dragon released a roar as one of his eyes was struck, the other three narrowed in anger before Fanglongmon roared and released a shockwave from the roar. A stream of dark energy followed after and morphed into the shape of a clawed hand. Lucemon's eyes widened before he flew up to avoid the attack, but the hand followed the trail.

After a few seconds of being chased, Lucemon turned around and flapped his bat wings and released a gust of violet wind and then flapped his angel wings that released a gust of golden wind. The winds struck the hand of dark energy and dispersed it. Fanglongmon flew up **(A/N: He's a god, of course he can fly)** and slashed at Lucemon who grabbed the hand and stopped its motion. He quickly to attack with his tail, but Lucemon quickly let go of the hand backflipped out of the reach of both claw and tail.

Releasing a tongue of golden flames as a distraction, Fanglongmon quickly held up his front legs and formed a sphere of dark energy in his left clawed foot and a sphere of light in his right.

**"TAIKYOKU!"** the attack of light and darkness shot forth. Lucemon had held back the flames with his hands coated in light and dark energies before he felt the flames disperse and suddenly felt an even more powerful force strike his hands. He looked between his fingers to see a beam of swirling violet-black and gold being held back by his hands.

'Thank whatever deity other than Fanglongmon that I had my gloves coated with light and darkness or I would been toast' Lucemon thought. With a grunt of effort, Lucemon tried his best to hold the attack at bay before channeling as much energy as he could into his hands.

"GRRRRAAAHHHH!" Lucemon quickly pushed the attack upwards and the attack pierced the heavens before it exploded into an orb of light and dark energy. The resulting shockwave sent both Digimon to the ground from the force of it.

Both Digimon growled at each other.

"You're still as strong as ever"

**"Likewise"** Fanglongmon admitted, though the Dragon of the Center was truly God among Digimon, Lucemon also held a similar position due to his manipulation of the same elements as himself.

**"DRAGON SMASH!" **twin streaks of light shot forth from both of Fanglongmon's claws as he crashed them down into the earth. Lucemon crossed his arms and then forcefully spread them out as a shockwave was darkness countered the attack. Lucemon then jumped into the air and brought down his fists which created craters in the earth from the impact before two shockwaves of light raced towards the golden-bronze dragon.

Coating his claws in dark energy, the great dragon slashed at the shockwaves and dispersed them before using his manipulation of the earth and caused a multitude of boulders to rise from the ground. With a roar, each boulder launched themselves at the Sin of Pride.

Lucemon quickly punched one boulder and shattered it before twisting and slamming the bottom of his boot into another. Performing a duck-and-roll maneuver, the blonde demonic angel avoided another boulder before fixing himself into a kneeling position before clapping his hands and releasing an arc of dark energy which sliced the fourth boulder in half. Rolling back and lying flat as a board, Lucemon avoided the fifth boulder before performing a cat spring to crash his feet into the approaching sixth boulder, shattering it on impact and then took a deep breath as he landed on his feet and released a high pitch screech like that of a bat. The sound waves reached the ears of Fanglongmon who roared in pain as he was nearly deafened by it and as such lost his control over the other boulders that were floating around him.

The screech continued before Lucemon increased the frequency of the pitch while simultaneously adding a pulse of dark energy to further damage the pain ridden dragon. However, while doing so, the Sin of Pride noticed that there was a ripple in the air as his sound waves traveled through the air. Lucemon's curiosity was peaked as the ripple in the air disappeared as he ended his screams.

Fanglongmon gnashed his teeth together as he attempted to get the ringing sound out of his ears before he was suddenlt greeted with the sight of twin spheres, one of light and one of darkness, coming towards him. In his nauseated state, Fanglongmon couldn't simply move to the side and dodge nor counter the attack.

"Kuso" the Dragon of the Center cursed before the attack struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World-Shinjuku City<strong>

**Night time**

One day had nearly passed, since Jeri lived quite a long way from where Hypnos was, Takato had decided to let Jeri spend the night at his place since her mother was still busy working and her little brother and father would have already been asleep at this time. Guilmon, although he would have liked to go to Takato's house, decided that he really wanted to sleep in the shed since he liked the smell of fresh air, which surprised Takato since he thought it would be Guilmon's dream to be asleep in a place filled with bread.

The two pre-teens decided that they should at least buy Jeri some pajamas for her to sleep in while she was there. After buying a nice pair of pale yellow pajamas, the same colour as her D-Ark, the two headed for the bakery/house where Takato lived.

"Are you sure about this Takato-kun?" Jeri asked as she held Leomon's Digi-Egg.

"I'm sure, Jeri-chan. Don't worry, my parents wouldn't mind at all. They actually think I'm antisocial since Kazu and Kenta were like my only true friends back in the day" he said with a chuckle. Swinging the bag containing Jeri's pajamas, Takato stopped when he looked at the brown haired girl.

Jeri had continued walking, but stopped when she realized Takato was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Takato blushed when he realized he had been staring and quickly tried to come up with an excuse before Kami decided to grant him one as the Digi-Egg in her arms jumped. The two tamers watched in awe as the egg continued to jump before the shell cracked. The crack continued to grow larger and the orange and black egg shattered as a soft redhorn stabbed through it. The shell fragments all fell to the ground and disappeared as red data flakes.

The Baby Digimon before them was small, small enough to make Calumon look relatively big. It was a large red plushy thing with two black eyes. On its head were three soft horns. It had no mouth, nose, ears...it looked like a giant red blob with three horns and a pair of eyes if you put it simply.

Jeri took out her yellow D-Ark and scanned Leomon's baby form.

"Punimon, Baby Digimon. Its body is composed of a gelatinous substance and is very squishy thus making it relatively invulnerable to physical attacks. It horns cannot do any damage due to their softness. Its only attack is Bubble Blow" Jeri read.

"Aww he's so cute" Takato said poking it. The two laughed as they saw the Baby Digimon's body wobble and jiggle from the poke.

"Puni?" Punimon looked confused as to why his tamer and the other human was laughing. Punimon's large coal like eyes blinked before he rubbed his head against Jeri's chest. Jeri giggled as she stroked the little Digimon while Takato scowled at the Digimon as he wished himself to be in that position with Jeri-chan. Punimon then spotted the D-Ark in Jeri's hand.

"PUNI!" the two looked surprised by the sudden outburst as Punimon leaped from Jeri's hands and knocked the D-Ark from her hands. Jeri and Takato looked at each other and then at each other as Punimon jumped towards the D-Ark, since it had no legs.

Punimon then turned to Jeri and hopped next to the D-Ark.

"What do you want me to do?" Jeri asked her Baby Digimon. Punimon narrowed its eyes due to the lack of communication between him and the tamer. Punimon touched the D-Ark and it released a bright yellow light almost automatically.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"PUNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

A yellow egg of spiraling data formed around the Baby Digimon. Punimon grew a bit larger. Red gelatin peeled away to reveal the wire frame form beneath it. Then skin reattached to the wire frame as it grew orange fur around the skin. Out of the top of the head of the digivolved Digimon, a large black horn about the size of Guilmon's claws in length, formed. Large grey eyed opened widely. The yellow data egg burst open to reveal the In-Training Digimon.

**"TSUNOMON!"**

Tsunomon blinked and looked around the area before settling his large grey eyes on the much taller Jeri Kato.

"Hmmm what happened?" Tsunomon looked bounced across the street, still being a talking head, and stopped in front of a window near a closed shop and saw his new form.

"Haha, well look at that I digivolved. Jeri did you see that I digivolved" Tsunomon said with excitement as he jumped into Jeri's arms.

"Y-Y-You remember my name?" the brown haired girl asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, you're my tamer. I'm supposed to know my tamer's name right?" Tsunomon replied with a grin. Jeri giggled at that and nodded.

"Hai, I guess so" Jeri said as she turned to Takato. Takato smirked and mouthed out an "I told you so"

Jeri smiled and nodded as she hugged Tsunomon. Takato and Jeri then continued the walk to Takato's house.

"Besides the goggle-headed one said you name before" Tsunomon added. Takato's head dropped at Tsunomon calling him goggle-head and Jeri just laughed at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsuki Bakery-Takato's House<strong>

It was nearly 10 o' clock by the time they reached the door to he bakery/house and Takato's parents had increased his curfew time to 11 0' clock since they now knew about Guilmon. The two pre-teens took off their shoes before walking up towards the stairs. Takato and Jeri then spied Takato's parents sitting at the kitchen table talking about everyday things, like how Takato was such a grown up now, saving the world, getting a Digimon, the usual talk since he left for the Digital World.

"Kobanwa, Otou-san, Okaa-chan" Takato greeted his parents. The two elder Matsukis looked up and smiled at their son.

"Good to know you're back safe, son" Mr. Matsuki said with a smile as he saw his son for the second time today.

"Takato, do you want anything to...oh and who's you're little friend?" Mrs. Matsuki said spying the girl hiding behind Takato. Mr. Matsuki smirked at his son and gave a wink.

"Ummm yeah, this is Jeri. She lives a while from where Hypnos lives and her Okaa-chan is working late so she said Jeri would have to spend the night at a friend's. I was wondering if you guys would let her stay the night?"

"Well of course you can, Jeri" Mrs. Matsuki said walking up to the girl, "I'll get you some of my old pajamas"

"No need, Mrs. Matsuki. I have my own" Jeri said with a polite smile as she took the bag that Takato was holding.

"Well okay...Takato I'm assuming she's sleeping in your room?" Takato nodded to his mother.

"She'll sleep on my bed, I'll take the extra futon" he said as he took his goggles off his forehead. Jeri shook her head.

"No, you don't have to do that Takato-kun, Tsunomon and I are just fine if we have to sleep on the futon"

"No, Jeri-chan. You're a guest, and a lady guest at that. I can't have you sleeping on the futon now can I?" he tilted his head and bore the ever popular fox like grin that Naruto always had when he was mischievous, flirty or just plain happy. Right now, Takato was just being mischievous, though in the mind of his parents he was being flirty.

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki glanced at each other and held in their laughs as Takato looked confused when he took note of Jeri's flushed cheeks. Tsunomon looked up from Jeri's arms between Takato and Jeri.

'Humans...so unpredictable' the In-Training Digimon thought.

"Well I'll get the extra futon, Takato you can take Jeri to your room. No funny business though" Mr. Matsuki said with a mischievous smirk.

"OTOU-SAN!" Takato exclaimed as he began to blush rather heavily and Jeri's blush increased in brightness, so much she could have rivaled Hinata.

"Now, now Takato, Takehiro was only kidding...weren't you Take-kun?" she asked with a sickenly sweet voice that promised pain should he make that joke again. Takehiro swetadropped.

"Yes, Yoshie-chan" he stuttered out nervously as he took note of the demonic aura surrounding his wife. The two pre-teens and Tsunomon sweatdropped before they humourously moved away from Takato's seemingly insane parents. The two headed upstairs where Takato showed her the bathroom and where his room was.

Not wanting the male Digimon to see her, Jeri handed Tsunomon to Takato.

"No, I must stay with you Jeri. I am your Digimon, what if an enemy tries to kidnap you while you're in there" Tsunomon argued.

"Then I'll just call on you two boys to help me then" Jeri smiled as she patted her Digimon causing Tsunomon to purr softly as she stroked his fur before leaving to go into the bathroom. When the Digimon and tamer got into the room, Tsunomon immediately hopped out of Takato's arms and jumped onto the bed.

"Cool...this...thing...is...so...bouncy" Tsunomon laughed, saying each word with each jump he made. Takato chuckled as he watched the hyperactive talking head jump up and down on his bed rapidly as if he were on sugar high before he suddenly landed with a 'plop' and knocked out, releasing light snores.

Takato sweatdropped at how quickly the In-Training Digimon fell asleep. Takato then looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"Hmmm half past ten, best get to sleep" Takato said with a yawn. Takato then walked to his sidetable and turned on the lamp to get some light for him to see. He opened his closet and took out a white t-shirt and a pair of comfortable, lengthy cotton pants. He quickly did his pants first so that just in case Jeri had finished she wouldn't see his lower half. Then he took of his shirt and unknown to him, just as he did that Jeri had opened the door.

Jeri's brown eyes widened in awe and she swore that she nearly drooled when she saw Takato's body. For a twelve year old he was rather physically fit (A/N: Fighting Digimon and training with Naruto can do a lot for a person)

His arms were muscular, but they were lean not bulky showing that they were gained through much hard work. His chest was still developing muscle, but Jeri had no doubt when he hit puberty he would turn out rather "hot" was the only word that graced her thoughts. Finally she looked at his abdominal area and saw that he had a developing six pack. The definition was clearly shown and damn he was workin' it.

Jeri quickly wiped away the little bit of blood that flowed from her nose and went back to the bathroom to wipe it off. Then she entered Takato's bedroom to find him with his shirt on, much to her disappointment after seeing what was underneath the white t-shirt, and laying out the futon for him to sleep on.

"Oh hey Jeri-chan" Takato said with a small wave. Takato looked at the pajama clad girl, even though they were rather baggy, Takato's hormones had him scanning her body with just a single glance. Her hair was not done up in his little pony tail and was let loose, so her hair flowed down and was longer as it extended past her neck. Her developing breasts were slightly shown through the slightly small top and Takato nearly got a nosebleed, but he resisted the act through sheer willpower. The pants were nearly skin tight as they showed her long (for a twelve year old) lean legs. Jeri had used to do gymnastics for the Shinjuku Junior High Gymnastics team, but stopped when her usually high grades started slipping because of it and apparently the results of that acrobatic training were still in effect.

Takato quickly turned away before coughing.

"Umm yeah well, Tsunomon's already asleep so...goodnight, Jeri-chan" Takato said as he was about to climb into the futon.

"Umm Takato-kun..." Jeri walked up to her friend and looked up at him. It was then that she now realized he was taller than her by a good two to three inches.

"Hmmm?" Takato answered with a raised eyebrow. Jeri fidgeted before looking directly into his eyes.

"Arigato" she stated with a small blush. Takato just got even more confused.

"For what, exactly?"

"Well you helped me get through the time when I thought Leomon had died and you helped reassure that if Tsunomon were to digivolve back into Leomon that he would remember me...and for letting me and Tsunomon stay here for the night" Takato swallowed audibly before nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Aww shucks, it's no problem. You're my friend Jeri-chan, I care about you" he said with a grin and a slight blush when he realized how the last part would sound to a female. Jeri blushed a bit at that before hugging the goggle wearing tamer and then planting a kiss on his cheek and then retreated from his stunned, blushing form.

Jeri giggled at Takato's face before gently moving Tsunomon over and going underneath the warm covers. Takato raised his hand to his cheek and looked at Jeri with a still stunned look. He turned off the bedside table lamp and then went under the covers of his futon. Takato then touched his cheek once before uttering a single syllable before he fainted from the amount of blood that rushed to his head.

"Wow"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

Takato's alarm clock released its annoying buzzing sound and caused the two pre-teens and one Digimon to wake up and glare at the evil invention. At least he had set the clock for a late time, 10:30 a.m the clock read.

With a yawn all three occupants of Takato's room got up, well Tsunomon couldn't really get up since he was a talking head, but you get my point. Jeri climbed out of Takato's bed as Tsunomon jumped down from the soft mattress onto the hard wooden floor.

Then the door opened to reveal Yoshie Matsuki who was smiling brightly, apparently she was a morning person.

"Ah good, you kids are awake. Takato, Jeri and talking head, breakfast is ready in the kitchen, so have a shower. Jeri, I washed and ironed your clothes from yesterday since I realized last night you didn't bring any extra clothes"

Jeri smiled sleepily, "Arigato, Mrs. Matsuki"

The older woman smiled before leaving the room to go and manage the bakery downstairs. The two pre-teens then took turns to use the bathroom, Jeri went first since Takato had fallen back down on his futon right after his mother left. After getting Takato out of bed, Jeri managed to get the rag doll of a boy into the bathroom by himself before closing the door.

After Takato's shower, Jeri was waiting outside with a grin on her face as she saw Takato with a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing covering his top half. Jeri's mind suddenly ventured into the forbidden zone.

'What's underneath the towel?' she mused only for a bright pink to flood her face as she mentally kicked herself and force the blush down, 'Mind out of the gutter Jeri, Okaa-chan taught you better than to have your mind turn towards Takato's...hunky...' Jeri was put out her thoughts when Takato opened the previously closed door that led to his room, dressed in his usual garb.

A blue hooded sweater over a white t-shirt, a pair of grey pants, his goggles worn on his forehead and his new golden D-Ark worn around his neck like a pendant and his card case in his pocket. He quickly pulled on his socks and walked past Jeri as he headed downstairs.

"Jeri-chan, come on...aren't you gonna have breakfast?" he asked. Jeri shook her head of whatever dirty thoughts were left in them and nodded.

"Hai, come on Tsunomon" she bent down to pick up the horned In-Training Digimon and headed downstairs to be greeted with a classic breakfast of pancakes and waffles. After the Digimon and two tamers eat, they quickly put on their shoes and headed outside.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san, we're going out now" Takato told his mother. Yoshine and Takehiro waved to their son as they just handed a bag of pastries to a customer.

"Have fun, Takato" the two parents said before saying bye to their customer. However before they even took five steps outside the door of the bakery/house, Jeri, Takato and Tsunomon were greeted to the sight of the other tamers and their Digimon, Guilmon was among the throng before the Digital Hazard bearing Digimon walked up next to his partner.

"Uh, hey guys" Takato said with a wave, "what's up?"

"Ummm Takato...I don't know if you noticed, but...what's up...is that?" Naruto pointed up to the sky at an angle, and Takato and Jeri, along with the rest of the group turned their heads in the direction Naruto's hand pointed. Takato, Jeri and Tsunomon's eyes widened as they saw, floating in the sky was a large swirling vortex of pink and purple. The vortex hovered near to one of Shinjuku's many skyscrapers before a loud roar sounded from the vortex.

Then the tamer's eyes widened, along with that of their Digimon partners as they spied the ever familiar red-orange substance that made up the monstrous behemoth from the Digital World.

"No way, that's impossible!" Ryo said to Monodramon.

"I know, red head and fox girl took it out back in the Digital World as Sakuyamon" the purple scaled dragon replied to his tamer. Jeri latched onto Takato as she Tsunomon in her other arm. Rika took her place by Naruto's side and they all gazed up as the gelatinous form of the data destroying beast seemed to endlessly flow from the vortex.

"That's the...the..." Takato couldn't finish his sentence as his surprise and sudden feeling of fear welled up inside of him.

"The D-Reaper" Naruto and Dorumon growled.

**(A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked the fight scenes between the Digimon and the D-Reaper and the fight between Lucemon Chaos Mode and Fanglongmon. Don't worry though, Fanglongmon is not down yet, so don't go thinking he's down and out just yet. Also I chose now to kind of build up on Takato and Jeri's relationship seeing as how they were kind of neglected for nearly the entire story and seeing as how there's not much to do with Naruto and Rika, the most I can do for those two is probably an emotional moment here, a kiss or two there. Please review. **

**Now in the next chapter, the D-Reaper has broken through and the tamers are ready to fight only for their four strongest fighters can't bio-merge! And who comes to their rescue, apparently a little blonde girl with a Dobermon that Ryo and Rika know a little too well. Will this affect Rika's performance battle, positively most likely since her rage will fuel her power. **

**Jeri now has Tsunomon, but will Tsunomon digivolve into his stronger forms in time to help the others in their battles? **

**Impmon has decided that in order to become stronger he must return to the beginning, and that means returning to his human tamers. Will Impmon find his tamers in time and be able to digivolve?**

**And finally, Fanglongmon and Lucemon are still neck and neck as their fight continues. The Dragon of the Center is weakened by the sonic screech and Lucemon uses that to his advantage as he suddenly developed a method to escape the void...but will it work? Find out the answers to all these and more in the next exciting chapter of Naruto:Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 25: D-Reaper what you Sow. Please review-K.D)**


	25. Chapter 25:DReaper what you Sow

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 25: D-Reaper what you Sow

**(A/N: This is a NarutoxDigimon fanfic, honestly I found Digimon to be much more entertaining than Pokemon so this is why I'm not following my poll results. Now then, this is based on the series of Naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Digimon aspect owned by...whoever is the guy that own Digimon. The story is mine though. Now enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it's the reviews that will have more people read it and keep me motivated to write this, because as much as like faves and alerts...I LOVE REVIEWS MORE SO REVIEW!)**

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N: This is it. Its been fun writing this story and having so many people enjoy it, but it seems that I am only a few chapters away from ending this story**__**. The D-Reaper saga begins, I'll try to make it last as long as I can, but I think this story will last only about three to five more chapters. You all have been a wonderful audience to this story. This chapter will not have much detailed action since I will have to go into a lot of not violent stuff, like the thing with Alice and Dobermon and Impmon becoming Beezlemon Blast Mode and the only detailed action will be between Fanglongmon and Lucemon. So here it D-Reaper what you Show, chapter 25. Enjoy and review.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_"No way, that's impossible!" Ryo said to Monodramon._

_"I know, red head and fox girl took it out back in the Digital World as Sakuyamon" the purple scaled dragon replied to his tamer. Jeri latched onto Takato as she Tsunomon in her other arm. Rika took her place by Naruto's side and they all gazed up as the gelatinous form of the data destroying beast seemed to endlessly flow from the vortex._

_"That's the...the..." Takato couldn't finish his sentence as his surprise and sudden feeling of fear welled up inside of him._

_"The D-Reaper" Naruto and Dorumon growled._

_NOW_

The pink and purple portal continued to release the red-orange behemoth of data into the Real World. The D-Reaper continued to gain size until it was nearly the size of Azulongmon before it detached itself from the main body which still resided in the Digital World. However, the portal continued to remain open.

"Okay guys..." Naruto turned to the tamers and looked them over before pointing at the D-Reaper, "The power of that thing is near unfathomable. Why it has come here it is unclear, but it can't be good, so here's the plan" the blonde took out both his silver blue D-Ark for Dorumon and the golden-bronze D-Ark for Gatomon.

"WE KILL THAT FUCKING BLOB!"

"Simple, yet effective" was Ryo's comment.

"I concur" Monodramon said. The black D-Ark wielding tamer took a step forward. Calumon floated in the air as he landed on Naruto's head. Naruto glanced at the cream puff Digimon and smiled at him.

"Calumon, listen to me..." the blonde took the small Digimon off of his head, "I need you to stay here in the bakery with Takato's Okaa-san okay, she'll keep you safe. We're gonna go fight some bad guys, you see that big blob?"

Calumon glanced at the D-Reaper and nodded, "Uh huh"

"It's the bad guy so we're gonna go beat it up. After that, we'll come back for you, okay?"

"Okay, Naruto...we can play after you beat the bad guy right?" Naruto patted Calumon on the head.

"Sure thing, Calumon" and with that the little cream puff flew back into the store.

"Naruto, though we have our differences and negative feelings towards each other...would you and the others allow Monodramon and I to fight alongside you" Ryo said politely with a bow to the blonde. The shinobi, along with the other tamers (A/N: Forgot to mention in the last chapter, Suzy and Lopmon are not here) were surprised by Ryo's act.

"I may be leader of the tamers, but a chain is only as strong as its weakest link and right now, if you wish to fight with us...the weakest link would be the trust that my friends and their Digimon feel towards you, so it is not me you should be asking...but them...but mostly Rika-chan since she's very pissed off at you right about now" he whispered the last part.

The brown haired tamer and his violet scaled reptile turned to the other tamers with a look a hope in their eyes.

"You are a teme for having left Rika. cheating on her while still together, however...it is said that a person should be judged on things that they can do rather than what they did" Takato took a step forward and held out his hand. Ryo smiled and shook the extended hand. The others soon joined in along with their Digimon...that is, all except Rika and Renamon who stood there with icy glares.

"Rika-ch..."Ryo paused in adding the suffix to the red head's name before simply calling her just "Rika?"

He and Monodramon awaited their response. Over their heads, the sounds of new helicopters as well as Japanese military helicopters came, some of them being helicarriers which brought it troops to combat the D-Reaper.

"You broke my heart" she growled. Ryo looked down with shame, but nodded.

"I just want to know...why did you do it?" she stared at him with those violet-grey eyes and Ryo suddenly felt like the world was on his shoulders and he struggled to hold it up as he tried to reply, but when he opened his mouth...no words came out.

"I was a baka..." he said as the words began to flow like water, "I was young, I mean come on Rika, you were eleven and I was twelve back then. I was barely even aware of how to handle a relationship and the consequences of cheating on you would be. Heck I didn't even know what cheating was until I turned thirteen. But Alice..."

"Was that her name? The blonde, gothic girl?"

Ryo nodded, "Actually she isn't goth, she just likes to wear black. But yes, her name is Alice..."

The two tamers and their Digimon continued to stare at each other as silence entered the space surrounding them.

"Well...I've hated you for nearly two years, especially since you had disappeared the few AFTER I caught you making out with that blonde haired tramp...but I can't hate you forever so I will accept you as a comrade to fight with"

"If Rika will fight with you...I will fight with you and Monodramon, Ryo Akiyama" Renamon spoke her acceptance to fight with Ryo. The black D-Ark wielding tamer nodded with a smirk. He then saw Rika walk up to him and hold out her hand to shake, only when he went to return the gesture, Rika pulled her hand back.

Her five fingers curled inward and she let the arm shoot forth in a straight forward motion.

POW!

The tamers and their Digimon, every single one of them winced as they saw Ryo get clocked in the head by Rika's rather hard fist. The boy flew through the air like a rag doll and skidded comically as he rolled and skidded into a nearby by street lamp.

"Itai Itai Itai...okay...I deserve that, but oh dear kami-sama, that hurts" the boy wimpered to himself. The others gaped while Rika held a satisfied look on her face.

"Naruto, one question though" Kazu spoke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he continued to watch the pain wracked Ryo stand with the help of his dragon partner.

"Ummm, shouldn't we at least do some observations of the D-Reaper? I mean we barely know anything about it, that and we only have Rika's small scuffle with it to judge its power and even though it scares the Sovereigns, we still have no idea how to fight it and for all we know the power it used against Rika may not even be its full power"

"You put up a good point, Kazu"

"That and the army is there and they will probably be wondering what a couple of gakis like us are doing in the middle of a potential crossfire" Kenta added.

"Another good point"

"So, what's the plan now if it's not to attack and take it down?" Jeri asked. Naruto looked at the reinstated tamer as she held Tsunomon.

"Well first of all, we gotta get Tsunomon to digivolve to Rookie at least. Even though he isn't Leomon, Rookie level would be enough to protect you should you be in any danger"

"So how we do that?" Jeri asked as she hugged her horned talking head of a partner. Naruto looked to Takato.

"Takato, you're a Digimon fanatic. Quick, what's the evolution of Tsunomon that could digivolve to Leomon?" Takato seemed caught off guard.

"I'm not a fanatic, I'm just rather knowledgeable on the subject" he said taking offense to the 'fanatic comment', "Anyways, ummm let's see Tsunomon can digivolve into either Gabumon, Elecmon and Bearmon for Rookies. Gabumon digivolves into Garurumon for a fact. Bearmon turns into Grizzlymon so the only choice left is Elecmon" the goggle wearing tamer deduced.

"Great, so we know what form Tsunomon should get...but the question is how?" Henry said. The others began thinking hard as Ryo and Monodramon walked back to join them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"How to get Jeri's Tsunomon to digivolve to Elecmon so that she can have Leomon back as her partner" Rika replied. Tsunomon looked around at the other tamers.

"Jeri...why are you all wanting me to turn into a Leomon so badly?" the In-Training Digimon asked. Not wanting to re-tell the horrible tale about how he nearly died, Jeri just smiled and patted his head.

"It's nothing, it's just that Leomon is very strong and I'm more of a cat person that a wolf or bear" she said, bending the truth only slightly. She did have a pet cat after all and as cool as it would be to have a wolf or bear for a pet...well they are rather violent species when they get older.

"Okay" was Tsunomon's only reply. Tsunomon continued to stare at the other tamers, he couldn't place it, but the talking head of a Digimon could swear by Fanglongmon that he had met these tamers before. He had heard their names from somewhere, but he couldn't place it and he continued to stare as the tamers and their Digimon tried to figure out how to make Tsunomon become Elecmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinjuku- D-Reaper's Location<strong>

The soldiers of the Japanese military all marched out of the helicarriers, trucks and jeeps that had come to drop them off. They quickly deployed tents in which they were to make their sleeping quarters as they made camp.

"Okay men!" the commander of the forces before him bellowed, "We have an unknown enemy..blob...thing...and it appears to be non-violent. However, we cannot be sure of that until we know what we are dealing with because I sure as hell do not know!"

"Sir, what are order sir?" a soldier asked. The commander thought for a while before snapping his fingers.

"Alright, the camp should already be set up, so I want some of you men to go and take images with the miniature cameras that we have. Use infra-red scanners, use bluetooth, I don't care. We need to try and figure out what the blob is and why. UNDERSTOOD SOLDIERS!"

"SIR YES SIR!" the infantry replied with salutes.

"Alright, now which of you soldiers specialize in technology and spyware" about ten of the the hundred or so soldiers before him raised their hands. The commander nodded, "Excellent, you all will lead the missions. Ready the small spy planes and also get those cameras and see if you can enter that thing, hook it up so that we can see what the camera sees"

"Understood, SIR!" the ten tech soldiers replied before leaving with the rest of the infantry to carry out their orders. Soldiers ran up and about as they began to ready the spy planes and the video cameras.

A few minutes passed and the spy planes were ready to go into the air. The minitature pieces of army spyware technology were about the size of paper airplanes made with regular printer size paper. Each plane had a uranium battery as a power source thus allowing them to work for about ten hours each as the maximum. In the nose of the planes were tiny cameras that were able to record up to about one day's worth of video feed.

"Alright boys, fire up those planes!" the commnader barked. The soldiers nodded before flipping the switches and the planes hummed before taking off. The white airplanes zoomed through the air before nearing the D-Reaper.

"Putting on cameras now" a soldier pressed a series of buttons on the remotes and suddenly the multiple screen within the commander's tent flashed on and colour images formed on the screens.

"Accessing infra-red settings of the cameras" the few technologically advanced soldiers spoke before pressing buttons on their remotes and suddenly the colours on the screen became a mixture of red, orange, yellow, green and blue. Red being the highest concentration of heat and blue being the lowest.

The commander's eyes widened along with his troops' when he saw that the entire form of the D-Reaper was red and orange.

"Sir, that thing has the highest heat signature and the scans show that it is largely synthetic proteins, so that means its not organic, in fact the scanners show that it seems to be solidified matter made of an unknown substance...though what else it contains...we aren't sure" the soldiers said turning to their commander.

"SIR, WE JUST LOST OUR EXTENSION CAMERA!" a soldier yelled running up to the commander.

"NANI?"

"HAI, SIR! THE BLOB SOMEHOW MOVED AND EXTENDED ITSELF AND IT 'ATE' THE CAMERA, SIR!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Sir, our spy planes were just taken down!" a soldier yelled. The commander gritted his teeth before another soldier ran through the opening that led into the tent.

"Sir, the blob is moving, well not really moving, but increasing in size, I suggest we perform a tactical retreat"

"I second that motion, private" the commander yelled when he saw every single screen in the tent suddenly go black.

The D-Reaper growled as it suddenly increased in size as soon as it absorbed the mechanical equipment. It suddenly reached out in the direction of the army camp. Luckily the tropps and their commander were able to pile into the vehicles and drove off with whatever they could take up at the time, including the miniature, portable screen that connected to the extension camera through wireless connection.

Upon remembering that, the soldier flipped the switch on the screen, an orange light glowed at the top of the before the screen became snowy and then images began to appear.

"Sir, I got through with the wireless on the extension camera" the commander turned to look at the little monitor in his private's hand.

"Excellent job, boy...hmmm it appears there is no damage done to anything organic if those unharmed trees are any indication, though..." the commander zoomed in on the inside of a building that the D-Reaper had just consumed and noticed it was 'eating' everything that was electronic. Televisions, computers, large electronic billboards, etc.

"It appears that its eating all of our electronic equipment, that could explain why it took our spy planes" the screen suddenly turned red and orange before turning snowy.

"And now it ate our camera, sir" the soldier deadpanned.

"This ain't good, ready the weapons when we stop...we shoot that thing like there's no tomorrow"

"HAI!"

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

The group of Digimon tamers walked through the streets before they reached a secluded area of the streets.

"Alright guys here's the plan, Elecmon is an electric Digimon" Takato explained, "So my idea is that, if the surrounding area is full of electricity, Tsunomon will digivolve with respect to his surroundings. If its cold, he could digivolve to Gabumon or Bearmon in order to stay warm due to his fur, but maybe if the air was full of electric charge..."

"The surrounding charge could be absorbed into Tsunomon while he's digivolving and then turn into Elecmon" Gatomon finished before turning to Takato.

"And I thought you were dumb"

Takato sweatdropped at that before looking at the electric pole and opened the fuse box. He opened it and yanked out the wires and watching the ends spark as they became live.

"Okay, here we go..." Naruto took out a card and swiped it through Gatomon's D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...ELECTRIC FIELD!" Naruto shouted. Gatomon's fur suddenly pointed up as electric charge built up around her fur. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened when her fur puffed out and she looked like a giant puff ball with claws and a tail. Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw them try to hold in their laughs.

"Laugh and I will kill you all" she growled.

"Gomen...*snicker*, Gato-chan" Dorumon chuckled. Gatomon turned to her tamer who remained with a stoic expression, but she could see the hidden laughter within his eyes. The white feline held out her claws and released a wave of electricity that passed harmlessly through the air within a twenty foot radius.

"Okay, now then, Dorumon...attack Jeri" Naruto commanded. Dorumon's burnt orange eyes widened and turned to his tamer. Burnt orange met cerulean blue, but the X-Antibody holder caught on to the blonde's plan.

'You evil genius' Dorumon spoke through the mental link between tamer and Digimon.

'I know, I know'

'What, what, I wanna know the plan!' Gatomon whined. When she got no reply from either male, she inwardly huffed her fluffy self before trying to flatten her fur down. The other tamer's eyes widened in shock as Dorumon shot forth towards Jeri. Not knowing of the plan, the other Digimon immediately went to stop the purple furred dragon.

Terriermon launched forward with a fist surrounded by green wind, but Dorumon merely ducked underneath it and grabbed Terriermon and slammed him into the ground. The dragon flipped over Terriermon and kicked Guardromon in the face before twisting to get behind the mechanical robotic organism and released an orb of tempered steel to stop the heart shaped prison that MarineAngemon was about to use.

Guilmon quickly coated his claws in orange flames.

**"ROCK BREAKER!"** Dorumon watched as the red scaled lizard tried to attack him only for said red scaled lizard to pause as Dorumon blurred out of his vision. Then his eyes widened as he felt the air from his lungs escape him.

**"HYPER DASH METAL!"** the X-Antibody holder roared and sent Guilmon flipping through the air before using his sixth sense of danger and ducked and kicked upwards allowing him to slam his feet into Renamon's chest. Falling forward, Dorumon landed in a crouch and plucked Renamon out from above him and swung her into the nearby wall.

Takato, Rika and Henry then decided to take a stand, knowing full well they might not get out of this unharmed. After all, Dorumon knew every trick Naruto did and Naruto taught them everything they knew.

Slipping into fighting stances they watched as Dorumon blurred out of sight, vanishing as in a flash of purple and white. The three tamers didn't even notice until it was too late. Dorumon had used his speed to land behind them...and right in front of Jerry.

'Please let this work' Dorumon thought. He could still feel the negativity from the electrons in the air, causing his fur to stand on edge, but he raised his claws to strike at Jerry, who clutched Tsunomon out of fear.

Jeri and Tsunomon watched as Dorumon's three claws flew through the air in a downward arc.

Suddenly Jeri's D-Ark released a flash of bright yellow energy causing Dorumon's eyes close from the intensity na have him along with anyone else who was caught in the light of Digivolution's blinding light.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Tsunomon's fur and skin peeled off and his horn shattered into data flakes. The wire frame of yellow twisting and bending into a new form. The data then reattached itself to the yellow wire frame before forming Tsunomon's Rookie digivolution. The electricity in the air began to bond with the data flakes and induce the change of one of Tsunomon's three Rookie forms. Red fur formed on the upper areas of its body, its fur was white on the underneath. Each of its four paws had three ivory claws extending from each one. Blue coloured patterns formed on its fur, on its legs were stripes and on its back extending to the nine feather like tails that fanned out behind it, a blue patterns formed in the likeliness of flame. Its long ears were tipped with the blue fur. Blue eyes snapped open and sparks of yellow electricity surrounded its body.

**"ELECMON!"**

Elecmon quickly jumped out of Jeri's hands and his body surrounded by electricity rammed into Dorumon, electrocuting the dragon. Dorumon skidded backwards and recovered fast enough to dodge a swipe from Elecmon's claws before striking back with his own and sent Elecmon to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough" Naruto said. Dorumon nodded before returning to his tamer's side.

"What was that for?" Takato asked.

"To get Tsunomon to digivolve of course" Naruto said as if it were the answer to the most simplest of questions.

"So you had Dorumon nearly beat our Digimon...all to get Tsunomon to digivolve?" Rika asked.

"Pretty much" the dragon replied.

"Aww I wanted to be in on the plan, I wanted to fight too" Gatomon pouted only to get a peck on the cheek from Dorumon.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty more time to fight when we go get the D-Reaper" he said, which earned a smirk from the cat Digimon. Elecmon quickly returned to Jeri's side, but remained wary of Dorumon.

"Don't worry Elecmon, it was just Naruto's way of getting you to digivolve" Jeri explained. The nine tailed mammal growled softly before taking note of the lack of hostility from the blonde tamer and his Digimon partners before accepting his tamer's explanation.

The downed Digimon climbed back to their feet before glaring at Naruto.

"Did you really have to do that?" Renamon said as she rubbed her head.

"Well I had to make it believable in order for Tsunomon to digivolve" the Kyuubi jinchuriki replied.

"Give us a warning next time at least" Terriermon and Guilmon whined.

"I didn't even hit you guys that hard" Dorumon said before sweatdropping as the three Digimon he did hit glared at him.

"You slammed me into the ground"

"You crashed your steel hard skull into my stomach"

"And you threw me into a wall"

Guardromon and MarineAngemon, who weren't even hit, watched in awe as a demonic aura surrounded the three Rookies.

However, their little episode was over when they heard a yelp of pain. The source of the sound was from Elecmon who was on the ground clutching his now throbbing skull.

"Elecmon what's wrong?" Jeri asked as she watched the pained expression on her Digimon.

"Head...hurts" he managed to gasp out, and the nine tailed Digimon's blue eyes snapped open and his pupil dilated as a sudden rush of data entered his brain. Elecmon then stopped screaming and fell to the ground once more.

"Elecmon!" Jeri picked up her newly digivolved Rookie and looked at him.

"Ugh...I...I remember...I remember you guys now" Elecmon suddenly flipped around in Jeri's arms and landed on the ground.

"What..what do you mean you remember us?" Kazu asked.

"I remember all of you now, Takato, Naruto, Renamon, Dorumon, all of you. I know who all are now. When we were walking I had a feeling I knew you guys, but I didn't know how because I had never seen you guys in my entire life" Elecmon explained.

"Ah, so your memories of us came back" Gatomon stated.

"Memories...you mean I had amnesia?" the red furred Rookie asked. However, the topic of conversation had changed as Naruto spoke, denying Elecmon of an answer.

"Alright, now that that's done, come on we have to get to the D-Reaper's location" Naruto pointed to the large red-orange blob.

And with that the group set off. The tamers ran through the streets.

"Is it just me, or do the streets empty to you guys?" Takato asked. Takato's observation proved to be correct for as they kept running through the street, veering left and right to reach the D-Reaper, there was no sign of the citizens of Shinjuku.

"Maybe they are inside their houses" Henry guessed. The rest of the run was relatively silent, only the sound of their breathing and their feet stamping against the pavement as they ran was heard. Finally they stopped at a nearby overpass that people used to cross the street whenever there were high amounts of traffic.

They climbed the steps and looked as the D-Reaper crept over the streets and parts that were obstructed by buildings began to climb them before swallowing them in a sea of red-orange.

"Okay, we take it down hard and we take it down fast...hopefully" was Naruto's original plan. It was then that they heard the sound of rotating blades slicing through air. The group looked up to see helicopters, news and military alike soaring through the skies. The news copters stayed further away from the gelatinous behemoth.

The military copters hovered near the D-Reaper before a loud rat-tat-tat-tat sound broke the sound barrier as bullets from the helicopter's machine guns fired, releasing over 100 bullets per minute. The firing continued until the copters ran out of bullets.

_"Sir, this is Blackhawk 1, the bullets have done no damage whatsoever"_

_"Well don't just hover there, use the missiles!" _the commander roared into the walkie talkie he held in his hands. The Japanese Defense Force was near to the location of the copters and were watching the assault.

_"Roger that...okay men, take aim aaaaaaand..."_ the copters lined up the shot and pressed the big red button, _"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!'_

Fuel ignited and projectiles fired. The missiles flew through the air leaving a trail of small flames and grey smoke before impacting with the D-Reaper. Large explosions resulted as the twelve missiles from each of the twelve Blackhawks fired with pinpoint accuracy.

The D-Reaper released a growl of what seemed to be either pain or annoyance, most likely the latter though. It then began to bulge and twist before it swirled and then what seemed to cords, but were actually veins, shot out of the D-Reaper from various angles. There were at least fifty of these cords, but it was what was attached to the end of these cords is what caught the attention of both the army and the tamers.

The figures at the ends of the cord-like veins looked like stereotypical wraiths, each one haveing cord like limbs with scythes attached to the areas where the hands would be and the feet were larger sickles. Its body was covered by a large cloak of somekind and it had a pumpkin like face.

This is one of the D-Reaper's agents, the ADR-03: Pendulum Feet. An agent used for anti-aircraft assault.

The Pendulum Feet hovered in the air, silently as if judging what it should do next. The truth is that is exactly what it was doing. The D-Reaper aimed to understand what it would be up against in its quest to rid this area of the organisms that extended beyond their normal boundaries. Scanning the copters, the D-Reaper spotted the weak points before sending the information to the Pendulum Feet.

With that, the Pendulum feet raised their scythe edged limbs and like a rocket, the limbs stretched out like rubber and sliced cleanly through the rotors and lower areas of the Blackhawks. Luckily, the soldiers were able to get out in time and parachute down to safety and then running away and screaming like little girls.

The Pendulum Feet retracted their limbs and then continued to float around.

_"This is Anzu Takenouchi reporting for Channel 5 News. Earlier today, a vortex opened up in the sky and released this large behemoth. The beast appears to be expanding at a rather slow rate, but even so it is swallowing our city beneath waves of its being. The Japanese Defense Force had just sent in Blackhawks for an aerial assault only for them to be quickly struck down. Luckily, the soldiers were able to escape unharmed as these..." _the camera zoomed in on the Pendulum Feet, _"what appear to wraiths or specters of some kind easily took out the helicopters."_

_"We wait in anticipation to see what the armed forces' next move will be. Also for those still within the West Shinjuku area it is heavily advised that you all evacuate this area. This is Anzu Takenouchi, Channel 5 News"_

"Those things have power equal to that of an Ultimate level Digimon" Renamon said as she felt the energy coming off of the specters of the D-Reaper.

"Then we just gotta go mega" Naruto said taking out his silver-blue D-Ark.

"Alright, IKUZO!" Takato exclaimed. Rika and Henry readied their D-Arks as well since Takato's yell alerted them of their presence.

"Way to go Takato, they've seen us" Kenta deadpanned, MarineAngemon mimicking her tamer's expression.

The four tamers with the ability to bio-merge ignored Kenta before pressing the orange button on their D-Arks. A cloud of data, similar to the colour of each tamer's D-Arks formed before the clouds dispersed. The four tamers blinked.

"What the..." a screech was heard as the Pendulum feet descended.

"WHY CAN'T WE BIO-MERGE!" Rika yelled out as she jumped out of the way of the many sickles that aimed to cleave her and her friends in two or more pieces.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE..." Henry quickly backflipped and cartwheeled as he dodged three more scythes that aimed to slice him, "WE AREN'T IN THE DIGITAL WORLD. WE WERE DATA THERE SO IT WAS EASIER TO MERGE WITH THE DIGIMON, BUT OUT HERE..." Henry quickly formed handsigns and conjured up an earth wall that deflected the attacks, but was broken through due to the amount of attacks the wall had taken, "WE'RE FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"HENRY'S IDEA DOES HAVE SOME SENSE TO IT!" Naruto agreed, "THEN LET'S JUST MEET THEM HEAD ON, ULTIMATE LEVEL GUYS!"

"BUT NARUTO, REMEMBER I CAN GO MEGA WITH THE BLUE CARD NOW!" Gatomon reminded him. Naruto's eyes widened in realization before his foxy grin formed on his face. He quickly took out two kunai laced with wind chakra and sliced through the blades that aimed to cut him, but cut them instead.

"Takato, Rika, Henry, throw two kunai in the air...I'll take care of the rest" Naruto ordered. The three original tamers nodded before taking out the weapons from the pouches Naruto had given them to store their weapons and threw them sky high. Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns.

"NINPOU: KAGE KUNAI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" the eight kunai in the air were suddenly hit with a pulse of chakra and then began to multiply. Eight became sixteen, sixteen became thirty-two and so on and so on, until there were 8000 kunai in the air, all formed within a matter of seconds.

"This should buy us some time and then he, Rika, Henry and Takato drew their Blue Cards.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GUILMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGROWLMON!"**

**"TERRIERMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...RAPIDMON!"**

**"RENAMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...TAOMON!"  
><strong>

**"DORUMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...DORUGREYMON!****"**

The four Ultimate level Digimon released a chorus of battle cries before racing forth and began to tear through the army of Pendulum Feet agents.

"Naruto, what about me?" Gatomon asked.

"These four look like they've got it covered, Gatomon...besides I got a modify card that should make you happy with the destruction it would cause" Naruto said. Gatomon frowned slightly, but when he mentioned the modify card a malicious grin stretched across her face. Naruto then drew a card from his card case. It was the only Sovereign card he hadn't used yet. Naruto wondered what the effect of the attack was, but he had hoped it was offensive.

"DIGIMODIFY...EBONWUMON'S SOURYUHA ACTIVATE!" the card was slashed through the D-Ark and the feline's form glowed with a green aura in the shape of the twin headed turtle. Opening her jaws, Gatomon charged a large sphere of violet flame before releasing it.

**"SOURYUHA!"** twin streams of fire launched themselves from Gatomon's mouth and morphed into the shape of dragon's heads. The twin dragons destroyed a couple of Pendulum Feet, but a majority of them had avoided it. However, the attack kept going forward as it crashed into the D-Reaper, creating a large hole as the attack went into the D-Reaper and exploded inside causing the gelatinous beast to bulge from the inside and a tower of purple flame and energy erupted forced its way through. The attack also burnt away some of the cables that attached the Pendulum Feet to the D-Reaper and they began to drop like flies, unmoving upon hitting the concrete road.

**"METAL METEOR!" **DoruGreymon roared. A large metal sphere, ten times the size of the dragon formed above his head. The large projectile quickly destroyed a large amount of Pendulum Feet, but kept going and hit the D-Reaper as well causing a large amount of damage if the D-Reaper's loud roar was any indication.

**"ATOMIC BLASTER!"**

**"TRI-BEAM!"**

WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon released their energy based attacks simultaneously causing the two tow swirl around each other form into one large beam that cut through nearly half of the remaining Pendulum Feet and also struck the D-Reaper.

**"TALISMAN STAR!" **Taomon quickly took her large paintbrush and drew a Sanskrit symbol in the air before grabbing it as if it were solid and threw it. The symbol glowed gold before cutting through the remaining D-Reaper agents and struck the D-Reaper like the rest of the attacks from her fellow Ultimates.

The D-Reaper roared loudly as it burning form began to regenerate the part of its body that it lost before processing the information on these newcomers. In order to defend against such large opponents, you need an equally large, if not larger, fighter. The D-Reaper quickly swirled and then part of its form branched off and separated from the main body. The glob began to grow and take shape.

The four Ultimates watched from above as the glob separated into four pieces, each one as large as DoruGreymon who was the largest of the Ultimates. They were large and blue and had two limbs which appeared to look like large spiral shaped arms. Its yellow eyes glowed before it released a low growl.

This was ADR-05: Creep Hands. These agents are mostly used for ground assault, but their large limbs provide great strength and could easily jump to high altitudes. They are medium-sized offensive units and are equal to an Ultimate level Digimon.

The Creep Hands growled before crouching on their large hands and jumping to the level of the Ultimate Digimon who were in the air. DoruGreymon quickly lashed out with his spike tipped tail, but the Creep Hand grabbed it before it even struck and swung DoruGreymon down into the ground, creating a large crater in the road.

WarGrowlmon couldn't use Atomic Blaster at such close range due to the time it took to charge his cannons so the Cyborg Digimon quickly charged energy into his arm blades, which glowed sapphire from the energy.

**"RADIATION BLADE!"** WarGrowlmon released two arcs of energy from his blades, only to be caught by surprise as the blue D-Reaper agent clapped its hands together in the air and released a shockwave that cancelled out the attack creating a smoke cloud from the resulting collision. The Creep Hand then burst through the cloud and crashed its fist against WarGrowlmon's face sending both fighters to the ground.

Taomon and Rapidmon stood back-to-back as each of their Creep Hand opponents went for them.

**"RAPID FIRE!"**

**"TALISMAN OF LIGHT!"**

The two missiles flew from the armoured rabbit's arm cannons before explodion against the Creep Hands face sending to the ground, but Rapidmon was caught off guard as the blue beast's arm stretched out and slammed into Rapidmon's face sending him into Taomon whose concentration was interrupted as she had tried to draw a talisman in the air. The other Creep Hand took its chance and then flipped in the air and grabbed both Digimon by their skulls and used the momentum to slam them both into the ground with crater forming force.

DoruGreymon quickly slashed at his opponent who grabbed his clawed appendage before he opened his jaws and fired a growing Metal Meteor from his jaws only for the Creep Hands to make a last ditch effort and slammed both fists against the sides of DoruGreymon's head, discombobulating him as the blue beast flew back from the Metal Meteor and was destroyed.

"These things are tough" Takato growled.

"No duh, alright, Gatomon you're going in!" Naruto turned to his second partner. The white furred feline grinned toothily before readying the fight as her tamer took out her D-Ark and the Blue Card.

"Alright let's go...DIGI-huh?" Naruto, the Digimon and the Creep Hands halted their battle as a loud howl filled the area. Everyone covered their ears as the volume nearly caused their eardrums to burst. Then, on the freeway a large dog like Digimon landed in front of them.

It look like the doberman breed of dog, but was much larger. It was black and brown like most doberman. Around its neck, a large steel collar with spikes jutting out of it was worn. Its spine appeared to be quite visible as it was covered only by a thin layer of muscle and skin. What seemed to be rubies were embedded within the thigh muscles of the Digimon's four limbs.

Kazu quickly scanned the Digimon as it barked.

"Dobermon, Champion level Digimon. Dobermon are extremely loyal to those they follow, but he is attrocious and rather uncontrollable at times. His species is a rival to the Gatomon...oh that can't be good for Naruto then. His attacks are Grau Larm and Schwartz Strahl" Kazu pocketed his purple D-Ark as he finished reading the information.

**"GRAU LARM!" **a loud howl escaped Dobermon's mouth causing a larger sound wave to pulse outwards and freeze the Creep Hands in motion. The four Ultimate level Digimon were in shock before they got over it and Dorumon helped get the one off of WarGrowlmon before slashing it into pieces.

Rapidmon and Taomon used their strong leg muscles to kick the one holding them down away before Taomon blurred behind it and sliced it in half with a powerful karate chop.

"Arigato" Naruto said to the canine Digimon. The dog turned to Naruto before growling at Gatomon, who hissed in return.

"Are you the tamers?" Dobermon asked as he looked back to the D-Reaper which seemed to growl in annoyance and began to bulge and twist.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jeri asked.

"ARE YOU THE TAMERS?" Dobermon asked again.

"Uh...HAI!" the group replied. Dobermon nodded.

"Follow me, I need to show you all something, but the D-Reaper will prove a distraction in doing so...HURRY, QUICKLY!" Dobermon quickly opened his jaws and faced the D-Reaper.

**"SCHWARTZ STRAHL!" **a large pulse of dark energyy rocketed towards the D-Reaper who had formed four more Creepy Hands. The D-Reaper agents met the attack, but they were instantly reduced to data flakes as the attack condensed around them. The sphere of dark matter imploded in on itself and destroyed the Creepy Hands leaving nothing behind.

The four Ultimates quickly regained their bearings and floated next to the overpass that was starting to crack from the fights and was about to come tumbling down. Takato quickly took Jeri and Elecmon onto WarGrowlmon and Henry took Kenta and Marine Angemon onto Rapidmon. Naruto quickly grabbed Gatomon and climbed onto DoruGreymon's back while Taomon and Guardromon carried their respective partners. Dobermon leaped off the overpass as it broke down and along the length of road.

"What is it you need to show us?" Rapidmon asked as they began to follow the doberman like Digimon.

"I will show you when we get there" the canine Digimon replied.

* * *

><p><strong>With Impmon<strong>

The three foot tall Digimon walked through the streets of Shinjuku as his memories began to assault his mind. His legs seemed to be taken over and he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He made a left and walked up a few blocks before turning and making a right and then stopped.

The green eyed Digimon looked up at the house. It was the same as he remembered it to be. A red brick path that led from the streets that snaked its way up to the front door as if parting the surrounding greenery that made up the front lawn. The wooden door made from oak with its golden handle reflected the sunlight. Two pairs of windows were strategically placed on both the first and second floors of the two story house. The house itself was a plain snow white colour that seemed to be untouched by the elements. A black tile roof was place atop the house. A large tree sprouted up near the window on the top left which was the room where the two children slept.

"Well let's see if their still home" Impmon murmured to himself before running across the grass and expertly leaping up the wall. He kicked off of the white surface and then digging his claws into the tree's bark, he began to climb. Once he reached the branch that was level with the window he peered in and frowned slightly when he saw the neatly packed, bunch of toys.

'Hmmm, their not home' he thought, but just for nostalgia's sake he slid the window upwards and climbed into the room. He took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scents of his former home. He then walked through the empty house.

'Gakis' parents must not be home' he deduced since there was absolutely no one in the house. He then walked into the kitchen and took out a cookie from the cookie jar. While eating the treat he noticed the message on the fridge door. Although it was sad because he saw they signed it in that weird human language, but he knew the translation for that phrase alone.

'For Impmon'

Impmon took the note off the fridge before walking out of the house with cookie crumbs covering his face. The little Digimon walked through the streets and noticed the people walking about from this further side of Shinjuku, nothing like that other place where there wasn't even a soul left until he reached "his" side of Shinjuku.

He then paused on the street and held up the sign.

"Can somebody translate this for me?" he asked a stranger who was on his cellphone and ignored the little imp. He then noticed a woman and held up the sign again.

"Excuse me, miss..." damn he hated being polite, "Can you translate this for me please?"

The woman looked at Impmon's face and noticed the large fangs and the tail before running off. About fifteen more people passed, but none had agreed to help him out of ignorance of his existence or fear because they figured out that he was a Digimon.

With a heavy sigh, Impmon was about to walk off when he saw white. He looked up to find the white was of the pant leg of a aged man who looked rather strong.

'For a human that age' Impmon commented in his thoughts.

"Well hello there little fellow" the man said.

"Oi, mister..." his politeness had run its course and he couldn't help but revert to his regular self, "do you what this sign says?"

"Hmmm, let me take a look...it says 'From Ai and Mako. Impmon we are very sorry for how we treated you before. If you find this message and we are not home then we are by our grandparents in Odaiba. Please come back...For Impmon' and the address for the house in right here 342 Tagashi Dr., Odaiba" the old man finished.

"They really want me to come back?" he asked more to himself than the man. The elderly man nodded.

"It appears this Ai and Mako really care you, Impmon. You should go to them, the subway leads you to Odaiba" the old man pointed straight behind Impmon. The green eyes Digimon turned and looked at the flight of stairs and nodded.

"Arigato?" his face confused for when he had turned back, the old man was gone. The scarf wearing Digimon shrugged before turning and clutching his note he rode the train to Odaiba.

_"Last call, subway train to Odaiba will now depart"_

Impmon quickly ran and jumped through the closing doors, panting in exhaustion since his legs were so short his speed wasn't that great.

Impmon then sat on a seat and stared at the floor before looking to find that the other passengers were staring at him.

"What, you never see a Digimon on a train before?" he asked rudely. The other passenger jumped at the sudden outburst before turning to look out the window. After a long while, the train finally stopped off at Odiaba and then walked all around the large city passing crowds of humans and looking at the many street signs.

"Oi, mister, can you tell me where Tagashi Drive is?" a man wearing a black suit and had dark brown hair looked down at the Imp Digimon.

"Oh, excuse me?"

"Tagashi Drive, do you know where it is?" the neckerchief wearing Digimon asked again. The man nodded and gave the green eyed Digimon the directions. Impmon thanked the man as he ran off. After following the directions the man gave him, Impmon finally found the street he was looking for.

'Tagashi Drive' he thought with a smirk before running up the road and found the house number 342. He gulped as he raised his gloved hand. With one last breath to calm himself he knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before the door slid aside and he was greeted to the sight of the two small children.

"Ai...Mako?" he asked. The two children blinked before smiling broadly and jumped towards Impmon.

"IMPMON YOU CAME BACK!" they cheered, hugging the Rookie Digimon. Impmon was shell shocked.

'Even after all this time...they still...missed me?' a smile formed on his face, a genuine smile of happiness. He returned the hug and with that a golden light shone above the three. A DigiGnome giggled before forming a dark violet D-Ark and dropping it onto Mako's head earning an "itai" from the young boy. The DigiGnome giggled quietly to itself before disappearing in a flash.

Mako and Ai looked at the strange device while Impmon was merely in shock. Never had it been known that two humans could be the tamer for one Digimon...but then again, there was one tamer who tamed two Digimon.

"Impmon, what's this?"

"That Ai, is a D-Ark. That makes you two gakis, my tamer" the two children looked confused at Impmon's explanation. "Ok, let me put this in terms you guys can understand. That is a D-Ark...it represents our...friendship, yeah let's go with that, it is a symbol of our friendship and only really good friends of Digimon can get those meaning you two are special"

Ai and Mako went wide eyed and jumped gleefully. "Ai, Mako come inside, it's time for lunch" the two children's grandmother shouted from inside the house.

"Coming Obaa-chan!" Ai replied before pulling Mako and Impmon in as she went inside, closing the door as she did so. When the two young tamers got their lunch they sat in front of the television with their now sleeping Obaa-chan and Impmon. Accidentally switching it from the cartoon they were watching to the news, the news reporter, Kairi Takenouchi immediately appeared on the screen.

_"This is Kairi Takenouchi from Channel Five News where it appears strange creatures, now identified as being the same Digimon that fought off the giant boar one month ago are currently locked in combat with a..." **(A/N: Remember they were in the Digital World for quite a while and time passes slower in the Digital World)**_

Impmon blinked as he saw the channel switch back to the cartoon and looked at Mako.

"Wait, Mako, change it back...I need to see something!" he yelled at the four year old. Mako looked confused as to why Impmon would want to watch something so boring as the news, but complied before switching to the previous channel.

_"...the new Digimon are fighting back and are easily defeating those wraith creatures. Oh...but it seems new beings have come forth from that giant behemoth"_ the camera zoomed in from inside the helicopter to give the viewers a look at the Creep Hands that were emerging from the D-Reaper's bowels._ "The Digimon are fighting back...oh no, they're being beaten back!"_ The Creep Hands were busy fighting the four Ultimate level Digimon before Impmon turned to Ai and Mako.

"Ai, Mako...gomen nasai, but I have to go. Those are my..." Impmon paused as he he hadn't really known them that well, but...they saved him from whatever was controlling him and even saved him from the dying in the desert, "They are my friends and they are fighting out there" he said pointing to the television screen and winced as he saw Rapidmon get hit in the head from a Creep Hands' giant fist. Ai and Mako frowned.

"But_..._but you just got here" Ai said with a frown. Impmon didn't want to leave after seeing the two gakis after so long, but he had a debt to pay to Naruto and Dorumon for saving him out in the desert in the Southern Quadrant.

"Don't worry you guys" he gave them a thumbs up, "I'll be back before you know it"

The two children smiled slightly at that before Mako walked up to the neckerchief wearing Digimon. He held out his hand, a small NERF gun held in it.

"This is my favourite toy, take it. It might help you beat those bad guys" Mako smiled. Impmon looked in shock, they really did change for the better. Impmon clutched the gun in his hand and looked at Ai, who held the D-Ark in her hand.

"See ya" and Impmon ran out the house. A bright light came from Ai and Mako's D-Ark, both gasping from its sudden appearance and ran to the door and opened it just in time to see Impmon being surrounded by a violet egg of spiralling data.

**"IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Impmon quickly went through his Champion and Ultimate digivolutions before reaching his Demon Lord form, only this time he was not under the influence of Lucemon. The NERF gun in Beelzemon's hand suddenly began to grow and change. The gun was now much larger and made of black and silver Chrome Digizoid. It had the regular handle of his shotguns, but instead of a gun barrel, it looked like a pair of jaws. Energy crackling between them. The egg of data broke apart as Beelzemon spread his wings.

**"BEELZEMON...BLAST MODE!"** Beelzemon clutched the gun tightly and jumped, flapping his wings and flying in the direction of Shinjuku.

"I'll keep that promise, Ai...Mako...I will come back to you"

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- The Void<strong>

The resulting mushroom cloud from Lucemon's Ultimate Sacrifice attack began to die down. The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes lookig for any sign of the Dragon of the Center's body.

"Come on, come on...I want to see a dead or dying dragon god" Lucemon flapped his wings in anticipation. Lucemon's sky blue eyes widened as he saw not the god of the Digital World, but the god of the Digital World covered in a dense cube of cracked Huanglong Ore.

"IMPOSSIBLE, ULTIMATE SACRIFICE ANNIHILATES ANYTHING WITHIN IT!" he roared in anger as he watched the Huanglong Ore retract into Fanglongmon's slight tired form.

**"Huanglong Ore, the hardest material ever known to Digimon. My scales are coated entirely with this material and have the powers of Light, Darkness and my primary Earth element flowing through it. Due to its many years of exposure to the conflicting energies of Light and Darkness within my own body, I have the ultimate defense against you, Lucemon. That is why in our battle, you were never able to pierce through my hide"** one of the DigiCores surrounding the dragon's body suddenly flickered before dimming like a dying light bulb. Certain powers come with a price after all.

"I hate you" the blonde Digimon growled.

**"The feeling is mutual"** Fanglongmon replied before opening his jaws and releasing a blast of golden flames. Lucemon performed a chopping motion coated in darkness energy before releasing an arc of it that sliced through the flames and crashed into Fanglongmon's face. The Dragon of the Center opened his eyes as he closed them from the pain, and they widened as he found Lucemon already in his face. Anger filling those sky blue eyes.

**"PARADISE LOST PUNCH!"** Lucemon let loose a barrage of punches that hit Fanglongmon multiple times with enough strength to have the larger Fanglongmon take a few steps back. Lucemon then ended the combo with a powerful axe kick to the nose. Fanglongmon's head was forced down before Lucemon raised his arms and coated one with light energy and one with dark energy before slamming them down on Fanglongmon's snout. The Dragon of the Center was forced to the ground from the attack.

Lucemon flew down only for a pillar of earth to rise up and hit him in the stomach. Fanglong roared as he regained his footing and slammed his claws into the ground. A large plate of earth formed before splitting apart into one hundred equal slabs of stone. The slabs flew towards Lucemon who either avoided or punching and kicking those that nearly hit and shattering them upon contact.

Lucemon quickly flew through the air and avoided a few more slabs of hardened earth before clapping his hands together and releasing an arc of dark energy. Fanglongmon bent his neck and avoided it before raising his right forelimb against the charging Fallen Angel.

**"DRAGON SMASH!" **Fanglongmon swiped with claws coated in dark energy that Lucemon quickly dodged by performing a barrel roll and firing a sphere of light energy that crashed into the dragon's side earning a roar of pain even though it didn't puncture his hide, after all his hide was made up entirely of Huanglong Ore so his nerves were located in the scales. Lucemon fired two more blasts of light energy, but looked to his left as he saw movement and was met with a hard slap from Fanglongmon's tail sending him careening through the sky. Fanglongmon used his ability to fly and followed his opponent and coated his claws with darkness energy once more.

**"DRAGON SMASH!" **the attack struck home this time and Lucemon was sent downwards. Lucemon flipped in the air and recovered before flying away to gain some distance. Fanglongmon released a jet of golden flames that Lucemon dodged and then the Fallen Angel countered with a ear splitting shriek. The sound waves imbued with darkness struck the golden dragon in the chest sending him skidding backwards. The dragon flew forth, unaware of the little rifts in the air around him just before they disappeared.

**"KOUTEI NO KIBA!" **Lucemon quickly avoided the crushing bite from his opponent before countering with a two punches to the side of the dragon's face, but Fanglongmon recovered and slashed at the Fallen Angel. The ten winged demonic angel moved to the side, but was wounded a claw scraped against arm leaving a large gash that quickly healed. Fanglongmon's hard skull suddenly found its way to Lucemon sending the blonde flying through the air before he was struck by the tongue of golden flames that originated from the dragon god's mouth. Lucemon growled from within the flames before thrusting his arms forth and released twin arcs of light and darkness. The arcs cut through the flames, saving their master, before hitting Fanglongmon in the face. The dragon roared in pain before he was suddenly encased in a cube of white and black.

The orange eyes of the Dragon of the Center widened in shock.

**"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" **Lucemon roared before Fanglongmon's vision was filled with the colours of fire from the resulting explosion. Fanglongmon's scales allowed him to survive, but the pain was excruciating nonetheless. The dragon panted as another one of his eight DigiCores dimmed, their power recharging from saving the dragon god. Opening his mouth the god released a glowing yellow orb that was surrounded by the earth below and swirling winds. Earth and sky met literally in the swirling typhoon.

**"OUKAI!" **the typhoon of earth and wind spun at rapid speeds. Lucemon quickly surrounded himself in an orb of light to shield him as he was sucked into the vortex. The golden dragon expected this and then held his right forelimb out and bent the typhoon to his will. The typhoon spun faster as it began to condense into a ball surrounding Lucemon's light shield before it stopped and solidified as a floating sphere of earth. The golden dragon flew towards the sphere, claws coating themselves in darkness.

**"DRAGON SMA-!"** Fanglongmon was stopped cold as the sphere began to glow with golden energy and beams light began to break through the forming cracks before it exploded. A shockwave of light energy crashing into Fanglongmon as an added bonus of the Fallen Angel's freedom from the earth prison. Lucemon forth and crashed a double kick into the dragon's snout before twisting and his fist found its way to Fanglongmon's jaw. The head of the great god snapped to the left from the blow before the dragon countered with a lash from his tail. The Demon Lord flew back as Fanglongmon stretched out his two arms. An arm of light and an arm of darkness stretched out.

Lucemon's eyes widened before he began to weave his way around the arms as the hands attached to them tried to grab him. The demonic angel paused as he saw both hands on his left and right and both closing the space between each other very quickly.

'I've always wanted to do this' the blue eyed Digimon smirked before soaring upwards with a powerful flap of his wings. Both palms of light and dark energies collided and cancelled each other out in the resulting explosion. The Sin of Pride suddenly found Fanglongmon in his face, jaws spread apart to give Lucemon a view of the dragon's gaping maw.

**"KOUTEI NO KIBA!"** Lucemon raised his arms an caught Fanglongmon's jaws stopping the dragon from impaling him with his teeth, his feet holding the dragon's lower jaw in place. The great dragon began to fly down to the ground in hopes of crushing his sworn enemy. Lucemon grunted in effort, watching over his shoulder at the nearing ground. He had two choices, get smashed into the ground or get eaten...he chose secret option number three. Lucemon removed his legs and arms allowing Fanglongmon's mouth to slam shut with enough force to crush a boulder before grabbing the dragon and heaving him over his head and using the momentum from the downward movement to send Fanglongmon to the ground faster.

The dragon god fell, but twisted in the air and thrust his left forelimb upward. A hand of dark energy wrapped itself around Lucemon's body holding him in place within its tight grip. Fanglongmon twisted as Lucemon was hurled downwards and both fighters met the ground at the same time. The Fallen Angel quickly burst forth from the smoke cloud slammed his hands into the ground before ripping out a large boulder the size of a Monochromon and hurled it at Fanglongmon's location. The orange eyes dragon spied the large rock and burnt it with a breath of gold flames. The rock melted into liquid, but Fanglongmon clutched his ears as the Sin of Pride released a high pitch screech. The sound waves also sent the dragon flying back from their impact with him and Fanglongmon skidded back.

Lucemon held his right hand over his left in front of his chest and orb of violet-dark and gold formed. The blonde, blue eyed Demon Lord thrust his arms forward and the sphere shot off at high speeds towards Fanglongmon who was shaking his head side to side to remove the ringing from his ears. He looked up and his orange eyes widened in surprise and reacted quickly. He reared up on his hind legs and raised his forelimbs, an orb of light in his right and an orb of darkness in his left.

The Sin of Pride watched in shock as he saw the attack he made split apart into their component elements and each one was absorbed into the matching elemental spheres in Fanglongmon's claws. Lucemon watched as Fanglongmon crashed both sphere against one another before opening his mouth and swallowing the large sphere. The Demon Lord spread his wings and got ready to dodge as the Dragon of the Center opened his mouth, however when he was about to fly he was surprised when he didn't. He felt as if something was anchoring him to the ground. He looked down at his feet and found the earth had risen up wrapped itself around his ankles and was slowly climbing up to his knees.

**"TAIKYOU!" **Fanglongmon roared before releasing the blast of light and dark energies. Lucemon's eyes narrowed and Fanglongmon nearly chuckled as he spied with one of his four eyes, Lucemon raising the middle finger at him and yelling "FUCK YOU!"

Being an entity of light and darkness himself Lucemon was able to survive the attack, but the pain from it earned a loud scream from the throat of the demonic angel.

The Fallen Angel flew back before the attack sent him through many cliffs that the great dragon had created for the fight Alchemon had previously lost. Fanglongmon growled menacingly as he watched the resulting explosion of his attack. A large mushroom cloud erupted from where it had stopped only for Lucemon to quickly emerge from it with slightly torn clothing and a few bruises that were quickly healing. Lucemon took a deep breath and released a sound wave infused with dark energy, but Fanglongmon countered with a roar of his own, sending out a shockwave filled with light energy. The two sound waves of opposite elements collided and resulted in a large explosion of gold and violet-black. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle, sucking in the explosion as if it suddenly imploded in on itself. Lucemon and Fanglongmon stood equidistant on either side of the portal and were in awe at the rift in the void...and the thing that made Lucemon's expression change into a wicked smile was...it led straight to the Digital World.

**"OH NO YOU DON'T, I CONTROL THIS REALM AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE IT!"** the dragon yelled before clapping his forelimbs together as if he were praying and suddenly the portal closed as if it were never there, Lucemon only a few feet away from it.

"NO...DAMN YOU FANGLONGMON!"

Fanglongmon responded by slashing the air with darkness infused claws sending six arcs of dark energy towards the Fallen Angel. The attacks hit home and Lucemon was sent back, but quickly recovered and avoided Fanglongmon's claws and grabbed Fanglongmon by his tail and swung him into a cliff causing the entire rock formation to collapse on top of the dragon.

Lucemon smirked before rubbing his palms together.

"Now then..." he took a deep breath and coated his lungs with darkness AND light this time before releasing the loud screech. The screech shot off into the distance, the sound waves causing ripples in the fabric of space. Lucemon then shut his eyes as he increased his efforts and the screech increased in pitch before the sound waves ripped apart the space in the void. A golden portal with flakes of blue, red and green data surrounding it, opened, revealing the Digital World on the other side. Lucemon chuckled as he walked towards pure freedom.

A rock tumbled down the pile of rubble that was a cliff face before it exploded outwards with a blast of darkness energy. Fanglongmon roared before turning to face Lucemon once more only to gape in shock as he saw the demonic angel standing in front of the portal.

**"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"Oh it's possible" the blonde Demon Lord said with a grin, "now if you excuse me, I have a Digital World to conquer"

And with that, Lucemon stepped through the portal and vanished as it closed. The Dragon of the Center roared in anger, slamming his claws into the earth and released a jet of golden flames into the air to try and vent the rage within him.

During their first battle, the two gods had fought in this very same place...the Void. The reason being that Fanglongmon's Taikyou was an attack that, if it touched the Digital World's surface, would cause the entire Digital World to collapse in on itself before being reborn...only without the inhabitants it once had. A monster nearly destroyed his home and world in the effort to rule it with an iron fist, failed to kill him and instead sealed him in the seemingly unbreakable Dark Prison. Only for that prison to break.

Now that same monster, who killed one of his only friends, who he had just fought with and failed to kill once more... was about to go on a rampage and take it over once more.

Twice he had fought...**"And twice I have failed"** the Dragon of the Center muttered to himself in self pity. He couldn't the leave the Void since he would no doubt have to use Taikyou should he continue the battle and that would cause the Digital World's destruction and rebirth so many times. Closing his eyes, the great god of the Digital World felt defeated. The Digimon were busy fighting off the D-Reaper and judging from where the portal opened, Lucemon, though a great distance away from that battleground, would soon appear there and crush all who stood in his path.

Fanglongmon sighed opening his eyes to see a few DigiGnomes floating in front of his face.

**"I have failed ancestors...I am deeply sorry"** the god dropped his head. The DigiGnome shook their heads and through telekinesis, raised the golden dragon's head. Fanglongmon's four eyes looked to see the DigiGnomes floating in a circle. The inside of that circle glowed with a pink and purple colour before a holographic image of the Real World appeared.

The D-Reaper was there, but far from the behemoth's form, running with a Dobermon were the Tamers.

**"You want me to call on the Tamers?"** he asked, **"But the D-Reaper has broken through into their realm, I can't summon them now!"**

The DigiGnomes shook their heads once more before the image flashed and the image suddenly split into two separate images. One with the image of the blonde shinobi and the other with the Ultimate level of the X-Antibody Digimon.

**"Naruto and Dorumon?"** the DigiGnomes giggled and nodded. The great dragon thought for a while, those two were indeed strong. Stronger than the other tamers due to his abilities and due to both tamer and Digimon possessing unbridled will and determination made him and Dorumon that much stronger... but were they strong enough to fight the Sin of Pride? Fanglongmon's eyes glowed as he raised his head after thinking.

**"Go, find them and bring transport them to Lucemon's location...but not until the I aid in saving the four Sovereigns and the Digimon fighting the D-Reaper" **The DigiGnomes giggled with glee before patting the dragon on his head as if he were still a Baby Digimon before vanishing in flashes of golden light.

**With the Tamers**

Dobermon and the tamers stopped in front of a large warehouse. The place looked extremely dilapidated and began to creak and groan from its instability as a weak gust of wind blew.

"You may want to de-digivolve if you wish to enter" Dobermon advised before walking through the space where the door of the warehouse would have been. The Ultimates did as instructed as returned to their Rookie forms before they entered the warehouse with the tamers and the other Digimon.

"Glad you could make it" a feminine voice spoke from a dark part of the room. The tamers turned their heads in the direction of the voice before Dobermon and the owner of the voice walked out into the light. Everyone looked at the newcomer, it was a girl alright. A girl that appeared thirteen years old, like Naruto and Ryo. She had platinum blonde hair and wore a black long sleeved top and a matching black, plaid skirt that ended just below her knees. She wore a pair of long stockings and black shoes with a half inch heel.

Rika and Ryo looked angry and surprised respectively as they looked at the blonde girl. The other tamers and their Digimon looked in confusion as they noticed their reactions.

"Alice?" Ryo asked. The Lolita girl turned at the mention of her name and a small smile formed on her previously emotionless face.

"Ryo, nice to you again. Dobermon here has been keeping me posted about your time in the Digital World, you know being the messenger for the Sovereigns and all. Had fun?"

Monodramon was very worried for his tamer who hadn't shifted from his position, not even a blink.

"YOU!" Rika roared as she walked towards the black clad girl. Alice narrowed her eyes at Rika before snapping her fingers and Dobermon was immediately between the two females, growling menacingly at the red head.

"Hmmm, red hair, broken heart t-shirt...you must be Rika Nonaka. The little emotionless slut Ryo dumped for me" she deduced. Rika's angry expression evolved into rage as a fiery aura surrounded her. Naruto walked up to Rika and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Rika looked at her boyfriend and saw the look in his eyes. He shook his head and she unclenched her fists which had unconsciously formed from her blind rage, ready to pound the shit out of the blonde.

"Alice, you said your name was?" the proclaimed leader of the tamers asked. Alice nodded to Naruto, the two blondes stared at one another and faster than even Dobermon could react, the shinobi was behind her. A kunai held against her jugular, both hers and Dobermon's eyes widened at the display of speed.

"Insult Rika-chan and that sentence would have been your last words" Naruto's eyes flashed crimson before he put away the kunai in his weapons pouch and blurred next to Rika. The red haired Nonaka showed Alice a smirk smug.

"Shinobi for a boyfriend, and he's a waaaay better kisser than Ryo"

"Rika-chan...don't say that out loud!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the snickers the others were giving him, except for Jeri and Takato who had taken a quick glance at each other before noticing each other's stares and turning away. After that the situation regained its original seriousness.

"So, judging by your abilities I'm guessing you are the shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, alleged leader of the tamers?" Dobermon asked. Naruto nodded as he, Dorumon and Gatomon took their places at the head of the group.

"And what if I am?" the blonde asked in return. Dobermon smirked, this gaki was a lot more interesting than the others.

"In order to defeat your foe, the D-Reaper, you need the ability to bio-merge correct?" the canine asked. The tamers were in shock at Dobermon's knowing of the term.

"Just who are you?" Gatomon asked.

"I need not answer to a feline, especially a Gatomon" Dobermon told his rival species. Gatomon's eyes narrowed at that.

"Anyways, I have a 'gift' from the Sovereigns themselves"

"What is this 'gift'?" Henry asked. Dobermon looked to Alice who seemed distraught.

"It'll be all right Alice" the canine nuzzled his face against arm. Alice patted his head in return before turning away with her arms folded, her form trembling. Turning back to the tamers, everyone watched as Dobermon sat and held his head high. His originally black eyes glowed with energy. His right eye was an evil looking crimson while the other was a deep ocean blue. His chest began to visibly pound in the rhythmic movement of a heartbeat. The brown furred area suddenly split apart.

The tamers and their digimon went wide eyed as they viewed the red wire frame structure beneath before that too bent into a circular shaped hole. A glowing purple sphere emerged from Dobermon's chest, attached by a single thread of red data. Dobermon panted in exhaustion, nearly falling to the ground had Alice not ran up to him and held him steady.

"Arigato Alice" he growled with a toothy smile.

"You're going to kill yourself, don't do this!" Alice exclaimed.

"NANI?" Kazu voiced the thoughts of everyone present, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!"

Dobermon chuckled though everyone could hear the pain and sadness in his tone, "This...is the key to your ability to bio-merge with your partners. Tamers...this sphere contains enough of the Light of Digivolution for your D-Arks to absorb and allow you to bio-merge"

"But you still didn't answer our question" Kenta stated, "How can this kill you?"

The many Digimon present turned to their tamers and sighed, "Because that sphere...is his Digicore"

"His what?" Kazu and Kenta asked.

"His DigiCore, my young tamer" Guardromon explained, "It is the source of a Digimon's power and is what gives us life...call it the equivalent of the human soul"

"But why would the Sovereigns do that to you?"

"I willingly accepted this fate, well knowing the consequences...but I would rather die than see both the Real World and the Digital World fall to that...that THING!" he howled in anger as he turned in the direction of where the D-Reaper was. The canine's DigiCore literally hung int he air by a thread, a thread of crimson data no less.

"Please, I beg of you...do not let the Digital World or yours be destroyed by the D-Reaoer" Dobermon bowed his head, "Mighty tamers, reclaim your right to become one with your Digimon!"

Naruto looked into Dobermon's eyes...they were the same as his when the village was attacked by Suna and Oto, the same eyes he knew he had when he fought Gaara. Eyes of determination to not have something precious to you be taken away...even if you had to die for it.

"We accept" Naruto spoke. Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had just grown a second head.

"Naruto-kun...you can't be serious?" Rika asked.

"Yeah man, I mean think about Alice...look at her!" Ryo pointed at the blonde girl. Naruto stared at his fellow blonde, tears were streaming down her face as she hugged the Champion level Digimon.

"Alice...I hope you will forgive us" Naruto said before raising his silver-blue D-Ark. Dobermon howled as he felt the energy being pulled from his DigiCore and a beam of data was sent into the D-Ark's screen. The other tamers looked in horror before succumbing to the reality of the situation and with a sad look on their faces, they raised their D-Arks, except for Kenta since his partner was already a mega Digimon.

Beams of data shot from the violet DigiCore and into the screens of the other five D-Arks. Dobermon howled to the heavens in pain before the beams died away and only a tiny bit of the core was left, about the size of a peanut. However, that too began to dissolve just like Dorumon's body as it began to break apart into red data flakes.

"Arigato, tamers" Dobermon panted. Naruto nodded before walking toward the dog Digimon, resting his hand on his head.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You gave us a fighting chance, I will make sure to have Fanglongmon immortalize you in some way when we destroy the D-Reaper"

"You...You know the great god?" Naruto's infamous foxy grin threatened to split his face as he performed it.

"Hai...besides, you'd be more a hero than any of us. You took the data that would be able to have us bio-merge knowing that you would become deleted in the end" Dobermon grinned widely at that before closing his eyes. Naruto continued to rest his hand on Dobermon's head until he was fully deleted. Alice's arms dropped from when they were wrapped around Dobermon's neck and Naruto looked down at the ground and neither moved from their positions...not for a full minute. Rika, Dorumon and Gatomon grew worried when they saw their tamer's body beginning to tremble.

They walked up to him and Rika rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun...it...it had to be done" she admitted more to herself than to her boyfriend. Naruto's form continued to tremble and Ryo had already went to console Alice.

"Naruto-kun...are you-" her question about her boyfriend's status hadn't even been finished as the shinobi had stopped trembling. He slowly stood to his full height and everyone had taken a step back away from the blonde as they felt killer intent come off from him in waves. His hair grew wilder, his nails turned into claws, teeth lengthened and sharpened into fangs. His whisker marks grew darker and an aura of red youkai burst forth, surrounding the shinobi in its embrace, though it wasn't enough to cause Gatomon any pain like it did when he was in his tailed forms. He turned to his friends before taking out his Blue Card and swiping it through Gatomon's D-Ark.

**"DIGIMODIFY...MEGA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" **

**"GATOMON...WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

A golden egg of swirling data formed around quickly became her Ultimate digivolution before Angewoman was coated in a large aura of golden light. Her power skyrocketed as her form changed into something different. She grew at least five feet taller. Her clothes disappeared before her legs and chest area were covered by a pair of white pants and a white bra made of what seemed to be silk. Her arms became coated in silver Chrome Digizoid before a pair of aqua coloured gloves in the likeliness of armour, made also of Chrome Digizoid formed over her hands and extended to the rest of her forearms. More armoure formed over her leaving only her stomach bare. Her chest armour had two golden circles engraved into them, at her shoulder were two large, circular plates, each with a large spike jutting out from the center. From her waist to her legs, more armour covered her. A cross of gold formed over the area where her sex would be located. (A/N: Maybe a mark of chastity or something like that since she's an angel) A helmet that covered the upper areas of her face, but allowed her burnt orange hair to flow down to the middle of her back. In the center of her helmet was a four pointed star. A pair of aqua coloured heels covered her feet. On her left glove, a kite shield formed. It was made of aqua coloured Chrome Digizoid like her armour and had a lining of gold Chrome Digizoid, the image of a golden unicorn formed on the shield's face. The newly formed mega opened her right hand and a pillar of light formed in it before solidifying into the shape of a golden javelin, the area where she gripped it had a ring with a pair of wings protruding from it, surrounding her hand. Golden wings sprouted forth from her back, ten wings that showed her to be of the highest rank of angelic Digimon. The ten winged angel twirled her lance before slamming it down, bursting apart the egg of data.

**"OPHANIMON!"**

"Sugoi" everyone could only gaze in awe as they stared at the mega level of Gatomon. Henry quickly scanned her with his D-Ark.

"Ophanimon, mega level. Ophanimon is one of the highest ranked angelic Digimon since she has ten wings, the only other angelic Digimon being Seraphimon. Ophanimon's power is as great as her beauty. In her hands, she holds the javelin, Eden, and the shield, Magen. Her attacks are Eden's Javelin and Sefirot's Crystal"

"So Gatomon...how do you feel?" Naruto asked the female mega. Ophanimon smiled down at her tamer.

"Like I can take on a Demon Lord and win, now hurry and bio-merge with Doru-kun. We have a battle to fight"

"YOU HEARD THE LADY!" Dorumon yelled with a large grin on his face. Takato, Rika, Henry and Naruto held out their D-Arks, a light erupting from them.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO...**

Henry and Terriermon were enveloped in a shroud of green data as their bodies fused. Terriermon's body expanded and grew to the size of a three story building. Terriermon's skin peeled away as his body became coated in armour. His face formed into the face of an adult rabbit of somekind, long arm and legs formed, all covered with pale white skin before being coated by green armour. Around the wrists, two large machine guns rotated before two black hands grew from the center of the guns. Two missile launchers merged with his shoulders and in each launcher were missile with a rabbit like face on them. Large armoured feet formed, green like the rest of his armour with three black claws growing out of them. Around each ankle, a black, studded brace formed. An armoured kilt/skirt formed around the large mega Digimon's waist, being held up by a large black belt, with a white symbol in the center of the kilt. In the center of the chest armour was a small smiley face was imprinted. The newly formed mega Digimon stamped down on the ground creating cracks in them.

**"MEGAGARGOMON!"**

**"RENAMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Rika's body fused into Renamon's as the fox Digimon's skin peeled off to show the blue wire frame pattern. A sea of blue data surrounded Rika before Renamon's form reconstructed itself and bonding Rika's DNA to the data. Slightly tanned skin formed before the form was clothed in a black, full body suit. Energy sprouted of the bio-merged Digimon's form and then four kitsune like spirits, one blue which bore the kanji for'water' on its forehead, one green and had the kanji for 'wind', one yellow for 'thunder' and one red and had the kanji for 'fire' on its forhead. The fox spirits all spun around her waist before changing into four pipes that attached themselves to her waist. Then armour formed around her upper body. On both shoulders were the images of the Yin-Yang symbol and in the center of the armour, just below her chest area were grey symbols that looked like a flower in the shape of a cross. A flowing mane of silver hair, fashioned into the look of a fox's tail grew from her head before a helmet in the shape of a fox's head covered the upper half of her face. Purple and gold gloves that formed from her wrists to her elbow along with similarly coloured leg protectors that reached from her upper thigh to her ankles, each bearing the Yin-Yang symbol formed. Then a golden light shone in her hands before a golden staff was found to be floating above her palms. The staff was about nine feet in length and at its tip was a large ring. Connected to that ring were eight others, six on the bottom and two on the top. The two on the top placed themselves next to a golden spike that grew from the top of the ring. The bio-merged Digimon grapsed the staff and twirled it before yelling her name...

**"SAKUYAMON!" **the bio-merged Digimon spoke in the fused voices of Renamon and Rika.

**"GUILMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Takato and Guilmon were surrounded by a golden light and suddenly Takato and Guilmon fused into one another within the light. Guilmon's body became human like and was coated in armour. 99.9% Chrome Digizoid armour to be exact. The armour was pure white and the shoulders, knees and ankles all had an armoured covering in red and gold. Golden coloured eyes watched through the helemt whose top looked much like the top of Guilmon's head. Guilmon's hands became human like hands and then there was a flash of light. In the right hand of the bio-merged Digimon, there was a long silver coloured lance, the lower part being red and gold to match his armour, the holy lance, Gram. In his left hand was a large shield that would be able to cover at least two thirds of the Digimon's body. The rim of the shield was gold with golden triangles creating a circular pattern around another circle, making it similar to a sun, the holy shield, Aegis. Its cuirass and greaves are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, its forehead and Aegis bear the Zero Unit, and the DigiCode on Aegis translates to 'Digital Monster'.

The knight looking Digimon twirled its spear expertly and hoisted its shield, looking as noble as any knight should while shouting his name...

**"GALLANTMON!"**

**"MONODRAMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Monodramon and Ryo were surrounded by a violet light and the dragon and human fused into one another within the light. Monodramon grew larger and became more humanoid. Its body was made purple skin where strong muscle lay beneath. Covering its body was a suit of purple and white. Two black stripes descended from its waist to its upper thigh area. A long red scarf was worn around its neck. A large steel helmet covered the Digimon's head from the top of the skull to just below the mouth, leaving the chin exposed. Its right arm was a large mechanical appendage with three fingers and on the back of the hand was a triangle. In its palm was a bulb of red light where all the energy to the arm was located. The bio-merged Digimon stamped the ground with his legs and right arm leaving a large crater as the force of over 90 tons hit it while shouting his name...

**"JUSTIMON!"**

**"DORUMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Naruto and Dorumon were surrounded by a bluish silver light and suddenly Naruto and Dorumon fused into one another within the light. Dorumon grew to a larger height, about seventeen feet tall. Its body was similar to that of a humanoid dragon. It was covered with armour like scales coloured a deep royal blue on the stomach, knee and shoulder areas while the rest was shining silver. There were also some traces of golden armour scales. Two large wings grew out from its back and fanned out and looked to be made of steel. The wing 'membrane' was a deep cerulean blue, the wing itself was silver while its wing tips were golden. On its hands, three fingers tipped with razor sharp claws formed. The claws scratched against each other and created sparks as the dragon's hands ignited with orange and yellow flames. Sharp teeth lined the humanoid dragon Digimon's jaws. The tail was long, strong and covered in the same type of silvery armour scales, the tip was similar to that of a spear head of a unique design with golden patterns on it. Golden eyes glowed in their sockets and the ruby gem of the Old Interface shone in the center of the bio-merged Digimon's forhead.

The humanoid dragon released a thunderous roar, releasing bursts of flame and projectiles of steel before shouting out its name...

**"DORUGORAMON!"**

_"Ok everyone, we can't lose here. Prepare for a battle that will decide the fate of two worlds...no pressure"_ Dourgoramon said with his human half's foxy grin causing the other tamers and their partners to sweatdrop.

"Yeah sure...no pressure" they repeated.

_"IKUZO!"_

_**(A/N: Well guys that's chapter 25. Hope you liked it, I know it was rather boring compared to my other chapters, but good things come to those with patience am I right? Just a heads up though, Fanglongmon is going to be taking a while to save the other Digimon from he D-Reaper. He may be a god, but even gods can't do everything so the DigiGnomes will go and get Naruto and Dorumon during the time when they go to fight the D-Reaper during the time Shibumi creates the Red Card to allow them to go into the D-Reaper and not get deleted in heir bio-merged forms. Yes it will be only Naruto and Dorumon fighting, but Gatomon/Ophanimon will join them soon enough, I promise you guys that.**_

_**Now that Lucemon has broken out, the last Demon Lord and Sin of Pride makes his way...slowly and dramatically...towards the D-Reaper's location where the portal to the Real World made by the behemoth had been opened and still remains open. The Digimon still try to keep it at bay and are doing rather poorly until Fanglongmon appears to give a little helping hand.**_

_**The tamers, now bio-merged and with Gatomon in her mega level form, the angel Ophanimon, they are ready to kick some D-Reaper ass and during the fight, an old buddy comes to their aid. Beelzemon BLAST MODE! Kazu and Jeri are in for the fight of their lives, but a little miracle occurs just when they are about to be defeated. What it is...I can't tell you, but it will be good, even better than just having Elecmon digivolve into Leomon.**_

**_Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 26: United we Stand!)_**


	26. Chapter 26:United We Stand

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 26: United We Stand

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N: Thanks to these readers especially for indirectly helping me come up with certain ideas, even though they wouldn't even have guessed that they helped me and for their positive reviews: Animeguy1101, Resurrection of the Forgotten, bloodrake and Morcelink, thanks guys. Also another reader has pointed out a few flaws in my past chapters in terms of certain situations and spelling so I will be editing those chapters. Well here it is, the 26th chapter, and the longest I've ever made a story reach. Enjoy and please review review review because that is what keeps me going, also I will not be updating until the end of this school term, which is in late March, so you won't really have to wait long, now on with the story.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_"Ok everyone, we can't lose here. Prepare for a battle that will decide the fate of two worlds...no pressure" Dourgoramon said with his human half's foxy grin causing the other tamers and their partners to sweatdrop._

_"Yeah sure...no pressure" they repeated._

_"IKUZO!"_

_NOW_

Claws tore through synthesized flesh, flames burnt all that stood in their way to ash, lightning electrocuted any that was caught in its path, explosions occured left, right and center.

The Tamers lashed out as they fought off the many agents of the D-Reaper. Dorugoramon roared releasing a blast of flame from his jaws burning away many enemies before jumping into the air. The draconic mega created friction`with his razor sharp claws. Sparks flew forth before the claws of the dragon burst into a storm of orange fire.

**"DRAGON FIST!"** Dorugoramon plummeted to the earth and crashed his fist into the ground. The ground split open as a stream of fire shot forth, filling the crevice with the heated oxygen, taking the shape of a dragon. A large explosion resulted as the attack killed many of the D-Reaper Agents. A Creep Hands then tried to slam its fist into Dorugoramon, but the dragon's tail struck out and impaled it through the stomach and threw it into the air.

A white and red lance impaled the airborne opponent as the Royal Knight flew through the air. Gallantmon's golden eyes glowed. Golden energy laced itself around Gram.

**"SABER SHOT!"** Gallantmon released the pent up energy from Gram and the attack destroyed many enemies before slicing through the cords that connected the Pendulum Feet agents. A couple of Pendulum Feet came at the Royal Knight from many sides, but Gallantmon threw Aegis and the shield spun through the air, cutting many of the anti-aircraft agents and then Gallantmon impaled the others that came at him with the holy lance. Gallantmon chuckled as he caught his shield and reattached it to his arm.

His eyes widened in surprise however, as he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He ducked quickly just in time to avoid a swipe from a Creep Hands that tried to take his head off only for a swift kick from Justimon and Sakuyamon to take down the blue beast. The D-Reaper agent flew through the air before getting slammed into the ground. Sakuyamon spun her staff and then two rings of pink energy formed above the staff.

**"TWIN BLADES OF BEAUTY AND OF TRUTH!" **the pink energy rings shot off through the air and then morphed into arced blades. The rose coloured attack sliced through many enemies before crashing into the D-Reaper itself. The gelatinous beast roared as it was also hit with a barrage of missile from MegaGargomon's Mega Barrage.

Justimon's metallic arm slammed into the ground with devastating force.

**"THUNDERCLAP!"**shockwaves resulted, spreading across the roads and destroying many of the land based D-Reaper Agents. Justimon then rose and punched an enemy in the chest and then followed up with a choke slam. Justimon flipped over the downed D-Reaper agent and shot forth with a devastating kick with the power of 45 tons.

**"JUSTICE KICK!"** the kick crashed into another Creep Hands which sent the blue beast flying, crashing into others before an ADR-04: Bubbles jumped down in front of the mega Digimon and aimed its already charged cannon arms and fired a blast of red energy. Justimon soared through the air and was sent into the ground as a Creep Hands dropped down from above, creating an imprint of the mega.

"DIGIMODIFY...THUNDER ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled as she swiped her card. Elecmon jumped into the air and released a bolt of yellow lightning from his body. The attack tore up the ground and electrocuted many enemies. Elecmon dropped to the destroyed ground and smirked at Jeri, but his blue eyes widened when a Pendulum Feet flew down from above and was about to decapitate the young girl's head, but a rust coloured fist crushed its face and sent it into a building before the owner of that fist raised both arms and fired a pair missiles that had comical faces with a silver whistle in each of their mouths. The two pitch coloured missiles exploded, destroying a couple more Pendulum Feet.

"You okay, Jeri?" Kazu asked as he ran up to Guardromon. The brown haired girl nodded.

"Hai, arigato" Jeri smiled before she quickly tackled the visor wearing teen.

"LOOK OUT!" the two fell to the ground as five spheres of red energy soared over their heads and into a building causing the infrastructure to collapse from instability. Elecmon jumped into the air and released a bolt of yellow lightning from his body.

**"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" **the red nine tailed Digimon roared. The attack shot through the air, descending upon the Bubble Agents, but one simply raised its arm and swatted the attack, diverting it. Guardromon jumped into the air as Kazu swiped a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...STRENGTH ACTIVATE!" Guardromon's fist smashed into the ground and a slab of rock ejected itself out of the already damaged road. Guardromon punched it and the attack crashed into a Bubble agent and flattened it, but the robotic Digimon was hit with two orbs of red energy as the D-Reaper Agents counter attacked. The Bubbles then charged their arm cannons once more, ten Bubble agents, twenty arm cannons, all pointed at the two of them. The attacks fired, but then a heart shaped barrier formed and took the attack, reflecting them back at their users. The Bubble agents flew towards MegaGargomon who had just so happened to raise his large green armoured foot and crash it down on them and killed them.

Kenta smirked as he and MarineAngemon felt pride at having saved their friends' lives.

"I do what I can" the glasses wearing tamer said before MarineAngemon giggled as she released a heart shaped bubble that enveloped two Creep Hands and then MarineAngemon giggled once more, an evil look forming in her eyes before she clapped her hands together and the heart decreased in size, crushing the two blue beasts within reducing them to flakes of data.

"You and MarineAngemon are really getting good at this thing" Kazu commented as he stared at the previous location of the Creep Hands.

Dorugoramon quickly crashed down with a Pendulum Feet in his hands, effectively killing it through sheer force alone. Dorugoramon then looked at his hands, three claws...

_'Kuso...'_ Naruto though within his digital form.

_'What is it?' _Dorugoramon asked his human half.

_'We only have three fingers, we can't use jutsu like Henry and the others'_ the blonde shinobi replied.

_'Hmm, that could pose a slight problem...though at least it will boost their survival, I mean we can feel it...their chakra has increased dramatically with the bio-merge. They have chakra equal to that of an anbu now. We are already better at them at combat, a lack of jutsu shouldn't hinder us too badly and besides, who needs jutsu when we can just channel chakra into our body parts and crush everything' _the steel dragon told the shinobi.

Naruto sighed before roaring and used Dorugoramon's fist to take his rage out in the form of a Dragon Fist infused with chakra that released a dragon shaped stream of flame that bore through multiple agents before hitting the D-Reaper itself causing an explosion that sent gelantin like data everywhere before the D-Reaper regenerated.

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!" **the ten winged archangel yelled. One crystal shot forth and suddenly that single crystal exploded and made a hail storm of violet shards that, to the surprise of the D-Reaper Agents, cut through their hides like a knife through butter before releasing miniature crystalline explosions within their bodies. Ophanimon fired off the remaining nine crystals and destroyed a large number of Creep Hands and Bubble Agents.

Ophanimon then ripped her javelin out of the ground and stabbed it backwards impaling an incoming Creep Hands before swinging it in a horizontal arc and sending it flying. She quickly threw her javelin, straight and true it flew, impaling itself through many an enemy. The ten winged angel ducked underneath a Bubble that tried to hit her with an energy blast before racing forth and crashing her fist into its face. She then threw it into another Bubble before backflipping over the arm of a Creep Hands and held out her hand, recalling Eden, and stabbed the golden javelin through the Creep Hands' body. She then stabbed it through and arm and tore the appendage off and threw it at another Creep Hands.

Ophanimon swiped down many Agents with her javelin before jumping into the air and floated there, ridding herself of incoming Pendulum Feet before diving down and stabbing Eden into the ground.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" ** Ten pillars of light erected themselves before spiraling into the javelin to form an even larger pillar, taking down enemies in the process before expanding outwards as a dome of golden energy. The attack did its job of destroying a large quantity of the D-Reaper Agents. The mega Angelic Digimon raised her arms before ten purple crystals swirled to life around her. She quickly rolled as to avoid a large earth dragon tore through the army of D-Reaper agents, courtesy of a large armoured rabbit.

_"Doton:Seiryoku Kyojin no Jutsu/Earth Style: Titan's Might Jutsu!" _MegaGargomon yelled as the emerald armoured rabbit slammed both fists into the ground. As a result, two gigantic earthen fists rose from the bowels of the streets and crashed down upon the D-Reaper Agents with a resounding crash, killing many of them.

Sakuyamon followed suit, flashing through handsigns. Holding it on the tora/tiger sign, she took a deep breath.

_"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" _Sakuyamon released a large reptile of orange-yellow fire from her mouth before holding out her staff. A sphere of sapphire flames formed before launching itself and melding with the fire dragon.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: KitsuneRyu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Fox Dragon"_ the dragon suddenly morphed into a fox with the limbs and wings of a dragon before exploding outwards as a shockwave, ending the lives of the D-Reaper agents with a loud howl. Gallantmon stabbed many Pendulum Feet with his lance before raising Aegis.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **the golden energy destroyed the Pendulum Feet that tried to attack the Royal Knight in one fell swoop before the knight made his weapons disappear before raising his hands and flashing through handsigns.

Gallantmon flew through the air, but held his hands in the rat sign as he landed on the ground in the middle of a swarm of DRA-04: Bubbles. The water sudden;y condensed and swirled in the air.

_"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"_ the mega level form of Guilmon yelled. The water suddenly formed orbs around every single Bubble agent within a thirty foot radius, trapping a large amount of Bubble agents in the water spheres. With that done, Gallantmon recalled Gram and blue lightning sparked from its tip as it glowed a bright blue. Water flowed along the ground and connected every single entrapped Bubble to each other. Gallantmon stabbed the lance into the ground and a pulse of electricity rocketed out of its tip.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"**

_"Collaboration Jutsu: RaiArashi/ Collaboration Jutsu: Lightning Storm!" _the lightning bolts raced along the conductive water and electrocuted every single Bubble agent caught within a water prison while the remnants of the Lightning Joust attack killed off the rest of the swarm.

Guardromon and Elecmon quickly attacked a Creep Hands that was about to take down the Royal Knight, Elecmon paralyzing it with a bolt of electricity and Guardromon smashing it to data flakes with his iron fist.

_"Arigato"_

"No problem Takato-kun" Jeri replied before she and Kazu were protected by a heart shaped barrier that held off a trio of Creep Hands before Dorugoramon slammed onto one before spinning and raking his claws down the second, cleaving it into third before impaling the final one through the head with his tail.

_"Keep your guard up"_ the dragon growled before jumping into the air, wings spread.

_"SAKUYAMON...OPHANIMON!" _the dragon called.

The golden armoured mega ducked underneath a punch before rolling to avoid a volley of energy blasts and then raised her staff to block some Pendulum Feet. She flashed through handsigns and spewed a large red and yellow fireball from her lips. The attack exploded outwards in a shockwave of flame before she stabbed her staff into the ground and was about to get attacked by a volley of energy spheres when the ten winged angel stabbed her javelin into the ground.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" **ten pillars of light erupted from the ground and rotated to converge at one point before exploding outwards to create a dome of light energy.

_"Thanks Ophanimon" _

"No problem I got your back" the female angelic Digimon smirked before looking up upon seeing Dorugoramon trying to get their attention by breathing a jet of flame into the atmosphere. The two females nodded to the dragon as they both just impaled a Pendulum Feet with their staff and javelin respectively. She ducked as Justimon came in with a Justice Kick aimed for a Bubble agent that was about to shoot her.

_"Can you handle things on your end?" _the fox mistress asked.

_"I got it..._**JUSTICE BURST!" **the mechanical arm released multiple orbs of lightning from the red core in the Trinity Arm and electrocuted the many enemies that tried to take him down. Sakuyamon took to the skies beside Dorugoramon.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Listen, I need you to get everyone to regroup...I'm gonna do a DoruDjinn, take them all out in one fell swoop, and it's too powerful for you all to get caught in it" _

_"Okay, anything else?"_

_"Nope, but just that I feel stupid for realising that don't need all ten fingers to use kagebunshin"_ the dragon deadpanned causing Sakuyamon to sweatdrop. Ophanimon chuckled.

_"Naruto-kun, you baka"_ Rika's half coming to the surface before the miko Digimon flew off to do as the Tamer's leader instructed. Dorugoramon quickly made a cross shaped sign and in a puff of smoke, four clones of the dragon appeared.

_"You know the plan, Pentagram formation IKUZO, Ophanimon get in the center of our pentagram!"_

Ophanimon received the plan that Naruto and Dorugoramon made in their bio-merged minds.

"Interesting...using Eden as a catalyst for absorbing the energy and having spread out powerfully and evenly over the D-Reaper and its released from the tip of Eden"

_"I thought you might like the destruction coming from that"_

"Think I can integrate my attack into it?" the silver dragon shrugged.

_"I don't see why not" _

Dorugoramon then nodded to his clones and the kagebunshins did as they were instructed before flying off to take their places for the attack, taking down some Pendulum Feet in the process as Ophanimon and the original Dorugoramon followed behind.

* * *

><p>Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were busy taking down many D-Reaper Agents, moving through the army of the never ending D-Reaper agents.<p>

"Kuso...do they never just stop coming" Kazu said as he ducked underneath an energy sphere and swiped a Speed card for Guardromon to take down several enemies at once.

_"Suiton: Kiba no Hidora/ Water Style: Hydra's Fangs!" _multiple serpentine heads made of pure condensed water from the air, courtesy of the Royal Knight, rammed through the fray, drowning and tearing into D-Reaper Agents before the eyes of the three un-bio-merged tamers.

MarineAngemon quickly had them return to the land of reality as she formed a shield to protect them from an incoming fist from a Creep Hands Agent. The shield encased the Creep Hands and crushed it within upon its shrinking.

**"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"  
><strong>

**"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"** bolts of yellow electricity and a multitude coal coloured missiles shot forth from the Rookie and Champion level Digimon. The electricity paralyzed them while the missiles exploded causing a couple of Bubble agents to die, however three fists broke through the resulting smoke clouds and crashed into Guardromon. The Champion Digimon grunted in pain before he was hit in the chest with six red energy spheres.

Elecmon quickly tried to come to his friend's aid by leaping atop the metallic Digimon's head, using it as a way to gain more altitude with his jump. The crimson furred Digimon flipped in the air and released a torrent of lightning from his body, electrocuting all in front of him, but a Creep Hands quickly sidestepped a bolt and leaped to meet the electric Digimon and brought its fist down upon the Rookie. Elecmon howled in pain as he made contact with the ground. Jeri quickly slashed a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...HOLY BARRIER ACTIVATE!" and a dome made of light quickly formed around Elecmon protecting him from the two fists from the DRA-O3: Creep Hands. The barrier cracked from the impact before shattering as the Creep Hands jumped away.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" Guardromon's arm transformed into the left arm of the white knight and the GaruruCannon released a beam of ice blue energy.

**"SUPREME CANNON!" **the Champion Digimon yelled. The energy beam traversed through the ranks of D-Reaper agents, turning them into data flakes upon being met with the Supreme Cannon's blast before ending at the D-Reaper itself, causing a dome of energy to explode on the gelatinous beast.

"YEAH GO GUARDROMON!" Kazu cheered for the Champion Digimon.

"WAY TO GO ELECMON!" Jeri cheered for her own Digimon as the small Rookie paralyzed a good amount of Bubble agents with his Super Thunder Strike before being taken down with a DigiModify Greymon's Nova Blast.

**"SMILE ATTACK!" **MarineAngemon yelled before smiling widely to show a blinding white smile and raising her arm as she attempted to give the Nice Guy Pose. The Creep Hands agents that attempted to attack froze in mid-air as a sunset background appeared out nowhere and they were caught in the illusion caused by the blinding smile.

'What the...?' Kenta's eye twitched as he saw his partner's attack and marvelled at how the illusion seemed to come out of nowhere (Somewhere in the Narutoverse, Gai and Lee would be beaming in approval at the attack).

MarineAngemon then encased her opponents in a heart shaped prison and the bubble flew off into the atmosphere before popping from the extreme amounts of pressure.

Elecmon and Guardromon tried to fend off the attackers, MarineAngemon doing her best to protect then...but the Mega level could only do so much and was quickly growing tired from the constant use of her barriers. In the end, the three tamers were force into a corner, stuck in a circle of a never ending swarm of D-Reaper Agents. The attackers closed in on them.

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri stood back-to-back-to-back with their respective partners standing protectively in front of them. MarineAngemon quickly called upon a crimson bubble in the shape of a heart to hold off the attacks. Though due to their sheer numbers, the D-Reaper Agents were already causing MarineAngemon great amounts of exhaustion for her to keep the barrier active.

'Kuso' Kazu and Jeri thought.

"DIGIMODIFY...STAMINA AND ENDURANCE ACTIVATE!" Kenta swiped the two cards to make sure MarineAngemon held the barrier.

'Kenta and MarineAngemon can't hold them ALL off forever' Jeri thought as she looked at Elecmon. The blue eyed Rookie looked up at his tamer with unbridled determination and fury.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you Jeri-chan" Elecmon said reassuringly. The bubble suddenly began to fade before it burst and the Creep Hands that had caused the bubble's destruction leapt forth with a few Bubble Agents as well.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE DYING!" Kazu yelled as he took out a card from his card case and his eyes widened when he realized it was the Blue Card. His mind raced as he remembered the fact that Calumon no longer possessed the Catalyst and wondered if it would work.

'Screw it!' he swiped the card as Elecmon and Guardromon leaped to intercept their attackers.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"GUARDROMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Guardromon's iron body quickly dissolved into data flakes revealing the violet coloured wire frame beneath. The wire frame morphed into a taller, leaner form. The data flakes then swirled around the wire frame and was given form. Pink flesh covered the wire frame. The arms were covered in silver Chrome Digizoid armour, the forearms acting as gauntlets. The upper part of the Ultimate level Digimon's arm was shown to be only wires though. Its entire left leg was covered in armour, but the right leg was wrapped in blue and red wires that dug into the pink flesh, his foot was bare to reveal the three sharp claws, leaving only a part of the ankle and the knee to be coated in the silver armour. His entire upper body was covered in armour as well, but it seemed to be bonded to the flesh as it clearly showed the abdominal muscles. His chest was protruding farther from his chest that a normal, and a black hinge allowed it to open and close, revealing the dual missile launchers within. His shoulder armour pads looked like skulls and finally his head was topped with a helmet that covered the upper areas his face leaving the mouth area bare. His eyes glowed red as his systems rebooted, making him faster, stronger and better than before.

**"ANDROMON!"**

At that same moment, Jeri's D-Ark released a bright yellow light and Elecmon was encased in an egg of swirling yellow data.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**"ELECMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Elecmon's skin began to peel off revealing the yellow wire frame that made the Digimon's structure. Skin then reattached to Elecmon's body as the egg rotated faster before exploding to reveal Elecmon's Champion form. A large lion looking digimon with a yellow coloured mane and deep electric blue eyes. It was bipedal since it was standing on two legs, its muscles tightened as it flexed, claws gleamed and teeth bared. It took out a short sword, made of black steel from the scabbard on its belt before shifting into a fighting stance, gripping the blade in a reverse grip. It wore a pair of long black cargo pants and wore steel knuckles on its left hand and wore many belt like bands around its arms.

**"LEOMON!"**

The two Digimon quickly punched away the large amount of D-Reaper Agents that aimed to take down their tamers. The lion and robot then crashed their fists down into the earth with their newly enhanced strength, causing a large shockwave.

Leomon drew his blade and stabbed through the army, taking heads along with lives with the short sword white Andromon simply punched and kicked down his opponents.

Andromon and Leomon then stood back to back. Andromon raised his left arm, the hand beginning to spin at high speeds making it change into a drill of some sort. The drill of a hand then glowed with blue energy.

Leomon's hands became engulfed in fiery orange energy before swirling into the form of a lion's head.

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"**

The two attacks plowed through the D-Reaper Agents before causing large explosions that sent D-Reaper Agents flying everywhere.

"Sugoi" the tamers of the digivolved Digimon spoke.

"Jeri, Kazu are you two all right?" the Ultimate and Champion Digimon asked.

"Hai, arigato" the two replied with large smiles.

"LEOMON YOU'RE BACK!" Leomon was caught off guard from the sudden leap of the hug. His blue eyes narrowed however as he spun, moving Jeri behind him, drawing his blade once more and throwing it at an angle allowing it to curve through the air, slicing multiple heads of the Bubble agents that were aiming their cannons at them. The ebony short sword spun in an arc back towards its user and Leomon expertly caught it back by the hilt and sheathed it.

"You were saying?" the beast king asked with a toothy grin.

"So I see you still got that lion's heart" the brown haired tamer grinned. Leomon chuckled as he ruffled his tamer's hair.

"That's my line"

"So you remember...everything?" she asked. Leomon grinned wider.

"Hai" Jeri hugged her bipedal lion of a Digimon partner, however the moment was short lived as they were interrupted by the explosion resulting from Andromon firing the twin missiles from his chest.

Andromon jumped back as a Creep Hands aimed to swipe its huge hand at him before grabbing the outstretched hand and swinging it into the ground.

"The enemy cannot defeat I, Andromon, the silver knight of the Digital World" Andromon shouted. Kazu sweat dropped as he watched his partner beat the crap out of his enemies while spouting Old English. However he quickly ducked when a Creep Hands flew over his head and slammed into a Bubble Agent behind him sending both DRAs into a building. Andromon quickly followed after, firing both missiles from his chest causing a large amount of debris and bodies to fly from their impact. However as he landed Andromon received an energy blast from a Bubble agent that sent the android Digimon into the waiting fist of a Creep Hands. The cybord was freed in the end as Leomon slammed his fist into the blue monster's head causing it grip to weaken. Andromon then spun in air as he fell, his heel crashing into its head before he grabbed it and threw it away.

Leomon thrust his fist forward releasing a Fist of the Beast King. The flaming lion head crashed into the Bubble Agent that the Creep Hands was about to land on causing the blue beast to hit the ground while the Bubble agent was sent into a row of its brethren. Andromon was sent into a building, Leomon following right after as ten energy spheres from five Bubble agents crashed into them.

"Oooo that's gonna hurt in the morning" Leomon groaned.

"Provided we make through to see the morning" Andromon groaned, his mechanical part whirring to force his movement. Jeri and Kazu quickly ran, jumped and ducked as they headed towards their partners. Kenta and MarineAngemon helped with their shields.

However, just as the tamers reached the two tired Digimon a shadow descended from above. All the three tamers and their Digimon saw were a pair of raven coloured wings before the figure before them raised its weapon that looked like a large gun.

**"CORONA..."** the gun charged red and yellow energy before forming an orange sphere that resembled the earth's sun near its tip, **"BLASTER!" **

The attack fired and spread out wide and long, destroying a large quantity of the D-Reaper agents, the earth tore and cracked as a result. Smoke rose from the heat of the the energy attack leaving the ground scorched.

"You guys alright?" the figure asked. The tamers and their partners stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"No..." Andromon started.

"Fucking..." spoke Jeri

"Way!" they all yelled simultaneously. Beelzemon chuckled.

"Yeah, surprised I came to help?" the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

"Well considering you killed me..." Leomon said with a raised eyebrow.

"And tried to kill us as well" MarineAngemon added.

"Hehe, well I owe my life to that blonde gaki with the Dorumon. He and Dorumon saved my life so I should repay the debt by helping you guys"

"And you certainly helped...a LOT" Kazu said as he marvelled at the destruction made by the Corona Blaster.

"You're welcome"

"Hey what's that?" Andromon pointed to five glowing blue objects in the sky along with a golden object in the center.

* * *

><p>Dorugoramon and his clones quickly took their positions, making the shape of a pentagon with the ten winged mega in the center of the five dragons. The dragons crossed their arms in front of their faces, the power of their DigiCores coming to the surface. The original Dorugoramon then called upon the power of the nine tailed bijuu.<p>

**"Control, kit...remember to control. No technique can be done without control"**

_"I gotcha Kyuubi, just keep that constant flow of youkai going"_

**"I still must say though, this technique of yours is interesting though"**

_"I'm here too ya know" _Dorugoramon voiced earning chuckles from the shinobi and bijuu. The bio-merged mega then cut off the connection with the bijuu as a blue glow surrounded him. His kagebunshins gaining a similar appearance. Ophanimon raised her golden javelin, Eden above her head as if trying to pierce the heavens.

The five steel dragons roared as their auras sprung forth with amazing power and size before taking on the shape of dragons. The sapphire dragons of pure DigiCore energy rose into the sky before diving down and being absorbed into Eden's tip. Ophanimon clenched her hands tighter around the hilt of her javelin as it shook from trying to contain the massive amounts of energy. Ophanimon pointed Eden downwards, its tip facing the gelantinous monster as Dorugoramon continued to provide power to her attack. A light violet glow, etched with some gold surrounded Eden as Ophanimon held back her arm.

The energy from the Dorugoramon's finished supplying themselves. The energy suddenly stretched out from each of the dragons connected to each other forming a pentagram. The five pointed star glowed with Ophanimon providing the violet, golden glow in the center.

**"FIVE POINT DRAGON DRIVER!"** Ophanimon yelled as she threw Eden downwards. The javelin descended into the D-Reaper as the pentagram released an energy blast in the shape of the five pointed star that burnt through the gelatinous beast causing the behemoth to roar in pain. Eden pulsed from within the D-Reaper before releasing an energy beam that expanded outwards destroying the D-Reaper's form from the inside out, burning anything in a five mile radius.

With the D-Reaper having taken some massive damage, the Agents fell to the ground lifelessly. The Mega Digimon and the newly digivolved Champion and Ultimate all sighed in relief at seeing the never ending army fall to the ground.

_"Okay guys, it's done...the D-Reaper is only paralyzed, but it should give us enough time to regroup and plan out our next attack. We're all tired too" _Dorugoramon said as he and Ophanimon, who had gone down to retrieve Eden once the blast had died down, landed in front of the regrouped tamers.

* * *

><p>The group stood in front of the nearest large building which, to the chagrin of the now thirteen year olds (It's September, nearing October during this time so I was thinking that by now, they would have turned thirteen by now) was Shinjuku Junior High...which had surprisingly been untouched by the D-Reaper's onslaught to engulf the entire city.<p>

The un-bio-merged Digimon, now in their forms of their tamers and the Rookies, Gatomon; who had de-digivolved from Ophanimon, Kazu, Andromon, Jeri, Leomon and Kenta and MarineAngemon all stood in front of Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon" Naruto spoke.

"Fox gaki" the Sin of Gluttony replied with a nod. The blonde teen stared into the piercing red eyes of the Demon Lord with his own crimson eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Why are you here?"

"You saved my life back in the Southern Quadrant and I owe a debt to you and Dorumon. Also if it means anything, I apologize for my actions, the power of a Demon Lord suddenly rushing through your veins can lead to madness if you know what I mean"

"Oh...yeah I understand perfectly" Naruto said with a foxy grin as he remembered the first time he used Kyuubi's chakra on the bridge against Haku.

**"Such a weakling you were back then" **

'Oh shut up Kyuu' earning a growl from Kyuubi from the stupid nickname his jinchuriki gave him.

"Well...you were under the control of Lucemon, that along with the influence of a Demon Lord's viral data now coursing through your veins...I guess we can forgive you for what you've done"

"Remember he saved us too" Kazu added, Naruto nodded, acknowledging Kazu's input.

The blonde extended a hand to the larger figure, "Welcome to the team Beelzemon"

Beelzemon's crimson eyes widened before he smirked, tucking in his still outstretched wings. He grasped Naruto's hand firmly in his own.

"I won't let you down, gaki"

"Wouldn't count on it"

"Well...so I guess these would be the hideout for a while" Naruto said as he looked at the educational facility.

"NANI?" the Tamers exclaimed.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I don't wanna wake in school of all places" Rika complained.

"Rika-chan, it'll be fine. Besides there's not enough room in my apartment for all of us" the shinobi.

"Well it could just be me and you" the red head winked at her boyfriend causing him to blush slightly.

"School it is!" Dorumon interjected before the couple could continue talking, "So this is our new hideout. Yamaki will contact us when he needs us probably"

"So does the cafeteria in this place have any good food?" Gatomon asked. The students of Shinjuku Junior High shuddered.

"No, not at all" Takato said, "Guilmon was the only one that was able to stomach it though"

"Well Guilmon's a bottomless pit of a Digimon, of course he would be able to choke it down" Henry said.

"Momentai minna" everyone looked at Terriermon as he made the option to "take it easy". "Listen, why don't we just make our own stuff. The cafeteria's sure to have a lot of ingredients in their"

"TERRIERMON SPOKE SENSE, THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Dorumon and Guilmon rolled on the ground in mock horror causing a large tick mark to form on the bunny-dog.

"Now guys, calm down" Henry advised, "It's just a temporary arrangement anyway..right Naruto?"

The group all turned to their leader who shrugged.

"It's an idea until we can find somewhere else that's close to the Hypnos Towers and the battlefield should the Defense Force need our help...which would be all the time"

"I'll stand guard" Beelzemon said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, without my tamers here" he looked to see everyone look at him with weird looks, "...I left them at home" he explained before continuing,

"Yeah so like I was saying, without my tamers here, I wouldn't be able to go into mega without being close to my D-Ark, so I'll be in mega all the time and so it'll be easier for me to defend and/or alert you guys when someone comes near the school"

"He does have a point" Rika said looking at the shinobi. The blue eyed blonde nodded.

"Well guess we have a..." he was cut off from finishing his sentence when his cell phone began to ring. He fished the phone out of his pocket and answered call.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto it's Yamaki"_

"Oh hey Yamaki, what do you want?"

_"We need you and the other to come to the Towers, we might have a way to defeat the D-Reaper and we need to analyze your Digimon to do so"_ the Head of Hypnos replied.

"I understand, I'll tell the others" and with that he hung up.

"What did Yamaki say?" Kazu asked.

"He said how that they might have developed a way to defeat the D-Reaper" Naruto said.

"Really, already?" Kenta asked, "Not that I'm complaining, but...wow that was fast"

"They probably got some good people right there at Hypnos" Jeri said.

"Well I think Otou-san is one of them" the Asian tamer stated.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Takato said, the tamers then headed out towards Hypnos Towers. Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon paused however when they looked to see Beelzemon still standing in front of the school stroking his Corona Blaster.

"I said I'd wait here in front of this joint until youse guys come back didn't I?" he smirked. The three nodded.

"Be careful" the purple furred dragon told the Demon Lord, who responded with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Towers- Computer Lab<strong>

"You called for us?" Takato asked as he and Guilmon flopped down on of the many couches around the room.

"Yes" Yamaki said as he walked up, Riley by his side, as he played with his cigarette lighter.

"So what is it you want?" Leomon asked. Yamaki and Riley turned and made a motion with their hands for the children and their Digimon to follow them. The group walked past the many desks and papers that were strewn all over the room and the many papers that were continuously being printed, strings of code and graphs with results all flying out of the mouths of the printers.

They then walked past a large monitor which was connected to many hard drives before coming to a door that was place on the left side of the large monitor. Yamaki placed his thumb on the finger print scanner before bending down and lowering his shades. This allowed everyone, who was on the side of the blonde head of Hypnos to view his eyes showing them to be either a really dark brown or coal black.

The retinal scanner released a green light before scanning the eyeball. The light vanished and there was a small beep as Yamaki typed in the code for the door.

"All that to open a door?" Gatomon asked as she saw him turn the handle.

"Safety precautions, this room is where we keep all the equipment that is...not legal by the Defense Department of Japan" causing everyone to sweatdrop, except for Riley. The group entered the room and gazed in awe at its large size and what was in it.

The room easily dwarfed Naruto's apartment, probably at least twenty times larger than it. It had a large amount of equipment,ranging from large screen monitors to an electronic DNA Scanner and a large generator that helped power every single piece of equipment in the room via the electromagnetic waves that every single thing, living or non-living, releases, both being some of the "illegal" materials within the room.

"Woah" was all the children and Digimon could utter. Yamaki and Riley smirked as they saw their expressions.

"Now then, if you'd step over to the D.O.S..."

"D.O.S?"

"Digital Organism Scanner, we invented this when we created the data destroyer for the Wild Ones. This scans them and observes their inner workings and could very well help in creating the way to defeat the D-Reaper" Riley explained as she typed over the colourful buttons on the D.O.S.

"Oooooo" the tamers and their Digimon chorused.

"Of course, this is machine is only applied to Digimon, not humans" Yamaki added as he adjusted his dark sunglasses.

"No shit, Yamaki" Dorumon said sarcastically causing a large vein to bulge on Yamaki's forehead from the pruple furred dragon's remark.

Riley typed in a few more keys before pressing the BIG RED BUTTON. The D.O.S hummed to life giving the children and their Digimon a chance to gaze at it in its full, activated glory.

The Digital Organism Scanner was a large cylindrical machine that was as large as a Black Tyrannomon. At the top and bottom were large pieces of blue coloured titanium alloy that helped the support the large, transparent glass that made up the majority of the D.O.S's structure. However, invisible to the naked eye, there were miniature digital scanners and a few gas nozzles containing knock out gas on the bottom should the Digimon within begin to get violent. The data observed from the D.O.S was then transferred to the large computer on the other side of the room which would then display the data from the Digimon that was scanned on the multiple monitors connected to it.

"Alright, now then your Digimon will step into the chamber and their data will be analyzed, however, even though we may have come up with the method to stop the D-Reaper through the use of your Digimon's data, the time needed to make the anti-vaccine/virus buster program will take a few days along with the algorithm Shibumi will need to create that will allow you all to enter the D-Reaper and send it back to the Digital World" the blonde head of Hypnos said.

"Who's first?" the red haired computer expert asked. Renamon took a step forward.

"I'll go" the kitsune told Riley. Riley pressed a green button and the glass chamber rose up before Renamon climbed in and stood in the center of the D.O.S. The glass chamber descended back down, sealing Renamon within its confines.

"What now?" Renamon asked, her voice was slightly muffled due to the glass barrier between her voice and the others.

"We press the big red button?" Gatomon guessed.

"Nope, we press the big BLUE button" Riley explained, "Oh and by the way, you might feel a slight tingle when you're being scanned, other than that, this procedure is virtually painless"

The blue eyes fox nodded as Riley pressed the big blue button. The machine hummed and suddenly the inside of the D.O.S's glass chamber glowed a soft aqua colour. The microscopic scanners within the chamber began to activate themselves and Renamon was suddenly surrounded by green lights that made a grid pattern over her fur.

On the monitors that Yamaki had led the others over to, small uploading bars appeared on their black screens. The green colour filling up the bar at a relatively fast pace. When the bar was full, data concerning Renamon's physical characteristics were shown.

_"Physical Scan Complete"_ the D.O.S spoke with a robotic voice. Red laser lines covered her body next before Renamon phased in and out, revealing her wire frame insides and her sapphire DigiCore. Similarly coloured grid lines surrounded Renamon's DigiCore as it began to scan it.

The red bar that had appeared on the screen filled, showing Renamon's inner data configurations and data before showing the composition and data concerning her DigiCore after a blue bar had quickly filled up.

_"Internal Data Scan Complete"_ the D.O.S spoke. Renamon's fur and skin returned to her as the D.O.S stopped its scanning.

"Renamon how do you feel?" Rika asked her partner.

"Like she said, virtually painless...a bit tingly, but Riley was right"

"Like I usually am" the red haired woman said with a cheeky grin. Yamaki then looked at the others.

"Who is next?" he asked. The Digimon entered the D.O.S in this order: Guilmom, Terriermon, Andromon. Leomon, MarineAngemon, Gatomon and finally Dorumon.

"Your turn, Doru-kun" Gatomon told her draconic mate as she stepped out of the data scanner. The X-Antibody holder looked slightly nervous, though he did a pretty good job at hiding it. His burnt orange eyes barely showing it since he knew his tamer could see emotions through mere eye contact.

Once the purple furred dragon stepped into the D.O.S he took a deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeat. Riley nodded to him as she closed the chamber. She pressed the big blue button and the green grid lines appeared all over his body.

_"Physical Scan Complete"_ the robotic voice spoke before red grid lines passed over Dorumon showing the silvery blue wire frame beneath. Blue grid lines then scanned his DigiCore and the others gasped at what they saw. Dorumon's DigiCore was rather different from the others. While the other Digimon's cores had been only a single colour, except for Guilmon's which had been crimson and covered with black dots due to his viral nature, Dorumon's was four colours, but split into halves.

On half was a bluish silver, the same colour as Naruto's new D-Ark and had the Digi-Code symbol for 'Dragon' on it, but the other half was a fusion of gold, black and orange with the Digi-Code symbol for 'Warrior' on it. Both halves seemed to be pushing against each other, as if fighting for dominance.

**(A/N: Of course only the Digimon would understand what the Digi-Code symbols mean)**

'Dorumon...what...ARE YOU?' everyone thought. They were quickly snapped out of their thoughts when the robotic voice of the Digital Organism Scanner spoke.

_"Internal Data Scan Complete"_

Riley shook her head to rid herself of most of the thoughts pertaining to what she just saw before opening the chamber and allowing Dorumon to walk out.

"Tingly" he commented before seeing everyone looking at him with odd looks, "What?"

"Nothing" they said innocently, and simultaneously. Dorumon's burnt orange eyes narrowed, but he ignored their strange change in behaviour.

"So what now that you've scanned our data?" the X-Antibody Holder asked. Yamaki didn't answer, but instead took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Yamaki, we need you in THE ROOM...NOW" Yamaki said, putting emphasis on the last three words.

_"Gotcha, I'm on my way"_ the call ended with that.

"Who was that?" Kazu asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" the blonde head of Hypnos replied. A few seconds later there was an audible beeping sound and the door leading to the room that everyone was currently occupying, opened to reveal the man who looked like Jesus.

"NANI...SHIBUMI?" the tamers and their Digimon exclaimed, mouths agape.

"Oh" Shibumi chuckled nervously, "Yamaki why are they here?"

"They had just scanned their Digimon into the Digital Organism Scanner's data banks. You now have the necessary data to make that algorithm now, right?"

"Hai" Shibumi replied to Yamaki before running over to the keyboard and began to furiously type away.

"Oh, by the way before I start I'm gonna need some paper towels, a large empty water bottle and coffee...LOTS AND LOTS of coffee" Shibumi said before turning back to the keyboard. Yamaki nodded and called up one of the staff members to get Shibumi's requested items.

"What do you think he'll need the bottle for?" the Digimon asked their tamers, having a good idea about what coffee does for humans.

The tamers sweatdropped, "You DON'T...want to know that"

"So Shibumi, how long will it take for you to make that anti-anti-viral program and the algorithm needed for the children to bypass the D-Reaper's data eating walls?" Yamaki asked as he fished out his trusty cigarette lighter. Shibumi didn't even look up from the keyboard as he answered.

"Given the current amount of data I have on the tamer's Digimon, the data from Hypnos on the D-Reaper and the Digimon as well as the entire team of Monster Makers, including myself, to aid in this 'Operation Doodlebug'...I'd say two to three days" the bearded Monster Maker replied. Yamaki fidgeted as he continued to open and close the cap of his lighter.

'Kuso' he cursed and as he did so there was a loud explosion that resounded throughout the air.

"What the hell?" everyone exclaimed. Shibumi wanted to rush over to the window, but he didn't as he grudgingly stayed in front of the computer and Jeri who had stopped to see something about the D-Reaper on television. Outside the window, everyone was gazing at the large behemoth that was the D-Reaper. The thing had grown larger and in the center, where the portal to the Digital World that connected both halves of the gargantuan Digital beast lay a large transparent sphere in between two tall towers. However, a giant red and yellow blast of energy rocketed towards the sphere and caused a massive explosion similar to the one that was heard before.

Everyone turned to see the attack had originated from a small winged object.

"It's Beelzemon!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Well come on guys, we gotta help him" Terriermon said. As the tamers were about to leave Riley and Yamaki stopped them.

"OI, GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" everyone ran over to the brown haired tamer who pointed at the screen of the television. On it was the channel for World News which showed the D-Reaper's form in Shinjuku, but there also multiple areas that looked nothing like Shinjuku, or anywhere in Japan for that matter, engulfed in the D-Reaper ooze.

_"...large gelatinous beings have appeared out of nowhere ALL OVER THE WORLD. Their presences have resulted in increased atomspheric temperatures, speeding up the phase of the already heated planet due to Global Warming. Scientists have studied the mass using infra-red scanners on the satellites above and have concluded that all their heat is being transferred throughout the atmosphere, but are beginning to converge at the North and South poles. These increases in temperatures will result in the polar ice caps melting and flooding the earth and ending humanity as we know it"_

Yamaki shut off the television and turned to the tamers.

"Alright guys, you're not saving just Shinjuku, but the world now. Even though it was just a glimpse, our D-Reaper is significantly larger so therefore it must be the Mother-Reaper. Take it out and you take out the others. I know it's a lot of pressure on you all, especially since you are all so young" the blonde man said speaking more to the teenagers than the Digimon. The tamers remained silent, but turned towards the door.

"There's no excuse for failure in this situation Yamaki, true, we are under a lot more pressure due to there being more than just Shinjuku to save...but we will do what we can to save this world. I did not travel across time and space to find a new home and have it destroyed" Naruto spoke. Everyone looked at the blonde with confused looks, but ignored it as the original four began to leave. The new three following after them.

"WAIT!" the tamers and Digimon turned back to see the red head and blonde staring at them, "Before you guys go, there's something we need to show you all...well actually it's just for Takato and Guilmon, but you can come too"

The group followed the duo across the large room to find another door, only this one had no other safety precautions like the door that led to the room they were currently in.

The group looked around the large room that seemed to be a quarter the size of an airplane hanger and in the center of the room was the ARK that helped carry the tamers back to the Real World. Its Jedi Fighter design still present.

"You guys are good at managing space" Henry said with a whistle of surprise.

"Arigato, I do my best" Riley said with a smile as she walked off towards a computer where the other Monster Makers were waiting. The tamers watched as Riley walked off and looked at Yamaki who, even though he wore dark shades, could tell he was staring at her.

"You really care about her don't you?" Jeri asked. Yamaki remained silent, but merely raised his shades as if to adjust them.

"RILEY, CONVERT APPEARANCE OF THE ARK!" he ordered.

"HAI!" the red haired woman replied. She then turned to Janyu and Daisy who nodded in response who relayed the command to start to Dolphin, Curly and Babel. The five typed away on the computers and then red beams of light encased the ARK in a grid like manner. The five continued to type away.

"Changing flight mechanisms"

"Changing physical appearance"

"Changing capabilities to exceed present ones"

"Changing Digital Makeup"

"Adding Yuggoth Program and infusing Digital Chrome Digizoid to makeup"

The five Monster Makers all typed away before turning to Riley who pressed the final 'Enter' key. The grid lines surrounding the ARK suddenly shone and began to scan the vehicle. Its appearance changed to that of what seemed to be a dragon. It was slightly larger than how it was before. Its pale white colour changed to a mixture of red and gold with blue jewel like rocks embedded along the edges of its newly formed wings that looked like they were made of crimson metallic feathers. In order to aid in maintaining aerial balance, the ARK grew a tail of some sort. Atop its back was a large gold and blue piece of metal that looked some what like a saddle. Four limb like protrusions grew from below allowing it to balance itself on the ground, the front 'legs' each having a large golden blade at the tip. Two blue eyes shone with sapphire light as the newly formed ARK was activated.

"N-N-Nani?" the group gasped in shock.

"This is Takato's newest ride, after all, every knight needs a steed" Janyu smirked, "We changed it to have higher offensive and defensive capabilties. Its high speed travel has been increased and it has been infused with the hardest metal from the Digital World, Chrome Digizoid"

"Otou-san is so cooool" Henry exclaimed causing the Chinese man to blush slightly at the praise he gained from his son.

"Takato...Guilmon, meet your steed. This...is GRANI. Tthe Norse hero, Sigurd had a horse faster than the wind by the name of Grani. GRANI here can exceed all expectations"

"Well then, let's go guys" Kazu said, giddy with battle lust. Everyone climbed on GRANI and exited the hangar through the now opened door that was made especially for the newly formed ARK.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone was outside, GRANI lowered them down and the Naruto, Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo all bio-merged and Gatomon changed into Ophanimon.<p>

_"Alright, Shibumi said how we have to stall the D-Reaper for two to three days" _Dorugoramon said. Gallantmon quickly jumped atop his new flying machine.

_"Hai, but we can't fight for two to three days straight" _the Royal Knight said.

_"He's right, we may be strong, but we're not invincible"_ MegaGargomon added.

"Well, I think maybe we could just try to save Beelzemon, kill what we can and then fall back when we need to rest" Andromon said.

"That's genius, well done Andromon" Kazu said punching his Digimon in the shoulder...only for a throbbing pain to occur as he punched the android Digimon's metallic forearm.

_"Alright, we follow Andromon's plan and help Beelzemon. Kill everything we can that could help in holding off that gelatin beast and also one last assignment..." _Dorugoramon was interuppted by Sakuyamon.

_"Is it to find out what that giant sphere is?"_ the armoured miko Digimon asked. The draconic Digimon nodded.

_"Naruto, Doru-kun... when we make the strategic retreat, should we Five Point Dragon Driver?" _Ophanimon asked, _"Because that attack is probably the only thing strong enough right now to stall the D-Reaper for the longest amount of time"_

_"We don't think we can do that so often, takes too much time to prepare and it drains us of too much" _

The group then got ready and set out to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>With Beelzemon<strong>

**"CORONA BLASTER!" **the red and yellow beam of energy tore through the army of Pendulum Feet Agents that aimed to attack the Demon Lord before he dropped down, kicking up a large amount of dust that blocked his form from the sight of the newly formed ADR-06: Horn Striker. This D-Reaper agent was about as tall as Beelzemon and looked like a giant humanoid insect. It had dark green skin that covered its muscular form and a large horn that stuck out from where a nose would be making it look like a rhinoceros beetle in a way.

One Horn Striker roared and it was suddenly caught in the face by Beelzemon's fist. The Demon Lord then grabbed the green beast by its horn and flipped in the air while keeping a strong grip on the horn to send it soaring over his head as he threw it into another Horn Striker. Beelzemon then took out one of the shot guns and fired.

**"DOUBLE CORONA BULLET!"** he quickly fired a volley of smaller, weaker energy bolts from the Corona Blaster along with two powerful bullets from his shot guns. The ammunition struck the downed mega level D-Reaper agents causing a large explosion, killing the two. Beelzemon sensed movement on his right and quickly spun to avoid the hand of a Creep Hands as it stretched out to grab him before raising his arm and chopping the blue appendage off.

The mega form of Impmon stabbed his hands into the ground and removed a large chunk of earth and threw it at the trio of Creep Hands, but was sent staggering forwards as ADR-04: Bubbles attacked him. He spun around, growling, his red eyes glowing within their sockets. The Bubble Agents fired once more, but the Demon Lord swung his arm which did not hold the Corona Blaster and sent the attacks straight back at their users, killing them. Beelzemon flapped his wings for an aerial view and charged the Corona Blaster, sending a pillar of red and yellow energy down towards his attackers.

The attack devastated the ground below, creating a decent sized trench as it destroyed the D-Reaper agents. However, the Demon Lord was caught off guard as a D-Bird formed. With the Pendulum Feet not being strong enough, the D-Reapr decided to go with his original aerial assault form.

The gelantinous piece of poultry flew through the air before grabbing Beelzemon by its talons and diving downwards. The Sin of Gluttony let out a cry of pain as the D-Bird slammed him into the ground and impaled his back with its talons before flying up. Beelzemon rolled away just in time, for as he did, the elbow of a Horn Striker was coming down upon him. Beelzemon performed a windmill, which sent his legs flailing and crashing into the green beetle agent's face. but suddenly the Horn Striker grew larger from the attack.

The Horn Striker roared before bringing its fist down upon Beelzemon who changed his blaster into its original hand form so he could effectively catch the incoming fists. Once that was done, the Sin of Gluttony redirected the punches so that he could break through the Horn Striker's guard, spinning as he did to slap his hard tail against its face, but the D-Bird dove down again and sent him to the ground. The Horn Striker grew larger from the blow, its ability after all was to grow larger for every hit it took (though it did have a limit to how much larger it could grow), before crashing its fist down on Beelzemon who groaned in pain.

"Itai" he moaned as he felt the other fist hit him. However, as the third attack was about to hit him he stopped it by raising his feet and then his red eyes glowed. He opened his mouth roared releasing a pulse of dark energy.

'How did I do that?' he thought, but put that thought aside as he took the chance to pummel his attacker. He punched the Horn Striker in its stomach before performing a deadly uppercut that snapped its head upwards. Beelzemon then did a backflip which contained enough force to send the Horn Striker into the sky. Beelzemon flapped his wings and followed the Horn Striker, grabbing it by its ankles and spun it around with enough speed to snap the cord that connected it to the D-Reaper and then threw it at the D-Bird that had attempted to kill him while he was fighting the green beast.

Both D-Reaper agents were sent to the ground as Beelzemon flew after them and then grabbed them by their throats and choke slammed them, using the momentum from their descent to ground level to crush their throats. He then took a deep breath and released the blast of dark energy once more and ended their lives. As he did that he ducked and rolled beneath a volley of energy blast from Bubble agents. He rushed one, crashing his fist into its head. He then twisted and slammed his elbow into his chest area before impaling it with his claws, ripping its head off with his other hand. He threw the head of the Bubble agent at another Bubble sending it skidding back from the force only for it to receive an unexpected kick to the neck. Beelzemon followed up by twisting in the air to slam an axe kick down onto his enemy and then dropped down to the ground and took out his shotguns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!" **he fired the two bullets that eradicated the two Bubble agents in front of him and began to rapidly fire bullets. He ducked under an attack from a Creep Hands before firing at its head, blowing it off before running towards a Horn Striker. He knelt down low, rotating with the movement to avoid the punch that aimed to flatten hifm before jumping onto the beast's arm and fired both guns.

The two bullets struck home and blew off the Horn Striker's head. He jumped of the downed beast, over the heads of many D-Reaper agents, firing as he so. The attacks tore through synthesised flesh, killing the D-Reaper agents, but an unexpected blow from a Creep Hands' fist sent him flying through the air before he was met with a crushing kick to the stomach from a Horn Striker. The green beast sent the Sin of Gluttony into an incoming volley of energy blasts from a horde of Bubble agents. The blasts caused a small explosion and Beelzemon was sent back to earth as another D-Bird formed and performed a full body rush.

The black winged Digimon groaned as he rose to his feet. His eyes widened when the area around him got darker due to the shadow of a Creep Hands' raised arms. However, before the blue monster could attack, a yell of **"LIGHTNING BLADE" **and **"FIST OF THE BEAST KING"** were heard followed by an arc of blue energy and an orange coloured lion head that destroyed the monster.

Andromon and Leomon dropped down onto the two incoming Bubble agents. The android crushed the head with his foot while Leomon sliced it into two with his blade.

"You okay Beelzemon?" Leomon asked. The raven winged Demon Lord nodded before his eyes narrowed. His tail lashed out and wrapped itself around the neck of a Creep Hands, raising into the air as he took out a shot gun and blew its head off and dropping the dissolving body on the ground.

"I'm fine, where are the others?" Beelzemon asked as he ducked beneath the punch from a Horn Striker. The Sin of Gluttony flew up to the larger beast's face before impaling its face with his sharp tail causing it to roar in pain. Then using his super strength, the Demon Lord grabbed the beetle like D-Reaper agent and pulled it down to ground level, but due to its damage the Horn Striker grew larger and stronger before roaring and sending Beelzemon flying away with a punch. It slowly rose to its feet, blinded due to its face having been impaled, and that was its downfall as Andromon jumped and kicked its head sending it soaring due to unbelievable leg strength.

** (A/N: If anyone remembers, from Digimon 01, Andromon could pick up Greymon so the strength is understandable)**

The Horn Striker was then sent to the ground as it met the fist of MegaGargomon.

"We're right here" Ophanimon said as she took to the skies, fighting off the Pendulum feet with her Sefirot's Crystal and impaling them with Eden. MegaGargomon picked up the downed Horn Striker and with a yell of effort, threw it into the air as Gallantmon sliced through it with the use of GRANI's sharp wings.

_"Good boy, GRANI"_ Gallantmon said patting the changed ARK earning a beep of affection, identified by the brief shine in GRANI's eyes. GRANI then put on a boost of speed, slicing through many of the airborne D-Reaper agents as Gallantmon raised his trusty lance, Gram. The lance glowed with goldene nergy, crackling from the concentration of power.

**"SABER SHOT!" **the attack shot through the air before making an impact with the ground below sending many of the D-Reaper agents below into the air. A couple of them were suddenly trapped in a heart shaped bubble of crimson.

**"PRETTY HEART!" **MarineAngemon yelled as the heart suddenly shone with a red light and detonated. MarineAngemon's eyes shone while Kenta sweatdroppd at his partner as he saw the pretty sparkles that fell from the sky.

"So pretty" MarineAngemon cooed in admiration of her own attack.

The other D-Reaper agents that were sent into the air from Gallantmon's Saber Shot, fell to earth, but before they could make it a giant red fireball met them as Sakuyamon used Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. The kitsune miko then twisted, releasing a powerful kick to one of the Creep Hands that tried to attack before going into a hand stand to kick a Pendulum Feet that tried to take her from above. She used her arms to push herself upwards before grabbing her staff. Its tip glowed with blue flame before the fire condensed into a sphere of sapphire flame.

**"FOX DRIVE!" **the fireball flew through the air and impact with a horde of Creep Hands. As she landed, Sakuyamon quickly turned around and spun her staff, deflecting the energy volley from a swarm of Bubble agents. The bio-merged miko stabbed her staff into the ground and then clapped her hands together. The pipes along her waist glowed and the red, blue, green and yellow fox spirits rose from their respective confines.

The fox spirits coiled around their master before shooting off into the sky and parting into four different directions.

The fire kitsune spirit descended upon the horde of ADR-04: Bubbles. It howled as it made contact and engulfed the entire swarm in a storm of crimson fire.

The wind spirit howled as it body expanded and changed into a swirling mass of wind. The tornado swept up a good number of the D-Reaper's agents, even taking down a few Horn Striker agents which are the strongest of the ADRs. The attack then expanded before changing into a dome of pressurized air that flattened those below it, crushing them into data flakes.

The lightning fox spirit was moving from one enemy to the next, impaling, shocking and paralyzing enemies with its superior speed, which was the speed of lightning, 1/100 of a second. The fox continued to move through the enemy ranks before purposely releasing its energy in the form of a large wave of electrical discharge, frying all the D-Reaper agents surrounding it.

The water fox spirit grew to a large size, in terms of height, width and mass. The fox crashed down onto its enemies in the form of one of the largest tidal waves ever made. The attack destroyed many around it, luckily it had attacked an area not even close to the tamer's location, and swept them away.

Sakuyamon nodded in satisfaction as she ended her control over the spirits and they flew back into their pipes as quick as a wink. A Horn Striker tried to attack her, but was knocked away when Dorugoramon flew down. The dragon held out his right hand and chakra and wind swirled into an orb of destructive force.

_"RASENGAN!" _the attack tore through the Horn Striker sending it spiralling into its fellow ADRs.

_"Keep your guard up, I know"_ the fox miko said with a wave of her hand. Dorugoramon nodded as he turned back and impaled a Creep hands with his claws and then coated with hands with flame and punched the ground. A large torrent of fire rose up from the earth in the form of a dragon that engulfed all in its path. Dorugramon held out both hands and then charged two rasengan's. He then added his shinobi half's natural wind chakra to it. The attack then glowed as a light blue, nearly white, shuriken of energy surrounded it, though it was rather small.

_"Fuuton: Rasenagn"_

He then added the natural fire element from his dragon half.

_"Katon: Rasengan" _the rasengan changed into a ball of fire as the dragon used both attacks. Combining them as he let them loose.

_"NINPOU: RASENARASHI NO HI/ NINJA ART: SPIRALLING FIRE STORM!" _the attack released a large tornado of fire that was enhanced in strength by the aura of wind surrounding it. The attack plowed through the ranks of the D-Reaper's army before exploding outwards as a dome of red and orange. The attack sent a nearby Horn Striker into the sky, but was sent down as MegaGargomon flew to meet it using his jet boosters on his feet. The gargantuan rabbit flipped and crashed an axe kick onto the head of the green behemoth. The beetle like monster fell to the ground, but was able to survive as its increased bulk granted a higher endurance. MegaGargomon then opned his chest and arms and legs, revealing the multitude of ammunition within.

_"WOOHOO, EXPLOSIONS!" _Terriermon's half whoopd causing Henry to sweatdrop within the sphere of green data he was in, watching through his Digimon's eyes.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" **the missiles flew through the air, bullets of concentrated light energy (laser) lanced through the sky and they destroyed many.

**"GARGO MISSILE!" **the trigger happy bunny yelled. The two missiles on MegaGargomon's shoulders changed from straigt faces to happy smiles as they flew through air and exploded, destroying a lot more D-Reaper agents. The Digimon and their tamers fought and destroyed the many D-Reaper agents, however they were caught off guard when the attacks suddenly stopped. The Digimon, bio-merged and non-bio-merged, looked around in confusion along with their tamers.

"What the fuck just happened?" Beelzemon asked.

"They've all just...stopped" Kazu said.

"But don't let your guard down, maybe there's something bigger coming for us" everyone turned to Leomon as he said that and glared. The earth began to rumble, their glares intensifying as the D-Reaper agents reverted into their gelatinous form of orange and red.

"_DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?"_ Sakuyamon roared. Leomon sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Oops" was all he could say as the D-Reaper agents all converged into one mass. The solid/liquid beast grew larger and larger until it reached the size, twice that of MegaGargomon. It looked like a large three headed dog. It was covered with red and orange fur. Each head had a pair of crimson eyes that looked eerily similar to that of Kyuubi's.

**_'Why does everyone always have red eyes, really? Does the evil beast always have to have red eyes' _**the bijuu thought within Dorugoramon's mind.

'Apparently' Naruto thought back to the kitsune.

The canine beast roared, all three heads snarling, drool dripping from its jaws which each contained two rows of sharp teeth. Its tail was a horde of serpents that hissed as digital poison dripped from their fangs.

Meet the newest D-Reaper Agent, ADR-10: Cerberus.

**(A/N: My own creation. Let me know what you guys think of it when you review)**

'Kuso' everyone thought, but didn't back down. They attacked the fearsome monster. Cerberus released a large roar and a shockwave sent them all flying back.

"Damn this thing is strong" Jeri said. Gallantmon soared over her head on GRANI as he held his lance.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **a blast of electric blue lightning ejected from the tip of Gram and the attack struck the three headed canine on the left head. The dog howled before releasing a tongue of blue fire from its jaws.

_"IT CAN BREATH FIRE?" _Gallantmon exclaimed as he rose Aegis and blocked the attack. MegaGargomon opened his compartments and used Mega Barrage and the storm of ammunition struck the canine causing it howl in pain before it reared up on its back legs and stompd down. The earth shook and earth spikes rose up, intending to impale the tamers and Digimon below.

_"Oh no you don't" _Ophanimon said. She stabbed her javelin into the ground and Eden released ten pillars of light that shot towards Cerberus.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" **she cried out, the earth spikes halting as the light based attack struck the dog and sent it skidding back. The dog then growled before breathing three tongues of blue fire. The attack raced across the land.

**"PRETTY HEART!" **the attack was stopped MarineAngemon conjured up a giant heart shaped wall that took the attack head on. The rose coloured mega gritted her teeth as she continued to hold up the shield in an effort to stop the attack, but the fires seemed to never end.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" Kazu yelled. The Digimon shook their heads and attacked. Beelzemon, Dorugoramon and Ophanimon quickly flew over the shield and Dorugoramon's body was encased in a blue aura that took on the shape of a dragon and Ophanimon held out her hands as ten amethyst crystals formed in circular format and Beelzemon's hand morphed into the Corona Blaster.

**"CORONA BLASTER!" **the red and yellow energy blast crashed into the fiery blaze of an attack and stopped it as the resulting explosion sent Cerberus skidding backwards.

**"DORUDJINN!" **the dragon of steel flew through the air crashed down upon the center head of Cerberus causing it to yelp as an explosion of blue energy took the form of dragon ending the fiery attack. Cerberus was sent flying back into a building and the infrastructure fell backwards scattering concrete and glass everywhere.

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!" **the ten winged angel shouted and the crystals flew through the air before impacting with the two heads that were not attacked. A bombardment of violet flame erupted over the faces of the canine beast causing it to howl. Cerberus rose and stamped his paws down causing the earth shake once more and his serpentine tails opened their jaws and a wave of purple poison shot forth. Drips of the poison fell onto the road and caused the road to hiss and smoke as it was rapidly eroded.

_"DOTON: DORYUHEKI NO JUTSU!" _MegaGargomon yelled as he flashed through handsigns. Stamping his foot onto the ground, a thick wall of earth was erected. The poison caused the earth wall and everyone's eyes widened as the earth wall began to smoke and a small crack formed on their end, a trickle of poison seeping through.

"MOVE!" Leomon roared and they all complied. The tamers and Digimon moved out of the way as the wave of poison swept across the earth, thinning the road as it evaporated upon eroding whatever it could.

_"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" _the fire dragon flew from Sakuyamon's mouth, but was met with Ceberus' own fire blast and caused a large explosion. The canine rushed forth and crashed into MegaGargomon sending the green armoured rabbit into a wall. The D-Reaper agent slammed its paws down and earthen spikes erupted from the earth once again. Andromon and Leomon grabbed their tamers and avoided the spikes with their agility while MarineAngemon erected a shield to protect her and her tamer.

As the earth assault was finished Dorugoramon crashed down upon the dog and punched its left head, but it bit back, its teeth impaling his arm. He encased it fire, burning the dog and caused it let go. Kyuubi healed the damage to Dorugoramon's arm as he removed the flames and panted from the blood loss before calming his breath. Ophanimon flew past him and threw Eden. The javelin impaled itself into the dog's left head and pierced through its thick skull. She then clapped her hands as if in prayer. Eden exploded in a flash of light completely obliterating the head as well as half of the centre head.

Cerberus growled as it suddenly began to regenerate. Ophanimon scowled as she held out her hand and a pillar of light formed and she clutched her newly regenerated Eden. The ten winged angel flew towards her opponent only for the serpents that made Cerberus' tail lash out at her, wrapping her in their tight grip and causing her to drop Eden. Dorugoramon slashed at the snakes with his claws and cut through them easily, freeing the holy Digimon before opening his mouth and released a barrage of metallic orbs at ADR-07: Cerberus before breathing a column of fire causing them to glow red from the extreme heat.

**"It's a rip-off, but it'll do"** Kyuubi commented. Dorugoramon ignored the kitsune as he yelled out the name of his attack.

_"__Collaboration Jutsu: GouKakyu-Daibakufu no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Grand Fireball Explosion Jutsu!" _the attack flew through the air, but Cerberus' left head turned and growled and unleashed a powerful fire blast and the attack overpowered Dorugoramon's, crashing into both the draconic and angelic Digimon as a result. MegaGargomon suddenly shoulder tackled it and Cerberus countered with a swat of his paw sending the armoured rabbit away. MegaGargomon aimed his shoulder launchers and fired, floating in the air with his rocket boosters.

**"GARGO MISSILE!"** the two smiling projectiles blasted near Cerberus' legs and the explosion sent Cerberus upwards from the shockwave.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"** Gallantmon cried out and the arc of blue electricity electrocuted the three headed dog before it fell to the ground like a rag doll. Cerberus whimpered in pain before his six red eyes snapped open and all three heads roared, each releasing a torrent of blue flame. The attacks hit the bio-merged Digimon. Andromon leaped through the fires and punched the center head's snout causing to yelp.

"Bad doggy" the android cried out before using his mechanically enhanced strength along with Kazu's Power Modify Card, to throw Cerberus into the air.

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!" **Andromon yelled. An arc of blue energy flew from the rotating drill that was his right hand. The attack flew through the air and exploded against the descending canine's stomach. Leomon looked at the dog as it neared the ground and turned to Jeri.

"Jeri...it's time" the lion digimon told his tamer. Jeri nodded as she took out her Blue Card, slashing it through the slit on the side of her yellow D-Ark.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"LEOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

Leomon's body was quickly encased in a blue aura. His body grew larger in terms of height, but his muscles downgraded in size, becoming leaner, but still retaining the power they held. His blonde mane took on an orange hue and it grew longer, with two long sideburns framing his face. His face and skin became a tanner colour and the canine's of his upper jaw lengthened dramatically. His pants and sword were gone and his body became encased in black skin tight armour, which was covered with an additional plating of white armour on his torso, chest, knees, shoulders and thighs. Black gloves covered his his hands with white plates on his, along with his feet. His forearms and lower leg areas changed and became mechanical, connected directly with his Digi-Core. Rotating turbines spun rapidly as the Ultimate level Digimon roared, blue eyes filled with determination.

**"GRAPLEOMON!" **

Jeri's D-Ark scanned her Digimon and a holographic image of the Digimon before her appeared.

"GrapLeomon, Ultimate level Digimon. He is a partial cyborg Digimon which has inherited the spirit of Justice from Leomon. The turbines on his arms and legs are run by large amounts of emotional strength, mainly determination and a sense of justice. The strong sense of justice allows the turbines to rotate at its highest rotation speed. His attacks are Lion Cyclone Leg, Cyclonic Kick and King of the Fist" Jeri read. GrapLeomon roared loudly before he grinned, giving everyone a view of his sharp canines.

"Let's roll" GrapLeomon roared before the turbines in his legs began to spin and everyone marvelled at the sped the bipedal lion moved at. He was already beneath the flying dog and looked up at its descending form. The turbines in his legs rotated even faster before Leomon rotated his body and balanced on one leg, launching his other upward to make contact with Cerberus' stomach.

**"CYCLONIC KICK!" **the kick crashed into Cerberus' stomach and the dog was stopped by the kick. The turbines suddenly released a tornado before returning to Cerberus the sky from the force the kick held, the tornado merely helped with that. GrapLeomon then jumped into the air and met the three headed dog in the air. Cerberus growled and roared as its upper shoulder area began to bulge and stretch as a pair of feathery wings grew from it. The heads of the beast took a deep breath and breathed a tongue of blue fire at GrapLeomon below. As the fire blast descended towards him, GrapLeomon's arm turbines began to rotate and he punched the attack. The winds from the turbine created a tornado that parted the flames and gave the Ultimate level Digimon enough thrust as well to meet Cerberus.

"You do know cats hate dogs right?" GrapLeomon asked with narrowed eyes. Cerberus growled as if to say, 'And dogs hate cats'.

The sabre toothed Digimon's rotating leg turbines spun at high enough speeds to allow for flight and so he flew towards Cerberus, but the dog flapped its newly formed wings and sent a gust of wind at its opponent. The attack sent GrapLeomon barrelling through the sky before it was slapped down by Cerberus' paw as it appeared before the lion Digimon. Cerberus released a blast of fire from its center head at GrapLeomon, but the king of the beasts refused to back down and kicked the attack.

**"CYCLONIC KICK!" **the tornado that blast from GrapLeomon's kick tore through the flames and struck Cerberus' center head before it was met with a brutal uppercut to the left and then an axe kick to the right head. All three canine heads growled and lashed out with its serpentine tails. The snakes hissed, oozing poison from their fangs, trying to bite the evasive lion.

GrapLeomon weaved through the sea of poisonous pythons before roaring. His turbines spun and he released a powerful tornado that sliced all the snakes to shreds, although they would quickly regenerate. Cerberus growled and flapped his wings once more, an arch shaped wind blade flew towards the lion and it hit home before he was assaulted by a storm of sapphire flames. The lion Digimon was sent back into a building that exploded near the top.

Sakuyamon launched two pink blades of energy from her staff, but the canine roared and released a shockwave that deflected the attacks before having its tails wrap around Gallantmon and GRANI and send them flying with a powerful throw as their fangs couldn't pierce the Chrome Digizoid material that covered both of them. Ophanimon was knocked away by a kick from Cerberus' back paw. Beelzemon fired his Corona Blaster, but the dog was able to avoid the attacks. Andromon's Lightning Blade attacks were deflected by tongues of flame and Dorugoramon was kept at bay with MegaGargomon by having to weave through snakes and avoid tongues of flame, Marine Angemon was about of range and couldn't fly at that height so remained at ground zero with Kazu, Jeri and Kenta.

This was truly a beast worth fighting.

GrapLeomon roared as he sped from the building and Jeri swiped a modify card.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!"

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" Kazu yelled to get Andromon into the sky. The android Digimon was easily pushed back like his comrades, but GrapLeomon's speed came into play that allowed for him to gain an unexpected blow on Cerberus' part. The dog roared as its right head was hit, but the center head bit down on the saber toothed cat and threw him away, only to be met by a blast of wind from the turbines on the lion's arms.

_"GrapLeomon, I'm gonna perform a move for you to follow up from. Everyone give us cover"_ Dorugoramon said. Everyone nodded and held off the pythons and deflected the fire blasts from Cerberus as Dorugoramon flew towards the dog's chin. Dorugoramon formed a cross shaped handsign.

_"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ the draconic Digimon yelled. Nine hundred and ninety nine clones of the dragon like mega formed and kicked the entire lower body of Cerberus.

_"U" _the kagebunshins followed up with backflips that allowed for a second kick to crash into their gargantuan opponent.

_"ZU"_

_"MA_

_"KI"_

The clones roared each syllable of their human half's last name before they all took a place above the rising canine and descended with fists and feet.

_"NARUTO ICHISEN RENDAN/ UZUMAKI NARUTO 1000 HIT BARRAGE!" _

Cerberus roared as it descended, but managed to get in a last second giant fire blast that struck all 999 clones and the original Dourgoramon. A plume of white smoke snuffed out the flames, but the original Dorugoramon still took a lot of damage from the powerful attack.

_"LEOMON NOW!" _the dragon yelled as he fell, but Ophanimon and Sakuyamon held him steady. GrapLeomon nodded and dove down towards Cerberus, propelling himself past the dog. He then waited for the dog, floating below it and then twisted his body and let out an upward kick.

**"LION CYCLONE KICK!" **a tornado in the shape of a lion's head crashed into Cerberus' pained body. GrapLeomon then felt a burst of energy as Jeri used a another Hyper Speed modify card. He vanished from sight and began to kick Cerberus all over the place. Where ever he sent Cerberus, he was already there to follow up with either a Lion Cyclone Kick or Cyclonic Kick. The Ultimate level Digimon then performed a backflip and sent his foe upwards with a brutal kick to the center head's chin before blurring away in a burst of speed to appear above the D-Reaper agent. He raised both fists. Their turbines spinning far beyond the speeds of sound and the whirring sound reached the ears of many due to it.

A large aura of wind formed around both fists in the shapes of lion's heads before brought both fists's down onto Cerberus' left and right heads.

**"KING OF THE FIST!" **GrapLeomon roared. The wind based lion avatar sent Cerberus down with a loud roar and the three headed dog was then engulfed in a twister of destruction as it met the ground and the attack shredded the D-Reaper agent on a seemingly cellular level as it looked like Cerberus was disintegrating within the tornado, though in actuality, the dog was being reabsorbed into the D-Reaper's body as the behemoth had dug a tunnel beneath the city to reabsorb the ADR-10. Of course, the attack still got a numerous of hits done on Cerberus. If there was a Sharingan there to try and count the attacks, it would be near impossible to keep up with them. The tornado died down and Cerberus was no longer there, there was nothing left. Everyone dropped down to the ground and looked at the D-Reaper's growling mass and saw it seem to grow larger and engulf more of the city.

"Retreat?" Kazu asked Dorugoramon. The dragon nodded.

_"Hai"_

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Southern Quadrant<strong>

The Digimon all fought off the still gargantuan bottom half of the D-Reaper. The Sovereigns did their best, but in the end it was down to just them, and a couple hundred of each from the thousands of mega Digimon that had formed from the Light of Digivolution.

**"KUSO, WILL THIS THING NOT DIE!" **Zhuquiamon screeched as released a blast of flame, but the D-Reaper blocked it and sent a D-Dragon at him. Azulongmon slapped the beast away before a WarGreymon sliced through it before spinning and launching a Terra Force.

"I fear not Zhuquiaomon-sama" the mega of Agumon said.

**"We are growing tired, we cannot hold it off forever...if only Fanglongmon were here" **Baihumon sighed. The Digimon continued to fight, but halted in their movements when there was a giant flash of golden light that engulfed the battleground. The D-Reaper howled in pain from the light and retracted the tentacles it had formed to absorb the Digimon it had just ensnared, freeing them. The light continued to shine and all the Digimon squinted as the shadow of a great beast emerged from the light.

"WHAT IS THAT?" a Vikemon asked.

"That is..." a MetalGarurumon activated its light filters in its eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"Impossible" another MetalGarurumon gasped.

"IT'S A DRAGON, A GOLDEN DRAGON!" a Houhoumon screeched. The Sovereigns gaped when they heard that and the light died down as the views of the Digimon were met with that of the golden Dragon.

**"My brethren, I cannot allow you to fight anymore. Retreat"**

"Who are you to tell us what we can or cannot do?" A swarm of HerculesKabuterimon demanded an answer. The golden dragon roared as its body was englufed in an aura of gold and purple-black.

**"I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD, I AM THE DRAGON OF THE CENTRE, RULER OF THE ELEMENTS OF EARTH, LIGHT AND DARKNESS...I AM FANGLONGMON!" **

The Digimon's eyes all widened at this and saw the Digi-Cores floating around his body. The bronze scaled dragon. Eight Digi-Cores surrounding his body. It really was him. They all bowed before the great Dragon of the Centre.

**"Rise my brethren, this battle is too much for you all, I will have you evacuate to my home land, the Void. There you will rest and replenish your strength. I will try and hold the Chaos back as much as I can" **Fanglongmon said as he avoided multiple tentacles from the D-Reaper before blasting them and the D-Reaper with a blast of light and darkness. The conflicting elements caused a large explosion to form and disintegrate part of the D-Reaper leaving a large gaping hole in the gelatinous beast. Fanglongmon's orange eyes glowed and a white portal opened up in front of the army of Digimon and the Sovereigns.

**"GO!" **he roared. They all complied with the obviously impatient dragon.

**'I must remember to not use Taikyou during the time it would take for me to try and halt the D-Reaper. My brethren need a home to comeback to'**the golden dragon thought as he slashed away a pair of D-Dragons before releasing a blast of light from his right forelimb that destroyed a pair of jaws that tried to engulf him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and nodded to the Sovereigns who were watching him. The four subordinates of the god of the Digital World nodded back and went through the portal before it closed.

**"DRAGON SMASH!" **Fanglonmon roared. The attack released beams of Light and Dark energies that tore up the earth, leaving deep trenches behind them before explosions formed from their contact with the gurgling D-Reaper. The Digi-Gnomes suddenly appeared before Fanglongmon and touched his snout.

The Digi-Gnomes frowned as they saw the tired look on the God's face. They touched multiple areas on Fanglongmon's body and the Dragon of the Center felt a rush of power throughout his body and his body rejuvenated.

**"Arigato, but it will not be enough. I cannot hold off the D-Reaper and Lucemon" **

The Digi-Gnomes nodded as they opened the portal to the Real World. The mass of swirling pink and white data showed an image of the Reaper engulfed area of West Shinjuku.

**"It is time, get them and bring them here...Naruto, Dorumon, please get here in time"**

**(A/N: Well guys that's chapter 26. I am sorry to say that even though I have taken long to update this story, I will be takingeven longer as school is really holding me back from doing this, but also I need to really focus as I have a math test tuesday, which also happens to be my birthday. Yes my birthday is on Valentine's Day. Now then as for the next chapter.**

**This chapter will timeskip, three days later. After defeating Cerberus, the D-Reaper has reverted to making the conventional D-Reaper agents. Upon doing so, the team has realised just what was inside the kernel sphere...and it was something they were NOT expecting. In order to get into the Kernel Sphere and the D-Reaper itself to activate Operation Doodlebug, Shibumi has finally finished the algorithms necessary to do so with help from the other Monster Makers. The Red Card.**

**However, just as the plan was about to go off, Naruto and Dorumon are pulled into the Digital World, Gatomon being put in charge of protecting the others in their absence. Once in the Digital World, they are placed in the desert, far from the second half of the D-Reaper, but close enough for it to be seen at that far a distance. And what other place in the desert than in front of the great Demon Lord, the Sin of Pride himself, Lucemon. The fight for both worlds begins. And just when all hope is lost, Naruto and Dorumon draw upon newfound power to combat this evil force.**

**Fine out the answers to your questions and more on the next chapter of Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 27: Power of the X-Antibody. DORUMON BIO-MERGE TO...)**


	27. Chapter 27:Power of the XAntibody

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 27: Power of the X-Antibody

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N:The end is coming, the last chapters in the saga of the X-Antibody. It was a pleasure writing this story for all you DigimonxNaruto fans. Well here it is Naruto vs. Lucemon and nearing of the destroying of the D-Reaper. Enjoy and please review review review because that is what keeps me going, also I will not be updating until the end of this school term, which is in late March, so you won't really have to wait long, now on with the story.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_The Digi-Gnomes frowned as they saw the tired look on the God's face. They touched multiple areas on Fanglongmon's body and the Dragon of the Center felt a rush of power throughout his body and his body rejuvenated._

_**"Arigato, but it will not be enough. I cannot hold off the D-Reaper and Lucemon" **_

_The Digi-Gnomes nodded as they opened the portal to the Real World. The mass of swirling pink and white data showed an image of the Reaper engulfed area of West Shinjuku._

_**"It is time, get them and bring them here...Naruto, Dorumon, please get here in time"**_

_NOW_

**Time skip- Three days later**

After the defeat of ADR-10:Cerberus, the tamers and their Digimon continued to fight off the D-Reaper threat. The D-Reaper had returned to using regular agents; Creep Hands, Pendulum Feet, Bubbles and Horn Strikers. The tamers fought until they couldn't fight anymore, choosing then to make a strategical retreat each time. Consequently, they were growing stronger with each battle. The bonds between the tamer's and their Digimon allowed for higher usage of battle prowess for the original four in their bio-merged forms, and the newer three had allowed their Digimon to grow in strength as well. Even as we speak, the group of tamers and Beelzemon are fighting off a horde of D-Reaper agents.

**"BRAVE METAL!" **the bio-merged dragon roared. Dorugoramon's silver covered body rammed straight through the chest of a Horn Striker creating a large hole in it before it toppled to the ground as data flakes. The dragon then turned and slashed at a Bubble agent before leaping into the air and smashing his fist down onto the head of a Creep Hands. Dorugoramon then ran into a horde of Bubble agent drones. He punched one in the face before going forward with the momentum of his punch to roll on the ground and perform a windmill, slashing at the chests of the surrounding Bubble agents, slicing through their synthesised flesh before going into a handstand and repeatedly stabbing through their heads with his arrow head tipped tail. Dorugoramon then pushed off the ground and charged chakra into his hands.

_"RASENGAN!" _the spiralling chakra spheres slammed into two more Bubble agents sending them spiralling into their brethren as the dragon jumped in the air then coated his claws with wind chakra before igniting them. The orange flames grew more intense from the thin streams of wind chakra.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: Akuma Ryu no Dai Kaji no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Devil Dragon's Inferno Jutsu!" _the fire coated dragon roared before slamming his claws into the ground. The fires were spread out in a large wave that scorched the very earth, turning the grey roads black and reducing the D-Reaper agents to ashes. Dorugoramon smirked as he marvelled at his own destruction.

_"Kami, I love to destroy stuff" _the dragon chuckled.

**"I told you" **Kyuubi stated with a vulpine grin within Naruto's mindscape. The bio-merged Digimon mentally nodded in agreement with the nine tailed bijuu before ducking underneath a swipe from a Creep Hands and then slapping it into the air with his thick tail.

_"HOME RUN!" _

The blue D-Reaper Agent soared through the air, righting itself to land on its hands as it had no legs, but was halted as Gallantmon flew by on his trusty steed. The Creep Hands was impaled through the chest by the holy lance causing it to turn into data flakes upon its death.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **Gallantmon's lance glowed with blue energy before it was concentrated at the tip. Blue sparks of electricity flew off before an arc of electricity flew through the air and crashed down into the ground, electrocuting the surrounding D-Reaper agents with an electrical pulse. The Royal Knight then reverted his lance and shield into his hands before holding up the index and middle fingers straight up while curling in the other three. He raised his right hand high into the air and released a pulse of chakra.

_"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu/Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu" _the red and white armoured Digimon cried out. The air suddenly condensed in large amounts forming a large cloud of mist above the head of the Royal Knight.

_"SAKUYAMON, GIVE ME SOME WATER!" _Gallantmon cried out. The fox miko nodded to the airborne knight as she backflipped over the fist of a Horn Striker. She quickly called upon the kitsune spirit of water from the pipe attached to her waist. The fox howled as it released high amounts of water pressure upon meeting the Horn Striker's head, boring a hole through it. The kitsune spirit howled as it reached the cloud of mist, absorbing it into its body before forming a large whirlpool above Gallantmon's head.

The Royal Knight flashed through handsigns and ended on the tori/bird sign. It was times like this that Takato was thankful for his barely used, but still present, photographic memory.

_"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU/ WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _the large whirlpool suddenly morphed into a chakra infused water dragon. The liquid reptile roared as its yellow eyes honed in on its targets and then crashed down with massive force, shattering the ground from the impact. The D-Reaper Agents that were caught in the attack didn't live to see another second as the water crushed them from the massive amounts of pressure.

MegaGargomon grabbed a piece of the now soaked road and heaved it out of the ground and threw it into the body of a Horn Striker. The beetle like D-Reaper agent growled as it grew bigger. MegaGargomon activated the rocket thrusters underneath his feet and crashed into the Horn Striker, causing it to get bigger once more. The Horn Striker dug its clawed feet into the dirt, halting the bionic bunny's movement and then pushed back against MegaGargomon. When there was a suitable amount of room between the two combatants, the green armoured ADR-06 pushed with one hand, simultaneously readying a fist before letting the fist fly. The attack struck forth and got MegaGargomon in the face sending the armoured rabbit skidding backwards.

The compartments on the mega level Digimon's body opened up revealing the multiple amounts of ammunition.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" **the missiles, laser bullets and regular bullets flew through the air and impacted with the Horn Striker. The resulting explosion sent it upwards into the sky before Beelzemon, who had just killed a large amount of Pendulum Feet with his Double Impact, turned to see the rising D-Reaper Agent. The Demon Lord of Gluttony flipped and slammed his metallic tail downwards before aiming his twin shot guns.

**"DOUBLE IMPACT!"** the Sin of Gluttony roared and twin Chrome Digizoid bullets shot forth from the guns' barrels. The resulting explosion caused the descending Horn Striker to be destroyed just before it hit the ground. Beelzemon then dived down, landing in kneeling position. The result of his landing was a shockwave that scattered the D-Reaper agents before Andromon and Leomon leaped over his head as MarineAngemon appeared with them, encasing a large number of agents in heart shaped bubbles.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"** an orange lion head made of fiery energy ejected itself from the lion Digimon's fist and crashed into a few of the encased D-Reaper Agents before he drew his black blade and threw it. The blade rotated in the air due to the angle it was thrown at allowing it curve through the air, simultaneously removing the heads and/or appendages of each D-Reaper agent is passed, and allowing the Champion level lion to catch his sword back by his hilt.

Andromon's hand spun at high speeds, changing into a drill. The drill hummed louder as it was surrounded by blue energy.

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!" **Andromon locked on to many targets with his built in guiding system and the android Digimon released the arc of blue energy. The attack went through the horde of enemies before releasing a small explosion before the other heart bubble encased D-Reaper agents were crushed within their prisons as MarineAngemon reduced the bubble's size, effectively killing them.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **Dorugoramon dropped down and released a stream of fire from his hands in the form of a dragon. The beast of burning oxygen tore through the army just as Ophanimon descended with her bronze javelin, Eden.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" **the ground shook as ten pillars of light, arranged in a circle, erupted from the ground. The light pillars began to move in a circular shape, the circle's diameter getting smaller and smaller with each rotation before they all joined to form one gigantic light beam that incinerated the D-Reaper agents.

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!" **the ten winged angel formed a circle shaped set of ten amethyst crystals. Her crystals shot off and tore through the D-Reaper agents' flesh before rolling on the ground. Ophanimon snapped her fingers and the crystals began to jump and rumble before they seemed to melt into the ground. For each one of the submerged crystals, five large prism like pillars shot forth from the earth below and impaled a multitude of enemies. The crystal pillars then exploded into a sea of violet flame that washed over the D-Reaper agents, incinerating them.

Suddenly a giant tornado traversed the road, courtesy of Sakuyamon's wind kitsune spirit, and seemed to inhale the violet fire as it became a giant pillar of swirling fire.

_"KATON: KATATSUMAKI NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE TORNADO JUTSU!" _Sakuyamon yelled as she used her staff to manipulate the fox spirit that lay within the swirling mass of fire and wind. The attack sucked up another portion of D-Reaper agents before setting a course for the D-Reaper. The gelatinous beast gurgled before it reared up and changed part of its body into a tidal wave that dwarfed the tornado and submerged the attack. The fires were smothered out and the wind fox spirit returned to the safety of its pipe by cutting through the D-Reaper's flesh.

Justimon jumped into the air and aimed a kick at a Horn Striker.

**"JUSTICE KICK!" **the bio-merged form of Ryo and Monodramon exclaimed. The weight of 45 tons met the Horn Striker's chest, knocking the wind out of its lungs as it met the harsh earth. The mega raised his bionic arm and a low whirring sound came from it.

**"THUNDERCLAP!" **the bionic right arm came crashing down and a clap resounded across the battle field releasing shockwaves that knocked away other D-Reaper agents as the Horn Striker that Justimon just attacked turned into data flakes, its head crushed. Another Horn Striker appeared and brought down its large green fist. Justimon quickly backflipped to avoid it and then jumped into the air, smashing his fist against the face of the armoured behemoth. The ADR-06 grew larger from the blow and released a roar that sent Justimon to the ground from the sound waves.

_tache"Dear Kami, his breath stinks"_ the heroic Digimon gagged only to be silenced as a giant foot seemed to flatten him.

_"Itai" _Justimon groaned before cracking his neck to ease the tension in them. He performed a cat spring to climb to his feet and then raised his right arm to stop the fist that aimed to hit him. A loud BOOM formed from the impact, but Justimon hadn't moved an inch from his position upon catching the fist. He then redirected the fist sending it into the ground, kicking up dust and rubble before jumping up and performing a roundhouse kick that sent the beast's head snapping to the left from the force. He then followed up by grabbing the Horn Striker's head and smashing it down into the ground with his strength.

_"Now let's try out that new combo, eh Ryo?" _Justimon asked his human half.

"IKUZO!" the self proclaimed Digimon King yelled as he used the strength of his Digimon body to kick the Horn Striker in the face sending it skyward. He then jumped after it and Justimon appeared to the side of the Horn Striker before performing a series of punches with his left arm before raising the Trinity Arm. The Trinity Arm glowed as the hand retracted into the arm itself before a large orange energy blade emerged from it.

**"VOLTAGE BLADE!" **Justimon cried out as he brought the blade down, slicing the Horn Striker in half. As Justimon fell, he quickly sheathed his energy blade and his hand came back. The red orb in the center of the Trinity Arm's palm glowed crimson as Justimon fell to earth, palm first.

**"THUNDERCLAP!" **the large shockwave produced generated a small scale earthquake that shook the skyscrapers and other tall buildings around it while also sending a large number of D-Reaper agents into the sky. However, the D-Reaper agents took their aerial advantage and eyed the battlefield from a bird's eye view. They spotted the other tamers and through the D-Reaper's control, split off into groups due to the wires attached to their bodies and went for their targets.

of Dorugoramon and Ophanomon smirked at the descending ADRs and Dorugoramon's claws twitched before they erupted into orange flames. The flames morphed into the heads of dragons. The 'Final Enemy' flew skyward and punched the air twice yelling the name of his attack.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **the twin reptiles of pure heated oxygen scorched the D-Reaper agents they came in contact with and then a large explosion formed in the air. Ophanimon then raised her javelin and sent it upwards. She then clapped her hands as if in prayer and Eden glowed a holy golden bronze. Then multiple streams of light energy lanced through the air, impaling each and every single D-Reaper agent Dorugoramon hadn't hit.

MegaGargomon narrowed his eyes at the descending army of D-Reaper agents headed his way. He quickly flashed through handsigns and stamped his foot on the ground.

_"DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU!" _the large earthen dragon roared as it burst from its confines and tore through the D-Reaper agents, but it wasn't enough as there were still a large amount falling towards the mechanised rabbit. He quickly shook some Creep Hands that tried to attack his distracted form and blocked a punch from a Horn Striker with his knee. He then punched it in the face and grabbed it by the arm and swung it towards its brethren before firing the two large missiles atop each shoulder.

**"GARGO MISSILE!" **the megalevel rabbit roared and the two missiles each gained a smiling face as they flew through the air before creating a massive explosion that took out the rest of the airborne agents as well as a good number of Pendulum feet.

**"FOX DRIVE!" **Sakuyamon yelled as she fired a giant sphere of sapphire flame at the group of D-Reaper agents that tried to attack her, only to momentarily pause as she looked to the sky from hearing the roars of the descending D-Reapers. She cursed and stabbed her staff into the ground and flashed through handsigns. She then let loose her fire elemental kitsune spirit while simultaneously releasing a column of flame from out of her chakra filled lungs.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: KitsuneRyu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Fox Dragon Jutsu!" _the fire fox spirit suddenly morphed with the Ryuuka no Jutsu from its masterand suddenly gained the appendages of the reptile along with its large pair of snapping jaws before tearing through the airborne army and exploding into a shower of red and orange embers. The D-Reaper agents were incinerated.

Gallantmon who was airborne was quick to deal with the D-Reaper agents as he flew around on GRANI.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!"** the Royal Knight yelled and bolts of blue electricity lanced through the air electrocuting a multitude of the agents before raising his shield. The triangles that surrounded the Digital Hazard symbol glowed a golden colour before the Hazard symbol itself shone crimson. The entire face of the mighty Aegis shield suddenly glowed golden before releasing a giant beam of light.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **and the giant beam of light destroyed both air based and land based agents of the gelatinous Digital monster. Gallantmon chuckled and patted the dragon looking ARK's head.

_"We're doing good GRANI, keep up that amazing flying" _GRANI beeped in response to its rider's sentence and flew off towards the D-Reaper.

Beelzemon quickly flew through the air barrel rolling, flipping and loop-de-looping around D-Reaper agents while also retaliating with his Double Impact attack. He quickly flew and kicked a Pendulum Feet in the face and used to go into a backflip so as to grab the head of an incoming Creep Hands and twist its neck and ripping it off. He threw the head at another Pendulum Feet causing it to go off balance even though it was attached to the D-Reaper by the cord like every other agent. A flying Horn Striker was intercepted by two bullets meeting its face, blowing the head clean off as Beelzemon sheathed his shot guns and raised his arms to block the energy spheres from a horde of Bubble agents before opening his mouth. A dark blast of energy was accompanied by his roar and the blast destroyed a good portion of the flying D-Reaper agents. The Sin of Gluttony quickly changed his right arm into the Corona Blast and charged the attack. Red and yellow energy merged to form a miniature version of the yellow sun.

**"CORONA BLASTER!" **the Demon Lord cried, firing off the nuclear blast and incinerating the agents in one shot. He continued to hold up the blast, tearing through flesh, stone and sky before making his way to the D-Reaper and caused a large explosion as the attack ran out of power. The D-Reaper gurgled in pain from the attack.

**"PRETTY HEART!" **MarineAngemon quickly put up a shield and blocked the D-Reaper agents as they were falling before encasing them in a large bubble of red gelatinous material and then caused the bubble to shrink as she closed her fins together. The bubble constricted the D-Reaper agents and they were no more, falling from the sky as sparkling pieces of red energy.

**"SMILE ATTACK!" **MarineAgemon turned to where her comrades, Andromon and Leomon, were fighting and released a blindingly white smile. Her teeth released shine that caused a sunset background to form out of nowhere and the D-Reaper agents the two Digimon were fighting suddenly became immobilized.

"What the fuck?" Leomon and Andromon exclaimed before Jeri and Kazu slashed cards through their D-Arks.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON ACTIVATE!" Kazu yelled.

"DIGIMODIFY...WARGREYMON'S TERRA FORCE ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled.

Andromon's left arm suddenly morphed into the left of the legendary white knight and he aimed the Garuru Cannon.

**"SUPREME CANNON!"** Its jaws opened wide before firing a beam of icy blue energy that froze the enemies in place. Leomon jumped in the air and the forces of the earth condensed into one single place. A large sphere of fire and earth suddenly appeared between Leomon's hands and he threw it.

**"TERRA FORCE!" **Leomon roared and the sphere destroyed the frozen D-Reaper agents in a storm of fire, however a pair of Horn Strikers ploughed through the flames and crashed into the Ultimate and Champion level Digimon sending them flying through air and landing at the feet of their tamers.

"You guys okay?" Kenta and MarineAngemon asked as he quickly slashed a modify card.

"DIGIMODIFY... GARURUMON'S HOWLING BLASTER ACTIVATE!"

**"HOWLING BLASTER!" **MarineAngemon screeched as she released a beam of sapphire flames from her jaws that seemed to freeze and burn at the same time. The attack tore through a multitude of enemies before crashing into the D-Reaper with, literally, explosive force.

"Yeah we're fine" the visor wearing tamer replied to his glasses wearing friend. The two Horn Strikers roared as they charged their opponents once more only for them to get a mouthful of blue fire from MarineAngemon's Howling Blaster attack sending them skidding back. The beasts roared as they grew in size.

"Nice job Kenta, now they got bigger" Kazu deadpanned causing Kenta and MarineAngemon to chuckle nervously. Andromon dug his hands beneath the ground and tore out a slab of asphalt and concrete and threw it towards the two Horn Striker only for them to raise their fists and shatter the slab. They then roared, releasing a shockwave as a result, but they were halted as Andromon's internal mechanics activated allowing him to perform a clap that shattered the sound barrier and stopped the shockwave roars. Leomon held out both his fists and shot them forth.

**"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" **twin lion heads made of fiery orange energy burned up the oxygen in the air before impacting with the Horn Strikers sending their heads reeling back allowing for Andromon to move in and jump near their heads and perform a split kick. Their necks snapped to their respective sides, right and left, before Kazu swiped a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...CYBERDRAMON'S DESOLATION CLAW ACTIVATE!" Andromon's hands suddenly changed into dragon like claws that were coated in emerald green energy. He then slashed his newly formed claws and the result was that three slash marks made of pure emerald energy tore through the air and sliced the Horn Striker's heads into thirds and killing them. However, their victory was short lived as a screech was heard throughout the air. A D-Bird descended upon the android Digimon and sent the Ultimate level into a building from the force. The D-Bird screeched once more as it flew towards Leomon who reacted fast enough to avoid the attack while also drawing his blade and managing to slash part of the gelatinous bird's right wing off.

The red and orange entity quickly regenerated and performed a loop-de-loop allowing for it to come back for another attack. It performed a 180 degree turn in mid-air allowing it to right itself and dove back towards the Champion level lion Digimon. Leomon raised his fist and shot it forth releasing the lion shaped attack. The Fist of the Beast King was easily overpowered as the D-Bird ploughed through it and then extended its talons using the stretching ability its creator allowed it to use. The talons wrapped around Leomon's arms, surprising Leomon and smashed him into the ground before dragging through the hardened asphalt and up a building. The D-Bird then let Leomon go and the Champion Digimon fell to the ground.

"JERI A LITTLE HELP!" the orange furred lion yelled to his tamer. Jeri nodded and slashed a card.

"DIGIMODIFY...HYPER WING ACTIVATE!" six silvery wings of data suddenly appeared out of Leomon's back, three on each side, and the lion Digimon used his new gift of flight to fly towards the D-Bird. He drew his blade and slashed it in half due to his momentum giving him enough strength to do so. With the D-Bird gone, Leomon descended towards Jeri, but was quickly slashed at by a Pendulum Feet earning a roar of pain from him. Two more flanked him and slashed at his sides with their scythe like feet.

Jeri gasped as quickly took out her Blue Card as she saw five more Pendulum Feet begin to hack away at her partner like a piece of meat.

"DIGIMODIFY...MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled, swiping the card.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GRAPLEOMON!" **a tornado suddenly formed from where Leomon was, slicing the Pendulum Feet to shreds. The tornado died down to reveal Leomon's digivolved form. The now Ultimate level Digimon roared as he vanished from sight just as a horde of Bubble agents moved in on Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Andromon was busy fighting off some Creep Hands while MarineAngemon was suffocating a pair of Horn Strikers by encasing their heads in crimson heart shaped bubbles.

Jeri screamed only for it to be drowned out by the sound of swirling wind. Her brown eyes widened when she saw a large tornado in the shape of a lion tear through the bubble agents.

**"LION CYCLONE KICK!" **GrapLeomon roared. After the attack, GrapLeomon ran towards Jeri and knelt down to look her directly in the eyes.

"You okay there kiddo?" GrapLeomon asked with a toothy grin.

"H-Hai, arigato" Jeri replied as a she aimed to calm her heart beat. A slamming sound was heard behind them as Justimon sent a Creep Hands flying into another one of its species. The twin blue beasts grumbled before their lives were ended as Justimon performed a body slam, crushing them beneath him. He then heard a screech to see a D-Bird fly towards him. He jumped in the air and punched through its stomach with his Trinity Arm. The D-Bird, regenerated however, trapping Justimon's arm and preventing it from moving. The D-Bird took to the skies before plummeting head-first towards the ground. Justimon grunted before an idea formed in his head. He retracted his arm, freeing himself before forming the orange energy blade.

**"VOLTAGE BLADE!" **he slashed the gelatinous creature in half before flipping in the air to crash his feet against the head of a Creep Hands. He used the head to vault off of it and leap skyward, heading towards a Pendulum Feet. He quickly grabbed the anti-aircraft D-Reaper agent and kicked it in the face and using the force to backflip onto the face of another. He jumped off of it and latched on the back of a D-Bird. Punching through its head with his left fist, he ripped the head off as a result and threw it away before leaping off the descending body and flipped. He grabbed the Pendulum Feet he landed on and then bent his arm at the elbow, allowing him to flip off of it. He continued this method of travel before reaching the giant white sphere that was made by the D-Reaper. Justimon quickly jumped onto a D-Bird and raised his Trinity arm and held it by the neck. The bird screeched as it tried to get the foreign object off of it, but to no avail and submitted to the rider's hold. Justimon nodded and controlled the D-Bird, moving it towards the giant orb of data. Once he reached it, he peered inside and spotted a single object within it.

_"Is that...NO IT CAN'T BE?" _the bio-merged mega exclaimed. Inside the white orb he spotted the single figure. A thirteen year old blonde girl dressed in an entirely black outfit. She was in a fetal position and her face was buried within her arms.

_"ALICE?" _Justimon exclaimed. However, his resounding yell had not gained her attention. He continuously yelled at her in order to gain her attention, but o no avail. Justimon then jumped off his airborne steed and formed the Voltage Blade. He slashed at it a multitude of times, but his sword refused to pierce it and with no more force keeping him airborne, he dropped down. His trusty D-Bird saved him, however and dropped him onto the ground...painfully. Since it no longer had a rider it returned to trying to kill Justimon, but was quickly cut in half by the energy blade.

_'What's going on? Why is Alice in that thing?"_ Ryo asked his digital half.

_"I don't know" _was Justimon's only reply to his tamer.

The battle raged on for many hours and the tamers were soon at their limit.

_"NARUTO-KUN, WE NEED TO FALL BACK!" _Sakuyamon yelled, speaking with Rika's voice, to the draconic mega. Dorugoramon quickly released a blast of flame from his maw, turning a few D-Reaper agents to charcoal.

_"Gather the others and fall back...I'll try to hold them off until you get to safety" _Dorugoramon said. Sakuyamon's eyes widened beneath her helemt.

_"NO WAY, DORUGORAMON! YOU CAN'T HOLD THEM ALL OFF BY YOURSELF" _Naruto's voice broke through when he turned to Rika and Renamon's bio-merged form.

_"RIKA...I SAID FALL BACK!" _Sakuyamon took a step back from the sudden outburst. The commanding tone of voice was not that of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, boyfriend of Rika...but Dorugoramon, leader of the Digimon forces doing what he can to ensure the survival of his soldiers. She then watched as he gathered chakra into his right hand, the chakra swirling into a compact sphere the size of a basketball and slammed it into the body of a Horn Striker.

_"OODAMA RASENGAN!" _the attack rammed into the D-Reaper agent and force it back before the chakra was released in an epic explosion, taking out even more agents.

_"DO IT NOW, SAKUYAMON!" _the dragon yelled. The fox mistress nodded before stabbing her staff into the ground and released a pillar of red light, which was the beacon that signalled for the retreat. The other bio-merged Digimon and the other three tamers and their partners spotted the pillar and carried out the order to retreat. Sakuyamon quickly took to the skies after her friends, but looked back as she saw the bio-merged form of Naruto and Dorumon beating back the army...alone.

Dorugoramon panted as he was suddenly hit in the face by a Creep Hands' fist before a barrage of energy spheres from a swarm of Bubble agents bombarded his body sending him flying through the air only to be halted as two Horn Strikers appeared above him and smashed their fists into his body. One of the Horn Striker's then raised the downed dragon and hurled him into the air as Pendulum Feet extended their feet and sent the leader of the Digimon forces to the ground.

Dorugoramon roared in anger and pain as a group of Creep Hands dogpiled him. He released a burst of fire from his body and sent the pile soaring before punching the ground and a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon's head tore through the D-Reaper's ranks.

He quickly formed two kagebunshin and looked up at the large wall of D-Reaper agents that dared to stand against him. The dragon clones suddenly became encased in an aura of silver and blue, taking on the shape of a dragon. Though he may not appear to feel it, Naruto was always sad whenever he made a clone, knowing that it would eventually die. He remembered everything they did, including how they met their ends and so he grimaced when he held his kagebunshins by their wrists.

_"I got your back boss, we have wills of our own, but we choose to protect you, the original" _the Dorugoramon clone said with a toothy grin. The original 'Final Enemy' nodded before spinning, holding his clones in an iron grip. The clones then released a roar as it was heaved towards the D-Reaper army, looking an twin bullets of silvery-blue energy.

**"DORUDJINN!" **and with that the dragon like auras exploded outwards in a show of power that it would have made even Fanglongmon gaze in wonder. Two energy dragons impacted with the army and the D-Reaper agents were sent to their deaths from the explosion. Dorugoramon watched as the explosion and flew off in burst of speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Towers- Computer Room<strong>

The Digimon and their tamers were very tired. This was revealed due to the fact that they had returned from the battleground at least five hours ago and were still knocked out on the set of couch beds that were prepared for them. Rika and Naruto, along with Gatomon and Dorumon were asleep on bed, while Renamon by her choice, slept on the floor in a meditation pose. Andromon had de-digivolved into Guardromon in order to conserve energy before shutting down his systems and Leomon curled up as if he were a kitten, like Guilmon, sleeping next to the bed that Jeri and Takato were now occupying. Kazu, Kenta and Henry didn't care and didn't even take the time to unfurl the bed as they collapsed onto the leather couch and instantly fell asleep upon doing so, with MarineAngemon and Terriermon sleeping atop their respective tamer's heads. Ryo and Monodramon were sleeping on the floor.

Janyu had stopped typing to watch his son and his friends sleep for a few moments, though he was knocked out of his thoughts as Yamaki walked up to him.

"Hey Janyu" the blonde man greeted. The Monster Maker nodded in reply.

"They're really tired, it's veen over five hours since they came back from the battle" the Asian computer genius said. Yamaki played with his cigarette lighter and nodded.

"Is Suzy doing all right since her brother has been fighting for the past four days?" Yamaki asked. Janyu chuckled.

"She's still wondering when he'll come back, but...she has Lopmon to look after her and I've had her mother watch after the both of them around the clock to make sure they don't try to sneak out"

"She's six, Janyu. What can she do?"

"You'd be surprised" the Monster Maker replied earning a round of laughs from both men. The lab was silenced, only filled with the sound of finger hitting keyboard keys.

"Is the algorithm ready?" Yamaki asked.

"Almost, Shibumi said he had to put the finishing touches on it and then we'd be good to go" Janyu replied.

"Excellent, I'll go check on Shibumi now" the head of Hypnos said before walking off. The man adjusted his sunglasses, which was rather stupid of him since he arrived at the secret room entrance and performed the laser eye scanner prior to the fingerprint scan, thus forcing to adjust the sunglasses again. He quickly punched in the code for the room and the door opened with a hiss as the mechanics in the door activated. Yamaki stepped through to see Shibumi typing away. The Monster Maker was surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of empty styrofoam cups which previously held coffee, and one large water bottle that was closed tightly, filled with yellow liquid that smelled like ammonia if you decided to open and take a whiff of the stuff. Paper towels were crumpled into balls and strewn everywhere around the now full trash bin (Riley had given up on emptying it after the twentieth time, which had occurred two days ago). He continued to watch the computer genius type, but his eyebrow rose in confusion when saw Shibumi suddenly stop. A surprised look suddenly forced its way to his face.

"I can't believe it...I just can't believe it" the man spoke more to himself.

"Shibumi, what's wrong?" Riley asked as she turned away from her monitor. The man snapped his head around so fast that Riley froze in place from the sudden movement and the fear that he would have literally snapped his neck from the whiplash.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" the man yelled and grinned widely as if he were insane. He gripped Riley's shoulders and shook her back and forth. Yamaki quickly walked towards the pair and yanked the red haired woman from the Monster Maker's grasp only for HIS shoulder to replace hers. To Yamaki's surprise, the grip of the man was surprisingly strong.

"SHIBUMI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WHAT'S GOING ON?" the dirty blonde haired man exclaimed. Shibumi stopped shaking the head of Hypnos before his insane grin grew wider.

"I've done it" he whispered as he pointed at the screen, "I've finished the algorithm, Yamaki"

Yamaki's and Riley's eyes widened at that as they looked at the Jesus lookalike.

"I am not kidding" he said suddenly, answering their unasked question. Shibumi quickly typed a few more keys and pressed the Enter key. There was a multitude of code stretching across the mutliple screens before they all became filled with the letters S-H-I-B-U-M-I. His signature for every single piece of work. To label the code as his...and his alone. True he had help from the rest of the Monster Makers team in creating it, but they all knew that Shibumi had done the majority of the work. They just helped tie up the loose ends. There was a single beep from the computer and Yamaki watched as Shibumi pulled out what he would call, 'His greatest creation'.

The Red Card.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

The tamers had rested for a long while. They deserved the rest after all. After a few more hours had passed the group had finally woken up, identified by the chorus of yawns that filled the room and the mechanical whirrings of Guardromon's systems reactivating. Once that was done, Yamaki led them to the staff room which contained a bathroom and fully stocked kitchen where they ate to their heart's...or rather, stomach's content. Once they had eaten their fill, Yamaki had pulled a bottle of Listerine out who knows where and gave to them. Once they rinsed their mouth of their afternoon breath within the bathroom, Yamaki took them back to computer lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Computer Lab<strong>

As soon as they arrived back at the computer lab, Yamaki led them to the large monitor at the back of the room where the whole Monster Maker team and Riley were waiting.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked. Shibumi took a step forward and reached into his pants pocket and fished out a rectangular piece of aluminium coated plastic. It was a card that was similar to the tamers' Blue Card, except that it was red. The large capital 'D' with a picture of a pixelated dinosaur looking Digimon poking is head through the space in the 'D'.

"We've finally developed the algorithm needed to defeat the D-Reaper" Riley stated causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"NANI?" was the simultaneous cry from both human and Digimon.

"I can't believe it" Henry gaped at the little rectangular piece of plastic and metal.

"Well believe it" Naruto said with a slight smirk as he said his catch phrase. Janyu and Yamaki then turned to look at Henry, but more specifically at the Digimon laying atop his head. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Henry, is it okay if we see Terriermon for a moment?" Janyu asked. Henry looked puzzled at his father's question, but nodded and handed the long eared rabbit-dog to Janyu. With that, Yamaki and Janyu left the room. The group waited for a while as they didn't want to continue without Terriermon and the other two computer geniuses. After five minutes, the two men and Terriermon came back, but Terriermon was rubbing a spot on his arm.

"Why'd you have to give ME the shot?" Terriermon asked.

"It's something that will help in bringing down the D-Reaper" Yamaki lied, not wanting to tell Terriermon what they had REALLY injected into the Rookie's Digital makeup.

** (A/N:and I won't tell you all either)**

The Rookie jumped back atop his tamer's head and adjusted to suit his comfort.

"So...what's the plan?" Takato asked.

"I say we go and just beat the crap out of them, Takatomon" Guilmon said with a toothy grin earning a sweatdrop from the group.

"I think Naruto's rubbing off a bit too much on you" the goggle wearing tamer commented.

"OI!" the blonde shinobi yelled taking offence to the comment.

"Alright guys, calm down" Shibumi said as he stroked his beard. When the room quieted everyone looked at him. "Alright, the Red Card is a algorithm I developed that I have created allowing you to bypass the D-Reaper's external structure and reach the inside of it, thus it will allow you to activate the secondary aspect of the Red Card. It will require the use of a high energy catalyst so through the use of this catalyst it will create a reversible reaction that will release a high energy pulse that will spin in the opposite direction of the vortex that the D-Reaper would have originated from thus reducing it back to its basic algorithmic functions and send this half back to the Digital World and upon crossing the vortex back to the Digital World will directly affect the half in the Digital World upon its return" Shibumi explained.

"We'll be setting up communications with you guys through the use of a digital link that we made ourselves. Every single being, whether it be living or non-living, releases a vibrating force which resonates throughout the atmosphere, but at various frequencies. All the Digimon, we have come to realize, enter the Real World at a certain wave frequency and retains that frequency. All Digimon, therefore have the same molecular resonance, so we will be setting the digital link up along the wave frequency of the Digimon, thus allowing us to remain in contact with you all" Yamaki added.

"Oh, yes and one more thing before you guys start, you should know that you are all now celebrities...worldwide" Riley said as she switched on the television to show the News channels. The monitor's screen immediately split up into a variety of smaller screens that revealed several Tv News Anchors all displaying the same story in different languages.

UNKNOWN CREATURES FIGHTING THE HUMAN THREAT!

Then many shots of video footage began to fill the screen, showing them from fighting the basic D-Reaper agents, to the higher class D-Birds, to ADR-10:Cerberus.

"Where did they get this footage, there were no news helicopters around during these fights" Rika said. Yamaki then pressed a button and suddenly an image of a bird looking D-Reaper agent appeared.

"These are generating video feeds all over the world, and are apparently linked to one another showing each other what they see" Yamaki said, "This type of D-Reaper agent has been broadcasting your fights all over the world since there are many, smaller D-Reapers in every single major country and continent in the world"

"So do they know who WE are?" Kazu asked.

"No, only your Digimon forms as it seems that the D-Reaper can only see Digital life forms or anything concerning electrical appliances" earning a sigh of relief from the teenage tamers. There was small period of silence as Riley switched off the television.

"Oh, by the way I almost forgot to ask...what is that large sphere?" Kenta asked pointing at the large white sphere where, not known to anyone but Ryo and Monodramon, Alice was kept.

"Oh yes, we had done a scan of that. Apparently it is what protects the Core of the D-Reaper, though the orb around it is made of dense synthesized data and only something of great force can break through it. Also upon further analysis, there appears to be something within the Kernel Sphere, as we dubbed it"

**(A/N: The Kernel Sphere is a D-Reaper agent known as ADR-09:Gatekeeper)**

"I know what's in it" Ryo said. Everyone turned to Monodramon's tamer.

"What is it?" Shibumi asked.

"Well it's not really a what...more like a who" Ryo said.

"There's a person in there?" Janyu asked earning a nod from the boy.

"Hai, it's a girl I know...her name is Alice, she was a tamer of a Digimon called Dobermon" Ryo said.

"ALICE?" Dolphin scrambled to his feet and pushed his way through stacks of paper and computers before collapsing on his knees in front of the boy.

"You found my daughter?" everyone's eyes widened.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah...Alice had gone missing for a few months, but when I called her into Missing Person's they couldn't find her anywhere...but at least now...now I know she's alive" Dolphin said with a tear going down his cheek, the emotion too much to be kept inside his body. Daisy and Curly knelt down and rubbed the now crying man's back as he wept in happiness for knowing the fate of his daughter.

"Alice was in a depression and I saw that there were a few lines of data moving across her body as if...as if the D-Reaper were scanning her" Ryo added.

"The D-Reaper probably wants to understand humans, it is a program designed to learn before acting" Yamaki explained. Kazu slammed his fist against the wall gaining everyone's attention.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS AND JUST HURRY AND GET RID OF THE D-REAPER ALREADY?" he roared. The group gained serious looks and nodded, agreeing with Kazu. For once. Shibumi then handed Henry the Red Card.

"Slash it through your D-Arks and it will automatically download all the capabilities you will need to bypass the D-Reaper's outer shell. Also, the Kernel Sphere is currently being reabsorbed back into the D-Reaper's body..." Shibumi pointed to the Gatekeeper which was currently three quarters eaten by the D-Reaper's gelatinous form.

"Good luck" Shibumi said, however just as the plan was to start a large swirling mass of data appeared above Naruto and Dorumon. Everyone looked up to see a group of DigiGnomes floating above them.

"The DigiGnomes!" the tamers and Digimon exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Renamon wondered, like everyone else. The DigiGnomes floated down from the portal and then stopped in front of Dorumon and Naruto. Two of the DigiGnomes then touched their foreheads and suddenly Naruto's and Dorumon's pupils dilated and their irises expanded as a sea of information and images entered their minds. It all happened within seconds and the two groaned, gripping their skulls.

"No way...HE'S OUT!" Naruto exclaimed. The DigiGnomes nodded.

"Naruto, we have to go" the purple furred dragon said. The duo turned to Gatomon as they walked by the DigiGnomes.

"What...what's going on?" Rika asked.

"Something's happening in the Digital World. Fanglongmon is too busy trying to hold off the D-Reaper without using his strongest attack which could very well destroy the Digital World, and Lucemon is free. You all are not strong enough to stand up against the leader of the Demon Lords. Gatomon you're in charge..." Naruto was interrupted when Rika latched onto him.

"NO, why must you always insist on doing things yourself. True, you're strong...but you're not invincible Naruto-kun...I...I don't want to lose you" she whispered the last part so that only he could hear it. The blonde shinboi looked down at his red haired beauty and stroke her hair.

"I know that I'm not invincible Rika-chan...but you need to stay here. Save your world, tell you what..." he said as he pushed her way in order for her eyes to look into his, "I'll make a bet with you, you bet that I will make it back. After all they do say Lady Luck will be on my side"

Rika's eyes lined with tears, but she blinked to hold them back, "Fine, but if you don't make it back...I'm dragging you back from hell and kicking your ass"

Naruto chuckled before kissing Rika on her lips, "I'll see you when I get back...I love you, Rika...don't forget that" Rika nodded as she saw Dorumon give Gatomon one last kiss on the lips before both of them grabbed the DigiGnomes and vanished in a flash of yellow light into the portal. The portal then closed. Gatomon and Rika looked at each other and Rika went to shove her hands in her pockets, but suddenly felt something that wasn't there before. She pulled out the object and saw that it was Gatomon's bronze coloured D-Ark and the Blue Card that came with it.

Rika's violet-grey eyes hardened as she gripped the D-Ark before looking at Gatomon.

"Well, you're in charge" the red haired tamer said. Gatomon nodded as she looked at the rest of the tamer's and their Digimon.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, SUIT UP!"

"HAI!" was the resounding reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World-Southern Quadrant<strong>

**Desert- approximately 500 kilometres from D-Reaper's second half**

The Sin of Pride clenched his hands into fists as he kicked up sand as he ran across the sands of the Southern Quadrant. He had been running for quite a while, he really should have specified the location of where that portal dropped him off. He had wasted too much time already traversing the length of desert he already had.

"Kuso...I can see the D-Reaper from here, but does it have to be so damn far away. My destiny lies so close...yet so far" he growled. He ran for a few more minutes and smirked as he had covered half the distance he had just ran in that time.

"Almost there...and then both the Digital World and the Real World will be mine" the Demon Lord cackled only to skid to a stop when a large mass of yellow energy opened up in front of him...a portal. The portal then pulsed as it released two figures making Lucemon's eyes widened before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Ah...so glad I can finally meet you two face to face"

"The feeling is not mutual" the two said.

"Now, now is that anyway to say hello to your new lord and master...Naruto, Dorumon" the blonde shinobi and X-Antibody holder growled in response, their eyes filled with anger towards the Demon Lord at how they had been unknowingly used to bring about his current freedom. A flash of light and dark energies suddenly clashed against the D-Reaper's body which was only 250 kilometres away.

"Fanglongmon seems to be holding his own against the D-Reaper quite well don't you think?" Lucemon said as he flapped the wings of his Chaos Mode.

"Yeah, too bad he couldn't kill you though" Dorumon hissed. Lucemon's eyes narrowed at that, but was suddenly met with a bright flash of light as Naruto swiped the Blue Card through his D-Ark.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON WARP MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO... DORUGREYMON!" **the red dragon roared as he towered over the Sin of Pride.

"Ah, DoruGreymon, Ultimate level Digimon. Only your digivolution, Dorugoramon holds the worthy title of being the 'Final Enemy' though" Lucemon said. Naruto and DoruGreymon glared at the ten winged demonic angel.

"We're going to kill you" Naruto said as raised his hands into a cross shaped positions.

"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" a thousand clones suddenly formed forming a wall of orange and black. A shroud of red youkai cloaked each of their bodies as they all bent down on all fours. Their crimson eyes staring at the Demon Lord.

"You think that you two can stop me...no one can" Lucemon spoke in a soft, pure voice, but behind the pureness the two partners could hear the evil and dark desires that were held within the dialogue.

"Yes we will and we will not rest until we destroy you for good, Lucemon" the dragon and shinboi yelled.

"Please, I know your every move, your every attack because I've had a spy watching you for quite a while my young friends" Lucemon said with a chuckle. The two figures seemed to growl in anger.

"What spy, no one on our side even knows of you much less sided with you!" the now crimson eyed jinchuriki yelled. The dark angel chuckled again, but this time a bit louder.

"You naive fools, the spy has been here amongst you this entire time allowing me to watch through their own eyes while I observed you in silence" Lucemon paused, "the spy is none other than...your precious little Gato-chan" DoruGreymon's eyes widened before he stamped forward and charged. His rage completely taking him over as he spun and lashed out with his tail. The golden spike driving forth, aimed for the Sin of Pride's heart. Lucemon chuckled as he raised his gloved hand and caught the tip of the blade between his index and middle fingers.

"LIAR!" DoruGreymon roared as he tried to overcome the monstrous strength of the Demon Lord, the muscles in his tail trying oh so very hard to drive the point of the golden blade forward, but to no avail. Lucemon smirked.

"It's the truth, though you must suddenly hate that neko now. Her existence being the reason for your downfall" Lucemon grinned maniacally.

"NO, GATOMON IS OUR COMRADE, IF SHE WAS YOUR SPY...SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BECOME MY PARTNER. SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MEMORY OF YOUR CONTROL OVER HER...SHE IS ONE OF OUR PRECIOUS PEOPLE, AND I WON'T...LET YOU DEGRADE HER!" Naruto roared as he gave the command for his army of clones to attack. The chorus of yells met the ears of the Demon Lord.

Lucemon smirked and then changed his grip to holding the blade of DoruGreymon's tail with both hands and to the surprise of both tamer and Digimon, he easily spun, twirling around the gigantic dragon as if he were a ragdoll and threw him away, causing the dragon to land atop a number of clones. The rest of the clones continued their charge. Lucemon then got into a fighting stance and then ran into the fray. He quickly grabbed the fist of one clone and choke slammed it before using its downed form to leap over the body and slam an axe kick against the head of another clone. He then crossed his arms and blocked the triple punch from three kagebunshins and pushed them back before dropping low to avoid a spin kick the head and then rushed headfirst into another kagebunshin before backflipped and punching the ground causing a shockwave that sent clones flying. Lucemon the raised an arm to block the chop to the neck from another kyuubified clone before grabbing its arm and ripping it off causing the clone and the detached arm to disappear in a plume of smoke. He then grabbed the head of a clone and ripped it off before spinning and landing a kick to the diaphragm of another clone and then ducked down to avoid a rasengan from one clone. He grabbed the outstretched arm and slammed the rasengan into another clone sending it spiralling into its brethren before he took the clone he still gripped and slammed its stomach against his knee earning a cracking sound as the bones shattered. His sky blues eyes glowed as he looked into the crimson eyes of the kyuubi chakra enhanced clones before he roared and released as pulse of dark energy. The energy blast sent clones flying and then he leaped and grabbed one of the airborne clones by its ankles and flipped before slamming the clone into the hard desert sand. Lucemon quickly crouched down and performed a sweep kick that sent a clone to the ground as he followed up by kicking the clone square in the face. He began to dance around each clone, blocking their attacks and countering ending their lives as quickly as they attacked. He quickly grabbed two clones thast had emerged from the ground and stopped their hands which each clutched rasengans in their palms before snapping the wrists and then throwing them skyward. he flew up after them and performed a double axe sending both clones of the blonde shinobi to ground zero. He dropped down, surrounding his fist with light energy and slammed it into the earth releasing a pillar of light upon impact that destroyed many clones. He then smirked before he took to the skies and put his body in the shape of a cross.

Ten superheated spheres of light energy formed in the shape of a cross before they launched at the crowd of clones.

**"GRAND CROSS!"** the Sin of Pride yelled as the attack struck and a large explosion killed many a clone. DoruGreymon the flew back into the battle and flipped in the air, catching the Demon Lord off guard by his sudden appearance and was sent below the sands from the tail sending him downwards. The Demonic Angel quickly burst out, underneath DoruGreymon's stomach and knocked the wind out the Ultimate level's lungs before gripping the large dragon and throwing him atop the remaining clones, ending their lives. DoruGreymon's crimson eyes narrowed as he roared before rushing forth and slashing with his claws, but Lucemon ducked beneath the slash and then flew up, crashing his fist against the chin of the mighty dragon. He then performed a rapid combo of punches that sent the dragon's body reeling back before he was sent flying from a roundhouse kick to the face. The original Naruto, since all his kagebunshins had been defeated, rushed forth with a rasengan in hand, but the demonic angel ducked beneath the attack and aimed to slam an elbow against the boy's chest. Naruto quickly reacted and twisted his body to avoid the counterattack and then lashed out with a kick. Lucemon tilted his head to the side to avoid the blow, but was caught off guard as Naruto twisted to grab his arm and flipped in the air to correctly position his body to crash his heel against the Demon Lord's face. Though the attack didn't hurt much, it contained enough force to send Lucemon to the ground.

"Well done, Naruto. As expected from the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto ignored the Demon Lord's comment, though it still made his mind wonder, and kept up his momentum. He roared and released a youkai pulse that sent Lucemon skidding backwards into the tail of a waiting DoruGreymon. The Sin of Pride cursed at his carelessness at forgetting the boy's partner and quickly flipped in the air to right himself and blocked a spin kick from the blonde before swinging the shinobi through the air and sent him flying. Naruto recovered however, and flashed through handsigns, going through jutsu after jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" the raging ball of flame rocketed from Naruto's mouth, but Lucemon cut them in half with a chopping motion.

"Doton: Doryudan no Jutsu!" the gigantic earth dragon suddenly erupted from the earth before he flashed through more handsigns.

"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" a fire dragon followed and then melded with the earth dragon causing it to melt and form magma.

"_YOUTON: YOURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ LAVA STYLE: LAVA DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _the giant lava dragon roared as it descended upon Lucemon who had to backflip to avoid collision with the might repitilian beast only to get hit with large amounts of water pressure as Naruto performed Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu. The water dragon sent Lucemon up as it roared and trapped the Demon Lord in its jaws before crashing into the ground.

"Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu!" a giant tornado formed as Naruto yelled the name of the jutsu sending Lucemon spiralling into the skies. The Demon spread his wings as he aimed to stop his dizziness, only to be stopped as a giant lightning bolt struck him in the back.

_"RAITON: RAIKURAI NO JUTSU/ LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERBOLT JUTSU!" _the bolt of electricity lanced through the air and struck Lucemon's back once more only for Lucemon to turn and deflect the many other lightning bolts that followed after. Lucemon then fired multiple balls of light energy.

"DOTON: DORYUKEHKI NO JUTSU!" the giant earth wall erected upon its name being called and was crushed by the multiple impacts, but it did its job as Naruto leapt into the air and flashed through more handsigns.

"_FUUTON: FUUJIN KEN/ WIND STYLE: WIND GOD'S FIST!" _Naruto roared as he let loose a punch that sent a fist made entirely of swirling winds at Lucemon. The Sin of Pride released a pulse of dark energy that nullified the jutsu only for another fist to follow right after the first and struck the demonic angel. Lucemon cursed as he saw Naruto land with him. The blonde slammed his hands on the ground.

_"DOTON: YOUGOUSHA NO TSUCHIJIN/ EARTH STYLE: PROTECTOR OF THE EARTH GOD!"_ the sand rumbled as it rose and twisted before solidifying into solid rock and created a giant male lion. Its glowing green eyes glared at its master's opponent before roaring. It charged, paws thundering across the landscape as Lucemon coated his fists in dark energy and punched the sands. A stream of darkness raced towards the lion, but the beast melted into the sands to avoid the attack before reappearing right in front of Lucemon and slapped him across the face with enough force to snap a neck, but Lucemon was a Demon Lord and he wouldn't go down like that. He flipped in the air and reacted quickly, grabbing the jaws of the lion that tried to bite his off and then roared, releasing a pulse of light energy that tore apart the earthen beast from the inside, out. Once the lion died Lucemon released a stream of light energy towards the blonde shinobi, but Naruto quickly cartwheeled out of the way and flashed through handsigns.

_"FUUTON: FUURYUENDANN NO JUTSU/ WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _a serpent of swirling winds suddenly formed from behind Naruto and took off towards Lucemon. Lucemon dodged the initial attack and then cartwheeled to avoid the follow up. He jumped and flipped to avoid the flexible reptile of wind before bringing down his hand in a chopping motion upon the dragon's head, slicing it down the middle as a crescent of dark energy cut through it. Naruto the launched several fireballs at Lucemon who knocked them down with a simple clap that had released a shockwave to snuff out the spheres of heated oxygen. Naruto the formed two kagebunshins and the three of them went through a string of handsigns.

"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU!"

"FUUTON: FUURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU!"

_"NINPOU: GAMAYUDAN/ NINJA ART: TOAD OIL BULLET!" _

The oil from the kagebunshin was set afire by the flames of the karyuendaan upon their meeting before the flames were intensified when they fused with the wind dragon. Naruto then smirked as he yelled the name of his sensei's jutsu.

_"KATON: GAMAYU ENDAAN/ FIRE STYLE: TOAD FLAME BOMB!"_ the flaming bullet raced across the sands turning some of it into glass from the extreme heat and Lucemon had to raised his arms, coating them in darkness energy to prevent himself from being burnt. DoruGreymon quickly took to the air and opened his jaws. A small metallic orb emerged before it began to grow, becoming ten times the size of the already gigantic dragon.

**"METAL METEOR!" **DoruGreymon roared and the metal spheroid descended towards Lucemon, turning red from the heat in made from the friction with the wind resistance. Lucemon looked to see Naruto coming in with an Oodama Rasengan to his left, and looked up at the descending mass of heated steel. Lucemon smirked.

'They put up just as much of a challenge as Fanglongmon...though, only a god can match the power of another god' Lucemon thought as he raised his left fist and coated it with dark energy. With a yell he punched the sands, kicking up a large explosion of the particles of crushed and weathered earth and the resulting shockwave sent Naruto flying back, his Oodama Rasengan dispelled from the lack of concentration. The Demon Lord quickly changed his focus onto the giant sphere and held up his hands. DoruGreymon and Naruto watched with wide eyes as Lucemon coated his hands with light energy and caught the Metal Meteor. The impact forced Lucemon to skid back a good few feet, but in the end he came to a stop with the smoking metallic sphere held up with both hands. The blonde Demon Lord laughed loudly.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE POWER OF A GOD!" Lucemon roared as he pelted the sphere back at DoruGreymon who quickly flew to the side to avoid it, only to be met with the gloved fist of Lucemon sending his head snapping to the left. Lucemon quickly performed a spin kick to the dragon's neck before grabbing DoruGreymon and flew down, choke slamming the gigantic red furred dragon into the sands. He then raised his arm and blocked the chakra enhanced kick from Naruto and punched him in the face. Lucemon flew after the blonde shinobi and grabbed him while he was in the air and slammed him into the ground. He then raised the blonde shinobi and punched him in the face with his right fist before following up with a left hook to the cheek. He then ducked down and punched the jinchuriki twice in his stomach sending him upwards and then jumping up with a kick from his right foot and then following up with his left. Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up blood and bile from the furious blows to his midsection. Lucemon then performed a multiple punch-kick combo to Naruto's body causing bones to fracture before Lucemon raised his hands and clasped them together. He brought them down onto the blonde's skull and that sent Naruto rocketing to the ground before Lucemon dived down after him and slammed his knee into Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to scream in pain.

'Music to my ears' Lucemon then threw the damaged Naruto against DoruGreymon causing a large smoke cloud to form. Lucemon chuckled as he watched the cloud of dust and sand.

"A good fight, but they died in the end" Lucemon said as he cracked his joints. However, he paused when he was about to leave when the smoke cloud suddenly dispersed as a large explosion of fire erupted from the smoke cloud. The orange fires morphed into the shape of a dragon before the fiery reptile released a roar as it stretched across the landscape. Lucemon held out his hand and was surprised by the amount of force that he was met with and the dragon suddenly exploded in his face sending him flying. His eyes, which were shut from the pain, snapped open as he felt a punch to his diaphragm knock the wind out of him. His sky blue eyes met golden yellow.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **Dorugoramon yelled as his claws ignited and a dragon shaped fist descended knocking Lucemon into the ground. Dorugoramon then dropped down straight as a pin towards Lucemon. The Demonic Angel rolled out of the way just in time as the claws of the true 'Final Enemy' met the sands. Lucemon then performed a windmill, tripping the dragon's feet out from under him, but the bio-merged Digimon lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around Lucemon's own ankles and pulled his feet out from under him sending the blonde demonic angel to the ground as well. Both combatants quickly rose to their feet and performed a series of backhand springs to gain some distance before they both raised their fists.

They thrust them forward and twin fire streams met a mixture of light and dark energy. A large explosion formed from the collision and a smoke cloud formed. Using it to his advantage, Dorugoramon growled and the Final Enemy went through the smoke cloud twisted in the air catching Lucemon in the stomach with his clawed feet. Lucemon gapsed as the dragon followed up with a fire blast from his jaws, sending him skidding backwards. Lucemon flew back and crashed his head against the steel dragon's stomach and then grabbed the 'Final Enemy' by the head and repeatedly slammed it against the sand, filling the bio-merged Digimon's mouth with sand and blinding him as sand got into his eyes. The blonde Demonic Angel then punched Dorugoramon in the stomach before spinning and crashing his heel against the dragon's temple. The Final Enemey flipped in the air as he recovered and raised his arms to block the chop that was aimed for his forehead. He quickly redirected the attack and slammed his flaming fist into Lucemon's stomach sending the Demon Lord flying back as the dragon fist extended in its serpentine form. Dorugoramon followed the Sin of Pride and wrapped his tail around his arm and impaled the blade at the end through Lucemon's back earning a scream of pain which was music to Dorugoramon's ears. He then threw the Sin of Pride downwards and then his body was surrounded by a silvery aura.

**"BRAVE METAL!"** the draconic mega roared as he slammed a powerful skull bash to Lucemon's stomach. The blue eyed villain grunted as he held the dragon's skull in place before spinning and slamming the dragon into the sands. He then raised Dorugoramon by his neck and punched him numerous times in his stomach before throwing him into the air and formed a cross with his body.

**"GRAND CROSS!" **the ten super-heated orbs of energy scorched the air as they blasted off towards Dorugoramon and made impact. The resulting explosion sent Dorugoramon flying off a good distance, but Lucemon flew after him, full speed, allowing him to reach the Final Enemy's location in seconds. He timed the dragon's descent and lashed out with a straight kick which nailed Dorugoramon in the stomach. The steel-like dragon roared in pain before he countered by grabbing Lucemon's arm and flipping over it allowing him kick Lucemon in the face. He then dropped down and created friction between his claws causing them to become encased in fire.

The dragon quickly punched Lucemon in the stomach with one flaming fist before following up with the other. He then crashed his knee into his stomach before twisting to slam his heel against the temple of the blonde angelic demon. He then launched himself at the Demon Lord, sending his flaming fist into the sternum of Lucemon before crouching down. Using the momentum from his knees as he shot back up, he slammed a flaming uppercut, spinning as he did so, to send the Demon Lord spiralling up into the air from the impact. Lucemon fell to the ground before Dorugoramon became encased in an aura of blue and silver energy which took the form of a mighty dragon.

**"DORUDJINN!" **the Final Enemy roared as he descended. Lucemon raised his arms and an orb of dark energy formed in his right hand while an orb of light energy formed in his left.

**"ULTIMATE SACRIFICE!" **the ten winged Demon Lord cried out. The two spheres of energy launched themselves at Dorugoramon's draconic energy form before encasing him in a cube of black and white.

"Let's see if luck is on your side" Lucemon said as he snapped his fingers. The cube suddenly glowed, but then it dissipated as if nothing happened.

"Kuso" Lucemon growled as Dorugoramon continued with his attack after a confused look. The Sin of Pride roared and released a blast of light energy from his mouth, but the energy dragon avoided it and Lucemon cursed once more as he was hit with the attack. A large explosion formed and Lucemon screamed in pain from it. When the blast and sand cloud died down, it cleared to reveal the panting body of Dorugoramon and Lucemon.

"Well done, boy" Lucemon said.

_"Fuck...you" _Naruto's voice came through the dragon's mouth. The dragon's fists suddenly became encased in fire and he slammed them into the ground.

**"DRAGON FIST!" **the stream of fire tore through the sands before taking on the shape of a dragon which Lucemon sidestepped before he raced forth. Lucemon was suddenly in front of Dorugoramon, his arm draped across the dragon's neck and his voice whispered into his ear.

"You have done well in this fight...though time to end it" Dorugoramon's golden eyes widened as he realized Lucemon had struck him in the stomach.

**"PARADISE LOST PUNCH!"** Lucemon then followed up with a punch to the face and then a left hook to the cheek. He then spun and crashed his leg into the Final Enemy's stomach causing the dragon to cough from the lack of air in his lungs. The Demon Lord then followed up with a straight kick to the stomach and then performed a two hit combo to the face with his fists. He then crouched down and performed an uppercut that had the dragon sent up off the ground. Lucemon the performed a backhand spring and the toe of his boot caught the dragon on the chin sending him higher up. Lucemon jumped after the dragon and performed a straight vertical kick causing the toe of his boot to reunite with Dorugoramon's chin. Two more uppercuts followed after causing the two combatants to rise higher off the ground. Lucemon then coated his fists in light and dark energy. He performed a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before twisting and performing an upward hell kick sending Dorugoramon even higher upwards. Lucemon flapped his wings as he appeared above the twirling dragon's form before stopping him. Dorugoramon's eyes widened as he realized he was upside-down. His legs were bound by Lucemon's arms and his arms and head were locked by the Sin of Pride's legs.

"Going down" the demonic angel grinned widely as gravity took effect on both and the two megas descended. A loud crash echoed across the sandy landscape as Dorugoramon met the sands headfirst. Lucemon got off the downed body of Dorugoramon.

"You know this was how I defeated your friend Alchemon...too bad you died so soon" Lucemon said, "This was rather fun, but it had to end"

The blonde Demon Lord's ears suddenly twitched when he heard a chuckle and looked to see the Dorugoramon before him stir and fell forward allowing him to see the dragon's bleeding form.

_"You're right Lucemon...this had to end"_ and the sky blue eyes of the Demon Lord seemed to widen even further when there was a loud screeching sound heard from above. The Dorugoramon before him vanished in a plume of smoke. He looked up to see the original Dorugoramon above him, flying down and in his right hand was a bright blue sphere of chakra, that appeared white. around the orb was a shuriken shaped by the numerous blades of wind chakra that spun around the orb.

_"I'M ENDING THIS...FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" _Dorugoramon threw the final form of the rasengan and Lucemon's eyes widened as the attack flew towards him.

"NO, I'M NOT DYING!" Lucemon quickly held two spheres of light and dark energies and launched the blast at the wind shuriken, but the shuriken sliced through the blast like paper only to come to a stop when Lucemon began to push more power into his attack. He tried to overpower the attack, but it remained at a stalemate. Dorugoramon smirked as he released a blast of fire that coated his rasenshuriken in fire and the attack increased in strength before plowing through more of Lucemon's energy beam attack before it expanded when it reached a suitable distance.

Lucemon's eyes widened as he was suddenly enveloped in a dome of wind blades and streams of fire. The Demon's Lord scream would have echoed throughout the Digital World if it was possible due to its loudness. The scream died down as the blast continued to tear up the sands in a storm of wind and fire. Dorugoramon then smirked as he fell to the ground, panting.

"You think we did it?" Naruto asked. Dorugoramon smirked.

_"I think we did" _the digimon replied to his human half.

**"You did good kit"** the nine tailed fox grinned at his jinchuriki from inside the cage.

"Arigato Kyuubi" Naruto said with a smile. However, the victory was suddenly interrupted when all three, human, Digimon and bijuu were all caught off guard by the appearance of the Sin of Pride walking out of the resulting smoke cloud, though he did have a large number of lacerations over his body, but his healing factor made quick work of them.

**"WHAT THE...IMPOSSIBLE, THE FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN CUTS ON A MOLECULAR LEVEL, IT SHOULD HAVE SHREDDED THAT LUCEMON!" **Kyuubi roared in dis belief.

_"What...what did he do?"_

Lucemon chuckled as he watched the dragon's surprised face.

"You're probably wondering what happened, well...I'll tell you. Just before your new technique went off, I performed an alternative form of my Ultimate Sacrifice attack that I never had the pleasure of using until now. It utilizes the extreme density of the light and darkness energies within the attack and I used it to create a shield, though I must admit, your attack is quite strong as it had completely cut through the attack and even slashed me. I'm sure I would have died from it" Lucemon congratulated the bio-merged Digimon. Dorugoramon was in too much of a shock to become aware of the Demon Lord's burst of speed and was only aware of it when he suddenly felt the strong grip of Lucemon around his throat. Dorugoramon slashed at Lucemon, but even with the fires surrounding the dragon's claws, Lucemon refused to let go. His gloved hand, though lacking the glove aspect, retained its strong hold on the dragon's throat.

"I take back what I thought before...you are actually as strong as Fanglongmon when you don't hold back. Your powers know no bounds young Naruto and with little Dorumon here...the collaboration jutsus I've seen you do. Breathtaking. So sad that you have to die, tell you what, give up and surrender to me and then I'll let you live and you'll become my second in command of the new world" Lucemon proposed. Dorugoramon's golden eyes gained a reddish hue from the Kyuubi's chakra leaking through.

_"Bite me" _Dorugoramon gasped. Lucemon smirked and then tightened his grip.

"Your choice" and with that Dorugoramon saw darkness.

* * *

><p>Drip<p>

Drip Drip

Naruto and Dorumon awoke to the sound of water dripping. The shinobi and dragon looked around to find themselves in the blonde's midscape. Kyuubi was before them and looked at them with an emotionless look.

**"Naruto...you're dying" **

Naruto nodded, "So I've noticed by the fact that Lucemon is taking away our ability to breathe"

"So what...it's all over. All we did...we fought our hardest...and we failed"

**"No..."** the two smaller beings turned to the gargantuan demon.

"No...NO...NO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY NO! WE'RE BEING CHOKED TO DEATH AND YOU THINK WE HAVE A CHANCE AGAIN?" Dorumon yelled. Naruto sat in a meditative position as he looked at his bijuu.

"He's here isn't he?" the giant bijuu gave its jinchuriki a vulpine grin that showed his pearly whites.

**"Yes...he is. I'm sure you would like to meet him" **Dorumon looked confused as the jinchuriki and bijuu talked to each other.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" his burnt orange eyes widened when Kyuubi reached out with a single claw. The demon fox then tapped the floor outside the seal cage and a large door with the symbol of the X-Antibody appeared.

**"He awaits you both behind the door"** Kyuubi said. Naruto stood to his feet and then looked at Dorumon with a grin.

"Come on, we're gonna see an old friend" Naruto took Dorumon by his claws and opened the door. Dorumon and Naruto walked through the door and the pair was suddenly in a space that was completely dark.

"Naruto I don't understand there's nothing he-" the X-Antibody holder was silenced when a bright orange light suddenly appeared before him and Naruto.

"Now now Dorumon...I can't believe you'd be one to give up so easily. Even when you're about to die"

The purple furred dragon's eyes widened as he recognised the voice, "No...No way"

Before Naruto and Dorumon, there was the floating form of his deceased best friend, Ryudamon.

"Hello, Dorumon" the samurai armour clad Digimon smiled.

"But..But you're..."

"You hold my DigiCore within you, remember?" Ryudamon said, his green eyes staring into Dorumon's orange ones.

"Dorumon, Ryudamon will help us in defeating Lucemon" Naruto told his partner. Dorumon and Naruto floated within the dark space in front of Ryudamon. Ryudamon the held out his claws and a sphere of silvery blue energy appeared. The silvery blue energy then retracted to the half way mark of the orb, revealing the multiple colours of its second half, the mixture of black, gold and orange. The DigiCore of Dorumon floated before them.

"THIS, Dorumon, is your DigiCore" Ryudamon stated.

"Why does it look like this?" he asked noticing the different colours as well as the Digi-Code symbols for 'Dragon' on one half and the symbol for 'Warrior' of the other.

"This is because, Dorumon, you have more than one mega form" this caused both tamer and partner's eyes to widen.

"More than...one mega" they gasped. Ryudamon nodded.

"During my time in your DigiCore, I realized the potential you possess. Now your DigiCore is part of two different Digimon. The half you are using right now is the physical representation of the 'Dragon', this silvery blue half of your DigiCore" Naruto and Dorumon's eyes suddenly widened when they saw Ryudamon change into a large black scaled chinese dragon. Its fleshy underbelly was a crimson colour and two spikes along with the majority of its face was a cream colour. In one of its forelimbs was a green sphere and in the other was an orange sphere. It looked at the two with piercing green eyes.

This was Hisyarumon, Ryudamon's Ultimate level form. The seal that was composed of the "Dragon" and the "General" data engraved on the deepest parts of his Dig-Core was broken, producing this Digimon. His form is suitable enough to be dragonic, and he runs across the Digital World, making use of his movement powers fully. When he touches the "Dragon Cane" and "Dragon Corner" gems he has in his hands, he shows his powerful anger despite his godlike existence being praised. It is said that the gems are crystals that contain the ruined souls of his companions (in other words, their Digi-Cores) that died.

Hisyarumon then looked at the second half of Dorumon's DigiCore.

"Your other half however, is much more powerful that Dorugoramon"

"More powerful than the 'Final Enemy'? Naruto asked. The great serpentine Digimon nodded.

"Hai, due to my presence in Dorumon's DigiCore, the 'Warrior' half of Dorumon's DigiCore has increased in strength exponentially" Hisyarumon suddenly glowed as he went through another change, becoming a large brown scaled dragon. Its underbelly, face and feet were covered in golden scale like armour. The tip of its tail was a large golden blade. Its wings were a pair of black blades that were lined with a bright golden colour. In its hands were a pair of large blades.

This was Owryumon, Ryudamon's final form. It is a large mega level Digimon that, due to the interface on its brow, even its DigiCore's own creativity was miraculously released, and its form digivolved. Possibly because it naturally possessed the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese myth within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a "Warrior Dragon", clad in frightening, majestic Japanese armor and holding swords in both of its hands. The left-hand sword is the Gairyū Sadaijin/Armored Dragon Left Greatsword, and the right-hand sword is the "Gairyū Udaijin/Armored Dragon Right Greatsword. The blades of the wings on its back are called the Gaiba Daimeijin/Armoured Horse Famous Blades.

"Why are you only changing?" Dorumon asked.

"I am changing to match your level of strength. I was previosuly Ryudamon, then I changed to Hisyarumon, my Ultimate form, but now...now I am Owryumon, my mega form. This is the form that will allow you to reach the 'Warrior' core's true potential" Owryumon explained.

"Sugoi" the two gaped.

"Now listen to me, both of you. This new form will possess great power, so be careful when you use it as it can sometimes be hard to control" the great dragon looked down at Dorumon's DigiCore and then passed his hand over his friend's DigiCore and the orange/gold/black half enveloped the entire core.

"You will now become the 'Warrior'. This Dorumon, is the true power of the X-Antibody. Use my power, and let it explode, though it may be hard to harness at first become the great warrior you were meant to be. BECOME THE ALPHA DIGIMON!" a bright flash of gold, orange and black suddenly enveloped Naruto and Dorumon.

* * *

><p>Lucemon smirked as he felt Dorugoramon go limp only to be sent flying back from a strong pulse of data and energy.<p>

"What the...impossible?" Lucemon exclaimed as he saw the orb of gold, black and orange energy envelop the dragon's form. Dorugoramon suddenly disappeared and then a whole knew figure formed within the egg of swirling data. Naruto watched from inside the orb of data, through the eyes of his and Dorumon's new bio-merged form. A black draconic body formed first, lacking the tail, but a pair of golden feather wings emerged from his back. Then, encasing the body of the newly formed mega was a set of black and gold armour. A flowing cape that was torn at the edges, that was white on the surface, but the underneath being a royal blue colour emerged from his back. His wings extended from the armour that covered it. The helmet that covered his head suddenly glowed crimson before the glow died down to reveal the bright red eyes within. The newly formed Digimon took a single step forward as the egg of swirling data burst apart.

Lucemon's eyes narrowed at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know. The knight like Digimon didn't respond, but simply got into a fighting stance. Lucemon growled and raced forth. The crimsoneyes within the helmet widened as he saw Lucemon's rapidly approaching body. Naruto watched through these eyes, seeing what was about to happen before it even happened.

'I'm seeing what's about to happen before it happens' the shinobi thought from within his bio-merged body and he ducked benath the punch before performing a roll to avoid the blast of light energy that followed after. The armoured Digimon cartwheeled to avoid Lucemon's flying kick and it caused a large amount of sand to kick up.

'So this must be what it's like to have a Sharingan' Naruto thought before he smirked and he and Dorumon's new form slipped into a fighting stance once more.

_"Naruto, Lucemon wishes to know who we are" _Dorumon's voice spoke. Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"Then let's give him a good introduction"

The black and gold armoured Digimon nodded to himself before ducking beneath another kick and grabbed Lucemon's outstretched leg.

_"You want to know who I am?"_ he swung Lucemon away before punching the sands, releasing a timed shockwave that struck the Demon Lord. Lucemon roared and released a blast of light energy. The Digimon vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Lucemon's surprised face.

_"I AM A ROYAL KNIGHT!" _he crashed a multitude of punches into Lucemon's stomach before Lucemon could even register what happened before tried to counter with an elbow only for his opponent to grab it and then twist his arm in an angle it shouldn't be bent at before breaking it. Lucemon growled as he felt the arm heal, but was hit with a powerful kick to the face sending him spinning as he met the ground.

_"I AM THE ALOOF HERMIT!" _he appeared before the downed Sin of Pride before throwing him up into the air and then flapped his wings to follow up after his enemy. The armoured Digimon then performed a roundhouse kick that sent Lucemon flying through the air before using another burst of speed to catch Lucemon upside down and locked his limbs in place, using Lucemon's own move against him.

_"I AM THE HOLDER OF THE EMPTY SEAT!" _the proclaimed Royal Knight yelled as he slammed Lucemon into the ground. He then pulled the blonde Sin of Pride's body out of the sand and then threw him away before disappearing in another burst of speed. He balanced on left arm and leg before timing an upward kick that crashed into Lucemon's flying form, hitting his skull.

_"I AM THE ALPHA DIGIMON!"_ Lucemon flew back up before the Holder of the Empty Seat appeared behind him, performing Kagebuyo/Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. He then twisted his body, crashing his leg against Lucemon's ribs before using the force to reverse his spin to crash his other's foot's heel into the Demon Lord's stomach. The Royal Knight twisted his body to crash his right fist into the Demon Lord's face before using his wings to right himself and then flipped in the air to perform a crushing axe kick to the stomach. Lucemon met the sands harshly and coughed up sand when he looked to see his opponent drop down and seem to curl his hands around something in the air. Streams of green and orange energy suddenly swirled to life in the Aloof Hermit's hands before it condensed and soldified, taking on the form of a giant blade which had a very thin hilt, but was thick enough to grip well. The blade itself looked like a giant shield, except that it wasn't due to the two sharp protrusions that extended from either vertex of the shield-like base of the blade and curved, meeting each other at a single point.

Lucemon then heard these words just as he saw the blade's tip.

_"I AM ALPHAMON OURYUKEN!" _

**(A/N: Well guys that's it for this chapter. Now as of now, I'm gonna take a break for school, so don't be bothering about how I'm taking too long to update the story. Also a reader had come to me, asking whether or not I should do a sequel to this story with it taking place in Naruto's universe. So I'm going to put up a poll, but I've been known to have a history with polls not working 97% of the time so tell me if you think I should do a sequel in your reviews while ALSO reviewing this chapter, I don't like it where I have a review focused solely on the poll whenever I put up one so remember to REVIEW BOTH THE CHAPTER and the poll choice. Should I do a sequel yes or no. Also if you all decide to have me do a sequel, I will not do it soon because I have to finish my NarutoxLegend of Zelda:Twilight Princess crossover and my NarutoxPokemon Crossover before I will do it.**

**Anyways the chapter is done and the birth of Alphamon has now greeted you. Now in the next chapter, Alphamon and Lucemon duke it out with Alphamon's Alpha InForce Ability granting him the upperhand in the battle, but just as Alphamon is about to bring it home, Lucemon reveals his strongest form. Lucemon Shadowlord form. Will Alphamon be able to hold out against the gigantic behemoth?**

**Meanwhile in the Real World, the tamers have used the ability of the Red Card to enter the D-Reaper's body and are fighting through the ranks of the D-Reaper agents, but giant D-Reaper agents begin to pop up in an effort to protect the Gatekeeper agent where Alice is held. However, just as they are about to lose, GRANI's bond allows Gallantmon to reach a higher level of Digivolution and they send the D-Reaper back to the Digital World and thus the Real World is saved...but is the Digital World saved? What is Gallantmon's new Digivolution form? Will they be able to take down the D-Reaper quickly? **

**Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 28:Birth of the Super Ultimate level. Remember to vote Yes or NO to having a sequel of this story and remember to review the chapter as well. Also for all of you who fave this story and add it to your alerts, please review also because I really want to know what you guys/girl think of it. Well I'm out, see ya during Easter Vacation-K.D)**


	28. Chapter 28:Birth of the Super Ultimate

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 28: Birth of the Super Ultimate Level

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N:The end is coming, the last chapters in the saga of the X-Antibody. It was a pleasure writing this story for all you DigimonxNaruto fans. Well here it is Naruto vs. Lucemon and nearing of the destroying of the D-Reaper. Enjoy and please review review review because that is what keeps me going, also a heads up. In Alphamon's fight, I will be using both versions of Digitalize of Soul, which are to fire green laser beams from his hand that effectively damage an opponent and/or summon a great beast from another dimension. Also the Ouryuken will be more than just a sword as I will give it a few...upgrades :). Also for those of you who read my Naruto: Johto Journeys story and The Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess, NOTE that I have NOT abandoned them, I have merely put them on hold until I finish this one.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_"You want to know who I am?" he swung Lucemon away before punching the sands, releasing a timed shockwave that struck the Demon Lord. Lucemon roared and released a blast of light energy. The Digimon vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of Lucemon's surprised face._

_"I AM A ROYAL KNIGHT!" he crashed a multitude of punches into Lucemon's stomach before Lucemon could even register what happened before tried to counter with an elbow only for his opponent to grab it and then twist his arm in an angle it shouldn't be bent at before breaking it. Lucemon growled as he felt the arm heal, but was hit with a powerful kick to the face sending him spinning as he met the ground._

_"I AM THE ALOOF HERMIT!" he appeared before the downed Sin of Pride before throwing him up into the air and then flapped his wings to follow up after his enemy. The armoured Digimon then performed a roundhouse kick that sent Lucemon flying through the air before using another burst of speed to catch Lucemon upside down and locked his limbs in place, using Lucemon's own move against him._

_"I AM THE HOLDER OF THE EMPTY SEAT!" the proclaimed Royal Knight yelled as he slammed Lucemon into the ground. He then pulled the blonde Sin of Pride's body out of the sand and then threw him away before disappearing in another burst of speed. He balanced on left arm and leg before timing an upward kick that crashed into Lucemon's flying form, hitting his skull._

_"I AM THE ALPHA DIGIMON!" Lucemon flew back up before the Holder of the Empty Seat appeared behind him, performing Kagebuyo/Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. He then twisted his body, crashing his leg against Lucemon's ribs before using the force to reverse his spin to crash his other's foot's heel into the Demon Lord's stomach. The Royal Knight twisted his body to crash his right fist into the Demon Lord's face before using his wings to right himself and then flipped in the air to perform a crushing axe kick to the stomach. Lucemon met the sands harshly and coughed up sand when he looked to see his opponent drop down and seem to curl his hands around something in the air. Streams of green and orange energy suddenly swirled to life in the Aloof Hermit's hands before it condensed and soldified, taking on the form of a giant blade which had a very thin hilt, but was thick enough to grip well. The blade itself looked like a giant shield, except that it wasn't due to the two sharp protrusions that extended from either vertex of the shield-like base of the blade and curved, meeting each other at a single point._

_Lucemon then heard these words just as he saw the blade's tip._

_"I AM ALPHAMON OURYUKEN!"_

_NOW_

The sound of feet hitting the ground resounded throughout the relatively silent streets of West Shinjuku. Eyes darted left and right and the company walked towards the gargantuan mass of synthesized data. The D-Reaper released a gurgling roar as it sensed foreign material nearing it. A swarm of Bubble agents, all connected by the cords that breathed life into their forms, emerged from the D-Reaper's depths.

Hands quickly made odd signs before clapping together.

_"DOTON: DORYUDAN NO JUTSU/EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!"_

_"KATON: KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _

_"COLLABORATION JUTSU: YOURYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ COLLABORATION JUTSU: LAVA DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _the two elements fused into one gigantic reptile of molten earth. The dragon impacted with the Bubble agents and released an explosion of lava that completely smothered the swarm, thus effectively wiping them out.

"Epic pownage!" Kazu and Kenta cheered as they saw MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon wipe the enemies with their combined techniques. The D-Reaper gurgled some more before releasing ten Horn Strikers. The giant beetle like agents roared in anger as their creator sent them towards the threats. Andromon and GrapLeomon looked at their tamers who nodded in approval. MarineAngemon giggled to herself as she performed a Pretty Heart technique. The ten enemies were suddenly encased in heart shaped bubbles before the hearts were hurled in the direction of the cyborg and lion Digimon.

**"KING OF THE FIST!"**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!" **

A large blast of wind that took the shape of a large lion's head, accompanied by a powerful arc of blue electrical energy, flew through the air before impacting with heart encased Horn Strikers. The lion head roared as it expanded into a dome of slicing wind blades filled with electrical charge reduced the Horn Strikers to mere data flakes before those to disappeared. However, the D-Reaper refused to back down it seemed, for as the group of Horn Strikers were defeated, a wave of Creep Hands, with numbers obviously greater than their own. Of course, who needs power when you have mega level Digimon with the power to use ninjutsu on your side?

_"KATON: ENDAAN NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: FIRE BLAST JUTSU!" _Sakuyamon roared as she released a torrent of orange-yellow flames from her mouth. The wave of fire spread through the ranks of Creep Hands, but a number of them survived the fiery attack before charging the tamers.

"DIGIMODIFY...METALGARURUMON'S ICE WOLF CLAW ACTIVATE!" Kenta yelled. MarineAngemon's arms suddenly morphed into twin cannons that fired a barrage of missiles before exloding, encasing their victims in blocks of ice. The Creep Hand wave continued though, smashing through their frozen brethren. One Creep Hands jumped into the air with another next to it. One of the airborne agents threw its fellow agent, much like how kagebunshins threw Naruto, and it rocketed towards the group, avoiding the attacks upon its descent and smashed its fist into the ground releasing a powerful shockwave that sent the tamers skidding backwards. However, they held their ground and MegaGargomon countered with a brutal kick sending the blue behemoth flying through the air.

"Setting missiles into firing range!" Andromon's eyes glowed a faint blue as his chest opened up and two orange missiles made themselves visible. Targets suddenly filled Andromon's vision as he locked on to his opponent's locations.

"AND FIRE...**GATTLING ATTACK!" **the Ultimate yelled. The twin missiles launched themselves from the android Digimon's chest in a burst of speed. They homed in on their targets and opened their jaws to reveal the hidden machine guns within. Bullets rapidly released ammunition, ending the lives of many a Creep Hands before they descended and exploded. Smoke and fire took the stage amongst the Creep Hands army.

_"Let's see if this will work!" _MegaGargomon flashed through handsigns before slamming his palms on the ground.

_"Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu!"_ the earth rumbled as two earth walls appeared amongst the ranks of the Creep Hands sending some of them soaring through the air. However, it was what Henry's bio-merged form did next that really hit the nail on the head. He clapped his hands together and the earth walls seemed to gain a life of their own and moved towards each other, crushing whatever Creep Hands that was between them into a heap of red data flakes indicating their demise.

_"Alright, it worked!"_

_"Now they know how a pancake must feel" _Takato commented as he performed a Saber Shot that impaled the Creep Hands agents.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON ACTIVATE!" Kazu yelled. Andromon's arm glowed as it changed into the Garuru Cannon and fired a blast of ice blue energy causing an explosion that froze the roads causing Creep Hands to humourously slip and slide, trying to gain stable equilibrium on the icy surface.

"DIGIMODIFY...TERRA FORCE ACTIVATE!" Jeri yelled. GrapLeomon jumped in the air and the powers of the earth condensed into a gigantic of ball of earth and fire.

**"TERRA FORCE!" **the lion Digimon roared as it hurled the flaming sphereoid down upon his enemies. The attack created a dome of fire upon contact that destroyed the remaining Creep Hands. The D-Reaper then began to send out D-Birds and D-Dragons, the same ones that were used in the Digimon battle back in the Digital World. The beasts of gelatinous substance gave the same gurgled roars/screeches that their creator performed before dive bombing the tamers.

_"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu/ Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" _the attack caused water to condense around a good bit of the agents, halting them before Gallantmon formed Gram and lightning sparked at its tip.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **the lightning bolts lanced through the sky, impaling through all the D-Reaper agents that lay within the water orbs, electrocuting them as well. Sakuyamon slammed her staff on the ground and her four kitsune spirits emerged from their pipes as their master called upon their aid.

**"SPIRIT STRIKE!" **the four spirits howled as they swirled in the air and morphed into a giant kitsune made entirely of energy. The pure white beast howled loudly, releasing a powerful shockwave that sent the D-Birds and D-Dragons back. The D-Reaper agents continued to move forward however, and they dive bombed the tamers, but the kitsune swiped away most of them with its powerful tail. A few got through only for Andromon to impale them with his spear of a hand, electrocuting them with the power of his stored up Lightning Blade, which he then released upon a stray D-Bird that tried to attack Kazu. The Spirit Kitsune roared as it then barreled towards the army of D-Reaper agents that the D-Reaper had summoned in that time and committed a kamikaze attack, wiping itself out along with a large portion of the army in a great explosion of the elements. The spirits returned to their pipes having expended much of their energy to create the kitsune avatar.

MarineAngemon quickly formed a Pretty Heart and sent it rocketing towards some D-Reaper agents that were suddenly encased in it. A grin that would have made Gaara proud, etched itself onto the mega's face.

"Bye byeee. **PRETTY HEART!**" she said sweetly before crushing her flippers into her equivalent of a fist and the heart bubble did as its creator intended and the heart shrunk, crushing the agents within. Kenta's eyes twitched as he watched his partner mercilessly, and with a sadistic grin too, crush D-Reaper agents with her attacks.

'She's creepy when she fights'

**"SMILE ATTACK!" **a blinding white light emerged from MarineAngemon's teeth that suddenly caused the illusion of a beautiful sunset to form behind the D-Reaper agents and they were stunned by the attack. Everyone watched Kenta's partner with a face that clearly said, 'What the FUCK!'. They then realized the opportunity the little mega provided for them and attacked.

Gallantmon rode on GRANI and sped through the ranks, impaling a great amount of agents with his holy lance before throwing his shield. Aegis sliced off the heads of the D-Reaper agents before it ricocheted off of the hard skull of a Horn Striker that grew larger from the attack. The Royal Knight leaped off of his mighty steed and grabbed his shield once more before descending upon the Horn Striker. Gallantmon stabbed his lance through the head of the agent causing it to disappear into red data flakes. He then ducked beneath a swipe from a Pendulum Feet and backflipped off of the Horn Striker's still dissolving body and latched onto the Pendulum Feet as he reverted his lance and shield to form his hands. He then swung the Pendulum Feet into many of its own before he flew away and landed back atop GRANI. Gallantmon recalled Gram and Aegis before he held the mighty shield a bit higher. The patterns on its face glowed with a holy light.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **the golden light beam rocketed through the air and caused many D-Reaper agents to fly everywhere.

Sakuyamon quickly sent twin crescent shaped blades skyward with her Twin Blades of Beauty And of Truth attack, slicing away at the agents Takato had blown away with his attack. She quickly ran forward and rolled to avoid the fists of three Creep Hands before regaining her footing and spun to slam a powerful triple kick combo to each of the blue monsters. She then grabbed her staff and its tip glowed with sapphire flames that condensed into a sphere the size of a basketball.

**"FOX DRIVE!" **the kitsune miko yelled as she released the fireball. The attack exploded outwards, incinerating all in its path. She then flashed through handsigns and ended on the tora sign. She took a deep breath.

_"KATON: GEKIDO NO FENIKKUSU/ FIRE STYLE: WRATH OF THE PHOENIX!" _and with a mighty exhale of chakra from her lungs, oxygen reacted with it to form a giant blast of blue flame that took on the image of the mythical bird. The phoenix screeched as it flew towards the D-Reaper. With the mighty screech, the phoenix crashed into the gelatinous behemoth killing many D-Reapers as well as setting the D-Reaper alight with sapphire embers. The D-Reaper released a roar of what seemed to be pain before it reared up and released numerous arms made of its substance.

"Oh like hell you will" the ten winged angelic Digimon cried out.

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!" **Ophanimon released the ten violet crystals from her location in the sky and the crystals shook violently. Each of the amethyst crystals suddenly grew and broke off into ten large crystal spires that descended upon the arms of the D-Reaper. The one hundred pillars formed a shield that stopped the arms before they began to rumble and changed into a violet sea of fire as the crystal spires exploded. Ophanimon quickly stabbed her javelin into the earth as D-Reaper agents began to surround her as she met the ground.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" **ten pillars of light erupted from the earth and began to make a circle, beginning to converge at one point. Upon doing so a more powerful pillar of light formed, that then expanded into a giant dome of golden energy. The attack sent many D-Reaper agents to their doom.

GrapLeomon descended upon a Horn Striker and struck forth with a powerful kick sending the green behemoth skidding backwards before it was heaved into the air from a throw by Justimon.

**"THUNDERCLAP!" **the mega level Digimon yelled. The Trident Arm slammed full force into the ground causing a large shockwave that ripped apart the very streets impacting with the Horn Striker he had just thrown along with other surrounding Digimon. Of course that included GrapLeomon.

"Oi, watch it!" the lion digimon growled as he took out his frustrations on a poor Creep Hands. The Ultimate level Digimon punched the D-Reaper agent in the head multiple times before kicking it skyward. The turbines on his leg began to rotate, causing a tornado to form around the lion's leg.

**"LION CYCLONE LEG!" **a large twister shot forth as the lion performed a straight kick. The twister took the shape of a lion's head for a moment before taking out all that stood in its path. After a few more minutes of fighting, Gallantmon got tired of it and thought it was time to go through with their original plan.

_"BEELZEMON, CLEAR US A PATH!" _Gallantmon contacted the Demon Lord through the link Yamaki had set up with all the Digimon. The Sin of Gluttony nodded before charging the Corona Blaster from above.

**"CORONA BLASTER!" **the yellow blast of energy quickly descended upon the streets of Shinjuku and cut through the earth and the synthesized flesh of the D-Reaper and its agents causing a path to formed as the attack released blast which destroyed everything in a three mile radius.

_"Alright, guys, time to break through!" _Gallantmon yelled atop of GRANI. The tamers and their Digimon all nodded before the Bio-merged Digimon and the three non-bio-merged Digimon became encased in a red aura akin to fire. The effects of the red card became active and the Digimon all ran/flew towards the D-Reaper. Gallantmon raised his holy lance and released a Red Card enhanced Lightning Joust.

The red lightning coursed through the air before releasing a gigantic explosion that cut through the D-Reaper's data eating exterior allowing the tamers passage into the bowels of their enemy. However, before they could even make it to said passage, a gigantic wall made entirely of D-Reaper agents appeared in front of the hole Gallantmon's attack had produced.

_"Kuso, MegaGargomon!" _The giant armoured rabbit nodded before halting and opening every single compartment he had on his person. The twin missiles on his shoulders suddenly changed from an indifferent expression to one of smiles as they were about to be fired.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" "GARGO MISSILE!" **

The storm of ammunition impacted with the D-Reaper agents sending them flying everywhere, thus clearing a path for the approaching tamers and their Digimon.

_"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" _Gallantmon formed a water wall in front of him that acted like a large shield and allowed him to push through the D-Reaper agents that either managed to avoid or not get hit, by MegaGargomon's assault, pushing them back and electrocuting them as the Royal Knight added a spark of electrical charge from Gram.

_"HURRY UP GUYS!" _Gallantmon yelled to his companions before ending the water wall and leaping into the air. Gram suddenly glowed with a golden light as he stabbed the holy lance into the broken streets.

**"SABER SHOT!" **The light impaled the earth before the Royal Knight manipulated its form and the earth cracked as pillars of light erupted from below, clearing away even more of the D-Reaper agents. The others quickly made a break for it and made it to the opening. Sakuyamon, who was in the lead of the others quickly made it to the entrance of Gallantmon's passage, but was suddenly caught of guard when a Horn Striker dropped down in front of the entrance. Due to pure adrenalin and reaction time, she quickly dropped to her knees and skidded along the ground and leaned back, allowing her to just barely avoid the bicep of the arm that would have most certainly hurt her face. The Horn Striker let his arm drop as he watched the fox miko avoid his strike, only to look back up and meet face to fist with Justimon's Trident Arm.

The force of 90 tons crashed down upon the unsuspecting D-Reaper's agent's face, creating a loud boom as the opponent met the road. As soon as the others passed through the opening in the D-Reaper's body, the Red Card's effect on the wall wore off, causing it to heal itself, before it began to work on the immunity factor for the tamers' Digimon, cloaking them in the crimson flame-like aura.

"Wow, that was close" Jeri panted, a bit tired from running and ducking to avoid D-Reaper agents on her here. GrapLeomon gripped Jeri and rested her atop his broad shoulder so she could rest her legs.

"Arigato"

"No problem, Jeri" the bipedal lion grinned at his tamer.

_"Alright, now that we're in...where's the Kernel Sphere?" _MegaGargomon asked.

_"OI, GUYS, I COULDN'T SEE YOU THROUGH ALL THE CHAOS! YOU GUYS MADE IT THROUGH?" _the voice of Beelzemon echoed throughout all of their minds and the miniature comm-link that Kazu, Jeri and Kenta had, through the link that Yamaki managed to establish with the Digimon.

"Hai!" was Kenta's reply to the Demon Lord, "Beelzemon, do you see the Kernel Sphere from where you are?"

* * *

><p>The Sin of Gluttony scanned the area of the D-Reaper and observed its large red-orange mass before spotting a glimpse of the white shell that made the Kernel Sphere.<p>

"Yeah, though it's nearly completely encased. Why? Can't you guys see it from inside the D-Reaper?"

The tamers looked up, but the thousands of buildings that managed to clump together from the D-Reaper's 'eating' of Shinjuku, blocked their vision.

_"No, the D-Reaper absorbed a lot of infrastructure from when it spread out over Shinjuku_" Kazu replied.

_"Beelzemon, give us an estimation. How far up from ground level do you think the Kernel Sphere is?" _Sakuyamon asked. The raven winged Digimon looked up and down before nodding.

"I'd say a good ten stories up. You'd have a lot of ground to cover if you need to reach it"

The tamers and their Digimon cursed.

_"Alright, Beelzemon. Arigato. We'll keep you posted, also try to see if you can use the Corona Blaster to cut away some of the D-Reaper so we can get to the Kernel Sphere easier" _Gallantmon said.

"I'll do what I can" Impmon's mega form said as the right arm changed into the jaws of the Corona Blaster, already loaded with the energy of a miniature sun.

* * *

><p>With the connection now cut off, the tamers looked up and sighed.<p>

"This is gonna be a long climb" Kazu complained. And with that, Kazu activated the Hyper Wings for Andromon, while Kenta and MarineAngemon took a lift with MegaGargomon, as they ascended towards the Kernel Sphere. After many minutes passed of flying up the tamers were suddenly intercept when a large hand reached out towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Andromon alerted his companions. The group weaved in and out to avoid the hand's grasp before it stopped and there was a small rumble as the arm retracted back into the D-Reaper's flesh. The group sighed in relief as they thought they were in the clear...only for the rumbling to return and it was much worse. Suddenly three gigantic D-Reaper agents, much larger than any they had ever scene before, appeared out of the D-Reaper's flesh. It was large, standing about five stories tall and was made entirely of red skin of some sort. Along its body were giant yellow mouths that continuously opened and closed and spouting random words...but in the voice of Alice. This was ADR-07: Paratice Head. Level Equivalemt: Mega.

_"What is going on?" _Sakuyamon asked.

_"That's Alice's voice!" _Justimon exclaimed and with a roar of anger, the bio-merged Digimon rushed one of the Paratice Heads and his Trinity Arm's hand morphed into a large high energy, orange blade.

**"VOLTAGE BLADE!"**

_"NO RYO DON'T!" _MegaGargomon shouted, but the words fell on deaf ears as the Digimon sliced the D-Reaper agent to pieces only for the other two to attack and slam their gigantic fists against Justimon's body sending him careening through the air. Justimon caught himself in mid-air and found his balance.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" **MegaGargomon yelled. The armoured rabbit mega fired a storm of ammunition that exploded upon contact and sent the Paratice Head into its fellow Paratice before Andromon opened out his chest.

**"GATTLING MISSILE!" **the twin missiles fired from his chest and exploded causing a decent amount of the Paratice Heads' bodies.

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" **Gallantmon yelled as he fired the golden light blast from his shield. The attack pierced through the bodies of both Paratice Heads and caused them to revert to data flakes.

"Okay guys, we have to move fast. We have to get to the Kernel Sphere as quickly as we can" Ophanimon commanded her battalion. The others nodded and they quickly began to fly up towards the Kernel Sphere. A wave of Pendulum Feet suddenly descended upon them.

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!"**

**"LION CYCLONE KICK!" **

The ten crystals of Ophanimon's attack burst into a storm of violet flames that quickly mixed with the tornado of GrapLeomon's cyclone kick and formed a tornado of amethyst coloured fire. The attack effectively defeated the ADR:02 agents. Suddenly three Paratice Heads appeared and roared, swiping with their large hands. They struck and hit Sakuyamon and Gallantmon and GRANI. The reformed ARK regained its balance before shooting off towards the Paratice Heads and sliced through their flesh. Thus one of the great beasts was cut into two.

**"FOX DRIVE!" **Sakuyamon yelled as she blew apart the two halves that GRANI had just cut with her attack. The two more Paratice Heads suddenly grew a number of tentacles on its person and began to fire red beams of energy which the tamers worked so very hard to avoid.

**"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" **

**"PRETTY HEART!" **Sakuyamon and MarineAngemon quickly called upon their defensive moves and the attack ricocheted off of the shields and bounced right back at their users causing the Paratice Heads to release screams of pure pain before they were blown apart as they saw a blast of yellow-orange energy slice horizontally through the D-Reaper's flesh.

_"Looks like Beelzemon finally broke through" _Justimon commented.

"Yeah, but remember...we're still not at the Kernel Sphere" GrapLeomon reminded them as how their minor victory wouldn't matter till they reached the Kernel Sphere.

_"Yamaki" _Gallantmon called out to the Head of Hypnos.

_"Yeah, Takato, I hear you" _the blonde haired man replied.

_"Yamaki, I need you to run an internal scan of the D-Reaper. Point out our positions and give us updates as to how close we are to the GateKeeper/Kernel Sphere" _the Royal Knight said.

_"Understood" _a few second later, Yamaki contacted Gallantmon.

_"I got through, you guys are almost there, just about four stories left" _

"GUYS WE GOT FOUR STORIES OF HEIGHT LEFT TO CLIMB, LET'S MOVE!" Ophanimon said, having heard Yamaki's words since the link was broadcasted simultaneously amongst all the Digimon and the comm-links of Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. D-Reaper agents appeared out of nowhere as the group continued towards the Kernel Sphere. However, the tamers refused to back down and they continued to fight their way through to the top until...

*Pant* *Pant* _"Oi, Yamaki...we've been climbing for what seems to be hours...did we *wheeze* make it to the top *gasp* yet?" _Sakuyamon asked. Yamaki looked at the screen showing the internal structure of the D-Reaper and contacted the tamers with his reply.

"Good news guys, you made it to the top" this caused him to become nearly deaf as the tamers and their Digimon released simultaneous whoops of joy. The group sighed in relief before looking up and their emotions of happiness quickly transformed to one of a serious nature as they gazed at the transparent white sphere that was ADR-09: GateKeeper, a.k.a, the Kernel Sphere. Inside the Kernel Sphere, from their position, they could clearly see the small humanoid form that was Alice.

_"ALICE!" _Justimon called out with Ryo's voice. However, there was no response from the teenage girl as she seemed to be in a trance. She was curled into a fetal position and the GateKeeper had numerous blue lines of data surrounding her form as it was being scanned. Sakuyamon meditated as she used her miko abilities to reach out to the black dress wearing girl, only for her to repulsed and her mind receiving a jolt.

_"Sakuyamon, are you okay?" _MegaGargomon asked.

_"Hai, but there seems to be a shroud of negative emotions that are preventing me from reaching out to Alice with my miko abilties" _the kitsune miko replied_. _MegaGargomon got into a thinking pose.

_'The D-Reaper took Alice moments after she lost Dobermon it seems. She was probably feeling distressed as a result, distress becomes sadness, sadness escalates to to grief and so on and so forth. The D-Reaper suddenly became a lot tougher when we realized Alice was here and if Alice is feeling negative emotions then that means...' _the armoured rabbit's eyes widened.

_"OI, minna" _the gargantuan rabbit yelled. Everyone looked at Henry and Terriermon's bio-merged form with confused looks.

"What?" Andromon voiced their identical thought.

_"The D-Reaper is using Alice as a power source, well more of an amplifier for its powers" _The eyes of the tamers and their Digimon expanded.

_"NANI?" _Justimon exclaimed.

_"Yeah, I relized that ever since we relaized Alice was here, in the Kernel Sphere of the D-Reaper, it has suddenly become much more powerful. Alice is also feeling negative emotions all throughout this entire battle. Thus it can be said that Alice's negative emotions are being scanned and absorbed simultaneously to provide information and a power source for the D-Reaper" _

_"Wow, Henry that's brilliant" _Gallantmon complimented his friend.

_"Hey, I helped think this through too ya know" _Terriermon's voice spoke through MegaGargomon.

"Alright, so the only question is..."Kenta started.

"How do we break through?" Jeri asked. GrapLeomon's turbines rotated.

"I could try my King of the Fist attack. I could try and through the sphere" the Ultimate level of Elecmon said.

"Give it a go then, GrapLeomon" Jeri urged her Digimon. The Ultimate level feline nodded before the turbines on his wrists began to rotate at mach speeds. Twisters roared to life before being shot forth and morphing into the twin lion heads.

**"KING OF THE FIST!" **GrapLeomon yelled. The attack struck forth and slammed into the Kernel Sphere's exterior with ferocious force. A great blast of wind was the result and everyone watched in mild surprise as the attack hadn't even made a scratch.

"Yup, just as I thought" Kenta spoke, "It always happens, the heroes find the big prison thing that holds the source of evil's power only to find that the thing...is frickin' indestructible" he deadpanned. Everyone sweatdropped at that. However, the D-Reaper suddenly released a roar, causing the tamers to lose their balance in the air.

"Quick guys, we have to get out here!" GrapLeomon said.

_"But what about Alice?" _Justimon asked.

"There will be time to save her later, but right now we gotta get out NOW!" GrapLeomon urged his companion. The group cloaked themselves in their Red Card auruas and broke through the D-Reaper's data eating skin and everyone gazed with wide eyes. The D-Reaper pulsed and roared as it began to grow. Its gelatinous form became more solid and rose to ever greater heights.

"Is it...evolving?" Andromon asked.

_"The power increase is so immense" _Gallantmon gasped. The D-Reaper's body suddenly became a behemoth that towered over even the highest buildings of Shinjuku. Its body, made entirely of red cords, spread out and in a matter of minutes, the entirety of Shinjuku was covered in red cords. Looking up at the top of the transformed D-Reaper, they gazed at its face, made up of the Kernel Sphere in the center of a golden face plate. Two large arcs, like ears, protruded from the evolved D-Reaper's head. This was... the Mother D-Reaper. The combination of every single D-Reaper data into one giant evolved mass of data and synthesized proteins.

"This...does NOT look good" Kazu commented.

"You think!" everyone else shouted.

"It's even higher up than it was before" Jeri said.

_"Come on, we'll fly up" _Gallantmon said as he readied GRANI for take-off.

_"Wait, Takato, Guilmon...we can't possibly be able to climb that height quickly. Besides GRANI is what allows you to fly so quickly, so you'd be the only one up there and who knows what kind of new D-Reaper agents are up there" _MegaGargomon said. The Royal Knight narrowed his eyes.

_"Justimon, you want to save Alice, right?" _he asked, to which the scarf wearing mega replied with a nod.

_"And the rest of you wish to stop the D-Reaper, correct?"_ this earned a nod from the group.

_"Right, so the only way to stop this thing is to save Alice and then have Yamaki and the others get rid of this thing and send it back to the Digital World from whence it came. SO GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND FLY!"_

The group was in shock at the commanding tone in Gallantmon's voice and this earned a smirk from the group.

'I like it' Jeri thought.

"IKUZO!" GrapLeomon roared as he spun the turbines in his legs, floating several inches off the ground.

_"Alright guys, here's the plan. We're going up there, but since GRANI and I are the fastest, we'll reach there before you guys, so cover us. Guilmon and I can handle ourselves" _Takato's voice spoke through the Royal Knight. The others nodded.

_"MarineAngemon and I will act as defensive protection" _Sakuyamon said.

_"Then we'll be on the offensive" _Justimon said. Gallantmon nodded.

_"IKUZO!" _and with that the group flew off, taking to the skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Towers<strong>

"Yamaki, the entire city has just been enveloped by the D-Reaper" Riley informed her boss. The blonde man gritted his teeth as he watched through the windows of the higher floors of Hypnos where all the staff was taking refuge.

"Shibumi, what happened? Why did the D-Reaper suddenly change?" The Jesus look alike observed the D-Reaper before going to the monitors and typed in a few keys.

"It seems all the data the D-Reaper's half in this world had gathered into Shinjuku evolving it into what I would assume is the Motherboard form, the Mother D-Reaper if you would. The Kernel Sphere appears to be supplying the majority of the power to hold its form though. So once the kids take it out, I'm sure they will be able to send it back" Shibumi explained. Yamaki nodded before pocketing his cigarette lighter and then went over to a keyboard and typed in a few keys. An image of Terriermon suddenly appeared on screen. Then the image became transparent, showing Terriermon's digital make-up. But what stood out amongst the grid-like form was the giant blinking dot in Terriermon's right arm.

The exact spot where Janyu and Yamaki had applied the 'shot'.

"Ready the program for Operation Doodlebug" Yamaki commanded the Monster Makers. The group nodded with a simultaneous cry of "Hai", they began to work.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Tamers<strong>

Gallantmon quickly speared through a Pendulum Feet as it fell towards him before spinning GRANI and throwing away the D-Reaper agent. Gram, alight with blue electricity faced an army of falling Creep Hands agents.

**"LIGHTNING JOUST!" **the Royal Knight cried out. The powerful bolt of lightning lanced through the Creep Hands that were in its path, electrocuting them and ending their lives. The remaining ones continued to fall only to be met with a multitude of missiles, courtesy of MegaGargomon and Andromon.

_"Keep it up guys!" _Gallantmon spoke through the Digital link.

**"CRYSTAL SPHERE!" **Sakuyamon yelled as she formed a sphere of blue energy around her armoured companion as the arm of a Paratice agent tried to grab the red and white armoured Digimon. The hand was knocked back before GrapLeomon sent a wave of wind from his Lion Cyclone Kick that shredded the appendage. Sakuyamon then raised her staff and pointed it at the Paratice agent's head.

**"FOX DRIVE!"** the sapphire fireball launched itself and impacted with one of the large agent's many heads causing significant damage before she ended it with a Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu. The fire dragon tore through the flesh of the Paratice Head and continued its course, exploding against a couple of Horn Strikers.

**(A/N: Remember the D-Reaper agents are conntected to the main body by cords so it is possible they would be capable of flight)**

Justimon quickly pointed his arm up and the red orb in the center of the Trinity Arm glowed, transforming into its Blitz Mode.

**"JUSTICE BURST!" **Multiple energy spheres of red energy launched themselves at the D-Reaper agents that erupted from the Mother D-Reaper causing their lives to quickly end. Gallantmon tapped GRANI with his foot, urging the reformed ARK to put on a burst of speed. And speed is exactly what it brought for the sound barrier shattered upon GRANI's wings suddenly taking on a crimson colour before fire shot out of the newly formed boosters on its wings. D-Reaper agents suddenly burst forth in more numbers than one could count from a single glance. The tamers all gaped in shock, but quickly composed themselves, flying after their companion and his winged steed.

Gallantmon's legs tensed, _"GRANI, keep my spot warm...I'm goin' in" _

The mechanical steed beeped in response, its eyes glowing a faint blue before Gallantmon released the tension in his leg muscles and pushed off. The Royal Knight flew up from the push and using his already gifted ability to fly, the red and white armoured knight tore through the D-Reaper horde. Gallantmon punched a Creep Hands in its head sending it reeling back before flipping with the momentum of his attack. He grabbed the blue behemoth and hurled it at another Creep Hands, leaping to the side to avoid a barrage of energy bolts from Bubble agents. Gallantmon jumped and flipped in the air, slamming an axe kick atop the skull of a Horn Striker and then kicked it right on the side of its head causing it to snap to the left. Gallantmon's hand became Gram and he stabbed the weapon through and through, impaling the skull of great green D-Reaper agent. Backflipping off of the Horn Striker's dying body, Gallantmon gripped onto the head of a Pendulum Feet and continued with his flip, slamming the agent's body against one its own species. Having landed on his feet, he kicked off the head of a Creep Hands and formed Aegis. The mighty shield was hurled and sliced through the flesh of multiple D-Reaper agents and the Royal Knight ran along the tops of the heads of the D-Reaper agents before feeling movement behind him. The Royal Knight leaped and twisted in mid-air, avoiding the barrage of missiles from MegaGargomon that destroyed the D-Reaper agents before raising his shield so as to deflect a sapphire coloured fireball from Sakuyamon, sending the fiery sphere at a Horn Striker, its head blown off from the impact. He jumped and spun in mid-air, the momentum from his leg built up to terrifying levels.

_"KONOHA SENPUU!" _the dreaded Leaf Hurricane taijutsu move let loose a powerful whirlwind with its motion, scattering some of the opponents while also taking off many of the heads that were so very unfortunate to have met the kick. The Royal Knight stabbed forth with Gram and let loose a golden beam of energy and the attack caused an explosion of golden light, killing a good bit of the D-Reaper horde before he followed up with a Lightning Joust destroying more of the enemies. A red kitsune spirit suddenly flew past Gallantmon and englufed some agents in a sea of crimson fire. The flames were suddenly swept up in a giant wind tornado as a green kitsune spirit appeared and tore the enemy to shreds with burning winds. Two more kitsune spirits, one blue and one yellow appeared and howled as they flew up alongside Gallantmon.

_"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" _the water kitsune spirit suddenly changed into a giant serpent of liquid before the lightning kitsune joined with the dragon, conducting along the flowing water currents of the water dragon. Gallantmon then stabbed Gram into the water dragon and shot a Lightning Joust into the dragon and the water dragon seemed to meld with Gram.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: Ranryu Raansu no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu: Storm Dragon Lance!" _the Royal Knight yelled the name of his new technique. With that, Gallantmon stabbed his lance forward and the great water dragon took off like a shot and tore through the many D-Reaper agents before converting itself into a literal pillar of lightning infused water, the pure speed and pressure of the water allowing it to tear through the flesh of the agents and with a final roar, left the world and returned to Sakuyamon's pipes as the water and lightning spirits. A large blast of yellow-orange energy crashed through the army and the nuclear fission explosion allowed some extra lift for Gallantmon to fly faster upwards while also giving the Mother D-Reaper another annoying pest to deal with as Beelzemon's Corona Blaster continued blast away opponents.

Multiple red energy spheres, courtesy of Justimon, killed off some agents that nearly got to Gallantmon from behind. The caped knight turned around and sliced three Creep Hands in half with his holy lance and then sheathed his weapons in a flash of light. Gallantmon's fists and feet met all enemies that dared to cross their path. A Pendulum Feet aimed to take off Gallantmon's arm, but the Chrome Digizoid armour prevented any damage from taking place and as such it was sent careening through the air with a powerful backhand strike before Gallantmon twisted and slammed his elbow into the head of a Creep Hands. The Royal Knight twisted at the hips and crashed his heel into a Horn Striker's knee joint causing it to roar in pain before it was destroyed by Andromon's Gattling Missile Attack. A torrent of lances made entirely of light suddenly impaled numerous opponents before ten amethyst crystals flew past Gallantmon's head allowing him to catch a good glance at them before they flew a bit ahead of him. The Royal Knight raised his cape and covered his body with it as the Sefirots Crystal attack allowed for the formation of a storm of violet flames. A long orange blade cut through a good amount of the D-Reaper agents as Justimon activated the Voltage Blade. When the blade retracted, Gallantmon leaped into the air and kicked a Horn Striker in the head, but it didn't go down as it was one that was previously hit by Gallantmon's melee moves and thus it was better equipped to take damage. As a result, Gallantmon was met with a powerful fist from his opponent. The Royal was knocked back and was met with a crushing triple punch combo from three Creep Hands, one fist from each Creep. One struck him in the side, another in the chest and the final one hit him the hardest. An uppercut that crashed into his chin sending him upwards only to be sent back down as Bubble agents rained energy blasts down upon him from above. Suddenly, two arms, the arms of a Paratice Head agent, ejected from the side of the Mother D-Reaper and crashed into Gallantmon's armour. The attack sent Gallantmon flying back through the air and descending at a fast pace. GRANI quickly swept down, twisting through the horde of D-Reaper agents and began to spin like a drill. It sent D-Reaper agents flying everywhere in an effort to reach its rider, but was suddenly sent careening off course as a Creep Hands punched the dragon-like steed away and GRANI tumbled through the air.

_"GALLANTMON, RIDE THE WAVE!" _MegaGargomon messaged his friend. Gallantmon's golden eyes became confused, only for his ears to be met with the sound of an object whistling through the air. Gallantmon twisted his falling form, still not being able to stop his momentum from the punch, and saw two giant missiles with the faces of smiling rabbits on them. Gallantmon smirked.

_"Ride the wave" _he replied to the giant armoured rabbit. The red and white armoured knight reached out and grabbed the tail fin of the missile and flew back up towards the D-Reaper agents' horde. A wave of wind from GrapLeomon's Cyclonic Kick and a Lion Cyclone Kick, gave the missiles a little extra speed boost as well as giving the D-Reaper agents a good hit as the lion shaped wind blast sliced them to shreds. Gallantmon rode the missile like a surfboard and waited for a few seconds.

_"Not yet, Takatomon" _Guilmon's voice said.

_"Wait for iiiit, wait for iiitttt...NOW!" _and with that Gallantmon jumped off the Gargo Missile and ran along the heads of the D-Reaper agent. He jumped and spun delivering a crushing spin kick to one Pendulum Feet agent before grabbing another one out of the air and crushed its face with his fist. Throwing the body aside, the Royal Knight called forth Gram and jumped and twisted so that he faced downwards and launched a full scale wave of lightning from his holy lance. And just as Gallantmon was about to land, GRANI came out of nowhere beneath his feet, allowing him solid footing and put on a burst of speed just as the twin Gargo Missiles exploded, taking out a majority of the D-Reaper agents. However, the victory was short lived as two giant Paratice Head agents stepped out of the Mother D-Reaper's flesh and floated above the Royal Knight's rising form. The tentacles on their multiple heads sprung to life and fired multiple beams of crimson light that could tear away at data with a single shot. GRANI veered left, right and performed aerial twists, loop-de-loops and some moves that Gallantmon never even thought possible as he continued to fly up.

"DIGIMODIFY...OMNIMON'S SUPREME CANNON!" Kazu yelled. A large blast of ice-blue energy from Andromon's newly formed Garuru Cannon fired and speared through one of the faces of a Paratice Head agent, but it still breathed.

**"FOX DRIVE!"**

**"SEFIROT'S CRYSTAL!" **

Purple and blue fires combined in mid-air to form one large ball of violet flame that engulfed one of the two Paratice Heads' bodies causing it scream in pain with Alice's voice. Justimon growled from below as he heard the voice of his loved one come from the mouth of the dying D-Reaper agent and one still living. His Trinity Arm morphed into its Voltage Mode and the orange blade extended.

**"VOLTAGE BLADE!" **the attack was raised over his head before it came down and sliced the agent in half turning it into data flakes. It also had extended far enough to slice off the cord of the other D-Reaper agent. GRANI's nose point suddenly took on a red glow before it extended into a beak of some sort. Gallantmon watched as the D-Reaper agent feel towards them, only for GRANI's new and improved nose point to completely stab through it. Gallantmon shuddered as both he and his steed came through on the other side. His body covered in red slime. He quickly shook it all off, the wind from their climb taking off the rest.

_"Alright guys, we finally made it to the top" _Gallantmon cheered as he spied the face plate of the Mother D-Reaper. He floated in front of the Kernel Sphere of GRANI and spied Alice, still huddled within its centre. The rider and steed flew slowly over to the sphere, being cautious. And they were right to be, for after they got a few inches closer, a large bulge formed in the centre of what could only be the Mother D-Reaper's 'forehead'. The bulge extended before releasing a D-Reaper agent. Gallantmon raised his lance and looked down to see his friends still fending off D-Reaper agents from below, damn those things never seemed to end.

His golden eyes looked back up to watch the new ADR. This D-Reaper agent was surely different from all the others. It was tall and humanoid in shape. It had a feminine figure, with pale blue skin and evil yellow eyes, each with a slitted pupil. The figure had blonde hair in the same style as Alice's and wore a black, skin tight leotard. Its feet and hands were bare allowing for Takato and Guilmon's view of the claws that this new foe possessed. A pair of small bat-like wings sprouted of her shoulder blades and flapped as a way to test their movement.

"Hello" the new D-Reaper agent spoke in a voice just like Alice's.

_"You sound just like Alice...are you one of those giant red agents in a different form?"_

"Pfft, don't lump ME with those other D-Reaper agents. I am ADR-01: Alice. I am the result of the Mother's study of this human before me. I am the compilation of every single negative thought, word and phrase that Alice there has even had. I am what you would call...an Anti-Alice if you would...but you can me Ally" the blue skinned Alice agent said.

_"You also seem to be the only Agent that can talk" _Gallantmon realized.

"Yes...yes I am. Though that is due to Mother's want to understand human behaviour" Ally replied before clenching her fist, "I am also stronger than my fellow agents"

Gallantmon's eyes widened as he ducked and narrowly avoided the punch to his head and raised his arm to knock away Ally's striking arm and let loose a straight kick to the stomach. Ally jumped back to avoid the kick and smirked.

"Ah, so a tamer that can fight. You batch of tamers certainly are interesting, much better at combat than from what I observed when Mother sent me to the Eastern Quadrant" Ally complimented.

_"What do you mean when 'Mother' sent you to the Eastern Quadrant?" _the Royal Knight asked.

"Well seeing as you are about to die, I'll tell you...Mother wanted strong batches of data, so Mother sent me to the location of the Digidestined in the East. Mother was disappointed when she couldn't understand the nature of the humans in that parallel earth so Mother had me observe them for a while. After much observation, Mother grew bored and retracted me back into the 'womb'. I was then sent to watch your group when you all came to the Digital World and Mother had finally developed way to enhance my abilties and understand humans finally" Ally explained, "And with that project complete, Mother wishes for the extermination of those beyond their original limits...just as Mother was originally programmed to do"

The ADR-01 launched itself at Gallantmon who leaned back, so his upper body made a nintey degree angle with his lower body, thus avoiding the punch to his cranium. Gallantmon went back with the lean and lashed out with a double kick. Ally was struck in her chin sending her head snapping up from the force. Gallantmon returned to his original stance and had GRANI fly back to gain some distance between them. Ally fluttered her wings and Gallantmon was caught off guard as Ally suddenly vanished from her spot. The knight quickly formed Aegis to block the attack, but Ally appeared behind him and struck out with a powerful kick sending him off of GRANI before flying after him and crashed a powerful fist against his armoured back which still hurt like hell. Ally then grabbed Gallantmon and lifted him up as if he were a feather pillow and slammed his stomach down upon her knee. The red and white knight Digimon coughed as the he felt the air leave his lungs from the follow up uppercut that nailed him in the diaphragm. Ally quickly swung back her leg and crashed it into his chin and the bio-merged mega flew up into the air from the force before Ally followed up with a string of uppercuts. She ended the combo with a front flip to crash her hell down upon his helmet. A loud ringing sound filled the now nauseated Gallantmon as he fell down. GRANI quickly flew under him and caught Gallantmon. GRANI's eyes glowed a bright cerulean colour before a red aura coated its body. GRANI, with a still nauseated Gallantmon atop it, suddenly vanished from Ally's sight and the D-Reaper agent was caught off guard as she saw the draconic looking ARK suddenly appeared behind her, showing off its speed. Ally smirked as she faced the Chrome Digizoid being.

"Nothing" she stated as she gestured to her unharmed body GRANI bleeped in response as if to say, "So you say, bitch". At that Ally looked to her both her arms had been sliced off and reduced to data flakes. Ally growled and her yellow eyes glared at GRANI.

"Lousy machine, how dare you hurt me!" she roared. Ally's arms suddenly regenerated as data was pumped into her being from the Mother agent. Gallantmon shook his head side to side and he stood to up. He raised Gram and quickly blocked a kick to the head...GRANI's head.

_"You're attacking my steed?" _the knight asked with a confused voice.

"That 'steed' cut off my arms!" she yelled and then redirected Gram thus Gallantmon was open and a swift double kick was planted in his chest causing small dents in his armour. He was then sent flying away by a powerful right hook to the jaw area of his helmet. As the armoured Digimon flew away from the attacks, GRANI seemed to show his hatred for the ADR-01 as his engines roared. The mechanical Digimon vanished from Ally's eyes once more and the golden eyed D-Reaper agent chuckled.

"The same trick can't work on me twice" Ally said as she punched to her left only for nothing to be there, only a gust of wind, "But I could have..." she didn't have time to finish the sentence as GRANI dove down from above and nearly speared her skull with his 'beak' as she flew back to avoid the strike. She quickly performed a barrel roll to avoid the follow up strike and smirked and when she grabbed the speeding Chrome Digizoid object by the tail fin.

"Now, now...no...need...to rush. Ally's not gonna do one good thing to you for slicing her arms off" Ally twisted and GRANI's tail fin suddenly broke off causing GRANI to let out a...scream? Gallantmon rubbed his head and his head shot up upon hearing the scream. He looked to see the scream coming from, GRANI?

_"GRANI can talk?" _he wondered to himself before getting over the question and formed Gram. He aimed the holy lance just as Ally raised her arm and dug it into the left wing of GRANI, eliciting another scream of anguish from mechanized ARK.

**"SABER SHOT!" **the golden beam of light ejected from the tip of the lance and made impact with Ally sending the ADR-01:Alice, flying. Gallantmon quickly flew and caught his now falling steed.

_"GRANI, buddy. You okay?"_

"Takato...it hurts" the dragon like ARK said.

_"Don't worry buddy, GRANI...you'll be fine. Don't worry, once this is over, we'll get you patched up"_

"No, Takato..Guilmon" GRANI said. "I...am merely data, reconstructed to aid you in your quest"

_"That's not true, you may be made of data, but you feel pain. You're more than the ARK you were before, you're like a..a..." _Takat paused.

_"A Digimon!" _Guilmon finished the sentence. GRANI's sapphire eyes seemed to widen before they became serious.

"Listen to me, Takato...Guilmon. I will lend you my strength, my data. Absorb and your powers will transcend beyond their limitations"

_"No, GRANI don't talk like that" _Takato said.

_"Yeah, Takatomon and I will help you feel better and heal your wing" _Guilmon added. GRANI's engines roared causing both halves of Gallantmon to be quiet.

"Listen to me...take my power. I care for you as a Digimon now can, I am a sentient being and it's all because of you two. Arigato, now take it as my way of saying thanks" Gallanton looked at the ARK with golden eyes and spotted the ADR-01 rising to her feet. The Royal Knight nodded.

_"We'll always remember you GRANI. I, Gallantmon, Royal Knight...accept for offer of power" _he said touching the downed ARK with his hand, having changed it back from Gram.

"Very well, here you are" GRANI spoke those final words and suddenly Gallantmon was surrounded by a bright crimson light. A pillar of blood red erected itself from the energy of GRANI as it was absorbed into Gallantmon's body. The light pillar was as tall as the Mother D-Reaper and about as wide as the two Hypnos Towers combined.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" the other tamers screamed in fear at being hurt by the light, but suddenly became confused as they looked over themselves. The light was simply bathing them in its glow...but the D-Reaper agents were being disintegrated.

"What's Takato doing up there?" Kazu asked.

"Let's fly up and take a look see" Jeri suggested and that's just what they did. As they flew up they reached their destination, the crimson beam of light still destroying D-Reaper agents, the only survivor being ADR-01:Alice due to her tougher data composition.

The glow suddenly increased in intensity.

**"GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

The crimson glow died down and the tamers and Ally all looked in shock at the new form of Gallantmon. His original armour was now covered in an extra layer of crimson coloured armour, each separate plate was outlined in gold. In the center of his chest plate and two shoulder plates were sapphire coloured orbs that shone with after glow of his evolution. The glow suddenly morphed into ten white feathery wings. In his left hand was a twin bladed lance, the divine lance Gungnir. In the other was a white sword, the divine sword of light Blutgang. Both the same colour as his wings. A long tail of thread stretched down along the length of his body from his helmet to about five inches below his feet.

**"GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!" **

Gallantmon looked over his new form and chuckled to himself.

_"Arigato...GRANI" _he whispered for glaring with his ever fierce, golden eyes. That gaze being directed at Ally.

"As if a little power boost is gonna help you" Ally growled before racing towards the digivolved Digimon. The now winged knight blocked her punch with his lance before he raised his blade upon seeing her opening.

_"You will pay for your sins just as your Mother will do_ today...**INVINCIBLE SWORD!" **Gallantmon Crimson Mode brought down the blade, Blutgang and sliced her in half. Everyone watched in awe as the sword, pure white, cleaved the D-Reaper agent in half and a large pillar of white light descended from their position to the ground, burning a hole in the ground.

"Sugoi, his light element powers exceed even my own" Ophanimon commented as she saw Gallantmon Crimson Mode turn to look at the Kernel Sphere. However, before he could do anything the Digital Link was activated by Yamaki.

_"Oi, guys listen up. If you are about to destroy the Kernel Sphere, once you do that, save Dolphin's daughter. When that's done, Henry, Terriermon, I need to tell you that just before you all left, I implanted a data catalyst into Terriermon's data. Therefore, Terriermon is the high energy catalyst needed to send the D-Reaper back to the Digital World"_

"NANI?" was the simultaneously exclamation making Yamaki, once more, nearly become deaf.

_"Hai, sorry for not telling you guys, but we needed to make sure you all would succeed, not that we didn't doubt in the first place. Anyways, in order to send the D-Reaper back you will need to create a dimensional rift by spinning in the opposite direction of the portal that the D-Reaper is coming from. This will cause our reaction to take place and transfer the data from the algorithm we made into the D-Reaper causing it to revert back to its original RAM size and thus we save the world...understood?"_

_"Hai"_ was MegaGargomon's reply, along with everyone else's. The newly formed Royal Knight held up a ball of crimson light the size of an Oodama Rasengan and aimed it at the Kernel Sphere.

_"JUSTIMON, PREPARE TO GO AND GET ALICE, I'M GONNA BLAST THIS THING TO BITS WITH ONE HIT!" _the others blinked in shock before watching as Gallantmon's attack suddenly grew in size now the size of a Chou Oodama Rasengan.

**"CRIMSON LIGHT!" **Gallantmon Crimson Mode roared. The attack launched from his hands in the form of a high intensity beam that released a large shockwave once it made contact with the Kernel Sphere. Gallantmon gritted his teeth beneath his helmet as he felt resistance when his attack struck. He began to push more energy into his attack. The energy travelled along the length of the beam until it reached the end point causing the blast to become even larger. The Kernel Sphere began to crack and form like a spiderweb.

_"Just...a little...bit...MORE!" _Gallantmon released a loud cry as he pushed the last of his energy into the crimson light and with a bright flash, the Kernel Sphere shattered. Where the Kernel Sphere used to be, a large gaping hole had formed and Alice was shown there, still in the sphere before her eyes, which were dull and lifeless, seemingly gained back their colour. She blinked as she looked around only to suddenly feel slightly nauseous and thus she fell from her perch.

She fell through the air, causing her weariness to vanish. Falling from over ten stories can do that to a person.

However, as she shut her eyes, screaming her lungs out for fear of death, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes and looked around, she looked up at the face of her rescuer.

_"Yo, you alright Alice?" _Ryo's voice spoke through the mega Digimon's mouth. Alice nodded, but tilted her head in confusion.

"Ryo?" thus earning a nod as a response to her uncertainty as to whether it was Ryo or not.

_"Yamaki, we've destroyed the Kernel Sphere" _MegaGargomon informed the head of Hypnos.,

_"Alright, great job. Now go into the area where the Kernel was and spin in a clockwise direction" _MegaGargomon followed Yamaki's instructions and went inside the destroyed Kernel Sphere. MegaGargomon spread his arms out wide and then activated his rocket thrusters underneath his feet. The flames ejected downwards before the giant armoured bunny began to rotate his body. Faster and faster he began to spin until all he looked like was a giant green and black tornado. Suddenly blue sparks of electricity lanced out of MegaGargomon's body.

* * *

><p>"Initating Operation Doodlebug" Yamaki said as he and the other Monster Makers typed away on the keyboards.<p>

"Digital Quantum Matrix, set" Curly said as she straightened out her sari.

"Releasing Ram reduction agent, NOW" Daisy said. Janyu quickly set up the computer code for the Digital World's portal and then clicked on a few images and suddenly there was image of MegaGargomon spiralling above a swirling black and white vortex of data.

"Activating the gate" Dolphin yelled out.

"ACTIVATE THE CATALYST!" Shibumi yelled. And with that, all six of them pressed the Enter key simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The tamers and their Digimon looked in awe at what was happening before them. A large portal had appeared below their gargantuan companion before the portal spiralled up and into the portal that the D-Reaper had originally come from. However, the portal suddenly began to spasm.<p>

"What's happening?" Jeri asked. They all looked to see the D-Reaper suddenly began to morph once more. Changing from its Mother form into a large giant behemoth of wires. The behemoth was a large mound, the entirety of its body was made up of red cables white the area where the head and jaws were located became a dark blue, bordering on black. Long scythes appeared and stretched out as the D-Reaper, its new, final form, released a roar.

"Kuso" Kazu cursed.

* * *

><p>"Yamaki there's something wrong, the D-Reaper...it evolved again and completely wiped out the catalyst program. We'll have to restart Operation Doodlebug in order for it to work again" Janyu informed the blonde.<p>

"THEN DO IT!" Yamaki growled, "I WANT THAT THING GONE!"

The others gained serious looks and quickly began to re-type the code for the Operation Doodlebug project.

* * *

><p>The Reaper, the D-Reaper's final form, roared as it seemed to glare at the Digimon.<p>

_"You think you can take us?" _Sakuyamon asked as she readied her staff.

_"Bring it" _Gallantmon held Blutgang high slashing it downwards. A large arc of white light flew through the air and impacted with the Reaper causing it pain as it was sliced in half from the Invincible Sword attack, however the Reaper suddenly extended wires and it regenerated.

"Kuso" GrapLeomon roared as he flew around a scythe blade that tried to cleave him and his tamer, who was resting on his shoulder, in two.

**"KING OF THE FIST!" **two large wind lions ejected from the turbine speed enhanced punches. The two lions roared as it impacted with the Reaper, but did no noticeable damage. The Reaper lashed out with its scythes only for MarineAngemon to perform Pretty Heart and lock them in place with the gelatinous properties of her defensive attack.

"DIGIMODIFY...GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST!" Kenta yelled swiping the card. MarineAngemon took a deep breath and released the large fireball that was Greymon's signature attack. The raging ball of flame impacted with one of the scythes, burning through its cord, but not all the way through due to the Reaper's healing factor. MegaGargomon weaved through the scythe blades as they tried to attack him before raising his arms and fired multiple green energy bullets from the machine guns in his gauntlets. The bullets bounced off the Reaper's thick wire like hide. MegaGargomon was suddenly caught off guard when a large tentacle wrapped around his body and threw him away into Sakuyamon. The two mega level Digimon gave grunts of pain.

_"Gomen nasai" _he apologized.

_"It's okay, just try to stall until Yamaki and the others are ready to perform that portal-catalyst thing again" _the fox miko said as she ducked beneath a horde of tentacles that were destroyed by Andromon's Lightning Blade, slicing them to pieces. Gallantmon released a battle cry, using his new found speed and aerial maneuverability from his ten wings, flying along side Ophanimon.

**"EDEN'S JAVELIN!" **Ophanimon threw her javelin forth and the golden Chrome Digizoid weapon impaled itself into the D-Reaper's head before erupting into ten pillars of light energy. The light swirled around each other before converging at one point, forming an even larger light pillar that expanded into a dome of light. The Reaper released a pained cry as a result. Gallantmon Crimson Mode raised his holy lance and threw it forth. The lance surrounded itself with red fire and impaled the Reaper.

**"CRIMSON EXPLOSION!" **the Royal Knight roared as the lance exploded into a storm of red fire and smoke, injuring the Reaper further. Gallantmon raised Blutgang and blocked a scythe before redirecting it. He backflipped to avoid another scythe. A third sneaked up behind him, but Ophanimon quickly kicked it away before setting it ablaze with amethyst flames from her Sefirots Crystal attack.

Kazu, Jeri and Kenta performed their combo once more. MarineAngemon blocked numerous tentacles and scythes while GrapLeomon and Andromon followed up with their attacks, mainly Cyclonic Kick and Lightning Blade. However, they were quickly being overwhelmed and MarineAngemon was forced to put up a shield to protect them.

"Jeri, I think it's time we upgrade our power" Jeri looked confused as her Digimon.

"What do you mean?" Jeri asked.

"Kazu, I agree with Leomon. If we are to defeat this threat, our power must increase exponentially"

"NANI?" the visor wearing tamer yelled, "But the only way we'd be able to do that is if you became a..."

"A Mega level?" Jeri asked GrapLeomon. GrapLeomon and Andromon looked at each other. With a nod they both reverted back to their weaker forms. Andromon became Hagurumon, his Rookie form and GrapLeomon became Elecmon.

"Let's do this!" the two Rookies yelled. Jeri and Kazu looked down as their D-Arks glowed.

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"HAGURUMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Kazu and Hagurumon were suddenly enveloped in a swirling, dark violet egg of data. Their bodies fusing into one being. Kazu floated in a sphere of violet data as Hagurumon's data swirled around it to give him shape. A tall humanoid body formed before it was covered in a red latex suit. The suit was then covered in thick, black Chrome Digizoid armour. Silver parts formed along the outlining of the foot armour, the knee joints and silver metallic plates formed on the arms and upper leg areas. A silver jet pack of somesort attached itself to the mega Digimon's back. One either shoulder were two mask like attachments. These attackements were silver on the lower half, but of two different colours on the upper halves. A large horn protruded out of the top of either attachment. One was a bright reddish-orange and the other was a deep blue. A helmet formed out of nowhere and covered the entirety of the Digimon's head, leaving only its mouth visible. Two glowing yellow eyes gazed through the lenses of the helmet.

**"HIANDROMON!"**

**BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION**

**"ELECMON BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Jeri and Elecmon were enveloped in a pale yellow egg of swirling data. Jeri's form was trapped within the egg while Elecmon's data began to give the egg shape and structure. A large wire frame form in the shape of a large bipedal lion formed. Tan skin, some areas with scars, covered the wire frame beneath it. The most prominent scar being the large red 'X' shape one covering the majority of its torso. Bandages covered its body from its waist to its upper legs, but these were quickly hidden as a pair of black pants that extended to just below the knee appeared. A large black coat appeared and covered the Digimon's body. A pair of red and gold knuckle bracers formed on its hands. A little black hat with a red 'x' on it sat atop its head where a mane of silvery white hair extended to its shoulder area. On its tail, a golden ring was attached. Data swirled in its hands as a large tanto, named Dankon, was gripped tightly in them. Blue eyes snapped open, slitted pupils gazing at the Reaper. Black claws and large white teeth bared.

**"BANCHOLEOMON!" **

BanchoLeomon and HiAndromon looked over their new forms and smirked.

_"We are so gonna kick ass" _HiAndromon spoke as the two mask attachments on his shoulders glowed their respective colours. BanchoLeomon swung his sword in a downward strike and a large red arc of energy shot forth and sliced away at the tentacles that Gallantmon was busy fending off. The Royal Knight, as well as the other tamers turned and gasped at the newly formed megas. Kenta, being the only non-bio-merged tamer now, took out his rose coloured D-Ark and scanned the two megas.

A holographic image of the cyborg Digimon appeared first.

"Okay, first up, HiAndromon. He's a mega level Digimon. The percentage of Chrome Digizoid parts which compose its body has increased, and it is impossible to miss the extent of its gains in offensive and defensive power from this, compared to Andromon. Additionally, as Andromon it was incomplete, and by adding Chrome Digizoid parts to the Bio-Synapse circuits which govern its thinking, it became self-aware, making it possible for it to execute its objectives. His attacks are Copy Paste and Atomic Ray"

The image of the robotic mega was then replaced with that of the coat wearing lion.

"Next is BanchoLeomon, another mega Digimon. It lives faithul only to the "Justice" in which it trusts. As it is a boss that only serves its own "Justice", if something becomes an obstacle to that "Justice", it will see them as "Evil" even if they are a being like the Royal Knights or the Celestial Digimon, and they will become an enemy that it has to eliminate. The "GAKU-RAN" worn over its shoulders is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. It wields its prided tanto, "Dankon" (translated as Man's Soul)" Kenta then pocketed his D-Ark.

_"You guys, take five. We wanna take a little test run of our new bodies" _BanchoLeomon said. Gallantmon chuckled as he held up a large ball of crimson energy.

_"Like hell we're gonna step down, just attack the damn thing" _the Crimson knight roared, **"CRIMSON LIGHT!" **the attack rocketed forth and slammed into the Reaper and to the surprise of everyone present, the attack sent the D-Reaper's form flying through the air.

_"Now's our chance guys, ATTACK!" _MegaGargomon commanded as he opened every single compartment and readied his two missile launchers.

**"MEGA BARRAGE!" "GARGO MISSILE!" **

The storm of ammunition flew through the air and exploded upon contact with the D-Reaper's weapons and its body.

**"SPIRIT STRIKE!" **Sakuamon yelled as all four of her elemental kitsune spirits raced forth from their pipes. The four spirits howled as they merged into the white energy kitsune avatar. The kitsune spirit released a bestial roar and it tore through the scythes and tentacles before releasing an explosion of the elements as it met the Reaper. The Reaper roared in pain and its healing factor was beginning to slow down from all the damage.

**"JUSTICE BURST!" **Justimon held Alice with one arm while raising the Trinity Arm. Multiple spheres of concentrated energy launched forth from the arm and exploded with the D-Reaper's form and took out a good number of its scythes.

"DIGIMODIFY...IMPERIALDRAMON'S GIGA CRUSHER!" Kenta yelled. MarineAngemon grinned widely as a large dragon shaped cannon formed in her flippers.

_"Hey, you told me you didn't have a strong card" _Kazu's voice spoke through HiAndromon. Kenta adjusted his glasses with a large grin on his face.

"I lied"

**"GIGA CRUSHER!" **the attack rocketed through the air and released a colourful explosion causing the D-Reaper to roar once more.

_"Alright, BanchoLeomon...let's fire up our attacks" _The two mask like attachements began to hum as energy began to power up.

_"I'll go first" _BanchoLeomon roared as it raced through the D-Reaper's weapons, wielding the Dankon like a master. He jumped into the air and slashed through the scythe blade that aimed to attack him before ducking down and roared releasing a shockwave from it.

**"KING LION!" **a blast of red energy erupted from the tanto in the bipedal lion's hands. The red energy blast took on the shape of a gargantuan male lion that roared before exploding against the body of the Reaper. BanchoLeomon then continued his assault, slicing away through the D-Reaper's weapons before finally reaching the main body. The newly formed feline mega thrust back his right arm and a torrent of orange energy formed around it.

_"EAT THIS..._**FLASH BANTYO PUCNH!" **the punch was released and impacted with the D-Reaper and a large shockwave resulted from the hit. Everyone looked in awe as the lion Digimon followed up with multiple attacks using the spirit enhanced punches.

_"YO, HIANDROMON, IT'S ALL YOU NOW!" _the feline Digimon roared as he performed a final uppercut. A pillar of BanchoLeomon's spirit energy erupted from the attack sending the Reaper skyward, even though its body just seemingly extended due to it being made of wires.

HiAndromon's twin turbines on its shoulder began to glow orange and blue, respectively. He then held out his arms and they suddenly morphed into twin cannons.

_"THIS IS FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED YOU STUPID PIECE OF DIGITAL SHIT!" _the mechanical android roared as two spheres, one orange and one blue, formed in the cannons. HiAndromon positioned his cannons and the built guiding system, locked on to the large Reaper.

**"ATOMIC RAY!" **the two spheres of energy released two beams of their respective colour before swirling around each other in a tornado of energy. The attack met the Reaper head on and impaled the Reaper due to its power. HiAndromon then smirked as he activated the final effect of his attack. The energy then began to condense within the body of the D-Reaper before exploding outwards causing wires and digital Reaper flesh to fly everywhere.

_"Henry, Terriermon...NOW!" _Yamaki called out through the Digital Link. MegaGargomon quickly began to rotate and repeated the catalyzed process of sending the D-Reaper back. The black and white portal formed within the sky and began to suck up the D-Reaper like a vacuum cleaner would a multitude of dust. The portal continued to absorb the D-Reaper, shrinking its size before a tiny little dot ejected itself from the portal and launched back into the Digital World.

The tamers looked around the area they were in, the D-Reaper was gone...it was finally gone. A loud cheer was heard throughout the group and all over the world, the other D-Reapers that formed began to recede back into the Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Towers<strong>

_"This is Kairi Takenouchi from Channel 5 news where the Digimon here have finally just defeated the large gelatinous blob that was plaguing Shinjuku. With the death of this phenomenon, the other large energy masses have begun to recede back to place where they originated from and scientists have just revealed that the Earth's global temperature is finally returning to its regular one. This Kairi Takenouchi, Channel 5 News" _

"They did it" Janyu whispered with tears lining his eyes.

"They actually beat the thing" Yamaki said as he switched off the television. However, all good things must come to an end. A large boom suddenly echoed outside the towers. Everyone rushed to windows and looked as the Digital Portal in the sky had still note vanished and the large booms were seeming to originate from it.

"Riley, quick...why is the portal not disappearing!"

Riley went over to the monitors and typed away before a digital diagram of the D-Reaper appeared.

"Yamaki...the D-Reaper on our end is destroyed, but it seems to have disintegrated in transport...which is good...but sir there is something coming through the portal. Two objects sir, both very powerful as shown by the Digital Scanner...and one is huge" Riley explained. Yamaki watched as the tamers' gaze focused on the portal.

"Just why hell can't these horrible days just end?" he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World- Southern Quadrant<strong>

Alphamon stood still as he watched the shocked face of the Sin of Pride. His eyes were rolled back into his head so they were pure white, the hints of red indicating the blood vessels. Red data flowed from the wound as Alphamon rested with his Ouryuken blade embedded in the Demon Lord's stomach. Alphamon sighed in relief as he watched the still Demon Lord. He stood and withdrew the large blade from Lucemon's stomach causing the body to spasm slightly upon its removal.

_"So it's finally over" _Naruto said. Alphamon nodded to his human half.

_"Hai, now let's go to Fanglongmon and..."_ the bio-merged Digimon halted in his steps as he heard the sound of choking. Alphamon whipped around with such speed he never even took notice of the whiplash effect on his neck. There he saw Lucemon spasming on the ground with golden coloured...stuff, coming out of his mouth. The substance began to condense and form something akin to foam and his eyes and mouth suddenly released large beams of light. When the golden substance compilated into one giant blob, Alphamon blinked as he saw the form of an angel, the initial form of Lucemon. The little Lucemon gave a small wave and a dark chuckle.

"Bye byeee" it said ominously before vanishing as light particles. As Alphamon tried to comprehend what just occurred, Lucemon's Chaos Mode began to rise from the ground, encased in bubbles of black energy. Much like how Naruto looked when he was coated in the fox cloak. Lucemon's body then swayed, his arms dangling and head bent low. His long blonde hair cascaded over his face and thus hid it from view.

_"Impossible" _Alphamon gasped as he watched the large stab wound from the Ouryuken begin to heal. Lucemon's head snapped up and Alphamon took a step back in surprise as he saw the eyes of his nemesis filled with the purple-black colour of the dark energy.

**"Thank you, Naruto..for getting rid of that pesky light side of my being"** Lucemon spoke in a demonic voice. Alphamon's eyes widened as Naruto's dreams suddenly flooded back into his mind. The demonic voice was just like that of the giant purple dragon from his dreams.

_"What...what are you?" _Alphamon gasped. Lucemon chuckled as his form became obscured by the dark energy, locking him away in a large sphere of black energy. Suddenly an explosion of data flakes erupted from the dark sphere and began to take shape.

**"LUCEMON CHAOS MODE DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

The data flakes took on the form of a giant dragon like beast. It was covered in purple scales. Gold lines that looked like veins were etched into its skin along its neck and upper arms. Ten purple, bar-like wings grew out from its back. Over seven of the wings were coloured symbols, each one representing one of the Deadly Sins. Red for Pride, Blue for Envy, Orange for Wrath, Indigo for Sloth, Purple for Greed, Yellow for Gluttony and Green for Lust. The dragon long tail was purple just like the rest of its body, with golden orbs embedded in it long the length of the tail. The tip of the tail branched off to form a hand like structure with three 'claws'. Its long muscular arms tensed as it grasped the dark orb that Lucemon was covered in, known as the Gehenna. Attached to each of its arms was a torn, purple wing. Three golden claws adorned its hands and feet. Its upper facial appearance was masked by a golden mask and its mouth seemed to be forever fixed to bare the sharp, white teeth held within it. The dragon behemoth released a roar as it finally took its first steps.

**"LUCEMON SHADOWLORD MODE!" **

Alphamon gulped, but he gripped his sword tightly. His form was coated in a green and black aura before he vanished.

**"ALPHA INFORCE!" **Alphamon yelled and suddenly the giant behemoth was attacked from all sides as the Alpha Inforce allowed for Alphamon to perform hyperspeed combat, which is why the Alphamon Inforce only allows the opponent to see the final move. Because Alphamon moves too fast to be seen until the last blow has been struck. Alphamon continued to slice away at the dragon before stopping in front of the dragon behemoth's damaged form and held up a single hand.

**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" **a blast of green energy launched itself at Lucemon ShadowLord Mode, sending the dragon flying back with a roar from the power of the attack. The dragon still seemed to have an ever tight grip on the sphere in its hands. The large dragon growled as it climbed back onto its feet and released a deafening roar. It took a deep breath and released a torrent of red flames from its jaws.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **and the sea of red flames flew towards the leader of the Royal Knights. The black and gold armoured Digimon quickly spun the Ouryuken in his hands and blocked the attack and diverted the flames. However, the dragon seemed to keep the blast going on forever and Alphamon's arms were getting tired. Alphamon's eyes narrowed and the Aloof Hermit quickly stopped his spinning sword and slashed the flames, an arc of green and black energy slicing through the fire blast. The arc of green energy slammed into the dragon's face sending its head reeling back. But the dragon quickly recovered and slammed the earth with its tail and a large amount of earth flew through the air towards the alpha Digimon.

The Royal Knight held his sword and quickly sliced through one rock before spinning and releasing an arc of green energy. The energy sliced through five other rocks before Alphamon dropped down from his perch in the air and avoided the rest of them. As he dropped, he positioned his blade and stabbed it into the ground. A stream of green energy rocketed from the blade's edge and slammed into the dragon behemoth's leg. Lucemon roared as he slashed with his golden claws and white energy launched itself from the claws. Alphamon spread his wings and took to the skies before flying up and avoiding the attack.

Alphamon raised his hand and his palm filled with green energy. The energy suddenly expanded and became a swirling mass that opened up to reveal the colours of another dimension.

**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" **a large draconic creature plowed through the portal and crashed into Lucemon's draconic form. The dragon growled and released roar as it fell, but it countered by raising its tail. The tails claws which lay at its tip stabbed through the body of the serpentine body of the dragon from another dimension. The beast released a hiss of pain as it was hurled away and then burnt to a crisp from the crimson flames. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode roared and took a deep breath.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **The flames ejected themselves from the jaws of the beast, but Alphamon stabbed his sword into the ground and flashed through handsigns.

"Doton: DoKen no Jutsu!" a giant earth fist rose up from the ground and punched the purifying flames of the Sin of Pride's final form. The earthen fist continued through the fires, but couldn't make it that far as it melted into molten lava from the intense heat.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" the Royal Knight formed about four thousand clones of itself before leaping into the air. The Aloof Hermit released a battle cry as his one man army all held up their hands. The palms became coated in green energy.

**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" **and a great beam of emerald light flew towards the dragon, however the beast took to the skies and avoided the strike. It growled and the purple scaled behemoth opened its jaws to strike with its red fires only for it to be snapped shut from five kicks from five clones. The kagebunshins then shot off towards the dragon, each one wielding an Ouryuken.

**"OURYUKEN!" **they all swung the great Dragon King War Blade and slashed away at the dragon. However, the dragon became annoyed as it felt the attacks hacking away his flesh and released a bestial roar that sent them all flying away from the shockwave it caused. The clones remained stable, but were in shock at how powerful the creature was.

_"Boss, this thing is tough" _one clone said to the original. Alphamon nodded before holding up his hand and a large rasengan the size of three elephants formed. The clones followed their creator's move and all 4000 clones held the powerful Chou Oodama Rasengan in their palms.

_"NINPOU: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN RENDAN!" _the clones all leaped into the air, their rasengans held high above their heads.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **the crimson tongue of heated oxygen rocketed through the air and took out a great deal of clones, but the numbers were too many. The Alphamon horde parted the flames with their attacks before slamming all the spiraling chakra spheres onto the body of the behemoth. The dragon released a roar as its flesh was torn away and a large explosion of chakra sent it flying through the air and spinning into a large boulder which broke from the impact. The Alphamon clones then all flashed through handsigns and took a deep breath.

_"FUUTON: DAITOPPA/ WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" _and a large twister rocketed out of all the clones' mouths before the original Naruto came through with a Rasenshuriken. The winds all flew into the spiraling shuriken as Alphamon hurled it at the downed Lucemon.

_"Collaboration Jutsu: Rasen Arashi no Jutsu/ Collaboration Jutsu; Spiraling Storm Jutsu!" _the large spiraling shuriken sliced into the chest of the behemoth before expanding as a dome of pressurized wind. Alphamon panted as his clones vanished. However, Alphamon was caught off guard as sudden burst of white energy sent him flying through the air. The great dragon roared in defiance towards its would-be-executioner.

**"You cannot defeat me, Naruto" **Lucemon spoke, **"I am immortal in this form. You have no hope of defeating me, not even Fanglongmon would be able to stop me" **

Alphamon groaned as he stood to his feet.

_"You may be strong, but I WILL defeat you!" _and the Royal Knight called forth the Ouryuken and hurled it at Lucemon. Alphamon then used the Alpha Inforce an vanished from sight. Lucemon was suddenly met with a powerful slashed that sent his gigantic form flying. Alphamon the followed up with multiple blasts of emerald energy.

**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" **a large portal formed and a giant three headed bird flew from the other dimension and attacked the giant dragon. Lucemon gritted his large teeth as the large bird began to tear away his flesh with its claws and beaks. The giant behemoth used his tail and stabbed the points of the 'claws' at the end of his tail and hurled the large bird away. Alphamon jumped atop his steed and held the Ouryuken high.

_"ATTACK!" _the large bird released a screech before flying at the dragon. Lucemon growled as he avoided the inital strike and slapped the bird with his muscular tail before releasing a burst of white energy from each of the crowns that were in the form of the symbols of the Seven Deadly Sins.

**"ANIHILISM MAELSTROM!" **the white energy beams flew towards the bird, but Alphamon quickly flashed through handsigns.

_"Katon: Karyuendaan no Jutsu!" _The fiery reptile burst forth from Alphamon's jaws and impacted with the light beams. Though it was quickly overwhelmed, it allowed time for the knight's steed to rise above the attack and avoid it causing a large explosion that was sure to kill the bird had it landed. The bird suddenly released a blast of wind from its wings as it flapped them. The wind gusts impacted with the masked reptile that was Lucemon, but it had no effect as the purple scaled reptile flew through the air and through the wind attack, crashing its shoulder against the chest of the bird. The bird screeched in pain before flying away to escape further pain. Alphamon stuck to the bird with chakra as it performed aerial maneuvers to avoid the attacks from Lucemon.

The three headed bird released a projectile of pressurized air in retaliation while also performing its wind gusts to slow down Lucemon. The bird quickly performed a loop-de-loop to avoid a blast of energy from Lucemon and appeared behind the dragon as the two beasts flew through the air. Alphamon held his hand and fired multiple blasts of green energy that impaled themselves through the wings of the great Sin of Pride's form. However, Alphamon gritted his teeth as he saw the beast's flesh heal itself.

The bird quickly put on a burst of speed and slammed head on into Lucemon's body causing it to jerk forward and tumble through the air. Alphamon leaped off of his steed and stabbed the Ouryuken into the head of the dragon and tore a large gash in its skull as he dragged the blade through the skull. Alphamon then jumped off and flipped through air so that he was upside-down and put his hands in his favourite ninjutsu sign.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" a clone formed in front of the Aloof Hermit and he threw his copy at the dragon.

"BUNSHIN DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!" Alphamon yelled as he flew away with his bird. The clone gave a loud laugh and exploded as it came into contact with Lucemon's draconic form. The dragon roared in pain before it healed itself. It glared at the two opponents and put on a burst of speed.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **a torrent of red fire struck the bird and sent it careening to the ground, crashing through two large boulders before slamming into a cliff face. This resulted in a rock slide that crushed the three headed bird. Alphamon turned so that he was flying backwards, his wings beating rapidly as he attempted to keep this style of flying.

**"ANIHILISM MAELSTROM!" **the giant dragon roared as it released seven powerful light beams at the Royal Knight who flipped and twisted to avoid them before he flw at the head of the dragon. Alphamon seemed to vanish from sight as the Aloof Hermit applied the Alpha Inforce and his hyperspeed combat came into play. The dragon was struck in the head, stomach, twice on each wing with a Digitalize of Soul attack. A kick to the neck caused the head to reel forward before the final move was seen. Alphamon twirled the Ouryuken as he flew up towards the violet scaled reptile's chin and sliced the giant's head in half. Alphamon quickly flew back to gain some distance as he saw his opponent's movement falter as both sides of the head bled red data flakes as smoothly as blood flowed from a human.

_"He just never stays down, I've killed that thing so many times now" _Naruto said.

_"Naruto, let's go to Fanglongmon. He might be able to help us with him" _Alphamon said to his human half. Naruto nodded from within his sphere of data and the Royal Knight flew off in the direction of Fanglongmon. The dragon's head healed as its two halves joined together.

**"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME BOY!" **Lucemon roared as he breathed a crimson fire blast after his opponent, but the attack was already too far out of range and ended up burning nothing but air. With a mighty flap of each of his ten wings, Lucemon ShadowLord put on a great burst of speed and was quickly catching up to the holder of the empty seat. Alphamon was suddenly surrounded by a green aura and vanished from view. Lucemon cursed at that.

* * *

><p>Fanglonmon roared in pain as he was struck by a large tentacle from the D-Reaper half that was in the Digital World. The great god countered with a tongue of golden flames coming from his mouth. The attack struck and the D-Reaper shrunk away to avoid the attack. Fanglongmon growled before stabbing his claws into the earth and a stream of light and dark energies fused into one explosive blast that blew a large hole in the D-Reaper's form. The golden scaled dragon panted. He had been fighting for so long he forgot that he didn't even notice that his DigiCores only had enough energy for a few more go-s. Only two of his eight DigiCores remained active and ready for use. The D-Reaper suddenly grew taller and was about to crash down on the might dragon god, but was suddenly stopped. Fanglongmon's orange eyes looked in confusion as he saw the D-Reaper's form suddenly freeze up. It was then that he saw multiple, deep slash marks appeared all over the D-Reaper's body causing it collapse onto the earth.<p>

Fanglonmon looked up to see a winged knight, a giant sword coated in a green aura held in its hands.

_"You okay?" _Alphamon asked. Fanglongmon's eyes widened as he stared into the red eyes of the Royal Knight.

**"Alphamon...but that can't be?"** Fanglongmon gasped.

_"Well believe it. Besides it's not really me, it's me and Naruto. We bio-merged again to become Alphamon" _Fanglonmon nodded in understanding.

**"I see, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be fighting Lucemon?" **Alphamon turned away and fired a blast of green energy at the rising D-Reaper causing its form to fly apart, thus prolonging the time it would take for it to reform. Fanglonmon released a roar and then the earth tore apart and the D-Reaper's body fell into the giant chasm before the earth was sealed up once more.

**"That should hold it back down for a few thousand years in human time wouldn't you say?" **Alphamon chuckled at the joke before both he and the fifth god of the Digital World became serious.

_"Hai, I am...but he suddenly digivolved. His power is far beyond that of any Digimon I have ever seen. Your power is now exactly equal to his if not a bit greater" _Alphamon explained as he flapped his wings. The golden dragon gaped in shock.

**"Greater...than my own" **those words rattled his very DigiCore. Suddenly the two heard a roar and turned to see Lucemon ShadowLord, a few feet away from them.

**"My, my Naruto. Going for help I see" **Lucemon said through the mouth of his draconic puppet.

(A/N: Alphamon and Fanglongmon don't know that its just a puppet)

**"Lucemon...you really are a monster" **Fanglongmon growled.

_"Fanglongmon please, I need your assistance" _Alphamon pleaded. The great Dragon of the Center nodded before both Digimon turned to face their one opponent.

**"Now, now Fangy...you're tired from fighting the D-Reaper. You should GO TO SLEEP!" **Lucemon roared as he released a breath of red flames from his jaws which Fanglongmon met with his own golden flames. The two attacks met and an explosion resulted. However, Lucemon flew through the smoke towards the tired dragon god and raised one forearm and slammed it down on the head of the god sending Fanglongmon to the ground. Alphamon appeared in front of the behemoth and kicked it squarely in the face as the final move of his combo. Lucemon's draconic form released a roar of pain as its arms, legs, tail and head were suddenly cleave from its body. Alphamon, having slashed away the body parts before using Alpha Inforce. However, the body parts extended as if they were made of playdough and reattached themselves to the main body.

**"I cannot be defeated"**

**"So you say...this might cost the Digital World, but it's the only way" **Fanglongmon growled as he flew into the air and tackled the other large reptile.

**"TAIKYOU!" **the Dragon of the Centre released a giant blast of light and darkness energy, but the dragon behemoth seemed to grin before the Geheena in its grip suddenly released a pulse and absorbed the attack.

**"Tsk tsk. Forfeiting your own world for my destruction using Taikyou. Fanglongmon, you really are desperate" **

**"If I weren't...tired from...fighting the damn Chaos...I'd be a much better challenge" **Fanglongmon panted. However, the dragon was suddenly struck in the side as a white energy beam from an Anihilism Maelstrom fired. The dragon god flew through the air before the other six beams descended upon Fanglongmon and created a crater upon the Huanglong Ore covered dragon's impact with the ground.

Lucemon chuckled as he looked at Alphamon.

**"You know, Naruto...Dorumon. I'm going to be a ruler of both worlds" **

Alphamon looked confused before he was suddenly smacked away by the behemoth's snake like tail. Alphamon quickly performed a catspring, leaping to his feet and gaped as he saw Lucemon flying up into the portal that led to the Real World.

****_"Fanglongmon, I know you're weak right now, but do what you can to keep the portal to the Real World open" _

**"I'll...try"** the golden scaled dragon replied as he watched Naruto fly after the Sin of Pride.

The two powerful Digimon entered the portal and were sent through the rip in space-time at breakneck speeds. Lucemon held the front while Alphamon followed not too far behind. Lucemon chuckled as he gazed back and released a blast of red fire.

_"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba/ Wind Style: Wind Blade!" _the wind blade diverted the fires thus keeping the caped Digimon safe. Suddenly a white light formed around both of them and Lucemon released a roar as he landed atop a building with enough force to cause it to collapse. Alphamon flew out and grabbed Lucemon. Using his enhanced strength multiplied by his use of the Kyuubi's chakra to power his arms, Alphamon hurled the Demon Lord's ShadowLord mode into the sky and blasted it with a green energy blast. However, the dragon recovered and slapped away the attack.

**"ANIHILISM MAELSTROM!"**

**"DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!" **

White energy blasts met a gigantic monster made up of a combination of a gorilla, tiger and lizard. The two attacks caused a large explosion as the beast took the full force of the attack, crashing into the streets of Shinjuku below. The beast then disappeared as green flakes of data. Alphamon then quickly vanished from sight and Lucemon was suddenly imapled from all sides by the Royal Knight's Ouryuken and was only able to catch a glance of the final strike. A powerful Chou Oodama Rasengan slammed full force into the behemoth's face and sent it flying, but Lucemon got in a shot as his tail slapped Alphamon with such force that the Royal Knight went through five buildings before being embedded half way through a solid concrete structure. Alphamon groaned as he freed himself. His wings quickly snapped back into place and took on a reddish hue as the youkai of Naruto's bijuu healed it. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode crashed through the many buildings sending them toppling to the ground as a result before firing off a powerful blast of red fire.

**"YOU CANNOT WIN, ALPHAMON!" **Lucemon roared as the fire blast suddenly increased in strength. Alphamon gritted his teeth and was pushed back as the Ouryuken took the hit, the only thing keeping it from shattering from the force or melting from the heat of the purifying flames being the aura of the Alpha Inforce surrounding both blade and wielder. However, the attack was able to push Alphamon back and the attack caused a large explosion. The Royal Knight flew skyward and arched through the air before impacting the top of the concrete structure he was embedded in previously.

Alphamon groaned in pain before an egg of black and gold energy surrounded the Royal Knight and he was changed back into Naruto and Dorumon.

The blonde shinobi rose up to a sitting position and looked over himself and saw his groaning partner.

"DORUMON!" the X-Antibody holder grunted as he also sat up.

"Naruto...I think...we're losing" Dorumon joked. Naruto smirked at his partner's attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah...it seems for the first time...we're actually going to lose" Naruto said as he watched Lucemon's giant face, the giant face of a masked dragon, stare at them. The jaws of death opened and red fire compiled within the darkness of the maw of the devil.

"It's been good Dorumon"

"See ya bro"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both tamer and partner looked to see Ophanimon and Sakuyamon dive in and perform a brutal double kick to the dragon's head. The behemoth's head snapped to the side before it was impaled by Ophanimon's javelin and Sakuyamon's staff.

**"FOX DRIVE!"**

**"EDEN's JAVELIN!" **

The two attacks tore through the flesh of the great beast and the two females flew off, but Lucemon growled and roared. A shockwave sent the two flying, but Sakuyamon, being lighter flew farther. She was caught by HiAndromon though, but her armour was shown to be cracked and damaged.

_"Just a...roar. And it did that much" _Sakuyamon gasped before falling unconscious.

"RIKA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at seeing his girlfriend's bio-merged form being sent flying away. Attack suddenly bombarded the giant dragon beast, but Lucemon smirked at their effort and merely absorbed them into the Geheena, the dark sphere held within his claws. Ophanimon was shocked as she saw Lucemon' crowns glow and release beams of white light. The attack was avoided, but the impact it caused, everything in a fifty mile radius erupted into fire and smoke from the attack. The tamers looked in shock and were frozen in fear at the awesome power of the leader of the Demon Lords.

**"DARE NOT CHALLENGE ME, WEAKLINGS!" **Lucemon roared. Ophanimon, whether it be from stupidity or from her want to protect her friends (a little bit of both it seems), the ten winged angel charged with javelin in hand.

**"You annoy me, pest" **the giant behemoth growled as it slammed its clawed hand against Ophanimon and atop the structure that Naruto and Dorumon were resting on. Her form was embedded quite deeply in the concrete and Naruto and Dorumon were frozen at seeing their precious people being defeated like they were nothing. They were strong...but Lucemon was stronger. Naruto and Dorumon grunted as they crawled over to their fallen friend. Ophanimon was wrapped in an egg of gold data before she reverted back to Gatomon.

"Gato-chan...are you alright?" Dorumon asked with tears lining his eyes. Gatomon coughed, her smaller form allowing her to, painfully, pry herself from the crater that Lucemon made with her.

"Not really" she said, "Doru-kun...I'm scared"

Dorumon and Gatomon were suddenly wrapped in Naruto's arms as he stood to his feet. His legs wobbling as he tried to stand.

"Guys..." the blonde shinboi looked as Lucemon burnt away Shinjuku with his fiery breath. The city set alight with fire and light, the other tamers trying their best to stop him...but to no avail. Lucemon sent them back with a roar and a slap of his tail, grounding them. Luckily, MarineAngemon had managed to put up a shield that took the brunt of the impact, but they were still heavily damaged.

"I've loved being with you two. I appreictaed every moment I had because you guys were the family I never had...but it seems that even one year in this universe has nearly caused its destruction. I'm nothing, but trouble...I cause this. My being here, my giving in to Lucemon's deal to come to the Digital World to escape my own...I'm sorry. Do you guys hate me for coming here?" he asked. Dorumon and Gatomon looked shocked as they watched their tamer with tears lining his eyes before they smirked and latched onto their tamer and stared once more into the jaws of defeat and the open maw of Lucemon's behemoth form.

"No, Naruto. You were the best thing that could have happened to us. You brought us together, you gave us the chance to be stronger and because of you, we were able to at least fight and try to stop him. You're our best friend, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...don't forget that" Naruto's body shook as he finally let his tears fall. His body was in so much pain he couldn't stand it and he fell to his knees and hugged his partners closer to him.

Lucemon chuckled as he watched his prey's last moments. The tamer and his two partners turned and glared at him, tears streaming from their eyes like miniature rivers.

**"Die" **was all the three heard as Lucemon fired his attack.

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon shut their eyes as the red flames flew towards them. However...

_"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA DIE, DATTEBANE!"_

_ "I ENTRUSTED MY WILL OF FIRE TO YOU, SON! DO NOT DIE!"_

**"KIT, FIGHT TO LIVE!"**

Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon's eyes snapped open as they heard the voices in their heads.

'Kyuubi...but whose voices were those other two?' the blonde shinobi was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto's D-Arks for Dorumon and Gatomon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of him before they bathed the two in a glow of silver light. The light acted as a shield and held back the fiery attack before condensing around the trio.

**UNITY SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION**

**"DORUMON..."**

**"GATOMON..." **

**"DNA BIO-MERGE TO..."**

Naruto was suddenly encased in a silver egg of data and saw Dorumon and Gatomon become their mega forms. Naruto then combined with his two partners in the silver egg of data. A silver coloured wire frame formed before it was given shape. The wire frame was then coated in muscle and skin. The image of the new Digimon was like that of a black scaled dragon. Aqua coloured spines projected out of the Digimons back going down from the skull to tip of its long tail. Suddenly Alphamon's leg armour and chest armour formed covering the body of the draconic beast with it. Eight golden wings, similar to that of Ophanimon's wings sprouted out of the dragon's back. Its left arm was suddenly coated in amber coloured armour before it was set ablaze. Orange-yellow flames coating the armour. Its right was suddenly coated in aqua coloured armour like that of Ophanimon's armour and its hand, a a silver sword with the image of a black dragon imprinted on the blade was clutched in its grip. A silver horn grew from the dragons nose and its eyes snapped open to show the glowing silver eyes within its sockets. Suddenly the chest armour began to take on a slightly reddish hue as Naruto's Shiki Fuuin seal symbol burned itself into the armour. Five claws formed on each hand and on its feet, three claws. Its teeth bared as it growled. The newly formed Digimon released a deafening roar as the egg of silver data burst apart.

**"VALDEUSMON!"**

**(A/N: Well that's chapter 28. Hope you all enjoyed it. Note that for those of you who have read my two unfinished stories, Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess (A NarutoxLegend of Zelda:Twilight Princess) and Naruto: Johto Journeys, I have NOT discontinued or abandoned them, I was just too wrapped up in this story to actually get a good grip on them. Also I have a poll I will be putting up for my Legend of the Wolf and the Fox as to whether or not I should put Naruto and Midna as a pairing in the story. The D-Reaper is finished and now the next chapter...the final battle. **

**With the tamers defeated only Naruto and his bio-merged unity digivolved form stands to fight the behemoth that is Lucemon ShadowLord Mode. Now loose in the Real World how will this cataclysmic battle turn out? Will Naruto be victorious? Will Lucemon triumph and finally gain control of both the Real and Digital Worlds? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the final action-packed chapter, Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 29: The End.**

**Note: Yes Valdeusmon is a Digimon of my own creation I had created since the beginning of this story when I had brought in Gatomon. Now here is the information on Valdeusmon.**

** Valdeusmon's name comes from the combination of the Latin words 'Valde' meaning 'Great' and 'Deus' meaning 'god'. Valdeusmon is a combination of Naruto's DNA with the Digital make-up of Ophanimon and Alphamon with the draconic pieces in its data coming from Dorugoramon. **

**Level: Super Ultimate **

**Its right arm has a gauntlet that can create golden flames and allow the Digimon to call upon the fire at will, the gauntlet is called Vulcan after the Roman god of fire. Vulcan is a gauntlet that has no physical form when not worn by its wielder (insert Digimon name here) and will not allow any other Digimon to do so, but when put on the gauntlet extends a metallic casing that also erupts into flames upon being worn thus will literally have an arm of fire. It wields a sword made of Aquamarine Chrome Digizoid with the image of a horse's head and two wings of gold Chrome Digizoid that make up the sword's hilt, named Angelus which can call upon the power of light.  
>Attacks- Amaterasu, the golden flames are unleashed from the gauntlet Vulcan in a high intensity blast which is named after the goddess of fire and light from Japanese myth.<strong>

**Crucifixion- the Digimon slashes the air with the sword, angelus, making a cross of pure light. The cross moves at the speed of light and then appears behind its opponent and binds them by chains of light to it. It is nearly impossible to break free of these bonds. Only a Sovereign or highly powerful mega can break free, but even then it will be a task to do so. (Fanglongmon can do it easily since he's pretty God of the Digital World)**

**Dragon God's Angelic Fire- Vulcan must require a wielder in order to remain in gauntlet form. The Digimon removes Vulcan from his hand and Vulcan becomes a highly destructive ball of golden flames. The Digimon then uses the holy energy within Angelus to creates a large energy sphere of gold and white. The energy then surrounds itself around the Digimon in an aura of flame and energy that then takes the form of a dragon. (Insert Digimon name) performs slams into the opponent as the Digimon moves at approximately mach 5 when performing this attack and the energy surrounded the enemy in an orb of fire and holy energy that will ultimately turn them to nothing as the attack burns on a cellular level as the flames and holy energy attack the DigiCore while simultaneously burning away ever single outer physical characteristic (skin, claws, eyes, teeth, wire frame, etc.) all in a matter of seconds before ultimately releasing a catastrophic explosion that could destroy everything in a 100 mile radius.**

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be the last, followed by an epilogue so that I can make the story an even 30 chapters. Please review EVERYONE who reads this chapter so that I can at least see if I can get this story up to at least 400 reviews before its finished-K.D. See you guys soon)**


	29. Chapter 29:The End

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 29: The End

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_**A/N:The end is here. The final chapter with action. This chapter have a bit less action than most of my other chapters and tried to do what I could to maximise the action in it. I did my best to do a good fight scene and hopefully you guys will like it. It has been an honour to meet so many nice readers. I would recommend you guys try out my NarutoxLegend of Zelda story and my NarutoxPokemon story after I complete this story since those two are incomplete and I will be focusing solely on those two after I have finished this one. Also for those of you who DO read my Naruto: Johto Journeys story and The Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess, NOTE that I have NOT abandoned them, I have merely put them on hold until I finish this one. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE A PICTURE OF VALDEUSMON I HAVE POSTED AN IMAGE ON MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT. THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**ALSO to those of you who have asked for a sequel...I am deeply sorry, and I don't want to disappoint you all, but..I am NOT...GOING TO LEAVE THIS STORY WITHOUT A SEQUEL (I'm so evil for doing that) I honestly think this story could have a sequel so I will be doing it. Though know that once this story is finished, like I have mentioned before, I will be focusing on my Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess and my Naruto: Johto Journeys so when I'm finished, you guys take a look see at those two for me please will ya. And once those stories are done, I will start the sequel that I have planned for THIS and the sequel to Johto Journeys. **_

_**Well guys have fun reading this. Hopefully it meets your expectations since the chapter will be relatively short in terms of battle length since the final battle whenever I reach here...my imagination just shuts down and I have to keep restarting it over and over to get it to work as well as I hae let it do so far.**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA DIE, DATTEBANE!"_

_"I ENTRUSTED MY WILL OF FIRE TO YOU, SON! DO NOT DIE!"_

_**"KIT, FIGHT TO LIVE!"**_

_Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon's eyes snapped open as they heard the voices in their heads._

_'Kyuubi...but whose voices were those other two?' the blonde shinobi was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto's D-Arks for Dorumon and Gatomon suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated in front of him before they bathed the two in a glow of silver light. The light acted as a shield and held back the fiery attack before condensing around the trio._

_**UNITY SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION**_

_**"DORUMON..."**_

_**"GATOMON..." **_

_**"DNA BIO-MERGE TO..."**_

_Naruto was suddenly encased in a silver egg of data and saw Dorumon and Gatomon become their mega forms. Naruto then combined with his two partners in the silver egg of data. A silver coloured wire frame formed before it was given shape. The wire frame was then coated in muscle and skin. The image of the new Digimon was like that of a black scaled dragon. Aqua coloured spines projected out of the Digimons back going down from the skull to tip of its long tail. Suddenly Alphamon's leg armour and chest armour formed covering the body of the draconic beast with it. Eight golden wings, similar to that of Ophanimon's wings sprouted out of the dragon's back. Its left arm was suddenly coated in amber coloured armour before it was set ablaze. Orange-yellow flames coating the armour. Its right was suddenly coated in aqua coloured armour like that of Ophanimon's armour and its hand, a a silver sword with the image of a black dragon imprinted on the blade was clutched in its grip. A silver horn grew from the dragons nose and its eyes snapped open to show the glowing silver eyes within its sockets. Suddenly the chest armour began to take on a slightly reddish hue as Naruto's Shiki Fuuin seal symbol burned itself into the armour. Five claws formed on each hand and on its feet, three claws. Its teeth bared as it growled. The newly formed Digimon released a deafening roar as the egg of silver data burst apart._

_**"VALDEUSMON!"**_

_NOW_

How the mighty have fallen. The great city of Shinjuku, was tall and proud was now burning by the sea of red flames. Smoke filled the air and blotted out the sun. Tall buildings that once stood tall were now broken and some were even reduced to rubble. A News helicopter viewed the entire scene from high above before focusing on two lone figures. Atop a large concrete building, a lone figure faced off against the cause of this destruction. A black scaled dragon with eight golden wings, silver eyes and had black and gold armour covering its body along with a fiery gauntlet and aqua coloured armour on its left and right arms, respectively.

The unity bio-merged Digimon looked over its new body and clenched its fist. It looked at the sword in its right hand before sheathing the holy blade, waiting for the right time to wield its awesome power that could he feel was welled deep within the silver blade.

_'I feel...strong' _Naruto thought.

_"Well what else would you feel when you bio-merge with BOTH your partners" _Dorumon's voice said to his tamer.

_"So this is what bio-merge feels like...feels weird" _Gatomon's voice commented. Valdeusmon whipped its tail and slammed it on the concrete structure causing it to form a crater from the strength. The black dragon held up its hands and observed them, clenching them into fists to get a feel for its new form. Its wings fluttered lightly before widely spreading outwards revealing all eight wings in their golden glory. Valdeusmon floated a few inches off the ground before blinking and looking at the growling Lucemon ShadowLord behemoth.

**"HOW DARE YOU LIVE BOY!" **the behemoth roared before releasing a torrent of crimson flame at the newly formed Digimon. Valdeusmon looked up and stared as the large sea of flames engulfed him.

_"NARUTO/_NARUTO!" the tamers cried out in alarm at seeing their leader's being surrounded by the purifying flames of purgatory. Lucemon ended the stream and chuckled darkly.

**"Some new form that turned out to be, it was as weak as a Koromon" **the Fallen Angel chuckled. The dragon behemoth roared in triumph, but was silenced when a swirling sound was heard. The giant sea of flames that was in the air suddenly began to swirl and move in a spiral shape, as if being sucked into something. Everyone watched as the flames vanished into the fiery gauntlet on Valdeusmon's arm.

_"Interesting ability" _the black dragon commented before pointing the gauntlet, Vulcan, that made its left arm at Lucemon. However, before the Super Ultimate could do anything, Lucemon lashed out with his claws and slammed Valdeusmon into a building before whipping his tail out. The golden winged dragon flew through the air before slamming hard into another building and he was suddenly impacted with seven beams of light energy. Smoke resulted from the collision and the building that Valdeusmon slammed into, collapsed. Lucemon roared, peering through the dust cloud for his opponent to see if the jinchuriki survived. However, while Lucemon was looking at the rubble of the building, Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon's bio-merged form remained suspended in the air with absolutely no damage at all. His wings folded over his body in a protective manner.

Valdeusmon roared as he spread out his wings and smirked at Lucemon.

_"That all you got?" _Valdeusmon asked. Lucemon growled at the Super Ultimate.

**"Don't take me lightly boy, I am the Sin of Pride, the most powerful of all Seven Demon Lords. Even Fanglongmon trembles before my might" **the dragon behemoth spoke with Lucemon's voice. The dragon behemoth roared and released a shockwave that caused rubble to fly everywhere, but the black scaled dragon remained where it was in the air. A powerful smack from Lucemon's tail sent Valdeusmon to the ground before it was stomped on by the purple scaled beast. The golden masked dragon raised its foot once more and brought it back down on the smaller Digimon, which was about the size of Dorugoramon. The giant Demon Lord's ultimate form began to repeatedly crash its foot down down upon the unity bio-merged Digimon before taking a deep breath and exhaling a storm of red fire upon the Digimon. A large explosion resulted from the blast and the behemoth that was Lucemon growled at the downed Digimon.

The smoke cloud that formed from the explosion disappeared and Lucemon ShadowLord Mode was in shock was he saw...nothing.

_"Yo, Lucemon. Over here"_ The large dragon turned only to see Valdeusmon with its right fist drawn back_. _A smirk formed on the black dragon's face._ "My turn, teme" _

Valdeusmon launched the aqua armoured fist at the golden masked dragon. The Sin of Pride, along with everyone else who was viewing the battle, were caught by surprise as the punch sent the large draconian beast soaring through the air before crashing into a building.

The other tamers could only watch in shock at the strength this new Digimon possessed. Kenta whipped out his D-Ark and scanned the new Digimon, but Valdeusmon's image showed up without any data at all.

"Guys...this Digimon has no data" Kenta said.

_"So...it's a new Digimon?"_ Gallantmon asked. Sakuyamon groaned as she watched Naruto in his new form and smirked before she split up into Rika and Renamon.

_"Rika, Renamon!" _MegaGargomon picked up the two, _"You guys okay?"_

"Hai, just a bit tired. Though guys, I don't think we could stand a chance against that dragon thing...I mean I got knocked out by a mere roar from it" Rika said. The other nodded.

_"I agree" _BanchoLeomon said as he glowed before splitting off into Elecmon and Jeri. The other bio-merged Digimon split off into their human and Digimon components before looking at the slightly damaged Hypnos Towers.

_"Guys, get back in here, it's too dangerous" _Yamaki contacted the Digimon through the link. The Digimon, being the only ones that could hear his voice, replayed the message to their tamers.

"Let's go then...Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon in their new form should me more than enough for that thing...what is it anyways?" Takato asked as he took out his golden D-Ark and scanned the rubble where a bit of Lucemon's wing poked out. With the piece of data scanned everyone watched with wide eyes as they saw the image of Lucemon. The images flashed between regular Lucemon, Lucemon Chaos Mode and Lucemon ShadowLord Mode while also displaying information about each form in three separate paragraphs of data.

"Lucemon...the Fallen Angel Digimon" Takato read, "Guys, we should go back inside to look up on this... Lucemon"

The other tamers nodded at the goggle wearing tamer and ran towards the twin Hypnos Towers to take refuge in them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I think the city would have had enough sense to evacuate every single citizen when the D-Reaper appeared so to those who are wondering, No regular humans were killed during this battle)**

The rubble fell atop the dragon, but the beast rose up and scattered the large rocks everywhere. A tongue of red flame flew forth from its jaws, but it was quickly absorbed by the fiery gauntlet, Vulcan. The dragon raised Vulcan before firing off a red blast of fire of the absorbed flames. Lucemon raised the Gehenna in his hands and absorbed his own attack thus not causing any damage to his reflection's form. However, that was too good to be true for the armoured reptile appeared in front of the masked behemoth and crashed a powerful kick to its chin snapping its head upwards before Vulcan became covered with golden fire. An uppercut smashed into the dragon's chin sending it skyward. Lucemon spread his ten purple wings and steadied himself and charged up seven spheres of light.

**"ANIHILISM MAELSTROM!" **the seven beams of light fell as pillars towards the Super Ultimate, but Valdeusmon smirked before flapping its wings and flew towards the attack. The black dragon flashed through handsigns before taking a deep breath.

_"KATON: SAIKYO NO KARYUENDAAN NO JUTSU/ FIRE STYLE: OMEGA FIRE DRAGON BLAST JUTSU!" _a giant red fire dragon blasted from Valdeusmon's maw and clashed with the seven light beams causing a massive explosion. Two light beams however, managed to avoid destruction and blasted through the smoke cloud which Valdeusmon avoided. A large blast of fire came out through the smoke, but it was absorbed into Vulcan before being fired back at Lucemon. Lucemon growled as he raised the Gehenna and absorbed his own attack.

_'At this rate, the battle could go on forever' _Naruto thought within the orb of silver data where he floated.

_'True, that orb of his absorbs any mid-range and long range attacks that come near him' _Gatomon said.

_'So the only way is through physical attacks and to perform our long range attacks at close range'_ Dorumon explained.

_'But it's invulnerable and also seems to possess a healing factor as well'_ Gatomon said. The two Digimon and their tamer that made up Valdeusmon growled in annoyance as it racked its brain trying to figure out a way to defeat the large Demon Lord, but was thrown out of it when the masked behemoth slammed its tail down upon their head. Valdeusmon spiraled downwards, but quickly recovered and rocketed back up, slamming a fiery punch to the face as he used Vulcan to attack the large dragon. Valdeusmon then spun and slammed his tail against the face of the dragon before grabbing it and throwing Lucemon away. Disappearing from his spot in a blur of speed, Valdeusmon appeared in front of the flying dragon and crashed a powerful kick to the back and then punching with his aqua armoured fist. Lucemon was sent upwards at an angle as another kick slammed into his behemoth's back. Valduesmon appeared right in front of the soaring dragon before raising his left arm and Vulcan suddenly became surrounded by golden fire. A large fire ball formed in the palm of the gauntlet.

**"AMATERASU!" **Valdeusmon yelled as he released a stream of golden fire from his gauntlet. The attack slammed into Lucemon and burned away the flesh where it struck as well slicing through the five wings on Lucemon's left side. Lucemon was sent soaring through the air, crashing into a large burning building and toppled it over causing a small domino effect as the building knocked over two others. Lucemon ShadowLord mode growled as the wings regrew at an inhuman pace.

**"You will pay..." **

_"Shut up!"_ Valdeusmon yelled with Naruto's voice as the golden winged reptile appeared in the Demon Lord's face and slammed a punch to the snout before striking out with a kick that had Lucemon skidding along the destroyed roads of Shinjuku.

_"Doton: Yougousha no Tsuchijin" _a large earthen lion rose up out of the earth before roaring as it raced towards the downed Demon Lord. Lucemon growled as he lashed out with his tail and crushed the lion.

_"Suiton: Kiba no Hidora" _a great multi-headed reptile made entirely of water condensed from the water vapour in the air and launched itself at the Sin of Pride. The water hydra bit into the flesh of the purple behemoth, but it rose up as if it felt almost no pain and suddenly released a blast of dark energy out from its body, causing the hydra to release its hold and be reduced to puddles.

**"AMATERASU!" **Valdeusmon roared as it launched a golden fire blast from the gauntlet. Lucemon raised the Gehenna and the golden flames were sucked into the orb of darkness, but Valdeusmon suddenly appeared in his face, Vulcan ablaze and fired off a punch. The flaming attack impacted with the face of the behemoth sending it skidding backwards before the black dragon appeared behind its opponent and held out its hand. The silver blade, Angelus, appeared out of a pillar of light before it was slashed horizontally.

An arc of white light flew forth from the blade and crashed into the beast of darkness. The behemoth was sent tumbling from the force behind the attack.

**"I-I-Impossible...I can't lose. Not when I've come so far" **the dragon growled as it rose to its feet before turning and releasing a blast of red flames. Valdeusmon was sent flying back from the attack, but unharmed due to his enhanced durability. Lucemon suddenly appeared in Valduesmon's field of vision, skull bent low. The large behemoth's skull slammed into the body of the smaller Digimon sending the black dragon flying through the air and through a building. Valduesmon roared as he crashed through that same building and held out his arms, stopping the following headbutt that Lucemon tried to use before twisting his body to the side. Lucemon was shocked as felt his body twist as it was sent slamming into the ground. Valduesmon threw the Demon Lord high into the sky and formed Angelus once more. The black, eight winged dragon, slashed upwards with its blade and an arc of light energy sliced the Demon Lord's behemoth form in half at the waist. However, before the two parts could join back, Valdeusmon suddenly appeared between the two halves and raised Vulcan.

**"AMATERASU!" **the golden fire blast rocketed into the upper half of Lucemon ShadowLord Mode sending that half flying away from the lower half. However, the lower half suddenly gained a mind of its own and kicked Valdeusmon. The silver eyed dragon grunted as it was sent upwards from the attack and was surprised at the speed of the lower half as it appeared above it and twisted, slamming the tail of the behemoth into its body. Valdeusmon slammed into a spire, knocking it off the top of the building. Valdeusmon shook its head to relieve itself of the dizziness before looking to see Lucemon's upper body region, rejoin with his lower half. The Demon Lord chuckled before observing the wreckage that was caused from their battle.

**"You know something shinobi...you always put your friends before yourself...so..." **Lucemon turned and faced the miraculously unharmed towers of Hypnos where the other tamers had hidden to avoid the catastrophic battle. The purple dragon opened his jaws.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **the raging ball of red fire raced through the air at unimaginable speeds towards the twin towers. Valdeusmon's eyes widened before he took off at a speed that caused the sound barrier to break. A large gust of wind passed Lucemon's behemoth form as the black dragon raced past him and stopped a few metres away from Hypnos where the raging fireball has just reached. With a punch using his holy gauntlet, the Super Ultimate broke through the attack and stopped the red fires. Valdeusmon panted slightly from using that level of speed and looked ahead of him, only to find Lucemon not there. Silver eyes darted everywhere.

_'Left'_ his eyes darted left. _'Right'_ he looked right before looking skyward.

_'Not up...so..._' the Super Ultimate level Digimon flew down with Vulcan ablaze. _"SO HE MUST BE BELOW!"_ Valdeusmon slammed Vulcan into the ground before the road split apart like when Moses parted the Red Sea.

**"AMATERASU!" **a sea of golden fire appeared in the chasm that was the streets, traversing the chasm before creating a pillar of golden fire as it impacted with Lucemon's form. Lucemon roared as he was sent upwards from the attack and when the fire pillar vanished into the Gehenna, he was struck with multiple arcs of light from his opponent's holy blade. Valduesmon raised Angelus high over its head, vanishing as a blur, before appearing above his opponent.

_"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY FRIENDS...COWARD!" _Angelus was brought down on the behemoth's head and a pillar of light descended from the tip of the blade when it made contact with the behemoth, however the attack was suddenly absorbed into the Gehenna. ShadowLord Mode turned and crashed the elbow of its forearm into Valdeusmon before following up with a headbutt. Valdeusmon skidded backwards before he was sent careening to the left through the air by Lucemon's draconic tail. Lucemon roared and released a blast of dark energy from his jaws. The attack blasted into Valdeusmon, but was suddenly eradicated as Valdeusmon raised Angelus. The white light parted the darkness before crashing into Lucemon's body.

Valdeusmon appeared above his opponent in a burst of speed and raised his gauntlet covered arm.

**"AMATERASU!" **a blast of golden fire slammed down upon the behemoth's head. Lucemon growled as he was knocked downwards before countering with a swipe from his tail. Valdeusmon raised its arm and took the attack, stopping it. Valdeusmon withdrew Angelus before so that both hands were free. The black dragon grabbed the tail and swung Lucemon around in a let go and the purple dragon crashed into a tower causing both the Digimon and the infrastructure to collapse. Lucemon quickly recovered, rising from the rubble and scattering it. Valdeusmon avoided the flying rocks before he was sent to the ground from a foot from the giant behemoth. When Valdeusmon was sent o the ground, Lucemon flipped and crashed his humongous tail down upon the Super Ultimate. Valdeusmon growled in annoyance as it met the road. However, just as he was about to rise up, Lucemon released a stream of red fire from his jaws.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **the attack crashed into Valdeusmon causing it to become even more embedded in the ground. Seven spheres of light appeared beneath each of the seven crown above the behemoth's wings.

**"ANIHILISM MAELSTROM!" **the seven sphere suddenly became condensed beams of white light that flew through the air, descending upon Valdeusmon. The white pillars of light impacted with the earth causing a large explosion. Valdeusmon flew out of the smoke cloud before calling upon Angelus and blocked the slash that Lucemon tried to get in with his left forearm. Sparks flew from the friction between the two, but Lucemon opened his jaws and released a stream of red fire. Valdeusmon redirected Lucemon's claws before raising Vulcan and absorbing the Tide of Despair.

**"AMATERASU!" **the golden fires blasted through air, but it was absorbed into the Gehenna. The dark orb of energy pulsed as Lucemon opened his behemoth's maw. A blast of dark energy flew from the jaws, but Valdeusmon used Angelus to slice the attack in half before throwing the holy blade. The silver sword embedded itself into Lucemon's forehead before the black dragon raced towards his sword and slammed his foot down upon the pommel, sinking the blade further into the purple scaled dragon. The beast growled as it tried to get Valdeusmon by shaking its head, but the eight winged dragon held onto his sword to keep his footing. A light pillar suddenly ejected itself from the tip of the blade and through the head of the beast. Lucemon's reflection floated still in the air as the light based attack continued to blast through his body. Once the attack ended, Valdeusmon withdrew the sword and it vanished into light particles. He flew off as the flesh of his beastly opponent healed.

Lucemon roared as he opened his jaws.

**"TIDE OF DESPAIR!" **the sea of red flames appeared once more, but the black scaled Digimon avoided the attack with a loop-de-loop before diving down and smashing a brutal right hook to the center of the beast's forehead. Lucemon was sent reeling back, but countered with a slashed from his back feet before slamming the side of his head against Valdeusmon. The eight winged dragon cursed as it flew towards a building. The eight winged dragon flipped in the air and planted its feet against the side of the piece of infrastructure and pushed off leaving noticeable cracks on the concrete structure, taking off like a bullet. The silver eyed Digimon slammed full force into the immortal dragon sending it flying through the air and into a building. The golden masked behemoth growled, baring its. always visible, teeth.

Valdeusmon gritted his teeth as he avoided and absorbed blasts of fire from the raging behemoth.

_"At this rate, the battle could go on forever" _Dorumon's voice spoke.

_"Yeah...and we're getting tired. We should have killed this guy by now, I mean we're feeling stronger than we ever were as Alphamon" _Naruto said.

_"Lucemon was right when he said he was immortal in this form...but there's got to be a weakness something that we haven't noticed" _Gatomon said as Valdeusmon raised his arm and caught a fireball from the Tide of Despair and flung it back right at Lucemon. The great behemoth raised the Gehenna and absorbed the attack, however Valdeusmon's eyes caught something when the orb absorbed the attack.

_"Guys..did you..."_ Naruto paused.

_"We see what you see, Naruto...so yeah we saw it" _Dorumon said.

_"There was an opening in the sphere when the attack was absorbed, as small as it was..it was there" _Gatomon said.

_"That thing never let go of the dark orb...it arms remained attached to it even when we slashed off the limbs with Angelus" _Naruto said.

Valdeusmon followed the actions of his three component souls and carried out the plan. The black scaled dragon flew towards the great beast and punched it in the snout with a brutal left hook. A right punch followed along with another left hook. The beast growled as it was knocked back before it was struck in the chin by a flaming uppercut as golden flames from Vulcan smashed into its chin. The behemoth rose high into the air before it was slapped down by Valdeusmon's powerful tail. Valdeusmon then summoned forth the silver blade and slashed downwards. An arc of white light descended and it was absorbed into the Gehenna, but Valdeusmon saw it again. The small opening.

**"AMATERASU!" **Valdeusmon released a powerful stream of golden fire towards the great beast's head, but it arched in the air as it was pulled towards the Gehenna. Valdeusmon smirked before continuously providing energy to keep up the attack. The golden winged, black scaled dragon then flew down, still releasing the stream of fire from his gauntlet. Once he got close enough, Valdeusmon let loose a more powerful Amaterasu causing the hole in the Gehenna to expand before cutting off the attack. Valdeusmon flew through his own attack and entered the Gehenna.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Gehenna<strong>

Valdeusmon opened his eyes as he looked around. It was pitch black, and as dark as dark can be. The Super Ultimate flew through the Gehenna, his silver eyes scanning the area. He lifted Vulcan and ignited the gauntlet with the golden flames of purity and watched in shock at what he saw. The eight winged dragon saw a giant white larva of some sort. The larva was pure white with a purple underbelly. It had five pairs of golden feathered wings with a purple lining on each one. Its underbelly was a transparent violet skin revealing a the red glow of its DigiCore. Two crimson eyes stared at Valdeusmon in the darkness of the Gehenna. This was Lucemon Larva Mode, the TRUE form of Lucemon.

Lucemon Larva Mode lives within the Gehnna, the behemoth that holds it is merely a reflection of Lucemon's evil dark side and can only be formed when it's light half if completely eradicated. Lucemon Larva Mode is not very powerful and often uses the behemoth to do its bidding, however, if Lucemon Larva Mode were to be defeated, the behemoth would go on a mindless rampage as it would no longer have a controller. Attacks that strike the behemoth are, through Lucemon's will, are absorbed into the Gehenna and the power from those attacks are converted into energy for Lucemon Larva Mode to thrive within the darkness of the orb. It also converts the energy from the attacks into power so Lucemon would be able to control the Gehenna.

**"Hello...my idiotic opponent" **Lucemon spoke.

_"Lucemon?"_ Valdeusmon moved away a few paces in alarm at realizing what this insect was.

**"Yes, this is my TRUE form...young shinobi. That behemoth you were fighting is a reflection of my dark half. It is immortal and as such I am immortal" **

_"No you're not...not anymore. I know to kill you, you insect and once I kill you, the beast you control will cease to exist"_ the black scaled reptile growled. Lucemon chuckled as his red eyes shone.

**"Care to test that theory?" **Lucemon seemed to grin even though he had no mouth present. Valdeusmon roared and lashed out with a fiery blast.

**"AMATERASU!" **

**"DARK VOID!** the golden flames suddenly vanished into the blackness of the Gehenna. Valdeusmon gritted his teeth before summoning his holy blade. The silver blade became illuminated by a holy light as Valdeusmon slashed with the light based attack. The light and darkness elements clashed and caused a large explosion to form. Valdeusmon smirked.

_"Told you" _

**"Told me what, Naruto...Dorumon...Gatomon" **the Sin of Pride chuckled. The smoke cloud cleared, shown by Angelus' light, as Lucemon floated there a shield of dark energy surrounding him. The crimson eyes of Lucemon Larva Mode shone as the insect suddenly appeared in Valdeusmon's face. Crimson met silver as both pairs of eyes stared into one another.

**"Let's see how you three face your greatest fears...NIGHTMARE PRISON!" **Valdeusmon's pupils changed from slitted to round as they suddenly dilated.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Nightmare<strong>

Naruto looked around as he found himself in a white void. The void suddenly released a bright flash in a rainbow of colours before the light died down and Naruto watched to find himself in Konoha once more. He walked through the village as he saw the streets were empty, there was no one around. However, his senses were suddenly assaulted by the sound and smell of something..burning? Naruto turned around and the previously clean streets were enveloped in fire. The screams of the villagers filled his ears and he watched as villagers ran past him, even through him, as if he didn't exist. He then saw a shadow run by him. He looked to his left where he saw the movement and he heard the gurgled cry of pain as the villagers had their throats ripped out by the shadowy figure. The blonde shinobi turned to see who or what the figure was. He watched as the shadow released its arm from the chest of one of the villagers before throwing the body into a burning building causing it collapse.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled as he saw the shadow turn towards him. Crimson orbs revealed themselves as the shadow opened its eyes. A toothy grin spread out across its face.

_"Who am I?" _the shadow chuckled. Naruto took a step back, he thought the shadow wouldn't have replied, after all no one else saw him or heard him for that matter so how could this creature?

_"Who am I, you ask...now now young Naruto. Don't you recognize me?" _the shadow stepped out of the shadows of a building and into the light of the fires of the burning village of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto gasped at what he saw.

"Y-Y-Y-You're...me" the blonde shinobi gasped. In front of him was an exact copy of himself only the eyes were crimson with slitted pupils and the sclera was pure black. His hair was streaked with crimson, whether it was from blood or it was just a natural colour of the dark Naruto, the original could not tell. Finally, he watched as his dark self covered itself in the demon cloak he was always got when he used Kyuubi's chakra, only it had all nine tails (A/N: Think Killer Bee's Version 1 form). Naruto stared at his dark half.

_"Oh, I'm more than just YOU, Naruto-kun. Kukukuku, I am the embodiment of every single feeling of anger, resentment, hatred and other negative emotions that you kept within your subconscious mind and locked away. All these feelings that you harboured towards Konoha, it was only until you were banished that I was given a physical form within your mind, but the cage still locked me away. Kukuku, what do you think of your TRUE self Naruto?" _Dark Naruto grinned as he walked towards his original.

"No...No, I would never...true I disliked Konoha, but I would never..."

_"Burn it to the ground? Kill every single man, woman and child that ever caused you misery within this Kami forsaken village?" _Dark Naruto yelled, _"They ridiculed us, Naruto. They spat on the ground we walked on, we rescued their precious Uchiha from that pedophile Hebi Sennin and what did they do...they kicked us out. Not even Obaa-chan was able to do anything. I'm pretty sure she wanted you gone as much as the rest of the village"_

"No...Obaa-chan, she..."

_"She saw us as nothing but a bother, Naruto. Always using her job as an excuse to leave whenever you went to see her, looking at you with that sneer that showed she was annoyed with you and wanted you to leave her sight. SHE DESERVED TO DIE AS MUCH AS THE REST OF THE VILLAGE WHEN I RAZED IT!" _Dark Naruto roared. Naruto flinched as he watched his darker half grin widely.

_"And the others, the supposed friends that you still kept close to your poor widdle bwoken heart when you were kicked out...THEY ALL FELT RESENTMENT TOWARDS YOU. KIBA CALLED YOU A FAILURE, NEJI ACTED LIKE AN ARROGANT PRICK AND SHOVED THE HAND OF FATE INTO YOUR STOMACH AS HE TRIED TO KILL YOU, KAKASHI NEVER REALLY TRAINED US FOCUSING SOLELY ON SASUKE. INO WAS JUST LIKE SAKURA, A FUCKING UCHIHA BITCH, HITTING US, BELITTLING US! I RAZED THIS VILLAGE FOR YOU, YOU WANTED THIS VILLAGE TO BURN NARUTO, THIS IS YOUR DEEPEST DESIRE, YOU WANT KONOHA TO FUCKING BURN TO THE FUCKING GROUND AND DESTROY EVERY SINGLE BITCH ASSHOLE THAT WRONGED YOU!" _Dark Naruto yelled. He watched as his original fell to his knees. Naruto was gaping with tears flowing from his eyes as he searched his heart for anything...anything that could stop himself from thinking that what Dark Naruto was saying was true.

The ground rumbled and several crucifixes rose up from the burning streets of Konoha. The Rookies, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade and every single person Naruto saw as precious within his former home, attached to their own wooden cross. Dark Naruto grinned widely as he held up his hand, claws reflecting the light of the fire.

_"Now watch as I kill these bitches" _Naruto looked up in shock as he saw Dark Naruto walk towards Kakashi and stab his hand through the silver haired man's chest and into his heart. Naruto nearly lost his stomach as he held back the bile and undigested food from leaving it, staring at the pumping heart in his darker half's palm before it was squished. Dark Naruto then raised his hand and tore out Kiba's throat, he punched Shino in the face till the Aburame's face was no longer recognizable. He tore off the limbs of Ino and Shikamaru using the tail from the demon cloak. Each time a comrade died, Naruto heard their screams, he heard their cries for the pain to end.

"Please...please stop!" he yelled. The red eyed Naruto chuckled before walking towards the original. Naruto stared into Dark Naruto's eyes, crimson meeting sapphire blue.

_"Listen to me, Naruto. You want this, this is your dream. Not to be Hokage, it was to destroy the village that tried to kill you and end your existence. If they had succeeded, then you never would have come to the Digital World, if they had succeeded, then you never would have met Dorumon and Gatomon. If they had succeeded...then you never would have met Rika-chan" _That did it. Naruto's head, which had been looking down at the ground, snapped up as he stared into his darker half's eyes. He was right, this village...his home...had nearly caused him to lose his life on countless occasions. He was unappreciated, he was insulted. He saved the village's life from Gaara and what did he get in return...a fucking banishment. Dark Naruto grinned as he watched Naruto's form become encased in red youkai, forming the one tailed formed as his hatred drew upon his bijuu's chakra.

**"Naruto, kit...listen to me. Fight this guy. KIT HE'S LYING, YOU'RE NOT LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW THIS VILLAGE IS YOUR HOME! KIT!" **the Kyuubi was utterly ignored as the kitsune demon's jinchuriki walked towards the body of Chouji and raised his youkai covered claw. He slammed his against the Akamichi's head, crushing it before slamming a rasengan into Hinata's body. He sliced Lee, Neji and Tenten in half at the waist in one fell swoop and then he watched his final victims.

"N-N-Naruto" Tsunade and Jiraya raised their heads, bleeding from many parts of their body from Dark Naruto's abuse. Dark Naruto grinned as he watched his other half about to strike down the two people he saw as parents.

_"Yes, Yes. Strike them down, make your body mine. Give in to your hatred, give in to the demon that you are. Show them that you are in fact the Kyuubi incarnate in its primal state" _Naruto's now red eyes stared at the busty blonde kage and the white haired Gama Sennin. He raised both hands and the youkai swirled into two rasengans. The orbs of spiraling chakra were held a few inches above the blonde's palms. Naruto thrust back his arms before attacking with the rasengan. The violet spheres of chakra were pushed forth with the youkai cloak's extendable limbs, but Naruto suddenly froze.

_"MATTERO NARUTO-KUN!" _Naruto looked around for the source of the voice when a white flash appeared in front of him. He looked around, still covered by his youkai cloak and watched as a red haired woman and a blonde haired man walked up to him. The blonde man had shining blue eyes and hair just as spiky, but longer than Naruto's. He wore a standard jonin outfit underneath a white cloak with a red flame pattern along the edges of the cloak. The red haired woman had her hair flow freely, nearly touching the floor of the white void where the three stood. She had grey eyes and wore an orange skirt that reached just below the knees and a black top with long orange sleeves.

_"Now, now Naruto-kun" _the woman said. The man nodded.

_"Naruto, don't listen to that dark half of yours. That is not you" _the man said. Naruto looked at the two figures and wondered who they were. He recognized the man at the first glance, the Yondaime Hokage...but the woman was a complete mystery to him, but she felt...familiar to him.

_"Naruto, do not let the darkness consume you" _the woman said, _"What that dark side of yours is telling you, is not the truth. He only wants to see pain and suffering, Naruto-kun. You are not a murderer" _the woman said. The Yondaime nodded before speaking.

_"Listen Naruto, I gave you the power of the Kyuubi not only in order to save Konoha, but also to aid you and keep you safe. I know you haven't had the best of childhoods, the constant assassination attempts, the being kicked out of shops, even the lack of attention to your person when people came to adopt at the orphanage" _the blonde Hokage paused, _"But Naruto...you cannot do this. You're better than them, do not let revenge fill your heart. As your father I'm telling you to not do this, you're my son Naruto...I don't want to see you go down this road" _

**"Y-Y-You have NO IDEA...what I've been through. To SEE it is one thing, but to actually EXPERIENCE what I have felt. The loneliness, the pain...it's too much"** Naruto broke down sobbing. The woman frowned as she turned towards Minato. The blonde Namikaze nodded to the woman as she walked up to Naruto and hugged him. His eyes snapped open and his crimson eyes watched the woman.

"**What...What are** you doing?" Naruto asked as his eyes became blue once more and the demon cloak receded, his anger replaced by confusion.

_"It's okay to cry, Naruto-kun. I'm not going to let my son be hurt. Your mother is here" _Naruto's eyes widened at what the red haired woman said. He then glanced down and his eyes widened even further when he saw the Uzumaki spiral on the back of her top.

"K-K-Kushina Uzumaki...Okaa-chan?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled as she heard her son utter her name.

_"Hai, it's me Naruto-kun. Now listen to me..." _she paused as she took a deep breath, _"I will not let you be consumed by your hatred okay, your Otou-san and I love you very much. And whenever you need us...we'll be waiting" _Kushina said. Tears filled Naruto's eyes and he cried. Everything, all his sadness, his anger, his frustrations, all let out through his tears, staining the shoulder of his Okaa-chan's top. After a few minutes of crying, he stopped and Kushina patted Naruto on his back. She stood up as she let Naruto go. Naruto looked up as Kushina walked back towards Minato.

"W-W-Wait...don't...don't go, Okaa-chan...Otou-san" Naruto cried out.

_"Remember what we said, Naruto-kun...and we love you" _Minato and Kushina said simultaneously. The white void left Naruto's vision and Naruto was once again standing before his dark half.

_"AGGH KUSOOOO, I WAS THIS CLOSE AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!" _Dark Naruto cried out.

Naruto's blue eyes stared into his dark half's before smiling at him.

"Listen...Naruto. If you are who you say you are, then you must know that we felt lonely and neglected because we never got the chance to meet Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Well I did...and they said how they loved their son. They loved me and that is why..." the scene suddenly vanished and the scene of a burning Konoha and one thousand corpses lying on the streets vanished, replaced with just a white void of nothingness, "that is why, I refuse to be taken in by the darkness. My parents told me not to give in to you and will follow up on that wish of theirs. I will not give in to you, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the Kiiroi Senko and the Red Habanero and I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE PATH OF DARKNESS AND I WILL END THIS NIGHTMARE!"

Naruto then rushed his dark half. The red eyed Naruto growled in anger, but as he was getting ready to fight he suddenly felt a force clash with his stomach. Naruto had slammed a rasengan into his dark half's stomach.

'So fast' the black sclera-ed Naruto thought as he felt his body being shredded.

"I hope we'll met again, but under circumstances where it could help lead to a better life" and with that, Dark Naruto vanished. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed before opening them to find himself before the cage of his bijuu.

**"Kit, that teme Lucemon trapped your Super Ultimate form in an ever lasting nightmare. It's like a genjutsu that never ends and it's eroding the mind. The more a person gives in to the nightmare, the quicker the mind erodes. Once the mind is erode, the power from that being is absorbed into Lucemon's body. Right now, you are the only one who has escaped. Go through to Dorumon and Gatomon and break them out of it. Once you have, you three will return to being Valdeusmon and then you can finally put an end to this battle once and for all" **

Naruto nodded to the nine tailed fox.

"I gotcha Kyuu" Naruto tapped his foot on the floor of the cell that made Kyuubi's room and a door with a small picture of Dorumon on it formed. Naruto opened the door and ran through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dorumon's Nightmare<strong>

Dorumon was walking through his village. The place was happy and we was busy walking with his best friend, Ryudamon. The purple furred dragon had no idea how his previously deceased best friend appeared, but he didn't question it. However, the sky suddenly grew dark and lightning flashed. Dorumon was blinded for a moment, but when he opened his eyes he found that the village had all gathered around him and before him was Ryudamon's X-Antibody gem.

"You killed our leader"

"I knew we shouldn't have let Ryudamon-sama go with those humans and THIS Digimon"

"That Dorumon is trouble, nothing good can come from him"

Dorumon stepped away from the crowd as they closed in on him. Dorumon fell on his knees as he felt the voices beginning to affect him.

"NO...NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO...I DIDN'T CAUSE RYUDAMON TO..." Dorumon cried out in anguish as he tried to stop the voices. However, they did stop and Dorumon looked up. The purple furred dragon's eyes widened in shock however, as the crowd parted and the X-Antibody Digimon watched as the Demon Lord of Lust walked through the path the crowd formed for her.

"Lilithmon? But...But you're..."

"Hehehehe, Dorumon you poor naive fool, you think a weak attack could kill me. Besides now that you know I'm alive you should know that this IS all YOUR fault" Lilithmon grinned as she saw Dorumon's burnt orange eyes widen.

"You led your best friend on a journey you KNEW he wouldn't come back from. YOU caused this village to lose their leader. YOU caused many Digimon here to grieve, YOU...killed you best...friend" Lilithmon whispered the last part into Dorumon's ear. The purple furred dragon clutched his head.

"No...I didn't mean to..." A Gotsumon and an Aquilamon suddenly walked up and kicked Dorumon in the stomach.

"You killed out leader" A Halsemon stepped out from the crowd as well before slashing at Dorumon with its talons causing three large gashes to form on his stomach.

"You killed Ryudamon" "You killed Ryudamon" "You killed Ryudamon" Dorumon was physically and mentally assaulted by the members of his village and as he was being beaten he realized that Lilithmon may have been telling the truth.

'She right' he thought, 'I allowed for Ryudamon to come with us, I had him fight with Naruto and Gato-chan and I...I caused him to die...I killed Ryudamon'

Dorumon gritted his teeth when he for a few moments he felt no pain on his body. Dorumon opened his eyes and looked around seeing a white void.

_"Dorumon, don't listen to that Demon Lord bitch" _a voice said. Dorumon whipped his head around. Burnt orange met emerald green as Dorumon faced Ryudamon.

"Ryudamon, but...you're dead and your...your DigiCore is..."

_"Hai, my DigiCore is within you, but I can come to you in times of stress. Listen to me Dorumon do not listen to those fake village members and that stupid Lilithmon. This is nothing more than a dream...a nightmare though. Lucemon is using his attack to erode your mind so that he can steal your portion of power from Valdeusmon"_

Dorumon's eyes widened, "Really?" Thus elicited a nod from the samurai armour wearing Digimon. Ryudamon walked over and butted his head against Dorumon.

"Itai" Dorumon squeaked.

_"Listen, get out of here so you can become Valdeusmon with Naruto and Gatomon again. You need to beat the Sin of Pride and if any Digimon can do it, I know it's you Dorumon" _Dorumon's eyes began to water slightly, but he looked down.

_"What's wrong?" _Ryudamon asked as he saw his fellow X-Anitbody Digimon suddenly begin to shake and shiver.

"Ryudamon...d-d-do you...do you hate me?" Ryudamon was taken aback by that question.

_"Nani?" _

"Do you blame for your death, do you hate me for agreeing with you going on a journey that I could have stopped you from coming on that resulted in your demise?"

Ryudamon's eyes softened their gaze as he tapped Dorumon on the Old Interface gem.

_"Dorumon...I watched you since you were a little Baby Digimon. After you disappeared I thought I would never see you again, but I did. I went on that journey with you of my own free will and I'm glad I did. I mean I got to see things I never would have dream of seeing or do things that I never did back in the village. Also...I got to spend time with the Digimon I saw as a brother. So no Dorumon, no I don't hate you and nor do I blame you for my death. If anything, I should blame myself for being so stupid, that's your job" _

Dorumon chuckled before a tick mark appeared on his head, "HEY!"

_"Now go, Dorumon...stop Lucemon" _Ryudamon then vanished as orange data flakes. A pink and purple vortex suddenly appeared where Ryudamon was and Dorumon smirked as he saw Naruto step out of the portal.

"Dorumon, come on. Get out of this nightmare, we have to get Gatomon and beat Lucemon!" Dorumon nodded with a grin.

"Hai, Naruto" Naruto nodded beofre closing the portal and then stamping his foot on the white void. A door with the image of Gatomon's head on the front sprung up out of nowhere. They then ran through the door and towards Gatomon.

* * *

><p><strong>Gatomon's Nightmare<strong>

Gatomon was walking through the Southern Quadrant's with her two only friends from the Digital World. A Biyomon which was a pink bird with red claws on the end of its wings, yellow feet with red claws and ankle bracelets and a long furled feather that rose from out of its forehead. The curled feather was pink and blue. Biyomon had black eyes and was flying above Gatomon's other friend. This other Digimon was a Salamon that Gatomon saw as a younger sibling.

"Gato, Biyo...where are we going?" Salamon asked as he trotted alongside Gatomon. Biyomon flapped her wings, smiling at the innocent little Rookie.

"We're going into the forest to look for some food to eat" Gatomon replied to the little Rookie's question. Salamon's stomach growled in response causing him to chuckle nervously and the other two to burst out laughing.

"Seems someone is hungry" Biyomon laughed. The three found the forest, finally crossing over the boundary between desert and forest, and walked through the foliage. Gatomon sliced away the greenery with her ebony claws before parting some bushes to allow Salamon to walk through before letting them go causing Biyomon, who was following behind them, to get smacked in the beak.

Salamon laughed as he ran in circles near a tree that had some mature Digi-Fruit growing on its branches.

"Biyo, Biyo...LOOK!" the little dog like Digimon called out. The pink bird looked in the direction of Salamon's gaze and spotted the succulent fruit.

"I got it" the Rookie bird Digimon said as she flew up. She got one for herself in her beak before using her talons to tear two more free from their vines on the tree branch. The bird Digimon dropped the two fruits into the waiting paws of Gatomon who handed one to Salamon.

"Here you go Sal"

"Arigato Gato" Salamon said as he dug into his meal. After the three ate, they sat down, content. However, a loud roar met their ears soon after. They turned to see the bushes trampled beneath a feet of a raging dinosaur Digimon that looked like a cross between an armoured lizard and a rhinoceros. It was covered in black armour along its head, horn, frill back and tail as well as the front of its legs. The other areas were exposed as white flesh. Green eyes narrowed as the Monochromon's teeth gnashed, ready to bite into its prey.

The Monochromon dug its black claws into the earth and charged. Salamon quickly ran away hiding in a nearby bush while Gatomon and Biyomon jumped away. Biyomon flapped her wings to remain suspended in the air while Gatomon succumbed to gravity and landed on the ground behind the dinosaur Digimon. The Monochromon opened its jaws and a large orange ball of fire formed.

**"VOLCANO STRIKE!" **the fireball launched itself from the dinosaur Digimon's maw. Gatomon leaped over the attack and her foot glowed white.

**"NEKO KICK!" **the energy encased foot smashed into Monochromon's face, but its tough armour allowed it to defend against the attack. Gatomon dropped down and rolled beneath the Monochromon and her claws glowed white.

**"LIGHTNING CLAW!" **a brutal uppercut crashed into the Champion Digimon. Monochromon released a roar of pain and quickly ran away from Gatomon and turned around. Gatomon hissed as Biyomon watched from above.

**"SPIRAL TWISTER!" **a green swirl of flame flew from Biyomon's wings and impacted with the armoured Digimon's face. Monochromon turned and growled at the bird Digimon.

**"VOLCANO STRIKE!" **the fire rocketed through the air and impacted with Biyomon sending her flying through the air and crashing right into a tree.

"BIYO!" Gatomon cried out in alarm at seeing her friend taken down, however when she turned back to face her opponent, she noticed Monochromon was not looking at her. She followed the dinosaur Digimon's gaze and her blue eyes widened when she saw what the beast was looking at. Salamon had chosen then to crawl out from his hiding place to go look at Biyomon.

"Biyo are you okay?" Salamon asked.

"Sal...no...run" Biyomon grunted. Her voice was soft as she was weakened by the attack. Gatomon looked to see Monochrmon dig its claws in the earth before charging. Gatomon channeled the energy to her feet and crashed a Neko Kick to Monochromon's side. The dinosaur growled before crashing the side of its frill against Gatomon sending her flying. She backflipped in the air and landed on her feet, but was suddenly met with a fireball to the face. Gatomon howled in pain as she was sent flying from the resulting explosion. She smashed into a tree and struggled to remained conscious. The Monochromon stalked towards the wounded Biyomon and Salamon stepped back, but remained strong for wanting to protect his friend.

"Sal...Biyo...kuso" the cat Digimon cursed as her vision went black. Gatomon floated in the darkness.

"KUSO...I couldn't save them. Sal...Biyo...they are both gone and it's my fault. I wasn't strong enough" Gatomon belittled herself before a soft golden glow appeared in her field of vision. The blue eyed feline looked up and gasped when she saw the light.

_"Now now Gatomon, no need to beat yourself up. But...true you were weak. Oh so very weak. In fact if you were stronger you'd have been able to block that Volcano Strike attack and beat that Monochromon" _the sphere of light spoke. Gatomon looked down, he ears dropped flat against her head.

_"But, I can give you the power to fight any enemy, join me...Gatomon. And I will make all your desires a reality. I will give you power to vanquish your enemies, to save those that you deem precious...to even bring back those you have lost, to life" _the sphere of light chuckled. Gatomon looked up.

"Sal and Biyo...you can really..."

_"Become my servant, Gatomon, and I will bring back Biyomon and Salamon to you" _the images of the two Rookies appeared in front of Gatomon. The two images smiled before fading away into the darkness. Gatomon had tears lining her eyes as she fell to her knees. Her head bent low.

"I...I will serve you, my master" Gatomon said. The sphere of light would have grinned if it had a mouth and the light suddenly flashed purple as the image of the Digital Hazard appeared on its frontal area. Gatomon's head snapped upwards as the Digital Hazard imprinted itself on her forehead and her eyes changed from sapphire blue, to a pale sky blue.

_"You serve the great Demon Lord and the Sin of Pride...you serve me"_

"I serve you..." Gatomon fixed her position so that she was only on one knee and her arms crossed over her chest, "Lucemon-sama, just bring them back to me"

The sphere of light, now identified as Lucemon, chuckled before shining brightly.

_"And so it shall be done" _

The light obscured Gatomon's vision before it dulled down. Red suddenly splashed in front of Gatomon's vision, the sound of evil laughter...her laughter...greeted her ears. The scent of dying Digimon assaulted her nostrils and then a blast of black and purple fire filled her vision before a flash of lightning crossed in front of her. Gatomon blinked as she looked around and saw herself in a burning Digimon village. In front of her were numerous amounts of Baby Digimon all lying motionless on the ground, however two beings protruded out from the throng of fallen Digimon.

"BIYO, SAL!" Gatomon ran over to the Biyomon and Salamon and turned their bodies over. She gasped as she saw their bodies. Biyomon's wings had three holes in each of them and six diagonal slash marks across her stomach. And Salamon...oh Salamon, his legs were bent at angles they weren't supposed to be bent at and there was a single hole in the middle of his head.

"No..no...LUCEMON, YOU PROMISED!"

_"Gatomon...don't you remember..." _Gatomon raised her claws as memories of what caused the carnage flooded her mind. She gasped as she raised her claws, each one coated in the red liquid of red data flakes given physical form.

"No...I couldn't have, no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gatomon screamed to the sky as lightning flashed behind her. Rain fell upon her body as Gatomon collaped beside her dead family members once more.

"No...No...No...No" Gatomon sobbed uncontrollably, but she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders and yanked. Gatomon felt herself flying through the air before she landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Gato-chan...you okay?"

Gatomon turned her head skyward and looked to see the burnt orange eyes of her loved one, "D-D-Doru-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me" the purple furred dragon. Naruto knelt down and patted his feline partner's head.

"You okay?" Gatomon shook her head before burying her head into Dorumon's chest.

"I...I killed them, Doru-kun. I killed Sal and Biyo, it was all my fault. I was Lucemon's puppet and now just when I thought I had them back...I lost them" Gatomon cried. Dorumon frowned as he hugged his girlfriend closer to him.

"Gatomon, listen to me" Naruto said, "This isn't real"

Gatomon looked back at Naruto, "Huh?" she blinked.

"Lucemon caught in a technique that places us in an infinite nightmare that shows us our deepest, darkest fears. He takes away the data of the ones caught in this nightmare and the more you give in to it, the more likely you will die" Naruto said.

"So come on, Gato-chan...we gotta get out of here" Dorumon said as he let Gatomon out his embrace. Gatomon shook her head.

"No...Naruto, Doru-kun...this isn't a nightmare...this is...this is a memory. This is my past. These are glimpses of what happened during my time as Lucemon's servant"

"No...NO, Gatomon. Listen to me, even if this is your past, it is just that. Your past. You may have been Lucemon's servant, you have caused the deaths of Sal and Biyo...but you got us now. Me, Dorumon, Rika-chan, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and everyone else. We're all your friends. We may not be able to take the roles of what Biyo and Sal had in your life...but we will not leave you. Not now...not ever. So get up, stand tall...and let's go kick Lucemon's ass so that he never hurts another Digimon again" Naruto said as he stood to his feet. The storm of the makeshift nightmare calmed and the clouds parted to show the sky's original blue colour.

Gatomon sniffled before nodding. She stood to her feet and jumped atop Naruto's head. Dorumon then grabbed onto his tamer's back, riding piggyback. Just like they did in the old days. The environment around them suddenly broke down and became pure white.

"IKUZO!" was the simultaneously cry as a silver egg of data surrounded the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>"AMATERASU!" <strong>Valdeusmon roared as the dragon launched a blast of golden fire from Vulcan. Lucemon back away and avoided the attack.

**"What...impossible! How did you break out of the Nightmare Prison?" **

_"Listen Lucemon, when there is darkness in the heart...there is always something to help pierce that darkness. The light leads back to who we really are so that we don't succumb to our dark sides" _Valdeusmon said before lashing out with a brutal punch sending Lucemon flying through the Gehenna. Valdeusmon drew Angelus and held the sword skyward. A light descended from the tip to the base of the blade before the Super Ultimate Digimon slashed downwards and the arc of light flew through the air and impacted with the weakened form of Lucemon.

Valdeusmon roared as he appeared in front of Lucemon Larva Mode and performed an upward slash with his holy blade. Lucemon's body was knocked away as he was struck and if it weren't for his tough exoskeleton he would have died from that attack.

Valdeusmon smashed its fist against Lucemon's form sending him flying through the air before he was hit by a brutal kick to the head. A fiery punch sent his form flying to the left before he was smashed down by Valdeusmon's tail. A loud screeching sound was then heard as Valdeusmon stood with a clone next to him. Lucemon looked up to see the black scaled dragon, his form visible by the illumination granted by the spiraling chakra shuriken in the dragon's claws.

_"You've caused pain for far too many Digimon, Lucemon and now...WE WILL END THIS!" _Valdeusmon threw the ninjutsu and the shuriken of wind chakra flew through the air before it impacted with Lucemon Larva Mode.

_"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" _

**"No...not when I've come so close. NOOOOOOOO!" **Lucemon Larva screamed out in pain and anger as he was sliced away as the spiraling chakra shuriken expanded into a dome of wind blades, slicing away Lucemon's molecular data, right down to his DigiCore.

The Gehenna pulsed before it exploded outwards and vanished as nothing but data flakes. Valdeusmon glanced up, but was in shock as he saw the large dragon behemoth still there.

_"What the...why is that not gone?" _Valdeusmon cried out in alarm. The black scaled dragon watched as the draconic beast spasmed in the air before it roared and charged everywhere as if it no longer had a mind of its own. It charged into buildings, knocking them down. It breathed fire and turned the sky red and it turned slapped its tail against the roads sending asphalt flying through the air.

_"Naruto, Dorumon, Gatomon...can you hear us?" _Yamaki's voice suddenly filled the dragon's head as the Super Ultimate Digimon watched the gigantic beast go on a rampage.

_"Yeah, Yamami we hear you" _the fusion of all three voices spoke through Valdeusmon as the eight winged dragon flew towards the raging behemoth.

_"Well,we just did some research on that behemoth. It turns out to be a Digimon called Lucemon and that its true form is actually a larva of some sort"_

_"Yeah I know, I just killed Lucemon...but the thing is that his behemoth is suddenly going on mindless rampage instead of disappearing like I thought"_

_"Well, the thing is that the behemoth doesn't disappear, apparently Lucemon was controlling the thing so now that you killed Lucemon, the dragon thing has no mind and now it is a pure entity of darkness driven by pure instinct and the need to destroy" _Yamaki said. Valdeusmon gritted its teeth and nodded.

_"Gotcha, now if you excuse me...I got a dragon to slay"_ Valdeusmon roared as it took off. The sound barrier shattered as the unity bio-merged neared the behemoth. The golden masked dragon turned and released a tongue of red fire from its jaws, but the unity bio-merged Digimon held up Vulcan and absorbed the fires. With the Gehenna no long there, the attacks could hit the beast now which delighted the fused Digimon.

**"AMATERASU!" **Valdeusmon let loose a gargantuan blast of golden fire from his gauntlet. The attack blasted a humongous hole in the chest of the behemoth before the black scaled dragon flew forth and smashed its fist against the purple scaled dragon's snout. Valdeusmon followed up with a left punch before spinning and slamming its tail against the side of its opponent's face. Valdeusmon then slammed a powerful spin kick as it reversed its rotation sending the dragon spiraling through the air. In a blur of speed, Valdeusmon vanished from his spot and appeared in front of the behemoth's flying form before bringing its leg back and slamming it into the head of the giant dragon. The golden masked beast was sent flying up before Valdeusmon met it in midair and released a torrent of punches and kicks to its body before holding up both hands and formed its human component's favourite handsign. A cross shaped handsign.

_"TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _one thousand shadow clones of the Super Ultimate Digimon formed and they all held giant rasengans in their hands. Charging more chakra into the spiraling sphere's of blue chakra, the rasengan all grew to enormous sizes.

_"NARUTO NINPOU: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN RENDAN/ NARUTO NINJA ART: SUPER GIANT RASENGAN BARRAGE!" _the clones cried out before slamming all one thousand Chou Oodama Rasengans into the belly of the beast. The behemoth roared as it was sent soaring and crashed through a multitude of buildings before crashing into the ground from the barrage of attacks. The behemoth growled as it struggled to fly. Its body was mangled, but they snapped back into place due to its invulnerability.

_"You move around to much, let me make sure you stay there" _Valdeusmon spoke as the clones vanished. He formed Angelus out of a pillar of light that formed out of nowhere. Valdeusmon slashed the air with Angelus. The dragon Digimon slashed vertically and a large pillar of light appeared. He then slashed horizontally and another light beam formed perpendicular to the previous one. A cross made entirely out of light floated in the air.

The behemoth rose out of the rubble before roaring. It glared at the one that dared to attack and charged like the wild, untamed beast it was. Valdeusmon smirked before raising the sword skyward.

**"CRUCIFIXION!" **the silver blade pulsed as it suddenly vanished from both its controller's and its victim's fields on vision. Suddenly the purple scaled, gold masked behemoth stood still, floating in the air as the cross of light appeared behind it and then chains made of light wrapped around the limbs, wings and neck of the draconic creature and pulled it towards it. It then positioned its victim's body like one would remember Jesus' body when He was crucified. The great behemoth roared, spewing jets of red fire in anger burning away a few buildings in the process.

Valdeusmon's eyes glowed their silvery colour before letting go of Angelus. The holy blade floated in the air as the Super Ultimate level Digimon reached for the flaming gauntlet. Vulcan spasm-ed as it was drawn off of Valdeusmon's left arm. The flaming gauntlet began to lose its equilibrium before it was completely yanked off of its wielders arm. The flaming gauntlet then became a raging sphere of golden flame.

Vulcan is an ancient weapon wielded only by the most powerful of Digimon, Valdeusmon being one of them. It requires a wielder in order to remain in its gauntlet form, but when removed it changed back into its true form which is a near uncontrollable mass of golden fire.

Valdeusmon held the golden fireball in his palm before he looked at Angelus. Angelus' holy blade glowed and the image of the the black dragon along the length of the blade seemed to move before shattering into millions of light particles. The light particles then withdrew into Vulcan's true form and the fireball suddenly stretched out and began to cover Valdeusmon's entire body. The gold and silver aura took on the image of a gigantic dragon that was equal in size of the chained behemoth. However, the chains were beginning to lose their hold. Valdeusmon roared as he charged.

_"With this attack, I will stop this beast"_ Valdeusmon growled.

_"I AM VALDEUSMON, I AM A SUPER ULTIMATE DIGIMON... NOW DIE BY MY MIGHT BEHEMOTH!" _Valdeusmon roared at the behemoth which roared back in retalitation and tried to stop its attacker with a blast of red flame. However, the attack was simply absorbed and added to the power of the already powerful attack.

**"DRAGON GOD'S ANGELIC FIRE!" **

Valdeusmon crashed into the crucified behemoth with the force one would gain when moving at speeds equivalent to mach 5. The behemoth let out a roar of pain as the dragon shaped arua surrounded both Valdeusmon and the behemoth in an orb of fire and light energy. The behemoth roared as it was burned from the inside out. Its DigiCore first before its wireframe, followed by its muscle tissue and then the skin. A giant explosion then rocketed outwards as the attack burnt away the dark essence of the behemoth and destroyed everything in a one hundred mile radius.

The light of the attack was so intense it could have rivaled the sun's, but when it died down...there was nothing there. The behemoth was gone...but so was Valdeusmon.

**(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and that little bit with Gatomon's nightmare just showed Gatomon's past yes. Just to give you guys a little glimpse into the life of the feline Digimon. Well that's it...the next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry, I will be doing a sequel after my other two stories are completed, their names I have mentioned in the beginning author note. **

**So this is it...see you guys next chapter for the final chapter of Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody, Chapter 30: Goodbye... along with an epilogue)**


	30. Chapter 30:Goodbye and Epilogue

Naruto: Tamer of the X-Antibody

Chapter 30: Goodbye and Epilogue

**SUMMARY:Banished from Konoha, Naruto discovers salvation in a little blue card that sends him to the Digital World. Under certain circumstances, Naruto is paired up to be the tamer of Dorumon, an unknown digimon that has been watched by the Digital Sovereigns. But, although the pair fights for the light, Naruto's about to realize his digimon holds the fate of the Digital World in his Digicore.**

"Digivolution"- Normal speech

'Digivolution'- Normal thoughts

_"Digvolution"- Unknown/Bio-merge Voices_

"Digivolution"- Flashbacks

**"Digivolution"- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi speech**

_**'Digivolution'- Digital Sovereigns and Kyuubi thoughts**_

_Previously on Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody_

_Valdeusmon held the golden fireball in his palm before he looked at Angelus. Angelus' holy blade glowed and the image of the the black dragon along the length of the blade seemed to move before shattering into millions of light particles. The light particles then withdrew into Vulcan's true form and the fireball suddenly stretched out and began to cover Valdeusmon's entire body. The gold and silver aura took on the image of a gigantic dragon that was equal in size of the chained behemoth. However, the chains were beginning to lose their hold. Valdeusmon roared as he charged._

_"With this attack, I will stop this beast" Valdeusmon growled._

_"I AM VALDEUSMON, I AM A SUPER ULTIMATE DIGIMON... NOW DIE BY MY MIGHT BEHEMOTH!" Valdeusmon roared at the behemoth which roared back in retalitation and tried to stop its attacker with a blast of red flame. However, the attack was simply absorbed and added to the power of the already powerful attack._

_**"DRAGON GOD'S ANGELIC FIRE!" **_

_Valdeusmon crashed into the crucified behemoth with the force one would gain when moving at speeds equivalent to mach 5. The behemoth let out a roar of pain as the dragon shaped arua surrounded both Valdeusmon and the behemoth in an orb of fire and light energy. The behemoth roared as it was burned from the inside out. Its DigiCore first before its wireframe, followed by its muscle tissue and then the skin. A giant explosion then rocketed outwards as the attack burnt away the dark essence of the behemoth and destroyed everything in a one hundred mile radius._

_The light of the attack was so intense it could have rivaled the sun's, but when it died down...there was nothing there. The behemoth was gone...but so was Valdeusmon._

_NOW_

**Hypnos Towers**

The group all watched from their vantage point at the final attack Naruto and his partners performed on the great beast.

"What just happened?" Rika asked.

"They took it out, they defeated Lucemon" Takato said.

"But at what price?" Henry said. The group all let down their heads in sadness and respect for the blonde shinobi and his Digimon partners. Suddenly, the mood was interrupted when Guilmon sniffed the air and rushed out of the room. The tamers, their Digimon and the Monster Makers, along with Yamaki and Riley, all looked at each other before following the Digital Hazard Digimon. Guilmon ran down the many flights of stairs, causing many to get dizzy once they stopped at the bottom floor as the stairs had gone down in a spiral. Beelzemon watched from the skies, as he had been hiding during the battle with Lucemon, and was confused when he saw everyone running after Guilmon.

"What's pineapple head up to now?" the Demon Lord thought out loud as he flew after the others.

They continued to follow Guilmon through the burning wreckage of Shinjuku and then Guilmon raced past the Matsuki's Bakery Shop which was only slightly destroyed and then ran across from it and stopped when he reached the park. Everyone panted as they stood behind Guilmon in the slightly burning park. The park was relatively unharmed, the only form of destruction being the crushed trees and a large footprint from where Lucemon had stepped a while ago.

Guilmon looked back and then stood in front of the large portal of yellow data, lined with red, blue and green flakes of data. Suddenly everyone watched as the Digimon were being pulled towards the portal. Beelzemon landed and was suddenly changed back to Impmon and began to be drawn towards the portal.

"No...no, Shibumi, this shouldn't be happening" Janyu told his friend. The man frowned as he looked at the portal before his eyes widened and he slapped himself.

"KUSO!" he cursed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I forgot to take into account the Digimon Human hybrid from when I made the Red Card. The Red Card was to get rid of all Digital intruders in the Real World and I guess I forgot that once you guys split up from your merged forms...you guys become human and Digimon. And if they don't...they'll be deleted from this world. Gomen nasai, I'm such a baka" Shibumi hit himself. The tamers still looked confused.

"So...you mean Guilmon and the others are...?"

"Takato...they're being sent back to the Digital World" Yamaki said. Takato's eyes widened along with everyone else's. They watched as their partners regressed into their In-Training forms.

"LOPMON!" a childish voice called out. Everyone turned to see Suzy, who was being chased by her mother, running after a floating brown version of Gummymon, Terriermon's In-Training form.

The Digimon all floated as a group in front of the portal. Calumon then flew down and appeared out of nowhere as he usually did and grinned only for it to be dropped when saw how serious everyone was looking and how sad most of them looked.

"Don't worry Suzy, I'll see you again soon" Kokomon, a brown little Digimon with three horns on its head and black eyes spoke. This was Lopmon's In-Training form.

"Rika, I know we will meet again someday. Don't fret and remember, that even though Naruto is not here and I will not be here...we will be with you in your heart" Viximon, a small ball of yellow fur with blue eyes and a blonde white tipped tail, said. This was Renamon's In-Training form.

"Henry, we went through a lot of stuff, so take care and remember...Momentai" Gummymon which was a green version of Kokomon, said. This was Terriermon's In-Training form.

"Jeri, keep strong and keep that lion's heart for me okay?" Tsunomon said as he smiled at his tamer.

"Hey, guys...my tamers, Mako and Ai aren't here. They're in Odaiba...so when you find them, just tell them, I'll be gone for a while and that I'll be back real soon. Okay?" Yaamon, a giant purple head of an In-Training Digimon, with a brown face and chartreuse coloured eyes said. Yamaki nodded and quickly made a note of it on his phone to look for Ai and Mako.

"Don't fret, Kazu. We'll see each other one day. Count on it, I promise that we will. I swear upon my status as the Iron Knight" Kapurimon, a blue and white striped ball of fur with a metal helmet covered the upper half of its ball like form. A blue and white striped tail swished behind it. This was Guardromon's In-Training form.

"Take care, Kenta. I'll be in your heart. Don't forget me till I come back, m'kay?" said the light brown Bukamon which looked like a lizard of some sort, with blue eyes and a white underbelly with a long piece of orange hair on its head. Bukamon was MarineAngemon's In-training form.

"Takatomon" Gigimon, a quadruped, red and black lizard like Digimon with golden eyes spoke. This was Guilmon's In-training form.

"You were the best thing to happen to me since I was made. You created me and because of you, I was able to be more than just a drawing. You helped become strong and you helped me find friends" Gigimon looked around at his fellow Digimon and the other tamers, "But know that when we leave...we will make a promise. We WILL come back and when we do, we'll go on amazing adventures again, right...Takatomon?"

Takatos eyes lined with tears just like everyone else's and he nodded.

"Hey Takato, can we play when we see each other cause I think I gotta go" Calumon said as he felt the need to go through the 'shiny yellow toilet water'.

"Haha, you bet...and if you see Naruto, Dorumon and Gatomon in the Digital World...tell them to come back with you guys" Takato laughed and cried at the same time. Gigimon nodded before he and the other In-Training Digimon grinned and disappeared as flakes of gold data. The portal swirled before it began to decrease in size before vanishing as if it were never there.

* * *

><p><strong>Many months later<strong>

A girl ran along the streets, hurrying to reach her location.

"Kuso, I'm going to be late" the girl cursed as she continued to run. She continued to run, her long red-orange coloured hair flying through the air at the speed she was running at. She turned left and right before spinning to avoid crashing into a mother who was pushing her child's stroller. She then made a final left turn and panted in relief when she reached her destination.

Shinjuku Park.

The girl then smiled as she paused to stare at the landmark of the park, a giant stone statue of an eight winged dragon with a gauntlet of what seemed to be coated in fire (at least that's what the artist aimed to achieve) and armour coating its chest, lower legs and right arm. In its right hand, a long sword with the image of a dragon was carved into the blade. A long horn protruded from the dragon's nose and its fierce eyes seemed to follow those who looked into them. A tribute to the Digimon that saved the city...and the world by extension.

The girl's gaze seemed to soften as she stared at the stone statue before continuing to run along the dirt path before making a left to follow an abandoned path that led to the deeper areas of the park. The red haired girl sighed as she finally reached the stop of the stone steps and stopped in front of the shed.

"You're late" a male voice chuckled. The girl smirked.

"Shut it Goggle head" the girl said. The boy's head dropped as he was still called by that nickname even after so long.

"Rika, do you have to still call me that?"

"Of course, Takato-kun, it's a catchy nickname. But remember, you're my goggle head" a brown head girl said as she snuggled into the boy's shoulder, the boy being identified as Takato.

"But Jeri-chaaan" Takato whined to his current girlfriend.

"Chumley, just shut up and listen to the girl. You're HER goggle-head" Kazu and Kenta chuckled at their friend.

"You guys are so immature" a blue haired, Asian boy said as he leaned against the stone shed.

"Oh shut it, Henry. Manners aren't required here" Kenta said shaking his fist at the boy causing Henry to chuckle.

It had been many months since the D-Reaper incident. Shinjuku had rebuilt itself though there were still some areas that still required construction. Life had gone back to the way it had been before the former tamers had met their Digimon, but they still kept in touch. They went to school and did their work, they played their Digimon Card Games and what not and Jeri returned with her puppet dog with a vengeance.

Rika had opened a scroll given to her by Naruto many months before the D-Reaper incident and she was sworn to never open it unless something happened to him. When he disappeared, Rika opened the scroll and she was given the spare key to his apartment and instructions that was actually a map and the chakra seal combination to his private jutsu collection. Rika of course only took the ones with katon jutsus for herself, doton jutsus for Henry and suiton jutsus for Takato as well as some ninpou scrolls.

The three tamers trained with each other every day upon Rika's discovery of this and they even helped train Kazu, Kenta and Jeri on how to fight and how to work on their chakra.

Life was relatively normal in Shinjuku now that life was not filled with the pranks of a certain blonde shinboi and the attacks of Digimon bio-emerging.

After school, the former tamers would just go home and live their lives...However, not today.

Today was a special day.

The former tamers all stood in front of the shed where Guilmon used to live and sighed. Today was October 10th, the day that Lucemon was defeated and Shinjuku was saved from the D-Reaper...it was also the birthday of the hero of Shinjuku...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"It's been...so long... since that incident" Henry sighed as he scratched his head. Since it had been one year, everyone had turned thirteen and began to undergo their natural 'changes' as well as some purposely made changes to themselves.

"Yeah" the others nodded.

Takato and Henry hadn't change much at all, they still wore their regular attire just like everyone else's as their outfits had become sort of a uniform to them. The only changes in the two teenage boys were the fact that they had hit a growth spurt and were now as tall as their sensei when he was their age.

Rika looked up at the sky and ran her fingers through her long fire coloured hair. She remembered when she had let Naruto stay the night by her after her fight with Dokugamon, the day Renamon had first digivolved into Kyuubimon, and he said how that she looked pretty with her hair down. Well she had done so and let her hair flow freely and it had now reached just below her shoulder blades as she had let grow over the past year. Her body had also changed in ways that she still had to beat the fanboys back with a stick and they still kept coming when she told them she still had a boyfriend and she was also about two inches taller. Her violet-grey eyes seeming a bit lifeless as she remembered her shinobi...her Naruto-kun.

Jeri had let her hair grow as well, but now held it in a single ponytail. Her body had changed in ways that made men swoon, as she began to develop her curves much to the delight of Takato. She was also as tall as Rika. She leaned her head against Takato's shoulder, who was now her boyfriend. Which was a relief and not much of a surprise to everyone else because when they told them they all yelled out a loud "FINALLY!"

Kazu and Kenta hadn't changed that much physically, having only gained slightly larger muscle mass and were slightly taller from their training with Takato, Henry and Rika. But in terms of their intelligence, they changed very much in that aspect. They went up from average level to fluctuating between B and A level students, but they were times when they slacked off so they got Cs in there too.

Suzy, Ai and Mako, the youngest of the tamers were not present at this little meeting as they were still too young to understand what had happened and they were still a bit depressed over the loss of their Digimon.

Ai and Mako had gotten the message from Yamaki that Impmon had told him and they nodded. They hadn't seen Impmon for many months, they could deal with a year...though they still missed him dearly.

The older tamers remained silent as they all got up and then walked into the shed and turned to the left where Takato had nailed all the pictures that they had from Naruto's phone which he had left behind in his apartment. The blonde shinboi's phone still had the pictures from the camping trip from when they met Sinduramon as well as a few pictures of Kazu, Kenta and Jeri which he labelled as 'The New Guys'.

Takato had taken the memory card and printed out every single picture on Naruto's phone on his computer and then stuck them all over the wall of the shed that Guilmon previously occupied.

As the group continued to stare at the pictures a loud sound came from the tunnel that Guilmon had dug when he first came to the shed. Everyone looked at each other and then back at the hole. Takato went through the tunnel that used to be the shed's back wall before he stopped at its end and gasped at what he saw.

"OI GUYS, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" the sound of feet against dirt met Takato's ears and he turned and screamed in surprise at how quickly everyone had arrived at his location in the long tunnel.

"What did you want us to see, Takato-kun?" Jeri asked. Takato shook his head and then his reddish brown eyes gained a look that he had gained from his sensei. Henry and Rika knew that look all too well from when they had trained with Naruto.

"Look" he stated and then moved aside. Everyone gasped at what was before them. In the darkness of the tunnel a small light shone. This light was a golden portal lined with flakes of red, green and blue rectangles similar to that of the data flakes from Digital World portals.

That's because...this was a Digital World portal.

**Meanwhile**

Black eyes observed the landscape for any sign of a predator. Brown with white spots, a pair of doe traversed the forest floor, crushing the grass beneath their hooves. They continued to walk only to freeze when they heard the sound of twig snapping. Instinct kicked in and they ran off into the brush.

"Oh, great nice job. You lost our lunch" a voice said followed by the sound of a fist meeting someone's head.

"ITAI, hey it's not my fault that twigs tend to be everywhere in the GOD DAMN FOREST!" the receiver of the fist yelled back.

"Will you boys stop fighting, besides we can last a few hours without food, we've done so before" a female voice interrupted the two male voices. The two males sighed as they walked out with the female, from the brush.

"Fine" they grumbled. The sunlight shone down through the trees giving the physical appearances of all three figures.

The first one was a small dragon like creature that stood about three and a half feet tall, with purple fur covering its body with white fur on its muzzle, feet, hands and the tip of its fox like tail. Three black claws were own on all four appendages. Burnt orange eyes seemed to shine in their sockets and had round pupils that would become elongated slits when the creature was expecting confrontation or was angry. White teeth gleamed as the creature sighed. A small pair of wings that would not even be able to allow the creature to fly, were attached to its mid back. The most prominent feature of the creature was a ruby red gem of some sort was embedded in the dragon's forehead.

The second creature was a white furred, bipedal feline which stood at about three feet. It had sapphire coloured eyes with pupils that alternated between being elongated slits and round as it scanned the forest. Its ears which were white like the rest of its body was tipped with purple and its long tail consisted of purple stripes along its length, at the tip of said tail were three 'feathers' of some sort. A golden ring hung around the tail like a necklace and was engraved with strange symbols. Its legs were like regular paws, but its forelegs seemed to be covered with large yellow cat like gloves with red stripes on them. Three long black claws were on each glove.

The final creature was the most human of the three. The human was a boy with slightly tanned skin and looked no older than fourteen. He had cerulean blue eyes with permanently slitted pupils. On each cheek were three scars that looked much like whisker marks. The boy wore a white cloak over his outfit which consisted of a black short sleeved t-shirt with orange flames around the end of the sleeves and the hem of the t-shirt. An image of an orange scaled dragon on the front. The blonde wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants which possessed many a pocket and finally, a pair of dark blue sneakers. Attached to his waist was a pouch of some kind that if you viewed its contents would be shown to be filled with dangerous, pointy objects. Around the boy's neck was an aqua colour crystal attached by a leather cord, a gift from someone the boy held close to his heart and whom he saw as a mother figure.

"Gato-chan, I'm hungry still" the reptile spoke. The feline rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Come on, Doru-kun. Stop griping we'll find food soon enough...right Naruto?"

"Yeah, sure Gatomon...Dorumon" the blonde boy now known as Naruto spoke to his companions, Dorumon and Gatomon. Both of which were creatures composed entirely of data, known as Digital Monsters...or Digimon. The two Digimon and shinobi walked through the forest before Naruto spotted a path in between the trees that signified a way out.

"Hey, guys I think I found a way out of the forest" Naruto said. Gatomon and Dorumon smiled as they took their placed on their tamer's body. Gatomon jumped atop the blonde's mop of spiky hair, which was now longer so that he now looked much like a miniature version of his father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Dorumon was riding piggy back as he clutched the cloak that his tamer wore with his claws to hold himself. Naruto walked through the trees before exiting the forest. A bright light, courtesy of the sun, shone in the boy's cerulean eyes causing him to squint as he walked through the space in the foliage.

When the three's eyes adjusted to the light, their eyes widened at what they saw before them. A mountainous landscape made the background, covered with greenery showing they were covered with foliage. Their peaks extending into the cloud that floated in blue sky. A large river of crystal clear water flowed through the land and pooling into a lake that caused the land to form a makeshift crescent shape. However, the natural beauty of the environment was not what caught their eyes, but the many ruined stones and blocks of cement of what seemed to be a large city or village of some sort.

The architectural design reminded Naruto of Konoha's buildings. The destruction of what seemed to be a relatively large civilization extended from where Naruto stood all the way to the coast. From this, Naruto realized he and his partners were on an island. The visible parts of the sea were shown to have multiple depressions in them and if the sight of a large piece of driftwood being sucked into it was any indication, those depressions were actually whirlpools.

Naruto walked through the wreckage, large buildings destroyed. He saw a great number of skeletons void of any flesh, trapped beneath the rubble. He continued to walk before he stopped at two large pillars of concrete which were cracked and had large chunks missing from it from wind erosion. Two large pieces of wood each hung by a single hinge to the concrete pillars, creaked as the wind blew against them. Naruto stepped through the broken gate and turned around. Naruto, Gatomon and Dorumon watched the dilapidated gate. Naruto then saw above the gate was a large stone slab covered in dust.

It was cracked in many places. Naruto saw how dusty the rock was and quickly performed a Kamikaze no Jutsu to scatter the dust and clean the slab. What he saw in front of him caused his mind to shatter in shock.

"Naruto...what does it say?" Gatomon asked as she watched the strange symbols on the slab.

Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns and two earth fists rose from the earth and lifted the two pieces of wood that made the gate. The hands of stone held the gate in place. A spiral shaped symbol was shown to take up the majority of the surface of the gate. A spiral that was crimson...the Uzumaki spiral and below it were three words that shocked Naruto to his core.

"Uzushiogakure no Sato"

**(A/N: Well that's the final chapter. Hope you guys liked how I'd be leading up to the sequel. Naruto and his partners were sent through a rip in space-time once more from the energy of Valdeusmon's final attack and Naruto returned back to his universe with his two partners and not just in any random island. The island where his mother made her home...The Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides, Uzushiogakure no Sato.**

** If you guys are wondering how Gatomon and Dorumon survived the transport and are not in the Digital World, I will explain in the sequel, but as I stated in the previous chapter I will not be doing it any time soon as I will be working on my Naruto crossovers with Legend of Zelda and Pokemon, respectively.**

**Read my Johto Journeys and Legend of the Wolf and the Fox: Twilight Princess stories so that you'll have something read when you wait for my sequel to come out. I will be working on the sequel of this with my good buddy AnimeGuy1101. You have been a wonderful audience so far and I hope you add me to your author alerts and have faved my stories and reviewed them all.**

**It's a short chapter this one, but hey it's an epilogue and the final chapter what would you expect.**

**Hope you guys liked this and review... REVIEW...REVIEW FOR KAMI'S SAKE! Well that's the end of this story, see you guys later now if you excuse me I'm gonna cry because my story is done-K.D)**


End file.
